Ash's Realization
by SuperPokeGal123
Summary: AU. After the Kalos League, Ash learns things about himself and his abilities after finding out he is linked with someone of his past. Strangely, he doesn't remember her and aspires to figure out what's wrong with his life. Over time, his power increases and... so does his problems. Deviates from anime as lore is revealed. Read and you'll understand. Amourshipping. Aura Ash.
1. Prologue

_"If we had no faults of our own, we should not take so much pleasure in noticing those in others and judging their lives as either black or white, good or bad. We all live our lives in shades of gray."_ -Shannon L. Alder

* * *

Prologue: Reflections, Reflections…

Hello… I am the Masked Master. Or rather… that is one of my many aliases. I'm a procurer of various masks that hides my identity from the public eye. This can range to being a simple black facemask to a Pokémon mask in a carnival. I'm good at blending into any environment. I can come out of nowhere without anyone realizing it until the right time. I'm also someone you've never heard of before. My goal is to reunite with Ashton Ketchum and what better way to do that than through battling?

First things first: I am relentless. I've been searching for him for the past four years and now that I'm close, I'm making sure I never lose him again. I've known or rather, sensed that he was alive and well all sixteen years of his life, but never knew exactly where he was. I could never place my finger on where he was or who I was sensing. Now that I've found him in the Kalos region, I registered myself in the Renaissance Conference. I intend to make a stand in finding Ashton once and for all and no one is going to stop me…

In the world of Pokémon, you generally see it as a happy place where the good guys win. That is the case… right? Well, I'm not sure after the injustice I've suffered. I may have tracked Ashton down, but it's for good reason. I'm not sure if people know this outside of my home region, but for those who do, that saves me some time to explain.

Ash has the ability to manipulate aura.

As a young and promising aura guardian, he has no idea how rare of a breed of a human he truly is. What does this have to do with me locating him? A whole lot, actually. You see, when he was first born, I sensed in him a latent energy so powerful that if anyone managed to convince him to turn his back on the good in the world, it would later prove game changing for the balance of the world. If I am right, Ashton is the most powerful guardian of our generation and the balance would shift to them. They won't know what they would be getting into. In the region I'm from, the Hokori region, there is a team of intelligent, but troublemaking group of psychics and grunts called the Zurui clan. They have an undeniable jealousy towards all aura guardians and seek to eradicate them.

What they fail to realize is that aura guardians and psychics are like two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. Should they kill every aura guardian, the spiritual plane would become out of whack. Everything affecting the spiritual plain would affect both the Distortion and our worlds. Jealousy is powerful ammunition for evil purposes and will corrupt even the purest of hearts. Trust me, I've seen how it's broken down many helpless souls… and be turned into a weapon against me.

Anyway, back to Ashton. It is absolutely imperative for me to reunite with him as soon as possible before the Zurui clan gets him, and becomes corrupted by them. Right now, if I'm right, Ashton recently turned sixteen a few days after I'm writing down this reflection. That means I'm almost out of time. He's a pure one, that boy. I can feel it even from a distance. As he's grown older, his latent power has grown exponentially and many notable psychics are starting to take notice. It is that same latent aura that I was able to find him in Kalos. Before you ask: I am not a psychic myself. I know this stuff because I'm an aura guardian. I am adept in the manipulation of all types of aura. Most people would call it the eighteen different Pokémon elemental types. I know Ash has the potential to be more powerful than me, but I need to make sure that I'm the one to train and protect him so the Zurui can't get their claws on him.

What does this have to do with me? They saw me as a threat when I was a younger aura guardian. This started when I was in my late teens, but slowly grew worse as time passed. The Zurui had tried to kill me multiple times and failed. They eventually took to another measure to make sure the threat that I posed was neutralized. You see, the reason why I haven't actively been seeking Ashton out is that I've fairly recently remembered that he was alive to begin with.

When Ash was seven, the most adept psychics of the clan separated me from him. They took away my memory of him. They also took away my ability to know his specific aura. So while I was able to still sense him, but I didn't know what or who I was sensing. This process just to hinder us both took five of their most elite psychics, including the leader himself. That ambush was costly and I resent them for it.

The lack of memory should have worked, right? For a time, I suppose. However, I'm an aura guardian. The lack of memory would normally last decades or even the entire life of a regular guardian, but I'm not a regular guardian by any means. Ashton may have more raw power, but I have more experience. My memory loss only lasted five years; I'm assuming this is because I spiritually re-tuned myself. I suspect that's the way to be rid of memory loss. When he turned twelve, that's when I remembered completely, especially after I saw his face for the first time in years, Instead of taking my anger out on destroying the group of psychics, I decided to lie low and wait. I wouldn't be better than them if I killed them (although I do think about doing that every day, much to my own disgust).

I acted as if I didn't know who Ashton was and used that lack of knowledge as a weapon. Even today, I act like I don't remember who Ashton is, just to make sure that they don't perceive me as a threat. That will change the minute I'm on the battlefield with him. There will be no reason to keep acting dumb.

For now, they think I've gone crazy. As a result, they see me as a lost poor grown woman, overpowered with mega strong Pokémon. People don't like me because I'm too strong. They think I effortlessly obtained my best friends from out of nowhere and that they've always been that way. Lots of people fear strength and condemn something they don't agree with. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you won't like me for the same reason. I don't even like myself sometimes.

Back to the topic at hand, I'm more of a figurehead to their goals. Ha. They wish.

By sixteen, most aura guardians are close to maturation and that is the best time to start training them had they not started at five. I knew they wouldn't try to take him for that reason, so I have to meet him first. By the time he turns twenty-one, he should reach his full potential with the right training. Hopefully, I'll stop him from heading down the wrong path.

No. I _will_ stop him from going down the wrong path. He's my responsibility.

Well, enough of my rambling. Ashton absolutely has no idea of the true potential he has. He is most likely a battling prodigy since aura augments one's abilities (I should know; I'm a battling prodigy). However, there are a lot of bad people out there. Dangerous people. These bad people will do anything (and I mean anything) for their nefarious plots and selfish goals. I've been a victim of those people. I just don't want Ash to go through the same things I've been through. I know those bad people will do a number on our world because of hatred is the food of corruption.

Tomorrow, I will be entering the final round of the Kalos League. My opponent is none other than Ashton himself. I entered as a competitor to prevent myself from getting shot dead while outside my region. Can't write off a death as an accident... at least not easily. That's one mini victory for me, at least. I've been on guard and there have been a few attempts at my life here, but they will never take me... not while I still have my sense of duty.

Ashton still doesn't know who I am. Heck, whoever is reading this won't know who I am. I'm writing of all these things in case they make me forget again, and this time completely. I'm placing this in a discreet place I know I'll head to one day. Hopefully, I won't need to use this, but you never know. My handwriting is complete trash, but it should still be readable. Gotta remember the kid's name. Remember: Ashton Ketchum… spiritual re-tuning... Never forget… _again._

* * *

 **A/N: If you like long reads, then give this story a try. If you don't, that's OK, too. Everyone has their preferences~**

 **Something to warn about: the OCs will appear overpowered at first because they are written in contrast to their native region. You can either give them a chance to develop more in later chapters or you can condemn this story right now and leave. It's your choice. I wrote them like that _on purpose._ They show the potential Ash or any other character can reach by the series's end.**

 **What the narrator says in this will set the pace for the rest of the three books. This story will not be in the first person, but I wanted to write this account in the first person to get a better depth of the world my story will provide. Hopefully, the twists and turns I have planned will put you on a rollercoaster of thought~**

 **I wish everyone a lovely day and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **I would really appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism in my reviews, by the way. Any flames will be deleted upon me seeing it. If you don't like my story, that's fine. Everyone has their opinion. However, leave your negativity somewhere else. I have no tolerance for flames.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **~SPG123~**


	2. The Final Round Part 1

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of my first serious story. It is the Road to a Master Guardian Series. This is the first book: Ash's Realization. I hope you'll like it~**

 **Oh, by the by, the story starts out incredibly slow, so please bare with me in the first upcoming chapters. I want to build this Pokemon story from the ground up. This is set when Ash is 16, and the rest of his companions are around this age (sans Max and Bonnie). Max is 13 and Bonnie is 10. This story is a first piece to the main storyline. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **EDIT: I looked over the chapter on February 5th, 2017 and removed most of the previous grammatical mistakes. Since I'm the only one working on this, it is hard to avoid making a few. Hopefully, the reading will be that much more enjoyable!**

Certain things make note of:

"..."- This denotes regular speech

 _"..." This denotes thoughts, flashback or telepathy when stated directly._

 **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's speech.**

 ** _"..." This denotes a Pokemon's thoughts or telepathy or Pokemon speech in flashbacks when stated directly._**

 **"(...)" (This denotes a Pokemon's speech, but only select characters can understand it).**

 **Right. Umm... Disclaimers and junk. I don't own Pokemon whatsoever. This plot, however, is mine, so that's something, I guess.**

 **Onward to the story!**

* * *

 _"With each passing moment, I'm becoming part of the past. There is no future for me, just the past steadily accumulating."_ -Haruki Murakami

* * *

Chapter 1: The Final Round, Part I

It was the final round of the Kalos League with Ashton finally defeating Sawyer in the semi-final round. The Renaissance Conference proved to be one of the toughest competitions that he has ever fought in. Now, it was all up to this. Ashton finally reached the finals. The only opponent that stood in his way was me. I defeated anyone who stood in my way with relative ease and now the grand prize was near. And yet... the prize isn't important to me.

In some cruel fate, I have to face Ashton in the finals. Something tells me this wasn't by accident.. especially since he hasn't won a league yet. Smartly played, ya pompous matchmakers, smartly played. Unfortunately, one of us will have to lose. I don't want to go against him, but I'm not going to just lose to him either. I feel this best option to get to know him better. After all, the best way to a Ketchum's heart is through Pokemon and battling. I definitely want to see how much he's grown.

All of his Kalos friends were sitting at a dinner table with him: Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Sawyer, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. It was the night before the final battle when they were discussing how to defeat me…

 _I… can't wait to battle you. Show me what you got... young... one..._

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Ash," Serena said happily. Her face converted into a serious one. "Please… be careful in the finals."

"Don't worry, Serena, I'll be careful," Ash replied.

"Ash, congratulations on making it into the final round," Shauna said.

"You were awesome," Bonnie squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, you really deserved it," Tierno seconded.

"Yep," Trevor agreed.

With all the praise, Ash bashfully rubbed his head. Sawyer was writing down some notes on his notebook. After Ash battled and beat his Mega Sceptile with Greninja, he began to look up to him even more.

"I think you should take this opportunity to analyze your opponent, Ash." Clemont interrupted.

Ash nodded in response. He was so close to winning his first major league tournament, he could almost taste it. He didn't want to lose when he was this close to winning the entire thing.

"Throughout the entire tournament, this mysterious person hasn't taken off his or her mask once. He or she made his or her voice in a way that it could sound either like a boy or a girl," Clemont started.

"How about we call the hooded person a girl? She may have been hiding her voice and hair well, but you could still tell somewhat," Serena suggested.

"Fine." Clemont continued, "For whatever reason, she's made it this far. So far, she's only used a Charizard, Dragonair, Sylveon, and Lucario. She doesn't seem to have a set type preference. Even worse, she's only used those four to defeat all of her opponents, even in full battles. Whoever this person is, she's clearly tough."

"Whatever. We'll take down any opponent, right Pikachu?" Ash said.

 **"(You got it!)"** Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Don't be so quick to disregard what I said, Ash. There is a chance that she may switch up her Pokémon to face you since you are the last person standing. She's been very unpredictable up to this point. Every time she used her Pokémon, it seemed like they were a different Pokémon with a different strategy. She has an unorthodox strategy like you, Ash." Clemont frowned.

"Don't worry about it, Clemont. You've helped me a lot throughout our journey and I appreciate that. I have a strategy for the final round. It's time I've put my battle experience to the test." Ash comforted, "You guys are my good friends. Without your support, I would have never made it this far. For that, I thank each and every one of you. There is nothing stopping me from winning the Renaissance Conference with you guys by my side!" Ash stood up, poker-faced.

"The one thing that puzzles me still is that the Pokémon League is letting her compete without even revealing her face," Sawyer spoke up for the first time.

"That is weird. How has she gotten away with that?" Serena wondered.

"Apparently, she gave Nurse Joy her Pokédex and it showed her face, but when I asked Nurse Joy about it earlier today, she said that this person wanted to keep her face and name anonymous. It was a protection of her piracy. I don't know why she'd want that, but it is one of her rights," Clemont frowned.

"All I can do now try my hardest tomorrow. G'night guys," Ash yawned as he walked to his room. The gang finished the rest of their dinner and went to bed.

Ash couldn't fall asleep right away. He was much too excited. "After six years of being a trainer comes down to this… I will not lose this time!"

Sighing, he decided to go outside to let off some steam. Pikachu was still sleeping soundly sleeping, but when Ash left the bed, he immediately woke up. He tilted his head slightly.

 **"(Where are you going, Ash?),"** Pikachu asked.

"I'm just going outside. I feel too excited about tomorrow's match to fall asleep," Ash responded. Pikachu nodded and felt a smirk creeping on his face. Ash will be Ash. Ash had the ability to easily understand Pikachu after being with him for a long time. "You wanna run with me?"

 **"(Yeah! Of course!)"**

"Well, let's go!"

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as they started to head outside. Ash dashed through the league as fast as he could. He passed by multiple Renaissance pictures of old people. Some people were in a portrait pose while others were doing some sort of lively activity. Some were caught in a dance and others were reading a book. The art looked beautiful, but Ash didn't really pay attention to them. He zipped right past them. Once he left outside the actual building, he passed by various closed shops and looked up in the nightly sky. He took in a deep breath. The starry night sky was gorgeous.

"Enjoying the nightly run Pikachu?" Ash said as he neared the Kalosian League Pond. He sat down with his best buddy.

 **"(Yep),"** Pikachu responded happily.

"It's hard to believe we've finally made it this far, ya know?" Ash smiled. Pikachu smiled back. "Soon, we'll be the winners of the Kalos League! I don't know who the Masked Master is, but I do know that she doesn't stand a chance against us!" Ash pumped his fist up into the air excitedly. Suddenly, a stream of fire was shot in the air.

"What was that?" Ash wondered. As soon as he said it, a few aura spheres were launched into the sky.

"I think we should go check it out," Ash said, both curious and serious. The streams of fire and the aura sphere came from the same place right near a forest. Pikachu nodded and jumped on his trainer's shoulder as they went to find out the source of the two attacks. Eventually, they reached a clearing right near the forest. This clearing had multiple large rocks and was overall flat. The rocks were far apart and the grassy plain gave the impression that it was a battlefield. He could see a Charizard and a Lucario sparring against each other. Ash decided to hide behind one of the rocks, observing the two.

"Chari, use Fire Punch! Rio, counter that with Bone Rush!" Ash heard a woman yell. It sounded hard, but soft in commanding. The woman had her hair hidden inside her cloak. She was wearing a blue Swanna mask with feathers on either end. The feathers peeked out of either end of the Swanna mask, but it hid her face well. Her cloak was completely black. She also wore tight black linen pants, but that's all Ash could observe about her. Ash felt like he'd met her before, but couldn't place where.

The Charizard lit her fist ablaze with blue fire and flew towards the fighting and steel type. The jackal-like Pokémon nimbly dodged the attack and formed a blue bone out of pure energy. The lizard effortlessly dodged the slashing club. To counterattack, the Charizard slammed her large right wing down on the Lucario and knocked him on the ground while his guard was down. Lucario looked at Charizard like he was slightly annoyed at the sudden move while Charizard snickered slightly. Charizard went over to Lucario and helped him up. Lucario still had an annoyed look on his face.

"You're both doing great," The Masked Master said, "Rio, it's good that you're using your aura more efficiently, but you always need to expect anything, including counterattacks. Chari, excellent use of your wings, but it's not polite to laugh at others. Keep it up and I'm sure we'll toast our opponent tomorrow. You guys have been training a lot. You deserve a break, but first…" The figure reached inside a sleeve of her cloak and took out two Sitrus Berries.

"Go on, eat up. You deserve the best!" She said, giving each Pokémon a berry and proceeding to pat their heads. The Charizard and Lucario sighed contentedly. The Lucario suddenly perked up his ears and growled.

"Don't worry, Rio. Our little spy just came to see some of our late-night training." The mysterious fellow then called out, "Right?"

She noticed no change in the rock. Ash knew she was acknowledging him, but wasn't sure if he should move. He decided to stay put. "You can come out, boy. I won't bite." She saw no movement from the rock. Sighing, she gestured her Charizard to head over to the rock. A surprised Ash yelped as the lizard picked him and Pikachu up and started to hover above the ground. The Charizard presented Ash in her arms as if she found a stick in a game of 'Fetch'. The woman looked the Charizard and nodded her head expectantly.

The hooded trainer's Charizard immediately dumped Ash on the ground with a large thud. She didn't exactly look hostile, but her expression was guarded. She looked ready to act at a moment's glance.

"Ow!" Ash said, falling on his stomach. He immediately rubbed his sides and belly. The Lucario summoned a bone of pure energy in his paws and the tip of the Charizard's tail became blazing blue flames.

"Any reason you were snooping around this late at night?" She inquired. Ash didn't know how to respond. Her very presence baffled him enough not to be able to speak. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he was feeling a sense of… longing?

"Scared, I see. That's not surprising considering you are seeing a weird woman like me. I'm sorry for letting Chari do that to you. You two can stop that. This young man means us no harm." Charizard's tail flame waned slightly, yet still maintained its blue color. Lucario relaxed his shoulders slightly as he made his bone shaped attack disappear.

The masked woman inspected Ash a little further. Her eyes glinted slightly, then sparkled in surprise. She gasped, "Wait... are you... Ashton Ketchum?"

"Yeah… but that's my full name. Just call me Ash," Ash said slightly annoyed. He was grateful that she had helped him up but, he hated being called 'Ashton'.

 _"Wait… how does she know my actual name?"_ Ash thought. He didn't ponder it further because she was backing away slowly. "Are you alright?" Ash said, growing increasingly worried. Even though her face was concealed, some of her tears fell on her hands. He asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Ash…." She softly said it with slight curiosity, as if trying something out.

"Ash… You absolutely have no idea why you bring me so much joy, but yet so much ache..." The masked one said with her voice cracking. Her tears were dripping on the ground. She thought somewhat bitterly, "So much I want to say to you while we are alone, but time is too short. I have to wait… I know now is not the time."

"What are you talking about?" Ash furrowed his brows.

"I didn't expect to see you this soon, Ashton er… Ash," The masked trainer corrected herself, "Our meeting was fated, young one. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Good luck in your final match, Ash… May the better trainer win," She returned her two Pokémon in their capsules and then ran away towards the league building, leaving a streak of tears.

"What just happened? That's going to be my opponent tomorrow? Why did she go from training hard to crying? I'm not sure how she'll answer my question, but I'll just have to beat her to find out." Ash decided to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and started walking towards his room, confused but still eager for his battle tomorrow.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Good afternoon, everybody! Welcome to the final battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and the mysterious Masked Master from Shingetsu Town!" The announcer explained.

"Shingetsu Town? I never heard of it… Is it from another region?" Clemont wondered.

"Go, Ash! You can do it!" Serena called from the sidelines. "Oh, dear Arceus… Please let Ash win this match. It means so much to him…"

"You really have it bad for him, do you?" Shauna said, shaking Serena out of her thoughts. Serena didn't respond, she just maintained a small pink blush on her face. This only amplified Shauna's smug smirk.

* * *

The announcer gestured to the large screen. It had Ash's face and the Masked Master's cloaked face, showing only her chin. It had six question marks for both sides. "This will be a 6v6 battle. Each side is able to substitute Pokémon and after the first trainer loses three Pokémon there will be a 15-minute break. The battle will start out on a rocky field and will change once one of the trainers loses three Pokémon." The announcer finished.

"Both trainers ready?" The referee asked, raising his flags. Both Ash and the Masked Master nodded.

"Then begin!" He said as he brought down his flags.

"Ash, you're my last obstacle before I win this tournament. Make sure to give me everything you've got," The mysterious lady suddenly spoke. "I'm curious to find out how strong you've gotten up to this point. I'm so psyched to finally battle you!"

"I'm so psyched, too! I've seen you battle and you're really strong. Best of luck to you, but I'll be winning this battle! This is the closest I've been to becoming a Pokémon Master and I'm not going to waste it!" Ash flashed his first Poke Ball.

 **"(You're going down!)"** Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

"Pokémon Master, eh? We will see about that, young one." The mysterious person looked at Pikachu and Ash with slight fascination and quickly shrugged it off. She smiled with satisfaction at the two. Her expression grew a bit more serious as she flashed her Poké Ball.

* * *

"In earlier matches, the lady was much colder than she is acting now. Is Ash the reason?" Clemont wondered from the stands.

"Seems like it. I wonder why…" Serena agreed

"Who cares? Ash made it to the finals and he's gonna win!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"I just hope that Ash will be careful against her," Serena said. Ash had been at her side when she tried out for Kalos Queen. She wanted to be at his side. She wanted to _be_ his. She decided after everyone went to bed last night that she would express her true feelings to her dense crush.

"Serena, are you alright? You kinda spaced out there." Clemont asked.

"I'm all right. Just was thinking about some things, that's all." Serena tried to cover up what that she had been thinking about Ash and confessing her feelings. Clemont wanted to find out more, but decided against it. He deemed it wasn't any of his business.

"Let's just watch the battle," He said. Serena nodded, thankful that he hadn't asked further.

* * *

"Let's start this off well! Go, Noctowl!" Ash threw the Poké Ball and out came a smaller than normal red owl-like Pokémon with a dim gold underside and a large 'U' shaped crest. It appeared in a beautiful way, being surrounded by a shiny golden light.

"I like Shiny Pokémon. They always look pretty…" The mysterious woman drawled in her real voice. He noticed her devious smirk in the light of the hood, leaving Ash puzzled. "Sadly, I'll have to defeat him. Chari, come, make your presence known!" At that call, the Charizard appeared. She tilted her head slightly in observation of the Noctowl and then grinned. Images of Chari and Noctowl appeared on screen, in place of the first question mark near both Ash and his opponent.

 _"Why are they smiling like that? Can't worry about that now…"_ Ash thought, "Noctowl, use Air Slash!"

"Counter that with Flamethrower!" She replied.

The two Pokémon launched their attacks. The flurry of air and flames combined, creating an explosion. However, Chari's Flamethrower went past the smoke and hit Noctowl directly. Noctowl started to fall from the blow.

"Noctowl, you can do it," Hearing Ash's encouragement caused Noctowl to stop falling. He recovered his bearings and began to fly in place. He stared down the fire and flying type Pokemon. "Great job! Now use Take Down!"

"Shadow Claw!" The cloaked person called back.

Noctowl's body became cloaked in a white light as he attempted to slam into Chari. The claws in Chari's hands formed a shadowy silhouette. However, instead of attacking Noctowl directly, she dodged Noctowl's attack and dug her claws into the ground, dug up the ground and started to chuck dirt at the Owl Pokémon. Some dirt landed in his eyes.

He started to fly erratically in panic. Chari looked at the sight in mild amusement.

"Noctowl, please calm down!" Ash pleaded. Noctowl slowly began to slow his flying and soon was flying in place. It slowly opened its eyes and looked down at Chari in mild annoyance.

"Good job! Now use Extrasensory!" Noctowl's eyes gave a golden glow and its beak formed a vortex of psychic energy. Neither the Masked Master nor Chari made a move. The attack made a direct hit. Smoke formed from the impact. Once the smoke cleared, Chari was scratching her torso in mock boredom.

"The Extrasensory did nothing to the fully evolved Fire type! How will Ash counter this?" The announcer surmised.

 **"Um… you expected that to hurt me? I'm sorry Mistress... but I cannot stay silent for any longer..."** Chari looked away from Noctowl, unhappy with his battling performance. Noctowl looked enraged.

"Chari!" The mysteriously cloaked person chided.

"Noctowl, don't!" Ash warned. Noctowl immediately cloaked itself in a harsher bright light than in his Take Down attack.

 **"Temper, temper, Noctowl…"** Chari waggled a claw in tandem with her statement, **"Using Sky Attack isn't going to help you out. I…I think it's time for us to finish this up."**

"I couldn't agree more. There's no reason to keep up this ruse. Use Night Daze to end this!" The masked trainer said, extending her arm out.

Chari nimbly dodged Noctowl's attack. Chari's eyes started to glow bloody red as she slammed her arms down onto the ground. It caused a large shockwave of dark aura to engulf the field.

"Noctowl, dodge it!" Ash called. Noctowl tried his hardest to fly out of range. It was too late. The shockwave of dark energy hit Noctowl and caused him to fall on the ground with a loud thud. It had black swirling marks for eyes.

"Noctowl is unable to battle. Chari is the winner." The referee waited for a while before calling out the result Noctowl's picture on the screen blackened to show that he had fainted.

"Excellent job, bud, but I think I just blew your cover." The Masked Master went over and petted Chari's head. Chari sighed with content and smiled.

"Amazing! Ash's Noctowl is down and out after a devastating Night Daze attack! Wait… a normal Charizard does not normally learn that move. Does this mean...?" When the announcer said this, Chari changed shape. She became blacker and started to have red fur on top of her head. Her eyes changed from red to blue and she resembled a two-legged black fox.

"Chari isn't really Charizard! It's Zoroark!" Ash pointed out.

 **"Yes..."** Zoroark tapped her claws nervously.

"How are you able to speak?" Ash wondered.

 **"Sorry… I can't answer that,"** Zoroark shook her head bashfully.

"All of my current party members can talk. I just told them not to speak until the final battle," The mysterious trainer shrugged.

"How can they?" Ash persisted.

"You'll have to find out once the battle is done. Although, someone should have waited a little longer to reveal that bit of info…" The hooded woman looked at the Zoroark accusingly.

The Zoroark looked down shyly in remorse for a split second. A silent understanding came between the fox and her trainer. Almost as fast as her demeanor changed, the Zoroark turned back to the way she was acting.

"Please choose your next Pokémon, Ash." The referee told him.

 _"Hmm… That Zoroark looks ruthless. She taunted my Pokémon without actually using the move! I know the perfect counter to her, but I gotta be careful, too."_ Ash thought critically.

"Go, Heracross!" Ash threw his Poké Ball and summoned the bug and fighting type Pokémon. He stared at the Zoroark with a determined gaze. Suzie showed no emotion towards Heracross's appearance. The only emotion she showed was a mix a challenge and curiosity, even though she was at a huge disadvantage.

* * *

"That's a good choice on Ash's part." Serena commented, "I think he's gonna win this matchup!"

"Pay attention to how the Zoroark and her trainer are acting. They don't look too overly concerned at all." Trevor commented.

"Still, bug and fighting types are good against dark types. Ash has a good shot in this matchup." Clemont said, "All we can do is watch how things go."

* * *

"Suzie, stay put." The Masked Master commanded. Suzie stood where she was with a sharp gaze.

"Heracross, use Megahorn!" Ash started. The stag beetle's horn glowed in a brilliant light. He started to charge towards the dark fox.

"You know what to do, Suzie." The Zoroark smiled giddily when she heard the call. She ran directly towards Heracross. Right when Heracross's attack was about to land, Suzie jumped, used Flamethrower and spun near Heracross to avoid the attack. However, Heracross got hit directly with the line of fire and collapsed on the ground.

 **"(Gaaaaah!)"** The bug type howled in pain and collapsed on the ground.

 _"A variation of my spin technique from Sinnoh?"_ Ash thought incredulously.

"That's unfortunate." The cloaked mistress sighed. "I was really looking forward to battling Heracross more."

"Heracross is not down!" Ash gritted his teeth. "Come on, Heracross! I know you can stand up. Show them your spirit!" Heracross's eyes opened quickly and he got back up. Ash's opponent found herself pleasantly surprised.

 **"(I won't be taken down so easily!)"** Heracross declared.

 **"Really now?"** Suzie asked. She glared at the bug type determinedly. **"Good. I like that."**

"Heracross! Use Megahorn again!" Ash demanded

"The same thing will happen no matter what you do. Suzie, if you please…" The Masked Master shrugged off.

Heracross and Suzie started to run towards each other. Suzie, being naturally faster, used Flamethrower first, but Heracross was prepared for that. As the Zoroark spun, Heracross started to spin himself. He activated his wings to fly above Suzie before the flames hit him again. Disengaging its wings, Heracross started to fall horn first towards the shocked Zoroark. Its horn radiated white with power as it slammed the move directly at Suzie.

 **"Ow!"** Suzie howled in pain as she held her side. **"That smarts!"**

"I didn't expect that to land. Good one." The mysterious woman said absently and shrugged, The woman held out a Poke Ball to return the Zoroark. The fox visibly pouted. She murmured, "You've done what you've needed to. I know the perfect counter against him. Thanks, friend."

 **"Right, Mistress..."** Suzie suddenly smirked as it returned to her capsule. Ash looked at the strange woman and Pokémon in confusion. Suzie's picture on the screen dimmed, but not completely.

"Wouldn't want you to gain momentum, now would we?" The master said in a taunting tone. Ash scowled at the lady. The Masked Master decided suddenly."You forced a switch out of me. Good on you. As a reward, I'll reveal my face. It has nothing to do with the tournament, but I might as well before I possibly win."

 _"Will you recognize me, young one?"_

Ash was slightly spooked upon hearing the voice. It sounded just like the lady's, but she hadn't said anything. He shook his head and dismissed it as a minor hallucination. Ash looked at the woman in interest. _"Maybe I'll figure out why she seems familiar to me…"_

"After a quick substitution of Zoroark, the mysterious Masked Master is going to reveal her face for the first time this tournament!" The announcer announced.

The Masked Master first took off her cloak and kept it draped around her neck so it looked like she was wearing a black cape with a hood. She revealed she had on a blue shirt, blue bow, and black hair. The blue bow had a weird multicolored symbol on the middle that resembled DNA. Her black hair fell up to her knees and was tied up into a long braid. Then, the woman took off her Swanna mask and it fell beside her. The audience gasped in surprise.

* * *

"Is… is that Aurora?" Clemont raised his glasses in interest.

"Who's Aurora?" Bonnie wondered.

"I've heard tales of a scary strong trainer from a distant region. That region itself is super tough to enter, but apparently, she's the Champion!" Clemont explained further.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Ash is fighting a Champion?" Serena asked, concerned.

"How come you know all this Clemont?" Sawyer questioned.

"Don't forget that I'm a gym leader, Sawyer. Of course, any gym leader will keep tabs about other regions, just in case we want to go there ourselves. I mean look at Koga. He went from being a Kanto gym leader to being on the Johto Elite Four." Clemont explained. They quieted down once they noticed the announcer speaking.

* * *

"The Masked Master is none other than Aurora from the Hokori region. She's said to be one of the strongest champions in the world. She's so strong that barely anyone knows her true strength. She's said to almost always hold back in her matches. On the rare occasions where she does exhibit her full strength, she becomes an entirely different person. Why is she in Kalos at all times?" The announcer pointed out.

The middle-aged woman had spiky knee-length black hair and amber eyes. They were unnerving to look at directly. She had a small moon shaped bang over the middle of her forehead and fair skin. The front of her hair was combed down symmetrically up to her shoulder, the it morphed into a braid. On her head, she was wearing a large blue bow with a mysterious stone in the middle. She was wearing a blue tee-shirt with a mysterious symbol on it. Her look gave her the sense that she was wearing something casual, but at the same time, she radiated power.

Her face showed that she was clearly elated not to have her mask on. She had a sense of experience and adventure. She smiled at Ash fondly. She noticed his confused expression and looked slightly disappointed.

* * *

The explanation from the announcer confirmed what Clemont said was true. Sawyer was the first to acknowledge it. He was thoroughly shocked, "Wow! How is he going to win now?"

"Don't say something like that!" Serena snapped. The green haired boy blinked in surprise. Serena isn't known to give sudden outbursts like that.

"Look. Aurora may be a champion, but that doesn't mean she will win. Ash got this. As long as his head stays in the battle, I know he will win the battle… you just have to have faith!" Serena continued. She's never defended him like that before.

Clemont agreed, "Serena's right. Ash will win this if he stays focused." Sawyer nodded as he eagerly observed the battle to take more notes.

"You better believe it!" Bonnie gave a thumbs-up. They all quieted to watch the match again.

* * *

"It feels so good to be free! I hated wearing that mask, ironically. It felt weird hiding my face when the crowds normally love a good spectacle." Aurora said happily. She explained, "In the Hokori region, I'm known as 'The Lady Who Shares the Hearts of Pokémon'. Long title I know, but I have the ability to speak with Pokémon and allow them to speak back. The reason for me not being mentioned in official Pokémon League Tournaments is a little because of the Hokori region only being known to elite trainers and people that works under the league or G-Men. The other reason is because I've been labeled as a freak to most because people say I'm too strong to take out in battle."

"No one is too strong to ever get taken out." Ash retorted.

Aurora shrugged her shoulders, "I'm glad someone else thinks like that. You have no idea how annoying it is when someone says, 'Oh my Arceus, she's too strong' or something along those lines. That annoys the hell outta me. I do like to modify my strength depending on who battles me to see the opponent's potential. The higher the potential, the fiercer I become. Because of that ferocity, no one has beaten me in an official battle since my debut as Champion five years ago."

 _"Huh. Hokori region? Maybe I'll go there next. I wonder what she thinks of my potential so far, being a Champion. Is she fighting at her full strength?"_ Ash thought, wondering about what Aurora said.

* * *

 _From an unknown location…_

"I told that crazy woman not to compete outside of the Hokori region!" An old man said, visibly upset. He had liver spots on his head that head that he liked to cover in a hat. He thought, "If she realizes who Ash is, we're toast!"

"Disqualify her then. Ash Ketchum would be the winner." An employee offered.

"I can't do that. It's not in my power. If I did that, it would look suspicious. The people want to see battling and we'll give them battling. Continue it on!" The old man decided reluctantly. "I've been trying for years to make sure left her place as Champion, but that's nearly impossible since she hasn't lost in a long time. Even when we rig the matches from the inside, she hasn't been beaten. Some of the Pokémon League employees are already at my heels. I don't need to give them another reason. Maybe Ash will bring her down few pegs… I'll finally get rid of that wretched woman… and the plan will proceed…"

"Yes, sir!" All the workers said at the same time.

 _"Her memory is gone, though. Why is she in Kalos of all times? I know that pest loves to battle and will appear in tournaments from time to time, but the Renaissance Conference? Something isn't right. Did… did she get her memory back and if so how...?"_ The old man thought critically.

* * *

 _"Am I actually battling a Champion? Man, that's awesome! How is she considered to be a freak? I mean, being really strong shouldn't be the reason! How will I beat her and why does she look so familiar to me…?"_ Ash rubbed his chin, filled with questions.

"Ash," Aurora spoke up, snapping Ash out of his thoughts. "Just because I'm a Champion, don't get demoralized. Try your best to win this battle at my expense." Aurora gave Ash two thumbs up. Ash smiled.

"With that sudden reveal by Aurora of the Hokori region, let the match continue once more!" The announcer said, still shocked to see Aurora in the flesh.

"Aurora, choose your next Pokémon." The referee told her.

"Our cover is blown, so you have nothing to hide. Kairyu, come, make your presence known!" Aurora threw her Poke Ball and revealed a blue serpentine-like Pokémon. He had wings on the top of his head and a large blue orb on his neck.

"And Aurora has chosen her next Pokémon: a Dragonair." At the announcer's words, an image of Dragonair appeared on the screen, replacing the second question mark on Aurora's side.

"Huh… I thought Champions always fully evolved their Pokémon…" Ash said absently.

"Not all Champions are the same. Kairyu has a very specific way he wants to evolve in battle. When Kairyu is ready, he will evolve in his own right. Do you not share the same feelings about Lit- I mean Pikachu?" Aurora countered, noting that Pikachu hasn't evolved to his final form yet.

"Of course!" Ash answered automatically.

"Then there's your answer."

 **"Good luck…"** Kairyu said in a small voice.

"Kairyu, you don't have to maintain that nervousness from earlier matches. I meant what I said: you have nothing to hide…"

 **"But Mistress…"**

"And don't call me Mistress! You know we're friends and equals. Show them some of your dormant power! Let's give the crowd a good battle on both sides!"

" **As you wish…"** Kairyu looked at his opponents with a timid look and then suddenly with a sharp gaze, which intimidated Ash and Heracross slightly at the sudden change.

"Let the battle begin once more!" The referee called.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"A Champion, eh? She's bound to have some powerful Pokémon." Jessie commented elsewhere in the stands.

"Yeah. Powerful enough to give to the boss!" James agreed.

Meowth looked enraged compared to the two. "Didn't ya notice dat her Pokémon could talk? Do ya know da hard work I've done tryin' to impress a prissy Meowth? Here, some stupid Champion comes in and bam! Instant Pokemon lingo understood. Like, what da heck?" He ranted in rage. He thought about how hard he worked just to utter a few human words and felt like his effort was wasted because of Aurora. Meowth took a few moments to calm down. Then, he wondered, "Yo, how's we gonna get their Pokémon?"

"Good question…"

"Simple. We wait until the twerp tires out the adult twerpette's Pokémon and Pikachu. Then, it will be like taking candy from two glorified babies! They'll be too tired to do anything about it." Jessie explained.

"Good thinking!" James praised.

"Nows we's gotta lie and wait for da right opportunity…" Meowth chuckled deviously, "In the meantime, I'll get da balloon ready near da stadium. There's so many dopes in here that the chances of it bein' seen are small." Meowth got up out of his seat and started to head outside. "I'll be back in 'bout ten minutes."

"While we wait, we might as well analyze both of them…" James suggested.

"The only thing I'm concerned about is catching that Pikachu to improve my beauty sleep," Jessie said in response. James sighed, but decided to say nothing else as he looked at the battle intently.

* * *

"Heracross! Horn Attack!" Ash called out.

"Wait right there." Aurora stood impassively, closing her eyes. Kairyu nodded as he stood at the same spot.

Heracross ran as fast as he could to Kairyu, looking to impale him with his horn.

"Wait for it…" She murmured.

Heracross continued to run.

"Wait for it…"

Heracross was almost to Kairyu, seeking the decisive blow.

Her yellow eyes opened suddenly, "Now! Use your tail to wrap Heracross's horn and bind him!" The Dragonair grabbed Heracross with the end of his tail and pinned him down.

"Heracross, no! Get out of there!" Ash said frantically.

Heracross wriggled fiercely to escape Dragonair's grip. **"(Let go of me!)"** Heracross strained.

"There's no way Heracross will escape at this point. Kairyu, now use Flamethrower!" Aurora said, extending her arm. Kairyu grinned as he complied. He launched the Flamethrower at close range and struck Heracross directly. Heracross became surrounded in a crest of orange-yellow flames. **"(Ugh…)"** Heracross groaned. His power started to rapidly diminish.

"Heracross! Endure!" Ash called out in panic. Heracross body glowed slightly as he took the Flamethrower attack barely.

"All right, Kairyu. That's enough." Aurora relented. Kairyu returned to being right in front of his trainer. Heracross stood, charred, but not completely out.

 _"Heracross doesn't have too much left in him… He'll probably only use one more attack before fainting. I gotta make the most of it!"_ Ash thought.

"Heracross, are you still good to battle?" Ash asked. Heracross weakly nodded, but still held a determined look. "All right then. I want you to pour all of your power into this one move. Use Focus Punch!"

"Let's meet their attack head on! Use Dragon Rush!" Aurora decided.

Heracross's fist glowed in a white aura while the Dragonair's body became surrounded in a blue dragon-shaped aura. They moved directly to one another, each looking for the decisive blow. The two powerful moves clashed and then went directly past each other. Both Pokémon was in the field opposite field of their trainer and a moment of silence ensued. Kairyu smirked in satisfaction. In the same moment, he winced slightly in pain. Eventually after a moment of waiting, Heracross's legs gave out and he collapsed on the ground with swirling marks replacing his eyes.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Dragonair wins!" At the referee's words, Heracross's image blackened to show that he fainted.

"Great job, Kairyu!" Aurora high-fived her draconian pal on the tail.

"You've done really well, Heracross. Take a long rest." Ash said to Heracross as he was returned to his Poké Ball.

"And Heracross is down and out, but not before dishing some damage on Zoroark and Dragonair!" the announcer surmised.

 _"I have to get around that Dragonair's ability to wrap around his opponents. He completely shut down Heracross! If he could do that to a physical attacker, let's see what he can do to a special one…"_ Ash thought with a smirk.

"Greninja, I choose you!" Ash threw his Poké Ball in the air and summoned the ninja frog. Greninja immediately took a battle stance upon facing his opponent.

 **"(Bring it on!)"** Greninja said.

 **"I like a water type with such a fiery spirit! Consider it brung…"** Kairyu commented.

"All right Greninja, use Double Team!" Ash commanded. Multiple copies of Greninja leaped forth towards Dragonair. The dragon sweatdropped, but still tried to look intimidating to try to hide his bewilderment.

"Now use Water Shuriken!" Greninja and its copies compiled by summoning shurikens of pure water.

"Try to stop that attack with Thunderbolt!" Aurora said. Kairyu summoned an electrical blast from its horn. It managed to get rid of most of the water shurikens but still ended up getting hit by the real attack.

 **"Ack!"** Kairyu groaned. He wasn't hurt, just surprised.

"Keep up the pressure! Use Ice Beam!" Ash brought out his hand. From its hands, Greninja summoned a beam of icy energy and directed it towards Kairyu.

"Dodge it!" At his trainer's call, the Dragonair skillfully slithered past the move.

"Water Pulse!" Greninja nodded as it summoned a ball of water and flung it at Kairyu.

 _"Now's our chance…"_ Aurora thought. She called out, "Use this as an opportunity, Kairyu! Use your flexibility to dodge and get close and bind him!" Dragonair jumped over the attack and quickly got close to Greninja. Ash and Greninja looked at Kairyu in alarm at the sudden burst of speed. Kairyu wrapped himself around Greninja tightly and he screamed in pain.

 **"(Gah!)"**

"Oh no, Greninja!" Ash gritted his teeth in slight frustration.

"Thunderbolt, while you can!" The dragon type complied by directing his electrical energy directly at Greninja. Greninja screamed in pain.

 **"(Aaaaah!)"**

"Hang in there, Greninja. Let's use Ice Beam to get you out of there!" Ash said, slightly in panic. Greninja formed a beam of icy energy to counteract the electrical attack. Soon, the icy attack overtook the electrical energy and stuck the Dragonair directly. It was just enough that Greninja was able to jump past Kairyu's grasp. He shook off the shock the best way he could.

 **"Brr… I hate the cold…"** Kairyu complained, shivering.

"Well isn't that an understatement…" Aurora shook her head in annoyance. She smiled, _"I may have to stop going easy on him._ _It'll be fun pushing his limit a little further."_

"Return, Kairyu!" Aurora suddenly called. "You've done very well for being so contained. It's time I kick it up a notch… you know."

Kairyu nodded in understanding and smiled at Ash, knowing what's to come will show Aurora's pride. The red light consumed Kairyu as it returned to its Poké Ball. On the screen, the Dragonair's image dimmed slightly.

"And other substitution by Aurora. What will be her next Pokémon?" The announcer said.

"Ash. You're the first trainer this tournament to damage any Pokémon I've used well. With that being said, I think it's best to reward you by summoning my best friend and sister. How does that sound?" Aurora started.

"I appreciate the compliment. I like a good challenge. Bring it on!" Ash said eagerly.

"That's what I like to hear. I like your spunk. Let's dance, boy." Aurora said, kissing a red Poké Ball with a blue flame sticker in the middle. "All right, Chari! Show him why you're the Queen of Hokori!"

At her throw, an extremely large, eight-foot tall lizard-like Pokémon with blue wings was summoned. This Charizard was a lot larger than the illusion Suzie had posed earlier. She had a distinctive blue flame at the tip of her tail and sharp red eyes. She also had a large red bow with a mysterious stone at the middle on her left horn. Other than those features she looked like a regular Charizard.

"This is the real Chari, Ash. You can tell by the bow. She's my pride and joy and I've had her ever since I've started my journey." Aurora told him.

 **"Oh stop, Aurora. You're making me blush…"** Chari responded, looking down bashfully.

"I mean it. This strong trainer was able to make trouble for Suzie and Kairyu. Let's show him our appreciation of finding someone decent here." Aurora smiled.

Chari's expression changed from being bashful, to being determined. **"I'm with ya, Aurora!"**

"The bright flames of change are here thanks to the future! Let's demonstrate the power of our infallible bond through the undying passion of Mega Evolution!" She tapped her bow and Chari became engulfed in a harsh multicolored light. Chari then became encased in her stone and changed forms. Once she was out, she had a longer tail, tiny wings growing on its arms and had a third horn. Her body overall maintained its orange and cream color scheme and had the mega evolution insignia right above her as the multicolored light ended. The sun suddenly turned harsh. A picture of Chari's Mega Y form appeared and replaced Chari's image on the screen.

"I'm no longer holding back as much, Ash. Good luck… young one," Aurora's eyes softened somewhat as she said the last part, but quickly hardened them again.

"This woman is full of surprises! How will Ash deal with her change of tact? It's now Mega Charizard Y vs. Greninja. Let the battle begin once again!" the announcer proclaimed.

* * *

"Why would she switch in a fire type into a water type? In my notes, water types are great against fire types!" Sawyer asked confused, "Greninja is one of Ash's most powerful Pokémon. She's compromising her lead by doing that."

"You have to consider that Greninja has already taken quite a bit of damage. It's possible that she's looking to finish this," Clemont said, analyzing the situation.

"It still doesn't make sense. Greninja will probably do a lot of damage before or even if he goes down," Sawyer said.

"That Charizard is huge!" Bonnie said in contrast, "I've never seen a Charizard that big! It's gonna be super strong. Either way, it's gonna be an awesome battle to watch! Go Ash!"

"Yeah! Go Ash!" Serena repeated, "You can do it!"

* * *

"Fire Punch!" Aurora called out. Chari wasted no time in cloaking her fist in blue flames as she made her way towards Greninja.

"Dodge it using Double Team!" Ash said. Greninja once again created multiple copies of himself and the fire attack one hit one of the copies. Chari remained calm seeing the copies surround her and smirked. "Now use Hydro Pump!" Ash said, continuing his onslaught. Greninja forced a lot of pressure of water to be unleashed towards the Mega Evolved Pokémon.

"Block it with your wings." Aurora folded her arms in observation. Chari closed up her wings in front of her to take the water attack. Ash smiled that the super effective move had made a direct hit, but his eyes widened in horror as Chari shrugged off the water attack like it was nothing.

"You must know that Chari's ability is Drought, right? And that her special defense gets boosted the minute she mega evolves? Assuming that what I read about you was true, you've used a Charizard as well. The harsh sun cancels out Chari's water weakness." Ash's eyes widened in realization as he remembered what the ability did. Aurora shook her head in disappointment, "That's a costly mistake, especially for someone who trains a Charizard. Use Solar Beam to end this."

Chari then flew up into the sky to prepare the grass type attack. In no time at all, Chari fired a devastating solar powered attack. Greninja had no time to dodge as he was stuck promptly after the beam was fired.

 **"(Waaah!)"** Greninja screamed.

"Greninja, no!" Ash screamed, but it was too late. The force from the blast knocked the ninja frog back behind Ash and into a wall. His body was badly beaten as his eyes were replaced by swirling marks.

"Greninja is unable to battle. Charizard wins!" The referee called. The audience cheered.

"Excellent work, Chari!" Aurora congratulated. Chari puffed up a few flames in delight.

"Greninja, return," Ash said as he made Greninja go back into its capsule. He smiled as he said, "You did great out there. Now, it's time for you to rest."

"Incredible! Aurora's Charizard was able to knock out Ash's Greninja in one move even though Greninja had a clear advantage." the announcer said in slight shock. "With that Pokémon, Ash is down to three Pokémon compared to Aurora's six. We will take a 15-minute break before heading back into things. Will Ash be able to come from behind from a 6 to 3 handicap? We will see…"

Ash went to the back, strategizing how to beat Aurora. _"I really have to pull a rabbit out of the hat in order to have a chance so every move from here on out was crucial."_

Meanwhile, Aurora went to the back with a single tear on her face.

* * *

"Now that the break started, we can start our plan!" Jessie said giddily. She started to leave the stadium.

"Patience." James placed a hand on her shoulder. Jessie was surprised at the sudden touch. "We wouldn't want to have a repeat of the Dragonite from the Orange Island, now do we? It was weakened and still managed to blast us off anyway."

Jessie stopped dead in her tracks. _"Shoot! He's right. I hate being wrong. I have to play off that I was right the entire time…"_

"I knew that!" Jessie growled.

"Sure you did." James rolled his eyes, "I say we wait a little longer. Besides, Pikachu hasn't battled yet and would Thunderbolt us into next week."

"We have an electrical device to suck up its energy, though."

"And look where that's got us. We've had multiple versions and the same thing has happened: us blasting off."

"What are you saying, James?" Jessie said, increasingly irritated. He was implying something that she couldn't quite yet figure out.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not saying anything. All I am saying is we should wait until they knock each other out." James put his hands up in defense.

Jessie blinked in surprise. It wasn't what James said that shocked her, but how direct he was being… at least until the last statement. "All right. But what should we tell Meowth when he comes back?"

"We'll just wait it out. Come on, we've got some spying to do." James smirked as he walked towards where Ash was. Jessie smiled as she followed him. Meowth would probably know where they would go.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnd... the pace has been set.**

 **I wanna get feedback for what I've written. This is my first serious story, so it would be nice to see some reviews. I would really appreciate it (like seriously appreciate it). It's the only way I know people actually like this little series I've put together. Trust me, the reviews have more influence than ya think. ;)**

 **If you want a more detailed summary of the story and its sequels, head on over to my profile or just contact me. Who knows? I'll totally Gabite. That was a bad pun, haha. In all seriousness, though, I won't bite. I'm pretty friendly. Ask me anything you want to know (as long it's not something that would have a major spoiler, of course). That wouldn't be fun to get the surprises ruined early, oui? Happy reading and please, tell me what you think!**

 **EDIT: I wrote this before the inclusion of Ash-Greninja in the anime. I probably will incorporate him into the story. :)**

 **Next Chapter: The Final Round, Part 2**

 **~SPG123~**


	3. The Final Round Part 2

**A/N: Looking back at this chapter as I edited it, I realized I could have been a little more detailed. So, I decided to add more stuff. *sniff* I'm so proud... It's nowhere near perfect, but I'm proud of it. Hey, can you read through the entire author's note at the end of the chapter? It will help to clear some things up that will be found in this chapter.**

 **Certain things to note:**

 _"..."-_ This denotes regular speech.

 _"..." This denotes thoughts, flashback or telepathy when stated directly._

 **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's speech.**

 _ **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's thoughts or telepathy or Pokemon speech in flashbacks.**_

 **"(...)" (This denotes a Pokemon speaking, but only select characters like Aurora or Ash can understand it.)**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon and blah blah blah. This story is mine, but you already know that. Onward to the story!**

* * *

 _"The real glory is being knocked to your knees and then coming back. That's real glory. That's the essence of it."_ -Vince Lombardi Jr.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Final Round, Part II

Jessie and James approached the area where Ash went. They were wearing one of their many disguises. This time, Jessie was wearing a knee-length black dress with black stockings and red shoes. She wore a reddish plaid shirt with a black vest. She finished the outfit off by wearing red glasses and a fake mole. James was wearing a cameraman's outfit with beige pants and a simple black shirt. They were prepared to go into Ash's waiting room to steal Pikachu. They were out of Ash's earshot, but still close enough to see him.

"It seems like the twerp is feeling down about having his butt handed to him by a Champion." Jessie surmised.

"Yeah. Now would be a perfect time to strike, now that he is down." James agreed. They were about to enter the room to speak with Ash, but then they saw a silhouette to a woman approaching. They scrambled to look normal as the lady approached. As she got closer, they noticed that the woman had a long black braid and striking yellow eyes. It was Aurora. However, she looked extremely nervous. It looked out of place on her especially considering her lead against Ash.

"Oh? And who might you be?" All traces of her anxiety disappeared upon seeing Jessie and James. Instead, Aurora looked at them with suspicion as she narrowed her eyes. "I do not believe Ash knows you."

"Uh… he definitely knows us! We're his recording entourage! He's traveled so many regions that he requested us to record his ups and downs." Jessie responded. She was somewhat taken aback by Aurora's harsh tone, but decided to ignore it.

Aurora raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Recording entourage?" She continued with narrowed eyes, "If that's the case, then why didn't I see you by Ash recording our battle? I mean, this is the final battle of the tournament. Anyone would want to record our match."

Jessie sweat-dropped in surprise. Normally, people were stupid enough to follow what story they said. They were masters of disguises. They had immense pride in their work. Now, some unknown lady was questioning them? They tried to think up of a response. James decided to intervene. "He requested for us to record the second half of the battle."

Aurora sighed. Her eyes seemingly glowed. Jessie and James felt like they were being put under a Foresight attack from a Pokémon. They shivered slightly at the sight. Aurora said, "I don't know who you are, but I can tell you're lying. I can sense you're not in league with the Zurui, but with someone else. Leave Ash alone. He needs some time to reassess his strategy against me. You trying to take advantage of him while he's losing will not be allowed."

"We weren't trying to-" James stammered.

"Stop lying. I've seen through your ruse. Leave… or I'll report you to Officer Jenny." Aurora growled.

Jessie and James decided to try to push the woman because they had gotten annoyed. How dare she talk to them like that? Now, Aurora had gotten peeved that they tried to push through her two on one. She decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. Aurora pushed them back simultaneously with a strength they had never even witness a human having. They didn't know where her sudden burst of strength came from. The force of her push was enough to knock them down on the floor.

Aurora folded her arms. "I meant what I said. Get outta here! Now!" A Poké Ball rumbled in her belt. Behind her, an eight-foot lizard-like Pokémon appeared behind Aurora, raring to attack. Its tail was blazing intensely in blue, even more than it did in the battle and its breath had visible blue flames coming out. Aurora's Charizard was right behind her, standing imposingly.

"Chari, if you will, dispose of these two suspicious characters. Send them out of the stadium and come back to me in the next three minutes." Aurora ordered and said in a rough tone. Her voice softened when she said, "My talk with Ash will have to wait. I just wanted to wish him good luck. I hope he isn't taking my lead too badly…" Aurora sighed as she started to walk away to her waiting room.

Chari smiled menacingly. **"With pleasure, friend."**

Chari grabbed Jessie and James much to their protests. She smothered them against her in order to prevent them from screaming. She went through the back door at the end of the corridor, pushed it open and flew off. She noticed a Meowth balloon below slightly forming and decided to dump them around there. She thought would be funny to watch them fall to the ground near a very obscure balloon. Chari didn't see any visible people and assumed it was abandoned. From the sky, she dropped Jessie and James over a bush together near the balloon and flew off to meet Aurora at her waiting room. Meowth was too busy finalizing the balloon to hear anything.

A few moments later, the bush ruffled as Jessie and James popped their heads out. Jessie seethed in rage as she looked up at the sky to spot the Charizard that did this to her. Much to her dismay, Chari was already nowhere to be seen in the air. Jessie was infuriated and James was a little confused.

"How dare that woman humiliate me like that! She saw through our disguise and kicked us out! If I see her again, I'll destroy her!" Jessie said with fire in her eyes. She had never been tossed aside like an old rag. She had never felt so humiliated in her life. That woman would pay. Whoever that woman was, she would definitely pay.

"I'm wondering how she even knew we weren't who we said we were. No one has ever been able to see through our disguises unless we forget to make fake I.D's and even then, it's rare for anyone to see through. Besides, what is the Zurui she mentioned?" James speculated. Despite being annoyed, Aurora intrigued him. When she mentioned the Zurui, he realized that there was another region that Team Rocket could explore and conquer. The only thing stopping them from taking over the Hokori region in his eyes were these Zurui people.

"Why should you care? Now, we lost our chance to steal Pikachu!" Jessie said annoyed that James could be so distracted. James sighed. There was no used trying to get a good response out of Jessie when she was this mad.

"Not quite," James responded curtly. He pointed to the direction north of him. "Look."

Jessie whipped her head around. She noticed that Chari had dumped them near the Meowth Balloon they know and love. She clasped her hands in delight, "Ahahaha! That stupid Charizard! This was where we wanted to go before we spied on the twerp!"

"Yes. Soon, we will have that Pikachu. We should stick to the original plan of waiting until they tire each other out." James proposed.

Jessie didn't see anything wrong with that. "Sure. Meowth better be done preparing the balloon. I'm cranky now that that pesky champion threw us out."

They moved out of the bush and walked to the balloon. The giant Meowth head at this point was completely filled with air. Meowth himself was in the balloon, finalizing the preparations. He was tinkering with the latest doohickey for trying to capture Pikachu. To test it out, he used a bit of outside electricity from a battery to see if the machine could suck in all the power. Much to his happiness, all of its power was drained and the battery was useless.

"Aaah… there. Now, da twerp can't fight back with his trusty Pika Power," Meowth snickered to himself. He jumped out of the balloon and inspected it. Once he was pleased with its look, he said, "All I gotta do now is do go back to Jessie and James and wait."

"You don't have to," A masculine voice called.

"Huh?" Much to the Scratch Cat Pokémon's surprise, Jessie and James were right outside the stadium, approaching the balloon. "Hey guys. Ya just in time. Did da twerp use Pikachu, yet?"

"No," James replied coolly.

Jessie was still very much annoyed, "Once he does, we need to get back at that Champion. Pikachu will probably weaken her Pokémon as well. They'll both be prime for the taking!"

"True. But for now, we watch from afar and wait…" James said in a low voice.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the stands…._

"We should give Ash a bit of space to clear his mind. Losing six to three really isn't a confidence booster." Tierno said sadly.

"If I know Ash, he would be feeling distressed about his current situation," Serena said. "We need to talk to him."

"Serena's right. We both traveled with Ash for a long time. Although he is very confident and cheerful, he can get really disappointed when a battle doesn't go his way. He won't give up, but he will get sad for a little bit." Clemont added.

"If we are going to try to catch up to him, then we should do it right now. We already wasted a few minutes by standing around, discussing it." Trevor spoke up. The rest of Ash's friend's nodded. A break only lasts fifteen minutes and they already wasted a couple of minutes. They swiftly left the stands and headed towards Ash's waiting room.

"Ash!" His friends surrounded him with concern once they caught up. They noticed that his hat was hiding his eyes. Pikachu was looking up at his trainer in concern. Being behind three Pokémon must not be easy for him, especially for the final match. Ash had come in running past them and said he wanted to be alone. Naturally, his friends ignored him because they were too concerned for him. Ash had his eyes covered by his hat. Pikachu and everyone else looked at him, concerned.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked, worrying about him.

Ash perked up to her voice and revealed his eyes. He wasn't crying, but he still looked pretty bummed out. "Serena? Yeah, I'm all right. Just thinking about how to counter Aurora's strategy…"

"What strategy does she have?" Serena asked. Ash looked to her in slight confusion and Shauna decided to elaborate, "Serena means that Aurora has been changing things around like a pinball, not giving you enough time to adapt."

"They have a point. Aurora used trickery and deception with her Zoroark. She used her Dragonair's length to trap opponents and then attacked them. She used pure power and experience with her Charizard, but haven't we seen too much of her yet to make an accurate guess. She's been very unpredictable up until this point." Clemont summarized for Ash.

"Yeah… I'm having a tough time trying to counter it…" Ash quietly agreed.

"That doesn't mean that you're gonna lose!" Bonnie spoke up. She was sick of the increasingly melancholy atmosphere. She wanted Ash to act the same way he normally does, "So quit acting like ya lost already!"

"I'm not acting like I lost!" Ash defended. Granted, he'd been in worse situations that he currently was in, but he felt like he didn't lose… at least, not yet.

"Then why did ya run over here all sad? That's not the Ash I know…" Bonnie folded her arms. Bonnie knew Ash for his spunky personality and his 'never give up' lifestyle. It was one of the many things that she liked about him. It really made her feel down to see Ash feeling down. She had her head down sadly. Ash noticed this and sighed. He didn't want to make her feel bad, even though he was struggling. He wanted to make her feel better. Ash approached her, stood on one knee, and smiled face to face.

"You're right… that's not like me. I'll think of something to win! You know it!" Ash said to cheer her up. He did agree, she had a point. He wasn't known to get down so easily even in the sight of adversity. He'd stand up and fight. That's exactly what he was going to do.

"Yay, Ash!" Bonnie hugged him suddenly. Ash's eyes widened in surprised at the gesture, but he returned the hug. All his other friends simply smiled in approval. Who knew that it would take a ten-year-old girl to convince Ash not to be so sad? Ash suddenly felt silly for feeling down in the first place.

"With this settled, let's head back to the stadium together," Tierno suggested, "It will do us good. We have about seven minutes left until the battle starts." Everyone nodded. Everyone started to leave the room when Serena spoke up.

"You know, I'll catch up with you," Serena said suddenly, "I want to check up on something."

"All right, Serena," Ash said, "Meet you back at the stadium." He didn't know why Serena didn't want to go back to the stands immediately, but wasn't going to question her. Serena nodded as Ash followed his friends back to the stadium.

 _"_ _I've got to help Ash instead of sitting around! I need to find this Aurora person and see what I can find to help him…"_ Serena thought with determination.

Serena went deeper inside the building. The room past the waiting room was where the opponent's waiting room was. Serena could hear talking from inside. She peered through the door, trying to be unseen. When she looked inside, she noticed that Aurora wasn't talking to anybody. She was speaking with her Charizard. The Charizard had to sit down and bend her head down slightly in order to fit in the small room.

 _"_ _How is her Pokémon able to speak the human language anyway? Does Aurora have special powers?"_ Serena wondered. Aurora was obviously not normal by any means.

"I know I shouldn't be worrying about it, but I can't help it." Serena heard Aurora say. She looked like her face had dried tears, "I want to battle Ash, but at the same time, I don't want to hurt him…"

 **"** **Hey, you're not hurting Ash. It's good to give him a challenge! You've been doing a good of that, actually."** Chari said, elbowing her trainer in a friendly manner. Aurora chuckled slightly at the gesture, but quickly regained her gloomy composure. Chari looked at her trainer sadly. She wanted to make her trainer feel better, but didn't know how. She could understand not wanting to hurt someone. After all, Aurora was on the top of that list.

"I know, but I'm afraid that if I push him too hard, I'll push him away and if I push him away I won't see him again and if I don't see him again… I don't want to risk that after seeing him again after such a long time!" Aurora said exasperated, "Gah! I feel so conflicted!" She said, coarsely clutched her hair in frustration. It's clear that they've been discussing something since the break was called. What about, Serena did not know. She suddenly felt guilty for listening on the conservation. It sounded very important and she realized it was a bit rude listening in. She wanted to leave, but at the same time, wanted to find out more. She peeked in a little more.

 **"** **In the end, I'm with ya. I'll trust whatever decision you'll make, but be warned. He won't appreciate you going easy on him just because you're his…. well, I'm sorry, do you want to continue talking? Someone is watching us and I'll incinerate her if need be…"** Chari growled and looked at the doorway.

Serena gasped in surprise. " _H-how did that Charizard know I was here and what were they talking about?"_ Serena instantly regretted being so snoopy, but now, she was frightened. " _If that Charizard is strong enough to beat Greninja so easily, I'm afraid of what it could do to me."_

"Don't be so harsh, Chari. I've known that a girl has been looking at us for a few minutes. Most people can't hide from me. You have nothing to fear, child. Step inside." Aurora snapped herself back in composure. She looked like she was almost wasn't upset at all. Seeing as she had no choice, Serena timidly stepped inside the room. What she was expecting was an angry woman and her fuming Charizard, ready to scold her. What she wasn't expecting was a woman with soft eyes and a Charizard matching her features. Aurora's yellow eyes looked intimidating at first glance, but she made them seem so soft. Serena could see someone hurting inside those eyes.

"Such a lovely young lady… so beautiful and graceful. You clearly know fashion. Do you like fashion?" Aurora drawled absently.

Serena was confused by the random question, but gave a slight nod anyway. Aurora continued, "That's good. A young girl like you does need to take care of her appearance. I should know that from when I was your age. I want to ask: What's your name, dear?"

"M-my name is Serena." Serena stuttered nervously.

"Hmm… Serena. What a pretty name… clear, tranquil and serene." Aurora complemented. Serena blushed slightly in response.

Aurora continued, "Nice to meet you, Serena, awkward it may be…" Aurora took out a hand, gesturing her to shake. Serena complied. She noticed that Aurora had a firm grip. It was almost as if she was shaking a man's hand. She was afraid that if Aurora was truly shaking a man's hand that she'd crushed his hand. "I do have to ask, Serena… Why were you spying on me? It's not that good to do such a thing…" Aurora's yellow eyes hardened faintly.

Serena shivered somewhat at the sight. " _She seems so nice, yet intimidating all the same. Should I tell her?"_ Serena mulled over it in her mind.

Aurora smiled in amusement and her expression softened once more. "Don't worry about it, girl. It's clear that you are Ash's friend." Serena winced slightly at the word 'friend'. Aurora took notice and smirked. " _It's amazing what you can find out about someone based on how they react… Does she have a crush on Ash? Interesting… I'm curious to see how she approaches Ash with that,"_ Aurora mused. She played off her thoughts and said, "Please don't do it again, even if it is to help out Ash." Serena nodded.

Aurora looked at the time. "Oh boy… I've got three minutes left until the break is over! Well, it's been nice meeting you, Serena. Hurry back to your seat before the action gets too intense!" Aurora started to run out the room with her Charizard following her, somewhat straining.

 **"** **Aurora, this is starting to hurt my neck. Can you return me to my Poké Ball and take me back outside?"** Chari said, rubbing her neck. There were many advantages in being a larger size. Intimidation. More range. Faster speed. The list goes on. However, small rooms? That was one of the disadvantages she despised. It made it so that her mobility inside buildings was restricted and she hated feeling restricted.

"Sure, Chari. Sorry about that." Aurora scratched her head slightly.

"Aurora?" Serena spoke up in a small voice. She wanted to ask this question, but was a tad afraid to.

Aurora whipped her head around. "Yes? I'm in a bit of hurry now."

"How are all your Pokémon able to speak?" Serena asked.

Aurora's appearance darkened at the sudden question. The elder female looked directly in her eyes for a moment. Serena once again shivered at the weird woman's eyes. It seemed Aurora found what she needed when she said, "That's good. I don't sense any malice or deception in you. Let's just say they can speak because of my strong bond with them."

Serena nodded in slight understanding and in slight confusion. Aurora promptly returned her Pokémon as she ran out of the room in an unbelievable burst of speed. As she was running, she couldn't help but think, _"Heh._ _That Serena… she's a keeper, all right. I wonder if Ash knows this already…"_

 _"_ _I've never seen anyone run out that fast! I gotta get back to my friends, too!"_ Serena thought as she started to run back into the stands. At Aurora's pace, she could make it make with ease, but Serena wasn't that fast. She hoped that she wouldn't miss too much of the battle.

* * *

"With the intermission at a close, the field will now change into a water field. As it stands, Aurora is in the lead with six Pokémon to Ash's three. Let's see how a change in the field will benefit or hinder the two trainers." The announcer summarized. The rocky field went underground for a few moments. Awed, the audience looked in anticipation of what would come back up. Would it be a grassy field? A rocky field? After a few moments, it came back up as a watery pool with a few circles that land Pokémon could stand on.

"It's a water field! Water types would have a clear advantage here in terms of mobility. Ash's Greninja has fainted, but Aurora, although she does not have any water types, does have a Dragonair. Dragonairs are known to be aquatic dragons. Will Aurora use that to her advantage? How will both trainers react to this?" The announcer said.

 _"_ _It's like they specifically chose that field to hinder me and Chari. They know I won't be prone to using Kairyu after I've used him once. No matter."_ Aurora narrowed her eyes. " _I'm not going to give them that satisfaction. I will get around it and make it my own,"_ Aurora smirked in her thoughts.

 _"_ _A water field! I gotta make the best of it! I'm not going to let it slow me down!"_ Ash thought.

"Trainers! Choose your Pokémon!" The referee called out to both trainers.

"Chari, come back with your commanding presence!" Aurora threw up a Poké Ball.

"Gible, I choose you!" Ash did the same.

The two draconian like Pokémon appeared. Chari was still in her Mega Y form flying above the pool. When Chari went back out, the sun suddenly became harsh again. Gible was a short, blue land shark with a large mouth and a chip on its dorsal fin standing on one of the white circles.

"Oh, how adorable. I remember when my buddy Garchomp was a Gible… Good times…" Aurora drawled in memories.

"Let the battle begin again!" The referee raised his flags high in the air. Ash and Aurora looked at each other, poker-faced

"All right Chari. You'll think of me as crazy at first, but please, fly high in the air. Make sure you can't attack him from how high up you are." Aurora started. Chari looked at her trainer a little puzzled, but shrugged her shoulders. She trusted Aurora completely and knew that whatever wacky request she had would be a good one. Chari started to gain more and more height above the battlefield. Eventually, it came to the point Chari was an orange speck in the sky. Ash looked up and knew she must come down.

Ash was confused by the battle tactic. She may have been high in the sky, but he felt that Gible could still bring her down. "Gible! Use Draco Meteor to make Chari level with us!"

Gible charged up a strange orange energy inside of him. Once the energy buildup was complete, he opened his mouth and shot an orange ball. It went higher and higher in the air, but looked like it couldn't go near Chari. Aurora smiled a little. He'd done what she wanted. Aurora perked up her eyebrows up in slight interest, but looked up at the rising ball of energy, unimpressed. "He's planning on knocking you down! Let's help him out, shall we?"

 _"_ _What?"_ Ash thought in a slight daze.

The ball of energy exploded into multiple streaks of draconian energy, but it was right below Chari. Chari swooped down to be in the range of the attack. Everyone looked at the sight in confusion. Why in the world would she want to get hit by an attack? Chari dodged the majority of the meteors with relative ease. She had a sly smile plastered on her face as one of the meteors struck her. No one could see her smile because she was too high up.

 **"** **Aaah!"** Chari closed her eyes as she started to descend towards Gible's white circle.

"Aurora just allows her Charizard to get hit! Is she trying to sacrifice her Charizard?" The announcer expressed, shocked.

"Gible, jump out of the way!" Ash commanded, noticing that Chari would land on Gible.

 **"** **Psych!"** Chari's eyes opened abruptly and used Fire Blast directly above right before Gible could think. The stream of fiery energy exploded into five different parts as the pre-pseudo legendary dragon screamed from being struck at point blank. Everyone could see the intensity of Chari's flame. It wasn't blue for nothing. Gible struggled to take the attack well. Once she figured she did enough, Chari took the opportunity fly away and started to hover right in her front of her trainer.

 **"** **Do you really think your attack would knock the wind out of me? Not by a longshot!"** Chari boasted.

"Gible, are you alright?" Ash asked, concerned. Gible shook away any lingering blue flames and gave Ash a reassuring nod.

"Use Fire Blast again!" Aurora commanded.

Chari nodded in understanding. She took a deep breath and blew another blue Fire Blast. Ash looked at the attack slightly puzzled as it hit the water instead of Gible. The water started to sizzle as steam covered the battlefield. No one could see the two trainers or their Pokémon. Ash looked around to see if he could spot Chari's tail flame, but he couldn't. Ash widened his eyes as he figured out her strategy. He racked his brain for any sort of idea. _"I think found something,"_ Ash smirked.

"All right Chari, can you see anything?" Aurora asked.

Chari tried looking through the steam, but couldn't see Gible or Ash. **"No."**

"Good. Get a sense of where Gible is. Then, get in close and use Dragon Claw while they're distracted. _"_ Aurora told her.

 _Flap. Flap._

Chari once again nodded and flew slowly into the steam. Her bright flame was hidden well in the steam. The evaporated water didn't irritate her, much to her surprise. Her claws glowed a bright blue as she began searching for Gible. She tried to pick up on where the tiny dragon was standing based on his breathing. She prepared to swipe the unsuspecting dragon... as soon as she could find him. Since he was small and she was large, that proved to be a bit more arduous than she anticipated. Ash had been listening to Chari's wings flapping. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The audience quieted down, waiting in suspense. This quiet was what he needed. He kept on listening. He could hear Chari getting closer and closer to his side of the battlefield.

 _Flap. Flap._

He turned his head towards the direction of where the draconian was. He realized that she was coming from above Gible. He opened his eyes suddenly when he called, "Bite into Chari's tail and use Draco Meteor. Dodge whatever attack they dish out on you!" Gible jumped out from the steam and effortlessly dodged the clawing attack. The steam completely withered out from Chari's flapping as Gible's teeth landed its mark.

Chari began to fly around in randomly. **"Ow! Get this overgrown fish off of my tail!"**

 ** _"_** ** _Overgrown fish?! Oh, you've only made me madder,"_** Gible thought, enraged. He chomped on Chari's tail even harder. Chari roared in agony. Aurora face-palmed when Chari said that. Though Chari was her strongest Pokémon by far, it still irritated her that she would make rude comments from time to time that would make the match worse for her. Still, Aurora found the insults to make every match she's been in more interesting, so she didn't stop Chari from speaking her mind.

"Bring Chari to the ground!" Ash said.

Gible took a firm hold on Chari. In her moment of confusion, Gible took the opportunity to take control. In the air, he spun around and threw himself and Chari to the now evaporated water stage. Gible began to summon the yellow-orange draconian energy and soon it completely engulfed Chari. As the steam completely cleared, everyone could see a large ball of circular energy four times Gible's size.

"Do it!" Ash yelled.

Gible launched the Draco Meteor with Chari in it. It exploded into multiple different meteors and the largest meteor that fell down had Chari in it. Chari landed onto the battle with a loud thud. To Ash's surprise, Chari stood up with a grin on her face. It looked like the attack did hardly anything. Ash was wondering how she could take so many good hits without feeling fatigued, but then he remembered Aurora was a Champion. She must have trained Chari's endurance to the highest level it could be and it was adversely affecting him.

Aurora responded to Ash's surprise. "Dragon Claw!" Chari cracked her fists as her claws became enhanced by a bluish hue. She swooped down to swipe Gible. Ash wasn't going to have any of that.

"Dodge and use Dragon Pulse!" Ash brought forth his hand.

"I'm not allowing that. Cut him off with your large wings before he dodges!" Aurora brought out her hand as well.

Chari was about to swipe Gible with her claws. Gible was about to jump out of the way until one of Chari's wings extended out and prevented Gible from escaping. Chari brought her wing down and slammed Gible hard on the ground. The Dragon Claw made contact and Chari knocked Gible back to the edge of the stadium behind Ash. Gible morphed into the wall, struggling to break free. The audience looked with grief; they saw Gible trying so hard against the mega evolved Pokémon. They started to cheer for Gible to get off the wall. Gible tried harder in response to the cheers. Aurora found herself smiling with respect.

"Gee... I wonder who is the crowd favorite is?" Aurora asked sarcastically. She understood their feeling; she'd root for the underdog, too. She continued, "Normally, if Chari was in her X form, that probably would have made Gible faint. Even struggling out of the wall shows how resilient your friend is. I like that. Get Gible out of the wall, Chari. It wouldn't be fair to attack a defenseless opponent."

Chari shook her head in slight annoyance as she flew over to where Gible was and pulled him out. She softly placed him on the ground and flew back in front of Aurora.

"Thanks, Aurora!" Ash thanked.

"It's no problem, Ash. It wouldn't be fair." Aurora smiled, then said with narrowed eyes, "Now… use your own Dragon Pulse, Chari!"

"Dodge it with Dig!" Gible called out.

Chari fired a multicolored draconian beam of energy. As the attack approached him, Gible started to dig into the now dry water field. The ground itself was soft from being wet earlier and this made Gible a little reluctant to dig. However, as the draconian beam drew near, Gible managed to barely escape the special blast from digging in the moist ground.

"Keep calm and pay close attention to your surroundings. Gible can come up at any time." Aurora stated with a neutral expression.

 _"_ _All right, I have the advantage, but that can only last for so long. Time to end this battle with a decisive blow!"_ Ash thought with a small smile on his face. His features had him sweating slightly, trying to figure out which move Gible should use. " _Should I use my trump card now, while Aurora is unsuspecting?"_ Ash seemingly nodded as he decided on what he should do.

Aurora, drinking in her surroundings, noticed a slight twitch in Ash's poker face and felt slightly alarmed. She knew he was going to attack soon, but she knew from experience that a Gible's movepool can be unpredictable when played with the right hands. " _He's going to attack shortly… but he's showing no sign of giving a specific attack."_

* * *

The audience waited in anticipation for Gible to leave the ground. At this moment, Serena returned to her seat in a slight huff. She had gotten lost trying to find her way back to her seat and now stood exhausted. She had no idea what was happening, or what Pokémon Ash decided to call out next. She noticed that nothing was actually happening. All she could see is a hole and Chari hovering right above it. She looked ready to act at a moment's notice.

" _Why is there a hole in the battlefield?"_ Serena thought.

"Serena, why did you take so long?" Bonnie asked in an impatient tone once she noticed her friend back, "You've missed some of the battle! Ash is trying so hard!"

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Ash chose Gible to be his next Pokémon and now he's hiding underground. We can only wait to see what he does." Trevor responded, pointing to the hole. She visibly sighed in relief.

 _"_ _I'm glad Ash hasn't lost any more Pokémon… please pull through, my love…"_ Serena thought, concerned. She wanted Ash to win so badly. She knew that he had the ability to come back from any obstacle he'd face if he put his mind to it. She hated just sitting around. She wanted to help him out, but knew that this was his battle. She sat right down next to Bonnie and watched the battle closely.

* * *

 _"_ _Is he going to move a move or not? I've given him a chance to attack. Now time is up!"_ Aurora thought impatiently. Aurora raised her hand into the air. Chari corresponded to her action by flying a little bit away from the hole. However, she still was in range to attack.

"I'm done waiting, Ash. Force Gible out of the hole by using Fire Blast!" Aurora said.

"Jump out before you get hit!" Ash said quickly.

As Chari prepared her blue fire in her mouth, Gible jumped out and bit Chari's tail.

" **Yowww! Not again!"** Chari roared in annoyance. Chari started to swing her tail around madly, trying to force the land shark off. However, Gible kept a firm stance against the larger draconian, but could feel himself losing his grip. He could only hold on tightly against the large Charizard.

"This time, I'm not letting Gible chomp in your tail for long, girl. Your flames won't bother you! Heat him up with Flare Blitz!" Aurora said calmly. She could tell the bite marks was annoying her partner and wanted to alleviate that as soon as possible.

Ash smirked. He brought out his hand, "Gible! Use what we learned from our training. Stone Edge!"

Aurora's eyes widened in surprise, but then scoffed at the action. " _He must not know that a Charizard's flames can melt boulders. Such a shame. There's no way that move will do much when Chari is cloaked in fire."_

Ash looked at Aurora with a determined expression. It shocked her to see so much ferocity in his expression. Aurora smirked with pride, but wasn't about to let that attack hurt Chari. Gible summoned a cluster of rocks that went around the both of them like electrons surrounding an atom. Gible bit of Chari's tail even harder. Chari howled in pain. This was enough to disorient her from using Flare Blitz for a few seconds.

"Do it!" Ash said, seeing his golden opportunity for attack. Gible complied as he pointed the rocks directly at Chari before she could cloak herself in flames. It was impressive to see so much control coming from such a little dragon. Normally, Stone Edge was an attack that took time to truly master and it was clear that Gible mastered it.

"Defend yourself!" Aurora yelled. A flash of white light was seen before all the pointed rocks hit Chari at the same time. An explosion ensued and Chari fell to the ground with a large thud. Gible let go of Chari's tail and ran over to Ash. However, he was beginning to pant. Ash noticed this and told Gible to take it easy.

"And Mega Charizard Y is down! Using strategy, Ash has managed to overcome the odds and beat Aurora's strongest Pokémon." The announcer said.

"I… think you may need to check that call, mate." At Aurora's words, Chari stood up almost as if nothing happened. She flapped her wings and expanded them as if to stretch them out. The only thing that was different was that her tail was glowing red with bite marks. Chari winced in pain. She took more damage from Gible biting her tail than the actual Stone Edge.

"Amazing! Charizard shrugged off the move! How is that even possible?!" The announcer said, shocked. Ash also looked shocked. " _That was a point blank, super effective Rock-type move! How?"_

"Two words: Steel Wing," Aurora said in response to the announcer's question. She folded her arms in annoyance. Her expression was glowering, and her Charizard matched her features. Aurora growled as if she was trying to keep something in. " _I can't believe I let that drag on for so long. I don't want Chari to get hurt in the process of me finding out Ash's strengths. What kind of partner am I? Her tail shouldn't be like that… no one hurts her, not even him. His potential is much greater than any of my opponents here. It's time to kick it up a notch and perhaps sweep with my beloved companion,"_ Aurora thought with narrowed eyes. She wanted Chari to feel better and what better way was to actually let her battle the way she's been wanting to. Chari was respectful of Aurora's wishes, but she could tell that the lizard wanted to finish Gible off. Aurora would comply. She valued her partners highly.

 _"_ _What's going on? What is she upset?"_ Ash wondered.

Aurora took deep breaths to calm down. Chari followed suit. Soon, neither of them looked mad. "Sorry, I had to cool off a little. Now, I'm annoyed."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I'm annoyed at myself. I absolutely love Chari to death. It wasn't fair to her that I asked her to hold back a little more when we talked during the break…" Aurora said, her arms still folded. Her face softened and her arms unfolded as she said to Chari, "For that, I'm sorry. Let your true self shine." Ash blinked his eyes in surprise. " _She was holding back for me? Wait… then that means… the progress I've made… was that for nothing?"_

 **"** **Are you sure, Aurora?"** Chari questioned her trainer. She wanted to make sure she had permission.

"We've given him a taste of your abilities… now let's give him part of the main course! Don't hold back too much, friend, but give him enough pressure earn his keep." Aurora decided.

Chari smiled. She was glad to see somewhat they've talked about got through to her. Chari's red eyes narrowed and she began to growl menacingly. Her pupils narrowed sharply. Ash could sense a shift in the battling atmosphere. He felt like he was coming back, but now he wasn't so sure, looking at Chari. When he looked at Aurora, she matched Chari's expression perfectly, except her pupils weren't narrowed.

 _"_ _Time to show off some what we really can do…_ _sadly it's against_ him," Aurora thought in sadness.

Chari's growl ceased and turned into an ear-splitting roar. Everyone but Aurora had to cover their ears from sheer agony. The majority of the audience looked frightened and started to make different comments about the roar.

"Aaah, my ears!"

"Make it stop!"

"Yeargh! This is giving me a headache!"

* * *

"Gah! I've never heard anything like this before!" Bonnie shrieked in pain. Never in her life had she heard such a terrible noise, not even Ash's Noivern could match it. She covered her ears to no avail. Everyone covered their ears. It was no use. The sound went through.

"I agree!" Sawyer said in agreement.

"Ash! Please be safe!" Serena called out, covering her ears as well. She believed that he could pull through any obstacle when he put his mind to it, but Chari's roar was really starting to hurt her ears. She looked down at Aurora and noticed she wasn't withering in pain like everyone else. It made her wonder if she was wearing earplugs…

* * *

"Ugh, my ears!" Ash said, covering them while looking at Aurora. Aurora kept a calm composure, almost as if she was used to hearing such a deafening roar. Ash wondered how she could take it. She looked directly in Ash's eyes as if to say, 'Game on!'

"Alright already. I think you've proven you mean business. No need to be _too_ much of showoff." Aurora chuckled with a toothless grin. Chari abruptly stopped roaring at Aurora's command. Chari regarded Gible with a daunting glance.

 **"** **It's payback time, little dragon…"** Chari spoke in a significantly different tone. Before, she was speaking in a slightly smug and proud tone, but now it was more serious and focused. It appeared that Chari became a new Pokémon in how she was acting.

"Uh… let's resume the battle." The referee said after recovering somewhat from Chari's roar.

"Keep up your Steel Wing and wait until my call." Aurora folding her arms again. She closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly, listening... waiting. Chari nodded her head in understanding as she made her wings glow a steely white. She spread them out wide, showcasing her huge wingspan.

Ash thought of his options. " _Any move I use, Chari will block with her wings. Gible can't do anything like this. There must be a way to force her out of it…Let's try this…"_

"Gible! Use Rock Smash to try to break through Chari's defenses!" One of Gible's fist glowed white as he ran to hit Chari.

Chari shook her head. She let the attack land, but she didn't budge. Gible was trying his hardest to push through Chari's defense and failing. Chari was like an impregnable fortress. No matter how hard Gible hit with Rock Smash, it didn't do a single thing to budge the Mega Evolved Pokémon.

"Come on, Gible! You can do it! Break through!" Ash encouraged. Gible tried even harder. He hit Chari's wings multiple times, but still no dice. One would expect a steel type move to be broken down by a fighting type move, but the roles were completely reversed. Chari's defense and endurance were too much for the base form of Garchomp.

"Chari… you don't need me to tell you what you to need to do here. Go for it and finish him off in your own way," Aurora said, her eyes still closed. Chari's wings opened up with incredible power. She knocked Gible to sky a few stories above her. Then she flew up and enveloped her claws in both arms in a dragon-like aura. The aura resembled red dragon heads. Gible started to fall face first at the incoming Charizard.

"Gible! Use Stone Edge to knock Chari back!" Ash called out.

Gible aimed pointed stones as he was falling and fired them. This time, Chari took the attack directly and caused an explosion. However, she broke away from the smoke and swiped Gible down with her aura induced Dragon Claw. It made the illusion that the left dragon head ate Gible. The sheer force of the attack made Gible get knocked down into the ground and caused a hole in it about six feet deep. Gible lay on the ground, nearly unmoving, with swirling marks in its eyes. Chari landed opposite to the hole, made the dragon-like aura disappear and closed her eyes and smiled slightly in satisfaction. It's been a long time since she did that technique and the first time in a public area. " ** _This battle is_** _ **going to be easy now I can hit him with most of what I have**_ **,"** Chari smirked.

"Gible, no!" Ash cried out, but it was futile.

"Gible is unable to battle. Charizard wins!" The referee declared. The picture with Gible darkened to show that it had been defeated. Chari opened her eyes and showed that she still had narrowed red pupils. She smiled at Ash, waiting for him to counter her. She wanted to see what he could do just as much as her trainer did.

"Excellent job as always, bud." Aurora smiled. Chari roared happily in response, though not nearly as strong as earlier. Aurora smiled but told the lizard telepathically, _"I think that was a little much, though."_

 _ **"You said to hit him with part of my power and that's I did,"**_ Chari responded simply. Aurora couldn't argue with that.

 _"Aspect of Strength or not, you never cease to amaze me. You're right. You did what I asked and I'm thankful for that. We're almost done, though. Keep doing what you're doing, bud."_ Aurora encouraged. Chari nodded and puffed out a few flames in response. She looked at Ash appearing slightly curious and slightly emotionless. She wondered who his next Pokemon would be and how they would do against her. Gible gave her a good fight and she wanted another Pokemon like that.

"Gible, you did great! You managed to weaken her…" As said as he returned the land shark back into its Poke Ball. He started to weigh out his options. " _It seems no matter what I do, she has an answer for it! I know she's a champion and all, but it's still frustrating. I only have Charizard and Pikachu left. I think I know my choice. Only he has the best shot for defeating Chari."_

"All right! Charizard, I choose you!" Ash threw his penultimate Poke Ball and summoned his own Charizard. He was slightly smaller than Aurora's Charizard, but had on a vest with a blue mega stone.

 **"** **RAAAR!"** Charizard roared proudly. Chari looked at him in interest at the prospect of fighting another Charizard, but remained unimpressed. " ** _I can see he's been training for a while, but I'm many years his senior. I doubt he could beat me, but let's see how this younger one plays. He may very well surprise me."_**

"Let's change the tide of this battle through Mega Evolution Charizard! Show everyone the strength of our bond!" Ash said as he tapped on his Mega Bangle and raised his arm up. Charizard became immersed in a multicolored light. His scales turned black, eyes turned red, and flames turned blue. His underside also turned blue and the tips of his horns were also blue. When the light vanished and the Mega Evolution insignia appeared, standing before everyone was Charizard's second mega evolved form: Mega Charizard X.

* * *

Wow! So he's finally using Charizard!" Bonnie said with excitement.

Clemont smiled, "It will be interesting to see how they will battle. Same Pokémon: different appearance." Clemont looked at the black and blue Charizard on Ash's side and the orange and cream Charizard on Aurora's side. "Type-wise, Ash has a slight advantage, but Aurora's Charizard knows a lot of Dragon-type moves. He'll need to be careful. Never have I seen a Pokemon use Dragon Claw like Chari, so he'll need to conquer it."

"I know that he will find a way. He is Ash, after all." Serena said, curled her fingers onto her chest in concern. She noticed the severity of the situation and knew that Ash could turn it around. She hated being a worrywart; it wasn't like her normally. Still, she felt useless and could only watch to see the outcome.

"If Charizard is able to beat Chari, then Ash may turn this around. Mega Charizard X is powerful and many of her Pokémon are weakened." Tierno chimed with agreement. Serena nodded, but still looked at the battle with a nervous expression. She could never forget the sense of anxiety she felt upon hearing Chari say she would incinerate her. She knew that mega evolved Pokemon were no slouches and had a shiver down her back.

* * *

"Let's take advantage of how hard you've been training, Charizard." Ash told the flaming lizard. Charizard puffed up flames in response.

Aurora was inwardly smiling. It's been a while since she fought a good trainer who used Mega Evolution, let alone with a Charizard. The thought of it made her giddy with excitement, especially because she could sense that Ash and his Charizard was close. The closer the trainer and Pokémon is, the more interesting the fight. Outwardly, she opened her eyes and kept a neutral appearance.

"It's a battle of the Mega Evolutions! Mega Charizard X vs. Mega Charizard Y!" the announcer surmised.

"All right Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Aurora sighed with disappointment. She nodded her head to gesture at Chari. Chari nodded in understanding. Chari closed her smaller wings in an X shape to take the brunt of the attack. It looked like it barely did a thing.

"Use Wing Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Steel Wing!" Aurora countered.

Both Charizards flew at each other at a breakneck speed. Their moves hit each other, each hitting each other for equal strength. The force of both attacks knocked both Charizards back.

"It seems that they are equally matched." Ash noticed.

 _"_ _You think that, young one. That's just to scope out Charizard's physical strength."_ Aurora brought her hand out, "Chari! Take a defensive stance with Steel Wing, just like you did with Gible!" Once again, Chari made her wings glow with a steely white and expanded them, expecting anything.

 _"_ _How am I going to get past that?! Attacking directly didn't work and she will just block off Flamethrower… hmmm?"_ Ash widened his eyes as if a lightbulb was above his head. " _I have an idea… but it will only hold her off."_

"Charizard, I want you to use Seismic Toss and wait until I make another move," Ash said. Charizard looked at Ash in confusion, but nevertheless flew to over to Chari. Chari closed her wings to make it harder for Charizard to grab her. Charizard couldn't get a good grab on her, but it was the confusion that Ash wanted.

 _"_ _There's the opening!"_ Ash widened his eyes as he seized the opportunity, _"_ Use Dragon Tail!"

"Dragon Tail?" Aurora looked surprised. Then, she realized what Ash was trying to do. She grumbled, being begrudgingly impressed, "Sly kid. Dodge it quickly!"

It was too late. Charizard's tail became a bright teal blue and hit Chari's steel wings. Although it didn't do too much, it forced Chari back into her Poke Ball. A random Pokémon appeared in its place. The Pokémon was an electric cheetah with a small red scar on its left eye. It had a thunderbolt-shape spotted cat tail and several brown spots on its body. It had a cream underside, yellow fur and slightly spiked yellow ears. The Pokémon yawned and started to float up in the air with slight impatience.

 **"** **(Wha?)"** The Pokémon looked confused. It clearly wasn't expecting to get called out into battle so suddenly.

* * *

"Who's that Pokémon?" Bonnie asked with wonder. She'd never seen anything like it before, "Big brother, do you know?"

"No, I don't. Interesting…" Clemont inspected the unknown Pokémon further. He held his glasses in observation. "Judging by how it looks, I'd say it's an electric type, but I don't know too much else."

"Whatever it is, it has a clear disadvantage against Charizard. Dragon types resist electric type attacks." Sawyer noted.

"Oh, I hope that Ash can use this to his advantage." Serena watched the battle intently. She still had hope for the battle to turn into Ash's favor, but something about Aurora made her feel weird. It wasn't necessarily a bad vibe, it just felt like she was hiding something.

* * *

"Meet Chelectsic, the Lightning Cat Pokémon. You won't have any information on her yet as she is from the Hokori region." Aurora explained. "Chi-Chi, stop the façade. They know you all can talk." Aurora told the cat.

 **"** **(That's fine. Will you use me?)"** Chi-Chi nodded but asked.

"Of course, but this time instead of battling the way you'd do in a champion battle, battle in the way we'd train, at least partially," Aurora explained.

The cat looked shocked. **"(Whoa... Are you crazy? But what about your control-!)"**

Aurora visibly paled and cut her off. "Let's not talk about that now. Don't… worry about that. I'm not going to get that worked up. For now, speak!"

The electric cat sighed, **"I know you know what you're doing, Aurora, but you're treading on some dangerous territory."**

"I know, but it is well worth the risk, as you could see here," She replied, gesturing to Ash.

 ** _"_** ** _She'd do anything for the boy, but I'm afraid she's going about it the wrong way. I'm curious to see how well she handles it. Now… time to stop acting so serious and make things… more electric_** ," The Chelectsic thought. Chi-Chi smiled in understanding, **"I see. Well, in that case…"** Chi-Chi turned to Ash, stuck out her canines and started to unleash her claws. They were bristling with electricity. **"Let's see if that risk is worth taking."** She smiled.

Ash looked totally lost. It was like they were speaking in another language by how cryptic they were being. He didn't understand how it all tied back into him.

"Activate your ability: Ionic Savannah!" Aurora called out.

Chi-Chi winked as she started to run around the perimeter of the field in a wild fashion. She initially ran slowly, but progressively sped up as she ran through the field. Then, her body became pure electricity as the field visibly became a bright yellow. A bright light shone was the ground became electrolyzed. Chi-Chi destroyed any remaining white circles, making the field completely flat. Soon, the ground flashed an extremely bright light. Everyone had to avert their eyes, even Aurora. Once everyone opened their eyes again, the entire field was electrolyzed, crackling with energy. There was a visible electric magnetic field right above the regular evaporated water field.

Chi-Chi admired her work, **"I think this is the best one yet! Now, you're sure to lose, young master."** Chi-Chi stopped floating. She landed on the ionic field, on all fours, moving around restlessly as if she was skating on an electric ice stadium.

"What does Ionic Savannah do? Ash asked.

"Ionic Savannah is an ability exclusive to Chelectsic and her evolutionary brother, Chelectop. It causes the entire field to become supercharged with electrical energy, to the point where all electric types could walk on a magnetic field right above it. As such, it causes all electric types on the field to become immune to ground type moves and field hazards (besides Stealth Rock), and experience an attack, special attack, and speed boost. However, it's at the expense of losing their defense and special defense by one stage and taking a bit of recoil damage each time they attack." Aurora explained. "It lasts only while a Chelectsic or Chelectop is on the field and since Chi-Chi doesn't have the best defense," This earned a **"Hey!"** from the electric cat, "It doesn't last as long as you'd expect. Naturally, I've found a way to remedy that, but you'll find out in battle."

This made Ash even more psyched to go against Chi-Chi. He'd never seen a Pokémon like it because and it made him more excited to battle against her. However, he knew that he was losing 6-2 and if he could somehow beat Chari and Chi-Chi, there was a small chance that he could still win since he's already weakened Kairyu and Suzie. " _I can't give up! Not until it's over. I'll need to take advantage of Chi-Chi's low defenses if I have a shot."_

 **"** **Are we going to start? You won't like me if I get bored…"** Chi-Chi warned impatiently.

"All right! Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. The Mega Evolved Pokémon promptly followed his trainer's call. The stream of blue fire flew, looking to hit its mark. The cat looked directly at the attack, smirked and vanished instantly.

"Where did Chi-Chi go?" Ash asked

"Aura Sphere!" Aurora called out.

Chi-Chi reappeared right above Charizard and formed a sphere of aura energy in her paws. She landed on his back and struck her opponent directly. She laughed slightly and laid down on Charizard, mocking him.

 **"** **Raar!"** Charizard roared in surprise. He wasn't going to have any of that. He immediately used Wing Attack on his own to knock Chi-Chi off, but Chi-Chi vanished again. Chi-Chi reappeared right in front of her trainer and snickered in amusement.

 **"** **You have a faster reaction time than most of my opponents. Oooh, you're gonna be a toughie!"** Chi-Chi praised with glee.

"How is she moving that fast?" Ash wondered.

"She and her evolutionary brother are the fastest land Pokemon in the world. If you combine it with the fact that her ability gives any electric type a speed boost, it's almost impossible to hit her when she's really moving." Aurora told the boy.

Ash gritted his teeth in irritation. " _How am I supposed to attack her then?"_ He shrugged off the thought. He had to find some way in hitting her and Charizard was his only viable option to do it.

"Make use of your savannah, Chi-Chi. Turn into lightning and hide!" Aurora urged.

Chi-Chi nodded as she began to run around in the field until she vanished as a volt of electricity moving along rapidly in the magnetic field. Ash was at a loss of what to do. That changed everything. How was he supposed to drive Chi-Chi out? He couldn't do that with Charizard.

"Charizard, return for now." Ash decided. Charizard was clearly disappointed at the call, but knew why he had made it. Charizard returned in a flash of red light back into his Poke Ball. His image on the large screen dimmed, but didn't black out completely. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi regained her physical form and looked at Ash in expectation. She wanted to see what he could do. Not many Pokémon could react to her so quickly. It made the battle all the more interesting.

"Well, I have one other Pokémon left. Pikachu… you've been my best friend for a long time. You've fought so many tough battles and won. I know you're gonna win this! Give it all you've got! Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash said to his partner.

 **"** **(Hiya!)"** Pikachu eagerly jumped off of his pal's shoulder, ran on the field and started to emit sparks from his cheeks. He had been waiting for this moment this entire battle. Upon closer inspection of Aurora, he looked shocked, stood on his hind feet and tilted his head slightly to the side. He had been so focused on the battle that he really didn't look closely at the trainer opposite to Ash.

 **"** **(Auru?) "** Pikachu asked. He thought fondly, " ** _I can't believe I didn't see who she was until now…"_**

Aurora laughed slightly, but not noticeably. She had a feeling she would see Pikachu again somehow and now she's battling him. The expression on her face said, 'Not now…'. She knew what Pikachu wanted to ask. Pikachu understood and soon his confused expression was gone and back into an eager one.

Ash took notice of the silent exchange. Pikachu only titled his head when he was observing something, "Pikachu, you've met Aurora before?"

Pikachu nodded his head slowly. "How?" The boy looked at his partner in interest. Pikachu shook his head in finality. He clearly wasn't going to say anything else. Now wasn't the time or place.

Ash sighed. " _I'll have to ask him about this later."_ Pikachu's image appeared on the last spot of Ash's side of the screen.

"Let's start this out well! Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Using his pent-up energy, Pikachu release a wicked yellow bolt of energy at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi stood there and took the hit. Chi-Chi became bristled with electricity and her ears perked up.

 **"** **That was a good one… for prey. Try mine!"** Chi-Chi returned Pikachu his Thunderbolt with her own blue Thunderbolt.

"Wait… prey?" Ash asked distractedly. He decided not to dwell on it, "Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash said. Pikachu tried to jump out of the way, but it wasn't used to being on a magnetic field. Pikachu tripped and was stuck on the field. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't move. The field was apparently attracted to him. There was a saying, 'Opposites attract', but this was ridiculous. Pikachu's electricity was opposite to Chi-Chi's. Unfortunately for Pikachu, the blue Thunderbolt hit him directly.

 **"(Gah! So strong…)"** Pikachu struggled to take the Thunderbolt. Normally, Pikachu had no problems taking any electric type move, but for some reason, Chi-Chi's felt stronger than a normal electric type attack.

"It seems Pikachu isn't used to your field, Chi-Chi." Aurora observed, "We should use this to our advantage. Make sure none of Pikachu's attacks hit you and you should be good for the rest of the battle. Next time, let me tell you which attack to use, even if you have a feeling of which move I would call out." Chi-Chi nodded.

 ** _"If_** ** _I had my way, that Pikachu would be in my stomach…"_** Chi-Chi thought hungrily.

 _"_ _Hmm… Aurora did mention that every electric type raises their offenses and loses their defenses, not only hers. That must be why Pikachu took more damage from that Thunderbolt than he normally would. How can I help Pikachu move on this weird field?"_ Ash snapped his fingers. He had an idea. Pikachu stood up strong and shook off Chi-Chi's Thunderbolt the best way he could. "Atta boy, Pikachu! Look at how Chi-Chi is moving on the field to help you. Mimic her and use Quick Attack! Break through the attraction of the field!"

Pikachu began to start skating around the electrical field similar to Chi-Chi. He started to fidget so much that that field released him. Once he began somewhat comfortable with moving around the field, he began to pick up speed. Soon, Pikachu's Quick Attack developed a streak of yellow, to show Pikachu's boost in speed. Chi-Chi once again stood in place, waiting for her partner's command.

"Nice. You gave Pikachu enough force not to get stuck on the field. Chi-Chi turn into lightning and bolt!" Aurora said. Chi-Chi started to run slightly faster than Pikachu. She turned an electrical bolt of energy and hid into her Ionic Savannah.

"I was waiting for that." Ash smiled. Aurora looked slightly puzzled.

" _What does he mean,"_ Aurora thought.

"Pikachu, use a combination of Thunderbolt and Iron Tail to disrupt the magnetic field!" Ash brought forth his hand.

Pikachu made his tail turn into a steely gray. Then, he used a weak Thunderbolt on his tail by focusing his electricity at that specific point. Afterward, he proceeded to slam his electrolyzed steel tail on Chi-Chi's Ionic Savannah. The attack caused the magnetic field to ripple.

 **"** **Huh?"** Chi-Chi gasped in surprise. It came as a buzzing sound since she was still in her lightning form. Once the ripple reached her, it forced her out of the magnetic field and she reverted back into her true form, slightly dazed.

"Now's our chance! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu made his tail a steely glow as it hit Chi-Chi directly. However, before Pikachu could finish it completely, Chi-Chi grunted and grabbed his tail. She grabbed him not with her paws, but with her electrified claws. The way Chi-Chi had him trapped, she could easily electrocute him badly if he wasn't careful. It was a common technique a Chelectsic or Chelectop used to trap their prey.

 **"** **(What?)"** Pikachu looked shocked. He wondered how she was able to recover so fast.

 **"** **Mistress, let me end him… permanently!"** Chi-Chi said in a deep voice. Her eyes dilated and her demeanor changed. She glared at Pikachu with a look full of longing. That longing was not good. She was more threatening than before. Ash couldn't recognize that tone of voice. It was significantly different from the more jovial tone she had earlier. Was that…?

"Chi-Chi, don't you dare. That is your opponent and you will treat him as such." Aurora said with a dangerously low and firm tone, but then commanded, "While you have the upper paw, encase Pikachu in an Energy Ball/Aura Sphere combination!" She couldn't believe Chi-Chi felt hungry enough to eat her opponent in the middle of the battle. She knew that Chelectsic/Chelectop and Pikachu had a natural rivalry because of their predator-prey relationship. However, she didn't expect it to manifest in the battle. Chi-Chi never liked to hunt in battle. It was odd. Chi-Chi never acted this way towards other Pikachu. It was just to Ash's Pikachu. It made her intrigued, but at the same time, confused. She wanted to find out later.

Chi-Chi sighed, but shivered at her trainer's glowering expression. Her trainer was always very scary when she became extremely annoyed or angry. Chi-Chi made her claws retract back, but summoned a sphere of green energy. The ball of energy expanded until Pikachu was completely submerged into it. The ball later changed from green to become aquamarine, indicating the fusion of moves. Pikachu blew to the opposite of Ash's side in a fierce explosion of combinations.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out in anguish. Pikachu was struggling to get up. The combination of the two moves really did a number on him even though he was one of Ash's strongest Pokémon.

"Pikachu, are you able to continue to battle?" Ash asked his trusty partner. Pikachu slowly got up and shook his fur.

 **"** **(Yes…)"** Pikachu replied weakly. He wasn't about to give up, especially not that easily. It wouldn't do the battle justice to be knocked out so easily.

Aurora looked at the entire scene with an emotionless expression. She simply observed the interactions between the two with internal fascination. " _So he's the Pokémon Ash has the strongest bond with… What are the chances, Little Chu? I'm glad you're much happier with Ash. Maybe I can use that to stop this fight… I don't want to hurt him any more than I have to."_

"You know, Ash. I don't want to hurt Pikachu any more than I've had already. Why don't you just forfeit the match? Chi-Chi's Ionic Savannah is affecting Pikachu badly and I know exactly how to take advantage of that. Should you continue, I'm sure Pikachu will be injured terribly by the end of this match..," Aurora said, pointing to the electric mouse.

Ash looked down at Pikachu in concern. He could see that Pikachu was trying his best to be strong for him, but the electric rodent was clearly hurt. Chi-Chi looked unforgiving. She looked ready to pounce on him, but decided against it. Something told her Aurora wouldn't be too pleased if she tried another attempt at the mouse's head. So, she had to restrain herself. Pikachu looked at Ash with a determined face, as if to say: 'Don't worry pal! I got this!'

"Pikachu, if you're up to battle, then let's go for it!" Ash said in response to his friend's behavior.

 **"(Yeah!)"** Pikachu said happily. He said it a bit stronger than before.

Aurora tried to hide her smirk of pride. She had a feeling he wasn't the one to yield when a challenge was presented to him. "Well, I tried to stop things before they got too bad. Oh well. All right Ash! Let's continue this! Chi-Chi, use Aura Sphere!"

Chi-Chi once again disappeared. In a blister of speed, the electric cat reappeared right behind him with a sphere of blue energy in her paw.

"Pikachu, jump on Chi-Chi's back!" Ash brought out his hand.

The determined mouse wasn't going to fall for the same thing Charizard fell for. Pikachu narrowly avoided Chi-Chi's Aura Sphere attack by backflipping away and leaping into the air. Pikachu landed perfectly on the Chelectsic's back.

"Keep using Thunderbolt, buddy! Whittle her down!" Ash called out. Pikachu complied by using Thunderbolt on Chi-Chi. He used it multiple times and soon Chi-Chi roared in pain. Ash was starting to use the field to his advantage and Aurora gritted her teeth at her opponent's progress.

 **"** **Get off of me, rat!"** Chi-Chi roared fiercely. Aurora looked shocked but pleased at the same time. Chi-Chi never roars unless told to. It was a weird feeling to be worried about losing but at the same time feel happy. " _Seems one of my partners is still more in tuned with her wild side. This can be great for training… after the battle."_

Aurora was very conscious of the fact that Chi-Chi moving sporadically could very well lose Chi-Chi this match. However, somehow, she was happy. Heck, she was ecstatic. She guessed it was one of those moments where the match becomes so fun that she doesn't mind the outcome, especially after she learns something new. As a champion, tournament matches get very boring over time since trainers bring in the same strategy they think will work on her. She's learned more in this battle with Ash than in her last ten champion matches. The Chelectsic began to move frantically around. On the magnetic field, her speed is augmented so Pikachu felt like he was riding on a wild, super fast and supercharged Tauros just to stay on. Pikachu continually zapped her the best way he could.

"Chi-Chi, stay calm… You have all the cards. All you need to do is place one card in your deck and you're golden!" Upon hearing Aurora, Chi-Chi realized what she was doing. " ** _What am I doing? I'm normally able to contain my feral nature. I think being near him again is starting to influence me. Well, let's start getting back into the swing of things by getting rid of this Pikachu from my back."_**

Chi-Chi stopped abruptly. The force in which she stopped almost caused Pikachu to jump off of her back, but he held on too tightly.

 **"** **Mistress…"** Chi-Chi asked a hidden question.

"I know what you want to do and I'll agree. You want to end this. I can tell those Thunderbolts have started to take a toll on you. It seems Pikachu took advantage of his special attack increase and your special defense drop." Aurora said, noticing Chi-Chi beginning to pant. "Use Psychic to force Pikachu to let go of you."

Chi-Chi nodded. She made her red eyes glow a mysterious blue. Pikachu became enveloped in the same color outline. Pikachu's grip was no match for Chi-Chi's Psychic attack and eventually he let go. Chi-Chi made Pikachu float right in front of her teeth. She immediately let out an ear splitting roar in front of Pikachu to see if she could scare him. Much to her surprise, Pikachu didn't flinch. He looked directly into her mouth the entire time. If anything, his cause to win grew stronger.

 **"** **(Do you want a piece of me, cat?)"** Pikachu cried angrily, with electricity sparking from his cheeks.

 **"** **Do I want a piece of you, rodent? Well, of course I do, but I know that this isn't the time or place. Aurora, tell me what move to finish him with."** Chi-Chi's red eyes started into Pikachu's brown ones.

"Pikachu, try to get out of Chi-Chi's Psychic attack!" Ash called out frantically. Pikachu tried to comply, but Chi-Chi's psychic attack made it be held firmly in place.

"Sorry Pikachu." Aurora looked at Pikachu in slight remorse. "Chi-Chi, let's wrap this up! Use Supercharge!"

Chi-Chi grew a wide grin. Oh how she was waiting for her trainer to call out her signature move. Chi-Chi abruptly forced Pikachu high up into the air with Psychic. The aquamarine outline around Pikachu disappeared as it started to fall straight towards the ground. Chi-Chi became crackled with electrical energy to the point where she became too bright to see. She made herself turn into a lightning bolt to meet up with Pikachu and deliver the decisive blow.

"Pikachu, let's meet them head on! Use Electro Iron Volt Tackle!" Ash said in determination.

Pikachu somehow had a smile on his face. If he was going to finish the battle, he might as well finish it off with a bang. Pikachu immersed his body in an electrical aura as he was falling. Then, while in the aura, he made his tail turn into pure iron. Finally, Pikachu summoned a ball of electrical energy to surround his steely tail. He then fell tail first towards the lightning bolt turned cat. Chi-Chi met the attack directly. She trapped Pikachu in a bright flash of light. The exceedingly fast attack attacked Pikachu at different places and surrounded him as if there were excited electrons surrounded him. They both fell onto the ground together. Chi-Chi glowed even brighter as the atomic effect became more defined. Chi-Chi was moving so fast around Pikachu that it looked as if electrons were surrounding Pikachu. The light became brighter and brighter. Everyone had to look away from the light. The combination of electric attacks eventually ended off with an explosion. Both Pokémon became knocked back and down. They both had scratch marks surrounding their bodies from the strain of fighting against each other. Neither side looked defeated, but neither side was getting up.

"Pikachu! Get up! I know you got more fight left in you!" Ash said determined. They had gone through too much not to win. Pikachu slowly began to get back up.

"Chi-Chi, stand strong. Show them who's boss!" Aurora said with the same tone. Chi-Chi also began to get back up. After 20 seconds of trying, both sides were back on their feet.

"And both Chelestsic and Pikachu are back on their feet! Which one will last longer than the other?" The announcer said, completely pumped for the outcome. Both Pokémon was panting in exhaustion. A moment of silence ensued. Pikachu fell on one knee. Ash's eyes widened in horror. At the sight, Chi-Chi smiled and said in a hoarse voice, **"Good match…"** and collapsed on the ground with swirls in her eyes. The electric field above the actual field vanished.

The referee waited a few seconds before saying, "Chelectsic is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" Chi-Chi's image faded until it was black.

Ash looked at Pikachu in shock, then with amazement. "Pikachu! You did it, buddy!" Pikachu weakly put up a thumb's up, but was panting heavily.

"Unbelievable! Aurora's Chelectsic was just defeated by a Pokémon she considers prey, but not before dishing out some serious damage on said prey."

Aurora ignored the announcer. Aurora found herself smiling and clapping for Ash, " _Well, what do you know. He actually knocked Chi-Chi out. I can't help but feel sad, but happy at the same time. It's been a long time since someone knocked out one of my partners."_ Aurora walked over to the fallen electric cheetah and kissed her forehead. Aurora smiled warmly at her fallen partner.

She said softly, "Pikachu proved he had a little more endurance than you did. It's hard to defeat a battling prodigy's most well bonded Pokémon, dear friend. Next time, you'll get him, but for now, rest. I'm so proud of you." Aurora said with deep emotion. She picked up her Pokémon and slung her over her back, both paws on either side of her shoulders. Slowly, she walked back with her partner to the spot in which she was standing.

Aurora murmured, "It's my fault for letting you use a move with such high recoil, but what's done is done. Do you want me to return you to your Poké Ball or do you want to remain out and watch the battle? The choice is yours."

 **"** **I want to watch the rest of the match…"** Chi **-** Chi said in a weak voice.

"Very well." Aurora lied Chi-Chi down on the ground on all fours. Chi-Chi made herself comfortable on the ground and was laying on all fours, sitting upright, watching the battlefield.

"You comfortable?" Aurora asked. Chi-Chi nodded her head.

 **"** **Don't worry. I'm fine… Win… like you always do."** Chi-Chi said to make Aurora focus on the match. Aurora nodded. " _Yes… Chi-Chi could have beaten Pikachu if I wasn't so hasty using Supercharge. Still, Little Chu has a lot of guts. That helped him out here and he proved he had the greater will,"_ Aurora thought, looking at Chi-Chi.

Aurora focused her attention on Ash. _"Now…_ _Who should I send out against Pikachu?"_

Suddenly, a red grapple hand came from the sky and grabbed the weakened Pikachu. It placed Pikachu in a specially modified steel cage. Pikachu tried to use a Thunderbolt, but the cage sucked up the electricity.

 **"** **(Grr…)"** Pikachu said with frustration.

"You'd think by know your Thunderbolt won't work with us!" A blue haired man boasted.

A balloon with a large Meowth face suddenly came in. Two people in matching uniform and an upright Meowth was laughing deviously.

"Pikachu! Not you guys again!" Ash said in exasperation.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie recited.

"Make it double!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth chimed in.

 **"** **(That's right!)"** Wobbuffet finished the motto.

"Gah! When will you give up?" Ash said angrily.

"We finally got your Pikachu! There's no reason to give up ever." Jessie said arrogantly. Ash gritted his teeth at Jessie's words.

"Now we have a super powerful Pokémon to give to the boss!" James said happily.

"Yep and there's nothin' you dopes can do about it! Nyahaha!" Meowth boated.

"Amazing… a talking Meowth… I never thought I'd see the day!" Aurora clasped her hands together in excitement. Her eyes began to sparkle in admiration.

"What are you talking about? All of your Pokémon can talk." Ash said slightly confused and annoyed that she would mention this while Pikachu was getting kidnapped. Aurora looked puzzled at Ash's question.

"Yeah, but the way my partners speak is much different from that Meowth. This cat can actually can speak for himself." Aurora argued. She shook her head. She recognized them as the people who wanted to hinder Ash earlier. Her facial features showed one of seriousness, "Er... Never mind. Who are these clowns?"

"Hey! You're the lady from before!" Jessie screeched.

"Besides, we heard that!" James said, annoyed.

"That's Team Rocket. They're a group of bad people who steal other people's Pokémon." Ash explained, ignoring the two. He sighed. This wasn't the first time Team Rocket interrupted one of his very important matches. The first time was his battle in the Orange Islands against Drake.

"Yeah and we're going to steal both Pikachu and that new electric type of that champion. This is payback for earlier, older twerpette!" James said. He pushed a red button. The red grapple hands appeared from under the balloon again, this time to get Chi-Chi. However, before it could get close, an orb of natural energy shot at the mechanical hands and destroyed them. The crowd looked at the Pokémon who shot the attack. To everyone's surprise, it was a fatigued Chi-Chi.

 **"** **How's that Aura Sphere, ya chumps?"** Chi-Chi was heavily panting because she was still exhausted from her battle with Pikachu. She growled, **"I will not allow myself to be kidnapped by you jokers! Attacking me while I'm weak is a low blow and if I was at my full strength, I'd blast you into the stratosphere!"** Chi-Chi gasped as she fell her knees, still panting.

"Chi-Chi!" Aurora called out in concern Aurora rushed to where Chi-Chi and helped her up. She flung Chi-Chi's front left limb over her shoulder. Aurora looked and inspected Chi-Chi for any signs of strain. "Chi-Chi, are you alright?"

 **"** **I'm fine. Just tired. I think you need to take some measures against them so they won't kidnap others like Pikachu."** Chi-Chi glared at Team Rocket as she said this.

"Do you mean-"

 **"** **Yes. That's exactly what I mean. Do whatever it takes to stop them."**

"Oh… I see. I'll follow your request." Aurora gave Ash Chi-Chi's Poké Ball. " _I know what you want me to do, and I will try my best. I'll make sure they'll pay for what they did to you and Pikachu…"_ Aurora swore to herself. Aurora suddenly reached inside her pouch and gave Ash a Poke Ball.

"Aurora, why are you giving your Chelectsic's Poké Ball?"

"You'll see," She answered evasively. Aurora went over her shoulder and asked Chi-Chi, "Think you'd be able to teleport me up there at your current strength?"

"Wait… let me go up there! He's my best friend." Ash insisted.

"And do what? All of your Pokémon have been weakened and Charizard is the only one who hasn't been damaged badly. Even then, Charizard did get hit by an attack earlier. I have five Pokémon left that can still fight relatively well. Ash, I know you want to get Pikachu, but it is way too dangerous, at least in your current condition." Aurora said, concerned. Chi-Chi looked at Ash with sympathetic red eyes. She hated when Pokémon were mistreated and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Aurora knew he would have no problems using Charizard, but she wanted to see Team Rocket up close by herself. Ash would get in the way of that by fighting immediately. To further deter him from teleportation, she said, "Besides, Charizard may get more damaged than he is now and you can't afford that in this match."

Ash frowned. Sadly, Aurora made some valid points. He noticed Chi-Chi panting heavily on Aurora's shoulder. Just like Pikachu, she looked like she could barely stand and would fall over without Aurora supporting her up. Seeing her like that made him think about how his Pokémon could be if he went against them at his current position. Pikachu was severely weakened and he had one other Pokémon left who hadn't fainted. He didn't like it, but he decided to let Aurora get Pikachu from up there, but that didn't mean he was going to sit around either. "Fine. I'm not going to sit around. I will help." Ash said in compliance.

Aurora smiled, "Glad to hear. Don't worry. I'll make sure these grunts will give Pikachu back!" She turned to her left to face Chi-Chi. She whispered, "Teleportation, Chi-Chi. Think you can do it at your current strength?"

Chi-Chi looked up to survey how high the balloon was. She purred with content. **"Against these jokers? It's not much of a hassle…"**

"All right, then. When I go up there, get in your Poke Ball. I know you can trust Ash. I promise to get you after all this, but make sure you rest up." Aurora patted Chi-Chi's head.

 **"** **Right."** Chi-Chi felt well enough to stand up on her hind legs. From her paws, she summoned purple energy. With a simple touch, Aurora suddenly moved from the battlefield to Team Rocket's balloon.

Ash looked up. " _I'll keep the Poké Ball safe for her, but why did she ask to teleport directly up there?"_

"What?" Jessie said.

"How'd you get up here?!" James said.

"Never mind that! There's three against one! Grab 'em!" Meowth pounced at Aurora with his claws out. Aurora grabbed one of Meowth's paws before he could swipe her. Those were some fast reflexes! She twirled him around as if he was a baton and threw him at the balloon part of his head. His claw pierced into the balloon and it started to deflate.

"Nooo! My handsome face!" Meowth widened his eyes in anguish.

"I think you need to get your priorities straightened!" Jessie hissed in annoyance.

"At least we have Pikachu, am I right?" James said in light of the situation.

"Shut up James!" Jessie and Meowth scolded at the same time.

In that moment, the balloon blew towards the forest with Aurora, Pikachu, and Team Rocket still on it.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth said in unison.

 **"** **(That's right!)"** Wobbuffffet said enthusiatically. At the end of their path, there was a twinkle of light.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out. It was too late. Team Rocket, Aurora and Pikachu were out of vision view. "I'm not sure why Aurora wanted to be up there by herself, but I have to find Pikachu." Ash knew what he had to do.

 ** _"_** ** _Good luck, Ash!"_** Chi-Chi said. Without Aurora there, she could not speak in the human tongue, but as a psychic type, she could speak with telepathy. He returned Chi-Chi in her Poké Ball made a beeline towards leaving the stadium…

* * *

"Ash!" Serena yelled out. What was Team Rocket's problem with him? Why did that like to follow him so much? It was very irritating to Ash and anyone who traveled with him. Granted, they still kicked their tail every time, but it didn't make it any less infuriating.

"I can't believe Team Rocket would do this now of all times!" Clemont gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Well, I can't sit around and do nothing! Let's go!" Bonnie said, pulling her brother's arm.

"Bonnie's right. We can't just sit down and do nothing." Shauna agreed.

"Let's go!" Sawyer said as he started to exit the stands.

"Right." Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno said as they followed suit out of the stadium and into the forest in order to help find Pikachu.

* * *

 _From the secret location…_

"Both trainers have left the stadium. What should we do about it?" A male employee asked.

"We observe and watch. The match goes on once they come back. I want one of you to follow the path to Team Rocket's balloon. See what you find. I want to confirm that Aurora remembers Ash. Then, report back. Do not directly confront her. Do not get too close or she will be able to sense you." The old man ordered.

"Yes sir! I'll go." The same employee saluted.

"Go do it post haste. We need to know as much about her as possible. Any news could be huge. Fail me and… well… let's just say do not fail me." The elder said with a sadistic glint in his eye.

The employee exited the room, seeking this as a way to get himself promoted. He was definitely scared of his boss and knew that failure was not an option.

 _"_ _My dear little Champion, will you expose yourself for me?"_ The old man thought with narrowed eyes, " _You've seemed way too flamboyant for too long. I know that you're smarter than you appear. I can feel it. That intelligence of yours has to stem outside of battle and I am going to find out to what extent…."_

* * *

 **A/N: My dear little old groady dude, will you stop with your obsession with the Hokori Champion? Just sayin'. Seriously, that dude is messed up. Sadly, you won't find out in this book, but probably in the sequel.**

 **You probably noticed the inclusion of a certain cheetah. *cough* Chi-Chi *cough* That's right the series will include Fakeamon. Hooray! Don't expect it to be numerous, though. Hokori has the fewest new native Pokemon in the Pokemon world. The reason may surprise you.**

 **Here's some info about Chi-Chi's species (Chelectsic) Get it? Cheetah, electric and mystic all into one! I'll... crawl in a hole now...**

 **Type: Electric/Psychic**

 **Ability: Ionic Savannah: This creates a magnetic field above the actual battle, augmenting an electric type's offensive prowess, but weakening their defensive capabilities. Electric types also take a bit of residual damage every time they attack, similar to Life Orb. Since it is a magnetic field and electric types don't touch the actual ground, it also protects all electric types from field hazards (except Stealth Rock). It's nowhere near broken as you would expect as not many electric types are defensive.**

 **A Chelectsic has pretty high special attack and speed, being based off cheetahs. She is also a glass cannon like cheetahs, but doesn't really excel in too much else. Her defenses are naturally sub-par and her physical attacks aren't going to do squat.**

 **Here's some info about her evolutionary brother. (Chelectop) Get it? Cheetah, electric and top? I'll quit while I'm ahead -.-**

 **Type: Electric/Fighting**

 **Ability: Ionic Savannah: (Same as above)**

 **Chelectop has the same exact base stats as his evolutionary sister, except their attack and special attack stats are swapped and their defense and special defense are swapped. Chelectsic's special defense is slightly better and Chelectop's defense is slightly better.**

 **Two more little quirks: Chelectsic is a female only species while Chelectop is male only. They both start out with the same base form and middle form, but diverge under the right conditions.**

 **Finally, Supercharge, the final move Chi-Chi used against Pikachu is the signature move of Chelectsic and Chelectop. It is basically a slightly weaker version of Volt Tackle, except it doesn't paralyze anything and will change properties depending on the Pokemon using it. It is a special attack for Chelectsic and a physical attack for Chelectop.**

 **Base form: Electcub**

 **Middle Form: Electah (evolve from Electcub at Level 25)**

 **Final Form: Chelectsic (evolves from a female Electah when given a Shift Stone) or Chelectop (** **evolves from a male Electah when given a Power Stone)**

 **You also saw that I let Ash's Charizard be Mega Zard X, yes? In my headcannon, I think Alain would give Ash another Mega Charizardite X and Ash would find the Y version during his journey through Kalos. Since this was written before Ash obtained a way to mega evolve, this is what I decided to do. As the main protagonist, he should have both stones, so he could be flexible. In this match, I decided he should mega evolve his Charizard to Charizard X. I think it would be kinda a homage to Alain since his main Pokemon is Charizard X. Ash and Aurora has both Zard stones, so it could have easily been in reverse.**

 **Ash and Aurora have left the building! Will Ash get Pikachu back? With Pikachu heavily injured, things are looking grim for our hero. Will he manage to overcome the deficit? What is Aurora's intentions with Team Rocket? Find out soon.**

 **Until then...**

 **Next Chapter: Rocket Intervention**

 **~SPG123~**


	4. Rocket Intervention

**A/N: What is this?! I'm updating one day earlier than planned?! Yep. I got kinda impatient with myself, so I decided to upload this one day before the original day I planned out. The uploading schedule is still every two weeks. I will most likely update this again around July 25th, a Saturday. I'll be a lot busier in later July, so I won't be able to update (slightly) early for a while. This chapter goes into the powers of aura guardians and psychics a little bit through Aurora's interaction with Team Rocket. I hope ya like it.**

 **Certain things to note:**

 _"..."-_ This denotes regular speech.

 _"..." This denotes thoughts, flashback or telepathy when stated directly._

 **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's speech.**

 _ **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's thoughts or telepathy or Pokemon speech in flashbacks when stated directly.**_

 **"(...)" (This denotes a Pokemon speaking, but only select characters like Aurora or Ash can understand it.)**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon, but ya'll know that. This story and plot are mine, but you can kinda tell that's starting to get repetitive...**

 **Well, onward to the story!**

* * *

 _"Finish each day and be done with it. You have done what you could. Some blunders and absurdities no doubt crept in; forget them as soon as you can. Tomorrow is a new day. You shall begin it serenely and with too high a spirit to be encumbered with your old nonsense."_ -Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Chapter 3: Rocket Intervention

About 20 minutes later, Aurora had a hand on her head and slowly shook it. " _Well, that was a rough landing for all of us,"_ Aurora thought, rubbing her head. As her vision cleared from the blasting off, she started to survey her surroundings. She was deep into a thick and well-developed forest. From the distance, she could see the stadium, but it was a faded shadow. They had landed right before the cave to Victory Road, near the intersection of Snowbelle City and Santalune City. Luckily, not too many trees were toppled down from the balloon crash landing and neither Aurora nor Team Rocket was hurt of the landing. This begged the question.

Where is Team Rocket? Or rather, where's Pikachu?

She looked around and she couldn't see the electric mouse or the mercenary group. Perhaps they were still under the deflated Meowth head? Once Aurora was fully conscious, she decided not to worry about those inept members and start looking for Pikachu. She truly didn't want to fight them, but she would do anything that was necessary to find and give Pikachu back to Ash. No one deserves their strongest and most loyal companion to be taken away from them. Aurora walked over towards the Meowth head; she noticed it starting to move slightly. She figured that Team Rocket was beginning to stir, so she decided to keep a respectable distance away. Aurora climbed one of the nearby tall trees. They couldn't see where she was, but she could see them perfectly. An aerial view never hurt anyone.

Jessie immediately moved the Meowth head over her as she woke up. This revealed a still passed out James, Meowth and Pikachu. Miraculously, Pikachu was still trapped in his cage and the cage showed no signs of being broken.

"James! Meowth! Wake up!" Jessie said shaking up James and Meowth roughly. James and Meowth were none too pleased with being woken up so rudely. Both were about to yell at the person who did it. Upon becoming fully conscious, they noticed that the culprit was none other than Jessie and decided to back off. They didn't want to ignite Jessie's anger, especially since she can easily become furious.

"What happened?" James said groggily.

"Yeah, we never pass out during a blast off like that," Meowth said. The Scratch Cat Pokémon looked around. There were too little people present. Someone else should have been there. "Hey! Dat adult twerpette is missing!"

"He's right. The Champion is missing. She must have woken up before we did." James agreed.

"Whether she woke up or whatever, if I find her, she's going to have to pay to get rid the damages she brought to the balloon," Jessie said with fire in her eyes. James backed away slightly from the somewhat vain Rocket. From the trees, Aurora snickered, but not loud enough for the trio to hear. " _She expects me to pay for a Pokémon stealing balloon? Please. That has to be a joke. I'll incinerate it further before I'll pay anything."_

"The important thing is that we still have the twerp's Pikachu with us. We can still give him to da boss!" Meowth said optimistically.

 _"_ _I wonder who the Rocket boss is. I may have to get a bit closer in order to find out,"_ Aurora thought, curious. She decided that was exactly what she would do. She thought about scaring them to see how they would react. She nodded her head and knew that was the course of action she would take. They looked like a bunch of wimps to her. Jumping from branch to branch, she made the tree leaves ruffle, at least, the ones with no Pokémon on them. She was extremely agile, almost acting she was a Pokemon herself. She snickered in her thoughts, " _Let's see how long I can distract them, heh."_

"What's that?" Meowth looked up at the trees. He noticed a lot of shaking in the leaves and branches. The forest was alive and bristling with activity. He wondered why and started to get nervous. Knowing Team Rocket's luck, anything could happen. He began to wonder if the had disturbed a hive of Beedrill.

"Maybe a flock of harmless Fletchling?" James said uncertainly.

"I don't know, but I sure don't want to stay and find out. Let's grab Pikachu and go." Jessie attempted to grab Pikachu's cage, but instead found another hand on it. It was Aurora's.

"You!" Jessie seethed with rage.

"Hello..." Aurora smiled, waving her hand. In the moment of distraction, Aurora grabbed the cage and jump out of the way before Jessie could grab her. Aurora flipped to be about twenty feet away from the Rocket Trio. That was some amazing jumping. No regular human could do that. At the moment, they cared more about taking Pikachu than a superhuman feat.

"Hey! Get back here with our Pikachu! We stole it fair and square!" James said chasing after Aurora.

"Yeah, like I'm really going to listen to you," Aurora said sarcastically, "For Team Rocket Grunts, you sure can't run." As James got closer, Aurora kicked him directly in the stomach. James grunted as landed on his rear.

"James!" Jessie as she appeared at his side. She turned to Aurora, "How dare you do that to him?!"

Aurora frowned, "You've seen nothing yet. You are weak and spineless. I show no sympathy towards petty thieves who take away a Pokémon's liberty."

James said, "We don't need to run to chase you. We can easily destroy you three to one."

 _"_ _These three are a bunch of idiots,"_ Aurora thought in observation of the three, " _They aren't a threat at all. Heck, I don't even need to use a Pokémon to defeat these chumps from the looks of it."_

"Oh? Is that so? Well, make me eat my words. I think you three are weak and spineless to steal other's Pokémon, especially a weakened one like Pikachu. People like you make me sick," Aurora said, visually showing her annoyance at the Rocket trio. She was irritated that they would interrupt her match with Ash. When they stared into her now yellow glowering eyes, they shivered slightly.

 _"_ _Maybe we shouldn't mess with her…"_ Meowth thought, somewhat afraid. James was having the exact same thought.

 _"_ _Ugh! I will not allow her to talk to us like that. Somehow, she has a domineering presence that she didn't seem to have in battle,"_ Jessie thought with jealousy, " _She didn't even have to yell to make those two shiver."_

"Well, whatever! We're going to show you whose boss!" Jessie broke the silent tension.

"Yeah!" James and Meowth said. Jessie was just what they needed to fight this mysterious trainer.

James and Jessie each took out a Poké Ball and threw them. Out came a small squid-like Pokémon with large eyes. The other was a somewhat large pumpkin shaped Pokémon that had two flashlight-like pores.

"Ah, Inkay and Gourgeist," Aurora stated immediately. Aurora whispered to the still knocked out Pikachu, "Don't worry. I'll get you out of that cage Little Chu, but after I deal with these three. Stay safe." She petted the sleeping Pikachu in the head through the cage.

She put down the cage behind her and looked at her opponents. "Since we are alone, I don't have to worry about hiding some of my… secrets."

The Rocket Trio looked puzzled. Secrets? What did she mean?

"Meowth, I'm pretty sure that you can feel what I mean. You too, Inkay and Gourgeist." Aurora continued.

Meowth didn't know what she was talking about. He squinted his eyes at Aurora, but still didn't see what she meant. Then, Aurora's body appeared to have yellow stuff around her. It looked and felt like pure energy. It was the same stuff he'd seen that Riley guy use in Sinnoh, but it was different in color.

"Yeah, I feels somthin' alright, but I don't know what it is," Meowth admitted.

"I don't see anything. What are you talking about?" James said trying to squint his eyes to see what Aurora and Meowth meant. He still didn't see what they were talking about.

"Pokémon do have a better sense of perception than humans. How about a visual demonstration, yes?" Aurora glared at the trio deviously. Aurora snapped her fingers. She made the bumbling trio get encased in the same yellow energy. It became visible to both Jessie and James because they were outlined in yellow.

"Hey, what gives?" Meowth wondered.

"What's happening?" James tried to move, but found that he couldn't.

"What did you do to us?" Jessie demanded an explanation.

Aurora murmured darkly, "Like I've said, I have no tolerance towards people who steal Pokémon from their partners."

Jessie commanded, "Help get us out of this Gourgeist! Use Shadow Ball on her!"

"You attack too, Inkay! Psybeam!" James added.

From her mouth, Gourgeist created a ball of ghastly energy. Inkay summoned a beam of psychic energy. Aurora turned and saw the attacks come straight for her. From her hands, she created a stream of fire which hit both attacks and caused an explosion. Aurora now had fiery energy coming from her fists.

"W-what are you?" James said in observation of her flaming hands.

At this point, even Jessie became very frightened at the mysterious trainer. She couldn't move and apparently was trapped in some weird energy against some person that could shoot fire from her hands. She didn't know what to think.

"Why don't you find out via battle?" Aurora said indifferently. She trapped Gourgeist and Inkay in same yellow energy. She made all the Rocket member come close together, but not uncomfortably close. "Oh wait… you can't. This is for what you tried to do to Chi-Chi."

Before she could make any movement, her five remaining Poke Balls began to rumble. All five of her Pokémon came out at once: Chari, Kairyu, Suzie, a Sylveon and Rio.

 **"Aurora** **, stop!** " Kairyu said. He wrapped his tail around Aurora. He constricted her not to the point of it being torturous, but enough to trap her.

 **"** **You know if we let you do what you're planning, you wouldn't forgive yourself. Don't. It's not worth it."** The Sylveon pleaded.

Aurora closed her eyes. Kairyu became encased in the same yellow energy James, Jessie and Meowth were trapped in. However, out of all of them, only Kairyu moved. Aurora forced Kairyu to loosen his grip around her good enough to escape. She jumped out and landed right beside her Dragon typed friend. She started to pet Kairyu's head. She murmured, "Relax. I'm not planning on doing anything crazy. I'm just doing a little method of making them stop kidnapping Pokémon. Besides, when I'm this fired up, I'm not going to allow myself to get wrapped, so your effort is futile, Kairyu."

At this point, she was somewhat enraged. Enraged at her partners for suddenly coming out on her. Enraged at Team Rocket for stealing Pikachu. Enraged at herself for being somewhat cruel to the thieves. " _I can't stop what I've started now. Besides,_ _this Rocket Trio was no better than the team back in my home region,"_ She thought sadly. She continued aloud, "Why should I let them go when they will repeat the same action over and over?! Stealing over and over again? What would happen if they stole one of you like they stole Ash's loyal companion? How would you feel then?"

 **"** **It's not like you to have such petty feelings against a worthless mercenary group."** Rio started. This earned a frown from the Sylveon and a glare from Team Rocket. How dare he call them worthless? If they weren't trapped, they'd teach that Lucario a thing or two.

 **"** **Feelings aren't petty! It makes us whole and it makes us individuals!"** The Sylveon said in annoyance.

 **"** **Agreed,"** Kairyu stated.

 **"** **Pardon my poor choice of words, Happy and Kairyu."** Rio tried to appease the Sylveon and Dragonair. Considering they were Aurora's Aspects of Emotion and Individuality respectively, he understood why they were less than pleased at his comment. He then turned to his trainer, **"Have you lost your sense of duty? An aura guardian is not supposed to abuse their power."**

 _"_ _Aura guardian? So that's what she is. Still… how is she able to summon fire from her hands?"_ James thought.

"I still have my sense of duty, Rio. You just don't agree with the approach I'm taking. An aura guardian is also supposed to help out Pokémon and nature in general." Aurora countered, "You know this better than any of my partners, being my Aspect of Wisdom."

 **"** **True… but deep inside you, you know it's wrong to trap Team Rocket like this. I can sense that they aren't as bad as the Zurui goons. There's actually some good in them. Their wisdom is misguided."** Rio argued.

Aurora still had a glowering expression. Her Pokémon were afraid of having to use force to keep her from doing something too rash. A visible red aura now radiated around Aurora. Her Pokémon got into battle position, ready to fight.

"I know it's wrong to trap them, but if I don't, they will cause more harm. After sixteen years of living, Ash is the most important thing to me. If these guys have been tormenting him for six years of his life, they won't stop. The only thing I can see happening to stop them is an aura wipe." The red aura started to disappear around Aurora. Team Rocket was freed from the yellow aura.

"Wait… how did you know that we've seen the twerp for six years?" James asked accusingly.

"There are a lot of things I can see if I trap you and that includes your aura. Our aura becomes intertwined. Aura shows memories, both yours and mine. You just need to know how to read it." Aurora responded.

"Guys, you can stop having those serious expressions. I'm not mad anymore." Aurora smiled at her Pokémon. Her Pokémon immediately obeyed, seeing her anger diminishing. Her smile faded into a frown. "Still…" Aurora once against trapped Team Rocket in yellow aura and lifted them up in the air. She had a small flame on her hand.

"Waaaah! Don't do that!" Jessie complained.

"So we've been trying to steal the twerp's Pokémon for six years. It shouldn't matter to you." James said.

The same red aura surrounded Aurora once more. Her yellow eyes were seemingly glowing, like a feral wolf stalking its prey. She sauntered around the trapped Team Rocket as if she was interrogating them. "It matters a lot to me actually. You absolutely have no idea how much Ash is important to me and after seeing him again after so long… hearing you say that makes me want to lose it!" Aurora said, her voice slowly rising. The fiery aura on her hand intensified. She wanted to wail on this incompetent bunch so badly, to take out the frustration she's been holding in for years. She always had to hold back her true capabilities. Once again, she had to prevent herself from doing something foolish.

 **"** **Aurora…"** Chari said in warning.

Aurora took a deep breath. The flames in her hands vanished and the red aura disappeared. "I'm willing to give you a new life. In exchange for never stealing Pokémon again, I'd let you out of my aura grip and you'd be free to do whatever your other passions are. Like Rio said, if I look at you three closely, I can sense you guys are just misguided."

"Misguided?!" Jessie said, annoyed. How dare some random woman say that she's misguided? "We don't have to listen to you! We aren't misguided!"

"Heh. I was hoping you'd say that. There's another, more…" Aurora thought a bit as she thought of the right word, " _Fun_ option. At least for me. You guys… not so much."

James didn't like the way she said the word 'fun'. "And that is?"

"Going through with the aura wipe of course! Since you will not stop at your own fruition, I can stop you from remembering why you were doing kidnapping in the first place. I can dispel part of your aura that makes up a specific memory. It's advanced, but with my aura, I can take away your memories of being in Team Rocket, forcing you to live out your lives outside of Team Rocket. The process for a guardian to do that is, well… you'll find out."

"And what if we say no to both options?" Jessie snarled.

Aurora laughed and said in a menacing voice, "You aren't in any position to demand anything. As long as you pose a threat to Ash, you have no choice. So choose… or I will." This champion was definitely the scariest one they've seen yet. The way she can switch her emotions so easily was unnerving. She can go from being happy to intimidating in an instant.

Since Jessie and James were at such a close proximity, they could whisper to each other.

"What do you think guys?" James asked.

"I knows I don't like any option," Meowth responded.

"Me either. Well, what can we do? She has us trapped in some weird aura grip. Is that what she called it?" James asked.

"Yep. That's exactly what she called it." Meowth confirmed.

"If we do the first option, we'll become deadbeats. If we do the second one, we lose our memories of each other and become deadbeats." James said.

Jessie widened her eyes. James was right. For all it was worth, being in Team Rocket was the best time she ever had because of the two knuckleheads she called family. They'd been through too much not for it to be taken away from them. And frankly, she couldn't live without James. "Well, I'm taking neither! Besides, she can't take away our memories." Jessie said. "We can call her bluff!"

"I'm not sure, Jessie. She can summon fire from her hands and trap some weird energy. I don't think we can call any bluff here." James looked at Aurora cautiously and noticed that she went away to where Pikachu was. She had her legs in a pretzel shape with the cage on her lap. With sparks on her fingers, she was trying to open the cage. James had to suppress everything he had not to yell and say something about their fleeting prize. Unfortunately, Jessie noticed, and unlike James, she wasn't thinking strategically.

"HEY-" Jessie started.

"Hush!" James shushed, "Do you want her to know that we can see her breaking the cage?"

"You guys know that I can hear and sense what you're doing, right? Remember, aura grip?" Aurora said aloud, looking down, still trying to break the lock via electricity. "I've heard everything so far. You guys aren't so good whispers, are you?"

Jessie and James gritted their teeth. She was mocking them!

"Come over here and say it to my face!" Jessie growled.

"Don't need to. I have you exactly where I want you." Aurora looked down as she continued to work on the cage, "And even if I did go over to you and fought you woman to woman, it wouldn't be a fair matchup. From what I can read from your aura, I have many more years of combat experience than you do. I don't want to actually hurt you. If I did... well... you wouldn't be awake right now."

"The nerve-!" Jessie seethed with rage. How dare she say that to her?! When she got mad, she can beat up anyone.

"Um… Adult Twerpette, Jessie is a lot scarier when she's mad." James warned.

"I can see that," Aurora noticed, "But so am I…"

Aurora's eyes flickered blue. Aurora gasped slightly and thought, " _Her aura right now is off the charts! It's so red that it's like seeing human blood. She's furious. Should I take advantage of that?"_ Aurora inspected Team Rocket further. They were trying to hide how scared and frightened they were. _"It would be fun to mess with them, but that's Suzie's department. I should make this go faster…"_

"Look. I'll let you go, but you'd have to stop trying to steal Pokémon. That's all I'm asking you to do." Aurora said. She snapped her fingers. The sparks stopped emanating from her fingers. "Gah! Wow! This cage is really solid! You did a good job designing this to take in electricity. I'm done playing games. Make your decision…"

Aurora's hands stopped creating sparks from their tips. Instead, a small flame formed at her fingertips, similar to a welding tool. Slowly, she was melting Pikachu's lock.

"Tick tock…" Aurora pressured. "Make your choice…"

The melted metal was starting to fall in drops on the floor.

"Wah! What do we do!?" James said. Their situation was hopeless. They were trapped in some weird energy. The woman in front of him could apparently use fire and electricity and was forcing them to leave Team Rocket. The cage door finally melted in its entirety. Aurora scooped up Pikachu in her arms and placed an ear against his chest. His breathing was steady. " _Good. He's only sleeping. I've given them enough time to make their choice. Time to make it for them."_

"Time's up. I've freed Pikachu. You have no leverage against me." Aurora said, placing Pikachu beside her left leg. "And now… all bets are off. Now I make the choice and I choose…" Aurora places her finger on her chin, acting like she was trying to think of which one. She already had decided what she wanted to do.

"To let us go peacefully so we can never bother you again?" James said hopefully.

"Nice try. I like that." Aurora acknowledged. She chuckled and shook her head. "I'm going to make you lose your memories of Team Rocket," Aurora said. She thought it would be the best way of protecting Ash and Pikachu.

James gasped. "Please, don't! I don't want to go back to Jessibelle and my boring rich life!"

"I don't want to be a dirty Meowth on the streets again!" Meowth pleaded

"And I don't want to forget James and Meowth! They're my only pals…" Jessie said softly.

"You guys are so vulnerable around me. Who said I'd make you lose your memories of each other? I... I would never do that…" Aurora's expression softened. Her eyes were glistening. "I'd… I'd... be no better than..." Aurora caught herself. She would be no better than the Zurui who took her memory. She didn't want them to go through what she went through when she lost her memory of Ash. Still, She needed to be intimidating to them. Stifling her sadness, she blinked. The wetness forming in her eyes was gone.

 _"_ _Will she actually let us go? My life before Team Rocket was terrible and I don't wants to go through it again,"_ Meowth thought in concern. " _I'd be a freak that can walk and talks like a human to other Meowth. I'd be an outcast…"_

 _"_ _I may have had a rich life, but it was awful. I had nothing to do and my only pal was Growlie. I love Growlie, but then I would have to marry that terrible witch… Jessibelle,"_ James thought in disgust. " _I can't go back to that life. I just can't!"_

 _"_ _I'd go back to being poor and never amounting to anything! I don't want to go through a lot of unsuccessful relationships again! I wouldn't know what to do with myself,"_ Jessie frowned.

"…" Aurora became silent. She had read their aura and it displayed their thoughts to her clearly. " _So sad… Team Rocket gave them a purpose to strive for."_ Aurora shook her head. She'd seen this time and time again. " _This is the sad truth. Villainous teams taking advantage of innocents like these three. It's not in my place to take that purpose away… I'd be no better than the Zurui who took my memory from me. Still…"_ Aurora stared into Team Rocket, lost in thought. Her hands began to glow white. " _Maybe… if they find new purpose… In their time in Team Rocket, did they do something else meaningful and with purpose?"_

The yellow aura surrounding Jessie, James, Meowth and their Pokémon intensified. It moved furiously around the three. The light emanating from them almost looked like a yellow blur.

"Whoa! What's happening?!" James said in alarm.

"Welp, this is it! It's been nice knowing yous two!" Meowth said with finality.

"Same. James… before we lose our memories, there's something I should tell you…" Jessie started. If they were going to lose their memories, she was going to at least going to get this off of her chest.

"Yes, Jess?"

"I…"

"I found something!" Aurora yelled out aloud, cutting Jessie off. Aurora suddenly felt a wave of despair and anguish. " _Wow… they've been through too much. Their combined feelings are overwhelming. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I got to make this right. They must be scared out of their wits. I need to let them know that everything is alright."_ The furious waves of yellow energy began to die down. It returned to being just a yellow outline around the Rocket Trio. They were still trapped in Aurora's aura grip, but somehow, it felt good. It didn't feel suffocating, but instead felt more inviting.

"Hey, what gives? I thought yous was going ta take our memory away." Meowth pointed out.

"I found something…" Aurora smiled, ignoring Meowth. "You guys do have some good in you, after all. Meowth, remember how you were able to cut up ramen noodles like a pro?"

"Of course I do. I'm able to slice them up real fast, yet they tasted the best!" Meowth said proudly.

"Why do you ask? Why didn't you take away our memories?" James wondered.

"When I trap you in aura, we share it. I felt as if I was going through what you went through. You guys moved me a lot. I can feel that you've been through a lot in each of your lives. I apologize for threatening you. I didn't feel what you felt as I did that. Look. I know it's not in my place to force you to change. I can encourage it, but ultimately, it is your choice. I'll let you guys go… but hear me out, please."

Team Rocket had no choice but to listen. Aurora still had them trapped.

"I found out the name of your boss from your memories. Giovanni, right?" Aurora started.

"Yes… what does this have to do with anything?" James asked, suspicious.

"He gave you a reason to keep moving. A reason to keep living. Steal Pokémon to strength your team. That kept you guys going. I can sense that Pikachu magnified the purpose of pleasing your boss to the point that it became obsessive. You won't stop nor rest until you steal Pikachu. Then, your purpose would be complete." Aurora elaborated. She thought, " _At least in your eyes, it would be complete."_

"Yeah. Yeah. Now why are you spouting out our life story?" Jessie said, increasingly irritated.

"Because… I've seen it happen to many others before. I've seen what would happen as that obsession progresses. You become deeper and deeper into an inescapable hole. You begin to lose yourself. Do things that you regret. Soon, you become a husk of your former self, mindlessly following a leader with misguided ideals… Don't you see? You guys have a lot more potential than this. Escape that hole before it's too late. I don't want to see that happen to anyone else." Aurora said as softly as she could.

"A hole, you say? We're digging ourselves deeper into a pit? You really must be out of your mind, twerpette." James said incredulously.

"You won't see it if you stay in Team Rocket. I'm pleading with you. This is probably your last chance. No one else will try to actually _understand_ where you are coming from. No one else can sympathize with you as well as I'm able to because they won't actually know what you've been through. Like I said, if nothing is done, you will become shadows of your former selves. You will die unfulfilled and weak. In my home region, the regional villainous team, the Zurui, finds victims like you three every day. So many people that are unfortunate enough to believe their lies. It appears that Team Rocket does the same. You're riding on a misguided ideal that will only crash. Leave, before it's too late. You _can_ quit Team Rocket. Don't feel trapped. That is only an illusion you've made yourselves be in. You always have the choice. I saw in your memories that you guys are able to cook pretty well and is good at disguising yourselves. You could make use of those talents in life." Aurora continued.

Team Rocket was silent. They didn't know exactly what to think.

"Here…" Aurora's eyes yellow. The yellow outline surrounding them vanished. The Rocket Trio could move freely again.

"You're free to move however you wish. You're free to do whatever you wish. Heed my warning, James, Jessie, and Meowth. You're free to make your choice. Keep in mind that if you continue to steal Pikachu, I won't stop you… for now. After all, it's your choice. After this encounter, I will… how you say… make you 'blast off' each time you try, just like Ash does already. I don't want to hurt you. I want to see you guys do well. Being in Team Rocket won't help you much at all. Think about what I've said. Farewell." Aurora returned her Pokémon in their Poké Balls except for Happy and Rio and started to walk away.

"Hey! You say to us that we have a lot of potential and yet you leave? We aren't finished with you yet!" Jessie snarled.

"You have a lot to take in. I understand that. By our next encounter, I hope you've made the choice you're most comfortable in." Aurora said sincerely. Aurora suddenly stopped in her tracks. " _Oh, right... Chi-Chi's request."_

"Oh, one more thing. You've seen too much. I do wish the best of luck to all three of you, but…" Aurora said without turning around. Aurora nodded her head to Rio.

 **"** **Yes, Mistress… I believe this is the right call. Farewell, Rocket Gang."** Rio said emotionless. Rio suddenly lunged towards Inkay and Gourgeist. Before either of them could react, Rio unleashed his Force Palm attack on Inkay. The force of the attack was so great that it knocked Inkay into a tree, breaking a bit of its bark. Inkay was knocked out, unconscious. In retaliation, Gourgeist summoned a ball of ghastly energy at Rio. Quickly, Rio created a bone out of pure energy and hit the Shadow Ball back at Gourgeist. Since the attack came from Gourgeist, it didn't have enough power to knock itself out. In a burst of speed, the Lucario reappeared right in front of Gourgeist and hit her in the back of her head with Bone Rush. She crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Rio looked at the last Rocket Pokémon, Wobbuffet. He knew that Wobbuffet could counter any of his moves using Counter or Mirror Coat. He decided for the safe option. Before Wobbuffet could react with the appropriate counter move, Rio slammed in shadow induced claws into Wobbuffet. To prevent Wobbuffet from using Counter effectively, he switched up his moves. From a single paw, he finished off Wobbuffet with a Flash Cannon. The bulky psychic type fell onto the ground, down for the count.

"Hey… what giv-" Meowth started to speak, but was cut off by Rio using Force Palm on his stomach. The force of the attack was so strong that Meowth was instantly knocked out. Rio slammed his paw on Jessie and James's stomachs simultaneously, before either could react.

"Y-you…" James choked out. Darkness started to dance in his eyes. He could feel his will to stay awake waning. Eventually, James's knees gave out and he collapsed on the ground. He was clutching his stomach as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"W-witch!" Jessie said with venom. She managed to last a bit longer than James, but she too felt like she wasn't going to stay awake for much longer. She fell on her knees, giving Aurora one of the most hateful stares she'd seen in a long time. Aurora approached Jessie and spoke with her while being on her knees to keep eye contact.

"I'm sorry Jessie, but I need no one I don't trust to know of my aura abilities. It's nothing personal. I do hope that you take my advice to heart. I was being completely sincere. The next time you see me, you won't remember who I am, but you will remember what I said. You also won't remember Ash, but you will remember each other. Hopefully, you guys will lead better lives after this. Until then…" Aurora's hands started to glow a purplish hue. Jessie tried to resist its effects, but she was weakened from the surprise attack from Rio. A few moments later, Jessie was on the ground, sound asleep.

 **"** **Was the Hypnosis necessary?"** Rio questioned his trainer while inspecting Jessie, James, and their Pokémon.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure she was unconscious completely. She has a strong will, that Jessie," Aurora looked up at the sky, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt the wind hit her face and it felt great, "You know, we were really fortunate that we landed in the forest on the other side of Victory Road. That means Ash won't be able to come here so easily. It should give us enough time, don't ya think?"

 **"** **Yes, but don't you think you should be trying to speed this up? If Ash is component, he will try to scout the area with Charizard and fly over here."** Rio countered.

"I know my young one is competent. I sense they won't come immediately. You know, you can loosen up sometimes. Relax a little." Aurora opened one eye at Rio.

 **"** **You can learn to be more rigid sometimes."** Rio retorted. " ** _Sometimes, I wish you were a bit more serious like when you were with Ash."_**

"Might I remind you that I can sense your thoughts? I'm serious when I need to be." Aurora who now had both her eyes opened, said slightly annoyed.

 **"** **Um… guys… I hate to interrupt your conversation about Aurora's seriousness, but we need to make sure Team Rocket doesn't remember us."** Happy intervened.

 _"_ _Right… let's do this,"_ Aurora said telepathically, " _Entrap Team Rocket in a triangle position and wait for further orders."_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, Mistress!"_** Rio and Happy obeyed simultaneously. Happy and Rio moved to opposite sides of Team Rocket while Aurora moved to the north of them. Aurora once again surrounded Team Rocket in her aura grip. Instead of a yellow outline appearing on the bad guys, aura surrounded them. The aura varied in color. Jessie's was a fiery magenta, James's was a calm blue and Meowth's was an experienced cream color. Inkay, Wobbuffet, and Gourgeist all had purple aura.

 _"_ _Happy, I need you to shift their emotions to being calm and relaxed."_

Happy nodded. She extended her four ribbon-like feelers to touch the heads of Jessie, James, and Meowth. Happy became surrounded with intense red aura. She was shivering as she tried to withstand the combined might of Team Rocket's anger and confusion. Aurora folded her arms as she observed the sight. She knew that Happy had a strong will to overcome all of their jumbled up feelings. Happy closed her eyes as she began to concentrate. Happy's body was surrounded by a light blue aura, but her feelers were drenched in red aura. She screamed as she summoned some of her energy into the sky. The burst of energy exploded and started to fall from the sky like tiny little specs. The specs resembled small stars. These specs began to touch Jessie, James, and Meowth. The red aura around Happy's feelers began to slowly dissipate, but not completely. As a last measure, Happy sang a song that sounded soothing, like a bell. Team Rocket physically began to loosen up as they became completely submerged in a Happy's light blue aura. They began to smile in their sleep and were sleeping soundly. The red aura around Happy's feelers completely dissipated. She repeated this process for Inkay, Wobbuffet, and Gourgeist. Unlike the members that could speak in the human tongue, Happy had a significantly easier time making them calm. In no time at all, all Rocket members were sleeping soundly.

 _"_ _Good job, Happy. Wish and Heal Bell did its work well. Stay in position. Rio, now it's your turn."_

Rio didn't respond, but heard Aurora clearly. Rio made his paws become enhanced by his aura. There was a visible blue aura on both of his paws. He started to form six rapid-fire aura spheres at the fallen team. He launched a ball of blue aura at each individual. Then he made each aura sphere stop before they actually hit each Rocket member with Psychic. There was a large aura sphere floating right near each Rocket member, encased by a blue outline.

 _"_ _Perfect. I expect nothing less from you, oh Aspect of Wisdom."_

 ** _"_** ** _Humph. Just as you can sense thoughts, I can sense sarcasm. Just finish this up. It's hard trying to maintain six Aura Spheres at once without being in my mega form."_**

 _"_ _Just messing with you, Rio. You know you always do everything perfectly. Try to learn how to take a little quip."_

Aurora's eyes shone a bright yellow. The blue aura encasing Team Rocket intensified. They were still happily sound asleep. Aurora brought her hands up. Team Rocket and the aura spheres were lifted higher in the air. The Rocket members were a bit of a blue blur in the air. Aurora had taken complete control over the aura spheres and the blue aura Happy and Rio created. Her two partners could only watch as Aurora continued. One by one, the aura spheres exploded, starting to create images of the past. For Meowth's aura sphere, it showed him as a young kitten, trying to steal food from a chef. Meowth had a smile on his face from finally being able to outrun the chef for the first time. For James's aura sphere, it showed some of the interaction he had with his Growlithe, Growlie. Growlie approached James suddenly. He forced James's hand on his head. James smiled and rubbed his head happily. For Jessie's, it showed her in her home village as a child. She was playing outside in the snow, clearly not having a care in the world. As for the other three Pokémon, it showed good experiences they had as well. Wobbuffet's showed him winning a battle with his previous trainer; Inkay's showed him standing up to a meaner Malamar for the right his fellow Pokémon Inkay; Gourgeist's was, as young Pokémon, scaring a little girl near Halloween. It was her first fright!

As Aurora showcased these memories, she smiled. Granted, it was tough to see her smile because of her glowing eyes, but she was definitely elated to see that Team Rocket's dreams were happy. However, she didn't want to linger on only the good dreams. She shifted the memories of them when they first met Ash in the Viridian City Pokémon Center. She saw as Pikachu sent out a shock so powerful, it electrocuted them thoroughly. Their memories slowly shifted as Ash grew over the years fighting them. Ash and his companions changed over time. First, it was Misty and Brock, the current gym leaders of Cerulean and Pewter City. Then, it was a girl with short brown hair and a small boy with dark blue hair and glasses that she couldn't recognize. His companions shifted from a blue haired girl and Brock to a dark skinned girl and Cilan, one of the current gym leaders of the Striaton Gym. Ash's companions stopped shifting she saw Serena and Clemont, the current gym leader of Lumiose City. She also saw a small blonde haired with blue eyes similar to Clemont girl with, so she assumed her to be Clemont's little sister, Bonnie. Aurora read up on all the regions she'd been to when it related to battling, so she knew all about the Battle Frontiers and gyms. She found it advantageous to do that just in case she wanted to challenge the new generation of trainers, just like she did with Kalos.

Jessie and James showed determination she'd never seen before in some of the memories of their encounters. They created very complicated plots to get Pikachu over the years. Ash looked like he grew in maturity over time. Aurora had tears down her eyes as she watched Ash grow up through Team Rocket's eyes. It made her sad because she knew she'd missed all of it. She decided not to dwell on it, though. Her eyes grew brighter as the images started to shift into present time. She showed the images of what had just happened about ten minutes ago. She can see the contempt in their faces as she told Rio to knock them out. It made her sad to see that, but she knew they would move on. She needed to destroy those memories, but somehow keep her advice in their minds.

So, she created four pure yellow aura spheres in her hands, two in each hand. One contained a memory of her mother nursing her back to health after she had knocked herself out from training. Aurora dimmed her eyes slightly as she used her imagination to think of her mother to have whiter hair. It worked when the graying raven haired woman soon started to have white locks of hair. The second one had an image of Chari rampaging because of an emotionally charged moment with people she came to despise. The third had an image of the unconscious Team Rocket, before Aurora started all of this. The last was imageless and contained the words that Aurora uttered to Team Rocket earlier about improving their lives.

She combined all the spheres together. She looked into the end result. It showed a Charizard losing control over itself. It aimed its Flamethrower at Team Rocket in pure confusion. They believed it to be a wild, but enraged Charizard because its eyes were red. Immobilized by fear, they hugged each other for their lives. They became badly burned by Charizard's flames and collapsed on the ground. A mysterious figure came to their rescue and calmed down the Charizard, but it is a blur to them. A week later, they woke up inside a house. Jessie and James lied on separate couches while Meowth was lying on the carpet. They had bandages all over their bodies and had their newly washed uniform on. The other Pokémon, having woken up a few hours after they were found, were in their Poké Balls, already healed up from days before. In regards to the life-threatening experience, Jessie, James and Meowth begin to wonder if they had chosen their path well, having never been seriously injured. The mysterious figure is revealed to be a white-haired lady, together with a Gengar.

She expressed happiness that they had woken up. She was starting to be afraid that they had been knocked out for good. Over a few months, Team Rocket's burns healed. Every day, they tried to leave, but the old lady stopped them, insisting that their burns hadn't healed. She was right every time. She worked on re-strengthening their muscles and endurance over a span of six months. Little by little, they revealed their origins to the old woman in confidentiality, feeling like they could trust her. Eventually, the day came for Team Rocket to leave. She expressed sadness over their departure and even claims that they are like to her children. Team Rocket expressed gratitude for all the old lady had done for them. Not wanting them to get hurt anymore, she gave them some parting advice, the exact same advice as what Aurora said. Team Rocket thanked her and started to head off, moving away from the cottage they've had refuge in for months. For the next few years afterward, they took to trying out new things and still had indecision on what to do to this day.

Aurora held the fabricated aura sphere in her left hand. She smiled. No doubt they would believe this fake memory. It seemed so sincere. "

" _My imagination is vast, but I never knew I could create something so expansive. I do wish them the best of luck and maybe they'll reconsider being in Team Rocket. All right. The only thing_ _left_ _to do is to embed the memory in their minds,"_ Aurora thought. She knew that humans will cause any empty space in their minds to be fill with fabricated memories. After all, she'd been through it herself. She felt guilty to do this to Team Rocket, but at the same time, thought that it was necessary for the long run. She wanted to give Team Rocket a second chance to do things in life that were much more fulfilling, but also make sure they stayed away from Ash. She hoped she was doing the right thing. Her gut was telling her that she was.

She knew that humans will cause any empty space in their minds to be fill with fabricated memories. After all, she'd been through it herself. She felt guilty to do this to Team Rocket, but at the same time, thought that it was necessary for the long run. She wanted to give Team Rocket a second chance to do things in life that were much more fulfilling, but also make sure they stayed away from Ash. She hoped she was doing the right thing. Her gut was telling her that she was.

Aurora said telepathically, " _All right, Rio and Happy. I just need one more thing from you two. I need a sphere of positive energy and sphere of negative energy."_

 ** _"_** ** _Right."_** Happy formed a shimmering ball of unique pink energy, almost as if she was forming power from the moon itself.

 _"_ _The positive power of creation…"_

"From his paws, Rio formed a sphere a ghastly energy."

 _"_ _The negative power of destruction…"_

Aurora herself formed a ball of pure blue energy in her right hand. " _The power of three different energy spheres should destroy their memories Team Rocket in the last six years or so and be replaced by the new one in my hand. When I say 'go' launch your attacks at the visual memory you see right above the Rocket Trio. May Lord Arceus and Lady Mew bless their souls."_

Aurora aimed her right hand at the image above the Rocket Trio. Now, it was showing Aurora's hands being on fire as she was talking with her Pokémon in front of Team Rocket.

 _"_ _Go!"_

Rio and Happy complied. Simultaneously, the jackal and canine-feline hybrid launched their sphere based attacks on the memory. Aurora rounded the two attacks off with a neutral aura sphere. The attacks hit the recent memory at the same time. Aurora could sense Team Rocket shuddering as the memory exploded in a bit of light. Now, nothing was floating above Team Rocket. A black visage of emptiness was right above Team Rocket and was slowly spreading towards them. Aurora took a deep breath as she threw the aura sphere that had been resting in her hand at the black nothingness. A huge flash of yellow light exploded as the aura sphere expanded until the blackness was completely filled. The flash was so bright; the mature aura guardian had to avert her eyes. When the flash subsided, she noticed the images she'd created in the aura sphere appeared in Team Rocket's memory landscape.

Aurora slowly placed Team Rocket back on the ground near their balloon. She sat them up, sleeping at the base of their balloon. She wiped her head, which was beaded with sweat. She smiled in satisfaction. " _It worked…"_ Aurora thought, somewhat tired from her task. A process like this one took a lot out of her aura reserves because it created a semi-permanent effect. A bit of rest was what she needed, but she still had the battle to finish.

"Well, I did what no psychic thought possible! I guess fighting them and having a psychic type in your party teaches you a thing or two… though this nearly isn't as strong as a psychic's memory loss process. It seemed Chi-Chi knew more about my abilities than I did. I didn't think I could do this without her. All right, you two. Return. Thank you for your invaluable assistance." Aurora said as she took out Rio and Happy's capsules and returned them inside.

Aurora's head tilted to the side abruptly and she could feel her head crack slightly. It wasn't enough to dislocate her skull, but it was enough to catch her off guard. She could feel pressure from an outside source trying to dislocate her head from her spinal cord. Her head snapped as she forced it back into place, but she was none too pleased. Her head was hurting slightly, but she knew what had caused her head to be in a weird angle. Her eyes turned yellow as she trapped the source of the sudden cranial attack. Aurora yanked the person from their hiding place and had her back turned to him.

The mysterious individual tried his best to move. His eyes glowed white as he tried to override Aurora, but she was still capable enough to shrug off the effect. The mysterious man became surrounded by a yellow outline, which increasingly became more suffocating to him.

"Hey... You tracked me all the way here. You must have taken the scenic route the find me, yes?" Aurora smiled. Something about the smile felt completely off. The mysterious fellow found the smile to be both unnerving and just plain wrong.

"Fuck you," Chan said angrily.

Aurora's smile quickly morphed into a frown as her demeanor turned more condescending. The spy spat into her face. The spit landed on her right cheek. Aurora wiped off the spit looked at the goon with an indescribable expression. In turn, Aurora slapped him hard in the face. It left a red hand mark on his left side.

 _"_ _You don't know how mad I am now that you spat on me."_ Aurora's eyes narrowed. All traces of childishness vanished in her demeanor and voice. She said with an angry expression, "Tell me... Why were you following me, Chan?"

"H-how do you know my-?" Chan stuttered. The choking effect was increasingly becoming harder to deal with.

"Don't try me with the obvious questions. You know that I can see into your mind if I trap you like this. After all, you've probably been spying on me since I regained consciousness." Aurora said harshly. Aurora's aura started to feel less intense, but he still felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"W-what will you-" Chan started.

"'Do to me'?" Aurora finished tactlessly. She approached him again with electric sparks in her fingers. "Unlike with Team Rocket, I'm not so keen to giving chances with the same people who took away the most important person in my life."

Aurora could feel her Poke Balls rumbling on her belt. She knew why. She returned her hands to normal. She sighed in defeat, "A spinal cord dislocation? That was a low blow Chan. And as a sneak attack no less?"

Chan growled in anger. He was trapped by a psychotic woman and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"You may think I'm psychotic, but that is far from the truth. I'm just a bit vengeful, is all. I'll send you back to where you came as an example of Zurui who do sneak attacks…" Aurora said menacingly.

"I would like to see you try. Mischieviog, attack, pronto!" Even while trapped in Aurora's aura grip, Chan managed to make his eyes glow white. A Dusk Ball in her pocket corresponded to his actions as it caused a large four-legged brown furred dog like creature to come out snarling. It had dark, purple like patterns all over its body resembling ghostly portals. Its ears were ghastly wisps that seemingly dissolved into the air. Its paws, which were tacked with four claws on each paw, were large and wide. Seeing its master trapped, the Hokori native Pokémon ran at Aurora to head butt her.

Aurora cracked her fists as she as grabbed the impending Pokémon at its head. Mischieviog tried to nip at her hands, but Aurora's hands were high enough away from the dog's mouth. She forced the Pokemon's head down as she pinched a delicate spot on his neck. The quadruped yelped in surprise, but then fell asleep on the ground a few moments after Aurora held her place on his neck.

"Gah! What are you doing? Get up, you lazy mutt!" Chan yelled at his Pokémon. If he could move, he would kick the dog for falling asleep in the first place.

"A temporary immobilizing technique. Pretty cool, huh?" Aurora eyed Chan, watching him closely. She took Mischieviog's Poké Ball from Chan's belt, returned the fallen Pokémon and placed the Poké Ball back where she got it from. She hadn't expected him to summon his Pokémon like that. He was definitely not one of those run-of-the-mill grunts she encountered before. Granted, it was most common for Zurui grunts to use Mischieviog and other ghosts or psychic types. They could even use electric types and dark types.

"A ground and ghost type like Mischieviog isn't going to help you. Since he was on the ground, his neck was touchable. A fatal and futile mistake, Chan," Aurora murmured in his ear. If Chan could move, he would punch that crazy woman in the face.

"Ooh? Getting testy, I see. I suppose I should wrap this up very soon." Aurora sensed his thoughts. Aurora left only about an inch of space away from Chan's nose. He could feel her breathe in slowly. She looked directly into his eyes. Chan tried to look away, the wolf-like stare was too much not to ignore. It unnerved him at how scary Aurora could be from her eyes and he saw a glimpse of how much power she was hiding. " _W-what is that energy I'm sensing? It's enormous! Is… is from this pesky aura guardian?"_

"Now that you've had a chance to calm down, you've sensed a glimpse of my true capabilities. This makes things a bit more interesting… at least from a goon." She narrowed her eyes. They seemed to convey something else now. Challenge?

"It's been fun, but you must be sent back from where you came from. Tell your boss that your mission failed, because you won't remember anything regarding our interactions once I turn you into aura. Well, maybe a little…" Aurora's hands became completely electrified. Every finger on her hands was crackling with electricity, compared to how they were earlier. Aurora grinned a toothless, devious smile. She punched him directly in his stomach and twisted her fist as it bounced back. Since her fist was intertwined with electric aura and it had bounced back, the effect was more painful. Chan's body twitched in response. Chan grunted with pain, but refused to show any signs of feeling too much. Aurora needed to make sure she _personally_ made him unconscious so the process she was planning wouldn't kill him.

" _Besides, the fact that he could summon a Pokémon while gripped means I need to neutralize the threat he poses to me,"_ Aurora analyzed the man floating before her.

Aurora's decided to test this man's pride. She kneed his lower regions and he felt unimaginable pain. If Chan could double over and hold his crotch, he would, but Aurora's aura grip prevented him from moving. He was trapped as if standing up in suspended air. He grunted in agony.

 _"_ _OK, the kneeing of him was more of me venting out my anger for the nearly lethal spinal cord move,"_ Aurora admitted in her thoughts. " _Still, I've held out on this for too long."_

With fingers crackling with electricity, she made her index and middle finger touch closely together like a jagged stinger. Her two fingers looked like a mini Thunder Jab. She struck Chan at his right shoulder with the two fingers. Chan grunted as could feel his shoulder become numb. Moving around him in a circle, she did the same to his left and right arms, right shoulder, upper abdominal, lower back, right leg and left foot. Chan was surprised. Although all the places she struck him at hurt terribly, they didn't hurt like some of the other places she could have struck him with her fingers. It was like she was purposely avoiding his skull and spinal cord. The electricity augmented the effect that Aurora hitting his pressure points had on his body. His entire body didn't feel like it was his. The only part he could still feel was his head.

"Surprised I hit you specifically at places that weren't lethal? A fluid body is all I need from you. It makes this so much easier," Aurora said, whispering in his ear. Chan shuddered. What did she mean by that?

Aurora snapped her fingers. The yellowing outline signaling he was trapped was gone. Chan's body fell on the ground with a large thud. He had landed face first and the impact was large enough to fracture his nose. Aurora immediately rolled him to be on his back. He wondered why she would let him out when she had him trapped. Soon, he realized why. He couldn't move. He couldn't stand. He was trapped in a new cage: the ground.

Aurora fell on her knees, watching Chan carefully. Chan realized that this would possibly be the only time he could escape and complete his mission. Chan tried to unleash his psychic energy, but found that he couldn't. He tried to make his eyes glow white, but he couldn't. He felt as though his psychic energy was being blocked off.

"I'm not making that mistake again, allowing you to call another Pokémon. Your psychic flow _is_ getting blocked off." Aurora clarified to him.

"How-how can you-?"

"'Still read my thoughts?' It's something I picked up from training aura. I've perfected my technique so much that I can just read how you feel outside the grip if I want to." Aurora said. "Isn't it just lovely? I'm not going to hurt you anymore. I'm sorry that I had to restrain this way. It's nothing personal. Instead, I'm going to send you back with one message. Tell your boss that I'm back. Tell him that I've grown much more powerful than I ever used to be and that I'm the biggest threat he has." Aurora approached his face. She left a silver of a distance between their lips. Chan's heart was pounding. He no longer saw her as a human being. He saw her as an insatiable beast, hungry to torture.

She whispered, "Tell him all this... because… I'm gunning for you. No, not just you. Your entire organization. Whoever you and your cohorts killed will not be put to rest until the Zurui are stopped. And oh, one more thing." Aurora slapped him hard on the right side of his face. Two matching red marks were plastered on his cheeks. "I'm taking Ash with me to train and there is no one who will stop me. You guys have been deceiving too many innocents and you will _not_ deceive him. With that, I bid thee adieu."

Aurora's hands glowed purple. Chan could feel his eyes heavy. That woman was trying to put him to sleep! He tried to fight off the effect, but with his psychic flow being blocked, he was helpless against Aurora's influence. Within a minute, Chan fell asleep, anxious and scared out of his wits.

Aurora hesitated. She was anxious because she hadn't done something like this before without Chi-Chi. She had to concentrate on the situation at hand. She wanted to make sure she did this precisely right. Aurora touched Chan's fallen head. She hummed in concentration as her hand's aura started to spread throughout Chan's body. Soon, Chan became completely engulfed in aura. Chan gritted his teeth in his slumber as he could feel a change, but he didn't know what. Aurora slowly lifted him up and made him stand upright. She focused on turning Chan's body into his aura to send back to his boss. Aurora's blue aura shone brighter and brighter as Chan's physical form became less apparent. The blue aura surrounding Chan became replaced with a brown aura. Aurora waited until Chan's body was completely dissipated in the brown aura, signifying that he was ready to be transported. Eventually, Chan was nothing but pure, brown aura flowing a few feet opposite to Aurora. Aurora cupped Chan's aura into her hands, holding it almost as if it could break any second.

 _"_ _I can't believe I did it. Me, holding a psychic's aura. This is incredible!"_ Aurora thought incredulously _; "As a psychic, I hope Chan's physical body makes it though the strain of the auric realm. Only one thing left…"_

Aurora's body shined a bright blue light. She closed her eyes as she tried to pinpoint where the old man was. It was arduous since she was a good distance away from the Pokémon League and there were many people in the stands. However, she knew the prune-smelling old fool well. She'd personally fought against him. After their last huge spat, Aurora could recognize his aura instantly and the old man could also sense her presence with adept skill.

She pinpointed where Chan's boss was exactly. His aura was a withered white. It was also deep. Limitless. It reflected a wise, but lost old man. It showed his experience very well. It somehow felt strong and intense despite being withered in appearance. With Chan's aura in her hands, Aurora shot it up at the sky, pinpointing it to a few feet above the old man aura. The brown aura disappeared as it whipped around to the north of where she was.

When moving aura, once the aura makes it to its destination, the physical body comes back as well, as long as the recipient was unconscious (if he or she was a psychic) or if the one moving is adept in the skill themselves. Psychics cannot be conscious because they have very little knowledge on how aura works. That's why they prefer their method of transportation. Just think of the place you want to go and boom! You're there. Aura guardians can't just do that. They have to be one with themselves, or in this case, aura. It's a lot harder for an aura guardian to move long distances because they can't just think of a place where they want to go and go there. They have to sense where they want to be. Then, they have to _be_ aura in order to go to their destination because all auras are connected. They sacrificed the level of psychic mobility for more physical speed. A regular human would die being moved via aura because their physical body would have entered the auric realm prematurely and they have zero knowledge of aura.

Aurora could transform into aura herself, but can't teleport. She had never tried to move another being's aura without Chi-Chi's assistance. She didn't do it earlier because she didn't want to be swamped with a lot of questions asking how she could seemingly teleport. Granted, she would still be swamped with questions as to why she threw Meowth to pop the balloon or why she wanted to teleport up there in the first place. She could come up with a more valid excuse for those.

She could only speculate the surprised and enraged face that the short elder would have seeing his employee appearing right in from of his eyes. Aurora snickered at the thought.

She noticed Pikachu still lying on the ground, snoozing soundlessly. She was shocked at how well Pikachu had slept through the entire time. She smiled happily as she scooped Pikachu up in her arms. She held him in a baby position, his tail, hanging down past her arms. Seeing him, she knew what she had to do. She had a larger focus now. She had to heal up Pikachu… and she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

She was going to whistle a forest tune.

* * *

 **A/N: An off the wall chapter, yes? So... Chapter 3... I had a fun time writing it. Team Rocket... they won't be appearing again for a long time. The capabilities of an aura guardian or a psychic are limitless in my eyes. They are like two sides to the same coin. They are very similar and very powerful in their own right, but are starkly different.**

 **I'll give a couple of examples. Aurora mentioned she can perform the aura grip. This technique enables them to lift up living things with their aura, but only living things. However, a psychic can lift up both animate and inanimate objects at will. They can also build inanimate objects a lot faster. They are known to be mechanics and people that excel with electricity or machines. Aura guardians make this up by being naturally strong, speedy and resilient. They are often in tune with nature and life in general.**

 **Another example: You noticed that Aurora can use the different types of Pokemon moves. A psychic cannot directly use energy from the type of Pokemon. They can use the energy around them to their advantage to reflect attacks back. However, they can create and use electricity. Why electricity? Because our brain uses electricity to communicate and create stimuli with our environment. Humans respond to the stimuli to our environment constantly and I thought it would be cool that psychics could manipulate that. It would make sense for why they could it in the first place. Considering a psychic can control how things move, the reason is their mastery over electricity.**

 **Some things that are exclusive to psychics are teleportation, mind control and controlling their appearance to specific people by manipulating the light waves in their brain processes. Some things that are exclusive to aura guardians are the ability to emulate Pokemon types with aura, turning into aura and superhuman strength and durability.**

 **Since I'm a budding high school scientist in training, I decided why not? Incorporate science in the supernatural... kinda. Pokemon is still Pokemon and there are still things that cannot be explained by science... but that will be addressed further in the series. It's a weird idea, but I hope you'll like it!~**

 **So, guardians can create attacks, but psychics can manipulate attacks. Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, but it can be converted. Aura is not equal to energy, but it can be converted to energy, which is why Aurora can use limited versions of the different types of Pokemon. It's why all aura guardians can do this.**

 **Oh yeah! Mischieviog is the name of the Pokemon Chan used. Note: The name is a combination of mischievous and dog and it's purely that. I'll give some info on it:**

 **Type: Ground/Ghost**

 **Pokedex Entry: Mischeiviog, the Ghastly Dog Pokemon.** **Mischieviog is created when a dog is abandoned by its owner and dies alone. It has a vicious temperament as a result.**

 **This Pokemon is a stand only evolution (can't evolve to or evolve from anything).**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please, leave a review! I would really appreciate the constructive feedback as I write more. If you have any questions or additional comments, be sure to PM me~**

 **Until next time...**

 **Next Chapter: The Final Round's Conclusion**

 **~SPG123~**


	5. The Final Round's Conclusion

**Certain things to note:**

 _"..."-_ This denotes regular speech.

 _"..." This denotes thoughts, flashback or telepathy when stated directly._

 **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's speech.**

 _ **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's thoughts or telepathy or Pokemon speech in flashbacks when stated directly.**_

 **"(...)" (This denotes a Pokemon speaking, but only select characters like Aurora or Ash can understand it.)**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon, but you guys know that. It's owned by Game Freak and Nintendo. This story and plot are mine and yaddy yaddy yadda.**

 **Onward to the story!**

* * *

 _"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts."_ -Winston Churchill

* * *

Chapter 4: The Final Round's Conclusion

In the past thirty minutes, Ash and his friends checked the vicinity around the Pokémon League before Victory Road's entrance. They were searching frantically for Team Rocket's Balloon, Team Rocket themselves or Aurora to be able to find Pikachu, but they had no luck. They all agreed to meet back at the Kalosian Lake in order to see what they found. They came back together in pants.

"Any luck?" Ash asked.

"No," Everyone said simultaneously.

Ash looked down at the ground somberly. He couldn't live without Pikachu! He had to find him. He'd dealt with Team Rocket for years. There was no way they went too far with him. He started to look around his surroundings. He noticed Victory Road in the distance.

Ash thought for a moment, " _If Pikachu isn't after the Victory Road entrance, then he's before it. We've been wasting time!"_

"We've been wasting time! If he isn't here, then he must be before the entrance to Victory Road!" Ash declared.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed out.

"That can't be!" Tierno said.

"Sadly, it makes sense…," Clemont said.

"I'm going after them on Charizard. You guys make sure everyone else at the league is safe just in case Team Rocket comes back," Ash threw out Charizard's Poké Ball. Charizard was still in his Mega X form.

 **"** **RAAAWW!"** Charizard greeted Ash. He looked around. The Pokémon was puzzled as to why they weren't in the stadium. One look from Ash's eyes made it clear. Pikachu was kidnapped. The black and blue Pokémon lowered his back so Ash could mount him.

"Wait! I'm going with you!" Serena spoke up.

"Serena… I don't want you getting hurt," Ash said, concerned for her safety. Pikachu was already missing. He didn't want to worry about something else.

"I think I've proven time and time again that I can fend for myself, Ash," Serena said, annoyed. There was a hint of sassiness in her voice.

Ash wasn't used to hearing sassy Serena. She was normally so soft-spoken, sweet, kind… Whoa. Where did those thoughts come from? Still, he had his worry for her going and getting hurt. He didn't want to see that happen to her, "Serena…" Ash felt tongue-tied. He never felt this way before. Was Serena the reason?

"You absolutely have no idea how scared I get for you. Just like you don't want me getting hurt, I don't want you getting hurt. I want to go with you. I'm tired of sitting in the sidelines. I want to make a difference." Serena touched Ash's hand, her hand on top of his. Immediately, a reddish tint appeared on both of their faces. "Please, Ash. Let me go…"

Ash felt Butterfrees forming in his stomach. At that moment, he saw everything on Serena's hand, staring at it intently. Its smooth shape. Its lovely form. Her fair skin. What was with Serena's touch making him feel this way? He felt a warm feeling welling up inside of him. The hand that was touching Serena's started to glow blue. It was faint so no one but Ash and Serena could see. Ash thought, " _Is that-?"_

"Ash?" Serena looked at Ash, but she can tell in his expression that she shouldn't ask. At least not here.

"Are you two done having a moment?" Shauna spoke up, taunting the two of them. The blue glow of Ash's hand disappeared. Ash and Serena snatched their hands away from each other. They looked away from each other, blushing profusely.

"Wha? W-we weren't having a moment!" Serena stammered.

Ash stayed silent as his blush intensified. He was still transfixed by the blue glow and… Serena. He was pretty sure of what that bluish hue was, but he hadn't used it since Sinnoh. Internally, something told him that he shouldn't say anything about it just yet. He wasn't sure why. And then, there was Serena. He hadn't blushed like that since… ever. He shook his head. He didn't have time to think about girls. He needed to find Pikachu. Ash also had a feeling that Serena wouldn't back down willingly.

He sighed, "Fine. You can come."

Ash got bombarded by Serena as she hugged him with a small blush. Ash's blush returned full force when he returned the gesture. He didn't know what else he could do in that situation. Returning the hug was the best thing he could do. Serena was surprised at Ash's actions and smiled from behind his shoulder. Everyone could see how much they cared about each other; they were just too reluctant to fully say it.

Ash climbed onto Charizard fairly easily. Ash gestured Serena to climb on as well. Serena looked slightly hesitant, but Ash's encouraging smile stamped out any anxiety she had. With the help of Ash's hand, she sat right behind him.

"I'll meet everyone else back at the stadium when I find something. Keep looking around here for Pikachu or go back to see if everyone is safe," Ash said with a serious voice.

"All right. It's the least we can do." Clemont said.

"Ash, you be careful, ya hear?" Bonnie called out.

Ash smiled. He could always count on his friends to look out for him. "All right! We're off!" With a flap of his gracious wings, Charizard took to the sky, seeking to fly over Victory Road to find Pikachu. Ash's friends looked up as they saw Ash, Serena, and Charizard moved higher in the air. They dispersed to do what Ash had asked.

Serena yelped as they moved higher up. She had never ridden a Charizard before, so it felt completely weird. Afraid that she was going to fall off, she held onto Ash's hips. Ash was glad that he was in front of her because he was blushing terribly at the moment. " _What about Serena makes me feel this way?"_

Serena didn't realize what she was doing until she looked at her hands. Ash hadn't said anything about it. Was he OK with this? She wasn't sure. Ash was normally an outgoing guy, so it felt out of place that he wasn't talking much. She decided to speak up, "Ash, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it, Serena. I don't mind." Ash turned to face her and gave her a reassuring smile. There was something about Ash's smile that always made her feel good inside. His face always gave her the energy to continue on, even if he didn't realize it. "If this was my first time on a Charizard, I would want to hold onto something too."

"Right…" Serena said, with slight disappointment. He didn't mind her holding him because he thought that it was a friendly gesture. She was a bit closer to winning his affections, but not yet. Ash is a pretty dense teen. She had been noticing that Ash was warming up to her and treating her differently from her friends. She thought it was because he was incredibly polite, but she didn't really know why.

Charizard's blistering speed allowed him to fly over Victory Road in the matter of a few minutes. Serena allowed herself to enjoy the ride despite them trying to look for Pikachu. It was a rare occurrence that she and Ash were alone together like this. Oh, how she wished that they were flying on Charizard on a more romantic setting. Serena mentally slapped herself. " _How can I think about something like that at a time like this? I'm such a terrible person!"_

Ash's head perked up when Serena thought she was a terrible person. It sounded as clear as day that's what she said. " _Did I just hear-? I feel the same way when I felt Riolu's feelings back in Sinnoh. Could it be the same with Serena?"_

"Serena, you aren't a terrible person at all," Ash said, not facing her. He was steering Charizard, looking at the sky. Serena widened her eyes. She hadn't said that aloud by any means. "In fact, you are the kindest, sweetest, and most thoughtful person I've ever met. Don't feel so bad about yourself."

Serena was still slightly bewildered that Ash somehow read her thoughts. However, she put it past her as she smiled at Ash's compliment. It meant more than anyone has said to her, ever. She wanted to reveal how she felt about him, but knew this wasn't the time or place. His compliment strengthened her resolve. She promised to herself that she will tell him how she really feels about him once the battle was over. She promised herself all or nothing and she was going to take that chance.

"Uh… Thanks, Ash." Serena said with gratitude. Though she was somewhat curious, "Ash, how did you hear my thought? I didn't say that aloud."

Ash looked up for a few moments and then responded, "To be honest, I don't know. I just _felt_ what you were thinking. I'm not sure why."

"Does this have something to do with your hand glowing a bit earlier?"

"I'm not sure. It probably does, though."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't know I could _still_ do that. That hasn't happened in a couple of years."

"When was the last time?"

"When I was traveling in Sinnoh. I had encountered this Riolu that had the ability to use Aura Sphere. Normally, Riolu can't learn that move until it evolves into Lucario, so a Pokémon Hunter tried to kidnap him. Luckily, Dawn, Brock and I were able to save him and defeat Hunter J. It was all because of aura. I could feel what that Riolu felt."

"Wow, Ash!" Serena clasped her hands in awe, "You're so amazing!"

She realized that she had let go of Ash and felt some of her anxiety returning. She quickly grabbed onto Ash's sides more tightly than before and blushed in embarrassment. Ash blushed in surprise. He felt a tingling feeling at his sides and he wasn't sure if was from Serena or if it was from being high in the sky. Either way, he knew that he didn't want it to stop. He could hear Charizard snickering as quietly as he could. He grew annoyed at the lizard. Charizard knew what was happening even though he wasn't saying anything.

Serena moved to take her hands away, but Ash held them in place. "It's all right. I won't make you fall. Y-you can hold onto me." Ash felt slightly nervous. Why did he feel nervous? What were these foreign feelings?

"O-ok…" Serena felt like she was melting into jelly. She never imagined Ash saying something even remotely romantic to her. Maybe he was just being extra friendly because Ash was that kind of person, but she didn't care. She would enjoy this for all that it was worth.

Ash started to look down. They were in the vicinity near the entrance of Victory Road that heads to the Pokémon League.

"Do you see anything, Serena?" Ash turned around to face her.

His question snapped her out of her dazed state. She started to look down as well. At first, she didn't see anything, but then, she heard a mysterious tune. Then, she saw something alarming.

"Ash, look over there!" She pointed to Team Rocket's Balloon. Ash looked over to where she was pointing to. The balloon had a large tear on it. A few feet near it, she saw Team Rocket unconscious, lying against their balloon, but didn't see any sign of Pikachu or Aurora.

"Charizard, land here."

Charizard obliged as he landed a few feet away from the fallen Team Rocket. Ash quickly got off Charizard with ease and helped Serena down. Even in stressful situations, he was such a gentleman.

Ash observed the three. Jessie, James, and Meowth seemed to be unconscious, but they weren't hurt. They were smiling in their sleep. They looked happy. It freaked the teen out somewhat, but he was happy that they were alright. Despite all the antics they've had over the years, Ash had a some empathy towards them. He told Serena, "They're out cold."

"Who could have done this?" Serena wondered.

"And where is Pikachu?" Ash shared the same concerns as Serena. They looked around the area they landed. They were in a thick forest, and the Pokémon League stadium was faded into the distance. Ash picked up a cage. It had a large hole burned through it, signaling that someone had used fire to burn it. His eyes widened in shock, "This was the cage Pikachu was in! Did somebody burn it?"

"From the looks of it," Serena responded, inspecting the cage. "Since Aurora was with Team Rocket, did she save Pikachu? Did she use Chari to burn the cage?"

"She probably did, but that still doesn't explain why Team Rocket is unconscious and Aurora and Pikachu are nowhere to be seen."

"We've got to find them. Aurora will know what happened."

Serena started to walk forward until she almost tripped on something. She looked down. " _Are those… berries?"_ She had almost tripped over a small pile of Oran, Sitrus, and Leppa Berries. She picked up an Oran Berry and inspected it.

"Why are there a pile of berries in the middle of the forest?" Serena wondered. Just as she asked the question, a Fletchling hovered near the pile with an Oran Berry in its grasp. It looked at Serena and Ash with a horrified expression and made a terrifyingly high-pitched screech.

 **"** **(Help! Help! Come quick!)"** It yelled.

A few moments later, smaller Pokémon like Scatterbug, Dedenne and Bunnelby started to appear and circle around Ash and Serena. They appeared in large numbers. They all looked angry and ready to attack the duo.

Ash tried his best to placate the small Pokémon. "We aren't here to steal your food! We just accidentally stumbled over it!"

The Pokémon began to back off. They could see that they had no intentions to steal the berries. However, one of the Bunnelby didn't listen. From its large ears, it prepared a Mud Shot attack to shoot at Ash and Serena. Just as it fired the attack, an orb of pure energy come from above and stopped the attack, causing an explosion. Once the explosion cleared, the Pokémon looked at the source of the attack. From the top of a nearby tree stood Aurora, having Pikachu on her shoulder. She was standing on a strong supportive branch, one hand on the trunk to support herself. She had a good aerial view over where she was. She could see the large crowd of Pokémon surrounding Ash and Serena and was able to precisely aim an aura sphere before Ash could get hurt.

"Pikachu?" Ash looked at Pikachu in wonder. Pikachu was now fully awake and it somehow looked like he was well rested. He could tell the mouse wasn't healed completely, but he was faring a lot better than he did before.

" _How could that be?"_ Ash wondered.

 **"** **(Ash!)"** Pikachu replied warmly. Pikachu jumped from Aurora's shoulder to Ash. Ash ran as he caught Pikachu in an embrace.

"I'm so glad, you're all right, buddy," Ash said, rubbing his head.

 **"** **(That feels nice…)"** Pikachu said in content.

Aurora climbed down the branches onto the ground. The same Fletchling who gave the high-pitched screech landed on Aurora's finger and nuzzled her.

"You did your part well, little one." Aurora commended the small bird. From the pouch around her waist, she gave the bird Pokémon a Razz Berry. Fletchling happily ate it. Fletchling perched itself on Aurora's shoulder and smiled at Ash's and Pikachu's interaction. It wanted to have a good trainer like that someday.

She turned to face the rest of the forest Pokémon. "Don't worry guys; these two are good. Thank you for helping me find some berries to help Pikachu. I can take the rest from here."

The forest Pokémon nodded their appreciation as they dispersed to wherever they were before. Aurora went over to the pile of berries, picked them up and put them all into her pouch except one of each: an Oran Berry, a Sitrus Berry, and a Leppa Berry. She then approached Ash. Ash and Serena looked completely confused.

"Hello, Ash. Serena." She acknowledged the two.

"You know Serena? Wait… you know the Pokémon in this forest, too?" Ash looked shocked.

"I met Aurora during the intermission. She was pretty nice." Serena explained to Ash.

"Aww, thanks… You're a pretty sweet girl yourself, Serena. As for the forest dwellers, I do not personally know them, but let's just say they don't call me 'The Lady Who Shares The Hearts of Pokémon' for nothing." Aurora said in response. Even though she knew based from how Serena acted earlier, this wasn't true, she could resist asking. She titled her head and asked in mock innocence, "Are you two a couple?"

Serena and Ash both widened their eyes. "Wha? N-no!" They said simultaneously, "Why would you say that?"

"Heh, heh. Just a guess. I can tell you have a lot of friends, Ash, and that fact that only Serena came with you…"

"She came with me because she insisted on coming. That's all." Ash cut Aurora off.

Aurora and Pikachu snickered at Ash's embarrassment. It's clear from how they were reacting from her question that they liked each other. It was only a matter of time before they became a couple, at least in Aurora's eyes. She decided not to push the matter any further. Truthfully, it was none of her business, but the thought made her curious nonetheless.

"Aurora, thank you for saving Pikachu! I have a couple of questions. Why does Pikachu look like he was in a Pokémon Center and why is Team Rocket unconscious while you're not?" Ash asked.

Aurora was expecting those questions. "Oh, that? The impact of the landing really did a number on their heads. They've been unconscious since I awoke myself. I was smart enough to tuck myself in for impact so I got hurt less." Aurora lied. She didn't want him to know what really happen because she didn't know how he would feel from it. As for the first question, Aurora said, "As for Pikachu healing up, I guess you could say I have a little gift to heal Pokémon. I've picked up a few techniques to help with a speedy recovery."

Ash found no reason not to believe her. He thought it was very sweet that she went out of her way to heal his most loyal Pokémon. Still, there was another thing bugging him. "Also… where did that aura sphere come from? You didn't have your Lucario out and I have Chi-Chi in her Poké Ball."

Aurora decided not to lie this time. He was going to have to find out eventually. "Well, young one." Aurora formed a small ball of energy in the palm of her right hand. Just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. "That's because I made it."

Aurora took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm… an aura guardian, Ashton, er… Ash. It's my job to protect both people and Pokémon. I go from place to place helping to keep nature in balance. I can use my power to ask others for aid as well, typically being Pokemon" Ash and Serena was totally shocked. Aurora was an aura guardian? Was that the reason why her Pokémon could talk? That explained the large mass of Pokemon.

"I'm not the only guardian within our midst, though," Aurora said suddenly and closed her eyes. She put out her right hand and slowly started to spur energy from the surrounding area. A small green orb started to form and progressively became larger and bluer. Soon, the ball reached its full size and was completely blue. She crushed the newly formed aura sphere in her hand. Her hand now radiated with blue energy as she raised it in the air.

"What I just did was made my hand infused with specific aura. When you combine aura from the surrounding area and aura of your own, you can detect other aura guardians or psychics, at least for others to see. Like so…" Aurora made her hand go over Ash's head. Aurora's hand quickly turned a dark green to the point that Aurora's hand was barely visible. Her hand was tingling intensely and was extremely hot. It wasn't unbearable by any means, just surprising. All three of them could see steam coming out of her hand. Aurora didn't know how she felt. She knew that Ash was an extremely powerful aura guardian; he didn't even know it.

"Woah! Your hand…" Ash said in shock.

Aurora stared at her hand in amazement. Aurora made her hand turn back to normal in an instant. The tingling feeling and the steam vanished. Aurora was too transfixed with her hand to notice the worried looks of Ash and Serena. " _That was bloody amazing. Dang, Ash… you have so much untapped power. Way more than I originally thought. I definitely need to talk to him after the match…."_

"Aurora, are you alright?" Serena asked, concerned over the mysterious lady.

She snapped out of her thoughts immediately when she heard Serena. "Oh?"

"Are you OK, Aurora?" Serena repeated.

"Oh, I'm alright, you two. It's just…" Aurora struggled to put how she felt into words. "I-I haven't felt that way since…" Aurora cut herself off. "I haven't felt that way in a long time." Aurora left it at that. She continued, "Well that definitely proved my suspicions. Ash, you are an aura guardian and an extremely powerful one at that."

"Aura guardian?" Ash knew he had a special gift, but an aura guardian? His mother had told him that there weren't too many aura guardians left. He was one of them?

"Yes. Normally, when I use this method to check out who is an aura guardian, I get a tingling sensation in my hand and feel a warm feeling. The aura in my hand then turns the color of the environment, but usually much more slowly and less dark than what you witnessed. It's a telltale sign, I'm sure. Ash is definitely an aura guardian." Aurora explained. She noticed the shocked look on the younger guardian's face. It wasn't surprising, especially since he found out later than most. Most guardians develop their powers starting at around five and those powers grow stronger as they are trained. Ash is a special case where that didn't happen and he uses his aura in bursts without realizing it.

Serena thought about how Ash's hand was glowing earlier and how he was able to read her thought. Those must have been powers of an aura guardian. "Wow! That's amazing! I've never met aura guardians before!" Serena squealed in excitement. Aurora put a finger on her mouth and ordered her to hush. Serena looked at Aurora in shock. Her yellow eyes looked sympathetic, but she can sense a bit of annoyance.

"Sorry, Serena. You never should yell that sort of thing out. An aura guardian also tries to keep their powers secret, especially if they are a powerful one. It sends out too many red flags for people to take advantage of." Aurora berated the younger girl in a hushed voice. "Even now, I don't think I should have told you two yet." Aurora looked at the both of them earnestly, "I can't explain why, but I know I can trust you two. Can you keep a secret?"

Ash nodded his head. Although he was surprised to find out he was an aura guardian, he was still excited to meet someone else like him. He wasn't as different as he felt. "Of course we can!" Ash said almost immediately. Aurora smiled warmly. Her brain was saying to her that she had made a huge mistake, due to Serena being there, but her gut told her she had made the right choice. Her gut told her she could trust Serena. She felt that her gut was almost always right.

"Don't worry, Aurora, your secret is safe with us," Serena promised.

"That feels nice to know. Normally, I would have never said that so freely, but I don't sense any more unseen eyes." Aurora looked around cautiously.

"'Unseen eyes?'" Serena echoed in confusion.

"Never mind me and my useless ramblings…" Aurora shrugged it off. "Pikachu, come here so I can complete what I started."

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran to where Aurora was standing. He jumped right onto her shoulder comfortably. She fed him the Oran Berry, then the Sitrus, and finally the Leppa. Pikachu happily ate all three of the berries. He instantly felt a lot better.

 **"** **(These taste amazing! Thanks, Aurora!)"** Pikachu said ecstatically.

"It's my pleasure, Pikachu. You can have more if you want."

 **"** **(No thanks.)"** Pikachu shook his head.

"Suit yourself." Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just glad we had a little time to catch up."

"You're willing to heal Pikachu?" Ash said incredulously as Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder again.

"Well, of course I was willing. I help all Pokémon. Even rival Pokémon. He felt so weak; I had to use a little bit of my power to revitalize him. You two came in as I was completing the process. However, Pikachu isn't completely healed because I didn't have enough time to finish. I asked the wild Pokémon around here to help me find some berries to help speed things along. Thankfully, they decided to help." Aurora rubbed Pikachu on his nose. Pikachu sighed with content.

Ash remembered something. He noticed that they were being very friendly to each other. Granted, Pikachu was a very friendly Pokémon, but Pikachu was being quite intimate with Aurora. They must be close somehow. It was bugging him since he found out during the battle. "How do you know Pikachu?"

Aurora and Pikachu visibly paled. They frantically thought of an excuse to get out of explaining. Aurora looked at the distance distractedly. She visibly looked somber as she remembered her times with Pikachu. She shook her head. " _I shouldn't be thinking about this. It makes me too sad thinking about it. I can't get distracted. Still, I wonder how Pikachu's old trainer been doing since we've slowly grown distant. I'll never forget how Pikachu left…"_ Aurora sighed. She decided to respond by saying, "Now isn't a good time to say."

"…Why?" Ash asked slowly.

"We still have our league match to finish, young one."

This made Ash completely forget about his question. "Shoot, that's right! We gotta get back to the stadium!" Ash turned to Charizard. He knew what to do. He lowered his back, so they could all mount him. Ash got on Charizard and helped Serena on, too. Aurora, however, stayed on the ground.

"Don't worry, Charizard. Chari can carry me. Before we take off, do you want some berries, too?" Aurora acknowledged the willing draconian.

Charizard shook his head no. **"(I prefer to beat you without healing myself.)"**

Aurora laughed, "A proud one at every sense of the word. You do your kind good, Charizard." She faced the younger boy, "Can I have Chi-Chi's Poké Ball back, Ash? I'm sure you've kept it safe." Aurora asked with her hand out.

"Oh, that's right." Ash scrambled in his pocket and immediately found Chi-Chi's Poké Ball. He handed over her ball to its rightful trainer.

Aurora threw up a Poké Ball with a blue flame sticker on it. A slightly larger Charizard came out with three horns on its head, red eyes and small wings on its arms. A Mega Evolved Charizard Y appeared at Aurora's side.

 **"** **Hello again, Aurora. Need a lift?"** Chari asked immediately.

"Yep. Back to league stadium."

 **"** **You want to race young'un?"** Chari faced Charizard in challenge. **"I may be getting old, but I still have quite a fire in me!"**

 **"** **(Hmph... As if an old timer like you can outpace me in the air!)"**

 **"** **You're as proud as you are arrogant. I like that."** Chari smiled in approval, but added, **"You still haven't seen my true speed yet, though. Don't be so quick to turn down a challenge."**

Charizard thought about it for a moment. He never backed away from a challenge. **"(Fine, it's your downfall.)"**

"Aurora, what are they talking about? What did Charizard say?" Serena asked curiously.

Aurora opened her mouth to answer, but Ash beat her to it. "They were talking about racing each other. Charizard didn't want to race Chari, thinking she's too old. Somehow, she managed to convince him."

"Ash, you can understand Pokémon, too?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest. The feeling of understanding just comes and goes." Ash explained the best way he could. He could understand his Pokémon pretty well and even some wild Pokémon. He couldn't comprehend every Pokémon, though, especially if they were feeling an intense emotion.

Aurora was watching the interaction between the two carefully. " _A male aura guardian to have enough empathy to understand Pokémon without being trained… That's impressive. Even though he doesn't fully realize who he is, the amount of aura he has is astounding."_ Aurora had a small smile on her face.

Aurora glanced over to Serena. She had a dormant power inside of her. It was so unique that Aurora couldn't pick up on what it truly was. " _Serena definitely isn't as normal as she lets on… Is she an aura guardian or a psychic? Her aura feels like it's leaning towards both paths… It's hard to tell at first glance."_

Aurora noticed her hands starting to glow white. This happened whenever she was deep in thought. Before Ash or Serena could see, she made the white glow disappear and said, "If we're racing, then let's go!" Aurora quickly climbed onto Chari's back. "When I say go, we race to the stadium and land at the battlefield. Deal?"

"Yes," Ash responded. He glanced to his back, "Serena, you better hold on tight. This may get a bit rough."

Serena didn't need to get told twice. She grabbed on to Ash's waist. A small blush once again crept up on their faces. Ash was really glad that he was sitting in the front. Once she was secure, Ash knew he was ready to start. Unfortunately for him, Chari was standing slightly in front of Charizard, so Aurora could see them both blushing.

"Oooh, you two are so cute! Are you sure you're not a couple?" Aurora inquired.

"NO!" They both said simultaneously with a blush.

"That's not what your faces say…" Aurora sang to the two of them. If it was possible to make their faces redder, it happened. She decided she had enough taunting. She wanted to finish the battle with Ash. "All right! Ready?"

"Hey!" Ash scrambled to regain his composure.

"Set…"

"Aurora, we're not ready yet!" Serena agreed.

"Gooooooooo!"

Chari made no hesitation as she leaped into the air and started to leave Charizard in the dust. He wasn't about to let his pride get tarnished by an old timer. Without Ash telling him, he started to fly up in the air after Chari. Ash yelped in surprise as he held on Charizard's neck to keep himself stable and Serena held on to Ash. Ash was too occupied with flying on Charizard to realize the position he was in with Serena. Meanwhile, Serena felt incredible. She hoped that this race would never end!

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Chan's boss was watching the stadium intently. He was weighing in all of his thoughts. " _I noticed a change in that pesky guardian's demeanor as she was fighting Ash. Normally, she isn't so keen to changing her battling styles so suddenly between all of her Pokémon. She normally destroys someone's team with one of her Pokémon or keeps the same strategies among all her Pokémon. I have a bad feeling that she remembers. This makes things more complicated."_

The aged man looked outside to the stands. He could see that the audience was getting tense with the lack of battling. He knew what he needed to comfort them. He sent out some of his employees to placate the restless crowd to tell them things that would reassure them that everything would be fine. He could sense a drop in tension a few minutes after he did that. See, the key to running a good business is to play on people's ignorance. Let them think they know more than you do. It's an easy way to get an instant reliable customer. So many unsuspecting trainers come to participate in these battles makes old man grin happily. It made be getting harder to control them, but the fact that they were so ignorant put him at ease.

Aurora was the first champion to see through the façade when she became Champion of the Hokori Region five years ago and the old man despised the core of her very being because of it. Not that she could expose them. The aged man had such a good reputation among the Pokémon community that people shunned her. People said that she was a monster for even thinking that he was evil... at least in the Death Zone of the Hokori region. The matured man smiled as he remembered how she made a fool of herself. " _Serves her right for trying to expose me…"_

Still, there was something about his old adversary that scared him. " _So far, she's been the only person who saw through my part of the League, even_ with _her lost memory. That within itself is astounding…"_ He had a feeling she wouldn't stop until the League was ruined. He wouldn't try his hardest to prevent that and would start with the retrieval of Ashton Ketchum.

 _"_ _Ah, yes. Ash… We've been waiting for you to mature and now that you're almost a man, it's time to take advantage. With your power, we'll be invincible! Soon, no one will be able to stop our plans."_ The old man cackled to himself.

The bald old man suddenly perked his head up without warning. He had an unsavory feeling that he was being watched from afar. He knew exactly who it was, too. " _I-is that Aurora? Blasted woman! Where is she?"_ He whipped his head around the room, trying to find out where she was, but she was nowhere to be seen. " _My sensing hasn't been going dull lately! Why do I sense her, but she's not here? Am I getting that paranoid?"_

Suddenly, he felt a warm sensation at his heart. He felt as though he was being tugged on by a weird wave. A brown substance started to form right above him. The aged man looked up in confusion at the increasingly thickening brown cloud. A figure formed from the energy and fell on top of him. He was shocked to say the least.

"OW! Get off me, man!" With the use of his psychic power, he forced the mysterious fellow on top on him to move and to sit in a chair. The person was unconscious. The old man inspected the figure a bit further. He widened his eyes as he recognized the fellow.

"He's the employee I sent after Aurora! How did he get back here?" Chan's boss asked himself. Immediately when he asked that question, he realized he knew the answer.

"Aurora!" He screamed in frustration to no one in particular. The scream was loud enough for Chan to wake up.

"H-huh? W-where am I?" Chan tried to stand up, but found that he couldn't. He tried to move his arms, but he realized that his body was immobile. His head was groggy as he tried to remember why he felt that way.

"You're in the same place you started, you idiot! Why couldn't just do your mission right?!" His superior barked at him.

Chan became a bit more attentive. "M-mission, sir? I don't remember doing-"

"You don't remember?! Aura guardians can't make psychics lose memory, you nincompoop!" The old man barked in his face. He may have had the appearance of a sweet elder, but he had the ferocity of a Hydreigon. Chan shuddered at his enraged boss. "And oh, you can't move? How does this feel?" His boss slapped Chan in the face. Chan felt an unbearable pain. It was almost as if he had been slapped there prior. Chan didn't respond, not knowing what he could say. Anything he would say would set off the old man's wrath even more, so he decided to stay silent. As the old man approached his employee to assault him, he widened his eyes in realization. " _I felt Aurora's presence before he was sent here. That means she was involved in some way. And if this grunt is being truthful about losing his memory…"_

The Pokémon League curator's eyes suddenly glowed white. Chan's eye's matched his features. " _Tell me what you know, runt."_ The old man probed the grunt's mind. He found nothing of importance. He didn't sense a remote trace of Aurora or her aura. He looked deeper in Chan's psyche. He had to find something. Even if someone loses their immediate memory, it is still in their brain in its stored memory area. He just had to look a bit deeper. He noticed a tiny bit of yellow aura in Chan's head.

It contained a little message: _"I'm going to send you back with one message. Tell your boss that I'm back. Tell him that I've grown much more powerful than I ever used to be and that I'm the biggest threat he has. Tell him all this... because… I'm gunning for you. No, not just you. Your entire organization. Whoever you and your cohorts killed will not be put to rest until the Zurui are stopped. And oh, one more thing. I'm taking Ash with me to train and there is no one who will stop me. You guys have been deceiving too many innocents and you will not deceive him. With that, I bid thee adieu."_

The message ended after that. The old man couldn't see where Chan was when he heard this nor was he able to pinpoint what else Aurora had said to him. This message was trapped deep within the stored part of the grunt's brain, so it was tough to gain any info. Two things were for certain. Aurora showed immense competence when taking down this grunt and that she remembered who Ash Ketchum was. That could prove detrimental to his plans. She somehow made Chan lose his memory of her except a small part specifically there to taunt him. It was in the stored part of the brain, where it was less likely for Chan to remember. It was like she knew that he would check there eventually. He didn't understand how Aurora could take away memory. He didn't know guardians known to do such a thing. He wondered just how much she picked up from fighting psychics constantly.

"Gah! You're useless! I told you before you lost your memory not to let her see you. What do you do? You let her see you. Now I don't have any other valuable information against her." The bald man chastised his petrified employee. His boss looked like he was going to strike Chan again. Chan backed away in fear. This boss allowed himself to calm down. He brought his hand down. He would just have to take control of the situation like he always does.

" _Through his blunder, we have confirmation that Aurora indeed remembers who Ash is and will try to make a move on him soon. We don't have too much time left to act. Who knew aura guardians could make psychics lose memories? That's certainly news. I need to make an important call to our agents in Kanto and Hokori. We need to initiate Ash's arrival to the Zurui immediately."_ Chan's boss smirked in his thoughts. His superior brought feeling back to the young man's body before leaving the room to think more on what he found out.

* * *

The crowd screamed in surprise as a couple of Charizard landed in the middle of the stadium with people on their backs. Aurora jumped off Chari's back first as Charizard landed, in shock.

 ** _"_** ** _H-how did that old-timer beat me? I should have been faster,"_** Charizard thought incredulously. Chari smirked at the younger Pokémon. She knew that she would win, but wanted to see if he would put up a good fight. And put up a good fight he did. Chari was flying at about his speed throughout the race, only speeding up when Charizard thought he was pulling ahead. She was trolling him the entire time and wanted him to think he almost had her. Charizard nearly outpaced the elder Pokémon a couple of times during the race, but because she used Flare Blitz attack in the form of a blue phoenix, she was able to use the momentum gained from the attack pull away at the last second. It helped that Aurora was resistant to her fire.

"Hello, everyone! Missed us?" Aurora greeted the crowd in delight. The crowd started to cheer upon seeing the combatants again. They were excited that the battle was going to continue again. Aurora took that as an invitation to continue. "Sorry about the long wait, but Team Rocket presented me with a bit of difficulty. Ash got back Pikachu. Everything else is fine now! Ash and I can finally finish what we've started."

Ash and Serena slowly got off Charizard as they noticed Aurora speaking aloud. She turned to the young teens. She wanted Ash to get back into the spirit of battling, "So Ash, are you ready to mount a comeback or suffer the hands of defeat?"

This immediately had the desired effect, "I'm ready to defeat you!"

"Good." Aurora walked over to her spot on the stadium, where she was commanding moves earlier and faced him. "Because ready or not, here… I… come!"

Serena smiled at Ash who was now thinking of which Pokémon he'd use. She decided to get his attention, "Ash…"

"Yeah, Serena?"

Serena abruptly hugged him in front of the entire stadium. There were a lot of 'Aww…' and 'That's so adorable' being said from the crowd. "I know you'll go for it 110%! Remember? 'Never give up until the end?' You taught me that advice, Ash. Good luck!" Serena was tempted to kiss him on the spot, but was too afraid to. She ran back to exit the battlefield in the stands. As she was leaving, Ash stood there motionlessly. Ash was thinking about the hug. " _Serena… what about you makes me go all crazy?! It's like I feel stronger around her."_

Aurora snapped him out of his thoughts. She returned Chari in her Poké Ball, but decided to say, "If you're done going 'gah gah' for your girl, I'd like to restart the match, young one."

 _"_ _My girl?"_ As he opened his mouth to counter, Aurora put up her hand, "Save it. As much as I would like to tease you further about a possible future relationship with Serena, I want you to have a clear head before we fight again. I want you to come at me with your best potential, not get distracted."

Ash knew Aurora was right. He returned Charizard into his Poké Ball and walked over to his side of the field. The former water field didn't even look like a water field anymore. The water was evaporated via Chari's Fire Blast and the white circles were destroyed in a combined effort by Gible and Chari. It was almost as flat as a regular grass field, except for the crater made from Gible's defeat.

"What a surprising turn of events! Ash has returned with Pikachu and they both landed here suddenly! Both combatants returned their Charizard, so it's a guess on what Pokémon they'll be using."

Ash walked over to his side of the field. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, stood beside him and started to tug on his pants, **"(Let me battle again!)"**

"Are you sure, buddy? Your battle with Chi-Chi really did a number on you." Ash said, concerned.

Pikachu emitted sparks from his cheeks, **"(I feel a lot better since fighting her. I know I can do it, Ash!)"**

Ash stood eye level to Pikachu and rubbed his head. If Pikachu was willing to fight, who was he to deny his wishes? "All right, buddy! Go for it!"

 **"** **(Let's do this!)"** Pikachu said enthusiastically as he jumped onto the field, sparks coming out from his cheeks.

 _"_ _I could just use Chari or Rio to end this rather fast… or I can make things more interesting. I've used four different Pokémon… might as well use a fifth."_ Aurora contemplated.

"So you've chosen Pikachu… I think I have the perfect counter for him…" Aurora threw up a Poké Ball with a pink ribbon tied around it. It landed right in front of her. The capsule rumbled as it released a relatively small pink and white Pokémon with four feelers surrounding is body, large blue pixie-like eyes and a slightly shaggy tail. The Pokémon looked extremely excited to come out, its tail wagging about freely. Said Pokémon ran to Aurora and gave her a large hug. Despite being small, Aurora had a hard time trying to pull her off even though she had no hands...

"Happy… I know you like to hug, but please focus on the battle…" Aurora implored. The Pokémon nodded as she went back to the battlefield.

"And Aurora decided to use a Sylveon! How will she combat Pikachu's blistering speed?" The announcer genuinely wondered.

"Happy, ready to use your moonshine technique?" Aurora asked the Pokémon.

 **"** **Moonshine? I love moonshine against electric types! Who's it gonna be?"** Happy the Sylveon looked around and saw Pikachu. Happy leaped like a gazelle as she landed in front of Pikachu and grabbed his paws with her feelers. She tilted her head slightly as she read his facial expression. The Sylveon squealed in delight as she said, **"Hello, friend! Are you going to be my opponent?"**

 **"** **(Yes?)"** Pikachu was put off guard by the euphoria Happy was emanating. He could tell that she was really excited, much to the credit of her namesake. Then, the fairy type proceeded to jump up and down with Pikachu, almost as if they were dancing. The audience were clapping. They thought it was humorous for Pikachu to be led astray like that. Everyone could see Pikachu's eyes turning into swirly marks in confusion. Happy noticed this and decided to stop. Happy let go of Pikachu while letting him spin on the ground, dazed.

Aurora shook her head and looked at Ash and Pikachu apologetically, "I'm sorry about Happy, Ash. As you can tell, she's really…"

"Happy?" Ash finished. Aurora nodded. He knew what it meant to be excited in a battle, but he never expected so much energy from one Pokémon. He looked down at Pikachu, concerned, "Pikachu, are you all right?

 **"** **(Pretty Staryus)…"** Pikachu mumbled incoherently. Pikachu made himself stand still. He closed his eyes and held his head still to make the world stop spinning. Eventually when everything was stable, Pikachu opened his eyes again. Happy looked down with remorse, but Pikachu didn't hold it against her. Pikachu had a feeling she'd be a strong battler just like all of Aurora's other partners and was curious to see Happy's battling style.

"It's Sylveon vs. Pikachu! Battle of the cute Pokémon! It's a make or break battle for Ash. He has just two Pokémon left while Aurora has five. What will he do to turn this battle around? It seems as though Pikachu became better in the time it got kidnapped, so let's see how Ash will take advantage of that!" The announcer surmised.

"Both battlers ready?" The referee raised both his flags.

"Yes." Ash and Aurora said simultaneously.

"Then… begin!" The referee brought them both down.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash brought out his hand. Pikachu obliged by emitting surrounding his body in electrical energy. He shot the buildup of electricity at Happy.

"Operation Moonshine is a go!" Aurora said.

 **"** **Hooray! Operation Moonshine is in effect!"** Happy said excitedly. Happy made her tail shone a steely glow as she slammed it into the ground. The electrical directly hit the Sylveon, but she didn't take any damage. The electricity was being grounded out through Happy's tail. From where she was standing, Happy extended her feelers and attached two of them around Pikachu. The feelers wrapped around his entire body, trapping his arms and tail inside. Pikachu stopped his attack abruptly in surprise. She took advantage of it by lifting Pikachu from the ground and started to twirl him around her fast. Pikachu tried to use Thunderbolt to force Happy to stop, but Happy was still using Iron Tail and it was still on the ground.

"Finish up the operation! Shining Moonblast!" Aurora commanded.

 _"_ _Shining Moonblast?"_ Ash thought somberly. He couldn't think of how Pikachu could escape and even if he did, Pikachu would be disoriented from the spinning. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he watched helplessly, trying to think to counter Happy.

Happy wouldn't give him enough time. Happy winked as she opened her mouth to build up energy from the Moon. An image of the Moon appeared as she summoned an orb of pink energy. As she was getting struck by the Thunderbolt, she used some of that power as her own. The orb of pink energy became infused with electrical energy. She abruptly stopped spinning Pikachu and made him be only a few feet away from her face. She let the dazed Pikachu out of her grip as she shot the ball of electricity infused energy at Pikachu directly.

"Pikachu!" Ash hollered to his friend as he got knocked back by Happy's combination of moves.

"Keep up the pressure! Psyshock!" Aurora said.

Happy cheerfully jumped around in a zig-zag towards Pikachu as her eyes started to glow blue. As she opened her mouth, several spheres of bluish-purple spheres were created and thrown towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Ash pleaded. Ash's words reached the fallen mouse's ears. Pikachu's ears twitched slightly as he jumped up right before the attack hit him. Happy jumped right into Pikachu's previous spot, looking up at the airborne mouse.

"Great job! Use the air to your advantage, Pikachu. Go into Happy using Iron Tail and Slam!" Ash called out.

 **"** **(Let's do this!)"** Pikachu yelled as gravity started to make him fall. However, as he was falling, he made his tail become made of pure steel and used his increasing momentum to start flipping tail first towards Happy.

"Happy, we won't let that stop us! Use a combination of Heal Bell and Fairy Wind to stop Pikachu dead in his tracks."

Happy made her feelers go near her mouth. Her ears twitched slightly as she sang a soothing song that sounded similar to a bell. Her feelers produced a light pink wind as she sent the sound waves into the air faster. The air distorted slightly at the changed bell sound. It hurt anyone who heard it. The sudden change in sound messed with Pikachu's sensitive ears. He lost his concentration as his tail turned back into its normal color. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Amazing! Aurora used Happy's Heal Bell, a normally beneficial move, to disrupt Pikachu's Iron Tail!" The announcer said in shock.

"Buddy, are you OK to continue?" Ash asked. Pikachu stood up and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"All right! Thunder!" Ash said.

Aurora folded her arms and shook her head. "That's not going to work young one."

"Who said anything about Thunder hitting your Sylveon?" Ash said with a smirk.

"What?" Aurora said, confused.

Happy made her tail glow a grayish color, bracing herself for the Thunder. However, Pikachu aimed his attack for the ground. The sheer electrical power of Thunder was more than enough to disrupt the ground. Rocks started to fly about. Pikachu's attack approached Happy fast. Happy made her tail return to normal. She had a feeling she knew what to do. Aurora looked too surprised to do anything, so she was just going to have to take avoiding the attack into her own paws. For the first time the entire battle, Happy had a serious face. Happy ran directly towards the flying rocks and jumped on them, straight towards Pikachu. She jumped from rock to rock at an alarming speed, narrowly avoiding Pikachu's electric attack in the process. Pikachu doubled his efforts to land an attack on Happy. He aimed his Thunder attack directly towards Happy. She used Protect to take the attack. She took no damage.

"Huh?" Ash stepped back slightly in shock. " _How did she move like that? She did it without Aurora's command!"_

"Your reflexes are very quick, even quicker than my reaction. Well done." Aurora congratulated Happy. Happy returned to her more jovial demeanor.

 **"** **Thank you, Aurora! That was a true test of my jumping skills for sure!"** Happy responded.

"I think we need to finish this. Use Moonblast!" Aurora brought forth her hand.

"Pikachu, counter it with Electro Ball!"

"I don't think so!" A1urora said with vigor. "Happy, you know what to do!"

Happy made her tail turn into a steely gray and slammed into the ground. The force of the impact was enough to knock Pikachu off balance. She took this opportunity to generate a large ball of pink energy and shot it at Pikachu.

 **"** **(Argh!)"** Pikachu screamed at he got knocked into the wall behind Ash. Pikachu fell from the wall and landed on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Ash looked horrified as he said, "Pikachu, no!"

The referee waited a few moments before saying, "Pikachu is unable to battle. Sylveon is the winner!"

The crowd expressed disappointment that Pikachu had fainted, but was amazed to see Happy's fancy footwork. They had never seen anything like that.

Ash slowly walked over to Pikachu and held him in his arms. "You did awesome out there, buddy! You showed so much effort…" Pikachu weakly licked his trainer's face in appreciation. "It's time you took a long rest. Charizard will take care of this." Ash walked back to his spot and slowly placed Pikachu beside him. Ash covered his eyes behind his hat, thinking deeply. The situation was hopeless. Aurora had five Pokémon left. Even if Charizard managed to defeat Happy, Aurora still had four other she could switch into. He felt trapped in between a rock and a hard place.

"And the lightning mouse finally goes down. Sylveon defeated it without taking damage. However, let's give a hand for Pikachu's astounding endurance!" The announcer said, clapping his hands. Soon, the entire audience followed his lead. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and the rest of the gang stood up and cheered.

"Haha! Great job Pikachu!" Bonnie called out from the stands.

"Yeah! Never give up until the end!" Serena cheered.

Some people even stood up and clapped, following their lead. Diantha, Goodshow and his some of his employees also joined in the clapping from the top of the stands. The entire stadium was abuzz for Ash and Pikachu.

Ash circled his view around the stadium, surprised that they were clapping their hands for him. He was overcome with inspiration. He glanced at Aurora and noticed that she and Happy (at least with her feelers) were clapping for him with large smiles. Aurora's smile seemed to have another meaning to it, but he couldn't see it. If everyone believed in him, why shouldn't he?

"Everyone…" Ash said quietly. " _Thank you… Pikachu's hark work won't be wasted."_ Ash revealed his eyes from behind his hat. They had a determined expression. He turned his hat around. He might as well have fun and give it all he had.

"Go Charizard!" Ash said, throwing a Poké Ball in the air. Charizard in his Mega X form appeared, ready to battle.

"Happy, return!" Aurora said, aiming her Poké Ball at Happy. However, Happy jumped away to avoid the red light.

Aurora furrowed her brows in confusion, "Happy, don't you want to rest?"

 **"** **I'm feeling fine, Aurora! I want to test what I can really do!"**

"Are you sure, Happy? Charizard may be Ash's last partner, but he's also one of his strongest. I can feel it my very being…" Aurora said with her hand to her heart.

 **"** **That shouldn't matter! You taught me that. You're trying to find excuses to bring out Chari or Rio! They aren't your only win conditions."** Happy countered. Happy stared down her trainer with a frown on her face. Aurora stared back. She decided to continue their conversation telepathically.

 _"_ _Oh, no no no. I don't consider them win conditions at all. You guys are all around the same level, Happy. Do you really feel that way?"_ Aurora asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes."_** Happy responded immediately. She narrowed her eyes. _ **"You rely on them more than the rest of us. That why I called them 'win conditions.'"**_

 _"_ _Oh, Happy, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to neglect you and the others. I love you… all of you… Don't ever forget that."_

 ** _"_** ** _I know that. I can feel it being your Aspect of Emotion. I accept your apology. So… will you let me stay out?"_**

 _"_ _Of course! I want you to battle your heart out."_ Aurora chuckled slightly, _"You know, it's stupid. I wanted a Charizard vs. Charizard matchup, but I guess it isn't meant to be. I didn't realize you felt left out. You're on Happy. Do your best and kick Charizard's tail!"_

Aurora and Happy realized they had looked at each other for too long. Aurora decided to play it off. "OK, you win Happy. I can't stand to see your cute little face all mad like that."

 **"** **Hooray! I get to stay!"** Happy jumped up and down in delight. She hopped over to Charizard grabbed his claws and jumped up and down. **"I can't wait to battle you! Good luck!"**

Charizard raised one his eyebrows in confusion. This was more happiness than he could stomach. The worse part about it is that Charizard could see that Happy jumping up and down was completely genuine. He wondered where it all came from.

 **"** **(Uh… Sure… But you're gonna need luck to beat me!)"** Charizard responded to the upbeat Sylveon.

Happy smiled as she sang, **"Don't be too cocky, Charizard. Big things come in small packages…"**

"True that, Happy. Good luck, Ash." Aurora said poker-faced.

"Thank you, Aurora. Charizard, let's show them what we got!" Ash said. Ash knew that this point it would be almost impossible to come back and win. Still, he wanted to try his hardest against Happy before Charizard went down.

 **"** **(You got it!)"** Charizard roared loudly.

"Charizard vs. Sylveon. It's a battle of the bigger will! Let's see how it will play out!" The announcer summarized.

"Both battlers ready?" The referee asked. Ash and Aurora nodded.

"Then engage!" The referee brought down his flags.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Aurora folded her arms in observation. " _I wonder… will their attacks would collide or would Charizard's Flamethrower go through it?"_

Happy smiled as she created a sphere of ghastly energy in her mouth. Charizard breathed a line of blue fire towards the attack. The two moves hit each other at the same time. The shock of the impact exploded instantly. Neither side was affected.

 _"_ _This confirmed my suspicions. Let's take advantage of this, shall we?"_ Aurora inwardly smirked.

* * *

"It seems they both are equally powerful." Bonnie said with excitement.

"How should that be possible?" Tierno wondered "Charizard has Mega Evolved and Mega Evolved Pokémon are stronger than regular ones."

"Not really, Tierno. For Ash's third gym leader match, Pikachu defeated a Mega Lucario." Clemont pointed out.

 _"_ _W-what did I just feel?"_ Serena held her head and widened her eyes. She had gotten a slight headache just now feeling something she would not have before today. This didn't go unnoticed as Shauna asked, "Serena, are you OK?"

Serena noticed the worried look in her friend's eyes. She wanted to make Shauna feel a bit better. "I'm fine, though that Sylveon is stronger than she's letting on…"

"What do you mean Serena?" Clemont asked.

"I don't know… somehow… I know that Aurora held back just now. That draw is a trap for Ash to try something more reckless."

"She said that she wasn't holding back as much earlier in the battle. She took out Gible with ease immediately afterward. Once she used Happy, Pikachu went down just as easily."

"Yes, but even after she said that, it seems she tests out the Pokémon Ash sends out before counterattacking with her full strength." Serena explained the best way she could.

"How would you know this?" Trevor asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I can feel it in me… Aurora's Sylveon held back just now, but Ash's Charizard did not. Shadow Ball is not the same type as Happy, but Flamethrower is the same type as Charizard. Something tells me that if Happy uses Moonblast and if they clash attacks…"

Clemont widened his eyes in realization. He finished Serena's statement. "Then Ash is in trouble!"

"Yes." Serena said somberly. "Oh, I hope he's see's though Aurora's strategy…" She squeezed her fingers even tighter than before in worry.

* * *

Ash looked up at the stands. He had sensed parts of his friends' conversation. He had picked up the important parts. " _So, Serena… I don't know how you figured out Aurora's strategy, but thank you… I have to be careful."_

Serena widened her eyes again, knowing she has just heard Ash's voice, but he didn't say anything. He was thanking her which meant he heard her conversation with their friends. That shouldn't be possible, though. They were several rows away from the battlefield. " _D-does this have something to do with Ash and Aurora being aura guardians? Am I… one?"_ She decided to try something _, "If you can hear this Ash, then, you're welcome."_

From where he was standing on the battlefield, he pinpointed where Serena was and looked directly into her eyes. Serena stared into his. He had heard Serena clearly and wanted to let her know that. Serena looked concerned, but Ash wanted to let her know that she had nothing to worry about. Serena knew he heard her message when he stared at her being. She beamed in happiness. The rest of Ash's friends did not know what was happening between the two; they thought that they were just staring at each other endearingly.

Aurora arched one of her eyebrows up in surprise. She knew aura was being passed around and Ash and Serena was straight into the middle of it. They were staring at each other, but she knew it wasn't because they were adored one another. Ash had to be relaying a message to her, meaning Serena must be a budding guardian as well. Aurora didn't intrude though. They had no control over their capabilities, so she would let it slide… this time. She promised herself she wouldn't look into her opponent's aura during a match, trying to be fair. She also promised herself not to use her aura to strengthen her Pokémon, not unless against someone could do that as well. She would continue to stick to her word, but was curious to know what the message was.

Still, Aurora wanted to make Ash focus on the battle, not his budding guardian capabilities. "Hmm… it seems you are more distracted than I thought… Let's use this to our advantage, Happy. Let's waste time with Helping Hand. Then, use Moonblast!"

Ash realized that he had been focusing on Serena for too long. Ash focused his attention on the battle once more. "Charizard dodge it!"

Happy's body glowed white as she clapped her feelers together. Nothing happened. Then, she created a ball of pink energy with an image of the Moon behind her as she shot it at Charizard. The fire dragon effortlessly dodged the move and started to fly above the ground.

"Like I expected. I wanted Charizard to dodge to get you back into the swing of things. Ash, don't get distracted. Next time, I won't be so lenient." Aurora folded her arms as she berated Ash.

"Heh, heh. Sorry Aurora. If you wanted me to get back into it, it worked. Still, stop going easy on me! Charizard, use Flame Burst!"

"Who's to say I was helping you out with Helping Hand? I always plan ahead. Happy, dodge and grab Charizard's neck!"

Charizard opened his mouth to create a ball of fire and shot it towards Happy. Happy looked elated as she dodged the move without breaking a sweat. However, the ball of fire exploded into multiple smaller flames, but Happy jumped in the air and avoided all the smaller flames. Charizard looked at the Eeveelution in surprise as she grasped the black dragon's neck with two of her feelers and climbed on his back.

"This is great! Charizard, grab Happy, spin and use Seismic Toss!" Ash said, seizing the opportunity.

"Yeah, you mean great for _me_!" Aurora brought out her hand and said, "Deflect Charizard's claws with your other two feelers Happy and force him on the ground!"

Charizard tried to grab Happy, but she wouldn't let him. Happy used her feelers as if they were hands. She swatted away Charizard's claws whenever they got close, but kept a tight grip on Charizard's neck. Charizard started to perform aerial tricks in order to force Happy off, but Happy was used to riding on large flying types, Charizards more specifically.

When she was younger and more carefree, she used to annoy Chari by riding her back and forcing her in the air. She had controlled the elder Pokémon's flight patterns by manipulating the Pokemon's neck and wings. Happy always had the time of her life while in the skies. She felt like she was riding on a flying Tauros with Chari. With Charizard, it felt ten times better. It was like riding a flying, but rampaging Bouffalant, except this Bouffalant's mouth have blue flames that could burn her feelers.

She forced Charizard's neck up. Charizard was caught in surprise as the Eeveelution forced the fully evolved lizard high in the air. At this point, Charizard was too distracted to try to use his claws, so Happy took advantage of this. She used her two free feelers to grab the tips of Charizard's wings. Then, she forced Charizard to tuck in his wings and dip his head down. This took more effort than before because Charizard was trying to fight back. Charizard was trying to keep his wings open so he could have a better time shaking Happy off.

"Happy, make this easier on yourself. Use Moonblast on Charizard's back!" Aurora called out.

"Charizard, you gotta get that Sylveon of you! Keep trying!" Ash pleaded. He racked his brain for any ideas. He had never seen any strategy like this for any quadruped. It was clear Happy had experience riding on flying Pokémon, though he did not know how that was possible. He didn't want Charizard to feel so limited. He wanted Charizard to be able to spread his wings. He widened his eyes as he got a good idea.

"Charizard! Spin yourself and plummet to the ground! Break Happy's ground!" Ash said, hoping it would work.

Happy summoned an orb of pink energy as she shot it at Charizard's back. A small explosion ensued as Charizard fought off the pain. She did this multiple times. He knew had to carry out Ash's request. Charizard could sense Ash's belief in him. Charizard gave a large roar as he started to spin around. Happy began to lose her footing on the large draconian. He flew up high into the sky, spinning, before flying straight for the ground. Happy felt her grip loosening from the spinning. Eventually, she became too disoriented to maintain a stable ground on Charizard's back and slipped off. Now, she was spinning with Charizard, off his back, screaming as she held on for dear life. The only thing keeping her airborne was her feelers wrapped around Charizard's neck.

 **"** **Whoa, whoa, whoa!"** Happy chanted every time Charizard spun around. Her pixie-like blue eyes widened as her ribbon-like feelers finally lost their grip on the Mega Evolved Pokémon. She was sent flying off the fire type.

 **"** **Waaah!"** Happy grunted as she landed on the ground roughly. She shook off any lingering rocks on her fur and looked at Charizard with a determined gaze.

"Keep it up! Use Flare Blitz!" Ash brought out his hand.

"Hold him back using Psyshock!" Aurora commanded. She wanted to see how Psyshock would fare against Charizard's most powerful physical fire type move. Happy sweat-dropped as she formed an orb of psychic energy and shot it at the Charizard. Charizard flew through the minor explosion Psyshock created when Flare Blitz went through it. He struck Happy directly. Happy braced herself for the attack. She took it relatively well, but managed to sustain a burn. The burn engulfed her as she took her first turn of burn damage. For the first time this battle, Happy didn't look too happy. She frowned. She hated when secondary effects of moves happened. It took away from some of the skill needed to win.

"Oh! And Charizard gets the burn! Will this be a breakthrough for Ash?" The announcer said, excited.

"Happy! Are you alright?" Aurora called out concerned.

 **"** **Grr… I'm fine. The actual attack didn't hurt much, but the burn is pretty serious."** Happy responded to Aurora.

"I'm sorry, friend. I wasn't expecting you to get burned there. That's all right though. Heal yourself. Use Heal Bell." Aurora said calmly. Happy closed her eyes and released a pulse of blue energy while creating a soothing bell-like sound. The blue pulse engulfed her completely as she shone a bright light. Once the light dissipated, everyone can see that any signs of the burns had vanished.

"I know you won't really need to heal, but this is the best opportunity to. Use Wish!" Aurora said. Happy raised her feelers in the air and summoned a shooting star in the sky. It twinkled beautifully as it passed by the sky.

"Stop her from recovering! Use Flamethrower!" Ash countered. " _If Happy heals, then this battle is gonna be harder to win…"_

"I anticipated that." Aurora smirked. "Protect!"

From his mouth, Charizard blew out a stream of blue flames towards Happy. To counteract it, Happy summoned a force field. The fire-type attack made contact with Happy's Protect, but did not destroy Happy's barrier. After trying to break through the shield, Charizard eventually stopped. Happy stopped using Protect once she knew she didn't have to. Then, Happy's body started to glow as Wish started to take effect. Happy was now healed completely. She was just as peppy as ever.

 **"** **Thank you, Mistress, I'm feeling a lot better! Now, I'm ready to do this!"** Happy slapped two of her feelers together

"OK then, Happy. Let's get a little more serious. Swallow one of your Moonblasts." Aurora complied. Happy summoned an orb of pink energy, held it in her mouth and ate it whole. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Happy's fur bristled almost as if she was a Jolteon. She raised her feelers in the air involuntarily. Her body became encased in a pink aura.

"Now release the energy in a physical form!" Happy concentrated. She focused on making the energy go to her back. The concentration of pink aura increased towards her back and her feelers. With a simple flick of her feelers, the pink aura changed to resemble fairy wings. They were fluttering stunningly to the wind. Her feelers were like ribbons moving on their own in the wind. The effect was visually appealing to the audience. They gasped as they drank in Happy's increased beauty with their eyes.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Happy looks so adorable!" Bonnie had stars in her eyes in admiration. She wanted to leave her seat just to scoop Happy up in her arms and hold her. She literally started to leave her seat, but Clemont stopped her using his Aipom arm. He forced her to stay seated and face palmed in response.

"Bonnie!" Clemont said, somewhat annoyed. Bonnie pouted. Clemont sighed as he put his Aipom arm back into his backpack.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this!" Shauna had sparkles in her eyes.

Serena had the same feeling. She never would expect to see a move like this in an important match, but that didn't make it any less interesting. "I agree. This looks like something I would see in contests or in performing."

 _"_ _Leave it to the girls to be hypnotized by cuteness. I don't know why the Champion did that, but for whatever reason, that Sylveon is acting as a distraction."_ Clemont thought.

"While I'll admit the Sylveon looks cute, she did that move in a serious match. Ash needs to be careful. She wouldn't have done that without a reason." Clemont raised his glasses in observation.

 _"_ _Ash, if you're hearing this, be prepared for anything…"_ Serena thought and hoped her message would get sent to Ash.

* * *

Ash was too busy concentrating on the battle to hear, but did sense that she said something. He didn't know what to think of Happy's wings, but didn't want to get distracted by them.

"Wow, look at Aurora's Sylveon! It looks as if it grew beautiful fairy wings. Visually stunning!" The announcer said in awe.

"It's not only good for looks, pal. This is part of one of my favorite combinations from the olden days. Happy, hold your Hidden Power in front of your mouth!" Aurora smirked as she folded her arms. Happy created a brown orb of energy in her mouth and held it. She knew what was coming next, but waited for her trainer's next call.

"Now Hidden Orb Dash!" At Aurora's call, Happy covered her mouth with her feelers without forcing the Hidden Power to eaten. She promptly shot the attack at Charizard. Much to his surprise, the Hidden Power was shot nowhere near Charizard. Happy took advantage of his slight confusion. With a flap of her makeshift wings, she made a mad dash towards Charizard.

"Charizard, dodge-!" Ash tried to call out. However, it was too late. Before either of them could think, Happy jumped up and tackled Charizard in the stomach. The lizard didn't know where the burst of speed came from, but he knew he had taken some serious damage. He landed on the ground back first with a large thud. Happy stood on his torso looking down at him with a serious expression.

"Wow, that's fast!" Ash said in shock. He'd underestimated the Moonblast raising Happy's power and speed. It reminded him of another technique he used to do in Sinnoh with Torterra. He would command Torterra to eat his attack to get a power boost, but he's never seen a Pokémon have enough control to put the aura in a physical shape.

Ash asked, "Charizard, are you OK?"

Happy jumped off Charizard's torso as the Mega Evolved Pokémon stood up again. Charizard looked at Happy with a sign of new respect. **"(I'm alright, but I'm fired up!)"**

"That's good to hear. Use Flare Blitz!"

"Happy! Sunny Side-Up!" Aurora called out.

 _"_ _Operation Moonshine? Sunny Side-Up? What is with some of these names? Is she even being serious?"_ Ash thought, annoyed. He decided not to dwell on the weird commands Aurora told her Sylveon to do. He knew that whatever the name was, it must have a meaning. Charizard cloaked himself in blue flames. He charged at the pure fairy type. Happy smiled as she jumped up above Charizard. Her underside barely missed the blue flames of Charizard.

Aurora murmured, "I got you exactly where I want you…" She said aloud, "Do it!" Happy complied as she fell straight towards Charizard. She summoned a sphere of brown energy as she shot it at Charizard's side. The Mega Evolved Pokémon grunted as he could feel his back cooling slightly. Then, a streak of pink formed behind her wings as she rammed into Charizard's back. The blue flames were too hot to endure so she leaned over to her side to escape. Charizard landed on the ground roughly and Happy winced in pain from the blue flames. She wasn't burned, but Charizard's back was still too hot to handle.

 _"_ _Even her Hidden Power wasn't enough to stop him… That's some Charizard."_ Aurora thought in observation.

Her last attack was enough to use up all of Happy's extra energy. Her 'wings' vanished. Although she was affected by the Flare Blitz, Happy looked like she still had a lot of her own energy. She was smiling brightly at Charizard. It had been a while since she was in a battle with a worthwhile opponent. However, Charizard looked like he was getting tired. He wasn't sure how many more hits he could take.

 **"** **Mistress! In my time out, I've used all my other moves! I'm really excited to end this."** Happy said enthusiastically.

"Really? Well, that makes this battle that much easier." Aurora smiled and cross her arms.

Ash looked confused. "What do you mean, Aurora?"

"Ash, you've been an excellent challenger this match. You've managed to outsmart me at certain points. As much as I would love to drag this on longer, I must bring this battle to a decisive end! Happy, jump up into the air, consume one of your Moonblasts to form your 'wings' again and dive straight for Charizard. Then, finish this up with Last Resort!"

Happy quickly summoned an orb of pink energy and ate it. As the pink aura surrounded her, she closed her eyes and focused them to be at one point. Once again, her makeshift wings formed. Happy opened her eyes and screamed. A cluster of stars formed around her and her entire body turned white as she ran at a quick pace towards Charizard. Eventually, she started to leave a pink streak showing the Moonblast's added effect of being swallowed. She was determined to end this drawn out battle.

"Last Resort? Use Happy's momentum to your advantage, Charizard! Grab Happy as she's attacking and use a combination of Flare Blitz and Seismic Toss!" Charizard once again cloaked himself in blue flames and dashed towards Happy. As the Sylveon jumped up to strike Charizard, the lizard moved over to his side and grabbed two of her feelers in one swoop. He started to fly up high. He attempted to grab Happy's body completely, but she wouldn't allow him. She used her two remaining feelers to grab Charizard's neck and force him down. Happy and Charizard, both in their most powerful attacks plummeted towards the stadium at full speed. Both Pokémon were looking at each other, determined. They both wanted to win against each other for their trainers' sakes. When they landed on the ground, there was a large explosion. The black smoke covered the entire battlefield, leaving the audience in suspense.

"Whoa! I can't see anything! Is either Pokémon still standing?" The announcer said, anxious to learn of the final result.

"You seem a bit confused. Last Resort is a move Happy can only use once she's used up all her other moves, Ash. It is her most deadly attack." Aurora explained with her arms folded.

Happy used her Fairy Wind attack to blow away some of the smoke. She had very few scratches on her body, but otherwise looked alright to continue fighting. "Happy is up and is looking like she didn't take too much damage, considering the combination of attacks Charizard used. How is Charizard faring?"

Eventually, all the smoke cleared out from the battlefield. Charizard was barely standing with a blank look on his face. He slowly moved forward one step and fell on the ground, with squiggly marks in his eyes.

Ash cried out uselessly, "Charizard, no!"

"Charizard is unable to battle. Aurora's Sylveon is the winner. This battle goes to Aurora of Shingetsu Town."

"Let's hear it for Aurora with that commanding performance! She's beaten Ash five to zero and is now the winner of the Renaissance Conference!" The announcer said. The crowd roared with applause. They hadn't expected to see a match like that and they moved every moment of it. Aurora looked down bashfully. She was never one to like attention all that much even though she was one to want to please a crowd. She stole a quick glance at Ash.

Ash was disappointed that he lost. He had come so close to realizing his dream only for someone to take it away from him again. He suddenly became very conscious of everyone in the stage. He didn't want to be looked at. He wanted to get away. Ash covered his eyes with his hat and ran off inside, leaving a streak of tears behind him. His shadow running became smaller and smaller until he vanished.

 **"** **(Ash!)"** Pikachu called out. He immediately ran towards Ash, wanting to comfort his friend.

Aurora sighed as she watched Ash go inside. Aurora looked gloom, despite her winning the tournament. Happy ran up to her and patted her back. She looked up at Aurora with sympathetic eyes. Aurora rubbed her head in appreciation. Aurora knew she had to acknowledge her. "You did phenomenally. Thank you for showing everyone your excellence. This victory feels hollow though. Ash looks so devastated… This is exactly what I was afraid was going to happen. I didn't want to defeat him... or be the reason he lost in the Kalos League."

 **"** **You did what you had to do. I know it wasn't easy to outright beat him, but it was for the best. Go on. Do what's in you heart. I think that will set you on the right path."** Happy encouraged.

Aurora nodded. She returned Happy in her Poké Ball. She ran towards the corridor where Ash went to pursue him. She ignored the audience looks of shock and she called out, "Ashton, wait!"

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was an absolute blast to write. I've been itching, no, _dying_ to write an Amourshipping scene and I FINALLY got my chance here. I can't believe I went almost 40,000 words (at least at that point in Word) without writing one. I feel a lot happier now. SatoSere ftw! ^_^**

 **So... Ash lost. Big surprise... not really. I thought this would be more realistic since Ash had never won against a Champion before. It seems like he's taking the loss badly, too. Can't say that I blame him. So close and yet so far...**

 **Little trivia: Ash has never seen Last Resort being used in the anime before. That's why he didn't recognize the move when Happy used it. It's never been used in the anime period. If I recall correctly, it was only used in the manga by Lenora's Stoutland and Platinum's Pachirisu. I could be wrong, though :3**

 **Well, see you in the next chapter on August 8th :)**

 **Next Chapter: Intensity's Aftermath**

 **~SPG123~**


	6. Intensity's Aftermath

**A/N: (*Cue the whaaaaaa sequence!) Whaaaaaaaaaat?! Holy crap, it hasn't been two weeks yet!**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. I am back with a chapter. So enjoy the earliness~**

 **Certain things to note:**

 _"..."-_ This denotes regular speech.

 _"..." This denotes thoughts, flashback or telepathy when stated directly._

 **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's speech.**

 _ **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's thoughts or telepathy or Pokemon speech in flashbacks when stated directly.**_

 **"(...)" (This denotes a Pokemon speaking, but only select characters like Ash or Aurora can understand it.)**

 **Disclaimers: You know the drill. I don't own Pokemon, but ya'll know that. It's owned by Game Freak and Nintendo in general. This story and plot are mine and yaddy yaddy yadda.**

 **Onward to things Pokemon related!**

* * *

 _"Life seems sometimes like nothing more than a series of losses, from beginning to end. That's the given. How you respond to those losses, what you make of what's left, that's the part you have to make up as you go." -_ Katharine Weber

* * *

Chapter 5: Intensity's Aftermath

"Ash, wait!" Aurora called out. She stopped where she was and looked around for the brown-eyed boy. He was nowhere to be seen. So, she decided to use her main method for tracking people. She looked around to make sure no one was near her. Then, she made her eyes completely glowing yellow, with no whites in them. Aurora decided to use her aura vision to view the world from the perception of aura. The main catch is that the user of aura vision cannot maintain it if their aura reserves are low or if their concentration is broken. Everything looked distorted and had a bright array of colors. The corridor's lights were orange because of the heat they were producing, but the floor had a rainbow of different colors from different people passing by. Aurora knew how to differentiate the different aura on the ground by looking for the recently added aura. She noticed that a dark blue aura had a distinct path and that it made up most of the coloration of the floor. She knew that Ash had recently passed by the area and decided to follow that aura.

"Ash!" Aurora called out again. She knew she reached the end of the path. The room she'd entered had its lights off. It looked like a dining room of some sort, but was oddly more eerie with the lights off. There was a large chandelier in the center, but it looked weird not being illuminated. It looked even weirder being a purple color instead of the normal orange color she was accustomed to seeing. She was starting to get a nasty headache despite having amazing stamina with her aura. She knew it had to be because of Team Rocket, healing Pikachu and the untimely Zurui goon encounter. Aurora returned her eyes to normal and started to walk slowly to where Ash was. Ash could hear her every step; it was the only thing breaking the silence other the Aurora's voice.

"Ash… I know you're there…" Aurora said tenderly. Ash held his knees together even tighter. He was hoping she was bluffing.

"Please, Ash… I want to help you. Please come out." Aurora pleaded with an emotion rarely seen outside speaking with her Pokémon. She saw no moment from any of the chairs. She decided to walk over to the chair Ash was hiding. She saw Pikachu right near him, looking somber. She knew the electric mouse wanted to help, but he didn't know how to.

 **"** **(It's bad…)"** Pikachu murmured once Aurora arrived beside him. Aurora started to pet behind his ear affectionately, but sighed. Pikachu looked somewhat in content, but was still concerned for his trainer.

"I can see that, Little Chu. No, I can _feel_ that. I didn't want this to happen." Aurora said. She peered under the chair and saw Ash sulking about. His face was filled with dried tears and was hugging his knees to be able to fit into the confined space.

"Ash…" Aurora started quietly.

"Aurora? What are you doing here?" Ash said while looking down.

"I'm here to be at your side. You've suffered a pretty bad loss and I want to make sure that you're alright." Aurora made a small smile.

"Why should you care? You won the match!" Ash growled. " _Strange. This isn't like the Ash I knew. Did something similar to this happen to him before?"_ Aurora thought, bewildered of Ash's tone. She noticed that Ash was normally cheery and upbeat; that much she can tell from their battle. She wondered if there was another person who beat him with such a large deficit.

"What is to win a match without the gratification of both combatants? Winning is great, sure, but if you are really going to do something in life, the secret is learning how to lose. If you can pick up after a crushing defeat, and go on to win again, you are going to be a champion someday." Aurora took the opportunity to sit down cross-legged in the dark room.

"What?" Ash looked up confused. He got the gist of what she was trying to say, but wasn't expecting her to respond in that way.

Aurora laughed softly, "That is part of a good quote I read somewhere. I just added a little mix of my own experience in the words. True enjoyment of a battle doesn't come from winning. It comes from the experience of the battle. Yeah, it stings when you lose, but you've got to shake it off. You learn more when you lose rather than if you win."

"You've been Champion for a long time. How are you supposed to know that if you win every single battle?" Ash asked angrily. Aurora could see the bitterness in his voice. It made her feel even more empathy towards the boy. She glanced at Ash. He was clearly taking the loss terribly. Aurora felt guilty for being the cause of it. Aurora looked at Ash with determination.

"Yes, I'll admit I haven't lost an official match in a long time." Aurora distanced her gaze to the side. However, in a few moments, she looked at Ash with a stronger gaze when she said, "You can be the most powerful trainer in the world, but still get beaten by the right person. Unofficial matches are different. In unofficial matches, I've lost time and time again since becoming Champion. I don't use the same Pokémon that I used against you. The Pokemon I used against you have a special bond with me as an aura guardian; to be honest, it's a little unfair. When I don't use them, I like to change things up a lot. Those are my favorite battles because my opponents get to act naturally around me. We all are still learning about Pokémon and that will never change. Besides, I was once like you, Ash."

"Why do you say that?" Ash gave Aurora his full attention. He wondered how someone like Aurora was just like him.

"I was a pretty good battler back when I was your age. As a result, I would always get so frustrated when I lost. Eventually, I learned how to deal with those losses as I grew older. Losses other than battling. There was this one time when I was in my late twenties, I went against a really bad man, protecting something precious. You have so much promise and untapped potential... way more than you realize." Aurora said with a small smile. She tried to move Ash from his spot, but he was securely planted. He wasn't ready to move and she accepted that. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

 _"_ _A bad man? She is being awfully veg about it,"_ Ash decided to test how far she would continue. "Who was he?"

Aurora took a deep breath. She didn't want to spit out his name. " _I gotta do this… I've gone on and started it now."_ Aurora frowned, "That man's name was… Charles." She spat out 'Charles' with pure hatred. Ash could feel Aurora tense up in rage as she thought about her past. It made him wonder how bad her encounter with Charles was. However, Ash stayed silent for Aurora to continue.

"At that time, I thought I was in my prime. You see, Ash, I got a bit too complacent because I was pretty happy with my life. I was enjoying training with the same Pokemon with me now. I was enjoying the sights of the world with my loved one and I was battling in each new place I've been to. I've always been a nomad. My philosophy is to become a better guardian is to understand culture. I think I won about two hundred battles in a row though all that traveling. Also, I thought my guardian abilities were nearly at its peak."

"Wow! Two hundred!?" Ash said in his regularly enthusiastic voice. Aurora smiled. Him perking up is all she needed to continue.

"Yes. This resulted in me thinking that I could take on anyone and that I was unbeatable. I thought I was this unstoppable person than none could oppose. It's a bit silly thinking how stupid I became." Aurora recounted. Her smile soon turned into a frown. She decided not to go into the details of the encounter; she didn't feel like it was too important and she was still hesitant to say anything as it was.

"I was about to head to somewhere important, but I was intercepted by Charles and four of his cronies. Unfortunately, Charles took advantage of the unfair number of people. He crushed my hopes and ambitions. Although I am very prideful, I was so scared back then. I could even remember his exact words. He said, 'Ha! So you really thought that you were unbeatable? Don't even make me laugh. You're way too weak to even spit shine my shoes! At your rate, you will never stop us. My plan will be fulfilled! Now, I will leave you broken and helpless. Farewell, silly girl.' After that, he ran off, but not without taking nearly everything I cared about… The only thing I have left other than my mother and father are my partners."

Ash was silent. He didn't know how to respond to her. Even against all the villains he's gone against, they never broke him. He realized this was why she tensed up. It must not have been easy to admit this in front of him. He wanted to give some comforting words, but realized there wasn't that much he could say. He could tell that Aurora was more or less settled with what happened with her. Still, he felt sorry for her.

Aurora sighed uncomfortably. She's never told this to anyone, but she knew she needed to. "For a long while, I was very conflicted. I didn't know what to do. I lost all my confidence. For years after that, I wandered around the world endlessly. I tried being different kinds of trainers, thinking that I was a failure as a regular trainer. I was a Coordinator for a couple of years. Some of the combinations I used against you stem from this. I decided to stop because although it was fun, it didn't feel like me. After that, I tried being a Pokémon Breeder. That didn't work out either."

Ash was still listening, but his gaze was towards the floor. Aurora decided to continue talking, if only to make Ash speak again.

"For three years, I moved around region to region aimlessly, without a clear mind. I feel like I would still be doing that if my partners hadn't had gotten fed up with my indecision. They finally said something. They wanted me to go back to the way I was. They encouraged me to try the Hokori Gym Challenge. At first, I declined, afraid to be a regular trainer again, but they convinced me to do something more productive. They made me realize that as long as they were on my side, I could do anything. So, reluctantly, I took up the challenge. I won all eight badges, the Pokémon League, and the rest was history. The road to being a Champion was long and hard, but managed to squeeze out a win with Chari against the previous one. Hokori is seriously no joke to actually beat. I may be powerful now, but it took me a while to fully accept it. Ever since becoming Champion, I've always sought to have fun battles. "

 _"_ _What does this have to do with me?"_ Ash wondered somewhat bitter.

Aurora decided to break Ash's silence by answering his question. Aurora said with a devious smirk, "It does have a lot to do with you, young one."

"H-how-?"

"'Did you know what I was thinking?'" Aurora finished, laughing. She smiled playfully, "It's the same with you picking up Serena's thoughts in the match."

Ash didn't have a chance to say anything about that. He looked utterly bewildered. "Huh? I didn't say…"

"Doesn't matter. I'm a skilled aura guardian, Ash. I can read your aura. I knew you two were communicating with each other and from the way you was acting, it was your first time reading aura. It must have gone and went, yes?" Aurora eyed him curiously. Ash didn't know how to respond.

"Uh… Yeah." Ash was nervous that she was able to precisely sense that in the battle. He was more frightened by how much she knew about the situation.

"See? You didn't have control over it. Don't worry, I didn't read into what you two were saying. That was only fair, but that's beside the point. The point is, don't get discouraged. This may have been an important battle to you, but this is only the beginning. I don't want you to end up lost and conflicted because of one loss. Don't end up like how I was…" Aurora responded in a small voice. Aurora put a hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash felt compelled to look up at Aurora. She smiled warmly, "A Pokémon Master shouldn't be this down because of one battle."

"I'm not a Pokémon Master yet," Ash argued weakly.

"'Yet' is the key word. You will be. I have faith in you. Now, come on out of this chair." Aurora commanded softly.

Ash still didn't feel like he was deserving of getting up. He felt guilty for just running off because he lost. He never normally felt this upset about losing a match, but the fact that this was the final match pushed him over the edge. Ash looked up. Aurora's smile was very inviting. With her, he oddly felt safe. It was a weird feeling.

"Please, Ashton… I don't want to see my… um… opponent down like this." Aurora choked up slightly but caught herself. Her eyes were full of compassion. "This isn't the end of the world. You gotta chin up, stand up straight and look the future. Your future is shining brightly." Aurora closed her eyes, clasped her hands and made them touch her heart. "I can feel it. You just gotta get yourself together and pull through, Ashton." Ash was slightly annoyed that she called him Ashton again, but he was feeling something stronger than annoyance.

Hope.

He didn't know why, but he knew everything would be all right. He was still bummed out that he lost the battle, but it didn't hurt as much. " _I wonder how a woman I barely know can able to help me out at an emotional low. It feels weird, but with Aurora, I can sense something familiar… I just don't know what…"_

Aurora winced when he thought 'woman I don't know'. She had to stifle a sigh of sadness. " _Baby steps, Auru… He will remember you. Just give it time."_

Aurora stood up and carefully removed the chair away from Ash. Ash was exposed to the rest of the room. She walked over to the light switch and turned it on. Then, she offered her hand for Ash to grab. At first, Ash was hesitant to grab Aurora's hand, but after a few moments, he grabbed it. Aurora helped him up from the floor. Aurora grinned happily to see Ash come around somewhat. Ash was smiling back at Aurora for making him go back to his senses. Pikachu was happy that his partner was feeling better.

Aurora perked her head up. Her eyes faintly glowed yellow. She said as gently as she could, "Take some time to recuperate and to think about things. Now, if you'll excuse me, someone else is coming to you. That person should also have some private time with you, to be fair. You definitely have more… _special_ support than you would think."

Aurora left the dining room, leaving Ash feeling better, but confused.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Ash!" a feminine voice called out.

Ash, still deep in thought perked his head up when he heard someone call his name. Ash was sitting down on a chair with his head down just thinking about what Aurora said. The source of the voice was Serena.

"Ash! Oh my Arceus, are you OK?" Serena asked. She looked around Ash as if she was a worried mother

Ash chuckled softly. "I'm fine, Serena. Really, I am."

Serena narrowed her eyes. It was like she was looking for something wrong. "No, you are not, Ash Ketchum. You're trying to be strong for me, but it isn't going to work." Serena said putting her hands on her hips.

Ash was shocked at seeing sassy Serena. " _She_ _is normally so sweet-tempered and kind and awesome and… why am I thinking this?"_ Ash thought, confused at his thoughts. He shook them off. Ash hoped Serena couldn't read what he'd thought. Fortunately, she didn't show any signs of hearing anything. He gave a small smile to let her know how he was faring. "I really am feeling better. Aurora came here a little earlier and helped me. She could… sympathize with how I was feeling, having gone through a similar loss. I'm OK that I lost now."

"If you were feeling better, why were your head down when I came in here?" Serena asked softly. She took the opportunity to sit right beside him and look directly into his eyes.

Ash looked off to the side. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Even though Aurora helped him, she left him more confused. " _Why do I have a sense of familiarity when I'm near her? I feel as if I met her, but I know I haven't seen her in person before last night. Did I see her before...? Why…?"_

Ash pressed two fingers against his temple. He was starting to get a large headache. " _Why do I feel this way?"_

 _"Let me out! I'm going to continue to make your life miserable until you do!"_ He heard a second voice in his head. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Soon, his head started to hurt even more. The voice sounded just like him and yet it didn't. It sounded slightly deeper. Whatever it was, it frightened him. He wanted the pain to stop. Eventually, it began to dull down, but he could help but wonder why his head was hurting so badly.

Serena noticed how quiet Ash got when she asked the question. Ash was trembling slightly and this did not get unnoticed by her. She wasn't sure what Ash was going through, but she had a good feeling that it wasn't only about the battle anymore. "Tell me, Ash. What are you thinking about? I want to help you, too."

"I… I don't know," Ash responded, despondent of his surroundings.

"You don't… know?" Serena repeated incredulously.

"I said, I don't know!" Ash responded harshly, raising his voice. "Why don't you just get outta here and leave me alone!"

 **"** **(Ash!)"** Pikachu called out, shocked. He didn't know Ash to yell at people, let alone Serena. Pikachu's fur started to bristle up slightly as he felt his trainer's unexpected anger. It made him cringe slightly.

Ash looked angry at the world. Angry at Pikachu. Angry at Serena. Just plain angry. He noticed the scared look on Serena's eyes and shook his head. His face immediately softened as he sighed. He tried to placate her for his actions by saying, "Sorry, Serena… It's just… I'm so conflicted. The worst part is… I don't know why I feel conflicted. It's like there's a side of me that trying to make me realize something and another part of me trying to suppress it. Does that even make sense?"

Serena didn't know how to respond to what he said. She could tell that he was frustrated, but she didn't know how to help.

"I wasn't feeling this way before the battle, but now… after thinking things through, my mind has gotten all weird. I heard another voice in my head telling me to let him out. I don't even know who 'he' is! He sounds like me and yet he doesn't seem like me. I feel like I'm fighting myself and it's making me all confused." Ash admitted. He covered his face so Serena couldn't see him. He felt awful for acting this way to her.

Serena hesitated before taking a seat beside him. She didn't want to stand around and do nothing. She wanted to help. She _would_ help. "Ash…"

"I'm sorry for making you go through this, but I feel like you're the only one I can trust to talk to." Ash confided. Serena had a small sparkle in her eyes and she felt happy that he felt that way about her.

 _"_ _Really? He feels that way about me?"_ Serena thought excitedly.

Ash widened his eyes. He could feel Serena's elation and sense her thoughts again. Ash wanted to see how Serena would react when he said, "Yes, I do."

Serena had a large blush on her face. She wasn't expecting him to read that certain thought. "Ash! Don't read my mind! It's private!" She turned away from him in mock anger.

Ash chuckled slightly. " _Now I see why Aurora laughed when I reacted the same way… Maybe I feel so weird because my guardian powers are starting to reawaken. Is this normal, though? This doesn't feel normal..."_

"Sorry, Serena. The feeling comes and goes. I just wanted to see your reaction." Ash smiled for a short moment, but then looked distant again. Ash sighed. " _Moping around here isn't going to help things at all. I gotta get my mind clear, but I know I'm struggling to."_

Serena widened her eyes as she heard Ash's thought. She sighed in sadness. She wanted to show Ash that everyone cared about him. "I know you may be struggling, but you have your friends to help you along the way. You've also got… me…" Serena said with a small blush.

Ash didn't expect the answer, nor did he expect her to hear his thought. He knew she was an aura guardian, but he could tell there was more than meets the eye with his friend. Serena didn't know how much her words truly touched him. He made a small smile in response. Seeing this as an invitation to continue, Serena moved closer to Ash.

Serena grasped his hands and looked him straight into his eyes. Ash blushed at the sudden contact. Serena passionately continued, "Ash, you are the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. You always inspire me to be my best every day and always have a smile about it. You are the epitome of kindness and friendship. You always give and give without ever looking to receive. It's one of the many traits I like about you. I know this loss is tough on you, but you yourself told me 'never give up until the end.' Ash… is this… the end for you?"

Ash was left speechless. She had a profound way in how she spoke, but it wasn't that surprising to him. He was surprised of how much she valued him. He was blushing more furiously at Serena's complements, but could sense a hidden meaning in her tone. He couldn't quite see what else Serena was conveying. He did know that she asked him a question and he was going to give her an answer. Ash replied the best way he could, "Well… if I'm being honest… this is more a roadblock. One's journey can never end."

"Then why have you given up?" Serena responded. Ash was surprised by her choice of words. That didn't sound like him.

"Serena, what do you mean?" Ash looked confused.

"You are acting as if it's the end of the world. I know this isn't only about the battle, but from the way you're being, it seems you've lost your way. You've lost sight of yourself. " Serena elaborated.

"Serena…" Ash said softly.

"The Ash I l…l… love would never act like this." Serena said with a large blush on her face. She decided to continue, "Whatever you're going through, we can go through it together. Don't feel so alone."

 _"_ _L-l-love? Did she just admit…?"_ Ash thought with a large blush. " _Maybe the weird good feelings I have when she's near is this 'love'."_

"I… I... Do… Do you really…?" Ash stuttered but couldn't find the words to express how he felt.

"Yes. I love you, Ash. From the moment I first met you at Professor Oak's Summer Camp to the day I decided I would start my journey, I've always loved you. You're always so strong and kind and sweet. It makes me feel so sad to see you like this. Please pull through… for yourself... and... for me…" Serena clasped her hands on her chest. She didn't know why she'd admitted her feelings to Ash right then and there, but it felt like it was the right thing to do.

Ash was stunned. He mentally slapped himself for not realizing it sooner. It made perfect sense. Serena was always nervous around Ash, but he took it for being naturally shy. She always tried her best to stay close by him, but he thought it was because she was trying to learn more from him. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but at the moment, he was feeling Butterfrees in his stomach again. He noticed that he usually got nervous around Serena too. One of the habits he had when he's nervous is when he rubs or scratches his nose. He only did that near Serena and he didn't know why. Now it all made sense.

Ash covered his eyes with his hat. Then, a small smile crept upon his face. He started to laugh suddenly. He felt so stupid for acting the way he did. He had forgotten what was most important: his friends. He didn't know why he was laughing, but it made him feel good. Serena had a surprised look on her face, but it morphed into a small smile. She was happy that Ash was feeling a lot better, but he still didn't respond to if he felt the same way about her. Serena sighed in sadness. It didn't appear that Ash felt the same way about her.

Ash had enough laughing and quickly quieted down. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Ash could feel himself get nervous. He knew that he needed to properly respond to Serena. His eyes were still covered by his hat. Ash scratched his nose anxiously. " _Why am feeling nervous? I mean, yeah, she's a girl and I'm a guy and… we're alone and… gah! Why does she make me feel like this? I feel as crazy as a Spinda using Teeter Dance on a Gyarados…."_

 _"_ _A Spinda and Gyarados…? That is crazy! I know I shouldn't be intruding in Ash's thoughts, but he's nervous around_ me _? I would have never noticed. He's so outgoing and brave... I really wouldn't expect it,"_ Serena thought, surprised.

 _"Come on Ketchum. You've facing tougher challenges than this. All you got to do is saying the words."_ Ash took a deep breath _,_ "Serena… I… I think I feel the same way. I think I like you."

"Really? You like me?" Serena said, a bit disappointed. Ash grazed the top of her hand. Seeing the honey-blond teen not retract back gave him a surge of confidence. Ash then grabbed her hand completely, but held it delicately. She didn't expect this kind of softness from Ash. It caused her to blush. Ash shook his head and clarified himself.

"It feels more than that. I feel like I like like you. Whenever you get in trouble, a part of me is gone. I always felt better near you. More… complete. I didn't know what this meant during our journey, but I think I understand that now."

Serena had tears forming in her eyes. She felt touched that Ash felt this way about her. She didn't know she meant that much to him. Serena felt like the happiest person in the planet. After all the time she's traveled with him through the Kalos region, Ash Ketchum had finally confessed that he liked her.

Ash was concerned. Did he say anything to make her upset? "Serena, are you all right? Why are you crying?"

Serena suddenly hugged him. The force of the hug was enough to knock Ash and Serena off their chairs and onto the floor. Both their hats were knocked off from their heads. Ash was lying on his back on the floor. Serena was on top of him. They both had a furious blush on their faces at the sudden position.

"Um…" Serena's mind was still fuzzy from the sudden contact with Ash. She was staring at his brown eyes with her blue ones. " _He is so handsome without his hat on. I bet he doesn't even realize it._

"Uh…" Ash's mind was equally as fuzzy as Serena's. He did expect this at all. _Serena looks so beautiful without her hat on. I bet she doesn't realize it."_ They got up from their position somewhat awkwardly. They both had extremely large blushes on their faces.

Serena waited a few moments before saying, "Ash, those were tears of joy. So… does that mean we're an official couple?"

"Seems like it," Ash responded with a smile. They both got up from the ground with a small blush on their face. Serena felt a large grin creep on her face. She gave him a large hug. it was the biggest hug he'd ever received from anyone, ever. Although Serena wanted to kiss him right then and there, she thought it was a bit too premature, considering they just became a couple. Ash didn't seem to mind the contact and that made her glad.

Pikachu looked at the sight in shock, but then smiled proudly. He chuckled to himself and thought, " ** _Heh, looks like Ash is finally out of those dense woods. I should give them a little bit of space."_** Pikachu decided to leave the room as quietly as he could so he could find Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne.

Ash and Serena spent several minutes just enjoying each other's company. Ash held her lovingly and had his head on top of hers. Serena was just enjoying Ash's strong grip. It was a rare moment of just peace and quiet from Ash's regular life and he was appreciative of it. Serena eventually decided to break the silence.

"You too, Ash. You know, whatever problem you have you can talk to me about it. We'll go through it… together." Serena said seriously. She really wanted to make sure that Ash was OK. Now that they were a couple, that would be a bit easier.

"Thank you. My mind still feels conflicted, but it feels less conflicted right now. Maybe as time passes, it will go away, but I don't know." Ash admitted.

"Hmm… maybe. For now, let's not worry about it. If it comes up again, then we'll see what we will do about it. Besides, maybe Aurora will know something about it. You didn't experience you fighting yourself until you found out you was an aura guardian, so maybe that's why." Serena suggested.

"But Serena… I can tell that you're a guardian, too, so why aren't you affected?" Ash noticed.

"Hmm… that's true. I'm not sure. This gives us more reason to seek Aurora out. Hopefully, we can see her again before she leaves." Serena said hopefully. Her eyes widened in regret. There was something that she'd forgotten. "Shoot! Ash, I promised everyone I'd come and get you by now! How long have we been in here?"

"I don't know. Where are our friends now?" Ash wondered. Ash looked around. Pikachu was nowhere to be found. "Where's Pikachu?"

"They said…" Serena racked her brain for memory. Her mind is still somewhat nebulous from the hug she and Ash shared. "They said they'd be waiting by the pond. Pikachu will probably be there with them. We need to go, now." They both picked up their hats and placed them back at their respectful spots. Serena grabbed Ash's hand as she led him out of the waiting room.

* * *

The employees of the Pokémon League forced everyone out of the stadium to allow for setup for the award ceremony. Ash's friends were standing right near the Kalosian Pond. From outside the stadium, the rest of Ash's friends were wondering what was taking Serena so long. She said she needed to talk to Ash... alone. Shauna had an understanding look on her face when she said this, because she had a feeling that she was going to confess to him, but everyone else didn't know that. At this point, Pikachu had reunited with Clemont and Bonnie, but refused to say anything about Ash's condition. After a few tries, Ash's friends decided to give up. Pikachu took a sigh of relief.

" _Why is he so adamant about saying anything?"_ Clemont wondered about the mouse's stubbornness.

"What's taking her so long?" Bonnie said impatiently. "She said she'd be back by now!"

"I don't know, but he said she wanted to talk with Ash alone. We should respect her wishes." Clemont said with regard.

"I know, I know. But big brother… She's been in there for such a long time! I'm getting tired of waiting out here!" Bonnie said, annoyed.

"I agree with Bonnie, Clemont. We need to go in there and see what's up." Shauna said. " _Not to mention what_ other _activities Serena and Ash may be doing… Heh_ _heh."_

"You and Bonnie can go in there if you want. I'm staying out here." Clemont said.

"Me too." Tierno agreed.

"You know, I'll stay out here as well," Sawyer said.

"Fine. Come on, Bonnie. Let's see what our friends doing." Shauna said.

"Haha! Let's go!" Bonnie grabbed Shauna's arm and started to run back inside. However, before they could enter the building again, everyone saw Serena and Ash running towards them. There was something different about the two of them. Ash was clearly happier, even though Serena was dragging him. Everyone lowered their gaze to Ash's and Serena's hands. Their hands were interlocking. Could it be…? Were they actually what everyone thought they were?

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. I managed to get Ash to feel better." Serena explained. Everyone was still looking at Ash and Serena's hands. They looked at the both of them in silence.

"Better in what sense?" Trevor murmured.

"Um… guys? What's wrong?" Ash asked, concerned.

"Your hands…" Sawyer started slowly.

"They're touching!" Shauna squealed happily.

"Ooh! Does that mean that you two are a couple now?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

Ash and Serena looked at each other. " _So that's what this is about,"_ The two thought at the same time. They both said simultaneously, "Yes."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two! Ash gets to keep Serena!"

"…K-Keep?" Ash sweatdropped in surprise. He knew that when Bonnie said "keep" she really means "marry". They just became a couple. It was way too soon to consider marriage, even though he could see himself together with her. Serena had a lot of qualities that would make her an amazing wife. Still, he felt a bit awkward talking about that. Serena giggled at her boyfriend's embarrassed face.

"I'm surprised she used that on you, Ash. She normally embarrasses me like that. And judging by how red your face just got, you are definitely considering it someday. Anyway, congratulations, Ash." Clemont commented with an amused smile. Ash looked at his blonde friend, not amused.

"I knew you had it in you." Shauna congratulated and hugged Serena. "I told you he liked you back. You had nothing to fear." Serena smiled and blushed.

Tierno patted Ash on the back harder than he intended to. Ash looked short-winded as he tried to control his breathing again. Tierno was too happy to notice Ash's distress. "Atta boy, Ash! You're not as dense as everyone thought!"

Ash frowned in annoyance, but knew that there was some truth to his words. He never really noticed girls before Serena. He didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with him being focused on his journey and not being old enough to understand love. Now that he was sixteen, he could understand love more, but was still dense for his age. He knew he had a lot to learn. He was glad that Serena confessed her feelings to him first. Otherwise, he didn't think he would have realized his budding feelings for Serena.

"I'm assuming this was the reason why you took so long, Serena. What were you doing in there with Ash?" Clemont observed. Serena and Ash's faces converted to red. They looked unwilling to say anything.

"You didn't do anything your parents wouldn't like… did you?" Bonnie asked with a sly grin. If it was possible for this faces to turn even redder, it happened. They started to shake their head furiously.

"Bonnie!" Clemont had a small blush on his face. His glasses became steamy on the inside. He activated the Aipom arm on his backpack and lifted his sister up into the air. He made her face him. "Why would you say something like that?" Bonnie frowned and crossed her arms.

"What? Just because I'm ten, that doesn't mean I don't know about those kinds of things. They stayed in there for a good while!" Bonnie said, annoyed at her brother. She turned her head to face Serena and Ash. "So… did you?"

"No!" Ash and Serena said at the same time.

Bonnie merely laughed at their flustered expressions. "You two are so cute together!"

"Uh… anyway, let's head back inside and wait for the closing ceremony to start." Ash said, trying to change the subject. Everyone nodded. They went back inside to wait for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Ash and his friends enjoyed their last few hours in the Kalos League. They looked at the different sights and things to do at the Pokemon League. Bonnie looked at and got a cute Pachirisu doll. Dedenne seemed to like the addition, too. Clemont and Sawyer went to a few shops getting machine parts to build for future inventions. Although the green haired teen wasn't an inventor, he was always eager to learn new things. Clemont certainly didn't mind spouting up random facts. Eventually, they joined up with Bonnie again. The Summer Camp Trio and the newly formed couple visited the Kalosian Pond and gazed at its awe-inspiring beauty. Noticing the lovebirds gazing at each other lovingly, they left them to be together alone. By the time they left, it was sunset.

Ash and Serena spent the rest of the time gazing at the sunset. Serena subconsciously lied her head on Ash's shoulder. Ash blushed at the action, but welcomed it openly. Since he had never been in a relationship before, he did what he thought was natural. He had his arm wrapped around her lower back and they just enjoyed being together. They hated when night time came; they wanted to spend more time with each other. Ash had to say goodbye to Serena in order to take his spot among the other competitors. He reunited with Sawyer.

The closing ceremonies were starting soon. Normally, the ceremony would be held in the daytime, but in Kalos, the Pokemon League decided it would be more atmospheric to have it at night.

When the sun went down fully, the stadium was abuzz with different kinds of lights. It illuminated the entire area. There were different decorations everywhere in the shops and even on the seats. There was a festive atmosphere and everyone was anticipating the end. All the previous competitors were also on the battlefield, surrounding the middle. The central of the battlefield had a large white platform surrounded by different types of flowers and lights. It appeared odd to see flowers and lights together, but they ended up complimenting each other beautifully.

Everyone in the audience was excited to see this tournament ended. It was a bit of shock to see a Champion decide to compete in a tournament like this, but it is allowed. They got to see why she was considered a Champion. They got to see everyone battle their hearts out. Despite all of it, Ash was the audience's favorite through his well-fought battles and determination to overcome the odds.

Although he didn't win this league, he was one step closer to winning his first official one. It was the first time Ash managed to make it to finals. They hoped to see him pull through completely one day. The announcer stood in the middle of the battlefield with Mr. Goodshow and a couple of his employees in the middle of the battlefield. They were on either side of the platform looking very happy.

Mr. Goodshow took a step forward with a trophy in his hand. "Aurora, will you please step forward."

A lone person in a black hood slowly walked towards the old man and faced him. She had her face covered. The audience assumed she was a bit shy. Mr. Goodshow regarded her, "You have shown why you are truly a Champion and a master of Pokémon. Please, accept this trophy."

The person in the hood appeared hesitant to take the trophy. Mr. Goodshow noticed her hesitation. He encouraged, "Go on, you deserve it."

Aurora took off her hood. She didn't seem happy. The proprietor of the Pokémon League noticed this and wondered why. This was an amazing time that most trainers don't get to feel. Not many people could say they won a league while only losing one Pokémon in all the matches they competed in. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Goodshow furrowed his eyebrows, "What's wrong, Aurora?"

Aurora took a moment to respond. "Nothing… nothing's wrong. I'm… grateful for this." Aurora took the trophy and looked at it. For the tiniest of moments, her eyes glowed blue. No one noticed because of all of the festive lights and festivities. She forced a smile as she rose up her trophy. Aurora started to wave her hand slowly. She was used to having this much attention, but still felt somewhat bashful. She looked around and saw everyone happy for her. The audience went crazy with applause. All the competitors clapped for her as well. Fireworks shot into the sky.

Aurora looked at her trophy. She noticed its gold sheen and the light contrast with her reflection. She looked up to see the fireworks. Despite not wanting to beat Ash in the finals, she smiled at the fireworks. She smiled at Ash and everyone else clapping for her. She rose her trophy up again and the applause grew loudly. She had a determined smirk on her face. Mr. Goodshow was glad to see she seemed better.

* * *

 _After the ceremony…_

Ash and Sawyer met up with the rest of their friends after the ceremony. Now, it was getting late, and everyone was walking back to their rooms. Shauna, Sawyer, Tierno and Trevor already went to their rooms and wished Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie good night. Now the traveling gang was standing outside with the full moon being the main object illuminating the night.

"Well, that was a hoot! Everything looked awesome." Bonnie said excitedly. She yawned, despite being happy.

"Looks like somebody is tired," Clemont said. "Let's go to bed, little sis."

"But big brother! I'm… not… tired…" Bonnie started to fall asleep while walking. She woke herself up once she realized she was falling. "Huh?"

"Yeah, you're not tired…" Clemont said sarcastically. He lifted her up into her into his arms in a cradle position. Before anyone knew it, Bonnie fell asleep in her brother's arms. Clemont was struggling to hold her, but Bonnie was still soundly asleep.

"Ugh, she's surprisingly heavy…" Clemont quietly complained. Clemont's eyes softened as he thought, " _Anything for her. She always looks so innocent whenever she sleeps…"_

"I'm surprised you're strong enough to lift her, Clemont." Ash joked. "You always got so tired whenever we had to run during our journey."

"I guess traveling with you made me a bit stronger," Clemont said with a smile. "I gotta get her to bed, though. See you tomorrow, lovebirds." Clemont grunted as he walked over to his room with Bonnie in his hands. Even though he claimed he got stronger, they could tell he was struggling to carry her. Ash would have offered to help, but Clemont seemed to be able to handle himself. Ash and Serena were finally alone.

"Well, today was definitely a busy one…" Ash sighed in exhaustion. He looked at Serena lovingly, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Serena poked Ash in the nose, "You said it, Ashy…"

"Ashy…?" Ash closed his eyes and flinched out of reflex from the poke. He laughed at the sound of the little name. He loved it.

"I thought it was a cute little nickname…" Serena pouted.

"It is," Ash said reassuringly. "I like it a lot. It will always remind me out how I love you."

"I love you too, Ashy." Serena kissed Ash on his nose. Ash had a small blush on his face. He still wasn't used to the idea of being a couple. Ash yawned somewhat loudly. Serena took notice in this. She decided to tease her boyfriend, "Looks like Bonnie isn't the only one that's tired."

Ash rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Today was a pretty long day. I guess I am tired. Just think... tomorrow will be the first full day of our relationship."

Serena smiled brightly, "Yup and I can't wait. Good night, Ashy." Serena gave a little peck on his cheek before entering her room with Bonnie.

Ash was a bit dazed after the kiss. It left a pleasant tingling sensation on his cheek. He grinned to himself. " _I can't help but be the luckiest person on the Earth right now. I'm dating someone beautiful, sweet and awesome! I can't wait for the new adventures I'll have with her,"_ Ash thought giddily. He took one last look at Serena's door before entering his to fall asleep.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, there stood a raven haired woman, wearing a black cloak. She looked disgusted with something and with the world in general. All six of her partners gathered around her, looking at the object causing her disgust. The trophy. It stood right at the base of Aurora's feet. She kicked it over in rage.

Aurora growled angrily, "That dumb bastard think I'm stupid enough to fall for this shit?! This feels like a bloody insult!"

Her partners winced at Aurora's harsh language. They knew she was mad if she cussed this much in succession. Chari placed a claw on her partner's shoulder. **"Don't worry about it, Auru. You had no choice but to take it. It would have looked weird if you didn't."**

 **"** **Yeah… No need to be upset."** Suzie agreed.

"Oh, I'm not upset at you guys." Aurora responded somewhat softly to her partners. Red aura started to surround her. "I'm upset that they tried to pull the same crap again. When I lost my memory, I _didn't_ lose the memory of the tracking device on the trophy I got when I first became a Champion! Did they really expect me not to be suspicious of them after the first time?"

 **"** **How do you know that there's a tracking device in this one, anyway?"** Chi-Chi asked. **"You didn't check it at all."**

Aurora's angry gaze shifted to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi shivered at the sight.

Aurora's eyes turned completely blue. "Oh, I'll check it, all right. I'll do more than that. You guys might want to cover your ears. This will sting quite a bit." Chari, Chi-Chi, Suzie and Rio all covered their ears with their paws, and claws. Since Kairyu didn't have any appendages, he didn't know what to do. Happy decided to accommodate him by using her feelers to cover both his wing-like ears and her ears. Kairyu nodded to her in thanks while Kairyu just smiled and blushed slightly.

Aurora picked up the trophy and made the base of it be a few inches away from her mouth. "Happy that I got your little bug? No worries, I'm certainly happy. I'm happy that I'm going to squish the little pest you've given me. You've done this before and I won't fall for it again. Next time try something a little more… I don't know… innovative? Until then, bye!"

Aurora took a deep breath and screamed out a high pitched scream, emulating Supersonic. Even though their ears were covered, Aurora's partners were struggling to take the screaming. All of them had sensitive hearing so the effect of the scream was stronger. At first, nothing happened to the trophy. Then, the trophy was starting to make weird electrical sounds as if it began to malfunction.

Her partners looked at it in shock. They honestly weren't expecting to see it short circuit. Everyone but Chari thought that Aurora was acting a bit delusional. Chari knew better than to doubt Aurora. Aurora could pick up on the tiniest of changes if she wanted to and Chari trusted that completely. Aurora's scream became much louder and high pitched. Aurora put the trophy down when it began to short circuit even more until it exploded. It looked like a weird mesh of gold and circuit on the ground. Trying to make sure that any remnants of the trophy were gone; Aurora summoned a stream of fire to hit the trophy. It hit the trophy, but it looked unscratched.

"Hmm… Tough trophy. They anticipated me trying to burn it. Chari, use Fire Blast maximum power." Aurora turned to her oldest partner. Aurora set down the trophy by Chari's feet. Chari's tail flame started to grow and intensify. It grew to be as tall as the Charizard and maintained its blue color. Chari took a deep breath as she shot a powerful line of blue fire at the trophy and it split into five different sections. The rest of Aurora's partners had to move away from Chari because Chari's Fire Blast had remarkable range, despite its accuracy being a bit lacking. The five expanding sections of the blast could seriously burn anyone if they weren't careful.

Aurora started to see the trophy melting, albeit slowly. " _That trophy was made to take extremely high temperatures…I have a feeling this is a test… The Zurui are cold and calculating. I wonder if they've been working on something and that this is just a byproduct…"_ Aurora thought, slightly irritated.

"Kairyu and Suzie, can you help Chari out? Use Flamethrower on the trophy as well, but keep your distance. I'll add my own aura into the mix." Aurora commanded. Aurora turned around to regard the three Pokémon not attacking. "Happy, Rio and Chi-Chi, you might want to stand back a bit farther. I don't want you guys to get burned either."

Rio, Chi-Chi, and Kairyu stepped back a bit more than they were before. Suzie and Kairyu inhaled deeply and shot a linear blast of red-orange fire towards the trophy. Aurora made her hands glow red aura and shot said aura at the trophy. The trophy was melting at a much faster rate. Aurora and her partners continued to use their fire attacks until Aurora started to hear ticking.

Aurora gasped, "Everyone, get back!" Aurora's partners covered their eyes. Aurora brought forth his hands and surrounded the trophy in a force field. Within a few seconds of being contained, the trophy exploded. Aurora struggled to keep the explosion within her makeshift bubble. She grunted as she used the much of her aura to enclose the blast. There were no remnants of the trophy as a scorch mark on the forest floor now replaced it. There were medium sized cinders surrounding it.

Aurora's face was beaded with sweat and was heavily panting. She fell on the ground, lying back first, looking up at the starry sky. Aurora had used up a lot of her aura in the same day and she knew she needed to get some rest soon. Her partners looked at her in concern. She could see six faces standing before her. After a few moments, she got up from the ground, still looking fatigued. Chari was the first to speak up, **"Auru, are you alright?"**

"I'm alright, friend. Just a bit drained… and shaken up." Aurora responded. She sat on the ground, with her head down, deep in thought. She said angrily, "I can't believe they implanted a bomb into it as a contingency and that I couldn't pick up on it. That was new. I nearly got all you guys killed trying to destroy it. That wasn't worth it."

 **"I have to disagree;** **that was quite prudent to destroy the bomb, Aurora. Having them know your constant location would definitely be disadvantageous."** Rio said, putting a paw on his trainer's shoulder. **"You did the right thing."**

 **"** **I know you did the right thing, too. Though... they probably know where you are, don't they?"** Kairyu interrupted.

"You've got it right on the money, friend. They're psychics. They'll still be able to track me even when I don't have my marks out, but they'll definitely have a harder time trying to find me." Aurora said. All of her partners started to have sullen expressions thinking about the Zurui. Their trainer had been pursued by them for many years, so they took anything she said about the band of psychics seriously.

He looked like he just thought of something. **"You know… I just thought of how I want to evolve someday!"**

Aurora perked her head up to regard her Dragon typed friend. "Really? What is it?"

 **"** **You've inspired me a lot in our journey, Mistress. It's taken me a while to figure this out, but I think I got it. When I evolve, I want to evolve protecting you from a threat that no one else can, not even Chari. As cliche as this sounds, if the Zurui comes and messes with you and Ash, I've got your back. You can count on me to evolve at the right time."** Kairyu said happily. The dragon type could evolve at any moment, but chooses not to. He wanted to evolve in his own right and he knew that if he could protect his trainer on his own terms, he would deserve to evolve.

"Oh? I'm glad you finally figured it out, friend. I'll count on you when we need it most." Aurora genuinely smiled. Kairyu had a small blush on his face.

 **"** **Hey! What about the rest of us?"** Chi-Chi said annoyed.

 **"** **Didn't you hear what he said? He said a threat that no one else can protect the Mistress from!"** Rio said, irritated.

 **"** **Right, heh heh. Sorry."** Chi-Chi looked down slightly. Suzie sighed and shook her head.

Aurora laughed aloud. Her Pokémon wondered why. She gave a small smile when she said, "I wouldn't have you guys any other way… But please stop calling me that!"

All six of her partners laughed. They knew that Aurora considered them equals, but still decided to call her 'Mistress' from time to time just to mess with her. Aurora frowned, but knew it couldn't be helped. She noticed the small fire still on the ground. "Now, I need to douse these small cinders that remain." Aurora got back up, but Chari and Suzie forced her to sit right back down. They could tell by Aurora's face that she was surprised and she wondered why they sat her down.

Suzie started bashfully, **"Sorry…, Aurora, but we want to do this. You've… been extending yourself too much again."**

 **"** **We got this, partner. Take a seat and let us handle this."** Chari finished.

Aurora looked like she was about to argue, but then she decided against it. " _If they want to do it, I won't stop them…"_

Kairyu whipped his tail around as if it was a whirlpool. A watery tornado began to surround his tail as he slammed it into the ground. A large wave formed as Kairyu's tail slammed into the ground. Rio and Chi-Chi's eyes glowed blue. With synchronized movements they used their combined psychic powers to separate the wave into two parts. Meanwhile, Suzie dug into the ground slightly to help out with the effort. Chi-Chi and Rio brought down their paws and made the water fall down on the cinders just at the time as Suzie's dirt. Aurora looked at the sight curiously. Chari sweat-dropped, keeping her tail away from the water and dirt while Happy sighed. She knew they were going to overdo it. By the time they were done, they caused a large muddy pool.

The four involved looked dejected. They said simultaneously, **"Sorry, Aurora."**

Aurora chuckled slightly. "No worries. I know you guys were trying your best. Now, let me do what I had intended before." Aurora's hands glowed green as she walked over to the muddy puddle. She submerged her hands into the mud. In a few moments, the muddy puddle started to glow. Then, the mud hardened slightly to create slightly soft soil. Afterward, Aurora opened her pouch and took out a towel to wipe her hands, and then she took out a Sitrus Berry and planted it. Before she knew it, it started to grow a small spout.

"I wanted to renew life in a spot that almost took life. So, I used some of my aura to restore this piece of land to a time when it was fertile. Hopefully, over time, this little Sitrus Berry will grow large enough provide food for the Pokémon in this forest." Aurora explained. She stretched out her arms and yawned, "I'm… getting tired. That last bit… finally did me in. Today… was definitely exhausting…" Aurora said between yawns. "Tomorrow's a new dawn and that dawn will lead to a bright path. You guys want to sleep near me, or go in your Poke Balls? The choice is yours."

A silent understanding passed between Aurora's Pokémon. Chari decided to speak for everyone, **"We normally would want to sleep by you, but we think it's best for us to stay in our Poké Balls. They're less likely to strike if you are by the other competitors. Staying outside with us would endanger you more."**

Aurora nodded. She returned all six Pokémon into their capsules and looked up into the sky. " _Ashton… I'll make sure I'll protect you this time… I'm a lot stronger than I was back then,"_ Aurora thought. She walked back into her room, brimming with determination and fatigue.

* * *

 _From an unknown location…_

On a large military screen in a discreet location, a red dot suddenly went away. The area looked like a mix of a military conference room and a computer lab. In the middle of the room, there was a large ornate conference desk with multiple computers. An old man sat in at the base of the table and furthest away from the screen. All of his employees were in front of smaller computers that helped the larger screen to function. Chan's boss looked completely shocked at the red dot disappearing. " _What? Is… is the screen malfunctioning?"_

"Hey! What's with the tracking device?" The elder asked, annoyed.

A female employee stood up and said, "It appears the tracker has disconnected from the trophy."

"What? Are you sure?!"

The woman gave an 'Are you kidding me?' look at the old man. He may be a skilled psychic and a master manipulator, but his ability to see something obvious was sub-par. She said as professionally as she possibly could, "Yes, sir. It appears Aurora found out about the tracking device and destroyed it."

"What about the bomb?" The man asked.

The same woman typed some commands onto a computer. Nothing changed on the large screen. "It appears to have been put offline."

"Damn that woman!" The old man said angrily. He thought by installing the bomb and tracking device in the trophy before the Pokémon League gave it to her, he would destroy her. She caught onto pretty fast. He knew she destroyed the trophy completely if the bomb was destroyed. A little part of him hoped that Aurora wouldn't suspect him to try tracking her again. " _That's why she was acting so reserved at the award ceremony. She knew even then…"_ The old man noted Aurora's odd behavior from the discreet location.

"So… what do you want us to do, sir?" Another man asked.

The experienced psychic stroked his beard, in thought. " _I need to be more careful about the League catching on to my plans. I can worry about killing Aurora at a later time. I need to set my sights on Ashton again. We need him to come to the Hokori region as soon as possible and I know the perfect way to do it…_ _But just in case…"_

"Hey! Somebody contact one of our agents in the Kanto region. Make sure that person is well informed about what is happening to prepare for Ashton's arrival to the Kanto region. Make sure the person knows that Ashton must go to the Hokori region posthaste!" The mysterious man decided.

"Yes, sir!" All the employees said and saluted. They quickly went into work contacting the agent their boss was referring to.

"Set our target to Ashton, but we need to make sure he doesn't suspect a thing amiss. Keep a close watch on him, but not enough to get him suspicious." The old man continued. He smiled and stroked his beard. He chuckled to himself. " _Ashton has finally proved himself by making it to the finals of the league. He's strong enough and old enough to fulfill our needs. It's just a matter of time before we strike."_

* * *

 **A/N: Huzzah! The Kalos League is finally over! To put it in French:** **La Ligue de Kalos est enfin terminée. I gotta do something French related 'cause, you know, Kalos is based off France... (Je parle fran** ç **ais, aussi~). I finally get to move onward with my life and onto the start to the real plot in the NEXT chapter. Though... there was some foreshadowing in this chapter on what will happen. Kudos to you if you pick up on it.**

 **The league dragged on for WAY too long. Thank you for baring with me.**

 **One good thing did come out of it: Ash and Serena are a couple in the story! Yay! I feel happy (like super happy!). If only the actual anime did this... Ash and Serena's interactions in canon definitely give hope for all of us Amourshippers. They seem like they could be a couple already if Serena just admits her feelings (like in here)... or Bonnie helps them to love each other, heh.**

 **I do apologize if them becoming a couple seems a bit rushed. If you don't watch the anime often, I can see it being a bit rushed in that perspective. In the perspective of Ash's journey, however, this would be the perfect time for them to become a couple as Ash did just finish the Kalos region. Remember, my story starts from the _end_ of Ash's journey in the Kalos region to begin one anew.**

 **Well, enough of my rambling. See you around soon~**

 **Next Chapter:** **Goodbyes and Farewells! Spiritual Dispute?**

 **~SPG123~**


	7. Goodbye and Farewell! Spiritual Dispute?

**A/N: I managed to finish a chapter Thursday. I would have updated yesterday, but I wanted to look through this chapter first. There should be less grammatical mistakes than the last chapter, but I am only human. If I miss some, let me know. I'll edit all the chapters eventually (though I swear a new mistake pops up every time I try XD). The genetic lab classes were really fun. I hope I can use what I've learned to find a mentor and work on a new science project. Wish me good luck with that! Welcome to the newest update to the story. We follow Ash and his crew as he leaves the League. I hope you enjoy~**

 **Certain things to note:**

 _"..."-_ This denotes regular speech.

 _"..." This denotes thoughts, flashback or telepathy when stated directly._

 **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's speech.**

 _ **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's thoughts or telepathy or Pokemon speech in flashbacks when stated directly.**_

 **"(...)" (This denotes a Pokemon speaking, but only select characters like Ash or Aurora can understand it.)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon and all of its subordinates are owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. Zah plot is mine, so yeah.**

 **Onward to zah story!**

* * *

 _"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."_ -Bob Marley

* * *

Chapter 6: Goodbyes and Farewells! Spiritual Dispute?

 _The next morning…_

Ash and his friends were awake and fully rested. They put on their clothes and ate some breakfast. Even though Ash normally had terrible table manners normally, he ate a bit more respectfully around Serena. His technique was still sloppy, but he ate his food much more neatly than normal. His girlfriend and friends looked legitimately surprised. After breakfast, they were ready to leave. They stood at the front of Pokémon League, ready to see off Sawyer, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno.

"Well, this is where our paths separate…" Clemont said somberly.

"Yeah…" Trevor agreed.

"But hey, it's been a blast meeting you at Professor Syncamore's Summer Camp." Ash said, trying to put a positive spin onto it. "I know that if we put our minds to it, we'll make all our dreams come true."

"Yeah! I'll be the best dancer the world has ever seen!" Tierno said excitedly.

"I'll see all the Pokemon in the world and complete the Pokédex!" Trevor said his dream with more passion than he normally would.

"I'm going to best an awesome Pokémon Performer!" Shauna said, looking at Serena.

"And I will make my dream as the greatest Pokémon Trainer a reality." Sawyer pointed a finger in challenge at Ash.

"Nothing can stop us!" All four of them said at the same time.

"Yeah! That's the spirit! When I go back to Lumiose City, I'll finally be able to be a Pokémon Trainer!" Bonnie said happily.

Serena simply smiled. She decided to cast a glance at Ash. She can tell in his demeanor that he was excited, even though his friends were leaving. She loved that determined glint in his eye. Ash seemed to be feeling a lot better than he did yesterday and she was grateful for it.

"Then let's all work hard to achieve our dreams!" Ash said, putting his hand forth.

"With our determination, nothing will stop us." Serena said, placing her hand on top of Ash's. A small blush appeared on both of their faces.

"We will prevail!" Clemont placed his hand on top of Serena's.

Trevor nodded as he put his hand on top of Clemont's.

Shauna smiled as she put her hand on top of Trevor's.

Tierno had a large grin as he put his hand on top of Shauna's.

Finally, Sawyer had a bashful grin as he placed his hand on Tierno's.

"One…" Ash started.

"Two…" Serena continued.

"Three!" Everyone finished simultaneously. Everybody raised their hands in the air in commemoration of their friendship.

A large wave of sadness washed over everyone. "Well, I guess this is goodbye…"Clemont said sadly. Everyone else nodded their heads sadly. They didn't want to separate from each other, but knew that it was inevitable.

Bonnie had a small tear in her eyes. She ran over to hug Shauna. "I'll never forget you guys!" She sobbed.

"I won't forget you too, Bonnie. Serena…" Shauna started.

"Yes?" Serena answered.

"It's been a blast competing against you. You are an amazing rival! I know we'll see each other really soon."

"You can count of on that!"

Tierno gave Ash a large hug. Ash struggled to breathe. "I… I'll miss you… too. Help…"

Tierno realized he was crushing Ash. He immediately put him down in remorse. "Sorry, Ash."

Ash took a moment to catch his breath again. "It's… alright, Tierno. I know you're going to make your dancing dream come true!" Tierno took out his hand. Ash grabbed it tightly and they looked at each other, determined. That silent agreement was heard by all their friends. The agreement to try their best. Sawyer looked at their interaction with a slight smile.

Sawyer merely shrugged, but still had a happy face. Sawyer and the Summer Camp Trio started to walk one direction and Ash and his friends the other. They started to wave each other off. Ash's group headed towards the forest while Sawyer and trio headed towards the mountain. They may have been separating, but their friendship was eternal.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of walking, Ash and his friends stumbled upon a large mass of different berries trees. There was a wide range from Oran to Chesto to Aspear. They also noticed something large and orange picking at an Oran Berry tree. As they got closer, they noticed it was a large Charizard. What was a Charizard doing in a forest? The group was surprised that it hadn't burned down anything or scared any of the wild Pokémon. It looked like it was holding something. They were too far away to see it.

"Woah, a wild Charizard!" Bonnie noticed. It had red eyes and a bluish-white tail flame. The Charizard picked up Bonnie's voice and tuned. It noticed the young people standing there, observing it, but looked like it didn't care. It got back picking berries from the trees in the area.

"I don't think it is wild. Look at its eyes and its tail." Ash noted. He had an idea who's Charizard it was, and wanted to take a chance. He slowly started to approach the large reptile. The rest of his friends looked worried, especially Serena. She questioned her boyfriend's actions.

She whispered, "Ash, are you sure you should be doing that?" Serena, Bonnie and Clemont decided to stay put.

"I'm sure. I don't know why, but I have a feeling I know this Charizard. Besides, I still have my Charizard in my team, but if anything goes wrong, I'll resort to using him." Ash answered as softly as he could.

Ash finally reached the Charizard. He was standing right behind it as it was continuing to pick Oran Berries. The Charizard seemingly sighed as it immediately picked up on Ash's close proximity and swung its tail at his stomach. Ash barely had enough time to react. He groaned as he got knocked back into a tree trunk. Ash's friends revealed themselves from their spot and ran towards him to aid him. Ash rubbed his stomach in slight pain. "Ow… that hurt…"

"Ash! Are you alright?" Serena said, tending to him. Ash wasn't visibly hurt and she was glad for that.

"I'm fine, Serena." Ash smiled a little to show that he didn't get hurt. He was just mostly surprised.

"Good. Next time, don't be so reckless!" Serena scolded him. Ash winced at the somewhat harsh tone. Even in the face of danger, she was so motherly. She was so concerned for his safety that she didn't realize that the Charizard turned around, looking at them warily. It narrowed its eyes. It still had berries in its arms, but looked hesitant on doing anything.

Ash decided to try what he wanted to try earlier. "Are you Aurora's Charizard?"

The Charizard looked at him quizzically. Its face then turned to one of annoyance. **"(I am not anyone's Charizard, boy. Pokémon are owned by no one. I am merely here because I want to be here.)"** Charizard picked up one the Oran Berries a released a weak ember. Once it became a golden brown, the Charizard ate it. It seemed to enjoy the taste.

"I only picked up on a little bit of what you said. Why do you want to be in a forest?" Ash inquired.

The Charizard sighed. **"(This will get us nowhere if you can't understand me completely. Hey, Auru! Ash and some other people are here!)**

One of the trees in the surrounding area started to ruffle. A few Pecha Berries fell on the ground. The person being popped her head from the leaves and looked at the gang upside down. Her braid was swaying naturally to the wind. It looked like a black rope. It seemed she was used to looking at people upside down from trees.

"Aurora?!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Oh? Hi Ash and Serena." Aurora said waving her hand upside down. She went back into the tree and sat regularly on the branch. Then, she jumped off the tree and landed perfectly on her feet. The group looked at her in awe. She had been at least twenty feet above the ground. Aurora returned Chari back into her Poké Ball before continuing. "I see you have a couple of more people with you this time. Nice to meet you two!"

 _"_ _Did you tell your blond friends that you both are aura guardians yet? Just shake your heads 'no' if you didn't or nod your heads 'yes' if you did."_ Aurora asked Ash and Serena telepathically. Ash and Serena perked their heads towards Aurora in astonishment. They could see in her face that she was serious. They both shook their heads 'no'. Aurora gave a slight smile to signify she got their message.

Clemont was the first to break away from his shock. "H-h-how? H-how did you not break your legs just now?"

Aurora shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "'You just have to believe you won't hurt yourself and you won't." Clemont still looked incredulous to what he'd witnessed, but decided not to say anything else. He knew she was hiding something, but it wasn't that important to him.

"Woah, you're that super strong Champion Ash fought yesterday!" Bonnie remarked.

"Uh… sure? I don't feel strong, to be honest. I guess strength is all in perspective. " Aurora told her. She never liked talking about how strong she was casually. She only did that when she needed to intimidate an enemy, like a Zurui grunt. She always felt like she could improve. It's one of the reasons why she liked to travel.

"Not that strong?! You're too modest! You destroyed Ash and everyone else you were facing! I bet you weren't even trying!" Bonnie continued. Ash frowned at the blunt statement describing Aurora's battle with him.

"Bonnie…" Clemont warned her through his tone. He could see that Aurora didn't want to continue on the conversation and he was afraid she would say something offensive.

"What?! It's true." Bonnie folded her arms.

 _"_ _She's right. I wasn't trying… least not at first. Ash rekindled my fighting spirit in our match and I really was trying against him towards the end. At least… without aura augmentation. Still, it feels a bit strange for someone to say it outright,"_ Aurora reflected on what Bonnie's statement _._ She didn't have a proper response to what Bonnie said. So she answered, "Uh…"

"Don't mind her, Aurora. I'm Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie." Clemont said, gesturing to Bonnie.

"Hiya! Nice to meet you." Bonnie said happily.

"Since we're saying names, allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Aurora, though you seem to know my name already." Aurora said politely. She gestured her hand for Clemont to shake it. Clemont returned to handshake, but noted she had an amazingly strong grip. Aurora smiled, "It's nice to finally meet the Lumiose Gym Leader in person. I remember I had to face your robot to qualify here."

"Oh, you must mean Clembot. Sorry about that. I was traveling with Ash at the time." Clemont rubbed his hand behind his head.

"No worries, Clemont." Aurora nodded in understanding. She continued, "So... What are you guys planning on doing from this point?"

"We were planning on heading back to Lumiose City and then Ash can go back home to Kanto." Bonnie answered.

"Hmm... Kanto? Say... can I go with you? I was planning on heading there next after I restocked on supplies. I want to go a special place." Aurora said in a pleading tone. Since she was already heading to Kanto, she figured it was a smart idea to accompany Ash.

"Sure, the more the merrier, I guess. What's the place?" Ash easily answered.

 _"It's a sacred place to aura guardians, young one. I can't really say what it is, but you can see for yourself what it is once we get to Kanto."_ Aurora answered him telepathically. Ash looked slightly confused at the echoed voice in his head and though he was hallucinating at first. He looked at Aurora and noticed she didn't say anything aloud. He could tell in her expression that it wasn't a hallucination. He was tempted to answer back, but decided against it.

He turned to Serena, "Would you like to go with me to Kanto as well, Serena?"

"Of course! I'd have to call my mom, but I'm sure she'd be fine with it. It would be awesome to visit your home region. Maybe I can found out more about performances from there." Serena said excitedly. Aurora smiled at Serena, but frowned when she said 'home region'. It was too small for anyone to notice.

"It's settled then. Here we- AHHHHHH! My head!" Aurora fell to the floor on her knees. She struggled to keep her eyes open and felt an intense pain. She was clutching her head, withering in pain. She wondered where it came from.

"Aurora? What's wrong with you?" Bonnie asked, concerned. Bonnie tried to touch Aurora, but when she did, she burned her hand. The girl winced in pain. Everyone could see steam coming from Aurora's body.

"GAAAAAHHH! My head hurts too!" Ash fell down on his knees, also clutching his head.

"Ash! What's wrong?" Serena also looked concerned. Serena tried to help him, but found that she was shocked immediately on contact. Everyone could see electricity coming from him. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie was at a loss at what to do. They didn't want them to be in pain.

Aurora's eyes glowed blue as she began to levitate above the ground. Ash did the same. They both screamed loudly as an image started to appear before them. It was an extremely hazy image of a woman in a red shirt and white shorts being lifted into the air. She had her arms and legs out as if she was an 'X' shape. She had a lot scratches all over her body and looked like she's been injured. Her clothes were torn, but she was bitterly glaring at something. She had elbow-length black hair and a flower on her head. Before Ash and his friends could comprehend what was happening, Aurora's eyes stopped glowing blue. Horrified, she created an aura sphere and shot it at the image. The image faded instantly. Aurora and Ash's faces were beaded with sweat. Aurora was more visibly disturbed than Ash.

"What… what just happened?" Ash asked.

"…" Aurora was completely silent. She was trying to process what they had just seen herself. She pressed her fingers against her temple and rubbed it. Her head had a dull pain left. She started to shake slightly in fear, "I… I… I'm not sure. I never thought I'd have to see that again…"

"Again? Wait… you're the woman in the image?" Clemont asked. Aurora nodded somberly.

"Who did that you?" Ash asked seriously.

"I... rather not talk about it." Aurora shook her head and looked off to the side. Ash wondered if it had anything to do with what she told him yesterday.

"We won't push you. Still, what was that about? Why did we see an image of the past?" Serena chimed in.

 _"_ _To be honest, I'm not sure. That only happens when a guardian is spiritually unbalanced… but I just re-tuned my spirit four years ago. Hmm… wait… Ash also mimicked what I did."_ Aurora thought. She tried to think of why she would see the exact vision she saw four years ago. Then, it hit her. " _If what I suspect is true, then I need to take Ash to the place where this happened immediately. This is affecting us both spiritually. Hmm… A piece of the past that is not at rest... I was hoping when I cleansed myself four years ago, that was the end of it._ Two guardians bound by a memory lost. _Mew, why did you decide to choose us?_ _"_ Aurora thought somberly. She wasn't sure how Ash would handle it as he learned more about the vision.

She said reluctantly, "…I may know why, but we have to go to the Viridian Forest. Ash, you have to come with me."

"Why?" Ash wondered.

"This is affecting us both spiritually, so we need to go to the source of the problem. It seems our spirits are in conflict with ourselves, so we have to settle what's happened in the past completely. That image you saw took place in… Viridian Forest. Since this has happened to me before, I must warn you about something."

Aurora turned to regard the entire group, "Ash and I may lash out from time to time due to being spiritually unbalanced, so I do apologize in advance. We won't act like ourselves and something from inside will influence us to do things we normally wouldn't." Aurora responded. She never wanted to go through Viridian Forest again. Lots of bad things happened to her there. It secretly terrified her to go back to that forest, but she knew it was the only solution.

"Why would you two lash out?" Serena asked, concerned.

"AHHH!" The whites in Aurora's eyes suddenly turned completely yellow. They were even more unnerving to look at than her regular yellow eyes. Her body tensed up and she was visibly shaking. She turned away from Serena and held her head. She looked like her head was forced to turn back to the honey-blond teen. She said in a harsh tone, "Maybe I don't want to answer why!"

"Don't yell at her that!" Ash defended his girlfriend. He knew Aurora just warned that they would lash out, but he still didn't want Serena to get yelled at.

"Ashton Ketchum, you do _not_ tell me what to do!" Aurora snarled, pointing at Ash. She suddenly held onto her head again. She looked like she was in considerable pain. "GRAHH! Can't… help… it…! Can't... resist... I feel like I'm fighting myself! Please! Get away from me! " Before any of them could react, Aurora unwittingly formed a shock wave and knocked everyone on the ground.

Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie fell on the ground, surprised. Aurora had a large aura sphere aimed at the gang. She had her eyes closed, clutching her head with her other hand. Aurora growled, "I thought I told you to leave us alone…"

"Us? Who are you talking about?" Clemont asked, scared out of his wits. He never saw anything like this and he didn't know what to make of it. Aurora was showing supernatural powers he'd never anticipate anyone having.

"I'm not taking this crap anymore, Charles!" Aurora opened her eyes again, but they looked crazed and loathing. Before she could shoot her aura sphere at Ash and his friends, her head stopped hurting. Everything stopped being hazy. She looked in order to find that she petrified three teenagers and a little girl. She looked at her hand and stepped back, shocked with herself. She made the aura sphere disappear immediately as she recovered her senses. Her eyes returned to normal and they became replaced with remorseful yellow ones.

"I…I…" Aurora started, but decided not to continue. She looked at her hands slowly, trying to assess what just happened. She backed away further from Ash and his friends. She almost hurt innocents out of pure rage. Granted, she had no control over what she was doing but, that was still unacceptable. She'd never forgive herself. "I… never imagined I'd come this close to… I'm... I'm... sorry. I don't want to do any more damage. I don't want you to be in danger..." Aurora suddenly ran towards further in the forest covering her tear-ridden eyes with her hand.

Ash was still clutching his head, and his eyes were completely blue, in contrast to Aurora's yellow eyes. However, he had no idea what the image meant, but he knew that he was terrified. He wasn't scared of Aurora. But he was frightened of what he was seeing in his vision. He was so scared that he began to cry. Ash curled up into a ball and wailed, "Help me! Please… Help me…"

 **"** **(Ash!)"** Pikachu called out to his trainer in concern.

"Ash!" Serena asked in concern. She held his hand in support. "Are you all right? Why are your eyes like Aurora's?"

Ash looked at her confused. He immediately stopped crying. Once he saw that the area was safe, he took his hand away from her in a polite way and sat up, cross-legged. Serena was shocked at the gesture. She wouldn't expect him to just swat her hand away. He asked, "Who are you, kind lady? Where are we? I don't think this is the same forest..." The way he said it seemed very childish.

"…Ash? What are you talking about?" Serena asked in confusion. " _Why is he acting weird?"_

"Ash? I'm sorry, pretty lady, but my name is Ashton." Serena flushed when he called her 'pretty lady' and even thought it was a bit adorable how he said it. Ash put a finger on his chin and thought for a moment. He smiled and commented, "I like my name, but 'Ash' does sound pretty nice. Like a cooler superhero nickname! Haha!"

He started to look around, confused. He said to Serena, "What happened to the bad people, pretty lady? Where's Ruru?"

"Bad… people…? Ruru…? Ash, you're scaring me… what happened to you? What's wrong?" Serena asked. Ash suddenly became despondent. He turned away from his friends and put his head on his knees.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Serena tried again. She tried to touch him, but Ash flinched. He once again swatted her hand away. He got up from the ground and squinted his eyes. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie didn't know what he was seeing, but only wanted to help him. He looked at them all of them wearily.

"Bad people want to hurt my Ruru... are you some more of those bad people?" Ash still asked in that child-like voice. The voice was beginning to creep everyone out.

"Ash... we would never hurt you. We aren't those bad people." Bonnie said. Ash started to back up and look scared. He was shaking slightly. His eyes made no reflection of the Ash they knew. They grew hostile.

"You're lying! You are the bad people! You won't trick us again!" Ash shook his head immaturely, just as he was a little kid. It was clear he no longer friendly as he continued to back away from Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. He backed away until he reached a tree. All three of his companions circled around him, trying to calm him down. They were all shocked when he raised his hand and tiny sparks started to form. They backed away slightly in alarm, but still was close enough to make Ash uncomfortable. They didn't know what to do. "I'm gonna have to hurt you guys if you don't back off. I'm gonna use what Ruru just taught me to teach you a lesson!"

"Ash, we would never want to hurt you. We love you. Please, calm down!" Clemont tried to placate the young teen.

Ash didn't listen. He shot the small sparks he made towards the ground. Everyone jumped back to dodge, but wondered why he didn't aim higher. He was close enough to where he could have easily hit them. Ash looked incredibly frightened, but was trying to look brave. "Please... just leave me alone. I need to find Ruru."

Pikachu twitched his ears in annoyance. This conversation was clearly getting nowhere. Ash himself looked scared stiff and his companions were at a loss at what to do. He decided to take matters into his own paws. Pikachu gathered electrical energy in his cheeks. He cried, **"(Thhhuuunnderbolt!)"**

Electricity emanating from his cheeks, he shot a blast of electrical energy at his trainer. Ash screamed as he was electrocuted by Pikachu. He eyes started to turn back into brown. He puffed up some smoke before he fell over. Being used to Pikachu's Thunderbolt, he immediately recovered. Ash looked angry at his partner. "What the hell was that for, Pikachu?"

 **"** **(Ash!)"** Pikachu said happily. He jumped on his partner ecstatically. He knew he was back. The force was enough to knock him on the ground a second time. Ash looked puzzled as to why his partner would jump onto his lap, but he wasn't going to complain. Ash rubbed Pikachu's head affectionately.

"Ash… do you know who I am?" Serena questioned the auburn-eyed boy nervously. She didn't know what to expect from him.

"Of course I do! You are the apple of my eye and the person I adore the most. Most importantly, you're the person who I love, Serena." Ash smiled. Serena's face brightened up completely as she hugged her love of her life. Ash looked stunned at the sudden gesture, but accepted it nonetheless. "H-hey! What did I deserve to this, Serena?"

"You had us worry sick! Do you know what happened to you?" Serena demanded.

"I… I don't know. What are you talking about?" Ash looked hopelessly confused. Everyone was surrounding him looked as if they saw a ghost. They could tell that he really didn't know what had happened.

"You really don't know what happened, do you?" Bonnie said in a serious voice. Ash never seen Bonnie this way, but he knew something must have been up. Ash shook his head. "The last thing I remember is Aurora saying that I need to go to the Viridian Forest and then yelling at Serena. After that, everything went blank."

Clemont, Bonnie and Serena eyed each other nervously, and then looked at Ash as if they felt sorry for him. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Because you and Aurora were acting all crazy! Aurora looked like she wanted to kill us and you were acting like a little kid! You looked like you wanted to kill us, too, but you seemed scared of something. You even called yourself Ashton." Bonnie blurted out.

"Wait.. what? She tried to kill us? I tried to kill you? I don't remember any of that!" Ash was getting angry. " _Why would Aurora go from really nice to being willing to kill me and my friends? And why did I try to do the same thing? I would never want to hurt them."_

"That's what we want to find out." Bonnie said impatiently.

Clemont decided to step in. "Before you make any assumptions, she seemed crazed, as if she was in a trace. I don't think she realized what she was doing until they returned to normal. You both seemed to be that way once we saw that weird image. You seemed scared of us and attacked us only to keep us away. I think we need to go to Aurora for some explanation. Before you spaced out and while Aurora was hostile, she said something about a man named 'Charles'. Do you think that had something to do with it?"

"Charles…" Ash murmured. He remembered where he heard the name. "Yesterday when I felt sad about my loss, Aurora was telling me a story about how this 'Charles' guy completely broke her. It got to the point she didn't want to be a trainer anymore, and she seemed really uncomfortable telling me anything."

"Do you know anything else?" Clemont asked.

"No. She wasn't willing to go beyond what she needed to help me feel better." Ash responded.

"Even though she's the person in the vision, what does this have to do with Ash? I'm also wondering why he was acting like a little kid named Ashton. You seemed to be looking for someone in your vision as well. Ruru… you called the person. You think you were looking for Aurora?" Serena asked.

"I don't remember meeting her until two days ago. How I could be trying to look for her?" Ash answered back with a question. He was terribly confused.

 ** _"_** ** _Perhaps I can be rid of your confusion."_** An echoed voice called.

Everyone turned around and saw a yellow cat on all fours. It had multiple spots on its body, spiky fur and a bolt-shaped tail. It was a Chelectsic. At first Ash and the gang looked around to see if a human said that, but they didn't see anyone. Could it be…? Ash was the first to speak. "Are you Aurora's Chelectsic?"

 ** _"_** ** _Though Aurora is my partner, I am not hers. I wish the rest of you humans understood that Pokémon cannot be owned."_** The Chelectsic hissed in annoyance. She shook her head _._ _ **"But that is a trivial matter. I want to get Ashton to Aurora quickly as quickly as I can."**_ Chi-Chi said urgently. The way she sounded was different than how she talked earlier. She had more of an echo to her tone, since she was speaking telepathically. She was also speaking with an air of seriousness that she didn't have in the battle.

"You too? This is _Ash_ Ketchum, not Ashton Ketchum. Why do you-" Serena started.

 ** _"_** ** _Silence! I don't have time to be questioned like this! Ashton needs to come with me, right now."_** Chi-Chi said impatiently.

 **"** **(I'm not going to let you take my friend! You have no right!)"** Pikachu said with sparks in his cheeks. He already didn't like Chi-Chi. He didn't need another reason to add onto it.

 ** _"_** ** _And you have no right to butt into my trainer's affairs. Stick it in the can, furball!"_** Chi-Chi growled. She was tempted to try to eat him at the spot, but her trainer was more important than a quick meal. Chi-Chi stood up on her hind legs and slowly started to walk towards Ash. Everyone took a step back for each step Chi-Chi took. They didn't know what she was planning on doing.

"What-what are you doing?" Serena said getting nervous. Chi-Chi didn't look amused nor did she didn't look friendly. The cat's patience was at zero at this point. She saw Ash's friends as an impedance to what she wanted to do.

 ** _"_** ** _Taking him to my friend."_** Chi-Chi unsheathed her claws and brought them out wide. Before any humans could react and Pikachu could retaliate, Chi-Chi leaped past Ash's friends in a blinding speed. She turned into lightning to move past them with ease and right in front of Ash. Her claws started to glow a pinkish-purple as she touched Ash's nose with her claw. Within a blink of an eye, both of them vanished. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena looked stunned.

 **"** **(Ash…)"** Pikachu said, disappointed that he wasn't fast enough to stop Chi-Chi.

"Ash?" Clemont called out. He was nowhere to be seen.

"ASH!" Serena screamed out. He just got ripped away from her and she wasn't going to stand for it. "We have to find him." Serena pointed to the direction where Aurora ran. "Chi-Chi must have teleported him this way. Come on!" Serena started to head to where Aurora went. Pikachu jumped onto her arms. Clemont and Bonnie nodded as they also ran towards Aurora.

* * *

Aurora was breathing deeply while lying down on a branch at the top of a tall tree. She was looking up at the sky sadly. " _What the hell is wrong with me? I gave Ash and his buddies a huge scare and then I deserted him after I came back to my senses. I have no right calling myself his protector. Chi-Chi left without a trace and I won't let my partners talk to me. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? Ugh... What is wrong with me…"_ Aurora thought and kept on repeating that same sentence over in her head.

She sighed. " _Moping about it isn't going to help, but I'm afraid of what will happen if I'm near Ash or his friends. This is a memory we both have unsettled, so it will affect both of us. I want to stop it, but that vision seemed so real… too real. I actually felt like I was seeing Charles again. I felt I could literally touch him. Choke him, even. Since I remember what happened, I would get more violent than Ash would. I… I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to hurt him…"_

Aurora sat up on her branch. Since she was used to sleeping on trees without a blanket, she could sit or lie down them comfortably. She looked down and saw the rest of her partners looking up at her. She stared into her hands. " _What's the point of having this power if it ends up being a curse!? I don't want to hurt anyone I care about!"_ Aurora narrowed her eyes and looked at her hands angrily. " _I use these for beneficial purposes, yet they have the power to destroy. I can't prevent that and yet I want to. Should… should I stop using my power?"_

Aurora looked up into the sky again, listening to the wind. It felt like it was calm. She wished she was the wind, just flowing, without any worries. Aurora looked at her hand again and clenched it into a fist. She punched in the trunk of the tree and left her mark on it. She said aloud, "Like it or not, all guardians are stuck with this burden. It isn't fair! Why was I cursed with something I didn't ask for?"

Aurora's fist started to glow red. She noticed it and she immediately made it disappear. She looked at her hand fearfully. She was scared of herself. _"If I can get mad so easily, then why…? Why was I given this power? Why did Arceus and Mew choose me and Ash out of the many people to carry this burden? Why…?"_

 _"I may be a Champion, but it doesn't help that I have the Zurui down my butt, too. If I wasn't a Champion or a guardian for that matter, they would have killed me already. I'm surprised they didn't try to make a move while at the League, other than Chan nearly dislocating my spine. If I had been distracted, I would have died right then and there. They waited for me to be away from the other competitors. I've got to be more careful. Why do I have to be the one that need to be careful? Why do I need to be the one who has to constantly be fearful of her life._ _I'm... just... so... scared..."_ Aurora started to cry again, but forced herself to stop. She looked annoyed at herself.

 _"Do not show weakness."_

Those are the words the words her father instilled in her whenever she felt like doing the deed. She tried to stay strong, but it's hard trying. Aurora was especially scared because Ash was involved now. Everywhere she went, danger loomed at the horizon and it terrified her now Ash was involved. It frightened her even more that Ash was in danger because the Zurui was pursuing him. She always wanted to protect the young teen and she would have to do her best. That's all she could do. Now that they met each other again, things was only going to get more dangerous... and she hated herself for it.

Meanwhile, her partners were looking up at Aurora saddened. They wanted to help her, but they didn't know how. Tired of standing around, Chari tried to fly up to talk to her, but she was greeted by Aurora forming a bone club out of aura and pointing it at her. When Chari got closer, Aurora swung, barely missing her oldest partner. Aurora was breathing heavily with her head down. Her bang was covering her eyes. She couldn't meet her partner's gaze. Chari was shocked.

She said in a low, but pleading voice, "Just leave me alone… please…" When she moved her bang away from her eyes, Aurora's normally striking yellow eyes looked like they were distraught. That was definitely a way to let Chari know she didn't want to be bothered.

The Charizard flew down back onto the floor, defeated. She hadn't seen Aurora like since she was cleansing her spirit four years ago. Chari started to pace the forest floor impatiently. When Chari herself got tense, the others knew something was deeply bothering Aurora. Chari growled, **"What's taking her so long? She should have come back by now."**

 **"** **Told you Ash and his friends wouldn't let him come freely."** Suzie said.

 **"** **Say something useful, Captain Obvious."** Chari said sarcastically.

 **"** **Hey, it beats pacing around uselessly like some Pokémon."** Suzie said in a snarky tone. Whenever Aurora feels negative, Suzie also starts to act negative because she is her Aspect of Negativity. It's within their bond. In this state, she was the most pessimistic of all the partners, despite being bashful normally.

" **Watch it, Suzie. I'm already not in the mood to deal with mocking tones."** Chari said in warning.

 **"** **Oh? And what will you do about it? Aurora is already pissed off at herself. Ashton or 'Ash' or whatever the hell his name caused it. What use is it just waiting for something to happen?"** Suzie said, increasingly getting annoyed. Chari didn't have a proper response so she decided not to answer. Suzie smirked in satisfaction.

Happy frowned at the negative emotions. She was the most sensitive to emotions and the depressing atmosphere in the air made her shiver. She wanted to help them, but she had to wait for Chi-Chi to return. She sighed at two of her friends bickering. **"Fighting is getting us nowhere."** Happy said. Suzie was about to open her mouth again, but Happy put one of her feelers against the fox's mouth to silence her. **"And before you make a witty remark, think of Auru. Your negativity rising isn't going to help her at all, so I suggest you be quiet and stop picking fights."** Suzie immediately closed her mouth and looked down in remorse. Her old self started to come back briefly.

In the momentary silence between Aurora and her partners, Chi-Chi suddenly warped in front of them with her claw on Ash's nose. Chi-Chi sat down on all fours as Ash started to get his bearings. Ash immediately clutched his nose and noticed that there was a tiny cut on his nose. He looked at Chi-Chi angrily.

The electric-type looked sympathetic. **"Sorry, Ashton, but your friends didn't give me too much time to react. I didn't mean to nick your nose, but Auru needs you."**

"Auru? You mean Aurora? What's wrong with her?" Ash asked concerned.

 **"** **The same thing that's wrong with you: your spirit."** Rio spoke up for the first time. He had his eyes closes, arms crossed, leaning against a tree.

"My… spirit?"

 **"** **I'm sure the Mistress mentioned this to you before she ran off here**." Rio continued.

"Yeah…"

 **"** **You and her struggles between seeing the memory that conflicts you both and seeing the world before you. As such, Aurora feels guilty for lashing out at you and your friends. Her highest priority is to protect you, so when she almost attacked you, she was devastated. From how she's acting, I can imagine she's outright sickened with herself by having the capacity of harming you. It seems she imagined herself in that same situation with Charles nine years ago and created an aura sphere trying to hit him. You and your friends sadly got into the mix."** Rio explained, opening his eyes. They had that same striking appearance as Aurora's yellow eyes. They were inspecting, watching Ash's every move.

Ash looked down. He didn't know what to think of this news. " _That explains it. Charles… who is he and why does Aurora care about me so much? Why am I that special to her and what does he mean my problem is my spirit? I'm very spirited!"_

 **"** **That is not what he means, Ashton. Not your spirited personality, but your actual spirit."** Kairyu said patiently. **"The one you sense. That feeling a guardian can't feel, but feels anyway. That energy that you can touch and not touch, that's spirit. Aura guardians use this spirit as a medium for their attacks which makes them very versatile."**

"Huh? What does that even mean? How can you read my thoughts?" Ash looked at the dragon type in shock.

 **"** **We all can. Aurora, my partners and I are connected spiritually. If one of us feels one way, we know it. Sometimes, we may even act like what the other is feeling, good or bad. Since your aura is similar to Aurora's, we can sense subtle changes in your thoughts, like she can. With any other person, this isn't normally the case.** " Kairyu explained.

"Our auras are similar?" Ash asked.

 **"** **Yep! But yours…"** Happy sniffed Ash a little. He felt a bit weird at the Pokémon sniffing him. **"Yours is different from any guardian I've seen. It's has a much more raw scent. More… powerful. And oddly more ancient. I almost feel like I need to bow to you because your aura commands respect. It's odd to say that, but that's how your aura is. It's weird describing it."**

Ash looked dumbfounded. Commanding respect? That was a bit of news to take in. He had no idea his aura was that strong. He looked down at his hands. He certainly didn't feel powerful or ancient. Still, he wondered what was wrong with him spiritually. "Why are Aurora and I struggling spiritually?"

 **"** **We have some idea, but we really don't know what's wrong with you two. It's a memory you both have that's starting to come up. The problem is she remembers it and you don't."** Chi-Chi said. **"And since you don't remember it, you're at war with yourself. There's a part of you that been repressed and is now starting come out now that someone from your past has reunited with you."**

"I'm at war with myself?"

 **"** **One part of you is trying to rekindle your past and the other is trying to suppress it."** Chi-Chi continued. **"Have you had a moment where you felt at conflict with yourself and you would just angrily push someone away, without any good reason?"**

Ash thought about it for a moment. He broadened his eyes. "Yeah… I remember yelling at Serena when she was just trying to help me. I had a splitting headache that came from nowhere and the next thing I knew I saw Serena looking at me as if she was terrified at me."

Chari suddenly stepped forward and examined the younger guardian. She could notice his distraught look as he thought about hurting Serena. She could see he is scared of doing just that. " ** _Just like Auru with him... The similarities between the two are striking,"_** Chari thought. Chari spoke up, **"You really love this girl, don't you?"**

Ash was confused by the question. He said with fervor, "Of course I do! She's the most important person to me. I would do anything to protect her."

 **"** **Um… that's how Auru… feels about you."** Suzie spoke up for the first time in a while. She calmed down enough to return to her former self. She pointed up to where Aurora is. " **She… uh thinks she's cursed because she almost hurt you. Now, she's sitting up in this tree, just thinking over some things. Problem is, she won't come down from the tree, even when Chari flew up there. Um... can you get her down?"**

"Why me?"

 **"** **Because she's more likely to listen to you than anyone of us. In order for your spirits to be purified, you both have to be willing to do it. Right now, Aurora isn't willing to. We need her willing, young master."** Chari said. She lowered her back. **"Climb on my back so we can talk to her, but be warned. She may swipe us away… at least until she sees you."**

Ash nodded. He still didn't understand his importance in all of this, but would do what he can to help Aurora out. He climbed on Chari's back. With a huge flap of her wings, she slowly ascended to where Aurora was. When they reached eye level, Chari was once again met with an aura bone club a few inches away from her face. Aurora couldn't stand to look at Chari. Aurora said in a tired voice, "I thought I told you to leave me alone. I… I don't want to hurt you."

 **"** **I know you won't hurt me, Auru. You would never harm me willingly."** Chari said with conviction that shocked her trainer. Aurora wondered why she was so trusting of her. Aurora peered behind Chari's neck. She could see Ash holding on. "As- Ashton?" Aurora immediately made the bone club disappear as she stood back up and wiped her eyes. She wanted to make sure wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, Ash was riding on Chari to speak with her. " _How did he get here? Where are his friends? No doubt my partners had something to do with it…"_

Ash didn't know how to start the conversation so he decided to say, "Hi, Aurora."

Aurora chuckled slightly at how goofy he made it sound. She gave a small smile. "Hello, Ashton… or should I say Ash? How would you like me to say your name?"

"I told you my name's Ash. I don't like to be called Ashton!" Ash said, slightly flustered. He was tired of Aurora and her Pokémon calling him that.

"Why don't you like to be called 'Ashton', Ash? I think it's a fine name." Aurora asked. She was meaning to ask him this earlier, but decided against it before. She walked a bit forward. "Aurora, don't-" Ash warned, but stopped when Aurora was levitating to keep eye contact with the younger guardian. She surrounded herself with her yellow aura.

"H-how?" Ash said, awed.

"Bonds with Pokémon are really important to the strength of a guardian. Chari is one of my partners and I get to feel a benefit to that. Besides, you didn't answer my question." Aurora started to move closer to Ash and floated directly beside him. She sat on Chari's back right near him.

"I don't know… I just don't. I always feel a sense of hate whenever I hear the name. I don't know why." Ash admitted.

Aurora narrowed her eyes. She looked grim. "I see." She moved to float directly in front of Chari. "I understand you guys brought Ash to help me feel better, but I just want to be left alone. I… I don't want to go back to the forest. That's where I'm more likely to be more violent and I don't want to hurt Ash."

 **"** **If you run away from your problems, it'll never get fixed! You will continue to get worse the longer you wait. You both have to be willing to go to Viridian Forest! Ash, aren't you willing to go?"** Chari said. Ash nodded.

 **"** **If Ash is willing to go, why aren't you?"** Chari asked in an accusatory voice.

 _"He's only willing to go because he thinks this problem is simple to fix. He doesn't remember the pain... the shocks... that feeling of peril... just everything."_ Aurora closed her eyes in thought. She made sure to block the thought. She started to fidget in the air and her body was steaming once again. She wasn't angry, but soon her head was hurting once more. She clenched her teeth as she felt an intense pain.

Aurora suddenly closed her eyes and clutched her hair as if she was in considerable agony again. Chari started to fly back down, but Ash stopped her by keeping her neck up. He narrowed his eyes as he stood his ground. " **Ash, what are you doing? Aurora isn't herself when she's in this state. I don't want you to get hurt, either."**

"If what you said about Aurora is true, I have a feeling she wouldn't hurt me, even while in a vision." Ash said earnestly. Chari smiled in recognition. She stopped trying to fly down and waited for Aurora to her open her eyes again. Aurora screamed as she created a shock wave knocked Chari back. She held her head and had her head down. When she made eye contact with Chari, her eyes were yellow, but they were crazed. Aurora's eyes were twitching as she tried to make out what she was seeing. Ash looked her directly in the eyes. He wasn't sure what she was seeing, but he knew he wanted to help. She formed a small aura sphere in her hand in warning and looked at Ash and Chari warily.

"You…" Aurora growled in a small voice. "Who are you? Where is Ashton? Why do you look so much like him?"

Ash was surprised she wasn't outright attacking. His gut had been right. He said carefully, "That's because I am Ash… err… Ashton."

"My little Ashton is only seven years old. How could you be him? You can't be him! Why aren't we in Viridian Forest…?" Aurora observed. She looked around the area and a look of recognition went across her face. She looked terribly confused, "This looks like the pathway between Victory Road and Santalune City, not Kanto. Why are we here of all places? Did you teleport me here? Where's Charles?"

 _"I was... seven? I don't remember meeting Aurora in person until two days ago."_ Ash thought in wonder. He knew she wasn't lying because of how she said it, but it made him confused. He decided to hide his confusion for now _._ "Charles isn't here. You're right, though. We are in Kalos right now. You are in a vision of the past. Aurora, snap out of it!" Ash yelled.

Aurora's eyes twitched again. She looked like she was ready to attack both of them, but was decided against it. She looked at the Charizard Ash was currently riding on. The Pokemon looked awfully familiar, but the lizard was definitely older than the Charizard she trained. It spooked her to see the Pokemon have red eyes like her partner. Red eyes were rare among Charizards and yet this one had them. It didn't help that this Charizard was looking at her with the same look Chari had when she looked like she needed help. She snapped her gaze away from the Charizard and looked at Ash. Ash himself confused her. This boy was clearly a teen and yet he had a striking resemblance to the Ashton she knew.

She thought, _"This Ashton has the same spiky black hair, tan and 'z' shaped marks as my Ashton. His marks... He looks like he could be Ashton when grows up, but how could that be? Ashton is seven and yet this Ashton looks like he's between sixteen and eighteen. There's no way my young one could have grown up so quickly. Could the Zurui be messing with my brain waves trying to trick me into this illusion? Or did they disguise two of their members as these two?"_

Aurora touched Chari on the head to make sure what she was seeing was real. Chari eased her head into Aurora's hand and enjoyed her touch. Aurora looked surprised at the response; she thought the Charizard would snap at her hand. This one was completely friendly. She was sure they meant her no harm. The Charizard and the boy was hovering in the air, awaiting for her response. Aurora was prepared to retaliate, but now she found that she couldn't. She never wanted to harm innocents. The aura sphere in her hand disappeared. For now, she decided to see what else they would do.

She shook her head in confusion," Tell me, Ashton." She said it with mistrust. "How come you know so much about visions? Are you an aura guardian or are you one of the psychics trying to kill me and my Ashton?"

"Aurora, I'm an aura guardian. I wouldn't try to hurt you. Wait… psychics were trying to kill you?" Ash noted Aurora slipping a little more information of the past. Before he could ask further on what she was going through, Aurora clutched her head again, panting deeply. Her hands returned to normal. Her eyes turned back to their regular yellow and her concentration was broken. She stopped levitating. Aurora started to fall towards the forest floor. Chari was quick to react and caught her trainer in her arms. She brought both guardians down to the ground and allowed Ash to climb off of her.

 **"** **Aurora!"** All of her Pokémon except Chari called. They all looked glad when Aurora opened her eyes and promptly left Chari's grip. "Thank you for saving me, friend." Chari puffed up a few embers in happiness. She held her head and shook it slightly. Aurora suddenly looked stricken with fear. She turned to look at Ash. She said in a shaky voice, "I… I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Ash shook his head. "It looked like you were holding back. You didn't attack me at all." Aurora visibly relaxed. She sighed in relief.

"I'm glad. It seems we've both went through the first of three stages of our spirits being conflicted."

"What are the stages?"

"The first stage is the manifestation of the memory lost in you. We imagine ourselves in the memory to the point where nothing else matters until the vision is gone or something snaps back into our senses. We both have had this happen to us already today, which means we are on stage two. The second stage is our berserker stage. We start to rampage, hurting people our counterbalance doesn't love. And it has to be a strong love, too, otherwise they still would attack. The final stage is aura drainage. Over time, we will release our aura subconsciously. The only ways to regain aura back in this state are long sessions of rest or eating of organic material. Without the organic food, out rest will become longer and longer. Eventually, when enough of our aura is gone and we overexert ourselves, we start to burn up from the inside and… well… we die."

"Wait… what?! I'm going to die if nothing is done?! You will die, too?! Why are we linked? And what are counterbalances?" Ash scrambled about in shock, asking many questions.

Aurora put up two fingers and said in a slight trance, " _Two guardians bound by a memory lost._ This event has always been set in stone. To answer your other question, we have two sides to us that you probably weren't aware of. A balance and a counterbalance. Yin and yang. We are the balance: the dominant side. Our real personality. Counterbalances will be opposite to you in some way, but since we are the same person, they are very similar. For example, my counterbalance, Aru, is very similar to me except she's a lot more sardonic to those around her. She's also less serious, more rash and prefers to be in nature a lot more than I do."

"So… wait… I have a side of me that I've been having all my life without realizing it? Why do we even have counterbalances, anyway?" Ash asked bewildered. None of this made sense to him. How could there be another side to him? Why are they bound together by one memory? Why did it have to be him?

"Yes. We have counterbalances to, well, balance ourselves out. It'd be too lopsided with one personality harboring enough spirit for two. In times of extreme crisis, they can aid us or hinder us. Right now, because our spirits are conflicted, they are hindering us. It's not only because of the lost memory, though." Aurora continued and watched Ash carefully. She could tell that he was very confused about everything that's happened to him over the last two days. She wished this could be easier on him, but she knew he had to deal with it.

"Why then?" Ash said in a low voice.

"That you will realize when you see what happened, Ash. You wouldn't believe me." Aurora replied.

"Tell me. If you don't, then we both will die!" Ash raised his voice.

Aurora looked at him without any change in expression. She shook her head and sighed, "You have no memory of me or that days before that, so a part of you is repressed. You would suppress your lost memory even more if I outright told you because you would be in denial. Trust me, Ash. Seeing is believing. As much as I want to tell you myself, I know the best option is to go to the source of the problem: Viridian Forest." Aurora looked up in the sky. " _I don't want to go back, but it seems I have no choice. I don't want to hurt Ash, but he needs to learn the truth."_

"Learn the truth about what?" Ash eyed the elder guardian suspiciously. Aurora widened her eyes and gasped in shock. Then, she smiled, "I didn't expect you to pick up on that trick so fast. You're still a fast learner."

"You didn't answer my question. When you were in your vision, you mentioned that I was seven and that psychics were trying to kill us. What happened to you? To us it seems. Did you know me before?" Ash asked, begging for answers. He wasn't going to fall for Aurora changing the subject. With his emotions this charged, he felt it was easier to peer into her thoughts.

Aurora's gaze moved to the side. She was dreading this. She couldn't stand to see the lost look in Ash's brown eyes. "I…" She sighed. "Yes, I did know you before, but it's not in my place to tell you. You wouldn't believe me. It is in my place to show you what happened. Just thinking about…" She continued in her thoughts, " _How I wasn't able to protect you still haunts me to this day."_

"Protect me from what? What wouldn't I believe you? Why are you being so evasive?" Ash asked annoyed. He was getting tired of her not answering him directly.

"Because… If I show you, the life that you know will effectively come to an end. There is no turning back once you remember the past." Aurora said darkly.

* * *

 **A/N: So... the real plot starts. Counterbalances... I can't wait for you guys to meet Ash's and Aurora's counterbalances. I can't help but feel excited, but nervous at the same time. In later chapters, I'll go more in depth about them, but I'll say this: It's gonna be fun writing a more sarcastic version of Ash. After all, counterbalances balance them out.**

 **You can have all the power in the world, but still be vulnerable. A counterbalance is the side of a person that is most vulnerable... but is strong enough to manifest into its own personality.** **Of course, there's a reason why Ash and Aurora have this side to them, but that reason won't be explained until much later in the story.**

 **I think it's pretty obvious that Aurora is Ruru, considering her other nickname is Auru. The question is... what is its importance? How will their counterbalances be like when they come out in person? You'll find out relatively soon, actually. Well, see you later~**

 **Next chapter: The Journey Continues! Connections, Connections…**

 **See you later~**

 **~SPG123~**


	8. The Journey Continues! Connections!

**A/N: A random little trivia about myself: I write multiple chapters at once since I like to write down whatever idea pops up in my head. I'm known to write four or five chapters at once, especially when motivation is high. It's been working well for me so far ;)**

 **Welcome to the newest update to the story. Ash is confused as heck, Aurora is uncomfortable and Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie have no idea what happened to the both of them. Sounds about right. I hope you enjoy~**

 **Certain things to note:**

 _"..."-_ This denotes regular speech.

 _"..." This denotes thoughts, flashback or telepathy when stated directly._

 **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's speech.**

 _ **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's thoughts, telepathy or Pokemon speech in flashbacks when stated directly.**_

 **"(...)" (This denotes a Pokemon speaking, but only select characters like Ash or Aurora can understand it.)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon and all of its subordinates are owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. The plot is mine, of course.**

 **Onward to zah story**

* * *

 _"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."_ -C.G Jung

* * *

Chapter 7: The Journey Continues! Connections, Connections…

Ash was filled with questions in his head. Just as he thought he was starting to get through to Aurora, she managed to make things even more confusing. " _My life coming to an end? How could that happen? What the heck does she mean? How comes she knows me, but I don't know her? And why are our counterbalances hindering us?"_

Aurora said somberly, "I will be able to answer all your questions in due time, Ash. And no, your life wouldn't really come to an end. I just mean it would most likely be changed forever. Some things you've known and loved will not have been completely true and others hidden from you." Aurora gave a small devious smirk, " _Just as you are starting to read my aura, I can look into yours just as easily, Ash. And... I know you're reading this, nosy boy."_

Ash wasn't surprised that she read his thoughts after he had read hers. He couldn't help but ask, "So… my life is really a lie?"

"No…. Uh... well, not in the sense you're thinking of. I don't know. Ugh! It's… hard to explain. I need to show you what I mean since words are meaningless. Do you want to go to Viridian Forest now or go to your friends? I moved here relatively, so we are closer to Santalune City than Victory Road." Aurora said. Ash couldn't believe she bypassed Victory Road so quickly. It made him wonder how fast aura guardians could be. It also made him worried about his friends. They were still on the other side of Victory Road.

"I want to see my friends first. I want to find Serena. She must be worried sick." Ash said immediately.

Aurora turned to her Pokémon. They all nodded in agreement. "You all heard the boy. Find his friends and bring his friends over here to save time. Let's show Ash a taste of our _real_ speed!"

Dust started to rise from the ground. Once the dust settled, all of Aurora's Pokémon vanished. Ash was clearly shocked. He hadn't even blinked. Aurora chuckled, "Remember our battle with Happy against Charizard? When I first used my combinations against you? That's the _slowest_ speed these Pokémon can go when they are really trying to go fast."

Ash didn't know what to think. He thought about how her Sylveon was able to hit Charizard before he could completely say his command. " _If that's the case, did Aurora even try against me?"_

"To answer your thought, Ash: no, I didn't," Aurora responded. Ash started to have a disappointed look. Aurora continued, "At least… not at first. It wasn't until Pikachu outlasted Chi-Chi when I started to battle harder. It was nothing personal. Everyone I faced in the Renaissance Conference was just so weak, so I kinda accommodated my battling style… even in the last match. For that, I'm sorry. You showed me you got metal. So, I showed you my true strength with Happy without using my aura. I regret not trying earlier because the battle would have been more fun that way for both of us."

"So you thought I was weak?" Ash asked with a small voice.

"Quite the opposite! In fact, you were probably the strongest trainer I fought there. It's just I haven't actually tried in a battle in a long time. In a way, it became subconscious not to do my best, as odd as that sounds." Aurora sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of her head. It felt weird to be admitting this to Ash, but she didn't want to lie to him.

"You should always try your best in battle, no matter who your opponent is. Like you said yesterday, sure it will sting when you lose, but your opponent will shake it off. You shouldn't hold back for anyone's sake. In fact... I want to challenge you to another battle! One where you don't hold back." Ash said.

Aurora smiled. She was glad some of her advice had gotten through to him. Then, she looked a bit concerned, "Are... are you sure Ash? I don't want to hurt you. I... can get a little like my father if I get passionate enough."

"You still don't think I'm strong, do you?"

"That's not it. I know you're strong, but-"

"Why are you hesitant to battle me then? I can tell you love to battle, too."

"If I get too passionate in a battle, I may become colder and harsher than normal. If I'm too eager, I'm known to literally battle so hard that the opposing side is heavily injured... so I hold back normally to prevent that. I always look for opponents to show their true potential. If they don't... well... that usually makes me worse. So... if you want to battle me at my best, you'd have to be prepared for that. If you're not, then you will most likely get crushed unless you're near my level. Are you sure you want a rematch this soon?" Aurora warned.

Ash still looked eager to battle. If anything, hearing her warn him made him want to battle her more. Ash was never one to turn away from a challenge. She could tell in his expression. She wanted to say no and deny him, but his face was too much. Against her better judgment, she sighed and conceded to his wishes, "If you want to see the true strength of Hokori, I guess... it won't be that bad. Fine. I accept your challenge, Ash. I won't hold back this time."

Ash looked at her competitively, but then look thoughtfully, "Alright! After the battle, are you willing to go to the Viridian Forest?"

Aurora sighed and looked at the younger guardian with a sad smile, "Yes. I'm willing. Thank you for helping me regain my senses. I'm sorry for running away like that. I'm just afraid of hurting something. Even as a master guardian, I struggle to control myself sometimes."

Ash smiled reassuringly. "We didn't really have control over ourselves during the vision, so don't worry about it. You didn't hurt me and I don't think you will hurt anyone else. Now, I need to find Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie."

"No need to. Look." Aurora pointed towards an image appearing out of nowhere.

Suddenly Chi-Chi teleported with Bonnie and Serena holding either paw and Chari flew down with Clemont in her arms. Clemont looked completely flustered, but was otherwise OK. The rest of the Aurora's partners came a few moments afterward.

"Serena!" Ash immediately ran to hug her. Serena blushed at the gesture. He grabbed her shoulders in concern, "Everything happened so fast… I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm glad that you're okay, too, Ash," Serena said. Ash smiled and decided to hold her hand. She turned to Chi-Chi. "Thank you for taking me to him safely. That was quick, though! We're almost through the forest alre-"

 **"** **Ha! Ha! I win!"** Chi-Chi interrupted and gave a little victory dance.

 **"** **Humph. Only because you cheated. Teleportation wasn't allowed."** Kairyu said sorely.

 **"** **It didn't matter. I'm Aurora's fastest partner anyway. Besides, I didn't want to put that much strain on these two. They wouldn't be able to take my speed."** Chi-Chi pointed to Serena and Bonnie. Kairyu was about to respond, but decided against it. He didn't need to egg Chi-Chi on any further.

 **"Whatever."** Kairyu turned his head and huffed.

"What's going on here?" Aurora asked in a playful manner. She knew her partners could get very competitive and wondered what they did.

 **"** **Once we found Ash's friends, we decided to have a little race to decide who could get back. Personally, I wasn't really going all fast because of the blond kid's trepidation, so I didn't care if I won or lost."** Chari said. **"The two girls didn't seem to mind either, just the blond boy."**

"I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but you guys were right. You are fast. I didn't expect to come here so quickly. " Clemont said. Clemont grasped his glasses and eyed Aurora suspiciously. "Now… what are you?"

"What... am I?" Aurora blinked, slightly confused.

"Yes… what are you? You made a ball of energy from your hand and sent us back with a shock wave. I doubt you are human." Clemont said accusingly.

"So that's what this is about. Perhaps I owe you a bit of an explanation, then. I am completely human, Clemont. However, I am an aura guardian, the humans closest in characteristic to Pokémon. We can emulate Pokémon qualities and moves. We also can manipulate the essence of life: aura." Aurora explained. As a demonstration, she created an aura sphere in her hand and showed it to Clemont. "Aura is in me. Aura is in you. It's omnipotent. I understand if you're a little incredulous about this, but-" Before Aurora could finish, Clemont collapsed on the ground. Aurora sweat-dropped and made the aura sphere disappear. She wondered if she did or said something wrong.

"Come on! Big brother! You are such a drama king!" Bonnie frowned. "I'm sorry about Clemont, Aurora. I bet he's never seen aura at all. I don't know why he acts like this..."

Aurora raised an eyebrow in interest. "You're... taking this surprisingly well, Bonnie. Will your brother be okay?"

"I have no reason not to believe you after what I've seen. Clemont will be fine. Are you really similar to Pokémon, though? Can you show me how?" Bonnie asked

"Uh… perhaps once your brother wakes up..." Aurora sweat-dropped. No one had ever asked her to use her powers, so it felt a bit weird to do it. She could tell how eager Bonnie was, but inwardly smiling. It reminded her of how Ash was. She was being serious about waking Clemont up, though. Aurora didn't want him to feel too weirdly about aura.

"I think all he needs is a little pick-me-up. My favorite is the Tamato Berry. All I just need to do is this…" Aurora took out a Tamato Berry from her pouch. She broke off one of its spicy spikes. Then, she forced Clemont's mouth open and dropped the berry piece. Clemont began to subconsciously chew the berry. Within a few moments, Clemont's eyes and mouth were on fire.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! What did you do to my mouth?!" Clemont began running from side to side. Aurora sighed as she raised her hand and surrounded Clemont in her aura. It oddly felt very comfortable, as if it was calm and serene. She lifted him up from the ground and had him stay in the air until he stopped fidgeting. Clemont looked like he was terrified, but Aurora said with a stern tone, "I will feed you the rest of the Tamato Berry should you pass out again, so I suggest you don't do that, please. Stop being dramatic. This isn't a dream. It's real, so stop denying it."

"Aurora, what are you doing?! Are you hurting him!?" Bonnie said, pulling on Aurora's arm.

Aurora touched the young girl's shoulder to let Bonnie feel what Clemont was feeling. She visibly relaxed and eased into Aurora's touch. Aurora said to the blond girl, "Of course I'm not. I've been using aura long enough to know if I'm hurting something."

Aurora continued in a much softer voice, "Now… are you ready to come down? Are you going to stay calm? There's nothing wrong with being afraid of something you don't understand, but being in fear of it won't solve any problems. It's only going to grow."

Clemont took a moment to regain his composure before nodding his head. Aurora smiled as she gingerly brought him down on the ground. Clemont looked at his hands and his body. He never felt this way before. It was an indescribable feeling. Aurora had a knowing smile. She had her hand touching her heart. "That feeling when you first feel aura is always memorable, even when you aren't an aura guardian. I apologize that you had to feel it this way, but I'm glad that you calmed down. Do you need some water to help get rid of the spicy tang of the Tamato Berry? Do you need anything else?"

"No… no thanks. I'm fine." Clemont said politely. He coughed slightly, but he could feel the spicy tang of the berry leaving his taste buds. Aurora merely shrugged her shoulders and ate the rest of the Tamato Berry. He was shocked to see that she wasn't wailing from the spicy taste.

Bonnie came up to Aurora and pleaded, "Now can you show me? Please?"

Aurora blinked her eyes and felt a little nervous. It felt odd being open with her power, especially to two kids she just met. However, she could sense in Clemont and Bonnie that they could be trusted. Her gut told her that it was safe. With a sigh, she decided to humor the girl. Aurora thought about it for a little bit and decided, "All right, I guess. I have an idea. Just think of something and I'll say what you're thinking."

"Anything?" Bonnie asked.

"Anything," Aurora assured her.

 _"_ _All right! Um… What should I think about… Oh, I know! When I get back to Lumiose City, I want to get a Fennekin. Serena's Delphox is so cute and I want a cutie on my team someday!"_ Bonnie thought. Aurora smiled at the thought. She glanced back at Ash and Serena. She could tell that they both read the thought too. Serena had a small blush while Ash was grinning broadly. Serena was touched that Bonnie felt inspired by her.

"OK, Bonnie. You were just thinking about getting a Fennekin once you made it back to Lumiose City. You were inspired to get one because of Serena's friend, Delphox. I've never met any of Serena's partners, either. I didn't know she had a Delphox with her…" Aurora put her chin in thought. Aurora didn't really think about Serena's Pokémon too much, so it surprised the woman to hear Serena had a Delphox with her. It made her curious to see Delphox and Serena's other Pokemon in the flesh.

"Woah! You can read my thoughts!" Bonnie said cheerfully. "How is that similar to Pokémon, though?"

"Well, it's a combination of a psychic type Pokémon's characteristic and me just reading your aura in general. It's not the best example, but it's pretty simple to show." Aurora explained. She whipped her head around towards Ash and Serena. " _Are you willing to tell them that you both are aura guardians? The choice is yours. Just think your thoughts and we should be able to communicate."_

Ash and Serena looked at each other. Then, they looked at Aurora. Ash responded, " _We want to, but we're still trying to digest this ourselves. I'm trying to figure out why I was acting like a little kid."_

 _"_ _Ash, when you were looking at your vision, I think that pretty much told them that you are an aura guardian. Serena… I don't know if you did anything to show that you are a guardian."_

Serena thought for a moment. _"During your battle with Ash…"_

 _"_ _You picked up on what I was planning on doing… right? And then conveyed it to Ash? I wouldn't be surprised."_ Aurora interrupted telepathically. Both Ash and Serena looked guilty. Aurora chuckled slightly and told Serena, " _It was kinda obvious, in retrospect. Ash looking at you in the match was a big indicator. I don't really care, and it really didn't matter. What's done is done now. If you don't want to tell them, I respect that."_

 _"_ _Actually… We want to tell them, I just don't know how they would take it, especially thinking about how Clemont acted."_ Serena said, slightly timid.

 _"_ _That's all the permission I need. If they are your true friends, there's nothing to worry about. There's only one way to find out. Let's find out together, shall we?"_ Aurora smirked.

Before Serena or Ash could respond, Aurora said aloud, "If you want me to do a more visual presentation, I'll humor you."

"Really?! How will you show us?" Bonnie said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Bonnie, you wanted me to show how a guardian is similar to a Pokémon. I'll show you in another way, through a guardian's reflexes and speed. Chi-Chi, please use Thunderbolt on me." Aurora gave a gesture to come at her. Chi-Chi unleashed her claws as she pointed one at Aurora. Without warning, a surge of electrical energy was produced and headed straight towards her trainer. Everyone but Aurora and her partners looked at it in shock. Aurora turned her head out of the way from the Thunderbolt with complete ease.

"Come on, Chi-Chi. I know that you can do better than that! Show me your competitive spirit!" Aurora taunted. She became surrounded by a visible yellow aura as she felt herself getting more pumped. She looked at Chi-Chi with a smile, but that smile was one of arrogance. Chi-Chi visibly got annoyed. She thought with a devious smirk. " ** _Oh, I'll show you all right. Let's go lightning style!"_**

The electric cat started to bristle in electrical energy before turning into a lightning bolt and charging straight towards her trainer. Aurora smiled at Chi-Chi's change of tact. She made her hands filled with electricity herself waited at her spot patiently. The lightning bolt moved sporadically when it reached Aurora; it was near Aurora's left leg. Aurora jumped up and levitated above the ground before Chi-Chi could hit her. Then, Chi-Chi ricocheted from the ground and towards Aurora's stomach. Aurora leaned back until she was parallel to the ground. It looked like she was lying down on an invisible bed. This time, the lightning bolt barely missed her torso.

There was an audible buzz of anger as the lightning bolt stopped mid-air moved towards Aurora's head. Aurora smirked as she expanded her hands and summoned a force field. The force field looked similar in structure to a Pokémon's Protect. The lightning bolt made contact with the shield, but did nothing. Aurora took a deep breath, twirled her body around and rolled over. Aurora down on the ground smirking at the lightning bolt. She made the Protect emulation disappear.

Aurora got up from the floor and continued to dodge all of Chi-Chi's moves. Every time Chi-Chi's lightning form came near, Aurora made a sharp turn. Ash watched it in wonder as he got reminded of his adventure to the Tree of Beginning. He was reminded of Sir Aaron's Lucario who moved just as quickly as Aurora. He didn't know why he thought of the Tree of Beginning or Sir Aaron's Lucario. He looked at Aurora, confused. For some reason, she reminded him of that specific Lucario, but he couldn't figure out why.

Aurora and Chi-Chi's movements were precise and deliberate, as if they both were expecting the other's move before it even happened. Aurora began to pull away. Aurora used her electric aura induced hands to grab Chi-Chi whilst in her lightning form and knock her down on the ground. Ash and his friends looked amazed. They never imaged anyone grabbing a lightning bolt. They thought it was impossible. From the look on Aurora's face, it looked like she and Chi-Chi regularly did this.

Chi-Chi reverted out of her lightning form and back into her regular form. She was panting slightly. She jumped out of the way while Aurora maintained a fighting stance. She growled, **"Ok, Auru you asked for this. Everyone else, avert your eyes!"** Aurora's partners, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all covered their eyes. Chi-Chi shined an extremely bright light. It was enough to blind Aurora, but she didn't look too phased.

"Flash? So... you want to play dirty? Fine. I can still dodge every move you do while being blinded. If you come at me in your lightning form, I just use the modified version of the aura grip to grab you again. You still can't get me." Aurora's eyes became completely yellow. At this point, Aurora completely forgot about Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. She was so focused and pumped to see what Chi-Chi would do. Chi-Chi looked like a white streak of aura in her eyes now, even though her aura was normally red. Aurora gestured her hand towards Chi-Chi as if she was saying 'Come at me, bro'.

Chi-Chi's fur was bristling up, similar to a Jolteon. She was heavily annoyed. Chi-Chi accepted Aurora's invitation gladly. She looked like a blur as she ran into her trainer, but Aurora dodged it with ease. Chi-Chi then started to jab at Aurora at lightning quick speed. Aurora showed no hesitation in dodging every single one. Then, Aurora grabbed one of Chi-Chi's paws mid-jab, catching the Lightning Cat Pokémon off guard.

Chi-Chi flinched as she expected Aurora to flip her over and pin her down, but Aurora smiled and shook her head. She let go of Chi-Chi's paw and said, "That's enough. I think I've shown how fast a guardian's reflexes can be. You're as speedy as ever, Chi-Chi. Just… don't rely too much on your speed next time and focus on your opponent's reactions. You can predict my moves a lot better that way. You've really improved from the last time."

 **"** **Yes, Aurora,"** Chi-Chi said. She seemed a bit disappointed. Aurora smiled and gave her partner a hug out of nowhere. Chi-Chi had a shocked look on her face, but accepted it nonetheless. "Hey... Don't look so upset, OK? You did really well. I was able to predict where would attack. That's something you really can't prepare for. You were too focused on showing me up, instead of using my own weaknesses against me. It's alright, though. You'll get me next time if you focus." Chi-Chi nodded in understanding as she walked towards the rest of her partners.

Aurora turned to look at Ash and his friends. "So... was that alright for a visual, Bonnie?" She got no response, just blank faces.

"Um…" Aurora sweat-dropped. " _Maybe I shouldn't have shown that. Maybe I should have made another aura sphere."_

"That." Ash started…

"Was." Serena continued…

"Amazing!" Bonnie finished, clasping her hands together. "I didn't know that aura guardians were so fast! I could barely see you when you were dodging Chi-Chi's moves!"

"Uh... really?" Aurora rubbed behind her head slightly in shock.

"Yes, really! You were moving super-fast!" Bonnie continued. "Can you show me how to do that?"

Aurora squinted her eyes at Bonnie slightly. Bonnie felt heavily scrutinized. She was wondering what Aurora was looking for. Then she sighed, "Sorry, kiddo. You aren't an aura guardian, so trying to teach you would most likely get you hurt. If you were a guardian, I think a good place to learn that is at an intermediate level."

"No fair!" Bonnie puffed up her face and crossed her arms. Aurora smiled. The way she was acting reminded her of Ash when he was young. Aurora frowned as she remembered the situation at hand. She looked down as she thought about the good times she had with Ash. She shook her head as she tried to break away from her memories. Aurora gave a small chuckle as she focused on Bonnie again.

"How about us?" Ash asked gesturing to Serena and himself. Aurora could hear the inviting tone in his voice. Aurora turned and squinted her eyes at Ash and Serena. Then, she walked over and raised her hand over both of their heads. She hummed as a mass of blue and green energy started to approach her hand. She made her hand glow blue until the visible energy stopped coming to her. Then, she made her hand go in front of Serena's forehead. Her hand shifted from blue to green in less than three seconds. She moved her hand away from her and it immediately turned back into blue. When she put her hand in front of Ash's forehead, it turned a dark blue with steam coming out. Aurora's hand radiated heat and she wasn't trying to make heat. She shook her hand and made it go back to normal before she could be mesmerized by how intoxicating Ash's aura was. She stared into her hand in awe.

"Aurora, what did you do?" Clemont tipped his glasses upward slightly in curiosity. His question was enough to get Aurora to stop daydreaming.

"Huh? Oh, um… I was checking to see if Ash and Serena were aura guardians for you and Bonnie to see. They definitely are. However, Ash's aura is much more potent than Serena's. I base this off of how my hand looked and felt. I did this earlier when I first saw them." Aurora explained to the blond siblings.

" _I have a feeling I know why Ash's is more potent, too, heh._ _Serena's aura is more spread out while Ash's is more focused."_ Aurora thought.

"Woah! Does that mean that you can do the cool stuff that Aurora can do?" Bonnie asked the couple immediately upon hearing Aurora. Ash and Serena looked at each other, uncertain of how to answer.

"Uh…" They started.

"Bonnie!" Clemont said annoyed.

"What?" Bonnie pouted.

Before Clemont could respond, Aurora stepped in, "Bonnie… it's much too soon to ask something like that. They haven't been taught to use their aura effectively. Eventually, Ash and Serena will do things even I can't do... under the proper training, of course."

Clemont eyed Ash and Serena suspiciously. They could feel that they were being scrutinized by their blond friend. He gave a small sigh. "Aura guardians, huh… Well, this day is getting even weirder. Still, I'm happy to be friends with such unique people. If you two could be just as strong as Aurora, nothing could stop you from reaching your dreams."

"We meant to tell you earlier…" Ash started.

"But a lot of things happened from the time we first found out." Serena finished. Aurora chuckled slightly, but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear.

"When did you first find out?" Clemont asked.

"We found out a little after we reunited with Aurora when Team Rocket stole Pikachu," Serena told him.

"Aurora showed that I was an aura guardian and Serena figured out she was one during the second half of the final battle," Ash explained. Aurora chuckled again. This time, it was loud enough for Clemont to hear. He inquired, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing is. The connection I'm sensing is extraordinary in this young couple. It's causing me to feel a little bit more at ease." Aurora explained.

"Connection?" Ash asked.

"Between you two, of course. Whenever two aura guardians begin dating, it's very similar to how two psychics would be. A bit of mind reading, finishing each other's sentences… stuff like that. As it progresses… well… I won't spoil all the fun of discovery," Aurora smiled.

" _Though I do wonder how they became a couple in such a short span of time. Whatever the case may be, I'm happy for them. They'll need each other for what's ahead. The prophecy... it's no doubt talking about these two,"_ Aurora thought somberly.

Ash and Serena looked at each other. They had no idea what Aurora was talking about. They wondered what she meant. Why was Ash and Serena connected so much? And how will being aura guardians affect their relationship?

Aurora broke their thoughts, "How about we head into town and recuperate a little? I understand if everyone needs time to process everything's that's happened," Aurora turned to Ash. "Soon after that, we can have our battle. Are you OK with it being one vs. one?"

"Of course!" Ash responded.

Aurora brought out her hand for Ash to shake. Aurora gave a confident grin. This one was much more different than how she was in the beginning of their match. Her eyes were glowing yellow slightly. "I look forward to it. Good luck… and I'm sincere when I say this… but you're going to need it to defeat me, future Pokémon Master."

"Don't count me out, Aurora!" Ash said, looking at the elder guardian with a competitively defiant glare. By Aurora being a Champion, he knew that she was a Pokémon Master in some right. If he could defeat her… he'd be one step closer to understanding how a Pokémon Master works. The thought of it got him excited. He returned Aurora's hand with a strong grip. Aurora may have had a strong grip, but Ash matched and surpassed hers. Aurora's eyes started to glow a harsher yellow. Ash's eyes also started to glow a dark blue. Ash's friends gasped in surprise. They both looked fired up, ready to rumble. At the same time, they both looked intimidating, looking at each other the way they did.

Aurora smiled with pride. " _Good… he's so ripe for training. I can sense it."_ She made sure to block off that specific thought. Then, she made her eyes go to normal. Instead, she said, "Heh. It seems I spurred a little of your power, Ash. This is good. This battle will be much interesting than our last one. I can hardly wait!"

"Then let's go!" Ash started to sprint towards Santalune City. Serena stayed right behind him and Bonnie looked excited as well. Clemont sighed as he huffed along at a slower pace. Aurora smiled as she saw them exit the forest. All of her Pokémon waited before one of them said what they all was thinking.

 **"** **D-did you just sense that? He had a huge spike in his aura. I could still feel my fur stand on end!"** Chi-Chi said, pointing to some of her back fur pointed up. **"The kid's ridiculously powerful. He has the potential to grow more way powerful than** **you."**

"I know he is more powerful than me, but... power can only go a long way in this precarious situation. His power is unstable. He needs proper training for his potential to truly shine and show. This means we need to be super careful from here on out. I don't want to find out how much damage either one of us could do if we were to become influenced by our conflicted side," Aurora responded.

 **"** **Right. I don't think any of us wants to see Aru when she's angry. She'll be out for blood... and... I don't want to find out how Ash's counterbalance will be like."** Happy said with a slight shiver. All of her Pokemon started to look anxious. Happy noticed this and decided to chance the subject, **"Have you decided who you are going to use to battle against him?"**

"Yes. I choose Rio," Aurora said almost immediately.

 **"** **What?! Why him?!"** Every partner except Suzie and Rio exclaimed. Suzie just tapped her claws together in disappointment.

Aurora expected this type of reaction. All of her partners were always so eager to battle. "The better question is why not? He's the only one that didn't get to battle him during our initial match. It's only fair. Besides… should anything happen with our conflicted spirits, Rio is the Aspect most likely to fix it. He is my Wisdom and I trust in how he will handle the situation should it come to that."

They all looked at each other in understanding. Rio stepped up and formed a bone club of aura. Aurora did the same. They clashed their bone clubs in an 'X' shape as they looked at each other, determined. Rio looked happy, despite being serious most of the time. He said, **"I will do you proud, Mistress. Are you going to Mega Evolve me… or power me up with your aura?"**

"No Mega Evolution unless he uses it as well. I may want to battle at my hardest, but I also want to be somewhat fair. However, I will power you up since Ash did ask us to try our hardest." Aurora said. She thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah… please stop calling me 'Mistress'! I've told you time and time again not to do that! We're partners, bud. Completely equal."

Rio chuckled slightly. **"I know."**

"Hey, Aurora! Is something wrong?" Ash asked from a distance.

"Nothing is. Just deciding who I should use to defeat you!" Aurora called out competitively. Aurora could feel Ash's frown. She continued in a less terse voice, "I'll catch up with you guys soon. I'll meet you at the Pokémon Center."

"All right. Meet you there!" Ash said as he started to dash towards the city. Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont closely followed him.

Aurora took a deep breath and exhaled. She did this multiple times.

In and out.

In and out.

Each time she did this, her hands started to glow blue. The blue glow increased the more she breathed. The bone club she's holding did the same thing. Rio could feel his strength surging as he began to mimic his trainer. He exhaled deeply. Eventually, but of their bone clubs were glimmering brightly. Aurora and Rio smiled at each other knowingly and jumped back from each other and darted for each other. With a loud crash, their bone clubs clashed once again, this time with more force. The rest of Aurora's partners felt the power of the shock wave and shivered as a result. Meanwhile, Rio and Aurora looked at each other boldly, trying to overpower the other. Eventually, with a loud growl, Rio pushed back his trainer and knocked her down on the floor. When she tried to get up from the ground, she was met with a bone club an inch from her face and Rio looking triumphantly at her.

Everyone gazed at the sight in shock. Their Mistress hadn't been knocked down in a long time. Aurora contemplated on counterattacking, but decided against it. Aurora made her bone club disappear and raised her hands. Seeing this, Rio also made his attack disappear and helped his trainer up from the ground.

"Excellent job! You caught me off guard with your movements and capitalized on it. You are ready." Aurora bowed respectfully at her friend and returned the rest of her partners into their capsules.

Rio placed a paw on her shoulder, **"Aurora. I don't think it's a good idea to battle while both your spirits are unstable. You both may start to attack. I'm also afraid of what would happen to one of Ash's partners should we get carried away. We hold back for a reason."**

"I can't help but be a little curious, Rio. I just love to battle. I know it isn't a good idea. " Aurora answered a little too fast.

 **"** **There's a but to this isn't there?"**

Aurora sighed, "You know me too well. I know it isn't a good idea, but it's inevitable that one of us… or even both of us may attack. Ash challenged me to a battle and I accepted. The thought of it fascinates me and frightens me all the same." Aurora placed a hand against her heart. "To me, battles are sacred. They are like promises. Once you make a promise to battle, breaking it means you have no respect for the other combatant and I respect my dear young one very much. Tis' a tradition to celebrate a union via battle with guardians, anyway. I know I may get too heated up, but it will be a good test to see if I don't lose myself. It would also be my first proper battle at my full strength in a long while."

 **"** **I know that. I'm just afraid of the consequences."** Rio shivered at the thought of his Mistress going out of control. The last time that happened, it wasn't pretty for any of them.

"You know everything. Now c'mon. We've got a challenge to win. I can only hope that I can hold out against the irrational rage I'm feeling. It's… getting stronger…. and… I'm not sure I'll be able to contain it once it releases… I'm pretty sure Ash is feeling the same way, but is concealing it from his friends." Aurora said.

Rio nodded grimly. He darted his eyes at Aurora and sensed her aura. She was right. He could sense her aura rising in power without her realizing it. From a distance, Rio could also sense Ash's aura rising as well. He sweated nervously, but tried to put it beside him. He decided to focus on the battle ahead. He would do his Mistress proud.

Aurora looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. She thought, " _I know me and Ash will get out of control soon… so in the event that happens, I hope it will repel us from the Zurui and not any of our loved ones..."_

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had eaten and relaxed at the Pokémon Center. Ash took the time to do some more training as he awaited Aurora to meet him at the Pokémon Center. He knew exactly what Pokémon he would fight with, but wondered what was taking her so long. He decided to train Charizard a little bit more since that was his choice. Pikachu and Greninja didn't mind helping out with the effort, especially Greninja. He felt like he had a better chance at winning since it was only 1v1. They trained until it got late until the day. Ash returned his Pokemon in their capsules. Everyone wondered where Aurora went.

Eventually, Bonnie pushed Clemont into the Pokemon Center. He looked confused, but Bonnie forced him inside anyway. She winked at the couple as she went inside with her brother. Pikachu also jumped off Ash's shoulder to follow Bonnie inside. Ash looked confused but Serena looked somewhat happy. Serena decided to sit Ash down on a tree's trunk. Serena almost immediately fell asleep on his shoulder. Ash was caught off-guard, but enjoyed watching her snooze. His body relaxed as he just sat down, lounging around.

Ash was now sitting beside Serena under a tree in the back of the Center. He didn't expect his day to end like this, but he certainly wasn't complaining. It was starting to get dark and he could see a bit of a sunset. Ash stole a glance at his honey-blond girlfriend. She continued sleeping soundly. She looked beautiful in any environment she was in his eyes. Truly, Ash felt like he was the happiest man on Earth just thinking about his relationship with Serena. He started to frown when his thoughts shifted to Aurora.

 _"_ _Where are you? You promised to battle me!"_ Ash's hands started to glow an intense blue. He looked at his own hand in wonder. Suddenly, he felt angry. So very angry. He didn't know why. He felt like he needed to punch something to release tension. " _Why am I feeling this way? I've been feeling like this all day, but it's starting to feel stronger. I feel like I'm fighting myself even more! Is this… my counterbalance's doing?"_

 _"'Is this my counterbalance's doing?' Gee, I wonder who else it could be? Sometimes, I wonder when you'll start getting smarter, Ash. I really do. How someone like you can be a battling prodigy, I'll never know."_ A second voice sighed in Ash's head. He had a shiver down his spine upon hearing the voice.

 _"What does that supposed to mean? Who are you?"_ Ash asked the voice. He could hear an amused snicker in response. He was starting to get freaked out. Where did the second voice come from? Ash started to go back and forward with the second voice.

 _"'What does that supposed to mean?' What it implies, of course."_ The other person snickered in mockery. Ash's confusion soon turned into annoyance. The voice continued, " _I_ _have a better question. Who_ are _you?"_

 _"I asked you that already!"_ Ash clenched his teeth in being irked.

 _"And out of the two people talking in this Mew-forsaken mind, only I know the answer. You're just as clueless as you are naive._ _Welcome to the insane asylum that is your head. Population: you."_

 _"Insane asylum? What does that even mean?"_

 _"Alright. What do I even mean?"_

 _"Stop that!"_

 _"Stop what?"_

 _"Ugh!"_

 _"I can't wait to take control of you, Ash. Just a little bit longer. Use your brain and stop asking dumb questions. Maybe then, you'll be able to answer your own self. Maybe then, you'll be able to overcome me."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"What_ am _I talking about?"_

 _"You're annoying."_ Ash was less than fond about his counterbalance's way of answering his questions with a question similar to his own. The voice seemed to know this and began to laugh.

 _"And you're unbearable. Then again, I am a part of you so I guess you just insulted yourself twice over."_ Ash's counterbalance retorted once again.

 _"Hey!"_ Ash responded, beyond irritated. One of his eyes were twitching because he was so annoyed.

Ash felt the urge to just scream out. His counterbalance continued to laugh at him. Ash felt like he needed to punch something, but then he thought about Serena. With just a simple thought about her, he was able to calm himself down. He didn't know why Serena had the ability to soothe his rage, but she did. Whenever he felt his emotions rise in anger during the day, a thought about Serena was able to calm him down easily. He didn't know why. None of today made sense to him. He felt his counterbalance's presence disappear soon afterward.

His thought shifted back to Aurora. Apparently, Aurora knew Ash at a certain point, but Ash doesn't remember meeting her at all. He shook his head, " _No… I have a feeling we've met. She's been too informal to Pikachu and keeps calling me 'young one'. I thought that was a little quirk, but it seems much more than that. Who are you, Aurora? And how do you know me?_ "

Ash's head started to hurt just thinking about everything. This was the first time of the day where he could just collect his thoughts. Ash quietly sighed. " _Man, it's hard to believe I'll be heading home soon. This is the sixth region I've been to and still no League win! I came very close, but still…! I could almost taste the victory! Well… back to phase one, I guess. Once I figure out what's wrong with me and my spirit, I'll travel to the Hokori region and definitely beat the league there! If I could be runner-up here, the next step is being Champion! I'll definitely defeat Aurora!"_ Ash thought, while fist pumping in the sky. He was careful not to shake or wake up Serena.

Suddenly, the leaves in the tree he was lying against was shaking. When Ash looked up, he saw a dark figure jump out and face towards him. He'd halfway expected to see Aurora after the weird day he'd been having, but instead saw a blue jackal Pokémon with striking red eyes.

He noticed Ash and Serena sitting together at the base of the tree, Serena, snoozing on Ash's shoulder. He smiled. It reminded him of how Aurora was when she was his age. He was also conscious of how he ruined Ash's private time and looked remorseful.

Meanwhile, Ash was looking at Rio with an infuriated face. His hands were glowing blue as he started to become angrier than he should be. He immediately looked at Serena. She looked as serene as the sun setting. Luckily, she was blissfully unaware of the somewhat tense atmosphere surrounding her in her sleep. Rio gasped, then looked stern. He brought out his paw. Some of the aura contained in Ash's hand transferred to Rio's paw as he released some of the energy into the sky.

Rio narrowed his eyes. He spoke telepathically, **_"Do not do something so dangerous, young master. You could attack at any point and I noticed you using some of your aura without any control."_**

"So?" Ash asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Progression is both a welcoming and frightening process, young master. Normally, it is a wonderful thing, but you are a special case."_** Rio explained. Rio raised his paws and said in a gentle voice, " ** _Stay calm, Ash. That may the key to preventing any mishaps. Just stay calm and think of something to help you keep calm."_**

"I… I'll try." What immediately came to mind was Serena. It seemed like his method of staying calm was working.

"Good. Maybe we can battle after all if we don't go all berserk." From the sky, Aurora landed right beside her partner. Ash looked up at the elder guardian in surprise. She looked pumped, as if she was waiting for the right moment to fall in.

Ash was immediately annoyed upon seeing the older guardian. "I really wanted to battle! Where did you come from?!"

Aurora frowned and looked off the side. "The same place Rio was. Napping in a tree near here. I wanted to come earlier, but then I saw you training with Charizard and didn't want to disturb you... nor did I want to pick up on any strategies you're planning to use against me. After that, you sat alone with Serena. Obviously, I didn't want to disturb you, so I waited. When you made no movement, I finally became too antsy myself. Believe me, when I say I wanted to come earlier, but didn't know the best point."

Ash was still annoyed, but less so than before. The sun had finished setting at that point in time and the night sky glistened profoundly. Aurora smiled. She returned Rio in his Poke Ball and sat down cross-legged and looked up at the sky. It was soothing to look up at the sky with Ash. She became overcome with memories. Aurora began to tear up slightly.

Ash noticed this, "Aurora?"

"I'm… I'm fine, Ash. I'm… happy, is all. Before we had gotten separated, every night I used to lay outside with you and gaze at the stars. I used to have you on my lap as we tried to figure out the constellations. It always felt soothing as it does now," Aurora pointed up at the stars. "Like right now, I see Ursaring Major. When you look up and read the stars, you can become better tune with nature and Pokémon. You become more sensitive to a Pokémon's change of feeling." Aurora looked down at Ash and smiled. "For example, I can sense that Pikachu is being very respectful of your alone time with Serena, but also wants to be by you."

"How would you know that?"

Aurora closed her eyes and had a small smirk, "Little Chu has always been a friendly Pokémon. He was always so nice and considerate of others. He's always been that Pikachu that will make a new Pokemon feel very comfortable very fast. I suspect he hasn't changed, especially with you being friends with him."

"How did you meet my Pikachu, anyway? It's clear you have a history with each other." Ash asked.

Aurora's face darkened. She narrowed her eyes. "Pokémon are living things not owned by others. We are equal to them and they are equal to us. Little Chu is not 'your' Pikachu, though I can see that he is your best friend. However, until you recover all your memories, I'll refrain from giving the full details of how I know Little Chu. You'll get even more confused than you are now. What I will tell you is that we had a happy beginning, but things declined after a while."

Ash stayed silent. " _Why is she so secretive?"_

"There are things that you won't understand in your current mindset. Once you regain your memories, you'll understand my reasons a lot more," Aurora responded to Ash's thought. Aurora looked up at the sky. "Anyway, it's starting to get late. We should all get to bed."

"Serena's sleeping right now. I don't want to disturb her," Ash said, looking at Serena.

Aurora smiled, "My, my, such a gentleman. I like that. Don't worry about Serena. I can take care of her," Aurora's hands suddenly glowed yellow. The sleeping Serena's body outlined in the same hue. Serena slowly levitated upwards. Serena picked up on the change in landscape subconsciously and started to readjust herself. Soon, she was laying down in the air, her short hair dangling in the breeze. Ash was looking at all this in awe. He was in awe about Serena's stunning beauty. He was in amazement about Aurora lifting her up without touching her.

"I might as well teach you something new before you go to bed. This is called the aura grip. It allows an aura user to move another's aura with their own. It's a bit of give and take… you get access of how another living thing is feeling, but the living thing also feels what you feel," Aurora explained. "As I have Serena consumed in my aura, I can feel how calm and happy she is. It feels quite nice actually… Must be some good dream."

"Really? Can I try?" Ash asked eagerly. By now, he had stood up and looked ready for action.

"Sure… but be careful. She's still sleeping… I'll use my aura grip as an anchor until I feel you have a strong grip on her," Aurora said. "Now… close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice." Ash did as instructed. He concentrated only on Aurora.

"Try to use your aura to sense where Serena is."

"I know she's right in front of me."

"That's your brain talking. Use your aura. Clear out your mind and try to feel where she is without touching her. If you're able to do that, you'll be able to perform the grip," Aurora said, crossing her arms. She observed Ash's every movement. She noticed his hands starting to glow dark blue. Serena's body began to faintly glow in a light blue light, but it didn't look stable. It kept on blinking dimly and then brightly every few seconds. Eventually, it started to glow one continuous blue light and Ash started to get himself adjusted.

"Good. Now… keep your mind clear of all distractions, including the sound of my voice. The rest will naturally flow to you. You should feel a slight ripple as Serena's and your auras intertwine. Once that happens, focus on keeping Serena above the ground for now. Try to keep her in the air for as long as you can." Aurora instructed.

Ash continued to focus. He focused on seeing Serena without opening his eyes. He wanted to feel Serena and her aura. Just like Aurora predicted, Ash started to feel a ripple. It felt incredible. Ash could feel what Serena felt. Serena visibly smiled. She didn't know what was going on, but she could feel Ash's presence. It felt strong. Reassuring.

Aurora smiled at the interactions between the two. She noticed that the blue outline on Serena was getting more noticeable and defined. Both Ash and Serena were smiling with their eyes closed. Serena murmured, "Ash…"

Aurora chuckled as quietly as she could. " _If that isn't a clear indication that they are sharing auras now, I don't know what is. Now… let's see if he could keep her up by himself."_ Aurora's hands stopped glowing. The yellow outline surrounding Serena vanished and showed only a blue outline. Ash was the only thing supporting Serena. Ash began to shake. Serena suddenly felt a lot heavier than she had been before. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold her.

 _"_ _I will not drop her… I will not drop her…"_ Ash chanted in his mind. His face became beaded with sweat. He tried to pour more aura into her, but he could feel himself panicking. He knew what was about to happen. Before his concentration completely broke, Ash opened his eyes and grabbed Serena and held her bridal style. The blue outline around Serena vanished as Ash was panting in fatigue. Aurora had her arms crossed, but was smiling.

"That wasn't that bad for the first time, Ash," Aurora said. " You picked up the fundamentals of an intermediate guardian technique pretty quickly. I think your potent aura helps."

"You were testing me?" Ash panted but noticed her tone sounded like an instructor's.

"Naturally. I would have never decided to teach you this if I wasn't. You did the grip nearly flawlessly. The only thing you need to work on with your aura grip is being able to hold up large quantities of aura at once. You have the fundamental part right, but if I were to shoot a projectile of living energy... like an aura sphere... you wouldn't be able to stop it. You aren't trained to do it continuously. You have no endurance. That's natural for someone who recently started to use aura again, so don't worry about it too much. If you want to learn more about your aura, seek me out tomorrow night and I will try to teach you something new." Aurora stretched her body and yawned. "I'm beat. I'll see you tomorrow, Ash."

Aurora jumped up and grabbed a branch. She swung her body around in order to have enough momentum to be on top of the branch she was swinging on. Ash called, "Aurora, wait!" Aurora used her legs to hug the branch she was on. Then, she hanged upside down and looked down as if she was a Golbat. She gave Ash her full attention upside down.

"Uh…" Ash titled his head to the side in slight confusion and awe. He could never understand how she could move so fast and jump so high. He shook his head. "Aren't you going to sleep inside with us?"

"No… I like sleeping outside and gazing at the stars. I guess it's the Pokémon in me," Aurora said. She swung herself around until she was sitting on the branch normally. She continued, "I'll just lay in this tree. Don't worry. By the time you wake up, I'll probably be training up myself in preparation for our battle. "

"One more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you decide to show me this?"

Aurora smiled. "I see a lot of myself in you and vice versa. Our auras are very similar like my partners mentioned earlier… I guess I want to extend the branch of my family's knowledge to you."

"What does that mean?"

"Hopefully, in the next few days, you'll understand. And maybe... you'll figure out why I look so familiar to you," Aurora yawned and stretched her arms.

Ash widened his eyes. He hadn't told anyone that, not even Serena. He looked up at Aurora, but she was lying down on the branch, looking up at the starry sky. Before he could ask how she knew that, Ash could hear snoring. He figured it was no use. It appeared Aurora fell asleep. He walked back inside the Pokémon Center, Serena securely sleeping in his arms.

Unbeknownst to Ash, Aurora was still wide awake. She looked up at the sky with a melancholy expression. " _Extend the branch…heh, heh. How very punny. It hurts so much to keep in what I really want to do with him… I'm not sure how much longer I can go without revealing what happened on that awful day to him…"_ Aurora could feel her rage rising. Her heart began to beat faster. Her hands became immersed in red aura. She began to have a nasty headache. She clutched her head in pain. Her demeanor grew more feral.

She heard a second voice in her head that sounded eerily creepier and slightly lighter than Aurora's regular voice. " _Pain. Agony. Torture. Strife. Let me come and do damage tonight... Let me out, my dear, sweet balance. Let me have my fun. You know you want to release your rage….Why let some kids stop you?"_

 _"Aru... please stop this..."_

 _"Why should I stop? Shouldn't you feel pain sometimes, too?"_

 _"I don't want_ you _to feel pain, Aru. You forcing me to feel pain isn't going to help anyone! Please, just stop!"_

 _"Sticks and stone may break your bones, but your words will never work on me. I might have changed the ending a little..."_

 _"Seriously, Aru?"_ Aurora said, slightly more annoyed than before.

 _"You know I like to change little sayings around. It's fun. It's been really fun messing with you, but it's time to be a little more serious. Prove your worth, Aurora. Can you resist me or shall I take control? Let's find out together..."_ Aru said, eerily cheerful. Aurora began to scream in pain.

 _"Don't you dare... Ugh!"_ Aurora clutched her head in pain and squirmed around in the tree. Aurora's eyes flickered between a bloody red hue and her normal yellow color. " _N-n-no... R-r-resist… r-resist… resist… her. Don't... give in..."_

 _"You will give in..."_

Aurora breathed deeply. " _Calm… calm… calm… down. Don't give her what she wants. Think about Ash…. and the good times… Don't let her take control…"_ Aurora's eyes stayed yellow. Slowly, Aurora's heart rate returned to normal. Her hands stopped being immersed in red aura and her head stopped hurting. Her face was beaded with sweat. She heard taunting laughter in her head and she couldn't make it stop. She knew exactly what her counterbalance was trying to do and it irritated her. She could do anything to stop her either.

" _I resisted the call of rage... for now. I'm not sure how much longer I can go before my conflicted spirit goes berserk. If I'm feeling this bad, Ash isn't too far from it, either. I hope we can hold out until he remembers himself completely. If I'm being critical, Ash's aura was through the roof when I was teaching him. That may have aided him in picking up the grip slightly faster than normal. This also means he's close to the peak of the berserker stage. Oh, Mew... please don't do this. Tonight is going to be a bumpy ride... if I'm right. I really really_ really _hope I'm wrong..."_ Aurora sighed. She looked up at the nightly sky and it slowly lulled her to sleep. She fell asleep, highly anxious.

* * *

Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu were lounging in the Pokémon Center lobby. Bonnie already dozed off and was resting on Clemont's shoulder. Dedenne was sleeping in her bag. Clemont had his eyes closed, but was more of a meditative state. He was still conscious, just resting his eyes. Pikachu meanwhile was sitting down, looking outside. His ears perked up when he noticed that Serena's body was floating in the air.

Pikachu almost ran outside to see what was up, but then felt a familiar presence. Pikachu thought, **"( _A-ash?)."_**

Pikachu looked closer outside and noticed Ash's hands glowing with Aurora's. They looked like they were in harmony and that Serena was enjoying being lifted up in the air. Pikachu smiled as he observed them. " ** _(Heh, Ash is growing up… He'll come inside eventually.)"_** Pikachu decided to walk back over to where Clemont and Bonnie were and sat down, watching Ash and Aurora. He decided to close his eyes for a few minutes.

After a few minutes, Ash entered the Pokémon Center with Serena in his arms. Pikachu was the first to notice a change in the atmosphere when his ears perked up. Ash looked confused and had sweat beaded on his face. Ash sat down on the chair opposite to Clemont and Bonnie.

 **"** **(Ash? What's wrong?)"** Pikachu asked.

"Nothing's wrong, buddy."

 **"** **(Yeah right. I know when something's up**!)" Pikachu frowned.

"You know me too well, buddy. Well… I don't know. I feel so confused. I feel angry and I don't know why I feel angry. I feel like any time now I'll burst in rage and I don't know why." Ash looked down at Serena sleeping. He was surprised that she didn't wake up earlier. She must have been a heavy sleeper. "The only reason why I feel alright is because of Serena. When I see her, I calm down in an instant. I'm not sure how much longer I can last doing that."

Pikachu remained silent. He had no idea his trainer felt that way. He wished that he could do something to help, but knew that only Ash could deal with it. When he was a small Pichu, his auntie Pikachu told him stories of how some aura guardians were born with a little extra in their spirits: their spirits were mostly human and a little Pokémon. Some guardians acted more like Pokémon than others, but all of them protected Pokémon in general. His Meema told him that the eldest guardians had one weakness: that same special spirit. Should their spirit be in conflict, the opposite side of them are known to rampage. It's a detriment to them and everyone around them. If the conflict lasts for too long, the spirit burns up and the aura guardian die. Pikachu didn't believe in those stories until he saw how Aurora and Ash were behaving today. He was really afraid because he cared for both of them a lot and didn't want to see either of them go.

 **"** **(I think you should go to bed Ash. It's good to rest, you know.)"** Pikachu suggested **.** He didn't want to stress out his friend with what he remembered about guardians. He was a bit afraid that Ash would peer into his thoughts, but realized that Ash didn't know how to use his powers fully. Based on how he was acting, the little mouse knew he hadn't of looked into his thoughts.

"I'm not feeling tired, though." Ash yawned slightly. His face was still glistening.

 **"** **(Says the boy with sweat on his face while yawning. Go to bed and that's an order from me.)"** Pikachu pointed to the bed area. He felt weird ordering his trainer to do something, but felt it was the best thing for him to do.

Ash smiled. Leave it to Pikachu to care about him so much. "Sure thing, Pikachu. After I put Serena into a bed, I'll go to sleep myself." Ash got up with Serena in his arms. Serena curled up closer to his chest and seemed to sleep even more soundly. She looked really comfortable. Ash blushed in surprise. His entire face became as red as a beet. Pikachu noticed this and started to snicker at his best friend. Ash looked annoyed, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. You know I can take away your ketchup tomorrow, right?"

Pikachu widened his eyes and immediately stopped snickering. He loved his precious ketchup. Ash laughed at his best friend, "Gotcha, didn't I? And you can't shock since Serena is in my arms…"

 ** _"_** ** _Maybe not tonight, my friend, but tomorrow's a different story…"_** Pikachu thought with narrowed eyes.

Ash knew never to separate Pikachu and his bottle of ketchup, but knew he couldn't retaliate as long as he had Serena, so he decided to savor the rare moment Pikachu couldn't do anything to him. Ash continued, "I'll meet you in my room. See ya later, buddy." Ash stood up to walk over to the bed, Serena secured in his arms. Pikachu waved goodbye, but had his paw suspended in air.

He looked worried. " ** _(Ash…)"_**

Pikachu shook his head and tried to stray his thoughts from Ash. Pikachu jumped on Clemont's lap and caused him to open his eyes in surprise. Clemont what was happening, but noticed that nothing was. He wondered why Pikachu disturbed him like that. He then looked outside. He noticed that it was pretty late. Clemont smiled, "Thank you, Pikachu. I need to put Bonnie to bed. You need to get to bed, too."

Pikachu nodded. He waved Clemont goodbye as he ran to Ash's room. Clemont nudged his little sister to wake up slightly.

Bonnie said, "Huh, wuzzup?"

"Time to go to bed, Bonnie."

"As long as Torchics cluck, I'm there in a flash."

 _"_ _What? Oh, right… She must be still dreaming…"_ Clemont deduced. He coaxed Bonnie to stand up and held her hand. He muttered, "Some dream… Come along, Bonnie." Clemont made it to Bonnie's room before Ash did. He guided his little sister to her bed. Upon contact, Bonnie fell back to sleep. Clemont put some covers over her and walked out the room as quietly as he could. He entered his and Ash's room and closed the door.

Ash arrived at Serena's room. He was fortunate that the door was left open. He moved on through and noticed it was very tidy. Serena always did like to keep herself clean. He also noticed Bonnie sleeping on the opposite bed. Ash gingerly placed her on her bed. Serena curled up in contact of another fabric. Ash slowly put a cover over her to keep her warm. Ash looked at his sleeping beauty. " _Today may have been a hectic today, but I'm glad to have had some alone time with you… I love you, Serena,"_ Ash gave Serena a kiss on the cheek before leaving her room and entering his.

Once she heard the door close, Serena opened her eyes, touched the cheek where Ash kissed her at. It was still tingling. She smiled in ecstasy. She had heard Ash's thoughts and grinned. She whispered, "Hehe, I love you too, Ash. Fake sleeping… maybe I should do that more often."

* * *

 **A/N: This was more of a transitional chapter, though it was pretty fun to write. Ash challenged Aurora to another battle to where she will battle at her hardest. Since she's an aura guardian, how that will come into play this time? Contrary to what you may think, their rematch isn't happening any time soon. It'd be way too fast for that. Ash loves to battle, so I figured it would be in character for him to challenge her to another battle. If Chi-Chi could faint, maybe another partner can, too. I guess you can't change some people. They both love to battle, after all.**

 **Both Ash and Aurora are feeling the effects of the second stage of the conflict. Both of their counterbalances are pissed off and they are definitely letting their respective balance know. One of them is gonna snap. Who's gonna attack first? We shall see.**

 **Next Chapter: Guardian Conflict: Battle of Wills**

 **~SPG123** ~


	9. Guardian Conflict: Battle of Wills

**A/N: I was unable to finish a chapter (though I am nearly done with one). As promised, should I be unable to finish a chapter, I upload the next one I have in reserve two weeks afterward. As it is the end of August, school is going to start for me in the next week or so. I'll see if I can get the next chapter out between now and then. Once school starts, I'll need to focus on standardized testing and college applications _._ Yay... -.-**

 **Welcome to the latest update in the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Certain things to note:**

 _"..."-_ This denotes regular speech.

 _"..." This denotes thoughts, flashback or telepathy when stated directly._

 **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's speech.**

 ** _"..." This denotes a Pokemon's thoughts, telepathy or Pokemon speech in flashbacks when stated directly._**

 **"(...)" (This denotes a Pokemon speaking, but only select characters like Ash or Aurora can understand it.)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by the Big N itself. Thank you Nintendo for creating such an awesome franchise! This plot is, of course, mine.**

 **Onward to the story!**

* * *

 _"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."_ -Marilyn Monroe

* * *

Chapter 8: Guardian Conflict: Battle of Wills

 _"Haha! Ruru, when are we going to get to the huge surprise?" A young raven-haired boy asked. The brown eyed child was wearing beige linen shorts and a sleeveless yellow top. From the looks of it, he was feeling hot despite being happy. The forest they were in took in most of the warm and trapped it to the ground._ _Aurora chuckled as she lifted the younger boy on her back. She looked like she was so vibrant and full of energy. She had a large blue flower on the side of her head with a mega stone in the middle. She was wearing a simple spaghetti-strapped beige sundress and black flats. Her elbow-length dark hair cascaded around her shoulders. She looked like she had the time of the world strolling the forest with the younger boy._

 _"Very soon, young one. We just have to get past this forest and Pewter City to see the surprise." The young adult said patiently. The small child nodded and grabbed Aurora's hand. She beamed as they continued through the forest._

 _Suddenly, the sky grew very dark and clouds become omnipotent. The wind started to intensify as leaves started to blow off the trees. Ruru grabbed the young boy tightly. He looked up at her in concern. "Hold on to me," Aurora ordered. Ashton didn't need to be told twice. He made sure he was secure. She held on to his legs as she started to run at a brisk pace. She was fighting the wind, but it seemed to be a nigh impossible task. The ground started to become harder and harder to traverse. Ash noticed that the ground was slowly turning into mud._

 _"Ruru…? W-what's happening?"_

 _"I don't know, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, young one," Aurora said, struggling to keep her eyes open from the sheer force of the wind. She tried to move, but found that she couldn't. All of her muscles became stiff. Her legs became as stiff as stone. She trudged a bit farther, but couldn't balance herself any longer. She fell face first on the ground. The boy was sitting on top on her, horrified. He immediately got off. The auburn eyed-lad had tears in his eyes as he tried to help Aurora up. She couldn't budge. He decided to try something else. He rolled her over and wiped some of the mud from her eyes, nose, and mouth. She coughed up some mud._

 _"Th-thank… you, young one." The lady coughed up some mud in appreciation. The wind intensified, the trees looked like they were going to be uprooted. The young boy screamed as he held on to his protector as tightly as he could. She tried to move her arms, but found that she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. All she could do is cuddle up slightly to the young boy's touch._

 _"It seems I trapped two little guardians in one hole."_

 _"Wh-who was that?" The young boy looked up slightly, but was struggling to due to the whipping winds. He could see a silhouette of a bearded man, but he couldn't see him well. His shadow was eerily augmented by the lack of light. He heard no response. Then, a bony hand touched his shoulder. The young lad shivered at the touch, but did not turn around to look. He was too petrified to move. Ruru's eyes started to glow, but the bearded man repressed it. Her entire body became submerged in the mud until she could not be seen._

 _"Ruru!" The young boy dug through the mud to try to find her. His search was fruitless. She disappeared._

 _"This is just the beginning, boy, in more ways than one. It's your choice… join me!"_

 _The young boy gathered enough courage to look up at the scary man… but only for a second. He looked at the child with scornful eyes, full of jealousy. The young boy wondered how he wasn't affected by the wind. The eerie chap continued and forced the boy to look at him eye to eye, "Or don't... it won't matter. Your path has always been predetermined. You've always had no choice."_

 _"Stop it!"_

 _"You have no choice…"_

 _"Stop it!"_

 _"Follow your destiny of carnage…"_

 _"Stop it!"_

 _"Little one… when the time comes, I'll count on you to make the right choice… the choice for annihilation."_

 _"STOP IT!" The young boy screamed on top of his lungs. His eyes turned a bloody red as his instincts took over. He tried to claw out the older males' eyes, but the older male dissipated and rematerialized a few feet away from the distraught boy. The boy grunted an almost inhuman sound as she began to cover his ears from the older male's singing. The man started to chant almost as if he was singing, "Two guardians bound by a memory lost… Two guardians bound by a memory lost… Starts the chain of events to end the world… destruction is a bloomin' and nothin' can stop the ruinin'… just keep a dreamin'… just keep a goin'"_

 _The creepy older male's voice continued to echo in the destroyed forest. The wind uprooted all the trees around the boy. He was utterly alone in a world full of chaos. No Ruru. No Pokémon. Just himself. He curled up into a ball and tried to cover his ears. It was futile. He could still hear the man's terrible voice. The distraught youngster covered his ears harder and screamed as loud as he possibly could. "_ Please… please… leave me alone…" _T_ _he boy thought in distress._

 _A Pokémon of massive height suddenly appeared towered over him. It was purple and highly draconic, having extremely sharp scales and teeth. Its long tail looked like it would sweep the entire forest trees from their stems and it stood as if it was a raptor of some kind. It had small craters on its back emitting this strange smelling gas. It was bipedal. The mysterious creature had large piercing yellow eyes and a long gruesome snout. The young boy could tell this isn't its full form; it only looked like a husk of its true self. The thought frightened him since the Pokémon looked scary as it was._

 ** _"Little human, I cannot wait for us to properly meet. You are the most powerful aura guardian of your lifetime. You will aid in my revival soon enough. Humans will always succumb to temptation. Your dreams are no longer safe. Ashton Cornelius Ketchum… rise to greet your new master."_** _The purple dragon commanded. The lad thought of its voice as soothing, but forceful. The voice was highly persuasive. Just hearing it made him want to do what it said. He felt the urge to just stand and bow to it. Every fiber of his being was trying to resist its effects. His body was shaking and his closed his eyes even tighter. He shook his head vigorously in defiance._

 _"Leave… me… alone…." The child said with a low growl. The Pokémon expressed surprise at the young one's resistance to its temptation. He smirked at the boy's stubbornness._

 ** _"You dare defy me, young whelp? Very well. Your will is strong… but that will make all the more satisfying when I break it utterly and completely. When we meet, I will make sure you are the first life I end. You cannot prevent your destiny to revive me."_** _The purple dragon continued to pressure._

 _"Leave me alone!" The youngster said more forcefully, but the draconian creature was not shaken in the slightest. In fact, it was laughing at the futile effort._

 ** _"You were born for the sole purpose of reviving me and bringing Armageddon to the world. You will not escape your fate."_** _The Pokémon continue to laugh arrogantly at the petrified boy. The laugh echoed in his head. The young boy clutched his hair wildly and tried to block off their laughter. He couldn't look at the dragon and just wanted the laughing to stop. The old man was riding atop the dragon, joining in on the laughter. The boy couldn't take it any longer._

* * *

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ash woke up screaming and his eyes wide. He held his chest as it was heaving in and out. He looked around and noticed that he was in his room. He made sure he was in his room by slapping himself. When he realized he was no longer in a dream, he sighed in relief. It was enough to get up both Clemont and Pikachu. They both didn't have a good night sleep because of Ash. Ash was beaded with sweat and his bed was completely drenched in it. His covers were disheveled as though he was moving around restlessly and he looked visibly disturbed.

"Ash…? What's wrong?"

"…" Ash remained silent as he was transfixed with a certain area on the wall. He was looking at nothing in particular and his eyes were unfocused. He was also shivering slightly. Pikachu approached his trainer and jumped on his shoulder, but Ash made no movement of acknowledgment. He stayed frozen, staring at the wall. He was breathing in and out deeply. He mustered up enough strength to say barely above a whisper, "Please... Don't come near me…"

"Ash?" Clemont tried again. He hadn't heard what Ash said. He was getting increasingly nervous for his friend.

"It… it seemed so real…" Ash mumbled in a toneless trance. He closed his eyes in fear and moved his head away from his friend. Clemont was confused by the action.

"What did?"

"It seemed so real…"

"Ash? You're not making much sense."

"So real…"

Clemont didn't know what to say. It seemed that Ash would keep repeating the same thing, but Clemont didn't know why. Ash was scaring him. Clemont thought, " _I don't know what to do for him. I have never dealt with anything like this before."_

Without warning, Ash grabbed Clemont by his shoulders and roughly shook him. His grip was as tight as a Machamp wrestling another Machamp. Clemont hissed in pain and held onto a table to keep himself up. Ash showed no emotion. "It's not only affecting me deeply. It's affecting my spirit. I feel stricken to the core…"

 **"(A…As…Ash!)"** Pikachu tried to say, but was struggling to hold on to Ash's shoulder. Ash was fidgeting too much.

"A…Ash… s-stop… shaking… me…!" Clemont pleaded. He was shocked that he heard his thought, but was more occupied at the sheer strength of his friend. He never knew Ash to be so strong. This wasn't normal. Ash ignored his friend.

Pikachu had enough of this. " ** _Sorry, buddy, but you need a bit of a shock."_** Pikachu closed his eyes and released his legendary Thunderbolt attack against his trainer. Ash stopped shaking Clemont and knocked him down on the floor. His disheveled hair covered much of his face and eyes. He stood there and took the hit with no expression. It didn't seem to hurt him at all. He didn't even seem to feel it. Once Pikachu saw Clemont on the ground, he stopped his attack and tended to Clemont. He looked up at the blond boy with concern.

 **"(Are you alright?)"** Pikachu asked.

Clemont didn't understand Pokémon but he got the message. "I'm fine. Thanks, Pikachu." Clemont looked up at Ash, somewhat confused, but mostly sympathetic.

Ash was clutching his head in pain, as if he was fighting something. He warned, "Pl…ple…please… G…get… away…."

"No! We want to help you!" Clemont argued. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Ash's eyes twitched as they were turning from their regular brown color to a bloody hue. He closed his eyes, clutched his head and went against the wall. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could. He started to ignore everything. " _N-n-no…I… can feel myself slipping away…"_

 _"You have no choice… it was never your choice… accept your fate and unleash your rage. Unleash_ my _rage!"_ A second voice bellowed in his mind.

"N-no…"

"Ash?" Clemont asked. When Clemont tried to touch Ash, he felt a painful electrical shock. Clemont winced and he jerked his hand away. Ash's body became crackled with electricity. It didn't seem to be hurting him, though. Pikachu looked at the sight in wonder. Ash never did that before. His body was shaking violently and he was clenching his teeth. Pikachu didn't know what else to do and used Thunderbolt on his friend. Ash looked as if he took nothing from the attack again. He outright ignored it and continued to grip his head in pain. Pikachu stopped, seeing his efforts being futile. He didn't know any way to help out his friend and it crushed him.

 _"Unleash your rage…"_ The second voice persisted. He was relentless.

"P-please stop…"

 _"All your pain will go away once you rampage… Give in to yourself and your primal urges. Do it…"_

"I…"

 _"Give in… you cannot resist yourself that much longer. You will not resist me any longer! Whatever wall you had against me shattered in your nightmare and you can't fight me. I'm done messing with you. I will be in control!"_

" _..._ " Ash stopped clutching his head. He visibly relaxed. His breathing slowed. He stood up straight, but kept his eyes closed. His hair was wilder than it normally was. He was surrounded by a dark blue aura and he had his fists clenched tightly. The atmosphere suddenly felt a bit unnatural and it was highly uncomfortable to Clemont and Pikachu. Ash made no movement at all. They were waiting in anticipation. Ash's distressed frown suddenly turned into a disturbing grin.

"Ash?" Clemont asked in a shaky voice.

Ash opened his eyes to acknowledge Clemont. They were a strikingly disconcerting red. Clemont backed away in surprise. "Ash?!"

Ash stood there, looking somewhat humored. He murmured in a sarcastic tone unlike himself, "Someone must be scared out of their wits."

Clemont noticed that his voice sounded deeper. He raised his hand and it glowed blue. Clemont became immersed in a blue outline. As Ash's hand rose, Clemont's body also rose. Clemont never thought Ash could do this. He was already a bit iffy about aura guardians in general, but the fact that Ash was using his power against him confused him. He didn't know Ash could do any of this at all.

"A-Ash! Put me down! Why are you acting this way?" Clemont questioned the boy's motives. The boy widened his now gleaming red eyes and began to laugh somewhat arrogantly.

"Ash? Oh, you think I'm my balance? That's rich." He continued to titter. He shook his head and made a malicious grin. "We may be one in the same, but I am definitely not the 'Ash' you're used to, Clemont." He laughed, putting his fingers in quotations when he said 'Ash'. It didn't sound like his own name.

"Your… balance? Who are you, then?" Clemont demanded. He didn't know what was going on, only that Ash had him in the same way Aurora had him when he was freaking out about aura guardians. However, Ash's aura felt a lot more hostile than Aurora's did. It felt suffocating.

"Ashton Cornelius Ketchum at your service. Enraged counterbalance of Ash and berserker to all those around me." Ashton did a mock bow of respect. "I am the manifestation of Ash's… more vicious side when I'm pissed off. It feels so good to finally see some light after nine years." Ashton finished the sentence with a grin. Clemont was promptly slammed into the wall… hard. The force was enough to knock off a few Poké Balls from the nightstand. Clemont wanted to clutch his side, but found that he couldn't. His glasses fell on the floor beside him.

"How do you like that, friend?" Ashton sneered as he said the word 'friend'. "That feeling of helplessness? That feeling of agony. That feeling of not being able to do anything?"

Clemont glared at his friend. He didn't like to be mocked. He wouldn't give Ashton the satisfaction of responding. Ashton chuckled, "Oh, you don't? That's such a shame… At least, you can sympathize with me a little, right...?"

"What do you mean?" Clemont asked confused, but in a guarded voice.

Ashton chuckled darkly and looked into Clemont's eyes. They seemed clouded and crazed. Clemont was slowly becoming more and more fearful of his friend. He was surprised that Ash had such a ruthless side to him. "I was hoping you'd asked that, Clemont. I've been trapped inside for nine years waiting for the perfect time to come out. I've seen all of what Ash has seen. I know his battle style, Pokémon, and friends. I know his habits… after all, I am the other side of him. I could do nothing but watch. Watching him live a living lie of a life. Watching him, ignorant of how screwed up of a life he's really living. The illusion sickens me. This same illusion almost faded me away permanently. As a result... it's made me very CRANKY!" Ashton brought his hands closer to move the petrified blond teen. Clemont corresponded in Ashton's movement by being trapped a few inches from his face. Before Clemont could process on what Ashton had said, Ashton slapped him repeatedly in the face hard.

"You have… no idea… of the… torment… I've… endured! To nearly... lose yourself... in your own body!" Ashton's voice rose as he slapped Clemont every few words. Clemont grunted in pain, but couldn't do anything. Ashton then proceeded to punch him in the stomach. The blond teen screamed in agony. He wanted to clutch his stomach so badly, but Ashton was firm in his aura grip. His face was littered with bruises from how hard Ashton hit him. Ashton showed no emotion other than crazed. "You'll feel what I feel!"

"W-w-w-hy…? W-w-why are you doing this, Ashton?" Clemont said with tears in his eyes. He didn't understand why there was a side of Ash willing to harm him. It felt unnatural. Ash was always someone he would look up to, just like an older brother. Ash would never hurt anyone… but Ashton didn't seem to care. It hurt even worse considering that Ash actually felt like a slightly older brother to him. It made him helpless, confused and petrified beyond belief. He could barely utter more words out from the trauma.

"That little display of emotion would normally get to Ash. Even now, I feel him stirring… trying… to fight me… He must care for you a lot." Ashton admitted with disgust. Clemont's eyes brightened. Maybe there was a way to bring Ash back in control.

"Ash! If you can hear this, fight him!" Clemont said as strongly as he could. Ashton's red eyes glowered at him.

"He may care for you, but that doesn't mean he's strong enough to escape my control." Ashton held Clemont's chin tauntingly. "And there isn't a single thing you can do about it."

 **"Maybe not him, but I can!"** An electric rodent said with anger in his voice. He had electric sparks forming from his cheeks, ready to attack. Clemont was relieved that Pikachu was awake. There was no way Ash could stop a Pokémon. Ashton on the other hand… he wasn't sure. Still, he was shocked about Pikachu actually speaking. Everyone was shocked about it, including the electric mouse.

"P-Pikachu can talk?!" Clemont and Ashton said at the same time.

"Woah... I must be subconsciously releasing my aura… I see that enough accumulated into you. But now you're talking because of it?" Ashton looked at his hand in curiosity. It was the first time he had a look of shock on his face. He had an astonished grin on his face. For a moment, his voice sounded almost like Ash's normally. If they weren't paying attention, they would think it was Ash. He mumbled to himself, "I gotta admit, that's pretty cool…"

 **"Let him go, Ashton! Now!"** Pikachu continued to emit electrical sparks. With the initial surprise now fleeting him, Ashton smirked arrogantly. His voice and demeanor changed back to the way it was before.

"And what are you going to do about it, Pikachu? You aren't in a position to demand anything. Shock me and I'll fry him ten times worse. And believe me, my shocks are a lot more powerful than yours." With a malicious glint in his eyes, Ashton had electricity crackling in two of his fingers.

Pikachu immediately sweat-dropped when he said that. He didn't want to test out Ashton's bluff. He wanted to help out Clemont, but he didn't want him to get hurt in the process. Pikachu stopped emitting electricity from his cheeks. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Ashton smirked in satisfaction. "That's a good little Pokémon."

He was not going to stand for it, though. Pikachu decided to act while Ashton's guard was down. He hated to do this, but he ignored the fact that Ashton had Ash's face. He envisioned Ash as someone he had no qualms about attacking; Team Rocket was a good place to start. Not looking directly at Ash, Pikachu's tail suddenly glowed a steely light. He jumped up and struck Ashton in the stomach. Pikachu knocked Ashton against the wall and on the floor. It was enough to break Ashton's concentration and free Clemont from the aura grip. The impact was enough to knock the wind out of him, but only for a few moments.

Clemont used those precious seconds the best way he could. Clemont immediately moved to the door, staring at what he was witnessing in awe. He had never imagined Pikachu fighting Ash willingly. Everything seemed completely screwed up in his eyes. He was wondering if this was some sick dream he was having. He had to pinch himself in order to realize that he wasn't in a nightmare.

Pikachu called out, **"Clemont! Get away! Get help!"**

"Pikachu… Weaken… me as much as you can. Show me… no mercy…." Ashton's eyes suddenly turned back into their chocolate gems. Pikachu looked surprised to hear Ash's real voice again. When he saw his eyes, he knew his friend was back. He was so confused, though. Ash couldn't change his eyes color before. He panted heavily and tried to keep himself down. Pikachu could see he was in visible pain and held his hand to support him. Ash roughly took his hand away and tried to move away from his oldest Pokémon.

 **"(Ash?)"**

"I… don't want to hurt you. I…I… love you so much, but I can't help what I do. Stay… away… from… me… please…" Ash struggled to say. His eyes were changing between brown and red as he spoke. Ash stood up and tried to move away from Pikachu, but his body wouldn't listen to him. Pikachu remembered the story his Meema told him and understood what was happening with his best pal. It broke the mouse's heart to see Ash struggle internally, but there was little he could do to stop it. That didn't mean to say he would abandon him. Pikachu made the resolve that he would help his trainer fight himself.

 **"(I'm not going to stay away. I will help you! Sorry, but I have to knock you out. It's for your own good.)"** Pikachu knew the only way to deal with a counterbalance was to knock them out or calm them down. If Ash's eyes were alternating between colors, Pikachu knew that calming him down was not an option. Ashton was too mad to listen to reason. So, he decided to try to knock Ash out while he was keeping his other side occupied.

"I…. understand. Do… your… worst… to… me, buddy…" Ash screamed in pain as he forced himself to spit out the words. He closed his eyes and looked away from the electric type. Seeing as his electricity didn't do much the first time, Pikachu decided his tail would do the trick. Concentrating, Pikachu's tail turned into steel. With a scream, he tried to hit Ash's head with his tail. The boy caught the tail before it could hit his head completely, but his hand only cushioned the blow. He screamed at the force of the attack. Ash's body jolted up as he held his head. He had a massive headache, but it took him a while to adjust to it. Eventually, he couldn't feel any pain at all. When Ash opened his eyes, they were a ravenous bloody red. Pikachu stood back in shock and in fear. How in the world had he taken that Iron Tail without having so much pain? Ashton's body became surrounded in pure red aura as he gave in to his rage.

Ashton looked at his partner in a murderous glare. Even though he managed to shrug off most of the pain in his head, there was still a dulling sensation of pain left. His body was actively fighting the effects of the concussion. The enraged teen growled, "Ash isn't here anymore, buddy. A guardian's natural durability and our accelerated healing go a long way, my fiendish friend. You will pay for that, rodent!" Ashton's hand began to crackle with pure electricity as it began to condense into a ball-like shape. As fast as he created it, he shot it at the electric mouse. Pikachu barely leaped out of the way. He saw that it created a large hole in the wall. They could see Bonnie and Serena on the other side. The commotion was enough to wake up Serena, but not Bonnie.

Serena's vision was somewhat hazy as she remembered the euphoric feeling she had from Ash's aura last night. However, it became completely clear when she saw the gaping hole in the wall. She was shocked. From it, she could see Pikachu glaring at Ash and that Ash's eyes were red. He looked enraged and at the ghost of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Clemont by the door, petrified.

 _"What's happening in there?"_ Serena asked anxiously. Not wanting to waste any more time, Serena promptly left her bed and entered Ash's room. She politely moved past Clemont to see that Ashton and Pikachu had engaged in a Pokémon battle… of sorts.

As soon as Serena entered, Pikachu used Thunderbolt on his trainer. Ashton's eyes glistened as he crossed his arms in an 'X' shape, and took the brunt of the attack. Ashton smiled as his hands crackled with electricity stronger in intensity. He shot a line of electricity at Pikachu. The attack was nearly instantaneous; Pikachu had no time to react. Pikachu took the shock a lot worse than Ashton took his. Pikachu screamed in agony as the intensity of the move increased. Ashton had a cruel look in his eyes as he raised the potency of his aura to strengthen the attack. It was horrible to watch Pikachu getting tortured like that, but the enraged counterbalance didn't seem to care.

"STOP IT!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs. Ashton stopped his attack. Pikachu fell on the ground, unconscious with charred marks all over his body. Ashton cocked his head around to acknowledge her. Serena was scowling at him. "Ash, what has gotten into you?"

Ashton smirked and slowly approached Serena. Serena gasped. She noticed her boyfriend's eyes had gone red. She thought they were bloodshot from the low light. Clemont moved away from Ashton to the opposite side of the room and looked at him with fearful eyes. Serena was increasingly becoming concerned. "Ash? Were you crying?"

"Why desecrate such a pretty little rose such trivial answers?" Ashton answered with a question of his own. He kissed her hand and looked up at her. Serena gasped. She never heard Ash speak in the way he did. It sounded deeper, sophisticated and suave. It also made her heart flutter and dance inside. She was wondering why she felt like this despite the current situation. It intrigued her, but it also made her very confused.

"W-what?" Serena could barely choke out.

Ashton laughed and smiled. There was something in his eyes… like a predator stalking prey. Serena didn't notice because she was transfixed with Ash's change in tone. Ashton caressed her cheek softly. Serena slightly moaned at the touch and her face slid into his hand. He gave a light kiss on her lips. "I wouldn't want to trouble you, Serena. You should go back to bed. Nothing's happening where you need to concern yourself."

"Serena, don't fall for it! That's not our Ash! That's Ash-" Clemont called out. Clemont was going to say more, but one glare from Ashton stopped him from saying anything else. He quickly shut his mouth, fearful of what the raven haired teen might do. Serena noticed the silent exchange and grew more confused and suspicious. She didn't know Ash to intimidate anyone, especially his friends.

"Huh…? This isn't Ash? He looks just like him." Serena said, confused. Serena arched her eyebrows as she remembered his eyes. " _They're red… Why are they red? It's clear he hasn't been crying, so why…?"_

"Oh, I am Ash, Serena. I don't know why Clemont would say something like that…" Ashton defended himself. It sounded so sincere. Serena found it hard-pressed not to believe Ashton until she noticed how badly bruised Clemont's face was and the fact his glasses were on the floor. Pikachu was knocked out with charred marks as she entered the room. Serena stepped away from Ashton suddenly. She stepped back until she was against the wall. Ashton matched every single step she took. It was only now that Serena noticed the predation within Ashton's red eyes. It made her completely uncomfortable.

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows in mock surprise. His face gave the look of worry. "What's wrong, Serena?"

"You're not Ash…" Serena said in a low voice.

"I am Ash. Why don't you believe me?" Ashton asked.

"The real Ash would never hurt Clemont and Pikachu. The real Ash wouldn't know how to use his aura as good as I saw you use it. The real Ash wouldn't make me feel this uncomfortable. Who are you and why you look like Ash?"

Ashton tittered deviously. "Oh, my sweet little rose… I really am Ash. How about I give you a demonstration?" Ashton snapped his fingers. Clemont because outlined in a blue glow. He found that he couldn't move. Soon after that, Ashton moved in to give Serena a more passionate kiss. Serena felt entire body heat up. She started to melt into the kiss. After a few moments, she knew something was wrong. She knew she was in a moment of fake bliss. Ash wouldn't be so forward about kissing, especially since they recently became a couple. She knew she needed to get away. Serena tried to pull away, but Ashton got a firm grip on her waist. There was no escape. Meanwhile, Clemont was still stuck at his spot. Ashton had him trapped in the aura grip once more. He hated feeling useless, but was powerless to do anything to help her.

"A-Ash! Let go of me!" Serena said, struggling to get away from his tongue. She never knew Ash had so much strength. He was becoming more and rougher kissing her and trying to keep her down. Serena had enough of this. She slapped Ashton right across the face. Ashton loosened his grip and held his the spot where she slapped him in shock. He was wide-eyed. Serena was extremely pissed that he would do that to her.

"What the heck, man? Why would you do that? Who the hell are you?" Serena said, now fed up.

Ashton recovered after a few moments. He looked at her with a mix of lust and admiration, "I really didn't know you to be so... feisty, Serena. It's made me want you even more." Serena sweat-dropped anxiously, but kept a firm stance. She had to stifle a blush when she heard the last part of Ashton's sentence. She knew that wasn't her Ash saying that.

"Answer my question. Who. Are. You?!" Serena said even more intensely.

"Ashton Ketchum at your service. Counterbalance to Ash and the _love_ of your life. I wasn't lying when I said I was Ash, Serena. That used to be my preferred name before Ash lost his memory. Though… it was a little fun messing with your head. Hope you enjoyed our first kiss." Ashton said with a sarcastic glint in his eye. Serena knew when she was getting teased and became even more irate. She normally didn't get angry, but Ashton pushed her to the extreme. Serena attempted to slap him again, but Ashton caught her hand and tightened his grip. Serena yelped in surprise, then screamed in pain. She struggled to endure the agony.

"You despicable little per-!" Serena started. Ashton put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"You know, if I really wanted to, I could do unto you a lot worse than I have already." Ashton interrupted bluntly. Ashton looked at every inch of Serena. He hated himself for not continuing on that body. He licked his lips hungrily. He whispered in her ear. "Consider yourself lucky I didn't continue. Ash's restraint is what saved you. Hell… he's the only reason you aren't bruised like Clemont... at least not yet."

 _"How dare you do that to her! To Pikachu and Clemont, too!"_ Ash's voice echoed in their mind.

 _"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy hearing the small whimpers she made before she realized who I was. She was totally into it, even though she thought it was you."_ Ashton sneered back in their head.

 _"I would never do that to her. It isn't right!"_ Ash screamed.

 _"And yet you didn't try to resist too much until just now, did you?"_ Ashton snickered.

 _"I am trying to resist! You're overpowering me!"_ Ash hissed.

 _"You wanna do it with her. I sure as hell want to."_ Ashton said, unusually casual. It irritated Ash to be ignored by his own self.

 _"I'm not you! I wouldn't so disrespectful to her. I wouldn't force myself on her. It's indecent!"_ Ash roared at his counterbalance. He could hear Ashton laughing in their head. Ash was getting more and more upset.

 _"You're not denying what I said, either. See? Deep inside you, you know you want to and yet you hold back. You may not be me exactly, but we are the same person, Ash. We have the same urges and desires. The sooner you realize that, the sooner we may be able to work together."_ Ashton responded. There was a hint of longing in his tone that Ash couldn't pick up at first.

Before he could respond further, Ash could feel Ashton leaving their thoughts. " _W-wait! Get back here!"_ It was too late. Ashton shut himself off from Ash and started to focus of Serena again.

Ashton shook his head to try to be rid of Ash's influence. He could feel it fading away. Ashton put his hand against the wall and attempted to kiss Serena again. However, Serena immediately slapped him in the face again. Ashton had his face down as he held his face.

Unlike the first time, Ashton was enraged. He tried to punch her, but she narrowly avoided the strike. The punch was strong enough to cause another hole in the wall. This time, the hole was opposite to the beds. They could see from outside the room. He pushed her against the wall roughly adjacent to said hole. He had her wrists above her as she was completely trapped. In the places where he grabbed her, horrible red welts formed, especially at her wrists. She looked at her boyfriend with fearful eyes.

"Slap me once… shame on me. Slap me twice… shame on you!" Ashton growled as he punched Serena in the face. He would have... if he wasn't shaking violently. Serena took the opportunity to grab Pikachu from the ground and move toward the door with him.

"S-S-Serena…" Ashton said in a much softer tone than he'd been talking. It sounded like Ash's regular voice.

She'd recognize that tone anywhere. "A-ash? Is that really you?"

Ash's body was twitching and shaking as Ash and Ashton fought for authority over their own body. Ash was winning by a hair, though he was struggling to maintain his dominance. He was talking to himself. He said in a low growl, "D-don't touch her! Don't ever hurt her!" Serena was relieved to see her boyfriend fight his counterbalance. She was touched that he cared so much about her, but he was visibly in pain. He was moving away from her. His mind and body were preoccupied with fighting itself.

"I'll do whatever I please with her!" Ashton snarled. Ash kept shifting between his real self and his counterbalance. His eyes kept on shifting from brown to red as he backed up against a wall, wailing in pain. His eyes were hurting from constantly shifting colors and he had a massive headache. His body was violently twitching as it was trying to decide the dominant one.

"Ash! You can do it! Keep fighting!" Serena called out.

"Serena…" Ash responded to her voice. "Serena… Clemont… Pikachu…"

"I know you will win! Fight him!"

Ash's head titled to a very uncomfortable angle to the left. It then did the same thing to the right. Finally, it centered itself. "I'm… I'm… trying. I… I… I… I feel like I'm losing…"

"You have the strongest will I've ever seen, Ash. Follow the sound of my voice…" Serena said as soothingly as she could in the current situation. For a moment, it looked like it was working. Ash's body stopped twitching as violently as he walked towards her. His teeth and fists were still clenched, but he wasn't shaking as badly as before. Serena was hoping to Arceus that he was going win.

"Oh no you don't! You will not use her to suppress me again!" Ashton regained control once again out of pure abhor. He looked at her with hateful eyes. "You need to be silenced!" Ashton tried to slap Serena like she did him. Serena flinched and looked away from the impending blow. Before he could strike Serena, his hand stopped in the middle of the air. Serena opened her eyes to realize that his hand was shaking and he was moving away.

His body started to twitch again in agony. "I… won't… let… you… harm… her…" Ash opened his eyes and Serena could see the pain he was suffering trying not to hurt her. She could feel how bad their conflict was. It broke her heart seeing his chestnut eyes in misery. "S-Serena… Please… get… away…"

"No! I want to stay by your side…" Serena didn't abide by his wishes. He looked directly into her eyes and could see her compassion. He tried to move away, but Serena kept on moving closer. She was convinced she could help him and would do anything to get him through it.

"I… I… will… hurt… you. He's… he's… almost… through…" Ash continued in a pained voice. His counterbalance wanted to do so much, and he could feel the last of his strength being sapped away. He wasn't sure how long it was until he couldn't prevent Ashton from hurting Serena, Clemont or any other person he cared about.

"I don't care! I told you whatever you'd go through, we go through together. I meant it. We will find a way." Serena said with conviction in her voice. She grabbed his hand and looked at him worriedly. Ash felt a thunderous jolt go through him. Serena felt the shock and jerked her hand away in surprise.

 _"I'm done playing tug of war, Ash. Give in to me!"_ Ashton roared in their mind.

 _"Never!"_ Ash responded with just as much intensity. Neither side was giving each other an inch.

 _"Then that will be the death of us because I won't give up until restitution is made. Until what's wrong is right."_ Ashton retorted.

 _"Why are you so angry, Ashton? What did I do that has made you upset?"_ Ash asked, confused.

 _"It's what you didn't do… or rather, can't remember. I'm angry because of your ignorance. You absolutely have no idea how screwed up a life you're really living. The life of an illusion. Ruru means more to us than you realize. I'm only trying to make you see that so we can stop being conflicted!"_ Ashton replied furiously.

 _"What about Aurora makes her so important to us?"_ Ash defended.

 _"Denial is a real thing, Ash. I know you. You wouldn't understand yet. If anything, I'll make things worse for myself if you don't believe yourself. I don't want to fade away completely."_ Ashton snorted.

 _"First Aurora and now you? What won't I understand? According to you, I'm you!"_ Ash responded angrily. " _Why won't you outright say it?!"_

 _"I don't have to respond to you any further. All I need to do is force you to realize everything. Force you to go back. I don't care how much aura I use to achieve that goal. I will do this until we could be whole again…"_ Ashton finished quietly.

 _"To where? Are you talking about Viridian Forest?"_ Ash inquired.

 _"What else could I be talking about, Captain Obvious? Your friends are a hindrance to that. Therefore, all hindrances must be destroyed and that includes your so called apple of your eye."_ Ashton said enraged. " _I'm not going to let your restraint stop me anymore, Ash. I will force you to go!"_

 _"You don't have to it this way! If you use up too much of our aura, we will die. Don't you see that?"_ Ash said with conviction.

 _"I rather die than to live in a world of torment. Logic is but a fleeting afterthought from the emptiness I feel now. I'm… just trying to relieve that torment,"_ Ashton responded barely above a whisper. Ash wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't them sharing the same head. Before Ash could ponder on what he said, Ashton suddenly turned hostile once again. " _Time's up Ash. No more control. I'm in control and I'm going to be rid of any distractions as I see fit!"_

Serena noticed that Ash was silent for a long time. She wondered if he was winning his internal conflict. She knew she couldn't do anything, but just watch. Watch and hope. Finally, she started to see Ash stir again. His eyes looked sunken in as if he hadn't eaten in a long time, but they were gradually shifting from brown to red.

"Ash! Keep going! Only you can fight him!" Serena spurred him on.

"Serena… go… go… to… Aurora…" Ash told her shakily.

"What? Aurora? Why?" Serena asked. Why would he want to see Aurora in a time like this?

"Ashton's memory… of her … is strong. I… don't know why. She… may… be able… to help. She… will know… what to do. Get… away…. from me… He's… he's… he's… coming out...G-g-go… please…" Ash said straining. His head moved to the side as he tried to hold out for a little bit longer. He knew he would lose control in the next few seconds. He screamed as his body writhed as far away from her as he could muster. He was only able to go a few feet.

"Ash!" Serena looked concerned. She held his hand to comfort him. "I'll do what you asked. I'll go outside and seek out Aurora."

Ash's body visibly relaxed as his breathing slowed. Serena looked at him with a guarded expression. He suddenly grabbed her with his right hand and pushed against the wall hard. Serena gasped in both pain and surprise as Ashton's now glowering red eyes peered into her soul. Serena tried to move about, but Ashton had her in a firm grip. She'd never imagined Ash's face harboring so much animosity… and his loathing was geared towards her.

"You should have listened to him immediately, Serena." All signs of Ash dissipated with that one sentence. Ashton's free hand began to crackle with pure electricity. Serena began to fidget even more, but Ashton was too strong. He flashed a soothing smile. "Good night, my little rose. _Permanently_."

 _"I'm sorry, Ash,"_ Serena apologized in her thoughts. "Well, this rose has thorns!" Serena took the opportunity to kick Ashton in his private area. He howled in pain as he let go of Serena from the wall and released Clemont form his aura grip. Ashton fell on the floor with angry tears in his eyes. The floor became his temporary prison. He looked at Serena with a mix of betrayal and fury.

 _"Run away… for when I recover, your pretty little head is mine!"_ Ashton swore to himself.

"Clemont, let's hurry while he's dazed!" Serena grabbed Pikachu from the floor as she left the room for outside. Clemont didn't know he could move. Much to his surprise, he was able to move his fingers. He just realized Ashton had let him go unwittingly. With this knowledge, he took one last look at Ashton and left outside to follow Serena and Pikachu.

* * *

"Serena, why do… we have… to go to Aurora?" Clemont wheezed in between words. He could barely keep up with her.

"It's what Ash wanted. I don't know how Aurora will help bring him back, but I know she can do something if he mentioned her. We have to save him." Serena explained without looking at him. They both managed to exit the Pokémon Center out into the battlefield. It looked bizarre at night without any lights on or the sun up. Even though they could see the remnants of the sun on the horizon, it wasn't nearly enough for daytime. Seeing that it was not quite daytime yet frightened them, especially with an enraged counterbalance on their heels. Serena quickly looked around for a tree with a woman lying on top. She saw no one. Serena started to panic with Clemont tried to stay calm.

"W-where is she?" Serena asked in a small voice. She ran by the tree she and Ash had sat under because she knew that was where Aurora decided to sleep. Much to her own dismay, she really wasn't there. Serena began to shake slightly in fear. She was afraid that Ash would stay the way he was forever. The thought of it made her hair stand on end. She would search the ends of the Earth for Aurora if that would bring back the man she loves.

"She must be around here somewhere. We have to start looking." Clemont said, somewhat composed. He surprised himself in how confident he sounded. He believed himself and hoped Serena would feel better, too. He was glad that Ashton completely ignored Bonnie in his attack because he couldn't take if something happened to his little sister. He caught up to where Serena was standing and looked up at the tree as well. He shook his head. He knew it was useless trying to stand there waiting for Ashton to strike and decided to act. He knew they didn't have much time left until Ashton caught up with them and continued to search.

"Where do you think you're going? You two will pay!" A third voice chimed in. They both turned around to see Ashton's red eyes glaring at them from the Pokémon Center. They had an eerie glow to them. They could both tell that he was really pissed off. He hadn't looked like that since he was possessed by the Prison Bottle. It scared them to see the similarity between what they had dubbed 'Dark Ash'. Unlike Dark Ash, Ashton looked intent on killing them.

They both stepped back from him, leaning against the tree. They were paralyzed from moving. Ashton made a mad dash towards them. They had never seen anyone move that fast, except for Aurora. His arms were popping with electrical sparks. Channeling his aura to his fingertips, he shot a powerful electric blast at the two scared teens. Clemont and Serena flinched as they waited for the blast to strike them. They were petrified from moving and just looked away. The electricity never struck them. A dark blue force field appeared right in front of them, protecting them from the blast. From deeper in the woods, a person wearing a thick black cloak emerged. The mysterious person's face was covered and it was enough to conceal their identity.

"Humph. Leave them alone, young guardian. They have done no harm to you." The being spoke in a commanding voice. The hooded individual slowly walked towards the frightened duo until they were right in front of Clemont and Serena. The person had their arms out wide as if protecting them. Ashton snorted and approached Serena and Clemont, but the figure blocked him. The figure growled at the raging guardian and stood imposingly over him. The anonymous person's fists were clenched tightly and fire was protruding from their knuckles.

Ashton looked even more enraged than he did before. He threw a punch towards the mysterious person, but the chap caught it very easily. Clemont and Serena could hear the impact between their hands. That punch would have hurt anyone. Who was this person and how could they take such a powerful punch? Ashton tried punching with his other hand, but the hooded person caught it just as easily. They both were trying to push the other back. The hooded stranger was winning, but seemed indifferent.

"Why are you helping them? You don't even know them!" Ashton roared. He struggled to keep his ground against the more experienced guardian.

"It is my duty to protect those that are in danger, whether it be people or Pokémon. I go wherever I'm needed." The mysterious stranger responded coolly.

"You aren't needed here. Get out of my way!" Ashton continued to try to push the person back. He wasn't having much success. He had to dig in his heels to prevent the enigmatic person from pushing him back. It didn't even look like the other person was trying to push him.

"Make me." The mysterious person responded with challenge in their voice.

"Fine. Enjoy being fried to death, then." Ashton's body became fizzing with electricity. Because they were already touching each other, the mysterious person grunted. The cloaked person took the brunt of the attack. Clemont and Serena looked horrified. They couldn't believe Ash's body was doing something so cold. Ashton smiled in satisfaction at the direct hit. For a few moments, the mysterious stranger was sizzling from being shocked, but then, the person's grip grew stronger. Ashton could see the person's eyes glowing red through the hood and heard a low growl. Immediately after the shadowy chap's eyes glowed red, they both became surrounded by a torrent of flames. He suddenly became a lot more nervous. The elder guardian tightened their grip even more and started to push Ashton near the edge of the fire. He didn't know where this strength came from, but he feared for his life. He was only a few centimeters from being burned.

"W-what? Impossible!" Ashton asked in shock. He was wondering how his electrical shock didn't do much. If anything, it spurred the mysterious being to want to burn him to a crisp.

"You need to be taught proper control of your aura, rebellious one. Powerful guardian or not, your aura is unfocused. A thin aura barrier surrounding oneself is not only invaluable for overall defense, but it is excellent against those who use too much aura all over the place. At worse, that felt like hot water being poured all over my body." The hooded person responded indifferently. The anonymous being clutched Ashton's hands hard, flipped him over and knocked him to the middle of the circle. Ashton tried to get up, but was met with an aura bone club pushing him down by the chest. Ashton clenched his teeth with ire. Even though he was on the ground, he still couldn't see the mysterious individual's face.

Meanwhile, Serena and Clemont looked at the sight in awe. They didn't know who was helping them, but was very appreciative of it. Still, they wondered where this person came from to help them out the first place. Somehow, Serena knew that this person didn't mean to hurt Ashton, otherwise, it would have been done by now. She was glad. Although Ashton caused them a lot of trouble, she didn't want to see Ash get hurt.

"Stand down, little guardian. I do not wish to fight you." The unknown being pressed the bone club slightly harder on Ashton so that he couldn't get up.

"You've managed to pick a fight with me. Own up to it then!" Ashton looked away with angry tears in his eyes. The mysterious person sighed. The bone club started to glow in a yellow light and Ashton looked up in awe. His body visibly relaxed. He started to feel calmer than he was before, but he didn't know why.

"A life of torment is no subject to an afterlife of misery. As a counterbalance, you must be able to handle all sorts of trials. Your first one is almost over, if you just wait. Being rash never solves anything, young one." The mysterious person's voice changed to be more soft and soothing. The bone club continued to glow until Ashton's body completely relaxed.

"Wait… how did you know…?" Ashton asked, confused. There was no way this person should know that he was Ash's counterbalance if this person didn't know him.

"Because…" The mysterious person took off their hood and revealed a feminine face. Her hair was tied up in a braided bun and her yellow eyes looked sharp. Her face looked grim. "I have one, too, and I get those same crazed red eyes when mine takes control like you did just now."

"It can't be… Ruru?!" Ashton exclaimed in surprise. He looked more scared than he ever did. He couldn't believe he attacked her. She undid her bun and let her braid tumble along her shoulder. Her light amber eyes were surveying Ashton's every move, but they looked concerned. She helped Ashton up off the ground and looked at him with a mix of emotions. There were sadness, happiness, and surprise blended together. She gave him a large hug and looked like she didn't want to let go. She looked at him like he was an illusion and that one touch would make him vanish.

Aurora looked at him with a thoughtful expression. She seemed incredibly spooked... just as spooked as Ash when he woke up from his nightmare. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and she was shivering slightly. She couldn't help but hold him tighter, both to comfort him and comfort herself. It made Ashton wondered if she had a nightmare like Ash did.

"I… I can't believe it. You… actually remember me. I'm so glad to see you again, Ashton. I didn't think Ash had a side who remembers me. Too bad half of you doesn't… and it's making you feel off, isn't it?" Aurora whispered in his ear with a sad smile.

"Not completely... but I'm glad you're safe. I'm so sorry for what I just tried to do to you. If I had known..." Ashton said with tears in his eyes. Aurora began to rub his back subconsciously. She began to hum a small melody that Ashton almost immediately recognized. His head was swaying back and forward in happiness. Aurora chuckled. She used to hum the same melody whenever he got sad and it had the same effect.

"I guess some things don't change. Don't worry about it, Ashton. I don't hold it against you. Trust me, I've been through worse shocks." Aurora said soothingly. She had a smile on her face, but Ashton couldn't see it. She continued in a euphoric tone, "I'm just glad... they didn't completely wipe your memory. Some part of you made it through. You didn't fade away. You have no idea how happy that makes me..."

"You will always be my true guardian, Ruru... no one else." Ashton hugged her tighter and closed his eyes. They just enjoyed being in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: An eventful chapter, yes? I'm certain everyone got a bit of a scare... well... except for Bonnie (for now...). I'm inexperienced in writing violent scenes, so please, tell me how I can improve. Have a lovely day, everyone and please, rate and review!**

 **Happy reading~**

 **~SPG123~**


	10. Trial's Aftermath? Looking to the Future

**A/N: About a week and a half ago, the website decided to shut down for whatever reason when I was typing this and I lost everything I edited online. That was a bit infuriating. It took me a bit, but I managed to retype everything again. I would have updated earlier, but I was discouraged from updating. Don't worry; I'm still very motivated for the story ^_^. I'm just glad I was able to write everything again~**

 **Who is hyped for the reveal of Satoshi Greninja, Zygarde Cell, Core and Perfect Forms? I know I am. The DBZ similarities are real...**

 **Welcome to the newest update to the story. In a nutshell, Aurora just stopped Ashton from harming Serena and Clemont. How will things go from here? Let's find out, shall we?**

 **Certain things to note:**

 _"..."-_ This denotes regular speech.

 _"..." This denotes thoughts, flashback or telepathy when stated directly._

 **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's speech.**

 _ **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's thoughts, telepathy or Pokemon speech in flashbacks when stated directly.**_

 **"(...)" (This denotes a Pokemon speaking, but only select characters like Ash or Aurora can understand it.)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. That is all. This plot is mine... all mine! ;)**

 **Onward to the story!**

* * *

 _"The opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference. The opposite of art is not ugliness, it's indifference. The opposite of faith is not heresy, it's indifference. And the opposite of life is not death, it's indifference."_ -Elie Wiesel

* * *

Chapter 9: Trial's Aftermath? Looking to the Future!

Aurora raised her hand as the fire became drawn to her. In the matter of a few moments, Aurora successfully converted the fire back into her own aura. Her fist glowed slightly as it consumed the aura. Then, the glowing subsided. Ashton looked at the sight in admiration. Aurora noticed this and gave a small smile. She never thought she'd see that look from him again. Aurora grabbed Ashton's hand. He accepted it without hesitation. Clemont and Serena subconsciously moved back away from Ashton. Ashton looked down in remorse and Aurora looked very uncomfortable. There was an awkward silence between all of them.

Aurora decided to break the silence. She rubbed her head bashfully. "Looks like I made it in time to save you two. You two were lucky I was awake."

"Thank you so much!" Serena bowed to her gratefully.

"Seriously, we would have been goners if it wasn't for you." Clemont mirrored Serena. They noticed two things. Aurora and Ashton were holding hands and the Ashton's eyes were still red. Clemont noted, "You… aren't attacking us anymore. Why did you stop… er… not that I wanted you to continue."

"To be honest, I don't know. I suddenly feel a lot calmer. I feel almost as jolly as Ash is normally." Ashton said with a smile. It oddly didn't look that much out of place, much to Clemont's surprise. If he wasn't paying attention, he would have thought he was seeing Ash again.

"That is my doing. That modified aura grip was my way of calming you down. Since guardians share aura when they perform the aura grip, if you had more rage than I could have handled, I probably would have gone out of control, too. That wouldn't have been good for anyone." Aurora explained as she tapped her fingers and laughed nervously. Serena and Clemont both looked incredibly scared as they imagined how Aurora would be if Ash was this bad.

"Why did you cover your face, Ruru?" Ashton noted the hood. Aurora took off said hood and folded it so it could fit into her bag again.

Aurora suddenly looked despondent and looked away from him. She was subconsciously holding her heart. Ashton eyed her carefully. He formed a wry expression and looked at the elder guardian, unimpressed. When he was smaller, he knew when Aurora was feeling down about something, she'd show it through trying to look neutral or looking away. By the time he was seven, he had became a master at reading her body language. He quickly figured out her distress.

"Did you have a nightmare like me?" Ashton asked. Aurora had a slight shiver down her back and that's when Ashton knew what was troubling her.

"I… wait... you had a nightmare, too?" Aurora echoed softly.

"Yeah... I woke up to a nightmare showing us this weird old groady man riding atop of this terrible dragon. It was horrible. You had drowned in mud and I was alone with the dragon in an uprooted forest. His voice... it was so irresistible. He kept on saying something about Ash ruining the world, but his voice was so overbearing, I felt like it was everywhere. He wanted me to follow him... to do what he wanted, but I resisted. I tried my best to block him out, but it was tough. I think I would have did what he said if Ash didn't wake up." Ashton admitted. Aurora looked forlorn with worry. She had her head down in thought.

 _"The Great Prophecy..."_ Aurora barely thought above a whisper. Ashton furrowed his eyebrows.

"The Great Prophecy? What's that?" Ashton said. Aurora sharply gasped, then scowled at the raven haired teen.

 _"Shoot! I gotta remember you can read my mind if I'm not paying attention. I love and hate your fast progression."_ Aurora frowned at the boy and directed the message towards him. Ashton merely shrugged his shoulders, but his eyes awaited an answer. She spoke aloud, "I think the best time to tell you the prophecy is when you develop your powers a bit more. I doubt now would be a good time considering what you did earlier."

"Fair enough. Tell me... What did you dream about?"

"I did have a nightmare, like you. I saw a mysterious old man and purple dragon, too. Except... I was fighting Ash."

"What!? You were fighting me?" Ashton reiterated, highly shocked. He would never think to fight the elder guardian.

"It was quite gruesome. You looked a little older, but we were battling for blood. The dragon... he turned us against each other and commanded us to kill each other. I managed to overwhelm you at first, but I... I could never bring myself to really hurt you. I love you too much. When my back was turned, your eyes turned into the dragon's eyes. In his stead, you stabbed me in the heart. I woke up screaming when I was impaled with the sword. I can still feel the sting of your blade." Aurora disclosed uncomfortably.

"..." Ashton was speechless. He didn't really know what to think of what he heard. He may have electrocuted her, but that was only when he didn't know it was her. Aurora couldn't keep eye contact with the boy. Aurora turned away to face Serena and Clemont.

"I wasn't in the tree because I was so shaken up from what I had felt. I covered my face trying to clear my mind. I just wanted to be alone. Aru tried to take control of me soon after I woke up, but I managed to resist her... barely. I heard a distressed scream coming from the center, so I decided to head back. When I noticed you were about to harm Serena and Clemont, I couldn't just stand there and watch. I had to help. I took a chance and defended them. I'm just glad I didn't lose control." Aurora closed her eyes and clutched her chest. She had to fight the urge to grimace.

"I understand you wanted to defend Serena and Clemont, but did you need to almost burn me?" Ashton asked somewhat angrily. Aurora had a small red gleam in her eyes and looked at him with a look unlike herself. It was almost as her eyes were taunting him, but was amused simultaneously. Ashton was unsure of who was truly in control.

"I... have a bit of an evil streak in me. You've always known this. I decided to teach you a lesson on how not to annoy their elders. A scare was more than enough. It is rude to electrocute people, you know." Aurora stated in a significantly higher tone than normal. She remained apathetic to the increasingly alarmed counterbalance, "You're lucky I care enough about you not to burn you anymore... That shock actually stung quite a bit."

"Aruru...?" Ashton recognized that tone of voice instantly. Aru continued to look amused. Ashton wondered how Aurora could have yellow eyes, but still act like her counterbalance. She still had the red gleam in her eyes, but no one seemed to sense it except for Ashton.

She relayed to him telepathically, _"It's called subtle influence, young one. I dazed her, so she has no idea what's happening. It lasts only for a few moments, but it's pretty fun to do. Aurora doesn't have as much control as over me as she thinks she does."_

"Huh? What?" Aurora blinked in surprise. The red shine in her eyes were gone, but she was looking at Ashton confused. Ashton found himself intrigued at Aru's little trick. He wanted to try it himself when the moment arose. Aurora still looked somewhat befuddled and held her head. She asked groggily, "What were we talking about again?"

"Aurora, are you all right?" Serena asked uneasily. Aurora narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember what she had been speaking about prior to her blackout, but it wouldn't come to her. She regained her stance and nodded her head.

"I... think so. I don't know what happened just now." Aurora admitted.

"Er... don't worry about it." Ashton dismissed. He didn't want her to think about the nightmare she had. It still somewhat disturbed him that he was the one to stab her in her dream. He would never think about hurting her. As Ashton was Ash's other side, he shared the nightmare with Ash. He thought about his dream and compared it to hers. He wondered what the purple dragon was. If it was enough to hypnotize people, he figured it had to be powerful, maybe even a legendary. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Aurora.

"You know what, Ashton? Maybe you won't feel any more pain after this now that Ash is more aware of you and your feelings. You know yourself. Ash means no harm." Aurora gave him a small smile. Her entire expression brightened up when Ashton nodded in agreement. She winked when she said, "You can't fade if he knows about you."

"Fading?" Clemont echoed.

"I don't know too much about this, but I've heard that if a counterbalance is forgotten for a long enough period, they fade away, almost as if they never existed. In consequence, person loses the mark of their family and be unable to use their aura or psychic powers respectively." Aurora explained. Aurora touched Ashton's 'z' like marks on his face. They glowed slightly immediately upon contact. "Ash's guardian marks are on his face. The closer to the head and the larger the mark, the more powerful the being. Usually, someone only has one mark, not two. It says a lot about you. "

"Where are your marks, then, Aurora? Could you find mine?" Serena asked nervously.

"An experienced guardian or psychic can hide their mark, like I do. It helps one to remain inconspicuous to others who can sense you. Other guardians or psychics never even find out they have a mark in the first place. I could check, I guess. Just stand still." Aurora's eyes began to glow. Everything became illuminated in aura in her sight.

Serena's aura was a bright pink, but had flares of hot pink from time to time. Serena felt anxious being the object of Aurora's scrutiny. Aurora placed her index and middle fingers together and hovered them near Serena's body. She immediately found a cluster of aura together and touched it. Aurora touched the top of Serena's sternum. Initially, nothing happened. However, after a few moments, Serena's chest shimmered. It shimmered until a medium sized heart formed at the base. Serena was astonished, Ashton looked excited and Clemont didn't really know what to think.

Aurora thought she had found what she was looking for and was about to stop her aura vision. However, she realized there was another notable cluster further up. Curious to why that was, she decided to check and see. Aurora hovered over Serena's left cheek and gingerly touched it. Once again, nothing happened at first. Then, her cheek began to shine until a four pointed star formed in the middle. Aurora gasped and abruptly stopped her aura vision.

She gawked at Serena in awe. She was speechless. "Amazing..."

"What? Is there something wrong with me?" Serena questioned worriedly. Aurora barely could process her thoughts when she shook her head.

"Nothing is... wrong with you. You're just... amazing. You don't know how rare your combination of marks are, Serena. I never thought I'd see this in my lifetime." Aurora continued. Serena raised one of her eyebrows. She didn't know what the big deal was. "You have two distinct marks, Serena. That's rare within itself. What makes you a special case is you have two separate marks of a psychic and an aura guardian."

"Wait... so I'm..."

"Half aura guardian and half psychic." Aurora finished for her. Everyone looked shocked. Meanwhile, Aurora's eyes were sparkling in admiration. "I could already sense you had the bond of a psychic and an aura guardian when I first met you. What I didn't know is that you had two separate marks. This is incredible! Here is your guardian mark..." Aurora touched the top of Serena's chest again. "And here is your psychic mark." Aurora touched her left cheek.

"What does this mean?" Clemont asked. Aurora's excitement dimmed down and her expression turned more thoughtful.

"I'm not sure. I do know that Serena is incredibly unique for inheriting each of her parents' marks." Aurora told him. She inspected Serena's cheek a little further. "I feel like I've seen your psychic mark before, Serena. I can't quite place my finger on where. Do you know who your parents are?"

"I only know my mom, Grace. My dad went away when I was little, so I've never met him. My mom didn't show any signs of being either a guardian or a psychic." Serena responded with a hint of sadness. Aurora noticed this and decided not to push her further.

"I see... I guess we'll find out eventually." Aurora said with a smile. Within a few moments, Serena's marks faded away. Aurora noticed this and stated, "Only you can maintain your marks for a long time. All I can do is showcase them."

Aurora continued to ponder on Serena's psychic mark. She made sure to block her thoughts from everyone, but still felt a little frustrated, _"A four pointed star... where did I sense a four pointed-star on someone's left cheek? I know I met someone like that. Why is this bothering me so much? Something like this would never bother me. I guess I'll recognize it eventually. For now, I'll need to tend to her and Clemont."_

Aurora noticed how bruised Clemont's face was. She also noticed red marks on Serena's wrists. She touched Clemont's cheek to inspect the mark. Clemont winced slightly in pain. She also tried to grab Serena's wrist as softly as she to see if Serena would have the same reaction. Indeed she did. Finally, she looked at Pikachu resting in Serena's arms. He would see charred marks all over his body. She felt Pikachu's head and noticed it was colder than it should be. She took Pikachu away from Serena to inspect him further. He made barely any reaction when she touched him or held him in a cradle position. He was barely breathing. She could barely feel any electricity emulating from him. She slightly widened her eyes as she realized what was wrong with him. She took a quick glimpse of Ashton and shook her head slightly, " _This is way worse than I thought it would be._ "

Aurora looked at Clemont, Serena and Pikachu in sympathy. Ashton looked away with regret and guilt. She softly touched Pikachu's electrical cheek as she said, "Oh dear… Ashton really did a number on you two. I can patch you up, but I'll need a little help. Rio, Chi-Chi, come, make your presence known!" Aurora threw two Poke Balls in the air. One looked like it had a weird blue ball and the other had a lightning bolt sticker. Out came the red-eyed jackal and cat.

 **"Yes, Aurora? What do you need us for?"** Rio asked politely.

 **"I'm here to help! Tell me what to do and I'll do it!"** Chi-Chi's fur bristled in anticipation.

"I want to speed up the healing process of Clemont and Serena's injuries, but I don't want to use too much more aura. Can you tend to Clemont while I tend to Serena, Rio?" Aurora asked her blue colored friend. She turned to Chi-Chi. "Before I do that, I'm going to need your help. Before I can heal Pikachu, I'll need you to replenish his electricity. Ashton shorted him out..., literally. It seemed like Ashton overloaded him with too much electricity to the point where he's close to dying from electrical insufficiency. "

 **"Why can't you do it? You're pretty skilled with electricity."** Chi-Chi asked. She didn't want to help out what she considered to be a bit sized snack. It didn't feel right or natural to her.

"Chi-Chi... If I use too much of my aura when my counterbalance strikes…" Aurora didn't need to finish her statement for Chi-Chi to look grim.

She nodded in obedience. **"Right… I'll look past my prey to assist you."**

"We are right outside the Pokémon Center. We need go inside and have Nurse Joy heal Pikachu." Clemont spoke up.

"Not necessarily, Clemont. I may not have experience healing Pokémon as much as Nurse Joy, but I have been a trainer for most of my life. I know how to tend to a Pokémon's injuries. With Pikachu's condition, I think I can fix it." Aurora tried to assure him.

"Are you sure you have enough experience?" Clemont doubted. He knew that Pikachu wasn't his Pokémon, but it seemed risky all the same. He didn't want anything to happen to the electric mouse. Aurora made a slanted smile and took the question as a mini challenge.

"I healed Pikachu somewhat during my battle with Ash. I don't need to be a nurse or a breeder to have experience, Clemont. Give me a chance to show you how. You have nothing to lose and a lot to gain." Aurora argued.

"I want to help, too." Ashton abruptly called out. Serena and Clemont looked at the boy in shock. Considering he'd almost killed them, it sounded suspicious that he would suddenly want to help out Pikachu. Still, he didn't show any signs of being pensive and seemed like he genuinely wanted to help.

"We can handle it." Aurora dismissed immediately.

"I'm the one who caused it the first place. If I can cause it, I can also undo it. I… I don't know much else about my aura yet…" Ashton's hands became crackling with electricity. Clemont looked alarmed while Serena looked distrustful. He ignored them, "But I know I'm really good with electricity. I just wanna help out my buddy. This is the first thing me and Ash agrees on in a long time."

Ashton's eyes shifted to from being calm red eyes to warm brown ones. The electricity on his hands dissipated. Serena and Clemont looked at the messy haired teen in shock once again. They weren't expecting Ashton to relinquish control to Ash so easily. "I'm… er he's right. I'm not that good at my aura, yet, so I'll let Ashton take control for this. Either way, we want to do as much as we can to save Pikachu. I trust him completely."

Serena grabbed his hand in worry, "What? Already? Ash, you're way too trusting. What if Ashton tries to fight you again when you want to come back?"

"I don't think that's going to happen. We are very similar even though we may seem different on the surface. We both care about Pikachu… and want to help him. I can attest to how Ashton felt a little bit better than I did before. It's not cool being trapped in someone's head, just watching that person do harm to the people you care about. I can understand why Ashton was blinded by rage." Ash said in a hollow voice. It was emotionless, yet had a hint of a melancholy tone.

"He didn't attack blindly. I don't know how he's convinced you otherwise. He had Clemont trapped. He tricked me into thinking you were him! He even caused damages in the center! Why are you defending him?" Serena eyed her boyfriend, confused. Ash sighed and grabbed her shoulders gently. Serena looked at him, wondering what he was going to do. To her surprise, he gave her a hug and started to whisper in her ear.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean, he attacked because he was mad. I'm defending him because I can relate to doing rash things without thinking. He was angry at the world and me. He took that anger out of you, Clemont and Pikachu. I know he was able to get away with tricking you. I would have never done that. For that, I'm sorry I couldn't resist him too well until he almost struck you." Ash looked down. Serena grabbed his hand and gave him a small smile. She still looked a bit hesitant, but she decided she would give Ashton the benefit of the doubt.

"I still don't agree with you, but if you trust him, I guess I should try, too." Serena said reluctantly. Ash suddenly hummed a beautiful soothing melody as his eyes shifted to red. Serena jerked her hand away and looked at him with an angry expression.

"I'm looking to redeem myself, Serena. You can choose to trust me. Or not… After the hell I pulled, it's understandable." Ashton said to the distrustful blond.

"If you ever pull the stunt you pulled in the Pokémon Center, I'll-" Serena left the statement hang. Ashton knew what she meant, but couldn't help but smile in challenge.

"Duly noted, your ladyship." Ashton raised his hands up in defense and said with a suave toothless grin. He lowered his hands slightly looked at her with a slight sadistic glare. "I'm calm for now, and I'm looking to amend my mistakes. But be warned… the next time I feel angry, you may be the one eating your own words, my pretty little rose."

"Not on my watch, you're not. I will knock you down to the ground again if attack her or anyone else. Next time, I will be keener to burning you if only to teach you a lesson about respect. Don't you dare strike a lady. _Ever_." Aurora growled at the raven-haired boy. Ashton flinched immediately. Serena chuckled slightly at how obedient Ashton was to Aurora. Aurora sounded very harsh to Ashton with that last statement and it surprised her at how easily Ashton submitted to her. Serena didn't see this sort of domineering tone from Aurora before and even she flinched slightly. Still, she was appreciative at the older female's efforts to stick up for her.

"Right. Sorry… sorry. I'm still trying to get used to feeling… I guess… more tranquil? It's hard not to feel angry anymore. It feels…really… really… weird." Ashton explained the best way he could. Aurora's temper calmed upon hearing those words and her expression softened. "Now… I want to help get my best buddy back. Please let me do this Ruru…" Ashton coughed as quietly as he could. Aurora inspected his face and hands. She shook her head.

"It's not a good idea. Your face is sunken in and your voice is slightly raspy. Your own aura is getting low on supply. I don't want you to-" Aurora started.

"I don't care! He's my best buddy. You can't stop me from helping him out!" Aurora looked at the younger guardian at a loss of words. He could detect surprise and a bit of annoyance on the elder guardian's features. He never talked back to her. He noticed this and continued in a softer voice, "Sorry Ruru… but I feel too inclined to help him out with the best of my abilities!"

"You truly want to pay your mistakes, right?" Aurora asked in a low voice. It sounded inviting, but guarded. One wrong word and she would snap up her invitation. Ashton was confused by the question, but answered it nonetheless.

"Yes! What else can I do to show you that?" Ashton grabbed her hand and looked at her with eyes full of emotion. His eyes seemingly reflected a mix of Ash's and Ashton's feelings about Pikachu. Despite the way he attacked him earlier, she could tell that Ashton cared about Pikachu just as much as Ash. She could see Ash reflected in those eyes, and they both had the same conviction. It was like seeing a double image of one being. It was overwhelming to stare into without feeling how they felt. It was a rare moment of peace where she could see Ash and Ashton both feel strongly on the same issue. Eventually, she relented. She gave him a hug and he happily returned it. Aurora subconsciously rubbed his back.

"You're on, Ashton. I trust you." Aurora whispered in his ear. Ashton looked visibly happy. Aurora was frowning with worry. "At least let Rio restore some of your aura before you start. I don't want you to strain yourself." The younger guardian nodded understandingly. Aurora gestured to the Lucario. Closing his eyes, the Pokemon shot a blast of aura at the counterbalance. His body began to glow as his aura was returned to him. Once the glowing stopped, Aurora handed over the unconscious mouse to Ashton. Clemont tilted his head to the side in observation of everything. He wasn't sure what to think of Ashton, but was curious how they were going to transfer their electricity. He never thought living things to do that without another electrical source.

 **"Ready Ashton?** " Chi-Chi asked the eager boy.

"You bet!"

 **"For you, your hands are your greatest asset when using electricity. They serve as your conductor. A good way to transfer your electrical energy is to use all of your fingertips. This provides a larger surface area of contact between you and Pikachu."** Chi-Chi explained while feeling for Pikachu's main source of electrical power. She noticed a little spark when she ghosted her paw over her his red cheek sac. She pressed her paw with slightly more force on the cheek and more electricity came out.

 **"Knowing from experience, a Pikachu uses their electrical cheek pouches to store and use electricity."** Chi-Chi continued. She unsheathed one of her claws and delicately touched the cheek again without cutting it. Her fur started to stand up on end. She looked at Pikachu in shock.

 ** _"Whoa... That little furball still has a lot of electricity in him… more than a normal Pikachu. He's such a special Pikachu. Still, it's far lower than it was in our battle. Way too low."_** Chi-Chi mused and frowned.

Ashton was looking concerned at the little mouse. He felt terrible that he was the one who caused Pikachu to get unconscious. He shouldn't have let his anger cloud his judgement. He personally cared about Pikachu, like Ash did, but didn't view him any more than just a distraction in his rage. He hated the consequences for that. Chi-Chi broke his concentration on the mouse. **"All right, Ashton. Place as many fingers as you can on Pikachu's left cheek pouch and pour all your electrical energy into him. Focus only on his cheek pouch I'll do the same to his right one. You will feel a jolt when you first touch his cheek, so be careful."**

"Right." Ashton nodded.

Since Pikachu's cheek was so small, Ashton was only able to place his index and middle finger together. Upon touching his fallen friend's cheek, he felt a spine tingling jolt. Ashton's hair started to stand up. The jolt didn't hurt; it just surprised him. He closed his eyes and focused on where he was touching Pikachu. His arms started to tingle with electrical aura. He forced the flow to travel down and reach his fingertips. Finally, he forced the electricity onto Pikachu. Pikachu began to shine with a yellow light. Sparks were starting to fly around and Aurora had to move Clemont and Serena back so they wouldn't get electrocuted.

Chi-Chi unsheathed all four of her claws on one paw, but only had one touch Pikachu's right cheek pouch. She focused her energy into that one paw and transferred it to Pikachu. Both Ashton and Chi-Chi didn't mind getting shocked. The light became so bright, that everyone had to avert their eyes. Once the light dimmed down, Pikachu's body was glimmering with electricity. His breathing stabilized. After a few moments, Pikachu started to stir. His vision was slightly hazy, but he could see a silhouette of Ash's spiky hair and Chi-Chi's cat ears.

 **"A-ash?"** Pikachu asked. His vision still wasn't focused completely. He noticed that Ashton's residual aura was still inside him. He wondered how long until the effect wore off.

"Close. Welcome back, buddy," As soon as he said this, Pikachu rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. Then, he realized his trainer's eyes were red. Electrc sparks began to emit from his cheeks in anger.

 **"Y-you!"** Pikachu jumped out his arms and glared at him. He tried to attack Ashton with an electrical blast, but Ashton raised his hand and absorbed the electricity. He curled up his fist and he shot it up in the air immediately. The electricity took the form of a lightning bolt when Ashton redirected the energy. Ashton looked at Pikachu with a tired expression.

"Glad to see you, too, Pikachu." Ashton said sarcastically, putting his hand down. He knew that Pikachu would be enraged upon seeing him again and gave a slight sigh. "You need to rest up, buddy. Shocking me won't do you any good."

Pikachu perked up his ears in surprise. Ashton seemed much different than he had been in that same hour. **"You… aren't going to attack me?"**

"No. I wanted to help you, but it seems that doesn't matter." Ashton said with a hint of mock hurt in his voice. He crossed his arms and turned away from Pikachu, but hid a sly smile.

 **"Oh, I'm sorry, Ashton. I thought you were still hostile."** Pikachu said with remorse.

Ashton chuckled, approached Pikachu, and then patted him on the head. Pikachu sighed with content. "I should be the one apologizing to you. I'm really sorry for causing you to short circuit in the first place. Now that I've calmed down enough, I'm glad both wanted to help." Ashton shook his head, closed his eyes and revealed brown eyes when he opened them again.

 **"Ash! Welcome back!"** Pikachu jumped up on Ash and knocked him on the floor. Pikachu nuzzled against Ash's cheeks in affection. He accidentally shocked Ash, but they both laughed. It didn't seem to hurt him at all. They both laid back on the floor with smiles on their faces. It was a moment of euphoria they didn't understand, but knew that they both felt upon seeing each other. They felt like nothing else mattered.

"Nice to be back, Pikachu!" Ash gleamed in happiness. Ash stood up and Pikachu happily jumped on his shoulder. Serena and Clemont also noticed that his eyes were back to normal.

"Ash… Are you really Ash? Completely?" Serena asked timidly. Ash looked at Serena with a somber expression. He gingerly took her hand in his and had tears in his eyes. He noticed the marks on them and turned away in shame. That's when Serena knew right then and there that this was Ash.

"It is you…" Serena gave him a warm hug. Ash looked surprised, but gladly returned it. Once they broke off, Ash held Serena's hand again. He looked down in shame.

"I'm… so sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I hurt you, Clemont and Pikachu. I…" Ash started in a small voice.

"That wasn't you… You would never want to hurt me." Serena sounded like she was trying to convince herself. Deep down, she knew Ash would never want to hurt her, but she was still shaken up slightly by Ashton.

"Ashton is still a side of me, Serena. We may not be exactly the same, but he is just like me. Both Ashton and I doesn't want to hurt you, but it scared me that I had enough rage to hurt anyone. It frightens me that I had the capability to do such a thing if I get angry enough." Ash told her. He was avoiding looking at his blond haired friend and girlfriend.

"So you're saying that you don't have a side that wants to hurt people?" Serena pressed further.

"I do not wish to kill you, my little rose, otherwise I would have. That's not me normally." Ash's eyes shifted back into the color Serena despised. Aurora crossed her arms and eyed him carefully. She was prepared to act if need be. "However, while in rage, a counterbalance doesn't really think that much about anything other than eliminating any obstacle they see fit. Normally, I really have no reason to hurt, you, Clemont or anyone else. I was tired of being trapped. It doesn't make it right, but I can say that I'm sorry."

"Does this mean you aren't conflicted?" Serena asked anxiously. She could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Well... technically, yes and no." Ashton responded. Ash's eyes flashed brown, and returned to normal. It didn't hurt him, which surprised him slightly. Serena looked slightly surprised. "Ashton isn't mad at me anymore. He's more... indifferent. At the same time, I still feel connected with what happened in the past. I don't understand why I need to go to Viridian Forest, but I know I need to go back. Something doesn't feel right. He said it… Aurora said it… My life is a lie. I don't know why and it bugs me."

"We will get through it together. Remember what I said at the Pokémon League? Don't feel alone. I don't think your life is a lie. You've meet so many people, seen so many places and had so many invaluable experiences. Those can never become lies." Serena said seriously.

"I'm not sure. It's more than that. There's too many signs pointing towards something being off. Not with my journey per se. I sense it's before my journey even began. Still, I'm glad I have you, Pikachu and everyone on my side." Ash said with more emotion and squeezed her hand slightly tighter. Serena knew that he needed support, but wondered why it wasn't hurting as much.

Ash looked up and acknowledged Clemont. "Clemont, I…" Clemont turned his head away in fear.

"I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore after what I did to you, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Ash said. He wanted to approach him, but knew it wouldn't do him any good. He was likely to move away from him.

"Ash… I just… can't accept it. At least… not completely. The aura guardian thing I can handle… but getting hurt by someone I consider close…" Clemont couldn't finish his statement, but Ash had he general idea of what he wanted to say. "I'm still your friend, don't get me wrong, but all of this is just so confusing."

"I understand. If there's any way I can repair our relationship, I will do it." Ash said earnestly. "I wish I could do something about your bruises."

"I don't think you can. It… hurts and there are too many." Clemont said in a small voice.

"Ash may not be able to heal you, but I can." Aurora finally decided to speak up again.

"How?" Clemont questioned.

"With the use of aura, I can accelerate the healing process to the point where the injury is nonexistent. Think of your cells being supercharged enough to divide faster to heal the wound." Aurora explained. "That's what I did to Pikachu to heal him the first time. The same can be used to heal humans."

Clemont looked unsure, but Pikachu decided to help her out. **"You can trust Aurora! Aura guardians and psychics are wonderful healers. I felt completely better by the time I came back to the battlefield and it was all thanks to her."**

"O-Ok. I guess it can't hurt." Clemont relented.

"Serena, what do you think? I can heal your wrists for you, if you want." Aurora said to the younger girl. The woman looked down at the teens hands. She gasped in surprise. Serena's wrists looked like they already healed completely. The red marks were nowhere to be seen.

"Whoa! Your wrists…" Aurora noted. "How in the world did you heal your wrists so fast?"

Serena inspected her hand and shrugged her shoulders. She looked equally shocked, "I don't know. It just happened. How did I-?"

"That's awesome Serena!" Ash said happily. "I think you may be better at healing than most people. Maybe it has something to you with your cute marks?"

Serena blushed a little upon hearing him call her cute. His words sounded so innocent, but the compliment was still sweet. She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe. I don't know how to use my guardian or psychic powers too well. Maybe this was passive?"

"Probably. I don't know how to use my powers well yet either." Ash mirrored her action.

"But as Ashton, you lifted Clemont in the air without touching him and shocked Pikachu with a powerful blast of electricity." Serena pointed out. Ash shrugged his shoulders. He tried to summon electricity like Ashton did, but could only form a tiny spark. He wondered why he wasn't able to do what Ashton did.

"A balance and counterbalance may share the same body, but not the same knowledge. Whatever the balance is exposed to, the counterbalance will master it faster to aid or hinder you later. I'm assuming lifting Clemont into the air was the aura grip, something I showed Ash how to do before going to bed. As for the mastery of electricity, I believe that subconsciously, Pikachu is your closest guardian partner and guardians tend to use the closest bonded Pokémon's type. For example, I have the closest bond with Chari, so I'm really skilled with fire and air." Aurora explained.

Aurora formed a small fire on her index finger. She snapped her fingers and formed a ring of fire around the tree. Ash, Clemont, Pikachu and Serena looked alarmed and stayed as close as possible to the tree. They were afraid of the fire spreading, but to their surprise, it didn't. The fire stayed in place. Aurora chuckled at their alarm and she snapped her fingers again. A strong wind surged through the area and blew out the fire. Everyone was looking at her with amazement.

"Whoa…" Ash barely spat out. Aurora inwardly smiled at Ash's astonishment. Clemont looked even more nervous than he did before. People who can use electricity? People that can summon rings of fire and wind from nowhere? How was it even possible? He didn't know aura guardians could do that.

Aurora said as gingerly as she could, "Look, Clemont. I know that this is a lot to take in within one day. You are a true friend since you didn't run away when things got bad. You tried to help. I respect that. It's never easy being friends with an aura guardian or a psychic. People become drawn away by their 'supernatural powers' as a regular person would put it. Trust me, I know how bad it can end up…" Aurora had to stifle a tear as she glanced over to Pikachu. Pikachu knew what she was talking about, but the glance happened so fast that no one else noticed. Aurora smiled. "But try to look to the future. Eventually, things will become easier; you just gotta give it a chance."

Clemont looked slightly despondent. He walked moved away from the aura guardians and looked up at the sky. " _Look to the future, she says. I know she's right, but it's still a lot to take in. Ash has helped me countless times throughout our journey, saved all of us and everything. I know he has my back when push comes to shove. Then why…"_ Clemont looked down at his hands. _"Why am I having a hard time with him and Serena being aura guardians? Is it because of that supernatural aspect? I feel so shallow thinking like that, but for someone who looks to science as an answer, all of this is so… unscientific. Anomalies that cannot be explained... it hurts my head."_

Clemont tightened his fist in conviction. " _What am I thinking? Ash is my friend. Based on what he says, he's still conflicted. He may be better, but I want to help him more. I'm not sure how, but I know I want to help. I can't move away from him the moment things get rocky. I will help him. I need to research more about aura guardians and psychics on my free time to see if I can find out more. For now, I'm curious to see how aura can heal me faster."_

Clemont felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ash's. "Clemont, are you alright?"

Clemont smiled, "Yes… I was just mulling over things in my mind. I… I know you weren't yourself when you attacked me. I'm ready to see how Aurora can help me out. After that, I'm going to look up some things about counterbalances to see how I can help you. I still don't understand everything, but I'm a little more accepting than I was before."

"Glad to hear, buddy! If anyone can find out stuff, it's you!" Ash wrapped his arm around Clemont's neck and held him happily. It was purely a brotherly gesture, but even so, Clemont found he couldn't breathe.

"Ash… can't breathe…" Clemont coughed out.

"Sorry, Clemont." Ash immediately let go upon hearing that. He looked sympathetic, but a reassuring smile from Clemont calmed his nerves. Meanwhile, Aurora had a small curious glint in her eye. All of Ash's movements with his friend pointed to one observation she couldn't wait to show him. " _Combat… it seems he'd learn it pretty quickly, based on the way he managed to subdue him…"_

"Well, Aurora. I'm ready." Clemont snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Right." Aurora approached the blond boy and placed her hand on his cheek. She closed her eyes as she concentrated. She started to hum rhythmically as her hand started to glow yellow. Clemont closed his eyes as well. He could feel himself having less and less pain on his face. Eventually, the light vanished. Aurora took her hand off his face and smiled. All the bruises were gone.

"I… don't feel pain anymore… Thank you." Clemont thanked.

"It's my pleasure, Clemont." Aurora bowed respectfully to him. "I'm just glad you and Serena are feeling better. Now… there's only one thing left to do. Rio…"

 **"Yes, Mistress?"**

"Use Heal Pulse on Clemont and Pikachu."

The jackal clapped his hands together as a ball of soothing light form around his paws. He aimed his paws at Clemont and Pikachu and opened them wide. All the pent of energy poured over all three. Serena began to glow a light pink as her eyes matched her glow. Serena raised her hands up in the air and augmented the healing effect. All three of them were surrounded by a pink outline as she lifted them up a few feet away from the ground. All three of them felt better than they ever did. If anything, they felt stronger than normal. Rio stopped once he realized that Serena was aiding him. She gently made Pikachu and Clemont land on the ground. However, once the Serena's eyes stopped glowing pink as she lost her balance. She would have fallen on the ground if it wasn't for Ash catching her in time. She looked at him slightly confused as he held her bridal style. The sun rose just as he caught her. It was now officially the dawn of the new day.

Ash looked at his girlfriend in awe. She looked so elegant using her aura. It was the first time he saw her using it visibly. Serena held her head slightly, "W-what happened?"

"You were awesome, that's what. You healed Clemont and Pikachu." Ash told her. "You lifted them up in a pink light and took over for Rio. I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't know I could either. I… I just felt the energy flow through me and acted on it."

 **"You did more than heal me, Serena."** Pikachu stated. He didn't know why, but he felt stronger. His ears bristled with electricity as he aimed an electrical shock straight for the air. It was a more intense blue version of his Thunderbolt.

Clemont's hands were glowing remnants of the pink aura Serena produced. He looked confused, shocked and weirded out simultaneously. "W-what's with me? Did Serena do this?"

"Whoa! Blue lightning?! Clemont having pink aura? You think this is permanent?" Ash said in wonder. His eyes were sparkling in amazement.

"No." Aurora responded flatly. She observed Serena with her wolf-like eyes. The honey-blond teen felt somewhat uncomfortable with Aurora's yellow eyes gazing at her. She folded her arms and seemed thoughtful. Then, she replied, "Aura augmentation is never permanent. However, I've never seen someone augment the power of Pokémon other than their partners… or people for that matter. Very strange, indeed. Perhaps this has to do with the fact that she's a hybrid..." Ash seemed very happy for her and Serena was blushing slightly at all the attention.

 _"It's also confirmed my suspicions about her. The essence of a guardian and a psychic… I can't believe it. Somewhere out there, a guardian and psychic beat the system."_ Aurora shook her head. She frowned, " _Things are approaching too fast for my tastes. Both of them is budding extraordinarily quickly for their skill… and neither of them are trained! It feels like both a good and bad thing."_

"How long do you think the effect will last?" Serena snapped Aurora out of her thoughts. Aurora frowned and crossed her arms in observation.

"This is an odd case. Aura augmentation usually lasts as long as the user is willing to power up that Pokémon. However, in your case, you've powered up both Clemont and Pikachu, but you're not actively using your aura. I have no idea how long this will last." Aurora told her.

"You mean I'll have pink aura coming from my hands indefinitely?!" Clemont asked in distress.

 **"Not quite, boy. Aurora may not know much about this, but I do. I can remove excess aura and bring it forth to the environment. Young master, you know what I'm talking about, right?"** Rio spoke up. Ash nodded. Rio did that to him when he had gotten angry last night.

Rio brought his paw outward, **"Clemont, Pikachu touch my paw and I will expel any excess aura."**

"Right." Clemont placed his hand on Rio's paw. Rio stopped to regard the Mouse Pokémon.

 **"Pikachu, I will also get rid of Ashton's leftover aura in you as well. You will revert back to using Pokélanguage. Are you OK with this?"**

 **"Yes."** Pikachu nodded immediately. He found it cool that he could speak aloud like this, but felt like he didn't earn to right to speak yet. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he wanted to earn his keep.

 **"Then, let's begin."** Rio's paw started to glow with an intense blue aura. Pink and blue aura came from Pikachu and pink aura came from Clemont. With a thrust of a paw, he expelled all the extra aura into the air. It created a beautiful effect in the sky. Lights began to dance under the sunny sky under a multitude of different hues of pink and blue. It was an odd sight, but was captivating to all who saw it.

 **"(Wow…)"** Pikachu gaped at the sight.

Aurora smiled and looked up in elation. "The dancing sky of my namesake celebrating the dawn of a new day. An aurora. It's rare to see one in the daytime. It is said that good tidings, blessed by Lady Mew is bestowed on those who witnesses a sight. It's a sign, I'm sure."

"A sign?" Ash echoed.

"You two complement each other extremely well. I think you were meant to be together." Aurora said, pointing up. After a few minutes, the aurora disappeared into the environment. "After seeing such a sight, I think it's best to eat up before heading off into Lumiose City. Ash, can you wait to have our battle?"

"Why?"

"I'm just as spiritually unstable as you. You requested to battle me at my full strength and I can do that. However, should I battle you at my full strength, it would require the use of my aura and… well… my lovely sardonic counterpart would love to play instead…" Aurora's voice became eerily childlike at the end of her last statement. Aurora seemed confused with herself. She coughed to see if something was wrong with her voice. Then, Aurora clutched her head as if she was in considerable pain. Aurora's eyes twitched suddenly turned red. Ash and his friends stepped back in alarm. She looked at the frightened group, amused.

"I would love to play indeed. I would love to show you guys all my tricks right now, but I prefer nature… and I'm not that mean-spirited. I imagine you guys need to recover a bit more before I rip into your souls. I guess I can hold in my anger a little longer." Aru mused.

"And what if we stop you?" Ash growled. Aru continued to look amused. She raised Ash, his friends and her two partners in the air with her aura grip and spun them all around in glee. They all got incredibly dizzy. Once they were dazed, she set them back on the ground and started to levitate around them. Aru gripped Ash's shoulders from behind him and snickered.

"Silly little Ash. Always with the ambitious goals. I admire that. Your goal to stop me will be significantly tougher than stopping Ashton. After all, we are linked until _all_ of you knows and _accepts_ what happened." The elder guardian said, oddly cheerful. She began to float freely away from everyone and chuckled, "It has been fun giving you kids a bit of a scare. For now, I'll relinquish control to my goody-goody half. This is only a warning. I can come out anytime whenever I please."

 **"Wretched witch! Give Aurora back control!"** Rio growled and summoned a bone club of aura and pointed it at his trainer. Chi-Chi's fur bristled with electricity in defense. The eldest female seemed unimpressed.

"Ohohoho… is that supposed to scare me? Don't make me laugh." She scoffed. She grabbed the bone club and crushed it in her hand. It shimmered until no light remained. There was a slight moment where Rio was utterly bewildered. For the slightest of moments, Aru's face went from smiling to unnerving. A dark blue glow formed around the hand she crushed the club with. She smiled at the Lucario with malicious intent. She touched Rio's shoulder. He screamed in agony as she sucked some of his aura from him. She brought him down to his knees and held no remorse. Seeing she made her point well, she released Rio from her aura sucking grab. Rio gasped in shock and in pain. He clutched his shoulder as he continued to glare at the red-eyed Aurora. When her hand moved to touch Chi-Chi, she immediately moved away and growled. Aurora's counterbalance laughed at her anxiety.

"Putting up a brave act in front of these children… for shame. Your bluff kind of falls a bit short, my friend." Aru said sweetly. Rio sweat-dropped, but refused to give in. He growled indignantly at Aurora's counterbalance. Ash and everyone else shuddered in surprise at the entire scene. They all had a feeling that they'd only seen a glimpse of what she was capable of.

Aurora's counterbalance turned to face Ash. She made him look at her eye to eye. Ash matched her glare. She smiled with pride and regarded all of them. "I hate to admit it, but Aurora already cares enough about you kids to be willing to protect you all from danger. However, how will you deal with her if I make her your temporary enemy? I know we will find out soon. Until then, have a lovely day." Aru sang and made a mock bow of respect. With that ominous sentence spoken from Aurora's lips, her eyes returned to normal. Aurora looked horrified with herself. She immediately tended to Rio.

"Rio… I'm so sorry…." Aurora started.

 **"Don't worry about it, Aurora. I know you wouldn't do this in your free will. We both know how Aru is when she's like this."** Rio said to his trainer.

"I… I didn't know she could suck in aura like that. I didn't know I could suck aura in like that. It feels wrong. So wrong... I need to return your aura to you…." Aurora's hands started to glow blue, but Rio shook his head. He touched her shoulder, letting her know to stop. Aurora still looked concerned.

 **"Seriously, I'm fine. A little drained, is all. I will gain back my aura over time. Don't sweat it."**

"But…"

 **"It's all right. We've dealt with Aru in the past. I'm fine. Don't worry, all right?"**

"Right. I'll try. For now, I want you and Chi-Chi to return. I don't want you guys to get hurt by me." Before they had a chance to protest, she returned both Rio and Chi-Chi in their Poké Balls.

"So Aru came out…" Ash noted.

"I'm really sorry you had to see her like that. She's normally not like that..." Aurora turned away from him and closed her eyes. "She's a lot more deadly than I am. She won't make any hesitation trying to kill you, especially if she doesn't know you. No remorse… while maintaining a smile. That's Aru for you."

"Why though? Why is there a side of us that's like this?" Ash demanded.

"To balance ourselves out, I guess. To be honest, I've always asked this question myself, but I've never really found out the reason. Balance… imbalance… I don't even know the concept anymore. I've learned to stop questioning things like this." Aurora explained tiredly. "Sometimes, I wonder why Lady Mew decided to include counterbalances when making us. She's a bit off the wall, but there must be a reason for it. She's always told me it was to bless us as a contingency, but I just don't know anymore. Counterbalances are amazing when they're not mad at us."

"You've met Mew before?" Ash asked. He noticed she was talking as if she knew the ancestor of Pokémon personally. Aurora maintained a neutral expression.

"Mew is often considered a myth. She could exist, but that doesn't mean I know her. Besides, I have to go inside and tell Nurse Joy about the damages." Aurora said curtly. It was clear she didn't want to continue talking. She started to walk towards the building.

"Wait… one more thing?" Clemont decided to ask.

"Yes?" Aurora asked in an exhausted tone and whipped her head around.

"When Ash was under the influence of his counterbalance, he called you 'Ruru'. He treated you with immense respect and he listened to everything you said, except when healing Pikachu. Just like you said, he didn't attack you, so I'm assuming Ashton knows you in some way. Knows you well enough to care about you. Why did he call you that?" Clemont deduced.

"Ash had always called me that when he was smaller. I didn't mind it and eventually the name stuck. As you can tell, we were exceptionally close. The rest, however, is none of your business. I hope you will give me that much privacy. Now, if you'll excuse me… I need to talk to Nurse Joy about some repairs to the center. She's going to be shocked once she sees what Ashton has done." Aurora answered the blond teen before entering the Pokémon Center.

 **"(You must be a lot closer to her than you realize if she was the one who was able to calm you down.)"** Pikachu told the boy.

"I know. Ashton stopped attacking immediately when he saw her. When I first met Aurora, I felt a deep sense of longing. When he first saw her again, I felt a deep sense of rekindling, but I don't know why. Once he got past the shock of having her knock him down, he felt elated to see her… and by extension, I felt the same way." Ash responded to Pikachu.

"If it's significant enough for you two to intertwined, that reunion you felt is a sign," Serena spoke up. She clutched her heart. "Something's bothering her. She wants to tell you what happened, but she's afraid to. I'm not sure why she's afraid, but I could feel it."

"How can you be so sure?" Ash asked.

"I could feel her emotion when she answered Clemont. It's strong. I don't understand it completely, but I'm following my heart. One thing's for sure, she's beginning to open up to us, if only a little bit. Those secrets are starting to spill out the longer she's with us. I have a feeling that over time, she will tell us more. We can't force someone to say what's on their mind. For now, let's focus on recuperating." Serena proposed.

"And Aurora's counterbalance?" Clemont chimed in.

"We can deal with her the next time we can-" Ash responded. His stomach started to growl, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm hungry…"

"Oh, Ash!" Serena pushed him playfully.

"What? A boy's gotta eat!" Ash laughed and rubbed his head bashfully.

"I can definitely make something for your rumbling tummy." Serena rubbed his stomach.

"Oh Serena… you're making it worse!" Ash moaned even more in hunger. Serena giggled at the effect she was having on Ash. She grabbed his hand and ran inside to get something to eat for her man.

Clemont sighed, but said happily, "Some things never change… but I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **A/N: School's started and of course, that's awesome! I love school. At the same time, it's really unfortunate. I won't be able to devote as much time into this as before. This is a long weekend, so I'll see about putting up another chapter within the next week or so. No promises (school is already a pain and it's not even been a week yet).**

 **I am having a bit of writer's block for Chapter 12 (*gasp* so that's the chapter I'm up to), but I hope I can break out of it soon. Whenever that happens, I usually continue the story from where I would end the chapter, so the surplus of chappies really doesn't end at Chapter 12. I just have to finish the actual chapter~**

 **Have a lovely day~ ;)**

 **Next Chapter: Some Complications...**

 **~SPG123~**


	11. Some Complications

**A/N: As with all actions, there will be an opposite and equal reaction. With humans, this isn't always the case, as we are very unpredictable, but all things eventually come full circle. Some actions cause more consequences than others, but all actions are eventually realized. Why am I mentioning this? It goes well with the title of the chapter.**

 **Welcome to the latest update to the story! Aurora went into the Pokemon Center to help with the damages while Ash went inside to get something to eat. Oh yeah, and Bonnie doesn't even know what's happening yet :P. Hope you enjoy~**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

 **Certain things to note:**

 _"..."-_ This denotes regular speech or thoughts in flashbacks.

 _"..." This denotes thoughts, flashback or telepathy when stated directly._

 **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's speech or Pokemon thoughts in flashbacks.**

 _ **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's thoughts, telepathy or Pokemon speech in flashbacks when stated directly.**_

 **"(...)" (This denotes a Pokemon speaking, but only select characters like Ash or Aurora can understand it.)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and all that good stuff.**

 **Onward to the story!**

* * *

 _"Be the one who nurtures and builds. Be the one who has an understanding and a forgiving heart one who looks for the best in people. Leave people better than you found them."_ -Marvin J. Ashton

* * *

Chapter 10: Some Complications…

Aurora entered the Pokemon Center with one thing in mind. She wanted to help Nurse Joy with whatever happened inside the center. She didn't know what Ashton did to the center, but she assumed if Serena and Clemont were badly messed up from their encounter, he unwittingly damaged the center. Aurora searched the lobby for the pink haired nurse, but to no avail.

She scratched her head and wondered where she was. Aurora knew that it was still fairly early in the morning, but Nurse Joys tended to wake up early and sleep late just in case a trainer came in with a sickened Pokemon. She thought it was admirable that they all had this mindset, but wondered where the nurse was if she was awake. She suddenly had a chill down her back in trepidation. She wondered why she felt that way.

"Are you looking for something?" A female voice called out from behind her. Aurora shrieked in surprise and turned around. She saw the person she was looking for.

"Nurse Joy? You scared me. I'm sorry if this is rude, but where did you come from? I saw no one here a few seconds ago and now you're here." Aurora sweat-dropped. The female guardian hadn't been surprised like that in a long time and she still seemed a bit spooked from her dream.

"I was in my room and I just woke up. Do you need help, miss?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Aurora eyed Nurse Joy and narrowed her eyes for a split moment. Then, she began to smile faintly. "There's... something I need to speak to you about, miss. Although... I'm not sure if you'll like it..."

"What is it?"

"Well, I think it's best that I show you, Nurse Joy. Brace yourself..." Aurora warned. She took Joy by the hand and led her to the guest rooms. Aurora could feel the nurse struggling to force her to let go of her. She knew she was not crushing her hand; she was always mindful of how much strength she had when it came to regular humans. The aura guardian once again narrowed her eyes, but since she was in front of Joy, the pink haired lady didn't notice.

* * *

"Who did this?!" Nurse Joy stood irate as she looked at the trashed room of Ash and Clemont and gaping hole in the wall. The scream was enough to stir Bonnie, but not completely.

"I'm not completely sure who caused this much damage, but I can definitely help you," Aurora said calmly.

"How?" Nurse Joy looked confused. She rolled her neck slightly. Aurora noticed it, but decided not to say anything.

"I've accumulated a lot of money from consistently beating trainers in my home region. I'll donate to you to fix it the rooms. It's nothing, really." Aurora said easily. Since she was a Nurse Joy, she figured it would be of no consequence to her to give some money to the distressed nurse. They were known to network news to each other, anyway.

"Wait… you're Aurora of the Hokori region?" Joy asked slowly.

"Yes." Aurora nodded her head. She was surprised someone knew her from her home region.

"You're that crazy strong Champion! My fourth cousin appreciates the money you give to the struggling Pokémon Centers of the Death Zone area of the region. You donate a lot there. Is it really a bother to give money here?" She asked. She knew that the Death Zone needed more money than she did.

"Not at all. Consider this my apology for those who did this." Aurora told her.

"You shouldn't be the one who pays for this." Nurse Joy shook her head.

"Nonsense! I want to. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. Hopefully, within a couple of months, the rooms will become back to normal." Aurora said soothingly. She reached into her pouch and took out a massive sum of Poké in her hand. It was 500,000 Poké in her hand. Joy's jaw dropped. Aurora continued in an innocent voice. "You think this is enough?"

"Aurora, I can't accept this. I don't even need half this amount." Nurse Joy said in shock of how much money she carried with her. She knew Aurora was generous from what she'd heard about her, but never expected to see it.

"I have a lot more money, but I don't need it. Really, I don't mind." Aurora shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Joy asked with indecision.

"Sure, I'm sure. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be giving you this. Use whatever extra you can towards improving the building. That way, everyone wins. Here." Aurora gave her the wad of cash and curled up her fingers. "Take it. I don't need it."

"T-Thank you so much…" Nurse Joy bowed with respect to Aurora. "Still, who could've caused this much damage?" Joy inspected the hole made in the wall. She stole a quick glance at the sleeping Bonnie before tracing her fingers around it. "This hole is too perfect for a Pokémon to make unless they were trained extremely well. Even if they were trained well, an enraged Pokémon wouldn't have had this much accuracy."

"Not sure, Joy. Not sure. Anyway, what's done is done now. I'm pretty sure the people who did this will be leaving soon, so I doubt you'll need to worry about this." Aurora assured her.

"How you can be so sure?" The nurse questioned.

"Since the Joys network, I'm fairly sure you know about the aura guardians and psychics of my region. Being an aura guardian myself, I know they will leave. I will personally see to it that nothing else is damaged here." Aurora eyed Joy for her reaction. She saw no change. That's how she knew that she knew. It was commonplace for a guardian or psychic to reveal themselves in her home region, so it almost felt like she was in the Hokori region again. But this wasn't the Hokori region…

"If you say so. Thank you again for the donation! What of the girl? Do you think-" Joy proposed. Aurora cut her off and shook her head.

"Bonnie's a little angel. She doesn't possess the power to destroy this wall and trash these rooms." Aurora defended the sleeping blond immediately.

"So you know her..." Joy said in a suspicious voice.

"Yeah. And? She's the Lumiose Gym Leader's little sister. I read up on all the regions I go to, especially things pertaining to the gyms. Bonnie is one of them." Aurora responded. She didn't want Joy to know that Ash was the one who caused the damages.

"I see. Once again, thank you for the donation. Do you wish to eat anything? I can get you something." Joy said in a sweet voice.

"No… I can make my own food. Thank you." Aurora narrowed her eyes. They both stared at each other, knowing what the other was about to do. Aurora saw the nurse reach behind her. She could see a small sparkle. Aurora immediately had her in an aura grip and pushed her against the wall. Joy gritted her teeth as Aurora looked in her pocket. She took Joy's prize from her pocket… a knife.

"You know… you almost had me fooled." Aurora twirled around the sharp object like it was nothing. "Your second mistake was showing no reaction when I blatantly revealed I was a guardian. Your first?" Aurora pointed the knife at the lady's heart, but made no attempt to stab her. "You assumed I wouldn't be able to sense a difference in Nurse Joy's aura. All Joys' aura are nearly the same and yours is much more... unique... than any of the nurses I've sensed. Your heart isn't as clear."

"Let go of me! Filthy wrench!" She growled.

"If you do anything, I'll burn off your throat from the inside… Got it?" Aurora's voice suddenly became lighter as she had her against the wall. She had fire forming from her hand as she looked at the nurse lookalike menacingly. "Look, I'm already not in the best of moods. Seeing someone attempting to use a knife on me only made it worse. Tell me where the real Nurse Joy is."

"I don't need to. I can report you to Officer Jenny under this guise. Who would she believe? An innocent Joy? Or a freak threatening said Joy. I wonder..." The impostor smirked.

"I wonder who she'll believe… an impostor with a burnt mask or the trapped nurse? You tell me." Aurora quipped. Aurora touched Joy's face as it started to melt. Soon, she revealed a young woman with curly brunette hair and a furious expression. She completely removed the burnt mask off the interloper's face and the girl revealed she had striking green eyes and a slightly freckled face. She looked around Ash's age. Aurora gasped and sighed in sadness at the revelation. She loosened her grip on her slightly, but still retained hardened eyes.

"I'll have you locked up for this!" The interloper growled. Aurora sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She almost seemed disappointed.

"Fat chance. I've been dealing with you clowns for years. Do you seriously expect me not to sniff you guys out like a Houndoom at this point?" Aurora asked sarcastically. Her yellow eyes seemingly glowed a hint of red. She spoke with a hint of two tones. "Be thankful you're not facing the wrong side of me completely. Otherwise, I would have burnt off your throat by now. Now… tell me what you know."

"Never!" She hissed.

"Tell me..." Aurora pressured.

"Not on your life!" The woman was surprised to know that she knew her actual name, but knew that Aurora had a reputation among the grunts to do such a thing. She never understood how Aurora could pick up on the names of those who encountered her.

"Alright... that's fine." Aurora grabbed the impostor by the neck and held her high in the air. Shelia grasped her neck as she struggled to breathe. Aurora looked at her with unsympathetic eyes as she slowly tightened her grip. "I have no patience for this interrogation game. How about not on _your_ life? I will make it happen if you wish. Or… will you talk?"

"I…"

"Talk."

"I…"

"Talk or die." Aurora's eyes glowed yellow as she tightened her grip. Under the yellow glow, her eyes turned red completely.

"She's tied up in the freezer in the basement. I gagged her so no one could hear her. Please don't kill me!" Shelia said as fast as she could. Her breath was fleeting her. She thought her time on Earth was done. The ebony haired lady grimly nodded as she let go of the younger girl's neck and knocked her on the ground. Shelia looked up at Aurora with hateful eyes. Aurora's eyes returned to their yellow color.

"Thank you for being so kind. Now, please sleep. I'm sorry I did that to you, but it was nothing personal." The guardian's hand glowed a dark purplish hue. Immediately when she touched her, she fell asleep. Aurora looked guilty immediately after she became unconscious. She knew that many grunts were tricked into joining the team so it saddened her every time she encountered one. She hated acting so emotionless and harsh to people, but over time, she found it was the best way to get a Zurui grunt to tell her what she needed.

 _"Oooh, you do have some of my qualities! Would you have done the, oh, so, unspeakable act?"_ A second voice giggled in Aurora mind. It gave her a shiver down her back, but she decided not to fight it, knowing she wouldn't come out.

 _" I would never do such a thing, Aru. You would... and almost did just now. Stop doing that subtle influence trick on me!"_ Aurora growled, slightly irritated. Aru giggled slightly in their head.

 _"I know. You know, I would have been more surprised if you said yes. Oh, and the subtle influence thing? I can do whatever I want, my annoying dominant twin. Oh wait... you're beginning to lose your dominance."_ Aru continued casually. Aurora groaned. " _I'll admit, it surprised me to see you almost concede to me. I love it. You should do it more often. You would have never choked anyone normally."_

 _"Keep in mind that you were influencing me somewhat. And… I didn't really mind knocking her out, much to my disgust. I may hate the Zurui, but I don't want to actually hurt them."_ Aurora acknowledged her.

 _"I sure do. You're always been so soft to the people who tries to spy on or kill you. That makes me sick. A lot of your problems would be solved if you weren't so merciful, Aurora. "_ Aru shrugged mentally. Aurora frowned.

It didn't come as a surprise to Aru when Aurora said, _"You'll never give me enough temptation. Besides, I need to find the real Nurse Joy."_

 _"I'll give you a little offer to stop my little bouts of subtle influence,_ " Aru said in an inciting way.

 _"What is it?"_ Aurora decided to humor her counterbalance.

 _"Give me complete control from now until Viridian Forest. I'll stop messing with you and I won't hurt Ash's friends."_ Aru stated simply.

 _"If you hurt Ash…"_ Aurora warned. Aru snorted.

 _"We both know that neither of us would never harm a single hair on that boy's body. I love him just as much as you."_ Aru said, somewhat appalled at her balance. Aurora was surprised. It was rare to see her serious about anything. She immediately took back her observation when Aru continued, " _Remember, I am you… just your more awesome side!"_

 _"Yeah, my completely nutty side…"_ Aurora with a joking tone. Aurora put her hand on her chin in thought. _"Hmm..._ _So basically, give full control to stop partial influence during your anger crazy phase? Not going to get tricked. Nice try, though."_

 _"That's cool. I don't wanna go through too much pain trying to fight you. You will be broken eventually."_ Aru finished menacingly. Aurora didn't like it, but she had no choice. She could feel Aru's presence diminishing from her mind. Aurora decided to take back the money she gave to the brunette. She was intending on donating, but definitely not to the organization she despised.

Holding the knife in her hand, she slipped past the hallways to enter the basement.

* * *

"I didn't even know Pokémon Centers had freezers in their basement. I thought they had a storage area for trainer's Poké Balls down here. Guess it depends on the center." Aurora noted as she entered the basement. It had a home-like feeling, despite being in a Pokémon Center. There was a pair of red flowers at the base of each door. The light was dim and it appeared that they were extra rooms for trainers to sleep in. What Aurora found odd was that no one seemed to know about here other than Nurse Joy.

 _"_ _Maybe it's for emergencies?"_ Aurora mused. She decided not to ponder it further. She decided to switch to her aura vision. Looking around, she tried to sense any kind of sentient aura. Eventually, she could see a hot pink like aura that cupped around the corridor. She followed said aura down the hall and ran as briskly as she could. She was so focused on following the aura, that she bumped her head on a door. The door itself appeared to be made from steel, but there was no window that she could see through.

While using aura vision, it was hard to see nonliving things when she wasn't paying enough attention. Aurora returned her eyes to normal and noticed that the area had gotten extremely darker compared to when she first entered the basement. There was an unnerving feeling that something wasn't right. She could feel cold air protruding through the steel door. The guardian tried to open the door, but found that she couldn't. That's when she knew she was in the right place.

"Nurse Joy? Are you in there?" Aurora called from the other side of the door. She could hear her rejuvenated muffled cries from the other side of the steel door. Aurora sighed in relief. She was glad she wasn't too late to save her. She knew what she needed to do.

"Chari, come, make your presence known!" Aurora released the draconian out of her Poké Ball. She had to crouch her head down due to the confined space.

"Chari, I want you to force your way through the door."

 **"** **Got it!"** Chari readied her mouth to shoot fire. Aurora waved her hands frantically in front of the draconian to stop her. Chari looked at her trainer, confused.

"Don't burn it down! There's already damages in the center!" Aurora said. She started to push on the door and Chari got the idea. With a mighty growl, she pushed through the door in one go. Aurora smiled with pride. Chari was stronger than she thought. The room immediately felt warmer with Chari in it. Neither of them felt cold. They could see someone curled up on the floor. Nurse Joy was gagged and tied up and it was clear she had been crying. Aurora took out the knife she stole from Shelia and cut the rope and gag. Nurse Joy looked up at her gratefully.

"Are you all right?" Aurora asked.

"Y-y-y-yes… R-e-e-eally c-c-c-old…" Joy responded.

"Right. Chari, if you please…" Aurora gestured to her oldest friend. Chari nodded as she moved her tail flame to be right in front of Joy. Then, she started to walk out the room. Aurora helped to guide Nurse Joy out. She was shaking vigorously, but stopped as she became warmer. Chari walked through the corridors with a guarded expression as she moved through the lower level of the Pokémon Center. Aurora made sure was right behind Joy and that she was near Chari's flame at all times. Eventually, Chari reached the stairs and stopped. Aurora returned Chari in her capsule. Aurora grabbed the nurse's hand as they both went up the stairs.

"Joy, where is your room?"

"I don't have one here. I live in a cottage near the center."

"All right. Do you know where some blankets are? I need to warm you up." Aurora said. Aurora wanted to warm her up with her aura, but she didn't want to compromise herself in the process. Since she knew this was the real Nurse Joy, she didn't want to reveal she was an aura guardian to her.

"They are over by the recuperation chamber. I… can take you there."

* * *

 _About 30 minutes later…._

At the recuperation chamber, Nurse Joy sat on a chair while having blankets all over her. She was shaking even in warmth. In this time, Aurora gave her some tea to try to warm her up, but to no avail. Aurora knew she wasn't shaking because she was cold, but because of the situation. She looked sympathetically at the victimized nurse. She had no idea who or why the imposter locked her up in the freezer. Aurora waited for her to be ready to speak. Eventually, Nurse Joy started to speak. Aurora gave the nurse her full attention.

"Miss… I…"

"Don't call me 'miss', Nurse Joy. My name is Aurora." Aurora said with a small smile. "Are you OK to keep talking?"

"Yes. Aurora… I never got to thank you properly. Thank you for the bottom of my heart. I thought that I was going to die in there…" Joy wanted to cry, but found that she was too cold to. Aurora decided to cover her up with more blankets. Under the sheets, she decided to try to warm her up with her aura. Massaging her back while actively using the heat made from her aura, Nurse Joy visibly started to relax. She felt her muscles thawing out as her body eased into Aurora's touch. Joy closed her eyes as she let her mind start to relax.

"Not a problem! How long did you stay down there?" Aurora inquired while continuing to massage her.

"I don't know. All… I know I was down there for at least a few hours. Who would do such a thing?" The nurse shivered in recollection of the recent events. Aurora looked at her sadly. She stopped what she was doing to get her more tea. This time, she accepted it. Nurse Joy took it with a shaky hand.

"Hmm… Joy, do you know of the Zurui clan?" Aurora asked, sitting opposite to her.

"No… I don't." Joy shook her head vigorously.

"They hail from my home, the Hokori region. They've been terrorizing the people and Pokémon there for years." Aurora looked down and sighed.

"Do you think they are starting to spread to Kalos?" Nurse Joy asked worriedly.

"No. I don't think so. I think that woman impersonated you in order to spy on me and my traveling companions." Aurora explained. "I've been one of their primary enemies for many years. They always want to keep a close eye on me and will follow me to many regions."

"Why? What did you do to them?" Nurse Joy questioned.

"Let's just say I tried to speak out against the leader and got punished heavily for it. Now, they pursue me everywhere I go." Aurora continued nebulously. Nurse Joy recognized how uncomfortable she was and decided not to say anything. Aurora sighed, "I'm so sorry about this. You're a victim of a conflict you had nothing to do with. They've done this to other Joys, Jennies, and even common folk. They are very good at camouflage. All of this… and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault…"

"It is! You shouldn't get punished for something I did. No one should." Aurora looked away from Nurse Joy in shame.

"Don't hold such a burden on yourself. It isn't healthy." Nurse Joy said in a soothing voice. Aurora still looked doubtful. "Take it from me. If I held in the burden for all the Pokémon that doesn't make it through their injuries, I wouldn't be able to keep my job. I'd be idle and very depressed about everything. Try to lift some of that stress off your shoulders."

"What about you?" Aurora asked, concerned. She was surprised Joy was taking everything so well.

"I'll be fine, Aurora. Thanks to you, I was saved. I'm almost completely warmed up again. I can tell… you have a good heart. When the odds are stacked against you, don't feel worried. Continue to follow your heart." Nurse Joy smiled for the first time. Aurora felt weird accepting advice from someone she didn't know too well, but she smiled at the gesture. Nurse Joy stood up and gave her a hug. At first, Aurora was shocked, but then she returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Joy," Aurora said with gratitude.

"No, thank you for saving my life." Nurse Joy put a hand on her heart. Suddenly, she looked as if she just remembered something. "Oh! Oh dear, what of the Pokémon?"

"I'm not sure. How many people came to get their Pokémon healed last night?" Aurora asked.

"Not too many. Maybe about five?" Joy tried her best to remember. "The phony who imprisoned me knocked me out, so everything is fuzzy. Let me see…" Since they were in the recuperation chamber, they both started to look at the Pokémon resting. They could see a Swirlix, Sunkern, Raichu, Snubbull and Chespin resting in separate chambers. They all were asleep comfortably. Luckily enough, none of them were hurt. Nothing looked like it got stolen as well. Joy looked visibly relieved.

"Thank Arceus, everyone's safe. Looks like you were right. It seems the Zurui were just trying to spy on you. If they wanted something from the center, they would have stolen it by now."

"Yeah… Um, Joy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you need help with anything at all? Need any tea to warm you up and such? Aiding the Pokémon? I have limited experience healing things. I also carry a lot of berries on me." Aurora offered.

"I'm not one hundred percent, but I'll manage. I can tell that the Pokémon are fine. It's still early in the morning, so they still are sleeping. Besides, you've helped me enough as it is. I don't want to give you any more trouble. Although… where is my imposter?" Nurse Joy wondered. Aurora frowned. She knew this would eventually come up.

"I… had to take some measures to make sure she wouldn't harm me." Aurora took out Shelia's knife and twirled it around her fingers. Joy looked alarmed at the sharp object. She covered her face with her hands in disbelief. Aurora fiddled with the weapon as if she was used to using it. The dark haired lady continued, "When I started to get suspicious about her, she attempted to stab me. I took the knife and knocked her out before she had a chance. I'd imagine she's right by the guest rooms."

Joy looked shocked about it. Aurora didn't strike her as the type of person who could do that. She didn't look willing to hurt anything. Aurora expected Joy's reaction. "There's… something else that you should know. Instead of telling you… I think it's best that you see for yourself. Are you warm enough to move without your blankets?"

"I've warmed up quite a bit, Aurora. What is it that you need to show me?" Nurse Joy stood up and placed her blankets on the chair. She stretched her body out slightly. She sighed in relief at the release of tension in her muscles.

"Some… complications…" Aurora laughed nervously with tapping her fingers together. She didn't want to tell her about the damages done to the center, but knew that it needed to be done. Nurse Joy didn't like the sound of that. They both left the recuperation chamber as Aurora directed the recently free nurse to the guest rooms.

* * *

Nurse Joy didn't know what to expect. She knew that Aurora had to have used some force to subdue her impostor, but she wondered what the complications were. She soon got her answer when she entered the hallway of the upper guest rooms. She could see a large gaping hole in the wall between two rooms and that one room was horribly shambolic. Personal belongings were all over the floor and she could notice glasses and other knickknacks.

Nurse Joy also noticed a sleeping little girl in the cleaner room. It seemed she was blissfully unaware of what had happened around her in the last eight hours. Finally, she looked down in the other room. She noticed a brunette woman unconscious against the wall. She had her nursing uniform on, but it didn't seem she had any visible injuries. The only marks she could see were some marks on her neck. Joy looked horrified as she thought the woman might be dead. She quickly knelt down and checked her breathing. She noticed that the woman's breathing was stable. Despite what she did to her, Joy found herself sighing in relief.

Aurora noticed the glasses on the floor and inspected them. She breathed some air of relief. The glasses didn't appear to be broken from Ash's confrontation. She knew that the item belonged to Clemont and wanted to give it back to him the next time she saw him. She gave the nurse some time to process what happened in the area. Once she did, she decided to speak.

"These were the complications I was talking about, Joy. I'm really sorry." Aurora looked down.

"You know, I should be really mad, but I'm not. I'm just glad no one was hurt badly." Joy responded. Aurora tried her best to stifle a look of guilt.

"I'm glad, too," Aurora said in a small voice.

"Aurora, did you cause all this trying to save me?" Nurse Joy asked, curious in Aurora's role in the damages.

Aurora looked uncomfortable. "Ah… yes. It was me. I'm sorry for everything I've caused. The hole in the wall… the mess on the floor… everything." Aurora looked to the side. She didn't like to lie, but for Ash's sake, she would. It was easy to do it, especially since she actually did feel guilty about Shelia. She didn't want to hurt her, but the way she subdued her made her cringe. She acted like her counterbalance would, just more seriously. Aru was impartial to using tactics to get what she wanted, but Aurora was always hesitant to do the same unless need be.

"It's alright, Aurora. Judging from the knife, it appeared you didn't have too much choice. The scuffle must have been rough on both of you. You did what you had to do. No one got hurt seriously and I'm glad for that." Aurora tried her best to look agreeing to Joy. She was surprised to see the brunette was not a psychic, but didn't complain. She was glad that those who did get hurt got healed by her… at least physically.

"That's true. Now, about the damages…" Aurora started.

"No need to worry. I can cover it myself. The Pokémon Center raises extra money from trainers who insist on donating. I think I have enough to cover the cost." Nurse Joy said.

"You shouldn't have to, though. Look, it's my fault. So, I should be the one who pay. Since I'm a really strong trainer, I've gained loads of money I don't even use. It wouldn't affect me at all if I gave you some." Aurora took out the same wad of 500,000 Poké that she showed Shelia earlier.

Joy's jaw dropped in surprise, "You can't be serious…"

"I don't mind. I would like to atone for my mistakes, so this is my restitution." Aurora handed the money over to the surprised Joy and used some force to curl her fingers around it. She smiled at the nurse, letting her know that it was all right for her to take the money.

"Aurora… I don't need this much… Are you sure you want to give it to me?" Nurse Joy asked in a shaky voice. She's never received that much as a donation. The only people she knew she did were some of her cousins from the Hokori region. Joy noted that Aurora did mention she was from the Hokori region, so she wouldn't put it past her to be the one responsible for some of the donations.

"Keep it. Have the whole thing. I really don't need money as much due to my upbringing. I was born in a town that uses more natural ways to getting what we need. We don't even have a Poke Mart because we're so self-sufficient. I use berries, herbs and spices instead of the manmade medicine of the Poké Marts, so I've accumulated way more money than I need." Aurora said.

"Well… thank you so much, Aurora! This money can go to fixing and renovation of the center. We can update some of our guest chambers to be more modern. We could upgrade some of the technology here that's used to improve healing the Pokémon. Oh, this can go to many things that could need improving!" Joy squealed excitedly. Aurora looked happy. She was glad Joy could find more use with the money than she intended it having.

"You've enabled me to improve the center even more! Since you're a trainer, I know you're going to be on your way very soon. Do your Pokémon need any healing? Do you need some food?" Joy asked.

Aurora laughed softly. "Don't worry about me, Joy. I'm planning on using the kitchen to make some very important snacks. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'm glad everything is working out. We need to call Officer Jenny to arrest Shelia." Nurse Joy said. Aurora frowned and shook her head.

"Don't bother. They always disappear by the time Jenny comes. Trust me when I say this." Aurora folded her arms and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't think so. I'll still call just in case." Nurse Joy pressed on.

"Very well. Just as a safety precaution…" Aurora delved into her pouch, looking for a specific item. It took her a few moments to find what she was looking for: an Escape Rope. Aurora got on her knees and tied the rope around Shelia's hands. Then, she dragged her into Ash's room so no one passing by would see her easily. Joy looked highly uncomfortable watching the sight. She felt like she was committing a crime she wasn't committing.

"It will be easier on Officer Jenny to restrain her this way. I'm sorry about this, Joy." Aurora explained. " _I still don't think calling Jenny will make a difference, but oh well. Can't hurt to disarm her further."_

"I'll call right now." Nurse Joy said as she walked off towards the front desk to access the phone. She left Aurora alone in the trashed room. She had her hand on her stomach. With Joy preoccupied, and the rush of guilt about the damages done fading, she had only one thing on her mind. Her stomach was growling and she suddenly had an indelible hunger similar to one she felt four years ago.

Aurora had one thing she wanted to obtain: Food.

She rushed towards the kitchen to see what she could find.

* * *

"Serena! I can eat your food for days!" Ash said happily as he continued to scarf down some pancakes. The delicious breakfast Serena had made for them was rapidly disappearing under Ash's insatiable appetite. Serena knew that he had terrible table manners from their travel together, but today, it seemed worse than normal. Clemont and Serena watched in both amazement and horror as he finished his plate for the tenth time in twenty minutes. Serena had filled up his plate each of those ten times. Serena had made a variety of foods such as pancakes, sausages, and hash browns. She was undoubtedly a good cook, but Ash was eating more food than she can make.

He held out his plate innocently, "Can I have more, please?"

"Whoa! Slow down, Ash!" Clemont looked at the raven-haired teen in shock.

"Ash… is there something wrong with you?" Serena asked simply.

Ash shrugged his shoulders slightly. "No… I just feel really hungry. Though now, I am starting to feel a little more content." Ash said looking down while rubbing his stomach. His eyes shifted into red as he laughed at Serena's surprise.

She suddenly looked angry at seeing him, which caused the red eye teen to snicker even more. She asked rudely, "Any reason why you decided to show up Ashton?"

"No reason, other than to mess with you." Ashton winked at Serena. Serena scoffed at the gesture. She turned away, folded her arms and put her nose up. Ashton smiled. "Well, now that you know that I'm a man of two, I literally eat like two extremely hungry men. It's all in the package of the conflict. This is more of a transitory part into the final stage. Although… it won't start until Ruru's counterbalance has had her spotlight."

"Why didn't you tell Ash that so he could tell me and you wouldn't need to come out?" Serena said with a controlled voice.

"Ouch. I can feel the blisters of how cold that was." Ashton said with mock hurt. He wondered how it was possible to love and hate the same person. The thought of it oddly amused him. "I'm not hostile, my pretty little rose. Just wanted to tell you why I feel hungrier than you're used to."

Ashton shook his head and closed his eyes. Once he opened them again, they were brown again. He noticed Serena fuming and decided to give her a hug. Serena was about to push him off, but then noticed that he had returned to normal. She gladly returned the embrace.

"How can you be so sweet and yet so…" Serena tried to think of the best word.

"Alluring, as Ashton might put it?" Ash tried to finish her statement.

"No. Annoying." Serena found the word she was looking for. "Will Ashton make a habit of coming out when he wants?"

"Most likely, but he'll be respectful of when he comes out."

 _"_ _Is that right, Ashton?"_ Ash asked with his finger pressed against his temple. He wasn't sure how to contact him, so decided to try something. Serena watched, slightly curious and slightly guarded.

 _"_ _Humph. Yeah, yeah. Still…"_ Ashton replied almost immediately.

 _"_ _What is it?"_ Ash asked, a little concerned. He could tell Ashton was thinking about something, but wouldn't allow him into his thoughts.

 _"_ _I think I'm going to make it my goal to get Serena to like me… at least, until I get used to you knowing of my presence again."_ Ashton decided.

 _"_ _Wait… what?!"_ Ash said, shocked.

 _"_ _Not like that, Ash! I don't like her in that way!"_ Ashton said immediately. He groaned. " _Ugh, sometimes I wonder how we're the same person, Ash. I meant, let her like me a way that we are at least more civil around each other. It stings a little to have her be that cold to me. I may not love her, but in the end, I still care about her."_

 _"_ _I can see what you mean. I don't know what I would do if she acted that way towards me. I know she's still a little cold right now, but she's actually really sweet."_ Ash defended his girl.

 _"_ _No duh, genius! Remember that what you see, I can see and vice versa. She's totally_ not _salty about our first encounter still."_ Ashton responded snidely. Ash visibly frowned. Serena saw this and looked at Ash with worry. She didn't know what was happening with him and it irritated her. She wondered if the two were fighting internally. She didn't really know what to expect at this point.

 _"_ _This whole thing confuses me,"_ Ash said. He could feel his counterbalance agreeing with him.

 _"_ _Me too… it's going to take a while for us to get used to this… or whatever we have. At least, you're somewhat more tolerable now,"_ Ashton sighed.

 _"_ _What is that supposed to mean?"_ Ash questioned his other side with an accusatory voice.

 _"_ _What it implies,"_ Ashton replied curtly. _"Oh… and Ash?"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Don't tell her what I said._ _I want to earn her trust without help."_ With that statement, Ash could feel Ashton's influence becoming dormant. He opened his eyes to regard Serena. She was glad that they were brown. Clemont tipped his glasses up in observation. He wondered how Ash could switch between personalities at will... and in such a short time, too.

"Ash?" Serena asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes?"

"Is he trying to take control again?"

"No… no, he's not."

"Why did you decide to talk to him?"

"Just trying to confirm some things," Ash answered. "He doesn't seem to dislike me. That's a good start."

"What about us?" Clemont spoke up. Clemont was curious of how Ashton thought of everyone after last night's encounter. He expected Ashton to be the side of Ash who recognizes the bad things he sees in people. Based on what Ash said, it didn't seem like that was the case.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. He seems indifferent about everyone. He's trying to get used to me knowing about him again. But enough about Ashton… let's eat!" Clemont and Serena fell on the floor comically. Once they recovered, Serena took Ash's plate from him and tapped her foot on the floor.

"I think you've had enough food for one morning, mister." Serena decided.

"But I'm soooo hungry…" Ash whined.

"You just said that you were content." Clemont pointed out.

"I was a few moments ago and now I'm hungry again..." Ash's stomach growled again that exact moment. He moaned hungrily. If it wasn't for how much he had eaten in the last half hour, Serena would have thought the moan to be a little cute.

"If you are to eat again, wait until Bonnie wakes up. You're going to eat all of our supplies and the Pokémon Center's food at this rate!" Serena said.

"But…" Ash weakly raised a finger in objection.

"Sorry Ash, but it's for your own good," Serena said in finality. He felt like he was getting berated by his mom. He knew that she cared, but it didn't help him in this case.

"I'll go and wake Bonnie up, then. I'm not sure how she'll take what's happened." Ash and Serena nodded. Ash looked very nervous at how Bonnie would react to how he harmed her brother.

Clemont got up from his seat and walked to the guest rooms. Before he could properly get there, he noticed Aurora running towards him at an extraordinary speed. She would have zipped past him, had she had not noticed who he was. She looked at him desperately. She looked like she was in a rush.

"Um… Clemont? Can you tell me where the kitchen is? I'm really hungry..." Aurora asked. Her stomach growled at that very moment and she blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"You too?" Clemont thought back to how Ash was acting. He wondered how the two was linked. "How hungry are you?"

"Don't ask… Please tell me where…" Aurora pleaded.

"You are heading in the right direction. Just continue going down this hallway until you reach the front lobby and then make a right. The kitchen should be right there. Before the day was over yesterday, Serena asked to borrow the kitchen this morning. You should do the same. Ask Nurse Joy before you do anything in there. "

"Thanks, Clemont. I already did. Here are your glasses. Cya!" Aurora seemingly disappeared as she rushed towards the kitchen. There was not a trace of her to be seen. The only thing he noticed with a slight sparkle on the ground.

"Aurora, wait!" Clemont called out. He looked down and noticed that she left his glasses on the floor. He picked them up and put them on. It was as if they never left his face. Scratching his head as he tried to process what he just saw, Clemont sweat-dropped.

 _"_ _I'll never understand aura guardians,"_ Clemont held his head in exasperation. " _First Ash and now Aurora? What's wrong with them? Why are they so hungry?_ "

He decided not to dwell on it any further. He continued his walk to wake up his sister. Once he saw huge gaping hole in the wall, he knew that he was at the right place. He wondered how Nurse Joy took the news about the hole in the wall. He hoped she hadn't had been too mad. He entered his little sister's room and saw her still sleeping. She looked so peaceful, but Clemont knew that it was time to wake her up.

He sat on the side of her bed and slightly nudged her. Bonnie still looked unresponsive. He decided to nudge her a little more. Eventually, the blond haired girl began to stir. She started to rub her eyes as she subconsciously sat up beside her brother, leaning on him slightly. Clemont smiled. He could still tell that she was drowsy, so he bumped her a little with his shoulder. That was enough to stir her awake completely.

"Clemont…?" Bonnie yawned as she sat up straight on the bed.

"Good morning, little sis." Clemont gleamed at Bonnie.

"Good morning to you, too! Did something happen?" Bonnie eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Clemont asked, a little surprised at the question.

"You never wake me up yourself. Something's bothering you." Bonnie explained.

"You know me too well. Trust me, I've had a weird and frightening morning so far." Clemont rubbed the back of his head.

"It's never good to hold in how you feel. Come on! Tell me! Tell me!" Bonnie leaned closer to Clemont and gave him an innocent look.

"Are you sure?" Clemont asked indecisively.

"Sure, I'm sure! There's no use keeping it a secret." Bonnie said reassuringly.

"All right… You may not believe me…" Clemont took a deep breath. He told Bonnie of everything that happened last night. He talked about how Ash had a nightmare which culminated into his counterbalance being released. Bonnie looked incredulous at first, but her expression visibly became grimmer the more he described what happened. He refrained from talking about Ashton's encounter with Serena. Bonnie pouted in disappointment because she knew he was purposefully withholding that little bit of info. He finally ended off the story with Ashton restoring Pikachu's electricity, Aurora healing everyone, and Serena showing some of her guardian/ psychic powers for the first time.

"Are you all right, big brother? Seriously, if I see Ash's counterbalance, I'll thrash him!" Bonnie huffed up in anger. She inspected Clemont's face to make sure there weren't any other bruises. If Clemont hadn't had told her about it, she would have never known he was hurt badly.

"Don't. Ash already feels bad as it is." Clemont sighed slightly. He still was conflicted on what to think about everything. He still hadn't completely accepted everything. Just speaking about it to his little sister baffled him. Less than a week ago, he would have never believed himself.

"Oh, I don't blame him at all! I blame Ashton!" Bonnie growled.

"When he isn't going all berserk, Ashton doesn't seem that bad. He's way more serious and distant than our Ash." Clemont noted.

"So, does that mean Ash's counterbalance is good now?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. All of this is so strange to me. If anything, the best person to ask about him is Ashton himself. Ash is able to switch between personalities at will, so Ashton may just answer your questions himself." Clemont said.

Bonnie looked at her room and peered into Ash's room. She knew her brother wasn't lying, she still wanted to see all the mess for herself. Sheets were disheveled, knickknacks were on the ground and there were several punches into the wall. It was just as bad he described. She also noticed a woman unconscious on the floor. Her arms were tied behind her back with an Escape Rope and there were slight marks on her neck.

They both quickly inspected the woman to see if she was breathing. She was. Clemont decided to untie the rope knot. He found that it was impossible to undo after a few minutes of trying. Bonnie tried to pull out the knot with her teeth, but she failed to do anything as well. All their efforts were enough to wake her up. The brunette woman screamed as loud as she could upon seeing them. Clemont tried to quiet her down. The woman recognized Bonnie as the sleeping girl she saw earlier. With some effort, the green-eyed woman managed to stand up with the rope tied around her hands. She gritted her teeth as she tried to move her hands out of the knot. She noticed that every time she moved, the knot grew tighter.

 _"_ _No doubt the pesky champion did this. How am I supposed to leave now?"_ The green-eyed lady thought with frustration. She snapped out of her thoughts and acknowledged Clemont and Bonnie. She looked frightened and moved away from the blond siblings the best she could. "W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Us? We mean you no harm, miss." Clemont tried to placate her.

"You…" The girl eyed Clemont up and down. " _I recognize him from the League profile. This must be Lumiose City Gym Leader Clemont and the small brat must be his little sister the Champ mentioned."_

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing. Um, can you undo this knot?"

"Do you know who did this to you and why you were in my friend's room?" Clemont asked while trying to untie the knot. He was still struggling with it. He never expected for a knot to be so tight, yet the woman didn't seem that distressed from it.

"I… I don't know who did this. I got knocked out by a black blur. I'm just as confused as you." She shook her head.

"Can you tell us your name?" Clemont pressed on.

"Shelia." The woman answered quickly.

"Well, my name's Bonnie and this is my big bro, Clemont!" Bonnie said pointed to herself and Clemont. She looked at the rope with distaste. "Ooh, it's so tight! I wanna cut it, but I can't! Maybe Dedenne can! Dedenne!"

The tiny mouse was still sleeping in Bonnie's bag. The mouse started to stir at the call of his name, but still stayed asleep. Bonnie huffed in annoyance. She walked back to her room and got her bag from the nightstand. Dedenne didn't look the slightest disturbed. Bonnie gently shook the electric type. Just like his caretaker, it took him a while before he finally woke up completely.

 **"** **(Bonnie…?)"** Dedenne yawned slightly with fatigue.

"Dedenne, sorry to bother you, but can you help out this lady? Bite through the rope so she could be free!" Bonnie commanded. The mouse nodded as he jumped onto Shelia's wrists. Then, he started to gnaw on the rope. With very little effort, Dedenne was able to bite through the rope completely. Shelia shook her wrists in relief while Dedenne jumped on Bonnie's shoulder. The woman started to hold her wrists to make sure they could feel normal again.

"Thank you so much, Bonnie." Shelia bowed slightly in respect. She didn't expect them to be so nice. She wondered how a group of kids like them could be traveling with someone like Aurora.

"It's no problem for us! Right, Dedenne?" Bonnie turned to her little partner. The mouse nodded in response.

"I'm glad you're free, too," Clemont said happily. His expression turned more serious. "Are you sure you don't remember who did this to you?"

Shelia put a finger on her chin as she tried to think. She gave a sly smile as she described the person. "I remember… I think it was a woman with black hair… She carried a dark pouch and wore black pants. They seemed thin, like linen."

"That sounds just like Aurora!" Clemont and Bonnie said with shock at the same time.

"Aurora?" Shelia tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"She's the Champion of the Hokori region! She's also an-" Bonnie explained, but was cut off by the glare Clemont was giving her. She forgot that she needed to keep that part a secret. They weren't even sure if Aurora was the culprit.

"She's a what? You know you did this to me?" Shelia asked suspiciously.

"We aren't sure, but we have some idea," Clemont explained. "I think we should tell Nurse Joy about this. She'll-"

"NO!" Shelia interrupted him. She quickly regained her composure. "Er… I mean, we don't have to do that. Can I eat some food first before we do anything? It's just… I'm so scared. I… don't want to get hurt again. If I'm able to eat, I'll be a little stronger. I'll be a little more OK in seeing the person who did this."

"That makes sense. We should eat and then. Maybe you'll be more willing to talk." Bonnie, Clemont and Shelia exited the room to go to the front lobby.

* * *

"Clemont, I need your help!" Serena said desperately. Ash was looking gaunt, as if he hadn't eaten in days. He was clutching his stomach in pain. Clemont and Bonnie looked shocked while Shelia observed everything quietly.

"What happened?" Clemont asked

"I don't know… I don't know what to do. Ash looks like he hadn't eaten in a while." Serena said. "You saw earlier that every time I gave him food, he wanted more. He really was as hungry as he said he was."

"You think Aurora feels the same way?" Clemont wondered. "She seemed just as hungry as him."

"You may be right… Is she going through this as well?"

"I don't know. She's in the kitchen."

"We should check up on her. I'll stay with Ash to make sure nothing else happens to him."

"Serena… food… I smell…" Ash raised his nose up in the air. He took a whiff of the air. His eyes turned red suddenly. He had a jovially crazed look to him. Shelia gasped in shock. She didn't know he could change his eye color so easily. His voice sounded youthful, "Hey! Ruru's making Poké Bars!"

"Poké Bars?" Serena echoed in confusion.

"Yep. It's a snack similar to granola bars, except they fill you up way more. They're just as healthy, too. Sometimes, when I was traveling with her, we didn't need to eat for a while because of them. I haven't eaten one since I was seven… I just gotta have one again!" Ashton explained. He rubbed his stomach hungrily. He appeared to be revitalized as he rushed to the source of the smell.

"Wait! Hold on!" Serena called out to the counterbalance she followed him into the kitchen. Clemont and Bonnie soon followed the honey blond teen. Shelia stood there, trying to process what she had just seen and heard. Not wanting to be seen by either Nurse Joy or Aurora, she walked out the Pokémon Center with a toothless grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Even the coldest or wittiest of people can have a youthful side. Counterbalances are no different. :P**

 **As we delve deeper into the second book, you'll begin to see how Hokori twists people to act colder than they normally would. It's a dog eat dog over there and those on top may have to use... unsavory methods to stay on top. If not, you will rot with the rest. In fact, you'll get a sneak peek into one of Hokori's cities next chapter :)**

 **There are certain things that many regions have (ex: starters, bird, bugs, etc). That includes some sort of Pokemon snack. Since I love granola bars, I was inspired to bring about them as a treat Pokemon can eat in the Hokori region.**

 **Being a senior is pretty fun, but stressful all the same. There are clubs to do, things to run and things to prepare for. There's also the fact that I got accepted to a mentorship. I can't wait to start a future experiment under the tutelage of someone in the fields I'm interested in (oncology and genetics).**

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to update soon.**

 **Next Chapter: Pastry Provisions**

 **~SPG123~**


	12. Pastry Provisions

**A/N: Welcome to the latest update to the story. Ash and Aurora are both incredibly hungry, but no one knows why. Oh, and some brown haired chick left under everyone's noses. What could that spell for Ash and companions? Let's find out!**

 **Certain things to note:**

 _"..."-_ This denotes regular speech or thoughts in flashbacks.

 _"..." This denotes thoughts, flashback or telepathy when stated directly._

 **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's speech or Pokemon thoughts in flashbacks.**

 ** _"..." This denotes a Pokemon's thoughts, telepathy or Pokemon speech in flashbacks when stated directly._**

 **"(...)" (This denotes a Pokemon speaking, but only select characters like Ash or Aurora can understand it.)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and... yeah, Game Freak. I guess they are the same thing in this case.**

 **Onward to the story!**

* * *

 _"When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us."_ _-_ Helen Keller

* * *

Chapter 11: Pastry Provisions

Aurora stumbled into the kitchen, clutching her stomach in pain. She was trying to suppress her hunger.

"Why do I feel so hungry? I haven't felt this way since…" Aurora tried to remember the last time she had a desire to eat everything in sight. She snapped her fingers. "I haven't felt this way since being conflicted the first time! I'm going to eat the entire kitchen if I don't make some Poké Bars. Those things will fill me right up!" She took out some pots, pans and a weird device that had a specific flat shape in them.

Aurora murmured to herself, "I have the berries to make the different flavor fillings, but does the center have the right ingredients to make a more organic mixing?" She rummaged through some of the cabinets to search for the right ingredients. She widened her eyes in delight as she got the item she was searching for.

"Some seasonings and spices with the help of berries will make this treat healthy and delicious!" Aurora declared. A Poké Ball rumbled as it released itself. The pink eared Pokémon looked excited as she saw what her trainer was going to make.

 **"Poke Bars! Poke Bars!"** The Pokémon in question squealed happily, wagging her tail.

"Happy, do you want to help me make some?" Aurora giggled at the Intertwining Pokémon's enthusiasm.

 **"Of course, Aurora! What can I do?"** Out of all her partners, Happy loved Poké Bars the most.

"When I make the batter, you can mix it until it's smooth. I'll make the different flavored fillings. You like yours sweet, right?" Aurora asked her.

 **"I love mine sweet. Make it the pinkest as you can!"** Happy wagged her tail even faster. She used three of her feelers to grab a bowl, a large spoon, and the organic mix. She opened the mix, poured it into the bowl and started to put it other ingredients and spices in the mix. Then, she jumped onto another counter and looked for a large cup. Once she found the cup, she walked over to the sink and poured water into it. She placed the cup right beside the bowl and was careful not to spill anything. She jumped back on the table with the bowl and poured it into the mix. Using three of her feelers, she started to stir the mix with the spoon.

"I'm always amazed at how skillful you are with your feelers, Happy," Aurora commented she worked on the sweet filling.

 **"It's like having four extra hands I never had as an Eevee. It's awesome!"** Happy answered.

"Keep this up and I'll give you two of them instead of one." Aurora giggled again. Happy immediately began to frown.

 **"Aww… why only two?"** Happy pouted and stopped wagging her tail.

"I want to make enough to carry a good amount with me. When Ash and I both enter the third stage of our conflict completely, I want to make sure we aren't as fatigued. I also want Ash and his friends to taste them to see if they like them. Let's see if Ash remembers the taste." Aurora continued her work. Happy's eyes widened with excitement and she began to wag her tail again.

 **"He used to love them! It was impossible to hide them from his nose. I wonder if he still likes them."** Happy said.

"Not sure. I remember that he didn't have a favorite specific taste. He liked all five flavors melded into one granola bar." Aurora said in recollection. "I'll make that to see if he still enjoys it. Oh, and once you're done mixing the batter, let me know so I can put into the compressor."

 **"Right."**

Happy continued to mix the batter with her feelers. Aurora focused on making the different flavored fillings. She decided to make sweet, bitter, dry, sour and spicy fillings based on the berries she had. She used several Cheri Berries for the spicy filling, Chesto for the dry filling, Aspear for the sour filling, Rawst for the bitter filling and Pecha for the sweet filling. She grounded up the berried in separate bowls until they were they were pasty, then added a few herbs and spices. She added a little water to each bowl and started to mix each of them until she could smell each taste.

"Happy, are you done yet?"

 **"Nearly. I wanna make sure the batter is really smooth!"**

"Don't mix too much, otherwise, you may spill it."

 **"Of course, Aurora! I think I'm done."** Happy stopped mixing and stepped back slightly to let Aurora view it **.** Aurora looked satisfied. She patted Happy on her head as she put her ears down to give Aurora better access. She looked elated at the contact.

"Oh, this is perfect, Happy. You've made enough for me to make at least thirty of them! I'll make five of each of different tastes." Aurora told her. Aurora poured the batter into the Portable Poké Bar Compressor. As there were five compartments, it was perfect for putting in the different fillings. Once the batter turned into several golden-brown pastry shapes, she stuffed in the spicy filling for the first five. She repeated this for the bitter, dry, sweet, sour and multi-flavored fillings. Soon, she had thirty granola bar-like treats made.

Happy and her trainer looked admirably at their work. Happy high-fived Aurora. She tried to sneak one of her feelers past her trainer, but Aurora caught onto it. Her eyes glowed slightly as she slapped Happy's feeler away and prevented it from moving. Happy sighed in defeat. Aurora felt her resist fading. Seeing that, her eyes returned to normal and Happy looked at her in mock disappointment.

"You do that almost every time, friend. I'll always be prepared." Aurora chuckled.

 **"I'll sneak away one of them one of these days, Aurora. Someday..."** Happy declared with a bit of an echo. Aurora picked up the fairy type and placed her on her shoulder. They both giggled.

"But not today. Come on. Let's show Ash-" Aurora started but was interrupted by Ashton and his friends hastily entering the kitchen. Ashton looked at Aurora hungrily, drooling slightly. A few moments later, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont came in, panting. Ashton had run too fast for them to keep up. Aurora sweat-dropped in surprise, then made a small toothless smile.

"Ah... I see that nose of yours hasn't changed, Ashton. You smelled the Poké Bars, right?" Aurora asked the boy. His stomach growled in response.

"Ruru… I gotta have one…" Ashton said weakly. He was rubbed his stomach. Aurora giggled and realized her stomach started to growl as well. She moaned slightly in hunger as she began to look at her own plate of pastries with starvation. She started to get the same look Ashton had on his face and licked her lips. Happy knew that look. She jumped off Aurora's shoulder and moved by Clemont and Bonnie.

"I'll admit, I'm really hungry too. Help yourself to one, young one." Aurora raised her hand and gestured to the plate of granola bars. Ashton looked like he was in crazed heaven as he sniffed the bars. Once he found the one he wanted, he ate it hungrily. Aurora took one of the spicy ones and scarfed it down just as fast. Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena looked at the sight in both horror and amazement. Neither of them had good table manners. They were eating as if they hadn't eaten anything in weeks and this was just to one bar each.

Ashton closed his eyes as his eyes turned brown again. He looked content from just eating one of them. Clemont and Serena blinked in shock. Bonnie was wide-eyed. It was slightly unnerving to see their friend change eye colors so easily. Usually, he closed his eyes and then opened them. Now, it was different. Ash turned to regard them, "Ah… that hit the spot. I'm not hungry anymore. You guys want any?"

"Uh…" All three of them were speechless. How in the world could one bar enough to quench their appetites? Ash had eaten enough breakfast for an entire week and yet one snack made him content. Ash no longer looked like he hadn't eaten in ages and Aurora looked satisfied.

Aurora chuckled, "I think that's my call to make, young one. You can each have one if you'd like. Clemont, I'd suggest you take a bitter one. Serena, you should take a dry one while Bonnie and Pikachu takes a spicy one. I have a feeling you like those the most based on your auras."

Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena still looked at them slightly weirded out. Aurora sighed as she found a sweet, dry and bitter Poke Bar to give to Ash's friends. Bonnie took one excitedly, Clemont took one hesitantly and Serena took hers politely. Ash gave a spicy bar to Pikachu and he nibbled on it happily.

They each took a bite of the bar and their faces instantly lit up. Bonnie ate hers very fast. She almost took another one, but one look from Aurora made her reconsider immediately. She waited to ask again. Clemont's face brightened as he ate his. Serena squealed slightly in delight. Aurora was extremely pleased by the reception.

"Aurora, this is amazing!" Bonnie chirped happily.

"Yeah, where did you learn how to make these?" Serena asked. Aurora smiled as she walked over to Happy and started to rub her back. She looked at her partner with a smile of remembrance.

"Similar to Poké Blocks in Hoenn, Poffins in Sinnoh and Poké Puffs here in Kalos, Hokori has its own specialized treat for Pokémon. I learned to make Poké Bars during my travels of the Hokori region. I learned to hone it perfectly during my tenure as a Coordinator." She explained.

"You were a Coordinator?" Serena asked in shock. She never expected a Champion to ever be a Coordinator.

"Yep, but only for about two years." Aurora elaborated. Clemont's eyes became covered by his glasses slightly as he began to observe Happy. The Sylveon suddenly felt a little self-conscious and anxious. She moved a little closer to Aurora.

"I can tell. The sheen on your Sylveon's fur is healthy. She's also cuter than most other Sylveon, too." Happy blushed slightly at Clemont's complement.

"Happy loves sweet food. Sweetness tends to raise one's cuteness, so I guess that's why. Happy used to be the main Pokémon I used when was a Coordinator. She dominated the competition back in the Hokori region. It's where I donned the title 'The Lady Who Shares the Hearts of Pokémon.'" Aurora remembered fondly.

 **"Yeah! Aurora used to show how deep a bond we have in contests all the time. Sometimes, she didn't really need to tell me a command because I knew what she wanted me to do. We tried out a whole bunch of wacky stuff. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. I had a blast anyway. If it wasn't for my feelers, I know I would have been finished in some contests. My feelers are stronger than the average Sylveon because of their constant use."** Happy said jovially. She spread her feelers wide to pat Bonnie on the head. She smiled and tilted her head slightly when Bonnie shook her feeler as if it was a hand.

"Those combinations…" Ash said quietly. He remembered his battle with Happy. Some of the names Aurora used was odd, he had to admit, but felt the combinations themselves were pretty good.

 **"Yep. That's some of the leftover things we used to do in contests. The Moonblast wings are especially my favorite. I feel freer than when I ride on Chari."** Happy wagged her tail.

"How are you able to do that, anyway?" Ash asked the Pokémon. She giggled slightly as she jumped on his right shoulder. Pikachu felt awkward at the sudden intrusion and wondered how much weight Ash could handle. Ash didn't seem bothered at all. Happy used two of her feelers to force Ash into raising his arms. She moved them from side to side with precision. Then, the Sylveon forced Ash to pick up a sweet Poké Bar to feed to her. She ate it happily. Once she was finished eating her treat, Happy jumped off his shoulder, but not without taking his hat. She put it on and squealed playfully. Ash looked at the Intertwining Pokémon, annoyed.

 **"Years and years of practice and annoyance, my boy. I used to be way more reckless than I am now,"** Happy said, giving Ash back his hat. Ash returned his beloved cap on his head. " **When I wanted to be in the air, I often forced Chari to fly like I did with your arms just now. I got to learn the inner workings of how a flying type flies because of it. Aurora noticed this and used it in contests and in more serious battling."**

"And I get a kick out of that every time someone is shocked that a Sylveon could ride of their Pokémon," Aurora smiled at the boy. She remembered seeing many trainers shocked, including Ash. Each time, she had an urge to laugh, but usually held it in. She loved the surprise factor Happy possessed.

"Aurora… can I have another one?" Ash asked. He wasn't hungry, but he knew he was fond of the bars. He didn't remember ever eating one before today and yet the taste resonated with him. He wanted, no…, _needed_ more.

"By all means, Ash. Take one more. Save the rest for when we need it." Aurora granted. Ash's face instantly lit up in excitement as his took another multi-flavored bar and ate it. He felt his energy surging as his fist started to glow blue slightly. Aurora smiled while everyone looked amazed.

"Thanks, Aurora. Um… Aurora?" Ash started.

"Yes?" Aurora questioned.

"Can you make some more of my favorite…?" Ash asked the female guardian. He knew that he liked the meld of different tastes the most and knew he would want more than what she had made extra already. He also felt a bit awkward asking the question bluntly. Aurora chuckled and started to make another batch of the multi-flavored Poké Bars without another word. She made a solemn smile as she remembered doing this for him when he was a youngster. Tears started to line down her face as she remembered specifically one time where she made the bars.

* * *

 _"Ruru, you done, yet?!" The impatient boy paced around while waiting for his guardian to finish making the goods. They were in a wide open field full of lush grass and wild Pokémon. A Chelectsic sat in front of them, keeping watch. She yawned lazily as she looked from side to side. A Lucario was practicing his skills with aura by using Bone Rush into thin air. A Zoroark was sparring with a Dragonair in the immediate area. Ash could see a Charizard soaring in the air above him. She waved to him. He tried to run to the lizard, but she was much too fast for him to chase. Eventually, he gave up and looked up at the sky with a smile._

 _He tried his best to distract himself. He paced around the grassy field restlessly. He decided to distract himself further by taking off his shoes and letting the grass tickle his feet. He giggled at the feel of the grass. He laid back on the ground and started to look up at the sky. He loved seeing the clouds move in the sky. He felt like the sky wasn't as pretty as it was at night, but it was fun to try to guess which clouds looked like which Pokémon. One cloud looked like a Pikachu. Another looked like a Bulbasaur. One more looked like a Charizard moving on top of Chari. Other than those three clouds, nothing else seemed to have a shape. Eventually, he grew bored of this activity, too._

 _The grass continued to dance around the young boy. The breeze felt like a cool fan to him. He had not yet turned three years of age, but he was getting close to it. He wondered what his Ruru had in store for him once he turned three. It was a wondrous feeling just traveling around to different places with her. She always had a new place he could be whisked away to before he had to return home. Each day brought a new experience to him that he hoped never end. The places he's seen in such a short life made him always wanting to have adventures. He loved Ruru very much. Ruru was strict, but kind to him. That didn't help him in his restlessness, though. He was still just a toddler. He awaited her response to his question._

 _"Not yet, Ashton. Why don't you play with my partners until I'm done?" Aurora called out to him._

 _"But I'm dying, Ruru…" Ash whined. He sat up and looked at Aurora impatiently. He rubbed his stomach as he smelled the aroma of the pastry he so wanted to consume. Pokémon Bars always had an effect on him that he couldn't describe. Was it crazy hunger? Or was it a need to consume such a snack? He didn't know. He didn't care. All he knew is that he wanted to eat the treats now._

 _"Come now, young one. Can't you wait?" Aurora asked in a patient voice._

 _"No… I want Poké Bars now!" Ash continued to wine. He started to force some tears out of his eyes. Aurora sighed, stopped what she was doing and walked over to him. Her Sylveon continued to work on the treats. She gripped his shoulder firmly. It wasn't enough to harm the small boy, but it was enough for him to stop crying out of surprise._

 _"Ashton Ketchum, if you continue to whine, I am not letting you have a single bite!" Aurora said with a stern tone. Ashton immediately wiped away his tears and looked at his protector, somewhat alarmed. He didn't want to compromise not having any treats._

 _"Sorry Ruru…" Ash looked down._

 _"Look, I know you're hungry… but I'm almost done making your favorite treats. Can't you wait a little bit longer?" Aurora said in a significantly softer tone._

 _"I… try. I really hungry…" Ash said in a small voice and looked away from the female. Aurora smiled slightly, as she forced his chin up to look at her._

 _"Me too, Ashton. I'm so hungry, I can eat a Rapidash!" Aurora poked the youngster playfully on the nose. He giggled a little at the touch. She decided to pick him up and start to walk over to where she was cooking the bars. It made Ash drool with hunger. Aurora was getting hungry herself. She wanted to devour her scrumptious treats almost as much as the toddler, but wanted to set a good example. She saw the fairy type pouring in the mix within the compressor._

 ** _"Hello, Mistress! The Poké Bars are nearly done! You just need to add the fillings."_** _The Sylveon said happily._

 _"Really? That's great! Ashton, be a dear and play with Happy. I'm sure she can show you a thing or two while I finish up." Aurora winked at the young boy. Happy started to wag her tail even harder. Aurora noted the mischievous glint in her eye. She knew that Happy was very carefree, but didn't want Ash to get hurt in the process. "Don't do something stupid, Happy. Ashton's only two."_

 ** _"All right Mistress…"_** _Happy pouted in disappointment._

 _"Don't call me that! You know I'm your friend and equal." Aurora said, annoyed._

 ** _"I know, but I always like to get a rise out of you. It's fun!"_** _Happy chirped much to the dismay of her trainer._

 _"Well, at least you're honest. Have fun, young one. I'll tell you when I'm ready." Aurora said as she started to finalize the Poké Bars. Happy grabbed his hand with her feelers and started to run towards the open field. Ash tried to keep pace with the pixie-eyed Pokémon. Happy stopped once she reached the spot she wanted._

 ** _"Ashton… wanna see something cool?"_** _Happy said with a playful tone. There was a hint of something else that Ash was too excited to pick up on._

 _"Yeah!" Ash nodded eagerly._

 ** _"Watch closely. When you get older, you'll be able to do this, too."_** _Happy started to hop around the grassy field sporadically. The hops grew greater and greater in height. Eventually, she jumped high enough for Chari to be in her line of sight._

 _The draconian started to fly in place, confused as to how Happy managed to jump so high. Then, fright hit the fire-breathing dragon like a truck. She started to fly fast in the other direction. However, she was too late. Before she could turn around, Happy grabbed her neck with her feelers. Chari started to fly erratically as she tried to shake Happy off. However, she was used to such movements and used the momentum to climb completely on Chari's back. Happy wrapped her feelers around Chari's neck and wings. Chari no longer had control of her flight patterns after a small scuffle. Ash clapped his hands playfully as he watched Happy and Chari flying through the sky. He didn't notice Chari's look of terror._

 ** _"Let's have some fun, shall we?"_** _Happy said gleefully._

 ** _"I hate your definition of fun, you annoying pixie!"_** _Chari wanted to knock the Intertwining Pokémon off her back, but she knew who was really in control. She could feel the devious smirk of the surprisingly wicked pixie._

 ** _"I know... and that's what makes the game more fun!"_** _Happy whispered in a chillingly excited voice. Chari shivered in fear at the fairy type's voice. She didn't like the way Happy said 'game'._

 ** _"I hate this GAAAMMMMEEEE!"_** _Chari screamed as Happy made Chari perform an intense nose dive towards the ground at high speed. Chari's body began to spin around in resistance to the whipping wind. Happy looked like she was having the time of her life while Chari closed her eyes, hoping they wouldn't die. They were getting closer and closer to the ground. Happy wasn't letting up an inch. She winked as she raised Chari's head up a few feet above the ground. Chari flew past Ash at a supersonic speed. Happy waved to him with her remaining feeler and Ash waved back. Ash looked at the speeding Charizard wide-eyed. He was gonna do stuff like that when he got older? That's awesome!_

 ** _"You're an evil little troll, you know that?"_** _Chari panted as she landed on the ground. Happy snickered at Chari's plight. Chari would have burned the Aspect of Emotion with Flamethrower if Ash wasn't there. Aurora would have her head if she accidentally harmed Ash in the process of getting back at Happy. So, she stifled her pride and tried to ignore the wounding titters. Happy jumped off of her and rejoined the running Ash. He looked up at the lizard in admiration, but noticed she didn't look too thrilled._

 _"Chari, you no like that?" Ash tilted his head slightly in confusion._

 ** _"Oh, I love to fly fast, Ashton. Just… not against my will."_** _Chari spread her wings out wide. She decided not to fly again while Happy was around. Flying was a part of her everyday thrills. When Happy was involved, it was also a part of her everyday chills._

 _"Against your will? What's a will?" Ash asked in an innocent voice._

 ** _"Never mind, young master."_** _Chari sighed at the boy's naivety. It wasn't his fault, but after Happy's joy ride, she was less than excited to answer trivial questions._

 _"Everyone! I'm done making the treats!" Chari was glad to hear her trainer's voice. Aurora approached all of them at a brisk pace._ _She looked slightly muddled at Happy smirking, Chari shivering and Ash looking just as confused as she was. It didn't take long to put two and two together. She sighed and pressed her fingers against her temples. Happy suddenly felt a lot lighter until she realized she was hovering above the ground in a yellow outline. She laughed nervously at the irritated aura guardian._

 _"Happy rode on you again… didn't she?" Aurora asked Chari while concentrating on the fairy type. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Chari nodded._

 _"Happy!" Aurora said, annoyed. She clenched her teeth in rage. Happy flinched slightly through the grip._

 ** _"What?"_** _Happy defended. **"I thought you wanted me to show Ashton a thing or two?"**_

 _"Not like that! I told you not to do that to Chari anymore. You know she hates when someone forces her to fly." Aurora forced the fairy type to float in front of her. She made her look at her eye to eye. Happy wanted to look away, but found that she couldn't. "You cannot just be so happy-go-lucky with a two-year-old!"_

 ** _"I know… but…"_**

 _"But what?"_

 ** _"What happened to the Aurora I used to know?"_** _Happy said in a small voice. She missed some of the fun she used to do with her trainer. With Ash in the picture, she didn't do those things anymore. She wondered what about the boy made her so mellow._

 _Aurora sighed as her expression softened. She gently placed Happy back on the ground and looked down at her with glistening eyes. "Children… They change your perspective around, friend. I'm not as reckless as I was before with Ashton with me. Please understand that there are many fun things I would like to do again, but can't now that Ashton is here with me. I won't be irresponsible again. I can't lose him, too…"_

 _The bow-like sensor on Happy's head glowed slightly as she realized what Aurora was feeling. Being her Aspect of Emotion, Happy could feel what her trainer feels whenever she feels a deep emotion. Aurora only felt that that way when she was thinking about… **"I'm… sorry Aurora. I didn't mean…"**_

 _"Don't… don't worry about it. I'll make my parents proud raising in Ashton. I'll keep Mew's loyalty alive. This little one will grow to be the best guardian he could be... if not the best one ever." Aurora said with a small frown._

 _"Ruru… you talking 'bout…?" Ash started knowingly._

 _"Yes. Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm not sad… not anymore." Aurora picked Ash up from the ground and let him rest on her hip for extra support. He looked at Aurora, concerned. Even though he was very young, he could still see that she was hurting, thinking about someone he knew she cared about. She walked him and Happy over to the prepared treats and gave him his favorite. His face immediately lit up at the sight of the snack. He ate it hungrily. The sight made her smile slightly._

 _"Can I have more of my favorite, please?"_

 _"By all means Ashton. Take one more." Aurora gave the hungry lad another Poké Bar. It was enough for him to completely forget about everything else. Now that he received his precious treats, nothing else mattered. He became less cognizant of his protector and everyone else around him. Aurora was glad to distract the little boy. She would gladly do anything for him._

* * *

 ** _"Auru, you're thinking about him… aren't you?"_** Happy spoke to her trainer telepathically. She looked up at her with worried eyes. Aurora made a humorless chuckle at the fairy type's observation. She decided not to hide what she was feeling to her partner. One reason was because she trusted her companions completely. The other? Happy had the uncanny ability to see through lies based on the changes of emotion in an individual. Aurora loved yet hated that ability. She always felt exposed around the fairy type as a result.

 _"Am I that transparent? I miss him so much…"_ Aurora wiped a tear off her face.

 ** _"I can tell. Are you thinking about the time I made the young master involved with a joyride with Chari?"_** Happy asked.

 _"Jeez, you're scaring me with your accuracy, bud. How'd you know?"_ Aurora gasped at Happy's inquisitiveness. She felt a shiver down her spine at her Pokémon's ability to read her like a book.

 ** _"I remember it, too. You had the same deep emotion then as you do now. I never forget those types of emotions. Ash is reminding you of him, isn't he? Both of them are gluttonous. Poor child doesn't even realize how similar the situation is. He's blissfully eating your treats just as he did as a kid."_** Happy pressed further.

"Aurora…? Is there anything wrong?" Ash noticed she was quiet for a while. He looked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. Just… thinking." Aurora continued to stir the batter as she talked. As she started to pour the batter in the compressor, she continued, "Your request reminded me of how you always wanted your hands on a snack and Happy controlling your arms reminded me of her carefree days flying on Chari."

Ash tried to concentrate. He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against his temple. Eventually, he found what he was looking for. He tried speaking to his counterbalance, " _Ashton? Do you remember what's she's talking about?"_

 _"A little. We were only two, so it's a bit fuzzy, but yes… I remember. We were in a grassy field. I remember you being bored waiting for Ruru to finish making the Poké Bars. She decided to let Happy play with us and she flew with Chari super-fast. You were captivated seeing it, but then, Ruru started to feel somber like she's feeling now. Since you were two, you didn't know why completely. Thinking about it now, maybe she might have just lost someone. I don't know. She only acted that way when she thought about it,"_ Ashton explained.

 _"That's sad…"_ Ash felt sympathy for the elder guardian.

 _"And then, five years later, she got separated from us. So you can kinda see why she doesn't want to let us go anymore,"_ Ashton explained further.

 _"What caused us to be separated?"_ Seizing the opportunity, Ash decided to ask the million dollar question.

 _"That I cannot say, Ash. I know how you'd react if I told you now. Besides, she had her reasons for not telling you. I'll respect her reasons,"_ Ashton said in finality.

 _"Why?! Why won't you say it?!"_ Ash could feel himself getting angry because of the secretive nature of Ashton and Aurora.

 _"You're still too dense, Ash. Don't you get it?! She's afraid of losing us, and this time for good,"_ Ashton told his balance with a slightly annoyed voice. He didn't understand how a part of him could be so dense. Ash could feel Ashton's presence becoming dormant once again. He stood there tonelessly with an absent expression. He stopped pressing his fingers against his temple and opened his eyes. He looked at Aurora with an indescribable expression.

"Talking with your counterbalance, I see?" Aurora anticipated. He looked just as she did and wondered what was wrong.

"Aurora… I didn't realize how important I am to you. I don't want you to suffer any more than you have already," Ash said, looking away from her. Aurora sweat-dropped in surprise and tapped her fingers together worriedly. She wondered how much Ashton told him. Ash suddenly gave her a hug. Aurora looked completely flabbergasted.

"What…? Ash what are you...?" Aurora was completely caught off guard and she did not like the feeling. However, she secretly was elated that Ash was hugging her at his own fruition.

"You're not going to lose me again. You can get rid of that fear." Ash said as soothingly as he could.

"Ash…I… Thank you. Ash…. Did he tell you…?" Aurora asked nervously unfinished. She wiped away some of the tears in her eyes. She wondered how he'd take the news.

"No. He's respectful of your wishes." Ash told her. It irritated him that Ashton would tell him a little more about Aurora, but not enough. They broke apart from the hug. "All I know is that we were separated when I was seven and I used to call you Ruru. Aurora, you have to be related to me. You are related to me in some way, right?"

"Well…" Aurora darted her eyesight in anxiety. She felt a cold shiver down her spine. She decided to stay silent. She felt like she was getting backed into a corner by the curious Ash.

"Well, you are... right?" Ash pressed on further. His eyes were so piercing. She could feel them looking into her soul, desperate to discover some of her past. She tried to look away, but Ash's gaze followed her heart. She whimpered slightly and sighed. Aurora eventually gave in.

"You have many of the Ketchum trademark characteristics, young one… and… so do I." Aurora undid her braid and revealed that it is naturally just as wild as Ash's. It was nowhere near as unkempt, but it very was similar. Bonnie and Serena looked in shock while Clemont tipped his glasses in observation. Aurora flicked her hair a few times before it fell completely up to her knees. It was very thick and looked like it was never in a braid at all. She stood beside Ash with a nervous smile. Bonnie, Serena, and Clemont looked at Ash, then looked at Aurora. The resemblance between them was uncanny. How they didn't notice, they didn't know.

Aurora continued, "I usually keep my hair in a braid or ponytail so it isn't this wild. I usually cut it every few years, but I decided to keep it long. The longer it grew, the spikier it became. Looks familiar…?"

"Yeah, it does. So you are related to me… are you like my cousin or something?" Ash asked eagerly. Aurora sweat-dropped at the question and laughed nervously.

"Uh…"

"Sister?"

"Um…"

"Aunt?"

"Um… Well…"

"Mother?"

"Wha?"

"Grandmother?"

"Ash…" Serena said in a warning tone. She knew that no lady liked to be called or even implied old. She noticed Aurora's eyes twitching slightly in annoyance and backed away from the enraged guardian. Her boyfriend was too dense to notice the older female's anger.

"Whoa…what?! No! You will find out in due time, Ash! You'll most likely know by the time we see Delia." She roared with anger. Her fists were glowing slightly red. Ash visibly flinched. She sighed and made her hands go back to normal. She said in a softer tone, "We will see together what happened. Then, you'll know how I'm related to you. Just know that I am, alright?"

"You know my mom?" Ash expressed shock in his features. Aurora nodded.

"If I'm related to you, then I'm related to her. We are in the same family. It's only natural I know her. Now, please stop asking questions. I'm not answering any more for now." Aurora crossed her arms in irritation.

"Fine. I am one step closer to you to opening up, Aurora." Ash said triumphantly. Aurora shook her head at his eagerness.

"Humph… it's hard not to open up to someone like you." Aurora said with a hint of irritation. She didn't know why the boy was able to disarm her so easily. It felt odd dealing with a person like Ash. Something about him made her want to let out all that she'd been repressing, but she resisted her temptation. She decided to distract herself from her thoughts.

She mixed together the rest of the fillings to create the multi-flavored Poké Bars Ash so craved. She made about ten of them. Then, she added the filling to the golden-brown treats. It seemingly had an intoxicating effect on the boy, to the point where he moved lazily towards the plate on Aurora's hand.

"Aurora… I'm dying…" Ash started to salivate once again. Aurora chuckled slightly. Some things cannot be forgotten. She was about to give the voracious boy one of the treats on the plate, but kept it tantalizingly a few inches away. Since she was slightly taller, it was easier to keep it away.

"Come on, Aurora…" Ash tried to reach the snacks in her hands, but Aurora gently pushed him back slightly. With a small smirk, she kept the treats in one hand and Ash back with another. Admittedly, she knew she shouldn't be doing this to him, but she was still somewhat peeved.

"Do I look like I'm an old lady to you, Ash?" Aurora asked with a testy voice.

"No…" Ash said quietly.

"Then why did you ask that, then?" Aurora's eyes seemingly glowed yellow in warning.

"Caught in the moment. Can I have one now?" Ash said bluntly.

Aurora sighed and chuckled. She shook her head and relented. She softened up a little, "You really haven't changed a bit from when you were little. Here, but take only one. We are going to need the rest for the road ahead." Aurora stopped pushing Ash back and placed the bars on the table beside her. Ash happily took another one and ate it ravenously. In the while, Aurora took another sweet bar and gave it to Happy. Her tail thumped happily on the table in getting another of her favorite snack.

Serena asked in wonder, "What about these bars makes it so irresistible to you, Ash and Happy?"

"It's quite simple, really. The bars magnify the properties of the berries used to make them. The Ketchum family uses this to their advantage by using it to replenish our aura. We lived on berries when the world was first created and the bars helps to bring back that feeling. This is the perfect treat for aura guardians because it uses organic materials. This is something we will need very soon." Aurora replied.

"Why?" Serena asked slowly.

"Once Aru rages out of control, Ash and I will reach the final stage in the conflict completely: aura drainage. Our aura will continue to be drained until…" Aurora took a deep breath, but left it incomplete.

"Until what?" Serena questioned her. Aurora didn't want to say anything. Luckily, Ash said it for her.

"We die." Ash finished for her after finishing his treat. His face was completely serious and had a bit of sadness. Serena subconsciously held his hand as she tried to process what she just heard. She checked his face to make sure he wasn't joking.

"Wha…?" Bonnie stepped back slightly in shock. Clemont's eyes were wide and Serena was shaking. She looked at Ash slightly agitated.

"We're going to lose you two if nothing is done?" Serena was mortified at the thought.

"You aren't going to lose us because it's not going to happen." Ash wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She looked up at him. Ash gave her a reassuring nod. Serena still looked unsure, but somewhat comforted by her boyfriend's voice. She felt safe in his arms, but didn't want to lose the one person she loves.

"He's right. We're not going anywhere. We aren't completely in the final part of the conflict. We're merely in a transitional stage… of sorts. Since Aru has not completely attacked yet, but has come out, it hasn't manifested completely. I think that's why Ash and I are hungrier than we are normally, but our aura doesn't feel much different." Aurora clenched her fist slightly and made it glow yellow. She made it go back to normal immediately afterward.

"Aru said that she wouldn't attack near civilization… Do you think we can take advantage of it to prolong the symptoms?" Clemont asked.

"Er… Theoretically." Aurora sounded unsure of herself. She tapped her fingers nervously.

"Flying?" Bonnie suggested.

Aurora's eyes twitched and her eyes suddenly turned red. Everyone backed away slightly while Happy barred her teeth at her. The raven haired woman gave a very amused smirk at their anxiety. "Flying can only do so much, my dear. What happens if..., I don't know, someone hits the flying Pokémon? Like an accidental slam on the wing or unintentional fatal neck twist? We wouldn't be near civilization at that point, so she'd be free to do very fun things to you all."

 **"Aru!"** Happy snarled at the red eyed guardian.

"Happy to see you, too, Happy." Aru continued to smile at the unwelcome attention. She turned to regard the traveling teens. "You did forget a couple of eensy teensy little bits worth mentioning." She began to list out the flaws in their plan finger by finger, "Aurora and I are one in the same in physical strength. I can do everything she does but with much more deadly accuracy and less sympathy. Flying isn't going to protect you from me. I can kill all of you from the sky and land safely on the ground. Considering I love using fire and flying type attributes, you'd be foolish try flying. I suppose you could try teleportation, but if one person is able to resist enough, I do wonder what will happen to the process…? Oh, I don't know, too much strain on the teleportation user? Maybe death? Just a possibility. You could have your Pokémon out to restrain me, but I will make them go to sleep the painful way. I'm giving you no choice but to travel by foot otherwise you will face my fury ten times as worse."

"You can't stop us from trying!" Serena argued in a sassy tone. Aru was once again amused and shifted her attention towards the honey blond teen. She smirked at the honey-blond teen.

"Maybe I can't, maybe I can. You haven't seen Aurora in full swing so you have no idea what I'm capable of. Can you afford to actually call my bluff? I don't think so. You have everything to lose, but nothing to gain should you try to oppose me. None of my threats are hollow. Isn't that right, cutie?" Aru looked at Happy with an amused smirk. She bared her teeth even more, but eventually looked away. It made Ash wonder what Aru was capable of to get a response like that from Happy.

 **"She's… she's… right."** Happy looked down, suddenly subdued. **"You shouldn't underestimate my Mistress's counterbalance. I don't want you kids getting hurt."**

"Yes… listen to the little pixie. She and all my other partners know how strong I am. How ruthless I will become. Do not try to prevent the inevitable." Aru said seriously as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were back to being amber, shifting control back into Aurora. Aurora looked grim.

Aurora gave a deep sigh. She could see the concerned faces of the teens and looked away shamefully. Ash looked at her with an indescribable expression. He put a hand on her shoulder. Aurora responded to his touch to regard him, "Aurora… you think we should go on foot as well, don't you?"

"I do." Aurora nodded. She had a sense of melancholy as she remembered some of the things Aru's done while in control. She shook off those thoughts. She regarded the rest of the group, "Listen… If I do anything to you guys… know that I'm sorry.I will try to fight her, but I have to let her rage carry out in order not to complicate things. The minute Aru takes control… be on guard and don't give in to your fear. She'll feed on it. She'll make it grow and use it as a battle tactic."

"How can Aru be like you? You don't do that at all." Serena asked.

"Aru's actually a lot like me… when she's calm. She can be really nice and thoughtful. However, she acts the same way as me when I'm facing… well, an enemy I despise." Aurora shrugged her shoulders. Happy was nodding her head.

 **"Aurora's telling the truth. When she isn't in her rage, she's really nice to us. When she's mad… that's something not to think about. Aurora loves and cares about us, but Aru only cares about us. It's a care that I can't really explain."** Happy said sadly and looked away from everyone. Aurora went beside her and started to rub her head again. Happy lowered her ears to allow her trainer better access.

"What's love got to do with it?" Ash asked.

 **"A counterbalance will continue to attack unless encountered by someone they love. However, some counterbalances may still attack… just not hurt the person they love directly or as much. And it has to be a strong love… like the one you and Serena has. Or the one you have with Aurora."** Happy explained. Aurora looked slightly surprised and Serena blushed a little. Serena felt happy that Ash loved her and she loved him back. She wondered how Ash could love Aurora in a short time, though.

"What?" Ash said with a slight blush.

 **"Love never truly dies, young master. I sense a part of you that loves Aurora still. It's the type of love you would expect from family. Don't lie. I can tell when people are lying,"** Happy warned the boy with narrowed eyes. **"Your love is strong… at least… the part of you that still remembers Aurora. You may have forgotten your relative, the emotion is still there."**

 _"Ashton… He stopped attacking when he saw Aurora… but do I really love Aurora? I just saw her for the first time in I don't know how long? I don't know how I should feel about her, yet. I do care about her in ways that I can't explain, but I don't know. Is… is Happy right?"_ Ash was in deep thought.

 **"No need to ponder on what I observed. I am one Aurora's Aspects, and my ability is to read emotions,"** Happy told the boy.

"What are Aspects, anyway?" Ash questioned. He knew that Aurora mentioned it before, but never really knew what they were.

"They are Pokémon that fit their trainer best. They are the Pokémon who bond transcends those of a regular person. When working together well, we are at one with our aspects. The maximum amount of aspects a guardian can have is six. This is where the maximum of a party of six comes from. The more aspects you discover, the stronger you will become. Some guardians only have one, others three, and some even zero. It depends on the person and their lineage." Aurora explained.

Aurora stopped rubbing on Happy's head and placed her hand against her chest. She touched Ash's forehead with the other hand and it started to glow a deep blue glow. She closed her eyes. Her hair started to glow slightly as it rose to be higher than normal. It grew spikier and moved freely without any prompt.

There was a hint of multiple tones as she continued, "The Ketchum family typically have four aspects or more because our aura is one of the most ancient out of all guardians. As a result, our aura is more powerful than most. I sense that you will have six aspects like I do. I also feel you've met all of them already, but the lost memory is blocking you from a true connection with your partners. Pikachu is definitely one of them. I wasn't sure before, but now… I know it. Your connection with him is too strong for it to be otherwise."

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other with a newfound respect. They both knew that they were incredibly close than most, but oddly knew that their connection was stronger than most people said. They knew how the other was feeling, worked together extremely well and would do anything for the other. In some ways, finding out Pikachu was one of his guardian partners didn't surprise him. If anything, it strengthened their bond even more. They could reach to even greater heights together. Ash and Pikachu both looked at each with admiration. They seemed to be in silent agreement. Then, they gave each other a high five. Serena giggled a little at the two while Clemont and Bonnie looked at the two, puzzled.

Aurora stopped glowing as her hair fell back down into place. It looked like nothing had happened to it. She resumed rubbing Happy on her head. She spoke again, "I cannot determine what Aspect Pikachu is until you fully accept your past. You will progress from there."

"Woah… So I get to bond with Pokémon even more than I could dream of? That's amazing! Makes me happy to be a Pokémon Trainer." Ash gleamed with excitement. His gaze shifted from Aurora to his girlfriend. She looked happy for him. That made him wonder about something, "Wait… what about Serena? Can you figure something out about Serena's Aspects?" Ash pondered.

"Sorry, Ash. I can only tell you an idea about your Aspects because you are my kin. I have no idea how many Aspects she'll have. Only time will tell." Aurora told him.

"Are you sure you should be saying all of this with…" Clemont looked behind him only to realize she was gone. "Hey, where's Shelia?"

"Shelia?" Ash furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Aurora's face darkened drastically. With her hair out, she looked way more intimidating than normal. All the teens felt a shiver down their spines. Aurora said in a strained voice, "Did you say Shelia? A person with curly brown hair, striking green eyes, freckles and in a nursing uniform?"

That was an oddly accurate description of the person. Clemont nodded his head slowly and started to look at Aurora, concerned. He wondered if she really was the one who tied Shelia up. "Yeah… how did you know that?"

"Oh dear. She escaped. Did you have something to do with it?" Aurora sighed, somewhat annoyed.

"Escaped?" Ash furrowed his eyebrows.

"Bonnie and I found her tied up in your room. Bonnie had Dedenne cut her free." The blond boy explained. Clemont then asked in an accusatory voice, "Aurora, did you do that to her?" Aurora didn't look amused at all.

"Oh, your naivety! I will admit I did it, but I would never attempt anything like that without being provoked. Shelia impersonated as Joy and had her locked up in a freezer. I rescued her and she called Officer Jenny. I tied Shelia up and made her sleep so Jenny could come and arrest her without much fuss. I thought no one would go into your room. In retrospect, it was a stupid decision. I'd imagine she's long gone, now." Aurora informed them.

"What?!" Everyone said at the same time.

"We helped out a criminal?" Clemont and Bonnie said simultaneously with a slight jolt of unease.

"No need to feel regret now. " Aurora tried to placate their rising feelings. She pointed to the door. "Nurse Joy needs to know and so does Officer Jenny when she comes in. Let's tell Joy now."

Aurora started to pack up all the Pokémon granola bars neatly into six piles. The sweet pile wasn't much of a pile, but she made sure she save the rest of what she had. Once they were all neat, she placed them all in her pouch nearly effortlessly. She cleaned the workspace she used for the next person she used. Ash and his friends helped with the effort so it could go by faster. Once the kitchen looked presentable again, Aurora returned Happy within her capsule and everyone left the kitchen.

* * *

Nurse Joy was standing behind the counter in the front lobby twirling her fingers slightly nervously. She anxiously awaited Jenny's arrival so her captor could be gone from her life for good. She reflected on how she got subdued and trapped in the first place. She found that she couldn't remember anything. It all happened in a blur. She wondered why she couldn't remember.

She also thought about the woman who saved her. Aurora seemed to know a lot about who she was dealing with. The Zurui or whoever they were called had to be stopped. She wondered why they were targeting Aurora in particular. What did she do to them? Her face contorted with slight confusion. She started to get a minor migraine thinking about what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She wasn't looking at anything in particular when a random trainer came up to her to ask her something.

"Nurse Joy? Is my Pokémon healed?" The trainer asked.

"Oh, of course. Are you Snubbull's trainer, Neil?" Joy asked the boy.

"Yep." He nodded his head.

"I just checked on the Pokémon about a half hour ago. It made a perfect recovery. I'll go get it for you." Nurse Joy left the front desk and headed towards the recuperation chamber. She saw Snubbull sleeping soundly in a small bed. She smiled as she slightly nudged the sleeping fairy type awake.

He woke up fairly quickly and sat up on the bed. He made a large yawn as its vision adjusted itself to be clearer. He looked at Joy with a smile. Nurse Joy gestured Snubbull to come with her and he happily complied. He jumped on the floor to follow Joy of the healing room. Upon seeing Neil, the fairy type's face lit up with happiness. He ran even faster to tackle its trainer down on the ground and chomp on his head. Neil appeared to have been used to the gesture and laughed upon seeing Snubbull. Nurse Joy looked at Neil with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"This? I've gotten used to it." Neil said indifferently as his Snubbull continued to nibble on his head. He laughed as he left the Pokémon Center with the Pokémon still biting him. They seemed to be happy together. Nurse Joy sweat-dropped lightly. She'd seen many trainers, but sometimes, she'd meet someone somewhat quirky. She started to resume her duties once more. She was putting some papers into a pile and working on some things she's been working on in the previous day.

* * *

"Joy!" She heard a woman cry. She noticed that it was Aurora looking very annoyed and a group of teens and a little girl right behind her. She wondered why everyone was at unease. Nothing seemed to have changed except for her hair being out.

"Yes, Aurora?" Joy asked in a shaky voice. She knew something was wrong, but wasn't sure what it was.

"You managed to call Jenny, right?" Aurora asked urgently.

"Yes. She should be coming at any moment." Nurse Joy told her.

"Shelia woke up and managed to escape. I checked the room, but she was gone. The only thing I saw was a chewed up Escape Rope." The color visibly drained from Joy's face as she backed up slightly. She quivered in fear. Aurora looked at her with a somber expression. She rubbed her back with her hand and tried to soothe her. Ash and his friends looked at her with just as much worry. They hadn't been sure if Aurora was telling the truth, but based on Nurse Joy's expression, they knew it to be true. Clemont and Bonnie felt extremely guilty. They thought they were just helping out someone who was trapped. They had no idea that they were helping out a criminal.

"It is okay, Joy. She may be gone, but you are still here. She's not going to hurt you again. It's likely that she left to report on something… or not for me or you not to see her. Maybe both. If I had saw her before she left…" Aurora curled her fist tightly in anger. She hated for Joy to be scared. She hated that it had been her fault. If she wasn't in the area, Joy wouldn't have been locked up. She didn't know what she would do if she had seen the brunette again, but she knew the confrontation wouldn't have been pretty.

"How can you be sure?" Nurse Joy asked anxiously.

"It's like I said… I've seen all of this before. A grunt blends into the environment well to spy on me. They take advantage to those around them to spy on me to see if they can find out anything new. I pick up on it and subdue them, but by the time Officer Jenny comes, they disappear. I never know where they disappear to. That's what I'm investigating at the moment." Aurora explained her certainty.

"Are you a part of the G-Men?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No. I'm not affiliated with anything. I prefer not be confined to the regulations of organizations run by the Pokémon League." Aurora said to her. Nurse Joy wondered what her motives were, then. Seemingly reading her thoughts, Aurora continued, "Trust me, Joy. The G-Men aren't that good. They've been corrupted for a long time. Aesthetically, we have the same goal, but I'm not sure about the G-Men's real intentions. My investigations help out with my region, being its Champion."

"You're a Champion?" Nurse Joy said in surprise. She figured that's how she had a large sum of money. Aurora nodded.

"I normally wouldn't say that so easily, but yes… I am the Champion of the Hokori region. I'm only a Champion because I want to do what I can for my home, not because I care about the League. I try to keep my people safe, but without the interference of the G-Men. I feel they are too overbearing and has strayed too far from its beneficial intentions, but enough about that. Has Jenny come in yet?" Aurora explained.

"No. When I called, she said she'd be on her way." Nurse Joy voiced what happened with her chat with Jenny. Just as she said those words, Jenny walked in with a guarded expression. The other trainers in the room wondered why Officer Jenny was in the Pokémon Center, but decided it wasn't any of their business. They decided to continue what they were doing before she entered the room. Jenny looked at Joy urgently.

"Joy… can we speak in private…?" Jenny wanted to ask her alone. Joy was about to walk with Jenny, but Aurora blocked her. She looked at Jenny with narrowed eyes. Ash and his friends could sense an increasingly hostile atmosphere between the two women. They wondered if it had something to do with Aurora dislike of the G-Men.

"No need to be secretive, Jenny. You are referring to Shelia, correct?" Aurora cut her off.

"Uh… yes." Jenny was put off by Aurora's formal tone. She wondered how Aurora knew about her and why she was so open around the kids near her. She assumed the teens knew about Shelia, basing it off of the golden blond siblings' anxious expressions.

"If you are probing around, the perpetrator is no longer here. She escaped before you could arrive," Aurora explained. She gestured towards the hallway. "Shall we all go in the recuperation chamber to discuss more? I'd imagine you'd appreciate that, wouldn't you, Jenny?"

Jenny sweat-dropped slightly. She nodded her head, but glared at the woman. Aurora left a bad taste in her mouth. The feeling was mutual. Aurora didn't trust this Jenny in the slightest. She was still somewhat wary about the encounter with Shelia. She didn't want to find out that there was another impostor within their midst. Gesturing with her hands, Nurse Joy led everyone to the recuperation room. She could feel the tense air and wanted to get out of it.

* * *

Everyone situated themselves in the room. Ash, Serena, and Aurora sat opposite to Officer Jenny. Bonnie sat between Clemont and Nurse Joy. They all looked at Nurse Joy or Aurora to talk about what happened. Nurse Joy looked like she was too scared to describe anything, so Aurora took the initiative.

Aurora explained what happened to Joy and how she helped her out. She explained how she disarmed Shelia, but didn't mention the use of her aura. She talked the damages to some of the rooms and told the officer that she was the one who made them. Ash was about to make an objection, but an icy glare from Aurora kept him silent. He felt guilty for what Ashton did. He didn't want Aurora to take the blame, but Aurora seemed too adamant to change her mind. He appreciated it, but still didn't feel any less guilty. Aurora explained that she gave a large donation to the Pokémon Center and apologized for what she did. Jenny listened intently to all the information. She was trying to decide the best course of action.

Aurora continued, "I deeply express the utmost remorse for my actions and will pay supplementary restitution if needed."

"Aurora, why are you speaking all fancy?" Ash wondered. Aurora continued to glare at Jenny. She could feel herself getting nervous. That normally never happened to her, especially with her job. Maybe it was the situation or maybe it was Aurora's wolf-like stare. Her yellow eyes were unnerving to look at directly. She wanted to look away, but she didn't want to seem weak at the same time. So, she matched her glare. Aurora smirked slightly at Jenny's stubbornness. She liked it.

"All Jennys are a part of the G-Men, young one. I don't trust the ones outside of a portion of Hokori region... but that's just me." Aurora didn't stray her gaze away. Jenny scowled slightly. She didn't like how brazen Aurora was. To outright say she didn't trust her was an insult.

"The Hokori region isn't supposed to be mentioned outside of it. How do you know about it?" Jenny asked in an accusatory voice.

"Well, I don't know… maybe it's because I live there?" Aurora said sarcastically, "Of course I'd know my own home! If you heard of it, you should know who I am." Jenny racked her brain for any people with Aurora's features from the Hokori region. Then, it hit her. The only person that came to mind was…

"The Lady Who Shares the Hearts of Pokémon? Aurora Ketchum, Champion of the Hokori region?" Jenny realized.

"You're talking to her. How do you do?" Aurora snorted satirically. Jenny widened her eyes and looked slightly remorseful for implying she'd done something wrong. She never tried to disrespect Champions. Considering Lance was the leader of the G-Men, she found it extremely important to respect Champions. She wondered if she offended the ebony haired adult. It looked like she didn't. Aurora seemed rather indifferent about her.

"I'm fine. I've heard mixed things about you. Some of my sisters love you to death while others don't know what to think of you. They seemed confused." Jenny said in recollection.

"Yes. I figured as much. It depends on where in Hokori you are. If you're in the Green Zone, you'll hear nothing but praise. If you're in the Death Zone, however, they'll hate my guts. I'm the Champion of a divided region," Aurora made a humorless chuckle. Ash looked at her with some confusion. He never heard of a divided region. Although he wanted to go to the Hokori region next, he wondered what divided it in the first place. Jenny didn't know which side to believe based on her encounter. She decided to change the subject.

"I also heard you're skilled at direct combat," Jenny noted.

"That I am," Aurora crossed her arms and looked at the officer wearily. She hated talking about her strength, especially to an Officer Jenny. She didn't mind using her aura, but still felt self-conscious about her powers from time to time. After all, she was still human.

"Is that how you managed to subdue her?" Jenny pressed further.

Aurora stood up from her seat and continued to fold her arms, "Look. The person you are looking for is gone. There really is no reason for you to still be here. You can try to investigate further, but it's not going to do you any good. The regional team of Hokori is like shadows. One minute they're here. The next minute, they vanish."

"I think I will need to investigate further. You can't be that certain that nothing's going to be done." Jenny told her. Aurora snorted indifferently.

"Trust me, I can be that certain. I know them more than anyone outside their team. This will be swept under the rug like nothing happened because they have powerful connections. With who, I won't say, because again: I don't trust you. I'm sure you're a good officer and your intentions are pure, but Hokori has been divided for so many years… it's hard to trust any legal figure. To the Zurui, you're just another pretty face ready to get replaced once you know too much." Aurora frowned.

"What?" Jenny didn't know how to respond.

"Aurora! That's harsh!" Nurse Joy remarked.

"Humph. Frankly, I could care less how you feel about me. This is how I talk to the Jennies from the Death Zone. Prove to me you're different and I'll show you more respect. Sorry, but's that's how the cookie crumbles in Hokori. Is that the reason why you mentioned it can't be said in other regions? Its conflict? Be careful in how you answer because when you told me that, you managed to irritate me off." Aurora narrowed her eyes at the blue haired female. Ash and his friends were speechless. They didn't expect Aurora to be this negatively candid to Officer Jenny. They wondered why she had so much contempt against Jenny despite only just meeting her.

"I… I… I'm just following orders," Jenny said in a shaky voice. The combination of Aurora's eyes and tone were starting to do a number on the blue haired officer. Officer Jenny couldn't keep her ground and they both knew it. She knew that the Hokori region was a tough region, but didn't expect the Champion of it to have so much animosity for the law. From the way she spoke, Jenny could tell that she'd never been in legal trouble, so she deduced it was because of something else.

"Yes… like a good little Lillipup, sadly. I understand why the Hokori region shouldn't be mentioned outside of it, but it doesn't make my blood boil any less. The Zurui ruins Hokori's image. You have specific orders to prevent the spread of Hokori to other regions most likely to keep the peace, correct?" Aurora asked. The way she asked left no room for Jenny not to answer.

"H-how?" Jenny said with a shaky voice.

"'Am I reading you so well?' Years of practice. Combat isn't my only experience, Jenny." Aurora said in a low voice. Everyone looked at Jenny and was surprised to see her quivering in her spot.

Aurora sighed. She looked at Jenny's face and knew that her point was made. The blue haired woman was struggling not to shake in fear. Aurora had that effect on people when she was annoyed or angry. She didn't mean for it to manifest so completely. Her eyes softened up and she looked more inviting. Happy came out of her Poké Ball and jumped on Jenny's lap. She yelped in surprise, but then the pixie snuggled up against her and made herself comfortable. Aurora chuckled and smiled.

She said in a significantly softer tone, "Sorry… I haven't spoken directly with a decent Jenny in a long while. Some of my frustrations were taken out on you and that was wrong of me."

 **"(I'll help you…)"** Happy told the officer knowing that she wouldn't be able to understand her. Aurora made it so that Happy couldn't speak in the human tongue because she wasn't sure if Jenny knew the real reason why she was called 'The Lady Who Shares the Hearts of Pokémon'. Still, the Pokémon seemed to have a pacifying effect on her. The bow-like sensors on Happy's neck and head started to glow a white color. Jenny could feel herself getting calmer and calmer. She assumed it was because of the Sylveon. Once she was done, Happy jumped and licked Jenny on the face. Afterward, she sat right beside her trainer. Aurora happily accepted Happy, picked her up in her arms and started to rub her back. Jenny looked completely flabbergasted at the fairy type.

"You're a sweetheart, you know that? I see what you did there. Jenny… how are you feeling?" Aurora asked Jenny. She was confused at the significant change in tone. Jenny was confused about Aurora and how she felt in general. Nearly all traces of fear vanished and she felt significantly better.

"I… I feel oddly tranquil. What did your Sylveon do to me?" Jenny looked downward at Happy. Happy squealed slightly as she played coy.

Aurora's mouth curled downward slightly, but only for a moment. She resumed smiling. " _This_ Sylveon has the ability to read another's emotions. She must have sensed your distress and came out to calm you down. It's weird. She never normally does that. Why did you come out, Happy?" Aurora asked the fairy type.

 **"(You were being too hard on her. I just had to help!)"** Happy told her trainer. Aurora found herself laughing at herself.

"You know, I definitely was. I was too harsh. Thank you for helping her feel better." Aurora scratched behind Happy's ear. She melted to her trainer's touch as she subconsciously moved her head closer to Aurora's hand. She closed her eyes in ecstasy.

"I didn't think I'd see you in action with understanding Pokémon," Jenny said. She noted that the raven-haired lady's temperament completely changed when Happy came out. She was nicer… more like some of the things she heard from the Jennies from the Green Zone. She knew that Aurora couldn't be a bad person if she treated her Pokémon as nicely as she was to Happy.

"You think it's just a title? My partners share their feelings with others just as much as others share their feelings with them," Aurora said proudly. She started to pet Happy's head subconsciously again. She looked down with remorse, "I must have been a lot tougher than I intended if it was enough for Happy came out from her ball. I really am sorry for being cold to you just now. It was just a test to see if they'd gotten to you yet."

"A test…? What?" Jenny looked confused.

"Never mind me, Jenny. So… am I in trouble?" Aurora asked nervously.

"Actually, you didn't do anything illegal. You didn't harm Shelia and she's the one who impersonated Nurse Joy. All you did was subdue her in a struggle. You fought her in a matter of self-defense because you did say she took out a weapon against you, right?" Aurora nodded. Jenny continued, "You would have been in trouble if you had refused to pay for the damages. How much did she pay?" Jenny turned to Joy.

"500,000 Poké," Joy answered.

"Wow! That much that easily? We wouldn't have ordered you to pay that much." Jenny knew that really good trainers typically made a lot of money, but Aurora was acting so casual about it. She noticed that Joy was nodding in the background. Clemont and Bonnie looked at Aurora wide-eyed while Ash and Serena wondered how much money Aurora had with her.

"It's not that much of a bother. Joy, do you need more? I don't need the money. I really don't mind giving you what you need," Aurora went into her pouch to take out more money, but Joy stood up and stopped her. Aurora looked slightly bemused. She giggled at her generosity.

"You've given me way more than I need. Thank you," Joy told her. Aurora looked slightly bashful. Jenny looked thoughtful.

 _"Now I can see what some of my relatives mean. She's actually pretty nice when she's not being cold. I knew that there was someone who donates a lot of their money to the centers in Hokori, but I didn't expect it to be her. I hope I'm not on her bad side, ever. She seems she'd be a dangerous adversary,"_ Unbeknownst to her, Aurora had read Jenny's aura and made a hidden smile. She was flattered, but admitted she could be too harsh on other people. Happy knew what that smile meant. Happy looked at Aurora and she quietly laughed.

"Now… It seems like you really don't need me here. All I need to do is to write a report about this. Otherwise, everyone is free to go." Jenny stated.

"Thank you so much, Officer Jenny!" Bonnie said.

"Honestly, I don't think I did that much." Jenny scratched her head, "Aurora did nothing wrong that I know of. Now I need to track down this Shelia person. How did she look again?"

"She looked around Ash's age. She has large green eyes, fair skin, and long curly brown hair. She was also wearing the exact same version of Nurse Joy's uniform." Aurora described. It made her sad to see someone so young become corrupted by the team she so very despised. She hoped that if Officer Jenny caught her, she's put in a better place. As much as she loathed the Zurui, she also had a lot of sympathy for many of the members.

"Thank you for the information. You are all free to go." Jenny announced.

"Oh and Jenny?" Aurora called out to her.

"Yes?" Jenny questioned.

"Please… be careful from here on out. The Zurui knows no names. If you know too much, you will get confused and you will lose yourself. Don't end up like some of your family in the Death Zone. Search… but be as discreet as you possibly can." Aurora said with a dangerously serious tone. Jenny didn't know what she meant, but regarded her with a smile. Aurora looked at the blue-haired woman sadly. As she wasn't an aura guardian or psychic, she couldn't resist them like Aurora could. The raven haired woman could only hope for the best. Jenny gave a courteous nod as she left the recuperation chamber.

"Aurora… thank you for what you've donated. It's going to go towards a lot of things here in the center." Joy bowed slightly.

"I'm happy about that, Joy. I wish for the best." Aurora respectfully bowed to the pink-haired lady. Joy nodded as she left the room. Now it was just Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Aurora left. They were left speechless.

Ash decided to speak up for them, "Aurora… how much money do you have?"

Aurora chuckled and made a coy smile, "It's a secret."

"Who are the Zurui...?" Serena asked what the others had been really thinking.

"It's like Team Rocket was to Kanto or Team Plasma was to Unova. They are the villainous team of the Hokori region. They've been the bane of my existence since they first found out about me." Aurora said with clenched teeth. She spoke with a mix of two tones, "If there is anything I loathe in the world… it's them. It's the only thing I'd say we can agree on at the moment." With fists blazing, she punched the air out of pure rage. Ash stepped back with a guarded expression. He could feel Ashton getting angry, but he didn't understand why. The anger wasn't directed towards him, though.

 _"I know they're pursuing us. Shelia being here was no coincident."_ Ashton stated grimly in their mind.

 _"Pursuing?"_ Ash furrowed his eyebrows.

 _"Yes… I remember… never mind. Try not to worry about them for now. I understand Ruru's feelings about them somewhat. You don't know what they did to us."_ Ashton spat out with disgust.

 _"I can tell they caused our separation. My question is what did Aurora do to make them want to go after her?"_ Ash wondered. He knew that Aurora cared for him a lot. The fact she was reacting this badly to the mention of the Zurui's name led him to believe they had something to do with the separation.

 _"Wish I knew, Ash. I don't think it's what she did, but rather, what she has."_

"You're on the right track, boys. I found out the Zurui is after our power to use for their own gain. Though… I'm not sure what the purpose of this is yet. I have to keep investigating their affairs… after I make sure you remember everything." Aurora answered Ash's thoughts. He gasped slightly in surprise.

"What did you do to them?" Ash asked.

"Well, other than existing, I rebelled against them." Aurora stated simply. "The Zurui controls the middle of Hokori under an iron fist. The outer circle isn't under any rule, but is more receptive to change. They still respect me as their Champion. I'm trying to do everything I can for my region, but I've been taking it only one step at a time. I know that if they are after me, they will be after you, especially now that you are sixteen. A guardian's powers begin to peak between your age and twenty-one. That's one of the reasons why I decided to go Kalos; I'm trying to protect both things I care about under one shot."

"How bad is Hokori's situation?" He asked.

"It's none of your concern... at least… not yet. Try not to worry about it, Ash. Should you head to Hokori at your current strength, you would be a sitting duck for the Zurui to get what they want. I don't to make that risk… at least, until I know you can handle yourself." Aurora told him as gently as she could.

"But I can handle myself now," Ash argued. Aurora shook her head.

"Not at Hokori's level. Trust me, Ash. I know you're the type of person who wants to help everyone he sees, but this is something you aren't ready to help with. Your powers need to develop more. You need to meet each of your aspects and train more by the time you consider challenging the first gym. Igor is no slouch in battle, despite being the first gym leader." Aurora continued matter-of-factly. "I don't think you need to be worrying about Hokori. That's my job."

She looked directly into Ash's eyes with a grim face. She narrowed her eyes and spoke to her younger relative telepathically, _"Young one, please see me when everyone is later tonight. Bring only Pikachu. What I tell you should only be known to the Ketchum name and their guardian partners. Do not say anything about it, not even to Serena. At least, not yet. Wait until Ashton is ready to say something as well."_

Ash made a slight nod. He didn't know what was so important that her entire demeanor changed, but decided not to question it. He wanted to find out why she was acting so weird. A little part of him was also curious of what she may show him as well. He wanted to tell Serena, but if it was important, he would withhold it… at least, until he knew it wasn't necessary to anymore.

"I don't know about you, but I wanna go shopping when we leave!" Bonnie completely broke the ice. Aurora blinked her eyes in surprise, Clemont and Ash groaned and Serena looked excited. Serena had sparkles in her eyes, Aurora looked confused and Ash and Clemont looked at each other with dread. The boys knew exactly where this was going and they knew they weren't going to like it. They both looked at Bonnie with annoyance while Aurora shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know why the males were acting this way, but was curious to find out.

* * *

A brown haired girl teleported to be right in front of a tall building. Her Pokémon was right beside her, looking at her confidently. The girl gave her Pokémon a hug. The Pokémon immediately returned it. The Pokémon looked up at her confidently.

"Thank you. You're my only true friend, Gardevoir. Return and take a good rest." A green eyed girl said as she returned her Pokémon in its capsule. She gazed at the landscape. She was in a large metropolitan area. The city was heavily populated and very polluted. Everywhere she looked, she saw buildings and skyscrapers. She barely saw any trees, grasses or plants in general. The young girl stared upward at the building she was standing under. It was the tallest skyscraper of them all and the one producing the most smoke in general. Despite that, it looked the most renovated out of all the buildings. With a nervous sigh, she went inside.

Immediately upon entering, she received dirty glares from customers and workers alike. She didn't really care as it was to be expected in the building. It lived up to the poisonous attitude of the area. When she reached the elevator, someone stopped her. A large burly man with short brown hair and blue eyes stopped her from entering. He was at least a foot taller than her and he didn't look too friendly. He looked down at her quizzically.

"Where do you think you going, little lady?" He flashed an ugly grin.

"That's nothing of your concern. Get out of my way!" She tried to push through, but the man didn't budge. The man snickered and pushed her on the ground.

"I could do that…" The man yanked her by the arms and lifted her up in the air. She screamed at the man's grip grew tighter. "Or I can crush you to death. It'll be pretty easy for a little wimp like you. Answer my question. Why do you want to go up?"

"Seriously, Joe? Fine. I wish to speak with the head of the Poison Toxx Company and the Zurui boss." She yanked herself off of Joe's grip and glared at him. He snorted in response.

"Who gave you clearance, Shelia?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are we really going to go through this or are you going to let me up already? Unless you know what's good for you, you'll let me up. If you don't, I wonder what Doku will do to you for forcing info to be lost on that Champion. People like you disappear all the time here in Doki Doki City." Shelia pointed at Joe's nose and narrowed her eyes. Joe looked spooked and immediately conceded by her wishes.

Joe visibly got a shiver down his spine and moved out the way. He gestured towards the elevator door, "O-o-of course. Right this way…."

"Thank you. Which floor are the bosses on?"

"They should be on the top floor. Let's… not talk about this encounter alright? This is my only job." Joe tapped his fingers together nervously. Shelia rolled her eyes, but didn't say a word. Shelia shook her head apathetically and entered the elevator. Somewhat catchy elevator music played in the sanitized elevator. Shelia found herself humming to the music as the elevator brought her up to her desired floor.

She left the elevator and found herself in an expansive, long hallway. It was decorated with a lilac tiled floor and purple paint in the wall. Every door she passed at a couple of violet flowers on either side of its entrance. She thought of it as a nice touch. Eventually, after traversing the long hallway, she reached the last door. It had a large 'Z' in the shape of a dragon in the middle of it and she knew she was in the right place. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come on in!" A strong voice bellowed from the other side. With a nervous sigh, she went into the room.

When she entered the room, she was greeted by two men. The room itself had a bright atmosphere, being painted with white and beige. There was a large 'Z' shaped dragon in the middle of the tiled floor. There was a large brown wooden desk in the middle in the room with the Zurui logo. An old man sat on the table while a somewhat middle-aged was sitting on a regal chair. The old man had piercing blue eyes while the middle-aged man had strong hazel eyes. The middle-aged man had short, wavy, blond hair. He had a white lab coat on with a purple shirt and beige pants. The old man was wearing a simple yellow hoodie and denim jeans. They both looked intimidating to look at, but the old man seemed more amicable. Shelia was trembling in her spot.

"What's wrong? Step forward, gal!" The old man gestured.

"Yes, sir…" Shelia nodded timidly.

"Shelia… you're back very soon. I'm assuming you have information on the Champion?" The middle-aged man asked.

"Yes, Mr. Doku and Mr. Charles, sir." Shelia nodded her head. Doku looked amused while the Charles just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just call me Doku, lass. And this old fart? Call him Charles. Here, have a seat." Doku raised his hand in the air and pulled a chair out with his power. Shelia yelped as she lost control of her body and was raised into the air. Doku pulled out a chair with his other hand and forced Shelia to sit down. He slid the chair so that they were sitting face to face while Charles was still sitting on the table. They looked like they were discussing something prior to when she entered, but they had left their undivided attention to her.

"So… tell us what you know. Was the mission a success?" Doku asked with an intrigued smile.

"Uh… yes and no." Shelia tapped her fingers nervously. Both of their expressions visibly darkened. Shelia gulped and shivered in response.

"Give us the good news first." Charles offered first in a sweet voice.

"I was able to find out a few things. Aurora, Ash, and their companions reached Santalune City yesterday. I was spying on them and I noticed Aurora teaching Ash an aura technique. It looked like they were levitating a sleeping girl from off the ground. Ash was able to hold her up for a few moments before his concentration slipped." Shelia told them.

"That was the aura grip, most likely. So, Aurora is trying to train the runt? It doesn't surprise us. All Ketchums love to train… whether it be through battling or via aura. Also…, that sleeping girl… what did she look like?" Charles asked.

"She had short honey-blond hair, but it was hard to make out from a distance. It was pretty dark, so I don't know what else." Shelia admitted. Doku looked like he had a thoughtful expression, but he shrugged off whatever he was thinking. Charles looked amused.

"Hmm… it seems Ketchum finally has a girl. That girl was most likely the one who hugged him before Ash continued the battle. Aww... he's growing up so fast." Charles chuckled. He frowned immediately after and said, "It makes me sick. Did you find out something else?"

"Yes… the next morning, when I encountered Ash and his friends directly, I noticed Ash could change his eye color just like Aurora could. His eyes were just as a piercing red as Aurora's when her eyes are like that." Shelia continued. Charles and Doku's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Really now? Does he have the same bloodlust as Aurora when his eyes are red?" Doku asked.

"Not… really sure. I had to leave before I could find out more." Shelia said, looking down.

"Now why was that?" He implored.

"This is the bad news. Aurora caught onto my disguise. She noticed I wasn't really a Nurse Joy. She knocked me out and tied me up, but she didn't do anything else. I awoke and saw the Lumiose Gym Leader and his sister. Once they freed me from the rope, I knew I had to make my leave before Aurora spotted me again. I'm surprised she didn't kill me, to be honest." Shelia subconsciously held onto her neck.

"Aurora, although she's been a thorn in our side for quite a bit, is not one to kill anyone… when she has her regular yellow eyes. When she has red eyes, it's a different story. We've lost many members because of her counterbalance." Doku noted.

"Another tidbit I think you'd like to know is that it seemed someone caused a lot of damages to the center. Aurora was covering up for whatever reason when she thought I was the nurse." Shelia noted.

"How bad were the damages?" Doku asked.

"It was crazy. In one of the guest rooms, there were multiple holes in the wall. Everything was in disarray. It was terrible to see." Shelia recounted.

"And… that's how I know it wasn't Aurora who did it." Charles spoke up. He spoke with a force and a hidden scorn neither of them expected. "I know that upstart well. She is very meticulous when it comes to damage control. She never leaves too much behind her trail. Something tells me the red-eyed Ash did the damages in the center, but Aurora was trying to cover for him. Since Ash has more devastating power than Aurora, he could spell doom for our organization should he get trained under her. I don't need another thorn in my side... especially a Ketchum."

"What are you going to do, sir?" Shelia asked.

"You still have some usefulness in you yet, girl. Stand." Charles commanded. Shelia had no control over her body as she was forced to stand up. She looked highly nervous. Charles got off the table and regarded her, "You've done a good thing for us, my gal. So… I will reward you… with training."

"Training, sir?" Shelia blinked in surprise.

"Yes. Should Aurora see you again, you will need to learn to defend yourself. You were lucky she let you live." Charles started. Shelia once again held her neck slightly. Charles took notice, "She nearly choked you to death, didn't she?"

"Yes." Shelia admitted in a small voice.

"How did that make you feel?" Charles pushed a little further.

"I-it made me feel angry and scared, but I shrugged it off. I won't let things like that affect me." Shelia's gaze distanced itself from Charles and Doku. She was trying not to look into both their eyes.

"That's a shame… with anger... comes progress. Throughout history, anger has been a catalyst for the world moving forward. Anger is the catalyst for wars, but those wars teach people to move on. You will use your anger for our cause." Charles's voice shifted to being slightly heavier and nebulous. Shelia's head started to shift from left to right as her eyes also became clouded. Doku simply continued to sit down and watch them in mock boredom. He took a sip of coffee.

"I will use my anger for our cause…"

"You will use your anger to fight all aura guardians."

"I will use my anger to fight all aura guardians…"

"You will train your body and mind for five years to prepare."

"I will train my body and mind for five years to prepare…"

"And you will do everything in your power to revive Nyxcipher."

"I will do everything in my power… to revive Nyxcipher."

"Teleport to the Zurui Training grounds on Midnight Lane with your Gardevoir and train! Train your body and mind. If you are exceptional, I may just aid you further with a little prototype we're working on. Now… you are dismissed." Charles finished with a smirk. Shelia saluted before leaving Doku's office. Charles laughed while Doku shook his head.

"You are possibly the coldest evil genius I've ever known. No regular human has ever survived our training regimen. You're basically sending her on a death sentence." Doku stated. Charles sat down on the chair, but put his hands behind his head and placed his legs on the table.

"I could be killing her… or she could come out stronger. I sense potential in the kid. Either way, it's a win-win for me. She lives and we have a superhuman in our hands in the next few years. She dies and we have one less grunt to worry about. I honestly don't care, but I am curious to see the final result. She'll make a wonderful test Mankey for our exosuit when we finish developing it for regular humans." Charles shrugged his shoulders.

"What will you do about the Champion?" The younger man asked.

"I have a plan, but it requires me to directly intervene. I'll need to wait for her to separate from him. I'm pretty sure there will be some opportunity… Aurora can't be with Ash all the time. While they're separate, I'll deal with the Champion myself. Take out the bigger threat and the smaller one will be easier to handle." Charles stated.

"What about the boy?"

"Don't worry… after I kill Aurora, taking Ash will be a breeze. We'll find out more about a Ketchum's counterbalance through him. Wait…" Charles closed his eyes and concentrated. He had a large smile on his face, "I sense they're starting to separate now. Aurora's life signature is eluding me at the moment, but Ash's is still in Kalos. It's just like I said. Today is the perfect time to strike."

"You can sense them all the way from over here? Kalos and Hokori are very far from each other." Doku blinked in rare surprise.

"Please. Ketchums have been a thorn in the Malladus family's side for millennia. We know each other's life signatures, being the first primordial aura guardians and psychics. This is a good time to strike while we have the element of surprise on our side. I'll end her life here and now before she has a chance to properly train Ash." Charles shrugged his shoulders.

"You're planning to kill her yourself? Such a bold move…, but I respect it. If you're successful, this will be huge. Things will go much more smoothly. With the Champion gone… the rest of the region will be demoralized and fall under our control. Tread carefully… Aurora is no pushover." Doku noted.

"I know. I have to respect that blasted guardian's strength… so I'll have to attack her when her guard is lowered and when I'm properly prepared. I'll need every advantage I can get. Later in the day may be the most beneficial time, but we'll see." Charles stated.

"Charles, do you need one of the endosuits? Are you sure you'll be able to take her on by yourself?" Doku asked, somewhat concerned. He was surprised about how much he cared for the old man, but he didn't need Charles to die.

"I'll use the suit, but I don't think I'll need it too much. Playing on her fears will be more than enough." Charles assured him. He had a large grin on his face. "I think it's time for me to put the Champion in her place."

* * *

 **A/N: This was a pretty long chapter, I'll admit, but hey, a lot of things happened. Some things revealed, others... more discreetly. I think there are multiple things that could happen, be a possibility or become a reality. Who knows?**

 **Chapters 12, 13 and 14 will happen concurrently with one another. Chapter 15 will combine both Ash and his friends' day with Aurora's day as they reunite.**

 **Until then...**

 **Next Chapter: Shop Or Will You Drop?**

 **~SPG123~**


	13. Shop Or Will You Drop?

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. I'm back and (hopefully) better than ever. My deepest apologies for not uploading these last couple of months, but I have been working feverishly on both this story and school. Morale has remained high throughout the entire unintentional hiatus, which is why I managed to type out quite a few chapters in advance. Consistent uploads will begin once again. I'm so sorry for the wait, but here it is. My 'I'm sorry' present. This is my longest chapter to date and I hope this will cover for the two month lack of updates~**

 **Last we left off, Bonnie suggested the gang should unwind a little while Charles began to scheme Aurora's downfall. What will happen in this chapter? Let's find out.**

 **Happy New Year ^_^**

 **Certain things to note:**

 _"..."-_ This denotes regular speech or thoughts in flashbacks.

 _"..." This denotes thoughts, flashback or telepathy when stated directly._

 **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's speech or Pokemon thoughts in flashbacks.**

 ** _"..." This denotes a Pokemon's thoughts, telepathy or Pokemon speech in flashbacks when stated directly._**

 **"(...)" (This denotes a Pokemon speaking, but only select characters like Ash or Aurora can understand it.)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and... yeah, Game Freak. This story is, of course, mine, but Pokemon is Game Freak's. I'm just using the characters for your enjoyment :)**

 **Onward to the story!**

* * *

 _"Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you."_ -Bob Marley

* * *

Chapter 12: Shop Or Will You Drop?

Clemont used his Aipom arm to grab Bonnie's back and make her face him. He didn't look embarrassed like he normally did when he did this, but instead looked at her with an expression of exasperation, "Bonnie, why would you ask that in a time like this?"

"Why not? I don't like this tense air! Everyone's been stressed out this morning and I wanna do something fun! Besides, Serena and I never got to look at the cute outfits here! We weren't traveling together until after we started to leave Santalune City! Some of those boutiques won't shop themselves." Bonnie giggled. Serena nodded her head in agreement. She held onto Ash's arm and gave him a pleading look. Ash tried to look away, but Serena was too overbearing.

"Come on, Ashy. Come with us…please…?" Serena pleaded softly.

"Why? I don't like to shop." Ash replied simply.

"Aww, don't be like that. Besides… you don't have to shop…" Serena told him.

"I don't?" Ash asked, hopeful.

"No… you can carry our stuff for us!" Serena clasped her hands together. Ash sighed. He really wasn't that fond of shopping at all. He definitely wasn't that fond of carrying things that were bought. He didn't like to be a bag boy. It seemed every one of his female traveling companions loved to shop, except for Misty and Iris. However, even though they were more tomboyish, they still as forceful as the girls who loved to shop. And Ash was a sucker every time. He couldn't help that he was nice but, Arceus, he hated when they forced him to do what they wanted. It was even worse now that Serena was his girlfriend. Although he loved the honey blond teen with every fiber of his being, he also knew she loved fashion. He couldn't ignore her request, but at the same time, he was dreading the little shopping excursion.

"But…" Ash started.

"Come on, Ashy. Please…?" Serena held on to him tighter and looked up at him. She was giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. Ash didn't think she needed to do much convincing, considering he thought of her as incredibly cute already. Still, her eyes were doing a number on him. He tried to look away, but they were too irresistible.

"Ugh. Fine. You win." Ash grumbled slightly in defeat.

"Thank you." Serena hugged and kissed him on the cheek. Ash blushed, then smiled. Bonnie, Clemont, and Pikachu were all snickering at him. Ash pouted slightly in response.

"Let's go then!" Serena tugged him on the arm to leave the Pokémon Center. Bonnie did the same thing to her brother. Aurora smiled, but did not move. She sighed sadly. Bonnie was the first to pick up on this and stopped tugging on her brother.

"Aren't you going to come with us, Aurora?" Bonnie tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Nope. I think this is a good time to go to some place in the Hokori region, actually. There is something I need to do." Aurora told her.

"Aww… I wanted you to shop with us, too…" Bonnie started to pout. Aurora lightly smiled, but had her mind made up.

"Normally, I'd love to go shopping, but something else is more pressing for now. I should do this as soon as possible. I'm sorry, Bonnie. I promise I'll be back here before dusk falls. Don't mind me. Enjoy being with your friends." Aurora told the child. Bonnie still looked disappointed, but decided not to ask any further. Aurora figured the young girl could still hang out with her friends. That's the thing that mattered to her the most. She knew they needed a break from the whole guardian thing.

"Alright. I guess we'll see you later," Bonnie said. Aurora nodded. Suddenly, one of Aurora's Poké Balls rumbled and the Pokémon released herself. Chi-Chi stretched her body slightly once she came out. Everyone but Aurora was surprised at the sudden appearance by the cat. She and Pikachu glared at each other, being natural enemies. Aurora had to hold Chi-Chi back from trying to eat Pikachu again and Ash had to hold Pikachu back from attacking. One look from both trainers made them feel guilty.

 **"** **I'll get you later, Pikachu. You're not the reason why I came out,"** Chi-Chi growled. Pikachu snarled and started to emit electricity from his cheeks. Chi-Chi started to emit electricity from her claws. Everyone could see the tension between the electric mouse and electric cat. Eventually, not wanting to start something, they both pointed their noses up and grunted. Ash and Aurora sighed. Pikachu never acted this hostile to anything without reason and Chi-Chi was the same way. It seemed even natural rivalries couldn't be contained too well. Chi-Chi continued, **"I came out only to assist my trainer. Aurora, you wanna go to the Hokori region, don't you?"**

"Yes, I do. I need to see a couple of important people to me." Aurora nodded.

"Aurora, where will you be going?" Ash wondered.

"Shingetsu Town. My hometown. You'll go where I'm going to go in due time, young one. Before I go, Happy can you do me a favor?" Aurora answered. Chi-Chi stood on her hind legs. Before they could react, Chi-Chi started to make purplish energy from her claws, but Aurora stopped her. Happy tilted her head slightly.

 **"** **Aurora, what is it?"** Happy asked.

"Can you be a dear and stay with Ash?" Aurora asked her sweetly. Ash was confused by the favor.

"What? Why?" Ash asked.

"Happy loves to move around and shop. She has an affinity for this kind of things. Besides, Happy doesn't really want to leave here, do you, girl?" Aurora smiled and rubbed behind Happy's ear. The fairy type had a whimsical look to her as she absentmindedly agreed with her trainer. Happy realized from Aurora's tone that there was something else she wanted her to do.

 **"** **Sure, Aurora. I like the Kalos Region, so I'll stay. It'd be good to have a nice walk."** Happy rubbed her body against Aurora. Happy gestured Aurora to bring her head downward and the pixie-eyed Pokémon whispered in her ear. **"What do you really want, Aurora?"**

"I want you to keep an eye on Ash. If I'm gone, I imagine the Zurui is more likely to sense this and strike. You're smaller than everyone in the party, so you're perfect for the job. If the Zurui is in the area, please make sure they won't get to him. Can I trust you to do that?" Aurora expressed in a soft voice. Her eyes looked pleading.

Happy nodded her head intently. She thought it was a good idea. Happy was more than willing to abide by her trainer's wishes. She smiled and gave the ebony haired woman a lick on the cheek. Aurora giggled at Happy's confirmation and patted Happy's head in response. Soon, they both were laughing. Aurora stood up completely and regarded Happy properly.

"Can I talk with you in private, Happy?" Aurora asked. Happy was confused, but followed Aurora away from the teens.

 **"** **What's up, Mistress?"** Happy asked.

"First off: don't call me that." Aurora sighed. Happy snickered in response. Aurora went into her bag and got a smaller bag with a small hole to tie a tiny string around. She put a couple of Oran Berries and another thing into said bag. She took out some ribbon, sealed it up and tied it around Happy's neck. The fairy type looked up at her trainer confused. She made a small smile, "Secondly, I want you to carry this small bag around your neck and give the contents to Ash when you need to."

 **"** **What's in this?"** Happy said, looking down at the bag. Aurora chuckled a little bit.

"You'll know it when you sense his emotions. Consider it a little gift to Ash when he needs it. I have a feeling he'll need this later… especially since his girlfriend seems to love shopping. I'm sure he'll appreciate it… and I always wanted to do this at some point." Aurora smiled.

 **"** **Ah… Making up lost time, I see?"** Happy chuckled.

"You know me like a book. I hope he enjoys his present and his time with his friends, but please… keep my young one safe. I'm taking quite a big risk heading back to the Hokori region like this and I hope it pays off... and that they will agree to help me train him." Aurora said in a quiet voice.

 **"** **I'm sure they will, Aurora. They love you. They wouldn't want to miss the rising of the newest Ketchum."** Happy told her. Aurora nodded.

"True that. Make sure you to enjoy your time with Ash and his friends. Don't stray too far off unless you need to, alright?" Aurora gave Happy a huge hug. She held onto her and Happy could sense how nervous she was. It made her want to calm her down, but knew her nerves would get settled soon.

 **"** **I promise I will stay by them."** Happy nodded and giggled in delight. The fairy type grew more serious. Happy knew there was a hidden message in Aurora's tone: _'Make sure you guard everyone in my absence.'_

"Alright, Happy. Be the best Watchog you can be." Aurora smiled and walked back to the group with Happy. Happy smiled back. They noticed the little bag tied around her, but decided not to say anything.

"Ash, are you fine with Happy staying with you?" Aurora asked.

"I'm OK with this. Welcome to the team temporarily, Happy." Ash smiled warmly. Happy started to wag her tail vigorously in excitement. Aurora decided not to give Happy's Poké Ball to Ash. Although she knew he was trustworthy, she did that for a specific reason. Happy wasn't bound by her ball should a psychic be near her. Unlike aura guardians, psychics could force Pokémon into their capsules with a simple wave of their hands. They could interrupt the bond between the trainer and Pokémon by using the Poké Balls' technology to suck them inside. Psychics were master technicians and they knew exactly how to use that to their advantage.

Aurora and Happy glanced at each other, then gently nodded to each other. Happy knew what her mission was and she was going to follow it. Ash didn't notice that Aurora didn't give him Happy's Poké Ball, nor did the rest of his traveling companions. It didn't take Chi-Chi long to figure out why Happy decided to stay behind. She thought it was both smart and sweet, but decided not to dwell on it. Touching her trainer's head, Chi-Chi and Aurora both vanished instantly.

"What a peculiar woman…" Bonnie huffed in annoyance. Everyone else shrugged their shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. She said she'll be back by sunset, so we can shop until then." Serena decided. She started to tug on Ash once again. He had a hint on fear etched on his face. His face morphed into one of surprise. The sheer strength of his girlfriend was overwhelming as she began to pick up her pace. She led him out of the Pokémon Center, Serena excited and Ash dreading. Bonnie was ecstatic as she ran out of the center as well. Clemont sighed. He hated physical activity. He huffed out of the center, trying to keep pace with his other three traveling partners. Happy looked confused, but started to walk briskly to catch up with Ash.

Nurse Joy looked at the teens when they sped through the building a little confused, but waved them off when they left the main hub. She hoped they'd have a great day, despite the rocky beginning.

* * *

About a few minutes later, Ash and his friends arrived at the boutique. Serena and Bonnie excitedly entered the clothing store while Ash entered the same time as Clemont. He'd slow down his pace so he would be by Clemont. When they entered, they could see the clothing store were bustling with activity. Many women and little girls were looking at all the hats. There was a wide selection of hats to choose from on the table with different little accessories on them. One of the hats was a brown fedora with a large white prosthetic flower. Another was a red felt hat with a purple button accessory. The red felt hat looked akin to the hat Serena wore when she first started traveling, except it was slightly darker. Serena felt forlorn with memories. She picked up the hat to inspect it.

Ash wondered what she was looking at and caught up with her. Then, he saw the object of her sight. He remembered her wearing a very similar hat at the beginning of their adventure. Serena noticed Ash appearing right beside her, giggled and put the hat on her head. Serena winked at him.

"How do I look?" Serena asked him expectantly. Serena didn't look that much different, but she had a new air to her now that she wore a different hat with shortened hair. Granted, it looked familiar but since it was on a different outfit, it still managed to look fresh.

Ash widened his eyes, then smiled broadly. She looked good in anything she wore, hat, or not. He gave the most honest answer he could muster. "Stunning."

"Do you think I should wear this, or wear my current hat still?" Serena asked.

Ash placed a finger on his chin in thought. He didn't mind what she wore. Heck, if she decided not to wear a hat, he'd like it. Still, there was one he preferred over the other. He told her, "I like your current hat more, Serena. Don't change a thing. You're beautiful the way you are."

"I'll continue wearing it, then. Thanks, Ashy!" Serena gave a small peck on his cheek. Ash blushed in response. From a distance, Happy smiled warmly, but had her nose up in the air, sniffing. She didn't smell anything suspicious, so she just spent time lounging around, sitting right under a window. Ash was still in her sight and that was good. Truthfully, she was more into actual clothes than hats, but she didn't mind being in here. She just wanted the kids to have fun and for Aurora to be alright wherever she was. She chuckled to herself. If she was younger, she would be running around the store just for the heck of it. Oh, how things could change.

Serena noticed Happy sitting around, somewhat bored and decided to change that. She looked around and found a pale pink felt hat. Then, she put a white bow on it as an accessory. Afterward, she approached the lounging Sylveon. Then, she put on the little hat on Happy. The fairy type made her ears go down out of reflex and looked up at Serena, confused. She didn't realize that she looked incredibly cute with the hat on and her ears like that. It like she was giving Serena puppy dog eyes without trying to.

Serena scooped up Happy in her arms and put her in front of a mirror for her to see. Happy understood what Serena wanted to do and she liked it. She jumped off of her arms and used her feelers to adjust the hat slightly. She tilted the hat a bit to the right. Serena liked the look on her even more. Her right ear was down as a result and her left ear was perked up, but it looked adorable on Happy. Ash came over to her and said the same thing. Happy blushed slightly at the positive attention and put the hat back. She kept on the accessory. This let Serena know that she only wanted the accessory. As much as she liked the hat, she didn't want it to fall of her while she was battling. She knew the accessory wouldn't. If she was still a coordinator's Pokémon, she would want the hat, but she decided it wasn't worth it. Serena had a vague understanding of her reasoning and decided just to get the white bow. The color contrasted well with Happy's cream and pink body and she liked that. After that, Happy decided to go back to the window and sat down, watching them once again.

Meanwhile, Bonnie had tried on a multitude of hats in front of her brother. These included a zebra-striped hat with a small black bow attached, a snarky beige fedora and a polka-dotted baseball cap. Clemont didn't know that the boutique had so many hats. Bonnie pulled him in closer to the clothing selection and gave him a pale blue cap to try on in akin to his jumpsuit. Clemont looked somewhat nervous and surprised. He'd never needed to go into stores like these before. He was always in his gym fixing something, building something or battling something. If he thought about it, he never went out before meeting Ash. He was thankful that he'd met Ash, albeit from him getting kicked out of the gym, but still.

Bonnie pressured him into trying on the hat. He could tell that she wouldn't leave him alone until he tried on the hat, so he gingerly took it. Bonnie gave him an encouraging smile as he tried on the hat. Bonnie thought he looked kind of cute. However, Clemont thought he looked a little bit out of place. He felt like this especially since he was wearing an Aipom arm bag and his blue jumpsuit still. Ash and Serena looked over at the two. Bonnie was wearing a beige hat and Clemont had on the pale blue cap. Ash gave a thumbs-up while Serena giggled slightly. Bonnie was ecstatic at the slight change in her brother's attire. This made her want to see more hats on her brother.

Bonnie started to drag Clemont further into the store. Dedenne was sitting on Bonnie's shoulder. He wanted a try on a hat or two himself. Bonnie noticed this and wanted to accommodate for him. Since Dedenne was extremely small, finding a hat for him was especially challenging. Eventually, she decided she needed help.

"Clemont, can you help me to find a hat for Dedenne?" Bonnie pleaded.

"Me? Why won't you have Serena help you? She's the fashion expert." Clemont was slightly confused at the question and slightly uninterested. Don't get him wrong; he loved Bonnie, but clothes and shoes? He'd pass in an instant.

"But you're my big brother! Please…" Bonnie continued to plead. Clemont looked at her and sighed.

"Hmm… you know… maybe I can help you. Just give me a few minutes." Clemont had an idea in his idea. Bonnie eyed him suspiciously. She had a feeling she knew what her brother was going to do and didn't like it.

"Clemont… are you planning to build something?" Bonnie questionably asked her older brother.

"Well, yeah," Clemont replied honestly.

"Clemont! You know your machines always blow up!" Bonnie huffed up with annoyance.

"Hey… give it a chance! I know my machines usually fail, but sometimes they really do work! Trust me…" Clemont tried to assure his younger sibling, but it was fallen on deaf ears.

"I do trust you, Clemont… I just don't trust your inventions."

"I guess you don't want to find Dedenne a hat then…"

"I do!"

"Then, can you give me a chance?"

"Ugh… fine… The worse that can happen is a mini explosion." Bonnie finally relented. She didn't want a machine to explode in her face, but her brother wouldn't budge on the subject. She would give him this small victory. With a smile on his face, he eagerly began making a machine that Bonnie could use to find Dedenne a hat. Since Clemont was a skilled inventor, building such a device was no hassle to him. Within about ten minutes, he built something that would aid his sister.

"The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!" Clemont's eyes became hidden behind his glasses as he had a proud smirk plastered on his features. He had a remote with a sole red button on one hand and a small robot around Dedenne's size on the other. In fact, it was built in Dedenne's likeness; it was very similar to the breathing electric type. The main differences were that Clemont's machine had a metallic color scheme and his machine's eyes were red instead of dark brown. Bonnie was astonished that he made a machine so complex so quickly.

"Presenting to you the Finding Small Hats for Pokémon Bot!" Clemont stated proudly.

"That doesn't exactly roll off the tongue well…" Bonnie noted in a tired voice. As always, Clemont ignored her in his excitement.

"This Dedenne bot is designed to find the perfect hat for anything that looks similar to it. Dedenne happens to fit that description beautifully." Clemont explained. He grinned eagerly as he pressed the red button on the controller. Bonnie had a bad feeling something was going to happen… and she wouldn't like it. The Dedenne's eyes started to glow a bloody red. It jumped off from Clemont's hand and started to run deeper in the store.

Bonnie and Clemont watched in anticipation of what the Dedenne clone would do. They saw it run around the store. It started to periodically check around different hats and blinked its red eyes each time. It shook its head when it rejected a hat and continued to check other ones. After fifteen minutes of searching, the robot checked its sixty-eighth hat. It nodded its head and placed the hat on its head. Then, it started to run back to its creator with its eyes blinking rapidly. The mouse clone jumped on Clemont's hand to present a hat it found.

The hat was incredibly small to be able to fit on Dedenne because he was so small. It was a fedora with some lightning shaped designs all over it. Dedenne jumped off Bonnie's shoulder and onto Clemont's other hand to inspect it further. Within a few moments, Dedenne squealed with delight and took it from the Dedenne bot. Dedenne put on the hat and loved it. Bonnie's face instantly perked up at the electric type's happiness. She was surprised to see the robot not explode. She was proud of her brother.

"Mission complete! Initiating self-destruct sequence!" The robot said.

"Wait… self-destruct sequence?" Clemont and Bonnie repeated nervously. They started to hear a timer go off. Clemont started to panic since it was in his hand.

Happy heard the commotion, immediately jumped from her spot and grabbed the Dedenne clone by the tail. She scurried outside and tossed it into the air. Promptly when she threw it into the sky, it exploded. People in the surrounding area were surprised to see an explosion at random. They wondered where it had come from. Happy sighed and shook her head. She sweat-dropped slightly at the robot Dedenne's explosion. Happy went back inside in the midst of the confused crowd.

Bonnie reunited with Happy and gave her a large hug. Happy blushed slightly at the attention. Dedenne also thanked her. Bonnie said, "Wow! You're amazing, Happy! Thank you!"

"Seriously, thank you. I didn't expect it to blow up on us like that." Clemont laughed nervously. Happy acknowledged the both of them by nodding.

"Clemont, why in the world did you install a self-destruct mode in that thing?" Bonnie pointed a finger at her brother.

"Why… not…? Heheheh…" Clemont responded weakly. He raised his hands up in defense. This made Bonnie grow even more annoyed.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can be a genius and still do dumb things like that." Bonnie sighed slightly. Clemont got a bit annoyed and countered that she did dumb things all the time. This resulted in them arguing at each other. Happy sweat-dropped seeing the two siblings bicker. She wished they didn't bicker, but that was the nature of siblings sometimes. Ash and Serena noticed the commotion and went to check up on the blond siblings.

"Are you guys alright?" Serena asked.

"Yeah… One of Clemont's inventions had a self-destruct sequence, but Happy managed to help us." Bonnie said, looking down at the fairy type. Clemont and Bonnie stopped fighting to talk to Serena. Happy started to wag her tail moderately at being mentioned and because the bickering stopped.

"A self-destruct sequence? Man, science is so amazing!" Ash had sparkles in his eyes.

"How is that amazing?" Bonnie asked somewhat incredulously.

"It's pretty cool to include a mode to destroy the invention if you are done with it. That has a lot of utility." Ash explained. Bonnie, Pikachu, and Serena looked confused at the reasoning, Happy tilted her head slightly and Clemont chuckled a little. It was always fun to see Ash as a fan of his inventions, even when they fail. Pikachu merely face-palmed. Ash wondered what he said wrong, but he really didn't care. He was just happy that everyone was OK.

"Utility? I'll never understand you, Ash." Bonnie sighed. Ash still looked clueless and remained blissfully oblivious. The explosion made Bonnie less keen to shopping in the hat store. She racked her head for an idea to do next. A thought formed in her head and she hid a devious smirk. She smiled bashfully, "Hey... Clemont?"

"Yeah, Bonnie?" Clemont asked.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I shouldn't have been so harsh." Bonnie said.

"I'm sorry about that, too. I guess we both do stupid things from time to time." Clemont rubbed behind his head. Bonnie gave him a big hug. Clemont, although shocked of the gesture, accepted it nonetheless. Ash and Serena smiled at the sight.

Bonnie broke apart from the hug and asked, "Hey... Clemont?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the Trainer School here in Santalune together?"

"I don't mind, but I gotta wonder… why?"

"No particular reason." Bonnie stole a quick glance at Serena. Serena blinked her eyes in surprise, then in confusion. She could hear something else in her tone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Ash and Clemont didn't notice Bonnie's sneaky glance. Bonnie continued, "I guess when I become a trainer, I want to make sure I know the bare essentials."

"That's cool that you want to know more about Pokémon. Knowledge is power, after all. The Lumiose Gym was a quiz gym at some point. I would think you know all about the Pokémon basics, especially since you loved to ask challengers questions when you were smaller." Clemont noted.

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "I may know the Pokémon basics, but the school might just teach me something new. Can you please come with me, big brother?"

"I don't see why not." Clemont agreed.

"Ash and Serena… why don't you hang out in the city? You're both trainers, so being in a trainer school would be boring for you. You already know everything about being trainers." Bonnie offered.

"It wouldn't be so boring, Bonnie. I've been to many different trainer schools in my travels." Ash told her. Bonnie gestured to Serena to intervene. Serena gasped slightly as she finally realized what the young child was planning.

 _"_ _Oh, I see what she's doing. Thanks, Bonnie."_ Serena thought happily. Serena made an innocent toothless grin. "Ash, why don't we hang out in the city? There are other places we can go to."

"Like what?" Ash skeptically asked. He had a good feeling of what Serena's answer would be.

"More clothing boutiques, of course!" Serena chirped excitedly. Ash couldn't hide an audible groan. Serena seemed perceptive to his emotions and added with a small smile. "Then, maybe we can do some training together afterward. I know you're itching to do some battling… and we don't battle often."

"Really?" Ash said with surprise in his voice. That surprise was morphed into excitement.

"Sure. We might as well enjoy the day together." Serena said with a toothless grin.

Ash couldn't contain his excitement. He liked the compromise and he was curious to see how Serena battled when she was against him alone. The only other times he fought Serena was in the Mirror World, (he didn't count that as his Serena) and his tag battle against her in Antistar City. He can go through some clothing stores so he could have that chance.

"Well, it's settled, I guess," Bonnie said happily. She got on her knees and regarded Happy. "Happy, do you want to come with me?"

Happy shook her head and stood right beside Ash. Happy rubbed her body against Ash to prove her determination to stay by the dark haired teen. Bonnie looked slightly confused, but was persistent. She asked in a sweet voice, "Please?"

 ** _"_** ** _Nice try. I know the trick you're trying to pull, but it won't work on me. I'm the mistress of manipulation."_** Bonnie gasped when she heard the Sylveon's voice in her head. Happy stopped rubbing her body against Ash and stared right into Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie thought she was hallucinating, but one look at the fairy type let her know it was real and that she was serious. She didn't expect to hear the Pokémon speak in a way that allowed her to understand. **_"I'm sorry about the intrusion of your emotions, Bonnie, but this is the only way I can properly communicate with other humans without Aurora here or speaking aloud so everyone can hear. I want to only speak with you. I won't impede upon whatever alone time the young master wishes to have with his mate, but I do have a responsibility to my Mistress to stay with Ash. Please respect that."_**

"I…" Bonnie didn't know how to respond. She was still processing hearing Happy and actually understanding her without Aurora's presence.

Happy sighed, but was not deterred. She knew how to get what she wanted. Happy got on her hind legs and leaned against the blond child with her front paws. She looked up at her large eyes and she was whimpering slightly. She was giving her large puppy-dog eyes. Bonnie wanted to look away, but found that the fairy type's eyes were too much to bear. When she looked down, Happy looked incredibly cute and was using her cute looks to great effect. Bonnie found that she couldn't resist the pixie-eyed Pokémon that much longer. Eventually, she relented.

"Fine… I'll stop asking you. You're just too cute." Bonnie started to rub the Sylveon's head. Happy's tail began to wag fiercely in ecstasy.

 **"** **(Thank you, Bonnie. That feels nice…)"** Happy drawled absently. Bonnie got the message, but stopped rubbing her head. Happy regained her senses and sat right beside Ash again. Pikachu also stayed on Ash's shoulder and seemed reluctant to leave him as well. Bonnie noticed this and gave up.

"You seem to attract a lot of Pokémon, Ash." Bonnie sighed under her breath. Ash just shrugged his shoulders. Ash didn't know why Happy was so insistent on staying by him, but he was mostly apathetic. Still, she was his responsibility, so he didn't want her to get lost. He was glad that Pikachu decided to stay with him, though. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and stood beside Happy. They settled for a fist-pump and laughed. Ash smiled to see Happy and Pikachu get along well.

"Everyone settled?" Serena asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Ok, then." Serena clasped her hands together. "I guess we'll see you later, Clemont and Bonnie. Have a great time at the Trainer School!"

"I know we will. Come on, Clemont!" Bonnie began to drag her older brother out of the store and towards the school. Clemont found himself surprised at the strength of the younger blond and struggled to keep with her.

"So…?" Ash looked at Serena. He was going to ask which option she wanted, but the honey-blond teen immediately knew what she wanted.

"I just got to see you try on some clothes, Ashy. Let's go!" After paying for Happy's bow, Serena also dragged Ash out of the store. Unlike Clemont, Ash could easily keep up with his girlfriend. The problem was: could he survive the day? He wasn't sure. He knew he was going to find out very soon.

* * *

On their way to the Trainer School, Clemont quickly grew tired. He could barely keep with his energetic younger sister. He hated that he tired out so easily, despite traveling with Ash for about a year. He thought that by walking so much with him, that would help out his unhealthiness. He guessed wrong. Dedenne was secretly laughing at his trainer's fatigue. He could just watch in the comfort of Bonnie's bag. He was more used to Bonnie's spunk than Clemont himself.

Bonnie eventually made it to the Trainer School with sparkles in her eyes. By the time Clemont made it, Bonnie was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. Clemont was panting and had his hands on his knees. Bonnie shook her head in annoyance. She sighed as she wrapped her hands around his arms and helped him inside.

When they entered the building, they noticed everyone was doing a bit of a self-study. Many trainers were sitting down on desks reading about different status ailments. In the back of the classroom, there were three letter abbreviations of six status ailments on the chalkboard. She recognized each one of the abbreviations and smiled inwardly. Being a Gym Leader's sibling did have its advantages.

Clemont tipped his glasses up and smiled. He wanted to test his little sister out, "OK, Bonnie. You dragged me here, so I expect you to know your stuff, Quiz Queen. Will I finally dethrone the Champion?"

"Not on your life. I'll still kick your butt with a good quiz. No one can beat me." Bonnie boasted and laughed.

"All right, then. Show me what you got." Clemont cleared his throat and closed his eyes. He placed a couple of fingers on his chin, trying to think of some questions to challenge his sister. He snapped as he finished thinking. "First question: What are the effects of paralysis? And I don't want the simple 'it lowers speed' answer. I want _all_ the possible effects."

"Aww… really? That's so easy." Bonnie pouted.

"I'll make it easy… at first." Clemont gave a small smirk and gestured Bonnie to answer the question.

Bonnie took a few seconds, then stated, "Since you're an Electric Gym Leader, you'd probably kill me if I didn't get this right. Paralysis, like you said earlier, does lower a Pokémon's speed. It lowers the speed to about a quarter of what it was before. There's approximately a twenty-five percent chance that a Pokémon paralyzed will be unable to move, leaving it open to attack." Clemont raised an eyebrow when he heard his sister pause.

Bonnie didn't look like she was done yet. She looked like she barely started, "However… those are the normal effects. Depending on the Pokémon's ability, the effect of paralysis can change slightly. For example, if an Ursaring got paralyzed, its attack or speed will also be raised, depending on its ability. This is because it can have either Guts or Quick Feet. Guts would raise its attack by fifty percent. Quick Feet, instead of lowering speed, would raise its speed by fifty percent. Marvel Scale is very similar to these two abilities except it would raise a Pokémon's defense by fifty percent. Pokémon with any of those abilities still have a chance at being immobilized, but those are secondary effects of their abilities."

Clemont nodded his head and beamed proudly, "Excellent. You've answered my question and then some."

"Did you expect anything else?" Bonnie boasted.

"No." Clemont chuckled truthfully. "All right. That was a warm-up. Onward to the next question. This is more of an ability question. Tell me, what does Static do?"

"Seriously, bro? Ash's Pikachu has that ability." Bonnie whined.

"True, but not everyone knows about its other secondary effect. Tell me all that you know." Clemont gazed at his sister with a challenging glance.

"Alright, then. Static has a thirty percent chance at paralyzing a target; that's a given. However, not many people know that Static increases the chance of you encountering an Electric-type if the Pokémon with the ability is in the front of the party." She explained breathlessly.

"Great answer. That's the part many people don't know the answer to. It's very useful when you want to capture an electric type specifically." Clemont chuckled. "You still got it, Bonnie."

"Naturally." Bonnie puffed out her chest slightly arrogantly. She looked almost like a Piplup and it made Clemont smile. Clemont looked up and noticed a poster next to the chalkboard. He tapped Bonnie on the shoulder and pointed to the poster. Upon reading it, Bonnie grew very excited.

"A quiz competition today? That's great! It seems registration is still open and the competition will start once the teachers come back." Bonnie summarized.

"I'm tempted to enter the competition with you, but I'll just sit this one out," Clemont stated. Bonnie looked surprised.

"Why? You like quizzes almost as much as I do." Bonnie expressed her shock.

"True. At the same time, treat this as a test for when you start your Pokémon journey. I want to see if what you know will help you out and I don't want to be an obstacle to you." Clemont explained. Bonnie nodded her head in understanding.

She gave her older sibling another hug. Clemont chuckled slightly and patted her head. "Thanks, Clemont. I'll do you proud."

"You better," Clemont replied.

Bonnie registered herself to the quiz competition via a student teacher. The student teacher told her that the actual teacher was planning on coming in the next half hour or so and that she should just sit tight. Bonnie pouted when she first heard the news, but decided that she could wait a little while. In the meantime, Clemont spent time refreshing Bonnie's memories on certain things like Pokémon trivia and status ailments.

Clemont found himself impressed with Bonnie's scope of knowledge and was proud of her. However, there a few things he needed to remind her of such as EVs and IVs. Since he was the creator of the Super Training app in many trainers' gadgets, he knew all about them. He loved the use of wireless connections, which made it easier to install the feature into most trainers' updated Town Maps. Besides, not many trainers seem to know about Effort or Individual Values, so he didn't expect Bonnie to know that much about them either. He told her not to stress about them too much when she started her journey because trainers are known to obsess over the perfect Pokémon once they begin breeding for Individual Values.

After about thirty minutes of waiting, a woman and a man entered the school. All the kids settled down and provided the two with their undivided attention. Once looked like he was an old gentleman, wearing a brown suit and white tie. The other looked like a school teacher, but was wearing a much more professional attire. She was wearing a knee high gray skirt, white shirt, gray sweater vest, and a red tie. She also wore black stockings and Mary Janes for shoes. They both looked amicable and kind.

All the students moved the tables away from the chalkboard and began to set up the classroom for the competition. All the desks were removed except for three. One lone long table was in front of the chalkboard while two smaller high school desks were attached to buzzers a few feet away. There was a small light bulb on each desk indicating when someone rang the corresponding buzzer.

Once the rest of the kids finished setting up, the adult waited for them to quiet down. They all went outside the school to hear the announcements. The old man regarded all of them, "Welcome to our first annual Santalune Quiz Competition! I hope everyone enjoy themselves. Let's set a precedent to future students and Pokémon Trainers how important knowledge can be. I wish you all good luck in this friendly competition."

All the students cheered in excitement. Clemont beamed at his little sister. Upon closer inspection, he noticed she was beginning to get a little nervous. He could tell that she was still very excited, but at the same time nervous of how well she would do. Clemont gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder and mouthed 'You got this'. Bonnie smiled with appreciation.

The old man continued and chuckled, "Remember to have fun out there and show us what you've got!"

The woman began to speak up now. She said in a soft voice, "Thank you, Mr. Smith. We have eight entrants this year, so we will conduct the competition in a knockout basis. We will call two people from a randomly generated list while the principal was out of the room and ask three questions in each group. The first child who answers two questions right out of three will head into the next round and we will repeat this process until there are only two kids left. Then, we will ask seven question. The first child to answer four questions correctly will win the whole thing."

"What's the prize?" A loud boy called out.

"I was getting to that, Kyle. The prizes for the winner will be these…" The lady opened two of her capsules and threw out two Pokémon. One Pokémon was an Umbreon with a set of bells tied around his neck while the other was a Cinccino with a different set of bells tied on her paws. All the children widened their eyes in amazement. "No, not the Pokémon." She could hear audible aww's from over half the children. She sighed as she had anticipated this sort of response. "The prizes will be these bells they're holding. A Soothe Bell on Umbreon and a Shell Bell on Cinccino. As a bit of a warm up, can one of you kids tell me what a Soothe Bell and a Shell Bell do?"

Bonnie's hand immediately shot up. The old man giggled at her enthusiasm. He pointed to the blond haired gal. Bonnie answered, "A Soothe Bell helps to make a Pokémon friendlier to you. True to its name, if you shake the bells, you can hear a really sweet sound all Pokémon adore. Eevee can evolve into Umbreon with the help of a Soothe Bell, actually. A Shell Bell will restore a Pokémon's health a little bit as long as they get an attack off on an opponent. I'm assuming you attached the Shell Bell on this Cinccino because its ability is Skill Link, a perfect ability for the item."

"Excellent response and good observation. That would have been my next question. Tell us…. What is your name?" The woman asked with a gentle voice.

"Bonnie Liscio, ma'am," Bonnie responded. She widened her eyes upon hearing her last name.

"Liscio? Of the Lumiose Liscios?" The lady asked.

"Yeah…" Bonnie wasn't sure how to respond to the preciseness of this teacher and was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I've heard of you, then. You used to help out your brother set up quizzes for trainers, right?" She pointed out. Bonnie replied by nodding her head. "I knew it. Mr. Liscio and later Clemont called you the Quiz Queen when they were gym leaders. In fact, is Clemont or Mr. Liscio with you now?"

Clemont waved to Bonnie from the crowd. The woman smiled as she grabbed Clemont's hand and presented him to her students. Clemont looked a bit uncomfortable at the sudden attention. Bonnie was a little confused herself. The lady regarded her class, "Class, I'd like to introduce a special guest. This is Clemont, one of the eight gym leaders of the Kalos region. When you start your journey, you will need to face him at some point."

"Woah!"

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

"I've never met a gym leader before…" They all said different responses as they crowded around Clemont. Clemont sweat-dropped slightly. Bonnie got somewhat frustrated and pushed through everyone. She huffed in annoyance and hissed, "You're all making him uncomfortable! Give him some space!"

The old man stopped the children from crowding Clemont and Bonnie. He made a placating bow to the blond siblings, "My apologies, you two." The children began to shake anxiously when he turned to them, "That was mighty rude of the students to invade your personal space and for Ms. Snow to encourage that sort of behavior. Bonnie and Clemont are both here to enjoy the competition just as much as everyone else and we will treat them just as if they are regular students. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Smith…" Everyone responded.

"Good. Alicia, you will be responsible for asking the questions of the first round, alright?" Mr. Smith gestured to the student teacher Bonnie and Clemont saw earlier. She tentatively nodded her head as a response. "Great. Good luck everyone!" He said as he entered the school again. Ms. Snow followed her boss inside.

Alicia stayed outside to read the first set of names. "First up: Bonnie and Kyle! Please enter the school and sit down in any seat. The rest of you wait outside until each round is over."

"Yes, Alicia!" Everyone said. The loud boy from before, a kid with auburn hair, freckles, and green eyes glared at Bonnie competitively before entering the school. Bonnie stole one more glance at her brother before entering the school herself. She promised she would live up to her childhood nickname of 'Quiz Queen'.

* * *

Bonnie entered the classroom again somewhat nervous, but mostly confident. Kyle had already sat down at his seat with his hand hovering over the buzzer. Bonnie sat down herself and observed the room around her. The classroom looked relatively the same, except there were much fewer desks. Most of the desks were outside for students waiting to sit. There was a long desk right in front of the chalkboard with three chairs. Mr. Smith sat to the left, Ms. Smith sat to the right and Alicia sat in the middle with a list of different index cards. All the adults waited until they both were ready. When she saw that the children were ready, Alicia decided to start.

"Alright, you two. Round 1. May the better quizzer win." She said with a smile.

"Good luck, Kyle," Bonnie said kindly.

"I don't need any luck to kick a girl's butt." Kyle snorted with arrogance. Bonnie frowned slightly, then shook off his words. Her hand hovered above her buzzer and she looked at the teachers with an intensity they hadn't seen while she was outside. An urge to prove the red headed boy wrong surged within her. Alicia cleared her throat before beginning.

"This round will be mostly about statuses and abilities dealing with status. Here's the first question. What is the effect of burns?"

Bonnie pressed her buzzer so fast that Kyle had his mouth open. They all heard a buzzing sound and a red light flash from Bonnie's table. All of the teachers were impressed with the girl's speed. She answered, "A burn inflicts residual damage on a Pokémon… about one-eighth per turn and halves the user's attack."

"Correct. The first question goes to Bonnie." Mr. Smith pressed a button that made a 'ding' sound. The other two teachers clapped for her. Bonnie blushed slightly in response.

"Second question. What two abilities can prevent most forms of paralysis, provided the Pokémon isn't using the move Glare and name a non-electric type with one of these abilities." Alicia read off from another index card. Bonnie once again hit her buzzer incredibly fast. Kyle grew frustrated with this development.

Bonnie answered, "The two abilities are Volt Absorb and Lightning Rod. A Pokémon with Lightning Rod that isn't an electric type is Rhyhorn."

Mr. Smith once again rang the button, "That is correct! Congratulations, Bonnie! You get to move onto the semi-finals! Sorry, Kyle, you've just been eliminated…"

"Dang it! I can't believe I got my butt kicked by a girl!" Kyle frowned at how fast he was beaten. Bonnie frowned and shook her head.

"Next time, don't be so arrogant and I wouldn't have shown off just now." Bonnie berated the boy. "Just because I'm a girl, that doesn't mean I'm not smart or know a thing or two. Give everyone an equal chance and don't look down on others next time there's a competition. That way, everyone wins." She finished with a smile.

"Whatever." Kyle grumbled under his breath and looked away from the girl. Bonnie frowned and shook her head.

"That is some pretty sound advice. I'd suggest you take it, son." Mr. Smith came in their conversation. Kyle looked down and nodded his head. The old man turned to the blond haired child. "That was a strong showing, Bonnie. Keep it up and the prizes may be yours."

"Thank you, sir." Bonnie bowed with respect.

Ms. Snow gestured them both outside, "Alright, you two. Bring out Kaitlyn and Neil for the next round. I will be asking the questions next."

The two children nodded as they headed outside and got the next two people to enter the classroom. Kaitlyn had a long brown braid that reached up to her waist and a pink and blue school uniform on. Neil had short black hair and a blue and black school uniform on. Clemont rejoined Bonnie after going through a small sea of kids. He congratulated her when he heard the teachers announce that Bonnie had moved on. They both sweat-dropped at the amount of attention he was getting. Clemont wasn't used to it and Bonnie wasn't having it. As the rounds went by, Bonnie turned into a sort of pseudo bodyguard for Clemont, keeping kids away if he felt uncomfortable, but at the same time allowing him to track her progress.

A girl with medium length dirty blond hair approached Bonnie herself and bowed slightly, "I really am sorry about my classmates' behavior around your big brother. It's just it's rare to see gym leaders other than Viola come by here. He seems pretty cool."

Bonnie was surprised to hear a student apologize, but was appreciative. "My brother? Cool? Well, that's a first. Thank you, though. I don't mind that your classmates like my big bro, but Clemont isn't really one who craves that much attention. By the way, what's your name?"

"The name's Sarah." She winked.

"I'm-" Bonnie was about to respond, but Sarah cut her off.

"No need to say your name, Quiz Queen. I think we all heard it earlier." Sarah giggled and brought out her hand.

"That's true, I guess. Still, it's nice to meetcha!" Bonnie greeted and shook the girl's hand.

"Likewise." Sarah nodded her head. She commented. "You know; I really hope we'll meet each other in the final round. You seem like you would be a worthy opponent, Bonnie."

"To be honest, I'm not sure if I'll even get in, but I'll definitely try to!" Bonnie responded and rubbed behind her head.

"Well, we'll see. Good luck with the rest of the competition." Sarah beamed at her.

"Same to you, Sarah." Bonnie waved as Sarah went back to her friends. Bonnie went back to her unofficial job being Clemont's bodyguard, but at the same interacted with the students herself.

* * *

More and more kids got eliminated from the friendly competition. Some were sadder about losing than others, but overall, everyone was good sports about it. Eventually, there were only four kids left. There were Bonnie, Sarah, the girl she recognized as Kaitlyn, and a boy Bonnie didn't recognize at all. Bonnie went through the semi-finals with a little bit of a scare. She did run into trouble with Kaitlyn who had made it from the previous round. She was barely able to edge out a victory against her because she was just as fast as Bonnie with the buzzer. Kaitlyn had answered the first question correctly while Bonnie responded by answering the next two questions correctly. They shook hands and smiled respectively at each other when their round was over.

Bonnie once again went back outside when she was done and noticed that Clemont was showing the students one of his Pokémon, Luxray. Since Luxray was very docile, the fully evolved electric type allowed some of the children to ride on his back. Clemont entertained the other children by showing off some of his successful inventions and gadgets trainers do receive when they first started their journey. Bonnie was glad that the kids were no longer crowding Clemont and that he was amazing them. Seeing Clemont like this reminded her of how much she loved him, even if he could be a little annoying from time to time.

* * *

Eventually, there were two competitors remaining. There was Bonnie and there was another girl that she recognized. She had middle-length dirty blond spiky hair and brilliant blue eyes. She had the same exact uniform on as Kaitlyn. Upon hearing Bonnie's name being called, Clemont decided to allow Luxray to continue to let children ride him and followed his sister inside. Another woman with platinum blond hair and blue eyes entered with the other girl. She was wearing a large fur coat and multiple rings on her fingers. Mr. Smith, Ms. Snow and Alicia all stood up and regarded the two smaller youths.

Mr. Smith regarded them both. "Welcome to the final round! Sarah and Bonnie, you both did well to make it this far. You certainly know your Pokémon basics. You've both managed to impress us with your knowledge, accuracy and speed. Now, we will find out who knows more and who is quicker on the draw."

Bonnie brought out her hand for Sarah to shake. Sarah excepted it wholeheartedly. "Good luck, Sarah."

"You too, Bonnie. May the better quizzer win."

"Hahaha. Yep."

"Clemont Liscio?" The platinum blond lady turned to Clemont.

"Yes?" Clemont answered with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Charmed to meet you. I am Sarah's mother, Priscilla. Congratulations to your little sister making it into the final round." Priscilla greeted him and shook his hand. Clemont shook it back.

"Likewise about your daughter," Clemont replied while smiling.

"I'm actually kind of surprised to see you and your sister here in the city. I thought you two were always in Lumiose City together." Priscilla continued, trying to conduct small talk.

"We are, but for the past year, we've been traveling around to city to city with a couple of close friends. I'm actually about to head back to Lumiose City tomorrow." Clemont replied.

"Really now? When Sarah gets her first Pokémon, I hope you'll give her a shot." Priscilla winked at him. Clemont nodded.

"Of course! Though it may be a bit tough for a novice trainer to face me, I'll still accept any challenge. If she loses at first, then I suggest she gets four gym badges before challenging me again. She could even challenge Viola first." Clemont suggested to her.

"My daughter is a prodigy, son. I don't think she'll lose to anyone. She certainly has more aptitude than your sister." Priscilla snorted. It took Clemont a few moments to process what the lady said because of how shocked he was.

Clemont frowned immediately upon digesting the statement. He scrunched his eyebrows in anger and felt the need to defend his sister. He said in an annoyed voice, "You don't need to say that, you know, or compare your daughter to Bonnie. I can tell they're both really gifted."

"Please. My daughter is the smartest child on the planet. I spent thousands of Poké on her. Do you really think your rubbish home-school sister has a chance?" She laughed arrogantly.

Clemont felt his anger continuing to rise. He said in a very aggravated but controlled voice, "Excuse me, ma'am. You have no right to talk about Bonnie like that. She is my sister and I do not appreciate the pretentious tone. It doesn't matter if Bonnie was home-schooled, she can still kick anyone's butt at a quiz. After this is over, you need to apologize otherwise I will ask the principal to force you to leave. I don't care if you are a parent or that you are an adult; I will not allow some conceited shrew to disrespect my little sister. Now please do not speak with me for the rest of the competition." Clemont moved to the opposite side of the classroom with folded arms. Priscilla snorted and raised her nose up into the air.

Both the girls had heard their caretakers' conversation and sweat-dropped. Bonnie had a mix of emotions on her face while Sarah looked incredibly embarrassed. She gave a pleading, but apologetic look, "I'm super-duper sorry about my mom, Bonnie. She thinks because she's really wealthy, she gets to look down on other people. It's not cool and I don't like when she hypes me up more than I deserve." Sarah put her head on her hand in slight boredom and sighed. "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't so rich."

"Hey, you could be rich and still have a good heart. Tons of people have a lot of money, but use it for reasons other than for themselves. You have a good heart, Sarah." Bonnie complimented.

"Thanks, Bonnie. This isn't the first time my mom has done this, though. I just wished she stopped." Sarah said barely above a whisper.

"Hey… after one of use wins, why don't you just talk to your mom? I think that's how your relationship can get stronger in the long run. Even though Clemont can be annoying from time to time, we always make sure that we can talk to each other. You should try it, too. That's just a suggestion, though." Bonnie winked. Sarah looked thoughtful at the other blond. Then, she smiled.

"Thanks. Maybe when the opportunity presents itself, I'll try." Sarah replied, considering the notion. She wasn't sure if she could muster up the courage, but she could certainly try.

"Good. Now, we both need to get focused on this. Like you said before; may the better quizzer win." Bonnie smiled.

"Agreed." Sarah smiled back.

Mr. Smith noticed all the interactions and decided to wait for them all to play out. He smirked proudly at the two girls, but frowned disapprovingly at Sarah's mother. The frown didn't linger; in that exact same moment, be began to smile once again. He chuckled, "Things like this makes me proud as a former instructor, girls."

"Huh?" Both girls voiced their confusion.

"Kids can learn from your example, but I digress. It's time to start the final round. These questions will focus on statuses as it is essential to be able to know these effects on Pokémon when you start your journey. Be on the ready to answer, alright?" Mr. Smith cleared his throat and began to read from a set of index cards. Bonnie and Sarah both hovered their buzzers, anticipating the question. They were both eagerly eying the prize.

* * *

Serena and Ash took the time to explore the city together. Instead of heading to a clothing store immediately, Serena dragged Ash around to the different cafés in the area. Ash didn't notice the abundance of cafes when he first entered Santalune City earlier in the year. Although Serena loved to stop, she did want him to learn a little bit more about Kalosian culture, especially now that they were alone together. She wanted him to pay attention to his surroundings more. She noticed they really didn't stay in a city long enough to really appreciate the environment and city for what it is. They usually stayed for a special event, performance or a gym battle and the honey-blond girl was determined to change that.

On Ash's part, he felt that being with Serena was pretty nice. He liked seeing the different cafés for the good smelling food. He tried a variety of different Kalos native foods and found them all delicious. Serena giggled slightly at Ash's gluttony, Pikachu face-palmed and Happy looked a little uncomfortable. Although he ate a pretty sizable breakfast, he still found himself a little hungry, though not unbearable so. He was also pretty nervous. This was the first time they were somewhat alone in a city while they were dating. He was afraid of messing up.

Happy and Pikachu didn't mind walking around with the two humans. Both of them thought it was nice to stretch out their legs. Pikachu normally would have gone along with Bonnie to give his trainer some space, but when he noticed that Happy wanted to stay with him, he knew there had to be something off. Happy is very receptive to emotions, so she would know what Bonnie would want; it surprised him to see her so adamant about staying by Ash. He had a feeling Aurora told the fairy type to stick by Ash at all costs, but wanted to find out why from the Sylveon herself.

Eventually, Serena managed to show him all the popular Santalune café spots. She showed him different Kalos exclusive foods and goods such as a Lumiose Galette and a Lumiose Moss. Serena wondered if she was boring him with all the sight-seeing. Thankfully for her, that wasn't the case. Ash flashed a small smile to show her that he was enjoying himself. He really began to see Kalos in a slightly different light than before. He never really took the time to look at things more closely and he appreciated that. He never knew one person could tone him down enough to go through a city without thinking gym badges or battling. Serena was something special, all right.

Now that Serena got all the cultural stuff out of the way, she decided to start what she actually wanted to do: shopping!

Serena wrapped her hand around his hands with a new vigor and began to drag him to a clothing store. Ash kept pace with her, but internally, he was groaning in his head. Happy pranced excitedly behind the two of them while Pikachu was groaning himself. He wasn't that fond of shopping, just like his trainer.

Serena showed him to the largest clothing store in the city. Ash found himself impressed with the size of it. It was a multi-floor building with multiple racks for different, shirts, pants, skirts and outfits. He knew that Kalos was a global hub for shopping, but he never really saw it until now. He still was dreading being dragged around, though. Serena grabbed his hand and excitedly went by the male's clothing booth.

"Oh, Ashy, I just gotta see you in some new clothes." Serena clapped her hands in delight. Ash sweatdropped slightly. Normally, he would be carrying another girl's clothes, not trying clothes on. He actually felt a bit nervous. Serena gave him an encouraging smile. He sighed and decided to go for it; he wasn't sure how he would feel once he begin.

Serena had always wanted to do this during the journey, but never had to courage to ask. Now, she wasn't going to waste this opportunity. She quickly picked out an outfit that she thought would look amazing on Ash and gave it to him. Then, she quickly pushed Ash in inside a male changing room and closed the door. Pikachu and Happy found themselves laughing at Ash's expense, especially Pikachu. While Ash was changing into the outfit, Serena set her sights on the laughing Pokémon.

Pikachu stopped laughing abruptly. Pikachu began to sweat-drop himself, while Happy continued to giggle. She began to wag her tail rapidly. Serena picked out some clothes for the Electric Mouse and Intertwining Pokémon respectively. Pikachu was anxiously surprised at the store's variety while Happy was pleasantly surprised. Pikachu squeaked and struggled a little bit when Serena tried to put on the clothes. Unbeknownst to both of them, Pikachu's cheeks began to spark. Happy noticed this and began to step away in fear.

When Pikachu felt cramped up or uncomfortable, that spelled doom to the person involved. Pikachu released his electrical energy on Serena. Serena screamed as the electric type shocked her out of self-defense. Although the electricity didn't hurt her that much, Serena fell on the ground in a bit of a daze. Pikachu jumped off her arms and immediately felt bad for what he did. Once Serena recovered from her bearings, she sat up and petted Pikachu's head, letting him know it was alright. Serena and Pikachu wondered why the electricity didn't affect her that much. The mouse was known to pack a powerful punch.

It was in this time that Ash got out of the dressing room, concerned, but fully changed into the clothes Serena gave him. She looked up and got a proper look at him with a blush. Ash were wearing a black and red shirt with red strips running down along the sleeves. He wore a blue open vest from the middle up and the same fingerless gloves as before. He was wearing much darker skinnier jeans than he normally did, but he didn't seem to mind it. Ash had a hand out to help her up.

Serena was no longer stunned by Pikachu but by the boy standing in front of her. She thought he looked more handsome than ever before… and that's saying something to her eyes. Serena felt like she was the same little girl from the summer camp. She seemed frozen at her spot. Ash mistook this as Pikachu shocking her too hard and decided to help her up himself. He had a bit of a force behind his pull; he lifted her up and she ended up being pressed up against him. They both blushed at the contact and immediately moved away from each other in slight embarrassment.

It took a few moments for both of them to recover. Afterward, Ash noticed what Pikachu was wearing. He was wearing a suit similar to an archer. He had a small green fedora with a small white feather on the side. He also wore a predominately green with a white undershirt and brown pants. As Pikachu was a pretty small Pokémon, the pants made the appearance of being shorts. Trainer and Pokémon checked each other out before laughing at each other. Then, Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. Together, the duo looked much different than before. Serena had sparkles in her eyes while Happy had a small smile.

"Wow… we both look different, huh, buddy?" Ash laughed. Pikachu nodded.

 **"** **(Yep.)"** Pikachu agreed. He began to check himself out even more. **"(Not gonna lie, this looks good on me. Never thought I'd look good in green.)"**

"And I never thought I'd willingly try on clothes. I guess being around the right person helps." Ash said with a small smile. Serena blushed when she heard the indirect compliment, but wondered what Pikachu had said. Ash noticed her puzzled features and decided to translate. Serena bashfully smiled in response. Ash's thoughts began to wonder something else, "Pikachu… why did you shock her just now?"

"It was my fault. I didn't realize how uncomfortable I was making him until it was too late." Serena explained for the mouse. Pikachu still felt a little guilty. He felt proud that Serena was the only girl Ash traveled with that he didn't shock… at least up until today. It looked like the tradition of shocking girls would continue. The honey-blond girl turned to face the mouse and bowed her head, "I'm sorry if what I did made you feel awkward, Pikachu. I never wanted that."

 **"** **(It's OK, Serena.)"** The electric mouse responded with an accepting smile. Serena understood the gist of what he said and was thankful.

Serena got on her knees and regarded the idle fairy type. "Happy, did I leave you out?"

Happy began to wag her tail, but shook her head. She picked up the white bow and presented it to the girl, **_"I like to keep it simple. This bow you got me is more than enough. Thank you."_**

Ash, Serena, and Pikachu all looked shocked that the fairy type spoke aloud. Happy realized what she had done and sweatdropped slightly. Ash was the first to point it out, "You can talk alone?"

 ** _"_** ** _Technically, no. This is how any master guardian or psychic partner speaks without their trainer present. However, it does drain my energy as this isn't natural telepathy. I prefer not to speak this way, though. The energy loss does rack up."_** Happy explained. She put the bow back on her head and started to smile again.

"Huh. You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Ash noted. Happy giggled in response.

"Shall we continue to look around?" Serena suggested. This led to another groan by the male human and Pokémon. Happy giggled at their expense. Serena pouted, "Don't tell me you thought I was going to let you try on only one outfit. That simply wouldn't do a man like you some justice."

"I… well," Ash started to stammer.

"Or would you rather carry all the clothes I try on because I have a lot more ideas for myself..." Serena said with a hint of a devious smirk. Her words had the desired effect. Ash immediately shook his head, but had a feeling the same end result would happen anyway. He decided to go with the choice he thought would make Serena happier.

"I… guess we can continue to try on more things." Ash conceded.

"You do have the money to pay for all the clothes we're going to try on right?" Serena inquired.

"What?!" Ash's eyes grew wide. Serena seemed a little disappointed.

"It's alright if you don't since this is kind of short notice. It is unfair to you to ask so suddenly." Serena said with a lower, but notably sadder voice. She thought that because Ash was an experienced trainer, he would have a little bit of money with him. She felt bad for putting him on the spot like that.

"I…" Ash didn't know what to say or do. He didn't want her to feel sad, but at the same time, he didn't have that much money on him. He wasn't the kind of trainer to battle others for cash. He never really found the point of it. Happy bumped into him slightly.

 ** _"_** ** _Say that you have the money…"_** Happy suggested in his mind. Ash was confused at hearing the pixie's voice in his head, but decided to go along with her without realizing it.

"I have the money…?" Ash said the words before he realized it.

"You do?" Serena said with brightened eyes.

"Uh…" Ash started to stutter again. Happy tried to help out by hiding her feelers into his clothes and thick hair and forcing him to nod. She forced him to bow politely. He was scowling internally at the assertive fairy type. Luckily for both of them, Serena didn't notice Happy's puppeteering. Serena giggled at Ash's gesture.

"What a gentleman. Thanks, Ashy." Serena gave him a small peck on his cheek before looking at more clothes. When Serena was far enough away, Ash looked angrily at Happy.

"Happy! Why did you make me lie to her like that?!" Ash roared. Happy flinched slightly to the sound of his voice. He reminded her of Aurora when she got mad at her meddling. Still, she stood her ground and looked at the teen directly into his eyes.

The fairy type decided to speak in her regular tongue since she knew that Ash would understand her. She winked, **"(You didn't lie to her, Ash. You do have the money. Look into this bag the Mistress left.)"**

Ash shrugged his shoulders and decided to humor her. He untied the small ribbon connecting Happy's neck with the contents of the bag. The bag was actually fairly large, so it surprised the young Ketchum that Happy was able to carry it without much difficulty. When he opened the bag, he looked at the gift with surprise. Aurora had left 100,000 Poké in the bag Ash assumed would be a hoard of berries. He was speechless. Ash had to feel the money to make sure it was real. He did notice two little Oran Berries at the very bottom.

 **"** **(Aurora had a feeling you would need some money because naturally, people want to spend money if they get clothes. So, she decided to let me stay just in case you needed it. It seems she was right on the money…)"** Happy explained with a hint of a giggle. **"(She figured if she could donate some of her money to the Pokémon Center, she could certainly give some to you.)"**

"Wow… I really have to thank her for this." Ash said with appreciation. He didn't expect Aurora to think about him like that. He felt a little bit indebted to her and a little sad for Happy. He wondered if she missed her trainer. Happy didn't seem that somber, but he could still tell she would rather be with her trainer. He remarked, "Isn't it a hassle to stay with me like this?"

 **"** **(Not at all, young master.)"** Happy replied with a smile. She jumped up on the right side of Ash's shoulder and petted Pikachu's head. The mouse smiled in response. **"(I don't mind walking around, especially with Pikachu)."**

"Pikachu, huh?" Ash glanced at the mouse resting on his shoulder. "Do you like Pikachu?"

Happy had a bit of a chuckle in her voice. She shook her head slightly, **"(He feels more like a little brother to me. That's kinda weird to think about him like that.)"**

Pikachu chimed with agreement, **"(Yeah. She feels more like a quirky, but sweet older sister.)"**

Ash noticed how familiar they seem with each other. He wondered how they knew each other from how they were acting. He decided to ask, "Happy, how do you know Pikachu?"

Happy put one of her feelers on her chin in thought. Pikachu looked at the fairy type and slightly shook his head. She felt his change in emotion and decided to accommodate slightly. She slightly altered her answer and spoke a little more nebulously than she had intended before, **"(I've known the little guy ever since he was a Pichu. We grew close because we both were eggs born in Viridian Forest, but by the time I met Pikachu I was already evolved and with Aurora. I helped him grow stronger as a Pichu while he was traveling with us.)"**

Ash looked at Pikachu and asked, "Were you one of Aurora's Pokémon before me?"

Pikachu immediately shook his head, **"(She isn't one to release Pokémon unless she feels like they would be better in another place. Even still, she never owned me, but that's all you're getting for now. I don't want to talk to you about it yet.)"**

Ash frowned at the answer. He didn't like how secretive he was being. He wondered why Pikachu was so hostile to humans when he first met him and wondered if it had to do with Aurora. Still, he would respect his friend's space until he felt willing to talk with about it more. He was going to continue to talk more, but then, Serena came back with a hoard of clothes that they both could look at and try on. Before he could properly protest, Ash was once again pushed into the changing room with another outfit in hand. Pikachu and Happy jumped off either side of his shoulder before they were dragged in there with him. The fairy and electric type once again fist-pumped and giggled at Ash's expense.

While Ash was changing, Serena decided to show Happy a sweater she had found for her. The honey-blond teen found it hard to find Happy a good sized sweater because of her big head and small body, but she found the perfect one after measuring the fairy type's head internally. It was a cotton carnation pink sweater with a red heart on the back. Happy instantly became excited about it and helped her put it on. Serena felt happy that there was one living thing not groaning at trying on clothes. It was a short sweater that reached up to the middle of her back. She picked her up and showed Happy how she looked. The fairy type was instantly in love with it.

"You said you liked it simple, so I figured this was a perfect fit for you," Serena told her. Happy gave her thanks by licking her on her face. Serena smiled and giggled in response. Happy and Pikachu seemed to enjoy being in their little outfits. Serena made a mental note to buy those clothes for them when they left.

Ash once again came out with another outfit. He walked slowly with a bit of a blush. Pikachu and Happy widened their eyes at the boy and gasped. He wore a high collar black shirt with a dark shirt underneath and leather fingerless gloves. The collar and shirt were ripped slightly at the edges and he wore loose dark jeans. He wasn't wearing his normal hat, either. He was wearing a Pangoro-esque hat. Ash seemed very uncomfortable while Serena seemed aware and slightly amused of how uncomfortable he was.

"Um… Serena? When can I change into my regular clothes again?" He asked in a small voice. She gave him a peck on his cheek. He blushed even more.

"You can change very soon. You look cute, but I would never imagine you in this sort of outfit. You aren't the bad boy type." Serena commented. She took a closer look at the boy. She really did think he looked good, but knew the outfit didn't fit his personality. She would never want to force him into getting something he didn't want, so she made a mental note to return those clothes when they were done. She made a dream-like sigh and murmured to herself, "I can't believe I actually got him to agree to wear this, even for a little bit. He looks way better than he did in my head…"

"What was that, Serena?" Ash asked somewhat curiously.

"N-Nothing, Ash." She stammered with a small blush. She made a conceding gesture towards the boy, "You… can change back into your regular clothes. It's alright if you don't want to continue to try on more stuff since I know this isn't your kind of thing. The first outfit fits your personality more, but the second was a bit an experiment. You look great in both. Besides, I want to start trying on things myself. Can you tell me what you think?"

"Sure. I definitely want to take a break from trying on stuff." Ash said with a relieving sigh. He was glad that he didn't have to wear anything else. Ash has always been a pretty simple kid and his clothes reflected that. They both took the opportunity to change into a different outfit in their respective dressing rooms. After a few moments, Ash came back out with his regular outfit. He put his cap on his head. It was almost as if it never left his head.

After a few minutes, Serena came out of her dressing room. She was wearing a white dressy low V-neck shirt with a low-button red vest. She also wore a knee high primarily red skirt with two white stripes on either side. The honey blond teen wore black leggings and open toed dark shoes. She finished off the outfit with a blue ribbon tied around the middle of the base of her collar. She had two hands together and bashfully regarded her boyfriend.

"How… do I look?" Serena asked with a nervous smile.

"You look really pretty and professional," Ash responded immediately. The raven haired teen didn't feel like she needed to try too hard because he thought that she was already beautiful, inside and out. Still, he liked her outfit and was somewhat curious how he would like the other outfits. He wasn't used to the feeling he was experiencing, but he knew one thing… he wanted to see more.

"Thanks. That's what I was going for." Serena rubbed behind her head nervously. Ash looked down slightly and noticed that she was wearing the same blue ribbon she normally wore on her regular outfit. He smirked proudly.

"Hey… you're wearing the ribbon I gave you." Ash pointed out verbally.

The honey blond teen looked down and thumbed the soft material. Then, she said with a small hint of embarrassment, "When you first gave this to me in Coumarine City, I can't tell you how happy I was when I received this gift from you. I've always treasured it since then."

Following that statement, Serena went back to her dressing room with a bit of a blush. Ash was speechless. He didn't realize the impact that ribbon had on Serena. He got her the gift as a nice gesture, but didn't think too much of it. He began to think deeply. He decided he was going to get her a better gift before the day was up, but he had no idea what to get her. He wasn't used to being anyone's boyfriend, let alone Serena's boyfriend. He wanted to make the gift extra special for her.

Pikachu noticed his trainer's thoughtful expression, while Happy had a mischievous glint in her eye. Pikachu wondered what Happy was thinking about. The fairy type whispered into the mouse's ear the emotion she picked up from Ash and decided to tell him what she was thinking. Pikachu smirked as he started to get the same mischievous glint in his eyes. Ash looked a bit puzzled at the scheming Pokémon, but decided not to pay it any attention. For the next several minutes, Serena changed into a slew of different outfits and that kept Ash busy. While the two trainers were distracted, Happy used her long feelers and stole Serena's bag. Pikachu and Happy went outside with the bag.

* * *

Happy took out all of Serena's Poké Balls and sent out Delphox, Sylveon, and Pancham. Sylveon was alarmed at seeing Happy and immediately hid behind Delphox timidly. Happy tilted her head to the side and then shrugged her shoulders. Serena's Pokemon all looked puzzled.

Delphox was the first to point out their confusion, **"(Pikachu? Why are we out and who is this?)"**

 **"** **(This is an old friend from before I met Ash. We want to help ol' Ash with a gift for Serena, but let him give it to her. Care to help a couple of Pokémon out?)"** Pikachu asked.

Delphox and Pancham looked amused while Sylveon looked slightly intrigued. They all looked at each other, then at Pikachu. They all nodded with agreement. Pikachu perked his ears up in excitement.

 **"(Great.)"** Happy chirped. **"(Let's look all around the store for something Serena may like. The important part is to make sure neither Serena nor Ash sees us trying to find something. Sylveon, you know how to use your feelers well, right?)"**

 **"** **(Um… I'm not that confident in my abilities.)"** The younger fairy type looked down timidly. Happy tried to touch the other fairy type's feelers with her very own, but Sylveon immediately retracted hers back. Happy sighed with a sad smile.

 **"** **(It's all good. Can you think of something your trainer would like?)"** Happy supplied.

 **"** **(Um…)"** Sylveon backed up slightly anxiously. Happy was patient.

 **"** **(This is to make your trainer feel good. I'm not forcing you into doing something you don't want, but you need to tell us how you want to help.)"** Happy told her. Sylveon seemed thoughtful and closed her eyes. Then, she opened them with an intensity none of them expected.

 **"** **(I think I have some idea. We will most likely have a small time frame to act, but if we're quick enough, I think we got this. Why don't we…?)"** Sylveon whispered her idea into Pikachu's and Happy's ears. Pikachu immediately smiled. Happy's ears perked up with a surprised look. Then, her face grew to one of excitement. Pikachu grinned as he gestured everyone inside to find the item Sylveon spoke of.

* * *

For the next several minutes, Serena changed into an outfit that elicited the same response from Ash: amazement. He always thought she was really pretty, but she bypassed his expectations. As he hated to go clothing stores, he didn't show that much enthusiasm towards shopping. He was, however, excited at what Serena may wear. Serena experimented with different kinds of clothes. She was very fortunate at the variety of clothes that was in the store. Some outfits she liked herself, but other outfits she tried them just to see how he would react. Serena realized how easily she could get Ash under her fingers… and they both didn't seem to mind that.

A prime example would be when Serena decided to wear something a little bit more revealing than normal. She decided to wear a throwback to her Fennekin outfit from when she had long hair. However, it was modeled after her Pancham this time. She wore a short black skirt that barely went up to the middle of her knees with white fluff at the ends. She wore a small short-sleeved black top that exposed her midriff. She finished off the outfit by pinning her hair up in two short ponytails, tied with two white bows and a headband that had two Pancham ears.

"So… what do you think?" Serena asked upon presenting herself. She noticed that Ash was in a world of his own. She noticed he was looking down and wondered what was wrong. She tilted her head to the side in slight confusion, then realized what was transfixing her boyfriend. She giggled slightly to herself to have this effect on him, but decided to play it coy. "Uh... Ash?"

"Yeah…?" Ash said his response slightly late and still was dazed.

This was the first time he was experiencing the benefits of being a fortunate man. Ash has always been a kid at heart, very friendly, but also very dense. He'd always put his journey and Pokémon first; everything else was second. He never really looked into girls before Serena. Even presently, he still had a supporting, but child-like mentality. He started to feel more like a teen upon seeing this specific outfit Serena was wearing.

It stirred in him an emotion he never thought he'd have other than Pokémon battling: desire.

His eyes traveled from Serena's bright blue eyes down to her appealing shirt and skirt and began to really appreciate the beauty of a lovely teenage girl's body. He couldn't stop staring at her chest. He knew it was rude, but he never felt the way it felt before. It made him curious and intrigued that he would suddenly have these kinds of thoughts. It also made think about how Brock was to girls… specifically Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies. He found himself blushing subconsciously at her beauty. Serena noticed this and snapped him back into attention.

"You're staring…" Serena giggled. Ash immediately caught himself once she said that. He covered his eyes with his hat with a large blush, thinking that he upset her. He wasn't trying to be discourteous to her, but thankfully, Serena didn't seem to mind. She took off his hat and put it on her head with a bit of a seductive look. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

Ash laughed nervously and rubbed behind his head. "I'm sorry, Serena."

"Don't be, Ashy. I'm glad you like what you see." She winked.

To even respond was an understatement. He was still slightly dazed.

Pikachu and Happy looked relieved at something, but the couple didn't think too much of it. Serena asked the two Pokémon, "What do you guys think?"

 **"** **(I like your outfit, Serena, though it seems I'm not the only one…)"** Happy answered candidly, slightly tickled at Ash.

 **"** **(You look really nice, Serena.)"** Pikachu chirped happily. He looked at Ash and added with a mischievous grin, **"(I think you are a very lucky man and I should have had a camera to capture your first response at noticing a girl in a different way. That was gold,** ** _Ashy_** **.)"** Ash grew even more embarrassed and slightly angry at his teasing first Pokémon. Serena wondered what Pikachu and Happy had said to cause that sort of response from Ash.

"They both said you looked nice. That's all." Ash stated dismissively. Serena shrugged happily and thanked the two of them. When she went back into the dressing room to change back into her regular attire, Pikachu and Happy asked Ash to look for another bow for Happy, saying she lost it. Ash groaned, but agreed to it and left them by the changing Serena. Unbeknownst to him, Pikachu had hidden it behind him. When he left, he placed the bow back on her head. They decided now was the time to enact their plan. Pikachu jumped up and whipped his tail back and forward slightly.

Fortunately for the Pokémon, Ash didn't notice Delphox, Sylveon or Pancham. They made sure they weren't seen by him. Delphox's eyes began to glow a deep blue. A small black gift box to slowly glide to them via Delphox's Psychic and into Pikachu's paws. Pikachu caught the empty box in his paws. Happy wriggled her feelers in the air for the second signal. This caused Pancham and the other Sylveon to move through the store as quickly as they could and come forth with a beautiful Poké Ball necklace. They placed it into the gift box and closed it.

Happy picked up Pikachu with her feelers and searched for a nearby place to put the small box while not looking out of place for Ash to see. Pikachu noticed that there was a shelf nearby full of various knickknacks. The box looked like it would fit in due to its material appearing glossy. Happy carried Pikachu to the shelf and placed the box right there. They hoped no one else would notice it in the next few minutes. After the gift was set, they all high-fived each other, except for Sylveon, who simply smiled with delight.

 **"** **(I'm so happy you pulled through, guys.)"** Happy wagged her tail vigorously.

 **"** **(It was pretty easy to find it; the problem was getting through so many people without them trying to pick you up and say that you're cute. I get tired of that and we almost weren't able to get here fast enough because of it. Besides, Sylveon is the real MVP for thinking up this entire plan.)"** Pancham acknowledged. Happy and Pikachu nodded in agreement. The fairy type in question blushed at the attention.

 **"** **(That's sweet of you, but you were a huge help in reaching it.)"** Sylveon responded to the fighting type. Pancham grinned.

 **"** **(It was easy when we worked together, with your range and my swift paws. I hope Serena will like it)."** Pancham folded his arms. It was in this time, Delphox rejoined them, looking somewhat frantic.

 **"** **(Ash is coming, guys. We gotta go. Now.)"** She told them. All of them looked shocked, but Pikachu stayed calm.

 **"** **(Not surprised. Thank you so much for your help, guys! Let's hope Ash notices the present on his own and does what he needs to do.)"** Pikachu sighed, but then smirked afterward. Happy returned each of Serena's Pokémon into their respective capsule, placed the Poké Balls back inside and returned her bag into its rightful place. Happy and Pikachu sat down near Serena's dressing room, trying to look as normal as possible. When Ash returned, he looked mildly annoyed at what he saw.

Pikachu and Happy looked up at him, somewhat lazily and bored. He noticed that Happy had her bow on and was slightly peeved about it. He actually did find another bow for her and quickly began to be suspicious. He narrowed his eyes at the two, "Why are you two acting so strange?"

 **"** **(What are you talking about?)"** Happy asked in mock confusion. Ash shook his head.

"First, you leave the store then come back thinking I wasn't watching you while Serena was changing. Then, you both suddenly seem awfully bored and now you're looking at me like I'm crazy." Ash folded his arms. Happy and Pikachu gulped inwardly, but kept an uninterested expression on the outside. The boy looked at his electric type. "I know Pikachu well. I know when he's hiding something from me. What is it, buddy?"

Pikachu yawned and shrugged his shoulders, **"(You tell me, Ash.)"**

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. This isn't that serious, and although I am very respectful of your privacy, this is something I won't be so respectful towards. I definitely want to know what you and Happy did. I'll have to resort to more… persuasive methods to get you to talk." Ash said with a devious glint in his eyes. He had a small red gleam in his eyes. Pikachu suddenly became fearful of his trainer. He didn't know which Ash he was talking to.

 **"** **(You wouldn't dare.)"** Pikachu knew exactly what he was talking about and paled.

"Oh, I wouldn't." Ash said, shaking his head. His eyes turned completely red and he grinned devilishly. "But I would. No ketchup for the next few days unless you spill the beans. Your shocks don't hurt me as much as they used to. Why have you been acting so weirdly?"

Pikachu sweatdropped slightly. He loved his precious ketchup and resisted his urge to just be a cop out and tell him the entire plan. Ashton's red eyes pierced into his very soul. Pikachu shuddered trying to look away. Happy decided she needed to intervene before Pikachu felt too pressured by Ashton. Happy moved Pikachu away from Ashton and stepped in his place. With a look unlike herself, she glared back at the boy. The glare seemed to say, _'Whatever you are, I'm worse'._ Ashton, although slightly caught off guard, was not deterred and glared back at her.

While he was focused on her eyes, Happy elongated two of her feelers behind Ashton and to the shelf where the gift was hidden and placed it right beside Serena's bag. Pikachu gasped and shook his head slightly. Happy made a hidden smirk before conceding to the boy. She pointed her nose up into the air, grunted and walked beside Pikachu. Pikachu wondered where the fairy type's head was at. Ashton was slightly baffled at the sudden relenting attitude. He was mostly indifferent about it. His eyes turned back into their normal brown color.

 ** _"_** ** _This is the backup plan in case Ash didn't find the gift himself. It'll still work out in his favor. Watch…"_** Happy said in Pikachu's head. Before Pikachu could wonder what 'backup' plan she was talking about, Serena came out looking refreshed. She had her regular clothes on and had a pile of clothes she was planning on buying. When she was about to put on her bag, she noticed the small box and held it curiously.

"What's this? It looks pretty nice." She inspected it more a little before asking, "Did you get this… for me?"

Ash scratched his head in confusion. He didn't remember seeing the box there a moment ago. Happy and Pikachu nodded feverishly and gestured Ash to play along. Pieces began to click together and Ash inwardly smiled at the two Pokémon. He said, "I guess I did. Open it and see what it is."

Serena opened it and her eyes sparked in awe. It was a Diancie diamond studded Poké Ball necklace. When Serena pressed the button in the middle of the ball, it opened and revealed a place to place a small picture. She touched her heart with glistening eyes. Ash himself was amazed by the detail of the diamonds and wondered if it was real. Serena suddenly gave him the biggest hug she could muster. Ash suffered slight recoil from the unexpected contact, but returned it nonetheless. Happy and Pikachu went behind Serena, winked, and gave him a thumb's up. Ash smiled in appreciation. He understood why they acted weird. He didn't anticipate Pokemon being awesome wingmen.

"Ash… this is amazing! Where did you find this?" Serena asked, still amazed.

Ash had a small smile and said, "It's a bit of a secret. I'm glad you love it."

"Are you sure you have the money to pay for this and all the clothes?" Serena asked, somewhat afraid. She did some quick calculations in her head with all the clothes they got in the store and the Pokémon outfits. "All of the clothes is about 45,000 Poké, give or take about 1,000 Poké. How much does the necklace cost?"

Ash inspected it himself and noticed the small price tag on the edge of it. "50,000 Poké. These are actual Diancie diamonds, which is why it cost so much."

"Do you have enough, Ash?"

"I have about 100,000 Poké." Serena widened her eyes upon hearing her boyfriend's response, but seemed slightly hesitant.

"I didn't know you were so rich, Ash."

 _"_ _Neither did I…"_ The young Ketchum thought to himself.

"Are you sure you want to spend almost all of your money? It seems unfair to you." Serena looked down somewhat guiltily.

Ash shook his head, grabbed her hands and made an assuring smile. He forced her to look up at him. "I'm fine with this, Serena. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Anything for you."

Serena kissed him on his cheek in response and he sighed happily. He appeared dazed and love-struck. Pikachu and Happy laughed at Ash once more.

Once their little moment was over, Ash helped Serena to carry all of the clothes she picked out. Happy and Pikachu took off their clothes and placed it in Ash's hands. Most of the outfits were Serena's, one was the outfit that fitted Ash's personality, and the others were outfits she planned to let her Pokémon use one day for future performances. Once he paid for all the clothes and necklace, he personally put the necklace around Serena's neck. She would treasure this gift forever. Afterward, Ash was forced to carry all the clothes by his girlfriend. He groaned, but did it anyway.

When Ash, Pikachu, and Serena was far enough away, Happy turned around suddenly and narrowed her eyes. She had a sinking feeling they were being watched. She decided to lie low, but keep a cautious head. Then, she quickened her pace to a light jog to catch up with Ash, Serena, and Pikachu.

* * *

Now, it was time for Ash's part of the bargain to commence. They went a little outside of town to an empty field. It was a perfect size for battling. Serena sighed when she noticed her boyfriend's excitement at the prospect of battling her. They stood at opposite sides. Happy was sitting by their stuff, wagging her tail. She wished them both the best of luck. Ash turned his cap around and gazed at Serena with a determined smirk. Pikachu was on his shoulder, raring to go. They silently agreed to have the mouse battle, but didn't know what Serena would choose.

Truth be told, Serena was nervous going up against Ash. She knew how strong he was; after all, she thought he was amazing throughout their journey. She never really focused on battling as much as he did, but that didn't mean she would bow down to him easily. She was determined to show the experienced trainer what she's made of. She flashed her Poké Ball with a serious expression.

Ash got into a battle stance and gestured Pikachu off his shoulder. Pikachu happily obliged and jumped in front of Ash with electric sparks forming from his cheeks. Trainer and Pokémon stood together in sync and in anticipation of what their opponent might bring. Serena threw her Poké Ball high into the air. A burst of light flashed on the battlefield and took shape. That shape morphed into a bipedal fire type with her stick ignited. She had a confident grin. Delphox looked pumped to battle.

Since they didn't have a formal referee, Ash decided to take the first attack. He brought out his hand, "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu quickly paced himself by running in a zig-zag. Delphox had a hard time keeping track of Pikachu's movements and sweat-dropped at the electric type's speed. Before she could properly react to Pikachu, he rammed his body into her torso. Delphox stumbled slightly, but didn't take too much damage.

Ash kept up his offense. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

Serena now brought out her hand, "Use Psychic to take control of it!"

Pikachu's cheeks became electrified as he charged up this electrical attack. With a battle cry, he shot the bolt of energy at the Delphox. Delphox had a devious glint in her eyes. Her eyes began to glow blue and her stick glowed in tandem. She waved her stick around, just like a magician. She quickly took control of the Thunderbolt and it circled around her elegantly. Pikachu gasped in shock at the Delphox's expertise with her psychic powers. So did Ash.

Serena had a small smirk on her face, "Time to show them what our performances have done us. Combine the Thunderbolt with your Mystical Fire!"

Delphox waved her wand around and shot rings of fire from it. With her Psychic attack, she combined Pikachu's Thunderbolt with her Mystical Fire to create a blazing mixture of bolt and flame and shot it at Pikachu. Pikachu grunted as he took the hit. Serena smirked in satisfaction at the successful hit. Pikachu's cheeks were jolting with electricity as he looked at the Delphox, impressed.

Ash didn't seem the least bit worried. "Focus your electricity at your tail and go for it!"

"Use Psychic!" Serena countered once the initial shock was gone.

Pikachu smiled as his tail became completely electrified. Before Delphox could take control of Pikachu's body, he whipped his tail in the air and released a sonic burst of electrical energy. Delphox hissed as she was pushed back by the attack. Pikachu followed up his assault back knocking his tail onto her head. Delphox landed on the ground, but promptly got back up. Serena was once again amazed at Pikachu's reaction time. Pikachu stood to be in front of Ash, obediently waiting for his next command.

"Seems like Buizel inspired you, buddy. Nice one." Ash gripped his fist tightly and continued, "Get close with Iron Tail!"

"Keep them back with Fire Blast!" Serena concocted a quick plan. She hoped it worked.

Pikachu began to run along the battlefield with a steel tail, looking to land his mark. With the wave of her wand-like stick, she aimed a great line of fire at the mouse. Pikachu was about to move to his right to dodge, but was surprised when it expanded five different ways. Pikachu screamed in pain when he got knocked back. He shook any lingering embers. Delphox quickly approached the recovering Pikachu.

"Flame Charge!" Serena called out.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack and keep using it!" Ash countered. Serena seemed slightly confused by the order, but didn't show it visibly.

Delphox's body became cloaked in a weak layer of flames, seeking to slam her body into the electric type. Pikachu grinned as he gained a white streak of light behind him and flipped over the fully evolved fire type. Pikachu kept on dashing around and near the fully evolved fire type. Delphox had a hard time keeping track of the electric type's movements and sweat-dropped. He made the illusion that there were multiple Pikachus surrounding the Delphox in a circular motion.

Serena didn't know exactly what to do in this situation, so she went with her gut. "Use Psychic to stop him in his place!"

"Good luck trying to stop a target you can't pinpoint." Ash said with a smile. Serena widened her eyes when she realized he anticipated what she would want to do. Delphox tried to follow her trainer's order, but realized Ash was right. She couldn't stop the moving Pikachu because of his blistering speed. Serena wondered how this was so.

Ash explained, "A Psychic type often needs to connect themselves with whatever they want to control directly… specifically the brain… in order to use Confusion or Psychic. If you take away the connection part by making the brain move too fast, what can you do? You could leave yourself open to an attack. I noticed your reliance on Psychic, both with your moves and mine… and I think it's time to take advantage of it. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on yourself."

Pikachu made a battle cry as his body was illuminated with his own electrical energy. He started to make electrical circles around the battlefield. Ash continued, "Use Iron Tail to knock the ring into Delphox!"

Pikachu made his tail glow a steely light and smashed it into his own electrical ring. It moved at a high speed. Delphox's eyes widened as she was hit by the move directly. Serena was in awe. When she was younger, she saw Ash use this technique in a visual portion of a contest. Now, he was using it against her as a battle. She was frozen in place as she admired how strong he was. She quickly snapped herself out of it when she noticed that Delphox had squiggly marks for eyes. They both knew the battle was done.

She sprinted towards her fallen partner and helped her up. Delphox smiled and gave her a hug. Pikachu and Ash immediately felt bad and approached them. Serena assured them that everything was alright. Ash rubbed behind his head in slight shame, "I guess we took it a bit too far. Are you alright?"

Delphox gave him a thumbs up and nodded. Serena spoke for her partner, "Yeah, we're fine. That was actually pretty fun. It kinda stinks that I lost, but hey, we got to learn something from it."

"That's a good spirit to have. Thank you for having the battle with me. Now we need to heal up Pikachu and Delphox." Ash stated.

 ** _"_** ** _I have that covered."_** Happy decided to speak up. Happy closed her eyes and placed her feelers over Delphox. A small star twinkled over Happy as Delphox's body began to glow white. Delphox immediately felt better and started to stand up on her own. She repeated this process for Pikachu. Then, Happy gave the two Oran berries Aurora left to Delphox and Pikachu. They both felt completely refreshed. All of them looked appreciative at the fairy type.

"Thank you so much." Serena thanked and returned Delphox into her Poké Ball.

 ** _"_** ** _It's not a problem. Rio and I are the healers in my trainer's team. We do this all the time."_** Happy winked. Happy sniffed the air and suddenly got paler. Neither human seemed to notice, but Pikachu did. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Happy tugged on Ash's pants to get his attention and asked in an urgent voice, **_"Uh… Ash? May I explore the city a little more? There's something I need to look into."_**

"Happy, I'm supposed to watch you." Ash told her. Ash furrowed his eyes in confusion at the sudden question.

 ** _"_** ** _Technically, it's the other way around, but that's beside the point. I really want to check on something. Please? I promise I won't stray too far."_** Happy pleaded.

"Are you sure…?" Ash asked with a hesitant voice. Pikachu decided to step in on the pixie's behalf.

 **"** **(If you're that unsure if you want Happy to be alone in the city, maybe I can tag along. I'll make sure she won't get into trouble.)"** Pikachu snickered. Happy didn't look amused at all and ignored him. She widened her eyes and made them look as cute as possible. Ash could feel himself falling for those puppy-dog eyes, so he relinquished control to Ashton. Ashton did not look amused. Happy gasped slightly in shock.

"If you two need to check something out, Ash is alright with it. Just... don't try to trick him with your cute looks next time. It won't work on me." Ashton narrowed his eyes. The counterbalance had a point and the pixie-eyed Pokémon acknowledged it. He quickly changed his eyes back into brown. Serena thought about how Ashton could cover for Ash in certain situations and vice versa. That may prove useful to him in many ways, though how, she wasn't sure.

 **"** **(Besides, we know we've been impeding on your alone time with Serena. Go on. Enjoy your time as a couple. We'll meet up with you once we're done.)"** Pikachu said with a smile. Ash rubbed Pikachu's head in response. Ash translated what Pikachu said to Serena and she nodded with agreement. Holding her hand, they walked back into the city looking at each other lovingly. Pikachu and Happy both sighed and shook their heads with a proud smile. Then, they reentered the city on a different path.

* * *

Pikachu didn't know what Happy sensed, but he knew it had to be serious. Happy had a new air of sternness on her features and it unnerved him. For the next several hours, Happy was walking slowly and hiding in various places, though why, he did not know. He copied her the best he could and noticed she was watching for something... or rather someone. When they were deep into one of the city's alleyways, Pikachu decided to voice his confusion. Happy nodded as if she expected this.

 **"** **(The real reason why I stayed behind was not to help the young master with his romantic advances, but rather, to protect him while Aurora is gone. He's a lot more vulnerable to capture since he's forgotten how to fight. Two men have been following us the entire day… specifically Ash. Since we were near large hub areas of people, he was relatively safe. Now look where he is.)"** Happy gestured him to follow her. They peered through the edge of a building. They noticed that Ash and Serena had fallen asleep together while sitting on a bench. Ash was holding her comfortably. There were barely any people around them. They looked absolutely serene together. Pikachu thought of this as cute, but Happy looked grim.

 **"** **(All alone. Perfect time to strike and kidnap him. Look over there.)"** Happy pointed to the alleyway several hundred feet away to her east. Two burly and shady guys appeared to be spying on the sleeping couple. One guy had messy ginger hair with green eyes and a small mustache. He was slightly chubbier than muscular, but still had a strong build. The other guy had dark blue hair that seemed to look black at first glance. He had a small beard and dark brown eyes. He was shorter, but a bit more muscular. They both were wearing civilian clothing, but they had a dark glint in their eyes.

Pikachu widened his eyes and began to emit sparks from his cheeks. The couple was in what appeared to be an empty lot that had just gotten some attention by the city recently. There were two paths towards them; one where Happy and Pikachu was and one where the two mysterious men were.

 **"** **(We have to do something.)"** Pikachu said with anger. Happy nodded with agreement.

 **"** **(We will. I have a plan. Act inconspicuous and as if you are a wild Pikachu who wondered away from the Santalune Forest. Follow my lead and be prepared to battle them.)"** Happy commanded. Pikachu nodded. He put on his best lost and confused face. Happy did the same thing. They both walked out into the open, seeming both lost and confused. They slowly approached the two men acting as if they really didn't know where they were going.

The two men were confused at the sudden appearance of the two Pokémon, but they did think they looked really cute. The ginger haired one decided to pick Happy up from the ground. Happy feigned confusion, then excitement. She licked the man's face and smiled. The man smiled back. He then rubbed his head against Happy's affectionately. Pikachu tilted his head and shrugged slightly. Then, he approached the same man and started to rub his body against him. He made sure not to shock him accidently. The dark blue haired man looked mildly annoyed at his partner.

"Carl, what the heck are you doing?" The brown eyed guy sighed with annoyance.

"I think these little ones likes me, Steve." The ginger haired man known as Carl responded. Happy laughed in response while Pikachu chirped.

"Who cares?" Steve face palmed and groaned.

"Well, I do." Carl said with a sad sigh. He told him. "I think we should add more variety on our team, dude. It'll make us that much stronger. A fairy and electric type looks pretty diverse. The boss will be even more impressed with us after we capture Ashton. Double rewards, baby!"

Steve appeared to contemplate on his partner's words. It made sense and he could always use some praise. Still, he had a nagging feeling something was off. He did notice Ash traveling with two small Pokémon earlier in the day, but he couldn't see how they looked because there were too many people covering them. He wondered if these were the same Pokémon. He eyed the two Pokémon suspiciously. Something didn't seem right seeing these two Pokémon appearing so suddenly and being so friendly. He decided to inspect them a little bit closer himself. Carl noticed the thoughtful look on Steve's face and decided to put the Sylveon down.

Happy continued to look as innocent as she could be possibly in front of the two. She cleared out her mind and thought as though she was a toddler again. Steve looked down at the Sylveon and peered into the Pokémon's mind. After a few scrutinizing minutes, Steve grunted in approval and dismissed the fairy type as a child. Steve then did the same to Pikachu. Pikachu noticed how absent minded Happy appeared and tried to follow her example. He tried to think about nothing. Once again, Steve grunted in approval.

"Seems like these two are legit. Never thought I'd see young Pokémon wondering out here of all places." Steve started to pet Pikachu himself. Pikachu inwardly sighed with relief when Steve didn't notice something off with them. Pikachu feigned enjoyment. He purred slightly.

"Now do you want to catch them?" Carl asked with sparkles in his eyes. His partner rolled his eyes.

"Jeesh… you need to learn to grow up." Steve glanced back at his comrade with a shake of his head. He decided to concede finally, "Still, you make a good point. Let's go for it."

Happy had a mischievous glint in her eyes, got into a battle stance and went over to be opposite to the two men. Her tail was wagging profusely and she looked at them competitively. Pikachu ran to be beside Happy and got into a more serious battling stance.

"Seems like these little ones are challenging us to a double battle," Carl observed.

"Makes sense for Pokémon to challenge us. Let's properly capture these two quickly, then. Go Polurk!" Steve threw out a ball.

"Come out and play, Grumpig!" Carl called out, somewhat excited.

When the two men threw out their Pokémon, they summoned a somewhat rotund purple psychic pig and a somewhat imposing ice and ghost type. He was white and purple in coloration. He had the illusion that he was constantly cold and chilly, with gas that resembled a torn winter coat. He had two arms and three fingers on each hand, but did not have any feet. They both looked menacing at first glance, but Happy and Pikachu didn't seem to be concerned.

Happy and Pikachu started out the battle with the first attack. Pikachu grunted as he released all of his pent up electrical energy at the Grumpig. Happy winked as she shot her Moonblast at the same target. Both attacks came out incredibly fast. Grumpig crossed his arms and took the Thunderbolt relatively well. However, when Moonblast landed, he immediately fainted. A second Moonblast was launched from the same Sylveon and knocked out Polurk instantly as well. Carl looked frantic while Steve simply narrowed his eyes.

"There is no Sylveon that can take out Carl's Grumpig or my Polurk like that unless it's extremely well trained." Steve hissed.

Happy's jovial expression instantly vanished and she grew hostile. So did Pikachu. His cheeks began to spark heavily. Carl looked alarmed while Steve didn't look surprised. "Smart Pokemon, clearing out your minds. I should have known Aurora wouldn't have left them alone completely. Why do we have to deal with the Champion's Sylveon and the boy's Pikachu of all Pokémon…"

The blue haired man reached behind him. Happy's reaction was quick, but not quick enough. She lunged at the shorter man. Steve threw out a high-tech cube with a glowing blue circle at the middle. Its energy expanded into the shape of a blue net. Happy squeaked as she and Pikachu were trapped. Happy looked at the two men with pure hatred. Pikachu looked very annoyed, though not as loathing as Happy. Steve and Carl stood triumphantly over them.

"Screw trying to capture these two. Let's just do this. Steve…" Carl grew very stoic and serious. His partner nodded with understanding.

"Yes. Take the boy. No one is here and there's no better opportunity." Steve took out a knife with a dastardly grin. He started to approach the sleeping couple. He crept towards Serena with a low sadistic laugh. Carl stood beside Happy and Pikachu, making sure they couldn't escape.

Pikachu and Happy were squirming even more furiously in the confined space. Pikachu was tempted to use Thunderbolt on the plasma net, but he didn't want to harm Happy in the process. Pikachu was at a loss at what to do. Happy was savagely biting the electrical net. She was hurting herself in the process, but she didn't care. She was seeing Ash's life slipping from her paws and vowed to herself never to let that happen again. She made a promise to her Mistress and she would not let her down. She felt an unknown energy stirring inside her.

Happy closed her eyes and concentrated. She created a protective field around herself and Pikachu and expanded it as much as she possibly could. The plasma net expanded and expanded. Happy gave Pikachu a reassuring look that let him know it was alright to shock her. Pikachu helped out the effort by using Thunderbolt to expand the Protect even more. They both looked to overload the contraption until it burst. Indeed, that's exactly what happened. The two trapped Pokémon were free. Carl was shocked at the sudden development and immediately sought to grab them. However, Happy retaliated by using Iron Tail on his torso and temporarily immobilized him.

Pikachu and Happy nodded at each other with mutual respect and agreement over what the other would do. Happy wrapped her feelers around Pikachu and threw him as hard as she could. Pikachu was launched through the air and onto Steve's back. Then, with a small grunt, he began to shock the human as hard as he could. Steve wailed in excruciating pain. Never had Pikachu intentionally tried to seriously injure a human with his electricity, but this man tried to harm his trainer and girlfriend. That's one line he won't allow _anyone_ to cross. Although Steve was a psychic, he was not as experienced as other members of his team and it was costing him against Pikachu. He didn't have as much resistance to electricity.

Meanwhile, Carl tried to grab Happy, but Happy was much too fast. She showed off her jumping skills by jumping in a zig-zag. Happy head-butted into Carl and knocked him towards his partner. They both stumbled on the ground. Happy's body began to glow a light pink aura as she bared her teeth out. Pikachu suddenly grew slightly fearful of the fairy type.

 ** _"_** ** _If I ever see you two near the young master again, I'll…"_** Happy felt the urge to release all of her pent up rage and anger. Her body began to shine incredibly bright pink. Instead of using her Moonblast attack, she called on her instincts. She screamed at the top of her lungs to the point where visible sound waves were unleashed. The force of the attack was so devastating that it sent the two men flying high into the air and off to a far distance. Pikachu was shocked at the power Happy possessed. By the looks of it, Happy was surprised at herself.

 **"** **(Hyper Voice?)"** He echoed his surprise.

 **"** **(It would seem I learned a new move...)"** Happy fell on the ground, panting slightly. She felt weird and tired, but oddly empowered, **"(I felt my desire to save Ash and Serena come forth in an explosive way. I feel like I set off some sort of nuke.)"**

Pikachu nodded, somewhat impressed. Then, he began to look at Ash and Serena again. Miraculously, they still were sleeping. The Pokémon wondered how in the world could this be, especially with how loud Happy was. They soon got their answer when they went towards them. When Happy and Pikachu got close enough, they were blocked off by a small barrier encircling the two. Pikachu looked confused. Happy smiled and chuckled.

Happy explained what she was sensing, **"(They are blocking off us with a weak barrier. It seems like the combination of Ash and Serena's auras subconsciously created a barrier around them to protect themselves so they wouldn't be disturbed. It's weird, but their love saved them from waking up… literally.)** "

 **"** **(How the hell does that work?)"** Pikachu asked incredulously.

 **"** **(When two guardians' connection is strong enough and the both have the same desire, it's possible. They both wanted to be alone and not disturbed. It wouldn't have been strong enough to prevent those two thugs from capturing them, but it was enough to block all outside noises. Who knows? Maybe they're sharing the same dream. It's like they are beginning to feel each other out…)"** Happy started, but Pikachu immediately became weirded out by the notion.

 **"** **(Woah... what? That's super weird to think about.)"** Pikachu cringed slightly. At first, Happy was puzzled that Pikachu would say that. Then, she looked slightly weirded out at the Pikachu's implication.

 **"** **(Excuse my poor word choice. I meant their auras. It's totally romantic when you think about it…)"** Happy smiled and created hearts with her feelers. She loved seeing how aura evolved and it made her curious of how Ash's and Serena's relationship would advance.

 **"** **(Now I'm reminded of how weird you are.)"** Pikachu sighed. Happy merely shrugged her shoulders, but didn't deny it.

Now that the looming threat had passed, Happy and Pikachu began to catch up with each other. Happy talked about all what happened with her in the years she hadn't seen Pikachu and vice versa. It seemed like they had a lot to talk about. Happy mostly talked about how she learned how to perfect some combinations and ideas she had when Pikachu was young while Pikachu mostly talked about how he began to like humans again upon being Ash's partner. He talked passionately about the battles he and Ash shared. Happy felt delighted by the news.

 **"** **(Seems like you're much happier. Aurora was worried when you broke your old trainer's Poké Ball and ran off to the wild when she couldn't find you. I'm thankful that you're still alright, Little Chu.)"** Happy smiled fondly at him.

 **"** **(I'm happy with how things turned out. One day, I'll tell him about Marcus… but not today.)"** Pikachu said, looking back at his trainer with a sad smile. He made a long yawn and stretched himself out. He suddenly felt drowsy himself. He sat at Ash's feet, curled his tail around himself and fell asleep near his trainer. Happy smiled and shook her head.

Her ears suddenly perked up and she suddenly felt a sense of foreboding. She thought about the two men that had been following them all day. She immediately thought about Aurora's safety since the Zurui seemed to know that Ash would be alone. She suddenly became afraid for her trainer. She thought barely above a whisper, **_"Aurora…"_**

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed reading this marathon of a chapter. If you're reading this author's note, then you have pretty good endurance! Good on your eye muscles~**

 **For Clemont and Bonnie, I decided to make a call back to the games. If you played Pokemon X and Y, then you should know that Prism Tower was a quiz theme gym with Bonnie asking the questions. It felt neat to incorporate this into the story through the Trainer School. I decided Bonnie should have just as much knowledge as her in-game self. Clemont is a nerd, so Bonnie is also a bit of a nerd. Also, I left the winner of the competition ambiguous on purpose. Imagine it as a dramatic end card at the end of an important episode~ Did Bonnie win or did Sarah win? You'll find out the next time you see Bonnie.**

 **For Ash and Serena, it was very fun to write their interactions. 'Nuff said.**

 **For Happy and Pikachu, I wanted to see how well they could be wingmen. It ended up working out nicely. They had a really good brother-sister relationship when Pikachu was younger and it's remained strong to this day. I'll properly tell you of Pikachu's origins and his connection to Happy in a much later chapter, but I did release some info :P**

 **Here's some information on the Pokemon that appeared in this chapter: Polurk (It's a combination on polar and lurk before someone says I ripped it off from Golurk. I've had that type of comment before and it irritates me heavily when someone says something like that).**

 **Type: Ice/Ghost**

 **Pokedex entry: Polurk, the Snow Spirit Pokemon. Polurk is known to help out people who are trapped in blizzards, but eerily leaves before they are able to find out what saved them. They are gentle at heart, but they are timid to both people and Pokemon.**

 **Next chapter, we'll see what Aurora wanted to do. Why does Happy feel like Aurora is in danger? You won't find out next chapter, but the one after that. The next update will be on Jan 16th and I will update once every two weeks, just like before. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter :P**

 **Next Chapter:** **Rekindling Visit**

 **Until then...**

 **~SPG123~**


	14. Rekindling Visit

**A/N: For some reason, the website is being weird and the server keeps going down when I'm trying to look over the chapter. I had to keep re-editing what I already fixed, which was mildly irritating. I would have uploaded up earlier in the morning if it wasn't for the server failing.**

 **Here's the next chapter. We see what Aurora is up to. Not really much else to say. Enjoy~**

 **Certain things to note:**

 _"..."-_ This denotes regular speech or thoughts in flashbacks.

 _"..." This denotes thoughts, flashback or telepathy when stated directly._

 **"..." This denotes a Pokemon's speech or Pokemon thoughts in flashbacks.**

 ** _"..." This denotes a Pokemon's thoughts, telepathy or Pokemon speech in flashbacks when stated directly._**

 **"(...)" (This denotes a Pokemon speaking, but only select characters like Ash or Aurora can understand it.)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Game Freak. This story is, of course, mine.**

 **Onward to the story!**

* * *

 _"It is they who are stupid and wrongly take gentleness and fairness for weakness. There are many more predators in this world, so I want you to be made of silk. You are silk." -_ C. JoyBell C

* * *

Chapter 13: Rekindling Visit

Chi-Chi and Aurora were enveloped in a bright light as they arrived at Aurora's desired destination. They stood outside the proximity of town, yet could still see it from the distance. Aurora was standing on a tall hill with Chi-Chi sitting at her side. It wasn't particularly windy, it was enough for the lush grass to sway about naturally. Aurora subconsciously rubbed her electric type's head as she took a deep breath of the air.

It was clean. It was refreshing. Just like she remembered.

Chi-Chi got up on the ground, stayed on all fours and followed her trainer down the hill to go to the main hub. She looked as if she was Aurora's pet that liked to follow her around. As Aurora began to inspect her surroundings, she quickly realized how much she missed this place. She missed the place where she considered her hometown, Shingetsu Town. Chi-Chi could feel her trainer's excitement from a mile away but could also feel her melancholy. They weren't there only to view the scenery. They were there to prepare for the road ahead. The road to the next master guardian.

Shingetsu Town was a hilly town located on a low plateau. It looked like a hidden village; not many people knew where it was nor visited it. Unlike cities such as Castelia and Lumiose, Shingetsu didn't have really modern tourist traps that it would hook people into it. There weren't really any places of interest other than the regional Pokémon Lab. The main things that set it apart from other cities were its abundance of berry trees. It was very traditional. It made Aurora want to cry. Not too many cities in Hokori still looked this lush.

She hadn't been in this place for a specific reason: to protect some of the last things she held dear.

Everywhere Aurora went, because of the Zurui, there was a chance of destruction. She wanted to prevent that before it started. That was the reason why Aurora decided to come here now out of all times. She needed to do what she wanted to do as discreetly as possible. She knew the Zurui didn't expect her to be back so soon and she would use that to her advantage. She put on her black cloak and covered her face. She didn't want to alarm some of the people living in the town, but at the same time, she didn't want to cause unnecessary attention. From beneath the hood, Aurora activated her aura vision. Since Aurora was very skillful with her aura, her eyes did not glow; she was able to weakly see the aura in the area. She picked up on the two auras she sought after instantly. With a deep breath, the duo descended the hill and entered the tranquil town.

Shingetsu was just as she remembered it. Surrounding the settlement was a natural barrier of trees that brought out the nostalgic feeling of hearth for Aurora. Everyone was living out their lives the best they could. Everyone had small houses and was practical. This was truly a place of humble beginnings. Most people here were farmers. They knew how to use the land to their advantage. It was that reason that Aurora loved to use berry trees. One could find a berry tree right outside most people's houses. It was this sort of peace Aurora wanted to keep sacred. She passed by some of the local shops. The clerks looked at her quizzically, but decided to ignore her. Chi-Chi didn't look like she was unhappy or evil to them, so they figured the hooded person was nice. They continued to sell goods like before.

Aurora soon passed by the Pokémon Lab. She wondered if she should visit the Professor, but decided against it. She knew she could do that at a later time. Still, she wondered how the Professor was doing; she hadn't seen her in ages. Since she was at the Pokémon Lab, she knew she didn't have too much farther to go. Aurora and Chi-Chi continued to walk through the city. Eventually, they approached a somewhat secluded sepia house near the edge of Shingetsu and the beginning of a dense forest. It looked older than any of the other houses in the town. That's how she knew she was near the right place. The aura signatures of the two she wanted to talk to grew stronger. One of them was an intense red aura. It was withered, but it still showed vibrancy. The other showed a serene green. It was calm, gentle, but had a little fiery spirit in it.

Aurora made her eyes go back to normal. She looked down at Chi-Chi with a solemn smile. Chi-Chi looked up at her with reassurance. She could tell that Aurora was hesitant and didn't want her to be. She understood why she felt nervous, but knew she shouldn't feel this way. Chi-Chi gave her a little nudge towards the door. Aurora gasped in surprise, but looked slightly annoyed. Chi-Chi merely snickered and winked at her. Aurora sweat-dropped, but knew what Chi-Chi wanted her to do. With a shaky hand, she knocked on the door. The sound reverberated ceaselessly in the distance. Aurora stepped back in anticipation.

A deep voice bellowed from the inside, "State your purpose. Why are you here?"

"I wish to speak with Alice and Gordon Ketchum."

"You flaunt off our identities as if they are nothing. How do you know our names?"

Aurora sighed. She could tell that the deep booming voice wanted her to say something specific, but she didn't want to say it. "You already know who I am. Please, just open the door…"

"Not until you do the thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I know you know what I mean."

"I most definitely do not know what you are referring to."

"Yes, you do. C'mon, do the thing! I'm not lettin' ya in, otherwise."

"But-"

"Just do it." It came out like a command. Failure to abide by those words was a consequence Aurora did not want to face.

"Fine," Aurora finally conceded. Chi-Chi looked up and snickered at her trainer. She was annoyed at both the man and the cat. She decided if this was the one thing to give her access, she would do what she needed to do. She clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyelashes together as if she was a little girl asking for something she wanted. "I, Aurora Ketchum, is your adorable little pumpkin and always will be. I will always love love love you veeerrrry much, Daddy." Aurora frowned and crossed her arms, "Now, can I come in? I'm not a little kid anymore, Dad."

"Heheheheh. That's my girl! I'm surprised you said it so easily. Something must be bothering you." The man opened the door and revealed he had short and spiky graying mahogany hair with 'z' shaped marks on his face and fair skin. He had salient, but daunting yellow eyes and somewhat of a militant look to him. For his age, he had visible muscles that showed his daily workouts. He wore a simple white tee-shirt and blue pajamas bottoms with Charizards on them, but didn't look tidy at all. He had stains on his shirt and a small goofy expression on his face.

Aurora giggled at her father. She took off her hood and revealed her face. Her hair was still out and just as spiky as her father's. Her father was very harsh with other people, but a bit softer with her and his wife. She liked yet hated that. It made him think of her weaker than she really was. The elder man grinned and patted her head roughly. Then, the elder Ketchum wrapped his arm around his child's neck and started to nuggie her. Aurora laughed slightly at her father doing this. He used to this all the time when she was younger. It used to irritate her, but now that she was older, she didn't mind it one bit. Chi-Chi, however, did. Even though the cat knew Aurora's father meant well, she didn't want Aurora getting hurt. Electricity came out from her claws in warning. The mahogany haired man noticed this and stopped. He didn't want to get scratched or electrocuted by being scratched.

Her father's voice boomed to call someone else out. "Alice! Guess who's here?"

Alice's humming echoed from the kitchen. They both could see that she was washing some plates from the sink and looking rather annoyed. Aurora looked down at her dad's shirt and messy face, then looked at her working mother. Yep, things didn't change, all right. Alice called out, "Gordo, I don't care if it's another guardian or psychic. We kick them all out, anyway! You probably don't need my help to get rid of another intruder."

"I know that, honey. Alice, look up and stop being mad at me for five seconds." Gordo pleaded.

"Why the hell should I look up at a pig! You really need to learn how to clean up. Man up to your chores!" Alice growled at her husband. He tapped his fingers slightly and sweat-dropped. She did have a point. He never wanted to make his wife upset at him, but he wished it wasn't now of all times.

"Alice, this is really important! Just look up for two seconds! Shadow, can you help me?" Gordo asked.

For a few moments, nothing changed. Alice was still cleaning up and fuming at Gordo. Then, a giant purple ghost with large red eyes appeared right beside Aurora and licked her in the face. Aurora was slightly grossed out, but happy of the gesture. Shadow snickered slightly after that. The ghost then floated over to his guardian partner and tugged her arm. Alice really wasn't in the mood to get bothered. Shadow continued to pull on Alice. Alice was getting more and more angry to the point that red aura surrounded her. They all looked at her in alarm. She had an explosive temper when pushed far enough.

 **"** **Uh… Alice? Before you blast me into smithereens only for me to reform again, it seems your lovely, but indolent husband has a point. Look at the door. I'm sure you'd absolutely love this surprise…"** Shadow cackled eerily before disappearing into thin air again. Gordo smiled at the compliment, but then frowned when he realized Shadow also insulted him.

Alice sighed. This better be a good reason to interrupt her. She looked up and all traces of anger vanished. She stood, frozen at the sight of her daughter. She immediately turned off the sink and slowly approached the visiting Ketchum. Gordo moved from the door to give Alice better access to her daughter. Alice, with a shaky hand, caressed her daughter's cheek. Alice studied her eyes for a few seconds. Once older woman found what she was looking for, she gave her a huge hug. Aurora smiled as she returned it happily. Even though the last time Aurora visited was four years ago, it felt like an eternity for the older female. The hug lingered; she didn't want to let go of her precious little angel. Aurora made a small grunt, letting her know she'd been hugging too long. Once they broke apart, Chi-Chi started to purr and rub her body against Alice. Alice giggled, got on her knees and scratched Chi-Chi behind her left ear. Chi-Chi sighed with content. Chi-Chi hurried inside to get reacquainted with Shadow and Champ.

"Please, come in Aurora. We have much to catch up." Alice welcomed her into her house. Alice had graying black hair that flowed down to her knees. It wasn't nearly as unkempt like Aurora's or Gordo's, but instead was smooth and wavy. Unlike her daughter, she didn't mind it being out. She had stormy gray eyes. She was wearing a simple purple polka-dotted nightgown with a matching apron surprised her that Aurora had her hair out, actually. She preferred her daughter looking like this instead of wearing a braid or bun.

"And much to discuss. I can tell something is bothering you. You can't hide it from us. Step inside." Gordo gestured inside the house. Aurora obliged. Gordo looked out the door and darted his eyes around at the perimeter of the house. Once he knew everything was safe, he closed the door softly and followed everyone else to the living room.

* * *

The living room of Alice and Gordo was somewhat messy. They had two couches that were leather black and a one-person chair. The longest couch was located parallel to the TV while the shorter couch was located perpendicular from it. The one-man couch was in an angle between the two couches. They also had a coffee table right in front of the longest couch. They also had a china cabinet full of pictures of when Alice, Gordo, and Aurora were younger. Their floor was wooden, but there was a lot of trash on the ground. Alice looked embarrassed while Gordo looked apathetic. He belched as he sat down on his favorite chair. Aurora sweat-dropped in surprise. However, she remembered that her father was messy, so it didn't surprise her too much. She decided to help her mother clean up.

Aurora spent the first several hours just helping out her parents. She helped her mother out with some of the household duties delegated to Gordo. Even Gordo's guardian partner, a Machamp, helped out more than his trainer did. Aurora knew that once Gordo was on his chair, there wasn't any moving him, but Alice wasn't going to have any of it. Alice snapped her fingers. Gordo had been sleeping when Alice raised him up and trapped him in her aura grip. He increasingly became more and more uncomfortable until Alice's aura signature became too unbearable to ignore while sleeping. He woke up wide-eyed to a testy Alice tapping her foot on the ground.

"Care to explain what you were doing just now?" Alice asked with accusation.

"Me? Uh. Oh, I was just… uh… I was just telepathically supervisin' m'boy Champ!" Gordo explained. Champ didn't look amused.

 **"** **Bruh. That's bullcrap and we all know it. Dude, stop shirkin' on ya responsibilities."** Champ immediately denied. The Machamp continued to pick up trash off the ground. He gave the Pokémon a death stare, but as he had been used to it, Champ wasn't phased in the slightest. He increasingly became more and more afraid of his wife.

"Gordon Ketchum, come on already! Aurora is our guest. Do you know how rude it is to let her do your work?" Alice berated him.

"She's our daughter. I'm sure she doesn't mind; don't you honey?" Gordo asked Aurora. Aurora hadn't really been paying attention to her parents' small argument. She knew there really wasn't that much to worry about. Her father was just being lazy. Sure, she found it a little annoying, but she didn't mind doing chores, especially since she had not seen her parents in a few years. She would do anything to help out her parents. Heck, she was sweeping the floor when Gordo interrupted her. He had to ask the question again in order for Aurora to properly respond.

"Huh? I don't mind. I love to help." Aurora answered him immediately after she heard him.

"See?" Gordo tried to justify himself.

"Look, I love you to death, you big lug, but that's not the point. The point is you need to move your lazy ass and actually do your share. I don't care how well you protect this house from invaders; it's not enough! They don't come by as often as they used to." Alice argued.

"Yes, dear…" Gordo nodded furiously. He wanted to do anything to placate his wife's anger at him. Alice roughly made Gordo fall on the ground hard. He fell on his stomach and Alice handed him a broom. He got up, grabbed it reluctantly and grumbled. Alice smirked, "Good. You can get started _now_."

"Mom… Sorry to break it to you, but Chi-Chi, Shadow, Champ and I just finished cleaning up the house. All we needed to do was pick up some leftover dust." Aurora giggled as she pointed their attention to the living room. The design was very ornate. Many of the knickknacks were neatly dusted. The floor was swept beautifully. There wasn't a spot on the wooden floor. The TV was wiped down. Everything looked spiffy in a manner that had Alice at a loss of words.

 **"** **Your own daughter bailed out…. Now isn't this just the saddest thing?"** Shadow leaned against Gordo in mock boredom and snickered. Gordo attempted to grab the Gengar, but Shadow made himself intangible and Gordo once again fell on the floor. The ghost type snickered at the aging male guardian. Aurora herself had to stifle a laugh. Alice just shook her head and focused her attention on Aurora again.

"Wow… this is one of the few times I wish you weren't so meticulous…" Alice expressed shocked at her daughter's housework. She wanted her husband to help out with the cleaning, not let her daughter do all the work. She complimented, but expressed regret, "This is amazing… You shouldn't have done this…"

"Mom… it's no problem at all. I hated chores when I was young and you often had to force me to work. I just wish I helped out more when I was smaller." Aurora bowed a little in respect. She rubbed her head a little bashfully.

"My, you've grown more responsible. I like that. Now that you've worked hard cleaning up, it's time for you to rest. I'm glad you visited, but I know you need to tell us something. You may try to hide your aura, but you can never completely cover it up from me. I know you too well. Sit down on the couch and get everything off your chest." Alice pointed to the long couch. Aurora shrugged her shoulders and sat in the middle. Alice and Gordo sat on either side of their child and looked at her expectantly.

"All right… Did you watch the Kalos League recently on TV?" Aurora asked. Alice and Gordo looked at each other, then shook their heads 'no'. Aurora continued, "You see, I recently won the Kalos League."

"It doesn't surprise us. All the other regions are wimps compared to Hokori. This is especially true to you since you're the Champion here. You destroyed everyone in the competition, 6-0 right?" Gordo asked seriously. Aurora nodded. Gordo laughed heartily, proud of her actions. Alice smiled. They loved Aurora very much and it filled their hearts with happiness to see Aurora succeeding in battling still. Aurora sweat-dropped slightly. She always felt pressure to perform well and beyond what she needed to do because of her parents; it seemed that didn't change with her father. Her parents could tell that it was a tentative nod, though.

"Well… except for one." Aurora finished. Gordo perked his eyebrow in surprise. It had been years since one of Aurora's Aspects fainted in a Pokémon battle. He wondered who has enough talent to make any dent to Aurora's partners.

"Ah… so someone defeated one of your partners? Who fainted and who was responsible?" Gordo perked up an eyebrow.

"Chi-Chi fainted to a Pikachu and the one responsible… well… he's someone really special…."

 **"** **Ha! Chi-Chi lost to a furball!? Hahahaha!"** Shadow interrupted. Alice's Gengar started to laugh at the Chelectsic. Chi-Chi growled as her fur started to spike up with electricity. Shadow still laughed, knowing that she couldn't attack her in the house. However, Chi-Chi found a way around this. Using her extremely fast reflexes, she touched Shadow with one of her claws instead of shooting electricity. The Gengar screamed in agony as he took the electric type move directly. He landed on the ground with a thump. Once he recovered, he was mad. Shadow was tempted to use Shadow Ball against the psychic type, but Alice wouldn't like it if the house became filthy so soon after Aurora cleaned it. He grunted as he prevented his attack. Chi-Chi smirked.

 **"** **You don't know how strong that Pikachu is. His electricity exceeds ten Raichus!"** Chi-Chi explained. Shadow snorted a little.

 **"** **Yeah and my gas exceeds ten Gengars!"** Shadow continued to laugh slightly at the cat. He moved to be right near Aurora, which made Chi-Chi reluctant to attack again. Shadow smirked at the cat's hesitation. He'd won that round and they both knew it.

 **"** **Stick a cork in it, Shadow. I'm serious! Battle that delicious mouse and then you'd know what I mean. I hate to admit it, but Pikachu is a one of a kind. It didn't help that he is the most well-bonded guardian partner of the kid as well. If you know from Chari, it's hard to take them down."** Chi-Chi raised her nose up in annoyance. The Gengar calmed down slightly and his face grew more serious. He nodded with understanding.

Chi-Chi looked down in thought, **_"That little nothing grew into something in the time he got released from that jackass. Good on him. I'm glad he's happier with Ash. He'd make a pretty good rival, I hate to say."_**

"So you went against an aura guardian? That makes Chi-Chi's defeat more justifiable." Gordo commented and raised his eyebrow in surprise. Aurora sighed and face-palmed.

"Dad… any loss is better than a win if you learn something…. Mom taught me that." Aurora frowned, slightly annoyed. Gordo always viewed her to be perfect. He raised her to be a perfect and proficient aura guardian. Aurora credited much of what she knew and how she fought to her militant father. Still, she wasn't perfect. She wanted her father to realize that someday. If she was thinking critically, she did underestimate Pikachu's strength. She wasn't going to do that the next time they fought.

"Still, who was the aura guardian?" Alice asked. Aurora started to look down gloomily.

"Ashton…" Aurora uttered barely above a whisper. She looked away from her parents and her eyes moved to the edge of the room. Alice and Gordo immediately looked concerned. They both at a hand on her back.

"We can't hear you, dear. If you don't want to say it, we understand." Alice said, rubbing her back. Aurora looked like she was on the verge of tears. She let some out when she first saw the boy the night before the match, but let some out. She still was trying to hold in it. Her eyes were like a dam; they filled with water. Slowly and surely that dam began to break. Within minutes, Aurora started to cry. She cried out all of her frustrations. She cried out her frustration of not being able to protect Ash as a child. She's held in her feelings for so long that she couldn't take it. Alice tried to console her even more, but Gordo gave her a hard look.

"Aurora…" Alice softly spoke.

"Do _not_ show weakness!" Gordo said in a harsh voice. She flinched immediately and straightened up, looking at him with an emotionless expression. He said it the same way she remembered hated that one sentence. It sounded, strict, strong and intense… just the way she loved to hate it.

* * *

 _14 years ago…_

 _Aurora and Gordo were sparring in the back of their house in Shingetsu Town. Her parents moved constantly between the Hokori region and the Kanto regions and Aurora decided to go with them back to the Hokori region. Alice and Gordo trained with her as much as they could. They trained in the morning, in the afternoon and even at night. She barely took any breaks, but she didn't mind. Although she was a Pokémon trainer, she really didn't want to be the best trainer. She truly wanted to be a guardian great enough to prove she was a master. Punch after punch, they wouldn't let up against each other._

 _Alice stood in the background, watching the both of them. Ash was sitting right beside her in a stroller. Gordo and Alice took different roles as her teachers. Alice taught her about different berries, herbs, and spices. She taught her how to survive on her own with nothing but her wits. She also taught her to use emulate status moves from her aura. Gordo taught her how to fight directly and use her power to strengthen herself up. He also taught her to emulate attacking moves. Alice's calm mind helped her to clear out her own mind. Gordo's ferocity helped her not to be a pushover in the midst of battle. They both contrasted with one another and that helped to build the ultimate fighting machine: their daughter._

 _Sometimes, Alice would show her some new fighting techniques and sometimes Gordo would show her how to use her surroundings, just to switch things up. They wanted her to be the best she could be. Focusing on the sparring match, Alice noticed that Gordo began to pull away. He started to get ruthless with his strikes. Aurora grunted in pain, each time he punched her, but she would not get deterred. She took each hit and tried to counterattack the best way she could. Every three hits Gordo landed on her, Aurora could only land one. Since Gordo was the more experienced guardian, he found the matchup easier. At this point in time, Aurora was only a budding master guardian. Growing bored of the exchange, the elder guardian grabbed her by her shoulders and knocked her on the ground. Aurora grunted as she tried to get up, but Gordo stepped on her stomach, preventing her escape. He glared at her and she glared back._

 _Alice grew concerned, but she didn't move from her spot. They both had a silent agreement only to directly intervene if things get too critical. She called out, "Honey, are you alright?"_

 _Aurora grunted while fidgeting, "Never… better. Get off me, Dad!"_

 _"_ _Make me." Gordo said with an arrogant smirk. Annoyance danced on her features and an urge to overcome her father arose. She tried to grab his feet, but Gordo created two bone clubs and slammed them down on Aurora's hands. Her body was completely out, as if she made a snow angel. She growled at her father. Another idea popped into her mind. Taking as deep of a breath as she could, she screamed as loud as she could. Alice had to cover Ash's ears from how powerful the Hyper Voice was. She didn't want him crying, but ended up suffering in the process. Gordo was tempted to cover his ears, but he knew he would give her what she wanted._

 _"_ _Your attack means nothing! I can take anything you dish at me!" Gordo screamed._

 _Aurora's attack grew more in intensity upon hearing that statement. Alice groaned in agony. Even Shadow and Champ, who had been inside the house, decided to see what the commotion was about. Shadow didn't seem affected while Champ covered his ears with all four of his hands. They all wondered how much more Gordo could take. Her father couldn't help but feel proud, but he wasn't going to show it. He knew his will to take the high-pitched sound was waning, so he decided to take a different approach. Gordo summoned a surge of electricity through the bone club. Aurora yelled upon feeling the intense shock. She screamed in pain as she took the electrical attack head-on. She pleaded for her father to stop, but he wouldn't._

 _"_ _No! You must be able to overcome any obstacle you face. If you can't escape me, you will always be weak, spineless and get pushed around by everyone! I'll increase the intensity for even asking such a question!" Gordo gripped his bone clubs tighter. In correspondence, the electricity grew in strength. Aurora began to wail even louder._

 _"_ _Please, Dad! No more! Please!" Aurora continued to scream. Tears started to flow freely from her eyes. Gordo wouldn't let up with his attack. He seemed more enraged._

 _"_ _Do not show weakness!" Gordo barked. Alice couldn't take watching any more of this. She advanced towards her husband, but Gordo anticipated her approach. With his eyes glowing red, he stopped her in her tracks. Alice struggled to be rid of his grip and floated in the air, annoyed._

 _"_ _Gordo, this isn't teaching her to be strong; this is torture! Stop it already!" Alice puffed. Gordo turned his head slightly to regard his wife._

 _"_ _Let me do what I was born to do. I was born to continue on the Ketchum legacy and this young'un needs to learn how harsh life truly is." Gordo said while glaring at Aurora. Aurora summoned enough strength to resist the electricity long enough to speak._

 _"_ _You don't have to do this by shocking me this badly! If I'm just some tool, count me out of your so called legacy! You can't force me to!" Aurora screamed at her father. She continued to cry, but she made no signs of whimpering. Her tears were salty and angry._

 _"_ _You have to. You have no choice. It's never been your choice. All of this was already predetermined. You were born as a servant of Lady Mew. You carry out her will." Gordo replied apathetically._

 _"_ _Lady Mew is awesome, yeah, but at the same time, you're taking it way too far. I didn't ask to be born in place of my sister and I will not take this crap any longer!" Aurora looked the angriest Gordo had ever seen her. She stopped crying, clenched her teeth and made a war cry in rage. Aurora suddenly grabbed the bone clubs at their tips the best she could. Fire circled around the clubs and spread until they reached contact with Gordo. Gordo wailed in pain as the fire consumed his body. He let up his grip on the Bone Rush emulation as his concentration snapped. Alice was released from his aura grip while Aurora no longer felt any electricity. Gordo was still stepping on her, though. Curling her fists tightly, she shot out a pure wave of energy, resembling a dragon. The force was enough to push Gordo back on the ground. She stood back up with steam coming from her hands._

 _"_ _I am not some puppet to be controlled nor am I some sort of pawn!" Aurora yelled. "You will never break me!"_

 _From her hands, she created a stream of fire towards the older Ketchum. Gordo, now recovering from his initial shock, rolled out of the way easily. As he got up, he went back on the offensive, summoning another bone club while approaching Aurora. Aurora was quick to see this as she formed her own bone club to parry his strike. When wielding her Bone Rush emulation, Gordo noticed her attacks were a lot crisper than before. She wasn't struggling as much as before. They were fighting on equal ground._

 _It is known to both parents that Aurora prefers to use her bone club in a head-on assault and is more skillful with her bone club in battle, but will fight with fists at first, even if it puts her at a disadvantage. Only when the person she's facing an opponent who wasn't that honorable to her, has more skill or has the ability to wield a similar weapon, she would use her bone club. Alice liked that she is honorable, but Gordo thought it is showing weakness._

 _Gordo and Aurora clashed head-on. They both got into a rhythm of attacking. Strike, strike, parry, counterattack. Strike, strike, parry, counterattack._

 _Gordo grew very frustrated. He started to get pushed back by Aurora. He wondered,_ "How in the world is she doing so well now? I'm the more experienced fighter. I know she's exceptional with Bone Rush, but she should not be doing this well against me as a budding master. Is… is she using her anger against me?" _He smirked as he realized that was exactly why. He looked at her proudly,_ "Her stubbornness is helping her, but her impatience will be her undoing. If that's the case, I need to step up the pace. Master on master."

 _On the inside, Gordo was the proudest father in the world. On the outside, he looked like he could murder something from how angry he appeared. Alice wanted to intervene, but she knew one of them would prevent her from entering. They both were too prideful to accept any help and they both wanted to overtake the other. When a Ketchum got into their warrior mindset, it was hard to stop it. Alice was glad Aurora wasn't getting hurt as much as she did before and that's was what mattered to her. Ash was clapping blissfully in his seat, cheering for both of them._

 _Aurora herself was getting tired of the stalemate. She soon got what she wanted when she noticed her father beginning to become even more aggressive and quick. Aurora was fast herself, but Gordo proved to be even faster. He stepped on the pace with his strikes. Gordo forced Aurora on the defensive and slowly pushed her back towards the intertwining forest. Eventually, Gordo even started to land direct hits on Aurora. Gordo looked decisively to end this and baited her into making a mistake._

 _Aurora noticed his movements were starting to get sloppy and his technique was off, but she didn't care. She took it as him tiring out and sought to end the confrontation. Gordo inwardly smirked as he noted her change in movement. She had accommodated for Gordo's sudden change in tact... just like he wanted. When Aurora went in for a thrust, Gordo's eyes grew predatory. He grabbed the bone club and crushed it. It disintegrated into tiny particles. Using Aurora's surprise as a weapon, he bumped into her and knocked her into the ground again. He pointed his bone club at her and it was a few inches from her face. Gordo smiled with triumph. Both of them knew it was over. Aurora snorted, closed her eyes and turned her head to the side with irritation. After a few moments, when she opened her eyes, she gasped in surprise when she noticed her father's hand. She looked up and noticed that he was beaming warmly. The younger guardian hesistantly accepted his hand and he helped her up._

 _Gordo grabbed her by the neck and gave her a nuggie. Aurora shrieked to get him off of her while Gordo laughed emphatically. He didn't realize how hard he was rubbing on her head until he noticed Alice tapping her feet on the ground, not amused. Now that the sparring was over, Gordo grew nervous at his wife's expression. She snapped her fingers and separated the both of them using her aura grip. Alice grabbed Aurora's shoulders and inspected her._

 _"_ _Dear, are you alright?" Alice said worriedly._

 _"_ _I'm fine Mom," Aurora assured her._

 _Alice made a sigh of relief. Then, she glared at her husband, "What the hell were you thinking? I noticed you trying against her. I thought you were only sparring. She's not ready for that." Gordo stiffened slightly in guilt and rubbed behind his head._

 _"_ _You… actually tried against me?" Aurora asked him. Aurora sounded shocked because Gordo usually didn't try against her, but still knocked her down or unarmed her fairly easily. It was a surprise to her that she pushed him to treat her as an equal._

 _"_ _Yep. Kiddo, you've gotten a lot stronger. I had to step up the intensity to keep up. Alice may not agree with me, but I think you're ready to try out the really fun stuff. To be honest, you've been ready for more advanced things for a couple of years now. You've certainly done some of the techniques."_

 _"_ _Really?!" Aurora said with sparkles in her eyes._

 _"_ _No, she's not." Alice crossed her arms. Aurora sighed with disappointment. "I was watching her movements, too. She's way too impatient. That's why you managed to disarm her a lot more easily than if she had waited. In order to succeed, a master guardian needs to be vigilant, not too antsy to end it earlier than you're ready to. That impatience can cost her everything in battle."_

 _"_ _Sure, she's impatient and a bit of a hothead." Gordo acknowledged. Gordo continued and turned to her, "But hey, it works. I thought egging you on would make you more predictable, but it was actually the opposite. You fought better when I acted like I only thought of you as a pawn to Mew… which is not what I think at all. You're always your own person. Your anger… it's weird… but I like it. It may help you in the future."_

 _"_ _We both have to be in agreement to see if you can progress in your studies. I say yeah." Gordo declared. Aurora became giddy with excitement. She looked at her mother and awaited her response._

 _"_ _I say no." Alice shook her head. Aurora huffed with a bit of frustration, but didn't show any other emotion. This wasn't the first time Alice rejected progressing her teachings further, but it didn't irritate the younger guardian any less._

 _Alice explained, "You are a master in your own right, dear. For years, you've done advanced things like transforming into aura or allowing your partners to speak aloud continuously, but that isn't the point. You need to be mentally aware, not only physically aware. Besides, you have all the time in the world to learn more. After all, you're only twenty-one. Who knows? I may change my mind, but I haven't been convinced yet. Now that Ashton's been born, I will need to do this with you as well. You know the tradition our family has. In case there are siblings, the parents have to choose the child most capable of training the next generation. Although your older sister is already a master, Gordo and I chose you to train Ashton because you are purer of heart. That's why he's with you now. I need to be convinced that you are ready to proceed. I know you've learned some of the advanced things on your own, but… I want to make sure you're the best you can be."_

 _"_ _Aww… I thought I was close this time! Can I try to do gain clearance to train with more advanced techniques tomorrow? I know young guardians begin to use their aura at five so I need to move a little faster. Ashton did just turn two. The most I've shown him is a few karate moves." Aurora asked._

 _"_ _You can, but the same thing may happen again, kiddo. Are you prepared for that?" Gordo asked._

 _"_ _That I am. I'll keep trying to become even better than I am now. The sky's the limit when it comes to being a guardian." Aurora said with conviction. She whispered under her breath, "Maybe you can stop being a dick afterward…"_

 _"_ _What was that?" Gordo frowned._

 _"_ _Uh… Nothing important. Can you stop being so harsh, though? I understand not to show weakness and such, but your definition of weakness seems to be wide-ranged. Showing mercy or being honorable is not weakness." Aurora crossed her arms._

 _"_ _Do not be disrespectful to me, young lady. You may think you know everything, but you don't. I heard what you said. I am not a dick."_

 _"_ _I…. Sorry, Dad." Aurora looked down in remorse._

 _"_ _And it is weakness when your opponent uses it against you. You need to be mindful of not only your tactics, but your opponent's as well. I need to show you how harsh your opponent can be. Don't expect sympathy if they see you struggle. You must realize that. Alice will show sympathy, but I will not. If you ever face a psychic in battle and that shows you just as little sympathy as I, you will fall. Sometimes, you will need to show no empathy to avoid further strife. I understand you don't want to do that, but if you don't, you will be walked all over." Gordo also crossed his arms, but said strictly. Aurora didn't have a proper response to him, but didn't know if what he was saying was true. His words resonated with her somewhat and she hoped there wouldn't a time where his words did come true._

 _She wanted to shake away her troubling thoughts. Aurora walked over to Ash and picked him up from the stroller. She raised him high in the air and he giggled slightly. She smiled herself. She started to float in the air slightly while she was carrying him and it entertained the young boy._

 _"_ _Higher! Faster, Ruru!" Ash pleaded._

 _"_ _Not now, little one. Enjoy the breeze for now." Aurora said in a soothing voice. Ash huffed slightly in annoyance, but chose to enjoy being in his guardian's arms. Aurora floated slowly around in circles and they both enjoyed it. Alice walked over to Gordo and giggled._

 _"_ _Aurora has a lot of promise to do great things, even though I denied her again. I want to make sure she's ready, but I can tell she is ready with one thing: duty. She and Ashton already look inseparable. Look at how happy they are. When he turns five, things will be more interesting. Ashton already looks eager to learn." Alice gestured to the floating Aurora and Ash._

 _"_ _I can't deny that, but things aren't always going to be fluffy and happy. She needs to be taught that life won't always be this way." Gordo said while looking at Aurora. He sighed when he noticed her twirling around with Ash. He was tempted to stop it, but Alice stopped him._

 _"_ _She also needs to have some fun. We have been training her hard lately. Cut her some slack. To be fair, Aurora is a little right. You can too harsh from time to time." Alice whispered in his ear._

 _"_ _Hey!" Gordo frowned. His frown turned upside-down when she gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Gordo had a goofy expression on his face while Alice giggled slightly._

 _"_ _To think I've been with you for twenty-seven years and I still have that effect on you. You know I love you, you big lug. You being strict is one of the many reasons." Alice smiled. They both started to look at Aurora again. Aurora held Ash in her arms while blushing slightly at the two of them. She had landed on the ground. They were still her parents, but it felt weird to see public displays of affection from them. She focused her attention on Ash again._

 _"_ _Little Ashton… when I get the chance to learn the cooler stuff, I know you'll be there with me! When I become a full master, I'll teach you everything I know. You'll be even better than I am." Aurora brought him down and held him lovingly. Ash gave her a small hug. Alice smiled and Gordo tried to hide his smirk. They all went back inside to recover some of their strength before continuing to train later._

* * *

 _"_ _Well, Dad was right. It took me a while to accept it, but he was right. I shouldn't have shown weakness when the Zurui were pursuing Ash and I. Despite all of what they've done to me… will I be able to do the deed myself? It… still doesn't feel right."_ Aurora turned her head to the side in thought.

Upon recovering, Aurora immediately sat up and took a deep breath. Alice had an annoyed face and she punched Gordo hard on his arm, but the male guardian didn't flinch. His bicep flexed slightly. It was as if it wanted to get punched again. Gordo eyed Aurora as she snapped herself back into composure. She made sure she wouldn't cry any longer. Gordo sighed and softened up slightly, "Sorry, daughter. You really don't have to say anything if you're not ready."

"No, no … I want to. I've been having this on my chest ever since that night I met him for the first time in years. I saw him…. I saw my young one. I fought against him and won. I couldn't show weakness otherwise everyone would get suspicious." Aurora said gloomily. She didn't care that she won. She cared about her young one.

"No way… Ashton? You battled Ashton? How in Arceus's name…?" Alice questioned. Aurora immediately nodded.

"I tracked him down, but I didn't expect to fight him in the finals. I just feel blessed that I got to battle him. He's gotten quite strong, but not Hokori strong. Ashton refers to himself as 'Ash' now, which I found weird initially because that used to be his counterbalance's name. Seems like they switched names. It doesn't matter. He's one in the same." Aurora responded.

"He acted like you were a total stranger… right?" Gordo figured.

"He doesn't even know who I am anymore nor does he seem to know of his guardian self. His identity was stolen and replaced partially with a new one." Aurora looked off to the side in sadness. That was the answer he had been expecting. Gordo clenched his teeth and a fiery red aura erupted from his fists. Alice and Aurora looked at him in alarm. "Those bastards! I hated the Zurui before, but now… that hatred is through the roof! How dare they do that to my kin! To our kin!"

"Gordo, calm down!" Alice cried. Her pleas were not answered.

"I will not calm down! They've caused my daughter so much suffering! Ashton… was such a great kid. He's living under false pretenses and I'm not going to stand for it! I'm going to find Ash myself." The red aura in Gordo's hand intensified. Aurora sighed as she snapped her fingers. Gordo felt an invisible tug and that was enough to catch him off guard.

"Dad… you don't need to do that." Aurora said, getting his attention.

"Oh and why not?" Gordo growled.

"After all this time, I've managed to find him and gather enough courage to talk to him. I know where he is and will meet up with him later today at the Santalune Pokémon Center."

"Santalune City? You've found him and yet you make no move?"

"I am… but slowly. I've been traveling with him for the last few days. He's starting to care about me again. Happy sensed it. I've been moving slowly towards making him remember me, but it isn't easy. The same roadblocks that were in me are in him." Aurora said sadly. Alice nodded with understanding. When Aurora didn't remember Ash, she created barriers of denial. Alice understood why Aurora was hesitant on taking action. Gordo did not. He was always abrasive; he didn't care about others' feelings and would say rude things from time to time.

"Why won't you outright tell him the complete truth?" Gordo questioned his daughter's motives. He was starting to calm down a little, but he was still mad. His hands stopped glowing red in the process.

"Don't you remember when I was in the same state four years ago? I had a feeling I knew Ash, but I couldn't place my finger from where. I imagine Ash is in the same predicament. When you first told me I knew a younger Ketchum in the first place, I scoffed at the idea. I thought I was the youngest living Ketchum. My mind set up a version of reality to fill up the space that had been taken away from me. I didn't really believe you until Aru started to attack in rage. I had to rekindle my relationships with my partners spiritually to prepare for now. Believe me when I say I want to tell Ash everything. I want to show him how much I really love him, but I can't… at least not completely. I don't want him to be in denial of the truth. That will make it much harder for him to accept it and remember who I am… and who he was," Aurora explained her reasoning.

"Please tell me you still keep the time flower Alice gave to you in case you ever met Ash again," Gordo said. Aurora nodded and took out the item he referred to. It looked like a very ornate bud that was going to bloom into a flower, but stayed in such a perpetual state. It was multicolored under different shades of light, but overall had a pale dark blue color scheme. Aurora held it very close to her and hugged it. It started to respond to her aura and open up, but Aurora quickly stopped producing aura. It proceeded to close in response.

"That time flower looks the same as when I gave it to you four years ago. When will you use it to show Ash what happened?" Alice asked.

"When we reach Viridian Forest, that's when I'll show him. I'll go to the exact spot. I'll show him everything, but right now, I'm trying to be respectful of his wishes. He wants to be with his friends and spend some time with them before he goes to Kanto. I have no right to just whisk him away while he's on his journey… no matter how badly I want him to know the truth. I've been waiting this long to show him… I can wait a little longer." Aurora told them of her plans.

"Wait… does this mean Ash is in conflict with himself like you were?" Gordo inquired. Aurora's gaze distanced itself to the side again. That was enough to answer his question. He nodded grimly.

"I see… Did his counterbalance attack anyone?" Gordo pressed further.

"Yes. It was this morning. I don't know the details of the attack, but his friends were messed up pretty badly. I had Rio and Chi-Chi help me heal them up afterward, but they seem more accepting than most people would." Aurora stated. Alice and Gordo were glad of this. They figured Ash's friends to be true friends if this was the case.

 **"** **Yeah. She forced me to save the very Pikachu I want to eat."** Chi-Chi interrupted. Shadow continued to chuckle at the cat while Champ just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know why Shadow insisted on teasing Chi-Chi, but didn't really care. He guessed the ghost type would milk it for what it was worth.

"His friends… he's traveling with the Lumiose City gym leader, the leader's sister and his girlfriend. His girlfriend is very special. She has the bond of a guardian and a psychic. It's so awesome to see someone like that in real life!" Aurora continued. Alice and Gordo looked at her quizzically. They couldn't believe what they'd just heard.

"Excuse me?" Alice widened her eyes incredulously.

"What the hell?" Gordo looked equally surprised, but unamused. They both looked like if they had water in their mouths, they would spit it out. Aura guardians and psychics didn't always see eye to eye, so it surprised them to find out Aurora was traveling with the spawn of two of them. They were much less accepting of psychics than Aurora was and looked bothered.

"Yes… their strength… it's increasing with every moment they breathe now that they know they are aura guardians. It's both frightening and beautiful at the same time," Aurora smiled and clasped her hands together.

"You know as well as I that it is forbidden for aura guardians and psychics to do such a thing. They cannot date. I have nothing against the aura guardian and psychic child, but think of the prophecy," Gordo reminded her. Aurora folded her arms. She knew of the rule, but that didn't mean she liked it. She thought of the rule as another way to separate two already hostile rivals, but Alice and Gordo didn't think about it that way.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The lines of the old prophecy and yaddy yaddy yadda. I know that aura guardians and psychics agreed not to intermingle because of the third and fourth lines, but I find their relationship to be adorable. Ash and Serena were made for each other. I can tell when their aura combined to form an aurora. You can't just do that from your aura normally; the dancing sky of my namesake shows a special bond with someone. I've… only been able to do that with one other person. My special one. Those two… they're pure. I don't want past relationships of other guardians and psychics to get to them. They can show everyone how things change!" Aurora felt a need to defend Ash and Serena's relationship, but she didn't know why. Alice and Gordo still looked disapproving.

"Serena is the name of Ash's girlfriend, right?" Gordo asked his daughter. Aurora nodded. "If she has a drop of psychic blood in her, I think it may be enough to throw the world off balance."

"Wait a moment. Don't you think the prophecy would have started already? I mean, both me and Ash already are in conflict with our counterbalances." Aurora began to recite the prophecy aloud.

 _Two guardians bound by a memory lost_

 _Sets the pace of balance being cost_

 _The love of opposite sides proves robust_

 _Love's final breath, world on brink to dust_

 _A cardinal decision dictates one's creed_

 _Ruin or rebirth, the stronger loyalty succeed_

"I think the prophecy already progressed quite a bit," Aurora noted and folded her arms.

"Er… Probably. I have no idea what was in Mew and Arceus's minds when they made it. As for you and Ash… this would have happened even without the prophecy. You know our family is notorious for our 'z' marks and our counterbalances. Had this happened in another point in time, you and Ash would still be in conflict with yourselves." Gordo told her.

"Noted. Still, you two could learn to be a little less racist about psychics. Things will have to change eventually. We cannot be stuck on our animosity; it has and _will_ only grow worse as time progresses." Aurora crossed her arms and looked at her parents disapprovingly. She felt weird talking about this kind of subject with her parents. She knew how stubborn they both were when they had their minds made up on an issue. She just wished she could sway them to be more accepting of psychics in general.

Her mother decided to change the subject. They would get into a huge argument if they continued to talk about what she considered vermin. Alice asked her, "Does Ash know that he's a guardian… considering you said he'd forgotten?"

"Yes, but I had to show him that he was."

"Why did you decide to do that? A developing Ketchum's aura will spike in power, making him an easier beacon." Alice argued.

"That's true. His aura is too much of a beacon to preying eyes. However, I rather he be a beacon than not know parts of who he is. He needs to know a little of our family's capabilities and I want him to be able to defend himself over time. I don't think he still remembers the combat lessons I taught him as a youngster and I don't have time to reteach them on the road. Based on his movements, he doesn't seem to remember, which makes me sad. That was the best part when he was smaller. Hopefully, when he gets his memories back, we can pick up where we left off." Aurora folded her arms and pouted. She quickly diverted her mind to something else, "Today, a Zurui goon impersonated a Joy to spy on myself and Ash. She vanished soon afterward to who knows where. Trust me Mom, at this point, I think it is better that Ash knows a little of his heritage than for everything to run him over like a truck. I don't want to overwhelm him."

"I understand, honey. But… what will happen if he doesn't accept the past? What will you do?" Alice asked softly. Aurora looked away. After some thought, she shook her head, clenched her fists tightly and one of her eyes turned red. Alice gasped slightly in shock and Gordo looked had an indescribable expression. Aurora looked at nothing in particular, determined.

"I… we just have to hope that… that doesn't happen. A Ketchum always has a strong will. We may be stubborn, but we always pull through. Ash means everything to me. To us. I… we will see what happens. I know he will accept himself." Aurora said with two distinct voices. Her cheeks started to glow faintly and she revealed she also had two 'z' shaped marks on her face. Alice and Gordo were shocked to see vAurora like this. They could feel a powerful aura emanating from her. They could feel the temporary peace between Aurora and Aru and their joint agreement about their feelings for Ash. It was rare to see Aurora with her marks nowadays. However, they also understood her reasons for choosing to cover it up most of the time.

"Aurora… Aru… you're going to lead people to your presence here." Gordo said. Aurora nodded her head. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The marks on her face vanished and her aura levels also started to come down again. It was almost as discreet as it was before. When she opened her eyes, however, they were completely red. She looked at her parents with a mix of confusion, disgust and other emotions they couldn't quite grasp. She looked down at her hands and formed an orange fireball in both palms. Alice and Gordo both looked guarded. They didn't know what Aru was planning, but didn't want to find out.

"Mother… Father… Now you've gone and made me feel all weird." The flames on Aru's hands started to diminish slightly.

"Weird?" Alice echoed her daughter's odd choice of words.

"Yeah. Weird." The flames started to strengthen and weaken on their own. One flame was stronger and hotter than the other while the other was more subdued. She closed her eyes. "I'm trapped by the confines of my purpose in this instance. I don't want to release my anger, but… I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice, Aru," Alice said. Aru shook her head and scowled outwardly.

"We both know that's not true. Aurora has been linked with Ash and vice versa due to an outside force stronger than any of us… and I have a feeling I know exactly what it is. I've been able to sense the subtle signature in both of us since first meeting Ash again…. It's a very discreet, but binding aura I can't explain. It irritates me that this small binding aura puts our lives in danger, but I can't do anything about it. I can prolong the berserker stage all I want, but eventually… the claws will have to come out. I'll need to show my rage visibly… and I'm not keen to finding out the consequences of it." The flames on Aru's hands grew stronger.

"Aru… what are you talking about?" The elder female asked.

"You realize a lot of things when you're stuck in one's head, Mother. You gradually grow insane, but in that insanity, you also become enlightened on certain matters. I have to do what I need to do to preserve our lives in the long run: Attack and rage. I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be. The Beginning gave us no choice… and the End will eventually decide our fate." Aru closed her eyes in disgust. When she opened her eyes, they looked pensive and sharp.

"The ends will always justify the means, Mother and Father. The ends will always justify it. I don't know what her intention is, but I'm sticking with my gut and I'm sticking by her wishes. She wouldn't have bound us together, otherwise. If she wants me to attack to prolong our condemned lives, I'll have to trust her judgment. We all will… eventually." Aru's eyes slowly changed back to yellow in front of everyone's eyes. The fireball that formed in her hands disappeared. Aurora looked at her hands wearily, then looked at her parents. They both looked ecstatic to see her well, but Aurora looked lost. Aurora looked away from both of them.

"Aurora… are you all right?" Alice asked.

"Yes… I just have a little headache." Aurora said, pressing against her temple. She could hear Aru laughing at her and it annoyed her that she couldn't do anything about it while conflicted. "I'm trying to figure out what Aru meant myself. I've never seen her so serious… or sad… in my life. It's a bit demoralizing to share the feeling, actually."

 _"_ _Well, I can't be all sarcastic and annoying all the time, now can I?_ " Aru popped back up in her head with a testy tone. _"I have more of a deep knowledge than you on aura, even if you have more mastery by this point. It's hard to explain how I feel, Aurora. It really is."_

 _"_ _OK, now you're scaring me. You're never like this. Are you alright? Why are you so afraid?"_ Aurora asked.

 _"_ _When I do properly attack, I'm afraid of… doing something to those kids that you can't fix. If I show how much anger I've held in… it really isn't pretty. I don't like to admit it, but even through all that taunting I did earlier, I have a bit of a soft spot for them as well. However small my like for them, it's enough to discourage me. Just… don't tell them I said that."_ Aru stated quietly.

 _"_ _Aww, Aru..."_ Aurora said with a light voice.

 _"_ _Aurora!"_ Aru berated. Aurora flinched slightly from the force of her voice. _"This is not a gushy time! Just because I have a slight soft spot for them, that does not mean I care about them as much as you. They are still strangers to me and that won't stop me from completing what I have to do."_

 _"_ _What is the binding aura, anyway? How can you sense her, but I can't?"_ Aurora pouted.

 _"_ _Mew… is a warped one to be sure. Her reasons are always so… off… at least, at first. It's so subtle that even I have a hard time sensing it. The only reason why I can sense it is because I was subdued for a long time. It was a nagging feeling I eventually picked up especially upon seeing Ash with the same signature."_ Aru admitted.

 _"_ _I don't think you should worry about this that much."_ Aurora tried to placate the turbulent counterbalance's emotions, but that only served to increase Aru's annoyance of the balance.

 _"_ _Aurora, we share the same body and mind. Two separate temperaments that make up one whole person. You need to be concerned about the things I will do. You know your power… and to an extent, my abilities. Your versatility is dangerous when I have access to the same abilities as you."_ Aru said somberly.

 _"_ _You can try not to release your anger in a violent way like a normal person. I don't know why you feel you have to release your anger in a violent way."_ Aurora noted. Aru was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

 _"_ _Aurora, why do you think we have the binding aura in the first place? She knew we would eventually lose our memory. She knew that we would need some sort of clue to Ash's whereabouts. She did that specifically to force you to gain back your memory, knowing that there's a bigger event that's already set. And… she did that specifically so we will have to seek out Ash eventually. We are a card in her hand and she's taking a gamble. Don't you get it?"_ Aru said irascibly. Aurora had a small shiver down her spine. Realization was plastered on her face and her expression soon turned grim. _"If I don't attack, our aura will drain away faster than if I do attack. All because of a small aura that doesn't even belong to us. Again, I don't quite understand the reasoning for it, but that same aura is like a latent parasite. It's a blackmail waiting to happen. I have to admit, I'm impressed with the sophistication of it, but then again, we are talking about the grandmother of all Pokémon. She gave us our power in the first place."_

 _"_ _How in the world was she able to implement that aura in both of us in the first place? I never even took Ash near her when he was traveling with me... well, except one time when she was testing me. I never allowed her to near him directly, though."_ Aurora pondered.

 _"_ _That's something I'm still trying to figure out myself, Aurora. Even if I knew, I… I would still be too scared to do anything. She'd kick my ass, heal me back up and kick it again. Never mess with Mew."_ Aru said immediately. Aurora was nodding her head with trepidation.

 _"T_ _hat's one thing we will always agree on. Don't want to get her mad. Ever."_ Aru and Aurora stated at the same time.

"Aurora?" Gordo called out.

"Hmm?" Aurora snapped out of her thoughts and regarded her parents properly.

"You kind of spaced out there. Are you alright?" He asked. Aurora nodded immediately.

"Yeah… I'm alright. After speaking with Aru, I understand the situation a little better than before. For that, I'll have to thank her." Aurora touched her heart. She heard Aru's snort, but she also felt warm and fuzzy. She smiled inwardly.

"What did she say?" Alice pressed.

"Lady Mew is meddling in my and Ash's lives and I definitely don't appreciate it," Aurora said with crossed arms. Both of her parents looked skeptical.

"Mew? I imagine you haven't seen her in a toad's age. How could she meddle in your life if you haven't visited her in years… and vice versa." Alice pointed out.

"Let's just say she left her mark on me, Mom. She probably did it as she finalized my training. Though I don't know how Ash has her residual aura. He had to have met the lady at some point in his journey for that to happen. I don't know how… but I do know that she was the one who linked Ash and myself together and is using the counterbalance conflict for some sort of gain. Though to what end, I'm not sure."

"How can you say that about her?" Alice looked slightly affronted. Gordo glanced at his wife and shook his head. Gordo didn't look surprised when he heard about Mew.

"Mew… isn't exactly a guardian angel. Yeah, she has our back and I won't deny that. That being said, she also has a tendency to use humans for a greater purpose. Tagging a small part of her aura in me and Ash forces us to do what she wants because all Ketchums are bound by her. You don't do what she wants…" Aurora started.

"And that will spell trouble to the bounded Ketchum." Alice finished. Alice had her hand on her chin in thought. "Oh dear. I see what you mean. Even I have to admit, Mew is very mischievous. Even so, what does this what to do with both counterbalances attacking?"

Aurora shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. She's always been an oddball… even among other legendary Pokémon. The only way to find out is to ask her herself, but I'm not willing to seek her out... not until I have Ash with me."

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, my dear. My reasons apply to training Ash and you a bit further. With Ketchums, the bond with a counterbalance is integral to a stable relationship and your aura itself. A bit of a crash course goes a long way."_** A feminine voice chuckled in her mind. Aurora's eyes grew wide and she suddenly felt fear she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Gah, my lady?! Mew, are you here?" Aurora looked around the living room. She noticed her parents' puzzled faces.

"Honey, Mew isn't here." Alice said softly.

"I know I heard her voice just now. Am I crazy?" She couldn't see the legendary Pokémon, but she knew she definitely heard her.

 ** _"_** ** _Hehehe. Gave you a bit of a scare, didn't I dear? Nice observation by Aru, by the way. You do have a tiny fragment of my aura, so I can easily listen in on you, my doubtful student."_** Mew giggled in Aurora's head.

"OK, Lady Mew is definitely contacting me. She just isn't physically here." She told her parents. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the psychic type only. Alice and Gordo could only wait in anticipation.

 _"_ _I have plenty of reason to be doubtful, especially if Ash's and my lives are on the line. If your gamble fails, you basically doomed us. What are you thinking?"_ Aurora harangued the psychic type. She found herself surprised that she was speaking with Mew with such a crabby tone, but she couldn't help it. Mew didn't seem to mind the drastic change in tone from the aggravated guardian. It was like she expected it.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm thinking you'll thank me later, dear. A good gambler never reveals all of her cards… and never releases her best card until the right time. I prolonged the symptoms of the conflict until you and Ash properly met again and he began to care about you again. Unfortunately for you, Ash immediately began to care again though Ashton and the symptoms accelerated. Now, Aru has to do her duty, otherwise, my aura will force both of your auras to drain faster than if she didn't strike."_** Mew's voice seemed to shrug. Aurora felt Aru's presence and she was even more annoyed than her balance.

 _"_ _Why? You could have chosen something way less, I don't know, life threatening?"_ Aru said, highly irritated.

 ** _"_** ** _A lesson is to be learned after your… raging exchange… with all participants. The impact may be severe, but humans tend to learn the most after bad experiences. You'll thank me in a few years. Trust me. This will make Ash's training a lot easier. You don't have as much time as you think. He needs to be a master guardian as soon as possible."_** Mew told her.

 _"_ _When I was training him as a child, he was an advanced novice, but he reverted back to his beginning stages. How in the world do you expect me to train him in such a short time? It's just not feasible, my lady. It takes one's entire childhood, normally."_ Aurora chimed back in.

 ** _"_** ** _Exactly my point, dear. You don't have time. Besides, Ash is not normal by any means, even for an aura guardian. I can sense his ability to adapt to pressure very quickly. This will combo into the effect of a spiritual conflict. You know the effects of a conflict afterward. If you survive it…"_** Mew said with a slightly lighter tone. Aurora could feel Mew's smile and had a sudden inclination to finish her statement.

 _"_ _You gain a lot more strength and endurance than before you were in conflict in the first place. That's what happened with me and Aru four years ago."_ Aurora finished.

 ** _"_** ** _See? That's what I'm banking on. I would never want to actually kill you, let alone harm you, Aurora. I wouldn't have done this if I wasn't sure that you will pull through. I know you can pull through. Your dedication to anything you commit to knows no bounds. You're a strong human, my dear. I wouldn't have entrusted this responsibility with any other person."_** Mew continued. Aurora was shaking her head.

 _"_ _Responsibility? I don't think threatening my life is responsible."_ Aurora retorted.

 ** _"_** ** _In the grand scheme of things, it is very responsible. Your fear of death is causing you to remain nebulous to the overall benefit. You two survive this trial I've put up and Ash will learn to use his aura much faster than normal. I will cause your aura and Ash's auras to be drained at a slower rate until you arrive at the tree. In an era where we don't have much time, it is essential that we take risks to achieve our goals. This is important for when he turns twenty-one, where a guardian's potential begins to peak."_** Mew reminded her.

 _"_ _I don't know how to feel about this, my lady. I really don't."_ Aurora stated as honestly as she could.

 _"_ _And I don't like that I'm forced to attack just because you want me to, even if the reward outweighs the consequences,"_ Aru added with a hiss. Mew sighed.

 ** _"_** ** _You have to trust me, dears. If you don't… well, let's not find out what would happen in that future. I can sense in your heart that despite your current skepticism, you are completely loyal and you do trust me."_** Mew said confidently _._ Aurora wanted to deny her, but found that she couldn't. _"_ _ **Please bear with me in the long run. The lessons you learn and experiences you share with Aru will make a difference when you start properly training your dear young one. You'll need all the advantages you can get against your psychic primordial counterparts. I love all my Ketchums very much, Aurora. Don't forget that."**_

 _"_ _As much as I'm against being spiritually conflicted a second time, I really hope you're right, my lady. I can't stand to lose Ash a second time… nor can I lose Aru."_ Aurora said in a small voice. A single tear escaped her eye and she started to look down. Aru found herself surprised, but didn't show it to Aurora.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't you know? I have your back... and I am thinking in the best interest in the preservation of the world. It's a win-win. It's also weird, but then again, I'm known for my unpredictability. I know we will see each again soon, my dear. This isn't the only trial I have planned for you and Ash. Hehehe… "_** Mew snickered as her presence diminished from Aurora's head. Aurora opened her eyes and had an indescribable expression. She didn't know how to feel what she was feeling. She rubbed her head and groaned slightly.

"Aurora… how was she?" Gordo asked fondly.

"She's just as chipper as I remember her. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing. I also didn't know she was this crafty." Aurora shook her head.

"Crafty?" Alice echoed. Aurora nodded.

"With the small aura she has in me, she can keep watch on everything I say and do. It also forces my hand." Aurora narrowed her eyes pensively. "Mew, being the grandmother of all living things, is a master on all things aura. The intricacies of the aura she's put into Ash and I help and hurt us simultaneously."

"How?" The elder female asked.

"If I don't do what she wants, Ash's and my aura drains exponentially quickly. If I do what she wants, we grow exponentially quickly. If she's right, this will be perfect for training Ash to at least an intermediate before he turns twenty-one. Being spiritually conflicted makes a Ketchum stronger in the long haul, but I don't like how she's given us no choice on the matter. It's stupid because I would have done what she wanted regardless." Aurora frowned.

 ** _"_** ** _But not Ash. I wanted to prevent any chance of that future happening. Besides, I needed some sort of link between you two in case you didn't recover your memory first. Everything is falling into place. Sorry for dragging you into it. Still adore you, dear."_** Mew responded to Aurora's statement.

 _"_ _Are you gonna make a habit of popping up in my head? It's already a crowd with Aru here."_ Aurora blurted with exasperation.

 _"_ _H-hey!"_ Aru said, somewhat offended.

 ** _"_** ** _No, no… I'm done. I won't directly intrude in your life while you're in Kalos unless the situation absolutely demands it. I'm betting on your dedication, Aurora. Farewell for real, my dear."_** Mew giggled as her presence was once again gone.

"Well, all you can do is stick by her plan and hope it works. Trust me, I used to be her primary victim." Gordo joked.

"But not enough to where it's life-threatening. I'll try to listen to you, but I still don't appreciate being a pawn in Mew's plans." Aurora expressed her displeasure. Her parents didn't know how to help, but decided to not to say anything else. They've known Mew longer and understood her odd tendencies to a fault. Aurora shrugged her shoulders, "It is what it is, I guess. This wasn't why I came here. Other than visiting you, I need your help, Mom and Dad. While I'm in Kalos, can you two go to the Tree of Beginning and help Lady Mew erect a barrier preventing psychics from entering it?" Aurora asked earnestly. Alice and Gordo looked at each other, then at Aurora. They both had a small toothless smile.

"Ah… you want to create a pseudo save haven for Ash to develop his powers?" Gordo figured.

Aurora nodded eagerly. She figured the best place to train Ash with his powers was the place where guardians first came about. She also figured him seeing Mew would give him a good source of how to formulate the different elemental types in the first place. Even with Mew, she knew it was good to have multiple Ketchums training him so he could be the most versatile guardian he could be. Alice was extremely resourceful and Gordo was very passionate. She knew it was a good mix. Gordo's counterbalance, Jordon, would add even more diversity. She wanted Ash to be the most powerful of all guardians and prepare him for life in general.

"My plan exactly. Can you do it?" Aurora asked.

"Of course. Jordon and I have been looking for another victim for a long time!" Gordo beat his fist against his chest heartily. Aurora sweat-dropped as she knew that she was his old victim. Aurora gave a toothless grin and Alice sighed.

"Gordon! Ash is not a victim!" Alice said, slightly annoyed.

"Not yet, he ain't." Gordo cracked his knuckles.

At this point, Aurora's smile turned upside down and she gave her father a dirty look. She didn't mind pushing his potential, but she did mind him getting hurt. Gordo noticed and rubbed his head bashfully. He calmed his excitement down a little. Aurora cleared her throat to speak again, "Also… I want to try to train Serena… if she agrees."

Both of her parents' expressions turned sour. They both asked simultaneously, "Why?"

Aurora smiled. She had multiple reasons. She saw a spark in the girl that her parents were blind to see, as they didn't meet her yet. Serena had the potential to be very powerful, but Aurora knew she needed to do a few things before that could happen. She decided to give one reason, "Simple. Ash would want her there."

"Some things in life you need to take away for the greater good. I'm afraid Serena may need to be one of them." Alice said somberly.

"I don't think so. If I had told you she was just an aura guardian, you'd be happy to train her. Just because she's partly psychic, you aren't willing? Sounds hypocritical, if you ask me. You shouldn't separate the two of because of selfish fears." Aurora crossed her arms. She could see they weren't going to get anywhere with the subject unless they met Serena for themselves.

"Aurora…" Alice tried to placate. Aurora stayed silent, but looked at her parents, disappointed. Alice and Gordo weren't going to change their opinion and they all knew it.

 _"_ _I'll train her myself, then. Although… I would need to find a psychic willing to develop her other half… maybe Mirabelle? She may be on the Elite Four, but she hates the Zurui just as much as I do. Maybe Anabel, her daughter? They'd relate more, both being young. Of course, I would need to talk to Serena's parents about this in general. I don't have any right to take her."_ Aurora thought deeply. Her hands started to glow white a little. Chi-Chi took notice and tugged on her shirt. Aurora looked down at Chi-Chi quizzically and pointed up at Aurora's hands. Aurora noticed the white sheen and immediately made them go to normal. She thanked Chi-Chi afterward.

Alice eyed her daughter suspiciously. She knew what that white glow meant, but decided not to say anything. She merely shook her head, but decided to say, "Aurora… in the end, I won't stop you. Once the little gears in your head turn, it's hard to make them stop."

"Things won't always be black and white, Aurora. There will always be gray patches in the mix." Gordo said to her. The younger guardian nodded.

"I know it won't be easy, Dad. I've got to try, though. For now, can you please head to the Tree of Beginning to prepare? I'm going back to Kalos to meet up with Ash. Hopefully, you'll see him with me the next time we meet. You'll also see how much he's grown up. He's already taller than Mom and he's almost taller than me. Give it another year and he'll definitely outgrow me." Aurora laughed. Aurora noticed that it was mid-afternoon, but she did say she would be back at the Pokémon Center by dusk. She didn't mind returning early.

Aurora gave Alice a hug, but Alice crushed her. The strength of an aura guardian is astounding, even from her elderly mother. Aurora struggled to breathe as she hugged her the best way she could. She heaved a little once her mother released her. After a few moments of recovery, Aurora turned to regard her father. Gordo stood up and looked down at her with an intimidating glare. Frowning, Aurora matched his glare. For the next several minutes, they just stared at each other, waiting for the other to break. Eventually, Aurora was the first to look away. Gordo smiled happily.

"Looks like the student still hasn't overtaken the master." Gordo had his hand out. Aurora smirked competitively and returned it. They both were trying to overpower each other by crushing the other's hand. This time, Gordo was the first to retract back. Aurora hummed with content.

"I've surpassed you in a few other ways, Dad." Aurora said. Gordo acknowledged that and rubbed her head roughly, but affectionately. It looked a lot messier than it was before. Aurora took a few minutes to brush her hair down, but chose to keep it out. She gave her father a small kiss on his cheek. Gordo had a goofy expression on his face as he gave her one last nuggie. Aurora and Gordo both laughed heartily while Alice sighed.

"Stay safe, dear. You know I love my little Ruru." Alice said with a small voice.

"Mom, I'm not that little anymore. I love you, too." Aurora gave her mother another hug, but this time, Alice was mindful of her strength. They both enjoyed being in each other's arms. Once they broke apart, she looked at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi stretched herself and waited for Aurora to make a command. Aurora nodded. She waved good-bye to her parents and Chi-Chi said goodbye to Shadow and Champ. With pinkish energy transmitted from her claws, Chi-Chi touched Aurora's head and they both vanished instantly.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you got a little more insight about Aurora and her family. We can now see where her head is at. You can kinda see where she got her tendencies from~**

 **Enter what I consider to be one of the most devious and cute Pokemon of all Pokemon: Mew. She is much more powerful than anything that has appeared in this version of the Pokemon World thus far. The only things that match her power are Arceus and a few of the mega/primal legendaries, though it does slightly favor Mew.**

 **"How in the world is a base 600 more powerful than base 720s and 780s. Mew shouldn't be more powerful than the GOD of all Pokemon, herpaderp..." says the inevitable comment(s) I will most likely receive if I didn't say this. Why is Mew so strong? The answer will be shown when I reveal the lore of my version of the Pokemon Universe. It will be revealed in the next ten chapters.**

 **Please rate and review :)**

 **Next Chapter: A Crestfallen Aurora**

 **~SPG123~**


	15. A Crestfallen Aurora

**A/N: Happy Birthday, everyone! Well..., to me~**

 **Surprise, surprise. An update one week early? Yes. I wanted to do something special for my birthday and show my appreciation to the people who actually reads this. I never expected this tale to hit 10,000 views nor did I expect to see the number of readers increase. It puts a tear to my eyes, it really does. :,)**

 **With the snow storm and cold that has been terrorizing two-thirds of the states (I live in the United States), might as well sit down, drink something warm and read something, right? I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm gonna stop writing the 'certain things to note' bit unless we hit a chapter with a flashback of some sort. It's gotten too redundant.**

 **Next chapter will be up on February 6th, following the two-week schedule.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It's owned by Game Freak. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

 _"...If you have everything the world can give - pleasure, possessions, power - but lack peace of mind, you can never be happy." -_ Dada Vaswani

* * *

Chapter 14: A Crestfallen Aurora

Aurora and Chi-Chi reappeared right in front of the Santalune City Pokémon Center. She looked around and noticed that the teens weren't back yet. Aurora looked at the horizon and noticed that the sun was still fairly high in the sky. She decided to head inside the Pokémon Center. She noticed Nurse Joy standing at the front desk with her Wigglytuff. It put a smile on her face considering where Nurse Joy was this morning. She waved to the nurse and the nurse waved back. She decided to walk towards the front desk.

"Hello again, Aurora. Do you need your Pokémon healed?" Nurse Joy asked her.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for the offer. "Aurora passed. "Can I use the backyard for some training?"

"Of course! Just go behind the front desk and you should be there." Nurse Joy replied. Aurora thanked her and was about to head out, but Nurse Joy stopped her. "If your Pokémon gets hurt while training, you can always come back and heal them. I'll be happy to help you."

"Appreciated. Thank you, Joy." Aurora said as she walked outside. The battlefield was where she felt at home. She threw out all of her Pokémon. Chari, Rio, Suzie, and Kaiyu all greeted her warmly. Kairyu was the first to speak.

 **"** **Hello! What do you need?"** He asked.

"I really don't need anything, actually. Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie hasn't returned yet, so I want to use this time to train. I want to train Rio and train myself as well. If I'm going to use my aura, I'm going to need help hiding it. Since aura guardians and psychics are two sides of the same coin, I want to use one of those advantages. Can you guys work together to create a barrier similar to if I had turned into aura? I want us to seem invisible to the untrained eye." Aurora explained.

All of her partners nodded in response. Everyone but Rio walked on the differing edges of the battlefield. Chari, Chi-Chi, and Suzie raised up their claws in the air. Kairyu raised his tail into the air. Closing their eyes and concentrating all of them created a special aura that shot up into the air. The four beams of aura combined and spread to cover the entire battlefield. All of them looked a little bit weakened afterward.

"Are you guys alright?" Aurora looked slightly concerned.

 **"** **Don't worry… Aurora. We're… fine."** Suzie called out.

Aurora nodded and turned her attention to Rio. They both walked to the middle of the field and got into a battle stance. Rio smirked while Aurora looked hesitant. Outside of Chari, Rio stood the best chance at catching her off guard while sparring. They both looked hesitant to attack first. Aurora was proud of Rio's patience. Many opponents would try to rush her down. She decided to initiate things herself. She emulated Bone Rush in her hands. The aura flowed through her as a long staff like bone materialized in her hands. She approached the fighting type at a quickened pace, wanting to strike.

Rio waited and listened. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His four black appendages rose high in the air as everything around him looked like aura. He saw Aurora's yellow aura and the rest of his compadres had varying colors. Chari was fiery red, Suzie was aquamarine, Kairyu was beige, and Chi-Chi was crimson red. He easily flipped out of the way to dodge. Aurora once again swung her bone club, but this time towards his feet. Rio jumped the minute she swung and once again dodged it. Aurora kept on swinging at the Lucario and he kept on dodging all of them easily. Eventually, Rio began to block each strike with his paws. Then, he grabbed Aurora's bone club and they both struggled to overtake the other.

Rio opened his eyes and glared at Aurora. Aurora gasped in surprise, then smirked. Since Rio was around the size of an average Lucario and Aurora was the size of a slightly above average adult woman, she thought the effort was very impressive. It was hard to overtake a larger opponent. In response, she destroyed her own bone club before he could overtake her. She used the momentum to knock Rio off balance. She created another bone club, but Rio got up and created his own Bone Rush. Aurora smiled when she saw him parry her attack with his own. They both started to get into a rhythm of attacking.

Chari crossed her arms in observation, **"So tricky! That was smart. Aurora's always thinks ahead when she's getting into it."**

 **"** **Please, I would have predicted that Bone Rush disappearing."** Chi-Chi crossed her arms with slight arrogance.

 **"** **Yeah, in a hundred years."** Kairyu snorted. The comment earned a growl from the electric type.

 **"** **Whatever. It doesn't matter. Rio is starting to pull away. They've both really improved with technique. He's forcing her to be more defensive when she clearly likes to be offensive. It's throwing her on a loop."** Chi-Chi noted seriously. They all became quiet for a few minutes watching the combatants' movements. Rio was being highly aggressive with his attacks. It was obvious that he had caught her off guard and Aurora was forced to parry every single attack. Neither of them looked hurt, but Rio looked like he was in the better position.

 **"** **That's true…"** Suzie nodded with agreement.

 **"** **Other than Rio and Happy, Chari can and has beaten Aurora while sparring by herself,"** Kairyu noted.

 **"** **That's because I'm the best,"** Chari said, pumping her fist into her chest proudly.

 **"** **Hey, that's not true!"** Chi-Chi hissed.

 **"** **It's not true, but in a fair fight, she would absolutely annihilate all us, especially if she attacks when her eyes are intense. She is the Aspect of Strength for a reason."** Kairyu acknowledged.

 **"** **Can't deny that one, either…"** Suzie agreed quietly. Chi-Chi groaned and frowned, but she didn't deny it. Chari stopped looking arrogant and smiled bashfully. She was flattered that they thought she was the strongest.

 **"** **Hey… you know I would never want to hurt you guys. Physical strength is only half of the Aspect. Spiritual strength is just as important. Besides, I'd say the only one in this party that would have a chance to defeat me in a one vs. one fight is probably Kairyu… and that's if he evolves."** Chari looked at the dragon type. Kairyu scowled and turned his head up. All the party members knew about Kairyu's feelings about evolution and they could all feel his annoyance.

 **"** **That isn't going to happen. Evolution is sacred and not to be taken granted. Once you evolve, you can't get your original form back. I like this form, thank you very much. I want to win battles to prove that you don't need to evolve to get stronger and have been doing that for years. I can grow stronger in this form. The only reason why I would ever evolve… in a MILLION years… is to protect Aurora. That's it!"** Kairyu growled.

Chari raised her claws up in relenting. Even though she didn't mind Kairyu in his current form, she always felt like he was wasting his potential. Kairyu was already a powerful Dragonair able to hold his own extremely well. She could imagine him as an even more powerful Dragonite. The thought made her giddy with excitement, but then she sighed when she remembered Kairyu would always remain adamant about the topic. Aurora defended Kairyu every time one of the partners made this point and has shown full support of Kairyu staying the way he is. She also didn't mind if he evolved; she believed it was the Pokémon's decision, not the trainer's decision to evolve.

 **"** **You definitely prove why you are the Aspect of Individuality. You wouldn't change for anything."** Chari noted. Kairyu made a small smile in response. Chari began to think about something else and said in a quiet voice, **"Even though I have beaten Aurora while we spared, we all know she would absolutely destroy us all one on one when she's battling seriously. I'm really afraid if she attacks us as Aru."**

 **"** **We all are, Chari. We would just have to work together to… you know… knock her out. It's hard, but it's certainly not impossible. Even aura guardians can't take a proper blow to their heads well while stunned. We'd just have to work together… there's no other way."** Suzie heard Chari and responded. Chari nodded, but she was dreading it. All of the partners were dreading the confrontation. They shook their heads as they focused their attention back to Aurora and Rio. They shifted into using their hands/paws.

"No more aura, Rio," Aurora said in a stern voice. All of them got a shiver from the seriousness in her tone. They looked worriedly at the Aura Pokémon. True to what Chari said, Aurora began to pull away when they started to battle each other directly. Rio threw a punch to Aurora's underside, but Aurora blocked it with her arms and responded with a pivot kick to his stomach. Rio landed on his back and promptly got back up. Aurora got into a boxer's position. She kept her chin low and her fists high. Her feet were slightly apart, but she was always moving. She eyed Rio's every twitch and movement. Although they were sparring, all of her Aspects knew that Aurora was taking this much more seriously than before.

With a growl, Rio rushed down his trainer, throwing multiple strikes at her. However, Aurora was quick and nimble. She ducked under each attempt and dodged Rio's efforts to hit her. She kept the same stance the entire time, properly retaliating only when Rio left himself open. Rio could barely keep up. Eventually, Aurora sacrificed all of her defense to land one great offensive. While Rio left himself open, Aurora hit him with a screwball uppercut. Rio hissed as he got knocked upward. Aurora was about to follow up her assault when she sensed something off. Rio suddenly stopped attacking and looked shocked. He stayed still, stagnant to everything around him, including his trainer. All of her Pokemon soon adopted the same face as the Lucario. Aurora scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, then turned to see why he stopped. She gasped and paled slightly at what she saw.

She saw a short elderly man, looking to be in his sixties or seventies looking at her with an arrogant grin. He had a long white beard, but piercing blue eyes. He wore a completely casual clothing with a striped yellow and white shirt and beige shorts. He also was wearing a matching yellow hoodie that was slightly open. He was beaming arrogantly. He was standing at the edge of the battlefield with his arms crossed, almost as if he had waited for the perfect opportunity to interrupt Aurora's sparring match.

"Those were some wonderful moves, Aurora. I wonder if I'll even show you mine…" He grinned and slowly clapped mockingly.

"Charles Malladus…" Aurora growled in an incredibly low voice. She clenched her fists tightly as steam started to come out from them.

"Aurora Ketchum," Charles spoke in an amused tone.

"Whatever do I owe the pleasure to seeing your ugly mug?" She demanded contemptuously.

"Haha. Love the humor." The older man chuckled dryly. "I'm glad you find pleasure in seeing me directly. I don't just show myself to just anyone, you know. You should be feeling honored."

"How presumptuous. We both know how much I want to burn your face off. The last thing I feel is honored. After all, I imagine you're trying to read my thoughts as I speak. Just seeing you makes me want to throttle you. It is a bit suspicious that you're here now." Aurora pointed out. "Why the hell are you here?!"

Charles didn't respond and proceeded to raise his hand. Aurora gasped as he lifted her up with his telekinetically and held her high in the air. All of her partners was about to attack, but Charles waved his other hand. All of them were immediately returned to their Poké Balls in the blink of an eye. Aurora's eyes shook with shock and fear. She'd never seen any psychic forcefully return five powerful Pokémon back in their balls at once. All of her Poké Balls were shaking ferociously, trying to aid their trainer, but to no avail. He overrode all of their wills in the cusp of a second. Aurora struggled to be free. Her loathing could be seen from her glare. Charles once again smirked.

"I don't like to be disrespected, especially by upstarts like you, dear," Charles said calmly.

"I don't like for my or Ash's life to be tampered with by impudent psychics, but I guess we both can't have what we want, can we?" Aurora retorted. Charles laughed vigorously as he extended out his hand. Aurora felt an intense shock coursing through her entire body. She wailed in pain as she remembered the painful memories she had under the similar situation. Her body shook as her resolve to escape intensified. She would not get put down. Charles looked slightly surprised, but scoffed at the effort. He eventually stopped shocking her. Her body sizzled as it became limp. Aurora showed how feisty she was by glaring at him as if nothing happened.

"I can have what I want, while you can have table scraps. I always get what I want, but I suppose I can throw you a bone. How does that sound?" Charles snorted.

"What are you on about?" Aurora curtly responded with very little patience.

"I do wonder… where are your precious young one and his little tramp?" Charles said with a hint of mocking.

"Ash… Serena…" Aurora whispered under her breath. She closed her eyes and tried to get a sense of where Ash's aura was because his was more familiar. She could sense that he was still in Santalune City. Serena, Pikachu, and Happy was with them as well. She had to stifle a sigh of relief; she was thankful for their safety. However, she kept an angry expression to keep the old man thinking he had her. It was easy to pull off considering she actually was very angry. She hissed crossly, "Where is he?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know that little tidbit?" Charles snorted. He laughed, "It's all a part of the plan, really. We waited for you to separate from Ash, we take him, wipe his memory of you again and kill you. It's all quite simple. Now that you've made that mistake… you'll feel the recessions of it." Charles shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Aurora once again screamed as she took another electric shock. She clenched her teeth together as her body shook. Moving against Charles's will, Aurora managed to snap her fingers lightly and bring them outward. A lone aura sphere formed and was aimed at the old psychic's torso. The attack landed its mark and the elder grunted in slight pain.

His concentration breaking was all that Aurora needed. With her body shaking, she closed her eyes and let her aura coarse through her veins. Dark aura visibly protruded from her. Aurora looked slightly crazed and demonic as she broke off from Charles's grip. Aurora took a moment to dispel the dark aura out from her body before it influenced her to do something she normally wouldn't do.

"Blasted aura guardian…" Charles once again tried to trap her in his psychic grip, but Aurora sidestepped and turned her body into aura. Charles was caught off guard, but he was not deterred. He knew she would come out eventually, lest her body burn from the inside. He was not expecting another aura sphere approaching him from point-blank. He grunted as he took another hit. He growled as he realized what she was doing.

"Why are you after me if Ash is separated from me? You clearly planned this ambush." Aurora's voice sounded odd while she was pure aura. Her voice was nowhere, but everywhere at once. He couldn't pick up on where she was. He looked around him and concentrated. Every time Aurora shot an aura sphere at him, he stopped and deflected it to a random direction in the air. Aurora noticed her strategy wasn't working anymore, so she revealed herself once again. She created her bone club and growled ferally. Charles grew weary of the younger guardian. They circled around each other, wondering when the other would attack.

"Why would I go for the weaker threat first? While he isn't trained, he's an easy target, but not with you in the picture. Even if I captured him, you'd go after him and get rid of all our progress by rescuing him. Might as well prevent that scenario from happening by killing you right now. Maybe after I kill you, he'll find out who you really are to him. That will be fun. You know… crushing his dreams…. taking all of his integrity… beating him with an inch of his life… that in the like. Don't worry... I'll make sure he'll have the constant feeling that everything is his fault..." Charles cackled maliciously.

One of Aurora's eyes twitched and her hair grew tensed up slightly upon hearing that. Aurora knew he was aiming the statement at her and she could hear his taunting tone. She could feel his relishing on his past victory against her and it made her sick. She didn't want Ash to go through what she went through. Charles reminding her of the past was an insult and they both knew it.

She growled, "If you ever lay a hand on Ashton again I swear I will be the one to beat you with an inch of your life, heal you and beat you again! Keep your grimy mitts away from him!"

"How sadistic. I would expect that from your counterbalance, not you. What will you do about it?" Charles continued to smirk arrogantly. Aurora answered by created Bone Rush in her hands and moving at a speed the old man didn't expect. She swung her club at the elder. Charles cartwheeled out of the way, but noticed the ground cracked when she missed. He shuddered at the strength of the furious guardian. Aurora once again tried to strike Charles down with her bone club, but Charles was too quick. He dodged every single attempt Aurora made at his head.

Aurora growled at the old man's nimble nature. Even though he looked frail, she definitely didn't let looks deceive her. She found herself begrudgingly impressed with his agility. She knew it wasn't only him. Aurora was aware that the Zurui developed technology to attempt to allow psychics to match a guardian's natural strength and speed. She wouldn't be surprised if he was wearing the contraption right now. She felt she was at a disadvantage. Twirling her bone club in the air, the middle-aged guardian used the momentum to slam the weapon down on the ground. Charles began to levitate from the ground in response. From the same club, she shot lines of fire into the air and Charles teleported to dodge every single attack. Aurora jumped up to meet him in the air, but Charles brought out his hand. Gasping, Aurora felt her body once again stopped by Charles's power. Charles noticed Aurora squirming more furiously than ever before. He could see the rage seething in her eyes.

Her eyes had a red gleam and Charles could see the hate coming from both sides of her. Once again, Aurora broke out of the elder's control and tried to fight him fist against fist. However, Charles wasn't stupid. He knew of Aurora's mix of martial arts and boxing in her fighting style when fighting without aura. He knew he wouldn't compete with her youthfulness should he fight her without his power and they both knew it. Aurora tried multiple times to strike him down at his pressure points, but each time her fingers grazed his skin, she got shocked and was forced to retract back. She shrugged off the shocks as minor nuisances, but they added up quickly. Charles not only had mastery of the electricity around him, he also had mastery over his own electricity inside him. He spoke as he was dodging Aurora's strikes.

"Ooh… I must have hit a nerve if you're trying this hard to get to me. Very well. I'm not going to play your game, insolent whelp. You're going to play mine. Time. To. Play!" Charles raised his hands in the air. Aurora felt a sharp pain all over her body as she was suspended in the air. She could tell that this wasn't the same psychic grip that she escaped from before. She couldn't move at all. Charles forced her to come in front of him. He slapped her repeatedly in the face to the point where Aurora's cheeks were as red as an apple. Aurora spat in his face in response. Charles hissed at the spit and wiped it off.

"Even after all of that, you still show resistance. How the fuck can you still move? I affected your nerves. They're under my control!" Charles barked.

"Control… is subjective… to will. Why… shouldn't I… be able… to move? Not… enough… control… over me, you…. old… bastard…" Aurora coughed out. Just talking was an arduous task due to Charles's stronger hold on her. She had never been this intensely locked in someone's grip before. She started to laugh quietly at the old man. It was a low, toneless laugh, but it was full of taunting. She could see his composure slipping.

"Silence, bitch!" Charles slapped her once again. Aurora grunted in pain, but her expression did not change. Aurora continued to laugh softly. Her hands began to shake slightly the more Charles was flustered. She noticed this, but made it as discreet she could. She just needed one hand to move.

"Tell me your secret! How can you still move? Why do Ketchums have the ability to resist Nyxcipher?! Why can psychic-guardian hybrids able to do the same? I know you know the answer because you're still somehow resisting me." He pressed. He tried to probe her mind, but Aurora's head was like an impenetrable fortress. Instead of her thoughts moving through electrical impulses like a regular human, Aurora made her thoughts just like waves. Her thoughts were moving in her aura. Since Charles was not an aura guardian, he could not read Aurora's aura and decipher it. It pissed him off no end that he couldn't look into her mind. Aurora also couldn't read Charles's mind lest she get shocked immediately. They both didn't know what the other would do.

 _"_ _Aru… temporary truce?"_ Aurora asked Aru directly.

 _"_ _Why should I help you now?"_ Aru immediately responded somewhat apathetically.

 _"_ _Two reasons. We'll die to this wrinkly old fool and Ash is in danger because of said wrinkly old fool. What more reason do you need? Temporary truce?"_ Aurora provided and tried again. Aurora could tell that Aru was deep in thought. She sighed as she reached her decision.

 _"_ _Temporary truce. Ash is more important to me than dying, but… I suppose we can settle our differences for now. Let's wail on his ass."_ Aru decided. If Aurora could nod, she would, but Charles had her occupied. Aurora closed her eyes and opened them again. When she opened them, her right eye was yellow while the left eye was red. Charles stopped floating in surprise and his concentration snapped. Aurora landed on her feet and she had her fists curled up tightly. It was her turn to have an amused smirk.

Charles knew Aurora could change her eyes to red; her counterbalance was more deadly. When she had her red eyes, she adopted an entirely new persona that would actually kill him if she had the chance. When one eye was yellow and the other red, Aurora became more capricious. Her technique expanded to be much more dangerous than normal. He knew that Ash had the potential to do the same thing based on what Shelia told him. Seeing things like this from the Ketchums frightened him, but excited him all the same. He'd only seen Aurora like this one other time. She had defended herself valiantly and that was nine years ago. She had still been no match for him. He grew nervous as he remembered he had been in a group before. Now, he's all by himself with this mystery of an enraged woman.

"Wouldn't you like to know that little tidbit?" Aurora and Aru spoke harmoniously together.

"You little...! Tell me… or I'll make your brain explode from the inside out!" Charles roared. Charles tried to slap her again, but Aurora stopped his hand cold with a flick of her own hand. Charles looked at her in disbelief. Aurora smirked as she punched him with an uppercut. The force was enough to knock him up into the air and onto the ground. All of his arrogance washed away from his face.

"Temper, temper… Charles. Curiosity does kill the Turkit sometimes, it seems." She giggled. "You know the reason the Ketchums are still alive even after all the bullcrap you and your relatives have put us through? Determination and will. Nyxcipher will never break us. We will stop you from completely reviving him. And if I can't stop you… I know that Ash will. He will find out about you eventually and if he's anything like me, I promise he'll be gunning for you."

Charles recovered from the ground and hissed at the woman. He got up and started to run towards her, completely maddened. He would force her to spit out the information. He seethed with rage, "I will kill you, Aurora Alexandra Ketchum!" Aurora prepped herself and smirked.

"Go ahead and try then. Let's go, just _one on two_." Aurora said with both of her eyes glowing their respective colors. She intercepted him easily and used her physical strength against the old man. Aurora lifted him up into the air. Charles didn't look amused. He grabbed her arms and thoroughly shocked her. He noticed that she wasn't taking the electricity as well as she had been before. In response, Aurora lit Charles up in a blue blaze. Charles was surrounded with fire. He wailed in pain. They threw each other of off of one another to convalesce.

Aurora was the first to recover. She slowly raised her hands in the air. As her hands raised, pure aura converted into fire. Then, she pushed the firewall towards him. Charles barely had any time to react as it exploded upon contact. His body was blown back. Aurora didn't stop her assault there. She expanded her arms wide and created sixteen aura spheres around herself. Charles' eyes grew wide. He remembered her being able to create only eight spheres at once. Then, she created another bone club in her hands. She flashed a devilish grin as she approached him at a speed that he couldn't keep up with. She began striking him with her bone club. Hard.

Charles grunted in pain as he took each and every hit. He could feel the strain of the attacks starting to affect his suit. If he got hit a few more times, the suit he was wearing would combust and he wouldn't stand a chance against her in direct combat. He struggled to get away from Aurora, but Aurora kept pace with the fleeing old man. They both knew that Aurora had the upper hand. Charles began to counter the best way he could, Aurora used the aura spheres surrounding her defensively. Each time Charles almost landed a hit on her, an aura sphere took the hit for her until all of them was gone. She only had a finite amount of energy left and she wouldn't waste any more than she needed to.

Aurora coarsely grabbed Charles by his hoodie and lifted him up into the air. Since Aurora was of slightly above average stature and Charles was short, she used their height difference to their advantage. She used her free hand to dig into his hoodie and take out the device that was aiding him in their battle. It looked like a small exoskeleton device that would fit perfectly to his body. Aurora took a glance at the suit. It creeped her out slightly, but she shook her head. She tossed Charles at the ground like he was a rag doll. Then, she crushed the suit in her hands. Charles looked enraged, but was backing away slowly. Aurora noticed this and snapped her fingers. Charles became completely enveloped in her aura grip.

Charles was now in the same situation he put Aurora in earlier. He found it unsettling that she disarmed him like this. He found her two different eyes unsettling, too. One eye looked like she was ready to end him right then and there, while the other was hesitant. Her overall expression looked like it was leaning towards the former.

"Funny how things can change in a blink of an eye, doesn't it? You don't have anyone else to bail you out this time." Aurora started to pant in fatigue. Charles was puzzled. Aurora had amazing stamina, but now she was tired very quickly. Something was off. Her voice couldn't hide her exhaustion.

"Don't think you've won, runt. I'm merely a distraction. Even though I can't take Ash myself, I've enlisted two of my grunts to do it for me. You've still lost." Charles smirked at her. Aurora scrunched her eyebrows together in slight worry, then maintained a neutral expression.

"I'm calling your bluff. We both know he's still in the city." She growled.

"Try me." Charles continued to smile.

Suddenly, they both heard an ear-hurdling scream. Then, they saw a huge explosion of pink light shot into the sky. Two shadowy figures were blown away in the sky. Eventually, they became a twinkle in the sky. Both Aurora and Charles sweat-dropped upon seeing it. Charles was the first to piece together what happened.

 _"_ _I... recognize that pink light. Why did we just see that? I forced all of her Pokémon to return in their Poke Balls, though. Wait a second…"_ Charles thought about when he returned Aurora's partners in their capsules. Aurora was never known to hold one Pokémon in when her others were out. She would have her entire party out at once, only one Pokémon out, or none of them out at all. In Hokori, Aurora would sometimes even have her entire party out at once while one of them battles just so that they would learn more. She never did this during an official Champion match or tournament play, though. When he first caught Aurora off guard, he didn't notice anything off, but now he realized he returned only five Pokémon… and that her Sylveon was missing.

"Your Sylveon. Where is it?!" He growled.

"My what? I don't own a Sylveon. Judging by your pissed-off expression, I think you may know where one is." Aurora winked with her yellow eye. Aurora spun a Poke Ball in her hand with a pink ribbon tied to it and giggled. She then opened it and revealed there was nothing inside. Charles glared daggers at her.

 _"_ _The one contingency I failed to account for... and it's biting me in the ass. With those two idiots out of commission, this mission is a failure. That Sylveon might have kept Ash save from us, but it only prolonged the inevitable. Still, I will not leave until this Champion is dethroned and decapitated. I don't care how strong she thinks she is; I'm going to finish what I started!"_ He scowled in his thoughts.

Charles's eyes began to twitch. Aurora felt a fuzzy feeling in her brain. She started to feel dizzy. The red eye glowered while the yellow eye remained neutral. She knew exactly what Charles was trying to do, and it was working. He used the aura grip's ability for the user to share auras to his advantage. Even though he overall didn't know as much about aura as he did his psychic abilities, he did know a lot about the aura grip and how to nullify it. When sharing aura and using the grip, an aura user is more vulnerable to telekinetic attacks aimed for distortion. Aurora eventually released her grasp on Charles to stop the wooziness. The dizziness immediately subsided.

Charles cupped his hands together and focused nearly all of psychic energy into a specific point. Then, the energy materialized and expanded into a visible shape. It resembled a mighty white sword. The hilt fit perfectly in his hands, almost as if it was made for him. It looked like the type of weapon you'd never expect an elderly man to wield, but Charles was not a normal elderly man by any means. Since he was psychic, he didn't let age limitations stopped him from doing what he wanted. It was a quality Aurora respected, but hated in this case.

Both of Aurora's eyes began to glow. She growled as she materialized her aura. From both of her hands, she focused her aura into a specific shape. The shape resembled Bone Rush. Unlike her previous Bone Rush emulations, this one was glowing an intense yellow. Charles furrowed his eyebrows in surprise.

"You aren't wielding your sword. Why? Do you honestly think I'm weak?" Charles roared with outrage. Aurora shook her head immediately.

"Quite the opposite. As your opponent, I have to respect a strong adversary." Aurora said with a small smile. Charles scoffed the compliment. She began to twirl the bone club in her hands. They circled around each other. Charles gripped the hilt of his sword even tighter, carefully eyeing Aurora's movements. He didn't know what to expect with her. Both eyes maintained a neutral expression. Aurora pointed her bone club at him and frowned, "I forfeited my right the moment I let Mew concede it the next generation. That's alright… I'll make sure you'll feel the sting of my aura."

"And I'll make sure you won't be alive by the end of our exchange!" Charles suddenly lunged forward with a speed she didn't expect.

Aurora's surprise morphed into interest as she easily parried the strike. Her entire demeanor changed. The minute she looked at the old man again, he knew was fighting someone completely different. Charles could tell in Aurora's eyes that the warrior in her was just unleashed. Since the Ketchum family were the first aura guardians, Mew instilled in them a warrior instinct that is only activated when they are facing someone they respect or want to beat badly. Being the first psychics, Malladuses were the same way initially, but they suppressed that warrior instinct over the course of time. She looked at him with clouded eyes and split her bone club into two.

Aurora became very aggressive with her dual bone clubs. She used one weapon for offense and the other for defense. Charles quickly grew frustrated at the situation. Aurora wouldn't let him get a hit on her. He felt like he was fighting and fending off two separate people simultaneously. Every time Charles attempted to land a move with his weapon, Aurora blocked it and counterattacked harder. Charles was quickly becoming overwhelmed from up close, so decided to move far away from her, but still recover his ground.

Aurora scowled at the fleeting old man. She followed him everywhere he went. She swung her bone club every time she got near him, but Charles was still too nimble. Eventually, he settled for teleporting away each time she got near. Aurora hated this little chase of cat and mouse, but there was relatively nothing she could do about it. Instead of wasting her energy to chase him down, Aurora decided to stand still and close her eyes. She concentrated deeply, trying to trace Charles's life signature. She also took the opportunity to contact Aru.

 _"_ _Aru, I have no idea how long the allegiance has lasted, but I don't want to take a chance to be a sitting duck. I think I can handle him from here. Thank you for helping me."_ Aurora chimed with appreciation. Aru snorted.

 _"_ _I didn't agree to help to help you, Aurora. I agreed to help Ash. We have him on the ropes. Do not screw up."_ Aru growled. Aurora felt Aru's presence diminish from her mind. She once again felt like half of herself was gone. She ignored the feeling and focused on Charles again. Though her aura was not nearly as potent, her endurance was better. She was banking on her endurance outlasting Charles's as she felt they were evenly matched.

Charles noticed her idleness and decided now would be the time to counter her. From his fingertips, he created a blast of electricity to shot it at her. Aurora still had her eyes closed. Her ear twitched. She turned in the direction of the electric attack, recreated her bone club and twirled it around. The electricity illuminated the aura made weapon and she fought the pressure of the attack. Then, Aurora threw the weapon as if it was a boomerang in the direction the electricity came from. Charles yelped as he barely dodged the speedy lightning infused bone club. Charles found himself begrudgingly impressed with Aurora's reaction speed. When she opened her eyes, he had to stifle a gasp. Her eyes were back to normal.

He stated smugly, "Lost control of your counterbalance, eh?"

"Aru isn't one to be controlled. She's just as much as an individual as I am. You can't treat someone like a puppet, unlike some people." Aurora snorted as she recreated another bone club. Charles once again created his sword and they stuck head-on. The aged psychic noticed that her aura wasn't flaring as much as before, but she wasn't panting anymore. He knew she was trying to play the endurance game. He was relieved that her eyes were back to normal; he wasn't sure if he could keep up.

 _"_ _What the hell? You actually mean that?!"_ Aru stated in shock abruptly. Aurora gasped in surprise and scowled inwardly. Aurora had barely parried one of Charles's strikes. Aurora growled at her inopportune counterbalance.

 _"_ _Seriously? Now's not the time to ask, but yes, I meant what I said. I don't want to control you. I want us both to be free in our body. Now please don't distract me right now..."_ Aurora pleaded as she blocked herself from her other side. With her concentration fully on Charles, she could focus better.

"Puppets always have some use, young guardian: to serve their masters. It's called strategy." Charles attempted a jump strike. Aurora held her weapon horizontally and took the force of the attack. Aurora was surprised at the old man's strength and quickly figured never to underestimate it.

"I… understand strategy… in combat, Charles." Aurora grunted as the surprisingly strong old man's sword became closer and closer to slicing her head. Aurora roared as she pushed him back and retaliated with a slice of her own. Charles flipped out of the way easily. Not giving her any chance to breathe, Charles immediately attempted to strike her down. Aurora blocked the strike easily with her recreated bone club. He scowled once again at her reflexes. Aurora glowered at him, "I respect even your underhanded tactics, but what did you to your counterbalance?" Aurora made a wide slice at Charles' stomach, but she only inflicted a small cut. He could tell she made the tiny cut deliberately. He hissed at the taunting injury. "You torture him and make him your own servant. You try to blot him out even though he will always be a part of you. Charlie never deserved that."

"You don't mention his name! You never knew him!" Charles said in pure rage.

He sliced Aurora's left arm and blood was gushing out. A sharp breath escaped her lips, but she didn't let the blood dropping on the ground stop her from fighting. Aurora wanted to hold her arm, but Charles wouldn't give her enough time to heal herself. He became more aggressive with his sword, dying to inflict more injuries. Charles's eyes were murderous. Aurora's eyes were hardened. She wasn't nearly as crippled as he thought. As Aurora was right handed, she was still able to counter each strike. However, Charles forced her on the defensive and slowed her reaction speed.

She wouldn't stand for it any longer. Eventually, Aurora narrowed her eyes and the tip of her bone club adjusted its shape. It became sharp, like a spear. When Charles went in too deep for a slash, Aurora caught his sword by the tip with her left hand. Her hand was also wounded from the touch, but she didn't care. Her hardened eyes turned cold when she stabbed Charles in the shoulder with her spear. The tip protruded on the other side with blood on it. They pushed off one another to try to suppress their injuries.

"Charlie should have been your friend… your ally… your… brother. I don't know how he is nowadays, but I know he isn't someone to be suppressed or controlled." Aurora said passionately. The small cut on her hand was now healed, but the cut on her arm was not. It was no longer bleeding, but the cut was still there and was in intense pain. Aurora shook her head and brought her hands forth. "I don't want us to fight. You don't have to do this."

"Fuck your sweet talk. I ain't buying it. Aura guardians and psychics have been fighting for millennia. What difference does now make?" Charles took out the bone spear out from his shoulder and hissed in pain. Immediately when he took it out, it shimmered back into Aurora's hands. Aurora gripped the weapon tightly and narrowed her eyes.

"We're in a modern age where humans work together with Pokémon. What's the point of this fighting? Nyxcipher only seeks to make himself complete so history can repeat itself. You're just his pawn." Aurora argued.

"What are you then? I know you're just Mew's lapdog. You blindly follow what she says even though she's bringing doom to this world." Charles retorted.

"Mew tries her best to keep the world in balance! Heck, she's the one who created all of our ancestors. Why would she want to doom the same world she helped to shape? We may not live in a perfect world, but it's a lot better than it was before. Humans and Pokémon actually coexist together in this world." Aurora stated.

"You actually believe what that pink crap tells you? A shame you believe the most unpredictable god's lies." Charles snorted.

"Mew does follow her own agenda. All legendary Pokémon follow their own agendas. I won't deny that. What makes you think Nyxcipher is going to help you once he's complete? Once he used you, he'll throw you away like complete shit. It's a shame you believe the more untrustworthy Pokémon." Aurora growled. Aurora noticed that Charles's wound also was no longer bleeding as well, but he was speaking in a pained tone. She sighed.

"You say Charlie should have been my ally? I'll force him to be my ally. Let's see how you like it when it's two against one." Charles growled. His right eye turned a dark brown while his left eye remained blue. Aurora braced herself, then gasped. She noticed that the brown eye was just… there. There was a dearth of expression coming it and that unnerved the ebony haired guardian. Aurora could feel her stomach drop. Aru seemed even more frightened than she did.

"Charlie… What did you do to him…? He… he doesn't even look alive anymore!" Aurora said with horror.

"Charlie and Charles. Me and me. Oh, I'm still alive Aurora. Very alive and well. You should be worried about staying alive yourself." Charles gripped his sword tighter. Aurora continued to look appalled.

"Your counterbalance isn't even your counterbalance anymore! Counterbalances are meant to be part of you. You may not agree with them from time to time, but that's how it's supposed to be. In people, there will be different sides to us. Nice sides… mean sides… apathetic sides. That's just how it is. When Mew created the primordial guardians and psychics, she made us have two contrasting personalities to aid us in developing our powers. She wanted us strong. In later humans, she didn't include counterbalances fearing it was too much to handle, but she kept us anyway. We were blessed to stay on this world because of her, despite our differences. You… you threw all that out the window. You've desensitized yourself to the point of no return. I can't sense Charlie in your psychic allegiance and if he is, you're suppressing him somehow." Aurora shook her head sadly.

"Aurora… I… can't... fight him…" Both of the old man's eyes turned brown. They had a tiny spark left in them, but had a lack of expression... similar to a zombie. He seemed mostly dead.

"Charlie…? Why is your life signature so low? What did he do to you?" Aurora recognized the weaker tone, but expressed shock. She didn't expect to see the brown eyed psychic in the flesh, but based on from his voice, she could tell he didn't have much time to chat.

"I've given up fighting him many years ago. I decided to let things ride out and hope for the best. I know Charles is wrong, but there's nothing I can do about it." He shrugged forlornly.

"You can always do something about it. Whether your heart is into it… that's something I can't control. You gotta have something left in you." Aurora pleaded.

"You don't know what's he's done to himself to make him the sole controller. There's just no point in fighting him, Aurora. Charles is going to kill you and possibly me when he comes back out. It makes me sad because I actually do see promise in you. We could've been friends. Unfortunately, Charles don't quite see the world the same as I do. If you need to kill me, I certainly don't hold it against you." Charlie stated in a tired voice, but still made a small smile.

Aurora closed her eyes and gripped her weapon tighter. The bone spear began to glow yellow and the tip grew sharper. Charlie closed his eyes and raised his hands in relenting. Aurora looked at him with cold eyes, but then looked away. She closed her eyes and slammed the tip of the spear on the ground. Eventually, Aurora decided to make her weapon disappear into nothing. She shook her head and continued to look away from the brown eyed psychic. Seeing nothing had happened, Charlie opened his eyes and looked at her bemused.

"No…"

"No…?"

"No. I didn't do it before and I'm not going to do it now." Aurora stated firmly.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised. I thought you hated me." Charlie admitted.

"I do hate you… well… a part of you. I hate the actions you've done as your balance. That's only natural for what you did to me and Ash as Charles." Aurora answered candidly. The old man had an accepting smile.

"Fair enough. You've always had a good heart. It only makes me sad to see Charles want to rip that heart in two just because you stand the best chance in getting in his way. I only came out to show you I'm still… well… conscious. He has to keep me conscious to continue to use his psychic abilities. You don't have much time left to end me. I appreciate your sentiment, but I really think you should just end both our sufferings. I… feel his anger. It's extraordinarily difficult to keep in, even as I speak to you." Charlie said sadly.

"I used to think that was the right thing… killing you. Now… I'm positive it's not. You prove everything have some good in them and that's reason enough to preserve anything. I'll simply knock you out and send to wherever you came from. Nothing more. Please, once you awake, you gotta regain the same fire I saw you have when I was a little girl. The venerable Charlie. The confident Charlie I still look up to now." Aurora gently smiled.

"Things change, Aurora. Remember that…" Charlie stated, but then had an intense pain in his head. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. His white hair began to spike up in agony. Aurora looked horrified, but flipped away from the elder. She growled as she summoned her bone club once again and scowled from a safe distance. The old man opened his blue eyes and they were glowing white in pure hatred. He smirked maliciously, "…when I end your life!"

"…" Aurora merely stared him down with a neutral expression.

"I can't believe that fool broke off from my control just to speak to you. Pathetic. I'll never know what he sees in you. I do know that your merciful nature will cost you your life." Charles said as his right eye once again turned brown. Aurora gripped her weapon even tighter and tried to hide her anxiety. Charles sensed this and smirked. "Your fear… it brings me joy, whelp."

Aurora continued to stare down the man she despised. Despite her turbulent emotions, she didn't give him any satisfaction. She was still transfixed about Charlie and his deadened eyes. Charles's right eye still had that undead look to it and it freaked her out. She had to look past it in order to concentrate. She may have been handicap from her injury, but she would never give in to the white-haired man. Charles acted as if the stab wound she inflicted wasn't bothering him much at all and that perplexed her.

Charles wouldn't give her enough time to contemplate on her musings. He created dual white swords out of his energy, except they were thinner than the solitary sword. She only noticed that he was beginning to pant. She realized she had limited time, but she could stall him if he didn't prove too much for her. She banked on her endurance.

Charles suddenly teleported away from the battlefield. Aurora's guard was kept high and her eyes began to glow a faint yellow. She looked around for any signs of the master psychic. Her left ear wiggled and her head moved twenty degrees. She held her bone club as defensively as she could. Abruptly, Charles appeared out of nowhere, but Aurora was ready. She blocked Charles's slice easily. Charles once again disappeared.

This time, Charles appeared with a quickness that Aurora didn't expect. He started to land hits on her. Each time he hit her, she gained a new cut on her clothes and on her body. Her body became littered with more and more wounds the more she couldn't react. Even with her normally amazing reaction time, she couldn't react to Charles's speed when he was like this. Aurora tried to move away, but she realized there was nothing to move away from when he vanished. She couldn't sense his aura while he was teleporting and that infuriated her. The next time Charles reappeared, she noticed that he appeared briefly for a split second before reappearing slightly off from where Aurora anticipated. He reappeared right behind her and sliced into her back.

Aurora hissed and fell on her knees. She was struggling to ignore all the built up pain. She was sweating, but she immediately got up, bloodied and all. Aurora knew she couldn't take much more of just defending. She knew she needed to take a stand. She could feel her counterbalance agree with her. She made a war cry as her left eye once again turned red. Everything became much more precise to her and time seemingly moved slowly. She could feel the wind distort very slightly to her right. She was tempted to move to her right, but her other side looked just as compelling. She trusted her gut and went left.

Much to Charles's dismay, Aurora went left, block his strike and grabbed his shoulder before he would teleport away again. She trapped him in her aura grip, preventing his escape. They both were fighting on an equal ground once again, but Aurora held the advantage. Charles looked incredibly flustered, "How did you out-predict me? Guardians can't predict the future! You should have gone right!"

"There are multiple possibilities to one's future. I am the visible representation of two different perspectives. I represent two different futures of the same woman. It was about a fifty-fifty which direction I would face to counter you while fully conscious." She responded. "I grow tired of our exchange. I do not wish to kill you and I find this fight pointless. Beating around a dead Rapidash never did anyone favors."

"Why you little-"

"We could stop this right now. You can head back to the Hokori region. I don't want either of us to gets hurt past what's happened already." Aurora offered once while holding her left arm. She stared into the stab wound she inflicted before. She had a harder time keeping him still and found herself begrudgingly impressed with the elder again.

"As if I'm going to allow you to teach him any more than you have already! We know of that brat's ability to learn battle tactics extraordinarily quickly. I will not allow you to use that in training his aura!" Charles once again used his psychic powers to daze and confuse Aurora's mind. Even with both sides of the Ketchum conscious, she found it impossible to maintain her stance. Charles broke out of the grip and tackled her down on the ground.

Before Aurora could properly react, Charles poured all of his energy into one attack. Holding her down and glaring at her callously, he electrocuted her entire body from point range. Aurora wailed in agony. The memories started to surge her back into similar situations. She thought about her father holding her down and shocking her and another time where she was shocked from close range. She refused to go down and used those bad memories to her advantage. For the first time in the entire fight, Aurora's eyes grew primal.

Aurora's will to survive manifested fully. Aurora gripped both of Charles's arms and crushed them with all of her strength. Charles hissed in pain, but continued shocking her. Charles could hear his bones cracking from the force of Aurora's grip. To raise the intensity, Aurora lit Charles up in a blue blaze. She coldly watched as Charles's grip on her tapered off and he was beginning to lose consciousness. Seeing the weakened psychic on top of her, she kicked him off of her.

Getting up first, she stepped on the old man's back to prevent him from getting up. Then, she grabbed him by his neck and began to squeeze tightly. Charles was quickly beginning to lose air. Her murderous eyes showed no signs of the Aurora he was used to. It showed no signs of her counterbalance either. It was the eyes of a cold and efficient fighting machine.

"Enough already!" Aurora bellowed with narrowed eyes. Charles glared at her with just as much hatred, but knew his air was fading fast. Through his eyes, she could see a reflection of herself. She grew scared of herself as she realized what she was about to do. Aurora had more control out of the two sides conscious. She dropped the crippled psychic on the ground harshly. She said with a shaky voice, "I… I don't want this fighting to continue…. I… won't continue. I… I..."

 ** _"_** ** _Don't just knock him out. This is the perfect opportunity to end him. Do it."_** A third voice suddenly loomed in Aurora's head.

 _"_ _That voice…"_ Aurora visibly lost color in her face.

 ** _"_** ** _Aurora, listen to me. You may never get this opportunity again. Kill him while you've left him vulnerable."_** The voice droned.

 _"_ _You've been invading my dreams! How are you in my head?! I thought I would only need to deal with you in my dreams!"_ Aurora held on to her head. Charles attempted to retaliate while she was preoccupied, but he was trapped once again in her aura grip. He wondered how she was doing that. He tried to distort her senses again, but it seemed to not have any effect. She was already lost her own head.

 _"_ _Aurora, what are you talking about? I don't hear anything."_ Aru said. _"I can't hold him by myself for much longer."_

 _"_ _You can't hear him? Why can't you hear him? I know something is invading our head. Am I crazy?"_ Aurora questioned in a frightened voice.

 ** _"_** ** _Kill the psychic. End him. This is your only chance!"_** The voice persisted.

 _"_ _Get out of my head!"_ Aurora ordered.

 _"_ _Aurora, calm down! Now is not the time to get paranoid!"_ Aru pleaded with her balance. Those pleas were beginning to fall on deaf ears.

 ** _"_** ** _Kill the psychic…"_**

 _"_ _GET OUT!"_

 ** _"_** ** _You are spineless… when you are hesitant."_**

 _"_ _Please get out of my head…"_ Aurora began to entreat in soft mumbles. It spooked her counterbalance to hear Aurora reduced to such a surrendering murmur. Aru thought Aurora had been hallucinating, but realized whatever was in their head was affecting her deeply… and she knew exactly what Pokémon it was. There was only one Pokémon Aurora legitimately feared enough to act this way… Nyxcipher.

 _"_ _Aurora! We can't stay fully conscious if you begin to act like this! Get a hold of yourself and ignore him!"_ Aru roared, but she knew she wasn't getting through. She was at a lost at what to do. At this point, Aurora couldn't hear Aru. Just the dragon's voice. Her tormentor's voice.

 ** _"_** ** _You are worthless… when you aren't savage,"_** The voice continued to persist.

 _"_ _Please stop it…"_

 ** _"_** ** _You are weak… when you are merciful. When you don't hold back, you are strong. Relentless."_**

 _"_ _Please…"_ She didn't know how to respond at this point.

 ** _"_** ** _Kill. It's in your blood. It's in your heart…"_** The voice continued to drone those three sentences until she snapped.

 _"_ _No! I won't do it! I won't fall for that same dark temptation like in my dreams. I just can't!"_ All signs of Aurora's rationality vanished in her shrill shrieks.

 _ **"If you won't follow your instinct, then you are even more predictable than I thought. Human empathy is so exploitable even to this day,"** _ The voice sneered. At this point, the voice made itself audible for Aru, feeling as though his job was done. She seemed just as scared as her balance. _**"Enjoy being killed by my revivor, my crestfallen Aurora."**_

 _"_ _Aurora! Please, break away from his voice! He's not real! Don't believe he's real!"_ Aru screamed, but seemed to be trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Aurora. She tried to get through to Aurora, but the balance did not answer.

Aurora wanted to answer, but she couldn't. She was too caught up with the voice she heard. She was petrified. She was physically shaking her head, but mentally, her mind was muddled. Aru could feel her balance's emotions spiraling out of control. She couldn't keep up being conscious with Aurora; her emotions were too much to take. Their disagreement severed their proper connection and Aru could no longer be conscious at the same time as Aurora. As a result, Aurora's red eye began to flicker. Eventually, it went completely yellow and only Aurora was conscious. The aura grip on Charles also subsided.

Charles was severely weakened from Aurora's bone crushing grip and fire and barely managed to stand himself back up. He was panting heavily and his mark revealed itself. It was a five pointed black star that was on his forehead. It began to glow white. His entire body was sizzling, trying to heal off the effect of the burns Aurora inflicted on him. There was too much for him to take, but his adept healing was enough to dull his entire body down to just mild pain. He could barely breathe or feel his arms. His psychic energy wasn't flowing as well as a result. His determination was the only thing that kept him standing. His hatred was his only remaining resolve to keep moving.

He couldn't think about anything else but killing the immobilized guardian before him. His body burnt, his pride tarnished, he was determined to see her pay. He didn't understand why she had stopped choking him, but he didn't care. Her loss and his gain. Just taking a step was such an arduous task because he knew that almost all of his psychic energy was gone with that one electrical blast. He had no idea how the ebony haired woman managed to withstand the magnitude of his shock from close range and wasn't keen on finding out. His one objective was clear: kill Aurora Ketchum.

Aurora looked like she was in pain. Holding her head and closing her eyes, she tried to make the foreign voice in her mind to stop. It kept telling her to do the deed. It kept telling her to give in her darker inhibitions and her more savage temptations. She wanted the urging to stop. Her body became immersed in a dark purple aura, trying to fight the voice's demands. Part of her wanted to concede. Concede to the poignant voice that had been haunting her in her sleep. Concede to the dark temptation stirring inside of her. Concede to just to make it stop. Her moral judgment prevented her from acting on the voice's whims.

Aurora was also feeling very fatigued, both in her spat with Charles and fighting off the Pokemon constantly reciting the same ominous message of murder. Her aura was lower than it had been for a long time. She could barely keep standing, clutching her head because of her energy depletion. Even though she had summoned enough strength to push Charles off of her; that was merely her adrenaline running. Now that her adrenaline subsided, she was beginning to feel the repercussions of it. Her knees were shaking and her entire body was quivering.

Charles was a bit fearful of the dark aura erect around Aurora, but relaxed immediately when he noticed that she was still immobile. He hissed as he tried to raise his arms. The damage was done, but he ignored his pain to raise two fingers together. They both were aimed squarely at Aurora. His fingers were shaky, but his aim was true.

Aurora opened her eyes and noticed the two fingers pointed at her. She barely had time to react to the energy beginning to crackle through the old man's fingertips. In a blink of the eye, Charles shot another blast of electricity at her, but this time, it resembled blue lightning. Aurora had no more energy to fight the electric assault. The blast knocked her on the ground. Aurora's marks appeared and were glowing faintly. Charles winced in slight pain, but smirked slightly in triumph.

Aurora's body was shaking, but she didn't have enough strength to get up. Her vision was blurry and she could barely observe the old man coming to her. Charles slowly approached her collapsed body and whispered in her ear, "How does it feel to be put in your place?"

Despite the situation, Aurora moved her right hand and slapped him. The slap hurt immensely and had a lot of force behind it, but it wasn't enough to knock him off balance. Hissing, Charles grabbed her at her shoulders and looked at dead in her eyes. Aurora glared back defiantly. He gave her another close ranged shock, but Aurora had no more energy to counter him. She wailed in agony, trying to take the shock, but eventually, she stopped screaming. Seeing his work was done, he tossed her on the floor. Charles's eyes turned back to blue. Aurora's marks stopped glowing and her breath grew slow.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't you just _love_ cliffhangers? A nice birthday gift, don't you agree? :3**

 **Next Chapter: Shattered**

 **~SPG123~**


	16. Shattered

**A/N:** **Hello, my lovely readers. Welcome to the latest update to the story. Last chapter... let's just say archnemeses are amazingly antipathic. Let's see what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. Pokemon is not mine; I am merely using it for entertainment purposes and for a reader's delight. The story itself is owned by me.**

* * *

 _"Why does the mind do such things? Turn on us, rend us, dig the claws in. If you get hungry enough, they say, you start eating your own heart. Maybe it's much the same."-_ Margaret Atwood

* * *

Chapter 15: Shattered

Charles looked heavily exhausted, but he was intent on finishing off the weakened guardian. Aurora looked up at him weakly. Charles had a vicious and crazed look in his eyes. He raised her high in the air with his psychic grip and narrowed his eyes. Aurora held her neck with her hands tightly as her air was suddenly fleeting. Aurora could feel herself losing consciousness. She could only shed a single tear before her eyes began to waver even more. She did not have any more air remaining. Her eyes quivered shut completely. While in the air, all of her Poke Balls were rumbling even more fiercely than before. Eventually, one of her partners was released and tackled the aged psychic immediately.

The tackle was enough for Charles's grip to subside. Aurora fell on the ground roughly, but her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Charles looked enraged and moved in to finish what he started. However, before he was able to, the Pokémon blocked him from her trainer. Charles was very shocked, but wasn't going to let any Pokémon get in his way. Charles brought his hand out and attempted to force the Pokémon back into her Poke Ball. She shot a line of fire at the old man in retaliation. Charles had his hands up and created a force field in front of him. Upon the fireball making contact, the shield broke. Charles stepped back in awe.

"I can't believe her Charizard came out on its own. Get back in your Poke Ball!" Charles growled. He brought both of his hands forward and Chari felt his will being exerted onto her. Her body began to glow red in response to the unnatural beckoning call of her ball. Her form wavered as she fought to stay outside her capsule. She closed her eyes and tried to fight off his effect, moving her head at a weird angle. She snarled loudly and opened her eyes again. Her red eyes were intense and her pupils were narrowed. The blue flame on her tail grew very large and tall and was flowing intensely. Much to the aged psychic's dismay, Chari charged up a fire attack in her mouth. He tried to press his will on her further, but the Charizard was not deterred. With a loud roar, she shot an incredibly powerful line of fire at Charles.

Charles had to roll out of the way to dodge. The fire missed his body by a hair, but his beard was not spared. His beard was flame-tinged. Chari could feel his concentration slipping and pressure of his will lessened. Her form stabilized completely. With large flaps of her wings, she created a gale strong enough to push Charles onto the ground. He tried to hold onto something to keep him from moving, but the Charizard's wind was too strong. Chari raised the intensity by engulfing her body with white-hot flames. When she charged at the human, the flames changed to be a very bright blue. It was blinding to anyone seeing it, including Charles. Charles closed his eyes and teleported away from the fire.

Chari stopped in place while cloaked in fire. She flapped her wings and expanded the heat emanating from her. It was enough to make Charles sweat in seconds. He panted as the heat began to get to him. Combined with the fact that he was exhausted from his previous scuffle with Aurora, the fire affected him more than normal. He looked up at the Pokémon making the unbearable heat with a hateful glare. Chari glared right back.

"Stupid… Charizard! How the hell… did you break through my power?" He panted in fatigue. Like other experienced psychics and guardians, he could understand Pokélanguage perfectly.

 **"** **(She's weakened you enough to where I can break out from your influence. I will not allow you suppress my bond with my sister any longer. My connection with her is too intimate for anyone to comprehend but her. I will always be her Strength… through life… or death. Burn in the Distortion World, you despicable bastard!)"** Chari swooped down to collide with the weakened psychic. Each time she came close, Charles teleported out of the way. He knew he couldn't keep up with Chari's steam for too long. His face was beading with sweat and he was trembling with fatigue. On the last time he teleported away, he took out a Poke Ball and threw it. Out came a primarily white and green Pokémon with long legs and piercing red eyes.

Each time she came close, Charles teleported out of the way. He knew he couldn't keep up with Chari's steam for too long. His face was beading with sweat and he was trembling with fatigue. On the last time he teleported away, he took out a Poke Ball and threw it. Out came a primarily white and green Pokémon with long legs and piercing red eyes.

"You won't take me! Gallade! This Charizard is picking a fight with the wrong psychic! Use Stone Edge and shoot her down!" Charles commanded. The psychic and fighting type summoned stones to surround him. Then he shot them directly at the draconian. Chari didn't make any attempt in dodging the rocks. She growled as her body became engulfed in flames. Immediately when they came near her, the rocks melted away. Chari ferociously smashed into Gallade. Gallade did not take the attack well at all. Almost instant was the result: Gallade was blown back brutally. The psychic type barely looked like he could stand up. Charles had his mouth open in shock. Chari landed on the ground, shooting a line of fire in the air triumphantly.

 _"_ _Damn! Seeing it up close when it isn't holding back is terrifying. I've got to get out of here before this Charizard roasts me."_ Charles growled in his thoughts. As much as he wanted to show his belligerence against the Charizard, he knew he couldn't take her on at his current strength. Chari's body once again became consumed with flames as she set her sights on the old man himself.

"Your trainer is dead, stupid lizard. There's no point in attacking me now." Charles taunted with a smirk. A palpable roar of pain could be heard from the Pokémon. Charles smirked as he backed away slowly from the enraged fire type and towards his Pokémon. With a flap of her imposing wings, she launched herself to strike the old man.

Chari's eyes twitched from within the flames. If it was possible to make her flames hotter, it happened. She roared loudly, **"(DIE!)"**

"Gallade, teleport us outta here!" Charles said in a rush. Gallade smirked deviously at the Charizard before teleporting away instantly. Chari stopped her attack once she realized the duo vanished, roared furiously, and slammed her tail on the ground in outrage. Her eyes returned to normal and her tail flame reduced in size. Her anger morphed into worry as she tended to Aurora's limp body. She checked if she was breathing. She couldn't feel anything... not even a heartbeat. Chari was shaking her head in disbelief. She constantly muttered aloud, **"(No… Please... No...)"**

Chari was frozen at her spot. She was having flashbacks of seeing Aurora like this. Her trainer looked exactly like this when Chari found her on the Viridian Forest floor on that infamous day nine years ago. She hadn't been breathing... and her scent reeked of the wretched man the lizard now sought to destroy. Chari was trembling, struggling not to break down and cry. Chari looked around for anything she could use to help Aurora. Chari didn't know what to do to help her... at least until she remembered Aurora's bag. With renewed hope and vigor, she melted her away from her spot and sat by Aurora.

Every time she looked at Aurora, she had a cold shiver down her spine that grew colder the longer nothing was done. Aurora's feeling of warmth and love was fading fast... and she couldn't feel Aurora's bond with her. It was a horrible feeling. Chari felt as if she was dying herself. Despite having a shiver down her spine, Chari quickly rummaged through Aurora's pouch and released her comrades from their capsules.

The rest of the partners immediately came out, ready to fight. However, they quickly realized there was nothing left to fight. They noticed their trainer in a comatose state. They all were in a state of shock and fear, but quickly shook it off the best they could. They all focused their efforts on healing her. Rio quickly sat by Aurora and held out his paws. He began to use Heal Pulse as furiously as he could. The rest of the partners scattered to see if they could find any more berries in the area.

* * *

Chari flew up in the air to see if she could spot Happy. Within a few minutes, she noticed Happy scurrying the streets of the city, trying to return to the Pokémon Center. Happy chirped with a mix of excitement and distress when she noticed the Charizard in the sky. Chari landed on the ground and smiled sadly. They both were in a relatively empty alley.

 **"** **(I sense Aurora's aura is incredibly low… almost non-existant. Is she in danger?)"** Happy asked urgently.

 **"** **(Charles... decided to make a surprise visit.)"** Chari grumbled through her fangs. Happy widened her eyes.

 **"** **(What?!)"** Happy didn't hide her surprise. She thought about the two shady men she'd encountered today and scowled. If she knew Charles plotted Aurora's death, she would have run back to her immediately. She was kicking herself for not acting on her abject feelings instantly.

 **"** **(I'll explain as I'm flying there. We need your help. She's…)"** Chari turned her head from Happy and closed her eyes. Happy got the message.

 **"** **(I see. I'll try my best.)"** Happy nodded with conviction. She hopped on Chari's back and the duo flew back to the Pokémon Center. On the way there, Chari explained what happened as quickly as she could. Happy said nothing and nodded grimly.

* * *

When the duo returned to the back of the center, they noticed Rio was still hard at work and there was a growing pile of berries behind him. Happy jumped on Chari's head and leaped right to where Aurora and Rio was. Happy touched her feelers over her head. A small star twinkled in the sky and Aurora's body began to glow vigorously. Chari sat down right beside her trainer, looking at her with concern. She placed her head right near Aurora's head. She nuzzled her trainer as softly as she could. She crooned softly with sadness.

Rio and Happy had never seen Chari like this before. Although they would never admit it, they considered Chari as the de-facto leader of Aurora's Aspects. They looked to her for guidance and strength. Seeing how Chari was not doing anything else was demoralizing to both of them. As they could sense each other's distress, Chari decided to try her best to look strong. Chari gave Aurora a small kiss on her cheek and got up. She looked up at the sky and at nothing in particular. Her claws were smoking.

 **"(He will pay...)"** Chari growled under her breath. Each word she spoke released unintentional blue embers. Chari never released her fire without any control unless she was livid. Her eyes changed into dragon-like slits as she rumbled, **"(I'll make sure he'll burn in the deepest pits of hell the next time I see him.)"**

 **"** **(Chari…)"** Happy murmured softly.

 **"** **(If I had come out earlier… none of this would have happened. I could have saved her. I failed her… I wasn't strong enough to break through his will until he was too weak.)"** Chari growled at herself, but Happy interrupted her.

 **"** **(Hey, this isn't your fault. Don't be too hard on yourself.)"** Happy said as soothingly as she could.

 **"** **(I almost had that old prune. I literally had him sweltering in my heat. If I had been faster with Flare Blitz… Aurora wouldn't have to worry about him. Now she's… she's... GRAHHH!)"** Chari couldn't finish her own statement. Chari roared with rage. She created a great line of fire in fury. It illuminated the sky harshly.

 **"** **(Don't say that, Chari. You got us out of our balls in time. She still has a bit of aura left. As long as you still have a spark of life in you, you can make it. We'll make sure she'll make it.)"** Rio said while concentrating on Aurora. Due to the combined efforts of the Lucario and Sylveon, Aurora began to breathe once again, but her breaths were slow and she was still unconscious. They could all sense her aura levels rising again. Everyone widened their eyes and sighed with relief. Her eyes returned to normal upon hearing this and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She immediately blinked them away. Not wanting to stand there uselessly, Chari began to slice the small pile of berries with her now cooled down claws.

Chi-Chi and Suzie suddenly teleported to the back of the Pokémon Center while and Kairyu flew down from above a few moments later. They all returned to the Pokémon Center with various berries in their clutches. They had Razz Berries, Sitrus Berries, and Oran Berries. Even Kaiyu had some Oran Berries in his mouth. They increased the size of the pile. Chari continued to slice up the berries with her claws. Chi-Chi helped her with the effort while Kairyu decided to see what he could do for Aurora. He used his ability to create auroras to help keep Aurora's body calm and made it easier for Happy and Rio to aid her. Suzie took the shape of Aurora's body and entered the Pokémon Center, heading toward the kitchen.

As Chari sliced more berries, she asked, **"(Where did you find all these?)"**

 **"** **(Once Kairyu was able to sense some berries, we had to go to the Berry Fields from off this city with some fancy palace in it. Although the owner was surprised to see us, he didn't mind letting us take some of his berries. We did look pretty distressed.)"** Chi-Chi told her.

 **"** **(Nice man. I wish we could give him our thanks…)"** Chari said slightly gloomily.

It was in this time Suzie returned with a mortar and pestle in her hands. She also had a spoon and some natural herbs she sniffed out in the kitchen. She changed back to how she originally looked and placed the pestle near the berries. Chi-Chi and Chari placed all the sliced Oran, Sitrus and Razz Berries in the mortar. Rio stopped using Heal Pulse on Aurora and grabbed the mortar and pestle. He began to grind the berries into a soft mush. Once the berries were properly grinded, Chi-Chi used Psychic to make the bowl airborne. With a small breath, Kairyu and Suzie used a weaker version of Flamethrower to heat up the bowl. Once the bowl was warm, Chi-Chi directed the bowl over to Chari.

The Charizard sat down and fed Aurora the now liquid-like berries with the spoon. It was an arduous task for a Pokémon of her size, but she managed to. Aurora slowly drank some of the Pokémon-made medicine. All six party members waited with anticipation. Aurora coughed slightly from the unexpected spiciness of the concoction, but then, her hands started to glow yellow. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed six worried faces looking down at her.

Aurora sat up and held her head groggily. She was surprised when Chari gave her a huge lick on her face. She giggled softly and caressed the fire type's snout. The rest of the partners got close to her and snuggled against her. Suzie shifted her body into looking like a Zorua, so both Happy and Suzie was on her lap. Kairyu wrapped his body around Aurora, leaving some space. Chi-Chi and Rio simply settled on being on either side of Aurora and Chari held down her neck. Aurora found herself getting overwhelmed, but she was thankful she could see her partners. She enjoyed being in their company.

"I… I legitimately thought I was gone this time…" Aurora said with tears in her eyes. Her hands were trembling. "I'm indebted to all of you…"

 **"** **(Easy there… Aurora.)"** Suzie said gently. They noticed that they were speaking in their regular Pokélanguage, which surprised everyone. Aurora purposely wasn't letting them speak aloud. They guessed she just wanted to hear them in their natural voices after what had transpired.

 **"** **(Besides… you should be thanking Chari. She managed to drive Charles away before he could kill you.)"** Rio noted.

"I don't know what to say… other than the fact that I feel blessed." Aurora said with a humble smile.

 **"** **(I may have driven him out, but I didn't save you alone. We all pitched in.)"** Chari grinned, poking out one of her fangs. All of her Pokémon were beaming at her with grins on their faces. Aurora picked up the mini bowl and continued to drink up the medicine her partners made for her. She seemed to enjoy it.

Between slurps, she said, "Mmm… where did… you guys learn to… make this? In fact, where… did you even get… these materials?"

Suzie snickered and jumped off of Aurora's lap. Closing her eyes, she changed her body shape once again. She grew taller, her hair grew darker, and she adopted clothes. Aurora gasped when she was gazing at the now human Suzie. She looked exactly like Aurora. Aurora widened her eyes slightly, then began to smile. She giggled upon seeing the illusionary fox turned into her.

 **"** **(I decided to use your likeness to get some supplies in the kitchen. You've made a similar herbal medicine when one of us was sick or weakened. We figured we could help you just as you've helped us. Thank Arceus that it worked.)"** Suzie answered.

"Wow… I'm impressed with all of you." Aurora whistled with a compliment. She attempted to stand up, but all of her partners immediately responded and sat her down.

 **"** **(Even though we managed to revive you, it seems you and Charles injured one another pretty badly. Some of your lacerations will need you to rest for the rest of the afternoon. That large cut on your arm would normally take a few days for you to heal if you were by yourself, but if Happy and I heal hard and fast enough, I think it will only be reduced to being only being sore by nightfall. I know you don't want Ash to see you banged up, do you?)"** Rio said.

"I definitely don't want him to know about this encounter with Charles. I don't want him to worry about anything other than getting home." Aurora replied immediately. She looked down at her Aspect of Emotion, "Happy, you stopped the two thugs trying to get Ash?"

 **"** **(Yep. Pikachu joined in the effort. It was pretty fun to trick them.)"** Happy snickered and began to wag her tail.

"Really? Pikachu helped? You two managed to save all of us by doing that, friend. Thank you." Aurora beamed in appreciation.

 **"** **(Don't make me blush…)"** Happy giggled and rubbed her behind her head with one of her feelers. Suddenly, Chari lifted Aurora above the ground. She carried her bridal style. The fire type had a firm grip, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Suzie took out a blanket from Aurora's pouch. Aurora's eyes demanded an explanation.

 **"** **(We need you to rest. If you don't want Ash to know about this, you'll need to do as we say.)"** Chari stated authoritatively. Aurora found herself interested in what Chari was planning. **"(Suzie, take Aurora's place as she rests up. If you see any of the kids… you know what to do.)"**

 ** _"_** ** _They won't even know a thing. Illusions are my specialty."_** Suzie said in Aurora's voice. The trainer found herself impressed with the authenticity of it, but Suzie had a hard time syncing the voice with her telepathy. She hadn't spoken aloud like this in a long time. She practiced until the echo in her voice dimmed down and she was syncing her words nearly flawlessly. She smiled when her voice matched up with her mouth.

She rubbed her head bashfully. "Sorry… speaking without your assistance feels a bit foreign to me, but I think I can match my words with your voice a little better. It's been a while since you've had me do this, but I think I got it again. You need to rest up."

"Fine. If you are to be like me, then you'll need to carry my bag." Aurora took off her bag and handed it to the transformed Suzie. Suzie walked to the fire and flying Pokémon to get it. When she put on her bag, Suzie looked exactly like Aurora normally. Aurora smiled and offered, "As an alternative, Chi-Chi can just teleport to my house and get similar clothes to these ripped ones. I'll change once she gets back." Chi-Chi decided to teleport straight away upon hearing that, "Finally, Happy, I need you to go back to Ash. How long have you've been away from him?"

 **"** **(I lost track of time trying to get rid of those thugs and finding you.)"** Happy admitted.

"He must be worried, especially since I told him to keep an eye on you. Head back to him to avoid arousing suspicion." Aurora said with a soft voice.

 **"** **(He was sleeping last time I saw him, but I'll still do what you ask.)"** Happy asked her.

"Remember, Ash can't learn of what happened and you being gone for too long will make things a bit more complicated when he wakes up." Aurora told her.

Happy got off of her lap and saluted eagerly. **"(Yes ma'am, Mrs. Mistress ma'am.)"**

"Don't call me that!" Aurora coughed. Aurora winced and held her neck uncomfortably. All of her Pokémon immediately became concerned. Aurora took a few breaths and made a small reassuring smile. She said in a slightly strained voice, "Don't... worry about me. I'll manage. Just do what I ask please."

 **"** **(Sorry I got you worked up, Aurora.)"** Happy said more seriously.

"It's fine. Run along as soon as you can to Ash and come back to me when he's done with whatever he's doing." Aurora assigned to her. Happy nodded eagerly. She tried to leave from Chari's clutches, but Chari held onto her tighter than before. Getting tired of being babied, but not having enough strength to properly retaliate, Aurora settled for just pouting. Chari sighed.

It was in this moment, Chi-Chi teleported back with some clothes in her paws. They looked exactly similar to the clothes she was wearing. She noticed that Chi-Chi was also carrying an open black cloak. Aurora was confused about the cloak. After a moment of thinking, she decided she would wear it with her regular attire when she had a chance. Aurora decided to grab the clothes from the electric type, but not before thanking her. She tried to leave from Chari's grasp, but once again, Chari held her tightly. It wasn't enough to make her uncomfortable, but it was enough to let the guardian know that the lizard meant business.

 **"** **(I know you're one to want to do things yourself, but let us take care of you. I'll fly you and Rio to a nearby grotto so you can rest up. Suzie can act as you until you feel well enough to converse with those kids again. Happy will head back to Ash. Kairyu, Chi-Chi and I can try to further heal you and lessen the strain on Rio. Everyone in agreement with what they need to do?)"** Chari regarded the entire group.

 **"** **(Yes!)"** Everyone but Aurora stated. Aurora couldn't help but be impressed with her Pokémon's teamwork.

 **"** **(Great! Suzie, we're counting on you, alright? You know Aurora's mannerisms, right?)"** Chari asked.

"Naturally." Suzie nodded seriously. Chari giggled.

"You really do put my alternative name as the Masked Master into use. Too bad you don't need to actually wear a mask here. Then, it would be perfect." Aurora joked. Her face turned more serious, "Do you know everyone's names and looks and things like that? Clemont is the light blond boy, Bonnie looks like him, but she's a lot smaller and more eager. Of course, you know how Ash looks and Serena is the darker blond headed girl. They all went and hung out with one another. You haven't really been out of your Poke Ball as much as everyone else, and I want to make sure you…"

"Stop worrying. You worry too much, friend. Instead, focus on recovering." Suzie put a hand up to stop her trainer from speaking. Aurora nodded and decided to confide her trust into the Zoroark.

 **"** **(Spot on impression, Suzie. You got her down perfectly. Good luck, alright? Everyone else, let's head out.)"** Chari commanded. Rio hopped on Chari's back while Aurora folded her arms. She didn't like being carried like a baby. All of the partners and Aurora headed towards Santalune Forest except for Suzie and Happy. Happy waved off Suzie, sniffed the air and started to head back into the city. Suzie walked towards the Pokémon Center, nervous, but had an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. She stood right outside the center doors and inspected the illusion she put herself in.

 ** _"_** ** _It's showtime…"_** Suzie thought as she cracked her knuckles and properly entered the center.

* * *

Suzie sat down in the Pokémon Center just lounging around. She didn't see any of the kids Aurora mentioned and figured they weren't here yet. She looked bored and had an urge to just run around instead. She had to keep in those urges, but it was hard to do that, especially when she had to stay still for a long time. To distract herself, she decided to take a random Pokémon magazine and act like she was reading it. It ended up being harder than she thought.

She sweat-dropped when she tried to open the thin book. She could do a lot of things in human form, but reading was not one of them. Just trying to hold it was a struggle because she never held a text before. She had to mentally train herself to stop fidgeting and hold the magazine straight. She may have walked upright as a Zoroark, but the Illusion Pokémon really didn't have hands. When she wanted to move fast, she ran on all fours paws, not on two legs. Paws and hands were completely different. Just sitting down and using newfound hands confused her, but excited her all the same. She wanted to learn how a human worked better. She was surprised that the pages weren't ripping because her claws weren't claws at the moment and she wanted the illusion to remain as real to the naked eye as possible.

Eventually, she stopped fidgeting and she held the book as normally as she could. She tried to focus on the pictures she recognized. She recognized many of the berries because of her trainer's fondness for them. She also recognized different regional treats from her travels in Hoenn and Sinnoh. Just seeing those treats made her crave some Poké Bars. When she turned the page, she was surprised to find pictures of the same food she craved. It made her want to eat the book, but she didn't want to find out what would happen if she did. Instead, she decided to go into Aurora's bag and helped herself to a bitter tart. She instantly perked up and her urge was satisfied. She spent the rest of the time just browsing the book and enjoying the different pictures.

A few minutes later, Bonnie and Clemont returned to the Pokémon Center. Bonnie looked excited and Clemont looked exhausted. Suzie was so engorged in the different pictures; she didn't even notice that the siblings walked in. Bonnie had to tap on her shoulder. Suzie perked up and smiled immediately upon seeing the girl.

"How was your outing?" Suzie asked them.

"I think a better question is why are you holding that magazine upside-down?" Bonnie giggled and corrected her. She turned it back right-side-up for the elder lady. Suzie scratched her head slightly and laughed nervously.

"Oh… right. Thank you… er, Bonnie. I just like looking at the different pictures." Suzie said.

"In a cookbook edition of a magazine?" Bonnie questioned. Suzie immediately relaxed as an answer formed into her head. Aurora herself actually did this.

"Yep. From different cookbooks, I try to learn to make different foods from different regions. It adds on to the variety of discovery I get every time I visit a new region. To truly become a master guardian, one must understand nature and culture," Suzie chuckled.

"Really?" Bonnie asked. Suzie nodded.

"Yep. I find culture really important when visiting new regions." Suzie stated. She noticed that Ash and Serena weren't with them. She acknowledged it, "So… where are Ash and Serena? You guys split up, yes?"

"Yeah, we split up after the hat boutique. I dragged Clemont to come with me to the training school. It was very fun and educational and I got to compete in a quiz competition."

"Quiz… competition?" Suzie reiterated with confusion.

"When she was growing up, Bonnie was known to be the Quiz Queen by everyone in Lumiose. No one could beat her with a good quiz and she proved herself today." Clemont elaborated for the Aurora look-a-like.

"I actually learned a few things I didn't know and that makes me excited when I finally become a trainer! I met some pretty nice people at the school, too and we exchanged our numbers after the competition was over. I also got these." Bonnie recounted excitedly. Bonnie displayed her new Shell Bell and Soothe Bell, indication of her victory against Sarah. She shook them and they both made a melodious sound. Suzie found her head moving subconsciously with ecstasy, but quickly recovered from her Pokémon-like tendencies. She had to remind herself that she was still in an illusion.

"Despite meeting some hyperactive kids and a rude parent, Bonnie knew way more than I thought she did." Clemont blurted. Bonnie gave him a stinky look, but Clemont raised his hands in defense. "That's a good thing. I knew you were really smart, but I didn't know you knew so much about different statuses and abilities like that."

"Thanks, Clemont." She beamed.

Suzie placed a finger on her chin and asked, "So Bonnie… you think you have what it takes to be an excellent trainer?"

"Of course," She said excitedly.

"Good. Conviction of your caliber will make you shoot for the stars. Remember to stay dedicated to your goals. Dedication is the key to success." Suzie giggled. Bonnie nodded. "So now that you've come back to center, what are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing really. We'll just have to wait until Ash and Serena get back," Clemont shrugged.

"Hey, Clemont? Can I groom your Luxray's fur? His fur is so thick!" Bonnie asked her brother. Clemont smiled as he brought out the Pokémon mentioned. Luxray had heard the conversation from his ball and sat down under Bonnie to allow her full access. She squealed with delight as she took out a brush and began to brush through. Clemont sat down and began to tinker around with some machine parts he always brought with him.

Suzie watched the siblings with slight fascination and slight envy. She thought, **_"I wish Aurora would groom my coat right now. I'm happy these kids seem friendly. That's a relief. "_**

* * *

For the next few hours, Bonnie, Clemont, and Suzie sat idly in the Pokémon Center, doing some tasks to keep themselves busy. Bonnie started to groom all of Clemont's Pokémon after she did Luxray's. When Bonnie asked Suzie to groom her Zoroark's fur, Suzie sweat-dropped and told Bonnie that she preferred her trainer to do it. Clemont continued to tinker with his machinery while Suzie kept on glancing outside.

Not wanting to feel bored, she offered to help Nurse Joy with some of the Pokémon coming in. The pink haired nurse expressed her appreciation in the added effort. Since Aurora carried a lot of berries in her bag, Suzie gave the nurse the appropriate berry for any Pokémon with a status condition. The nurse was impressed with Suzie's knowledge about healing medicinal berries and herbs. Suzie talked to her about Aurora's nomadic style of traveling when she was younger and the different berries she'd seen and used over the years. Suzie also helped out with the maintenance of the center and cleaning. She helped to straighten out the damaged room from earlier to the point where it looked semi-manageable.

Eventually, the sun had set and it was dark outside. Nurse Joy thanked her for all of her help while Suzie thanked her for allowing her to use her time better. Once it was nighttime, Joy asked her to stop helping her, but just to relax. The illusionary fox couldn't help but think about her trainer and had to stifle a tear. When the nurse asked her is she said something wrong, Suzie replied that there was a lot going on in her mind. The nurse gave Suzie her regards, escorted the illusionary woman out to the lobby.

* * *

Suzie's ears twitched when she heard flapping from the back of the center. It was so subtle that no one else heard it but her. She excused herself from Bonnie and Clemont to check it out. Much to her delight, Aurora was on Chari's back, beaming and mostly restored. The rest of her partners came a few moments after Chari. Everyone else looked exhausted, but happy with their work. Suzie immediately turned back into a Zoroark and gave her a trainer a hug. Aurora was caught off balance, but quickly caught herself from falling and returned the hug. Aurora kissed Suzie on her forehead.

"How are you, Suzie?" Aurora greeted with a smile.

 **"** **How am I?"** Suzie asked incredulously. She pointed to Aurora, **"I think… I should be asking you the same question, Aurora. How are you?"**

"Much better." Aurora subconsciously rolled her arm around. "Rio advised me to keep moving my arm to help get rid of the stiffness I feel now. It definitely feels sore right now. Everything else feels wonderful."

 **"** **I'm glad. I was really worried about you."** The Zoroark said with a sigh of relief.

 **"** **We all were,"** Rio added. He explained to Suzie, **"Aurora should be completely fine in the morning. We each transferred a little bit of our aura into her, even Happy. We got her when she separated from Ash again and sent her back without him realizing. However, the process is a still bit incomplete. Suzie, if you will."**

 **"** **Oh right…"** Suzie nodded.

Suzie knew exactly what Rio wanted. Aurora looked a bit hesitant to allow her to do that. Before she could protest, Suzie touched her with both of her paws. Then, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Suzie's body became to glow in a bright aquamarine. Aurora's body began to glow in different colors. Her body first glowed a fiery red, then shifted to a crimson red, then beige, then dark blue and finally bright pink. Her body then began to glow aquamarine to signify the success of the transfer.

Aurora closed her eyes, slowly levitated high from the ground and released a large amount of energy. Aurora curled her fists tightly as she made them glow yellow. She returned all the auras back to their respectful owners. All of her partners looked up at her, surprised, then in awe. The aura spread around in the shape of each partner, then traveled to each respective Aspect. All of them started to glow a slight yellow in response. Aurora slowly landed on the ground and opened her eyes. She felt slightly drained, but overall pretty happy.

She beamed at all of them. They wondered what she did to them. She said in a calming voice, "Consider that as my thank you."

 **"** **What did you do?"** Kairyu asked.

"By restoring my health, I was able to do the same to you. It wasn't fair that you guys worked so tirelessly so that I could be alright. I wanted to show you my appreciation for your hard work and dedication to me." Aurora explained. She tapped Suzie's and the rest of the Aspects on their foreheads. They each had a small symbol appear right above their head. It resembled a 'z' found on Aurora's and Ash's faces. It disappeared after a few moments, but each partner felt different.

 **"** **The Mark of the Ketchum…"** Rio noted.

"Yep. It is any guardian's specialty to grow stronger after they recover and this is a benefit. I have no idea if we will properly feel those effects anytime soon, but that's the sense I get when I read everyone's auras." Aurora described.

 **"** **That's great news! Charles won't stand a chance next time he attacks you."** Chi-Chi said excitedly. Aurora made a sad smile and shook her head.

"We may reach even more of a stalemate now. A psychic undergoes the same effects as a guardian if he or she becomes heavily injured. Since he is many years my senior, the injuries I inflicted on him may have been more severe. He's going to get even stronger than today." Aurora elucidated. Everyone looked disappointed. Aurora noticed their emotions and clapped once. It was enough to snap their attention back. "Hey guys, chin up! We will overcome the Zurui's hold on Hokori and help Ash get over his amnesia. We achieved being master guardians and partners, right? As long as we get better, there's nothing that can stop us!"

 **"** **Yeah!"** All of them chanted.

"Let's use our newfound power for everyone's benefit, not just our own." Aurora continued.

 **"** **Right!"** They said happily.

"I love each and every one of you. Never forget that. Now… I want you to rest up until I call you again. Can you do that?" Aurora asked with a smile.

 **"** **We know how much you love us. I know you're feeling a bit drained right now and a good night sleep should allow you to recover everything."** Rio reminded her. Aurora nodded in agreement.

"Got it. I'll summon all of you again later tonight so you can check my progress." Aurora told them. She then turned to the Zoroark, "Suzie, what happened in the past few hours?"

The Illusionary Fox Pokémon told her about how Clemont and Bonnie came in the afternoon and how she decided to help out Nurse Joy as she waited for her trainer to recover. Suzie noted Ash and Serena didn't come back from their jaunt yet to which Aurora responded by shaking her head and smiling. She had a good feeling what happened with them.

"Awesome. Thanks for the info. So… Clemont and Bonnie are still in the center?" Aurora asked. The dark type answered with a nod. "And they didn't suspect anything amiss?"

 **"** **They never suspected a thing. Did… did I do well?"** The fox asked with a hesitant voice. Aurora paused and looked at the fox with a serious expression. Suzie grew more nervous. Then, Aurora started to grin proudly.

"You did amazingly. You got my look and voice down to perfection. I knew I could count on you." Aurora rubbed Suzie on her head. She regarded the rest of her partners, "Alright, you guys. See you later." Aurora said as she returned each Pokémon in their respective capsule. She said nothing else as she entered the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Bonnie greeted Aurora as she came in, but it was clear she was beginning to get tired. She yawned almost every other sentence. While in mid-speech, she grew woozy and feel asleep on the lobby couch. Both Aurora and Clemont noticed she was tired, but Clemont took action. He decided it was time for her to go to bed. Clemont tried to lift her up, but he didn't have the best physical strength. Aurora decided to help him out by lifting up the blond child herself with ease. Bonnie immediately curled under Aurora and grew comfortable in her arms.

Aurora and Clemont walked the sleeping Bonnie to her room and placed her on the bed. Clemont chimed with appreciation and Aurora responded with a nod. Clemont then told Aurora good night and went into a much cleaner version of the room he'd been in a day before. Clemont looked shocked, but happy. Aurora smiled as she closed the door and walked back to the lobby of the center. As soon as she entered, she was greeted by an extremely happy fairy type jumping up and knocking down her trainer on the floor. She wagged her tail profusely as she licked Aurora's face. Aurora laughed and got her off of her. She sat up, took out her ball and returned Happy. She figured Ash and Serena must be coming soon and began to walk to the backyard.

As soon as Aurora went outside, Ash and Serena entered the lobby. It was in this time that Ash and Serena finally came back from their day together. Pecking him on the cheek, she wished her boyfriend good night and walked to her room to fall asleep. Ash was about to head to bed before he remembered something. He peered outside in the back. Ash noticed Aurora in the backyard and decided to follow her. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and followed him.

* * *

Once Ash and Pikachu went outside, they noticed that Aurora was stretching her body. Aurora stretched her body in the middle of the battlefield/backyard and stopped suddenly. They both stood in an awkward silence, waiting for the other to act. Aurora decided to break the silence, "So… it seems you remembered my request. I hope you enjoyed your date with Serena, young one. I also hope you managed to use the money I gave you."

"Uh… it wasn't a date. Um…at least... I'm not sure…? Maybe it was? Being with Serena was pretty nice." Ash said with a blush. He was glad that Aurora couldn't see his face at the moment, "Thank you for the money. I'm glad I didn't let her down. You knew-"

"'I would need it?' Of course. I'm a girl. I have some idea of their tendencies." Aurora turned around and chuckled slightly. Her face turned to one of more seriousness, "I'm really happy you sought me out yourself. You're eager to learn more about your aura?"

"Yeah. What are you planning on showing me?" Ash said out of curiosity.

"I was debating with myself on this for the last few hours, but I think both Aru and I agree on this. We want to show you something very special tonight. It's our most powerful quirk and our greatest weakness. We connect with ourselves and fully accept an irrefutable detail that both sides of the guardian agree on. If temptation is great and the feeling is intense, the two sides merge to form into one. This is called the aura allegiance. There's another version of this technique called the psychic allegiance that can only be found in the primordial psychic family." Aurora told the boy. He was completely shocked and wanted to find out more. Aurora continued, "For guardians, this technique is only found in our family, as it is a blessing from Lady Mew, our patron."

"Wait… Mew is our what? So you actually know her?" Ash asked. Aurora giggled a little.

"Mew is our benefactor. She's the one responsible for us being aura guardians in the first place and is one of the first Pokémon to have ever existed. She helps to keep us safe if it is within her providence. That's something to be explained further another time, but yes, I do know her. You most likely do, too. I bet you've seen Lady Mew at least once in your life. She watches over all Ketchums, but will only visibly show herself sparingly." Aurora told him.

Ash thought about a time where he could have seen Mew and realized he had seen Mew quite a bit since becoming a Pokémon Trainer. He saw her fight against Mewtwo and again when he went to the Tree of Beginning. He wondered how she watched over him. It certainly didn't feel like he was being watched by Mew, especially considering how many times he'd risk his life trying to save other Legendary Pokémon.

Aurora noticed Ash's thoughtful expression. She could tell he has seen Mew, but he didn't really know what to think of it. She wasn't surprised, especially considering how she was meddling in their lives right now, but didn't want to worry about that. She decided to continue, "The aura allegiance is our greatest strength when the balance and counterbalance work together as one. Both sides of the guardian's consciousness are active and as a result, our true potential shines."

"That sounds awesome! How is it our greatest weakness, though?" Ash tilted his head in confusion.

"It's our greatest weakness because it leaves us vulnerable. To maintain such a continuous connection between our regular and opposite sides can be harder than you think. Working together with someone, who is basically you with a different perspective, can be quite a hassle. The minute either side argues, the connection is severed, leaving us immobile for about a minute. This is enough to leave us wide open to a counterattack. Ash, when Ashton tells you whatever he wants to tell you, do you feel his influence becoming dormant afterward? You have that nagging feeling he's still there, but you don't hear him, right?" Aurora asked.

Ash didn't really think much of it before. He thought about it for a moment. Aurora's question was oddly accurate. "Yeah. One minute I feel him in my head and the next I don't. I know he's still there, but it's like someone is looking from the side of my eyes with peripheral vision. He can still see what's happening with me, but I can tell it's faint. It's weird. I don't feel like there are two sides of me most of the time, but I know there is."

Aurora's eyes suddenly turned red without warning. Ash stepped back in alarm, but Aru raised her hands harmlessly. Ash tilted his head to the side in confusion. Aru sensed this and tried to put him at ease. "I mean you no harm, Ash. Rather, I'm here to help Aurora teach you this. It wouldn't be the same if just Aurora taught you this, nor it would be if only I did. Trust me, I won't do anything to you."

"R-R-Really? Does this mean you won't attack anymore?" Ash asked.

"I didn't say that, young one. When I do come out to properly release _all_ my rage, try your hardest against me. Aurora and I have a temporary armistice to show you the allegiance because we both really want to. For now, don't worry about anything." Aru said with a smile.

If Ash didn't know any better, he would think he was speaking with Aurora. He knew they were the same person in essence. He also knew that counterbalances preferred to speak with a slightly altered voice to differentiate themselves from their counterpart. He should know. Ashton preferred to speak with a deeper voice than Ash. Aru sounded incredibly similar to Aurora when she spoke normally. It gave him a chill down his spine. The only difference was that Aurora's voice carried out to be more serious than Aru's. As a result, Aurora's voice was a smidge deeper.

"To answer your initial question, Ash… it's because a counterbalance is _usually_ respectful of a balance when they're in control. Yeah, we can hear and see the world through the balance's eyes, but everyone wants some piracy. Even from themselves." Aru chuckled a little to herself. "The aura allegiance is our greatest weakness not only because of our increased vulnerability, but also our aura usage. Our aura drains a lot faster while both sides of a Ketchum is conscious. When Aurora and I are working together, our attacks are incredibly potent, much more than they normally are. However, even though we have amazing stamina, it lasts for about thirty minutes if you don't cut it off early. This applies to any person in our family, novice or master. After thirty minutes, we revert to our balance no matter what is happening around us. However, there can be major consequences."

"And what are those consequences?" Ash asked.

"There are only three notable drawbacks that I know of. Aurora already mentioned the first drawback. Another one is the aura itself. Since our aura is draining faster under the allegiance, we are more likely to expend too much of our aura. Overuse of your aura will burn you up from the inside. I hate that, but it does teach a sense of discipline when using aura in such a heightened state. You can't just spam your powered up aura like crazy. Aurora will explain the final drawback when she takes back control. This technique is pretty easy to do, even for a novice… as long as the balance and counterbalance are willing to try. If one side is unwilling, even a little bit, it is impossible to even attempt... or sustain. You need to keep in mind of your body's limits and be smart with not only yourself, but your tactics. Only then you'll be able to show your true capabilities." Aru explained. Ash was taking in the information and listening intently. He thought it was cool to have so much power, but he could understand why Aru said to use it wisely.

Aru closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hair started to flow wildly in the air as it moved seemingly with a life of its own. She started to become surrounded by a yellow aura. However, one side was darker than the other. When she opened her eyes, one eye was yellow and the other eye was red. Her cheeks were also glowing yellow. She raised her hand high in the air. Aura was protruding from her hand furiously. She brought it down and curled it into a fist. She looked down at Ash earnestly. Ash was completely flabbergasted as to what's going on. He didn't know Aurora had the same marks on her face as him. They were a similar shape, but the z's were slightly smaller. Why were they glowing like that?

Aurora brought out her hand. Ash looked down at it steadily. Despite having two eye colors, Aurora's face looked inviting. He could tell she wanted him to touch her hand. With a hesitant shake, he followed his instinct. He grabbed her hand. Immediately, he felt her knowledge of the technique pour into him like a fountain. She had so much power, so much experience… it made him giddy with excitement. He felt Ashton feeling the same way. Slowly, Ash's marks also started to glow dark blue. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Ash and Ashton felt themselves molding into one. They both wanted to learn more. They both wanted to experience more. They both wanted to try out the aura allegiance. Concentrating deeply, Ash took a deep breath. Ashton also took a deep breath.

Aurora slipped her hand away from her young student. She still had different colored eyes, but she was smiling with pride. She knew the deed was done. All she had to do was wait. Ash continued to take deep breaths. They felt heavier… as if he was two people breathing at once.

 _In... Out…_

Ash's breathing began to stabilize. He started to get used to the few feeling swelling up inside. He felt a lot more powerful and efficient. The final deep breath he exhaled was finally stable. Both of his fists were clenched together tightly and his eyes were still closed. Nothing mattered to him at the moment. He took the time to listen to the nightly wind. He felt the crispness in the clouds that caressed the sky. He could feel the electricity crackling in them, wanting to be a storm, but not being strong enough. He could feel the rocks and ground beneath his feet. He could feel the grass dancing to the wind. He could feel the tiny tugs in the stagnant ponds. He could feel his fighting spirit flaring with a burning passion.

His senses were heightened, no doubt about it. He felt stronger… faster… far more sufficient. He'd never felt so in tune with nature before. The feeling he was having was absolutely indescribable. He opened his eyes and looked up at the nightly sky. His left eye was red and his right eye was brown. Aura began to formulate in his hands just like Aurora's. It came naturally to him.

Pikachu looked up at his trainer in awe. Ash had a new air to him that he never felt before. The Pokemon shuddered at the boy's power. Just being in Ash's presence made him want to bow... which felt weird considering Ash was his best friend. Pikachu oddly felt stronger as well. He wondered if it had something to do with Ash's aura, especially considering they were partners. They stood together in sync.

Ash looked down at his hands and then Aurora. He could tell she was pleased with this new development.

"Ash… How do you feel?" Aurora spoke with two tones. Together, Aru and Aurora oddly sounded more relaxed. They sounded more harmonious together. They weren't singing, but their voices complemented each other well. Ash couldn't put how he was feeling into words. It took him a few moments for him to respond.

"This… this feels incredible! I've never felt so alive! _We've_ never felt so alive!" Ash said with a large smile on his face. Just like Aurora, Ash and Ashton's voices combined to be harmoniously in tune. He clenched his fists eagerly. Aurora noticed this and shook her head. Ash wondered why she was shaking her head. Then, she started to float above the ground and look up at the sky. She sighed sadly. She closed her eyes. She just hovered in the sky for a minute without doing anything. Ash was waiting for her to say anything, but she just floated there. He wondered if they were in disagreement about something. Once she opened them again, they were lustrous red. She still had the marks on her face, but they stopped glowing. The moon reflected in her eyes.

"We can show him more. He has so much potential."

"No… it's too premature. He's just a novice."

"You're always so hesitant."

"And you're always so rash," Aurora grumbled to herself. Her eyes had been switching colors as she talked to herself, but it stayed yellow this time.

"Ruru? What's up?" Ash asked. Aurora was surprised at Ash's use of his nickname for her, but then remembered that the Ashes were resonated together at the moment. Some part of Ashton would be shown. The thought excited her. Aurora started to laugh suddenly. Ash was confused by the action.

"Aru wants to show you more, but I know we shouldn't. We were immobilized for a little bit as a result. I'm glad I showed you this, though. I'm glad I imparted the allegiance to you. Some of the knowledge of previous generations of our family have now been passed down to you and I'm happy for that." Aurora stopped hovering. "I'm glad Aru and I could agree long enough to show you this. I felt whole for a few precious moments, but now… I feel hollow again. Part of me resents me. It's weird. Reminds me I'm still in conflict with Aru."

"Hollow? Ruru..., are you feeling OK?" He asked. Aurora nodded.

"Don't worry about me, Ash. I want to show you more, but time has grown short. I can sense no one is here, but I don't want to take any more risks." Aurora stated somberly. "If you are ever in danger, try not use the aura allegiance... at least... not at first."

"Why not?" He asked. Aurora seemed to be deep in thought and pondered how she should phrase herself.

"Should you use it and get injured, you run the risk of dying more easily. You sacrifice some of your natural durability for more potency in this state. I don't see any harm being done using it when you're not in danger, but keep in mind your aura levels, Most importantly, make sure you stay responsible with your powers. Even if you aren't in trouble, you can't abuse or showcase it to the world, either. I know you are a trustworthy boy... otherwise, I wouldn't have shown you this so soon." Aurora explained. Ash nodded grimly. He closed his eyes. He felt Ashton's presence slipping away as he started to feel something missing. That missing feeling eventually subsided and he felt normal again. He sensed everything dulling out around him and it made him sad. Once he opened his eyes again, his eyes were back into chocolate gems.

"One more thing…. If you knew this would lead someone like the Zurui to us… why'd you show me this so soon?" Ash asked.

"Good question. I knew this process would release an incredible amount of aura. Aru and I decided to show you this because the Zurui already seems to know where you are and... I imagine they will be a little more reluctant after today to come after us." Aurora said with a hidden smile. Ash noticed something else in her tone, but decided not to question it. He figured it was probably Zurui related. Still, it made him wonder what she did during the day.

"If a spy can be at the Pokémon Center this morning, I imagine more will be sent near us eventually. Be on guard, all right?" Aurora said earnestly. Ash nodded his head. Aurora stretched her body again and started to yawn. Now that she'd have time to relax, she didn't realize she was so tired. She waved Ash goodbye before jumping on the same tree she slept on the previous night. Almost immediately, Aurora laid down on the tree.

Ash waved his hand slowly, but made it hang in the air. He still had questions, but he knew she wouldn't answer them. He thought about the Zurui. He had no idea who they really are, only that they caused Ash's and Aurora's separation. He knew they had to have special powers like aura guardians, but he had a feeling they weren't guardians. He suddenly felt Ashton's presence in his head, wanting to tell him something.

 _"_ _You're on the right track. Gosh, you're smart when you want to be."_ Ashton said sarcastically.

 _"_ _Haha. Very funny."_ Ash was not amused at Ashton's remark even though he acknowledged him. _"Who are they? Who are the Zurui?"_

 _"_ _The Zurui are psychics, Ash. You know, the same psychics Ruru mentioned that almost killed her? Psychics and guardians… they are two sides of the same coin. We can do a lot of the same things, but we are overall very different."_ Ashton told him. Ash nodded. It made sense for them to be similar. He wondered if he ever met a true psychic after his amnesia.

 _"_ _How are we different?"_ Ash asked.

 _"_ _How am I supposed to know?"_ Ashton snorted slightly rudely. This caused Ash to visibly frown.

 _"_ _You just told me they are psychics,"_ Ash stated incredulously. He thought Ashton knew more and that he was withholding information just to be a jerk.

 _"_ _Yeah, but I only know of them because I remember the separation. I actually know almost as little as you about psychics. Ruru knows a lot about them, though. Maybe you should ask her when she wakes up or when the opportunity presents itself. I don't think she would hide what psychics are to you."_ Ashton suggested. He could tell in Ashton's tone that he really didn't know any more. Ash huffed with disappointment.

 _"_ _I guess I have no choice. Thanks anyway, Ashton."_ Ash was not satisfied with the answer. Ashton seemed to shrug in their head.

 _"_ _Whatever,"_ Ashton answered brusquely. Something else popped up in his mind, _"Hey… Ash?"_

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

 _"_ _When you_ _and_ _I were together in the aura allegiance…, it was fun. I liked it a lot. I actually felt whole. It was amazing."_

 _"_ _Me too. I hope we'll have the opportunity to do it again sometime."_

 _"_ _Agreed. Later Ash."_ Ash felt Ashton's presence leave his mind. Ash didn't know what to think of today. On one hand, he woke up from a nightmare and ended up hurting his friends because of the rage of his other side. He was glad that Aurora helped to calm him down and heal his friends afterward. On the other hand, he got to spend today with his awesome girlfriend and learn a new technique from Aurora. Today was a mixed bag, but he definitely enjoyed the latter part of the day more. He could feel himself getting tired, too.

Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek lovingly. Ash patted his eldest partner on the head. He was reminded how much he cared for the mouse and enjoyed his company. Yawning, he made his way to the Pokémon Center, intent on falling asleep.

Aurora lazily watched the younger Ketchum head inside. She cogitated to herself, _"He has so much promise… I can't wait to start training him properly again. I'm so happy he has the same learning aptitude as when he was younger. I'm scared, yet I'm excited. I've got to continue to do what I think is right."_ She lied down again and looked up at the sky. She placed her hands under her head and was just feeling the breeze. Aurora made sure to hide her 'z' shaped marks on her face as well. The stars were twinkling brightly and she felt a warm feeling in her heart. She felt as though that was a good sign.

Once she made sure no one else was around, she jumped off her tree branch and threw out all of her Poké Balls in the air. The rest of her guardian partners appeared almost as fast as she threw them. They all had felt Aurora showing Ash the aura allegiance and didn't hide how impressed they were with Ash. They could sense both of their auras all around them. Kairyu was the first to speak up.

 **"** **Ash and Ashton were at one and it makes me so happy! Their individualities melded together wonderfully. It made my wings flutter with excitement."** The dragon type commented.

"True. He has a lot of promise. With the combined efforts of all of you, I feel almost completely normal again. My arm is definitely still as sore as earlier, and it's not in pain. I don't feel any pain anywhere else, either. For that, I'm grateful to all of you." Aurora bowed in respect to her Pokémon.

 **"** **Anytime, Aurora. We are your Aspects. We are your friends."** Kairyu said with a smile.

Aurora made a small smile, "Do you want me to take you all to Nurse Joy so she could heal you further? Just because I'm better, that doesn't mean you guys need to be tired. I don't want to benefit from your fatigue."

 **"** **No. First off, we aren't tired anymore. Secondly, I do not want any Joys even near my ball. I don't trust them and I think we all agree."** Chari said firmly. All of her other partners were indeed nodding their heads in agreement.

"The nurses in Kalos are different from the ones in Hokori, Chari. They wouldn't hurt you." Aurora argued, but Chari shook her head obdurately.

 **"** **I don't care that they are nice to you; they are still susceptible to change just like their cousins in Hokori. I only want you to heal us and I think that will happen when you feed us tomorrow morning. Your Pokémon food always does the job. Do… you mind?"** Chari asked with a bit of hesitance.

"I don't mind feeding and healing you guys. It makes me sad that Hokori affected you that much, but I respect your decision." Aurora sighed and gazed at nothing sadly. Rio picked up on it and frowned.

 **"** **I understand your reason for showing Ash this, but you're acting like you won't see the next day,"** Rio noted with concern.

"Well… today made me realize how inadequate I really am. I'm… _weak."_ Aurora admitted. When she said that, all of her partners was about to refute her, but Aurora raised her hand. She didn't want to hear any of it. She said harshly, "Do not try to cover up what happened. I overwhelmed Charles just fine. I'm not talking about my physical strength. I'm talking about mental strength. I choked and it nearly cost me my life. I fell for some reverse psychology and I feel really stupid over freezing up."

 **"** **Still, you can't let Charles get in your head. If you do, you'll be even more vulnerable."** Rio countered. Aurora started to look down.

"He's not in my head!" Aurora immediately denied. All of her Aspects flinched. Aurora said with a much smaller voice, "Let's… not talk about this anymore. I have much to think about tonight."

Chari nuzzled her with a smile. Aurora made a small smile, but then immediately frowned when she thought about earlier. She returned every Aspect back into their Poké Balls. She smiled to herself as she kissed every single Poké Ball she had with her. She gasped in surprise when one of the capsules opened on its own. Chari came out with a nebulous expression. Aurora was caught off guard with her eldest partner's sudden appearance.

Chari approached the raven haired woman and gave her a large hug. Aurora didn't return it at first because she was in awe. Once the initial shock subsided, she returned it wholeheartedly. She could feel water dripping on her shoulder and Chari held onto her tighter. Aurora broke the hug and noticed Chari was crying. The trainer wasn't used to seeing her like this and was at a loss for words. She did the only thing she could think of. She caressed the fire type's snout. Chari was blushing with slight embarrassment.

 **"** **I… thought I'd lost you. I really thought I'd lost my soul sister. You... are everything to me..."** Chari said with tears flowing freely from her face. Aurora widened her eyes upon hearing that. **"For a moment, I felt a part of me was gone… like our bond was lost. It was an awful feeling. All I could feel was emptiness without you."**

"Chari…" Aurora said softly.

 **"** **When I saw him dump your limp body on the ground, it stirred an anger in me I never thought I possessed. It caused me to go out for blood. All I could think about was revenge. I probably would have killed him had he not teleported with Gallade. I've never dealt with Charles before, but I now understand why you hate him so much."**

"Chari… I may hate him, but at the same time, I want our fighting to end. Aura guardians and psychics shouldn't continue on like this. We should stand together, not be enemies." Aurora said.

 **"** **But with people like the Malladus family, it's a vision that's seemingly impossible,"** Chari argued.

"If you have revenge in your heart, darkness will spread. No matter how badly he may bruise us… no matter how much he may beat or torture us… you can't let thoughts like that filling up your mind. Revenge is, in essence, a dark temptation. Don't follow that temptation, no matter how much it embraces you." Aurora murmured in a soft voice. Chari looked somewhat annoyed at her trainer.

 **"** **I don't know how you can still say that after what he's done to you. He's taken Ash away from you and now's he's almost killed you… twice even. I don't know how you don't feel the urge for revenge."** Chari pointed out.

Aurora closed her eyes, slightly trembling, "I… I feel it every day, actually. That dark temptation. I fight it every day."

Chari frowned faintly and shivered. She thought she heard a mix of Aurora and Aru. Aurora kept her eyes closed. "I… feel the urge to do things I don't want to do. I hold back because I'm afraid of what I will do. I want to do it… but if I do, his voice will win."

 **"** **His… voice?"** Chari echoed in confusion.

"He tells me to do it every night…" Aurora mumbled, but she seemed to be in a world on her own.

 **"** **Aurora, are you-"** Chari was beginning to get concerned.

"He tells me not to hold back…" Aurora opened her eyes and Chari noticed the cold dead look in them. She also noticed that Aurora's eyes were yellow and red and instantly became worried.

 **"** **Are you alright?"** She asked.

"He tells me to unleash my power. He tells me to kill…" Aurora continued to ignore her.

 **"…"** Chari didn't know what to say. She didn't know something was affecting her trainer so deeply, but she wanted it to stop.

"He gives me the urge to kill everything… and everyone. I try to block him out, but it's hard when he's constantly chanting it in my dreams… and in my thoughts." Aurora continued to whisper.

 **"** **A-Aurora, snap out of it!"** Chari said, shaking her trainer.

"When I _don't_ hold back, someone dies at my hands. When I _do_ hold back, I give in to my own weakness. He feeds on my anger. He feeds… on _me."_ Aurora continued with a deadened tone.

 **"** **Snap out of it, damn it!"** Chari said, scared to death. Not knowing what to do, she followed her instinct. She readied a fiery blast in her mouth and shot it at her trainer. Aurora was blown back by the move and landed on the ground. Her eyes returned to normal, but she seemed more dazed than hurt.

She coughed up smoke, "Wow… you pack a powerful punch, Chari..."

 **"** **Aurora! Are you alright?"** Chari asked worriedly and helped her back up.

"I'm fine… I think." Aurora held her head groggily.

 **"** **Aurora… what did you mean by 'his voice'?"**

"I've always had nightmares for years, but they've grown worse since reuniting with Ash. For the last couple of days, I've been having nightmares about him and the terrible purple dragon. He tells me to kill. He tells me to destroy. He tells me to rage." Aurora's eyes gleamed red as she finished her sentence. The gleam disappeared almost immediately. "I try not follow that urge.I… I'm normally able to fight it, but Charles stripped me of much of my will to fight him doing our fight. I'm much more vulnerable now."

 **"** **The terrible purple dragon… you mean... the Reptile Reaper, right?"** Chari asked. Aurora nodded.

"The Reptile Reaper is one of his many aliases, Chari. His actual name is Nyxcipher. Mew told me about him when I first started getting nightmares nearly a decade ago. He uses the noxious gasses in the air, no matter how small, to invade others' dreams. He's the fabled Pokémon said to have ended the last world by pitting the human race against each other though their ambitions of power. Not wanting to destroy any creation Mew made, Arceus had to recreate this world and Mew crippled Nyxcipher to be in his incomplete form. Now, out of pure resentment of Mew, Nyxcipher is trying to destroy this world with the creations closest to her: aura guardians and psychics. Sadly, I think it's beginning to work." Aurora told the draconian.

 **"** **I'm sorry for egging you on like that. I didn't realize you were dealing with him of all Pokémon."** Chari apologized.

"Don't worry about it, bud. I've been acting like everything is fine and I will continue to act like that." Aurora rubbed her shoulders and looked away from Chari. Chari smiled soothingly and placed a claw on her shoulder. She forced the raven-haired woman to look up at her.

 **"** **Auru… that dragon is known to play on a person's insecurities. He's going to keep using Ash or anyone else close to you against you in your dreams. If you're feeling this shaken up, you need to talk about it. Holding it in will only make it worse."** Chari told her.

"I... don't want anyone to worry about me, Chari."

 **"** **When you say that, that's when I worry the most. We're in this together.** ** _Always_** **."**

"Thanks, Chari…"

 **"** **Hey…, if you don't want to talk about it too much yet, I'll respect that. Always know that or any other Aspect or I will listen. We only want the best for you."** Chari mentioned. Aurora nodded, but looked down. **"Still, I think you may want to take your mind off of this. Maybe you can do something tomorrow morning other than training?"**

"True… I've got an idea of what I want to do tomorrow morning. I want to show my appreciation towards those kids for letting me travel with them. They don't know how much that means to someone like me… someone who has always been either hated or feared because of what she has. Here, they accept me like nothing despite knowing my power and how strong you guys are. I'm still surprised about that." Aurora said with glistening eyes and a small smile. Her marks glowed faintly before disappearing again and she wiped her eyes. "I'm not sure if that will change, but... I _have_ to treasure it while it lasts. Still, I don't want to fall sleep yet. I don't want to see him again…"

 **"** **You have to rest. Tell ya what: How about you sleep with me tonight? Since our bond is so potent, if we sleep near each other, we'll have the same dream… permitted you let me in, of course. I don't think he'll come out if I'm there."**

"If you want to sleep near me, I don't mind.…" Aurora said with a smile. Chari grabbed Aurora's hand and gestured her towards the middle of the battlefield. Before Chari could lie down, Aurora took out a blue blanket and set it down on the floor. Chari laid down on her side. Since she was so large, she took up the most space on the blanket. Her tail curled up slightly, but her flame was away from the sheet. Aurora decided to lie right under the Charizard.

Chari immediately draped her wing over Aurora to cover her up and winked. Aurora curled against her in appreciation. It was hard to be cold when sleeping under a Charizard. After a few minutes, Chari lulled herself to sleep, but Aurora was still awake. She couldn't fall asleep. She was afraid of what she would see. She then turned and looked at Chari. The fire type slept so soundly. It put the ebony haired guardian at ease. She decided to trust in Chari's words. Eventually, her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

 _Several hours earlier…_

A lone man and his Pokémon suddenly appeared on the back of an alleyway with nothing else near him. They looked up and noticed that the sky was clear, with the occasional noxious fumes of industry. The man immediately knew where he was, but wondered if his Pokémon was smart enough to take him to the right place. His Pokémon helped to keep him standing. The Pokémon knew how close to unconsciousness his partner was. His eyes were half-lidded. His breathing was slow and he was barely moving. Each breath looked like it was a chore to do. His Pokémon looked highly concerned for his trainer and went to the only place he knew that may be able to help him.

The Pokémon himself wasn't feeling too well, being seriously burned and almost close to fainting. His red eyes struggled to stay open. Never in his life had he seen a Charizard so strong or vicious. Those eyes unnerved him… and served to increase his hatred of the fire type. Still, he shivered at the recent memory. He vowed to train endlessly to beat that Charizard himself. He had to take a few moments to focus his thoughts. The most important thing to the Pokémon was making sure his trainer stayed alive, not some stupid Charizard.

Helping his trainer to keep his footing and wrapping his arm around his shoulder, the two trekked through the hidden passageways of the city. Each step was grueling and agonizing, but both of them ignored it the best they could. Thankfully for the injured duo, the Pokémon had teleported his trainer close to a safe place. They just needed to find the secret entrance after walking a few hundred feet. The city they were in was very crowded, but everyone was thinking for themselves. No one tried to help either of them, but that was to be expected. The man would have been surprised if someone actually _did_ try to help.

After traversing past a few buildings, the duo managed to reach the building they sought. It was a small two gray story building with plenty of graffiti painted on it. Other than the graffiti, it looked fairly new and renovated. This building wasn't like other buildings in the city where people could just walk in. It was always locked to the general public. The Pokémon knew that his trainer wasn't part of that group. The Pokémon knocked on the door as hard as he could. They waited several moments for an answer. Eventually, two eyes peered through a hole. A gasp slipped. Then, a distressed female voice.

"Charles?" She said in utter shock. She immediately undid a series of security checks and locks and opened the door. Her face lost color when she noticed that what she was seeing was real.

"My dear comrade… heal… me." Charles coughed out hoarsely. The lady instantly snapped her fingers and took control of Charles's body. They went through a large corridor, then down some steps. They both went deep into a room underground, filled with other Zurui grunts. The room had a mostly purple paint scheme, but it was really a poker room. There was a large green table in the middle where the grunts had been smoking or playing cards. They all stopped what they were doing abruptly. They were shocked to see their boss's state. They all immediately everything off the table to give Charles a place to lay down. They gingerly placed the white-haired man on the table and quickly began to their best to heal him. As soon as his head hit the hard surface, Charles succumbed to his enervation and slipped into unconsciousness.

For the next several hours, Charles remained in a comatose state, completely unaware of what was happening to him. He felt one primary emotion in his dreams: hatred.

By nightfall, everyone in the room was tired trying to resuscitate their leader, but willing. Eventually, the old psychic slowly began to open his eyes. Everything was blurry and it took a while for his vision to stabilize. He awoke to a bright light flashing down upon him. He instantly got himself up and sat on the edge of the table. He felt significantly better, but was slightly puzzled. Charles noticed there was a group of many members swarming him with concerned expressions.

One of the grunts spoke up for everyone, "Boss… are ya OK?"

The old man decided to try to put everyone at ease. He rose his left hand high in the air and released a shockwave of white energy. Everyone was blown back slightly. They were always impressed with his power, but to see it up close… they never thought they would be worthy. Charles slowly clenched his fists and they were glowing white. He stretched his body out and got off the table. Everyone else began to give him some space.

"My dear comrades… thank you…" Charles said with genuine appreciation. His eyes began to glow white and everyone felt an urge to just bow down. His psychic power was that imposing to anyone exposed to it. "I'm feeling stronger than ever, that's for sure… and I plan on using that strength to take down that oppressive Champion."

That elicited a hearty cheer from his underlings. Charles smirked proudly, but his face quickly darkened. He clenched his fists together with anger. "Look what she did to me. She attacked me… broke my bones… and burned my body. My beautiful beard is halfway burned off. If I wasn't skilled at healing, I would still be unconscious, if not dead. If you had any doubt Aurora is evil, you certainly can put those doubts at ease. The image she shows to the Green Zone is false. If she was truly this perfect little angel, she wouldn't have done this to me."

The shower of grunts began to grumble with distaste. Most of them were completely loyal. Nearly all of them were convinced that Aurora was cold and shrewd, but some of them were unsure. The unsure grunts were the newbies. Charles assumed this would happen.

He decided to continue, "She's gotten a lot stronger than I remember. I'm never going to underestimate Aurora again and I expect you all to do the same. If you don't believe she's the one who nearly killed me, look at how Gallade was when he first came here. We both were barely able to move and yet he pulled through for me. The fact that he himself was injured from the Champion's Charizard speaks volumes of how malicious they are."

It seemed those words were enough to make the indecisive more supportive of him. They never imagined the Champion ever ruthlessly harming a Pokémon and did observe Gallade's condition when he first came in. Many of them agreed on one thing: Aurora had to be stopped. They didn't want her to continue to harm innocent people and Pokémon. Charles smirked at their naivety, but the grunts mistook the smirk as one of pride.

Charles began to look around for something. "Speaking of which… where is my beloved partner?"

"We tricked the Joy of this city to heal him without her realizing whose Pokémon she was helping out. Gallade should be in his ball right now." The lady who Charles assumed to be the leader of these group of grunts told him. Charles smiled and took out Gallade's Poké Ball. It seemed to sparkle under the low light. He had his partner for several decades and although he thought of Pokémon as useful living weapons, his bond with Gallade transcended any bond he had with any other Pokémon. The psychic and fighting type was the one exception to that philosophy. Charles nodded his head in thanks.

"What are you going to do now?" The same lady spoke up.

"Well, the best thing to do is be humble," Charles said immediately. Everyone seemed confused by his response, so the elder decided to elaborate. "I mean, respect her strength and challenge it when necessary. From our most recent exchange, I can tell we are evenly matched. We both managed to wound and surprise the other. We both will get stronger through our injuries and experiences, so... we may reach even more of a stalemate."

"So…?" Another lady was beginning to speak, but Charles cut her off.

"Christiana… I mean, Christa, that means we analyze. We examine the Tauros instead of trying to collide with its horns. I was being a bit too hasty in trying to kill her. I legitimately thought I was stronger than her, just like last time. She's clearly trained herself up well, I hate to admit. The next time we face Aurora, we need to know what she can do. I'm going to assign you and your two partners to reconnaissance. I know there are some things that she didn't show me." Charles told her.

"But sir-" Christa once again tried to voice her opinion, but one icy look from Charles cut her off.

"You, Xanthos and Daniel and are some of the best Zurui members in illusion making. I can entrust you to do a stellar job gauging at Aurora's and Ash's abilities. If you feel like you can strike Aurora, go for it, but be careful. Her Charizard can break through my will and you saw Gallade's injuries, right? She did that in one Flare Blitz. Do _not_ challenge her Pokémon unless you know you can keep them inside their capsules and tackle her while she is alone. Numbers are important against the Ketchums."

"Yes, sir." Christa bowed and affirmed. She felt anxious about being near Aurora, but a little less anxious knowing that she would be near her two best friends.

Charles suddenly became surrounded in white aura announced in a cloudy voice, "Every grunt in this room must leave now and return in approximately ten minutes. Everyone except Christa, Xander and Dan will leave."

Absentmindedly, all the grunts saluted and left in a huge hustle. None of them seemed to know what they were doing and all of their eyes with cloudy. By the time everyone left, Christa and two other men stood there, completely shocked at what they just witnessed. They never saw mind control being used on so many people at once. Charles looked slightly drained at the effort, but otherwise, looked fine. They bowed in slight trepidation, but mostly deference.

Xander had a rainbow colored Mohawk and kaleidoscope-like eyes, Christa had chin length, straight golden-blond hair with gray eyes, and Dan had shoulder length shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. Charles's eyes grew very serious.

"Listen to me closely, you three. The last grunt I told to be careful around Aurora got himself caught and his short term memory was lost." All three of them widened their eyes upon hearing this. They never thought guardians could make people, specifically psychics, lose their memory. They always thought it was the other way around. "No other person in the Zurui knows this other than you three. I do not want to alarm any other member, but I am trusting you to keep that secret… until she does it in a public area. If you don't take anything else I say seriously, understand this: do not underestimate her like I did."

"Yes, Father." All of the members saluted.

"You do not need to be so formal around me." Charles made a small smile as he relaxed his shoulders. Christa, Xander, and Dan all felt the urge to relax as well. They didn't know if they felt relaxed because of their boss or because they actually were relaxed. Charles said in an inviting voice, "You trust me, right?"

"Of course." The slim and somewhat muscular man, Xander spoke up for all of them. Christa and David nodded their heads in agreement. Charles studied their eyes for a few moments and smiled when he realized they were telling the truth.

"That's good. In order to be a cohesive unit, we must have trust. I've raised you all since you were young, despite you not being my own. Make sure you take heed everything you observe, alright? Organize yourselves. Most importantly… stay safe. I don't want to see anything happen to you." Charles said that last part with a minuscule voice. All of them were shocked to hear the soft tone. He never displayed any compassion or empathy unless it was staged. The three could clearly tell the old man was completely genuine.

"Yes, Dad. We'll be careful," Dan nodded.

"We will be smart," Christa added.

"And we will keep in mind of Aurora's abilities and her Pokémon. We have many tricks up our sleeve just in case something goes wrong." Xander winked with a bit of an arrogant smirk. Charles laughed proudly. Charles nodded and made sure they could keep contact with him and gestured them to leave. They abided by his wishes, determined to make him proud of them.

Charles still had about five minutes before the poker room would be repopulated with a horde of gambling grunts. He sat down and rubbed against his temples. He never thought she had the capacity to actually kill him. Truth be told, he was actually shaken by his encounter with Aurora and knew this was a rare time where he could unwind alone. He would never let anyone know this, especially the renegade Champion herself.

He mused, _"I need to regroup and collect my thoughts. I do hope those young'uns pay heed to my advice. For now, I need to focus my efforts on building more technology against guardians. I wonder if we'll be ready with the latest weapon by the time Ash reaches Kanto… That'll be a fun surprise for them."_ Charles finished with a smirk. After the next few minutes, exactly ten minutes after his announcement, the grunts entered the poker room again. Charles formally greeted them and took his leave. They immediately went back to playing poker.

Charles began walking to the Weapons Headquarters in the city with his hands crossed behind his back. He was lazily cruising down Doki Doki's streets, looking up at the sky. He thought about what he saw Aurora used against him and got an idea for the weapon. He had a devious smirk on his face and a malevolent glint in his eyes. It was time to use a psychic's technical skills to his advantage.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I will not reveal any information on Nyxcipher other than the fact that he is a Poison/Dragon-type Legendary** **known in Hokori folklore as the Reptile Reaper** **. More will be told as time progresses.**

 **You will get trapped in your own emotions... no matter how happy you may seem to be. One's mind is a labyrinth, almost like a cage. Your mind can and will be shattered in certain points in your life. However, it is up to you to pick up those broken pieces, deny that those pieces even exist or continue to wallow in your depression. It is up to you to escape from yourself and rise like a phoenix. I'm pretty sure everyone has felt inadequate in some varying degree depending on the circumstance.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can you guys tell me if this story is getting worse or better? I know I can always improve and no matter how many times I edit this story, there's always some mistakes I missed. I would really appreciate the feedback :)**

 **Happy reading, everyone~**

 **Next Chapter: Trust**

 **~SPG123~**


	17. Trust

**A/N: Dreams are a thing for about a third of the chapter. For dreams only:**

"..." Thoughts/telepathy

 _'...'_ _Regular speech_

 **"..." Pokemon thoughts/telepathy**

 ** _"..."_** _**Pokemon speech**_

 **Every normal convention of speech from earlier chapters is applied outside the dream.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 _"Suffering has been stronger than all other teachings and has taught me to understand what your heart used to be. I have been bent and broken, but - I hope - into a better shape."_ -Charles Dickens

* * *

Chapter 16: Trust

The next morning, the gang woke up relatively late and with high spirits. Aurora had woken up early and used the kitchen to make more Poke Bars. She also graced Ash and his friends with a large breakfast; they certainly hadn't expected it. In the dining room table, there was a smorgasbord of delectable breakfast eateries ranging from eggs, bacon, sausages and pancakes. There was a bowl of assorted fruits and another bowl full of salad. She had poured four cups of orange juice for each of the young people. She even had plates of Pokémon food for everyone's Pokémon. They could tell she worked all morning trying to make the feast. Aurora looked at everyone nervously.

"Whoa…" Everyone murmured in awe. They didn't expect to see such a buffet being laid before them. All of them were speechless.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me travel with you. To show my thanks and my appreciation, I made this breakfast for you. I hope you'll like it." Aurora winked.

After she said that, everyone took out their Pokémon. Ash wasted no time scurrying to the plethora of food waiting to be eaten. Aurora went outside and placed six plates of Pokémon food on the ground. Then, she took out her party.

"You guys OK out here by yourselves?" Aurora asked. Aurora heard her stomach rumble and her entire party started to laugh at her expense. Aurora grew more embarrassed as her cheeks turned red. Every Pokémon outside nodded before going back to eating their food. Aurora took this as a sign to go back inside and eat herself.

By the time she went back inside, she saw everyone enjoying themselves and the food. Everyone's Pokémon liked the food as well. She sighed in relief. She was a bit afraid that they wouldn't like what she made. She sat down at the base of the table and began eating herself. Ash was hastily eating everything in sight which led to Serena sighing. Aurora looked a bit uncomfortable watching the young teen eat, but was also astonished.

"This food is delicious! Thanks, Aurora!" Ash complimented with food in his mouth. Aurora started to look down and forlorn with memory.

"Thank you, Ash," Aurora softly replied with appreciation. She was happy he still liked her food outside of her granola bars. Her eyes turned more tender than normal. She murmured and sighed, "You have no idea how similar you are to..."

"What was that?" Ash asked while eating. Aurora widened her eyes and shook her head.

"N-nothing." Aurora shook her head.

Bonnie noticed Aurora's reaction to the boy and said, "Don't worry about Ash, Aurora. He's always had bad table manners."

"I… noticed." Aurora was slightly disgusted at the young boy's eating habits. When Ash was still with her, he had bad eating habits, but she didn't expect it to worsen. She eventually started to eat herself. Meanwhile, Serena looked concerned.

"Ash, don't you think you're going to choke?" Serena asked.

"Mon't moory 'bout meh," Ash said with food in his mouth. Ash realized how weird he sounded and decided to eat what he had in his mouth. He quickly ate what he had, but just as Serena predicted, he began to choke on his food. Serena looked scared, Clemont and Bonnie didn't know what to think and Aurora was looking on in quiet amusement. Ash eventually recovered on his own and took a few minutes to catch his breath.

"Don't… worry about… me." Ash repeated. Serena frowned.

"It's hard not to if you do stupid things like that. We have all the time in the world to travel again." Serena chided. Ash rubbed behind his head bashfully.

 _"You know your little mantra? The end always justifies the means? I sure don't like the means you're taking. Ash could have remembered himself already if you stop being so hesitant. You've seen Charles. Screw his friends."_ Aru growled in Aurora's mind suddenly.

 _"Don't say that. There was a time where I was traveling with other people. He needs to treasure his friends."_ Aurora said somberly.

 _"You always get too attached to the point where people use you! I always try warning you, but you ignore me every time."_ Aru huffed with annoyance.

 _"I've met good people as well. These kids… they've got good hearts."_ Aurora pointed out with a sigh.

 _"I don't care. You are way too cautious. You need to move this along. When I attack, I hope that will scare you to focus more. Enjoy being the trapped one when that time comes. Maybe then you'll take Charles's ambush more seriously."_ Aru said coldly. Aurora fought off her influence and ended up getting a headache. Aru laughed at Aurora's feeble attempt.

 _"If I don't have the heart to kill him, I don't! And I am taking it seriously!"_ Aurora blurted out. Aru simply laughed and made the headache worse. Aurora was struggling not to wail from the pain. Aurora felt like she was being back into a corner, but she didn't know why.

 _"Seems like I hit a nerve. You really are weak."_ Aru mumbled harshly.

"Enough! I don't want to hear you anymore!" Aurora growled aloud with her fists on fire. She accidentally burned and broke off a part of the table. They looked at her and stopped eating. Aurora looked down at her hands, ashamed. She excused herself, cooled down her hands, and walked outside without warning. Bonnie and Clemont looked concerned, but they didn't know how to help. They also knew they would probably make it worse.

Even Ash stopped eating and noticed her unrest. He was about to get up, but Serena stopped him. She whispered in his ear, "Sometimes, people need a bit of space. Don't worry about her. Just enjoy the food for now. I'm sure she'll feel better soon."

Ash felt reluctant to stay, but eventually decided to abide by Serena's wishes. He ate some more food, but was eating noticeably slower. Clemont and Bonnie thought that Ash had settled down from nearly choking, but Serena knew what was really bothering him.

Serena decided to mention something to help him clear his mind. She asked, "Ash… when we reach Kanto and end your conflict, what are you planning on doing?"

Ash perked up upon hearing the question, "Well, I'm planning on heading over to the Hokori region. I can tell from Aurora's strength that the Hokori region is super strong. It would be awesome to go there and win the League and take the Championship from her."

"You think there might be some places where I can still do Pokémon Performances?"

"I'm pretty sure Hokori should have Pokémon Performances. If you travel through a region many times, you may find the place you want. When I went through Kanto a second time, I had no idea they had contests until one of my old friends, May, competed in them. She did pretty well in them, too." Ash remembered fondly.

"No way… May? Like the Princess of Hoenn's May Maple?"

"Yeah."

"I loved watching her contests when I was younger. She became really big like a couple of years ago. You traveled with her?" Serena sounded incredulous.

"Yeah. I don't know why that's so surprising." Ash frowned.

"Sorry Ash. It's just… she's like a celebrity. I didn't start my Pokémon Journey until I was fifteen, so I spent most of my time either practicing Rhyhorn racing or watching TV. I used to watch contests from time to time. May just like Dawn Berlitz." Serena said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh, Dawn? Dawn is an awesome coordinator. I traveled with her, too." Ash noted casually. He loved traveling with both of them and felt like they both are powerful trainers. He felt like a mentor to both of them, so it pleased him to see that they both were doing well. Ash hadn't seen May since Sinnoh and Dawn since Unova. He wondered how they were doing and hoped they were doing alright. He wanted to see them again and knew he would eventually. Serena looked like him as if he was a ghost.

"Seriously? You traveled with her, too?"

"Yeah."

"Are there any other famous coordinators you've traveled with?"

"Nope," Ash answered. "I mean, I have traveled with other gym leaders, a rising dragon master, water master, and even a rising Pokémon Breeder turned doctor. I love them all so much, but I also miss them."

"Wow… That's awesome!" Serena said in shock. Based on how Ash battled in the Kalos region, she could tell that he was an experienced battler. She could see how where he got all that experience from. She felt blessed that Ash decided to head to the Kalos region the same time she started her journey. She was glad that she caught up with him in Santalune City and gave him back his handkerchief. If she hadn't of done that, they wouldn't have been in a relationship now. She made a small smile, reflecting about yesterday and her journey with Ash.

"I didn't know you were so well-traveled, Ash." Clemont also echoed in shock.

"I don't feel well-traveled. I know I haven't visited every region yet. There is always a new place to discover and a new place to explore. As long as I'm a trainer, I'll always keep traveling… and I hope you'll always be at my side, Serena." Ash gave her a small peck on her cheek. She blushed in response, still not used to the idea of being a couple.

"Aww…" Serena lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, get a room, you two." Bonnie blurted. Both Ash and Serena both widened their eyes upon hearing that and blushed.

"Bonnie!" Clemont said, slightly exasperated.

"What? Just because I'm ten, that doesn't mean I don't know about these kinds of things. Besides, you're just as dense as Ash." Bonnie said, shrugging her shoulders. Serena chuckled and nodded with agreement.

"Hey!" Clemont and Ash said, both slightly offended. Both girls giggled at their expense. All of their Pokémon also started to laugh as well. Eventually, Clemont and Ash began to laugh at themselves. When they thought about it, they knew they were pretty dense. They all began to eat the rest of the food. Even though he was eating, he couldn't help but think about the older Ketchum in concern. He could feel Ashton scowling at him, but chose to ignore him.

* * *

Aurora sat down on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees, deep in thought. She had her face hidden from view. She thought about how yesterday went. Aurora felt weak and spineless. Her partners noticed her brooding, but Chari stopped them from approaching her. She shook her head and told them it was something Aurora would need to come to terms with.

Aurora looked up at the sky and sighed. A small wind blew past her. She shivered upon feeling the wind, despite loving the breeze normally. She noticed that there were relatively few clouds in the sky. It made her think about the emptiness she felt in her heart when regarding Charles.

 _"Aurora, you need to stop being such a scared Azurill. You need to get rid of this man from the world. He's an abomination to us all!"_ Aru hissed in their mind.

 _"There's still some good in him. Charlie is suffering. I can't stand to see him like that."_ Aurora covered her eyes again. Aru growled and made their head hurt again. Aurora wailed in agony and begged her to stop. Aru ignored her and continued to cause a monumental headache.

 _"I don't care if he has some good in him; the bad outweighs the good. You were in a good shape yesterday to end him. You trained constantly just to face him again. Now that received the opportunity to kill him, what do you do? You freeze like a scared sissy and nearly got both of us killed! Why the hell did you freeze?"_ Aru yelled. Aurora flinched slightly and sighed.

 _"I heard his voice… It was urging me to do it, but then, my moral judgment stopped me. If I was hearing his voice, I knew it was wrong. It disrupted our allegiance and…"_ Aurora sighed, but couldn't continue.

 _"His... voice?"_ Aru shuddered. She quickly shook it off, " _Aurora, you need to give that a rest. Our defense was lowered, but we could have ended him before he took advantage of it!_ _You let the enemy know that you're afraid of them."_

 _"I'm not afraid of Nyxcipher!"_

 _"I never mentioned the dragon, Aurora."_

 _"I…"_

 _"That's what I thought. The dreams you've had since meeting Ash... are they really that potent to start affecting you now? You didn't go through trying to help Hokori only to give up and let some stupid dragon get to you! I thought you were a lot stronger than that!"_ Aru hissed.

 _"I don't even know what I am anymore…. Am I strong? Am I weak? I really don't know. I can't take much more of these nightmares..."_ Aurora shook her head.

 _"Nyxcipher is the embodiment of despair and corruption in the world. You can't let him have that effect to the point where it harms you. You have to remain strong… what would happen if the people saw you break down like this? You are the symbol of Hokori's pride and hope."_ Aru expressed with deep passion. Aurora widened her eyes and nodded slightly. She still had her face covered, but her eyes were cloudy.

Seeing her balance being more receptive, she decided to continue. _"The worst thing you can do is become selfish of the people around you. Hokori needs you. Your partners need you. Ash needs you... I don't want to share a body with someone weak. Stop being so stubborn and do something! I'm not saying to not be scared. What I am saying is don't let your emotions get the better of you."_

 _"Why are you giving me a pep talk? I would expect you to kick me while I'm down."_ Aurora admitted.

 _"No matter how much I may like to taunt you, I can't stand to see you like this. Despite what you've seen in Doki Doki City, Erudite City and everything else in the Death Zone, I wouldn't expect to see you give up because of one Pokémon."_ Aru continued.

 _"I haven't given up! I would never give up on Hokori or Ash."_ Aurora said in a determined voice. She could feel Aru's excitement.

 _"It seems like you have. Get your head back into gear, Aurora! Shake off what happened yesterday and learn from it."_ Aru said matter-of-factly.

 _"You know… you're right. Thank you, Aru."_ Aurora said with appreciation.

Aurora made a small smile and chuckled to herself. She placed her head on her knees. The amber eyed lady then looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. She slowly stood back up, but still seemed reflective. She looked down and observed all of her Pokémon glancing at her worriedly. She made a small encouraging smile and waved at them.

Seeing their trainer stand up perked up all of them instantly. All of her Pokémon approached her and knocked her over. Only Rio and Suzie wasn't on top of her, but they both were smiling. Happy and Chi-Chi were licking her face and Kairyu and Chari were nuzzling her. It looked odd seeing several evolved Pokémon gang up on one person, but they didn't care. Aurora quickly became overwhelmed by the combined force of her partners. She couldn't stop herself from laughing at the contact.

"H-hey! Hahahahaha! S-stop! Stop!" Aurora laughed, trying to push her partners off of her. They ignored her pleas. Eventually, Aru got sick of it. She took control abruptly and knocked them all back. She levitated off the ground slightly and snorted. Her partners still looked happy to see her.

"Aurora appreciates the gesture, but I don't. I know you mean well, but knock it off." Aru crossed her arms. Happy walked up to her and gave her a hug with her feelers. The counterbalance was caught off guard. She stopped levitating, looked away, and rubbed the Sylveon behind the ear. Aru's eyes slowly turned more amicable as they changed back to their original color. Aurora had a small smile on her face as she continued to rub Happy's ear. Eventually, Happy couldn't resist the temptation to lie on her back and wag her tail rapidly. Aurora giggled and started to tickle her belly.

"Just like old times, eh, Happy?" Aurora smiled as she sat in a pretzel shape to make it easier. Happy's tail wagged even harder.

 **"Right…"** Happy drawled absently.

"I can't believe it's been twenty-five years since I've met you and Chari. I guess some habits don't die." Aurora smiled as she stopped tickling the fairy type's belly. She picked her up off from the ground and placed her on her lap. The rest of her partners sat down with her, just enjoying her company. Aurora caressed Chari's snout and petted Chi-Chi's head. She said with a shrill voice unlike herself, "…I would be nothing without you guys."

 **"That's not true, but you need to stop being so mopey,"** Chi-Chi said.

 **"Chi-Chi, you don't know what she's dreaming about."** Chari had a shiver down her back.

 **"You slept near the Mistress last night?"** Rio chimed in with surprise.

 **"What did you see?"** Kairyu asked with an anxious, but firm voice. Aurora looked at the fire type with pleading eyes and lightly shook her head. Chari didn't want to, but she decided to ignore her trainer.

 **"At first, things are happy. Aurora and I are cruising through the sky. She spends time with us like she always does. It makes me happy you think about us so much."** Chari nudged her on her shoulder, but Aurora's expression didn't change. The only difference was the level of despondency. She continued to look gloomy, as though she didn't want to hear the good part of the dream. Chari noticed this, sighed and decided to continue.

 **"As her dream progresses, everything she loves disappears due a poisonous purple gas... except for me. I decide to let Aurora climb on my back and fly, thinking that it is a safe option. However, at this point, the dream begins to distort and we're flying into nothingness. The Reptile Reaper's face is everywhere, taunting us. He reminds us of our past, like how I used to disobey Aurora as a Charmander. However…,"**

"Our bond… is way too infallible. We're soul sisters." Aurora finished Chari's statement. Chari smiled upon hearing that. She looked at Chari grimly and gestured her to continue. Chari nodded.

 **"Noticing that our relationship couldn't be broken, he settled on using Ash."** Chari continued, **"Turning into Ash's shape, he played on Aurora's insecurities about Ash, spouting out things I know hurt. Eventually, I woke us both up by using Flamethrower on him. The illusion was gone, but the damage had been done. We woke up pretty early and Aurora was pretty frightened again. It took her some time to recover… so she decided to do something to help her forget about the dream. The huge breakfast was just that."**

"I suppose…" Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "I planned to make the breakfast even if I didn't have the nightmare."

 **"Aurora… how can you stand those dreams?"** Kairyu asked in a soothing voice.

"It's getting hard to ignore them, especially after seeing Charles and Charlie. Charles is just as strong as ever and Charlie looks like he's given up on life." Aurora said, looking down.

 **"Do you think Nyxcipher is going to keep tormenting you?"** Happy frowned.

"Yes. I just don't know how long I can keep dealing with it. I know he wants to kill me and the sickest way to do that is within your own dream. That's why I'm trying not to be fully conscious." Aurora stated.

 **"Aren't you at your most powerful fully conscious?"** Chi-Chi echoed with confusion.

"Complete consciousness for a Ketchum in dreams is much different than in real life. If both Aru and myself appear in the same dream simultaneously, but separately, that's when I'm fully conscious. If the balance of a Ketchum or Malladus is fully conscious in a dream and get killed in said dream, they die for real. If the counterbalance is killed, they lose their ability to use their aura or psychic powers." Aurora told them. Chi-Chi widened her eyes.

 **"Have you been fully conscious yet?"** Chi-Chi asked with a bit of urgency.

"No. Thankfully, Aru and I have been sharing our dream rather than experiencing it separately," Aurora assured her.

 **"But… she came close last night."** Chari said. **"You literally struggled to keep yourself together until I was able to wake us both up."**

Aurora made a gesture of exasperation. She shook her head and closed her eyes, "Look… I don't want you guys to start worrying about me any more than you have. I just have to brave it through like I've been doing before."

 **"For now, I think you should focus on strengthening Ash up so he can properly help. It was his home."** Rio said.

"Ash is nowhere ready to even consider heading back to the Hokori region. I'm not that concerned about him challenging the gym leaders; they'd love to give him a run for his money. I'm concerned about the cloud of gas that shrouds the Death Zone except for Midnight City, where the eternal darkness helps protect it. If he can't resist the gas, I don't want to see how maroon his eyes would become if both sides go out of control." Aurora noted.

 **"I feel Rio is right. You can't focus on two things at once. I think that you should continue to focus on Ash. If you manage to train him and his partners, things will be easier on you. Even focus on Serena. I don't like to see you stressed out. It makes me feel stressed out."** Happy said with a shiver.

"Speaking of Serena… Hey, guys?" Aurora called out. All of them perked up to give her their attention. "Have you seen a psychic or aura guardian with a four-pointed star on his or her left cheek?"

 **"No. We don't remember someone like that. Why?"** Chari questioned. Aurora looked slightly disappointed.

"One of Serena's marks is a four-pointed star and I get the feeling I know it from somewhere. It unnerves me..." Aurora said. She closed her eyes and concentrated on contacting her counterbalance.

 _"Aru? Do you remember anything?"_ She asked.

 _"Nope. I'm in the same boat as you. Perhaps the person you sensed didn't reveal his or her mark and you only sensed the shape?"_ Aru suggested.

 _"Maybe… whoever the person is with the mark, he or she is a bit... iffy."_ Aurora continued to express her discomfort.

 _"I trust our gut. When you're near the person again, you will definitely sense his or her marks."_ Aru assured.

 _"I guess you're right. Thanks, Aru."_ Aurora thanked.

 _"Whatever. Oh yeah, one more thing."_ Aru sounded as though she just thought of something.

 _"What is it?"_ Aurora asked.

 _"You should contact Mirabelle and Serena's mother about training Serena. Since Serena is a Pokémon Performer, I'm sure you'll find out who exactly her mother is by looking it up. Hopefully, she'll say yes. I'm sure Mira Mira wouldn't mind training her either. Also… be prepared for the inevitable, OK?"_ Aru stated somberly.

 _"Noted. Cya around, Aru."_ Aurora replied with a shaky voice. She looked down at her hands. She wasn't looking forward to using her hands for attacking. Wordlessly, Aru's presence diminished from Aurora mind. She sighed.

 **"You alright, Aurora?"** Kairyu asked.

"Well, I have a more specific game plan now. Do you guys want to return to your Poké Balls or stay out here?" Aurora proposed.

 **"We want to stay outside."** They all said at once.

"Fair enough. I gotta make some important calls, but I'll come back to you as soon as I can. Enjoy the fresh air, guys!" Aurora kissed each of her Pokémon on their forehead. Happy, Chari, Chi-Chi and Kairyu welcomed it. Suzie bashfully blushed and Rio snarled slightly and rubbed off the kiss. In response, Aurora gave the jackal a hug, but Rio tried to push her off of him. He found himself quickly overwhelmed by his trainer's strength. Respectful of his space, Aurora decided to stop, but not before winking at him. Rio turned his nose up in the air in response.

 **"Good luck, Aurora,"** Chari spoke up for all of her partners. Aurora nodded as she entered the Pokémon Center, feeling better and determined.

* * *

Aurora went by the computers and looked up Serena on the internet. Since she did not know Serena's last name, she hoped that she could find a picture of her from one of her Performances and find her name from there. Pokémon Performances never interested too much her because she enjoyed battling more.

The performances reminded her of her contest days. Mr. Contesta would often ask her to be a guest judge, but she declined him every time. She didn't like to judge others openly. While in Hokori, she was either battling someone who thought they could usurp her place as Champion, finding out more about the Zurui or donating the money she earned to different intuitions that needed it. Knowledge was power in the Hokori region and knowledge helped to keep the power in power. Being a Champion was no different.

Eventually, Aurora did find a picture of Serena from her second Pokémon Performance. Aurora's eyes sparkled with admiration as she loved the Johto and Kalos inspired outfit Serena and the costumes her Pokémon were wearing. She thought of the furisode dress's design as clever and cute simultaneously. She wasn't surprised to read that she won that Pokémon Performance and saw promise in Serena's capabilities to be an entertainer.

She stopped browsing at pictures of Serena and began to search for her mother's name. Since Serena mentioned she only knew her mother, she figured that the girl only lived with her mom. This made her curious as to what happened to Serena's father. She decided it wasn't her business and didn't ponder on it anymore. Eventually, after browsing on the internet, she indeed found Serena's last name: Paschall.

Aurora gasped in surprise at the discovery. She had a feeling she knew who Serena's mother was, but just to make sure, she left her seat to find a yellow book. Aurora remembered Serena's mother's first name because the girl had mentioned it earlier. She assumed that Serena had the same surname as her mom.

She went to the front desk and asked Nurse Joy if there were any yellow books in the center. When the nurse asked why she wanted a yellow book, Aurora explained that she wanted to speak with Grace Paschall. The nurse expressed surprise and then gave her a yellow book from under her desk. She directed her to Grace's number and asked her why she wanted to speak with the former Rhyhorn racer in the first place. Aurora explained there was something important she wanted to ask the middle aged lady, but kept it at that. Thanking her, Aurora went right to the phones, but saved the page with her hand.

Placing the book right in front of her, Aurora dialed the number presented. She used the video phone, so they both could see each other's faces. For a few moments, she saw nothing but a blank screen. Then, she saw the lady she had been seeking.

Grace was wearing the same clothes as she was normally seen in. She had short brown somewhat wavy brown hair and striking blue eyes. She wore a plain navy blue tee-shirt and had a pale green hoodie tied around her waist. Aurora couldn't see any more as she was sitting, but Grace looked shocked to see the raven haired lady. Her hand covered her gaping mouth slightly and Aurora sweat-dropped.

"Au-Aurora Ketchum of the Hokori region?" Grace blinked her eyes.

"Uh… hi." Aurora was somewhat reserved and waved her hand invitingly. Grace received her confirmation.

"Whatever do I owe the pleasure to speaking with you? Why are you in Kalos? Are you in Kalos trying to take a vacation? Being the Hokori Champion is never easy, especially with the situation of the two zones." Grace said. It was Aurora's turn to blink her eyes in shock.

"I'm impressed that you know about Hokori, Grace. I also appreciate your kind words. I'm not in Kalos to take a vacation, but rather, there's something here I need to take care of." Aurora closed her eyes and clutched her heart.

"I see. Still, how did you get my number?" Grace asked skeptically.

"I found your name in this yellow book." Aurora held up the book to show Grace and pointed to her number. "I called to ask about your daughter, Serena Paschall?" Aurora told her. Grace's face darkened and her expression became more guarded.

"What about her? You want to find out more about her performances, right?" Grace questioned.

"I'm much more curious about how much you know about Hokori, Grace." Aurora looked for any change of expression from Grace. She noticed a small grimace. Then, a frown.

"I… don't know much about it. Since you're calling, I can tell you more about Serena as a performer." Grace offered. Aurora wasn't surprised to hear her response. She surmised that the brunette would answer like that after a pause, so she decided to be a little more direct.

"I can find that out from Serena herself." Aurora folded her arms. Grace inwardly scowled. She didn't take the bait. Aurora continued, "Grace… I know your daughter is a guardian-psychic hybrid. You don't need to play the ignorant card."

"You didn't tell Serena, did you?" Grace suddenly looked incredibly frightened.

"Well…, it's kind of hard to hide that fact if she's traveling with two aura guardians. She's already displayed a remarkable ability to heal others." Aurora said with a slanted smile. Grace didn't hide how impressed she was, nor did she hide her fright.

"That's so dangerous traveling in a group! Why are you traveling with her so suddenly?" Grace narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Serena happened to be traveling with the one person I was searching for. I never expected her to meet with him." Aurora admitted.

"Ash… right?" Grace assumed. Aurora nodded her head.

"Yes, but how do you know-?" Aurora started, but Grace interrupted her.

"So… you've finally found your long lost son. And he's traveling with my daughter. What are the odds? I've known about Ash for a long time, but to think… he's your kid. I… don't know how to feel about that." Grace admitted with a small smile and shook her head. Aurora's eyes widened.

"…What?" Aurora could barely speak; her thoughts were too muddled.

"Rumors spread in the Hokori region over time. People say you'd been searching for someone precious for… maybe your son… maybe your nephew… maybe your husband? They say you lost your memory of someone in a fight and that you eventually gained it back. I wouldn't be surprised if Ash was actually your son. He looks like he could be either your son or nephew, to be perfectly honest."

"I…" Aurora didn't know how to respond.

"No immediate denial means you're either shocked from hearing someone say the truth aloud or you reluctantly admit it. I can't believe that he's actually your boy, Aurora. " Grace folded her arms and shook her head. "I noticed a spark between them when they were at the Skiddo Ranch. Tell me… are they official?"Aurora took a few moments to recover and nodded her head slightly. Grace's face grew grimmer.

"Oh boy…, that makes things more complicated. It would have been impossible trying to hide her powers." The brunette sighed.

"Grace… I understand you knowing a little about Hokori, but you know too much. I'm curious as to how you got your knowledge." Aurora's eyes glowed completely yellow. Grace's face became more guarded. Aurora said in a slightly clouded voice, "Show me how much you know."

Aurora stared deeply into Grace. Graced tried to look away, Aurora's scrutiny was too much to bare. She became immersed in Aurora's aura and visibly looked like she was in distress. Grace began to fight off Aurora's influence. She shifted her thoughts to waves in an attempt to block Aurora from what she was thinking, but they both knew that it was a lost cause.

Aurora growled as she found out what she needed to find out. The yellow aura disappeared from Grace. Aurora's expression became slightly more hostile. She said with a toothless grin. "Trying to block me from your thoughts, huh? You're dealing with the most technical of the Ketchums. As long I can see you, I can interact with you with my aura. You thought that extent with me was just through my eyes. You can't block yourself from me that easily… fellow guardian."

"I can't hide how impressed I am, Aurora. I also won't hide how I annoyed I am." Grace stated candidly.

Aurora inched closer to the video screen with narrowed eyes, "You have connections somewhere in Hokori and that's how you're able to update yourself on Hokori's affairs. Maybe… your lover or husband or whoever this guy is, he is a part of the Zurui, right?"

"I don't have to answer that." Grace snorted immediately.

"Don't worry, you just did. Instantaneous denial often indicates how uncomfortable someone is towards a situation. It's also a good way to gauge if someone is lying… especially if they answer too quickly." Aurora smiled and folded her arms. Grace scowled at the observant woman. Aurora pointed to her cheek. "He has a four-pointed star on his left cheek for his mark. An actually powerful psychic in the Zurui. What are the chances of that outside of Charles and his adopted children?"

"Please don't tell Serena anything about her father. I beg of you! I moved here to get away from all that. I-" Grace scrambled to plead with Aurora, but Aurora shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'm clueless about who her father is. I didn't pry into her or your aura too deeply because it's none of my business… well, unless her father does something that makes it my business." Aurora stopped her. Grace's eyes began to look softer and her body relaxed. Aurora noticed this and said in a sweet voice, "Look, I didn't call to try to fluster you and you didn't respond the way you have to fluster me. I called about her safety. The longer she says by Ash, the more she's going to find out more about her powers and the more danger she will be in. A Ketchum is a beacon for trouble, I hate to admit."

"I can always force them to break up," Grace stated hastily. Aurora looked slightly irritated and shook her head.

"By that logic, so can I. Why sacrifice her happiness because you want to keep her dad a secret? Shouldn't you think about the welfare of your child before your very own? That's something I live by when I'm with my son. He deserves to be happy. They _both_ deserve to be happy." Aurora argued.

"I am thinking about her safety. Do you know how dangerous it is to be a guardian or a psychic? I didn't want her involved with any of that. That's why I moved away from Hokori. I never wanted her to find out about her powers. I need her safe." Grace said in a small voice. Aurora had a shiver down her spine and a look of understanding danced on her features.

"That fear that something will happen to your child... I have that as well." Aurora started with closed eyes. She then opened her eyes with an intensity that made Grace shudder slightly. Aurora looked determined and said fervently, "However, I firmly believe that a child needs to experience life for it is. You can't shelter her forever, Grace. If you do it for too long, she will resent you."

"I understand that, but…" Grace's eyes distanced themselves from Aurora's amber ones. Despite the inviting look, Grace felt reluctant to continue.

"But what?" Aurora gestured the brunette to continue.

"What happens if… er… never mind." Grace stopped herself from speaking further.

"What happened if Serena's dad finds out the aptitude of her power and takes her away to brainwash her, right?" Aurora guessed.

"How do you-" Grace stuttered, but Aurora interrupted her.

"I would have the same fear if I was in a similar situation. You and me… we are very similar. We both are worrywarts in a way." Aurora tried to turn the conversation into a lighter spin. Grace had a small smile in agreement. Then, they both began to laugh together.

"I'm still worried about my little girl… but I'm assuming you called to have permission to train her?" Grace guessed. Aurora confirmed this with a nod. Grace said with a bit of appreciation, "How polite of you."

"I have no right to whisk your child away. If you say yes, I will be taking her and Ash to the Tree of Beginning." Aurora explained. Grace grew wide-eyed.

Grace didn't know how to respond. She stammered, "T-there? If I what I heard is right, that sacred place…."

"'... is only for Ketchums to train their power?'" Aurora finished. She laughed a little bit at the assumption. "A common misconception. Anyone can enter as long as Mew or a Ketchum allows it. Besides, I don't plan on only training her myself. I plan on training the guardian aspects of herself. I don't know too much about a psychic's training methods, so… I'm about to ask a close friend for her help, provided you give me permission of course."

"I'm a bit apprehensive about allowing you to train her. It makes me feel flattered that you see so much potential in Serena. I may have a connection to that wretched team, but I do not want her near them… and I know of your uncanny sensing ability. The Zurui constantly try to track you and I don't want Serena involved with that." Grace expressed her concern. Aurora sighed sadly.

"That's something I can't control, sadly. All I can do try my hardest to protect Serena. Serena needs to be able to defend herself. The sooner I train her, the lessened your worries will be. So… what will it be?"

"Where is she now?" Grace asked suddenly. Aurora gestured to the lobby behind her.

"Serena is eating some breakfast at the moment. I wanted to call while they all were distracted. I did make a lot of food, so we should be good." Aurora told her.

"OK… Aurora, you've made some good points and I've made up my mind. I'll let you train her on one condition. Promise me you'll keep my precious little angel safe. Make sure nothing happens to her and we will be good." Grace decided.

Aurora closed her eyes and concentrated. Grace yelped when a yellow mist-like aura began to form right in front of her. The misty-like aura slowly began to have a physical shape. It looked like a hand. Aurora held out her hand and the aura corresponded to her movements. Grace understood what Aurora did and shook the aura hand the best she could. When she touched the aura, she could sense Aurora's real intentions.

Immediately when the middle-aged brunette touched it, she heard Aurora's voice in her head, " _You have my word. I will try my hardest to protect Serena almost as if she was my own child. However, should anything happen to her for any reason, my fault or otherwise, I will try my best to fix it..."_

The yellow aura shimmered slightly before disappearing. Grace found herself in awe. She had heard that the yellow-eyed guardian was skilled, but she found out to what extent when she interacted with her aura. She grew nervous about the amber-eyed guardian.

"Thank you, Aurora. That's all that I ask." Grace said in a soft voice once she recovered from feeling Aurora's aura.

"No, thank you. You just helped to keep my young one happy." Aurora once again touched her heart. "Trust is key. You can trust me with Serena."

"Try to keep a secret that I'm an aura guardian until I'm ready to tell Serena, especially about Hokori and her father and both our connections to the Zurui," Grace said.

"Of course. I hope you can keep the secret that Ash is my boy until I'm ready to show him how we both got amnesia. The last thing I want is for him to feel awkward about traveling with his real mom." Aurora responded.

"The stories of our lives, eh?" They both said. They giggled at their unintended synchronized speech.

"It was nice meeting you, o Champion of the Hokori region. You know… you aren't as scary as I thought you might be." Grace noted.

"Scary?" Aurora tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"My… informant… and the rest of them are absolutely terrified of you. I kind of expected to be the same after this call." Grace admitted in a quiet tone.

"Really? I guess that means I'm doing something right. Take care, Grace Paschall." Aurora smiled.

"You too, Aurora Ketchum." With those words, Grace hung up the phone. Her image disappeared and Aurora felt very excited. She was happy she managed to convince Grace to let her train Serena. She was also suspicious of how much the brunette knew about her and Hokori. She decided to keep a close watch on Grace. However, she didn't mind telling Grace of her intentions because Aurora knew how predictable she was being. It was tradition to train a Ketchum in the Tree of Beginning... and Aurora was beginning to warm up to the idea of Serena becoming a Ketchum one day.

She looked back towards the lobby and noticed that Ash and his friends were still eating. She decided to quickly call the next person on her agenda. She knew this person's number by heart and had a good feeling where she would be. She dialed the number. Moments passed with any answer.

Eventually, a middle-aged woman with curly shoulder-length lilac hair and sharp brown eyes answered. She wore a sleeveless lavender striped vest with an open collar white long sleeved shirt under it. She also wore long black pants and open toed black shoes. The person in front of her had a large grin on her face, almost as if she was expecting Aurora to call her.

"Right on cue. Ay Auru! What's poppin'?" She warmly greeted Aurora. Aurora giggled slightly.

"Hey, Mirabelle! Everything's cool. I-" Aurora started, but the lavender-haired lady stopped her.

"I'll be the judge of that, girl. Ready or not, here I come!" Mirabelle winked. Before Aurora can object, Mirabelle disappeared from the screen. Having a chill down her back, Aurora felt Mirabelle's presence, but she couldn't see it. She could hear her friend's laughter.

"I was most certainly not ready, Mira. Make yourself visible!" Aurora giggled. She followed the laughter until she saw the Pokémon Center door open on its own. She hung up the phone and followed her invisible friend outside. Aurora's partners were surprised to see Aurora back outside so soon, but then realized why when they heard giggling.

"Mira Mira having a blast, open your mind and look at your past. Turbulent emotions make your mind unclear, decide your path and let go of your fear." Mirabelle appeared right behind Aurora and gripped her shoulders with a reassuring squeeze. Aurora slightly shivered at her touch.

"Mirabelle?" Aurora felt a little uncomfortable.

"I'm a fortune teller, Auru. I predicted you would need my help today. I can sense you've been through some messed up crap lately and I want you to talk about it." Mirabelle said more seriously.

"I…" Aurora didn't know how to respond. The purple haired lady giggled slightly.

"It's good to let everything out. Besides, you how persistent I am." Mirabelle said with a grin. Mirabelle sat down and was levitating right above the ground. Her hair was flowing on its own and her eyes glowed a light purple. "Sit down and tell Mira Mira what's up."

"Mira…" Aurora said in a pleading voice.

" _Non!_ You know I don't take 'no' for an answer." Mirabelle crossed her arms. "In fact, this is girl talk. No Pokémon allowed." Mirabelle spread her arms out wide and quickly forced all of Aurora's Pokémon in their Poke Balls except for Chari and Happy. Mirabelle was surprised at the development and quickly grew more surprised when they stood in front of Aurora and growled at the psychic. Chari was about to use Fire Blast on her, but Aurora created a forcefield surrounding both of them. She narrowed her eyes in warning. Chari immediately backed down upon seeing her trainer's reaction.

 **"Screw this 'girl talk' if you feel the need to force me in my ball. I'm not letting** ** _anyone_** **force me inside again."** Chari continued to growl.

 **"And I won't let Aurora out of my sight. I don't want to separate from her and later see her upset a third time."** Happy said with just as much fervor. However, she was significantly less harsh than Chari. She spoke in a more concerned tone than anything else.

Mirabelle sweat-dropped and waved her hands harmlessly. She said with a nervous laugh, "Easy there, girls. You know I mean your trainer no harm. I'm sorry if I invoked some nasty emotions. _Nous allons bien, oui?"_

 **"Yeah, we're cool. Just don't do that... ever… again. I don't want to see Aurora hurt by you again."** Chari frowned. She stopped growling, but her expression was still guarded. Mirabelle was alarmed at the change in attitude from the fire type. Mirabelle looked away from the lizard in guilt. They all knew exactly what the fire type was talking about. Aurora sweat-dropped herself and sighed with longing.

"I promised myself I would _never_ to give in to my jealousy again and I've stayed true to it. Can you let me speak with Aurora alone? I don't want to make you guys uncomfortable… or untrusting of me… but if you're acting this hostile, I want to help." The lilac-haired woman pleaded. "Please…, just let me speak with my friend."

 **"Aurora… it's your call."** Happy said with a reassuring smile. Aurora smiled and nodded at the fairy type. That nod was all that Happy needed. Happy sat down and began to wail her tail moderately. She smiled, **"Very well, then. Come on, Chari. Give them some space."**

 **"Wait, what?! Are you just gonna back down? Since when? Especially after she...!"** Chari argued and would have continued, but Happy shot a Moonblast a few inches away from Chari's feet.

 **"Yeah, yeah, I know. If Aurora forgave her, so can we. Don't let yesterday's encounter cloud your view of all psychics."** Happy grabbed Chari's ball from Aurora's bag. Before she could object, Happy returned the lizard in her Poké Ball. Happy threw the ball back to Aurora. Aurora caught the ball in her hands and giggled slightly at her Sylveon's assertiveness. Happy grabbed her own ball. Suddenly, Happy glared at the lavender-haired lady with just as much malice as Chari moments before, **"I'm warning you, Mirabelle. If I find Aurora even more in disarray... let's just say you'll be wishing that** ** _only_** **Chari attacked you."**

Happy tapped herself on the head returned herself in her own ball. The red light sucked her inside like a vacuum. Automatically, the ball gravitated to Aurora's hands. They both seemed to have a gleam to them. She blinked in surprise, then smiled. She kissed the top of both balls and put them away.

Mirabelle gulped slightly upon hearing the fairy type's message. She'd only seen Happy this abrasive towards her one other time and was determined to keep it that way. Her resolve to help Aurora and appease her friend's aspects grew stronger. The psychic whistled, "Damn. I'm not sure if I could ever achieve the bond you have with your Aspects. I can feel how close you are with Happy and Chari."

"I feel blessed each day I travel with them." Aurora sat down in a pretzel shape and began to float right beside her friend. "Sorry about Chari and Happy. After yesterday, they both grew more distrusting of psychics."

"It's no sweat. The Zurui will do that…. at least… I'm assuming what's why Chari nearly attacked me just now." Mirabelle sighed.

Aurora rubbed behind her head in shame. "I-"

"Don't say another apology because I've already accepted it." Mirabelle held her hand in the air, anticipating Aurora's response. "Now… we're in this meditative pose because I want you to clear your mind. Let me peer into your thoughts to see what's really up. Although I'm a master psychic, you still managed to block off most of my attempt to look into your mind. Something… isn't right in your noggin. I gotta find out what it is."

"Mira…"

"Relax… and let me see what's up. I'm going to go through your memories to see if that helps you." Mirabelle said with a little bit of force. She crossed her arms and gave her an annoyed look. Aurora sighed and conceded to her persistent friend.

She laid down for her psychic friend while still hovering. Mirabelle smiled, cracked her fingers, and quickly went to work. Aurora closed her eyes and relaxed her body the best way she could. Mirabelle helped to calm her tense friend by touching her forehead. Upon Mirabelle's touch, Aurora calmed down enough for her psychic friend to peer into her mind. She noticed that Aurora fell asleep under her touch. The lilac-haired woman didn't intend the pacifying effect to cause her friend fall into a deep slumber, but all she needed was Aurora to stay calm.

She noticed that immediately when the darker haired woman closed her eyes, she grimaced. Her body was shivering and she grew restless. Mirabelle blinked in surprise, then narrowed her eyes. She decided to see what was going on. Mirabelle closed her eyes and looked into Aurora's mind.

* * *

 _At first, the dream was completely white. They were standing in absolute nothingness. Mirabelle used her power to locate Aurora. She sensed something off with the area and with her friend. The ebony haired guardian writhed in agony. Mirabelle was frozen in her spot. When she tried to move to aid her friend, a malevolent force prevented her movement. She could do nothing but watch as she saw Aurora suffer._

 _Aurora clenched her teeth. Mirabelle tried to call out words of encouragement to her friend, but she couldn't speak either. She was an entirely new entity, completely useless. Eventually, after a few minutes of struggling, Aurora's body grew limp and her bang covered her eyes. Something else was taking the helm of her dreams. It demoralized Mirabelle to sense that the same presence who blocked Mirabelle from the real world had a firmer hold on Aurora in the dream world._

 _The dreamscape suddenly changed. Aurora herself disappeared. Mirabelle stayed at her spot, but she couldn't move. The dream grew lush. Grass hugged Mirabelle's shoes, but she couldn't feel anything as an onlooker. She noticed a medium sized house out in the distance, but she was amazed at house much space the outskirts had. She then got a shiver down her spine when she realized how familiar the landscape was. It looked familiar… too familiar._

 _She noticed someone leaving that house… a teenage girl. The teenager had long spiky raven-dark hair that flowed up to her ankles. She was wearing short sleeved pleated yellow and pink dress that went a little past her knees. She wore a small bow on the side of her head, a Mew necklace around her neck and had a basket in her arms. She was seeing her parents off. She summoned her Charizard and flew off._

 _Mirabelle realized she was witnessing Aurora at her happiest._

 _Mirabelle shuddered and shook her head. Aurora would only wear that sort of frilly dress when she was visiting someone in particular._

 _The dream suddenly shifted to being in a cave. They looked like they were in at the entrance of a cave with a beautiful crystal lake gracing its presence. The lilac-haired psychic noticed a boy sitting by the lakebed. He wore a red sleeveless jacket, a black short sleeved undershirt, and blue pants. His messy brown hair was graced with a red Poke Ball cap._ _His eyes were closed, but he seemed so serene. He was just listening to the waves and embracing the cave's beauty._

 _Aurora sat right beside the boy and placed the basket beside her. She chuckled, "You're that immersed, huh?"_

 _The boy's eyes opened suddenly and revealed large brown gems. His eyes automatically scanned Aurora before chuckling, "Oh, I'm immersed in more ways than one."_

 _Mirabelle observed them talking for a little bit before the boy began to eat what was in the basket. He seemed to enjoy it so much that he forgot to share. Aurora was laughing and was clearly used to this. She ate a Tamato Berry herself, but let the boy eat the rest. She enjoyed the fact that he liked what she made. After eating all that he wanted, the boy then suddenly pinned her down and began kissing her. Mirabelle felt like she was invading a bit too far. She wanted to find the present-day Aurora._

* * *

 _The dream shifted once again and Mirabelle was in another lush grassland, but it was much different than the grassland she was in earlier. This land was much sparse in comparison and had a tall tree in the distance. The grass slowly ended and led into a set of cave formations. Mirabelle couldn't see a sign of human settlement for miles. She suddenly felt a strong surge of wind. She gasped as the cold air whipped her into shivering._

"I shouldn't be able to feel the wind if I'm just probing her mind. Are... we actually sharing the dream?" _Mirabelle pondered in her thoughts. Mirabelle decided to try to wake up. She closed her eyes and imagined Aurora still floating in front of her and that they were in the back of the Pokémon Center. When she opened her eyes, she was still in the same cold place. She shuddered in horror when a misty purple dragon-like aura suddenly appeared in front of her._

 ** _"You want to help, psychic?"_** _The aura laughed and began to glow. It expanded to be roughly the size of Mirabelle and began to enter her through her nose and mouth. It purred, **"I wonder how Aurora would react if I coaxed you into doing something you vowed never to do again in the**_ **exact _same way…"_**

 _Mirabelle growled as her eyes began to glow white in an effort to prevent the aura from going in her. However, the aura was too potent and entered Mirabelle. She convulsed heavily, trying to resist the effect of the aura. She could feel herself losing control of her body. Mirabelle's body twitched, trying to reject the invader, but after a few moments of struggling, her body finally relaxed. Her breath grew slow. Her brown eyes became gold for a split moment before turning brown again._

 _Mirabelle cruised down the grassland and went toward a large berry tree. Once at the tree, the lilac psychic noticed the boy from earlier had climbed up the tree, sitting on a branch. He was preoccupied picking Sitrus Berries from the tree. With her psychic power, Mirabelle made her appearance younger than she actually was. She looked around the same age as the boy. Mirabelle cupped her hands and called out, "Hey, Red…"_

 _The boy looked down and turned his head to the source of the sound. His eyes flashed with recognition. He amicably waved to her before continuing to pick berries. Mirabelle chuckled and rolled her eyes. She knew how to get him down. She 'tripped' while taking a step and screamed when she fell. Red immediately looked down again and noticed her distress. He jumped off the tree and helped her up._

 _"Are you alright?" Red's voice droned deeply._

 _"You've always been quite the gentleman. Thank you." Mirabelle said with a smile._

 _Red looked at the psychic in confusion, "I'm happy you're alright, but… what are you doing here? I thought Aurora was only here."_

 _"Do you know where she is by any chance?" Mirabelle looked around for the amber-eyed guardian._

 _Red shrugged his shoulders. He pointed to the much grander tree in the distance. Mirabelle was impressed with the landscape. She knew she was on the outskirts of the Tree of Beginning. He answered, "She should be over there with Mew. She said she was coming to meet me here. I want to do something special by giving her these Sitrus Berries. Since you're here, do you mind helping me?"_

 _"You're always thinking about her, aren't you?" Mirabelle shook her head and sighed. Red can hear the bitterness in her tone._

 _He frowned, "I'm sorry. I forgot about…"_

 _"It's alright. I won't be sad for too much longer…" She made a small smile. Red was confused by the response, but chose to ignore it._

 _"Is there something I can do to help you? I don't like seeing you down." Red asked her. The brunette didn't realize how fatal his invitation was._

 _"Don't worry about it, Red. There is something you can do…" Mirabelle slowly approached the male and placed her hands on his chest. He felt uneasy and started to back away from her. The psychic's expression became predatory. She stalked her prey until the Sitrus tree prevented his escape. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him pleadingly. "You could kiss me to make me feel better…"_

 _"Mirabelle, are you crazy? I like you, but not in that way." Red shook his head. He tried to move away, but Mirabelle's eyes glowed white. He couldn't move his body._

 _"Oh, don't you worry. That will change soon enough…" Mirabelle said with a cloudy voice. Red closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He became immersed in a dark blue aura, trying to resist her effect. Mirabelle looked amused at the effort. "You can't resist my mind control for long, Redrick."_

 _"Mirabelle… why are you… doing this?" He struggled to say. He didn't want to harm the psychic, but at the same time, he couldn't see why she would suddenly change._

 _"I've been holding in my feelings for too long. I'm only trying to make you see what you've been blind to." She smiled sweetly. Red could feel himself succumbing to Mirabelle's mind control._

 _"I'm never… going to… betray… my sweet dawn." Red growled. His fists began to flare up in flames. He covered his eyes and shot a burst of flames at her. Mirabelle anticipated the retaliation. With a flick of her hand, she redirected the fire to the air. She magnified the strength of her telekinetic hold on the brown eyed guardian. Red looked at her with disbelief and disgust. He was at the mercy of the female's psychic's power._

 _"Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll become_ my _red hot flame." Mirabelle stared into his eyes and made them cloudy. Red closed his eyes and turned his head despite being trapped. She snapped her fingers and forced Red to open his eyes. She stared deeply into his eyes and droned, "You love me. You want to be with me…"_

 _"No. I love Aurora. I want to be with her…" Red shook his head in resistance._

 _"No… you love me," She said more forcefully._

 _"I l-love... y..." Red bit his tongue to prevent himself from speaking._

 _"You love me and not Aurora." The psychic continued persistently._

 _"I l-l-love… Aurora…" Red looked like a lot of energy was drained just saying those three words. He was breathing heavily and his face was beaded with sweat. Mirabelle narrowed her eyes in observation. Red continued with a lot more conviction, "I love my precious dawn! You will never take her place in my heart!"_

 _"That's very heartwarming, lover boy." Mirabelle snorted sarcastically. "If you love her so much, I'll give you what you want."_

 _Mirabelle's hands began to glow a white energy. She knocked off his cap and clutched his hair roughly. She laughed deviously as the white energy spread to Red's head. He groaned in agony as his vision became hazy. His head wobbled from side to side in a hypnotic trance. His image of Mirabelle shifted until she was no longer there. It was Aurora._

 _Mirabelle made sure his eyes were completely cloudy. Once she noticed the process was complete, Mirabelle's released her hold on Red and he was left slumped against the tree. He looked up and noticed a hand trying to help him up. He saw Aurora's warming smile and her soft hand beckoning him to get up. He accepted the invitation gladly._

 _"Aurora… you're here." He said in relief and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He scrambled to present his forged berries, "I got these berries for you. I know you like to use Sitrus Berries for healing and I thought I should get some for the future, you know?"_

 _"Thank you for the berries..." She gasped at feeling his lips graze her skin so easily. Mirabelle smiled at the illusion's potency. She rubbed her arm bashfully, "You'll always love me… right?"_

 _"Why even ask? I love you more than you ever realize," Red caressed her cheek. She swooned at his touch. He looked around, "Aurora, do you know what happened to Mirabelle? She started to act a bit… unhinged."_

 _"Don't worry about Mira Mira. Just focus on me. We'll deal with her later." Mirabelle suggested. She had to force herself not to frown. She continued, "How about we just enjoy our time together?"_

 _"As much as I want to spend time with you, we should train first…," Red chuckled and whispered in her ear seductively, "…then we can get to the fun stuff."_

 _Mirabelle shook her head vigorously. She didn't want to be exposed via aura training. She pleaded, "Aww… can't we do something a little fun first?"_

 _"Hmm… I suppose a preview wouldn't hurt." Red wrapped his arms around her waist, brought her close and brought his lips against hers. Mirabelle's hands traveled up to Red's hair and played with it. Mirabelle enjoyed the contact and fully reciprocated the kiss. They spend several minutes like this._

 _They both heard a bag fall on the ground. It was enough to make them stop. They both noticed a black haired girl with a horrified expression, staring at them. Her fists were clenched tightly and she was surrounded by an intense yellow aura._

 _"What… are you DOING?!" Aurora was trembling so much in anger than she couldn't think straight. All she could see was bloody red._

 _Red was bewildered at seeing two Auroras. He kept looking back and forth between the two of them and rubbed his eyes. He looked closely and noticed that one Aurora was wearing a small Mew necklace he gave her while the Aurora beside him was not. Aurora was never seen without her Mew necklace when she was with Red. He looked terribly bemused and his head felt groggy. Eventually, the clouds in his vision dispersed and he realized he was beside Mirabelle._

 _Red instantly put two and two together and was aghast. He immediately tried to approach her and scrambled to explain himself, "A-Aurora, it's not what it looks like. I was tri-"_

 _When Red got too close, she smacked his face. The force was so strong that he fell on the ground. Red noticed water falling on the ground. He looked up and noticed Aurora looking at him with heartbroken eyes. He got back up and tried to touch her, but Aurora slapped his hand away._

 _"Stay away from me…" She growled._

 _"Aurora…" Red pleaded and tried to come near her again._

 _"I said get away from me! Don't you ever touch me again, you filthy cheater!" She hit him with a flurry of blue flames. Red was knocked down on the ground again. Red didn't know how to respond to her hostility. She'd never been this way with him before. Her hands became ignited in blue flames. Red had never seen her so angry… and that anger was directed at him._

 _"How could you…?" Aurora said with tears freely falling down her face. "I trusted you. I… cared about you. You were the first person I actually felt… something special. You're the only person that made me feel unique... and you yet did this?"_

 _"Aurora, can you please listen? This is a huge misunderstanding! Mirabelle tri-" Red tried to tell her, but the raven-haired guardian was so beside herself with rage that she didn't listen._

 _"A huge misunderstanding? I wish I could believe you, but I saw where your lips were. I don't want to ever see you again. I'm giving you five minutes to leave the tree and never come back. If you come near me, I'll make sure Dad will stay true to his death threats…" Aurora said with narrowed eyes. Red gulped. He knew how protective Gordo was of his daughter and he didn't want their relationship to be ruined._

 _Aurora turned to the lilac haired psychic and screeched, "And you… I thought we were friends!"_

 _"Doesn't seem like it anymore, does it?" Mirabelle sneered with a bit of arrogance. Aurora, disturbed by the response, didn't know how to answer. One moment after fully registering what Mirabelle said, her entire expression turned pensive._

 _"No, it doesn't." Aurora coldly replied in finality. She turned to Red. She wiped her eyes and made a feeble attempt at a smile, "I… I really hope… you're happier with her, Redrick. If I can't be happy, I hope you can be." With that, Aurora flew off with a streak of tears behind her._

 _"Aurora, wait! Please! Let me talk to you!" Red, now completely distraught, immediately followed her to try to make things right._

 _Meanwhile, Mirabelle watched the interaction with little remorse. She simply smirked that Red was now available and she could work toward making him_ hers _. She laughed as she teleported away._

* * *

 _The dream once again began to shift. The dream shifted to be in Viridian Forest. The present-day Aurora had watched the memory with just as much anger as she had in the past. She noticed how Mirabelle inserted her present self into the memory and showed it to her just to spite her. She snarled when she noticed Mirabelle reappear in front of her with a smug smirk._

"Aurora, I'm not in control of my actions!" _Mirabelle felt so guilty for reopening old wounds. The aura was too influential inside her. She was a prisoner in her own body, but Aurora had no way of knowing. She tried to relay the message to her, but she couldn't. Her voice was being blocked off. Her body ignored her every command. Instead, she said, "Did you enjoy seeing all that? I certainly enjoyed showing you."_

 _"You…" Aurora hissed and created her bone club of aura. Aurora was so angry that one of her eyes were twitching slightly, "After that altercation, you eventually gained remorse when you saw Red hurting just as much as me and realized he would never be with you. When you apologized, I thought you got over your jealousy! We both forgave you and you dare do this? You really are like a mirror: two-sided!"_

 _"You hit the nail on the head. I know much you care about Red. I want to make you suffer. He should have been with me, after all." She said bitterly. Internally, Mirabelle was shaking her head, trying to prevent her mouth from moving._

 _"What about Will and Annabeth?! It's a disgrace you're saying this after he's dead! Anabel loves her father. After you got over Red, I thought you loved him, too." Aurora growled._

 _"He was always… second… in... my heart..." Mirabelle's body visibly shuddered when she said this. She prevented herself from saying more. Aurora noticed the abrupt change and looked puzzled. She knew the psychic didn't believe her own words_.

 _"Mirabelle... are you alright?" Although the amber-eyed guardian was peeved, she still cared about the psychic. Aurora's body suddenly glowed white and split into two. Another woman of the same size, red eyes and paler skin appeared right beside her. Aurora looked terrified, "Aru, are you insane?"_

 _"No," She answered flatly. She slapped Aurora across the face. Aurora flinched at the stinging blow and held her cheek sorely. Aurora grew annoyed at her counterbalance. Aru growled, "I'm getting tired of your compassion. She's clearly not your friend… and I'm not going to sit around and let you get hurt by another so-called pal again. I don't care that we are fully conscious. I only care about our… guest leaving."_

"Aru… no! I know what I did in the past. I did change! I'm not in control, you gotta believe me!" _Mirabelle once again tried to speak, but her voice was cut off by the invading aura. The aura influenced her to actually say, "Aru, Aru, Aru. How disappointing I coaxed you into coming out so easily."_

 _"You… wanted this to happen?" Aurora and Aru said in disbelief._

 _"What do you think, Pokémon Professors?" Mirabelle chuckled dryly. "I know your best sour spot: Red himself. I know where he is, but I'm going to make sure you both die before you can find out."_

 _Aru suddenly lunged at the psychic, grabbed her, and pinned her down. She clutched her by the throat and began to choke her as hard as she could. Aru kept banging her head against the ground harshly in tandem with constricting her airways in an effort to make her sure she was dead. She would have succeeded if it wasn't for Aurora. Aurora quickly broke them apart. Aurora had to hold Aru back from retaliating further. Mirabelle took several short breaths and coughed roughly._

 _"Aru, calm down!" Aurora struggled to hold Aru back. Aru kept on trying to charge at Mirabelle with all her might. Internally, Mirabelle was crushed that Aru would snap at her so quickly. She wished she could let the counterbalance know that she didn't mean to say that. At the same time, she knew if anyone mentioned something bad about Red… Aru would be the side to manifest Aurora's anger completely. She just didn't expect her rage to be so lethal._

 _"Let go of me! Our red hot flame… she knows where he is!" Aru continued to claw her way toward Mirabelle._

 _"Getting this worked up isn't going to solve anything!" Aurora tried to reason with Aru, but it was for naught._

 _"I don't care if I'm in a frenzy! Let go NOW!" Aru forced herself of Aurora's grasp and pushed her. Aurora grunted when she landed on the ground. Aru didn't mean to use so much force, but her anger was at an all-time high. She turned to the lilac-haired psychic._

 _"Aurora has been searching for fourteen years and you knew where he was this entire time?! Do you know how much she cried over him when she thought Red cheated willingly? Do you know how much pain she's endured because she wasn't able to save him? She... hasn't been able to find anyone else because she clings on to the hope that Red is still alive…" Aru was beginning to break down into tears. She continued in a hoarse voice, " Aurora lives with the constant guilt that she was a young mother scrambling to raise a child without a father! At least death for Will was final and Anabel got to know him. Red is probably suffering as we speak and yet… you don't seem to care!"_

 _"Aru… please..." Aurora tried to talk, but Aru slapped her once again. Aurora flinched from the contact._

 _"Stop taking crap from people who uses you!" Aru barked. "You did that with Delilah, you did that with Charles, but I'm not allowing you do that with Mirabelle! I don't care how I'll have to beat the information out of her, but we will finally find out where Red is."_

 _"Oh, you've done it now…" Mirabelle snarled in a low voice once she recovered her breath. "As soon as I'll deal with you, I'll savor every moment of Aurora's death."_

 _Aru created her own bone club and narrowed her eyes, "Aurora should have listened to Mother and Father about psychics. She forgave you… but I'm never going to forgive again."_

"Aurora! Please! Stop Aru! Help me..."

 _Aurora gasped at the sudden intrusion of her thoughts and whipped her head toward Mirabelle. Aru immediately rushed down the brown-eyed psychic. Mirabelle retaliated by dodging all her strikes with almost arrogant ease. She was predicted every attack Aru would make. It also helped that Aru wasn't strategically attacking. Aurora narrowed her eyes and observed them both._

"Please… I don't want to hurt you or Aru… You gotta believe me… I'm not in control of my body!"

 _Aurora was no stranger to people and Pokémon invading her head, but she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating. Aurora decided to see if she was actually hearing Mirabelle. Aurora took a deep breath and created a whip of air to separate the two women in conflict. Aru hissed in surprise while Mirabelle looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes. The sparkle lasted a few moments before it dimmed._

 _After witnessing that small change, she knew something was wrong. Aurora trapped Aru in her aura grip. Aru glared at her balance irately, demanding an explanation. Aurora's eyes pleaded with Aru to go along with it. Aru looked at her with an indescribable expression and made no sign of respecting Aurora's request. Mirabelle laughed darkly._

 _"Have you really lost enough of your sanity to detain your own counterbalance?" The lilac-haired woman taunted._

 _"I trust you, Mirabelle." Aurora looked at her directly in her eyes. Aru was confused by the response and struggled to escape from Aurora's grasp._

 _"You actually trust me… despite what I've done to you? You really must be a loon." Mirabelle snorted._

 _"I still think you are an amazing friend." She continued to stare into Mirabelle's eyes. She was searching for anything… a light, a grimace… just anything. For the tiniest moments, she noticed Mirabelle's eyes flicker gold._

 _Mirabelle turned hostile as she trapped Aurora in her psychic grip and closed her hand. Aurora screamed in agony at the intense pressure. Mirabelle shocked her from the inside out. Aru shuddered in horror and growled inhumanly._ _Aru was seeing only red. Any remnant of the friend she cared about vanished in her eyes. She broke from Aurora's aura grip and tackled Mirabelle to the ground. Aru pinned her down and began to punch her face repeatedly. Aurora also fell on the ground, but her movements were stunted. She resisted the paralysis enough to stand back up._

 _"Aru… stop. I... got... this..." Aurora confidently said while resisting her body's urge to contract. Aru got up and snuggly held Mirabelle's neck in her right arm. One sudden movement would result in Aru snapping her head in two and they both knew it. Mirabelle tried to escape, but Aru engrossed her in pure dark type energy. Aurora shook her head in warning. Aru stopped producing the aura, but still had her in a chokehold. Aurora slowly approached the restrained psychic while shaking from the paralysis and yet… she had a smile on her face._

 _"I know I can trust you… because… I know... you are genuine. You still have the same spark in your eyes as you did when I first met you." Aurora said with conviction. "I think I can speak for both Aru and myself when I say it's hard being trapped in your own body. Mira Mira wouldn't have changed so suddenly… isn't that right, Nyxcipher?"_

 _"Wait... him?" Aru widened her eyes in surprise. Suddenly, Mirabelle's mouth opened and she coughed up a large sun of purple gas. The gas adopted startling yellow dragon slits and hissed. Mirabelle struggled to stay awake. However, she was smiling, finally being free. Meanwhile, Aru felt so bad and kicked herself for letting her anger get to her like that._

 ** _"Human compassion… is both a virus and a cure. I despise your empathy. Your will has always been an impedance, human."_** _The semi-solid Pokémon growled at Aurora._

 _Despite shivering at hearing the reptile's voice, she stood her ground. She snidely remarked, "I always love being an obstacle, reptile."_

 _The gas observed the three women more closely. Narrowing those dragon-like eyes, he began to disappear, but not before saying, **"Hmm... It appears the presence of a friend cushions your anxiety. No matter. The next time you are without your friend and your physical body is weakened, I'll end you."** _

_When the legendary's presence vanished completely, Aurora's legs gave out and she collapsed. Her body began to spasm wildly. Aru looked terrified while Mirabelle stayed calm. Mirabelle wriggled herself out of Aru's grip and moved toward Aurora. With her hands glowing white, she reversed the effect of the paralysis by returning Aurora's neurons to normal. Aurora sat up and looked at Mirabelle with a cloudy expression._

 _Aurora suddenly hugged her friend tightly. Mirabelle, though surprised at the contact, returned it dearly. Aru came in and joined in on the hug. It felt a bit awkward for three people to hug at once, but they enjoyed being in each other's arms. Both Auroras murmured, "Thank you…"_

 _"Why… are you two thanking me? I made things worse. I nearly paralyzed you and tried to kill you in your own dream. I-" Mirabelle started to have tears line her face as she began to ramble on. She told them of everything she saw while she was under Nyxcipher's influence and couldn't even keep her eyes open to regard them. She thought Aurora would hate her just as much as Aru._

 _Aurora shook her head, "Neither of us hates you. Let's continue this conversation in the regular world. I don't want to take the chance of Nyxcipher coming back."_

 _The dreamscape started to become a blur to the psychic. Aurora and Aru closed their eyes and became nebulous until Mirabelle saw them both merge together. When Aurora opened her eyes, they both were yellow, with a slight red gleam. They both began to stir in the physical world and soon found themselves back._

* * *

Aurora and Mirabelle were still floating above the ground when they woke up from their shared dream. Mirabelle subconsciously looked around for Aru, but noticed she wasn't there. She saw only one Aurora and knew everything was back to normal. Aurora stood on her feet, while Mirabelle stayed levitating in a pretzel shape. She couldn't look at Aurora.

"Mirabelle… was Nyxcipher lying when he claimed you knew where Red was?" Aurora asked in a small voice. Mirabelle confirmed her innocence by nodding her head and told Aurora she wished she knew. Aurora sighed and had a single tear drop down her face. She lost all the hope in her voice, "I guess the search continues..."

"Aurora, I'm... so... sorry…." Mirabelle stopped levitating and started to cry on Aurora's feet. Aurora was surprised at her behavior and didn't move. "I'm so sorry for showing you that memory. I didn't have the balls to fight the Reptile Reaper once he entered himself in me. I know I said many hurtful things to you as the lizard, but it's my fault for not being able to resist him. I really do want to help you, but I'm not strong enough… I…"

"It's alright." Aurora lifted Mirabelle's head up and made her look at her. Aurora's eyes turned red. Mirabelle once again tried to turn her head away, but Aru prevented her from doing so. She said in a small voice, "I can't believe I went ballistic and nearly killed you. I… don't know what came over me... and I almost did something I would regret. I do have some guilt in us mentioning Will. We had no right to do that especially since..."

"I totally understand. I've more or less accepted Will's killing for a couple of years now." Mirabelle cut her off and looked off to the side. Mirabelle sighed, "I can't believe Nyxcipher has gotten potent enough to take control of real people in dreams. He turned my attempt to comfort you into a living nightmare… and caused both of you to come out. Will you be alright…?"

"You can't change what happened." Aru's eyes turned back to yellow. "However… you did help us. You helped us release some of our bottled up emotions and we do feel freer. I can sense some of the dragon's presence is gone. I'm glad I trusted you…"

"I don't know how you can say that. You're too nice for your own good." Mirabelle pointed out. Aurora laughed, but didn't respond. Mirabelle looked into Aurora's mind, "Are you alright from yesterday? I saw Charles and…"

"Yes. I'm feeling better about the ambush. I'm just going to learn from my mistakes…" Aurora declared with clenched fists brimming with determination. Her expression then turned to one of annoyance, "Now that you've been super nosy, can I ask you what I really want?"

"What did you need me for?" Mirabelle asked. Mirabelle completely forgot that Aurora called to request something.

"I sense promise in a potential student and I want you to teach her how to control her psychic powers."

"What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Aurora was confused with her friend's response.

"You wouldn't ask me to train just anyone. What's so special about this chick?" Mirabelle asked suspiciously. Aurora grabbed her hand and began to drag her into the Pokémon Center. Mirabelle grew slightly uncomfortable, but couldn't stop her friend.

"Well, see for yourself. C'mon. We've got some kids to meet." Aurora stated.

"Wait, what?! No! I _hate_ meeting new people. Have you seen the tramps of Doki Doki?" Mirabelle tried to be rid of Aurora's grip, but they both knew she wouldn't never overpower the ebony haired guardian when she put her mind to something. Aurora groaned slightly at Mirabelle's resistance, but still moved her relatively easily.

"Give them a chance. They're really nice." Aurora pulled Mirabelle to the back door of the center. Mirabelle stopped struggling and grumbled. She followed Aurora inside to the center. Aurora beamed with excitement when she felt her tugging die down.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm currently going through a bit of depression (My mother confessed something that was... very... life changing... to say the least). As the next three chapters are already pre-written, this shouldn't hamper updates, but I do apologize if my quality declines in any way.**

 **This chapter was pretty long, but I felt this was necessary to explore the characters' relationships with one another. For those who guessed Aurora's status as Ash's mother, good job (though it was kind of obvious if you paid close attention). Before someone says I went the predictable route in making Red Ash's father, I added my own twist. Who knows where he is and what's happening to him?**

 **In an effort to experiment with my writing style, I wrote a two chapter story involving what actually happened to Aurora and Red while they were sitting by the waterfall in the happy part of Aurora's dream. If you want to find out more about it, head to my profile and check it out. You'll get more background on Aurora's and Red's relationship than you will in this story, but it is rated 'M'. The first chapter is more teen-esque, but I can't say the same for the second chapter...**

 **One more thing for those who doesn't know French: 'Nous allons bien, oui?' can mean 'We're cool, yes?'**

 **Please rate and review. Remember, always appreciate what you have and _never_ take things for granted. You never know as much as you _think_ you know.**

 **Next Chapter: Time to Talk**

 **~SPG123~**


	18. Time to Talk

**A/N: I'm beginning to get accepted to different universities and I'm feeling super happy for that. Four acceptance letters so far and counting! I got accepted to pretty good schools (especially in the sciences) ^_^**

 **I'm currently preparing to present my research at a local science competition/fair for tomorrow. I hope I'll make it to the next round! I feel super excited, but of course, science takes precedence over writing. If my updating begins to taper off, it's most likely because I need to focus on my mentorship. I have to prepare for another presentation in about three months~**

 **When someone speaks in another language, it will appear in italics. I will translate the statement by the end of the chapter.**

 **I'd say we're finally going to get more Ash/Serena time together in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the fluffiness... and the more... serious interactions as much I had fun writing them~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

 _"Your perspective on life comes from the cage you were held captive in." -_ Shannon L. Alder

* * *

Chapter 17: Time to Talk

Ash and his friends were just finishing the breakfast Aurora made. They returned all of their Pokémon in their Poke Balls, all of which were fully healed and ready to travel. Ash held his head in slight pain. He knew that Ashton was angry at him, but He felt she needed a bit of space first. Ash and the rest of his buddies were about to head to the backyard to get Aurora, but she entered the center with another person.

She looked significantly better than earlier and looked happy. Conversely, the person whom she held hands with didn't look amused. She had shoulder length lilac-colored hair, brown eyes and was wearing a dressy suit. Aurora lightly pushed the lady in front of her and waved at them. The purple haired lady scowled.

"C'mon… introduce yourself." Aurora nudged.

The woman sucked her teeth and scowled. She grumbled under her breath. Bonnie decided to walk in front of the lady and brought out her hand. The lady looked at her with a slight sneer, but everyone could tell she meant no harm by it. Then, she surprised Aurora by shaking the blond girl's hand. Bonnie smiled happily.

"It's alright if you're a bit shy. I'll introduce us first. Hiya! My name is Bonnie!" Bonnie pointed to her blond older brother. "That's my big brother, Clemont." Clemont bashfully waved. She gestured to Ash and Serena next. "And these two lovebirds are Ash and Serena." Ash and Serena immediately blushed upon hearing the statement. Bonnie continued, "Tell us what your name is."

 _"I like how brazen this kid is. Too bad I don't sense any special powers in her. She'd be an interesting psychic."_ The lady mused in her thoughts. She spoke aloud, "Well, the name's Mirabelle, kid."

Aurora smiled. "She's one of my two best friends from when I was Ash's age. She's a psychic as well as one of the Elite Four members of the Hokori region, specializing in Psychic types."

"You're an Elite Four member? You don't look like one." Ash blinked in surprise, but said much harsher than he intended.

Mirabelle narrowed her eyes. Ash gasped as he started to float above the ground. Mirabelle's brown eyes turned stormy, " _Je me souviens tu étais tres irritant, Ashton. Tu n'as pas du tout changé._ "

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie all frowned upon hearing the statement. Ash was confused by this change. Serena told him what Mirabelle said and he annoyed. Mirabelle shrugged. Aurora snapped her fingers. Aurora severed the connection of the psychic grip with her own aura grip. Ash was released from Mirabelle's grip and thanked Aurora. She berated in Mirabelle's mind, _"You don't need to go full blown French. That was a bit rude."_

 _"I don't care if I was rude. The truth is the truth."_ Mirabelle retorted.

 _"Even still, there's no need to use the psychic grip on a well-mannered boy. He… just has a tendency to do things a bit harsher than he intends to."_ Aurora said.

 _"I wonder who he inherited that from…?"_ Mirabelle asked in mock innocence. Aurora didn't seem amused.

 _"Oh ha ha. For the record, he got that from both of us."_ Aurora snorted in response.

 _"You more so than him."_ Mirabelle retorted with a slight giggle.

To the unsuspecting teens, it looked like Aurora and Mirabelle were having a bit of a stare down. After a few moments, it appeared Mirabelle won the exchange. Aurora laughed nervously when she noticed Mirabelle snort and raise her nose up in the air. Aurora sighed and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry. Mira Mira normally isn't like this…"

"I wonder why I would act like this if I said I didn't want to meet new people?" Mirabelle added with a growl. Aurora sweat-dropped slightly and raised her hands apologetically.

"Mira Mira? _Je pense que je l'ai entendu parler de vous, Madame._ " Serena spoke up for the first time. Mirabelle raised an eyebrow in surprise, then looked intrigued. Serena continued, "Mirabelle 'Mira Mira' Neville. You used to be a famous fortune teller when I lived in the Hokori region. Everyone said that you can predict with precise accuracy. You can look into someone's mind and get a glimpse of what happened or what will happen in their lives. Although I'm a little afraid of the supernatural, things like that always interested me."

"You lived in the Hokori region?" Ash blinked in surprise. Serena nodded.

"Up until about six years ago," Serena responded.

 _"Très impressionnant, jeune hybride!"_ Mirabelle said with delight. Ash still looked lost. Mirabelle accounted for him accordingly, "Pardon me. I meant to say 'very impressive', Ashton. Not many people know about me or take an interest in the mind." She praised and turned to the honey-blond teen. "If you want, I can look into your mind: past or future, take your pick."

"I'm curious to see if what they say about you is true. Can you look into the past? " Serena gave her permission. Mirabelle nodded and glance at Serena. With one look, Mirabelle knew Serena's entire backstory. She closed her eyes and processed some of the info she just gained. Then, she frowned. Her eyes glowed a faint purple.

"My, my? Aren't you a special one? If I'm right, you have the mark of both a psychic and an aura guardian. One is on your chest and the other is on your cheek. Also… you were born to Grace Paschall and… hmm. Your pop isn't the cleanest knife in the draw, is he?" Mirabelle noted while shaking her head. A look of recognition marked her face. Serena suddenly felt scrutinized by Mirabelle and shook her head.

Mirabelle respected Serena's wishes, "I won't say anything else about him because he's a very touchy subject. I will say that you were born in Erudite City, but your mom moved you to Yousei City when you were about one. You stayed there for nine years. You sometimes visited Kanto and even went to a summer camp when you were smaller. Seems that's when you developed an infatuation for a certain boy…" Mirabelle glared at Ash. Ash glared right back, but then blushed slightly at Serena. "When you turned ten, Grace moved to Kalos. I think I've said enough. Everything I've mentioned should be correct."

"That's… scary accurate. How did you do that?" Serena said with peaked interest. Aurora chuckled quietly and Mirabelle looked eager.

"It's one of many reasons why psychics are better than guardians." Mirabelle winked at Serena. Both Ash and Aurora looked unamused by the statement. Mirabelle continued, "I could show you, but you wish to travel with Ashton to the Kanto region. If we see each other again, I'll show you. Heck, maybe I can teach ya a thing or two."

She gave Aurora a hidden message, _"I see what you mean by special. I'll definitely train this chick. It seems she would be very receptive and fun to teach. But dude, a psychic guardian? Seriously? Where do you find these things?"_

Aurora shrugged weakly. _"To be honest, it happened completely by chance. I didn't know she was a hybrid until after my match with Ash."_

 _"Auru, you hit the ultimate double whammy, traveling with the purest psychic guardian and the ultimate aura guardian. You and Ashton are just beacons for trouble..."_ Mirabelle sighed.

 _"I understand me, but Ash?"_ Aurora blinked in surprise.

 _"You have no idea of what he's attracted on his journey. I looked a little into all of their minds. So many legendary Pokémon met and regional villainous teams thwarted; his resume is ridiculous, yet incredible. He has a worse track record than you… and that's saying a lot. Didn't you look into his aura to see that?"_ She inquired.

 _"I could have. I didn't want to_ _."_ Aurora replied somewhat indifferently.

 _"I'll respect the reason you decided against seeing your son's aura. However, Ashton and Serena being in a relationship makes me wary. You know of the psychic-guardian conflict."_ Mirabelle told her candidly. Aurora gave her a look that said, 'Seriously?'

 _"First Mom and Dad and now you. By rule, you and I are supposed to be enemies, but we prove how pointless the conflict is."_ Aurora replied.

 _"True. Also… Serena's father… I'll look into him a little more and tell you more about him later. I think you know exactly who he is, but because I don't want you to go aggro, I won't say anything yet."_ Mirabelle said.

 _"Why would I get mad?"_ Aurora asked with a suspicious voice.

 _"You have quite a bit of a temper when it involves anything Zurui related, but... I'll tell you once Ash and Serena are safe in the Tree of Beginning."_ Mirabelle said with a hint of sadness. Aurora looked thoughtful as well. She thought about who he was and why would she feel upset. She was curious to look into Serena's aura to find out herself, but she resisted the urge. They both looked like they would continue to converse, but Ash tapped them both on their shoulders.

"Aurora, what are you and Mirabelle talking about?" Ash asked her.

"We were talking about you and Serena," Aurora told him. "It seems Mirabelle has taken a shine to Serena and Bonnie, which doesn't happen often."

Bonnie and Serena had a small smile on their faces. Mirabelle shrugged slightly, but didn't deny Aurora's words. She then looked a bit closely at Ash. Ash noticed this. Though Ashton, he blocked off most of her attempt to find out more about him. She gasped slightly, then gave a grudgingly impressed smirk.

Ash's eyes turned red with his eyes narrowed, "Mirabelle, I won't let you peer inside my mind any more than you might have. I know how nosy you are."

"Hmm… I like your skepticism, kid. I was curious to see if you'd pick up on my presence. After all, you are the Ashton that actually remembers who I am." Mirabelle noted. She chuckled, "T'was all deliberate that all of this happened. The past and present are always deliberate, but the future is never completely certain. When I look at you, there's an air of uncertainty I can't explain. I _can't_ predict your future. There are too many possible paths, both good and bad. This should unnerve me, but it makes me curious."

Ashton once again shifted to Ash. Ash began to think back on the nightmare he had two days ago. He thought about how distorted the dream was. It felt like it was a combination of the both the past and the future. Whatever future with the purple dragon, he didn't want any part of. He wondered what his good future would be. He imagined himself with Serena, winning a few championships, then settling down with her. He was determined to see that future through.

"Mirabelle, why did you come to Kalos all of a sudden?" Clemont himself spoke up for the first time. Mirabelle grinned. She wrapped her arm around Aurora's neck, bent her down and began rubbing her hair harshly. Aurora laughed heartily and was firmly locked in Mirabelle's grasp. She made no attempt in trying to escape.

"To help my buddy out, of course. She called me while you were eating and I noticed her distress. So, I teleported here to help her out. Thankfully, she's come to her senses… haven't ya, Auru?" Mirabelle snickered. She looked down at the now slightly struggling Aurora.

"Yeah. Stop, girl!" Aurora barely was able to say. Mirabelle nodded and let go of her. Aurora took a few moments to regain her composure. "I'm alright now."

"That's good. What were you and Aru arguing about in the first place?" Ash asked.

Aurora frowned and shook her head. "We… didn't see eye to eye on a recent issue and she kept pressuring me about something we still don't agree on." Ash knew she wasn't going to say anything else, so he decided not to pressure her.

"Well, I've got to bounce. I only came because of my friend and I do not need to be here any longer. It's been nice meeting you kids. It's a… pleasant… change from what I'm used to." Mirabelle clapped her hands together. Everyone had a little bit of a jolt afterward. Literally. Everyone felt a small static shock. "I want to make some extra money. I've got an appointment with another sucker who thinks he'll get lots of money in the future. Selfish prick. He wouldn't spend a dime on anyone but himself."

"I hear ya. Stay safe, Mira Mira." Aurora gave her friend a hug.

"Same to you, _Ruru_. Good luck and above all else, make sure this kid gets his memory back. It's insulting that he doesn't remember me or Raven, but it's interesting he's kept some of the same habits." Mirabelle stole a glance at Ash and made a small smile. She grabbed Ash's hand competitively. He noted that she had a really strong grip. She looked at him eye to eye, "When you reach the Hokori region, I hope you can give me and the rest of the Elite Four battles to remember. See you around, Ashton."

"The name is Ash by the way. I don't like to be called Ashton. My counterbalance is Ashton." Ash corrected her. Mirabelle snorted, then shrugged again.

"Same person. Same diff. See you around, _Ash_." Mirabelle emphasized the name change to the point where Ash scowled. She snickered as she waved Aurora off and teleported herself back to the Hokori region.

Aurora smiled and shook her head, "I'm really grateful to have met her. I care for her just as much as I do Raven."

"Who's Raven?" Ash asked.

"She's an aura guardian like myself, but she's pretty odd and candid. She's an expert on dark aura and stealth. Hidden like a shadow, but stings like a Mega Beedrill. That's always been her style." Aurora told him.

She went into her bag and took out a couple of small pictures that looked fairly old. The first picture showed a clearly teenage Aurora and Mirabelle in a forest arguing over something. Aurora and Mirabelle were glaring at each other while caught in a gray outline. Another girl with pale skin, black hair and gray eyes stood between the two. She wore a brown diamond patterned poncho and simple jeans. She had her arms out. It looked like all of her strength was taken from to prevent the two warring girls from duking it out.

The second picture showed a more peaceful time between the three ladies, but they looked slightly older, somewhere around eighteen. They were standing outside where some snow was falling in a city. They were standing right under a statue of Mew and a Pokémon Ash didn't recognize. The gray-eyed girl was wearing what looked to be the same poncho, but it looked like she grew into it more. She also wore a darker, but more tattered blue jeans than the first picture. Mirabelle was wearing a white and purple striped open collar long-sleeved shirt and white pants. Aurora was wearing a knee high blue skirt and a black turtleneck.

Here, they were all posing in different ways. The dark haired girl posed with a small peace sign while Mirabelle put two fingers behind Aurora's head. Aurora had her arms wrapped around both Mirabelle's and the black hair girl's shoulders and had a huge grin on her face. Aurora's hair only reached the middle of her back. Mirabelle's hair looked just as long as Aurora's. The black haired lady's hair was cut short and uneven, slightly below her chin, but it was curly. Mirabelle had just as much as a grin as Aurora and the other girl had a small smile. In both pictures, Aurora had her 'z' shaped marks, Mirabelle had a five pointed star mark on her chest and the black haired girl had a horn-like mark on the top of both of her hands. They all looked a little cold, but happy.

Aurora pointed to the black haired girl in the older picture. "This is Raven, Ash."

Ash inspected the pictures a little further. He looked at the background of the second picture. He knew he'd seen the background before, but he couldn't place where he'd seen it. Aurora picked up on Ash's frustration, "This is Yousei City in the wintertime. I've taken you here before. Is that what you're trying to figure out?"

"Yeah." Ash pointed to the unknown Pokémon. "Who's that Pokémon?"

"This is Verdania, the Purity Pokémon. She acts as the opposite pole to the Reptile Reaper. People in Yousei City praises Verdania because she helps protect it from the rest of the region's influences. They believe she's the most powerful Pokémon and believes her to have created the Pokémon World."

"I always thought it was Arceus," Clemont commented.

Aurora shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it depends on your beliefs."

Bonnie asked, "What do you guys believe in? Clemont and I are Arceusits. We believe he created the entire Pokémon world."

"I don't know what I believe in. Kinda undecided." Ash answered.

"I'm not sure either, actually," Serena responded as well.

"I am a Mewist. I believe Mew and Arceus worked together to make the world, but Mew came first." Aurora answered.

Ash didn't seem surprised at the responses. He was a bit skeptical, but he wouldn't interfere with whatever Aurora, Clemont, and Bonnie believed in. He thought everyone should have their own beliefs and be able to express them as well. He noticed that Arceusits were far more common, though.

Aurora decided to put away both pictures. She looked at nothing in particular, took a deep breath and exhaled. She had a small frown on her face. "Shall we get going? Unless there's something you want to do before leaving?"

"I still need to call my mom." Serena realized with a bit of a gasp. "I need to get permission to go to Kanto with Ash."

"I also should call my mom about Serena. You know…" Ash smiled at the honey blond girl. Serena nodded her head and made a small blush. She was nervous about meeting Delia Ketchum. Aurora frowned for the smallest of moments, but it quickly morphed into a genuine smile.

"Ash, I think any Ketchum will adore your relationship... but that's just me." She chuckled and made a toothless grin. Ash smiled warmly at the compliment. The amber eyed guardian started to walk towards the front door of the center. Aurora lingered at the door for a few moments. Then, she looked over her shoulder and said, "One more thing, young one."

"Yeah?" Ash answered.

"Give Delia my regards. I'm itching… no, _dying_ to see her again. I'm curious to see how she's been." Aurora chuckled dryly.

"If you want to see her again, why don't you go by the video phones and talk to her with me?" Ash asked her. Aurora chortled and shook her head.

"Should I...?" Aurora pondered the idea for a few moments, but ultimately rejected it. "I can wait. I want us all together in the flesh. It'll be a... wonderful... family reunion. I'll be outside if you need me." Aurora said nothing else as she left the Pokémon Center.

"Let's follow her, big brother!" Bonnie abruptly stated.

"Wait, Bonnie!" Before Clemont could properly protest, Bonnie dragged him outside with her. Clemont didn't struggle, but he was flabbergasted at the small girl's strength. Bonnie winked at the two of them as she and Clemont also left the center. Serena chuckled slightly while Ash seemed puzzled.

When the brother-sister duo went outside, they noticed Aurora on the ground in a pretzel shape with her eyes closed. It looked like she was meditating.

Bonnie was astonished at how disconnected Aurora appeared. Bonnie waved her hand in front of her closed eyes, but that failed to illicit any sort of response. Somewhat curious and bored, Bonnie shook Aurora's body a little, but she once again did not budge. Feeling slightly frustrated, but also slightly bold, she shook her a little more roughly. Aurora's body began to glow yellow as Bonnie's body started to glow the same. The blond haired girl yelped as she was moved away from the raven-haired woman and gently placed right beside Clemont.

"Heh, if you can't beat them, join them." Clemont shrugged his shoulders. He sat down and tried to mimic Aurora. Bonnie decided to do the same. They both were fidgeting slightly from trying to remain still. Once they closed their eyes, Aurora lazily opened one of her eyes and chuckled to herself. She thought as the attempt as cute. Her face suddenly turned back to one of seriousness.

 _"Delilah… come at me..."_ She thought coldly as she closed herself off to her surroundings and focused on uncluttering herself.

* * *

And then there were two.

Ash and Serena headed to the video phones. Ash offered Serena a seat on the bench and decided to stay standing. Serena, appreciating the gesture, took his offer, then moved over so he could have space as well. Ash wanted to remain standing, but Serena insisted. Eventually, he relented and sat down beside her. He had a small wave of heat creep up on his face being this close to Serena. The heat magnified when she gave him a peck on his cheek.

Serena felt fluffy when Ash wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. Ash had no idea what he was doing; he was just following his instincts and it was working to great effect. Time seemed to slow for both of them, but they knew they needed to call their parents. Serena decided to call her mother first. When she dialed the phone, Grace almost immediately answered. She regarded them both warmly.

"Hey, Mom!" Serena greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Serena and Ash." Grace greeted the both of them. She immediately noticed Ash had his arm around her shoulder. Grace was slightly intrigued at the gesture, but slightly anxious. She could tell that they didn't know of her conversation with Aurora earlier. She made a mental sigh of relief. She said with a small smile, "So… anything you two want to tell me?"

"Well… Ash and I are…"

"Well… Serena and I are…"

"Dating," Ash said at the same time with Serena. Grace was both surprised and amazed. She wasn't surprised by the responses. She was surprised by how frank they were and the emotion they had in their words. They were too innocent. It made her feel conflicted about what she said earlier. She didn't want to tear them apart.

She decided to focus on her positive emotions. A smile crept up on her face. She said with closed eyes, "I knew it from the day I met you, Ash. I just knew it would happen eventually." Her eyes opened up again with an intensity neither of them was used to. "And… I have a request from you."

"What is it?" He asked politely.

"Keep her close and keep her safe." Grace said with a gentle and firm voice full of warning. Ash blinked his eyes in surprise, then smiled warmly. He nodded his head almost immediately. Grace smiled and nodded in approval. "You have my blessing. Just… don't do anything stupid, you hear? I'm normally very lax, but if I find out you did something you weren't supposed to…"

Ash raised his hands up in defense and sweat-dropped slightly, "We won't do anything crazy."

"Good. I'm pretty sure your mother has may ways to punish you if you do." Grace warned.

"Mom's always been pretty relaxed. I can't imagine her too angry." Ash replied. Grace was surprised at the answer, but shrugged it off. She looked sympathetically at Ash for a split moment before looking happy again.

"Serena… is there something else you want to talk about?" Grace asked somewhat curiously.

Serena snapped her fingers, then told her, "Can I go to Kanto with Ash?"

Grace looked thoughtful at the two. She studied both of them for a few moments. Afterward, she smiled. "I don't mind it as long as you are careful."

"Of course, Mom," She responded immediately. Grace looked concerned.

"I'm serious. I want you to stay close to Ash. Let him guide you." Grace firmly stated. Serena nodded.

"Mom? One more thing." Serena asked in a serious voice.

Grace noticed a change in Serena's voice and had a feeling what she wanted to say. "Yes?"

"Over the past few days, I've been finding out a little more about myself. Did… you know I can use both aura and psychic energy?" Serena narrowed her eyes.

Grace closed her eyes, then made a ghost of a nod. Serena looked at her with a neutral expression, then it turned indescribable. Ash felt awkward and felt like he shouldn't be here. He stayed only because he could feel Serena's hand wrap around his own. He made a small smile at her and Serena looked up appreciatively.

"If you knew that I was a hybrid, why didn't you tell me?" Serena asked with a suspicious tone.

"I wanted to keep you safe, Serena. Since you have powers, you run the risk of being exposed to more danger. The more powerful, the more dangerous." Grace tried to tell her. She then looked at Ash, "Ash, many legendary Pokémon have you seen?"

Ash was confused by the question. Then, he thought about all the Pokémon he's helped in a six-year time frame. He rubbed behind his head bashfully, "Uh… I don't know. I lost track after the Hoenn region."

"And this is before you found out you were a guardian, right?" Grace pressed further.

"Yeah, but how do you know…?" Ash started, but Grace rose her hand to cut him off.

"I could be using my psychic power to peer into your mind or I could be reading your aura." Grace told him. She sighed, "That proves my point. Ash attracted powerful Pokémon without even knowing he's an aura guardian. I didn't want you to go through the same."

"Maybe… but you shouldn't decide for me what happens to me!" Serena grew irater. "I should be able to decide my fate. Not you or anyone else."

"Serena…" Grace tried to soothe, but Serena wasn't having any of it.

"Answer me this. What are you? Are you a guardian, psychic or both?" Serena narrowed her eyes. Ash kept looking at Grace and then at Serena. He'd never seen Serena so angry before, but they both looked menacing.

Grace narrowed her eyes right back. She replied somewhat sassily, "I don't care how grown you think you are, but I don't have to tell you anything. You absolutely know nothing about me or yourself and I intend to keep it that way… until you're ready. This is something we should talk about… alone."

Ash was about to stand up, but Serena forced him to stay in his seat. "You deserve to know just as much as I do, Ash."

"I like that you respect me, Ash. Even if you did leave, I wouldn't have told her." Grace acknowledged. She looked at Serena again, "The only reason why I'm considering this because I know I can't continue to hide your powers from you. You'll need to grow more as a psychic guardian in order to avoid future mishaps. You'll realize how much of a burden your powers is soon enough. Maybe by the time you reach Kanto, I'll tell you more, but you just aren't ready."

"Am I not ready or are _you_ not ready?" Serena retorted back.

"Maybe it's a mix of both. _You_ more so than me. You answer me this, then. How much do you really know about aura guardians and psychics? Do you even know anything besides any observations made of you?" Grace inquired.

"I…" Serena tried to think about her question. She looked somewhat perturbed at her mother, "I don't. How are you so accurate?"

Grace shook her head solemnly, "That's what I thought. You really don't know how powerful you are or what people are watching you." She kept shaking her head.

"What did you do? Why are you being so secretive?" Serena began to be surrounded by a bright pink aura subconsciously. Ash could feel her anger beginning to peak. Grace gasped, but made no verbal observation. Ash had to tap her shoulder to make her realize what she was doing. The aura subsided.

"I…" Grace took a deep breath before continuing, "I… did nothing other than kept your powers hidden from you, honey. Other forces came to play. I moved to Kalos so we can have peace and have a wonderful life away from..." Grace now had slightly glistening eyes. She blinked them away. "I have to go. I'm sorry if I added to your confusion, but I hope you'll come to appreciate the things I did for you when you get older."

With that, Grace hung up the phone abruptly. Serena just stared at the screen blankly. She didn't know what to say or think. Then, she began to shiver, both in anger and in sadness. Ash, not knowing what to do, decided to wrap his arm around her and rub her back slightly. He then began to hum a soothing tune to which Serena began to move back and forward without realizing it. Ash smiled in response. After a few moments, she was able to regain her composure, but looked at Ash in wonder. Serena smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He had a small blush creep up on his face and started to rub under his nose.

"Thank you. I'm feeling a little better." She said with a small smile. Serena sighed sadly, "This makes me upset because I thought I knew everything about my mom. We did everything together, even things I hated. We were always together. I wonder how much she's hiding from me. I don't even know if I know her anymore."

Ash didn't know how to respond, so he let his expression do the talking. He tried his best to convey that her mother was most likely thinking in her best interest and that everything would be alright. He wasn't sure if he could say all that with just a face, but Serena could see the emotion in his eyes. She could see their softness slowly embracing her without them even touching her. His face was the epitome of beauty to her eyes. And it alone compelled her.

Wordlessly, Serena softly caressed his cheek. Ash opened his mouth slightly in surprise, but that's all Serena needed. She propelled her face forward, closed her eyes and met her lips with his. His eyes stayed open, completely caught off guard. He had a tingling feeling on his lips, but it only took him a few moments to fully acknowledge it. When the initial shock faded, Ash slowly fluttered his eyes shut, held her waist and became fully immersed into the kiss.

Serena was caught off by the mix of gentleness and power Ash had. He was like a calm river, but at the same time had a firm and stable hand. He displayed control and dominance that swept Serena off of her feet. She could barely keep up with his intensity. They both relied purely on instinct and the rest of the world didn't matter. Their faces and bodies grew hot. Their kiss reflected one passion, one love, one soul. It was blinding to both involved and it overtook them. In what seemed to have lasted for an eternity, they had to break apart. When they drifted apart for air, they pressed their foreheads against each other and looked at each other lovingly. They both looked out of breath.

Serena was the first to recover, "I… I don't know what came over me…"

"It's alright…" Ash said with a hint of a blush remaining. He rubbed under his nose slightly. His face got even redder when he commented, "I definitely enjoyed it."

"I… did, too." Serena also admitted with a blush.

Ash took the opportunity to hold her closer to him. He stroked her honey gold locks, placed his head on top of hers, and whispered into her hair, "Hey… if your sad or upset, know you can talk to me, alright? I'm not that good of this boyfriend thing, but the least I can do is listen." Serena looked up at him, surprised at his statement.

"Ash... you are amazing. Don't feel any different." Serena said with conviction, but added quietly, "Thank you…"

"No sweat. Remember, I'll always be there for you. We'll find out everything together." Ash kissed her on top of her forehead. Serena enjoyed being in his arms. Ash didn't realize how romantic he was being to her, but she would treasure this moment. It was like a dream she didn't want to wake up from. For a few minutes, they just sat there, enjoying each other's presence. After a while, they broke off from each other. Their bodies began to cool off.

Serena looked at Ash and asked, "So… are you planning on calling your mom still?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I do wonder where she was when Aurora and I lost our memories. Everything feels cloudy." He rubbed behind his head subconsciously.

"Maybe we should wait until we see her face to face. We can watch how Mrs. Ketchum and Aurora regard one another and see who's lying about what. Or maybe we shouldn't mention this to her yet. I'm not sure if your mom is going to act like my mom." Serena finished in a smaller voice.

"I agree. I won't say anything about my powers, but I'll definitely mention…, you know…, us." Ash said with a smile. Serena giggled in response. Ash took to time to call Delia's number. For a few moments, they heard ringing. Then, a face appeared on the screen. Both Ash and Serena screamed in surprise and cringed at what answered.

"Gah!" They both cried out.

Delia had her mahogany hair tied up in a messy bun while she had a whitish-green cucumber green face mask on. She had a white robe and looked just as alarmed as the teens. She chirped in surprise, "Oh my Arceus, Ash? And someone else is with you? Give me one second." Delia abruptly hung up the phone, leaving the couple muddled in their thoughts. Ash covered his eyes with his hat in embarrassment while Serena was trying to process what she had just witnessed. Once it fully processed, she had to hide a small chuckle at Ash's expense.

"Mom…" He muttered exaggeratedly under his breath. He sounded almost like an embarrassed kid again.

After a few minutes of waiting, they received a call from the video phone. Ash picked it up and noticed that Delia had taken off the face mask and tied her hair into its normal ponytail. Her face was beaming from the effects of the mask. She was still wearing her robe, but she looked a lot better.

"Now I'm ready. Hello, Ash. Who is this with you?" Delia said with a hint of something else in her voice and looked at Serena with interest.

"Uh, well, this is Serena…" Ash gestured to his honey blond companion.

"Hi." Serena waved her hand in greeting.

"Hello, Serena." Delia greeted warmly.

"… and well, she's super awesome." Ash continued.

"Go on…" Delia leaned forward toward the screen, highly amused. She had a feeling of what he wanted to say, but wanted him to say it himself. Serena was aware of this, but Ash felt uncharacteristically nervous. He started to rub under his nose.

"And well, she's my girlfriend," Ash said finally. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to illustrate the point. Delia still looked amused and made an expectant nod.

She closed her eyes and smiled. Then, she opened her eyes and clasped her hands together, "I knew this day would come… oh, I'm so happy you're not that dense anymore!"

"Hey, I wasn't that dense!" Ash felt the urge to defend himself.

"Yeah, you kinda were and still are. Everyone seemed to know about my crush. Miette, Shauna, and even Bonnie noticed. Everyone knew except for you and Clemont." Serena added.

"Seriously?" Ash seemed very shocked at the revelation. Delia started to giggle slightly.

"That proves my point exactly. And I'm so happy that you aren't gay either." Delia expressed her emotions with a smile.

"What?" Ash blinked his eyes in surprise, slightly incredulous.

"You were traveling with Brock for a pretty long time and it didn't help that he seemed like he was a little bit of a pervert. I know it wasn't just me who felt that way." Delia admitted.

"Mom!" Ash's face turned as red as a beet. Serena could hide her laughter, even though she apologized under her breath.

"Sorry if I'm embarrassing you in front of your lady friend." Delia also began to giggle.

"Mom…" Ash didn't think he could get any more embarrassed.

"Hahaha. Sorry Ash. I'll try not to say anything else that will embarrass you, alright?" Delia said in a slightly compromising voice. Serena made a small reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Mom." Ash rubbed behind his head slightly.

"I really hope you're happy with Serena. It seems like you care about her a lot despite your den… er, lack of observation." Delia smiled as she carefully placed her words. She looked at Serena with a mix of different expressions. It was much different from the Mrs. Ketchum she'd seen just moments before. Serena couldn't tell how Delia was for a moment, but she noticed the tiniest of frowns and the most daunting of eyes. Delia's eyes felt like she was exposing her, but she didn't know why. Within the same moment, Delia regained the sweet smile she had before. Had she been seeing things?

Ash didn't notice the silent, nearly instantaneous exchange between the two ladies. He was still recovering slightly from his earlier embarrassment. Serena shook off the sense of fear she had from Delia and went back to smiling as well. She had a sinking feeling Delia knew that she was a hybrid from the knowing look, but didn't know why she felt alarmed by it. Ash broke off what seemed to be an eternity of silence between the two.

"Mom?" Ash asked with a hint of excitement.

"Yes, dear?" She asked.

"Can I take Serena to Kanto with me? It'd be nice for you to meet her face to face." Ash asked.

"I look forward to meeting her in person. I'd love to know learn about her. She seems _very_ special." Delia looked at Serena with a sparkle in her eyes. Serena made a small blush in response. She continued, "Is that all you needed to tell me?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Mom." Ash nodded his head. Delia looked like she had a thoughtful expression.

"There is something I should tell you, though. Are you still with Aurora?" Delia asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Ash was confused by the question.

"There's something about her I should tell you. Both of you." Delia said in a serious voice.

"What is it?" Ash asked curiously.

"I'm pretty sure you know at this point that she's an aura guardian, but she's incredibly dangerous," Delia said in a warning tone.

Ash thought about the visions and the linked conflict he and Aurora has. He could tell that she wasn't to be taken lightly, but it made him a tad suspicious she would say something when he didn't even mention the raven haired woman.

"I wouldn't say this I didn't feel like you were endangered. She will..." Delia was about to continue, but Happy suddenly entered the Pokémon Center and jumped onto Ash's lap. Ash, Serena, and Delia all blinked in surprise. Happy squealed in excitement and snuggled under Ash. Ash decided to pet her head awkwardly.

"Happy? Why are you here?" Ash asked.

 ** _"I felt Aurora meditating, but I noticed that you and Serena weren't with her anymore. I grew curious, so I decided to check on you, but it seems you're only talking to this piece of sh… er, I mean... your mother. Delilah, it's been a while, hasn't it?"_** Happy said in a much colder voice than normal. The couple was surprised by the significant change in the normally jovial pixie.

"I told you and your trainer to call me by my real name." Delia scowled at the fairy type. Happy rose her nose in the air.

 ** _"Delilah is your real name, but I don't care what you think. Besides, speaking about my friend behind her back?"_** The Sylveon narrowed her eyes. Happy leaned closer into the screen with a fake amused expression. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, ** _"Go on, Delilah. Tell us what she would do to the one person she would never harm. Seriously, if she's so dangerous, we should be afraid, right?"_**

"Er… I'll tell you later, Ash. I know how Happy is when it comes to defending her trainer." Delia grumbled.

"OK, I guess. It was nice talking to you, Mom. Before you go, Aurora said for me to give you her regards. She seemed pretty excited to catch up with you." Ash noted.

"I'm sure she's very excited, Ash," Delia said dryly. Delia told him with a slanted smile, "It's been nice talking to you, too. Remember to wash your 'you-know-what's' and we will be good."

"Mom!" Ash's face grew even redder from embarrassment. Serena couldn't hide another giggle.

"Oh right. Sorry, Ash. I'm looking forward to seeing you, Serena, and Aurora in Kanto. Stay safe until then, sweetie." Delia said as she hung up the phone.

Serena continued to giggle at Ash's expense. Ash took a few moments to recover. His face was no longer red. Happy just shook her head and jumped off of his lap. Ash and Serena followed the fairy type until they were right in front of the door. Ash stopped the Sylveon before she could move too far. He called out, "What was all that about? Did Aurora send you?"

 ** _"No. I came out on my own."_** Happy immediately answered without looking back at the raven haired teen.

"Why did you come out?" Ash asked.

 ** _"Aurora and Delilah doesn't have the best relationship, Ash. I suggest you don't talk about Aurora to Delilah and conversely for Aurora."_** Happy said.

"What happened that made them dislike each other?" Serena asked curiously. Happy turned around to regard both of them and shook her head. She looked sad.

 ** _"What happened between them occurred when they both were teens. Don't get me wrong: Aurora still tolerates Delilah. However, Aru hates her with every fiber of her being. None of us Aspects like her either. She's a subject of controversy for them and I know you don't want to see either side angry."_** Happy warned. They both nodded.

"Why don't you like my mom?" Ash wondered. Happy made a bitter, dry chuckle. She shook her head sadly.

 ** _"If Aurora or Aru feels one way about someone, we will most likely have the same feelings depending on the person."_** Happy told him. He decided to press her further to see what he could find out.

"Did Mom have something to do with how I separated from Aurora?" He asked. Happy had a sad slanted smile.

 ** _"I wasn't there when you got separated, so I don't know completely. Besides, it's not in my place to tell you specifics, young master. Aurora deserves to show you more than anyone."_** Happy said nothing else as she went outside the Pokémon Center. She knew Ash would continue to bombard her with questions, and she didn't want to answer anymore.

Ash and Serena also followed. They wondered why Aurora didn't have her Pokemon with her in the past. If Happy truly wasn't there, she really couldn't tell him much. Ash also couldn't help be curious about the female Ketchums' relationship. They both seemed sweet, so he thought it was odd for them to have hostility toward one another. He hoped that they would make amends one day. Who knows? Maybe he'd be the reason they could make up.

* * *

Aurora had her fists pressed together, eyes closed, legs in a pretzel shape. She was perfectly still and completely closed off to anything that passed. Clemont and Bonnie were also sitting, in a similar position, trying to mimic Aurora. Bonnie was fidgeting too much while Clemont was thinking about too many things to make his mind clear. They both had their eyes open, but was surprised to see Ash and Serena come outside.

Happy ran to Aurora and licked her on her face. Aurora made no movement. She wasn't surprised. There was nothing that could break Aurora's concentration when she's meditating, except for one thing. Happy rummaged through Aurora's bag until she found what she was looking for. Happy placed a Poke Bar under her nose and wriggled it. For a few moments, nothing happened. Her nose then shifted slightly when she took a whiff of the snack in front of her. Aurora's amber eyes finally opened. Confusion danced on her face. Then, hunger. She licked her lips. Happy giggled as she gave her trainer the treat she'd been craving.

It looked like a reversal of roles. Happy turned into the trainer while Aurora was the Pokémon. She ate the snack almost immediately. Aurora giggled and rubbed the fairy type's head. Her expression turned more suspicious. She narrowed her eyes, "Happy, why did you come out?"

 **"No particular reason."** Happy whistled. Aurora laughed, but it was sarcastic. Her eyes turned piercing.

"I can tell when you lie just as well as you can tell when I lie," Aurora said, unimpressed. Happy began to laugh nervously. "I know you better than that. Seriously, why did you come out?"

 **"You know how Delilah is and when I sensed Ash talking with her, I had to-"**

"You had to do nothing, that's what you had to do." Aurora curtly responded. She continued in Happy's head, _"Don't butt in! Got it?"_

 ** _"But Aurora…"_** Happy tried to reason, but Aurora wasn't having it.

 _"Happy!"_ Aurora thundered in her head. Happy visibly flinched, lowered her ears and closed her eyes. Then, she opened them with a bit of trepidation. Aurora looked annoyed. Ash and his friends wondered what they were talking about.

 ** _"Yes, Mistress…"_** Happy said in a low and disappointed voice.

 _"And don't call me that!"_ Aurora groaned.

 ** _"Can you let me say this, at least?"_** Happy asked in a pleading voice.

 _"What is it?"_ Aurora replied irritably.

 ** _"I wasn't trying to be nosy. Even though I'm in my ball, Delilah's aura is so potent I can sense her presence if she speaks. She was about to lie about you to sow feelings of distrust in Ash. That's why I really came out."_** Happy explained herself. Aurora's eyes softened as she shook her head sadly.

 _"I figured as much, my adorable meddler. She knew I would want to travel with him, so she took this opportunity try to paint me as some sort of monster. I needed her to say something terrible."_ Aurora admitted. Happy looked at her trainer like she was insane.

 ** _"What?!"_** Happy asked, shocked.

 _"I planned this. I would have asked Ash to look into my aura. That's why I was meditating… to make my aura as pure as it could be at the moment. Auras don't lie. Words do."_ Aurora said with certainty. Happy widened her eyes in understanding. Aurora continued, _"I wanted to expose Delilah to Ash, but it seems he's going to stay oblivious for a little while longer."_

 ** _"I'm so sorry, Aurora. If I had known..."_**

 _"He'll know everything soon enough. Next time, trust me a little more."_

 ** _"I will. Still, I'll never understand why you still tolerate that bit… I mean…_** **_her."_** Happy shook her head and cleared her throat. She wasn't used to feeling so negative about anything and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. Aurora noticed this and started to pet her head again.

Aurora chuckled slightly. _"It's alright. I know how you all feel about her. To be honest, I don't understand why I still accept her. Maybe it's a piece of me that wishes for us to be close again._ "

 _"That piece is gonna get you killed one day if you don't take action."_ A third voice entered herself into the conversation. Happy looked slightly afraid while Aurora was indifferent. Aru regarded Happy first, _"Don't worry, I'm not going to start a fuss."_ Happy visibly sighed in relief. She continued, _"Personally, I'd always wonder what it would take for you to snap at her before the separation. Now I wonder what you will do if you see her again now that Ash is older."_

 _"I'm not sure, actually,"_ Aurora admitted. _"I probably would try to talk before seriously fighting. However, if Ash dies because of her... I'm not sure if I'll be able to control myself_. _My eyes would definitely turn orange then._ "

If Aurora's eyes were orange, that meant both her and Aru were enraged. The combination of a balance and counterbalance's eyes is the most deadly form of an aura allegiance. The main draw is that they revert to their primal instincts and they lose their normal sense of self. This version lasts until they run out of energy or the person they sought to destroy was dead. It was nigh impossible to try to calm down an enraged Ketchum in an aura allegiance.

 _"Wow... and you're the pacifist compared to me. You would actually be willing to lose yourself to numb the pain?"_ Aru said with surprise.

 _"Delilah has two strikes. Ash is the final strike that will make or break her... and me as well."_ Aurora replied with a low growl. She could feel her body heating up and prevented herself from creating steam in her hands. She admitted, _"Even though she's spiteful, I'm thankful that under her care, Ash grew up decently. I'm happy he had a good childhood."_

 _"At least that's one thing she didn't screw up."_ Aru conceded. _"However, I think Happy was right to be suspicious and I'm glad she stepped in on her own. Props to you, pixie."_

Happy was surprised that she was getting praised by Aru of all people. She bashfully replied, **_"T-thanks, Mistress."_**

 _"Don't call me that, either. You aren't my slave or anyone else's."_ Aru said in a gentle voice. Happy was surprised once again. She said to Aurora, _"Later, Aurora. The next time I'm out, I won't be so nice, so you best get yourself and those kids prepared."_ With that, Aru's presence diminished from her mind. Aurora and Happy nodded at each other with determined expressions.

"Aurora... what were you and Happy talking about?" Ash asked them.

Aurora got up from the ground and wordlessly returned Happy in her capsule. She pointed in the direction of the exit of the city. "We should be heading out now while it's still morning time. And… we were talking about how prepared you kids should be when we leave this city."

"Aru spoke as well?"

"Yes," Aurora answered immediately. She moved a few feet away from the teens and looked up at the sky, "To make this easier, maybe I shouldn't even travel with you kids anymore. I don't want to pose a danger to you guys and I know I will if you decide to keep me with you."

"Hey, I'm not one to abandon anyone," Ash said with a smile. "It may be safer, but… I don't want you to go."

"You… don't?" Aurora widened her eyes, then looked at him with an indescribable expression. Ash gave her an encouraging smile.

"I really want to get to know you better again. The last few things you've shown me are pretty fun and cool to use and I definitely want to learn more about my aura… at least, again." Ash curled his fists tightly and in response created a faint blue. He made the glowing stop. "Besides, we have a rematch soon, too. We can't do any of those things if you decide to leave. We're still linked, right?" Ash gestured for her to answer. Aurora nodded slightly. Ash put his hand out and smiled. "Then we're in this together."

Aurora looked down at his hand for a few moments. Then, she smiled and grabbed it, and shook it. She nodded her head and gave an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Ash."

"It's no sweat, Aurora. Is everyone else alright with her traveling with us still?" He looked to the rest of her friend. Aurora grew very anxious of the four younger people standing before her. She couldn't make eye contact with anyone of them. She didn't know how the rest of Ash's friends would respond and steeled herself for the worse.

"I want her to keep traveling with us! Besides, she made us breakfast this morning. That was super nice." Bonnie said cheerfully.

"I'm alright with it. After all, she did save us yesterday from being killed." Clemont added.

"Even with the counterbalance thing, Aurora's been really sweet I don't mind her saying." Serena chimed in.

"Well, it's settled then. Let's head on out." Ash said while gesturing everyone to follow him out of the city. Bonnie, Clemont, Serena followed his lead, while Aurora was slightly stunned at how accepting everyone was. The sanguine behavior was far and between in the Hokori region. It took her several moments to recover. Not wanting to lag too far behind, she caught up to the traveling teens as they made their way to Route 4.

The route was littered with flowers and trees. A patch of different colored flowers led into a relatively dense forest that would eventually lead into Lumiose City. The beginning path was filled with different flowers with wide petals. Some were short-stemmed while others were taller. Some flowers were blue, yellow, white, red or orange. Most of the flowers even resembled that of wild Flabébé. Bonnie giggled as she saw different bug type Pokémon like Ledyba pass by them from above. Ash and his friends walked through the flowery path. Then, they entered the forest.

After twenty minutes of walking along the straight path, Aurora hissed in pain and stopped in her tracks. She groaned and clutched her hair tightly. She slammed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. Ash and company noticed her distress and knew immediately what was happening. Bonnie looked at her nervously, remembering what Clemont had told her about Ashton.

"N-no… I will not allow it! Just a little farther to Lumiose…" Aurora said with a quickened and panicked breath. Her eyes shifted to red.

"Girl, I've waited long enough." Her voice shifted to being much lighter than normal. Ash grew immediately on guard and stood in front of his friends protectively. Her eyes once again changed to yellow.

"I… can't allow… you to slip past… We're… halfway there…" Aurora tried to take a few steps forward, but she was paralyzed in her movements. Her body was shaking heavily. Her eyes flickered between yellow and red until it stayed red. She had an amused smirk.

"Eventually, all limits are meant to be broken." Aru cackled. She looked at Ash and his friends deviously. "How will you deal with a more sadistic Aurora? I can't wait to find out."

* * *

 **A/N: A few French sentences appeared, so I'll translate for those who won't understand French: _'_** ** _Je me souviens tu étais tres irritant, Ashton. Tu n'as pas du tout changé.' = I remember you were very irritating, Ashton. You haven't changed at all. (Informal)_**

 ** _'Je pense que je l'ai entendu parler de vous, Madame.'= I think I've heard of you, Madame. (Formal)_**

 ** _'Très impressionnant, jeune hybride!' = Very impressive, young hybrid!_**

 **So there we have it. Verdania, like Nyxcipher, will not be touched upon too much until the next book. However, I will say that she is a Psychic/Fairy type and is known in folklore as the Verdant Defender. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and in two weeks, I'll see you when Aru rampages.**

 **Next Chapter: Guardian Conflict: All vs. One**

 **~SPG123~**


	19. Guardian Conflict: All vs One

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. An update for anyone who cares: I made it into the final round of the science competition. I feel super happy and am hard at work toward creating the perfect poster. A little bit of my depression is also gone, though I still think about the confession from time to time. I don't let that stop me from trying to enjoy life to its fullest! ^_^**

 **Ten chapters ago, a wayward Ashton attacked. Now, it's time for the master to strut her stuff. Let's see what happens as the second phase of the guardian conflict comes to a close. I hope everyone will enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 _"I am tired of people saying that poor character is the only reason people do wrong things. Actually, circumstances cause people to act a certain way. It's from those circumstances that a person's attitude is affected followed by the weakening of character. Not the reverse." - Shannon L. Alder_

* * *

Chapter 18: Guardian Conflict: All vs. One

Aru began to immerse in a harsh dark yellow aura. Her fists were clenched tightly and trembling slightly. She had her back turned to them as the atmosphere grew uncomfortable. All of her Poke Balls from her belt trembled as all six of her partners released themselves at once. They moved to be right in front of Ash and his companions, ready to fight. From their expression, Ash knew exactly what was going on. After all, he'd been through it himself.

She turned around and looked at them with a huge grin on her face. She raised her arms openly. "My lovely adversaries, I'm thankful you decided to take my advice and go along the forest path. There were no unnecessary pains and that's always a good thing." She looked around, noticed a tree of apples, and took one from its branch. She sat on the branch and ate one of them. She gestured her arms to the scenery, "Route 4 is always beautiful around this time of year, isn't it?"

"Bonnie, stay close to me," Clemont told his sister while simultaneously glaring at the lady. Aru jumped off of the tree and sauntered toward the siblings.

"A regular boy like you can't stop me." Aru's eyes narrowed.

She snapped her fingers and trapped Bonnie in her aura grip. Bonnie tried to move, but couldn't. Chi-Chi and Rio both summoned a ball of energy from their claws and shot it at the raven haired woman. The guardian's eyes glowed yellow as she stopped the two aura spheres in their tracks. With a wave of her arm, she threw them back at their respectful senders. Chi-Chi teleported a couple of feet away from her attack while Rio summoned his Bone Rush attack to slice his sphere in two. Aru did this while maintaining the trapped Bonnie in the air. Bonnie started to scream on stop of her lungs.

"Stop it!" Serena called out. The older female merely shrugged her shoulders. When Serena got close enough, the dark haired woman grabbed Serena's hand and threw her on the ground. Aru had a bone club pointed a few inches from her face. Serena sat there, petrified. Aru's eyes looked unforgiving.

"This is my main advice: Don't approach an opponent who outmatches you." Aru flashed an amused smirk at the honey-blond teen. She snapped her fingers and gently forced Serena to be beside Ash.

"Serena! Are you all right?" Ash tended to his loved one.

"I'm fine," Serena muttered. She was surprised at how simple she moved her and even more surprised that she had actually felt _comfortable_ in Aru's aura grip. Meanwhile, Bonnie was squirming about in Aru's aura. The blond child felt weird being in the air without any support and fought Aru's influence to get down. The raven haired lady was impressed with the girl's spunk.

"Let go of me!" Bonnie demanded. Aru's grin grew wider.

"Why don't you make me?" With a gesture of her fingers, Bonnie's body slowly moved towards Aru. Aru caressed Bonnie's cheek and her hand grew warmer and warmer until it felt extremely hot to touch. It felt like a hot piece of coal was being pressed against her face and she couldn't do anything about it. The blond girl was forced to endure the agonizing torture. "Oh wait… you can't. Tell me, Bonnie. In your screams, do you feel pain?"

"Yes!"

"Do you feel the pungent sting of anguish?"

"Yes! Stop it!"

"I will stop when I want to stop." Aru lowered her voice to a much darker tone. It made Bonnie scared to the bone. She tried her best to muffle her cries more. Aru continued once Bonnie was quiet, "One more question. Can you feel how I feel?"

Bonnie was confused by the question, but was in too much pain to care. She answered in the way that she thought would appease her burning cheek, "Yes! Yes! I feel your pain! Please let me go…"

"Do you really?" Aru grabbed Bonnie by the throat and tossed her aside like a rag doll. She smiled evilly as she approached the fallen girl. Bonnie was scrambling to get up, but couldn't balance herself. She flinched when she felt Aru's hand on her back. Her eyes widened with fear when she looked up at the conflicted guardian. Her smile was really starting to creep her out.

"Leave her alone!" Clemont rushed to where Bonnie was. Aru looked very amused. Before he could properly reach Bonnie, Aru elbowed him in the stomach and pushed him back on the ground. Clemont grunted with agony, but refused to stay down. He needed to fight for his sister's sake. He got back on his feet almost immediately and charged at Aru.

"You really wanna try that, boy?" Aru shook her head sadly, grabbed his shoulder and force pressure at very specific spots on his body. Clemont's body twitched as he fell to the ground. His entire body didn't listen to a single of his commands. Aru viciously kicked him over and over. Although his body was numb, her kicks were so hard that it still was able to hurt. Her assault was stopped when she was trapped in psychic energy. She merely scoffed at the effort done by Rio and Chi-Chi.

"Big brother!" Bonnie cried out with agony. She tried to help get him up, but even though the psychic attack, Aru had her trapped in her aura grip. It made everyone wonder if she was just toying with them.

Aru's body relaxed as her body slowly began immersed in a dark purple aura. Rio's and Chi-Chi's concentration immediately broke. She smirked malevolently. Her wolf-like eyes looked scarier, her grin grew creepier, and the dark aura made her appear even more daunting. Her aura stretched out as it had a life of its own. With her eyes glowing and the aura becoming wilder, she looked reminiscent of something demonic.

Aurora's partners decided to act on the frightening display. Happy shot a Moonblast. Kairyu shot a Dragon Pulse. From her claws, Suzie summoned a shockwave of dark energy. Rio created an aura sphere. Chi-Chi shot a Thunderbolt. Finally, Chari added her own Fire Blast in the mix. Aru looked indifferent as she widened her hands. She got rid of the dark aura to summon a large yellow force field around Bonnie, Clemont and herself. All the attacks did nothing to pierce through.

In the effort to defend herself, Aru's grip on Bonnie subsided. Bonnie was surprised to see Aru shield both her and Clemont and wondered why. She decided not to worry about it and tend to her brother. She dragged Clemont's body away from the distracted guardian. She was only able to move him at the edge of the shield. Chari roared with rage as she slammed her tail into the shield. It did nothing to destroy her defense.

"Honestly, Chari, do you seriously expect that to work? I'm like an impregnable wall." Aru said, keeping her defense up.

 **"We will get through eventually. Even you can't keep up a field of this strength forever,"** Chari snarled as she continued to punch through Aru's resistance. Aru smiled as she looked at Bonnie again. The young girl stopped in her tracks and shivered. Clemont looked up at her, frustrated. The way Aru looked at Bonnie was just like Ashton did with Serena initially.

"Aru! Stop scaring her! She's done nothing wrong!" Ash said with conviction.

Aru ignored him and focused her attention on Bonnie. In her hands, she created a shockwave of energy and shot it at Chari to push her back away from her. This provided Aru the leverage she needed to give her undivided attention to the frightened little girl.

Bonnie couldn't take it. Bonnie had tears in her eyes as she tried not to see Aru, but she couldn't unsee the image she saw with Aru's dark aura. She's never seen anything so horrifying in her life. She curled up into a ball and cried quietly beside her brother. Aru flashed a toothless grin as she snapped her fingers and formed a ring of fire around Bonnie and Clemont. Bonnie wrapped her hands around her knees as she sat petrified in the trapping circle. She could see a silhouette of Aru approaching her. She closed her eyes and looked away. Aru walked through the fire and forced Bonnie's chin upward. The minute her hand started to heat up again, Bonnie willed herself to look into Aru's eyes. The heat dissipated from Aru's hands.

"Did I do a good job frightening you, dear?" Aru asked in a mockingly soothing tone.

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie screamed on the top of her lungs.

"I think the better question is why didn't I do this earlier?" Aru cackled without emotion.

"You are a sick, twisted woman," Bonnie said simply. Aru's smile increased in size.

"Not twisted, my young darling. I'm just a little vindictive." Aru purred.

She was shaking in fear. She was trying to be brave, but Aru was too erratic. Aru chortled as she responded to her thoughts, "Your supposed bravado is not having much effect on me, is it? Such a smart little girl to figure that out during all of this. Stick and stones make break your bones, but words may never hurt me. Bones may break when lives are at stake, but no one will ever stop me. Bonnie, have you heard of that last part?"

 **"Bonnie, whatever you do, don't answer that! It's a trick question!"** Happy warned. She knew Aru said things to throw people off what she really wanted to convey.

"Oh my adorable little cutie, she's forced to answer. Otherwise, I'll burn her face off." Aru said casually. Aru noticed the morbid expression from Bonnie and added, "No pressure or anything."

"N…no… I…I… don't know what you want from me..."

She made the ring of fire disappear around them, but grabbed Bonnie roughly by the shirt. Her feet were dangling into space as Aru looked at her maliciously. Clemont wanted to get up and help, but he could only helplessly lie on the floor. Bonnie struggled to force Aru to let go of her. Aru made the dangling girl be a few inches away from her mouth.

"I want to make you feel how I felt when I nearly completely faded from existence. Since you don't know how much pain I've endured while suppressed in Aurora's body, I want to make everyone else suffer. I was literally in a prison in my own mind, disappearing from existence as Aurora accepted the lies her so called partners, parents and friends told her about Ash." Aru's eyes glowed red more and more as she continued. Bonnie was shaking uncontrollably, petrified with fear. The older female threw Bonnie down on the ground and she landed on her behind. She was surprised the deranged guardian didn't do more to her.

 **"We only lied to try to protect Aurora! We thought Ash had died when we didn't see him with her... especially since we found Aurora in a near-death state. We didn't want her to grieve like we did! We had no idea you were fading!"** Chari tried to defend hers and her partner's actions, but Aru was getting angrier.

 _"Why does that seem so familiar... I almost died...? I remember being... so afraid... and helpless. And Aurora... she..."_ His head began to hurt as he tried to remember something. He saw broken images of an orange eyed Aurora struggling to get up and glowering at someone. He remembered he was urging her to keep fighting while also looking up fearfully at the same person. Everywhere around them looked blurry to him. He couldn't remember anyone else's faces. He felt so close to remembering, but couldn't. He needed to hear more. _"She... nearly died to protect me, but I don't remember how. I need to hear more."_

"Aurora, Aurora, Aurora. That's all I heard from you. I may not be the side you prefer, but I _am_ Aurora. You weren't trying to protect _me!"_ She hissed.

 **"Aru, we were..."** Chari tried to speak, but one look from Aru stopped her cold. Her eyes were now completely red with anger. Chari wasn't sure which side of her trainer was scarier when angered, but Aru was making a case for herself.

"You were only thinking about yourselves!" Aru screeched. She created a surge of electrical aura at her fingertips and shot it at her oldest partner. Chari roared in pain and she struggled to take the attack from her enraged trainer. Aru's eyes grew redder. She yelled, "Didn't you think it was a bit weird that Aurora couldn't create her marks or that you didn't hear from me for years after Aurora's separation from Ash?"

 **"..."** Chari suddenly felt so guilty. She didn't know what to say. Aru's cheeks began to glow until two 'z' shaped marks appeared.

"A Ketchum without their marks is a broken Ketchum... one without their counterbalance. You didn't care. You _never_ cared!" Aru was so furious that she was shaking.

Aru increased the intensity of the electricity. Chari screamed louder. All of Aurora's other partners tried to help out the Charizard, but Aru anticipated their approach. She became immersed in a dark yellow aura that slowly grew more purple and brought out her hands. All of her Pokemon screamed in pain as each of them struggled to take in the dark aura Aru was emitting. Even Suzie couldn't take all the negative energy at once. They all were ensnared in the dark aura. Ash and his friends were horrified.

"I thought Aurora would fully believe you one day and would stop having doubts as to why she felt empty. I felt eternal torture would my fate until I would completely fade from existence. No one could hear my cries. No one could see my pain. And nobody cared. It's always the balance they care about." Aru spat bitterly.

 **"Aru... we care... about you."** Chari summoned enough strength to speak through getting shocked.

"Good luck trying to prove that to me. There was a time I cared for you. That's long since changed." Aru looked away and made her voice sound exactly like Aurora's. Chari had a shiver down her spine. She felt as though Aurora herself was condemning her.

Ash and Serena were about to throw out their Poke Balls to help out the trapped Pokemon, but Aru anticipated this as well. Since there were living beings inside the capsules, Aru took full advantage. Aru opened her free hand and propelled everyone's Poke Balls to her. As she twiddled her fingers, the capsules levitated around her. She placed them all in her bag.

Aru's eyes became redder as she focused her energy on Chari. Chari's screams grew louder and louder and her will to remain standing wavered. Ash's eyes ghosted to Chari's flame. It grew smaller and smaller. He had a shiver seeing this and didn't want to see it any longer. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. They glowed a dark blue.

"Enough of this, Aruru!" Ash's eyes turned red and he jerked his hands skyward. Aru yelped in surprised as her hands were abruptly brought up in the air. Aru's lightning was redirected to the sky and she eyed the younger Ketchum in awe. Chari fell on her knees, panting. Her flame began to stabilize again.

"Ashton, do not interfere!" Aru growled.

"I'm not letting you hurt your best pal anymore. I don't want you to make the same mistake I made," Ashton frowned. Pikachu was surprised by the statement. Despite the situation, he smiled and nuzzled the red-eyed Ash against his cheek. Ashton smiled at the electric type's touch. Aru eyed the two of them curiously.

Aru looked back at her weakened Charizard. She felt a swell of guilt swirling inside her, but the feeling quickly passed when she remembered how she nearly faded. Aru sneered and snidely replied in Aurora's voice, "Unlike you and Pikachu, Chari is _not_ my friend. None of my so called partners are. I'm going to make sure they all pay... starting with my oldest."

Ashton narrowed his eyes when he observed Aru shifted her body slightly. It went unnoticed to everyone but him. The second she moved, they both made a mad dash toward the same target: Chari. Aru was slightly faster than the boy and was determined to put out Chari's flame. Ashton knew he couldn't reach the lizard in time, so he brought his hand out. Aru threw out a punch toward the lizard. Chari closed her eyes and flinched at the incoming strike, but was surprised when she didn't feel the impact.

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see a dark blue forcefield surrounding her. The defensive maneuver vanished immediately upon receiving the blow, but it was enough to push Aru back slightly. Aru was surprised at the field and made a begrudgingly impressed smirk. When she tried to strike Chari twice more, Ashton swiftly stood in front of her and blocked both of his mother's punches with his hands. Chari looked at the younger counterbalance gratefully while Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont watched the interaction in awe.

Since Aru was focusing her energy on Ashton, the dark aura she used to ensnare her partners disappeared. They all gasped at the feeling of despair being washed away from their shoulders, but cringed at what might have happened if Ashton wasn't here. They noted her aura had gotten more potent since the last time she was in a spiritual conflict with Aurora.

Aru could easily knock Ashton down or subdue him, but hesitated. Aru was internally terrified at the situation, but kept an outward neutral expression. She had an indescribable fear when she looked at the intensity in his eyes. He looked too much like the version of Ash she'd fought in her nightmares. She had to remind herself that this was the real Ashton and that he wouldn't try to kill her. The elder Ketchum decided to distract herself with speech.

"Since when are you able to make forcefields...?" Aru murmured.

"Since just now. Thanks for showing me, fellow counterbalance." Ashton replied derisively. Aru made a prideful smirk.

"I'm impressed you're abusing that perk we have already. Not gonna lie... this is really making me want to spar with you to see what you are really made of," Aru admitted. She began to push him back more and more. Ashton tried to dig in his heels, but Aru wasn't messing around anymore. "A pity we are in a similar situation to when you first released your anger..."

Aru suddenly made a solemn smile and closed her eyes. Aru clutched the younger Ketchum's hands strongly. As gently as she could, she flipped him over her head. However, she made no attempt in restraining him afterward. Ashton grunted when he landed on the ground. Aru opened her eyes and continued to look sad.

"I'm so sorry to have flipped you," Aru said with softened eyes. She huffed with a determined voice, "However, not even you will stop me from fulfilling my duty."

"Is your duty really so important that you feel the need to attack innocent people?" Ashton's eyes shifted back to brown as he questioned her. Aru seemed to expect the confronting tone and sighed sadly. She seemed to give him a hidden message he couldn't fully discern.

"There are forces at work that you don't understand, Ash. You may not like the approach I'm taking with this, but trust me, I'm helping us both out in the long run." Aru explained. Ash wondered how attacking everyone would help them out. It didn't make sense to him.

"Is it your duty to hurt me as well?" Ash questioned her. Aru shifted uncomfortably and glared at him. Though her wolf-like eyes could often make a person quake in their boots, it had no effect on Ash. Ash glared back and had the same intimidating gaze. Despite how unfair the question was to her, she didn't hesitate to answer.

"No. It's my duty to protect you... and I am in more ways than one." Aru addressed his question with a sigh. Ash was skeptical of the answer. She continued in a somber voice, "Ash... I could never forgive myself if I hurt you. Please don't twist my words around..."

"Will you really let your anger control you just to carry out your so called duty? Is it really worth it?" He continued. Aru looked down and appeared unresponsive.

"…" Aru remained silent.

"I see it from both sides. I could understand a little about how Ashton feels because he nearly faded. You have every right to be angry. I could also understand how your partners felt if they thought I was dead. They did what they felt was right. I'll admit they were a bit selfish in only thinking about Aurora, but didn't they try to mend their mistakes when you were able to come back out?" Ash asked.

"After I attacked them and forced them to acknowledge me," Aru answered with a snort and glared at her Pokemon. They all looked down guiltily.

"They still tried to help you, didn't they?" Ash assumed. Aru confirmed this with a nod. "You can't only look at the bad side of things. What about the good?"

"I'm... looking at it right now," Aru grumbled with a sideways smile. Ash beamed at his progress. He noticed that she was no longer tense and her eyes were still soft.

"If you can see the good, then there's no point of this. Aru… please stop attacking. Will you atone for your mistakes? Forgive, but not forget?" He offered a small smile.

Aru closed her eyes and contemplated to herself. She noticed all the anxious expressions towards her. She looked down at her hands. She closed her eyes and shook her head in regret. Then, she gave a guilty smile, "You know, maybe you're right."

 **"After everything she'd done, do you really expect her to be so easily convinced, Ash?"** Kairyu asked. Ash widened his eyes and gestured the dragon type to stop talking. **"I'm not buying it. Counterbalances will _never_ change. They are always vicious. What use is there to try to be civil to one?"**

It took a bit for Aru to fully process what he said. Then, visible smoke came from all over her body. All of her partners knew what that meant. They gulped. Ash's eyes turned red and stepped back from Aru and in front of Serena. She was surprised at the gesture. Aru looked at Kairyu with a malevolent expression.

"You just reminded me that not all things are good. Apparently, I will never change and if that's what you want, that's how I'll be. If you truly want to see me drag this out, well, I do have amazing endurance," Aru growled. His statement reminded her how much she despised her Pokemon and she was determined to make them pay. Kairyu realized how badly he screwed up. He focused too much on how Aru was in the past, not considering that Ash was with them now.

She squeezed her fists and looked around. Aru eyed Bonnie and she immediately looked away in fear. Clemont was still trapped to the ground. So that only left…

"Serena…" Serena perked up to Aru calling her name and stood defensively. Aru noticed this change and raised her eyebrow in amusement. Aru cracked her fists as she approached the honey blond teen.

"If you do anything to her…" Ash growled at the threat with a low voice. He stood in front of his love, ready to protect her. He was annoyed that he almost had gotten through to Aru, only for it to get taken away.

"You'll what?" Aru responded, devoid of emotion. Aru summoned another ring of fire around the three of them. Ash and Serena stood in the middle while Aru slowly approached them. Ash narrowed his eyes the closer she got. He felt a cold quiver when she whispered in his ear. "I could destroy you in a second, you know."

"You could, but we both know you wouldn't. We've reached a bit of an impasse." Ash frowned. Aru shook her head.

"Not quite. I have many ways of getting to my targets..." Aru smirked as she looked at Serena deviously. Before Ash could properly respond, Aru seemingly disappeared into thin air.

Ash thought, bewildered. " _Since when could she do that?"_

"Surprise!" Aru reappeared right beside Serena. She yelped as Aru wrapped her arm around her neck. Ash tried to help her, but Aru used her free hand to create a small flame near Serena's face. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. Serena was shaking in terror while looking at Ash. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he backed away slightly from them. Immediately, Aru made the flame disappear.

"Ash…" Serena choked out. Aru made her grip even tighter around the blond's neck.

"Serena! Let her go!" Ash screamed as loudly as he could. Ash couldn't take much more of it. He hated to see Serena in so much pain.

"I've been impressed this entire time. Can you impress me further?" Aru said with a twinkle in her eyes. Ash furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion. Aru smiled dastardly as the distressed female. Aru kept the same hold on Serena while glaring at Ash. It was like she was looking for him to do something.

Ash knew he wasn't that skilled with his aura, but he had to try for Serena's sake. He yelled with all of his might as his hands started to glow a dark blue. Aru raised an eyebrow in surprise. Before she could read on what he was doing, Ash trapped Aru with his own aura grip. Aru gasped in surprise as Ash forced her to let go of Serena's neck. Serena crawled away from the enraged female and stayed beside Ash.

The raven haired woman tried to fight off Ash's influence, but seemed to be in pain while trying. Ash could feel all the pent up anger Aru had. It took him all his willpower not to succumb to the rage. It made him shiver down to the bone as their aura warred on.

"You never cease to amaze me, boy…" Aru looked at Ash with slight admiration. She surrounded herself with her own yellow aura. The outline on Aru alternated between yellow and blue. Ash was increasingly finding it more difficult to detain her. His face was beaded with sweat. His hands were out in front of him as he slowly walked up to Aru. He could feel his influence increase the closer he got. Her body was rejecting Ash's aura to the best of its ability, but because it was so potent, it was impossible to escape.

Aru took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself. She closed her eyes as her breathing slowed down. Her body visibly relaxed. Much to Ash's surprise, he could feel her calming down. Ash's surprise was all that she need to break away. Aru disappeared once again, breaking Ash's concentration. She reappeared right beside him and snapped her fingers. Now, he was trapped in her aura grip. A yellow light shrouded around him. Ash wanted to fight against it, but realized he used up too much aura trying to trap Aru.

"You can teleport?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"No. I morphed into aura. Aura is invisible to the naked eye unless a person makes it visible." She looked at him with a bit of pride and a little sadness. "I have to admit, I'm proud of you. Who knew Aurora showing you the aura grip would be useful to you so soon? I knew she was right about your endurance being bad. Now… where was I…" Aru smirked towards Serena once again. She whimpered in terror.

 **"Ash forced her to use a lot of her aura! Everybody, now!"** Chari roared. The rest of Aurora's partners complied. Chari used Flamethrower. Suzie used Dark Pulse. Kairyu used Dragon Pulse. Chi-Chi used Thunderbolt. Rio used Aura Sphere. Happy used Moonblast. All their attacks were aimed at Aru. Aru tried to erect a barrier, but was too weak to put up enough resistance. Using some quick thinking, she created a thin aura barrier around herself to try to lessen the blow. She wailed in agony all six attacks struck her at once. All the attacks caused a large explosion when they made contact. Aru's focus broke and Ash was no longer dangling from her aura grip. Ash landed on his feet and opened his mouth wide in surprise.

"Whoa! Are you nuts?" Ash said in distress. Even though she posed a danger to everyone, he didn't want to see her hurt.

 **"No. Watch,"** Chari said, looking at the smoke. She'd know if Aurora or Aru was hurt. All of her partners would know.

Through the smoke, an eerie red light glowed in the distance. The smoke immediately dispersed due to a strong wind. Aru's jaw clenched and looked at her Pokémon with a vehement hatred. Her eyes were burning with a lust for revenge. Aru made a barrage of steps too rapid for any regular human to process. Aru moved so quickly that Chari was shocked to see her right behind her. Aru jumped on Chari's back and wrapped her elbow around her neck. The draconian could feel her strength fading away the longer Aru had her. She tried to move erratically to shake her partner off, but Aru held on tightly.

"What wrong, Chari? Can't take the punishment of pissing me off?" Aru jeered with a smile. Chi-Chi and Rio growled. Happy looked concerned for her older friend. Kairyu looked angry and Suzie, although normally bashful, looked ready to pounce on her. "Ah, ah ah… I dare all of you to come near me. You know what will happen to a Charizard when someone holds them like I am right now... right? Please, do come closer so I can show you."

Aru looked at Chari tauntingly, then gave an icy glare to the rest of her partners. The rest of the Pokémon stood down. Chari forced herself to be still so things couldn't get worse. Aru smirked at their submission.

 **"You…"** Rio started.

"I really don't give a hoot what you call- Ah… Aurora!" Aru screamed in pain. Aru's grasp on Chari's neck slipped as she fell off. Chari grabbed her to contain her, but found it arduous to keep her still.

"You… will not harm my sister!" Aru's eyes shifted back into amber.

 **"Aurora!"** Chari said with relief. Aurora was shaking violently trying to keep control. Chari didn't know what to do to comfort her. She knew that Aru can come back out at any time, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be close to her trainer.

"Chari… I'm… so… sorry…" Aurora strained to say.

 **"Don't worry about it, bud. I've taken worse from her."** Chari said reassuringly. Chari knew she wasn't acting on her own will, so the lizard didn't take it personally.

"Knock… me… out… please…" Aurora said weakly. Aurora's neck turned at a weird angle as she struggled to continue fighting. Aurora closed her eyes and clenched her teeth together in an effort to keep fighting Aru's influence.

 **"What?! Aurora, are you sure?"** Rio and the rest of her partners approached her, alarmed. Her body was struggling to be free of Chari's hold, but at the same time, struggling not to fight her. Her Aspects attacked her, not to knock her out, but to weaken her. Despite the severity of the situation, Aurora found herself smiling with acceptance. It wasn't like any of the smiles Aru had. It looked completely genuine.

"Positive. You… don't have much time left, guys…." Aurora gritted her teeth in agony.

Happy grabbed Aurora's hand with her feelers. **"I don't want to hurt someone I consider family…"**

"It's… all right. I… want you to. When Aru takes control again… do whatever it takes to knock me out." Aurora felt a sharp headache just as she finished her statement. "Heh… can't hold… out much longer. Stay… away…"

 **"No way! Whatever burdens you face, we'll face together."** Chi-Chi said with fervor.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you must… distance yourselves… from me…" Aurora's eyes were shifting between yellow and red. She withered uncontrollably. She kicked herself off of Chari. All of her partners looked at her with concern. With a deep breath, Aurora's eyes glowed yellow. She surrounded all her partners in a yellow outline and forced them to move away from her. She was only able to move them about ten meters from her. Her concentration broke and they landed perfectly on their feet. She clutched her head in pain. Her aura grew intense around her in a wondrous yellow light. Her eyes kept on shifting between yellow and red as she started to visibly argue with herself.

Aurora screeched, "I'm not letting you do any more damage to these innocent kids. Don't you see what you're doing?! You're completely immoral for even laying a finger on them and just out of petty anger?!"

"I've always been immoral when pushed far enough." Aru countered.

"Don't you think you're taking this too far?" Aurora answered back. "I don't want us to keep fighting like this! Can't you see you can just calm down? Please stop harming these kids. They've done nothing wrong! You really are just like the Zurui if you think this is OK!"

"…" Aurora's eyes changed into red once again as she looked down. Ash and his friends were surprised to see a tear drop on the ground. Her bang covered her eyes, but they could all see that she was trembling. They couldn't tell if Aurora or Aru was in control through her eyes, but only through her voice. When they heard a higher pitched tone, they knew it was Aru. She growled, "How hypocritical to say that about your flawed self. That's all I am to you, right? A flawed copy? Am I just a curse to you?!"

"You aren't a curse. You are a wonderful blessing. I… I wouldn't know what to do with myself without you. Without you, I feel lost… like a part of me is gone, literally. You know this… I felt it in my memory loss… but why won't you accept that?" Aru shifted back into Aurora and said in a soft voice.

"I am you. I'm just a carbon copy in your eyes. That's how you truly feel." Aru snarled.

"You may _think_ you are me, but you're not everything I am! You're more than that. You can never be _truly_ me. You must not know how I really feel about you if you think you're just a carbon copy. You may be from me, but you are always your own person." Aurora said as gently as she could. Her words had no effect. She could feel Aru's rage rising. Aru slowly laughed bitterly. Everyone could feel the daggers coming from her next statement.

"It doesn't matter what you say; I know how you feel deep down. If I'm the part of you that's like the Zurui, what does that make you, Little Miss Perfect? Huh?! What does that make _you_?!" Aru rose her voice. Ash held Serena protectively and Bonnie was struggling to lift Clemont from the ground. She grabbed him by the arm and held him on her shoulders. Clemont looked appreciatively at his sister.

"Aru, I'm not perfect! I have flaws. Why are you so angry at me all of a sudden? Please! I want to help you, not hurt you!" Aurora pleaded.

"You want to help me? Girl, I'm beyond help. Just like I can't truly change your individuality, you won't change mine. I never fully forgave you for trapping me and I'm seeing red just like the first time we were conflicted," Aru bellowed.

"That's not my fault! I..." Aurora started.

"You believed your partners' lies and... by forgetting Ash, you also forgot me. Do you know how it feels to want to come out, but can't because someone's mind prevents you to? You think losing Ash and almost getting killed is bad? You did find him again and you lived! Losing your sense of consciousness is a worse punishment than losing a measly memory… that you eventually recovered back!" Aru roared.

"I swear I didn't suppress you intentionally. I can't help what happened and all I can say is sorry. Besides, that was nine years ago. You didn't fade and could come back out by the time he was twelve. You're still stuck about what happened in the past. Please try to move on, Aru…" Aurora implored. She could feel Aru getting even angrier, but she didn't know why. She wanted to help her counterbalance the best way she could, but Aru wouldn't listen to reason. Once Aru was mad, she had to ride out her anger the best way she could.

"You're… sorry? After all of what I endured, you're just sorry?! You know what? Screw you. I'm done talking." Aru growled in a small voice.

"I've never wanted to make you fade, but you won't listen. Do your worst. I will fight you to the bitter end! May the better half be victorious…" Aurora growled.

"I look forward to it," Aru said sarcastically.

For a few moments, nothing happened. She just stood there, with her body fidgeting heavily. The aura around her grew stronger. The darker and the lighter yellows clashed. Eventually, the aura ceased to be made from the woman. Her normally spiky hair looked oddly smoother while her bang was still covering her eyes. The raven haired woman moved her bang away from her eyes and revealed she had red eyes.

"By the way, I've _always_ been the better half," Aru smirked. Ash and his friends visibly cringed at Aru beating Aurora at being the one in control.

"Aurora, keep fighting her!" Ash called out. He could tell she wouldn't allow Aru control for long if she could help it. Aurora seemed receptive to his voice as her body began to shake at the sound of it.

"I'm not giving up that easily Aru! You don't have to keep doing this!" Aurora indeed came back. The two sides once again began to switch between each other unwittingly through their arguing.

"You may not agree with my methods, but the ends justify the means. You're way too compassionate, Aurora!" Aru noted harshly.

"I don't want to continue this way, though. You've always been too cold for my tastes, Aru!" Aurora opposed.

"I guess that's why we balance each other out. However… that balance shall be toppled!" Aru shouted as her amber aura once again exploded around her. It began to grow intensity as the two personalities clashed on. One side of the aura looked visibly darker than the other. One tried to overtake the other. The darker yellow started to spread more and more.

"K-k-knock… me… out… now…" Aurora's voice sound significantly weaker than it did a few moments ago. All of her Pokémon looked at her with concern.

 **"But…"** Suzie whimpered.

"Do... it… " Aurora had her hands and knees on the ground. She was shaking vigorously. She didn't have enough strength to keep talking. Chari and Rio got the message loud and clear. They looked at each other with understanding. Rio created an aura sphere from his paws, but held it. Chari readied a line of fire in her mouth. With an unspoken message, they shot their attacks at the same time. The fire started to surround the aura sphere as if it was an atom. Aurora closed her eyes to brace herself for the attack. However, her eyes turned red while closed. At the last second, she knocked the attack back and destroyed it with a single swing. Her arm was partially hurt, but she looked visibly annoyed.

 **"Give Aurora back control, Aru!"** Chari snarled at her trainer's counterbalance. Aru suddenly vanished and reappeared right beside Chari. All traces of the emotion she'd shown was gone and she was back to making her creepy smile. Clemont and Bonnie yelped in surprise while Ash and Serena looked guarded.

"Will you burn me down to a crisp? We both know that because Aurora's bond with you is the strongest, I'm resistant to your fire and air." Aru fiddled her nails as she leaned on Chari. She inspected them in mock boredom. Chari roared as she attempted to swipe Aru down with her claws. Aru was much too fast for her. She dematerialized into aura and rematerialized right in front of the draconian. She poked the Charizard's snout mockingly. Chari tried to bite her finger, but Aru retracted it.

 **"We both also know that Aurora trained me to be very versatile. I don't need any stinkin' fire!"** Chari puffed out some smoke.

"Maybe… If you like to be crippled of your favorite type, yes. That will serve as your downfall, friend." Aru sneered.

 **"You have no right to call me 'friend'. Only Aurora. Bring her back!"** Chari roared. Aru giggled slightly and started to drift lazily around the draconian. Chari tried to grab her, but she was much too fast. She laughed mockingly.

"Eh? And what if I say no?" Aru gave an amused smirk.

 **"We... knock you out. There's a good chance you'll both be unconscious for days, but if Aurora accepts that..., so can we."** Chari frowned.

"And when you try that, I will end each and every one of you." Aru darkened her tone considerably. Her smile was gone. Her fists were clenched as she looked at her oldest partner with pure animosity. It took all of Chari's resolve not to shiver with terror. "Your lies… will be paid in full soon enough."

 **"Um… I guess this conversation is over."** Suzie said with finality. **"We… won't allow you to hurt another soul!"**

"Let's dance, then." Aru cracked her knuckles and slammed it into the earth, creating a minor earthquake. It was enough to catch everyone off guard, except for Chari and Rio. Rio jumped up in the air in time while Chari hovered above the ground. Rio landed on Chari's back while the other four fell on the ground.

From the air, Rio formed a barrage of aura spheres around himself and Chari. Because Aru had weakened her through her touch, Chari settled for a simple attack. She spread out her wings wide as she flapped them to cut a torrent of air. She condensed it into a ball-like shape that ripped through the air. With a joint grunt, they both shot their attacks at Aru and kept shooting more. Aru surrounded herself with yellow aura as she flew up into the air. She dodged the barrage of attacks with relative ease and headed straight for them.

Rio stood up on Chari's back, formed a bone club of aura and lunged towards Aru. A shockwave rippled through the air. Rio barred his fangs as he pushed his trainer back and knocked her down on the ground. Aru landed roughly on the ground and held her head slightly. Waiting for her not to recover, Chi-Chi shifted her body into lightning and directed herself towards Aru. However, Aru recovered in time, electrified her hands and grabbed the lightning bolt that was Chi-Chi. She twirled around a few times before throwing her back roughly towards the rest of her partners.

Kairyu flew up into the air while Happy and Suzie had to jump out of the way. Chi-Chi rematerialized into her regular form, dazed from the impact. Aru gave a sadist smirk as she formed her own bone club of aura and reappeared near Chi-Chi. She was about to strike the cat down her modified version of Bone Rush, but Happy rushed in front of her and used Protect. Chi-Chi looked up in appreciation and Happy gave her a slight nod.

Happy had a single tear down her face. Aru looked at her emotionlessly. It shook the Intertwining Pokémon to see a side of her trainer act this way. Granted, they weren't exactly the same, but that didn't help the hurt she felt. Happy yearned for Aurora to come back and show some emotion.

Suzie lunged towards Aru with a ferocity she did not expect. Aru blocked her strike with an emulated Bone Rush attack. She narrowed her eyes in challenge and surprise. Suzie's claws began to magnify until there was a shadowy outline. They clashed attacks, aura versus claw. The Zoroark was determined to subdue the raven haired woman.

Aru looked slightly uninterested in the direct fight, but decided to humor the fox. Aru gracefully dodged every one of Suzie's attempt to scratch her. The dark type made a low swipe. Aru raised an eyebrow, used the base of her bone club to intercept the attack, and used the momentum to knock Suzie off balance. Aru would have continued her assault, but Suzie shot a nasty point-blank Flamethrower to Aru's face. Although not seriously burned, it was enough to get Aru distracted.

Suzie quickly got up to slash at her trainer. Aru took a more defensive stance by blocking the shadowy claw with her bone club and retaliated with her own swing. Suzie had forgotten how devastating any blow from Aru could be and struggled to keep her composure. She shook off the hit to continue fighting. They soon got into a rhythmic style of blocking each other's strikes.

Aru appeared to be gaining the upper hand after each clash, pushing Suzie back further and further. Suzie was getting fatigued trying to match Aru's strength directly and knew she couldn't last much longer. Suzie made a decisive move. Red aura surrounding her, she flipped away from Aru and slammed her paws into the ground. A shockwave of dark aura was heading towards her. With some of her strength, Aru created a temporary forcefield to take the blast, but the combination of auras caused an explosion.

Suzie observed this and decided to use the smoke to her advantage. The fox's eyes started to glow purple. Aru's mind became hazy as Suzie's shape changed during the confusion. Her paws shifted into hands. She started to shrink in size and her red hair also became shorter and darker. Her blue eyes turned brown and her fur disappeared. The image started to gain a simple sleeveless tan shirt, shorts, and a cap as she looked at Aru with a distraught look. She distorted the area around them to resemble them both being right about a cave.

"No... stay away from me..." Aru stepped back from the image before her. She immediately made her Bone Rush attack disappear as she rubbed her eyes together to make sure she was seeing things right. Ash looked like he was when he was seven years old. Aru said in a befuddled voice, "Is this just another calm point before the actual nightmare? Are... are... you going to try to kill me again?"

"Why do you want to hurt me, Aruru?" Suzie ignored her questions and asked in Ash's innocent child voice. Ash himself watched the sight with wonder. He decided to hide so he wouldn't ruin the illusion. She got his voice and look exactly right. He knew Zoroarks were good with illusions, but it scared him how precise she was. He wondered how often Aru and Aurora had nightmares if it caused her to immediately ask if he would kill her. He had never seen Aru so afraid before... and of _him._

"That's... not what I want," Aru said in a spooked voice.

"You… you were going to harm me. I thought you always wanted to protect me?" 'Ash' said with tears in his eyes, looking away.

"I swore I would always protect you. I love you with all my heart." Aru slowly approached him to try to comfort him. She gave him a big hug. It took Suzie all of her willpower not to cringe at her touch. She forced herself to return it.

"Why are you harming my friends, then? That's still hurting me, Aruru." 'Ash' said with Aru rubbing his back.

"Your… friends?" Aru narrowed her eyes. 'Ash' gulped and winced at the mistake. Aru's eyes turned yellow as she looked down at 'Ash'. She could see an aquamarine aura instead of a deep blue hue. She smiled deviously. Aru's hug grew tighter. Eventually, it started to become unbearable as the illusionist tried to move away from the embrace.

"Aruru… can't breathe…" 'Ash' could barely say.

"I want to make sure of it, Suzie," Aru said darkly. Aru made a toothless grin as she hummed a melody. It sounded like a lullaby of some sort. Her hands started to glow slightly as Suzie felt her strength draining away. Once she stole as much energy as she needed to, she threw Suzie on the floor and grinned. Suzie, too weak to maintain the illusion, shifted back into her original shape. She looked terrified of the guardian standing before her.

"I actually thought... I was dreaming again. Clever fox. I commend you for your illusions getting stronger. However, don't _ever_ toy with my emotions!" Aru barked. She couldn't believe she fell for Suzie's illusion. The back of her mind told her that something was wrong, but she was too overwhelmed at the image in front of her. Suzie tried to stand up, but couldn't. She looked up at Aru in fear.

Aru kicked the Zoroark a few times. Suzie wailed in pain as she collapsed on the ground with swirly marks in her eyes. Once again, Chari looked at the scene puzzled. She knows Aru could have killed Suzie, but chose not to. Why didn't she then?

Aru erected another barrier around herself. No one noticed except for Rio picked up on the aura barrier and he growled at what he picked up. Aru eyed the Charizard and Dragonair in the sky, the pixie-eyed Pokémon, and the jackal Pokémon. Chi-Chi was still dazed.

Aru laughed maliciously and looked directly at Rio. She knew he would more affected by Suzie fainting than anyone else in the party. Rio roared as he rushed towards Aru. The rest of her partners were shocked. He never lost his temper. Aru made a sly smile. Kairyu noticed it and gasped.

 **"Rio, stop! She's baiting you!"** Kairyu called out.

His speed was out the charts as punched Aru in the stomach. She hissed in pain as Rio continued his assault. Once she adapted, Aru began to block all of his strikes with her hands. So, he decided to break through her defense. He touched her arm as he released all the tension he had pent up in his paw. However, she anticipated this. She grabbed his paw before the attack could finish and flipped him over her side. She twisted his arm at an angle that made him unable to retaliate. He grunted with annoyance at how easily she managed to disarm him.

Kairyu decided to aid the fighting and steel type. He made his body get surrounded by an intense dark blue aura. The aura shifted into a dragon-like shape as he crashed his body towards Aru. Aru turned to the serpentine-shaped Pokémon. From her free hand, Aru converted some of the aura into dragon-like energy at Kairyu. Kairyu went through the attack and struck Aru directly. Aru fell on her back. She seethed with rage as she attempted to grab Kairyu once she recovered. The dragon type's tail glowed a steely glow as he slammed his tail in the same place Rio punched her. Aru winced in pain as she held her stomach. It was enough for Rio to get out of Aru's reach.

Meanwhile, Ash was watching the scuffle in awe and revulsion. Never had he seen anyone hold their own against an entire party of Pokémon at once. Ash wanted to help out her Pokémon, but he felt very weak. He didn't realize that the aura grip sucked up so much of his energy until he tried to move toward the Pokemon. He wheezed at the effort and gritted his teeth in frustration. Serena knew with his current condition, he couldn't directly interrupt Aru's fight with her partners, but Ash didn't care.

"Aru, stop!" Ash spoke in a loud voice. She turned her head to acknowledge him for a split moment. This allowed Chari to swoop down toward Aru with dragon aura infused claws. Aru nimbly jumped over her. Happy, Kairyu, Chi-Chi and Chari all attacked Aru at the same time. Aru once again jumped out of the way, but everyone could see she was getting fatigued. Her jumps were shorter and her reaction time was getting longer. Chari gestured her head at Rio towards Ash. Rio noticed this and the four attacking Pokémon as a distraction. The fighting type walked towards the teen.

He smirked with excitement, **"Ash! Think you can hold her down again?"**

"I don't have much strength left," Ash said while panting faintly. He had a faint burning sensation in his stomach and knew it would only get worse the more aura he used. Still, he wanted to help out in any way he could.

 **"I'll transfer some of my aura to you for you to use. I need you hold her down with your aura grip while the other Aspects deliver the final blow. It takes the effort a party of six Pokémon, both directly and indirectly, to take her down. Six guardian partners for this guardian."** Rio instructed.

"I don't think I can hold her down for long. My endurance is bad. She'll just break out. Besides, we have only five Pokémon." Ash doubted and noted the other Aspects.

 **"You're the only one who can."** Rio persisted. He turned to face Serena, **"I can sense that the aura guardian and psychic child could help, but she doesn't know how to use the aura or the psychic grip. She would become a liability if she tried either technique for the first time against a hostile target, especially against Aru."**

"Is there nothing I could do? I don't want to just stand here and watch you struggle!" Serena asked and looked defiantly at the jackal. Rio seemed pensive and pondered of several possibilities. He shook his head anyway.

 **"You are more likely to hurt yourself… and I don't want to worry about a second person overextending themselves. I already don't want to ask Ash because I know he's most likely feeling a burning sensation."** Rio said. Ash wondered how much the jackal knew of his condition. Serena started to look at Ash concerned.

"Ash..." Serena's hands began to glow when she touched Ash. Aru noticed this and growled. She jumped away from the four attacking Aspects and set her sights on the girl. From the air, Aru created an aura sphere in her hand and shot it towards Serena. Rio formed his Bone Rush attack and sliced it into two. Aru's attention was once more preoccupied when Kairyu and Happy teamed up with a Dragon Pulse and Moonblast combination. Aru disappeared and reemerged right between them and resumed fighting them. Happy saluted Rio to continue. The jackal nodded in appreciation. The attack from Aru was enough to distract Serena.

"Serena, are you OK?"

Serena laughed despite the situation, "I just asked you that, silly. I'm alright. I feel so useless."

"Are you sure she can't do anything more?" Ash asked.

Rio noticed the pinkish glow in her hand before Aru tried to retaliate. He smiled and nodded, **"This hybrid… is an exceptional healer for her level. Perhaps she could help restore some of your aura? The hybrid and I can work together for that."**

"That sounds great! Ash, are you sure you can handle it?" Serena looked at her boyfriend earnestly. Ash still looked unsure.

 **"Ash… I need you willing to try. This is a lot to ask of you, but you've already had experience using the grip against Aru earlier and managed to hold her down. I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't feel we had much choice. All we need is for her to be immobilized for a few seconds. The other Aspects and I can do the rest."** Rio explained.

 _"We have to do it, Ash. She's not up for talking again. I just hope she'll be alright afterward."_ Ashton echoed gloomily in their mind. Ash agreed with him, but wondered who the sixth Pokémon would be.

 **"(Six guardian partners…. Ash… I'll think I can help you hold her down, too. Since I'm a guardian partner, maybe I can fill in Suzie's place.)"** Pikachu said. Ash smiled. He rubbed Pikachu's head in confirmation.

 **"I don't see why not."** Rio agreed. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

 **"Then let's attack together!"** Chi-Chi spoke up while using Thunderbolt on Aru. The raven haired woman easily cartwheeled out of the way, but sweat beaded down from her face. The other Aspects were mindful of getting touched by Aru so she couldn't recover her strength. **"Dual Thunderbolt action?"**

 **"Try triple Thunderbolt takedown!"** Kairyu chimed in as he tried to use Iron Tail against Aru. Aru caught it in her hands. Kairyu was caught off-guard. Aru started to swing him around. Draining some of his energy, she threw the serpentine towards Happy. Happy jumped out of the way. Aru still was panting, but she wasn't as tired.

 **"I'll strengthen your attacks with my Helping Hand,"** Happy clasped her feelers together with a determined smile.

 **"And I'll deliver the final blow while she's stunned,"** Chari added. They were all in silent agreement over what needed to be done.

"Ahem." Aru cleared her throat. She tried to keep her stance against the scheming Aspects. She stretched her body and covered herself with an aura barrier. "I know that is a super marvelous plan. Thank you for mentioning it within earshot, mind you. You did a good job keeping me away. It seems you don't need Aurora's guidance as much as I thought, but if you think I'm going to let myself be contained, you've got another thing coming. "

 **"We don't want to hurt you, Aru. That doesn't mean to say we aren't willing to get back our friend."** Chari growled.

"If you still have a fire left in you, Aurora, I need your help fight against yourself," Ash said. Aru's eyes had a bit of a yellow gleam.

 _"I'll try, young one… "_ Ash heard Aurora's voice in his mind, but noticed Aru didn't say anything. He gave a small smile. Aurora was still in there somewhere, but she sounded weak.

Aru shook her head. Pain roared in her ears. Aru could tell Aurora was fighting her hard internally. Aru growled, "Aurora, don't butt in…"

Her words were spoken in vain. Her eyes shifted back to yellow as her body started to shake violently. She forced herself to be as still as she could in the situation. Aurora looked at everyone with pained eyes.

"Guys… Ash… Serena…" Aurora pleaded. Aurora gasped in pain as she clenched her teeth together. She closed her eyes as she continued to fight herself. "Go…"

 **"Rio! Serena! Transfer your energy to Ash!"** Chari commanded. Rio and Serena nodded as they closed their eyes and touched Ash's chest. The four black appendages attached to his head rose slightly to signal the beginning of the transfer. Serena's hand began to glow pink once again. Ash's hands started to glow bluer the longer they transferred their aura. Eventually, Rio fell on one knee as his energy completely drained out of him. Serena would have fallen too, but Ash caught her. She looked drained, but happy. Ash sat her down against a tree to allow her to rest. Ash clenched his fists as he felt his strength come back to him. The burning sensation within him subsided. Aurora's body started to shake even more vigorously.

Ash's eyes became blue as he trapped Aurora within his aura. He found to have a harder time holding her down than before. Aru took back control and looked at Ash with a mix of emotions. Ash couldn't tell what they were because of how much he was concentrating, but he could feel the pride and fury seething in her eyes. Aru's anger was just like poison. He figured he didn't have much time before he felt just as angry as she was since they were sharing aura.

Aurora's Aspects didn't waste any time. Happy raised her feelers in the air as she made them clap as if they were hands. The bodies of Kairyu, Pikachu and Chi-Chi gave off a faint white glow. They all were emitting electricity at their respect parts. A horn for Kairyu, cheek pouches for Pikachu and claws for Chi-Chi. With a joint grunt, they unleashed all of their pent up electricity and shot at the eldest female. Aru wailed in pain as her body fought off against both the electricity and Ash's aura.

Aru looked like she was in extricating pain, but was still too defiant to give in. Bonnie covered her eyes with her hands and looked away. Aru's hair grew wild as it expanded due to the electricity. Her red eyes grew smaller, but her eyelids grew wide. Even with an aura barrier, it was impossible to fight off every attack. The aura barrier was the only reason she was still conscious. She wasn't sure how much more damage she could take.

Chari spread her wings out wide as she flew up into the air. She expanded her claws as he induced them with dragon-like aura. With a single tear falling from her face, she roared ferociously at her trainer. She flew claw first at Aru and swiped her claws down at her head. Aru was blown back by the force of the attack. She landed on the ground roughly, rolling over slightly. She was shaking slightly with her eyes semi-closed. She slowly stood back up, trembling slightly. Her 'z' shaped marks appeared, glowing slightly. Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena looked slightly surprised to see her marks. All the other Pokémon stopped their electric attacks. Ash's hands stopped glowing as he fell on one knee and looked up wearily.

Serena stood over him and rubbed his back to comfort him. "Ash…"

"I'm… fine. Will she be…?" Ash huffed, weakly pointing at the older guardian.

 _"What... have I done? Those kids... are gonna... hate me now. I hope... everyone... will be alright."_ Aru felt herself conceding to unconsciousness.

 _ **"I know you didn't want to, but I'm glad you listened to me. In the long haul, the spiritual conflict will aid all of you. Once you slip into your dreams, try your hardest to rest, alright? You'll need it."**_ Mew's voice echoed in her head. The confirmation was enough to feel a little better about what she did, but she still felt guilty.

 _"I feel... so dumb... for letting my... anger... take over again."_ She coughed.

 _ **"It's always good to let everything out. With this out of the way, you will gradually get stronger, along with Ash. I'll make sure the third stage of the conflict will be easier for both of you to handle."**_ Mew stated with a serious tone.

 _"Thank you... my lady,"_ Aru breathed.

Despite the situation, Aru found herself laughing hoarsely. She felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders now that she's released her anger. Her eyes grew soft and she nodded with acceptance. Aurora's Pokemon knew Aru was back to normal and was thankful for it. Aru winced in pain as the world became lost to her. Chari caught her before she could hit the ground and carried her bridal style.

Ash's eyes immediately shifted to red. They looked completely distraught and disgusted. He hobbled over to where the unconscious Aurora was as fast as he could and held her head.

"Ruru…" Ashton placed his ear near her nose to see if she was still breathing. He could feel faint breaths. He gave a sigh of relief. Chari walked up behind him and nuzzled his cheek. Her red eyes seemed just as distraught as his, but they were also relieved.

 **"(Your… relative... is a tough nut to crack, Ashton. She'll be fine.)** " Chari told the distraught teen.

"Really? Oh, thank Arceus. I don't want myself or Ash to ever be a part of hurting her again, even if that was what she wanted." Ashton said, squeezing Aurora's hand.

 **"(Neither do I.)"** Chari looked down in slight remorse at the comatose Aurora. She nuzzled her slightly.

"And now the third phase will start…" Ashton sighed.

 **"(Exactly. Aurora did prepare for this. The granola bars will help on the road.)"** Happy chimed in.

"Ruru…" Ashton said in a low voice. He closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal chestnut ones. They looked just as concerned as before. "I think… I have some idea who she is now, but… I need more time to think about it…"

"So… you know…" Serena asked.

"No… not yet. It's only a guess, but I think she's my aunt. I think it's odd she's hiding that from me, but Ashton won't confirm anything." Ash breathed in deeply. He didn't know why he was feeling so overcome with emotion. He knew what he needed to do, though. He threw up a Poké Ball and out came an orange lizard with a bright reddish-white flame on its tail.

"Charizard? Think you can fly me and my friends to Prism Tower?"

 **"(Why there of all places?)"** Charizard questioned.

"We need to drop off Clemont and Bonnie home." Ash gripped Aurora's hand tighter. Aurora reacted slightly to the teen's touch. "I need to go to Viridian Forest to learn about my past. I have to learn why I care so much about her and to be rid of the nagging feeling of something not being right with my life. I need to learn how she nearly died trying to protect me and why everything seems fuzzy."

 **"(Right. Hop on my back and I'll sail you through the air.)"** Charizard nodded.

 _ **"Blond kid. Let's see what I can do…"**_ Chi-Chi approached the fallen inventor. She pressed around on his body looking for a specific spot. On the nape of his neck, she forced electrical pressure on it. Clemont's body perked up almost instantly. Clemont felt a jolt of energy as he stood up. Clemont rubbed the back of his neck as he could now feel pain all over his body, specifically his back. He could feel the full force of pain now that the numbness subsided.

"Thanks…" Clemont said, rubbing his back. Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders.

"Bonnie…" Clemont went over to his little sister. She flinched at his touch at first, not looking at who touched her. When she looked up, she visibly relaxed when she saw Clemont. She gave him the tightest hug she could muster and Clemont happily returned it. She started to sob quietly on him. He rubbed her back in support.

"Big brother… I wanna go home. Guardians are scary…" Bonnie said in a quiet voice.

 _ **"Aru isn't really like this. She was acting in the nature of the conflict. This isn't the worse she's been... not by a longshot."**_ Chi-Chi, having a keen sense of hearing, heard her.

"I don't care! I just don't want her anywhere near me!" Bonnie screamed off the top of her lungs.

"Bonnie…" Clemont tried to soothe.

"I don't care! Big brother, how come you're so calm about this?! She hurt you and numbed you. She scared me to death. Never in my life have I have been so horrified of one woman. She attacked her own Pokémon! The worse part about it was that smile… That creepy smile has been burned into my head and I can't get it out. That terrible smile… How you stand this?!" Bonnie didn't back down. Clemont looked at her sadly.

"To be honest, I can't stand it," Clemont said. He grunted slightly. His back was hurting badly, but he tried to ignore the pain. He continued in a tired voice, "However, I can accept it a bit more now that I've seen Ashton attack me. I'm terrified too, but don't let your fear consume you. Aurora warned us about this before it happened."

"Consume me?" Bonnie said, fuming.

Clemont sighed. "If you let fear into your head, you'll make more rash choices. Are you really going to consider all guardians scary when you've seen only one attack like this even though that one was trying to fight herself?"

"I'm not sure what I think now. I still don't want Aurora near me. I don't want her to go all crazy again." Bonnie turned away from them.

 **"(I'll grant you that wish.)"** Chari growled with narrowed eyes. The elder Charizard started to flap her wings as her feet hovered in the air. She held Aurora even more tightly in her arms. She looked at Bonnie with disgust. Bonnie backed away slightly from the fire type. If Bonnie could understand her, she would give her an earful.

 _ **"The blond boy is wise for his age, but I don't understand how one can be related to such a closed mind."**_ Rio voiced Chari's opinion using telepathy.

"I'm not closed off. I know exactly what I'm saying and thinking." Bonnie defended.

 _ **"I see otherwise. We bid your group farewell. We know when we aren't wanted."**_ Rio shook his head in disappointment. Chari was about to fly off with Rio, but Ash stopped them.

"Wait! We need to stay together because Aurora and I are still linked. I know everyone isn't in the best of moods, but we have to make it work until we leave Kalos." Ash tried to reason with the annoyed Lucario and Charizard. The two partners looked at each other, then conceded to Ash's words. Rio gestured Chari to give Ash something.

The Charizard landed on ground so Ash could go into Aurora's pouch. He understood what they wanted to do. He rummaged through the surprisingly deep pouch to take out Aurora's Aspects' Poke Balls. He then returned Suzie, Kairyu, Happy and Chi-Chi back into their Poké Balls. Rio nodded as he returned himself back into his capsule. Chari stayed outside her Poké Ball to hold her fallen trainer. Ash also took back his Poké Balls and gave Serena back hers.

 **"(Ash. We still need you to come with us.)"** Chari told him.

"I can't leave my friends. I'm going to Lumiose City first. Then, we can go to Kanto." Ash decided. The edges of Chari's mouth curled downward for a split second, but it was indistinguishable to the naked eye. She continued to look neutral afterward.

 **"(Fine. Clemont… are you fit to walk?)"** Chari turned to the blond teen.

"I can't understand you," Clemont said. Chari sighed as she lied down her back for Clemont. He was confused at the gesture.

 **"(Get on my back. I don't need another unconscious person. Ash, can you translate?)"** Chari said, pointing to her back.

"She says she wants you on her back. She doesn't want you to collapse." Ash told Clemont what the lizard said.

"You can speak Pokémon?" Clemont asked in wonder.

"I can only understand bits and pieces, but I understood most of what she said. Ashton is fluent, though." Ash replied.

"How can part of you understand Pokémon, but another part doesn't as well?" Clemont inquired further.

"The same can be said about my aura. I don't know. He does…" Ash said. He closed his eyes and they turned red. Clemont looked somewhat alarmed. Ashton chuckled slightly.

"It's a perk of being a counterbalance. I can do things a lot quicker, but with practice, Ash will be better at it." Ashton gave a weak smile. Bonnie looked scared to go on Chari. Chari sighed. She lowered her head to Bonnie. With a shaky hand, Bonnie looked away as she petted the Charizard's head. She quickly retracted it back anxiously. Seeing that Chari wasn't going to do anything, she petted her head a little more. Chari smiled. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she grew more comfortable with the fire type.

 **"(I know you're scared, but try to accept what's happened.)"** Chari said to Bonnie.

"Ashton?" Bonnie looked at him for a translation.

"She said she knows you're scared, but try to accept what happened," Ashton told her. He added the statement with a question. "If you had seen me harm your brother, would you want to be friends with Ash still?"

"I'd always be Ash's friend. You're the one who did it!" Bonnie growled at the red eyed teen. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her with an amused grin. Ashton looked a lot like Aru with that grin. Bonnie grew slightly uncomfortable again and shifted her body nervously.

"Would you, really? I am the other side to Ash. We have similar thoughts, similar desires, similar urges…" Ashton stole a glance at Serena. Serena's cheeks made a faint tint of red before she raised her nose up. Ashton laughed bitterly and narrowed his eyes. "You know, if Ash wanted to, he could be just as destructive in his ire. How would your positive bias hold up... if _I_ hurt you?"

Ashton slowly approached the light blond girl. Bonnie felt a shiver down her spine and backed away. Ashton matched each step she made until she felt a tree behind her. Bonnie looked up and whimpered at the counterbalance. She wasn't sure what he would do to her. Ashton's expression was pensive. His eyes were piercing and seemed to study her.

Clemont looked at him in warning and was about to go over there to separate them, but Chari stopped him with one of her wings. She shook her head and gestured him to watch. Clemont gasped in surprise when he saw Ashton place a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and give her a hug. Bonnie didn't know how to react. She neither rejected nor accepted it. Bonnie looked down guiltily.

Ashton's eyes morphed to warm chestnut ones. He said with a mix of his voice and Ashton's, "It's alright if you are afraid, Bonnie."

"I'm sorry, Ash…" Bonnie moved away and ran toward her brother. Clemont immediately held her, but looked at Ash with guilt. She was a bit freaked out at hearing both of them at once. Ash nodded expectantly. He seemed reflective.

"If you take some time to accept what happened, I totally understand. People... never really accept things they don't understand at first." Ash said with a reassuring smile. He limped over to his Charizard and climbed on his back. He looked at her sadly. Bonnie seemed despondent.

Serena looked at Ash with surprise. He wasn't known to say things with deep thought or high maturity. She wondered if Ashton was influencing him in some way. She walked over to him and his Charizard and looked at him proudly. He looked pretty cool like this, but blushed slightly at the thought. She shook her head slightly. " _I shouldn't be thinking like that. Ash is really dreamy and cool when he's like this and…oh. Why am I thinking like this?"_

Ash chuckled slightly and blushed at Serena's thought. He wondered why he could hear her so clearly. He decided to test something Aurora said earlier. He pressed his fingers against his temples as he concentrated. His voice echoed in her mind. " _Hey, Serena… Can you hear me?"_

"Ash?" Serena looked at Ash with surprise. She could have sworn she heard him saying something, but his lips didn't move.

 _"Heh. It worked. Am I even dreamier now?"_ He made a toothless grin. Serena widened her eyes. She heard a bit of a seductiveness in his voice. She found herself smiling.

 _"Dreamy…? Wait… how did you get in my thoughts?"_ Serena giggled in his mind. That was definitely Ash's voice.

 _"We are a couple now and I guess I wanted to see your reaction. I know it's a weird time, but you made me smile. I didn't know you thought of me that way,"_ Ash told his girlfriend.

 _"You are full of surprises, Ashy."_ Serena giggled.

 _"Yep. Mind reading is a bonus,"_ Ash chuckled. Despite what happened earlier, Serena found herself giggling to her boyfriend's charm. He was never one to have bad things hold him down for long. That was one of the many things she loved about him.

"Uh… earth to Ash and Serena!" Bonnie broke their concentration. "Why are you two laughing so suddenly?"

"No reason. Come on. It's time for you to go home." Ash decided. He held his hand out for Serena as he helped her up onto his Charizard. Serena wrapped her arms around his waist. Even though they were a couple now, it still caused them to blush slightly. Bonnie shook her head at the two. Bonnie decided she felt safer with Clemont, so she decided to ride on Chari. He let Bonnie climb on first and he soon followed suit. A little bit of her enthusiasm sprung back as Bonnie remembered how well she had been able to ride a Skiddo.

"Everybody ready?" Ash asked. They all nodded. Both Charizards started to hover as they set out towards Lumiose City. With large flaps, they cruised towards the largest city in Kalos. They made sure to fly slower than normally to account for everyone's fatigue and injury. Chari flew a little bit ahead of Charizard.

Chari looked down at her trainer with tears in her eyes. Neither Clemont nor Bonnie could see this. She nuzzled against her comatose trainer. She thought, " _ **Aurora… Aru… I'm so sorry to have done that to you two. I promise I will make things right...**_ _ **"**_

* * *

 **A/N: Both counterbalances have finally struck. Seems like Aru cared enough about Ash and his friends not to seriously try to kill them, but is loyal enough to Mew to follow through with the attack. I wonder if the duty vs. safety thing will come up again at some point...**

 **Going to tell you right now: next four chapters are entirely dream sequence based (except for the next chapter, where it will mostly be dream based). The first two focuses on Aurora. The second two focuses on Ash. I won't elaborate further, so I'll leave you to muse on what may happen.**

 **Next Chapter: You're Your Own Worst Enemy**

 **~SPG123~**


	20. You're Your Own Worst Enemy

**A/N: Another update for anyone who cares: I got third at the science competition. I'm feeling pretty happy about it. Also, I got into my dream school (I still can't believe I got into an Ivy of all places!). Now to prepare for my next presentation in two months... c:**

 **Also... I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not much else needs to be said.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Just the story and stuff.**

* * *

 _"In my dream, I know I am falling. But there is no up or down, no walls or sides or ceilings, just the sensation of cold and darkness everywhere. I am so scared I could scream. But when I open my mouth, nothing happens. And I wonder if you fall forever and never touch down, is it really still falling? I think I will fall forever."_ -Lauren Oliver

* * *

Chapter 19: You're Your Own Worst Enemy

By the late afternoon, Chari and Charizard landed in front of the Prism Tower. They looked up at the tall tower in awe. Bonnie and Clemont immediately jumped off of Chari once they landed and looked up at the gym. They were overcome with both joy and sadness. They were happy that they were home, but knew that their journey with Ash was ending. Ash got off of Charizard and helped Serena off the fire type. Ash held his side as a sharp sudden pain consumed him. He recovered enough to regain his composure. He took Serena's hand and used her as support.

"Ash…" Serena held his hand in concern.

"I'm fine, just a bit drained," Ash answered. He tried to stand on his own, but his legs gave out. Both Serena and Clemont kept him from falling on the ground. Bonnie looked up at him with unease.

"No, you're not fine." Serena pressed on further.

"Can't hide anything from you, can I? I feel a lot weaker than I did earlier." Ash told her. Serena looked grim.

 **"(The third stage must be starting faster than I thought it would.)"** Chari said grimly. She looked down at her trainer. She wondered if Aurora was unconsciously losing energy like Ash was.

"Ash?" Serena looked to her boyfriend for a translation.

Chari sighed as she roared, **"(This is getting annoying. Chi-Chi, get your furry butt out here and talk in my place!)"**

From Aurora's pouch, one of the capsules began to rumble. It emitted a bright light as a bipedal cheetah-like Pokémon came out, looking none too pleased. She was ringing out her ears. She spoke aloud, **"(Yeah, yeah, I heard you. You're loud, you know that? Besides, you can speak telepathically, too.)"**

 **"(Maybe I won't want to be reminded that our friend is nearly dead because of me! Did ya think of that!?)"** Chari gave a murderous glare to the electric type and said in a testy tone. Her tail flame blazed with anger and her the pupils in her red eyes changed to resemble dragon slits. Chi-Chi's fur bristled in anxiety as she stepped back slightly from the blue flamed lizard.

 **"(Fine. Jeez! No need to look at me that way. I'll talk for you.)"** Chi-Chi placed her paws in a placating manner. Chari's expression immediately went back to normal, but she still looked sad and softly nuzzled Aurora. Chi-Chi sighed and thought, **_"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't a scaredy cat..."_**

 **"(I'm sorry about that, Chi-Chi. I'm just…)"** Chari started in a tired voice.

 **"(Don't sweat it, Chari. I know how hard this is hitting you.)"** Chi-Chi responded with a soft smile. Chari flashed a small smile in appreciation.

 ** _"All right, humans. I'll be Chari's voice for now… until the Mistress wakes up and allows us to talk normally to you. You two…"_** Chi-Chi turned to the blond siblings. **_"You live here, yes?_** **_Can Aurora stay at your house for a little while? We understand if you don't want to after what's Aru's done, but…"_**

"It isn't a problem. I know she needs to rest. All of us, really. I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind." Clemont said.

"Yeah. Papa is nice!" Bonnie agreed.

Chi-Chi and Chari's expressions lightened up. Chi-Chi bowed respectfully to the duo. **_"Our thanks."_**

"Right. Then that's our game plan. For now, let's see Papa!" Bonnie decided.

Bonnie started to run away from Prism Tower and towards their house. Serena and Clemont kept Ash up, but soon realized that Charizard was offering to carry his trainer. Ash smiled in thanks at the lizard as he climbed on the lizard's back and held on. Serena stayed right beside Charizard and Chari offered the same for Clemont. Initially, he seemed unsure, but Chari looked inviting. Clemont gingerly climbed on Chari. She waited patiently as she felt him trying to get on. Eventually, he successfully situated himself.

"Chari, are you sure you should be carrying both Clemont and Aurora? Aru did sap you of your strength." Ash pointed out.

 **"(Don't worry about it, young master. I have the largest endurance out of any of Aurora's Aspects.)"** Chari roared proudly. She smiled at the concern, but she didn't mind walking. Ash nodded and looked ahead. With two Charizard, a Chelectsic, and a few shaken up teens, they walked towards the blond siblings' house.

* * *

The Blaziken Mask certainly wasn't expecting two large Charizard to appear at the front of his door. Clemont got off Chari and hobbled to his father. Meyer rubbed his head affectionately. Bonnie was gleaming with happiness as he received a hug. He felt happy to see his daughter, but he noticed that she was holding on to him longer than normal. He also observed her crying on his leg. He was confused, but tried to comfort her.

"What happened to Bonnie? Who is this woman?" Meyer asked, concerned. The woman in one of the Charizard's arms looked charred and slightly bruised. Once he noticed them, he started to notice everyone else. Clemont didn't look visibly hurt, but noticed he was walking with a slight limp once he got off of the larger Charizard. Ash looked gaunt as if he hadn't eaten anything in days and Serena didn't look hurt much at all. She looked at Ash with a worried expression, but was otherwise fine.

"It's a long story, Dad. Can she rest here until she wakes up?" Clemont asked.

"Uh.. sure. I can lay her down on the couch, but I'm not sure if the two Charizards can fit in here." Meyer furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his head. Meyer was about to take Aurora's body, but it immediately heated up when he got too close. He winced when he touched her skin. Chi-Chi sighed when she noticed this.

 ** _"That's a natural response to being near someone unfamiliar. No need to fret over that."_** Chi-Chi rummaged into the unconscious Aurora's pouch and found a Poke Ball with a blue flame sticker in the middle. With her free paw, she used Psychic on Aurora. Slowly, she moved her trainer in the house and laid her gently on the sofa. Aurora's body visibly relaxed at the contact of the soft material. Then, Chi-Chi pressed the Poké Ball on Chari's forehead. The draconian instantly transformed into a red light as she was sucked into the ball. Chi-Chi walked over and sat the foot of the couch on all fours, looking at Meyer with a guarded expression.

"It can talk?!" Meyer looked wide-eyed.

 ** _"'It' has a name, you know. Don't think of me as being downgraded to just 'it'."_** Chi-Chi snorted in response with her nose up in the air. She hated the ignorance of some humans. Meyer looked puzzled at the sassy tone.

"It's a very long story, Papa…" Bonnie said in a tired voice.

"Well… let's hear it." Meyer sat down on a nearby chair. Something told him that it was going to be one of those stories where he's not going to like it. Ash returned Charizard in his capsule. Clemont and Serena helped Ash sit down on a couch. They sat on either side of Ash. Bonnie chose to sit on her father's lap. They waited until they were comfortable to say anything.

Ash told him and Aurora's spirits were in conflict due to an unsettled memory he still doesn't remember. He told him that the conflicted sides of themselves were the reason that everyone looked banged up. He told him that they just made it through Aurora's counterbalance's rage . He didn't go into detail of either attack, especially Bonnie's encounter of Aru, for fear of Meyer's reaction. He ended it off with how they got to Meyer's house.

Meyer looked like he was in deep thought. He didn't like how vague Ash was. He didn't want to imagine what Clemont and Bonnie went through. He looked at Ash, Serena, and Aurora somewhat puzzled. He heard about aura guardians. That's how he had the idea of being Blaziken Mask. He always thought of aura guardians as mysterious, but powerful beings. He wanted to emulate that to protect his home city. He was confused only because Ash didn't seem like a bad kid. Considering Aurora was knocked out at the moment, he wasn't sure what to think of her and eyed her wearily. Ash gave him some time to collect his thoughts.

"So… counterbalances. How do you know when you're going to attack?" Meyer said carefully.

"I think that they were frustrated. My counterbalance isn't hostile." Ash's eyes slowly shifted into a bloody red hue. Meyer stepped back in alarm. He didn't expect Ash's eyes to change immediately. He looked at Ashton wearily.

Ashton regarded him properly, "I am Ash's counterbalance, Meyer. Ash is right; I'm not hostile normally. If I was… well, Ash and I really wouldn't be seeing eye to eye right now. Heck, he wouldn't have given me control so easily."

"How do I know you won't attack anymore, Ash… er… Ashton?" Meyer reiterated, slightly hesitant.

"If I really wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already," Ashton said coldly to the adult male. Meyer looked at the boy in alarm. He was getting a bit intimidated looking into Ashton's eyes. He said in a lighter tone, "However, even though I'm not completely at peace, I'm a lot better than I was the day I did attack. Ru- er… Aurora helped to calm me down. I don't feel mad anymore. I'm… more accepting of the situation at hand."

"You sure you've calmed?"

"Yes. I even tried to stop Aruru er- Aru from attacking."

"Is this true?" Meyer asked.

Bonnie gently nodded her head. "He surprised me. I thought he was going to go all crazy like Aru did. He almost convinced her to stop, but she didn't listen."

"Nice to see everyone has faith in me." Ashton bitterly whispered mordantly.

"She didn't mean it like that." Serena picked up on the tone.

"Trust me. I know how you feel about me. You've made that all too apparent, Serena." Ashton remarked. Serena looked guilty for hastily judging Ashton based on one bad encounter. She still didn't trust him completely, but she could see where he was coming from a little more. She could imagine he felt like the only people who cared about Ashton himself were Aurora, Ash or anyone else that may know about him prior to Ash's amnesia.

"After today, I can't say I don't like you anymore, but it will take me a while to get used to you," Serena told him. Ashton gave a small smile and chuckled slightly. It sounded so much like Ash's that Serena almost thought Ash returned. One look on his face showed her it was Ashton regarding her.

"That's fair. Maybe one day, you'll actually like me for me," Ashton shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait. Ash never told me what happened to Bonnie and Clemont. What exactly did you and Aurora do?" Meyer scrunched his eyebrows.

"I did nothing to Bonnie, as she was sleeping. Clemont… well… that's a different story. I prefer not to say anything. The best person to tell you is Clemont himself. As for… Aurora, her counterbalance attacked every single one of us, but she did not try to seriously hurt me. Again, I think Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena would be the best people to ask for specifics," Ashton explained.

Meyer looked at Bonnie and Clemont for any sort of explanation, but neither of them looked him in the eye. They both tried to move away from his line of sight. He decided not to ask about it until they felt comfortable.

"Counterbalances will only attack those they don't love and considering Aurora just met them a few days ago, that didn't give Aru much time to start caring about your kids. I'm sorry for what Aru and I caused. I don't know how badly we hurt you guys…" Ashton turned to regard the entire group, "...but for what it's worth, all I can offer is my apology. I feel guilty for what I've done to Clemont and Serena. I'm sure Aru is feeling the same way. I can't do anything else but own up to my mistakes."

"It takes a man to own up to his mistakes, Ashton. I can respect you for that." Meyer patted Ashton on the head. Ashton wasn't used to contact and shook his head away. He understood it was a positive gesture; it just felt weird to him.

He expressed his gratitude and made a small bow. "Thank you, sir. Sorry… I don't like to be touched on the head."

"No need to apologize, lad. How long do you think Aurora's going to be out?" Meyer scratched his head in wonder.

 ** _"Maybe a few days. Probably longer this time."_** Chi-Chi chimed in. **_"The last time this happened, she was out for about four days. As an aura guardian, her body will naturally heal faster than a regular human, so she should be somewhat well when she wakes up."_**

"Somewhat?" Ashton asked, a little worried.

 ** _"Yeah… you both are in the third stage, so she's going to feel very weak upon waking up. This shouldn't be much of a problem for her as she made the snacks before all this happened. Don't worry about her, Ashton. For now, everyone should recover."_** Chi-Chi said soothingly. She purred and rubbed herself against Ashton's body. Pikachu eyed her with narrowed eyes, but his trainer didn't notice.

Ashton visibly relaxed. His eyes shifted back to brown. Serena immediately grabbed his hand, noticing her boyfriend's return. Ash squeezed her hand in response. Chi-Chi curled up as close as she could to Aurora and fell asleep. Everyone else decided to rest for the rest of the day. Ash laid in a bed in one of the guest rooms and was immediately knocked out.

* * *

 _"Ugh… where am I?" Aurora held her head groggily. She felt like she had been sleeping for an eternity. She looked around and gasped at what she saw. She was in a distorted place where half of it was black and half of it was white. There was absolutely nothing in it; it looked like it could run forever. She recognized the place and it gave her shivers down her spine. She felt a sense of foreboding approaching her. Aurora stood still, but had her back turned away from the approaching figure. She steeled herself for the encounter and curled her fists tightly._

 _"Hello again, Aurora." The tone was full of malice._

 _Aurora turned around and noticed her counterbalance standing right before her. Her red eyes were glowing angrily and her fists were glowing slightly. In the dream realm, she looked like she was in her preferred form. Being the other half of Aurora, she looked like she could be her twin. They had the same hair, body tone and shape as each other. However, Aru's skin was slightly paler and she retained her red eyes. She was also wearing a modified version of Aurora's outfit. Her outfit was red and white instead of black and blue and was slightly more revealing. Aru's shirt revealed her midriff while Aurora's did not._

 _They circled around each wearily. They didn't know what the other person would do and that kept both of them from fighting each other. Aru growled at her balance, "Look what you've done!"_

 _"What I've done?! You're the one who extended most of our aura. Why didn't you just listen to me and stopped attacking?!"_ _Aurora spat back._

 _"You're the one who resisted me to cause our aura to be exhausted!"_

 _"And risk those kids getting hurt further by you? I wasn't sure when your 'duty' would end!"_

 _"Why ever should I listen to Little Miss Perfect?"_

 _"Stop calling me that!"_

 _"I can call you whatever I please. If I want to call you Little Miss Perfect, I have a damn right to call you Little Miss Perfect." Aru snorted. Aru gestured to the background. "See this place? You can only come here when you are nearly_ dead _, but I was stuck in here when you had lost your memory. This landscape is a manifestation of the nothingness you feel. Do you know how boring it is in here? All you can do is wonder around here. Maybe I've lost my mind being trapped here before. Do you even remember this place?"_

 _Aurora looked around, but noticed there really wasn't much to look at. Half of it was black and half of it was white. Just standing around here made her depressed and helpless. She remembered this feeling and felt this way one other time. She responded, "Yeah. We fought here once. I… I knocked the both of us out before you could snuff out Chari's flame in the real world. This is where I beat you the first time."_

 _"You only beat me because you were quicker on the draw with your attack. I had no idea Heal Pulse could hurt me here. That move is normally beneficial." Aru remembered bitterly._

 _"You should know that Heal Pulse cancels out negativity. You were about to emulate Dark Pulse, a move that channels negative emotions. You just happened to be charging up that move when I struck you with mine, leaving you more vulnerable." Aurora recalled. The counterbalance crossed her arms in annoyance._

 _"Whatever. I almost had you." Aru tapped her foot on the ground._

 _"Do you know why we're here? Are we still in conflict?" Aurora asked. Aru shrugged her shoulders indifferently._

 _"What do you think, Pokémon Professor? Take a wild guess." Aru answered. Aurora face-palmed upon hearing this._

 _"Noted," Aurora said, annoyed. "What can I do to help repair our relationship?"_

 _"You can start by not asking stupid questions. What do you think you can do?" Aru crossed her arms in annoyance. Aurora didn't know what to do, so she decided to do what her gut told her. She slowly approached her counterbalance. Aru's fists were set ablaze. She surprised both of them by not attacking Aurora. She merely stepped back uncomfortably. She didn't know what Aurora was planning. She was even more surprised when Aurora gave her a hug._

 _Aru stopped dead in her tracks. She was tempted to push her twin away, but found she couldn't do it. She was too bewildered to do anything. Aru didn't reject her nor did she accept her. Her fists stopped being on fire. Aurora took that as an invitation to continue._

 _"W-what are you doing?" Aru struggled to ask._

 _"Well, I'm trying something different. I don't want us to fight anymore." Aurora responded nonchalantly._

 _"S-s-so a hug is your solution?" Aru said, clearly uncomfortable._

 _"A hug is only part of it. It's not as enjoyable if you don't try yourself. Come on, Aru. Try…" Aurora said in a soothing voice. Aru didn't know what to do. Aru was disarmed in the oddest way possible to her: by hugging. She was reluctant to hug, but eventually started to give in the odd feeling she was experiencing. She hadn't felt like this for years. The feeling had become foreign to her._

 _She felt fluffy._

 _There was an air of euphoria to her. Here, Aurora was hugging her and was nearly dead in the same dreamscape she had accidently trapped Aru. The counterbalance didn't know what to think of it. So, she decided to stop thinking and hug back. She could feel Aurora's surprise, but that surprise faded the more they hugged. Eventually, Aurora broke contact with her. Aru found herself disappointed and craving for more. She never expected a single hug to do that to her. Aurora gave her an inviting smile. It was mixed with happiness and relief._

 _Aru stated with a hint of her normal tone, "A hug… you are a filthy genius."_

 _"A genius? Well, I'm happy you're feeling better. I want us to get along again, but we both have to be willing to do it." Aurora brought her hand out. Aru knew what she was trying to do, but she hesitated._

 _"Even after all the things I did… and all the things I've said… you're still so kind. Why? Why are you so kind to me?" Aru asked with a guarded voice._

 _"Why should I be mean to you? I want us to be friends again. No, I want us to be sisters again. Other than Chari, you're… you're the only sister I still have. I… don't want to lose you, too." Aurora admitted quietly. Aru widened her eyes upon hearing the revelation. She didn't expect Aurora to feel that strongly about her, even as her other half. It made her feel weird, but touched._

 _"Lose… me…?" Aru looked down. She seemed deep in thought. Then, she grabbed Aurora's hand. Aurora perked up in seeing this and tightened her grip. "As long as we share the same body, you'll never lose me. We'll always be together until one of us dies."_

 _"I need to properly apologize to you. I had no idea I had neglected you. I never wanted that at all. I understand why you were so bitter in the years after I remembered. I'm so sorry… is there anything I can do to make it up?" Aurora asked her earnestly. She clasped both of Aru's hands tightly and looked up at her pleadingly. Aru was getting more uncomfortable from the touch, but she didn't stop her._

 _"To be honest, I think you already did. In my rage, I forgot you cared for me so much. I really did think you thought of me as a flawed copy of yourself. I guess I took it a bit too far, huh…?" Aru admitted._

 _"I think we both took it too far. It was a bit uncalled for saying that you're no better than the Zurui," Aurora said._

 _"The truth hurts, though. We both hate the Zurui and yet I'm like them. There's some irony for ya," Aru made a hollow laugh. Aurora looked at her sadly._

 _"You were right when you said I am a hypocrite. That hurts hearing that because deep down I know it's true. If you're like them, that means I'm like them, too. It is something I don't like, but it is something I can accept. However, unlike them, I would never kill anybody unless you influence me enough. I guess that's within my individuality." Aurora admitted._

 _"Just talking about what's happened between us makes me want to laugh because of how silly we've both been acting. It's amazing what getting knocked unconscious and being in a near-death state does to a person," Aru acknowledged. Aurora agreed with her and gestured her to continue. "As your counterbalance, I must respond your most primal emotions, even when you aren't fully aware of it. If you give me the OK to... kill... again and you can't do it yourself, let me know. I'll carry the burden. I always have."_

 _"That's really isn't fair to you, though. I don't want you to feel guilty… or feel pressured to do anything you don't want to." Aurora continued to subconsciously hold her hand. Aru once again felt the inclination to snatch it away, but chose not to._

 _"Trust me, Aurora. The life of a counterbalance has never been fair. I may feel bad at first, but I eventually shrug it off. If I didn't have that mentality, I wouldn't be me." Aru winked and finished with a small smile._

 _"That's respectable. I won't change who you are." Aurora responded. The thought of killing someone frightened her, but she knew she could easily do it. She knew she would never truly understand Aru's plight, but she could sympathize with her a little more than before._

 _"Naturally, I'm right." Aru snorted like her usual self. She took her hand away from Aurora and rubbed them together nervously. She said with a minuscule voice, "By the way… I'm er… s-s-sorry for acting like a jerk to you… and those kids."_

 _She asked innocently, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What do you want to tell me?"_

 _"I…"_

 _"Aru, what is it?"_

 _"I… um…"_

 _"Aru, tell me."_

 _"I… er… Gah! I freakin' hate to apologize! I said I'm s-s-s-sorry for being a jerk. There. I said that horrible word. Happy?" Aru crossed her arms and had a small blush formed on her face. Aurora was surprised by the sudden apology and accepted it wholeheartedly. Aru hated to apologize to anything. She knew her words resonated with her in some way if she apologized. It was enough for Aurora to try to go in for another hug. However, Aru anticipated this and blocked her face with her hand._

 _"Don't touch me again," Aru growled. Aurora shrugged her shoulders and simply smiled in response._

 _Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Aurora and Aru looked own and wondered what was happening. The tremor grew worse and worse. It got to the point where Aru and Aurora had to levitate above the ground not to be shaken up. The black and white sides of the dreamscape started to break apart. Both sides of the guardian were blinded with a bright light. They had to block their eyes. The white side of the dream eventually spread to the black side and completely overtook it. Then, the tremor stopped._

 _Aru and Aurora opened their eyes and noticed that the dream was completely white. Both of them stopped floating and landed on a flat surface. They looked around, but there was nothing to look around for. They were in a completely blank space. Aurora looked bewildered while Aru was thoughtful. The confused balance asked, "Aru, do you know what just happened? Are… are… we dead?"_

 _"I don't think Arceus would take us that easily. I know we're still barely alive, though. After all, you're still unconscious." She looked down at her hands. "You noticed that we were able to use our aura? How could that be when we're so low in aura and in the third stage of Mew's conflict?"_

 _Aurora was just as confused as her twin. She tilted her head as an idea began to form, "I'm not sure. Maybe something from the outside is helping us gain our aura back. Maybe this place itself responds to our thoughts and feelings?"_

 _"Where did you get that idea from?" Aru wondered._

 _"The landscape completely changed when we forgave each other. You said so yourself that this place represented the nothingness I had. Well, I don't feel that way anymore. Do you?" Aurora explained and asked Aru. Aru touched her chest with her hand. She inspected herself and realized she did feel different. She did feel a lot better… was forgiveness the reason why? She really couldn't argue with Aurora's logic._

 _"If this is the case, maybe we can turn here to whatever we desire. What's the one place we both feel at peace?" Aurora and Aru thought a moment. They realized they knew the answer immediately. They said at the same time, "The Tree of Beginning!"_

 _Upon saying those words, the blank space began to shift in appearance. It started to gain more vibrant colors. A large tree erupted from the round and around it were many rock formations. Aurora and Aru looked astonished as the landscape became more complex and detailed to the tree's features. They stood right at the entrance of the sacred place they both loved. Aru whistled in admiration while Aurora was shocked her notion worked._

 _"I didn't know you had a brain." Aru complemented gruffly. Aurora pouted and crossed her arms. She wouldn't have her any other way, but it still annoyed her slightly. The red eyed half ignored her other side and continued, "How did you figure this out?"_

 _"Since this is our mind, there should be some perks to that, right?"_

 _"True. The tree still looks just as good as I remember. Just seeing it is making my heart flutter."_

 _"Me too." Aurora nodded. They both began to stand around awkwardly untile Aru broke the silence._

 _"So… what do we do now?" Aru asked._

 _"I absolutely have no idea. Until I wake up, we're stuck here. I guess we explore?" Aurora offered._

 _"I guess so -AHH!" Aru suddenly clutched her head in pain. She fell on her knees and everything became nothing but misery. Aurora immediately noticed and tried to get her up from the floor. Aurora got on her knee, touched her shoulder and looked at her concerned. Aru looked like she was in immense pain. Aurora wasn't sure how she could help, especially since their physical body was still in critical condition._

 _"Aru? Are you alright? Tell me what's wrong." Aurora pleaded._

 **"You have all the opportunity to strike. Kill your balance!"** _A voice persisted in Aru's head. It sounded so soothing for a voice so demanding. It was the perfect intensity and the perfect tone. Every part of her body wanted to strangle Aurora while she had her unaware, but her mind fought off the horrid thought. Aru murmured to herself, trying to prevent Aurora any pain. The voice grew more in intensity, trying to convince her to do what she didn't want to do._

 _"I… won't… do… that! I… hear… his… voice…" Aru struggled to say. Aru forced herself to move away from her. Every nerve in her body was telling her to do the opposite option. Aurora walked closer, ignorant of what was happening._

 _"What…?" Aurora echoed in confusion._

 **"Do not listen to her earlier lies. She doesn't care about you. She only cares for herself. Strike her now while she's weak! Destroy your balance!"** _The voice had more force behind it. Aru was no longer in control of her own body. It moved on its own, trying to do what the voice wanted. Aru created a bone club of aura and started to twirl it around in preparation. Aurora backed away in alarm. She knew Aru wasn't angry at her, so she figured it had to be something else. She racked her brain for any ideas. Aurora created her own aura bone club, but she was holding it defensively._

 _"N-n-no. Urge… to destroy… you…. Destroy… my balance…. Kill… my balance…" Aru struggled to speak. She sounded dead in a trance. Aurora paled. It didn't even sound like the snarky half that she knew and loved._

 _"Destroy me?" Aurora thought about what she just heard. There was one Pokémon who had enough power to make most people yield to him in dreams and it made her blood boil that he had to invade hers and Aru's mind again._

 _"If I… do… anything… to... you, I'm… so… sorry. I understand… how you… felt… with Charles… and freezing up. Unlike you… I… can't resist him. His voice… it's too…" Aru screamed in pain as she prevented herself from swinging her attack. Aru couldn't stop herself a second time and tried to strike Aurora. Aurora quickly parried the hit with her own bone club. They both fought to overtake the other._

 _"Don't worry, Aru. I will get you back completely." Aurora said as calmly as she could in the moment. She then narrowed her eyes and growled, "Nyxcipher… If you wish to turn my dear counterbalance against me, I fully accept your challenge. I will bring her back from your fowl words."_

 _"Kill… my balance…" Aru echoed the job she needed to accomplish for the voice. All signs of her were gone with that one statement._

 _Aurora pushed Aru back. Aru looked like she was attacking against her will and Aurora hated seeing her like this. They both clashed attacks. Aru's movements were more savage while Aurora's was more poised. They both glared at each other as they once again reached a stalemate in their attacks. Both sides tried to push the other back. Aurora didn't want to hurt Aru and the brainwashed counterbalance took advantage. She used the base of the club to knock Aurora off balance. Then, she used the tip to trip Aurora. Aurora landed on her rear, but quickly recovered from the ground._

 _Aru's eyes became completely red as she seemed emotionless. Aurora shuddered in horror. Aru suddenly became even more aggressive with her attacks. She tried to strike Aurora at multiple pressure points, but Aurora was quick on with her reaction. She blocked every single attempt with her own two fingers. Aurora fought an increasingly terrible pain in her head and her enraged half. She found it to be nearly impossible to keep up steam._

 **"Kill your counterbalance, Aurora. It's clear she doesn't care about you. She's attacking you willingly."** _The same voice that was in Aru's head was now in Aurora's head. She struggled to ignore him, but it sapped her of her energy. Aurora made her bone club disappear to conserve aura and settled for simply dodging Aru's moves. Each time Aru made a thrust, Aurora jumped back. Every time she made a slice, Aurora moved to the opposite side. She noticed her movements were getting more sluggish the more Aru tried to attack her._

 _"Lies!" Aurora hissed at the voice._

 **"I am not lying. Look at her. She hates your guts. She wouldn't be attacking you if that wasn't the case."**

 _"You're forcing her to do this!" Aurora continued to resist him, but she could feel herself falling for the temptation. It was hard not to summon her own weapon and knock Aru in the head. She crossed her arms and shook her head. The voice growled._

 **"I'll admit, I'm impressed with your endurance. No one has ever resisted me or my demands directly for nine years, but I know I'm close to breaking you. Eventually, even you won't have enough strength to fight me. Aru will certainly help to assure that."** _The voice sneered._

 _Aru's bone club started to become radiated with yellow aura as she rose it high in the air. Aurora felt the air getting hotter, but she was used to this heat. Aurora ran as fast as she could and collided with Aru. This was enough to break Aru's concentration, destroy her bone club and cool the area down. Aurora pinned her down so that she was on top on her. Aru struggled to force Aurora off of her, but Aurora wouldn't budge. Aru resorted to biting Aurora's arm. She could see blood coming out from it. Aurora hissed in pain, but tried her best to ignore it._

 _"Calm down! I don't want to hurt you!" Aurora pleaded. Her pleas were fallen on deaf ears. Aru continued to try her best to escape. Covering her eyes, she decided to slap Aru on her cheek as hard as she could. It had no effect. She still was trying to bite Aurora. The balance was mindful that she would continue to do the same thing. So, she moved her hands down to Aru's arms and sat on her legs._

 _"Must… kill… balance…." Aru said dully._

 _"Come on, snap out of it!" Aurora slapped her counterbalance in hopes of the spell being broken. Aru flinched slightly, but had a cold undead look to her eyes. Aurora shivered slightly and prevented herself from making tears. She refused to let Aru have the same eyes as Charlie… at least not without a fight._

 _"Kill. You… must… die…" Aru murmured monotonously._

 _"That isn't you speaking! Please, Aru… break free!" Aurora continuously slapped her hypnotized twin. Aurora was quickly beginning to lose her composure. She had no idea what else to do, so she continued to do the one thing she could think of. Eventually, Aru began to get red marks on her face. Aurora was mindful of possible bruises, but she stopped her assault._

 _"Die…" Aru spat. Aurora began to shake her body as hard as she could. Aru's body quivered on the ground, but her eyes remained the same._

 _"Aru, I know you have more fight in you! Don't give in to Nyxcipher's corruption!" Aurora continued shaking Aru roughly. Aru still had a blank red look in her eyes and her lifeless voice. She knew she couldn't hold Aru down like this forever. Then, a lightbulb flashed in her head._

"Wait… corruption? Maybe I can do this!" _Aurora thought. She hoped her idea would work._

 **"Aru, use your voice! Force her off of you and take her life!"** _Nyxcipher commanded in Aru's head._ _Before Aurora could try her plan, Aru took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. The move she emulated was Hyper Voice and its effects were potent. The force of the voice was enough to knock Aurora off of her and hurt her ears._

 _Aurora fell on the ground and tried her best to shake off the ear-splitting scream. Aru wouldn't give her enough time. Aru got up from the ground first and kicked her in the back. Aurora groaned in agony at the hard kick and landed on her knees. She felt her breath taken away from her. Aru grabbed her by the hair and forced her to stand up. Then, Aru grabbed her neck with both hands and lifted her up. Aurora's feet dangled in the air and she gripped her hands with Aru's in an effort to force her counterbalance to let her go. Aurora could feel herself losing air._

 _"Aru… think about… what you're… doing…" Aurora barely choked out. Aurora felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. Aurora could see the cold, dead, emotionless look in her eyes had taken over any rational thought. Aurora did the only thing she could think of. Closing her eyes, her body disintegrated into aura and moved away from Aru. Aru looked surprised at first, then she realized what had happened. Aru growled and turned to where Aurora was. Making herself visible again, she held her neck and took a deep breath. Then, she coughed a little bit trying to get used to air once again._

 _Nyxcipher used Aurora's trembling state to his advantage,_ **"See? She nearly killed you. You're stronger than her and yet you hold back. You're the real Ketchum and the original is always better. It's time to use your power to end her."**

 _"Lies! We're… equals." Aurora could feel herself slipping under his control. Changing herself into aura sapped her a lot of her strength. The Pokémon knew this and kept egging her on. He was relentless in using his irresistible voice._

 **"End your counterbalance. Do it. It's what you've always wanted."**

 _"No…"_

 **"It's what you've always wanted."**

 _"It's… no!"_

 **"It's what you've always wanted."**

 _"It's…_

 **"It's what you've always wanted."**

 _"It's... it's…"_

 **"It's what you've always wanted."**

 _"It's… it's… it's… what I've always wanted. Kill… my counterbalance." Aurora mumbled lifelessly. Her eyes turned completely yellow._

 _She summoned her bone club and twirled it around. Aru did the same thing and mirrored her. They circled around each other, ready to attack. Aurora could hear triumphant laughter echoing in her head. She ignored it to point her weapon at Aru. They both screamed as they hit each other once again with their bone clubs. They both were savage with their clashes. They both kept hitting each other, waiting for the opportunity to make a decisive move. Aru swung her club too far to the right and Aurora capitalized on it._

 _While Aru was thrusting, Aurora elbowed her in her stomach. Aru immediately clutched her stomach. As Aru attempted to recover, Aurora twisted her arm and flipped her over her side. Aurora kept her arm twisted and sat on her to make sure she wouldn't escape. Aru screamed in pain. Aurora's grip was much stronger than when she pinned her down. Aurora held no mercy in her eyes._

 **"Ahahahaha! Excellent!"** _Nyxcipher congratulated. He commanded with a powerful voice,_ **"Finish her!"**

 _"Finish… my counterbalance. It's what always I've wanted." Aurora continued to echo._

 _Aurora's eyes looked dull as she looked ready to finish the job. Her hands began to glow yellow. She poured all of her energy into Aru. Aru's eyes returned to normal and she looked at Aurora in shock. Aurora released her hold and helped Aru up from the weird positioning. She was terribly confused. She noticed Aurora looked gaunt and she seemingly aged several years in the span of a few minutes. Aru looked at her with concern. Aurora clutched her stomach in pain. They both knew her body was burning her from the inside out._

 _They both heard terrible roaring. Suddenly, the area became enveloped with purple gas. The gas formed into a more physical shape. It was large, purple and draconian. His reptilian scales looked like it could cut steel and its teeth look like it could cut into any meat. He resembled a raptor-like shape. He looked incomplete, but he still looked daunting. Aurora stood in front of Aru holding her arms out protectively. She glared at the beast defiantly. Aru noticed that her arms were shaking._

 _The air became highly uncomfortable. The sky blackened upon the Pokémon appearing. The tree looked withered, much different than before. Noxious fumes plagued the air. Every breath Nyxcipher made, he emitted more gas. Aurora wanted to cover her mouth so badly, but she wanted to protect Aru more. The poisonous dragon looked irate._

 ** _"What are you doing? How are you not under my spell?"_** _Nyxcipher bellowed. Aurora shivered when she heard his rage and flinched slightly upon hearing his mouth out in the open. She summoned enough strength not to cower in fear. Aru glared at him. Since Aurora transferred her strength to her, Aru felt stronger than normal._

 _"Heal Pulse… cancels out negativity. I used it… to dispel the negativity… you had in Aru. I figured… you'd let your guard down… once I gave in to you, but… it was all acting. I had to convince you… that I was in your control, but…. your arrogance got the better of you." Aurora smirked, but winced slightly in pain. Aru worried for her balance's health. She was pushing herself to her limit._

 ** _"This was all for kicks, anyway. I wanted to end you without getting directly involved just to please myself. Now that you've shown that you can resist me even while weakened, I see no purpose in trying to weaken you any longer. It's a shame that I need to directly slay you. I would do it to your pathetic counterbalance, but it's not as satisfying as slaughtering the real thing."_** _Nyxcipher smirked. It took all of Aurora's resolve not to hiss in disgust and scowl in anger._

 _"I… won't let you come… anywhere near us!" Aurora growled in a low voice._

 ** _"Such pointless bravado. How depressing."_** _The dragon said in mock sadness. "_ _ **Whatever outside aura you gained from one of your partners is gone. You cannot stop me from having my way. Ashton will revive me as planned and he won't have your interference."**_

 _"As long… as I have a shred of energy left… within me, I will stand… and fight. You will never take me… at least… not without a fight," Aurora growled. Aru looked at her like she was crazy. She could tell in Aurora's tone that she knew she wouldn't win. She wanted to do all that she could against the dragon, especially since Aurora poured her energy into her._

 _"I'm not going to let you throw your life away. We'll find a way to beat him. We're in this together._ Always. _" Aru winked. Aru stood in front of the weakened Aurora. Aurora smiled, but then got into a fighting stance. Aru did the same. Nyxcipher laughed at their attempt. He roared loudly. Aurora and Aru flinched involuntarily. He swept one of his claws at Aurora and Aru. However, they were protected with a forcefield. Everyone involved looked shocked. Nyxcipher's claws bounced back from the field._

 ** _"Do not dare touch them!"_** _A feminine voice bellowed. Aurora, Aru, and Nyxcipher were all confused as to where the voice came from, but they all recognized it. Aurora and Aru looked thrilled while Nyxcipher looked pissed. Teleporting right in front of the two women was a small pink feline-like Pokémon. She had a long tail and cat-like blue eyes. She looked incredibly jovial, but extremely annoyed at the same time._

 ** _"Mew! How dare you meddle in my affairs?"_** _Nyxcipher growled._

 ** _"Meddle in your affairs? You're meddling in_ mine! _It seems you've been getting comfortable torturing all my beloved Ketchums recently. Anyone who messes with them, messes with me."_** _Mew growled._

 ** _"No matter… You're no match for me, especially in that puny body."_** _Nyxcipher scoffed. Mew flew up to be right in front of the dragon's face and stared him down eye to eye. His eye was the size of Mew's body, but she didn't care._

 ** _"Really now? Keep in mind this puny body can transform into its true form at any time. I don't need my true form to dispel you from Aurora's mind."_** _Mew poked at his snout. Aurora and Aru were looking at the sight, completely awed._

 _Nyxcipher tried to swallow Mew whole, but she created an aura sphere and shot it at his mouth. Nyxcipher swallowed it and puffed up smoke. While he was coughing, Mew snapped her fingers. Several orbs of psychic energy appeared right above Nyxcipher's head and plunged into him at the same time. Nyxcipher howled in pain as he took the super-effective attack hard. He backed up slightly in recoil. Mew did not let up. She used the same attack again and again until Nyxcipher hissed._

 ** _"Unless you want to taste more of my psychic fury, I suggest you leave Aurora's mind permanently. You cannot hope to match me in your current form."_** _Mew snarled. Nyxcipher roared. Aurora and Aru shivered but Mew was not deterred. Mew closed her eyes and waved her arms around. Nyxcipher couldn't move. Every one of his nerves was deadened. Then, Mew assaulted him with an even stronger psychic attack. Eventually, the dragon couldn't take any more and conceded to Mew's will. He hissed as he sighed in defeat._

 ** _"When I become complete, you will rue the day you humiliated me, wretched swine!"_** _The dragon roared._

 ** _"I will never rue the day I made you, dear. Your anger clouds your judgment. However, the next time you cross me, I won't be so nice. Get out and stay out of all of my Ketchum's dreams."_** _Mew sighed sadly. Nyxcipher scowled at her._

 _He vanished in a puff of fumes. Aurora and Aru coughed from the gas and started to feel nauseous. Noticing that they were starting to lose consciousness from the poison type's last stand, Mew knew she needed to do something before they both perished in their own sleep._

 _Mew flew to Aurora and Aru and touched both of them. A bubble formed around both of their heads, enabling them to breathe normally. With a snap of her fingers, she created a gale of wind to dispel the remaining gas. With Nyxcipher gone, the clouds in the sky dissipated. The tree looked like it was intact, but Aurora and Aru looked visibly shaken. Now that the looming threat had passed, Mew tended to the weakened guardians._

 _She popped both of their bubbles and gave them both a hug, letting them both know that it was alright. She could see their fear etched on their faces. She wanted a way for them to forget their fear… at least temporarily. She giggled mischievously as an idea formed in her head. She grew taller, her hair got longer and she developed brown eyes. Her shape changed to resemble Aurora's mother._

 ** _"Hello, dears. Are you two alright?"_** _Mew said in Alice's voice. Both Aurora and Aru looked completely weirded out._

 _"Lady Mew, please don't do that!" They said simultaneously, somewhat flustered._

 ** _"Hahaha! You two must be getting along again if you're speaking at the same time. This is perfect!"_** _Mew shifted back into her feline form and started to squeal in delight. The two humans were delighted in seeing her like this again. They weren't used to seeing Mew's serious side._

 _"Thank you… for saving us, Lady Mew." Aurora bowed. Mew touched Aurora's forehead. Her paw glowed slightly as some of Aurora's energy returned to her. Mew gave her a minuscule amount, but she made sure that it was enough for Aurora not to feel the burning sensation anymore. Aurora nodded in thanks._

 _"Yeah, we would have been goners if it wasn't for you, my lady." Aru also bowed. Mew looked amused, but forced them to stand straight. They wondered if they did something wrong, but they could tell from Mew's face that they did nothing of the sort. Mew raised her paws in the air. Aurora's and Aru's marks appeared involuntarily upon seeing Mew like this._

 ** _"You know, you two should have your marks out more often. Oh, I'm so happy that you're alright, you two."_** _Mew twiddled her fingers and lifted them both in the air with her telekinetic powers. Aurora yelped as she was tossed into the sky while Aru looked a bit spooked. Mew forced them to dance in the air. Neither of them had any control over their bodies or movements._

 _"Please stop, Lady Mew!" Aurora and Aru echoed at the same time. Mew giggled let them back on the ground. Mew started to freely float around the two sides playfully._

 ** _"You two flatter me... and make me feel old. It's the least I can do for your loyalty to me for all these years. You need not call me 'Lady Mew' or 'my lady'. I've known your family since the beginning of the Tree of Beginning. I would think that you'd learn not to treat me with such formalities by now."_** _Mew sighed._

 _"Sorry. It's a force of habit." Aurora apologized._

 ** _"I can see that. I'm glad I noticed you were in danger in time."_** _Mew said. She started to twiddle her paws somewhat anxiously. **"**_ ** _Legendary Pokémon aren't allowed to see humans normally, but I kinda had to disobey my mate in order to save you. You two are still needed in this world… and… I'm… not ready to see my babies go just yet."_** _Mew told them._

 _"How are we still needed?" Aru asked._

 ** _"I cannot explain your roles, as they will complicate the predetermined actions set by my mate. It's a burden all who are involved with the Great Prophecy must accept. All I can do is try to guide you to the best possible future._** _" Mew explained._

 _Aurora was getting shivers down her spine. She didn't want to be a part of the prophecy, but knew she didn't have too much choice over what would happen. If everything was already predetermined, what was the point of all of this?_

 _She knew Mew cared about her a lot, but she also didn't know where Mew's head truly was at. Mew was always a wildcard, even among the legendary Pokémon. She did things in her own agenda. Mew never visited her directly unless she wanted to show or teach her something important. She wanted to get her head away from the prophecy and Mew's plans._

 _"What caused Lord Arceus to mandate the separation of humans and Pokemon?" Aurora asked._

 ** _"Arcy's way too traditional. I understand to have some boundaries, but to force all legendary Pokémon to have complete separation unless a crisis occurs… you're basically spelling out trouble! Pokémon and humans should live together in peace and harmony… not be segregated."_** _Mew huffed in annoyance._

 _"Don't you think Arceus did that for a reason?"_ _Aurora continued to question her._

 ** _"Yeah… I know he did, but that doesn't mean I agree with it. Then again, he is my counterbalance. We aren't supposed to agree on things from time to time."_** _Mew crossed her arms._

 _"I never understood how your counterbalance is also your mate. It's weird thinking about it." Aurora glanced at Aru when she said this. Aru seemed to have similar thoughts and a look of disgust washed through her face. They loved each other, but definitely not in the way Mew and Arceus loved each other._

 ** _"Pokemon work differently from humans, dear. Neither Arceus nor I have a real gender. We just call ourselves male and female to make regarding us easier. Don't think about it too much, alright?"_** _Mew implored on Aurora._

 _"I'll... try not to think about it too much." Aurora nodded awkwardly. Then, she began to look down and asked, "Lady Mew… am I doing the right things with Ash? I love that boy to death, but I'm afraid that I'll either be too late or Ash won't accept himself."_

 _Mew floated to where her head was and lifted it up slightly. Aurora looked worried, but Mew made a reassuring smile. Aurora made a small smile back, but she immediately frowned again._

 ** _"Don't worry a wink, Aurora. I can't say how you've been doing. Even I can't say what will happen with prophecies… well, one of the many futures of prophecies. You just gotta follow your heart… and do what you think is right. If Ash is still here and with you, that means you're doing something good."_** _Mew answered her with a smile._

 _"Wait… is Ash and Ashton in the same state as us?" Aru asked. Mew immediately frowned upon hearing the question._

 ** _"I'm afraid so. I can sense he expended much his aura due to fighting you. For such a young man, he has more power than any other Ketchum I've ever been a benefactor for. I can't wait to start torturing… er… I mean… training Ash once he reaches the tree. It'll be good to have fresh meat… I mean… It'll be nice to see him again."_** _Mew laughed mischievously. Aurora and Aru looked at each other, then looked at Mew. Aurora narrowed her eyes._

 _"I hope you aren't serious. You know if you try anything on him that I don't approve… I don't mind defending him_ against _you." Aurora growled. Mew was surprised at the dangerous tone and sweat-dropped._

 ** _"I would expect some claws to come out from a mother protecting her young. I promise I won't be too rough on him."_** _Mew winked. Aurora made a sigh of relief. Mew continued in a more serious tone._ _ **"I was planning on properly making you go through six trials while your body recovered from the strain of your counterbalance's attack, but now I decided to cut it to two."**_

 _"What are the two trials?" Aurora and Aru asked at the same time._

 ** _"The two trials are themed on strength and wisdom, with other aspects mixed in. You may be a powerful guardian, but you'll need to get even stronger between now and if Nyxcipher arises."_** _Mew started._ **_"Based on your recent experiences, I do think I should teach you some more things. Every opportunity is a training one. It'll be just like when you were younger, my dear."_**

 _Aurora and Aru both whimpered in fear. Mew had a track record for using humans like they are her playthings. She could be training them in one instant, then use them like toys in the next. They hadn't trained under Mew directly in twelve years and was dreading what she had planned._

 ** _"Oh, don't give me those faces. It'll be fun! Now begins the first trial: strength. May Arceus and I bless your souls. Hehehe…"_** _Mew giggled as she snapped her fingers. Aurora and Aru had very little time to react as Mew changed the dream landscape. Everything felt dizzy to them._

* * *

 **A/N: This is the last chapter I wrote in advance, so I'll try my best to finish the next chapter before April 16th. I'm a little over halfway done with it. If I am unable to finish, I'll post a little note and a preview of what I've typed so far on the 16th and take a small hiatus. I'm still deliberating on what I'm going to do.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, though, and hope you have a wonderful day.**

 **Next Chapter: Prudence and Strength**

 **~SPG123~**


	21. Prudence and Strength

**A/N: Hey-oh and hiya everyone! I'm sorry I've been out of the loop for a little less than a month and a half, but life happens. I haven't really been up to typing because I had all of my wisdom teeth removed ten days ago. Thank goodness I'm not a chipmunk anymore. I have been recovering well, too. I wasn't planning on updating, but I decided to update today because yesterday was the one-year anniversary of this story's release on the website. Might as well commemorate it with an update~**

 **I have been working on this story. I've just been quiet about it.**

 **Unfortunately, updates will remain sporadic until I have proper footing. I'm heading off to college by the end of the month and I need some time to adjust. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm not dead. Not by a longshot.**

 **Happy reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"In some situations, if you say nothing, you are called dull; if you talk, you are thought impertinent and arrogant. It is hard to know what to do in this case. The question seems to be, whether your vanity or your prudence predominates." -William Hazlitt

* * *

Chapter 20: Prudence and Strength

 _Aru and Aurora found themselves to be in a rocky landscape. They were standing in front of an imposing ten-thousand-foot wall. It looked like the type of wall rock climbers would climb, but it was on a mountain formation. Aurora started to observe herself and then gasped in shock when she saw Aru. She didn't really see Aru, but she saw a wingless Charizard. The fire-type Pokémon had red eyes and was slightly paler than a normal Charizard. She then looked at herself. She too was a wingless Charizard. The only difference between the two was that Aurora retained her yellow eyes and her scales were not as pale. Mew teleported to be right in front of the two and marveled at their confused faces._

 ** _"_** ** _(Lady Mew, what did you do to us?)"_** _Aurora asked. She gasped at not speaking human. She realized she was speaking Pokélanguage._

 _Mew told them._ _ **"I decided to teach you a lesson of strength by transforming you into your Aspect of Strength. You need to learn not to rely on your powers so much. There may come a time where you can't use your power because you created your own barrier, mental or physical. I imagine something like this happened to you already."**_

 _Aurora remembered her most recent encounter with Charles. She almost died when he came and she was saved only because of her strong bond with Chari. She had frozen up in fear and she had shown him how afraid she really was. She looked down at her hands turned claws. She felt vulnerable around the candid Mew. She hated it._

 ** _"_** ** _I want to help you remember the true essence of strength, not the one that was given to you. You could be the most powerful guardian in the world, but still be vulnerable to yourself. So, I decided the best way to show you is strip you of your powers and cripple you temporarily. You both cannot use your aura, any Pokémon moves and fly as I have taken your wings. You have about as much strength as a normal adult female human."_** _Mew explained._

 _Aurora and Aru decided to test out what Mew said. Aurora took a deep breath and tried to blow out flames like Chari could, but she couldn't form anything. She only blew out some light hot air. She tried to create an aura sphere, but nothing came from her claws. It was just as Mew said. Aru tried the same things and she was failing as well. They both looked at Mew in complete shock._

 ** _"_** ** _Although I have my positive biases, you need to understand why your family became the most powerful of the guardians. I didn't just pick some random humans and said, 'Here, have some special powers'. Being an aura guardian may be a privilege, but it is not a right."_** _Mew told them._

 ** _"_** ** _(Right. Mew, what do you wish for us to do?)_** _"_ _Aru asked._

 ** _"_** ** _Simple. I want you to climb this cliff within one day."_** _Mew pointed upwards. Aurora and Aru looked up and inspected the cliff. It was a pretty high cliff, but it didn't seem impossible to climb within a day. They looked at Mew questioningly._

 ** _"_** ** _(Seriously? That's it?)"_** _Aurora echoed in surprise._

 ** _"_** ** _That's it."_** _Mew nodded._

 ** _"_** ** _(No laser beams?)"_** _Aru asked._

 ** _"_** ** _No."_**

 ** _"_** ** _(No booby traps?)"_** _Aurora continued._

 ** _"_** ** _No."_**

 ** _"_** ** _(No pitfalls on free platforms?)"_** _Aru asked._

 ** _"_** ** _No."_**

 ** _"_** ** _(No fireballs or lightning?)"_** _Aurora added._

 ** _"_** ** _I wasn't planning on those things. Dear me, those are some awesome ideas! I must have rubbed off on you. Don't worry... your generous selections may be used in your next trial, but because you can't use your aura, I will not include any of them for this one."_** _Mew snickered. Aurora and Aru paled and shivered. The primordial Pokémon twirled around and pointed upwards. Mew teleported to be on the top of the cliff. She waved at them from above, but she was much too high for them to see her._

 _Her voice echoed in their heads,_ **"** **Do see how easy this is once you actually start climbing. Good luck and break a leg, as you humans would say."**

* * *

 _Aurora and Aru hoped she wasn't being serious about that last part. They both steeled themselves for what would be a tough climb. Aurora and Aru began their trek up the mountain. Immediately when they grabbed a rock to support themselves, they both wished they had wings to use. They never imagined a Charizard's body to be so hard to move in, especially with their short arms and legs. They both were secretly hating Mew at the moment and the psychic type was fully aware of this._

 _It took both Auroras a couple of hours to get a proper gripping on the cliff and to get used to their temporary transformation. Without their wings, a Charizard's vertical mobility was severely reduced and both ladies were feeling the sting of it. In the hours they were trying to get used to their new bodies, they could hear Mew's constant laughing every time they failed to move up. Aurora grew infuriated with the New Species Pokémon, but was determined to overcome this challenge. Aru punched the cliff in irritation, but hurt her claws when she did it. This caused Mew to laugh even harder._

 _Aru roared loudly, **"(This is impossible! How are we supposed to climb this stupid cliff!)"**_

 _Aurora seemed thoughtful and felt around the rocky formation. Her amber eyes searched the cliff for any sort of clue. Meanwhile, Aru continued to try climbing the cliff. Aurora felt the rocks just as much as she felt the caves of Mt. Silver when she visited Red. The rock felt eerily similar to the rocks she felt when she felt the cave walls of Johto. She wondered if Mew did that on purpose and thought Mew was cruel if she did. Aurora closed her eyes tightly when she began to think about her favorite goofball. If only to hold in tears._

 _When her eyes opened, they burned with a determination that seared through the obstacle. She doubled her efforts to find an easier incline. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed how stable the rocks were becoming. Aurora tried to take a step up the incline. She smirked when she didn't fall or slide._

 ** _"(Hey Aru!)"_** _Aurora called._

 _Aru was so preoccupied trying to climb the same side that she didn't hear her. She got so angry that she started to punch the rocky barrier multiple times. The red eyed Charizard didn't seem to care that she was hurting her claws more than she was chipping away at the mountain. She hated not having her aura powers and admitted to herself that she was going through a bit of aura withdrawal. Aurora would have thought of this as humorous if they didn't have limited time to climb._

 _Aurora sighed and yelled louder. She would have gone over to Aru, but she didn't want to lose the texture of the mountain. Aru seemed more perceptive to her voice and stopped punching the wall. She walked over her balance, slightly puzzled and slightly peeved. She was puzzled as to how Aurora was so stable on the clip and peeved because she was so stable._

 ** _"(We can use this side of the cliff to climb. The incline isn't that steep here, so we can use that to our advantage. Use your head next time instead of punching the wall like a madman.)"_** _Aurora told her._

 ** _"(Only I can make remarks like that.)"_** _Aru smirked. Aurora playfully rolled her eyes. Aru patted her on the back. **"(Nice work.)"**_

 _Aurora looked straight up and noticed a mischievous glint in Mew's eyes. She was surprised she could see so far, but Charizards did have very good vision. Mew's eyes were narrowed, but was eyeing their every moment. She was oddly serious with her blue eyes and Aurora noticed how peculiar they seemed. Mew's eyes looked darker than normal._

 ** _"(Yeah… I guess.)"_** _Aurora had to shake off the sense of unease she had from staring into Mew's eyes. Aru noticed Aurora's voice tapered off slightly and wondered what was wrong. Aurora shook her head and began to climb, **"(We're going to have to be careful. Keep pace with me and stop being so impatient.)"**_

 ** _"(Whatever you say, Mom.)"_** _Aru rolled her eyes and started to climb up as well. She passed her yellow-eyed counterpart as her claws continued to traverse the wall._

 _Aurora stopped and looked down. She trembled slightly in place. Aru gasped immediately when she noticed and wished she could cover her mouth._

 ** _"(Aurora, I-)"_** _Aru stammered._

 ** _"(Let's just keep climbing.)"_** _Aurora coldly said abruptly and started to catch up to Aru. Aru looked guilty, but said nothing else. She began to focus on the ascent, but kept stealing awkward glances at Aurora. Aurora shook her head at being so flustered. She was used to Aru making retorts… so why was this one different?_

 _As she was climbing, she realized why that little comment hurt her so much. Aurora felt an extra pressure as a Charizard just like she had an extra pressure when she climbed small mountains like this one with Ash. Ash was usually on her back as a growing toddler and it became a second home to him. He did the same with Red. Before Red went missing, he was a loving husband and an even more loving father. They moved around from city to city as a family, but made sure Ash never touched the ground when as entered. Ash usually rested on Red's shoulders when they went to a city and on clung onto Aurora's back while out in the open. It wasn't for any reason in particular… other than the fact that they loved their son too much for his stubby legs to be on the ground._

 _Eventually, the infant grew so complacent that he would nap on Aurora's or Red's back because of how comfortable they both were. Aurora was often seen with a smile because of Ash._

 _Aurora changed when Red went missing. She still had Ash on her back like a Kangaskhan would have her joey in her pouch, but it was much less often and she was often lost in thought. One reason was because Ash could walk longer distances by the time he was two. The other reason was that it was a bit of a reminder of the two things she lost when Red went missing. She never liked thinking about the second thing, let alone Red himself._

 _Aru knew this, too, but didn't think about what she said when she said it. She knew she was rash, but wished she wasn't in this case. They continued to climb in silence._

 _One they reached halfway up the mountain, they had about twelve hours left to climb. They both felt tired, but wasn't going to let their fatigue stop them. They felt like it was the middle of the night in the real world and Mew made it so that it was night time in their dream. They could hear soothing music along the faint breeze. Their eyelids grew heavy. Their breath grew slow. Aru began to nod her head and closed her eyes while climbing._

 _Aurora used her long neck to bump Aru's rear gently to make sure she would stay awake. Aru widened her eyes and nodded in acknowledgment. Aurora could feel herself nodding off, so she had to pinch herself to give herself a jolt of energy. She kept a stable claw on her supporting rock and had a bit of a scare when she almost lost her grip. Aru looked down to see what was wrong. Aurora shook her head and continued to climb. She slugged through what she perceived to be torture in disguise._

 _Aurora poked out her fangs and growled at the primordial Pokémon hovering at the apex of the mountain. She knew she was the reason for the lulling music. Mew was still watching them from above with those darkened narrowed eyes. They held no sympathy. Aurora didn't want her pity._

 _It wasn't like Mew to treat them nicely... not while she tested them. To be treated kindly was to be treated as if you are weak. To be treated harshly was to be treated as if you are strong. It was her way. As Mother Nature personified, her duty was tough, but true._

 _Aurora and Aru climbed all night long. Their eyes were drooping, but they didn't give in. By morning, they reached about three-fourths of the way there. They also had about eight hours left. At their current pace, they would make it to the top in no time. The pink protector of the Ketchums seemed to be increasingly aware of this and decided to make things more interesting._

 _From her paws, Mew released a large surge of water and splashed it down at her students. Aurora and Aru looked terrified. No matter where they could put their tails, they would be hit by the water in some way. With a bit of quick thinking, Aurora put her tail between her legs and tucked her head in. By the time the water hit them, Aru hadn't thought fast enough. Aru screamed in pain when her flame was mostly doused by Mew's water. She suddenly felt incredibly weak and her flame was reduced to a ghost of what it used to be. Feeling incredibly light headed, Aru let go of the rock supporting her._

 _Aurora's heart skipped a beat when she saw Aru let go. She gazed at Mew with more malice than the psychic type had ever seen from her. Mew looked unremorseful. With glaring at Mew, she removed her tail from between her legs and wrapped it around Aru's arm before it was out of reach. The nearly fainted Aru barely could hold onto Aurora's tail. She made an appreciative smile, but coughed out smoke. Her body shaking, Aurora continued to climb while having Aru hooked on her tail._

 _Aurora grunted for each rock she grabbed to move higher. The added weight from Aru made the challenge much worse. She desperately looked for a cliff for Aru to rest on. The lack of food and sleep was also taking a toll on her and she was beginning to feel light-headed herself. Fortune struck when she noticed a large cliff stable enough to support them right above her. Seeing the precipice above her strengthened her resolve. She quickly moved over to her right and climbed up. After about 20 minutes, Aurora climbed on the flat surface._

 _Aru's eyes widened with horror when her claws were slipping. Aurora made a roar worthy of her actual Charizard. Both Mew and Aru widened their eyes. Mew looked intrigued while Aru had an indescribable expression. Aru's claws slid from Aurora's tail. The yellowed eyed Charizard wouldn't allow anything to happen to Aru and caught her with her own claws in time. She started to pull. She heaved with all of her might. Aru had never seen this sort of determination from Aurora before... and all because of her._

 _Eventually, Aurora pulled Aru's body onto the cliff in a surge of strength. Aru gasped as she was yanked stomach first onto the rock formation. Aurora was relieved and sat up against the rocky wall. Once she saw Aru was safe, she made a small smile and was instantly knocked out._

 _While Aurora slept, Aru's eyes grew tender. In a gesture unlike herself, she kissed Aurora on the top of her forehead, pressed two of her claws closely together, and tapped them at the same place she kissed. This gesture meant deep gratitude or amity for ancient Ketchums. Aru murmured,_ _ **"(I can't believe I was ever mad at you. Thank you...)"**_

 _Aru looked up at Mew and noticed she was beaming. She was tempted to give Mew an earful, but knew it wasn't worth it from where she was. She also knew that Aurora needed to rest a bit longer. For the next couple of hours, Aru sat on the cliff and rested while Aurora got some sleep. Aru kept nodding off and knew she would need something to keep her awake._

 _Aru could acknowledge that this is a dream and wondered if Mew would try to circumvent that. She closed her eyes and imagined a Sitrus Berry in front of her. A few seconds later, a Sitrus Berry did appear in her claws. Mew immediately teleported away from her spot and took the berry away. Aru's face contorted with a bit of annoyance, so she decided to create another one._

 ** _"_** ** _(You know I can keep creating those, right?)"_** _Aru quipped._

 ** _"_** ** _Treat this as if this was real life, dear."_** _Mew frowned. With a snap of her fingers, the berry disappeared. Aru snorted and created it again. They both got into a battle of creating and destroying Sitrus Berries. Aru grew heavily annoyed while Mew had a patient smile on her face. Eventually, Aru stopped trying to create berries._

 ** _"_** ** _(This is my mind. You can't control me here. Why should I continue to listen to a God that doesn't respect me?)"_** _Aru retorted testily._

 ** _"_** ** _Aru, I won't tell you how to act around me. You can treat me like trash, but know that I'm doing this to help you and Aurora out."_** _Mew sighed._

 ** _"_** ** _(So attempting to kill me is your idea of helping? Yeah… I totally believe that.)"_** _Aru snarled and threw a punch toward Mew. Mew widened her eyes in surprise, then narrowed them. She stopped the punch cold without lifting a finger. Aru's entire body was immobilized. Her eyes were seething in rage._

 ** _"_** ** _We went over this while in you were in Shingetsu Town. What I do is in your best interest… and the fate of the world as well."_** _Mew continued in the same tired voice._

 ** _"_** ** _(You're willing to sacrifice everyone but yourself. What would have happened if I was the one to nearly kill_** **you** ** _? What then?)"_** _Aru hissed. Mew made no change in her expression and still had her immobilized._ _ **"(You treat every human like we're toys… like we're pawns in a chessboard you can tip over! I'm getting sick of it. My entire life… I've been used by you!)"**_

 ** _"_** ** _I was the one who caused your birth in the first place. You should be thankful to be alive."_** _Mew reminded her._

 ** _"_** ** _(I'm thankful all right. I'm thankful to have birthed such a lovely son, but I feel bitter about_** **why** ** _I was birthed. Mother was infertile and what did you do? You caused her to be fertile for one time so she could have a_** **biological** ** _child. My parents may have felt blessed, but Aurora certainly doesn't feel blessed. Do you really think Aurora owes you for causing her conception? You seriously didn't expect any resentment from either of us?)"_** _Aru began to move against Mew's will. Mew wondered how this was possible. Aurora and Aru shouldn't be able to use their aura right now. Aru's body continued to tremble._ _ **"(The Ketchums should have died with Father, but you refused to let go. Well, I'm beginning to let go of something: fear.)"**_

 ** _"…"_** _Mew didn't know how to respond. She never wanted Aurora or Aru to be afraid of her._

 ** _"_** ** _(Stop expecting us to be so unwaveringly loyal… because loyalty can break in an instant.)"_** _Aru said with an anger that blazed through her eyes._

 _Aru gained full control over her body and punched Mew in her face. The primordial Pokémon floated there, stunned. Aru's eyes were orange for few moments before returning to red. Mew blinked several times and held on to her cheek. She looked at Aru with an indescribable expression. Aru thought she was crazy for punching a legendary, yet alone the most powerful legendary, but she didn't care. Mew noticed the conviction in her eyes and glanced at Aurora. The pink Pokémon seemed to be deep in thought. Aru got into a fighting stance and blocked Aurora from her._

 _Mew tilted her head, slightly intrigued. Mew didn't say another word. She flew back up to the top of the mountain with that same grin. Aru's blood was boiling. Whatever fatigue she had was gone and a giant urge to drive Mew out surged within her. She decided now would be the best time to wake up Aurora._

 _Aru shook Aurora gently. Almost immediately, Aurora responded to her touch and opened her eyes. She still looked somewhat tired, but she looked significantly better. Aurora moved her gaze to Aru's tail and noticed that her flame was burning intensely._

 ** _"_** ** _(Care to climb, partner?)"_** _Aru poked out one of her fangs with a grin._

 _Aurora had a swell of emotions stirring inside her. Without thinking, she gave Aru the largest hug she could muster. Aru's body froze. Aurora whispered in her ear,_ _ **"(I know you don't like to be touched, but… I was really afraid. I'm so happy you're alright… you have no idea...)"**_

 _Aru felt moved and had to fight the wetness forming in her eyes. Aurora broke off the hug and made a small smile. Aurora kissed on top of her forehead, placed two claws together and tapped them on Aru's forehead. Aru looked stunned. Aurora smiled,_ _ **"(Just returning the favor. Thank you for speaking the unspoken truth.)"**_

 _Aru had a bit of a blush on her face and grumbled to herself. She rubbed behind her head bashfully,_ _ **"(Heh. Just doing what I think is right. Ready to teach that fuzz ball a lesson?)"**_

 ** _"_** ** _(Absolutely.)"_** _Aurora bared out her fangs with a grin._

 _Both sides of Aurora began to climb the cliff once more, side by side. Despite their fatigue and despite not having any food in nearly a day, they kept climbing. Mew was impressed with their determination and decided not to impede them again. She was curious if they would be able to finish the challenge on time, but knew never to count out a human… specifically a Ketchum._

 _One feet, one thousand feet, Two thousand feet._

 _Four hours left, two hours left, a half hour left._

 _Seeing the apex so close to their claws spurred them to climb faster. Mew conjured a clock in front of her with a timer and noticed the seconds ticking down. She grew a bit anxious, but didn't show it visibly. Aurora and Aru both groaned at their aching muscles, but ignored the pain. Mew's eyes stared intently into the clock._

 _Ten minutes._

 _Aurora and Aru tripled their efforts. They could now see the clock themselves._

 _Five minutes._

 _The climax of the cliff was near imminent._

 _Two minutes._

 _Both sides of the ebony haired female could now touch the top of the cliff. They dug deep in their inner reserves of energy. Mew was silently cheering for them, but kept a cold expression on the surface. Eventually, they made it to the top. Aurora and Aru were heaving heavily and they barely glanced at Mew's clock. Upon seeing the time, they garnered enough energy to jump up with excitement._

 _One minute was remaining on the clock._

 _Mew snapped her fingers and the clock disappeared into nothingness. She clapped her paws together. Aurora and Aru suddenly felt weird inside. They both began to glow in a harsh red light and their body shifted forms. They both grew back their hair, their scales changed to skin and they developed clothes. Aurora and Aru's bodies stopped shimmering when they returned to their human form. Their health also was restored completely._

 ** _"_** ** _It's not exactly the Hollywood 'one second remaining' cliché, but you two certainly came close. Nice work… but you still failed."_** _Mew smiled. Aurora and Aru looked disbelievingly at the New Species Pokémon._

 _"…_ _What?" Aurora and Aru both growled in a dangerous tone._

 ** _"_** ** _Yep. You failed."_** _Mew chirped, eerily cheerful._

 _"_ _Why did we fail? We climbed up the mountain just like you wanted!" Aru growled._

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't see any strength from you. You tried to cheat by eating conjured berries."_** _Mew reminded her._

 _"_ _I chose not to eat any afterward. Besides, we made it to the top. What exactly are we missing here?" Aru snarled. Mew glanced at Aurora before shaking her head._

 ** _"_** ** _Life is never fair, dear. I thought you of all people knew that."_** _Mew sighed. Aru moved to approach the legendary, but Aurora brought her arm out and eyed Mew with an indescribable expression. Aru looked at Aurora incredulously and was about to voice a complaint, but one look from Aurora stopped her cold. Her amber eyes were seething with a silent rage._

 _Mew ignored this and continued with a frown,_ _ **"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to do this trial ag-"**_

 _Mew was about to snap her fingers, but Aurora snapped hers first. Mew became trapped in a yellow light and looked at the yellow eyed guardian with surprise. Aurora's face was unnervingly cold. Mew's face turned to one of challenge. Mew's eyes glowed a myriad of colors. Her body began to shake. Aurora bared out her canines and brought out her right arm further. Mew hissed in pain at suddenly being immersed in a dark aura. Aurora's other hand was clenched in a tight fist. Aru looked alarmed._

 _"_ _Au-Aurora?" Aru now looked at her balance fearfully._

 _Aurora held no mercy in her eyes, just like when she fought Aru in their dream. Unlike then, her frigid expression was completely genuine. Aurora stared intently at the pink Pokémon. Her eyes burned with a malice neither Aru nor Mew expected._

 ** _"Release me,_** ** _Aurora! Otherwise, I'll revoke your powers in the real world."_** _Mew threatened. Aurora snorted and looked indifferent._

 _"_ _A bluff. Try harder." Aurora flashed a fake smile. Mew looked insulted._

 ** _"_** ** _If I can do it here, I can certainly do it in the real world. You haven't seen the extent of my power."_** _Mew hissed. Aurora rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _I may not have seen you in full swing, but I know you're lying. You aren't going to take away my aura as long as I need to train the next generation." Aurora reminded her. Mew inwardly scowled, but kept a neutral outer appearance._

 ** _"_** ** _You don't know that, impudent child. I can enlist Gordon to train his grandson, you know."_** _Mew pointed out. Another eye roll was the immediate response she got._

 _"_ _You really must think I'll blindly listen to you," Aurora replied mordantly. "There has to be something you sensed in me that my father doesn't have or can't do. Ash has it as well because you've put him in the same state as me. I'm not sure what it is, but I know you want_ me _to teach Ash what you sense."_

 _Mew couldn't reply to Aurora's theory, but was in too much pain to care. She could feel Aurora increasing the potency of the dark type aura. She noticed Aurora's inhibitions lowering the more she used the negative energy. Her eyes were turning more and more feral. Her entire expression quaked in an unrestrained motion. It was in this time, Mew could see the pain in Aurora's eyes. She seemed slightly reluctant to hold Mew like this, but wanted Mew to feel her sting. And feeling her sting Mew was._

 ** _"_** ** _Gah! Au-Aurora! Stop! Please!"_** _Mew gasped in pain. Aurora ignored her and seemed to be in a world of her own._

 _"_ _I'm not going to get walked on again. Not by you or anyone else!" Aurora roared with raw anger._

 _"_ _Aurora, I think you're taking this a bit too far…" Aru tried to put Aurora's hand down, but Aurora firmly grabbed her counterbalance's wrist with her free hand and shook it away. Aru was surprised at the rough grip._

 _"_ _Stay out of this, Aru." Aurora regarded her counterbalance coldly. It didn't even sound like Aurora was speaking anymore. Every word she spoke was icy. She turned to Mew and said, "If you want to subject me through trials against my will, you really do think I'm just a tool. You only care about me because I've proven how useful I am to you from time to time. I've always been your pawn that you could fall back on. That's something I won't allow any more. I don't know what sort of strength you're looking for, but I do know is that you aren't welcome here any longer."_

 ** _"_** ** _Ah! Aurora! Please stop!"_** _The dark aura intensified and Mew couldn't bare the pain. Aurora's eyes grew darker._

 _"_ _I'm tired of holding in how I feel."_

 ** _"_** ** _Aurora, please desist!"_**

 _"_ _I'm tired of being used."_

 ** _"_** ** _Aurora!"_**

 _"_ _I'm tired of you. You've made my life more complicated than it needed to be!"_

 ** _"…"_**

 _"_ _Get out my mind and undo the link you have between Ash and myself. I am not going to let you use him, too." Aurora's eyes turned completely orange in the process of saying that last sentence. Aru gasped. Mew got a small sparkle in her eyes. She made a hidden smile._

 ** _"_** ** _...You… finally… passed…"_** _When Mew said these three words, Aurora released her out of her dark aura with a gasp. Mew collapsed on the ground with dark electrical sparks entangling her body. Her entire body was quivering heavily. Mew looked like she could barely get up, but she was quietly laughing. Aurora and Aru were bemused. Mew's body continued to shudder until she started to slowly rise back in the air._

 _Mew was still shaking and her levitation wasn't steady. Aurora continued to regard her wearily. Aru looked at Aurora with a hint of admiration and fear. Mew's body began to glow in a bright pink. Any traces of the negative aura in her dissipated. Her hovering grew much more stable. She was no longer shaking as much as well._

 ** _"_** ** _This… was totally… worth… the pain."_** _Mew coughed out. She still had cold pangs reaching down her spine, but she knew she could recover from it easily._

 _"_ _What are you on about?" Aurora asked skeptically._

 ** _"_** ** _I forgot how technical she was with her aura. I can't wait to show her this…"_** _Mew quietly mused to herself. Mew cleared her throat and regarded them with a huge grin._ _ **"Aurora… I like it when you're angry."**_

 _"_ _You… wanted me to be mad at you?" Aurora blinked her eyes in surprise. Mew confirmed this a nod._

 ** _"_** ** _Yep. I didn't care what either of you said or did to me as long as you showed me strength. You've both surpassed my expectations."_** _Mew sang. Aurora's face lightened up significantly. Aurora's eyes returned to their usual yellow color. Aru was pleased to Aurora back to normal. Mew continued,_ _ **"You see… true strength doesn't come from your fists or your aura. True strength comes from conviction. Humans have a tendency to conform to others around them, even if they think it's wrong. You've always yielded to me, even when you thought I was wrong. You didn't this time. You've both shown me you aren't so easy to conform and you will act on your own accord. That's a good thing."**_

 _"_ _I… don't know what to say."_ _Aurora stammered. She looked away from the pink Pokémon. "Aren't you mad at me? I willingly…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Sometimes, gods need a good smack on their heads to set them straight."_** _Mew interrupted with a smile._ _ **"And… what made me pass both of you were your eyes. I noticed neither of you didn't want to actually harm me, but wanted to prove your point. I haven't felt this drained since Aaron tried to suffocate me in his aura when I mentioned how his wife got killed in the Rotan War. Needless to say, I know how to get under a Ketchum's skin."**_

 _"_ _We noticed." Aurora and Aru agreed flatly._

 _Aru admitted, "Please don't mention how we were born. It reminds us of how tied we are to you and I can say for both of us that we want to at least feel some freedom."_

 _Mew raised an eyebrow, then grinned._

 ** _"_** ** _Noted, my ladies."_** _Mew conceded with a bow. Aurora and Aru were baffled by the gesture. Mew chuckled while floating around them,_ _ **"Except… you two aren't bound by me. Yeah, I have a bit of my aura in you, but that's only to help you once Ash remembers himself. I want you to feel free. You think you are pawns to me, but that's the farthest from the truth. I do hope we can have more of a symbiotic relationship as time progresses."**_

 _Aurora and Aru looked at Mew, slightly skeptical. Mew expected as much and made a sad smile._

 ** _"_** ** _I'll do what it takes to help you believe me. This next trial, if you are willing, would test your mind. I don't want you to feel forced to continue to do something you don't want to. If you give me the word, I'll leave right now."_** _Mew offered them. She stayed still and looked away from them._

 _Aurora and Aru look at each other and quickly conversed through their expressions. They quickly reached their decision._

 _"_ _We've already finished one trial. It wouldn't be like us not to finish a challenge. Bring it on!" Aurora pumped her chest heartily. Aru grinned herself. Mew's face contained genuine excitement neither of them had seen from her in a long time._

 ** _"_** ** _Consider it brung…"_** _Mew replied. Mew snapped her fingers again and shifted the dreamscape. Once again, both sides of the Ketchum felt dizzy, but the last thing they saw was Mew's proud and relieved smile._

* * *

 _Both Auroras felt better when the dizziness finally subsided. They also weren't hungry. If anything, they felt empowered. When they recovered their sight returned completely, they noticed they were in front of an ancient temple. Moss covered the once marble walls. The entrance of the building was near a craggy sea. That much they could tell from the sea salt smell. Harsh waves crashed into the nearby cliff and the wind was strong._

 _Aurora glanced at Aru. This time, she noticed a Lucario with striking red eyes beside her. Aurora looked down at her hands. They were no longer hands, but rather, blue arms and black paws. She felt a lot shorter. She quickly realized what Mew did and felt a bit uneasy. Her ear twitched at the sound of something nearby. She felt like her senses were heightened to an all new high. Mew suddenly appeared right in front of them with a serious expression._

 ** _"_** ** _Recognize this building?"_** _Mew asked. Both Lucarios shook their heads._ _ **"This is the first temple enshrined to me and Arceus. The first aura guardians and psychics built it out of respect to Arceus and I and as a venue for testing. Guardians and psychics who came of age used this temple to test their skills, but it was often very risky. More people died than passed, so eventually this temple was abandoned to the sands of time. When you came of age, I didn't want to put you through this temple because I was afraid you would die as well. Now, I think this is perfect for your skill level."**_

 ** _"_** ** _(So you want us to go in there like our ancestors did?)"_** _Aurora assumed._

 ** _"_** ** _Exactly,"_** _Mew confirmed with a nod._

 _Aurora glanced at Aru with a bit of unease. She seemed to be sharing the same thoughts._

 ** _"_** ** _It seems like I have more faith in you than you have in yourselves. Trust your judgment and don't rush through. I'm giving you as much time in the temple as you need to reach the bottom. There's a pretty nasty surprise waiting at the end, so be careful and be prepared to fight."_** _Mew advised. Both of them nodded._

 _Aurora and Aru glanced inside the entrance. Despite its aged appearance, the structure of the building was solid. The opening led directly to descending stairs. It looked like a long trek down._

 ** _"_** ** _One more thing."_** _Mew closed her eyes and projected an image of a peculiar object with her psychic power. It looked like a necklace of some sort._ _ **"I want you to retrieve this for me to prove you were wise enough to overcome the obstacles inside."**_

 ** _"_** ** _(The Necklace of Judgement? I've read about it in an ancient scripture in the Tree of Beginning's walls. It is said to aid whoever finds it with good fortune if the person's heart is pure or cause bad luck if the person's heart is malevolent.)"_** _Aurora recalled from the last time she was physically in Mew's home. Mew nodded._

 ** _"_** ** _Correct. Usually, the real one would be in the temple, but I'm not going to teleport it in a dream. I've placed a replica for you to take."_** _Mew said with a frown._

 _Aurora and Aru immediately grew glum._ _ **"(Aww…)"**_

 ** _"_** ** _I know it's a bit disappointing, but hey, I still made the shrine exactly the same as its real world counterpart. You won't know the difference!"_** _Mew chirped like her usual self. Aurora's and Aru's ears both lowered in anxiety. Mew noticed this and sighed,_ _ **"Sorry. I have to remember to be more mindful of your feelings. I'll try to change."**_

 _Once again, Aurora and Aru was surprised by the mythical Pokémon._

 ** _"_** ** _Go on, my students. I have faith you will succeed."_** _Mew said as she teleported away from the two of them. Aurora and Aru both took a deep breath and went in the condemning tunnel._

* * *

 _The raven haired women turned Lucario continued their descent down the temple stairs. Like they feared, the path appeared to be endless. Each step they took grew demoralizing and every inch they saw made they wish for a change in scenery. Eventually, Aurora decided to sit down on one of the stairs and slide down on her rear. Since the stairs were fairly close together, it made sliding that much easier. Aru noticed Aurora's increase in speed and decided to follow her example._

 _Eventually, when Aurora reached the bottom of the steps, she groaned. She had too much momentum and it cost her. She rolled forward and landed on her stomach. When she recovered and looked around herself, she had a wide gaping mouth. The yellow-eyed Lucario was frozen in her spot._

 _A few moments later, screaming could be heard from up the stairs. Then, a short yelp._

 _When Aru arrived at the base of the stairs, Aru rolled forward and was about to collide with Aurora. Aurora anticipated Aru's approach and blocked her counterbalance with her paws while simultaneously drinking up the scenery. Her counterpart quickly grew annoyed._

 ** _"_** ** _(Next time, can you think of something more practical, you-)"_** _Aurora tilted Aru's head up without warning. Then, Aru grew wide-eyed herself. The only words she could say now is,_ _ **"(Woah… what…?)"**_

 _The first room of the temple looked astonishingly similar to a dungeon. The room was well lit with several candles in every nook and cranny. Right in the middle of the room, was a statue of Arceus looking down at any travelers stupid enough to make it all the way to the beginning of the temple. It gave the impression that Arceus himself was watching them both, judging them to be either a friendly spirit or be condemned to the Distortion World._

 _On either side of the statues, they were ancient text littered all over the walls. However, there appeared to be no doors or platforms. There were no signs of the Necklace of Judgement, nor was there any signs of Mew being acknowledged in any way. Aurora thought of this as peculiar and wondered why that was. Aurora placed her paw on her chin in thought and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Aru sighed._

 ** _"_** ** _(I sometimes wonder why we tolerate her…)"_** _Aru grumbled to herself._

 ** _"_** ** _(Despite her crazy antics, she's probably the lesser of two evils.)"_** _Aurora acknowledged with a shrug and opened her eyes._ _ **"(Do you really expect anything less from her?)"**_

 ** _"_** ** _(I don't expect this to be easy. Mew always makes us earn our keep.)"_** _Aru replied._

 _They both began to observe the room. Aru walked forward, touching various things she saw in hopes of activating something. She poked into pots, carefully navigated through the spikes and even punched through a few of them. Aurora just stood there, looking around. She walked through the destroyed path of spikes and began to read through the text. Aurora felt blessed that she paid attention to her mother when she taught her this, otherwise, she wouldn't be too sure what to do._

 ** _"'_** ** _(Progression be wit and speed and spunk. Beware of Arceus and his funk?)'"_** _Aurora blinked her eyes to make sure she read that correctly. She went over the same line of text again and again and decided that she wasn't going crazy. She continued reading._ _ **"'(His eyes be gone, ye heart be blue. What lies in continuing is watching over you...)'"**_

 _Aurora ghosted her vision at the Arceus statue. It still seemed to be looking at her every move. Aurora gasped when she noticed Aru climbing the statue. Aru used her paws to hold on to Arceus's stone wheels. She swung herself back and forward. Eventually, she gained momentum to spring off the wheel and onto the statue's back. She continued her ascent. Aurora shuddered in horror._

 ** _"_** ** _(Aru, get down from there! You're desecrating an ancient symbol of respect!)"_** _Aurora called out._

 ** _"_** ** _(The only thing being desecrated is my patience.)"_** _Aru rolled her eyes and continued climbing. Aurora ran to the base of the statue and looked up at her counterbalance. Aru said,_ _ **"(I heard you reading the scripture. Seems like we gotta poke this thing's eyes out.)"**_

 ** _"_** ** _(Are you insane? That's disrespectful to Arceus.)"_** _Aurora frowned. Aru looked very irritated._

 ** _"_** ** _(Says the woman who had his balance begging for mercy in her dark aura. I think we're beyond just respecting them at this point.)"_** _Aru retorted as she climbed along the statue's neck. Aurora grew worried, but said nothing else._

 _Aurora walked back to the walls. She continued reading the walls and noticed some peculiar pictures. It depicted Arceus firing a beam of energy into the sky and a small being looking horrified. There was another picture of the beam of light separating into several balls of light, honing in on the small figure. The final picture depicted of the small figure being vaporized on the spot. Aurora stepped back in alarm and gasped._

 ** _"_** ** _(Aru, whatever you do, don't pr-)"_** _Aurora paled when Aru did the thing she was about to warn about. Upon closer inspection, the statue's eyes could be pressed in. Aru, out of curiosity, pressed them both simultaneously. Aurora began to panic._

 ** _"_** ** _(Don't do what? Why are you freaking out?)"_** _Aru asked quizzically._

 ** _"_** ** _(For the love of Mew, get down from there and run!)"_** _Aurora yelled. Aru thought Aurora was being overly dramatic… at least until she saw the statue's eyes glowing. The entire room began to rumble. Rocks began to crumble to the ground and the Arceus statue began to glow. At this point, Aru was spooked enough to jump off the statue and reunite with Aurora._

 _The statue continued glowing until the room stopped shaking. Then, a ball of energy began to form at the mouth of the statue. Aurora began to panic even more. Then, an idea formed in her mind. She whispered her idea and Aru's face perked up. They both looked determined. The statue shot up a ball of light into the sky and that light scattered into several rays of energy. Aurora and Aru ran opposite to each other immediately. Half of the beams of light honed in on Aurora and other half honed in on Aru._

 _The attack quickly picked up steam on both of them. There wasn't much space to run, but due to Lucario being naturally athletic, they used the different twists and turns of the room to their advantage. However, no matter how fast they ran, the rays of light inched closer._

 ** _"_** ** _(Gah! Arceus's Judgement is too fast! I think we may need to use Extremespeed! Run toward me!)"_** _Aurora decided while evading the statue's attack barely. She yelped, but kept up her quick pace._

 ** _"_** ** _(Aurora, are you insane? We'll be vaporized!)"_** _Aru would have argued more, but she made a quick turn to narrowly avoid another set of light._

 ** _"_** ** _(No, but this has to work! I think this is how we gotta show our spunk! We've got one shot!)"_** _Aurora urged. Seeing as she didn't have too much choice, Aru decided to listen to her._

 ** _"_** ** _(Fine. If we die, I'm not going to your spiritual funeral.)"_** _Aru quipped. Aurora nodded._

 _Aurora and Aru ran to the opposite sides of the room, beams of light pursuing their every step. They both increased the speed of their steps exponentially. Their bodies began to glow white. They got closer and closer to each other. Then, at the last second, they jumped up and off of each other's hind paws. Since they had been moving so quickly, the beams of light collided with each other in a massive explosion. Aurora and Aru grunted at the force of the blast and were knocked down._

 _When the smoke cleared, they noticed that the statue's eyes were still glowing. Then, they felt another minor tremor. The Arceus statue quivered until it began to move from its spot. It revealed it had been covering up a straight descending stairwell._

 _Aurora and Aru beamed happily and with relief. They went down the steps._

 _When they reached the bottom of the steps, they sighed with annoyance. This room looked even more imposing than the first. It looked like something they would see out of a movie where they were in a straight, almost seemingly safe corridor. Their instincts knew better than to take one step. The room was long and they could sense they had a long way down. They both thought,_ **"** **(This is gonna be a** ** _long_** **trial…)"**

* * *

 _For the next several days, Aurora and Aru went through several rooms and corridors on their trek to head to the bottom of the temple. Any straight, nearly safe room immediately made them alarmed, as any step caused arrows to fly from or hidden traps to be activated. Both Lucario began to feel weary after seeing the same walls and setups for a few days. They began to view all shrines and temples as places of hell._

 _It didn't help that they couldn't find roo much to eat. Several times, Aru suggested they could create food with their minds, but Aurora insisted that they should go through the temple legitimately. It seemed Mew felt their pleas because every few floors down, they could find a small pile of berries and enough water to sustain both of them. It seemed the little pixie could actually pity something._

 _After the first room with the Arceus statue, none of the puzzles seemed particularly hard to them. True, some puzzles they had to think more about, like using their aura to create specific shapes, or working together to figure out ancient descriptions, but as long as they were side by side, nothing was insurmountable. They also grew more accustomed to their Lucario forms and began to use moves and techniques that they couldn't do in their human form, like make multiple copies of themselves using Double Team._

 _As they continued, they began to wonder if Mew was even telling the truth about this place. They never heard of any shrine being a death trap. They could understand why Mew warned them to take their time and soon realized this was not only a trial of wits, but also a trial of endurance. Thankfully, Aurora and Aru had monstrous endurance, but that could only last so long on a limited food and water supply. They could feel themselves weakening the longer they stayed._

 _After their third day in the temple, they finally reached what seemed to be the bottom. They assumed that time flowed in dreams the same as real life since they both were aware they were dreaming. This made both Aurora and Aru wonder about Ash and Ashton. Mew could easily be in multiple places at once. What sort of convoluted trial did Mew come up with for them and were they even awake at this point?_

 _Ash had been both their resolves to keep going. Now, the end was so close._

 _Aurora and Aru inspected the room. They were in a spacious circular room. The area was littered with bricks that looked like they were made from granite. At the end of the room was a marble statue of Mew. The statue was wearing what they presumed to be the Necklace of Judgement on its neck. Having so much space in a seemingly safe room made them apprehensive of any traps. Their guard raised when they heard a voice._

 ** _"_** ** _Congratulations on making it to the bottom, dears. Not many can make such a claim."_** _Aurora and Aru both heard Mew's voice, but it didn't sound like Mew was too far away. Strange. They were the only two beings in the room._

 ** _"_** ** _(A-are… we hallucinating?)"_** _Aurora asked in a rough voice. She hadn't spoken in a few days, so it felt weird to hear anything but silence._

 ** _"_** ** _No. You're hearing me perfectly. You made it."_** _Mew chirped._

 _They didn't know where they were hearing Mew from, but also didn't care. There was one thing that made them puzzled. Aru asked,_ _ **"(Mew, I thought you said there was going to be some super nasty surprise. Where is it?)"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Oh right. I did say that."_** _Mew remembered. The room began to shake heavily. Both Lucarios could barely keep their footing. They were afraid they Mew would crush them in there. Instead, the room stopped shaking suddenly. They both got a sense of foreboding. Aurora and Aru gasped in surprise when Mew's statue turned into the real thing. Mew tinkered with the necklace around her neck and smiled. Aurora and Aru immediately realized what was about to happen and shuddered heavily. Mew grinned,_ _ **"Well, ladies,**_ **I'm** _ **the super nasty surprise."**_

 ** _"_** ** _(Lady Mew, please don't do this to us. There's no way we can beat you!)"_** _Aurora tried to reason with the primordial Pokémon, but this only caused a bit of a laugh._

 ** _"_** ** _What? And make it easy? You know how I am with stronger Ketchums."_** _Mew reminded them._

 ** _"_** ** _(We aren't in any condition to fight anything, let alone you. We aren't ready.)"_** _Aru also tried to reason with her, but Mew shook her head._

 ** _"_** ** _That's the point, my dears. To be clever is to turn the situation in your favor, no matter how much the odds are against you. You'll need to fight me, the mistress of all Pokémon types, while I'm in my human-Pokémon hybrid form."_** _As she said this, she closed her eyes began to change shape._

 _Mew's body grew taller. Her fur turned into fair skin. She had short messy pink hair and two little nubby ears poking out on either side of her head. She retained her long pink tail, which was freely flowing from side to side. Mew also adopted clothes. She wore a simple pink shirt with a picture of her regular form's face in the middle and fuzzy pink sweatpants. Oddly enough, she wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. She opened her eyes and revealed two bright, cat-like cerulean eyes, waiting to pounce on her prey._

 _Mew snapped her fingers. Another Mew statue appeared where the old one was. Mew took off the Necklace of Judgement and placed it on her statue counterpart. She stretched herself out._

 _"_ _Ah… it's been a while since I've been in this form. Feels good." Aurora and Aru were surprised to hear her speaking as a human, even though she wasn't fully human. Mew got into a fighting position and smiled. "Brace yourselves, girls. If you get past me and get the necklace, you will prove you are sage and will be rewarded."_

 _Aurora and Aru gulped and tentatively put their paws up in self-defense. They both looked shaken from the previous floors. Mew's eyes grew into sharp cat-like slits and her smile faded away._

 _Aurora and Aru decided the best way of fighting a huge threat was not fighting it at all. Aurora and Aru made an understanding grunt to each other. They backed away from Mew. Mew instantly matched their steps and inched closer. Then, without warning, they both used Extremespeed to make a mad dash toward the necklace. Unfortunately for them, Mew anticipated this and brought out both her hands. Aurora's and Aru's bodies stopped abruptly and got knocked into a wall. Hard._

 _They both gasped in pain. Rocks flew out from the wall due to the impact. They both squirmed and got themselves out. However, they could barely get up. Mew literally had taken the breath away from them._

 _Mew huffed in disappointment. She thought they would put up more of a challenge. She underestimated the temple's effect on their strength. As much she wanted to restore their energy, she decided that tough love was the best kind of love. The Pokémon-human hybrid told herself she would show them no mercy and would stick to that. Her irises grew sharper._

 _Aurora and Aru didn't expect Mew's power to be so potent. Still, they didn't spend four days in a death trap to give up so easily. Somewhat shakily, they got on their feet. Aurora made a small grunt to Aru and she nodded in agreement. They'd gotten into a habit of making small grunts and noises to communicate over the last few days and it had been proven effective._

 _Making their paws glow a bright blue, they shot a ray of energy at each other. They instantly felt their health restoring rapidly. Mew growled and brought her hands out again. Once again, both Lucarios were raised in the air, but this time, Aurora and Aru saw the psychic attack coming. They both surrounded themselves in dark aura and shot it at the New Species Pokémon. Mew gasped in surprise, then smirked. She quickly teleported away from the attacks. Then, she ran straight for them._

 _Aurora put up her paws while Aru went straight for the necklace. Mew shook her head and grabbed Aru with her tail. Aru squirmed under Mew's constricting grip and was surprised at Mew's reach. It helped that Mew was now a little less than two feet taller than both Lucarios, so her tail moved that much further._

 _Having Aru in her tail didn't stop Mew from throwing punches or kicks. Mew proved why she was the true matriarch of the Ketchums, showing Aurora techniques she never saw before. Aurora thought she was a master, but it was clear Mew didn't teach the Ketchums everything she knew. Aurora grunted with each hit Mew landed. Aru shuddered in horror at watching her balance get beaten to a pulp by the hybrid. Mew finished her assault with a quick jab to Aurora's stomach. Aurora screamed as she was knocked into the wall again. She landed on the ground, trembling heavily. She seemed to be in intense pain._

 ** _"_** ** _(Aurora!)"_** _Aru called out in anguish._

 _"_ _Don't think I'll leave you out, young one," Mew said with a mischievous grin and threw Aru right beside Aurora with an incredible amount of force. Aru was in the same state as Aurora: trembling. They both struggled to get up again. Mew stepped in front of the two of them._

 _"_ _So… what shall you do? Forfeit?" Mew asked. She was beginning to feel bad about what she was doing, but this was the best way nature taught. Through pain._

 _Mew grinned when they began to get up again. Mew's bare feet hovered above the granite floor and eyed the two curiously._

 ** _"_** ** _(We will never surrender! I don't care how hard you beat us. We will never stand down.)"_** _Aurora's and Aru's eyes became orange for a few moments before returning to their respective colors._

 _"_ _I'm proud of your tenacity. That doesn't mean to say I'll go easy on you. Show this old Pokémon whatcha got." Mew gestured her fingers in a way that issued a challenge._

 _Aurora and Aru racked their brains for any ideas. Trying to fight her directly and avoiding the fight didn't work, so they decided to think a little more deviously. Eventually, an idea popped up in Aru's mind. She whispered her plan in Aurora's ears. Aurora blinked in surprise, then reluctantly nodded._

 _They began to circle around Mew in a burst of speed. Mew's eyes followed the circling Lucario until she could barely see them at all. They created a bit of a vacuum effect surrounding Mew at the speed they went, but Mew didn't need to breathe oxygen. She'd been in space before… and both Aurora and Aru knew this. Mew stayed put, confused. Then, she raised her fists in pink aura. She didn't know what to expect from either woman turned Lucario. Either way, she liked it._

 _Soon, Mew was pelted by fast approaching aura spheres. Each time a sphere grew close, she punched it and destroyed it in one shot._

 _Aurora and Aru began to run even faster and shoot even more aura spheres. Mew's reaction time grew crisper. She soon grew tired of punched balls of energy and resorted to using her psychic power. She stopped Aurora, Aru and two spheres in their tracks. However, she noticed something off with one of the aura spheres. When she touched a sphere, it vanished instantly._

 _"_ _What the…?" Mew gasped in surprise when Aurora, Aru and the other sphere disappeared. She turned around. Her eyes widened with horror when she saw the Necklace of Judgement around Aurora's neck. Aurora and Aru smirked triumphantly._

 ** _"_** ** _(I'd say that's checkmate, Mew.)"_** _Aurora coughed heavily._

 _"_ _You sneaky little…" Mew growled, but then started to laugh. She walked toward both of them and made a toothless grin. "You know what? I'm not even mad. What did you two do?"_

 ** _"_** ** _(We used Double Team while we were using Extremespeed around you and distracted you by using Aura Sphere. We just needed enough time for you not to notice the real us moving toward the necklace. We almost got caught, too. How are you so fast? I've never seen you in this form, even after viewing the ancient texts in the Tree.)"_** _Aurora asked and noted._

 _"_ _I'm only this fast in this form. I tap into the essence of aura guardians and use it to its maximum potential. What I look like reflects how aura guardians are really like: a mix of humans and Pokémon." Mew explained cheerfully while wagging her tail. Aurora and Aru nodded their heads mindlessly, then collapsed suddenly._

 _Mew instantly grew concerned. She held out her hand and made them both fall asleep completely. She sat between them and softened her eyes. She brought out her hand and began to heal them. "Good job. You two proved you are clever and can work together effectively. That's excellent for what's to come. Enjoy your rest for now…"_

* * *

"Lady Mew, how much longer will she stay like this?" A feminine voice voiced out her concern. It sounded withered, yet crisp. It also sounded slightly hoarse. Then, an annoyed sigh could be heard.

 **"** **Stop asking me that. Seems like she's beginning to stir."** Mew told the other lady with confidence.

Aurora held her head groggily and slowly rose up. She noticed someone had placed her on a bed and that two sets of eyes were staring at her. However, her vision was still blurry, so she couldn't she who had been talking about her. Eventually, after several moments, her vision cleared. Aurora thought she was hallucinating at first when she saw the lady.

"M-mom?" Aurora regarded the other woman, slightly afraid.

"Oh thank heavens you're awake. How are you, Auru?" Alice regarded her daughter with a sweet smile. Aurora immediately got up from the bed and moved to the opposite side of the room. She placed her back against the wall. Her heart was pounding and she eyed the other raven haired woman anxiously. Alice didn't expect this sort of response. When she approached, Aurora's hands were blazing with flames and she warned not to come closer.

"Aurora…" Alice said sadly.

"Are you some sort of dream….? Shouldn't you be at the tree-" Aurora was interrupted by Alice walking toward her and hugging her as tightly as she could. Aurora wheezed from her mother's strength and wailed. She cried, "Mom… please… let… go. Can't… breathe…"

"You know I love my Auru… and I can't stand to see you so scared. I'm the real thing. Please stop worrying." Alice whispered into her hair. Aurora didn't make any movement. Alice was sad. Aurora forced Alice to let go of her and continued to regard her wearily.

 **"** **She's right. I teleported you to your cottage here at the Tree of Beginning. You are safe."** Mew spoke up. Aurora perked up to seeing and hearing Mew. Never in her life did she feel so happy to see Mew of all Pokémon. Then, pangs of disgust swelled within her.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I wasn't sure if anything I was seeing was real… from Nyxcipher's nightmares to Mew's trials." Aurora looked away from her, ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, honey." Alice kissed her on her cheek and made a reassuring smile. Aurora smiled back. Alice turned to the pink Pokémon. "Wow, Mew. You weren't kidding when you said Aurora's been through a lot lately. I can't imagine the horror she's endured…."

"H-how much did Mew tell you?" Aurora asked in a shaky voice.

Alice said simply, "Enough. We don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to."

"Thank you." Aurora breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gordo is going to want to see you as well. He's outside, trying to fortify the psychic barrier. It's getting pretty strong. Soon, no psychic will be able to break through." Alice said to try to cheer her up. Aurora made a ghost of a smile before it disappeared. Alice sighed and grabbed Aurora's hand. "Come. I'll take you to where he is."

* * *

When Aurora, Alice and Mew sauntered over to where Gordo was they noticed how focused he was on his task. The rest of his guardian partners, Champ, a Grovyle, a Golduck, a Flygon, a Darmanitan and a Aqualine was vigorously helping out their longtime friend with the effort. They all had their hands and claws in the airs, pouring out their energy to the sky. The sky became illuminated in a bright red aura before it disappeared. All six Pokémon looked tuckered out. They laid on the ground with a thud. So did Gordo.

However, Gordo wouldn't give up. He promptly got back up, panting and all.

"Come on, guys. Dig deep. No matter how much pain we endure, we've gotta make sure this place is completely safe by the time my grandson arrives and… for Aurora's sake." He regarded all of his Pokémon with hardened eyes. They all nodded. They all began to get up, but then they started beaming. Gordo was confused by the change in expressions, then turned around. He became elated himself.

"Aww… I'm happy you're thinking about me like that." Aurora smiled.

"Daughter! C'mere, you!" Gordo quickly came in and wrapped his arm around her neck and gave her the largest nuggie he could muster. Aurora grunted both in happiness and in distress. Aurora's hair was incredibly messy by the time he was done with her. She wasn't sure if she preferred getting crushed to death by her mother's hugs or getting choked to death by her father's nuggies. The rest of Gordo's Pokémon greeted Aurora as well. Aurora waved at them happily.

Gordo said, "I'm so happy to see you're awake. We were getting worried."

"Mew, how long have I've been unconscious?" Aurora asked the observing psychic type.

 **"** **About six days in total. You've been unconscious for two days in the Tree of Beginning."** Mew replied. Aurora was shocked.

"I didn't know Aru used up that much aura. Why aren't I tired, though? I should be feeling terrible right now." Aurora asked.

 **"** **True. You will continue feel fine until I teach you your reward. Then, your body will reflect how the third stage of the conflict really affected you."** Mew frowned.

Mew hovered right in front of Aurora. Mew studied her eyes for a few moments. Then, she touched her forehead. A peculiar mark similar to Arceus's wheel appeared on her forehead. Aurora's regular 'z' shaped marks also appeared. Aurora didn't know what she was feeling, but she felt different… like Mew unlocked something she didn't know needed to get unlocked.

"Lady Mew, what did you do to me?" Aurora asked.

 **"** **I made it slightly easier for you to learn what I'm about to teach you. It will also help sustain you. This technique may very well kill you, but if you manage to survive, you can use this technique in so many ways."** Mew gave a smile. Aurora frowned and crossed her arms.

"And what is such a good reward for subjecting me to life-threatening trials in my dreams?" Aurora asked with a bit of a sneer. Mew rolled her eyes.

 **"** **I'm glad you asked.** **I'm going to teach you how to project your counterbalance outside of your mind and dreams. Aru would be able to appear and fight alongside you in aura form instead of sharing your body."** Mew explained. Both of Aurora's parents looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"What?! I didn't think that was possible!" Gordo and Alice said simultaneously.

"Yeah. Neither did I. There would be so many strategic things we can do with both of us out at once." Aurora said skeptically, but somewhat excited. Aru expressed internal surprise and excitement. Aurora could feel Aru's glee and Mew sensed it as well. Mew chuckled and began to freely hover around Aurora.

 **"** **Azelf himself has always smiled down on the primordial guardians and psychics. That extra determination of yours… is reminiscent of what I had when I first split apart from Arceus. You and Ash have shown willpower outside the calling of a human. For you, it was resisting Nxcipher's corruption and staying true to yourself, even when you and Aru were both under his influence. For Ash, it was when he teamed up with Azelf to stop Dialga's and Palkia's rampage."** Mew explained.

"Ash did what?" All three of them said at the same time. Mew looked at them quizzically.

 **"** **Why are you all so surprised? All Ketchums aid legendary Pokémon multiple times in their lives. You always know when and where to show up."** Mew explained. She looked at Aurora with a wink. **"It's just like that time where you saved a Keldeo in Mufasa Fields from turning into prey or when you ended the legendary beasts' conflict between themselves in Ilex Forest or the time where you-"**

"Okay, I get it. Ketchums are beacons of trouble." Aurora interrupted with a scowl and crossed her arms.

 **"** **Precisely."** Mew agreed.

"So… how will this work?" Aurora asked curiously.

 **"** **I'm going to need you to concentrate on separating yourself. First, Aru needs to come out through your aura allegiance."** Mew told her. Aurora nodded. Within that same moment, Aurora's left eye turned red. She had her fists clenched in a competitive manner. **"Good. Now for the hard part. You have to imagine yourself as separate and separate your auras. The reason why this can possibly kill you is because your auras are codependent on each other. It is much harder on Aru because she would normally die if she is without you. Because of this, the counterbalance side will need to leave a little bit of her personal aura in the body for her not to get killed, but only a little bit."**

"Us? Separate? I can't imagine myself without my other side." Aurora said in sync with Aru.

 **"** **If you want to learn this, you're going to need to try. The process is painful the first time, but you can overcome it. I certainly did."** Mew smiled. Aurora nodded. The main reason she was even going through with this because despite all of what Mew put her through was because she trusted the Pokémon's judgment. If she trusted in Aurora to do anything, that meant she could do it. Aurora also couldn't think of any ulterior motive Mew would have for teaching her this as well. It felt weird.

"One more thing. Will we be able to join together again if we manage to survive?" Aurora and Aru asked.

 **"** **Yes, but I'll explain more if you separate yourselves. Go for it, young one."** Mew nodded and winked at her.

Aurora took a deep breath. She could feel Aru agreeing with her with what to do next. Aurora walked away from everyone and looked up. The moon was bright and the darkened clouds were moving at an easy pace. She clenched her fists tightly and continued to breathe deeply. She looked down and saw Alice and Gordo giving her reassuring smiles. She felt encouraged and happy to see her parents again. That was at least one good thing that came out of this last week.

Aurora closed her eyes and concentrated. Yellow aura masked the raven haired woman in a veil and everyone watched her both in anticipation and nervousness. Alice placed a hand on her chest in worry. Seeing this, Gordo placed an arm around her shoulder to comfort her, but continued to eye his daughter intently.

A torrent of flames surrounded Aurora at her feet. She closed her eyes and continued to breathe deeply. Her body began to tremble as she tried to listen to Mew's advice. Aurora and Aru chanted multiple times in their mind coordinately, _"Separate. Divide. Cut in half."_

The flames grew strong and began to spread. Aurora's body quivered even more. Her fists shook. Her hair flowed on its own. The yellow aura grew wilder and wilder.

"Separate. Divide. Cut in half." Aurora said aloud, but this time, it wasn't synced with Aru's. Aru said it slightly later. They kept repeating those three phrases. They grew more and more unsynced and soon no one could understand what they were saying. Gordo and Alice raised an eyebrow. How could they not be in sync if they can't see Aru? Meanwhile, Mew was beaming, but still kept a watchful eye on the middle-aged woman.

Aurora shut her eyes even tighter. Her body began to show signs of strain and she began to visibly groan. Sparks of energy began to appear on her body and she looked like she was beginning to fade away. The flames grew even more intense. No one could come close to her without fear of getting burned. Alice immediately grew alarmed and would have run over to her, but Gordo kept her still with a forceful squeeze. He sighed, shook his head, and made a look that seemed to convey his feelings. Alice settled down, but still shifted uncomfortably.

The yellow aura grew more uncontrolled, but there were two distinct colors of yellow now. The aura was darker on the left side than on the right side. Mew's eyes sparkled at this. She cupped her paws together to call out, **"You're almost there! This is the part that will make or break you. Separate your auras and complete the process. Keep enduring."**

"Easy… for you… to say, Mew…" Aurora said with discomfort.

 _"_ _Easy for you… to say, you… annoying pixie…"_ Aru said at the same time as Aurora, but it had more of an echo to it. It sounded like the darker yellow had spoken aloud.

As they continued to brave through the pain, the yellow aura grew even more unrestrained. She screamed in agony as her aura began to break apart. She became shrouded in a bright light that blinded everyone. For a few moments, everyone could only see yellow. They felt a wave of intense energy. When the light ended, Aurora stood eerily still for several moments. All energy left from her as her knees buckled forward. She collapsed on the ground. The torrent of flames disappeared and so did her marks. Alice, Gordo and Mew and immediately ran to help her.

As Aurora laid on the ground, Alice, Gordo and Mew looked at the fallen guardian with distress. She wasn't showing any signs of movement nor was she breathing. Mew tapped her face a little to get any response. There was none. Mew shook her head in denial. She commanded in a panicked voice, **"Don't you go dying on me. Not yet."**

Almost as if she heard the psychic type, Aurora's right 'z' shaped mark reappeared and half of the wheel-like mark on her forehead also appeared. They began to glow yellow as she began to breathe steadily again. A swirl of yellow aura appeared right beside Aurora and took on a more humanoid shape. It looked to be the exact same size and proportions as her. A 'z' shaped mark and wheel-like mark appeared on the left side of her cheek and forehead respectively. Everyone sighed with relief.

Slowly, Aurora opened her eyes. So did the yellow aura. They both got up and sat in a pretzel shape. Aurora looked at her other side with awe and curiosity. Aru checked herself out. She didn't feel too different, except for a little misty. The ground she sat on felt the same, but she could notice the auras around her more easily.

"Aru… how do you feel?" Aurora asked.

"I could be asking you that question, Aurora. Are you angry?" Aru's voice no longer had an echo to it, but she sounded nervous. Aurora looked at her quizzically.

"No. Why?" Aurora answered.

"My eyes are red. Your eyes are orange instead of yellow." Aru pointed out. At first, Aurora seemed surprised. Then, she realized what happened.

"I think that's because some of your aura is still inside me, but not enough to differentiate our normal eye colors." Aurora figured and looked at Mew for a confirmation. Mew supplemented her with a nod. She tried standing up, but she immediately lost her balance and fell on the ground. Aurora also tried getting up, but she immediately lost all the energy in her legs. They both groaned, "Ugh…"

Alice came over and hugged them both. They each returned the hug. Then, she slapped them both. Aurora held her cheek sorely while Aru was stunned that Alice was still able to hit her while in aura form. Nonetheless, they both grumbled, "Ow…"

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, you two. Do you understand me?!" Alice's normally smooth hair turned spiky and her bangs formed to resemble devil horns. Aurora and Aru would have jumped up in alarm, but they didn't have too much energy to move.

"Yes, ma'am!" Aurora and Aru held on to each other, deathly afraid of setting off their mother's temper. Alice's hair quickly returned to normal and her eyes quickly turned soft.

"Good. I… I was so afraid for you. I'm happy you two are alright." Alice smiled.

"I knew you could do it, Aurora and Aru… though I won't slap ya for trying." Gordo made a small stinky look at his wife. Alice rubbed behind her head. He continued. "It's wonderful to see you progress further with your goal. Mew, think you can teach me this?"

 **"** **Aurora already figured this out in her strength trial, but no, you can't learn this. You've gotten too old in human years to attempt separating yourself from Jordon."** Mew explained sadly.

"Crud. I really wanted to get out of this old fart's body for a few minutes. Ah well." Gordo's eyes turned red and he shrugged his shoulders. He said it with a bit of a joking tone. Aurora and Aru both blinked their eyes in surprise. It was rare to see Jordon nowadays, but he seemed more indifferent than normal.

"Oh ha ha." Gordo came back out immediately with a growl. Jordon came out back out again and rolled his eyes.

"Lighten up, Gords and learn something from our daughter for once. You too, Alice." Jordon regarded Alice and his balance disapprovingly. Alice's eyes turned cold and she raised her nose in the air. Jordon walked over to Aurora and Aru and rubbed their heads affectionately. It wasn't nearly as hard as his counterpart. Aurora giggled slightly. He still had his warm smile, "Ya done good, kiddo. Keep it up and maybe I'll come out to see ya more often."

"Thanks, Papa," Aurora said happily. Jordon leaned in and gestured both Aurora and Aru to come close. He whispered something in their ears.

"Keep trying to help Gordon and Alice with their… racist… problem. If there's anyone that can, it's you two. I want you to know at least half of me feels the same way as you. I wish I told you this when you visited us in Shingetsu, but I didn't think my input was important. Gordon may not admit it, but he's torn after almost losing both of you. I am, too. I don't want to make the mistake of not telling you how I feel ever again." Jordon was oddly very serious before relinquishing control back to his balance. Gordo seemed to be heavily annoyed with his other side and looked away from his daughter.

 _"_ _I don't have a problem, pea for brains,"_ Gordo growled.

 _"_ _That's what all close-minded people say. Peace out, partner."_ Jordon snorted before his presence disappeared. Meanwhile, Aurora had a goofy look on her face. Gordo grew irritated with both her and his counterbalance.

"Get that look off from your face. Now." Gordo ordered. Aurora tried to oblige, but she couldn't do it.

"Can't help it, Dad. I haven't seen Papa in so long. I'm happy he's doing well." Aurora continued to make her toothless grin.

"Whatever." Gordo crossed his arms. Aru could detect something else in his tone. Her face got just as goofy as Aurora's.

"Oh my Mew… are you jealous of Papa or not being able to split apart?" Aru jeered.

"Neither." Gordo immediately denied.

"Sure, Dad." Aurora dismissed incredulously.

"Shut up. Both of you." Gordo growled. They both laughed at him. Mew chuckled herself.

 **"** **I think you gave us all a bit of a scare, dears. You are the first Ketchum to learn this and you certainly won't be the last. As long as you have my wheel mark on your forehead, you can sustain your separation indefinitely. Make sure you never get rid of that mark while separated, otherwise, I'm not sure what would happen to you."** Mew advised.

"Right." They both nodded.

 **"** **That mark is the only reason you managed to live. You were almost too old to learn this yourself, it seems. I'm so sorry for putting your life in danger like that. I don't want to gamble your lives away. Now, I feel this weird feeling inside of me. It feels terrible."** Mew held her stomach.

"Is that feeling… guilt?" Aurora smirked.

 **"…** **I'm not sure. I haven't felt this way since I kidnapped Pikachu from Ash three years ago."** Mew admitted.

"Yep. That's definitely class A guilt. You're finally learning how to emote for humans." Aru observed.

 **"** **Wow. I… I guess you are right. I don't like feeling guilt. How do I stop it?"** Mew asked innocently.

"How about putting yourself in a human's shoes for once and assess how you would treat yourself. If you treat yourself well, you wouldn't feel guilt. The reverse should be true." Aurora suggested.

 **"** **I'll… try it. Thanks Aurora.** " Mew smiled. Aurora smiled back, then began to feel tipsy. She fell back on the ground, panting. So did Aru. **"I think you two should combine yourselves once more and go back asleep. I have to get back to Ash anyway."**

"How is he?" Aurora and Aru both asked immediately.

 **"** **He's… actually doing decently. Way better than I thought. Seems like his counterbalance is helping him remember a few things to aid him in the trial. This is the last day, so I'll need to reward him, too. This is what I'm seeing in his dream right now,"** Mew said. She closed her eyes and projected an image in front of them. It depicted Ash and Ashton panting while glaring at something. They both looked ready to fight. Aurora had never seen so much confidence or such a beautiful fighting pose from him. She felt proud. Mew made the image disappear. Mew continued **. "I'll need to focus my energy on him completely. I'll teleport you back to Kalos, my dear."**

"Does anyone know I'm gone?" Aurora immediately wondered about Clemont and Bonnie.

 **"** **I placed a Substitute attack in your shape where you were laying. For extra measure, I placed a bit of my aura to resemble like yours, but any master guardian could tell the difference. It shouldn't be too discernable for a regular human to pick up, though."** Mew explained.

Aurora and Aru nodded. They slowly got back up, though they needed assistance from their mother and father respectively. Then, they shook each other's hand. Aru slowly faded away and transferred herself back into Aurora's body. Aurora's eyes changed back to yellow. All of her marks disappeared. She felt well enough to stand on her own again. Without Aru, she felt somewhat empty and drained. Aurora was glad she was back to normal. Aru had the same thoughts.

"Mew… before you teleport me, I have one more question." Aurora spoke up. Mew looked at her expectantly. "If I needed the wheel mark to maintain being separated from Aru, how will Ash learn this without it?"

 **"** **Simple. I just need to touch his forehead for him to get the mark. He's not even close to being ready to learn this anyway, so you'll have time to practice and get more used to this technique. Off you go to Kalos. I'll see you again soon enough."** Mew prepared a burst of psychic energy in her paws. She was ready to teleport when Aurora was. Before she could go, Alice gave her another nearly bone crushing hug. Aurora wailed for her to get off, even though she didn't mind this hug as much as previous hugs. Alice complied to her wishes.

"Stay safe, Auru." Alice settling on kissing her on her cheek.

"Yeah. Stay alive so we can finally see our grandson again." Gordo added with a grin.

"I promise you'll see him soon. I'll see you around, Mom and Dad." Aurora gave them each a hug and then walked in front of Mew. Mew nodded and touched Aurora's forehead. The raven haired woman instantly vanished and returned to Kalos.

* * *

As soon as she made it back, the Substitute disappeared and Aurora fell into a deep slumber. Unbeknownst to her, a Lucario and a girl watched the entire thing, both in shock and in delight. The Lucario checked Aurora's aura and made a sigh of relief.

 ** _"_** ** _I think we can finally get her aura completely stable again. Whatever she went through isn't draining her too much anymore."_** The Lucario told the girl.

"That's awesome news. Let's do this, then." The girl cracked her fingers and they began their work. Aurora felt their efforts subconsciously and began to smile in her sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Now let's rewind six days to see what happened to Ash when he first began sleeping. Next chapter will be a lore bomb I guess you can say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though. Here is some information about Gordo's Hokorian Pokemon: Aqualine.**

 **Aqualine: The Aquatic Cat Pokemon**

 **Type: Normal/Water**

 **Pokedex entry: Aqualine are fiercely loyal to their trainers and will even give their lives for them. Their powerful legs allow them to jump very high and swim for long distances. They are often lifeguard Pokemon.**

 **Next Chapter: Serenity Burned to Ashes**


	22. Serenity Burned to Ashes

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. I'm back with a quick update for the story. I wish I can upload more often, but college is a lot of work. I don't really have too much free time to work on this as much as I like, but I am trying to keep going. College is so much different than high school, but I feel like I'm adjusting relatively well.**

 **Enough about me... time to talk about why you're really here: the story. Like I said at the end of the last chapter, this will be a bit of a lore bomb. Take it with a bit of grain and salt, alright? It's bound to give you much to think about.**

 **Also... for those who somehow didn't watch _Lucario and the Mystery_ _of Mew_ at this point... this chapter contains spoilers and allusions to the movie. I do suggest you watch it if you haven't already. I added my own twist, of course. ****With that, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Game Freak. The story is mine, though :)**

* * *

 _"An offended heart is the breeding ground of deception." -John Bevere_

* * *

Chapter 21: Serenity Burned to Ashes

 _Ash found himself is an area of absolute destruction. He was in a completely destroyed city. Fire and smoke loomed at every corner and the fire looked like it was spreading. He was trapped inside some debris and struggled to get out._

 _Ash noticed Ashton under the same predicament somewhere nearby, but he seemed to have an easier time escaping. Ashton got out of his precarious situation by blasting some electricity in front of him. He looked around for Ash. As he looked, he noticed some debris moving nearby, so he decided to check there. His gut had been right; Ash was struggling to escape._

 _When he found Ash, he helped moved the debris off from him. With a bit of team effort, they removed the large chunk of debris crushing Ash. Ash made a small huff as thanks. They both looked like they were beaten up, but they didn't understand why. They took the opportunity to properly look around. They noticed that this torched city looked awfully familiar to them. It looked like a razed Viridian City. Ash and Ashton decided to head to some place a little safer because they noticed the fire beginning to spread to them. They headed south towards Route 1. They noticed that the fire wasn't affecting any of the routes, just Viridian City._

 _Ash and Ashton both looked tired, Ash more so than Ashton. Ash was feeling a mix of emotions that he couldn't describe. None of those emotions were pleasant. Ashton looked pensive at the city. They both decided to rest on the route until they got their energy back. Ash and Ashton searched until they found a small tree. They noticed it was the same tree Ash found a Spearow when he first started his Pokémon journey. Ash decided to sit down against the tree while Ashton had his back against the tree. They both looked at the razed city with a gloomy disposition._

 _"_ _What happened here? This is awful…" Ash noted. He found himself getting more and more depressed the more he gazed at the forsaken city. Ashton nodded in agreement._

 _"_ _Isn't this just a dream? Shouldn't we be able to change this?" Ashton suggested. Ash nodded. Ash tried to concentrate and imagine anywhere but here. He closed his eyes, placed a hand on his head and focused. He imagined himself with all of his Pokémon in Professor Oak's ranch, just having a fun time. He imagined Pikachu at his side, looking up at him confidently. When he opened his eyes, the image was the same. Complete and utter annihilation._

 _"_ _I feel something off… I can't change anything." Ash said sadly. Ash tried to think about his state of mind. "I don't get it. We aren't in the second stage of the conflict anymore. At least… I don't think we are."_

 _"_ _You've been more accepting of the situation and I'm not mad anymore. The only thing I'm annoyed about now is the fact that Viridian City is in ruins. Why are we dreaming about this?" Ashton said._

 _"_ _I don't know, but I'm going to try to help any people stuck like I was," Ash said curling his fist in determination._

 _"_ _We're in no condition to check. Our struggle with Aruru stripped us of much of our aura, Ash. I was afraid that we were going to go bonkers if we had held her any longer than we did." Ashton shuddered._

 _"_ _I've been helping people from before I knew I was even an aura guardian. I'm not going to let that stop me." Ash said with conviction._

 _"_ _That's not the point. You risk your life, but you never think about the consequences. Use your head for once." Ashton shook his head. "Should we go in the city, what can we do? You don't have any of your Pokémon with you."_

 _"_ _Ashton, come on! I'm going let obstacles stand in the way. I don't know what I'm going to do when I'm in there, but it's better than just sitting around. Whether you sit here and do nothing, that's your choice. I'm going on ahead." Ash got up from the tree, but when he got up, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He clutched his chest in pain and was about to collapse, but Ashton caught him in time. Ash looked up at him appreciatively. Ashton carried Ash by his shoulder and started to walk towards the city. Each step took a toll on Ashton, but the counterbalance didn't care. He looked just as determined as Ash._

 _Ashton talked with each step he took, "Take it easy. If you want to go in the city, I won't stop you. It wouldn't feel right sitting by and do nothing, either. Let's find out what happened together."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Ashton." Ash thanked. Ashton nodded in acknowledgment._

 _Eventually, the duo set foot into the city again. This time, they could visibly see something shoot flames. It looked familiar to them, Ash in particular. Ash had a horrified expression on his face as a look of recognition passed on him, "That… Pokémon. My nightmare…"_

 _"_ _I don't know what that thing is, but I do know it needs to be stopped. I remember using your fear to come out and attack. You can't let that same fear get to you this time. I won't allow it." Ashton said, looking up at the Pokémon. Ash nodded. Ash felt strong enough to stand on his own. He didn't know where this energy came from, but he felt significantly better than he did before. Ashton felt the same. They both felt their aura returning to them._

 _The Pokémon seemed to be alerted to their presence. He stopped what he was doing to regard them. His yellow eyes were piercing. His appearance was daunting, but it overall had an amused expression. He bellowed,_ _ **"Welcome, Ashton Cornelius Ketchum, to Armageddon."**_

 _"_ _What are you?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Names are important weapons, especially when regarding the most powerful aura guardian of his generation. You need not know my name, but you need to know of your place."_** _The dragon purred._

 _"_ _My… place?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Your place in the world is to be useful to me. Your only purpose is to serve me."_** _The dragon stated simply._

 _"_ _Fat chance of that ever happening. I follow my own destiny! I don't serve anything." Ash pumped his fist against his chest and glared. Ashton was looking at him in surprise. Whatever fear he had for the Pokémon seemed to have vanished in his glare. The dragon began to laugh harshly. Ashton shivered slightly while Ash continued to stare down the Pokémon eye to eye. Ashton was nervous that Ash would do something reckless by the way he was staring. The reptile smirked in challenge._

 ** _"_** ** _That spark you possess… it's just as irritating as your mother's. I'll snuff them both out soon enough."_** _The Pokémon grinned. Both Ashes cringed at the sight._

 _"_ _If you do anything to my mom…" The raven haired teen growled and let the statement hang. Electrical sparks started to cackle in his hands. The legendary didn't look the least bit phased and continued to look entertained._

 ** _"_** ** _It's quite humorous how your loyalty is so… warped."_** _He countered, still amused._

 _That amused look turned sharp and pensive in an instant. He narrowed his eyes, spread out his claws, and stomped on the ground. Purple smoke clouded Ash's and Ashton's vision. They both suddenly felt very woozy due to the noxious gas, but neither of them refused to give in. They both covered their noses and looked through the smoke. The Pokémon's gleaming yellow eyes peered into their souls and scrutinized their very consciousness. The gas built up further, creating a whirlwind of fumes until the razed Viridian City was no longer in the background. His voice echoed throughout his head in laughter._

 _Ash and Ashton tried to cover their ears, but realized if they did that, they would be exposed to the gas. The laughter was everywhere. It was tortuous to both of them. The cloud of purple gas eventually swirled up into one spot and glowed from the inside. Ash and Ashton were glad that they could breathe normally again, but still covered their ears. They couldn't get the dragon's voice out of their heads._

 _The removal of purple gas in the dreamscape revealed that they were in a wide open field. The grass wasn't flowing and there was no wind. Everything looked bleak and in different shades of gray. The entire world was stagnant. Eventually, the laughing stopped and the gas solidified into a more specific shape. The gas materialized into a more feminine humanoid shape. As the shape's features became more defined, Ash and Ashton noticed she had short wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Her outfit_ _consisted of a light pink dress over a grayish-black tank-top with a white collar. Over her dress, she wore a long red vest with large pockets. She also had on black stockings and brown boots. She looked at the split aura guardian with a sweet smile._

 _"_ _S-s-serena?!" They both echoed in surprise._

 _"_ _How loyal are you to me, Ashy?" She said in a husky tone. She took a step towards the two of them. Ash also took a step, while Ashton observed her closely._

 _"_ _Serena…" Ash softly replied. His tone was all that was needed to let anyone know the answer. Serena continued to smile, but then cupped her hands together. She started to form a ball of pure energy. Ashton looked at her, puzzled, but quickly picked up on her intentions. He roughly pushed Ash out of the way from Serena's line of fire. Serena had shot the aura sphere at Ash directly and Ashton barely saved him. Her smile turned malicious._

 _"_ _Or rather… how loyal am I to you?" Serena's eyes became completely pink as her expression turned even more deadly. Ash couldn't help but be frightened but attracted to her at the same time. He shook his head trying to deal with a now hostile Serena. Serena was quick to form another aura sphere in her hands and shot it at the two of them. Ash flinched slightly in anticipation of getting hit, but Ashton didn't allow it. He intercepted the attack by using his electrical aura._

 _"_ _Get away from him!" Ashton growled and visibly had sparks protruding from around his body. The blond girl looked amused and raised her hand in the air. Ashton gasped as he was raised in the air. It wasn't the aura grip; he couldn't feel Serena's emotions at all. She was like a blank slate and it unnerved the counterbalance. Serena turned her head to look at Ash and soon, he was in the same predicament as this red eyed counterpart._

 _"_ _Serena, you don't have to do this…" Ash pleaded. His voice was fallen on deaf ears._

 _"_ _Of course I do, sweetie. This is for your own good." Serena responded. Ashton looked taken aback with furiously. His entire body was glowing dark blue and his eyes were piercing._

 _"_ _Own good?" Something inside Ashton looked like it snapped. His eyes were twitching and he looked at Serena with pure hatred. "I'm not hearing that again from you or anyone else! I'm not letting you use the same grip like those psychics did on Ruru! Let us go! NOW!" Ashton roared with rage. He closed his eyes tightly and trembled in rage. His body began to be surrounded in a dark purple aura. Serena gasped as her concentration was broken. She released both Ash and Ashton from her grip. Ashton snorted and glared at her while Ash looked at Ashton with an indescribable expression. He didn't know which one to be nervous of more._

 _"_ _I knew it. That had to be the psychic grip." Ashton clutched his fists tightly and the aura surrounded him shifted back into blue, Serena scowled at him._

 _"_ _I can't help but say I'm begrudgingly impressed by your cognizance, love. Your retained memory is a hindrance to me." Serena snapped her fingers and brought out her hand. Pink light gravitated towards her hand into it formed a more visible shape. The shape was a massive hammer strong enough to crush someone's skull. She had a smirk in challenge. "I suppose I'll need to punish your naughtiness, Ashyton."_

 _Ash had his mouth open in awe. His amazement quickly turned to horror as she spun the warhammer around and knocked Ashton from across his chest. Ashton hissed in pain as his body was knocked into the air and landed on the ground. Ashton could barely get back up. Ash immediately went to Ashton to help him up, but Serena shot an aura sphere in between them. She made a small toothless grin._

 _"_ _Ashy… come play with me next." Serena begged in a cute voice. Ash gulped and sweat-dropped._

 _"_ _I… I don't know what kind of sick game this is, but leave me out of it!" Ash roared._

 _Serena tittered as she slowly walked towards Ash. Ash grew increasingly anxious and slowly walked back. Serena snapped her fingers. A wall erected behind Ash and stopped him in his tracks. Serena inched closer and closer to the uncomfortable Ash. Ashton continued struggling to get up, but was wheezing from the impact of the hammer. Serena's face was ultimately but a few inches away from Ash's. Her eyes stopped glowing pink and he noticed how piercing her blue eyes were. They were drastically different from how soft they usually were._

 _"_ _Oh, silly Ash." Serena poked him in the nose. Ash flinched slightly from the contact. She began to swing the weapon in her hand. Ash noticed what she was about to do and ducked his head. The hammer was inches away from hitting his head. She destroyed the top portion of the wall behind him instantly. Ash quivered in horror and imagined that was his head. He quickly moved away from the blond teen. Serena tilted her head slightly as she said, "It was never your choice in the first place."_

 _Serena pursued the confused balance in a matter of a few steps. Serena began to swing the hammer at her boyfriend's head, almost like a golf club. Ash could barely dodge each one, but he knew he couldn't dodge forever. He didn't retaliate because he didn't want to hurt her. He also didn't want to lose his head to a hammer made out of pure aura. Serena seemed to know this and smirked. He didn't know what to do so he kept on dodging._

 _"_ _Gah! Serena, I don't want to fight you." Ash pleaded. Serena made her hammer disappear temporarily and elbowed him in the gut. She then twisted his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Ash grunted in pain as he landed on his back. Serena looked down at him with a goofy grin._

 _"_ _But... I want to fight you," Serena stated sweetly. Ash was unnerved by the response. The warhammer once again appeared in her hands and she drove it towards Ash's head. Ash barely rolled out of the way and scrambled to get back on his feet. He tried to run away from her towards Ashton, but she held out her hand. When she opened her hand, Ash stopped dead in his tracks. He was at her mercy._

 _"_ _What's gotten into you?" Ash questioned her anxiously._

 _"_ _Nothing, really. I just really want to show how much I hate you, is all." Serena said casually._

 _"_ _W-what?" Ash couldn't believe what he had just heard._

 _"_ _I never loved you, sweetie. Don't you get that?" Serena confirmed. "You've never been special to me. All you have been to me is obnoxious, an idiot, just plain irritating…. Shall I go on?"_

 _"_ _W-why do you feel that way? What… have I done wrong to you…?" Ash wondered in a small voice. Serena shook her head and sighed. She was about to respond, but Ashton recovered from the hammer's impact and was sneaking up from behind. Using Ash as a distraction, he coarsely grabbed and crushed Serena's shoulders. She wailed in pain at his sheer strength. His hands were crackling with intense electricity and he held no mercy in his eyes. Serena screamed in agony was thoroughly shocked by the red eyed teen. Crushing her hands in his strong grip, Ashton yanked Serena away from Ash. He looked like he wanted to kill her._

 _"_ _Enough of this! Leave him alone!" Ashton yelled. He noticed Ash's despondency and looked worried._

 _"_ _What's the point…?" Ash mumbled._

 _"_ _Ash?" Ashton called._

 _"_ _Why doesn't she love me?" Ash looked depressed. Ashton growled a sound that was almost inhuman._

 _"_ _Ash!" Ashton slapped Ash hard in the face. Ash still looked despondent. He growled, "Snap out of it! You were dense before and now you're letting some chick's words hurt you? Look, I don't know what's with the sudden change in attitude, but for whatever reason, I'm not going to stand for it. Neither should you. If she wants a fight, we can give her a fight!"_

 _"_ _No matter what she says to me… I can't. I love her too much." Ash as clearly too overcome with emotion to listen to reason. Ashton sighed and decided to take things into his own hands._

 _"_ _You may love her, but I sure don't. I'm not going to let petty emotions cloud my judgment… at least not again. If she wants to hurt us, that's fine. I have no qualms about retaliating… especially if she's like this." Ashton said, disgusted. Serena hissed in response._

 _"_ _If that's how you feel, I have no choice but to make sure you aren't in the picture." Serena narrowed her eyes. Ashton's body tensed up as he was once again trapped in Serena's psychic grip. "Little boy… I'm going to make your life a living hell. With you subdued, I know Ash won't last long."_

 _"_ _A warning was a warning, disobedient child." A new voice said flatly. A lone aura sphere curved from above and hit Serena on the back. Serena's look was deadly as her beauty, but looked completely out of place on her. A mysterious figure fell down from the sky and glared at the psychic-guardian hybrid. Ash and Ashton gasped at what they saw. The individual stood in front of them protectively._

 _"_ _Aurora?"_

 _"_ _Ruru?" Were their respective responses. The aura guardian turned her head snapped her fingers._

 _"_ _Not quite, dears. I figured you'd be more familiar to your... relative's shape." She winked at the two of them. They looked at her, confused. She stared at the girl sharply, "When I dispelled you from Aurora's mind, I expected you to never invade another Ketchum's again. Now… Mama Kangaskhan is angry. Disobedient children will be punished. I won't allow you to continue to torment them, Nyxcipher."_

 _"_ _Mew! Stay out of my affairs!" Nyxcipher roared in Serena's body. Both versions of Ash became very frightened from the roar._

 _"_ _Mew? Nyxcipher?" Ash echoed. Aurora grinned and nodded._

 ** _"_** ** _That's right, dears. I'm sick of resisting my son's fumes, so let's dispel it!"_** _Mew said in her real voice. Mew cracked her knuckles and brought her hands out wide. A mighty gale storm blew through the stagnant field. At first, nothing was happening other than the wind blowing. Soon, Serena's body appeared to peel off right in front of them. Her body shifted and grew. Her eyes became yellow, her skin into scales and her ears into horns. Nyxcipher stood in front of them in the flesh. Mew jumped up into the air and reverted to her small, pink, nimble regular form._

 ** _"_** ** _Humans get affected by this stuff way too easily."_** _Mew slowly levitated in front of the two and touched them on their heads. Ash and Ashton suddenly felt highly uncomfortable and had mild headaches. Mew literally yanked the purple gas from their noses and purified it into air. Ash and Ashton's vision and senses grew much clearer than they were before. The boys didn't even know that their senses were dull in the first place._

 ** _"_** ** _Die, impudent worm!"_** _Nyxcipher tried to step on Mew, but she was too quick. She teleported away almost instantaneously. She was in front of his face and her expression was downright scary. She had a dark look in her eyes._

 ** _"_** ** _I was nice the first time. Now's not the time to be so nice…"_** _Mew's body shifted to being incredibly large; it rivaled that of Nyxcipher. Her body remained pink. She grew a large flowing mane and she turned completely bipedal. She also had a silver cross-like wheel attached to her body by her round abdomen. The wheel also had four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of her underbelly which resumed past her waist. Her legs had gray undersides and her tail was fairly like her mane in shape and coloration._

 _Ash and Ashton had a sudden urge to just bow down to her. Her presence radiated respect and her demeanor expected everyone to obey or be punished. The dragon type scowled at the transformed legendary and swiped her down with his claws. However, she didn't take any damage at all from the attack. Everyone, including the dragon, looked at her in shock._

 _The silver wheels attached to her began to glow. Multiple silver hands made of aura suddenly grabbed Nyxcipher's body like it was nothing. She grunted and slammed Nyxcipher on the ground repeatedly. Attempting to make her stop, the dragon bit into one of Mew's legs. She growled a sound that made everything shiver to their core. Her entire expression turned predatory. Mew opened her mouth and revealed she had razor-like teeth. She savagely bit into Nyxcipher's neck and was seeking to break his neck in two. She continued to bite harder and harder until she heard a palpable roar in defeat. She released her hold and looked down on the weakened dragon. Ash and Ashton were speechless. They noticed the large pool of blood staining the grass._

 ** _"_** ** _You…"_** _Nyxcipher panted. He could barely lift his neck up._

 ** _"_** ** _Do not try my patience further. My word is clear and my judgment is harsh. You are forbidden from ever entering another Ketchum's dream, whether they are connected through blood, close romantic relationships or close friendships. Failure to abide by me will result in extreme consequences."_** _Mew commanded._ _ **"I would kill you, but you would come back, more powerful than you are now. I'll await your proper downfall at the prophecy's end. Even my judgment cannot surpass His while He is the End. Consider my counterpart's merciful nature the reason why you still live... because if I was still the End, I would condemn you to the Distortion World right now."**_

 _Nyxcipher weakly got up and spat out blood. His yellow eyes were glowering at the primordial,_ _ **"If I was in my full form…"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Even if you were in your full form, my humans would prevent history from repeating itself. Now… get out of my sight!"_** _She stomped her feet into the ground. Within the next few moments, Nyxcipher roared and was sent away from Ash's mind._

 _Ash and Ashton looked up at the pink Pokémon fearfully. Mew looked down at them with a neutral expression. They all stared at one another in a tense silence. The twins didn't know what to expect from her. Then, she sheepishly grinned at the two. Her body shifted back into the small shape they were used to seeing. She wiped some excess off from her mouth and spit it out. Then, the bite marks on her leg healed. The Ashes were surprised at how quickly she was restored. Mew bashfully rubbed behind her head and looked down. Her tail was in between her legs and she looked at the twins slightly anxiously._

 ** _"_** ** _I'm… super sorry you had to see me like that, dears. I normally would never do that if I feel I didn't have to."_** _Mew continued to look down. She noticed that their expressions did not change._ _ **"This is exactly what I'm afraid of… seeing you two scared of me because you see my serious form. I totally understand, but I-"**_

 _"_ _We aren't afraid of you…" Ashton started in a low voice._

 ** _"_** ** _You're… not?"_** _Mew said with a bit of hope._

 _"_ _We're just… processing what just happened. "Ash admitted._

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, thank goodness."_** _Mew sighed in relief. She checked the two Ketchums and touched each one on his shoulder. Then, she patched them each up slightly. They both weren't one hundred percent, but they still felt significantly better. Mew twiddled her paws nervously,_ _ **"So… uh… are you guys, like, alright? Encounters with Nyxcipher normally never end well."**_

 _"_ _Why did you look like Arceus? Why did Nyxcipher appear in our dream?" Ashton asked._

 ** _"_** ** _My other form… that's how I really look like. This small cat-like shape is my preferred form, but when I need to, I can revert to my original physique at any time. I've done a pretty good job hiding that and I remain an enigma to this day. People_** **think** ** _I look like this."_** _Mew gestured to her current form and answered with a smile. Her smile slowly shifted into a frown,_ _ **"As for Nyxcipher… he most likely wanted to psyche you out. Luckily, I arrived before he could do worse."**_

 _"_ _That's really cool! So… you're basically a female Arceus." Ashton noted._

 ** _"_** ** _Or… is Arceus just a male Mew?"_** _Mew countered with a small smile._ _ **"With you humans, I guess it depends on which perspective you see it from. Just… don't start calling me Arceus. My name will always be Mew. Pure and simple."**_

 _"_ _Alright…" Ashton still had sparkles in his eyes in admiration. Mew laughed nervously and sweat-dropped. Meanwhile, Ash looked despondent._

 _"_ _He took Serena's shape and body. I actually felt like I was speaking to her… it felt like some messed up crap." Ash shook his head. Mew slowly gravitated towards him and lifted his head up._

 ** _"_** ** _Ah… illusionary gas. Very annoying to deal with to the untrained eye. If Nyxcipher changed the dreamscape, he most likely expanded all of his gas through your dream and into your lungs. That gas enabled him to manipulate your minds into believing what you were seeing. The gas also has the ability to warp your sense of perception. Even though you saw Nyxcipher prior to him changing into Serena's shape, he warped your thoughts to thinking Serena was actually in front of you. It made his words that much more effective, especially against you, Ash."_** _Mew explained._ _ **"Love and principle have always been primary weapons for or against humans."**_

 _"_ _Did he really mean what he said? That Serena didn't love me?" Ash asked her in a small voice._

 ** _"_** ** _Ash Ketchum… you are one lucky guy. You are quite fortunate to have met the aura guardian-psychic hybrid."_** _Mew said with a coy smile. Ash's expression immediately lightened up and he sighed with relief. Mew continued,_ _ **"Of course she loves you… more than you will ever realize. Stop worrying about what that fake Serena said. Just learn from this and focus on the future."**_

 _"_ _I'll try," Ash said._

 _The raven haired teen was still somewhat disturbed with his encounter with the legendary dragon type and Mew herself. He was glad that none of what he had seen was real, but it made him worry about what would happen if it was actually true. It wasn't easy to see your loved one almost kill you._

 _Ashton saw Ash's face and nudged him on the shoulder. Ashton had a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "OK, you gotta admit. Serena was pretty hot wielding a warhammer, even though she was really an ugly dragon."_

 _"_ _Seriously, Ashton?" Ash said, slightly peeved._

 _"_ _What? Can't blame a guy for pointing it out." Ashton laughed. Ash started to form a small smile at Ashton's attempt to make him feel better._

 _"_ _You know… you're right. I wonder if she can do that in real life." Ash said._

 ** _"_** ** _I'm pretty sure if she was a master hybrid, she could do it. She's a novice, so I doubt she could do anything else but heal things. Maybe she could create aura sparks if someone showed her how. It's not really that hard to learn."_** _Mew pointed out._

 _"_ _How would Nyxcipher know what Serena could do?" Ash asked. Mew blinked in surprise, then smiled._

 ** _"_** ** _Nyxcipher has always been… a perceptive one. He visits all dreams in some way… and I'm assuming he saw into Serena's parents' dreams at some point in their lives anticipating Serena meeting you later in life._** _"_ _Mew a thoughtful expression. She suddenly became excited,_ _ **"Thinking about it… he probably combined her parents' preferred weapons. That's genius! I have to give credit where credit is due. As a mother, I'm proud. He takes manipulating you humans to a whole new level!"**_

 _"_ _You're acting like that's a good thing." Ash and Ashton stated at the same time._

 ** _"_** ** _It's not, but I can't help but be impressed."_** _Mew clarified. She looked around the dreamscape and shook her head._

 _Mew closed her eyes and enveloped her body in a light pink aura. She cupped her paws together, slowly charging up energy. With a small shriek, she dispelled all of her pent-up energy into the air. The grass began to move. Ash and Ashton could feel the wind. The entire dreamscape changed to reflect the lack of an evil presence. A massive tree grew in the distance and everyone stood right outside of the entrance of one of the many cave formations. The tree itself looked every imposing from up close. Ash immediately recognized where he was._

 _"_ _The Tree of Beginning... What are we doing here?" Ash wondered aloud._

 ** _"_** ** _I still protect this large hunk of rock, remember? I thought of this place as better than a windless and bleak field. As your patron, this tree naturally holds an importance to you as well. This was the place where you first started to use your aura again in your amnesia, but I suspect you've slacked off since then._** _"_ _Mew told him._

 _"_ _I was only able to use aura because I was wearing Sir Aaron's gloves, though. Any aura I'm using now is because of me, but I still don't know what I'm doing." Ash admitted._

 _"_ _ **Yes… his residue aura allowed you to perform an intermediate technique way too early. I appreciate that you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the tree's survival, but you were not ready to go. Not then, at least."**_ _Mew confirmed. She had a thoughtful expression her face and her eyes grew pensive. She had some thoughts about Ash's visit to the tree and what happened. She thought about the people who she had seen with the young Ketchum and frowned. She hissed at the memory and shook her head._

 _Mew suddenly shifted to resemble Aurora again and smiled. She said in Aurora's voice,_ _"You definitely know more than you think you know. You just don't know your potential, young one."_

 _"_ _Why in the world change back to her shape?" Ash asked, bewildered. She began to twirl around and giggle._

 _"_ _I dunno. Maybe because I can."_ _Mew winked. She began to change shape. Her shape changed to be slightly skinnier and her hair grew shorter. Her eyes were more welcoming and she greeted Ash with a smile. Ash looked uncomfortable while Ashton looked at Ash with a blank expression._

 _"_ _Now Serena?" Ash blinked. "Why are you here, Mew? I have a feeling it's more than just trying to save us."_

 _"_ _One Ketchum stands before me split into two. A balance and his counterbalance. You both inherited the Marks of Mew… er… me in your birthright. They will help to further develop your powers. Why am I here, you ask? The answer will be found during a little game we play."_ _She winked. She clasped her hands together. Serena's body shifted into two bodies. One was slightly taller than the other. One had long raven black hair and the other had short honey-blond hair. Ash and Ashton both sweat-dropped._

 _"_ _Two women that are most important to you…"_ _Aurora and Serena echoed harmoniously._ _"…will eventually help decide the choice you make. To raze or preserve the future of this world."_

 _"_ _Wait, wait, wait, wait… what? You're telling me I'm going to make a choice that will either destroy or save the world? How can one choice make so much of a difference?" Ash said in complete shock. He looked at Ashton to see how he was feeling, but Ashton had an equally surprised expression. Mew shifted back to her small feline form._

 ** _"_** ** _That I cannot determine. It's all in you. Humans are some of the most unpredictable creatures I've ever made. You really won't know where your heart lies until you decide what you want to do."_** _Mew said while maintaining a thoughtful expression._ _ **"You know… let me tell you a little story that no other human has figured out yet. The closest people to find out about the origins of the world is in Sinnoh. Here, grab a seat."**_ _She snapped her fingers and a couple of mossy rocks appeared right under them. She pushed them both to sit down. She glided slightly to regard both Ashes._

 _"_ _How can you manipulate my dream?" Ash questioned._

 ** _"_** ** _The better question is why can't you manipulate your own dream?"_** _Mew answered with a question of her own._

 _Ash thought about it for a moment. The whole thing puzzled him, "I don't know…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Exactly. It's like I said. It's all in you. Your own mind is like a blockade… and it's up to you to break your own barrier. You'll figure it out by the time I'm done with you… but that's beside the point._** _ **Tell me, boys, how do you think the world was created?"** Mew asked._

 _"_ _I was always told that Arceus used his thousand hands to shape the world. He created everything and everyone." Ash stated._

 _"_ _At the same time, I heard that you're the ancestor of all Pokémon. Arceus couldn't have made everything if you're his ancestor. It's hard to believe which one is true." Ashton added. Mew placed her paw on her chin, listening intently._

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm… you two got only some of it right."_** _Mew acknowledged them,_ _ **"It is true that I am the ancestor of all Pokémon. All people and Pokémon have some of my genes in one way or another. However, Arceus did not create everything and everyone. We worked together to do that, but I'll get to that soon. I want to show you everything as I saw it so you can get a better perspective of my beginning. Well,**_ **the** ** _beginning. As we're in a dream, this is much easier."_**

 _Mew waved her arms around. The dreamscape slowly became dark and darker until nothing could be seen. After a few moments, Ash, Ashton, and Mew's bodies began to glow white and they were able to see each other only. The rest of dream was completely black. There was nothing to discover. In what felt like an eternity, they started to see a lone egg floating into this dark expanse of nothingness._

 ** _"_** ** _I was the first Pokémon ever to exist. I predate all humans and living things in this universe by trillions of years. I was born in an egg… with nothing else around me. I saw a blinding light as I gained consciousness and I saw nothing around me. I was born before time. Eons can pass by and you will not know it. I was born before space. You can wonder in this place forever and go nowhere. See, we all are in a cycle of creation and destruction. I'm not sure how I came to exist, but I'm certain I was meant to start a cycle of creation. I have no idea how long my egg stayed in this place nor do I know how my egg formed in the first place."_**

 _They began to see the egg cracking suddenly. In a harsh white light, the egg began to hatch. The newly born Pokémon was a tetrapod, but she was fairly small. She looked like a mini Arceus, but her body was pink, the wheel-like structure in her back was silver, and her eyes were blue. She was crying like most newborns would. Eventually, the younger Mew stopped crying and began to gaze at her surroundings. The present Mew waved her arms around again. Ash and Ash began to see the Pokémon grow in nothingness. They could see the younger Mew, wandering, but not wondering at all. They could see her progressing in growth, but there was no time to progress._

 ** _"_** ** _I slowly grew larger and wandered around through this wide continuous expanse. It was dark and lonely, wandering around in nothingness for so long. I wondered if I was forever destined to live in this version of existence. I had been growing in power, so eventually, I decided to do something about this."_**

 _The younger Mew shed a single tear. She looked depressed and desolate. Ash and Ashton could feel fledgling version of Mew's sorrow. She grew tired of seeing nothing. She grew tired moving in nothing. Her face suddenly grew determined. She screamed as the silver wheel-like structure on her back began to glow. She became surrounded by eighteen different plates. They all shined simultaneously and illuminated the dark expanse. Everything became caught in the light. They all had to cover their eyes._

 _Eventually, when the light cleared, Ash and Ashton could see a being approximately Mew's size, but its body was white, instead of pink. The wheels on his back were gold instead of silver. Ash and Ashton opened their mouths in shock. They saw Arceus himself. He looked hopelessly confused, but Mew comforted him. They nuzzled together and began to explore the lack of space void together._

 _"_ _W-what? If you were really the first Pokémon, why do so many people consider Arceus to be the first one?" Ash asked._

 ** _"_** ** _There's the common misconception most people fall prey too. Yes, most humans believe Arceus was the first Pokémon and he created the world. However, you've seen that I actually look like Arceus and I possess a lot of arms myself. He took credit in that regard._** _"_ _She chuckled._ _ **"I don't really care. I prefer Arceus taking the credit so people know less about me."**_

 _Mew took a deep breath before continuing again,_ _ **"So… back to the story. As I grew lonely, I decided to make someone else in my likeness… the Arceus you know now. He's slightly bigger than I am, but in the end of the day, I'd say I'm a bit more powerful."**_

 _"_ _Doesn't that mean Arceus is your son and if he's your son…?" Ash was about to note, but Mew shook her head._

 _Mew sighed,_ _ **"I know what you're implying and no… it's not like that at all. Arceus is not my child. Arceus is my equal. Unlike later living things, as you saw, I physically created Arceus with my own power and split it into two. Arceus is my serious, responsible, but a lot grumpier counterbalance. We're just separated… literally."**_

 _"_ _I thought counterbalances are supposed to be the same gender as you," Ash noted._

 ** _"_** ** _Legendary Pokémon don't necessarily have a gender, dear. Anyway, Arceus and I were inseparable at first, but again, as time went on, we longed for more companionship..."_** _Mew explained. She clapped her paws together._

 _Ash and Ashton could see the amount of love that the two legends had for each other. It made both their hearts warm. Mew accelerated the vision's time. At this point, both Mew and Arceus looked unhappy. They still were in love with each other, but they both felt like they were missing something._

 _Growing tired of wondering in nothing, but Pokémon released their arms from their rings. Using their imagination, the younger Arceus and Mew envisioned themselves in a place where everything was peaceful. They envisioned a place where they and their creations can flourish without any harm. Combining their energies in an explosion of power, they created what would later be Earth and the rest of the worlds in their version of the universe. They created everything equally, but decided to take different roles._

 _Arceus finalized most of the planets, suns and other things to maintain each solar system, galaxies and the universe itself. He split up his power to aid stabilization. Closing his eyes and channeling his power, he created six eggs. The first three eggs were Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Ash and Ashton were drinking in all that they were seeing and was watching in awe. The present Mew giggled silently._

 _They immediately aided their father in the stabilization of the rest of the universe. Dialga created time so things can progress. Palkia created space, so things can flow and feel as though they have a purpose. Giratina created the Distortion Universe upside down to the universe Arceus and Mew were creating so that the main universe could stay stable. It also served as a prison to any misdeeds. When they were done, they made their own separate dimensions and disappeared._

 _Meanwhile, Mew shrunk herself down into the first world she ever made: Earth. Splitting her power, she created the first trees, plants, and berries that would give life to future organisms. She created the first Pokémon and people. She created a man and a woman. Ash noticed that one of the first humans looked incredibly similar to him while the other looked a lot like a woman he knew he knew, but couldn't place a finger on where. The present Mew sped up the vision once again. She showed how she created the rest of the legendaries such Groudon, Kyogre, and Yveltal. Ash had seen most of those legends except for a dragon that looked like a fusion between Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyruem. Some of Mew's children made more legends and the world flourished._

 _Mew flew out of this world and repeated this process for many select planets in the universe. She didn't want to have too many companions. Finally, she returned to Earth and created different natural landforms. She made the world have its oceans, sky, and ground. She created special stones and made each land unique. Each legend she made had a responsibility. They all followed by her wishes. She did this once again to the same select worlds._

 _The last three eggs Arceus created hatched: Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf. They gave all life the ability to gain knowledge, have emotion and maintain will. When their work was done, the Lake Guardians disappeared in their respective lakes. Once she saw the world bustling with life, she went back into space and checked up on her mate. She noticed how tired he was and told him to take a rest._

 _In response, Arceus transformed into an egg. Despite feeling very tired herself, Mew transported Arceus to his own dimension. She sighed in sadness and wished to see her special one soon. Yawning, Mew reverted to a small pinker cat-like form that looked similar to a fetus. She looked exactly like her present day form, except her fur was seemingly brighter. She slowly drifted herself to what would be the Tree of Beginning and fell asleep at its apex. Subconsciously, she covered herself in a forcefield and covered the rest of the tree in a large mist designed to confuse those who trespassed. Arceus and Mew stayed in those states for millennia afterward, both proud and exhausted. When the past Mew fell asleep, the present Mew stopped the vision._

 _ **"**_ _ **We decided to make more companionship. It was a highly exacting process and it cost us much of our energy. Arceus reverted to an egg and I reverted to the form you see now. It took many millennia for us to revert back to our original forms and… I eventually grew to like this nimble cat form. Of course, Arceus did create the time-space trio and lake guardians of Sinnoh to stabilize the universe. I created many balancing ancient landmarks in each world that can still be visited today. You saw me directly in one of those landmarks."**_ _Mew told them._

 _"_ _The Tree of Beginning. You kidnapped Pikachu and nearly killed us!" Ash frowned as he remembered the place. Mew simply giggled._

 _ **"**_ _ **I did try to save you humans afterward. I'm so glad Aaron's soul friend was with you at the time. May their bond be forever eternal…"**_ _Mew said with a small tear in her eye._ _ **"It makes me sad because I know I indirectly caused his death. I never want to kill any of my children without just, even if it wasn't completely my fault."**_

 _"_ _Wasn't your fault? If you hadn't of…" Ash felt himself getting annoyed, but one look from Mew made him silent._

 ** _"_** ** _Let me stop you right there. I just said I indirectly caused their deaths. However, due that adult female accompanying you and bringing in technology to the tree, that's what caused me to be sick in the first place. She caused Lucario's death in the long haul… and I only know this because the tree and I are symbiotic. I know what the tree tried to treat… it was some weird robots I couldn't recognize."_** _Mew explained._

 _"_ _Kidd never brought technology with her." Ash defended._

 ** _"_** ** _Kidd?"_** _Mew growled. Both Ash and Ashton grew very nervous. Mew looked like she was getting angry, but then shook her head and sighed. She said in a more controlled voice,_ _ **"So… that was her name. And yes, she did. You were too occupied with Pikachu to notice."**_

 _"_ _But…" They both tried to interject, but Mew rose her paw to stop them from talking. Ash and Ashton noticed that they actually couldn't speak anymore. Mew was pressing her temple with her paw in exasperation._

 ** _"_** ** _We can get into a huge argument about this, but you would lose. The tree is one of the few things I'm always serious about. Do not question me about the tree's safety, Ashton Cornelius Ketchum. I know my home."_** _Mew sternly said while looking at Ash. It was clear that Mew was beginning to lose her patience with the balance. Ash decided to change to subject. Seeing Ash's face caused her to sigh and snap her fingers. Immediately when she did, they both could speak again._

 _"_ _I can tell Sir Aaron was my ancestor, but how was he like?" Ash blinked his eyes. Mew looked at him with a renewed smile._

 ** _"_** ** _Aaron… was incredibly gifted. So much raw power and experience wrapped up in one man. I remember torturing… er… I mean… training him during his tenure as patriarch. It was really fun stretching his limits! I've done this with each and every Ketchum so far… at least… except for you."_** _Mew remembered fondly._

 _"_ _Even Ruru?" Ashton asked._

 ** _"_** ** _Ah… yes. Aurora was the latest victim I've had the pleasure to finalize aura training for. She's the most technical Ketchum I've ever seen, being able to manipulate aura in ways I never thought possible. However, she sacrificed power for skill. You and possibly Serena beats her out with power."_** _Mew told them._ _ **"But alas, we digress. Back to the story."**_

 ** _"_** ** _When I made my children, I wanted everyone to have some sort of purpose. For example, Nyxcipher represents the destruction of a dying world. He's the mercy of a lost soul. I made him on the contingency that if the world was too much in disrepair, he could destroy it and I can start it anew. It broke my heart the first time it happened. Humans were too corrupt without Pokémon. Fortunately for you, the destroyed planet was in an alternate universe where I never made any Pokémon. They had creature-like things called animals instead. It was a bit of trial and error, but Arceus and I were finally happy when we created your world. I just showed you the part where we were successful._** _ **The first aura guardians and psychics of this world were the Ketchums and Malladuses respectively. I kept you both close, but after all these years, I only have the Ketchums on my side."** Mew explained solemnly._

 _"_ _So… does that mean those lookalikes…?" Ash realized. Mew nodded._

 ** _"_** ** _Yep. The male was the first guardian and the female was the first psychic. I made more of each naturally. You are a descendant of those guardians, Ash. Later guardians don't have counterbalances like Ketchums or Malladuses do."_**

 _"_ _Why do we have counterbalances?" Ashton asked with folded arms._

 ** _"_** ** _I wanted everyone to have a little bit of my characteristics in the form of counterbalances initially. I didn't want anyone to feel as lonely as I did. However, I noticed that with counterbalances, aura guardians and psychics were a little too powerful from what I intended. I took out counterbalances in later guardians and psychics when I realized humans won't be as lonely due to your large population. I still had a soft spot for Ketchums and Malladuses, so I decided to let them keep their original characteristics. However, there are not too many of either family still alive."_** _Mew replied._

 _"_ _That's sad that we don't have that much family, but at least we still have our mom. I wish I knew where Dad was." Ash said somberly. Ashton nodded in agreement, but then shook his head sadly at Ash. He had the same thoughts about his father, but knew his mother was closer than his balance thought._

 _Mew noticed their discomfort and decided to change the subject. Mew cupped her paws together and showed an image of the current Earth using her psychic power. Both Ashes were amazed at the sight._ _ **"Look at this planet. This world is nowhere near needing to die… and yet Nyxcipher's resenting feelings towards me and Arceus is blinding his judgment. He wants to end the world out of revenge against us. I imagine those resenting feelings has worsened now that I've put him in a near death state."**_

 _"_ _Wouldn't this world fall out balance if Nyxcipher is killed? I mean, if he's supposed to destroy a dying world, and he's gone, what happens if the world is actually close to dying?" Ashton asked._

 ** _"_** ** _Good point. There are other Pokémon that can fill in that purpose. Yveltal is a good start. All good things must end naturally… and I want everyone to enjoy life to the fullest. I didn't want anyone else to feel just as lonely and lost as I did before I made Arceus. That's why I made it so people and Pokémon die eventually. Those who are immortal are content with their role."_** _Mew continued._

 _"_ _What's your role, then?" Ash inquired._

 _Mew made a small laugh._ _ **"I was hoping you'd ask that. To be honest… there's a good chance I've already fulfilled it when I provided life. However, my current job to protect the Tree of Beginning. I settled for a smaller job so I could be more flexible and help Arceus if needed."**_

 _"_ _So… how do you help Arceus? Is there anything else you do?" Ash asked._

 ** _"_** ** _We switch roles every other millennium. I transform back into my original form and he transforms into a white version of this cat form. Right now, I'm the Beginning and he is the End. As I am the Beginning, my judgment is seen through life. As Arceus is the End, his judgment is the final word. Depending on your actions, he may send you to the Distortion World or allow you to make the choice to where your spirit goes. I sometimes help him make those decisions because it's never an easy thing condemning a lost soul."_** _Mew said with folded arms and a slanted smile._

 _"_ _Really? Why do you switch? What do you do other than that?" Ash and Ashton said together. They surprised themselves. Mew rubbed behind her head and sweat-dropped._

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, never mind me, dears. I've only touched the surface of Pokémon politics and history. As you get older, you'll be a little more appreciative of the roles we legendaries have to keep everyone safe… even ones that are deemed to have an 'evil' role like Giratina, Yveltal or Nyxcipher himself."_** _Mew dismissed after seeing Ash and Ashton's faces. She didn't want to overwhelm them with too much information._

 _"_ _One more question. How are Ruru and us linked to each other? It was kind of sudden to find out we are linked to her when we haven't seen her in nine years." Ashton asked with a frown._

 ** _"_** ** _I was afraid you were going to ask that. I caused the link."_** _Mew admitted._

 _"_ _You?! How?!" Ash and Ashton roared. They both had their fists clenched and blue aura oozing out. Mew sweatdropped, but chose to continue speaking. She knew she would have to tell them this eventually._

 ** _"_** ** _Remember that little adventure you had in the Tree of Beginning?"_** _Ash was increasingly getting knots in his stomach. He remembered it all too well and knew what Mew was going to say next._ _ **"I orchestrated the entire thing. I knew Pikachu was your traveling partner so I kidnapped him to lure you to the tree. When you tried to help the tree with the sickness, that's when I properly linked you and Aurora together. All I needed was for you to do is expose your aura to me."**_

 _"_ _What the hell, Mew?! I don't like how you're literally taking our lives into your paws and not care about the consequences! What happens if I don't accept what happened? We would die… and it would be your fault!" Ash continued, annoyed._

 ** _"_** ** _Ash…"_** _Mew tried to placate him, but Ash didn't care._

 _"_ _I don't want to hear you! You've put our lives endangered and you expect us to be all casual about it! Get out of my mind!" Ash growled. Mew stared unnervingly into Ash's eyes as he yelled at her._

 ** _"_** ** _You're so similar to her, boy. Too similar. I deserve every bit of the tongue lashing you're giving me. Remain doubtful if you wish, but I did it to aid in your future training. You've squandered so much time not training your aura... so I decided to accelerate the pace of your learning by taking a risk."_** _Mew explained._

 _"_ _Our lives being gambled apparently." Ashton snorted. Mew sighed._

 ** _"_** ** _You can choose to dislike me, boys. However, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you wouldn't remember yourself."_** _Mew told them._ _ **"It's your choice if you don't want to go through the trial, but if you don't do it, Nyxcipher is likely to disobey my order and invade your dream again."**_

 _Both Ashes paled upon hearing this._

 ** _"_** ** _It is in your best interest to keep me here because my presence keeps Nyxcipher at bay. Again, I'm providing you the choice to make me leave."_** _Mew offered with a weak smile. Ash and Ashton both looked appalled._

 _"_ _A choice? That's a load of Rapidash dung. You're surprisingly manipulative for a pixie." Ash grumbled._

 ** _"_** ** _You learn to be that way when you've been alive for as long as me. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I didn't intend for you feel this way. I swear."_** _Mew admitted._

 _"_ _Gee, I wonder who wouldn't want to feel used by a legendary who's been watching our every move. Whatever gave ya that impression?" Ashton hissed. "You totally intended everything, except for this moment where we would be angry. You expected us to be yielding immediately and it's throwing you on a loop."_

 _Mew decided not to respond to that. Ash looked pensive and closed his eyes when he made a choice._

 _"_ _Ashton… let's do what she wants." Ash said in a defeated voice. Ashton widened his eyes._

 _"_ _What? Are you serious, dude?" Ashton said incredulously. Ash frowned and glared at Mew._

 _"_ _Yeah. I don't like this any more than you. If I felt… terrible… when Nyxcipher turned into Serena, do you really want to see him turn into Aurora? Imagine all the things that could be said or done while he tricks us with his fumes." Ashton looked down when Ash said this. Ash could tell his point was made. Ash regarded the primordial Pokémon. He jeered unlike himself, "We really don't have a choice. That is what you wanted… right?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Not like this. Only a Ketchum could stab me in my heart like this. I do hope you'll forgive me once you are rewarded."_** _Mew offered a small smile._

 _"_ _At least you acknowledge what you're doing is wrong. Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Ash crossed his arms and frowned._

 ** _"_** ** _Fine. Now… for preliminary stages of the trial."_** _Mew closed her eyes and her body multiplied. They went from seeing one Mew to ten, to even a hundred. They both sweat-dropped as they felt completely outnumbered. The legendary grinned evilly at the two. All of them said,_ _ **"Which me is the real me?"**_

 _"_ _Uh…" The boys could only mutter as they looked at each Mew. Every Mew was doing something different. Some Mews were flying around the sky, some had silly faces, some looked ready to kill Ash and Ashton while others were conversing with one or another. It was a mass pink gathering of the same Pokémon and it confused anyone who saw it._

 _Ashton tried to pinpoint which one was which, but Ash just stood there and concentrated. He closed his eyes and thought about the legendary Pokémon herself. Instead of trying to figure out which one was real, he tried to sense which one was different and pick the odd one out. Meanwhile, Ashton was struggling to figure out which Mew was which. Ash's body began to glow slightly blue as his concentration deepened. Ashton was curious of his balance's intentions._

 _Ash gasped at what he found and his gaze turned sharp when he opened his eyes. Ashton looked at Ash, wondering why he wasn't doing anything._

 _"_ _Mew!" Ash called out and cupped his hands against his mouth to project his voice. All the Mews stopped what they were doing and stared intently at Ash. They all turned so uniformly._

 ** _"_** ** _Dear, have you figured it out yet?"_** _One of the Mews flew to be directly in front of him._

 _"_ _I… think," Ash stated hesitantly._

 ** _"_** ** _Tell me, is it me?"_** _The same Mew asked him. Ash was about to respond, but then another Mew spoke up in his place._

 ** _"_** ** _I look pretty real."_** _She shrugged her shoulders indifferently._

 ** _"_** ** _Don't listen to her, darling, I'm your main gal."_** _Another Mew said in a happier voice. She pointed to her chest and tugged on Ash's arm. She looked up at him pleadingly._

 ** _"_** ** _No you aren't! I'm the real Mew."_** _The first Mew stated._

 ** _"_** ** _No, I am!"_** _The other one argued back._

 ** _"_** ** _No, ya dirty little liars. I'm the one he's looking for. Stop trying to mislead him."_** _Another Mew floated down and glared at her._

 ** _"_** ** _No you're not."_** _A multitude of other Mews entered themselves into the conversation._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes I am."_** _The same Mew stuck her tongue out at all of them._

 ** _"_** ** _No, I'm the real Mew!"_** _All of them said at once towards Ash and Ashton. Ashton had a blank expression and sweat dropped and Ash had an annoyed face. All of Mew's bickering voices kept echoing in his head and he was getting sick of it fast. Eventually, he had it._

 _"_ _Mew! Stop this façade already!" Ash barked. All the Mews looked shocked at the boy. Then, their gazes turned cold. They all narrowed their eyes. Ashton didn't know what to think. Ash cleared his throat and explained, "I know… there's only one of you… but that one Mew is split into all of you. You all are real."_

 ** _"_** ** _All of us, you say? Interesting response from a human."_** _The first Mew who spoke and snapped her fingers. The other ninety-nine Mews turned into tiny pink balls of light and moved to one definite source. Only one Mew accepted the pink sparkles of energy and absorbed it. The Mew who had regarded Ash was only one remained._

 ** _"_** ** _Impressive stuff, Ash. You're sensing my aura effectively."_** _She clasped her paws together, "_ _ **So… now that I've gained an approximate scope of your sensing ability, I think I can gauge at your brain a little further through the actual test."**_

 _"_ _Uh… what are you planning?" Ash asked tentatively._

 _Mew responded with her body changing shape. She grew much larger and her fur turned scaly. She looked relatively small and had a horn on her head. She had striking red eyes. Then, it looked as those her body evolved to a cocoon-like shape. Finally, it evolved again to shift color shifted from a dark blue to a monstrous green. Her eyes turned black. Mew's back became extremely spiky and the front resembled a scary face with a blue mouth. Mew was grinning at the two in this form and Ash and Ashton looked highly nervous._

 _"_ _You've transformed into Larvitar, evolved twice and transformed into Ty-Tyranitar?" Both of them trembled._

 ** _"_** ** _All Ketchums are born with the innate will to live and survive. They never back down from a challenge and are eager to experience more to further themselves. As guardians naturally feel at ease in nature, they often know how to survive on their own for a long time. This will either be a breeze for you or a rude awakening. Your instincts and combat prowess have been suppressed for far too long. And… it's my duty to bring them back out."_** _Mew grinned while showing her fangs._

 _"_ _And how… are you going to do that?" Ashton questioned._

 ** _"_** ** _About fifteen years ago, I did this exact same test to Aurora with you on her shoulders. I remember your small baby face, blissfully unaware of the danger I put her in. You have it so much easier, that's for sure. You have someone else that can help you and isn't a liability."_** _Mew continued with a slanted smile._

 _"_ _You still didn't answer me. How are you planning on bringing back our instinct?" Ashton repeated._

 ** _"_** ** _By chasing and pursuing you. For six days, I will be chasing you in the vast expanses of this tree. I will transform into different Pokémon and track you down. Each Pokémon I transform into has a special meaning to you in some way, though you will most likely figure out how by the end of this exercise. You won't be able to wake up until we are done. I'm giving you an hour head-start on me. Hide wherever you like in the tree and run as far away from me as possible. Eventually, I will find you and I will try to kill you."_** _Mew explained. Both humans grew alarmed and unnerved._

 _"_ _What?!" Ash and Ashton took one step back from the transformed Pokémon. Mew looked amused._

 ** _"_** ** _Yep. To make this as real as possible, I have to show you no mercy. The only thing that I can't do is sense your aura. That would be cheating on my behalf."_** _Mew said._ _ **"Still, I would get going if I were you. I'm the grandmother of all living things. I'll know how to hunt you down in other ways. When I do find you… either run or try to face me with your powers. You can hold me back, but you have nothing but your wits."**_

 _"_ _We don't even know how to use our powers! How do you expect to survive this?" Ashton said angrily._

 ** _"_** ** _That's the thing: you won't. Not with that attitude, you won't. You doubt yourself. You are afraid of losing Ash like you lost Aurora because you are afraid you will be overwhelmed by me. You are afraid of facing that same overwhelmed feeling from nearly a decade ago."_** _Mew said sadly. Ashton felt a shiver down his spine and didn't know what to think. He couldn't respond to Mew's claim. Ash noticed his anxiety and didn't know what to say. He didn't know Ashton cared about him so much._

 ** _"_** ** _This trial will help you to believe in yourself again and for Ash to believe in his wits."_** _Mew directed her attention to the brown eyed teen._ _ **"You've been too dependent on other people in your travels for far too long. It's good to have friends to support you, but it's also good to have a backbone. Now that you've forgotten what you've learned, how will you do with only your forgotten self and your non-practiced self? We'll find out."**_

 _"_ _Fine. We'll play this game and prove you wrong. I'm not dependent on my friends." Ash growled._

 _"_ _And… I don't doubt myself." Ashton added. Mew had a satisfied smirk plastered on her features._

 ** _"_** ** _I look forward to you two proving me wrong. Use whatever resources in the tree for food. Good luck. Now boys… you should leave. You don't have that much time to hide from me."_** _Mew said with a mighty roar. Both balance and counterbalance scrambled away from the transformed psychic into rock type, both of them both determined and shaken. Her reptilian eyes followed the two targets she sought. She grew excited._

 ** _"_** ** _I'm curious to learn how much he subconsciously retained from his previous nomadic lifestyle with Aurora. Time to see if he's a real Ketchum."_** _Mew snickered as she watched them enter inside one of the tree's many caves._

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was a lot to process, so if anyone has questions, fell free to hit me up through a PM. I visit the site every day, so I'm likely to respond in a few hours.**

 **The next chapter will be broken up into six parts, sort to speak. Each day Ash and Ashton are trying to avoid Mew will be counted a chapter... so expect six 'shorter' chapters from me, even though it will actually be one long one. I feel like this way is best to bring about the survival aspect of Ash's trial.**

 **Also... I'm going to try to update once a month until I have a large surplus of chapters again. I think this is fair. Being at a university really is taxing, but I know I'm learning a lot of concepts for the fall. I feel so happy about this. :D**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter~**

 **Next chapter: Tree of Remembrance: Larvitar**


	23. Tree of Remembrance: Day 1

**A/N: Hey guys. SPG123 here. Here is the next chapter for you guys. I'm still going to follow the one chapter per month thing until my college transition is stable. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll like the chapter :D**

 **Disclaimer: ...Do I really need to say that I don't own Pokemon at this point?**

* * *

 _"You may encounter many defeats, but you must not be defeated. In fact, it may be necessary to encounter the defeats, so you can know who you are, what you can rise from, how you can still come out of it." - Maya Angelou_

* * *

Chapter 22: Tree of Remembrance: Day 1

Day 1…

 _Ash forgot how large the Tree of Beginning was. He wasn't sure if Mew made an exact replica of the real life landform, but so far, he had the same awe like he did three years ago. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that he needed to keep moving._

 _Ashton stayed right behind him, making sure Mew wasn't anywhere near them. Ash had never seen Ashton this determined about anything before. He wondered what got into him… other than the fact that their lives were in jeopardy. He wasn't sure what they were going to do against a Tyranitar without his Pokémon, but he wasn't keen on finding out. Ash decided their best course of action was to stay put in a small cave. The problem was… how where they going to find a small enough cave to hide within an hour without Mew catching them?_

 _Although he had no idea how a Tyranitar was connected to him, he could always try to figure that out later. Ash and Ashton continued to traverse the Tree of Beginning's cave like formations in hopes of finding one small enough to hide in. The cave looked incredibly old, way older than any Pokémon on the planet. The path and the cavern itself were incredibly rugged; anyone could trip if they weren't being careful. They could observe several blue crystals glowing all over the cavity's walls and ground. They continuously glowed, then dimmed. It gave the impression that the cave itself was alive._

 _After a while of walking, they both shuddered at a roar reverberating in the distance. They both gulped and realized that time for a head start was over. They began to run as fast as they could. They kept running until they were able to see some light._

 _Peeking through the exit of the cavern, both Ashes entered a large and open grassland that had entrances to multiple caves. The wind was blowing the grass softly and there were barely any clouds in the sky. They could see several Ledyba flying above them as well as several grassland Pokémon like Nidoran and Nidorina lightly nibbling on the grass. Ash and Ashton had their mouths wide open. They didn't expect the tree to be so full of life. Granted, they were in the Tree of Beginning, but still. There were so many Pokémon that they almost forgot that these creatures weren't real. Ash and Ashton didn't know which cave would be the best one to go through, so they took their chances and went to the central-most cave._

 _Fortunately for them, the cave was small enough for them to be safe from a Tyranitar's advance from the outside. However, since all the caves in the Tree of Beginning were connected, the cave would eventually lead to a larger cave. Ash hated the labyrinth style of the caves, but hoped that would provide them enough coverage to hide. He wondered if there was some way to manipulate the caves in their favor. While traversing the cave, Ash suddenly stopped Ashton in his tracks. He pointed to the cave's wall and created small sparks from his hands. Ashton seemed thoughtful, but shook his head._

 _"_ _I know you have the same thoughts as me, but I don't think we should close ourselves off on the chance Mew manages to find us. We'll need space to move." Ashton shook his head._

 ** _"_** ** _Ya got that right."_** _Another voice suddenly intruded in their conversation. They both grew a shiver down their backs and turned around. They noticed a hole appearing in front of them. Out poked out a monstrous green reptilian head with a murderous grin._

 _"_ _Whoa!" Both Ashes jumped up in surprise. The transformed Pokémon giggled slightly. Her black eyes flickered blue and seemingly grew cat-like before returned back to a normal Tyranitar's._

 ** _"_** ** _Too predictable. Thankfully a Tyrantiar's movepool is very versatile, what with me_** **digging** ** _the cave's structure."_** _Mew winked. Ash and Ashton looked unimpressed at the attempt. She seemingly shrugged before saying,_ _ **"Meh. I tried. So long, boys…"**_

 _Mew prepared a beam of energy in her mouth. Scrambling, they started to run as fast as they could. Ashton left his balance in the dust. Ashton had sprinted so far that he didn't realize Ash was significantly behind him when he exited the cave. He gasped, hurried back, grabbed Ash's hand, and raced out the cave again. Ash could barely keep up with his counterbalance, but trudged the best way he could. At the last moment, the duo escaped the cave and Mew's Hyper Beam. The beam shot out through the exit of the cave. Both of their hearts were pounding. Neither of them expected Mew to actually be serious about killing them._

 _When they left the cave's interior, they noticed they were on several slim icy platforms with a strong wind blowing in the background. He remembered this place as being where he saved Pikachu in the tree the first time. He also realized there was no way Mew could catch them here unless Tyranitars could fly or suddenly became as light as a feather._

 _The crystals were still glowing dimming in contrast to the high afternoon sky. Ashton pointed up and made his hands glow blue. Ash gasped as he was immersed in a dark blue aura and sent upward to a higher icy platform. Ash got the idea and tried to emulate what he just felt. He brought out his hands and concentrated. Ashton slowly levitated in the air, but stopped once Ash's hands began to shudder. The red eyed boy sighed and looked up at his balance. Ash tried again. He managed to lift Ashton a little higher before dropping him again. This time, he was more visibly tired. Ashton sighed and decided to take things into his own hands._

 _He suddenly leaped into the air and fluidly jumped from icy platform to icy platform. Ash watched the sight in awe. He never knew he could be so agile. The whipping winds didn't seem to bother the counterbalance, too. It was almost as if he was manipulating the winds to aid him further with his jumping. Higher and higher, the red eyed Ash traversed the icy beams until he was able to meet his balance face to face. Ash's mouth was gaping open at the athletic display. Ashton sweat-dropped at the look Ash was giving him._

 _"_ _What?" He asked quizzically._

 _"_ _How did you learn how to do that?" Ash asked, flabbergasted._

 _Ashton made a small chuckle and shook his head. He sat down on the edge of the cave and said with a bit of a pant, "Trust in yourself… and your aura will trust you. That's what Ruru always told us."_

 _"_ _She told you that?" Ash widened his eyes and pointed at him. Ashton adjusted the finger point one hundred eighty degrees and shook his head._

 _"_ _Correction: She told_ you _that. I was a silent onlooker back then. Just don't think too much. For a boy who have no idea of how many hearts he's stolen over the years, it's surprising that you're thinking too much." Ashton chuckled._

 _"_ _Wait… what?" Ash, in his usual obliviousness, wasn't aware of how many girls had some sort of crush on him. With Serena as his girlfriend, it was a bit weird to think about that._

 _"_ _Do you know how many of your female traveling partners had some sort of crush on you without you realizing? Even while dating a hot blonde, you are dense as ever. How you are the dominant one is a mystery I'll never solve." Ashton shrugged with an arrogant smirk. At this point, Ash was annoyed._

 _"_ _Hey!" He seemingly ignored the two sentences and honed in on the last. Ashton laughed and shook his head, expecting this response from his balance._

 _"_ _Take an observation with a grain of salt, dude. It goes a long way." Ashton smiled. Ash frowned, but decided to go with it. Ashton's face turned serious. "I think we're safe on these beams, but I'm not sure how we are going to find something to eat here."_

 _Ash thought about it for a moment. Before he could properly voice his thoughts, they noticed a Larvitar coming out of the cave they just left, looking up. Both Ashes grew alarmed and used their cave to hide from plain view. The baby pseudo legendary seemed intent and focused, listening for the most sudden of sounds despite the whipping winds. For a split moment, it looked up toward Ash and Ashton's cave. The boys flinched, but made sure not to move. Thankfully, Larvitars couldn't see long distances too well and they used that to their advantage. After several tense minutes, the green dinosaur-like Pokémon walked back inside the lower caves._

 _Both Ashes sighed in relief and went back outside to the biting winds. Ashton seemed unaffected while Ash was getting increasingly cold. He rubbed his hands against himself in an effort to maintain some warmth. Once again, Ashton looked at him quizzically, but realized what was affecting his balance. Then, he suggested, "How about we go a little further inside?"_

 _"_ _I don't want to be a sitting duck for Mew again," Ash said immediately._

 _"_ _Well, do you want to freeze?" Ashton replied snidely._

 _"_ _No…"_

 _"_ _Either learn to heat up your body up or go inside."_

 _"_ _H-how are you…?"_

 _"'_ _So warm?'" He finished. Ash blinked his eyes. Ashton continued, "You and Ruru often had to do this whenever we were really cold and had no way of wearing coats or sweaters. She showed us to make our normally stagnant aura focus on keeping our skin hot." Ashton touched one of Ash's fingers. Ash retracted his finger in pain almost instantly. He frowned at partially getting burned._

 _"_ _You think you could have told me that instead of showing me?" Ash sucked his finger a little to help get rid of the burning feeling. Ashton chuckled slightly. He seemed much freer and friendlier in their dream than in real life. Ash asked out of curiosity. "Ashton… how much did Aurora teach us?"_

 _Ashton solemnly smiled, "She showed us so many things. You have no idea. Perhaps as we hide from Mew, I can play the part of a teacher."_

 _Ash smiled and nodded. He was eager to find out what he'd been missing out. He figured the best thing to start out with was being able to insulate his body without any sweaters or coats. He wanted to learn how to control his inner aura to keep himself warm. He told his red-eyed counterpart his desire._

 _"_ _Just… focus on letting your aura flow through you. Don't think. Feel." Ashton instructed. He watched the brown eyed boy close his eyes and concentrate. He shivered, but his shivers gradually stopped as his eyes remained closed. Ash's body blazed with warmth. Ashton raised an eyebrow, impressed, then gasped when he looked at his shoes. He said with a hesitant voice. "Uh… Ash?"_

 _"_ _Yeah?" Ash still had his eyes closed._

 _"_ _You're melting the ice." Ashton couldn't stifle a chuckle as he continued to see the ice melt below Ash. Ash opened his eyes and realized what he was doing. When the cold structure began to break apart, he yelped and jumped into the cave. Ashton continued to giggle, "Haha! That was awesome."_

 _"_ _How was that awesome?" Ash asked incredulously._

 _"_ _It's funny you repeated the same mistake the first time you did it." Ashton continued to chuckle. Ash frowned. Ashton said with a more serious voice, "With a bit of practice, I think you can get that down again within the next few days… if we survive, of course."_

 _Ash nodded. His stomach suddenly began to growl. Ashton's stomach did the same. Ash asked with a bit of a laugh, "Ashton, did Aurora teach us a way to forage food?"_

 _"_ _I know a few ways… but if we are to do that, we're gonna need to leave this cave and move." Ashton replied. Ashton gestured his balance to follow him. Ash complied and the two continued to traverse the cave._

* * *

 _After a couple of hours of traversing different caves, they finally left what seemed to be a never-ending labyrinth into a dense forest. Ashton had a toothless grin on his face, stretched his arms out and placed them behind his head. He hummed a little melody to himself and strolled along the forest path. Ash observed how comfortable his counterbalance was in nature and wondered how often he was outside when he was younger. Ashton continued forward. Ash kept pace with his red eyed self._

 _Ash and Ashton continued their trek through the primordial tree, but stopped when Ashton noticed something. Ash asked, "What is it?"_

 _"_ _Check this out." Ashton gasped._

 _Ash also gasped at what he saw. He didn't realize it, but they had traveled from the base of the tree to the tree's 'leaves'. They were so high up that Ash's head began to feel dizzy. Even Ashton looked slightly woozy. They both were in awe at how much they managed to climb and even more in awe at how beautiful the sun was while setting. Even though he never really paid attention to the smaller things while traveling, after walking along the same structure for several hours, it made them appreciate the sun more._

 _"_ _Amazing, huh? Ruru often alluded to this tree when we were smaller. I didn't really understand it until you visited this place three years ago. She said how our ancestors used to live here and that's where Ketchums' get their sense of adventure from. Maybe from Mew herself." Ashton chuckled._

 _"_ _That makes sense, considering we are the humans closest to Mew. You think that's where Aurora is headed?" Ash asked. Ashton nodded._

 _"_ _Probably… though I think you will need to follow her once you reach Kanto…" Ashton's voice tapered off slightly and he almost caught himself. He cursed under his breath and covered his mouth. Ash looked at his counterbalance suspiciously._

 _"_ _Why…?" Ash asked in a suspicious tone._

 _Ashton looked down for a few moments, then shook his head. "You'll understand once you get your memory back."_

 _"_ _You and Aurora keep telling me that. What won't I understand?" Ash could feel himself getting annoyed. Ashton growled, grabbed Ash by the shirt, and knocked him against a tree. Ash's feet dangled in the air. Ashton's eyes glowed slightly and his eyes were narrowed. Ash glared back at him. He struggled to force Ashton to let go, but the counterbalance's grip was solid._

 _"_ _You ever wonder why Ruru would be so adamant about telling about your past, but would easily answer any other question you have?" Ashton glowered at him. Ash didn't know what to say, so he made a small shake of his head. Ashton's eyes seemingly glowed as he continued, "It's not what you won't understand. It's what you would_ accept _."_

 _"_ _What won't I accept?" Ash answered. Ashton's arm shook as he released his hold on his balance. He then started to walk away from Ash. Ash, quickly becoming irritated, decided to follow him. Ash blurted, "Hey, can you at least answer me?"_

 _"_ _If I answer you, do you promise not to ask again?" Ashton growled in a low voice. His fists were slightly trembling._

 _"_ _I…" Ash grumbled._

 _"_ _Ash." Ashton hissed._

 _"_ _Er… fine." Ash snorted._

 _"_ _Good." Ashton snorted. Ash stayed silent and made no movement. "Ruru has always been one to think about someone else before thinking about herself. You think Ruru doesn't want to tell you anything? I see in her face every time I look at her… she's holding back everything."_

 _Ashton continued and shifted uncomfortably, "I'm reluctant to tell you because I felt empty after you lost your memory. If I felt empty losing Ruru, I know you're going to feel empty remembering Ruru. You're gonna re-remember all the pain… and being unable to save her…"_

 _Ashton had angry tears in his eyes and stared at a specific point of a tree. His body began to crackle with electricity and Ash grew increasingly alarmed. He said with a bit of a whisper and seemed eerily child-like, "If we had been a little bigger, we could have saved her. We could have fought them better… and beat them. We… we… would have still been together… and… and… explored more places…"_

 _"_ _Ashton?" Ash was getting worried for his red-eyed counterpart._

 _"_ _Ruru…" Tears started to drop on the ground and he was shuddering even more._

 _"_ _Ashton, are you-" Ash asked, but stopped when Ashton collapsed on the ground. Ash, alarmed by this sudden change, tried to help him up, but Ashton was too wrapped up in his emotions to respond. At this point, he couldn't control his tears and let them fall freely. He slammed on the ground and every time he made contact, he made a minor earthquake. Ash involuntarily jumped up each time Ashton hit the ground and quickly tried to make him stop._

 _"_ _Ruru, I'm so sorry!" Ashton wailed._

 _"_ _Ashton, calm down! Mew is going to find us!" Ash tried to get Ashton from the ground, but he had to endure an intense jolt of pain. Ash braved through it and lifted Ashton back on his two feet. He still seemed transfixed._

 _"_ _I... I…I'm… so… sorry... Mom…" Ashton said in such a hoarse voice that Ash couldn't decipher what he said. He assumed it was some pained babble. Ashton inwardly slapped himself for the slip-up, but was thankful Ash didn't hear him. He wanted Ash to enjoy his life under an ignorant veil, but still had thousands of thoughts running through his mind. He seemed trapped in his own mind. Ashton was brought out of his bubble when Ash gave him a large bear hug and squeezed as tightly as he could._

 _Ashton's ruddy eyes broadened when he felt this foreign contact. He didn't know what to think of it and chose to stand there. Ash continued to firmly embrace him. He was surprised that Ashton didn't push him away._

 _"_ _Ashton, snap out of it. What's done is done." Ash said to him in a small voice in his ear. Ash could feel Ashton's head nodding. He continued, "All we could do is try to fix what happened."_

 _"_ _You're… right." Ashton fully acknowledged his words and broke the embrace. He said in a tired voice, "Sorry. Whenever you ask about the past, I get reminded of that… unfortunate event… and I'm sure Ruru does, too. It hurts every time. Please… stop asking. Once you find out, you'll be glad you didn't remember."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Ashton. I didn't mean to make you feel this way. I'll be patient." Ash replied. Ashton seemed relieved._

 _"_ _Thanks. One more thing, though…" Ashton suddenly elbowed Ash in the stomach and flipped him over his head. Ash landed on the ground with a grunt and groaned at the pain in his stomach. Ashton seemed slightly remorseful when he said, "Don't_ ever _hug me again. That was super weird... but I do appreciate the sentiment."_

 _"_ _Ack…. N-noted, you red-eyed jerk." Ash heaved. Ashton smiled and helped him up. Ashton wrapped his arm around Ash's shoulder and assisted his walking._

 _"_ _I was afraid I was putting off my 'countering and being annoying to my balance' duties. I'm glad we have some normalcy again." Ashton made a toothless grin. Even though he was annoyed, Ash couldn't hide a smile himself. He appreciated Ashton's efforts to help him with walking, though._

 _As they continued to walk, they noticed several bird and bug Pokémon's nests in the canopies of the trees. Ashton's face lit up as he pointed to them, "We're getting closer to food."_

 _"_ _How can you tell?" Ash blinked his eyes at Ashton's sudden enthusiasm._

 _"_ _Any living thing will live near a food and water source. I can imagine that Mew made this tree identical to the real one, so we can use that to our advantage. Ruru used to sing a melody that made Pokémon come packing to her to assist us, similar to a Pokémon Ranger using a styler." Ashton explained._

 _"_ _Like during the League match." Ash realized._

 _"_ _Exactly. I'm not sure if I remember the tune, but I'll try to copy it." Ashton said._

 _Ashton felt a little self-conscious with Ash watching him and sweat-dropped anxiously. It felt odd to be nervous about anything, let alone because of Ash. Ash and his reassuring smile made it even more awkward, even though Ashton knew he was trying to be supportive. He blotted out the other raven haired teen and focused on the environment around him._

 _Ashton deep a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to hum. His voice began to caress the breeze with its baritone pitch. The once silent tree was graced with Ashton's voice and the leaves seemed to shudder with every note, high or low. A myriad of Pokémon peeped out from their hiding places, curious about the wondrous tune. Some Pokémon were perched on trees, some came out from the ground, while others just came running to Ashton._

 _Ashton began to lose himself to the sound of his voice. He subconsciously released a soothing wave of energy to the environment. More Pokémon tumbled in to listen. Ash blinked his eyes when he observed Ashton had made a bit of an audience for himself. They were crowded with several Pokémon, both large and small, wanting to listen to the raven haired guardian. Ash beamed heavily at his counterbalance._

 _As Ashton continued, Ash knew he recognized the song. It sounded exactly like Meloetta's Relic Song, except he wasn't repeating Meloetta's name over and over. It sounded like he was singing a translated version. Ash heard Ashton warble the full version:_

Over to the sun and the beyond

The wind

Caresses to the sound of my call…

Over to the sun and the beyond

The trees

There's a ruffling light of faith…

Rejoice! Rejoice!

Please hear all my pleas

Please aid all of us…

Rejoice! Rejoice!

Fortuitous change

Determination!

Rejoice! Rejoice!

The sound of your hope

Fills me with passion!

Rejoice! Rejoice!

Through all of your aid…

The battle is won

The battle is won…

 _Ash felt an obligation to supplement Ashton. Although he hadn't heard the lyrics in a long time, it felt like he had never forgotten it. When Ashton began to sing the song a second time, he instantly chimed in with his own voice. Ashton opened his eyes with surprise and the Pokémon seemed to chirped even more with happiness. Ashton proceeded to smirk and went along with it. Their aura attracted a hoard of Pokémon._

 _Ash's slightly higher voice combined well with Ashton. His more tenor-esque voice brought out the deeper undertones of the simple melody. High and low, yin and yang, both sides worked together to be one and all the Pokémon felt it. When they finished the song a second time, they were applauded by the forest Pokémon. Both Ash and Ashton made a small bow and smiled. They all nodded their heads to the sound of both Ash's, but their eyes were slightly cloudy._

 ** _"_** ** _(What shall we do for you, masters?)"_** _A lone Pidgeotto spoke up for the entire ensemble. Ash and Ashton both blinked their eyes in surprise, then sweatdropped. All of the Pokémon seemed hypnotized thoroughly._

 _"_ _Uh… we aren't your masters. Can you help us find food, though?" Ash asked._

 ** _"_** ** _(Aye aye!)"_** _The Pidgeotto chirped. The Pokémon flew high in the air and regarded all the Pokémon._ _ **"(You heard the man! Find food for the humans!)"**_

 ** _"_** ** _(Yes ma'am!)"_** _All of them scrambled from their spots to please their temporary masters. Both Ashes sighed._

 _"_ _Wow. That was potent." Ash blinked his eyes and scratched his head._

 _"_ _Yep."_

 _"_ _Think we overdid it?"_

 _"_ _Yep."_

 _"_ _Never sing that song together again, especially in our aura allegiance?"_

 _"_ _Oh yeah."_

 _"_ _I didn't know you could sing, by the way," Ash noted with a sideways smile. Ashton bashfully laughed._

 _"_ _I didn't know you could harmonize, Ash. I can't believe you remember the lyrics." Ashton noted with broadened eyes. Ash couldn't believe it himself, but he had done what his heart told him… and that opened himself a bit more to his past self. He wondered the longer he would be in this dream-like Tree of Beginning, the more he would remember about himself. He wasn't sure if that was Mew's intention. Heck, he wasn't sure of Mew's intention at all other than to test him._

 _Ashton sat down and looked up at the dimming sky. "Mew most likely knows where we are now… but strangely, I'm alright with this. Think we could try this on her? There are so many possibilities with…"_

 _"_ _Ashton…" Ash growled in a warning tone. Ashton sighed._

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't control Pokémon and blah, blah, blah. It is against our responsibility and blah, blah, blah." Ashton shrugged. "Aren't you just a little curious it could work?"_

 _"_ _No. Pokémon isn't tools," Ash said flatly._

 _"_ _I'll back off that idea, then. However, we can ask these Pokémon to help us prepare for the rest of the week. Of course not constantly, as I agree that is morally wrong." Ashton argued. Ash raised an eyebrow doubtfully. Ashton sighed, "I would never want to see a Pokémon lose itself, but I am thinking about this strategically."_

 _Ash thought about what Ashton said, but still looked somewhat disgusted. He didn't like seeing the blank look in the Pokémon's eyes. However, he really couldn't argue with Ashton. He didn't know too much on how to survive without any supplies. Ashton only knew some things with his limited time with Aurora. Ash decided to trust his counterbalance's judgment. He grumbled to himself and made a slight nod. Ashton perked up at his balance's change and made a nod himself._

 _"_ _If we do need any Pokémon's help… and only when we truly need it, that's when we could sing again." Ashton made a reassuring smile. Ash grunted with acknowledgment._

 _It was at this time that the Pokémon were beginning to come back with several herbs, spices, and berries. They made a small pile that slowly grew as time went on. Ash and Ashton were both amazed at how determined the Pokémon was to please them, but had to remind them that they weren't their masters. The forest dwellers paid no heed to their words, though was still obedient. When the height of the berry pile grew to be around Ash's waist, that was when the Pokémon stopped._

 _The same Pidgeotto asked,_ _ **"(Do you need anything else, masters?)"**_

 _"_ _No, I don't think-" Ash started._

 _"_ _Can any bug and grass Pokémon help sew us something? Think you can make us each a backpack of some sort?" Ashton interrupted him and asked the crowd of Pokémon with an easy going smile. Several Caterpie, Weedle, and other bug Pokémon crawled in front of the pile and began to use their String Shot attack for a silk-like material. They noticed other Pokémon gathering up different leaves._

 _Ash and Ashton were amazed at the synergy all the Pokémon had. Smaller and younger Pokémon passed leaves to the larger and older Pokémon. They were surprised that they were working together so efficiently. Eventually, all the Pokémon managed to make to make two leafy backpacks for the boys. The Pokémon helped to place all the forged berries into the backpack. Both Ashes looked incredibly appreciative._

 _Seeing their job was done, the Pokémon dispersed into their hiding places. However, the Pidgeotto lingered longer than the others. Ash and Ashton began to walk off, but the bird Pokémon followed them. Ash and Ashton sensed this and stopped in their tracks. It seemed like she wanted to tell them something, but she was hesitating._

 ** _"_** ** _(Oh, if you need any water, just continue north. Is there anything else you need, masters?)"_** _The bird asked._

 _"_ _Thanks, but please stop calling us 'master'." Ash requested gently._

 ** _"_** ** _(Whatever you say, Master… Ash.)"_** _The Pokémon perched herself on Ash's shoulder with a smile._

 _"_ _Ugh. Never mind." Ash groaned. Then, his face grew suspicious. How did she know his name? He took a closer look at the bird. He knew this Pokémon. Ash pointed out. "You look awfully familiar, Pidgeotto. Can it be-"_

 ** _"_** ** _(Yep. You've seen me longer in this form. I have eternal loyalty to you… in any form, subconscious or otherwise.)"_** _The Pidgeotto flew off of Ash's shoulder and changed to be slightly larger with a longer blond plumage along her head. She winked at Ash and Ashton. Ash had widened teary eyes and hugged the bird almost instantly. The memories of his first bird Pokémon came flooding back and he couldn't hold it in. Although she was surprised, she snuggled against him. Then, she disappeared, but not before saying,_ _ **"(Glad to see you again, Ash, even if this is a dream.)"**_

 _Ash and Ashton had no words. Just a warm fuzzy feeling. Then, a wave of despair. Ashton murmured, "You…"_

 _"…_ _Should definitely visit Pidgeot when we get to Viridian Forest." Ash finished his statement for him. Ashton was surprised, but nodded. Ash acknowledged this and frowned, "Yeah. I feel like a jerk. It's been… what? Six years? I haven't visited her once, thinking so much about my journey."_

 _"_ _Yeah. I wonder how she's doing. Is she protecting her original flock, or did she fly to another one? Why would Pidgeot be at the Tree of Beginning, though?" Ashton pondered. Ash shrugged his shoulders._

 ** _"_** ** _That's your mind calling out to forgotten bonds. The Tree of Beginning can also be called the Tree of Remembrance, you know."_** _A third voice entered herself into the conversation. A Larvitar head suddenly popped up from the ground. The green Pokémon crawled out of her hole and regarded the two Ketchums with a murderous grin. Ash and Ashton were prepared to bolt, but the Larvitar called out,_ _ **"Can you begin to pay attention to the little details? It's already beginning to work, but we'll need to delve deeper into your mind. Take a close look at me. Before you run, do I remind you of any Pokémon in particular?"**_

 _Ash and Ashton relaxed slightly, but still kept their guard up. Mew made no signs of attacking. Both Ashes looked at the transformed Pokémon more closely. Mew had a point; she did look like a very familiar Larvitar. Then it hit Ash like an arrow was shot into his heart._

 _"_ _You exactly like the Larvitar I raised from an egg. Why…?" Ash realized. Mew smiled and nodded._

 ** _"_** ** _Exactly. Why would I transform into his shape, you may be wondering? It has something to do with how close you are to him."_** _Mew asked._

 _"_ _How is Larvitar close to me? I may like the little guy, but I only stayed with him for a few weeks back in Johto." Ash recalled. Ashton watched Mew closely and seemed to be in deep thought. Mew sighed in sadness._

 ** _"_** ** _How unfortunate. Your rational mind rules over your heart. Perhaps as the days go on, you'll figure out what I want you to figure out. For now, brace yourself for impact._** _"_ _Mew's body shifted slightly. Ashton caught on to the change and quickly pushed Ash out of the way. In the same moment Ashton pushed Ash, Mew's head glowed a steely gray and barely missed them. Ashton growled at the transformed Pokémon. Ash thanked his counterbalance under his breath. Mew prepared the same attack and looked at the two of them with a wicked grin._

 ** _"_** ** _Heh. Dance for me, boys."_** _Mew chuckled._

 _She hurled herself to attack both Ashes repeatedly. Ash leaped out of the way multiple times. So did Ashton. Eventually, the red eyed guardian got sick of just dodging. When Mew went in for another Iron Head, Ashton intercepted the attack with his hands. Ashton was pushed back slightly by the force, but had a firm grip on Mew. Mew was surprised at his sheer strength and struggled to force Ashton to let go. Ashton narrowed his eyes._

 _"W_ _e'll dance for you, all right." Ashton turned around and around and around. Mew had a feeling what he was about to do and hardened her eyes. She didn't even scream when Ashton hurled her away with all of his might. Mew fell to a lower portion of the tree and landed with a large thud. Ash immediately got frightened for Mew and would have checked if she was alright if it wasn't for Ashton grabbing his arm. Ash growled in irritation and snatched his arm away._

 _"_ _Ashton!" Ash punched him on his arm. Ashton groaned at the hit and rubbed his arm._

 _"_ _What?" He looked at his balance incredulously. Ash frowned and gave him a stinky look. Ashton defended himself, "She was going to kill us. Would you rather find out what other moves a Larvitar… or possibly a Tyranitar can learn?"_

 _"_ _What if she's hurt? Or worse?" Ash grew fretful for the transformed Pokémon. He then grew alarmed when he heard a mighty roar that ruffled the leaves in the trees. A beam radiating with enormous power was shot into the sky. The message was clear as the now darkened sky:_ Game on, boy _._

 _"_ _There's your answer, partner," Ashton replied snidely. Ash didn't know what to think of the situation._

 _"_ _You're… unnervingly cold for someone that just threw a Pokémon off a cliff." Ash pointed out with a shiver down his spine. Ashton shrugged his shoulders._

 _"_ _And you're annoyingly concerned about a transforming pink demon who wants to kill us. I'm only like this if someone threatens me. We need to continue moving." Ashton began to walk off with his backpack in hand. Ash peered over toward the direction Ashton threw Mew, then walked with him._

 _"_ _You... are something else, Ashton," Ash grumbled under his breath._

 _They continued to trek until the moon completely illuminated the sky. Ashton suggested they should rest for the night to which Ash accepted. They both were feeling thirsty, but they were glad that Pidgeot told them the location of some water. Ashton and Ash both quickly climbed up the tallest tree they could find. Then, they decided the best course of action was to alternate between each other to keep watch all night. Ashton took the first shift. However, as the night progressed, he decided not to bother Ash._

 _All night, he looked up at the stars, reflecting on what happened in the past week and about Ash himself. He looked at the sleeping Ash, smiling. He mumbled to the boy, "When you find out everything… I hope you'll accept Ruru our real mom. Maybe we can finally get back to being a real family. That's the one hope I've always had…"_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It definitely revealed some interesting things...**

 **Small note for anyone who cares: Since Ash's trial chapters are technically one large chapter, there will only be the one quote you saw at the beginning of the chapter. With that, I hope you guys each have a wonderful day and happy reading~**

 **Next Chapter: Tree of Remembrance: Day 2**


	24. Tree of Remembrance: Day 2

**A/N: Hey guys. SPG123 here. Welcome to the second part of Ash's trial. Which Pokemon is Mew going to transform into today? Let's find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own this story and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

Day 2…

 _Neither Ketchum slept well last night. Although Ashton was more accustomed to being in trees, neither of them were used to sleeping on a branch without a sleeping bag. As a result, they both felt sluggish by the time morning came. When Ash woke up, it was morning and Ashton looked exhausted. The counterbalance made a flimsy smile, trying to let Ash know he was alright, but failed miserably. He looked ready to pass out._

 _Ash wasn't exactly sure what to do. He didn't want to stay in any one place for too long. He also didn't know what Mew would transform into today. Ash decided the best course of action was make Ashton more alert. He hoped a good dose of water would temporarily spur Ashton to keep moving. It would also be a good excuse to punish him for staying up past his shift. Ash wondered what he did to stay up all night._

 _Ash easily climbed down the tree. Ashton was nodding off on his branch. Ash groaned, then got an idea. He brought out his hands. A now alarmed Ashton was trapped within Ash's aura grip. He was able to move Ashton off of the tree, but immediately when Ashton's feet touched the ground, he couldn't maintain his steam. The outline immediately disappeared, but Ash was proud at his improvement. He felt like he'd gotten more flexible in a stretch._

 _Ashton flashed an approving smile, then fell asleep while standing. Ash rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _Ashton, wake up!" Ash huffed in annoyance. He tried shaking him, but the counterbalance wouldn't budge. When he shook him enough, Ashton tipped over to fall. Ash caught him just before he reached the ground, but immediately regretted his choice. Ash struggled to keep him up._

 _"_ _Zzz… Ruru… five more minutes…." Ashton said in his sleep. Ash sighed._

 _"_ _Ugh… I didn't know you were so heavy. I feel like I'm lugging a Snorlax." Ash complained under his breath. With slow, heavy steps, Ash walked north of his location toward the water source. Internally, he wanted to whack Ashton on his head, but decided to let him sleep for now._

 _It wasn't easy, but Ash managed to arrive at a pristine lake. It made Ash's eyes sparkle with admiration with how pretty the water was. He put down both of their leafy bags by the nearby trees to prevent them from being undone. Then, with all his strength, he threw Ashton as far into the lake as possible. At first, nothing happened. Then, bubbles appeared. A very annoyed Ashton swam to the surface of the body of water with a frown._

 _"_ _What the hell, man?!" Ashton's normally spiky hair straightened enough to reach behind his shoulders. His red eyes were glowing in anger and the water bubbled all around him. Ash couldn't stifle a laugh. Ashton got even more steamed._

 _Ash smiled and called out, "You shouldn't have stayed up all night. That's what you get for overextending yourself."_

 _Ashton was so annoyed that he didn't know what he was feeling. All he knew was he wanted Ash to feel his wrath. His body became immersed with a dark blue aura and he raised his hand. Ash's face quickly changed to one of horror. As Ashton raised his hand, a large whip of water rose from right behind him. Ash stepped back, wide-eyed. With a yell, Ashton splashed water at Ash. In turn, the large whip of water whacked Ash and knocked him against a tree. Ash nearly lost his breath at the force of the attack._

 _The whip of water disappeared almost instantly and Ashton looked at his hand in awe. He didn't know he created the powerful torrent. Ashton got out of the water as quickly as he could and helped Ash up. Ash kept coughing, holding his chest. Ashton felt guilty. After a few moments, the pain began to subside. Ash's body began to glow blue as his aura aided with tending the injury. When he recovered his bearings, Ash was irate. He shoved Ashton into the water. Ashton came up again with a frown._

 _"_ _I didn't deserve that, you know." Ash snarled at his red eyed self. Ashton raised his hands in defense._

 _"_ _I didn't even know I can do that, Ash. I swear I just wanted to splash water on you." Ashton explained. He got out of the lake and tried to show Ash he didn't know what he was doing._

 _Ash's anger soon began to taper off. Ash nodded slightly, but still was somewhat annoyed. They both began to look at the calm lake. They looked at each other with an understanding look. They both brought out their hands. The water responded to their call and began to rise. However, their hold on the water was unstable and it immediately dropped back down. Both of them looked exhausted, though they were excited._

 _"_ _Ashton, did we used to do this with Aurora?" Ash asked curiously._

 _"_ _No. However, she always used to say how guardians are part Pokémon and depending on who our partners will be, we would be more proficient in certain typings. I never really paid attention whenever she said things like this because the future always felt so far away." Ashton replied while trying to lift up more water. Ash stopped in his tracks. The water immediately dropped down as Ashton gave his full attention to his balance._

 _"_ _Wait…" The gears in Ash's head began to turn as he widened his eyes. Ashton looked slightly confused._

 _"_ _Got any ideas, Ash?" Ashton asked._

 _"_ _Yes. Mew may be showing us who our guardian partners might be. We're going to have a water type! Imagine Squirtle, Buizel or even Greninja as a partner!" Ash was getting giddy with excitement._

 _"_ _I'm not sure about that. I would think we would have caught them all by now. I mean, look at Larivitar. You never caught him." Ashton pointed out._

 _"_ _Ashton, I don't think that will matter. Mom used to say if something leaves, but is truly meant to be by you, it will always come back. She always said this about Dad." Ash argued. Ashton suddenly looked angry. He clenched his fists tightly._

 _"_ _Ruru… used to say that as well." Ashton said in a strained voice. He clenched his fists. The water near them began to steam slightly. Ash wondered what he said wrong. Ashton quickly gathered his thoughts and the water stopped bubbling. Ash was tempted to ask Ashton what upset him, but decided maybe now wouldn't be the best time to ask. Ashton grunted, "I agree with you. Maybe we should see what Mew transform into for the next few days. If she transforms into Pikachu, that pretty much confirms your idea to be right."_

 _Suddenly, a couple of canteens appeared at their feet. Puzzled, their guard immediately rose. They stepped away from the seemingly safe items. Then, a small green bud appeared right in front of them. Neither Ash knew what to expect._

 ** _"_** ** _You know, I like your boldness a lot. Throwing me off of a cliff? I should be angry, but I'm only mildly annoyed at Ashton. Things like that always remind me that you Ketchums aren't as predictable as I think you are."_** _A feminine voice purred from all around them._

 _"_ _Mew… show yourself!" They both demanded. Their response was laughter._

 ** _"_** ** _Why, I've already shown myself if you look closely. Look at what I've given you. Devices to carry water in. You really can't carry water too well in your backpacks, after all."_** _Mew noted. Ash and Ashton looked around, but they couldn't see anything._

 _"_ _What's your angle?" Ashton asked, suspicious._

 ** _"_** ** _There is none. I can acknowledge that you don't have as much survival experience as your ancestors, so I'm being nice… only for the first two days. After today, I will treat you no differently, so be prepared when my… tough love… side comes out."_** _Mew laughed gruffly._

 _"_ _Oh, well, thank you, Mew." Ash said in appreciation. He heard an amused giggle._

 ** _"_** ** _No problem, my boy. I haven't really been acting like your benefactor lately, so doing something like this feels good. I want you to succeed."_** _Mew happily said. Ash found himself smiling as well. Meanwhile, Ashton had his eyes narrowed._

 _"_ _I'm not buying the sudden change for a second." Ashton frowned._

 ** _"_** ** _Really now, Ashton?"_** _Mew questioned, slightly annoyed._

 _"_ _You plan to trap us in some way… I just know it!" Ashton said with certainty. Ash wasn't really sure Mew's intentions, but he didn't mind giving her a chance. Mew huffed slightly._

 ** _"_** ** _I have no intention to trap you. I would have done it already if that was the case. It doesn't surprise me that your balance is more trusting. That's what usually happens."_** _Mew sighed. Ashton crossed his arms._ _ **"You will trust me soon enough. For now, I think it's time we get back into the swing of things. I apologize for what I'm about to do, but this is a survival challenge. I can't be too nice to you."**_

 _Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Before either guardian could properly react, vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around both of their legs. Ash and Ashton yelled as they were yanked from the ground. The ground soon became their sky as they dangled in the air. Their hats fell on the ground. The bud that appeared earlier grew taller and developed a green dinosaur-like body. The Pokémon had large, amicable red eyes and darker green spots all over her body._

 _"_ _Bulbasaur?" They both said in surprise._

 ** _"_** ** _Yep. I take it he's one of your most reliable friends you've met on your travels."_** _Mew noted while looking at the two. They both nodded. She closed her eyes and seemed to be deep in thought. Then, she giggled._ _ **"Hmm… I'm really liking the disruptive moveset this Pokémon can get. I forgot grass Pokémon have so much utility. You have good taste."**_

 _"_ _So you are showing me who my guardian partners will be?" Ash said eagerly._

 _"_ _Really Ash? You're excited while she has us at her mercy?" Ashton said, annoyed._

 _"_ _I just can't help it! We're going to see Larvitar and Bulbasaur soon! I can't wait to find out more!" Ash said. Ashton face-palmed and sighed. Mew giggled once again._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. Good on you for figuring it out. I like your enthusiasm. You two complement each other well."_** _Mew noted. She looked at Ashton deviously._ _ **"Enjoy this dose of karma, boy."**_

 _Mew arched her back upward. Her large bud burst a slew of golden powder onto Ashton's face. Ashton coughed heavily at the sudden attack, then began to lose all feeling in his body. Both of their eyes widened when Mew threw Ashton into the lake with all of her strength. Ashton screamed as he was knocked head-first into the water. Afterward, she gently placed Ash down by the lakeshore. Without thinking, Ash jumped into the water to help his counterbalance._

 _Mew watched the dark amber eyed boy swim at an alarmingly fast pace… much faster than a regular human. Then, when he reached the spot where Ashton sunk down, he took a deep breath and dived down. Mew mused to herself,_ **"** **Interesting… his aura will react to his feelings and allow him to do things he normally shouldn't do in his current mind. I'm really liking the beginning stages of his guardian instincts returning. I need to uncover more of it. Ash Ketchum… I can't wait to see more from you."**

 _Mew looked at the two leafy backpacks and took out the berries Ash and Ashton forged with the assistance of the forest Pokémon. She looked back at the lake. Neither Ash nor Ashton came up from the water yet. As much as she wanted to destroy the berries just to make the challenge harder, she relented on those feelings. Mew thought about what Aurora said to her before her trial was started:_ "You know if you try anything to him that I don't approve… I don't mind defending him against you."

 _That was enough to deter her from making it harder. Mew knew she shouldn't push a Ketchum too far. Humans were free spirited, but somewhat easy to control. She never liked manipulating humans unless it was for good reason… like causing the spiritual conflict to strengthen both Ketchums involved. She sat down in slight sadness and looked at the glistening lake. Mew sighed at Ash receiving she perceived to be the 'baby' treatment. If it was Aurora, Gordo, or any other Ketchum, she would have been a lot nastier because she knew they could take it. Ash, however, didn't have as much exposure to Mew as his ancestors. She could acknowledge this and it made her more annoyed with Nyxcipher and the Zurui._

 _She saw an alternate future where Ash was never separated from his mother and Mew personally trained him just like any other Ketchum. It made her sad. Mew saw him with much stronger Pokémon and his aura growth wasn't as stagnated. So much potential was wasted on this version of Ash because of the separation. She hated it. It made her that much more determined to bring back out that potential._

 **"** **I have to be careful. Can't do anything too harsh to Ash… yet. Gotta wait until Aurora brings him to the tree. Then, the true training will begin."** _Mew had to remind herself. It was hard to do that when she saw so much potential. It made her want to scoop him up, teleport him to the tree, and keep him there against his will. Once again, she had to hold herself back. Mew didn't want Ash to be any more reluctant than he was now._

 _She perked up when she saw the lake bubble up. She saw Ash surface with his arm wrapped around Ashton. She returned all the berries into the backpacks. Mew then ran off into the forest, waiting to ambush them once again. She wished she could read and write in the human language, but that was one thing she never decided to try learning. Otherwise, she would have left them both a message._

 _"_ _Ash…" Ashton could barely say. He had been smart enough to hold his breath right before he landed in the water. Otherwise, they both knew Ashton would be unconscious. Never had he been so terrified before. Ash could feel him shaking._

 _"_ _Don't worry… I got you." Ash said as calmly as he could. He began to swim them both back to the shore without too much trouble. Ashton looked at his balance with appreciation._

 _"_ _Ash…" He coughed out some water. Ash glanced at him for a split second before focusing on land again. Ash frowned. He doubled his efforts to make it to shore._

 _"_ _Everything's gonna be OK. I'll… make sure of it." Ash declared. His eyes began to glow blue. The water responded to his feelings. The current of the water shifted to aid him. His speed suddenly increased dramatically. With a determined yelled, Ash swam himself and Ashton back to the shore. Ashton coughed out more water and quivered from the touching the ground._

 _In the back of his mind, he wondered where Mew ran off to, but he decided it wasn't that important. He quickly splattered out all the berries from both of the leafy backpacks. He immediately looked at the berries in confusion. He wished he had listened to Brock or Cilan about the different berry types._

 _"_ _Uh… Which berry do I use?" Ash asked his counterbalance, hoping he would have an answer._

 _"_ _Ugh… I… don't know. Try... anything…" Ashton coughed. His face had a bit of a blush to it due to being paralyzed and he couldn't open his eyes. That was the last answer Ash wanted to hear. He shook his head and sucked it up. He had no idea what he was doing, but he would do anything to help Ashton._

 _"_ _Um… how about this one?" Ash picked out a somewhat withered Rawst Berry with green leaves. He fed it to Ashton._

 _"_ _Ugh! Too bitter!" Ashton coughed it out immediately._

 _"_ _This one?" Ash fed him again. This time, he fed Ashton a small pink Pecha Berry._

 _"_ _Way too sweet!" Ashton complained._

 _"_ _Uh... This one?" Ash fed him an Aspear Berry. As soon as Ashton took a bite, he immediately regretted it. He yelled in pain upon trying to take a bite and spat it out._

 _"_ _Ow! Too sour and hard!" Ashton frowned._

 _"_ _Ashton, you are not making this easy…" Ash huffed with slight annoyance._

 _"_ _I can't help that I can't move!" Ashton roared at him. Ash raised his hands in a placating manner, even though Ashton could not see him._

 _"_ _Alright! Alright!" Ash said in an appeasing way. He began to search for more berries. Then, he found a Chesto Berry. "Er… Let's try this one!"_

 _"_ _So dry…." Ashton could feel his mouth drying out. Ash began to panic slightly. He searched the berry pile even more. The boy found a red berry with a very odd stem. It was a Cheri Berry. He wasn't sure it would work, but he didn't see too much else._

 _"_ _Um… this is the last kind I think can heal statuses. The others we have are Oran and Situs Berries. This has to work!" Ash said earnestly. At this point, Ashton wasn't sure if Ash would poison him before he actually helped him. He couldn't do anything about it and it made him annoyed. Ash fed the Cheri Berry to his red eyed counterpart._

 _"_ _Hah! So… spicy! It burns…." Ashton coughed out._

 _His body sprang up from coughing from the spiciness. Ash was smiling at his counterbalance moving. Ashton immediately moved over to the lake to drink some water. The spiciness in his mouth eventually subsided. Ashton made a sigh of relief. It took him a few moments to realize that he had feeling in his body again. He thanked Ash under his breath and took a look at the different berries. Then, he started to smile himself. He began to put the berries into different piles._

 _Ash was curious about what he was doing. Ashton placed each individual type of berry in two separate piles. Then, he put half of each in Ash's bag and half of each in his bag._

 _"_ _Thanks for saving me, Ash. I'm not sure what would have happened to me if it wasn't for you." Ashton said with deep gratitude._

 _"_ _No problem, man." Ash grinned._

 _Ashton shivered and crossed his arms. He noticed that Mew was no longer here. He wondered where she went. Ashton commented, "I… have a feeling she's only shown us a glimpse of what she can do. She's… not trying too hard to kill us. Otherwise, she would have paralyzed you and thrown you in the water with me."_

 _"_ _I feel the same way. I do wonder where she ran off to." Ash said with a thoughtful expression._

* * *

 _They said nothing else as they walked back inside the forest. For the rest of the morning and afternoon, both Ashes trekked along the forest floor, weary of their surroundings. Never in their lives had they been so fearful of where they walked. Ashton was especially on high alert._

 _Eventually, Ashton decided to stop walking in the middle of the forest. Ash was puzzled, but decided to stop with him. Ashton smiled and poked Ash. Ash winced when his hot finger touched his arm and immediately knew what he wanted to do._

 _"_ _We should try to keep practicing your control over your aura. This is also practice for me because Ruru said I spread my aura around too much. I really took her words to heart after she calmed me down." Ashton told him._

 _"_ _Aurora's had that much of an influence on you, huh?" Ash noted._

 _"_ _You have no idea, Ash." Ashton grinned. Then he added with a small blush. "I want her to be proud of me, if only a little bit."_

 _"_ _Wow. Mew was right. You really don't have too much confidence in yourself." Ash observed. Ashton turned away from him and sighed. Ash made a warming smile and put a hand on his shoulder. This prompted Ashton to look up again. "I could tell in how you defended everyone in Aru's attack that she was proud. Heck, Aru said so herself."_

 _"_ _No, she said that to_ you _. Remember, you were the one to force Aruru to let go of Serena." Ashton pointed out._

 _"_ _I saw what you did to Aru earlier and used it to my advantage. It was thanks to you I was even able to use the aura grip. In the end, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you followed your beliefs. Aru and Aurora saw the conviction from you. I can safely say they both are proud." Ash continued to smile. Ashton still looked a bit doubtful, but thankful._

 _"_ _Thank you, Ash," Ashton said in a small voice. His voice quickly got more serious. "We really should practice, though. I want us to learn how to have better control of our powers. Try heating up your skin again without burning the ground."_

 _Ash nodded. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He clenched his fists tightly and started to breathe deeply. His body became surrounded in a dark blue aura as his body began to heat up. Ashton could feel the heat emanating from his brown eyed counterpart. He smiled in approval._

 _"_ _Good. You're showing much better control than yesterday, but you're still making too much aura. Focus a bit more on heating up your body instead of using your aura." Ashton suggested. Ash nodded and took an even deeper breath. The aura around him began to die down. Ashton stepped a bit closer to his balance and see if his body was still hot. To his delight, it was burning hot. Ashton was beaming proudly at his balance._

 _"_ _Woah." Ashton suddenly gasped and widened his eyes. Ash was confused by this._

 _"_ _What's wrong, Ashton?" Ash asked in concern_

 _"_ _N-nothing's wrong. Just… had a bit of a deja vu moment." Ashton admitted._

 _"_ _How so?" Ash pressed a bit further._

 _"_ _The things I said just now is exactly what Ruru said to you when you were four learning this. You even perfected the technique in the same way. I guess I got a bit of a chill when I realized this." Ashton rubbed behind his head. Ash made a small smile to Ashton._

 _He commented with a small smile. "It seems you really are playing the part of a teacher, dude."_

 _"_ _Heh. I guess so." Ashton replied._

 _"_ _Ashton, is there anything else Aurora was able to teach us before we got separated."_

 _"_ _Ruru didn't really teach me too much about aura, but she did teach me hand to hand combat." Ashton immediately responded with excitement. Ash raised an eyebrow in intrigue. Ashton continued, "She always told us to keep our physical body in top shape so the process of learning aura would be easier. Ever since we were two, Ruru showed us several techniques to help defend ourselves. When we were seven trying to get away from the Zurui, you helped to take down two psychics using what you learned."_

 _"_ _Really?" Ash widened his eyes in astonishment. Ashton nodded eagerly, but seemed a bit uncomfortable thinking about his encounter with the Zurui. He decided to stay focused on the positive, but he still had to repress a wave a sadness._

 _"_ _Yep. You took advantages of the vulnerable spots of their bodies. For example, you hit one of them in their solar plexus." Ashton explained._

 _"_ _Solar plexus?" Ash seemed confused and asked his counterbalance what that was._

 _"_ _The solar plexus is a series of nerves located on your abdomen just below your diaphragm and behind your stomach," Ashton told him, moving his hand to be right at Ash's solar plexus. When Ashton applied a little bit of pressure, Ash increasingly felt a tight feeling in his chest. Ashton continued, "If you hit here, you can knock the wind out of someone. It's useful as an escape tool as well as a way to mount an offense."_

 _Ash listened intently. He didn't know why he was so intrigued, but he was bemused about one thing. "Ashton, how come you remember this so well? I mean, we were seven when we separated from Aurora, so it's a bit odd that you remember everything so specifically."_

 _Ashton sighed morosely. He laughed bitterly, "Ash… I had nothing to do in your mind for nine years. To keep myself sane, I focused on the good times I had with Ruru and you. I kept replaying the scenarios in my head. It was all that I had left before I could fade. I often hung on by a shred of my consciousness…"_

 _Ash slumped his shoulders and he immediately regretted his question. "Ashton, I…"_

 _"_ _Don't worry about me, Ash. What's important is that we've reunited with Ruru and we have a pretty decent relationship again. We can only move forward from here." Ashton said. Ash agreed._

 _For the rest of the day, Ashton decided to show Ash all the vulnerable points of the body Aurora showed him. Ash was in awe at how much Ashton knew because that meant Aurora showed him so much. Ashton explained how Aurora practiced with him. He told him how Aurora often made a goal a game to allow him to work harder toward reaching it. Ash seemed eager to learn more so Ashton humored him._

 _Ashton also told him how to immobilize his opponent without using his aura. He explained how to flip someone and leave them pinned. He would have actually showed his brown eyed counterpart these techniques, but he didn't want to hurt him. However, Ashton was willing to let Ash try some of the techniques on him. They decided to spar for several hours._

 _At first, Ash struggled to land any hits on Ashton, but as the day went on, Ash started to land some hits on Ashton. He still wasn't able to properly immobilize Ashton or fight on par with him, but he was able to strike at Ashton's pressure points more. Ashton was smiling in approval by nightfall. Soon, the duo fell asleep in a couple of trees. They had completely forgotten about the transforming pixie hunting them down because they had been so engrossed in their training. Unbeknownst to the two Ashes, a grass and poison type Pokémon watched the two the entire time with a large smile from on top of a tree._

 _By nightfall, Mew had considered surprise attacking the duo again, but decided to wait until tomorrow so she could transform into one of Ash's more powerful Pokémon. Still, she found that she couldn't bring herself to interrupt them. She never really watched how humans trained each other, so she thought of this as a bit of a learning experience._

 **"** **Interesting. Humans are always so interesting to watch. Still, thanks to Ashton, my job of helping Ash is getting easier. I want him to try to use what he learned today against me tomorrow. I know exactly who to transform into tomorrow. This is going to be fun…"** _Mew mused in her thoughts. She cackled darkly as she jumped off the tree and ran off._

* * *

 **A/N: Counterbalances being opposite to their balance doesn't always have to be all violent. Hoped you enjoyed the character development from everyone involved.**

 **As stated previously, I will continue updates monthly until I get used to college. It's prelim season and it's making me terrified... not that you guys need to know that. I'll see you next month with the third part!**

 **Next Chapter: Tree of Remembrance: Day 3**


	25. Tree of Remembrance: Day 3

**A/N: Hello everyone. I do apologize for the lack of updates. Because my computer is getting old, every time I typed a couple thousand words, all of it was deleted, causing me to become demoralized. Combined with college, it was hard to work on this. However, I did manage to finish the third part. It's slightly long compared to the first two parts, so I hope you don't mind :)**

 **Please enjoy Ash's third day in the Tree of Beginning. I wonder what will happen...**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, but this story is.**

* * *

Day 3

 _Ash was still dreaming about the practice he had with Ashton. He was so engrossed in his dream that he was performing some of the techniques in his sleep. Ashton had woken up earlier than his balance and he had to resist the urge to chuckle watching Ash fidget like that. He jumped off his tree and took a stretch. He was still thinking about how easily Mew crippled him yesterday. Ashton was surprised he didn't see her again yesterday and was dreading what she had in store for them today._

 _Ashton's eyes glowed red with slight anger. He hated feeling helpless and yet… Mew easily did it. He was determined not to be dead weight. He was determined to protect his balance the best way he could. Ashton curled his fist with strengthened resolve. He promised himself that he would let nothing happen to Ash or Aurora._

 _While Ash snoozed along, Ashton decided to forage for more berries on his own. He knew there was a real chance that Ash would wake up while he was gone, but he wanted to see if Ash could sense him and find him. With a small smile, he walked away from the sleeping Ash._

 _Several minutes later, Ash woke up with a yawn. His vision was a bit hazy at first. He lazily waved, "Good morning, Ashton…"_

 _He was slightly confused when his counterbalance didn't respond. Ash rubbed his eyes and noticed that Ashton was gone. His thoughts immediately strayed toward Mew having something to do with his disappearance. Although he was concerned, he was oddly calm. He didn't know where this calmness came from either. Maybe it was because he knew Ashton could be fine on his own. Maybe it was also because he couldn't sense Ashton in danger._

 _He got off the tree and placed one hand on the ground. The brown eyed boy didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he knew he had seen Sir Aaron's Lucario do this before. Since he was distantly related to Aaron, he had a feeling he could try to find Ashton the same way Lucario was able to find Pikachu. His body began to glow a dark blue and his eyes began to also glow blue. Ash felt like he knew every inch of the tree. He felt like he knew it so well that he had the map of the entire Tree of Beginning in his mind. He knew where Ashton was and he also knew where Mew was._

 _It surprised him to sense that Mew was nowhere near Ashton. In fact, she was far from both of them and a bit closer to the lake from yesterday. Ashton himself wasn't too far away from him. He was surprised to see that he was able to sense his environment this well. He hadn't felt this alert since he performed the aura allegiance with Ashton the first time._

"Maybe the training from yesterday helped me become more in tune with my aura. I'm not really sure. For now, I should find Ashton." _Ash decided to himself. The raven haired boy began to walk to where Ashton was. The more he walked, the more he noticed several berry trees. He could see the tops of the trees rustling. The boy immediately knew the cause, but was wondering why he couldn't see Ashton._

 _His question was answered when Ashton suddenly fell from a tree and landed on the forest floor with a thud. He seemed a bit tired, but determined. The strange thing was Ashton had appeared from thin air as he was falling. As soon as Ashton got up, he noticed his balance watching him._

 _"_ _Heh. I knew you'd be able to sense me. Good on you Ash." Ashton complemented._

 _"_ _Where did you come from?" Ash asked._

 _At first, Ashton was slightly confused by the question, but realized what his counterpart meant. "I was trying to see if I could do what Aruru did against us in her rampage. Do you think we can disappear at will like Ruru and Aruru can?"_

 _"_ _I don't think I'm ready that try something like that. After all, you seem a bit exhausted and you know more about aura than I do. How long have you been trying?" Ash inquired further._

 _"_ _For several minutes now. I think my exhaustion comes from the fact that my endurance isn't the best. I feel so close to transforming into aura completely, but I feel like I'm missing something." Ashton sighed sadly._

 _"_ _Missing what?"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure. I'm almost tempted to seek out Mew to ask her, but she wants to kill us at the moment." Ashton shivered. He decided to go in his leafy backpack and take out a few Oran and Sitrus Berries. Then, he ate them. Instantly, he felt revitalized._

 _"_ _Mew is currently at the lake, waiting for us," Ash told him. Ashton seemed surprised at how certain he was._

 _"_ _Really? I didn't expect you to sense Mew, too." Ashton said._

 _Ash looked down and frowned. Ashton wondered what was with the sudden change in emotion. Ash continued, "Yeah. With my newfound sensing ability, I know what Pokémon she transformed into because I can sense a combination of her aura and another Pokémon of ours. Can't you sense it?"_

 _"_ _No. Hmm... it seems you've_ inherited _Ruru's sensing ability…." Ashton said under his breath. He said it so low that Ash couldn't hear him._

 _"_ _What was that?" Ash asked him to speak louder. Ashton quickly scrambled to reword what he said._

 _"_ _Um…. I said you seem to sense just as well as Ruru. It's probably because you and Ruru are both very empathetic." Ashton explained. Ash nodded in understanding. Ashton put a finger on his chin and said, "If what you sense is accurate, that means she wants us to come to her since our water supply is gone. I have a feeling she was watching us yesterday and waiting until we ran out. Ash, do you know of any other places of fresh water here?"_

 _Ash closed his eyes and placed one hand on the ground. He hummed as his body became coated in blue aura. He took several moments analyzing all the areas in the Tree of Beginning and its water sources. The aura him vanished once he was done sensing. He sucked his teeth and hissed, "That lake is the only fresh water source. All other sources are cut off, are salty or are not found within this dream."_

 _"_ _Can't we conjure up fresh water? I mean, this is a dream." Ashton pointed out._

 _"_ _We can try," Ash replied._

 _Both Ash and Ashton closed their eyes and concentrated. The two tried to imagine drinkable water right in front of them. However, they both received a bit of a headache trying. They hissed in pain and wished for the torture to stop. They soon got their wish the minute they stopped trying to conjure water._

 **"** **I'm going have to break the rules slightly if you do the same. I won't sense you or intrude in your heads unless you try to conjure anything. Treat this as if this is real life, dears."** _Mew's voice echoed in their minds._

 _"_ _Gah! Did I just hear Mew?" Both Ash and Ashton exclaimed in surprise. They looked around and saw no signs on the mythical Pokémon. They got a bit of a spine down their backs._

 _Ashton was the first to properly recover, "Ash… you just heard…?"_

 _"_ _Mew? I… think so." Ash finished his question with a nod. He sighed, "I don't think we should try again if she's going to give us a mind-numbing headache."_

 _"_ _Agreed. Still, she's cutting off our options. We're going to have to meet her at the lake at some point." Ashton said with a bit of trepidation. The counterbalance thought a little bit before saying, "Think we can live off the berries' juice?"_

 _"_ _I think so, but eventually, Mew will pursue us even if we don't go to the lake. She's pretty fast and it will be nearly impossible to run." Ash said with unadorned certainty._

 _"_ _Ash… what Pokémon did she transform into?" Ashton asked._

 _"_ _I… I think she changed to be Greninja. I'm not sure. Her aura feels too similar to his." Ash said in a melancholy voice. "I don't want to be nearly killed by my own friends… and I don't want to fight them either. It… doesn't feel right."_

 _"_ _I feel the same way, dude. However, I am more willing to fight if need be. After all, I represent a little more of your harsher personality traits." Ashton put a hand on his shoulder. Ash smiled for a split moment before gaining a determined look._

 _"_ _Ashton… let's go." Ash said seriously._

 _"_ _Wh-what? Didn't you just say you don't want to fight…?" Ashton pointed out._

 _"_ _Yes. I know. However, I need to see if I'm right about one thing I've been wondering about. Only Mew can answer this, too." Ash said nothing else as he walked back to the lake. Ashton quickly followed suit, but he had a bit of a worried expression on his face. Ash was oddly very serious and this worried his red-eyed counterpart because of how jolly he was normally. He hoped he could go back to normal soon._

* * *

 _Ash and Ashton eventually found their way back to the pristine lake. It looked just as beautiful as it was yesterday, but for Ashton, it was a place of dread. They saw no signs of the transformed pixie anywhere. Ashton took a step closer toward the lake, but Ash put a hand in front of him and stopped him. Ashton was confused at first._

 _He argued, "Dude, Mew isn't here."_

 _"_ _She is… and she's hiding under water. She wants us to approach so she can drown us. Remember, she is a water type today." Ash warned with an urgent voice. Ashton still seemed a bit doubtful, but decided to concede to his balance._

 _"_ _I'll trust your word, Ash," Ashton said. Ash nodded and stared intently at the lake. His 'z' shaped marks started to glow slightly before returning to normal. Ashton didn't understand why he was so certain, but he knew how determined… and stubborn Ash could be. Still, Ashton was also impatient. He wanted something… anything to happen. After a few minutes of doing nothing, Ash decided to call out to the lake._

 _"_ _Mew! Come on out! We know your hiding under water as Greninja!"_

 _Suddenly, the lake began to bubble heavily. A dark figure jumped out of the water with a sharp gaze. Ashton gasped in surprise while Ash merely narrowed his eyes. The figure revealed itself to have a predominately dark blue body with a cream underside. It was bipedal with sharp pinkish-red eyes and webbed feet and limbs. She had a grin on her face._

 ** _"_** ** _Excellent job, Ash. Your sensing is on par with Aurora's if you knew I was in this form. I'm impressed you knew what I had planned."_** _Mew congratulated. Ash didn't seem amused at all._

 _"_ _Mew. I have a question for you."_

 ** _"_** ** _What is it, dear?"_**

 _"_ _Why…? Why are you trying to kill me with my own Pokémon? Don't you feel any sort of emotion doing something so… screwed up?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Emotion, huh? Well, I've been alive since before the beginning of time. I don't let my emotions get to me so easily… at least not anymore. I want you to learn to be more hardened… in case a situation happens where you need to make a harsh choice happens. You've been under a protective bubble for too long and I want to pop that bubble of yours."_**

 _"_ _My bubble? Even still, what you're doing isn't right."_

 ** _"_** ** _Come now, boy. Do I really look like I care about_** **your** ** _definition of right or wrong? I have the ability to decide what is right or wrong… not you. Humans have free will, but I sometimes wonder if they have a bit too much of it."_** _Mew sighed wistfully._

 _"…"_ _Ash couldn't properly respond of Mew's candidness. He merely stared at the ground._

 ** _"_** ** _You are different from most Ketchums in that you were not exposed to me from a young age. As such, you question my methods a bit more. I do care about you in my own way, but you are not used to my caring being shown in the form of a trial. All Ketchums eventually accept that although my ways may seem harsh, they are effective. I can commend your self-righteousness. Maybe I'm wrong for pitting you against your Aspects. I do have an open mind. However, it all comes back to this certain question: Do you trust me to teach you in my way?"_**

 ** _"_** _What about in_ our _way? You don't control us." Ash growled. He clenched his fists tight and a blue aura started to surround him. Ashton looked slightly nervous while Mew seemed a bit passive._

 ** _"_** ** _I may not control you, but I do guide and help you. Sometimes, humans do not wish for help because they don't think they need it. However, I can tell you two need more help than any other Ketchum I've trained yet. I will help you in the best way that I can… and have been doing that. You fail to appreciate all that I've done for you."_**

 _"_ _What have you done for us other than make our lives more complicated that it needs to be?!" Ash hissed at her and released a shockwave of power. Ashton looked a bit fretful for Ash, especially with how Mew looked at him. Mew didn't flinch, but instead narrowed her eyes. She took the question as a challenge._

 _Mew stood up on her hind legs and approached Ash. She stood at about his height. Brown eyes clashed with light red. Mew touched his shoulder. Instantly, his 'z' shaped marks started to glow and he processed all the information Mew sent him. He got a slight headache afterward, but he looked at the transformed pixie in awe._

 ** _"_** ** _You have no idea how many times I've aided you, boy. So many encounters with weak hearted people and Pokémon… and yet you always come on top. I've protected you from my legendary children's wrath time and time again,"_** _Mew said while staring into Ash's eyes. He was starting to get a bit intimidated by the transformed water type. She growled,_ _ **"Do not take what I do for you for granted. You wouldn't still be alive if it wasn't for me."**_

 _Ash thought about all of his encounters with the legendaries. Has Mew really been the one who helped him? He never really felt her influence. However, he always wondered why he was the one to meet so many mythical Pokémon compared to other people. There were times where he thought he would die and yet he miraculously didn't. Was Mew really the reason? If so, then what did he do on his own merit? Mew noticed his expression and started to soften up a bit._

 ** _"_** ** _I will admit that you have a fierce will and determination. You have done feats other humans would be jealous of. I want us to have a symbiotic relationship, but that can't happen unless you trust me."_** _Mew said simply._

 _"_ _Trust you to kill us." Ashton snorted._

 ** _"_** ** _If you are a true Ketchum, you will be fine. Believe in yourselves. If you don't… well, this world will be destroyed anew. The last line of the Great Prophecy is '_** **Ruin or rebirth, the stronger loyalty succeeds.'** ** _You have to trust me to keep this world alive."_** _Mew said._

 _"_ _Trust doesn't get built overnight, you know," Ash said while crossing his arms. Mew seemed to have a bit of a depressed look before her gaze grew sharp again._

 ** _"_** ** _I understand that. However, I know trust is built from both sides. It seems you two are hesitant on trying to trust me. If that's the case, I have nothing else to say to you. You will trust me soon enough, but before that happens, I will play my part as your teacher. You don't have to trust me for me to teach you. You will no longer have as easy a time as before. Come at me with your best shot because I'm going to be more relentless!"_** _Mew snarled._

 _Mew's eyes started to glow as she summoned a katana made from pure water. They've seen Greninja create water shurikens, but never had they seen him create a water katana. It made they both wonder what else Greninja could create that they didn't know about. Mew no longer seemed as friendly as before and she looked intent on harming them. Ash and Ashton braced themselves for what would be a tough opponent._

 _Mew suddenly dashed forward and went for a horizontal slice. Ash and Ashton dodged the move with ease, but Mew wouldn't hold up on the pressure. She continued to slice the Ashes with her katana very aggressively. Ash didn't expect this sort of speed, but then again, they were going against Greninja of all Pokémon. Ash and Ashton knew that they couldn't dodge this onslaught forever, so they decided to make a run for it. Mew narrowed her eyes and immediately pursued them._

 _Ashton immediately pulled ahead of Ash, running faster than Ash can process. Ashton looked back and noticed how far behind his balance was. He sighed. Ashton didn't want Ash to lag behind so he called out, "Ash! Listen to your aura and go for it! Use your aura to go faster… imagine yourself being speedy!"_

 _It was hard to process all of that and try to implement it because his life was in danger and he could see the lust for murder etched on Mew's face. This look was much more different from her earlier looks of patience or amusement. Mew fast approached him and started to throw water kunais at him. Ash yelped as he barely dodged each one. Any kunais that hit a tree pierced through it completely, causing a perfect hole. Ash got even more scared than before. Mew didn't seem to be messing around anymore._

 _Mew jumped up high and started to jump from tree branch to tree branch while still throwing kunais at Ash. Ash knew that she was getting dangerously close to hitting him. He couldn't see Ashton anymore, but he knew he wasn't too far away. Ash thought about his counterpart's words and grunted to himself. He might have feared for his life, but he knew Ashton was right. He closed his eyes while running and just started to sense the area around him. Ash managed to avoid all the trees. His 'z' shaped marks started to glow as his opened his eyes with a sharp gaze. They turned maroon for a quick moment before he started to run at an unbelievably fast pace._

 _Mew could not see how fast he was running and gasped. She had a begrudgingly impressed smirk on her face. She murmured to herself,_ _ **"Heh. Now things are getting interesting. Time to match his speed, shall we?"**_

* * *

 _Ashton looked back once again, but saw no signs of Ash or Mew. He was beginning to get concerned. He was about to head back to see if he can help Ash, but he suddenly saw a large swell of dust building from a distance. At first, he was surprised. Then, he grinned. Ashton began to run again until he was able to meet up with Ash. Ash was a bit surprised that he managed to catch up with Ashton, but thankful. They ran through the caves and eventually reached the grassland from the first day. They stopped running when they couldn't see Mew anymore. They took a moment to catch their breath._

 _Ashton inspected Ash and noticed that there weren't any scratches on him. He was thankful, but astonished, "Dude… you managed to dodge all of her attacks?"_

 _"_ _I… I guess so. I stopped thinking and focused on getting away. Think we lost her?" Ash looked back cautiously._

 _"_ _It seems so," Ashton said with slight relief._

 _"_ _I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling that this isn't over." Ash crossed his arms and said with a frown._

 _"_ _Ash, we ran an entire day worth in less than thirty minutes. I doubt she would be able to catch up." Ashton said, somewhat confidently. Ash shook his head._

 _"_ _I'm not sure. Since Greninja is our Aspect, shouldn't he be able to do we do and vice versa?" Ash questioned. Ashton pondered the question slightly before responding._

 _"_ _I don't know as much about Aspects as Ruru does. Still, I know that Aspects aren't as powerful as the base guardian. After all, Ruru's Pokémon had a hard time defeating Aruru without our help." Ashton pointed out._

 _Ash seemed to be lost in thought. However, his thoughts were interrupted when a swirl of dust quickly approached them. Their guard immediately rose when they became surrounded in a swirl of dust. Ashton growled and raised his fists up while Ash seemed a bit sad. However, they both gasped when the dust surrounding them disappeared._

 _Mew looked slightly different than before. It was clear that she was still a Greninja, but her face changed. Her cream underside now was in a 'Y' shape and her red irises grew sharper. She had black hair-like tufts on either side of her head and red 'z' like marks on either side of her face. She had a large water shuriken resting on her back/ She regarded the two of them with an eager expression and she was emanating a blue aura suspiciously similar to Ash's. Ashton gasped when Ash became surrounded in blue aura, too. He also noticed that he was standing in the same stance as Mew._

 _Before he knew it, Ashton was also emitting the same blue aura around him, but he had no control over it. He released he was standing in the same stance as Ash and Mew. He wondered why this was happening. Ash and Ashton were both confused as to why they felt good._

 _"_ _Greninja can change forms?!" Ash and Ashton exclaimed in surprise._

 ** _"_** ** _Not normally, dears. What you are seeing is called Bond Phenomenon. For a guardian or psychic, this can be done with any of their Aspects. This can also only be done when the bond between trainer and Pokémon goes through the roof. You and your partner combine to be a nearly unstoppable force, being able to feel each other pain, but simultaneously strengthening the other. What you see is what Greninja sees and vice versa. The major drawback is the fact that you are able to feel each other pain and you are more susceptible to fainting if your emotions run too high."_** _Mew explained._

 _Ash and Ashton could feel the power radiating from Greninja. To be perfectly honest, they felt a little intimidated by it. Still, they were a bit confused._

 _"_ _I do feel more powerful. This feels a bit weird. We're all even breathing at the same rate." Ash and Ashton observed._

 ** _"_** ** _Your hearts are beating at one with mine at the moment, Ash and Ashton. This is the feeling of Bond Phenomenon once you mastered it. However, for the purpose of this test, I will act as if Greninja has the ability Battle Bond so you won't get hurt if I get hurt. This way, you will still fight this form, but you won't feel any direct repercussions."_** _Mew said._

 _She closed her eyes and hummed softly. The blue aura around her faded. Ash's and Mew's heartbeats became desynchronized and Ash suddenly felt a lot weaker. Ashton sighed a little in sadness. He definitely liked the feeling of being together with Greninja._

 _Ashton decided to voice the two Ashes' thoughts, "How does Greninja get access to this form? I've always wondered how he never changed even after Olympia made the prediction that he was special this way."_

 ** _"_** ** _In this version of reality, you and Greninja never fully bonded with one another because you weren't as reliant on Greninja as you could have been. For instance, you used Pokémon from your previous travels instead of only using your Kalos partners in the Pokémon League. Because you were less reliant and more balanced with spending time with your Pokémon, you never activated Bond Phenomena. This is a good thing, though. In any other reality, you would have released Greninja by this point because his power would have been connected to Kalos's natural imbalance. However, should my plan come to pass, you will be much more powerful than the other versions of you who will head to the Alola region next instead of Hokori."_** _Mew continued. Ash and Ashton had gaping mouths._

 _"_ _Wait, wait, wait… what?! There are multiple versions of me? And what is the Alola region?" Ash said, interrupting her. He seemed completely confused. Ashton seemed just as bemused. Mew chuckled and expected as much._

 ** _"_** ** _Think about it, dear. My children, Dialga and Palkia control the space-time continuum. Of course, they are going to create multiple planes of existence. Don't worry about quantum mechanics too much. Also, Alola is a tranquil region full of life and secrets. You'll go there in due time… but I suggest you get your head back into this situation."_** _Mew's red eyes suddenly glowed and she made a competitive smirk._

 _Mew created dual katanas and got into a fighting stance. Ashton himself got into a stance while Ash seemed sad. He didn't get into a fighting stance and tried to reason with Mew again. "Mew, please, you don't have to do this. You can find another way to test us and help us get stronger."_

 _Mew responded by swiftly slashing Ash across his stomach. Ash hissed in pain at the sudden attack. He clenched his eyes tightly and clutched his stomach. Ash's eyes widened in horror when he inspected his hand and found blood on it. Ashton gasped in horror as well. Once his surprise faded, he was irate. He growled as he ran to punch Mew. However, Mew was much too quick. She nimbly jumped over Ashton's attack._

 _Mew launched herself forward in the air and put her katanas in an 'X' shape heading right for Ash. Ashton raised his hand. Mew gasped when she was stopped midair in Ashton's aura grip. The water katanas disappeared. Ash was still in too much shock to help him, so Ashton put the situation in his own hands. Lifting his hand up and down, Mew mimicked his motions. She grunted every time Ashton slammed her into the ground. Soon, she had enough of it._

 _When Ashton lifted her back into the air, her body became surrounded in a purplish energy. She gained control of her body and attacked Ashton with a wave of negative energy. Ashton hissed at the sudden attack. Mew wasn't done there. While he was disoriented, she followed up her assault by kneeing Ashton in the stomach and knocking him away with a strong front kick. Ashton wailed as he got knocked on the ground._

 _Mew knocked the wind out of him from that kick. Ashton looked up at the water type with hatred. Mew looked at him unsympathetically. She narrowed her eyes and created another water katana while approaching him. Ash looked over and saw that Ashton was in a bind. He got over his pain and surprise and ran as fast as he could to aid his counterbalance. He tackled into the transformed psychic type. Mew grunted in shock, then promptly got back up. She didn't give Ash too much time to breathe as she once again slashed him, but this time at his back._

 _Ash groaned, "Ack!"_

 _Drops of blood littered the grassy plan. Ash's face was beaded with sweat as he fell on his knees. He could barely keep himself up. The wounds stung both physically and mentally._

 _Mew would have continued to assault the balance, but Ashton had recovered his bearings enough to come from behind and grab Mew. With a sadistic smirk, he shocked her as hard as he could. Mew's eyes became hazy and she started to growl unlike herself. Using her tongue, she wrapped Ashton's arm as he was shocking her. Ashton widened his eyes. He soon yelled as she twirled him around in the air and threw him without breaking a sweat. Ashton collided with Ash and they both were soon trembling on the ground._

 ** _"_** ** _This is how reality is really like. You will often be put in a situation where you are outmatched."_** _Mew said as she grabbed Ash and Ashton coarsely by the throat. She squeezed them both tightly and looked them both directly in the eyes._

 ** _"_** ** _You will often have to make a choice… life or death."_** _Mew suddenly knocked Ash back to the ground and focused her efforts on strangling Ashton. Ash coughed, trying to catch his breath, but shuddered in horror as he noticed Ashton beginning to turn blue from the loss of oxygen._

 ** _"_** ** _You will often lose someone precious right in front of you,"_** _Mew said as the last few breaths of life were being drawn from Ashton._

 ** _"_** ** _However… are you strong enough to prevent those losses… or will you let your anguish overcome you?"_** _Mew said while looking into Ashton's now dilating eyes. Ash knew that she was directing the statement at him. He could hear the taunting hidden message,_ "You're too weak to do anything, boy. Can you prove me wrong?"

 _Ash was shaking heavily. His hands quaked uncontrollably. Ash didn't know what he was feeling, but he knew he was beginning to feel a feeling foreign to his heart: bitterness and rage. Everything around him began to feel hazy. He was breathing deeply. In and out. Ashton's eyes finally fluttered shut from the lack of oxygen. Mew apathetically tossed him on the ground like he was some used toy and looked at Ash with a sadistic smirk. Tears freely flowed down Ash's face. That was the final straw._

 _Ash curled his fist tightly and roared fiercely. His body became immersed his dark blue aura. His twitching eyes slowly shifted from brown to maroon. Mew widened her eyes and stepped back in surprise. She certainly wasn't expecting this change. Continuing to breathe deeply, Ash began to form something in his hands. An extremely dark blue Bond Rush emulation appeared in his hands and it, too, was flowing intensely in his aura. Mew was shocked about this as well. She never expected Ash to be able to do that as a novice._

 _Mew was beginning to feel something foreign as well. Her webbed hands were shaking subconsciously. Her thoughts were racing, "_ **What is this odd feeling… is this what fear feels like?"**

 _Despite thinking this, she found herself even more eager than afraid. She knew that that was one of the only times where she could see Ash in his state. Mew wanted to see how he would fight and nothing could interfere with that. Mew began to make a sideways grin and she formed another water katana. Ash raised his hand and moved Ashton away from the two of them with his aura grip. He was still crying, but his tears were now salty and angry. He had one objective in his mind and he would stop at nothing to avenge his counterbalance._

 _Without warning, Ash rushed her down. Mew, having incredibly fast reflexes, blocked his strike by clutching his bone club. By touching the aura made object, Mew could feel all of Ash's newfound animosity for her. It gave her a shiver because his power was very inebriating. Mew knew she was the most powerful legendary, but Ash's power unnerved her. She never intended to make a guardian this strong. Not even the guardians of old had power this intoxicating._

 _Ash got increasingly more ferocious with his strikes, going faster and faster. Mew kept up with him fairly well, clashing with her water katana, but they both knew that she was being pushed back. Mew knew that she wouldn't be able to keep contesting Ash from up close. Mew suddenly created multiple copies of herself. Mew and her copies began to pace around the boy, asking him which one was the real one. Ash's ruddy eyes widened. Then, he hissed with annoyance._

 _Growling, Ash gripped his bone club tightly. Then, he slammed it on the ground. All the Mews jumped up before he was able to slam his weapon on the ground. However, Ash released a shockwave the affected both the ground and the air. Mew hissed as all of her copies disappeared. Then, she got electrified by Ash's shockwave. She had a much harder time dealing with Ash's electricity than Ashton's. She figured it was because his emotions were much more charged._

 _Mew struggled to regain footing once she landed. Small electrical sparks entangled her body, but she wouldn't let that stop her. Mew summoned several water shurikens around herself. With a yell, she launched them at the boy. Ash merely narrowed his eyes. His bone club morphed in shape. It soon turned into a large water shuriken. Using it as a shield, Ash blocked himself from Mew's onslaught of mini shurikens._

 _Ash began to twirl around with his aura made shuriken at hand. Mew frowned and created her dual water katanas. Mew put her swords in an 'X' shape, expecting to take the hit. With an intense yell, Ash hurled his weapon at the transformed psychic type. The shuriken moved so fast that Mew hadn't even blinked. She blocked it with her watery swords, but it kept spinning. She grunted as she struggled to keep her stance. The shuriken kept spinning and spinning. Mew started to sweat anxiously._

 _Eventually, Mew couldn't hold out. The water shuriken hit her directly and caused a large cut on her chest. Blood dripped onto the charred grass. Mew hissed and held her chest in awe. Ash looked just as unsympathetic as she did with him. Ash formed another weapon in his hand, but his time he made his aura in the shape of a sword. He slowly approached the stunned Pokémon. Mew gulped and realized she made a huge mistake pushing him too far._

 _Mew knew that if she were to continue this on, Ash would find a way to kill her as revenge. She could feel his blinding rage from a mile away. It made him act like an entirely different person. Truth be told, she was both excited and intrigued._ **"** **So... he** ** _does_** **have that Ketchum killer instinct. Good. He must be ruthless when he has to be. To be on the receiving end of it is terrifying, but exhilarating!"**

 _She recognized that Ash's state of mind was similar to if both he and Ashton were enraged in the aura allegiance. However, Ash showcased power that harbored both Ashton and himself. Though the transformed Pokémon wondered how this could be, she was more intrigued than anything. Mew never expected to be pushed into a corner by the up and coming Ketchum and grew excited as she imagined some things she would eventually teach him. Mew could only see improvement from here._

 _Still, Mew knew that he would eventually be successful in killing her, especially since she wasn't in her true form. So, she decided to try to cut off the fight. Besides, she was wounded and needed to rest. Mew raised her hands in surrender and returned to Greninja's base form. Although confused, Ash continued to inch closer. He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. Mew sweatdropped and backed up at the same pace as Ash. Mew conveyed,_ _ **"Ash, calm down! Your counterbalance is fine. I merely choked him enough to make him fall asleep. Please stop attacking!"**_

 _"_ _Lies! You murdered him!" Ash snapped viciously. Mew frowned and expected such an answer._

 ** _"_** ** _Ash, believe me. I haven't lied to you. Ashton is still alive."_** _Mew continued to try to convince him._

 _"_ _What isn't his chest moving, then?!" Ash hissed._

 _Mew sighed. Her eyes started to glow pink as Ash suddenly felt a new air of clarity. Ash was overjoyed to see Ashton beginning to move again. He was breathing slightly, but was still unconscious. Ash could feel tears well up in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away._

 _"_ _He's… alright?" Ash roughly replied, but in a relieved tone._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. I made your vision hazy to make it appear that Ashton wasn't breathing. I just wanted to see how you would fare against me without his help. I would never want to actually harm him or you. Besides, look at what you've managed to do, young one."_** _Mew admitted._

 _Ash's eyes slowly changed back to their regular brown color. It was during this time that Ash began to properly survey his surroundings. He could see that the grass around him was scorched due to his electrical shockwave. Mew was slightly charred with a large gash on her chest, even though she was smiling. She was also panting heavily. Ash looked down and saw that he had a long sword in his right hand, primed for murder. Ash gasped and looked appalled at himself. He immediately felt guilty and made his weapon disappear._

 _"_ _Mew… I…" Ash stammered. Mew approached him and hushed him with her webbed finger. She shook her head._

 ** _"_** ** _I deserved everything you dished out on me. Don't worry about it. You have so much untapped potential, it's ridiculous. I will admit that I was too harsh on you and Ashton. For that, I have to apologize. However, I had to see for myself how you would do if you willingly fought. Now, I can gauge at how much I can push you the next time we fight. You've impressed me, Ash."_** _Mew said as cheerily as she could. She winced slightly in pain._

 _"_ _I… I…" Ash didn't know what to say. He was still in a state of shock._

 ** _"_** ** _You should be proud. I don't get impressed easily by a novice of all things."_** _Mew tried to cheer him up, but she didn't know how. She felt guilty, but she knew that this was good for the long run._

 _"_ _I... I'm a monster. What… what if I did this to people?" Ash clenched his teeth and turned away, dejected. Mew's shoulders lowered slightly in pity. She gripped his shoulders and forced him to look directly into her eyes._

 ** _"_** ** _Ashton Cornelius Ketchum… you are not a monster. Far from it. You'd be surprised to find out that all Ketchums go on in a rage during this trial. At some point in a Ketchum's life, they lose control outside of this trial and they begin feeling like you. Horrible. It's a phase that you will grow and learn from. Ash, this is only the beginning of your guardian path. You will grow from this."_** _Mew said confidently._

 _"…"_

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry I can't say anything more comforting. I do hope you'll feel better."_**

 _"_ _The… the fact I was able to do this as a novice…. Just imagine if I was a master guardian out of control. I'm… not sure if it is smart to train me." When Ash said this, Mew suddenly had a mini flashback. She made a small hidden smirk._

 ** _"_** ** _Your mother had the same thoughts when she went through this trial, though she was an intermediate guardian at the time. You were with her and she went into a rage after I had kidnapped and hidden you somewhere she couldn't sense. She thought I had killed you just like you thought I killed Ashton. After she realized you were alright, she wasn't sure if she should continue her dream of being a master guardian. She eventually broke out of her slump and now is one of the most powerful guardians in the world."_** _Mew said with a wink. Ash widened his eyes._

 _"_ _Seriously?! Mom went through the same feelings as me?" Ash exclaimed in shock. Mew knew he didn't know she was talking about Aurora, but she had a feeling her words would have the same effect._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. You both prefer not to fight, but will fight when necessary,"_** _Mew confirmed. She looked down and sighed,_ _ **"I do always feel awful invoking these sort of emotions from my Ketchums, but the harshness causes you to grow. Growth is integral to learning and acceptance. You will become a better man, Ash."**_

 _"…"_ _Ash wasn't sure of anything at this point. Mew sighed and began to think. Then, she clapped her webbed hands together as she got an idea._

 ** _"_** ** _Tell you what… tomorrow I will make no attempts to kill you. Rather, I wish to show you something. You deserve to know more about your guardian heritage. However, I will still transform into another of your partners and I want you to spar with me without your counterbalance's intrusion. Then, I want Ashton to spar with me. Tell him this once he wakes up."_** _Mew asked and instructed._

 _"_ _He won't need to. I heard everything." A third voice entered himself into the conversation._

 _Ash and Mew glanced behind them to see Ashton sitting up, stretching his arms. Ash looked happy to see him. When Ashton stood up, he immediately gave him a hug. Ashton had a small blush on his face and that blush grew larger when Ash hugged him tighter. Ashton, not being used to this sort of contact, didn't know what to think of it. He awkwardly patted Ash on the back and laughed nervously. However, Ash didn't seem too willing to let go. It was like he was afraid that if he let go, Ashton would crumble in front of him._

 _Soon, Ashton got too uncomfortable with the extended contact. He growled and flipped Ash over his head. Ash grunted when he landed on the ground, but he was too happy to care. Ashton was slightly fuming. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're relieved that I'm still alive. However, I told you before not to hug me. I don't like to get touched."_

 _Ash responded by laughing and shrugging his shoulders. Ashton got even more annoyed. Mew was secretly beaming. Ash seemed to be jolly again and she was incredibly relieved. She did not like how relieved she felt._

 ** _"_** ** _Glad to see you two having a brotherly relationship."_** _Mew giggled. Mew winced in pain and held her stomach. Ashton seemed surprised at how injured Mew was and how scorched the battlefield was. Ashton looked at Ash with awe and wondered how angry he got. She suddenly grew more serious and she turned to Ash._ **_"I should be going. One small note for the future… if Ashton had truly died, he would have faded from your mind and you would not have been able to use your aura to retaliate just now."_**

 _"Really_ _? That would have been good to know thirty minutes ago." Ash said with a small frown. He didn't like getting tricked. Mew shrugged her shoulders._

 ** _"_** ** _Enjoy the rest of the day, boys. You've earned it."_** _With that, Mew smirked and jumped away from the two, running deep into the tree. However, she couldn't help but think,_ **"That kid will be my greatest challenge yet. I look forward to the final day. Things are definitely going to get fun."**

 _Once Mew left, Ash got up from the floor and began to inspect Ashton. Ashton growled at how close Ash was, but Ash didn't care. He looked closely at Ashton's neck to make sure he was alright. Ashton hissed, "I'm fine. Seriously. Stop acting like Ruru."_

 _"_ _I just want to make sure you're alright, OK? I'm sorry for caring." Ash crossed his arms in slight annoyance. Ashton sighed, slightly defeated._

 _"_ _Sorry Ash. I don't like things to be too close to me. I do appreciate your concern." Ashton apologized._

 _Ashton looked down at Ash's chest and noticed that the large gash was healed and it seemed like Ash didn't notice. Ash's clothes were ripped, but thankfully, the tree was warm enough to where this didn't matter and Ash could heat himself up with his aura._ _Ashton noted that Ash can heal with his aura subconsciously. Ashton found this odd because that meant someone from outside the dream was giving Ash aura because both him and Aurora were still in the third stage of the conflict. The counterbalance wondered who was helping them._

 _Ashton began to properly take in his surroundings. He suddenly became a bit alarmed at how scorched the grass field was. He thought about how injured Mew was as well._ _Ashton couldn't help but wonder how angry Ash got on his behalf. Ash noticed Ashton deep in thought and wondered what was wrong._

 _"_ _Ashton…?" Ash immediately noticed something was wrong._

 _"_ _We should take the pixie's advice and get some rest. Let's go back to the forested area to sleep." Ashton began to walk ahead of him. Ash quickly caught up._

 _"_ _Ashton, are you alright?" Ash asked in concern. Ashton shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in fake indifference._

 _"_ _I suppose I will be eventually. Don't worry about me Ash." Ashton tried to ease his balance. Ash knew there was more on his mind than he was letting on. Although he was feeling guilty over what he did to Mew and terrified of his own power, Ashton came first. He would set aside his fears for him. However, he knew that Ashton would be too adamant to admit how he really felt. Ash decided to try asking again in the morning._

 _As they walked back to the forested part of the tree to sleep, Ashton couldn't help but think,_ "I'm… weak. Ash was able to cause so much damage in his rage and I couldn't protect him when Mew fought us legitimately. I'm supposed to cover for him and yet, he protected me. I know I should be feeling grateful, but I can't help but feel worthless. Will… will he even need me anymore?"

* * *

 **A/N: Developing a bit of an inferiority complex, Ashton? Can't say that I blame you.**

 **Ash feels like a monster and Ashton feels like he's worthless. Mew really knows how to screw with a Ketchum's head. She doesn't do it because she finds it fun, either. That's just the way she teaches. Still, this is an opportunity for them both to grow and develop, so Mew does care... in her own weird way.**

 **We are officially halfway through Ash's trials... and boy this one was a doozy! I hope I didn't write Ash too far from his character during the fight, but I think I've captured a glimpse of the potential he has when (or if) he becomes a master guardian.**

 **Since I started this story before Ash-Greninja was revealed, I decided to twist it to fit in my own way. I had planned on Greninja being one of Ash's partners for quite a while and Bond Phenomenon was perfect to include. I hate the fact that the official name for Ash-Greninja is 'Ash-Greninja' (though it is more indifference than hatred). Bond Phenomenon is so much better as a name, especially since multiple trainers have an Ash-Greninja through Pokemon Sun and Moon. Expect other prominent guardians and psychics of Hokori (like Mirabelle, Aurora, and Charles) to be able to do this, especially in the sequel. Gym battles just got tougher for our hero!**

 **How will Mew act toward them the next since they aren't seriously fighting on the fourth day? Which Pokemon will she transform into? What will the Ashes learn of their heritage? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Next Part: Tree of Remembrance: Day 4**


	26. Tree of Remembrance: Day 4

**A/N: Hello all! It seems like last chapter had a pretty good reception and I'm happy about that. Also, the story recently hit about 35,000 views. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Seriously. I never expected this story to garner this much attention. I also want to wish everyone Happy Holidays and a belated Christmas for those who celebrates it.**

 **Anyhoo, welcome to the forth day of Ash's trials! What will happen? The answer may surprise you. We'll find out.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah... yeah. I don't Pokemon or something along those lines. I do own this story, so that's kewl ^_^**

* * *

Day 4

 _At dawn, Ashton woke up with a start. Ash and Ashton had both slept in a tree. Ashton was once again surprised that Mew didn't try to attack them while they were sleeping. It made him wonder which Pokémon she transformed into. Ashton looked back at his balance with an indescribably expression. He couldn't unsee how bruised Mew was once he woke up. To be perfectly honest, it made it slightly afraid of what him or Ash could do when either of them let their emotions get the better of them._

 _Ashton jumped off the tree and landed on his feet. He was still feeling terrible from yesterday, but he grew to be a bit more accepting of a few things. Ashton subconsciously held his neck. Then, he clenched his fists tightly and looked up at the sky. The sky was still pinkish-red and there was a gentle breeze. Ashton closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The air felt refreshing… much more than normal._

 _Ashton decided to take a small walk since he knew that Ash tended to sleep late. Besides, it was good to take a walk. That always helped to clear his mind._

 _Ashton strolled along the forest with his hands behind his head. He never thought he would be back in or dreaming about the Tree of Beginning. This place felt safe despite there being some bad memories about Mew kidnapping Pikachu. Thinking about his patron, he didn't quite know how to feel about her. Normally, if someone harmed him, he would despise their guts. However, he couldn't bring himself to hate Mew. If anything, he was intrigued and confused by the psychic type._

"Why is she so determined to put us through a trial? I… I have no idea what's in her head. Even though she attacked us yesterday, I know she didn't want to actually hurt us. Still, like she said, she definitely wasn't holding back as much. That's terrifying what she may do as Pikachu or another one of our other partners." _Ashton thought while looking down at the forest floor. He knew that Ash was a powerful guardian, but it made him wonder why Mew decided to became their patron. He hoped to find out when they saw her later today._

 _Ashton noticed the sun slowly beginning to move through the sky. The sky slowly shifted from pinkish red to it regular sky blue. There were barely any clouds in the sky. It would be a great day to travel a great distance._

 _Ashton curled his fingers tightly. He started to emit electrical sparks as he formed a plan in his mind. He decided to try to seek out Mew while Ash was sleeping. He knew he couldn't sense his well as his counterpart, but he had to try. Ashton thought about how Ash was able to sense Mew yesterday and decided to emulate him. Ashton closed his eyes and placed his hand on the ground._

 _He started to hum as his body became immersed in a dark blue aura. Everything around felt a bit hazy, but he could still sense the trees around him. However, he wasn't looking for some trees. He was looking for Mew. Ashton concentrated more deeply. The environment started to ripple in his mind, but he still couldn't sense anything but trees clearly. Ashton started to surround himself in red aura._

 _"_ _What can't I sense her? Ash gets it almost immediately and yet I can't seem to do it!" Ashton growled and punched a hole in the ground. Several bird Pokémon started to fly off into the distance from the expected sound. The red eyed boy clinched his teeth in slight rage._

 _Suddenly, Ashton got punched right in his gut. Confused and hurt, he was sent flying into a tree. Then, he stayed attached to the tree. Ashton tried his hardest to move, but found that he couldn't. The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes and immediately knew what trapped him._

 _"_ _Show yourself, pixie." Ashton spat with a sneer._

 ** _"_** ** _You know, if you opened yourself to your emotions, sensing me would have been a breeze. I was observing you this entire time."_** _The pixie in question appeared right in front of his eyes. Although he was surprised, he did not show it. Mew has striking red eyes and pointed blue ears. She had a blue and black color scheme with her fur with a spike on her torso. She was only slight shorter than Ashton, but she showed no signs of any emotion on her face._

 _"_ _What do you know about feeling emotions, pixie? You don't seem to ever show how you actually feel about anything." Ashton pointed out. Mew snorted and made a lopsided smile._

 ** _"_** ** _I've done a good job being unpredictable then. I was young once, my boy. I've had my fill of emotions. However, I've learned to suppress my emotions when I need to. Even still, I do have sentiments… otherwise I would not have shown myself to you just now…."_** _Mew admitted._

 _"_ _What?" Ashton growled. Mew sighed and shook her head._

 ** _"_** ** _I felt pity for you, my boy. You want to feel wanted and protect Ash, but is too afraid to let your balance know that you think you are weak. You wish to properly train with your mother, but is too afraid to let Ash know the truth about that day nine years ago. Fear is rampant in your mind no matter how much you want to hide it. Fear holds you back."_** _Mew stated simply._

 _"…"_ _Ashton didn't have a proper response to her. He hated how she was easily able to dissect his feelings without breaking a sweat. He never liked to feel vulnerable around anything and it was clear Mew knew that._

 ** _"_** ** _I'm going to let you in on a somewhat obvious secret. This Lucario will be your Aspect of Emotion. Ash connected with Lucario as a Riolu while he was in Sinnoh and that bond stayed. That Riolu connected with him through his emotions. However, you never fully connected with anyone other than Aurora at a young age. This hinders you."_** _Mew said with a frown._

 _"_ _I've connected with Ash, especially through this stupid trial." Ashton claimed. Mew snorted again and shook her head. Her eyes began to glow red as Ashton began to feel a little intimidated._

 ** _"_** ** _You aren't deluding anyone but yourself. Part of you resents him and his newfound abilities from the last two days. You want him to stay weaker than you so you can feel needed."_** _Mew stated with certainty._

 _"_ _I don't feel that-" Ashton immediately tried to deny her, but Mew rose her paw up and shook her head once again. She then preceded to interrupt him, but her eyes stopped glowing and became a bit softer._

 ** _"_** ** _The path to growing is accepting your own shortcomings and learning from them. You refuse to listen to your heart. You hide from your fear rather than accept it. You wanted to seek me out to help clear your turbulent emotions from yesterday's encounter, yes?"_** _Mew asked, though she already knew the answer. Ashton was getting frightened by her accuracy._

 _"_ _Ho-how are you-" Ashton stammered for the first time since meeting her._

 ** _"_** ** _Reading me so well?"_** _Mew finished with a laugh. Ashton blinked his eyes, but nodded. She continued,_ _ **"Today is the only day where I have access to most of my sensing abilities because I am a Lucario. However, all I have said were accurate predictions based on what I sense in your current mind. I haven't even begun to read your aura because I've seen counterbalances with your state of mind too many times."**_

 _"_ _Really?" Ashton said with a hint of surprise. Mew nodded._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. Counterbalances tend to develop a bit of an inferiority complex to their balance at some point in their lives. However, I want you to accept that you might not always be the best at everything, but you do have your own strengths. You just have to find them."_** _Mew stated with a wink._

"My… strengths…" _Ashton looked down at the forest floor, deep in thought. Ashton felt so vulnerable that he figured he didn't have too much left to lose emotionally, "How can I differentiate myself then?"_

 ** _"_** ** _You already have, but not in the way you'd expect. It is up to you to realize what it is. Sometimes, power isn't something you should use to differentiate yourself from someone else. It's all about qualities of the person and how they react differently in the same situations."_** _Mew tried to convey, but Ashton didn't seem to get it. She sighed and figured she should give him to digest what she said. Mew snapped her paws. Ashton was released from her aura grip. Ashton grunted when he fell on his knees. Ashton looked straight down on the forest floor for several moments._

 _Then, he saw a paw reaching down._

 _Ashton looked up and saw Mew's paw. Mew's reassuring smile and an offer to get up. He took the offer somewhat hesitantly. Mew instantly tightened her grip and helped her student up. Ashton was surprised to see her act this nice to him. Most people snort in disgust when they see him and not Ash so it was a bit refreshing._

 _"_ _Did… Arceus feel this way about you at a certain point?" Ashton asked in a small voice. Mew widened her eyes slightly before considering the question. It was the first time she'd been surprised by the counterbalance._

 ** _"_** ** _Interesting question. To be honest, I'm not sure. Arceus hides his emotions better than I do, but is less unpredictable. Even for me, it's hard to tell where his head is at, especially since we have a bit of a complicated relationship at the moment."_** _Mew responded with a disappointed sigh. Ashton arched his eyebrow up in intrigue. He never expected to hear that._

 _"_ _Why?" Ashton asked._

 ** _"_** ** _Arceus thinks I'm meddling in humans' lives too much and has warned me time and time again not to invade in any Ketchum's life. He told me before I started this trial that if I did this, he would punish me once this was over."_** _Mew said somewhat indifferently. Ashton immediately got concerned._

 _"_ _What?! Aren't you worried?" He said in a slightly panicked voice. Mew shook her head._

 ** _"_** ** _Not in the slightest. Even if it isn't an empty threat, he can't really do too much to me. Remember, we are of equal standing. However, I am not afraid to put him in his place if need be. You are my Ketchums and I have the right to help you. After all, I am your patron and I constantly protect you and send my blessing. That hasn't changed since the beginning of time and that won't change even at the end of time."_** _Mew continued with a clenched fist. Ashton can hear the passion in her words as she continued to speak. She didn't speak with such passion before about them. Ashton made an inward smile._

 _Mew placed her paw against Ashton's stomach. It began to glow as Ashton felt any lingering pain from Mew's earlier punch diminish. Mew placed a paw on his shoulder and smiled. Ashton still seemed to be in a bit of thought._

 ** _"_** ** _Young one… was I able to help you?"_** _Mew asked earnestly. Ashton got a bit of a chill from how she said it._

 _"_ _Please… don't call me young one. Only Mom can call me that." Ashton said immediately. Mew widened her eyes in curiosity and slightly chuckled. He added in a quiet voice, "You did help a little bit. Thank you…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Heh. Fair enough, Ashton."_** _Mew closed her eyes and hid a devious smile. She cackled softly. Ashton was confused by the change. Mew acknowledged this,_ _ **"You've given me a wonderful idea for your last day and I think you'll appreciate it."**_

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" Ashton asked with a suspicious voice._

 ** _"_** ** _You'll find out in two days, Ashton."_** _Mew said with a wink. Ashton didn't like the way she said that, but knew that she probably wouldn't say anything else. Mew clapped her paws together and gasped,_ _ **"I completely forgot! I'm supposed to spar with both of you, aren't I?"**_

 _"_ _That's what you said yesterday."_

 ** _"_** ** _Although I can sense Ash's location, do you want to spar with me with him here or not? It's still relatively early in the morning, so Ash is still asleep."_** _Mew offered with a smile. Ashton placed a finger on his chin, but he already knew what he wanted._

 _"_ _I want him here with me." Ashton said with a firm voice. Mew's smile grew larger._

 ** _"_** ** _Nice. Even though you might not have fully connected with him, at least you two are close."_** _Mew chuckled. Mew jumped up on a tree branch and gestured the red eyed boy to follow her. She then began to jump from branch to branch at a breakneck pace. Ashton hastened to catch up as the duo traveled through the forest._

* * *

 _Ash was indeed still sleeping in the tree, but he looked slightly troubled. Despite moving swiftly, Mew also moved silently. Ashton found himself impressed with her movement and wondered how fast and quietly she moved when she was observing him. Ashton stood at the base of Ash's tree while Mew was sitting on the branch above Ash's. Mew hugged her legs on her branch and swung her body forward. Mew was now upside down and in the perfect position._

 _Mew's red eyes stared into Ash's closed ones. Ashton wondered what Mew was going to do. Then, she did something he didn't expect. She transformed from her Lucario shape to Aurora's shape. Then, she tapped him on the forehead. Ash grumbled slightly in his sleep. Mew chuckled slightly and shook her head. Then, she murmured in Aurora's voice, "Wake up, sleepyhead."_

 _Ash mumbled almost incoherently, "Ruru… stop. Need… more… sleep."_

 _Ashton was surprised that he called her 'Ruru' and not Aurora. Mew was intrigued by this as well. She didn't expect this, but figured his subconscious would lean toward his subconscious memories. She didn't know what he was dreaming about, but she knew that there would be a very good chance that he wouldn't remember it if it involved him and Aurora before the separation._

 _"_ _Come on, Ashton. Wake up." Mew continued in Aurora's voice._

 _"_ _Hggh… Ruru…" Ash started to shift about in his sleep, but seemed a bit reluctant to wake up. Mew playfully rolled her eyes. Ashton was getting a bit of a chill watching this. He remembered this exact same scenario happening, even though it was a bit hazy._

 _"_ _Young one… we have to start traveling. Wake up so I can teach you something new. I know you'd like that." Mew chuckled in a persuasive voice. Upon hearing that, Ash started to shift around a lot more. He slowly opened his eyes. Dark amber eyes met light amber ones._

 _"_ _Woah! Aurora?!" Ash immediately was surprised and confused. He shifted so much that he fell on the tree. He would have landed on his stomach if it wasn't for Ashton raising his hand in time and slowing his decent with his aura grip. Although he was bemused, he thanked his counterbalance for the assist. Mew was laughing so much that she fell off the tree, too. However, as she was falling, she changed shape once again. By the time she landed on her feet, she had changed into a Riolu._

 _Ashton released Ash from his aura grip. Ash's guard was on an all-time high while Ashton looked relatively neutral. Mew expected this sort of response and rose her paws up as a pacifying gesture._ _ **"Don't worry. I will not try to harm you in any way. Do you recognize this Riolu, my boy?"**_

 _Ash looked a little bit more closely at the Pokémon. He slowly walked up to the Riolu and picked her up. Mew was slightly confused, but decided to let Ash do whatever he wanted to do. Then, his hands started to glow blue and he put his forehead against hers. They both began to feel a sense of euphoria. Then, Ash put Mew down with a smile. Mew felt oddly relaxed._

 ** _"_** ** _Clever boy. That's one way of letting me know."_** _Mew giggled._

 _"_ _Do you know how Riolu's doing in the real world? I was sad when I said goodbye, but I'm happy that she's one of my guardian partners. I know I'll get to reconnect with her soon." Ash said somewhat excitedly._

 ** _"You have no idea, my boy._** ** _There's something I want to show you, but I'll give you the choice. Do you want me to spar with you now or after I show you something important?"_** _Mew asked earnestly._

 _Ash and Ashton conversed a bit before reaching a decision. They said simultaneously, "We want to spar with you later. What do you want to show us?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Follow me. It'll involve following a very specific path."_** _Mew said as she gestured the two Ashes to follow her. Both of them complied and the three of them traveled together for the first time since the trial's beginning. However, as they walked, Ash kept stealing glances at Ashton and Mew. He had so many questions running through his mind._

"Ashton seems to be feeling better at least, but what did Mew do to make him feel better? Why were they together when I woke up? How come Mew transformed into Aurora to wake me up? I still don't feel too good after what I did yesterday, but neither of them seem to be acknowledging it." _Ash said while deep in thought. Ashton looked back at Ash for a split second before looking forward again. This was not caught unnoticed by the balance. He suddenly had a determined gaze._ "I'll have to ask Ashton once Mew leaves. When she spars with us, I really do hope I won't go out of control. I really don't want to turn into a monster by the end of this…"

* * *

 _Mew led them into the crystal covered caves. Ash and Ashton had no idea where she was leading them, but didn't think they had too much of a choice. They would rather not right Mew as a Riolu or possibly Lucario. Mew continued to lead them through the caves. Ash and Ashton felt like they were going around in circles. Then again, they did not know the tree as well as she did._

 _Eventually, the trio reached what seemed to be a dead end. Both Ashes were confused by their patron. She turned around and had an incredibly serious face. She said with a heavy voice,_ _ **"Listen to me, you two. What I am about to tell you is ultra-important and secret. If you tell anyone I don't deem a Ketchum or trustworthy enough, I will wipe your memory of this without any hesitation. This place is sacred and I prefer other humans never knowing how to get here through this way."**_

 _"_ _Got it." Ash said easily. Ashton nodded to supplement him. Mew seemed a bit uneasy with how simply they replied._

 ** _"_** ** _I'm serious, boys. I'm placing my trust in you two. If you manage to betray that trust…"_** _Mew began with a deadly voice. Both Ashes gulped and imagined Mew fully angry. They rather not see Mew fighting in her true form again._

 _"_ _We'll never say anything. What are you showing us?" Ash asked._

 ** _"_** ** _You'll find out."_** _Mew replied. She said with a stern voice,_ _ **"Watch me closely, boys. You will be able to do this as well. This dead end isn't really a dead end when I do this…"**_

 _Mew shifted to be in a Lucario's shape. She curled her paw slightly and pressed it against the wall. She then became surrounded herself in a dark blue aura. The wall began to glow dark blue. Then, the wall vanished and revealed a long dark path. Mew began to walk along it. The two Ashes quickly followed suit._

 _The trio left from what seemed to be a cave. Ash and Ashton widened their eyes to find that they were in some place familiar. They saw several small houses and felt an air that was both disturbingly familiar and refreshing. The grass was lush and they noticed several Lucario and Riolu roaming around. Mew's ears wiggled slightly in excitement. Then, she proceeded to change into her regular cat-like form. She turned around to see Ash's and Ashton's faces. They were both amazed and confused._

 _"_ _This is the Lucario Kingdom. How in Arceus's name…?" Ash gasped._

 ** _"_** ** _The Tree of Beginning and the Lucario Kingdom are accessible to each other through the auric realm. If you are calm and your aura matches your feelings, you can visit this place from the tree. This is where most Ketchums meet the Lucario that will help train them as they grow up, guardian partner or not."_** _Mew explained while hovering through the kingdom._

 _"_ _How can this be? Isn't the Lucario Kingdom in Sinnoh and the Tree of Beginning in Kanto?" Ash questioned._

 ** _"_** ** _This is correct. However, the Tree of Beginning is connected to all places sacred to guardians. As a result, it provides several ways to cross through the auric realm to these places. To you, it feels like you walked through a long dark path, but to any non-guardian, they would become trapped in the auric realm should they try crossing through it."_** _Mew continued._

 _"_ _So… we changed into aura to come here? I didn't feel different moving as aura." Ash commented._

 ** _"_** ** _That is normal. That only means you'll have an easier time mastering transforming into aura. The Tree of Beginning is the main line of defense for us and if psychics found out about its secret passageways throughout the world… they can create technology to bypass the auric realm's defenses. Then, we'd be in danger."_** _Mew sighed._

 _"_ _Why are psychics so bad?" Ash wondered. Mew glanced slightly back and shook her head._

 ** _"_** ** _Not all psychics are bad. When you recover your memories, Aurora will likely tell you the full history between aura guardians' and psychics' animosity. For now, let's keep going."_** _Mew said._

 _"_ _Where else are you taking us?" Ashton asked._

 ** _"_** ** _I told someone to be expecting a couple of special visitors today. Keep following me until we reach the main castle in the middle of the kingdom."_** _Mew floated along the grassland with her two students trailing behind her. They had no idea what to expect at this point, but truth be told, they found themselves excited._

* * *

 _Ash, Ashton and Mew eventually reached Lucario Castle. It looked large and impressive, despite appearing slightly withered. The castle itself was a bluish-black, with several statues of Lucario watching over the land. Mew pressed her paw against the door. She nodded to herself and forced Ash's and Ashton's hands against the door. Their hands began to glow blue involuntarily. The door began to glow a dark blue with an odd looking symbol._

 _For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, the door slowly crept open. Upon opening the door, they all were met with gasps and open mouths. Several Lucarios began to bow in respect. Neither Ash nor Ashton expected this sort of reaction. Meanwhile, Mew was giggling in the background. The Lucarios immediately began to scramble a bit. Then, one Lucario, clearly older than the rest cleared his voice and calmed everyone down._

 _The Lucario looked somewhat withered, but one look in his eyes showed how fierce he was. His blue fur was slightly greyish and his fur was overall shaggier and more unkempt than the other Lucario. The Lucario and the rest of the Pokémon bowed in respect,_ _ **"(Welcome back, my lady.)"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Heh. I haven't seen that sort of response from you guys in millennia. Ash and Ashton are that special, huh?"_** _Mew chuckled while gently hovering around the two confused boys._

 ** _"_** ** _(I felt an explosion of power, but I had to see for myself what it was. I should have expected to see a Ketchum if you visited us last minute. Please, make yourselves comfortable)."_** _The eldest Lucario's eyes began to glow blue. Both Ash and Ashton gasped as they lost all feeling in their bodies and slowly moved forward. The Lucario and Mew cackled as he forced the duo inside._

 _The Lucario walked them to what appeared to be a dojo-like area. There was a wide open space, clear made for sparing. In fact, there were two Lucario going at it in an intense sparring match. One Lucario had a striped green headband wrapped around his head while the other one had nothing on. The Lucario with the headband was slightly larger than the other one and forcing more pressure._

 _The smaller one used her swift speed to dodge the onslaught of jabs. She had a look about her that seemed to be familiar to both Ashes. Then, it hit them. Ash called out, "Lucario… is that you?"_

 _The small Lucario was so focused in her match that she did not hear him. However, Ash did not have to call her again as she managed to twist her opponent's paw and flip him over his side. She kept him in that position until he yielded. Once the fight was over, she grinned and made a thumbs-up. The eldest Lucario looked impressed._

 _"_ _Excellent job, my student. I noticed you using your sensing abilities, anticipating where your opponent will strike. Wonderful improvement. You will make a fine guardian one day." The elder Lucario praised. The female Lucario seemed relieved and bowed in respect. However, she was confused about one thing._

 ** _"_** ** _(Thank you, Sensei… but why are you speaking human? Are there humans nearby?)"_** _She asked in a cautious voice._

 _"_ _Heh. Humans? We aren't in the presence of just any humans. Meet your future trainer. You might recognize him…." Sensei moved out of the way so she could see the trainer in question. At first, she was confused. Then, her eyes turned cold._

 _Lucario approached the two Ashes untrustingly. Her eyes were narrowed and her paws were curled up. One of her fangs were poked out and she regarded Ash with a sneer,_ _ **"(This boy will be my trainer? Sensei, I've told you time and time again that I despise humans. There's only been a few good humans I've met. There was one specific boy that I connected with, but after that incident two years ago… I've learned not to trust any other humans.)"**_

 ** _"_** ** _What was that human's name? Heh."_** _Sensei chuckled and started to speak with telepathy. Lucario looked at him incredulously._

 ** _"_** ** _(Why, his name was Ash. Heck, he was the reason I was able to evolve after the huge ordeal. I told you that. I'll never forget how he saved me from that treacherous hunter person.)"_** _Lucario clasped her paws together in admiration._

 _"_ _Well, my name is Ash. Lucario… you don't recognize me?" Ash said with a hint of disappointment._

 _Lucario tilted her head in curiosity and took a closer look at the boy. She began to sniff him a little. Ash laughed at the contact. Then, she stood right in front of him and pressed her head against his. Almost instinctively, Ash closed his eyes and leaned slightly forward. A bright blue aura enveloped both of them. Then, a 'z' shaped mark appeared right above their heads._

 _Both trainer and Pokémon felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in their hearts. Ash and Lucario opened their eyes slowly. Then, they gave each other a hug, though Ash had to resist screaming from being impaled slightly by Lucario's spike. When they broke apart, Lucario noticed Ash's chest being stained with blood and sweatdropped. Ash told her not to worry about it and promptly healed the small wound. Then, they laughed together._

 _Sensei and Mew looked at their respective students proudly and nodded their heads. Ashton looked at the sight in wonder and thought, "_ I hope I can reach that level of bonding one day. I still want to figure out another way to differentiate myself from Ash."

 ** _"_** ** _(I'm so sorry for not recognizing you, Master.)"_** _Lucario apologized with a blush on her face._

 _"_ _Lucario, I'm not your Master. I will care for you. Just call me Ash." Ash said with an easy smile._

 ** _"_** ** _(Whatever you say, Master Ash.)"_** _Lucario bowed in respect to her partner._

 _"_ _Ugh…" Ash groaned. Meanwhile, Ashton chuckled slightly at his counterpart's expense._

 ** _"_** ** _It seems like you both struggle to notice the obvious at times. This will be a fine pair, Lu."_** _Mew acknowledged._

 ** _"_** ** _Agreed. I haven't seen a level of bonding this high since Aaron and Lucario the Great."_** _Sensei pointed out. Everyone widened their eyes expect for Mew. Mew thought a little bit before responding._

 ** _"_** ** _Then again, do you expect anything less? This boy has an incredibly similar aura to Aaron."_** _Mew reminded to the old Lucario. Sensei nodded in acknowledgment. Mew turned to the newly realized duo,_ _ **"I expect to see great things from both of you."**_

 ** _"_** ** _Lady Mew is giving her blessing to you. Don't let her down."_** _Sensei said in a stern voice to both of them. Ash and Lucario nodded._

 _Lucario shifted her attention from Ash to Ashton and looked at him with a bit of interest. Then, she walked in front of him and pressed her forehead against his. Ashton, caught off guard by the sudden contact, froze in place. Lucario felt his body stiffen and wondered what she did wrong. Ash explained, "Ashton isn't fond of contact. Sorry, Lucario."_

 ** _"_** ** _(Terribly sorry, Master. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.)"_** _Lucario said with a lot of regret._

 _"_ _(Lucario, I'm not your Master, either. My name is Ashton and I'm-)" Ashton began._

 ** _"_** ** _(Your own person.)"_** _Lucario finished almost immediately._

 _"_ _What?" Ashton was caught off guard by the Aura Pokémon._

 ** _"_** ** _(I said you are your own person, Ashton. I can imagine you are surprised by my response because you were trapped in Ash's mind when I met him, but I did sense a bit of distinct aura in him beforehand. You feel a lot of conflicting emotions right now. This much I can tell in our exchange.)"_** _Lucario explained her suspicions._

 _"_ _You know that I'm Ash's-?" Ashton tried speaking again, but Lucario shook her head._

 ** _"_** ** _(Yes. Instead of saying 'Ash's counterbalance', say something like 'I'm another half and my own person'. It might raise your confidence more.)"_** _Lucario said with an easy smile._

 _Ash looked at the Lucario in awe and then made an indescribable look to Ashton. Ashton looked away immediately. Ashton knew what that look meant. It was one of those faces where he knew Ash would stop at nothing to find out what's up._

 _"…"_ _Ashton made no response to Lucario's statement._

 ** _"_** ** _(Master Ashton…)"_** _Lucario said in an encouraging voice._

 _"_ _Don't call me 'Master'." Ashton hissed harshly. Lucario stiffened at the rough tone and lowered her ears slightly. Ashton immediately felt bad and apologized under his breath._

 ** _"_** ** _(Sorry. I have to get used to this. Lucario were taught to regard our trainers with the utmost respect and to treat them like our masters and mistresses. I despised the idea at first, but now that I know you and Ash are my trainers, I can see why they taught me that. I have no problems regarding you both as my masters.)"_** _Lucario explained. Ash and Ashton widened their eyes in understanding. However, Ashton seemed confused._

 _Ashton commented, "There's one thing I just don't get."_

 ** _"_** ** _What is it, boy?"_** _Sensei humored him._

 _"_ _How is all this possible? The Lucario Kingdom exists in the real world, but I can tell that none of these Lucario are illusions. How are we visiting you through a dream." Ashton wondered._

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, I see. Perhaps I should explain to you in this form…"_** _The old Lucario punched his paws together and began to glow blue. Then, his form changed. He became taller and he lost his blue fur. He became balder and developed a long grey beard. His piercing red eyes turned brown and he developed a hunch and a sunnier disposition. Both Ashes gasped in shock._

 _"_ _You're the same old guy we thought was Lucario's trainer?" Ashton said in surprise._

 _Sensei nodded, "The Lucario Kingdom is a mirage like kingdom. It exists both in dreams and in real life. What is allowing me and all the other Lucarios to see and interact with you right now is us using aura vision."_

 _"_ _Really?" Ash and Ashton said._

 _"_ _When a Ketchum visits this place in their dreams, they are invisible and protected in a mysterious shroud of aura, made by Lady Mew. Because this place is neither a dream nor real, I can sense this energy and talk to you normally. However, any regular person who comes here cannot do this." Sensei continued._

 _"_ _I didn't know Lucario had the ability to transform into humans." Ashton crossed his arms in observation. Mew shook her head._

 ** _"_** ** _They don't, dear. I had this one have this ability to so he can keep this place safe from other humans if they drop by. This 'human' is the first Lucario I've ever made and all Lucarios are his descendants. He trains all Riolus that will be designated to a guardian."_** _Mew continued explaining._

 _"_ _So any person who has a Lucario or Riolu got one from here?" Ash asked._

 _"_ _No. Mostly Ketchums and guardians that know of this place will be paired with a Riolu or Lucario from here. There are many Riolu and Lucario who have broken away from the kingdom and into the wild all over the world. There is about ninety-five percent chance that previous Riolus and Lucarios you've met did not come from here. Those that do tend to have a bit of an edge because they are more attuned to their aura." Sensei said while stroking his beard._

 _Mew clasped her paws together and started to change form. Everyone was surprised to see that Mew changed back into Lucario's shape. Lucario herself looked puzzled at what was a mirror image of herself. She was intrigued at the same time._

 ** _"_** ** _Well, I'd say that's enough chit-chat. It's about high time for our sparring matches, boys."_** _Mew got herself into a fighting position._

 ** _"_** ** _(Sparring match? With Lady Mew in my shape? Why is this?)"_** _Lucario seemed hopelessly confused. Ash and Ashton quickly explained that they were in a trial put together by Mew to find out who their guardian partners are and become more attuned to their aura. Lucario nodded in understanding._

 _"_ _Wait… Lady Mew, may I propose that we have Lucario participate in this herself? She can spar with both sides of her trainer and they all can improve." Sensei offered._

 _"_ _What?!" Ash, Ashton and Lucario exclaimed in surprise. Mew considered the idea and nodded with a large grin. She transformed back into her pixie shape and floated to be beside Sensei. Then, using his aura grip, Sensei placed Lucario on the left side of the training space. Mew did the same to Ash, except he was in the left side. Ashton was placed to be right beside Sensei._

 ** _"_** ** _Sure. I think that's even better. It'd be easier on them, too."_** _Mew giggled._

 _"_ _Wait, I don't like how we don't have a choice-" Ash and Lucario began, but they were cut off by Sensei._

 _"_ _Then it's agreed. Let the sparring match begin!" The old man curled his fists tightly and punched them together. In a blink of an eye, he changed back into his original shape. Then, he brought his paw out and produced a very odd aura._

 _Ash and Lucario instantly felt odd. Then, they oddly felt relaxed. They both looked at the old Lucario. Sensei grinned,_ _ **"It's alright to be anxious at your first go around. However, if you want to grow, you need to push yourself out of your comfort zone. Go for it. We will heal you both at the end of your fight, so don't hold back."**_

 ** _"_** ** _(Master… I don't want to hurt you…)"_** _Lucario lowered her ears timidly._

 _"_ _Lucario, I don't want to hurt you, either. Stop calling me Master!" Ash groaned._

 ** _"_** ** _Dears, you aren't hurting each other if your only spar. Don't treat this as a fight, but rather, a learning experience. Lucario, I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind from Ash's presence. Forget that you are fighting your partner."_** _Mew instructed softly. Lucario looked back at the New Species Pokémon and sighed. She took it as a direct order from the highest Pokémon. She couldn't disobey._

 ** _"_** ** _(…Yes, my lady.)"_** _Lucario said in a resigned voice. She looked at her guardian partner apologetically. Then, the Aura Pokémon closed her eyes and raised the four appendages behind her up. From her paws, she created a bone club of aura and got into a fighting position. Ash didn't know what to do and braced himself._

 _Without warning, Lucario lunged at Ash, swinging her club high. Ash narrowed his eyes as he quickly ducked under the incoming attack. Then, Lucario tried to trip him. However, Ash quickly jumped over the weapon and then jumped over Lucario. Lucario growled at her partner's evasiveness. Every time Lucario tried to attack him, Ash used his reflexes to quickly dodge._

 _Although Mew was impressed with Ash's reflexes, she knew that he was purposefully avoiding hitting Lucario. Mew sighed. She knew he was reluctant to fight anything, but that seemingly grew worse after yesterday. Sensei looked at the two without any emotion. He simply observed how Lucario was attacking and how Ash was dodging. He'd never seen a novice with such dodging ability before._

 _After several minutes of pressure from Lucario, everyone noticed that Ash's movements were beginning to get sluggish. He still hadn't hit Lucario and Lucario could not hit him. She was getting frustrated. Mew said,_ _ **"Ash, this isn't a sparring match if you won't fight as well."**_

 _"_ _I don't want to hurt anything." Ash said as he dodged an overhead swing._

 ** _"_** ** _Ash, don't worry about yesterday. You won't cause that sort of damage if you keep your emotions in check. Nothing will happen!"_** _Mew tried to tell him._

 _"_ _I don't care!" Ash said as he barely dodged Lucario trying to thrust her weapon forward. He continued, "I don't want to take that chance. I don't want to hurt any Pokémon like that again. That isn't me."_

 ** _"_** ** _Ashton er- Ash, I can understand if you refuse to fight when an opponent means to hurt you, but Lucario is your friend. She wouldn't want to hurt you."_** _Mew pointed out, but realized she had to catch herself from using Ash's birth name. Ash knew that as she was beginning to get annoyed if she used his birth name. Lucario bared her teeth out, then loosened her shoulders and made her weapon disappear. She slumped slightly, somewhat depressed._

 _Lucario opened her eyes and sighed with sadness,_ _ **"(You don't think I'm worthy enough to fight, Master? Is that why you dodge like this?)"**_

 _"_ _No, that's not it at all. I'm just-"_

 ** _"_** ** _(To avoid a fight in an official sparing match mandated by Lady Mew is disrespectful to both Her Grace and to the opponent you face.)"_**

 _"_ _Lucario, do you really want me to fight you?" Ash asked in a small voice. Lucario shook her head immediately._

 ** _"_** ** _(Of course not. However, I will spar if Her Grace requests it. By extension, you should do the same… at least to respect me.)"_** _Lucario requested in a small voice._

 _"_ _I will never regard Mew as 'My Lady' or 'Her Grace'. Feels too weird." Ash grunted. Mew simply shrugged her shoulders and was seemingly glad about that. Ash turned back to Lucario, "If you want me to spar, then I'll only spar for you."_

 ** _"_** ** _(Thank you, Master.)"_** _Lucario bowed in respect._

 _"_ _Please… just call me Ash. No 'Master' or 'Master Ash'. Remember, you are my friend, not my slave." Ash said in a tired voice._

 ** _"_** ** _(Right… Ash.)"_** _Lucario had to catch herself a little bit, but abided by her partner's wishes. Then, they both got into a fighting position._

 _Lucario created another bone club of aura and twirled it around in preparation. Ash raised his fists up and narrowed his eyes. Then, Lucario rushed toward him at a breakneck speed and swung her club. Ash quickly grabbed it instead of dodged it. A small shockwave of power formed from the collision of the two auras. The true sparring match had begun._

 _Ash grunted as he overrode Lucario easily. Lucario was surprised and impressed at the strength of her trainer and made a small grin. Ash took the weapon from her and kept it for himself. The bone club shifted to accommodate from his size. Lucario blinked her eyes and created another bone club._

 _For the first time in the entire fight, Ash was the aggressor between the two. Ash yelled as he swung his weapon at the Lucario. Lucario gasped and barely blocked the strike. She had a hard time keeping her footing because of the sheer power Ash had. Every time Ash swung, Lucario blocked, but with each exchange she was getting pushed back further and further. The Aura Pokémon found herself at a loss other than to keep defending._

 _Ash could hear this in his mind as he swung,_ "Ashton, if you are ever in a position of advantage when fighting, you have to keep up the pressure. Make sure the opponent can't do too much, otherwise they can find an advantage and use it against you!"

 _He had no idea where this came from, but he recognized the voice. It was Aurora's._

 _He couldn't fathom when he heard that, but he remembered it as clear as day. It both confused him and excited him. He wondered if the sparring match would spur anything else hidden in his mind. One thing he was sure of was that Aurora taught him to fight if she said something like that to him. He just couldn't remember what she taught him. It didn't seem to matter too much because he kept the Lucario in a defensive spot._

 _The more he attacked, the more all of this felt… familiar. All his movements… they felt natural. Ash couldn't really explain it. He felt like he was beginning to reawaken something. Ash soon became a little less aggressive in his attacks, allowing Lucario to attack back more. They soon got into a rhythm of strikes and counterstrikes. Ash didn't know exactly how to fight, but this match reminded him of the many times he saw Aurora spar with Rio. She was just as aggressive with him. Ash gasped and widened his eyes,_ "Wait… how? How do I remember that? This is getting a bit weird."

 _While the match was going on, Mew watched them closely. She noticed as time went on, Ash's movements became crisper and he seemed more component in using his bone club. Mew had a feeling Ash was beginning to remember bits of how he used to fight before the separation. The mythical Pokémon smirked, but hid it from Sensei and Ashton. Then, she called out,_ _ **"I think that's enough, you two. You both did great!"**_

 _Both immediately stopped attacking each other and looked relieved. Lucario said with a smile,_ _ **"(Ash, you hit like a truck. I felt overwhelmed!)"**_

 _"_ _Really? Sorry." Ash said._

 ** _"_** ** _(Don't be sorry about that. You gave me a challenge. I definitely look forward to learning with you.)"_** _Lucario said happily. Ash rubbed behind his head bashfully._

 _Mew floated to the two of them and smiled. Then, she transformed into Lucario's shape once again. She motioned Ash and Lucario to sit at the sidelines and for Ashton to come forward. The three of them abided by her wishes. Ashton stood across from Mew and frowned._

 ** _"_** ** _I will spar with you myself, Ashton. The reason is because you remember what you've learned completely, so I should provide more of a challenge."_** _Mew said. Her red eyes suddenly darted toward Lucario,_ _ **"Watch closely, little pup. You will be able to do some of these things as you grow."**_

 _Lucario nodded eagerly. Ash seemed slightly uneasy. He knew that Ashton might have been more inclined to fight than he is, but he also knew that Ashton was arguably more affected by yesterday than he was. After all, Mew did almost take his life._

 ** _"_** ** _Are you ready, boy?"_** _Mew asked._

 _"_ _As ready as I'll ever be, pixie." Ashton snorted. Sensei seemed affronted._

 ** _"_** ** _Young guardian, you have to speak to Lady Mew with respect."_** _Sensei berated the boy. Ashton merely rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _No." Ashton said flatly. Sensei didn't seem to be used to hearing sass or disobedience and growled at the boy. Ashton's eyes glowed slightly when he turned back to Mew and sneered, "She has to earn it."_

 ** _"_** ** _Part of me is glad that you weren't raised to regard me formally. I like the change of pace."_** _Mew giggled slightly. Sensei seemed surprised by her reaction._ _ **"Good luck, Ashton."**_

 _Ashton made no response and instead rushed forward. Mew grinned. She suddenly disappeared from Ashton's path. Lucario blinked her eyes in slight confusion. She couldn't do that herself. Ashton was also bemused, but then realized what happened._

 **"** **Though this is a sparring match, keep in mind that I am always testing you, both in and out of battle. Every interaction…. every word you speak…. I take it into consideration when putting you under a situation. Let's see how tuned you really are with your emotions, boy."** _Mew echoed in his head. He felt as if Mew was circling him. Ashton broke off a sweat and looked around himself anxiously. He seemed to be trembling slightly. Ash noticed the change and knew he was starting to get afraid._

 _Ash called out, "Ashton, snap out of it!"_

 _Ashton gasped and turned toward Ash. His brown-eyed counterpart continued, "She's psyching you out. Don't give in to it!"_

 _"_ _Ash…" Ashton murmured._

 _"_ _Stand strong and fight. I know I don't like to fight, but at least give your best foot forward. Try not to let yesterday get into your head like I did." Ash said._

"Ash, if you only saw how she easily disarmed me this morning. Still, he has a point…" _Ashton sighed in his thoughts. He gained a determined in his eyes, "You're right, dude. I haven't been acting like myself. Time to do this."_

 **"** **Did I sap you of your confidence or did Ash's pep talk enable you to sense me?"** _Mew asked in Ashton's head._

 _"_ _Shut it, pixie." Ashton growled aloud._

 _His eyes began to glow blue as he blocked everything around him. Ashton only focused on the battlefield around him. At first, he couldn't see anything, but then, he looked a bit closer. The red eyed boy quickly realized that Mew was circling him, but she looked like a moving ripple. He knew exactly how to stop her in her tracks._

 _Ashton smirked as he charged electricity in his arms. Then, he punched into the ground. Everyone felt a bit of a paralyzing jolt. Mew gasped as she revealed herself to be right behind him, about to strike, but she was stuck in her spot. Small static appeared all over her body. Sensei raised his bushy eyebrows in interest. Then, with a devious grin, Ashton struck her twice in her chest and knocked her against the wall._

 _Mew was disoriented for a few moments, but soon recovered. She jumped off the wall and swiftly approached Ashton. Ashton narrowed eyes and braced himself. Mew threw an overhead punch to which Ashton ducked to dodge. Then, Mew surrounded herself with several aura spheres. Lucario widened her eyes in admiration. She wanted to learn how to do that one day. What made it even more impressive was that Mew had sixteen aura spheres around her._

 _Mew was frowned and her entire expression grew serious for the first time in the fight. Ashton sweat dropped slightly, but kept up his stance._

"Stand straight, chin up and look them in the eye. Don't ever let your opponent know you're nervous or afraid. Be tough and brave, young one!" _Ashton heard Aurora's encouraging voice in his mind as he remembered a situation where he felt nervous fighting. He was thankful and made a small smile._ _His fighting stance became more refined and he glared at his opponent._

 _Without warning, Mew became aggressive. Ashton quickly grew serious as he blocked her strike. Ashton made sure the transformed Pokémon could not land a single hit on her, using his hands to block all her direct strikes. Mew soon increased the pressure, attacking him with her originally defensive aura spheres. Ashton got pelted by most of them. Ashton grunted and soon put his arms in a cross shape to take the hits. Mew, seizing an opportunity, jumped up and hit Ashton on top of his head with her steely tail._

 _Ashton hissed and held his head. Mew saw a drop in his defenses and decided to keep up the offence. Mew then began to attack him with a flurry of strikes. Ashton grunted as he took most of it. He was surprised that he wasn't tired from taking all those hits. In fact, he wasn't phased in the slightest. Mew seemed puzzled by this as well._

 _Soon, Ashton's eyes glowed blue again. As Mew went in with another jab, her body suddenly became blue and sharped turned to the left. Then, Ashton retaliated with a strike of his own. Mew hissed at the attack. She kept trying to hit him. However, Ashton's eyes glowed blue every time she was about to strike to redirect her hits to miss. Ashton struck back every time. Sensei seemed surprised and more interested in the fight after seeing that. Lucario and Ash noticed the change._

 ** _"_** ** _Interesting. His tongue may be sharp, but his technique is astounding. I don't see guardians use the aura grip so quickly to retaliate back too often. The last time I saw this was with young mistress Aurora."_** _Sensei said, pumped about the fight._

 _"_ _Aurora did what Ashton did?" Ash said in surprise._

 ** _"_** ** _Not exactly. When she was twelve, Aurora met a Riolu and he named himself Rio. When she sparred, she showed remarkable technique, just like this one here."_** _Sensei said, pointing to Ashton._

 _When he heard that, Ashton gasped and realized what Mew was talking about before._ "That's it! Ash has more power, but… we balance each other out with how technical I am!"

 _Mew snorted and loosened herself up._ _ **"Well, I'd say this sparring match is over. Lessons were learnt today and that's all I wanted."**_

 _Ashton looked at the transformed Pokémon with a bit of suspicion when she stopped suddenly. Mew made a subtle smile that went unnoticed by everyone but Ashton. That's Ashton knew she knew about his realization. Ashton didn't know how to feel about the pixie._

 _"_ _Really? I don't think I really learned too much today." Ash said._

 ** _"_** ** _You sure about that, boy?"_** _Mew responded by suddenly lunging at the boy. Although surprised, Ash quickly blocked her attack with his hand. Ash widened his eyes in surprise. Mew chuckled, "_ _ **I noticed that your movement got more refined as time went on. You're regaining the reflexes that were lost to the sands of time and improving them even further."**_

 _"_ _Point taken." Ash receded. Although he commented, "I did begin to hear Aurora telling me advice as I fought. It helped a bit."_

 _"_ _Yeah… me too. How strange." Ashton pointed out as well. Mew had a huge grin on her face._

 ** _"_** ** _Your mind will often reach out to someone close to you if the situation demands it. The fact you are beginning to recover your memories means I'm doing my job well."_** _Mew chirped with excitement._

 ** _"_** ** _(Ashton, I noticed you were a lot more confident in your movements. That's awesome to see.)"_** _Lucario said with a proud smile. Ashton immediately grew bashful and rubbed behind his head._

 _"_ _Thank you Lucario." Ashton said._

 _Mew changed back to her normal mythical shape. She then hovered to Lucario and said,_ _ **"Young pup, although you've met your trainer, may I ask that you stay here until he formally gets you in a Poke Ball in the real world? It will be hard to explain to the other humans that Ash has a Lucario now."**_

 ** _"_** ** _(Other humans?)"_** _Lucario echoed in confusion. Mew nodded._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. Ash and Ashton is currently put into a coma by me so they can improve as guardians, but their physical body is in Kalos right now. Things will get even more complicated if they suddenly have a new Pokémon. Besides, I prefer if they have no outside help while going through his six-day trial to make the learning more effective."_** _Mew explained. Although she was saddened, Lucario seemed to understand._

 ** _"_** ** _(Understood, my lady.)"_** _Lucario bowed in respect to Mew. Ash and Ashton both sighed while Mew seemed grateful._

 ** _"_** ** _Boys, I'd say it is time to head back. It's already sunset."_** _Mew said. Both Ashes widened their eyes._

 _"_ _Seriously? All we've been doing is sparring." Both human boys said. Mew chuckled._

 ** _"_** ** _Ah… that's what most Ketchums say after a good day of training. You've been sparring all day. It doesn't feel that way since your endurance is also improving. You should rest up. Tomorrow will likely be even more… harsher… than yesterday. Do not expect any mercy from me."_** _Mew face became serious as she warned them both. Ash and Ashton gulped and had to wonder had she had planned for tomorrow._

 _Lucario stood in front of both of them and gave them each a hug. Ash happily accepted it while Ashton awkwardly patted her on the back. Lucario giggled as she said,_ _ **"(I hope the rest of your trial bodes well. I'll be training hard until the day we stay together. Don't let up on your training!)"**_

 _"_ _We won't! I can't wait to properly get you in the real world, Lucario!" Ash said in his usual enthusiasm. Ashton sighed. Ash then elbowed him slightly and said, "Come on Ashton, I know you feel the same way."_

 _"_ _I do, but there's no need for all of that." Ashton said with a frown. Ashton turned to the jackal, "Later, Lucario."_

 ** _"_** ** _(Goodbye Ash and Ashton.)"_** _Lucario said happily. Sensei and the rest of the Lucario also said their goodbyes and felt blessed that Mew of all Pokémon visited them. Lucario waved them off._

* * *

 _With that, Mew, Ash and Ashton exited the Lucario Castle and left Lucario Kingdom. The trio walked through the same cave back to the Tree. Then, Mew flew up high into the air and into another area of the Tree of Beginning, leaving the boys wondering who their last guardian partner was. They already knew that Pikachu was one of them since Aurora pointed it out, but they didn't know who the other one was._

 _They saw the stars in the now navy blue sky and figured it would be a good idea to rest up. They both climbed up a tree and laid down on a separate branch. Ash seemed like he fell asleep within minutes while Ashton kept looking at the sky. He then looked back at Ash and said, "You may be annoying at times, but… you really are like a brother. Thank you for the pep talk during the sparring match. I'm glad you're recovering your memories, dude. I'm just glad you aren't awake to hear this."_

 _Unbeknownst to the red-eyed guardian, his counterpart made a small smile. However, he thought,_ "Ashton... I'll ask you what's up in your mind tomorrow. Thank for your kind words... brother. Heh. I like the sound of that..."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! It took me a while to write, but now I have more time because it is winter break. I'll try to have another chapter out before my birthday. Next chapter will prove to be a lot more intense than this one. I think most people will figure out who Ash's fifth partner is.**

 **I hope everyone will have a wonderful day and once again, Happy Holidays!**

 **Until next time...**

 **Next chapter: Tree of Remembrance: Day 5**

 **~SPG123~**


	27. Tree of Remembrance: Day 5

**A/N: Hey-oh and hiya everyone! Welcome to the fifth part of Ash's trial. I can't wait for you guys to read this chapter... I loved writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill at this point. I don't own Pokemon, but I own this story and its concepts.**

* * *

Day 5

 ** _"_** ** _Interesting… humans are always so interesting. Five days… and the boys are going strong… and as novices no less! Makes me excited. When I was Greninja, I pushed Ash to the point where he wanted to kill me. That simple fact alone makes me wonder if he will do that again…"_** _Mew murmured to herself as she walked through the Tree of Beginning's grasslands. She looked up at the sky and saw the mighty tree itself. Mew knew exactly where Ash and Ashton were. It was only a matter of time before she found them._

 ** _"_** ** _Heh. They've learned quite a bit in the last few days. I think today and tomorrow will be pivotal in them gaining trust in me. More than ever I must be careful… but first, I'd say it's time to contact someone else. I know she'll be able to help me gain their trust…"_** _Mew said._

 _Mew closed her eyes and concentrated. Then, she teleported away from her spot._

* * *

 _Mew found herself standing in a wide-open blank white field. Although she was confused, she knew she was in the right place. The mythical Pokémon hovered along the expanse. There was nothing of note. This was common with traversing an area of a dream that the active dreamer wasn't near. Still, she wanted to find the dreamer soon._

 _Mew kept floating along in nothingness. She never liked floating in nothingness because it reminded her of the days where she was lonely. Mew sighed. She didn't know why but she began to feel a sense of melancholy. Her sadness extended beyond the feeling of loneliness. This melancholy… felt strangely familiar. Then, it hit her. She suddenly in place and surrounded herself in a dark pink aura. She started scowling and her curled her tiny fists tightly._

 ** _"_** ** _Mew…"_** _A deep voice droned in the void of nothing._

 ** _"_** ** _That voice…"_** _Mew hissed. She sensed something teleporting right behind her. It was a massive figure, radiating with power and authority. Mew snorted and continued to float through the wide-open space. She could feel the figure following her. Mew started to fly faster. Step by step, the being kept up with Mew's pace no matter how fast she flew._

 ** _"_** ** _Mew, stop and let me talk to you."_** _The deep voice pleaded with her. Mew stopped in place and growled. The aura around her got more intense and she clenched her fists even tighter. Then, she turned around and saw the object of her animosity. She looked up and saw a large imposing white centaur-like Pokémon. His green eyes stared into her soul. Any other Pokémon would be petrified in their spot, but Mew wasn't phased in the slightest._

 _Mew, although she didn't change into her true form, changed her blue eyes back to its original shape and pupils. Her red-pupiled eyes stared into his very soul and for several minutes, they tensely stared at each other. Mew then floated up to talk to her counterbalance._

 ** _"_** ** _Well, aren't I blessed? His Majesty, the hypocrite has arrived. Didn't you say you wouldn't invade a human's life and yet you're contacting me through her dream."_** _Mew remarked with a sneer. The white Pokémon didn't seem phased by her quip._

 ** _"_** ** _Mew, you know exactly why I've come."_** _The white Pokémon said in a calm and patient tone. Mew rolled her eyes._

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, and you know exactly what my response will be. Stay out of my business,_** **Arcy.** ** _I'm not going to stop helping my humans."_** _Mew stated adamantly. Arceus was a bit surprised that she said her loving nickname for him in such an icy way. Arceus seemed unphased with how cold she was toward him. He just started at her, then sighed._

 ** _"_** ** _I can feel your bitterness toward me."_** _He stated simply._

 ** _"_** ** _Gee, I wonder why. You're the idiot who set up another world changing prophecy. What the hell were you thinking?! You thought about one Pokémon compared to the billions of lives that will die to Nyxcipher if he has his way. You haven't learned from the last time you gave that crooked Pokémon a chance. I don't want to have to go through the pain of seeing so much life wiped out again. I'm only trying to clean up your mess before it happens!"_** _Mew said and slapped his nose in disgust. She had tears forming in her eyes thinking about what happened to the world before this current one._

 ** _"…"_** _Arceus just stood there and took the hit. Mew was appalled that he showed no emotion and quickly regained her composure._

 ** _"_** ** _Unless you want to help me train our last hopes, leave this dream… or I'll make you."_** _Mew growled, forming an aura sphere in her hand. She pointed it at her mate. Arceus widened his eyes, then narrowed them. His wheel-like structure began to glow as he growled at the mythical Pokémon. Mew made the aura sphere the size of her body as she narrowed her eyes back._

 ** _"_** ** _I see you won't be convinced my way. I didn't want to do this, but you've left me no choice…"_** _Arceus seemed a bit sad when he said this._

 _Mew was a bit surprised at his tone, but her guard wasn't let down. Mew suddenly felt a crippling pain throughout her entire body. Mew gasped and looked at Arceus in shock. Then, she could feel him sucking away all her energy. Mew wailed in pain as her entire body shuddered to fight off Arceus's effect. Arceus's wheel glowed brighter and brighter as Mew felt weaker and weaker. Then, she could feel herself losing touch with the dream. Arceus grew disorienting as she struggled to keep herself conscious. She immediately knew what Arceus was trying to do and she wasn't going to have any of it._

 ** _"_** ** _You despicable bastard! You'll be damned to think I'll let you contain me!"_** _Mew hissed._

 _Mew looked at her mate with pure animosity. Then, she shot the aura sphere directly at his face. Arceus grunted at the hit, but didn't seem to care. He stomped his foot on the ground. Mew screamed louder. She shuddered even harder. Then, she had enough. Her body began to glow white and her blue eyes turned red completely._

 _Mew's body grew larger and larger until she rivaled that of Arceus. She became quadrupedal and her silver wheels were glowing brightly. Arceus stepped back in shock to see her transform back into her original form. He hadn't seen Mew in this form in millennia. Arceus was in awe. He forgot how beautiful she looked to him like this, but dare wouldn't say anything. Mew stopped shuddering and everything around her no longer looked disorienting. Then, she promptly kicked him in the face with her hind legs._

 _Arceus groaned as he was knocked into the ground. Arceus was a bit surprised at how fluid her movement as and was bemused as to why she wasn't resorting to using her psychic power. The legendary promptly got back up. He didn't get too much time to stand as Mew charged forward and knocked him back down. She placed her front legs on top of Arceus to prevent him from moving. Arceus tried to force her off, but Mew wouldn't have any of that._

 _With a huge bellow, Mew stomped on his torso as hard as she could. Arceus lost his breath and coughed heavily._

 ** _"_** ** _Ack! Mew…"_** _Arceus said while coughing._

 _Mew stared at him coldly. She got off him and lifted him up with her psychic power. Arceus tried to break free, but Mew overwhelmed him. He was surprised to see how powerful she was. He didn't think her power overcame his. He scowled at his mate. Then, he looked around him. Several psychic orbs of energy surrounded him. With one motion, Mew could easily attack him. However, she hesitated. Arceus was slightly bemused to see her hesitating. She was normally quick to attack._

 ** _"_** ** _Stay away from me. Do something like that again and I will make no hesitation in killing you. I don't care if you are the End, I will take up your role if necessary. Now… if you'll excuse me, I have a Ketchum to talk to."_** _Mew pointed her nose up and started to walk away from him. Her eyes changed back into blue with red pupils. She suddenly released him from her psychic powers and the psychic orbs seemingly disappeared._

 ** _"_** ** _Mew... this isn't over. Your meddling with humans will bring ruin to the world! Your harsh training will bring them to distrust you and all your precious creations will be destroyed by our son. I'm only trying to prevent that."_** _Arceus explained. Mew scoffed at the legendary, but was secretly wonderingly if what he said was true._

 ** _"_** ** _You shouldn't have given our son another chance by making the Great Prophecy. You should have let me kill him. Now, the humans are suffering for it… and I'm going to fix it."_** _Mew said determinately. She continued to walk away._

 ** _"_** ** _Mew-"_** _Arceus started, but was greeted with several psychic orbs pelting him. Arceus screamed as he took the brunt of Mew's psychic fury. Then, he collapsed on the ground, barely able to get up. Arceus found himself begrudgingly impressed with his balance's power._

 ** _"_** ** _By the by… those psychic orbs never disappeared. I never trust a snake."_** _Mew stomped her foot on the ground. Arceus gasped as he was teleported away from the dream instantly._

 **"** **You will be properly punished for disobeying me. Like I said… this isn't over, Mew Boo…"** _Mew could hear Arceus's condemning voice on her head._

 **"** **I look forward to you trying, Arcy."** _Mew snorted before she blocked herself off from her mate. Then, she refocused herself on what she wanted to do._

 _Mew started to move along the dream again. However, upon taking a few more steps, she collapsed on the ground. Her body was surrounded by white sparks as Arceus's effect still took hold on her. She tried to move, but found that she couldn't. For the first time in a long time, Mew was afraid of what might happen to her. She wondered if she was going to be stuck here._

 _"_ _Lady Mew?" Two feminine voices called. The area around Mew changed as it changed to be a grassland leading into the beginning of the forest. Two women who looked incredibly alike approached her with concerned faces. One woman had wolf-like amber eyes while the other had piercing red eyes._

 ** _"_** ** _Heh… Hello Aurora and Aru…"_** _Mew coughed out. White sparks entangled her body again as she winced in pain._

 _"_ _Mew… who did this to you?" Aru demanded to find out._

 ** _"_** ** _Ugh… Don't worry… about that. I'll be fine."_** _Mew once again tried to stand up, but fell with a huge thud. Aurora and Aru jumped up involuntarily. The two women were horrified._

 _"_ _Mew… rest your energy. Aru, help me with this. We can change to dreamscape to be at our cottage and then we can begin to treat her." The yellow eyed lady said._

 _"_ _Right." Aru nodded._

 _Closing their eyes, both ladies focused and the dreamscape changed. Soon, they changed the area so that they were in front of Aurora's house. Then, Aru promptly went inside to get some medicine. Meanwhile, Aurora placed her hand on Mew's body. She walked around the legendary, testing how her muscles would react. Everywhere around her body, Mew tensed up. Aurora then nodded to herself. Aurora then walked back to see Mew eye to eye._

 _Mew looked incredibly weak despite being in her true form. She tried making a reassuring look, she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. Aurora murmured, "Mew… who did this to you?"_

 ** _"_** ** _When you felt around my body, who's aura could you feel?"_** _Mew coughed. Aurora rolled her eyes, but humored her._

 _"_ _It felt like… yours. Except this aura felt more… ruthless? I said it like a question because I'm not sure. I doubt you did this to yourself and you are in your true form so…" Aurora thought about it for a few moments. Then it hit her. "Arceus… he condemned you, didn't he?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I always liked how quick you are to figure things out…. Gah…"_** _Once again, Mew's body became tangled with white sparks and she cried out in pain. Aurora started to panic and put her hands on her head. Then, she transferred some of her energy over to her patron. Mew was a bit surprised by the swift response and was secretly thankful._

 _"_ _Mew, save your strength. We'll help you." Aurora said with a smile. Aurora felt weakened but she would do anything to help._

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you, dear."_** _Mew said from the bottom of her heart. Something had been lurking in her mind for a while. Mew then asked suddenly,_ _ **"I'm weakened, so you can say or do anything to me. Aurora… do you actually trust me?"**_

 _"_ _Mew, where is this coming from?" Aurora blinked her eyes in surprise._

 ** _"_** ** _Just answer my question… please."_** _Mew coughed roughly and uncontrollably. Her eyes began to dilate. Aurora placed her hands on her cheek and looked sad. She shook her head and wondered why Mew was so intent for an answer. However, the middle-aged woman didn't mind speaking her mind._

 _"_ _If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have allowed you to train me so harshly. Yes, I may get mad at you, but I know you wouldn't do what you do if you didn't care. I have your back… and you have mine. That's good enough for me to know. As long as I still breathe, I will serve and aid you the best way I can." Aurora said as candidly as she could._

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you… that… means more to me than you know. I sometimes question myself when I think of ways to teach you. I've always been afraid for you guys breaking away because of something I did. I don't want to feel lonely again... and whenever I see you Ketchums, I feel a sense of joy I can't explain…"_** _Mew grimaced when she tried to smile._

 _"_ _Mew…" Aurora didn't know how to respond to that._

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry for going out on a bit of a tangent, dear. Don't worry about me."_** _Mew tried to ease Aurora, but Aurora shook her head._

 _"_ _When someone says that, that's when I worry more. Please, just relax." Aurora said._

 _After a few moments, Aurora saw Aru coming back out with several regular, Super, Hyper and Max Potions. She also had a few Full Heals and several berries. She carried the man-made medicine in her hands and the berries with her aura grip. Then, she placed them on the ground. Both Auroras began to help dispel Auceus's aura from Mew. Aru focused on healing her body while Aurora focused on healing her aura._

 _For several hours, the two tended to Mew and the mythical Pokémon could do nothing but just lay there. She kept looking up at the sky, deep in thought. Aurora and Aru looked at each other anxiously, but continued their work in silence. They eventually took turns switching roles. By afternoon, Aurora and Aru successfully dispelled all foreign aura out of Mew, but the effort was taxing. They were breathing heavily by mid-afternoon._

 _Aurora and Aru stepped back and gestured her to try standing again. Mew nodded. Slowly, but surely, Mew got back up. She stretched her body out. Then, her eyes began to glow blue as Aurora and Aru was suddenly lifted into the air. Aurora and Aru laughed when she gave them both a large lick in thanks. They both were covered in Mew's slobber, but neither of them cared. Then, she placed them both on top of her head and smiled. Sighing, Mew sat down and looked off into nothing._

 ** _"..._** ** _Humans like you are the reason I fight so hard to prevent the negative passing of the Second Great Prophecy. I wish you can show Arceus that there are people still kind to the life around them. That alone gives me the strength to keep going."_** _Mew said after sitting there for several minutes without speaking. Aurora and Aru felt warm and fuzzy after hearing that._

 _"_ _Mew… are you ready to tell us why Arceus did this to you?" Aurora asked. Aru blinked her eyes in surprise and Aurora quickly told her what she had sensed when she was gone. Aru nodded._

 ** _"_** ** _I suppose I owe you to that much. I took a bit of a risk putting you and Ash under these trials. Arceus threatened me, saying that if I went through with this that he would harshly punish me. He said that I am getting too close to humans, specifically the Ketchums. He scolded me about choosing a side in the aura guardian-psychic conflict and said that as a legendary Pokémon, it is my duty to stay neutral and let things pan out how they are supposed to. He came earlier than expected, choosing to attack me after I was done with your trials… but I know he isn't done yet. However, this doesn't change the fact that I'm going to finish Ash's trials. I don't care what he does to me."_** _Mew explained._

 _"_ _Why would you do that to yourself? We aren't worth it!" Aurora exclaimed in surprise._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, you are. Preserving life is always worth it to me. The last time I abided by Arceus's word, the world was destroyed and we literally had to reset everything. It seems like my mate hasn't learned from his mistakes because he's doing exactly what he did last time: sit around and do nothing. He thinks that the humans will decide for themselves their destiny, but the smartest humans tend to lean toward corruption. Those humans often are the reason for unnecessary chaos and destruction._** _ **For example, Charles Elliot Malladus is an incredible mind, being able to create amazing technology. However, he is blinded by the grief of losing his wife to an aura guardian… so that causes him to seek revenge in the worst way possible."**_ _Mew continued._

 _"_ _I would have never expected Arceus to be so harsh to you. Doesn't he see that you're only doing what you think is right?" Aru growled. Mew shook her head. Aurora and Aru barely held on to the titan's head when she shook it._

 ** _"_** ** _Arceus is thinking about the legendary Pokémon rather than the humans. He feels as though humans will betray Pokémon so they deserve no help. He thinks his immediate children are more important, but he forgot I founded life on everything, not just a small percentage. I rather a lot of life stay than a little bit of it."_** _Mew sighed._

 _"_ _Mew... why did you come here anyway? I thought we were done with our trial." Aurora pointed out._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, you did finish your trial and once you wake up, I'll teach you your reward since it is impossible to teach it in a dream. I didn't expect Arceus to intercept me here… so I apologize about most of your day being wasted on my behalf. However, I came back with a request."_** _Mew said._

 _"_ _Don't apologize. What do you want us to do?" Aru asked._

 ** _"_** ** _I am currently during the six-day survival challenge as a trial to help Ash remember you a bit more as well as improve his skills as a guardian. He's already seen that he will have Tyranitar, Bulbasaur, Greninja and Lucario as guardian partners, though it is unclear to me if Bulbasaur will evolve or not. I want you two to help me with his final day by making it a bit more special."_** _Mew pleaded with the Ketchums on her head._

 _"_ _Mew… before I accept anything, I need you to tell me something. Does Ash have that killer instinct you instilled in us? Did he nearly kill you because you tricked him?" Aurora asked in a calm, but deadly voice. Her eyes turned orange as she spoke. Aru got a bit nervous and looked down toward Mew's face. Mew was looking down and wasn't responding. Aurora curled up her fists, "Well…?"_

 ** _"…_** ** _Yes."_** _Mew hesitated to answer, knowing that Aurora would get annoyed. Aru didn't seem too surprised while Aurora was angry._

 _"_ _Mew! How did you trick him?" Aurora demanded._

 ** _"_** ** _He thought I had killed Ashton… so he went berserk. Obviously, I didn't kill Ashton, but I made it appear I did. However, Ash is a lot more efficient when angered, doing techniques no novice should. He even created the Ketchum sword prematurely."_** _Mew recalled._

 _"_ _What?!" Both Auroras gasped._

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah… I was surprised about that, too. That still doesn't make up what I did to him… which is why I want your help. I know they trust you… but they struggle to trust me because you got separated before you able to take him to the Tree nine years ago. I understand these trials are also making them wary of me,"_** _Mew sighed sadly._

 _"_ _You want us to help them learn to trust you?" Aurora and Aru asked._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. I want to show them that my way of teaching isn't too bad, so I want you both to appear in Ash's dream on the last day to spar with both Ashton and Ash. They will likely be reluctant to fight you, but you need to show them it's alright to fight when you need to. It's alright if you don't choose to accept considering the hell I put you through in the last few days, but-"_** _Mew continued._

 _"_ _I'll do it." Aurora said abruptly. Her eyes turned back to normal._

 _"_ _Aurora?" Aru blinked her eyes in surprise by how fast she responded. Aurora turned to Aru._

 _"_ _Mew may usually be a little sadistic, but I can tell the encounter with Arceus mellowed her a bit. I can feel in my heart that everything she is saying is coming from her soul and that is why I will help." Aurora said. Mew felt touched and smiled widely, Aurora then added, "Also… it'd be a good way to monitor any damage Mew might do to both my boys. I can get my revenge easier if I see Ash or Ashton hurt."_

 ** _"_** ** _Heh. Fair enough. Aru… can you help as well?"_** _Mew asked earnestly._

 _Aru looked at Aurora, then shrugged. Aru said with a grin. "Eh, why not? I wanna see how much they've improved in the last few days, anyway. I've been wanting to spar with our boys since we reunited with them."_

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you so much, girls."_** _Mew said in appreciation. Aurora and Aru suddenly gained a pink outline around them. Then, they were lifted from Mew's head and back onto the ground. Mew staggered slightly, but stood back up. Then, she transformed back into her pixie-like form and floated right in front of them. She said,_ _ **"Let me tell you what will happen tomorrow to help you prepare. You will wake up tomorrow morning. I will teach you your reward, but you will barely survive trying the technique. Then, you soon fall back to sleep. Once you fall back to sleep, I will get you and we will travel to Ash's dream together."**_

 _"_ _How are you so certain this will happen?" Aurora questioned._

 ** _"_** ** _I'm about ninety percent sure that this will be the sequence of events that will occur because it is so close to happening. Keep in mind that despite me being adept in aura, I am a psychic type. In my true form, I can only be in one place. However, in this form, I can be in several places at once, so I would have also been showcasing Ash's last partner to them at the same time as retrieving you. That's all you need to know for now."_** _Mew explained. Both women nodded._

 ** _"_** ** _Now… I must go. I spent too much time here and the boys have to be wondering why I didn't ambush them yet."_** _Mew said._

 _"_ _Care to tell us who you'll transform into?" Aurora asked in a curious tone._

 ** _"_** ** _A Pokémon with a stubborn, but fiery spirit. I think you can guess for yourselves."_** _Mew chuckled. Aurora and Aru immediately got a bit of a shiver, but nodded._

 _"_ _Tell Ash and Ashton that we send our blessings to them. Also, if he tells me you did anything to him I don't like…" Aurora growled. Mew raised her hands up in a pacifying manner and sweatdropped._

 ** _"_** ** _I rather not provoke a mother protecting her young. I won't get too serious… I promise. It's strange… before this meeting, I would have been even harsher than I was as Greninja, but because you helped me, I'll be more respecting of your wishes."_** _Mew admitted._

 _"_ _Thank you, Mew." Aurora said with a smile._

 _"_ _I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Aru said slightly awkwardly._

 ** _"_** ** _One more thing, ladies."_** _Mew said._

 _"_ _What is it?" Both humans asked._

 ** _"_** ** _Make sure you two stay close. You are stronger together. Never forget that."_** _Mew told them._

 _"_ _Mew…" Aurora said in sadness. She knew she was still hung up about Arceus._

 ** _"_** ** _Just humor me, alright? Treasure the chemistry you share, girls. You never know what you'll miss about your counterpart until it's gone. With that, I'll see you soon."_** _Mew said as she teleported away from the duo. Aurora and Aru then went back into their cottage to think about their encounter with Mew._

* * *

 _It was mid-afternoon at the Tree of Beginning. Ash and Ashton continued to walk along the forest that is the Tree's leaves. However, they both were wondering the same thing: Where the heck was Mew? Both of them were beginning to get worried. They hadn't seen the transforming pixie all day. They thought they would have been ecstatic, but instead, not seeing Mew left them with a sense of unease. They began to try looking for the mythical Pokémon herself._

 _As they were walking, Ashton wondered aloud, "Is she doing this to test us out? If that's the case, what would be the point of it?"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure if she's trying to test us out by disappearing on us, Ashton." Ash closed his eyes and placed his hand on the ground. The ground around him began to glow blue as he began to sense the area. Then, Ash sucked his teeth, "I can't sense her anywhere in the dream. This is so weird."_

 _"_ _Seriously?" Ashton said with surprise. Ash tried again, but couldn't sense her anywhere._

 _"_ _Yeah. Something might have happened to her." Ash said, slightly nervous._

 _"_ _I don't that happened. She might be covering up herself from her sensing." Ashton said._

 _"_ _Mew told us that she wouldn't cheat by using her sensing. I think that extends to her also being sensed. I'm really getting worried." Ash said while frowning._

 _"_ _You are the one to give things the benefit of the doubt. Go figure." Ashton shrugged. Then, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you really want to, we can continue to try to find her. I don't like seeing you this worried about anything."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Ashton." Ash said with a large smile. Ashton sighed and rolled his eyes. Then, the duo began to walk down the tree. They traversed through the crystal caves and structures. Eventually, they reached the base of the Tree and its grasslands. The sun was beginning to fall from the sky and the sky itself turned orange. Then, Ash stopped suddenly and asked, "Ashton… tell me what's been on your mind."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Ashton immediately asked._

 _"_ _I know you know exactly what I mean, dude." Ash said in an unimpressed voice and crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes at the counterbalance._

 _"…"_ _Ashton stayed silent and looked away. Ash continued to cross his arms, but frowned._

 _"_ _Ashton… you always stay silent when something is bothering you. That much I remember." Ash said. Ashton blinked his eyes._

 _"_ _Wait… remember? Ash… how much are you remembering?" Ashton gasped. Although the balance was surprised that he said and knew that, he didn't care too much at the moment._

 _"_ _That's not important. What's important to me is trying to help you. Now… tell me what's up? I know Greninja's attack affected both of us pretty badly, but… I'm beginning to come to terms with the power I displayed. I'm learning that if I don't let my emotions go out of control, I can control myself. However, have you come to terms with your own conflict?" Ash asked seriously._

 _"_ _I… yes. I'm beginning to, at least." Ashton admitted._

 _"_ _What have you been struggling with?" Ash asked._

 _"_ _I've…" Ashton started but couldn't continue. Ash made a reassuring smile and gestured him to continue. When he didn't, Ash sighed._

 _"_ _Ashton, I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me." Ash said in a deadpan voice._

 _"_ _I don't like how you are so determined and stubborn about everything. It's so annoying to deal with." Ashton grumbled._

 _"_ _I mean, you're just as stubborn as I am since we're the same person." Ash pointed out. Then he said, "Stop beating around the bush and tell me what's up."_

 _"_ _Fine." Ashton sighed. "I've… been feeling like… you're better than me in pretty much every way since the trial started."_

 _"_ _What? Ashton, you know-"_

 _"_ _Yeah. I know what you're going to say. You're gonna say, 'I'm not better than you at all' or something along those lines. I'm realizing that I have my own strengths, Ash." Ashton cut him off and told him. He looked down at his hands. They started to glow blue as the counterbalance continued speaking, "I've… been selfish. I prided myself in being the one saving you or helping you when you needed it. I was happy to help you when Happy tried hypnotizing you with her cuteness and when Aruru rampaged. I thought that was the way we balanced each other out."_

 _"…"_ _Ash stayed silent as he continued to listen to Ashton._

 _"_ _In the first few days of the trial, I still had that mentality. I felt like I could be some sort of odd mentor while you have your amnesia. However, throughout these trials, you've begun to remember more things and because of that, your power is beginning to trounce mine. You definitely proved that a couple of days ago when you stuck up for me, when you thought I was dead. I didn't know you cared about me so much." Ashton continued._

 _"_ _Of course I care about you. I… I don't want to ever see that happen to you again. I… I'm just glad it was only an illusion." Ash held his hand against his chest and closed his eyes. Ashton didn't know how to respond to that, so he decided to change it to something slightly different._

 _"_ _You don't want to go out of control and I feel inadequate. Because of this, I decided to seek out Mew to see if she could help my boggled mind. Instead, she ambushed me, knocked me against a tree, and told me that I always have my own strengths." Ashton recalled._

 _"_ _Yeah… that sounds like something Mew would do." Ash shrugged._

 _"_ _She also told me that I'm held back by my fear. At first, I denied it internally. Then, I realized it was true when I couldn't attack her at first. After the sparring match, she helped me realize that my strength isn't how powerful I am… it's how technical I am. I'm beginning to accept that I'm the weaker one of the two of us. However, that's alright." Ashton said. He curled his fists tighter. "Sometimes, power isn't the answer. Sometimes, it's skill. Mew helped me realize that through our sparring match yesterday. I did a lot better when I stopped focusing on overpowering her."_

 _"_ _I'm glad she helped you realize that. Seems like I'm the brawn and you're the brain." Ash said with a large grin. Ashton chuckled slightly and shook his head._

 _"_ _I don't think that's quite it, Ash. You're pretty smart yourself." Ashton pointed out._

 _"_ _I guess, but you're more likely to think before you do something. That's another way we balance each other out. This balance and counterbalance thing is cool. It's like we have a simba... symbio… sym… something relationship." Ash grumbled as he couldn't think of the right word. Ashton rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _Symbiotic." Ashton said the word he was looking for._

 _"_ _See? You're totally smarter!" Ash complemented._

 _"_ _I don't think that's me showing my intelligence, Ash. I think that's you just forgetting your vocabulary." Ashton sighed. Ash shrugged._

 _"_ _Eh, I don't care about that. The important part is that I got you to talk about your feelings. I want to be here for you, Ashton… like a brother should." Ash said with a grin. Ashton widened his eyes and gasped._

 _"_ _Brother…?" Ashton growled as he suddenly became surrounded in a powerful red aura, Ash stepped back, laughed nervously, and sweatdropped. Ashton hissed, "Ash… did you hear what I said last night?"_

 _"_ _Yeah… You shouldn't be upset about opening yourself up more." Ash winked._

 _Ashton promptly responded by flipping him over his head, crossing his arms and looking away with a small blush. Ash grunted when he landed on the ground, but laughed afterward. Ashton rolled his eyes and helped up his balance._

 _"_ _Glad you're feeling better, bro." Ash said cheerfully._

 _"_ _Don't call me that." Ashton hissed._

 _"_ _Why not? We certainly have that sort of relationship." Ash said with a bit of a frown._

 _"_ _We do, but right now you're being like an irritating older brother." Ashton growled._

 _"_ _You called me brother again!" Ash sang. Ashton inwardly cursed at his slip-up and threatened to punch Ash on his arm. Ash exposed his arm for the counterbalance to punch, calling his bluff. Ashton grumbled as he said it wasn't worth it._

 _"_ _Shut it." Ashton decided to respond._

 _"_ _Hahaha! Love you too, Ashton." Ash chuckled._

 _"_ _Ugh... you're annoying." Ashton said, exasperated._

 _"_ _And you're unbearable. Then again, I am a part of you so you just insulted yourself twice over." Ash retorted. Ashton widened his eyes. He didn't expect that sort of response from him. Ash chuckled, "Sounds familiar?"_

 _"…_ _I'm stopping this conversation right now." Ashton said._

 _Ashton started to walk away from his brown eyed counterpart. Ash sighed happily and followed him. Then, Ash suddenly stopped again. Ashton wondered what was up until he looked at Ash's face. It seemed to be mixed with relief and surprise. Then, Ash placed his hand on the ground and started to sense the area around him. He made an affirmative nod to himself. Ashton noticed the change._

 _"_ _She's back… and she coming straight for us." Ash said in a grave voice._

 _"_ _Really?" Ashton asked. Ash nodded._

 _"_ _Yes. We don't have time to talk. She's going to be-" Just as he was about to grab Ashton's hand to flee toward the crystal caves, a wall of flames came from the sky and blocked their path. Ash and Ashton stopped in alarm. They were about to run in the opposite direction, but another wall of fire blocked them. Eventually, the duo was trapped in a ring of fire. A large shadowy being in the sky landed on the ground. Ash and Ashton made an involuntary jump._

 _The sun had completely set and the only light was coming from the moon and the flames. The Pokémon approaching them had glowing blue eyes and the flame on its tail was intensely blue. Ash and Ashton were getting frightened, but stood firm at the incoming threat. The Pokémon approached the duo and walked through the wall of flames. Ash and Ashton were ready to fight if necessary. They were surprised when the blue flamed Pokémon stopped in its place and its blue eyes stopped glowing._

 ** _"_** ** _How fitting to meet Charizard under the cover of darkness. Darkness was both a place of beginning and a place of growth with this Pokémon for you."_** _The Charizard said._ _ **"This Charizard is one of your most powerful allies and I can feel how close knit you two are. It would make the survival challenge even more devastating."**_

 _"_ _Mew… before you do anything to us, I need to know this. What happened to you? I couldn't sense you in the dream at all and I got really scared that something happened. Even though we're about to fight, I'm really glad you are safe." Ash said. Mew widened her eyes. Then, they became soft._

 ** _"_** ** _You… care about me?"_** _Mew said in surprise._

 _"_ _Of course I do. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Ash nodded, then gestured Ashton to do the same. He made a reassuring smile, then nodded himself. Mew looked down, somewhat deep in thought._

 ** _"_** ** _How odd that humans are able to make me feel this way. That's more comforting to hear than you know."_** _Mew admitted. Mew raised her tail flame up. All the flames became drawn to her tail until there was no longer any wall. Both Ashes looked at the draconian in confusion. She continued,_ _ **"Charizard was going to be a devastating Pokémon for you to face, but I changed my mind. You don't have to prove your physical strength to me… Ash has proven himself on Day 3 and Ashton has proven himself yesterday. I can tell your emotional strength has also improved… since I can tell you two are more connected than you were yesterday. All that is left is mental strength."**_

 _Mew suddenly gestured the duo to climb on her back. Although a bit hesitant, the two obliged. Then, with a mighty roar, the trio were off in the moon bathed sky._

* * *

 _After a few minutes of flying, Ashton had to ask, "Mew, where are you taking us?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I'm taking you to a part of the Tree of Beginning where only Ketchums have set foot in. We're going to the time flower garden."_**

 _"_ _Time flower garden?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. Remember on the first day I told you how the Tree of Beginning is also called the Tree of Remembrance?"'_**

 _"_ _Yeah…"_

 ** _"_** ** _This is where the mental strength comes in. Ash, will you be able to accept what you see? Ashton, will you be able to take what you see?"_** _Mew asked._

 _"_ _You're going to show us the separation?" Ash and Ashton asked._

 ** _"_** ** _No. I'm only going to show you what happened after it. I feel like Aurora deserves to show you the actual event more than anyone, so I'll give her that. You have no idea how devastated her parents were when they found her nearly dead. Her father used his one wish from me to keep her alive because… with her injuries... she wasn't going to make it."_** _Mew remembered in sadness._

 _"_ _Pop Pop wished her to stay alive? He could do that?" Ashton asked, somewhat bewildered._

 ** _"_** ** _All biological Ketchums have one wish they can use from me, if it is within my power. I normally do not interfere with death or life of humans, but… her father was insistent. It was obvious he was going to be a broken man if I didn't do it. I care about all Ketchums. So, I enabled her to live through her injuries, albeit through a three-month coma. He's the only reason Aurora is still alive now."_** _Mew explained._

 _Ashton placed a hand on his chest and shuddered heavily. He seemed so afraid and relieved at the same time. Meanwhile, Ash was thinking about what might have been able to nearly kill her. Aurora seemed very durable based on how many hits she took during Aru's attack. He also thought about what Ashton said._

 _"_ _Pop Pop? Like Granpop or something like that? Wait… so her father is my grandfather?" Ash asked. Ashton didn't know what to do say or do so Mew decided for him._

 ** _"…_** ** _Yes."_** _Mew answered uneasily._

 _"_ _So… this means Aurora really is my aunt! Mom and Aurora are actually sisters!" Ash said in excitement. Ashton immediately widened his eyes and shook his head._

 _"_ _Uh… Ash, that doesn't mean-" Ashton started, but Ash, in his excitement, cut him off._

 _"_ _I knew it! It made sense that she's my aunt. Although, it still confuses me that Aurora_ looks _… more like me than my mom." Ash placed a hand on his cheek in slight confusion and wonder. Ashton and Mew sighed sadly and shook their heads._

 ** _"_** ** _Ash… you have no idea. It's not as simple as one, two, three. You'll understand later in the week. However, yes, I can confirm to you that Aurora's father is your grandfather. She's probably going to be upset that I told you this, but she can deal with it. You do deserve to know some things."_** _Mew shrugged. Mew was fast approaching a large wall and showed no signs of stopping. Ash and Ashton closed their eyes, expecting some sort of huge impact._

 _When they opened their eyes, all four of them sparkled in wonder. They were in a beautiful garden of ethereal buds. Mew finally found a space where she could land without burning any of the flowers. Then, she hovered above the ground while asking Ash and Ashton to get off. The two obliged._

 ** _"_** ** _Some walls are walls and others are illusions, here in the Tree of Remembrance. You can only reach this place through certain circumstances."_** _Mew said._

 _"_ _What are those circumstances?" Ashton asked._

 ** _"_** ** _I have to be here when a Ketchums goes to the garden and I cannot be sick. Also, the Ketchum must possess enough integrity to pass through the barrier I put up. You both passed with flying colors."_** _Mew congratulated. She hovered over and picked a time flower bud from the ground and formed a blue bubble around it. Then she told the Ashes,_ _ **"This will require you to wake up temporarily to see what happened. If I showed you here, I can't ever convey the raw emotion Gordon had. We will head to the Hokori region and we will see the incident at Gordon's house."**_

 _"_ _I'll be able to see everyone before I go?" Ash asked, slightly excited._

 ** _"_** ** _No. I will place a substitute in your form and imbue it with aura like yours. It will be impossible to tell if you left, unless the person or Pokémon is a master guardian. After you see the past, I will send you back to ride out your last day in a dream."_** _Mew told them._

 _"_ _Why can't I see Serena, Clemont and Bonnie?" Ash growled._

 ** _"_** ** _Because they will likely want to accompany you and I never let other humans interfere in a Ketchum trial. This is a self-learning experience, Ash. Please bear with me for tonight and tomorrow. Then, you will be able to see your precious ones."_** _Mew calmly explained._

 _"_ _I really wish I can see them…" Ash huffed in sadness._

 ** _"_** ** _Sometimes, it's best for people you love not to intervene. If they do, you might end up being hurt."_** _Mew advised._

 _"_ _Mew…? Did someone you love crush you?" Ashton asked. Mew made a solemn smile and shrugged._

 ** _"…_** ** _Yes and no, but that's not important. What's important to me is helping you get stronger."_** _Mew said while looking up at the sky. The wind suddenly picked up as both Ashes began to feel cold. Mew's tail flame was swaying to the wind. Mew suddenly developed a serious expression,_ _ **"Enough talking. Time to head to Hokori, boys. Close your eyes."**_

 _Ash and Ashton looked at each other uneasily, then sighed. After that, they closed their eyes._

* * *

When Ash opened his eyes, he found that his body was laying on the ground, but there a sepia house right near. Ash suddenly became spooked and looked around for Ashton. Then, he realized he wasn't dreaming anymore. He sensed Ashton in him, then made a sigh of relief. Ash sat up, somewhat groggily and inspected the sepia house closer. He also looked around the environment. He noted that he area surrounding the house was forested.

When he squinted his eyes, he noticed another building off into the distance. Is that… another Pokémon lab?

Ash slowly got up from the ground and stretched himself out. He felt a sense of familiarity being in front of this house, but remembered that this was his grandfather's house. Ash suddenly had a deep feeling in his heart as he gasped. This was his _grandfather's_ house. He was one step closer to uncovering his past. He didn't know whether to feel excited or nervous about what is hidden.

Ash suddenly felt a presence appear right behind him. It was a Charizard with a blue flame. Mew said, **"Welcome to Shingetsu Town. Any of this feels familiar, Ash?"**

"It…does. I feel like I was here, playing and having fun." Ash pressed a hand against the house. It felt rigid, but he felt a sense of happiness being here. He then placed both of his hands against the wall. He closed his eyes and his hands began to glow blue. Mew tilted her head in curiosity. Ash said with his eyes closed, "I also feel like… my grandfather is pretty intimidating, but my grandmother is scarier when angry. Aurora got her temper from her mom and her intimidating stare from her father."

 **"** **That is correct."** Mew confirmed.

Ash became spooked at himself. He opened his eyes, stepped back slightly and kept repeating, "How do I know that… why did I say that?"

 **"** **This is good. Don't rush anything you feel and keep following your gut. It'll make this easier on you."** Mew advised.

"Should I… you know… knock? This feels so weird to be meeting them like this." Ash admitted.

 **"** **Alison and Gordon are currently doing a request from Aurora. They aren't home."** Mew told him.

Ash felt a bit confused, but mostly disappointed. He asked, "Where are they?"

 **"** **Heh, you'll find out soon enough."** Mew said, poking her claw through the key hole. After a few moments of moving it in the hole, both Ash and Mew heard a click. Mew smirked to herself and opened the door. Ash felt slightly uncomfortable watching that. Mew gestured him to follow her inside. Ash, seeing that he didn't have too much choice, decided to follow her.

Mew led him into the living room and turned on the lights. Then, she transformed into her regular pixie form and snapped her fingers. The blue bubble with the time flower in it appeared in her paws and she cupped the outline of it. Mew looked at Ash with an indescribable expression. Then, she passed the bubbled flower to the human. Ash cupped it in his hands and looked at Mew with a lost look. Mew gave an encouraging smile.

The legendary said, **"When you are ready, pop the bubble. A time flower will only respond to my aura or a Ketchum's aura. After that, it will show an event of the past. I can control the time period you see, so you will be able to see everything."**

Ash looked at the flower intensely. He was shivering slightly, both in anticipation and in anxiety. For several minutes, he just stared at the flower. Mew tapped her chin on her finger and started to think. Then, she snapped them when she got an idea. Her body began to glow white as she released an odd aura in the room. Ash started to feel calmer. Ash looked at the pixie in confusion, then smiled in appreciation. Mew nodded made a gesture with her fingers that seemed to say, 'It's alright. Go ahead and take your time.'

Ash took a deep breath. Then, he finally popped the bubble. The ornate bud fell into his hands and immediately opened. A bright ball of light emerged from the opened bud and soon encompassed the room Ash and Mew were soon in a blue outline as they were now only witnesses of the past.

* * *

 _Nine years ago…_

 _A Charizard with intense red eyes and a blue flame landed on the ground as fast as she could. She had a Dragonair right beside her and another old human on her back. This human was tall, had graying dark mahogany hair, intense yellow eyes and was trembling heavily. All three of them were trembling heavily. The Charizard was holding an unconscious woman in her arms. She wasn't moving. She was blooded and unlike the man, she had no 'z' shaped marks on her face. The Charizard knocked the door open with the swing of her tail._

 _The old man took the woman in his arms and hurried inside. The Charizard and Dragonair stayed outside, knowing they were too big to enter. All they could do is stay outside and hope for the best. However, they couldn't stop crying. The thought of losing both their trainer and their young master was too much to bear and they broke down in tears._

 _Once inside, the old man immediately lied the woman down on the long couch. He saw that she was no longer breathing. He pressed his head against her chest. No heartbeats, either. His yellow eyes grew soft as he got on his knees and began to weep._

 _"_ _I'm too late…" He kept murmuring. Another lady walked right behind him from the kitchen. Upon seeing her husband and daughter, she dropped everything in her hands. Then, she rushed to be by the unconscious woman. The old lady looked at the old man with a sense of disbelief._

 _"_ _Please don't tell me…." The lady said with a shaky voice._

 _"_ _Our grandson is nowhere to be seen. Our… our daughter…" The man wiped his eyes. Then, he caressed his daughter's unfeeling cheek, "Aurora… I don't sense any aura in her. She's…."_

 _"_ _There has to be something we can do! I know our baby girl is strong! Some part deep inside of her... is fighting to stay alive. There's still some aura left!" Alice suddenly rose her voice at her husband Gordo blinked his eyes in surprise. Alice continued, "You aren't one to give up so easily, damn it! If there's a way, we will find one. Aurora will not die in our living room today. We'll make sure of it."_

 _"_ _Are you sure you aren't hallucinating about her aura-"_

 _"_ _You're wasting time! Maybe Lady Mew can help with this." Alice suggested. Gordon widened his eyes, then shook his head._

 _"_ _She can't interfere with life and death. She controls life, but if she messed with it, who knows what might happen to the natural order?" Gordon said. He's heard stories from Mew about the consequences of prolonging a life that was already taken. He didn't want that sort of afterlife for his daughter._

 _"_ _Do we have any other options?" Alice growled and slapped her husband on his face. Gordon softly touched the same place she slapped in a stunned expression._

 _"…"_ _Gordon couldn't think of anything. If his wife was right, he had to decide now._

 _"_ _At least try…" Alice's eyes suddenly grew watery. She clenched her teeth, brought her head down and started crying through closed eyes. She said in a broken voice, "Please… try… for her sake. We… we can at least save one of them…."_

 _Gordon nodded his head. He closed his eyes, clasped his fingers as tightly as he could and began to pray. His entire body was trembling as he focused solely on contacting Mew for her aid. He knew the chances of her coming was slim, but he had to bank on it. Eventually, after being in the same position for about a minute, a flash of white light emerged in the middle of the middle room. A pink feline with large blue eyes and long tail appeared in right of them while stretching._

 ** _"_** ** _I haven't felt a request that strong in…"_** _Mew gasped when she noticed Aurora unconscious. She suddenly grew anxious,_ _ **"Oh my… I'll assume you want me to use your wish up to heal her."**_

 _"_ _Yes. Please do anything you can to save my precious angel." Gordo begged._

 ** _"_** ** _Gordon, you know that I cannot directly interfere with a human's natural death or rebirth. If I was still the End, I would do it in a heartbeat."_** _Mew sighed in sadness._ _ **"Alison, keep Aurora's head cold. It'll help us prolong her brain from dying."**_

 _"_ _This isn't natural! She got shocked to her core!" Gordo argued. Mew sighed and shook her head. Alice immediately nodded and pressed her hand on Aurora's head. It immediately grew cooler._

 ** _"_** ** _It is still natural in the fact that she survived the hit, but her nervous system is shutting down because of it. Once the brain is dead, that's it. This is out of my power."_** _Mew said sadly. She floated to Aurora and caressed her cheek. Truth be told, she didn't know how to help. She didn't forsee this to happen to Aurora._

 _"_ _Is there anything you can do? Like… like some sort of loophole?" Gordon suggested._

 ** _"_** ** _The best I can do is to influence something to happen."_** _Mew told him._

 _"_ _Influence…" Gordo thought slightly about what she said. Then he snapped his fingers, "Can you make it so that Aurora lives through her injuries?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Gordon, I can't interfere with Arceus's work… even though I would love to save her."_** _Mew said._

 _"_ _You can cause her to be in an extended coma, right? You still represent life as the Beginning!" Gordon said. Mew considered the notion, then nodded eagerly._

 ** _"_** ** _That I can do."_** _Mew confirmed._

 _"_ _If she's in a coma, her body will heal on its own, albeit slowly. She will wake up eventually and you wouldn't have directly interfered with Aurora's death or rebirth. You would have only prolonged the seemingly 'inevitable' outcome… an outcome that will be changed if Aurora has any amount of aura left. It's the only chance we've got." Gordon proposed._

 ** _"_** ** _I respect what you're doing for your daughter. It's clear you love her dearly. I like your idea and I genuinely hopes it works."_** _Mew said. She pressed her paw on Aurora's forehead and hummed softly. Aurora's body glowed white slightly before returning to normal. Mew drifted slightly back to see what would happen. She still wasn't breathing after a few minutes._

 _All of them slung their heads down. Alice began to weep on Gordo's shoulder as Gordon just stared at Aurora intently. He hadn't given up yet. "Come on, kiddo. You're durable and strong. Your endurance is the best of the best… please pull through from this."_

 _Aurora wasn't breathing, but Gordo did notice something peculiar. He gasped in excitement, "Her aura levels are rising again. She has aura in her!"_

 ** _"_** ** _But if she doesn't breathe soon, her brain will begin to die. It takes a brain about five to ten minutes to begin taking damage after not receiving oxygen, guardian or not. Then… the coma would have been for naught."_** _Mew said to him._

 _"_ _She's only stopped breathing once we landed in front of the house. I know she will pull through." Gordo said while looking at Aurora's closed eyes. "She's fighting hard still. I can feel it."_

 _After about five minutes, Aurora's chest began to move again. Upon seeing Aurora's chest move, Gordo lost all feeling in his legs and fell on his knees. He bent over and thanked Mew over and over again. "My baby girl… she's gonna be OK. She's gonna be… OK."_

 _"_ _Thank the stars and heavens our baby is still alive." Alice said curling her hand against her chest. She wiped the tears from her eyes._

 _"_ _Aurora's a child you gifted us. You brought her to life… and you've helped to keep it. Thank you, Mew, from the bottom of my heart." Gordo said._

 ** _"_** ** _No problem, Gordon. Do keep in mind that if something like this happens again, you can't call me to help you. You've used up the one wish biological Ketchums have."_** _Mew said in a serious tone. Gordo nodded._

 _"_ _I know… and I'm fine with that. As long as Aurora is alright, I'll be alright." Gordo said as he got up and held Aurora's hand._

 ** _"_** ** _Though Aurora is still alive, her brain was without oxygen for almost ten minutes. There might be some consequences once she wakes up and she might not be the same. Will you be able to face those consequences?"_** _Mew warned._

 _"_ _We can live and help her through it." Gordon said._

 ** _"_** ** _So be it. All the best to you, Gordon and Alison. Now, if you excuse me, I should take my leave."_** _Mew said._

 _"_ _Thank you, Mew… for everything." Gordo and Alice said in appreciation. With that, Mew teleported away._

* * *

The time flower closed once the past Mew teleported away. Since Mew had left the door open, Ash gasped in shock in seeing how they arrived. He'd never seen Chari or Kairyu that devastated before. It made him feel depressed since he knew that Chari was a symbol of strength in Aurora's party. If she looked like she gave up, then how would everyone else feel like? Ash had tears forming in his eyes after watching that and fell on his knees.

"Thank you so much for what you did to help Ruru out, Mew." Ash said without thinking.

 **"** **No problem, my boy."** Mew said. She then blinked her eyes and said, **"Wait… Did you just say-?"**

"Yes, I did. It feels… right… calling Ruru that after what I just saw. I'll… try getting used to saying that again, though I'll likely still call her 'Aurora' until I recover my memories completely." Ash said.

 **"** **Fair enough. You don't know how much mental strength it takes to be able to see your loved ones nearly dead. You've proven yourself strong physically, mentally and emotionally, Ash."** Mew said.

"That's cool, I guess…" Ash had in a hollow voice. He was still processing what he saw.

 **"** **I would imagine you need to rest."** Mew said, noticing this.

"Mew… can you tell me a little more about what happened before and after this vision?" Ash asked without looking at her. Mew nodded.

 **"** **Out of respect to Aurora, I will say only a little bit. Aurora was left on the forest ground, nearly dead after the Zurui attacked. You were taken from her so she had no way of knowing if you would be OK. Chari and Kairyu came with Gordon immediately afterward, sensing Aurora was in trouble and flew to Hokori. Then, the vision you saw happened."** Mew said.

 **"** **Afterwards, Aurora spent three months in a coma. Gordon did not leave her side the entire time, even going as far as to hold her hand while he slept. Of course, Alison grew concerned and tried to ease his mind. He was too stubborn to move from his spot. Once Aurora woke up, he tried his hardest to help her body get back into shape and... for her to move on from the past. At the time, her parents thought you were dead since they couldn't sense you. So, when Aurora woke up without any memory of you… they didn't want her to be devastated. Aurora can tell you more when the time comes."** Mew continued.

"Why couldn't they sense me?" Ash wondered.

 **"** **Psychic energy was used to distort your aura, making it hard to track you. It eventually wore off when you were in Johto… and a year later, Aurora got her memory back of you. You know, Aurora lost her memories on a lot of other things, but the one memory she tried keeping close ended up eluded her. Her subconscious felt like she was missing something important in her life outside of Aru. Aurora really tried her hardest to remember you, but her brain had taken quite a toll. It's fully healed now, but it takes a lot to basically retrain yourself and then remember everything you lost."** Mew explained.

"…" Ash didn't know what to think about that. Mew saw this and decided he should do to bed.

 **"** **You should go back and process everything you've seen. Make sure you rest up, you hear?"** The psychic type advised.

"Right." Ash nodded. He suddenly said, "Um… Mew?"

 **"** **Yes, dear?"** Mew said.

"Thank you for all this. I'm happy I'm finding out about the past." Ash said in appreciation.

 **"** **No problem, Ash."** Mew chirped happily.

"One more thing though."

 **"** **What is it, child?"**

"Were you in trouble earlier? I couldn't sense you at all in the dream and I really was getting concerned for you." Ash said.

 **"** **I… I was, but I eventually got out of it with some help. Don't sweat with the details. All you need to worry about is finishing your trial tomorrow."** Mew said. Mew gestured him to follow her outside. Ash obliged, but not before locking the door. Mew playfully floated around the boy and Ash smiled slightly. As she floated, Mew said. **"Close your eyes again. When you open them, you'll be back in Kalos, dreaming once again. I wish you the best of luck on your final day."**

"Right." Ash did what the pixie wanted. Slowly but surely, Ash began to feel sleepy as Mew teleported him back to Lumiose City.

* * *

Once back in Lumiose City, Ash immediately fell back asleep. However, a girl and a woman watched as he returned. The girl put out her hand out and it began to glow pink. She said in rejoice, "He's back! You were right!"

"Naturally, I was right. Like I told you, you can trust Mew to keep her Ketchums safe. Now that your little bout of worry is behind you, let's get back to training, Serena. Mirabelle's waiting for you to come back outside as well." The woman responded.

"Oh… of course, Raven." Serena said to the black-haired lady. Raven left the room immediately. Serena was about to leave the room as well, but she suddenly came back and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Ash subconsciously formed a smile after that. She said with a giggle, "Stay safe, Ash. When you wake up completely, I can't wait for us to be together again. Until then, I'll keep getting stronger like you are…"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I feel like a lot happened in this part.**

 **The goal for me is to put up Day 6 of the trials on or before January 23rd. Why? That's because that's my birthday :) I want to share my happiness with you guys by doing something special on that day (or the Saturday/Sunday before it, depending on how fast I finish the final part, heh.)**

 **What did you think about this chapter? I appreciate any input (as long as it is not rude, of course).**

 **One more thing: My classes start again on January 25th, but I will still try my best to provide chapters to you guys.** **With that, I hope you have a wonderful day~**

 **Next Chapter: Tree of Remembrance: Final Day**

 **~SPG123~**


	28. Tree of Remembrance: Day 6

**A/N: Hey-oh and hiya everyone! Welcome to the final part of Ash's trials. I didn't quite get this chapter out by my birthday, but I hope you don't mind the fact that I wrote out the next three chapters instead. A little waiting isn't so bad, right?**

 **This chapter should hopefully be enjoyable to read. That's always the goal with any chapter (besides enhancing quality and trying to improve as a writer).**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine to own and blah blah. I own the story and its concepts. You guys get the gist of this by this point.**

* * *

Day 6

 _Ash and Ashton found themselves back in the Tree of Beginning, almost as if nothing happened yesterday. They both were up earlier in the dream, being unable to sleep too well from what they saw yesterday. Ashton seemed more affected than Ash was, to the point of him not wanting to come out during the vision. Ash didn't want to bother Ashton about it since he was still trying to process the unnerved feeling he had inside him._

 _The duo walked together in silence, foraging berries and gathering water. They've gotten a lot better at surviving without much help. Everything came naturally. However, sometimes, Ash would ask Ashton certain questions about what berry would be good to eat and which ones were poisonous. Ashton was happy to help and in doing so, the duo became even closer. Ash never thought he would have been about to finish this trial, but he felt like the end was so near. He could taste it._

 _Now, the boys were just roaming around the tree until Mew found them. They knew they would be facing Pikachu today, but they had to wonder what sort of lesson Mew wanted to teach them today. Ash and Ashton decided to stay in the forested area today. They both felt like it would be more appropriate to meet Pikachu in a forest, especially since Pikachu was from the Viridian Forest. After a couple of hours of walking, they spotted something yellow from a distance._

 _Ash and Ashton looked at each other, then looked at the yellow thing. They smirked slightly to themselves. Ashton said, "Think we can flip the script on her?"_

 _"_ _I wouldn't mind that. Let's give her a bit of her own medicine for a change." Ash said._

 _The two slowly approached the yellow figure. They tried their hardest not to make any sound. Eventually, they reached the mysterious yellow Pokémon. However, it was taller than they anticipated and its tail was more smooth. The Pokémon turned its head, tilted it to the side and looked at the two Ashes with a blank expression. Ash and Ashton both were thinking the same thing._

 ** _"_** ** _(Who… are you?)"_** _The Pokémon said in a slow and confused tone._

 _"_ _A Psyduck?" Ash blinked in surprise._

 _"_ _Why would a Psyduck be here?" Ashton said with suspicion._

 _The boys heard something right above them, on a branch. They immediately looked up, but saw nothing. Scratching their heads, they looked around at the tops of the trees for what could have made that noise. When they looked down, the Psyduck had disappeared. Ash and Ashton's guard immediately rose. Ashton's hands began to crackle with electricity while Ash looked serious. They adopted a fighting pose while looking alert._

 ** _"_** ** _Thunder… bolt!"_** _A cry was heard from above. A flash of powerful yellow light was shot toward the humans. Then, Ash and Ashton got electrocuted. They both stood there without taking too much damage. Ashton retaliated with an electrical attack of his own, but what had attacked them was too fast. Ashton sucked his teeth._

 _Ash knew that electrical attack anywhere. He called out, "Mew… you're Pikachu, right?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Liked my little fake out attempt with Psyduck? You won't ever be able to surprise me by sneaking up behind me."_** _A yellow mouse jumped out from the shadows and made itself known. Ash and Ashton didn't seem amused in the slightest. The mouse's cheeks sparked wildly in electrical power as she said,_ _ **"Welcome to your final day of the survival challenge. You should proud to be almost done with this… and as novices no less! Makes me proud as your patron. Give me your best shot, boys."**_

 _"_ _Before you attack us again, I have to ask this. Why did you decide to show us what happened a little after the separation?" Ashton spoke up suddenly. Mew stood up on her hind legs and sparks stopped flying from her cheeks._

 ** _"_** ** _I figured you deserved to know and I felt like you were ready for it."_** _Mew responded honestly. Ashton didn't expect such a simple response from her._

 _"_ _Alright. Sorry… I'm still a bit hung up after seeing Ruru like that." Ashton admitted while looking away. Ash seemed to have the same thoughts._

 ** _"_** _ **I understand. If you want, we can wait until a little later until I formerly try to attack you again."** Mew offered. Ashton narrowed his eyes._

 _"_ _Why so nice recently?" Ashton said in a cynical way._

 ** _"_** ** _Huh?"_** _Mew was a bit surprised by his tone._

 _"_ _You haven't done anything too harsh or cruel in the last couple of days. You've been a lot nicer. What's your angle?" Ashton asked in a wary tone._

 ** _"_** ** _There is no angle, but I wouldn't expect you to believe me. After all, you're the more skeptical side of Ash. As such, you question your loyalties more."_** _Mew pointed out._

 _"_ _Loyalty… huh?" Ash said while drifting off. He had a thought and wondered if Mew would confirm it, "Hey Mew, is Pikachu my Aspect of Loyalty?"_

 _Mew pondered the question before shrugging._ _ **"He might be. He might not. I rather not ruin the surprise of discovery… at least not as much as I already have."**_

 _"_ _Ashton, you have any idea what she's talking about?" Ash asked the counterbalance._

 _"_ _Mew's already told me that Lucario will be our Aspect of Emotion to help me connect to my emotions better." Ashton explained to him._

 _"_ _That's pretty cool to know, but I'm glad you're not telling me about Pikachu. It'll make the growth my Pokémon and the experiences we share that much sweeter." Ash said, somewhat pumped. Mew giggled._

 ** _"_** ** _Do you still want to take me up on my offer, though? The choice is yours."_** _Mew offered._

 _"_ _You've been wanting to help us get stronger and we appreciate that. However, we also want you to talk about how you've been feeling. It's clear something happened to you yesterday that you feel uncomfortable saying. I don't care how much you've been hiding your emotions, you can't hide that." Ash said in a firm voice. Ashton was surprised by his tone. Mew was caught off guard as well._

 ** _"_** ** _Ash… I rather not…"_** _Mew said while lowering her ears._

 _"_ _It's clear you're bothered by it. It's good to talk about how you feel. If we're your trusted Ketchums, shouldn't you trust us enough to tell us?" Ash raised a point._

 ** _"_** ** _Ash, that's not it at all. I do trust you, but you don't know enough about the current state of the world to understand. You don't know anything about the Second Great Prophecy. You only know a little about the outcome of the First Great Prophecy, but you don't know the details of it. If you knew more, I would gladly say how I'm feeling."_** _Mew said._

 _"_ _Why don't you tell me more then?" Ash said._

 ** _"_** ** _Fine. I will."_** _Mew relented. Mew's ears perked up and she suddenly said._ _ **"Wait."**_

 _"_ _Wait? Wait for what?" Ash questioned._

 ** _"_** ** _Come on, I have to meet myself soon."_** _Mew said in an urgent tone._

 _"_ _Yourself?" Both Ashes at this point were bemused._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. Myself. You know I can create multiple copies of myself. I'll tell you where to go."_** _Mew jumped on Ash's left shoulder and rested herself there. At first, Ash felt awkward about it, but then he found that he missed the feeling of having Pikachu on his shoulder. Mew seemed to know this and smiled at the boy. Ash smiled back. Mew instructed,_ _ **"Head toward the grassland area. Run as fast as you can."**_

 _"_ _Got it." Ash abided by his transformed patron's request. Within seconds, Ash was gone and Ashton was left in the dust. Ashton rolled his eyes and shrugged. Then, he quickly caught up with his balance and patron. Eventually, the boys reached the wide-open grassland they were accustomed to seeing._

 _Mew jumped off Ash's shoulder and shot a powerful bolt of electrical energy to the sky as a sort of beacon. She kept shooting her electricity in the sky. Ash and Ashton looked off into the distance to see if they could see another Mew. However, they didn't know what form Mew could be. Heck, they didn't know why she was searching for herself in the first place._

 _Then, from a distance, they saw a powerful line of blue fire shot into the sky as some sort of acknowledgement. Then, a second line of fire was shot. Ash and Ashton tilted their heads in confusion. They were wondering if Mew had two copies of her coming. Eventually, the two lines of fire combined into one._

 ** _"_** ** _Boys… can you do the same?"_** _Mew requested as she stopped shooting electricity into the sky._

 _"_ _What?" The boys asked in confusion._

 ** _"_** ** _Channel the energy you have into the sky in the way you feel the most natural."_** _Mew encouraged with a smile._

 _Ash wasn't sure how to do that while Ashton got it instantly. Ashton closed his eyes. His arms became charged with electricity. Cracking his knuckles, Ashton then shot all his pent-up energy into the sky. It came out in the form of a yellow lightning bolt. Mew's eyes were glittering with happiness. She jumped back on Ash's left shoulder and gestured him to try as well. Ash seemed a bit unsure of himself. He was never the side to create energy from his aura._

 _Ash looked back toward Mew. For a moment, he thought he had Pikachu on his shoulder encouraging him. It gave him a bit of a chill how accurate Mew was with her transformation. Ash looked down at his hands. Mew smiled to herself. Curling up his fists and closing his eyes he started to concentrate. At first, nothing was happening. Eventually, tiny sparks began to form all around Ash's body. Mew was getting shocked just sitting on his shoulder and decided to jump off._

 _Ash's 'z' shaped marks began to glow. With a yell, he shot all his pent-up energy into the sky. Ashton gasped and mouthed 'Wow' under his breath from the sheer power of it. The counterbalance smirked and decided to step it up himself and added more power to his electricity. The two bolts clashed and formed one massive lightning bolt. Mew was running around the two of them in glee. When the blue fire disappeared from the sky, that's when both Ashton and Ash decided to stop._

 _Within a few minutes, they could see something fast approaching them. Ash and Ashton noticed two people on a Charizard with a blue-flamed tail. Ash had to squint his eyes while Ashton gasped. Then, he ran straight for them. Seeing as he didn't have much choice, Ash followed him with Mew jumping on his shoulder before he took off. As she got closer, he could see why Ashton took off._

 _"_ _Is that…. Aurora and Aru?" Ash questioned to himself._

 _The two ladies in question jumped off the Charizard and stood right in front of Ashton. Ash caught up and gasped. His eyes weren't fooling him. Aurora and Aru were both smiling proudly at the two for them. Ash had the urge to hug them tightly, but he didn't know why. However, he thought he it be a bit awkward to do that. Ashton seemed to be sharing the same thoughts._

 _The Charizard suddenly turned into pink light and transferred into the Pikachu. Mew smiled happily. Then, everyone just stood there. Aru decided to break the somewhat awkward silence by walking up to the boys and pressing their hats down on their heads._

 _"_ _H-hey!" Ash and Ashton said, slightly annoyed. They both immediately pulled their hats back up._

 _"_ _Heh. That evoked some sort of response from ya, didn't it?" Aru winked._

 _"_ _Aru!" Aurora playfully punched her counterbalance in the arm._

 _"_ _What? They're just standing around staring at us like we're mirages. Gotta show them we're real in some way, right?" Aru said cheekily. Aru regarded both of them, "That was an amazing show of power, you two. Ashton, the first lightning bolt was yours, right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah…" Ashton replied nervously._

 _"_ _Hmm…" Aru frowned and stared into Ashton's eyes. Ashton's heart was pounding. Ash glanced at his counterbalance and was shocked. He didn't know Ashton was this way around Aru normally. Then, Aru grinned and patted his back. Ashton grunted by the impact. It seems his mother didn't know her own strength. She praised, "That was a fantastic improvement over the first one! If I'd gotten shocked by that one instead of the one you did in your rampage, I might have taken some serious damage. Nice work. I'm proud."_

 _Ashton widened his eyes and blushed. Internally, he was jumping up and down in excitement. Aru saw this and chuckled, "Seems like you're still as shy as before. That's alright, though. Keep up the good work, Ashton."_

 _"_ _Thank you." Ashton said, rubbing his hand behind his head. Aurora focused her attention on Ash._

 _"_ _We only shot out fire because Mew suggested it to us as Chari. I didn't know you knew how to emulate aura, Ash." Aurora said in surprise. She suddenly gained a bit of a playful look as she walked up to him and poked him on his nose. Ash blinked his eyes slightly and the glow on the 'z' shaped marks disappeared. Ash hadn't noticed his marks were glowing. Aurora said, "Amazing power and potential. You might need to focus on getting better control, but that will come in good time."_

 _"_ _I don't though. I really don't know what I'm doing." Ash admitted._

 _"_ _You know more than you think you know. Mew has a knack for showing that." Aurora said._

 ** _"_** ** _See? What did I tell you? They've learned a lot in the past few days."_** _Mew chirped._

 _"_ _I definitely see that. I can't wait to see what else you can do, Ash." Aurora said with a toothless grin. As she said this, Ash began to frown. Aurora tilted her head slightly in confusion, wondering what she said weird. Then, it hit her. Ash and Ashton were being tested so Mew could make anything happen._

 _"_ _How do I know you're not another illusion put up by Mew, Aurora. She's woken me up while looking like you." Ash asked with narrowed eyes. Aurora smiled and shrugged._

 _"_ _Really now?" Aurora said with a bit of surprise._

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, it was funny."_** _Mew shrugged. Ashton didn't seem amused either. He got a bit closer to Ash._

 _"_ _Yeah, Mew can easily pose as you two. I don't know if Ash and I should trust you." Ashton narrowed his eyes in the same fashion. Aru grinned._

 _"_ _Excellent. You shouldn't trust us until we've proven ourselves. Aurora, care to do the honors?" Aru glanced at her balance. Aurora nodded and looked at the two suspicious boys._

 _"_ _It's wonderful that you're skeptical of us. Let's see what we can do to fix that…" Aurora dug into her pouch and took out a treat she knew Ash and Ashton would love. Ash's and Ashton's mouths began to salivate at the sight of it._

 _"_ _Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Ash and Ashton tried grabbing the tart of her, but she was too tall. However, she had to tiptoe to prevent the boys from reaching since they were more aggressive in trying to take the treat from her. Aru was laughing watching this._

 _"_ _Ah, ah, ah, young ones. You must nice nicely for this recently baked, fresh, warm and delicious multi-flavored Pokémon Tart. Also, you have to acknowledge that I'm the real Aurora and Aru's the real Aru." Aurora said with a mischievous smirk. She voiced out the description slowly, annunciating every word playfully._

 _"_ _Ugh… Ruru we're dying…. Please… help… save… us." Ashton begged._

 _"_ _You're real. You're definitely both real… please feed us some tarts… please." Ash begged in the same fashion. They shriveled, acting as though they were weak and helpless. Mew widened her eyes in astonishment while Aurora giggled._

"Just like my old boys, heh." _Aurora snickered to herself. She said aloud, "Haha. I figured you should be starving after all you've went through so I asked Mew special permission to do this…."_

 _Aurora snapped her fingers. A white tableclothed table appeared with a large buffet of foods and treats. Aurora also materialized some Pokémon food to nibble on in her hands. Mew's ears perked up. She jumped off Ash's shoulder and onto Aurora's to eat. Meanwhile, the boys' stomachs were growling loudly. Aurora and Aru giggled slightly and gestured them toward the table._

 _"_ _Is this real?" Ashton wondered._

 _"_ _We can actually eat this?" Ash asked like he was an innocent little boy. They were only vacillating because Mew caused them headaches the last time they conjured food._

 ** _"_** ** _Go ahead, dears._** _"_ _Mew said as she accepted more Pokémon food from Aurora's hands. The boys sprinted toward the table and started to eat as much as they could. Aurora and Aru sweatdropped at how sloppy they were. As they ate, Mew called out,_ _ **"Once you're done, I'm still going to have to kill you."**_

 _"_ _What?" Ash and Ashton both choked on their food. Mew chucked._

 ** _"_** ** _Did you forget that this is a survival challenge? You were right. I have been acting too nice. Time to get back into the swing of things."_** _Mew chirped with a bit of excitement._

 _"_ _Mew, you-" Aurora turned to the transformed Pokémon, but Mew shook her head and interrupted her._

 ** _"_** ** _Look, I've been a lot more respecting than I usually am, but… the best guardians are able to best their closest partner. You what I mean with Chari. Do not intervene."_** _Mew ordered._

 _"_ _But-" Aurora tried to respond, but Mew's eyes were glowing red at this point. Aurora became unnerved by the response and sweatdropped. In fact, everyone around Mew moved back. A Pikachu with glowing red eyes was a stark contrast to how cute they normally looked. Her cheeks began to spark wildly and she was frowning._

 ** _"_** ** _No. Do not intervene with this. I know what I'm doing and Ash deserves a fight with Pikachu. After all, this is Pikachu's day… not yours. My word is final."_** _Mew growled._

 _"…_ _I'll try not to. Ugh, I hate when you become adamant about anything." Aurora pouted. Mew sighed._

 ** _"_** ** _I can see that, dear."_** _Mew said as her eyes turned back into cute little brown ones._ _ **"Eat up, Ash and Ashton, for when you do, I'll give you a good fight."**_

 _The boys suddenly lost their appetite upon seeing Pikachu like that. It creeped them out. Aurora noticed their slight distress and placed two Poké Tarts on the table. She made an encouraging smile and winked at them. Ash and Ashton looked at her with a bit of appreciation. They quickly ate the granola bar in front of them. Once Aurora saw they were done eating, she snapped her fingers again. The table and all its waste disappeared._

 _Mew jumped off Aurora's shoulder, ran toward the boys with a competitive smirk, and formed electrical sparks from her cheeks. She seemed to be pumped. Ash and Ashton were less than thrilled to be fighting Pikachu, but based on her earlier display to Aurora, they didn't want to argue with her. They stood across from the electric mouse. Aurora and Aru stood on the sidelines and crossed their arms. Their eyes seemed different to the boys… they were more analyzing than normal._

 ** _"_** ** _In order to be a great master guardian, you must have the ability to best your Aspects. Aspects are a part of you, so if you can't beat a portion, how can you deal with the whole of yourself? You will never be able to improve otherwise. So… to up the ante, I will fight you as if Pikachu is already a master partner."_** _Mew declared._

 _"_ _What? Mew, we're not ready for that! We barely know how to fight as it is." Ash argued._

 ** _"_** ** _True… but I wouldn't do this if I didn't know you could do it. Besides, you have it slightly easier than most."_** _Mew sighed._

 _"_ _How?" Ashton asked._

 ** _"B_** ** _oth sides of you are allowed to fight. If I fought you as a master partner individually, both of you would get destroyed. I rather not push you to your breaking point again so soon…"_** _Mew paused to look at Ash's reaction. Just like she anticipated, Ash was looking away. She knew he was afraid of losing control again so she decided to tailor the fight with that in mind. She continued,_ _ **"As Pikachu is your most well bonded partner, things should prove challenging for you, even though it's two versus one. Good luck and give me your best shot, boys."**_

 _With that being said, Mew charged her body full of energy. She got on all fours and shot out a powerful wave of electricity. Ash, Ashton and Mew suddenly were encompassed by an electrical forcefield. The bubble was the size of a regular battlefield. Aurora widened her eyes with Aru narrowed them. Neither of them expected Pikachu to be able to do that._

 _Ash and Ashton looked around them in wonder. They both felt like they were in an even more potent version of Electric Terrain, but it was mixed in with aura. Aurora got curious and touched the field. She immediately got shocked. Aurora hissed and jerked her hand back. Meanwhile, Aru was laughing at her. Aurora frowned and snapped her fingers. Aru was caught off guard when her hand was caught in a yellow outline and she was forced to slap herself. Ash and Ashton were shocked. That display seemed a bit uncharacteristic to them. They looked toward their relatives._

 _"_ _H-hey! You haven't done that since we were kids!" Aru growled._

 _"_ _Don't laugh then." Aurora snickered herself and stuck her tongue out. Aru growled and looked ready to retaliate until she noticed how Mew was looking at them. Mew made Pikachu's eyes red again. The two women immediately got creeped out._

 ** _"_** ** _Girls... don't turn into a distraction."_** _Mew growled. Aurora and Aru sweatdropped at how forceful she was and nodded._

 _Mew turned back toward the boys and stood on all four legs. Then, she charged at them with a supersonic speed. Ashton barely had time to react when he got struck in the stomach by the Pikachu's steely tail. He got knocked toward the edge of the forcefield. Ash immediately tried to aid his counterbalance, but Mew blocked with a mighty Thunderbolt attack. Ash jumped back at the sheer intensity of it._

 _Ash barely had enough time to register the Thunderbolt when Mew suddenly appeared right above him and knocked her steely tail into his head. Ash screamed in pain and fell on the ground. Ashton recovered from his blow and growled at the transformed psychic type. He tried to charge up electricity in his hands, but Mew was already in front of him. She tackled him onto the ground. Ashton had barely blinked. Mew kept zipping around the field at an incredible rate to disorient the boys._

 _"_ _Jeez! I've never seen Pikachu use Quick Attack like that. It's almost like she's teleporting. How are we supposed to hit such a fast target?" Ashton hissed._

 _Mew responded by forming electrical sparks in her cheeks. She was oddly serious and focused. Ashton got up and helped Ash up. Ash's head was hurting, but slowly dulled out as his aura responded to the injury. He looked at the electric mouse with an indescribable expression. Truth be told, he was terrified and saddened that he was going against Pikachu of all Pokémon. Still, he knew that Mew didn't give him a choice in the matter._

 _Mew once again charged up electricity. Ash and Ashton's guard rose. Once again, Mew seemingly disappeared once again. However, this time, she got blocked by Ashton. Ashton created a forcefield around himself and Ash, using what he saw Aru do during her rampage. Then, he pushed it back. Mew grunted when her body got knocked against the electrical field. Her fur bristled slightly when she made contact, but she easily shook it off. Aru found herself impressed with the effort, but Aurora was biting her lip in worry._

 _Ash and Ashton didn't know what to do. Pikachu was too small to fight fist to fist, but too fast to properly pinpoint. Ashton suddenly got an idea. He whispered it in Ash's ear. Ash seemed slightly uncertain, but nodded. Ashton cracked his knuckles and slammed his fist into the ground. Mew immediately jumped up, anticipating that Ashton would want to paralyze her movements like he did two days before._

 _As the Pikachu jumped, Ash brought out his hands and concentrated. Mew was suddenly trapped in a dark blue outline. Mew bared her teeth out as she struggled to be released from Ash's aura. Ash's marks began to glow as he kept her firmly in place. Then, Ashton charged up electricity and shocked the electric type Pokémon. Mew screamed as she took the hit. Ashton kept shooting electricity until an explosion came. Mew fell on the ground with a thud._

 _The boys thought they did it until Mew got up and shook herself off as it she was wet. Ash and Ashton were horrified. Last time Ashton did that, Pikachu had fainted. Now, Pikachu barely got scratched. Seeing this also made them oddly excited. Pikachu was going to be a real powerhouse as a master partner, even if it hindered them in this case._

 ** _"_** ** _That was a nice attempt. Try my attack."_** _Mew smirked as she charged up electricity of her own. Before the boys knew it, Mew shot out a powerful violet lightning bolt at them. Both Ashes screamed in agony and did not take the hit well at all. Ash and Ashton collapsed on the ground with small purple static entangling them. They barely looked like they could get up._

 _Aurora's eyes became lined with tears as she imagined the separation and how she was after being shocked. She didn't want that for her boys, even though this was a trial. Aru saw the look on her face and knew Aurora was going to do something impulsive. Without thinking, Aurora rushed in and tried to help them, but Aru anticipated this, stopped her by grabbing her hand, shook her head. The look on her face was evident: 'Stay out of it and let them handle it themselves.' Aurora was too stubborn to listen._

 _"_ _Let go of me! I have to save them." Aurora roughly shook her hand away and shot a powerful line of blue fire toward the electrical forcefield. The attack easily bypassed the field and was aimed straight for Mew. Mew semi-expected Aurora's motherly instinct to kick in at some point in the fight so she stood there and blocked the attack with a small barrier surrounding herself. Aurora was surprised that Pikachu could do that, but then again, so could her partners. However, Mew looked slightly cross with the middle-aged woman. Mew surprised both herself and Aurora by not retaliating immediately. Mew turned to the raven-haired woman and glared at her._

 ** _"_** ** _Aurora Alexandra Ketchum… This is the third time I've warned you and I will not warn you again. Do not interfere with Ashton's trial. Human help is never allowed during a Ketchum's trial and you know this. You are no exception. He has to earn his keep like you did."_** _Mew said forcefully._

 _"…"_ _Aurora didn't respond and merely glared at the Pikachu. She was snarling quietly and her wolf-like eyes seemed to show more of its more primal nature. However, she was staying put like Mew wanted so the transformed legendary didn't care about her death stare._

 ** _"_** ** _Good. You know what happens the next time I am disobeyed. I hate to be this way with you, but know your place."_** _Mew said in a firm tone. Mew focused herself back into the fight._

 _Aurora turned away and merely began to pace in place. The ground around her was beginning to heat up as her body was steaming. Aru noticed this and had to cool her off. Literally. Aru stopped her by placing a cold hand on her shoulder. Aurora gasped when she heard a hissing sound and sweatdropped slightly. Aru laughed a little but made a reassuring smile._

 _"_ _Hey… Don't sweat it. I know you're worried, but Ash and Ashton are gonna be fine." Aru tried to cheer her up._

 _"_ _I'm just afraid for them. They can get seriously hurt if this keeps up." Aurora said with worry. Aru rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip._

 _"_ _Aurora… you've officially turned into Mother." Aru chuckled with observation._

 _"_ _What?" Aurora growled. Aru decided to elaborate._

 _"_ _Um… overprotective much? You're being just like her when she saw you getting hurt by Mew's training." Aru pointed out._

 _"_ _I am not!" The balance immediately denied._

 _"_ _You're totally in denial. Mother used to try to rush in when she felt like Father or Mew were being too hard on you. Mew often had to warn her to not butt in like she's doing with you. You can't be that dense not to see what you're doing, girl." Aru continued to explain. When she said that, Aurora gasped and started to feel an odd chill down her spine. Aru smiled that she'd gotten through to her balance._

 _"_ _Oh my… you're right. I guess… Ash and Ashton aren't as small as they used to be… and I can't protect them from everything." Aurora sighed. She thought,_ "My babies… I guess I should trust them more. Go kick Mew's tail, boys!"

 _"_ _Yep. Now stand still and watch them. We need to see what we can help them work on." Aru suggested._

 _"_ _Got it." Aurora nodded and quieted down._

 _Mew was a bit grateful to Aru for convincing Aurora to stay put. She knew how stubborn any Ketchum could be when their mind was on something. After all, she was the exact same way. With Aurora out on the way, she could focus on bettering Ash and Ashton. The two boys slowly got up, though they had purple static entangling their bodies. They grunted in pain, but refused to back down. Mew found herself grinning._

 ** _"_** ** _I'm impressed that you managed to stand up so soon. That lightning bolt would have killed a regular human."_** _Mew said with violet sparks wilding coming from her cheeks._

 _"_ _Pikachu having purple lighting is cool to see. It shows that his lighting will reach the hottest form of electricity. However…" Ashton started, but snapped his fingers and concentrated. The ground began to shake as Ashton's gaze grew sharp. A sharp rock emerged from the ground as the counterbalance directed toward the electric mouse. Mew immediately destroyed it with her tail. Ashton continued, "No matter what you do to us… as long as I have Ash by my side, there's nothing we can't do!"_

 _"_ _Ashton…" Ash seemed speechless by that._

 _Ashton turned to Ash with a grin. Ashton put his hand out for Ash to take. Ash was surprised. Ashton hated to touch anything. Ashton saw Ash's hesitation and asked, "Care to do this, partner?"_

 _Ash looked at his counterpart's hand for several moments before responding. Ash grinned from ear to ear as he said, "Right. Let's do it!"_

 _When Ash grabbed Ashton hand, he tightly gripped it. Ashton smiled as his body began to waver. Aurora, Aru and Mew all gasped when Ashton transferred himself back into Ash's body. Ash closed his eyes as this was happening. Eventually, he couldn't feel the tight grip of Ashton's hand, but instead he felt a warm, fuzzy and complete feeling. When he opened his eyes, his left eye was red and his right eye was brown. Ash immediately created a bone club aura and looked primed for battle._

 ** _"_** ** _The aura allegiance… how unexpected."_** _Mew mumbled to herself. Aurora's and Aru's eyes were sparkling in excitement. They all knew that the real fight began now._

 _Ash had a serious expression on his face. Mew immediately attacked him with a powerful Thunderbolt attack. Ash smirked as he spun the bone club around to take to blast. Mew blinked her eyes, then growled. She increased the voltage of the attack. Ash stepped back slightly at the pure intensity of the electrical attack, but stood his ground. The raven-haired male kept spinning unless he sensed an opening. He threw the electrified bone club at Mew's feet._

 _Mew hissed at taking in her own electricity and the bone club being so close to the ground caused a small explosion. Ash's red eye began to glow slightly. In the midst of the smoke, Ash punched the ground and shot out multiple rocks towards the electric attack. Mew's ears perked up slightly as she heard the move coming. She quickly dodged the incoming rocks and headed straight for them in a breakneck speed. However, she was stopped Ash rose his right hand. Some of the grass suddenly grew more and wrapped around her legs, forcing her to trip._

 _Mew tried her hardest to escape the grass, but more kept coming to wrap around her feet. Then, Ash's body became surrounded in a purple aura as he shot a wave of negative energy at the snared rodent. Mew grunted in pain as the dark type emulation knocked her at the edge of the electrical field. She once again shook of the damage from the electricity to head straight for them._

 _As she approached, Ash once again made grass spring up to trip her. However, Mew was more privy to his trick. She jumped high into the sky and charge up electricity. Ash tightly curled up his fist. He began to feel a burning sensation, but this feeling came his hands and it felt empowering. He shot out a steely light from hands. Mew gasped as she stood there and stood the hit. She was pushed back slightly._

 _Mew frowned and immediately retaliated with another electrical attack. Ash fought back by summoning yellowish fire from his right hand next. The two attacks clashed fiercely. Neither sides reused to give each other an inch. At some point, the electricity started to overcome the fire, so Ash decided to fight back harder by using his own electrical aura. From his right hand, he created electrical aura and shot it at Mew's electrical blast._

 _Ash's and Mew attacks kept clashing. Neither Pokémon nor person gave the other an inch and they both were fine with that. Despite Ash's best efforts, the purple lightning inched closer and closer until it bypassed the fire and electricity. However, instead of getting hit directly, the lightning hit the ground near his feet. Ash was still close enough to get effected by the attack. Ash gasped as he was pushed into the forcefield and wailed in pain from being electrocuted. He did not take this electric attack as well as he did Pikachu's direct attack earlier due to the effects of the aura allegiance. The boy fell on the ground with his body sizzling slightly._

 _Mew looked at the fallen Ketchum with a serious expression. Aurora looked at Mew with a smile. She knew that Mew purposefully didn't aim her attack at Ash directly. Aurora and Aru rose their eyebrows in thought upon seeing all that. Mew had the same thoughts as the ladies._

 **"** **Hmm… rock, grass, dark, steel, fire and electric. There's no mistaking it. He's using elements from his partners' typings. Ashton's devotion to Ash is unlocking abilities he would have been able to do by this point if it wasn't for the separation. The loyalty between the two is strong. Simply astounding."** _Mew thought with a smile._

 _Ash started to get back up again. His body was aching, but he didn't care. Mew's cheeks began to spark once again and she seemed eager. However, the energy used from all the electric attacks and maintaining the electrical forcefield, combined with getting hit with all of Ash's attacks finally did her in. With a smile, Mew collapsed on the ground, defeated. The electrical forcefield disappeared. Ash immediately widened his eyes. He actually did it._

 _The boy did something Mew didn't expect. He ran straight for her and carried her in his arms._

 _Mew opened her eyes to see that she was firmly in Ash's embrace. She weakly smiled and licked him on his cheek. Ash looked at the mouse with saddened eyes. Mew murmured,_ _ **"You did amazingly. I can't be a prouder teacher."**_

 _"_ _Mew… why did you do this to yourself? We need to get you healed up." Ash said in concern. He spoke with both sides of himself. Mew shook her head._

 ** _"_** ** _Heh. Do not worry about me. I accomplished my goal of making you stronger throughout the six days. All that there's left for you to do is to find and connect with all your partners and train. However, I do have one question I want you to answer. Be as brutally honest as you possibly can be."_** _Mew instructed softly._

 _"_ _Of course," Ash nodded._

 ** _"_** ** _Despite all that I've done to you and everything you've experienced… do you trust me?"_** _Mew asked, looking away from Ash. Ash's eyes softened upon hearing the question._

 _"_ _Mew…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Answer me. I need to know… for closure."_**

 _"_ _Closure…?" Ash echoed in slightly confusion._

 ** _"_** ** _If you answer me, you'll find out why I said that… and why I had disappeared yesterday."_** _Mew said with a bit of a toneless laugh. From how she asked it, she knew it was no laughing matter. Ash looked at Mew with an indescribable expression._

 _"_ _I… honestly don't know what to think of you. You seemed sadistic at first and you didn't seem to care about anyone's feelings but your own. I hated being trapped in my own dream for the first few days. Despite this… I'm grateful for all that you've done for me. You've helped to keep me safe without me realizing it and you've helped me to realize so many things during these six days. You've helped make me feel… more complete with myself and I've gotten stronger. You've gotten a lot more sympathetic to others' feelings over time, too. So, in a way this has been a trial for all of us. All the pain from this trial has shown me that you do care… at least in your odd way. Because of this, I can safely say I do trust you, but I am still slightly wary of you." Ash explained from the bottom of his heart._

 _Mew jumped out of his arms and nodded. She winked,_ _ **"Then we're one step closer to a greater future. Thank you... for answer my question."**_

 _"_ _Now you need to tell me what happened yesterday." Ash said. Mew nodded._

 _Mew explained what happened to her yesterday. Mew explained her reasoning for why she sought out Aurora and Aru and explained why they came with her today. She also talked about her encounter with Arceus and how she was unable to leave Aurora's dream until Aurora and Aru found her and helped nursed her back to health. She even told them about what happened in the First Great Prophecy, her insecurities about the Second Prophecy and how it could go either way. She also recited the Second Great Prophecy._

 _Two guardians bound by a memory lost_

 _Sets the pace of balance being cost_

 _The love of opposite sides proves robust_

 _Love's final breath, world on brink to dust_

 _A cardinal decision dictates one's creed_

 _Ruin or rebirth, the stronger loyalty succeed_

 _"…"_ _Ash was speechless and sat down to take in everything. He could believe that Arceus would attack his own mate like that. He wondered if his and Serena's relationship could decay like Mew's and Arceus. It gave him a shiver down his spine. The prophecy seemed to imply that it wouldn't, but the relationship complicated things. It seemed they would go through a lot. After all, Serena was partly psychic and Ash was a guardian. He had so many questions swimming in his mind, but wasn't sure what to ask._

 _"_ _Is there a possibility that I'm not the person the prophecy is talking about? It seems a bit open ended." Ash said after thinking about what he wanted to say._

 ** _"_** ** _There's always a possibility, Ash. There could be several other psychic and guardian couples and the 'cardinal decision' might not even be decided by you. However, I'm fairly confident that the two guardians bound by a memory lost are you and Aurora. There's no other guardians that could be put into that position and Nyxcipher wouldn't really have any reason to bound other guardians together like this."_** _Mew said._

 _"_ _Why did you bound me and Aurora together knowing that the prophecy would start?" Ash asked somewhat angrily. He felt like all of this could have been avoided._

 ** _"_** ** _Because… I felt like it would be unfair for you and Aurora to be kept apart. Besides, the prophecy was bound to begin at a certain point when Nyxcipher made his move targeting you two nine years ago. When you lost your memory and Aurora lost her memory of you through her coma, I had to do something to help reverse that... which was bounding you two together. I was forced to help start the sequence of events, otherwise, the Zurui leader's devotion to Nyxcipher would bring ruin to the world."_** _Mew explained._

 _"_ _Young one… how do you feel?" Aurora walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Aru followed suit._

 _"_ _This… is a lot to take in, Ruru. I'm not sure how I feel about all this." Ash said._

 _"_ _I felt that way when I first learned about the Great Prophecy. I'm not sure if Mew should have explained all this to you yet, but I'm glad she did. Still, try not to stress about the Great Prophecy too much. Live your life the best way you can and continue the pursue your dreams. Things do happen for a reason, after all." Aurora said with a smile. She kissed him on his forehead and tapped his nose. Ash subconsciously flinched to her touch and nodded._

 _"_ _I don't know about you… but I really want to spar against you. Yeah, the Great Prophecy sucks, but all we can do is grow stronger in case we need to do something about it. How about it, young one?" Aru said with a cheeky grin. Ash laughed through Ashton's voice._

 _"_ _You're on! I can't wait to show what I've got!" Ash said eagerly._

 _"_ _And I can't wait to bring what I have to the table." Aru responded in kind._

 _"_ _Hey… let me join in on this, too. I always love to spar." Aurora said as well. She crossed her arms and added, "However, you should be healed before we start. Mew did do a number on you."_

 _"_ _Right." Ash nodded._

 ** _"_** ** _Have fun improving, dears."_** _Mew chuckled. She was excited to see how this would play out even though she had a good idea who would win._

 _Once Aurora and Aru tended to Ash's injuries, started to spar intensely. At first, he fought them under the aura allegiance, he eventually grew too tired to maintain the allegiance and Ashton separated himself from his balance. Then, they started to fight as a team. Aurora and Aru showed them things they were exited to learn in the future such as transforming into aura or using their aura as an illusion to counterstrike._

 _Despite showing them these things, Ash and Ashton found that they could barely land a hit on either one of them. They were both in awe and slightly frustrated. Either Aurora or Aru dodged their attempt immediately or one of them covered for the other beautifully. Mew raised an eyebrow watching this because it meant that they would work together well when separated in the real world. She simply sat down in the sidelines as Pikachu, silently cheering everyone on._

 _They kept going at it until it was dusk. Ash and Ashton both fell back on the ground, exhausted. Aurora and Aru seemed raring to go still. They smiled proudly at their son for going on so long._

 _"_ _So tired…" Ash yawned._

 _"_ _Wow, Ruru and Aruru… how did you get to be so good?" Ashton wondered._

 _"_ _Lots of practice. I couldn't land a clean hit on my dad until I was about twenty-one and that was when he provoked me to be angry. Trust me, it's hard to land a hit against a master guardian unless you're experienced yourself." Aurora explained._

 _"_ _Even still, we both feel like we can improve. After all, Mew can still body us in an actual fighting match." Aru admitted._

 _"_ _Seriously?" The boy looked back at Mew in surprise. Mew shrugged her shoulders._

 _"_ _During our trial, Mew transformed into a Pokémon-human hybrid to fight us. However, she decimated both of us until we were able to trick her." Aurora explained._

 ** _"_** ** _Do keep in mind that you both were weakened Lucario at the time. That wasn't an accurate representation of how you'd do against me. I could beat you two fairly easily because you had been weakened by the temple and its hardships… which was done on purpose to help make you think on your feet to beat me."_** _Mew called out from the side._

 _"_ _I guess, but we both still feel like we can improve." Aurora responded._

 ** _"_** ** _Spoken like a real Ketchum."_** _Mew chirped in excitement._

 _"_ _Aurora…?" Ash suddenly called out._

 _"_ _Yes, young one?" Aurora asked._

 _"_ _Can you tell me everything that's happened in your trial if I tell you what happened in mine?" Ash asked in a quiet voice. Aurora widened her eyes trying to take in the question. Then, she nodded._

 _"_ _Of course," Aurora said._

 _Aurora explained that both her and Aru were transformed into Charizard for the first day and Lucario for the rest of their trial. She explained that she learned to be a bit strong-willed when following her heart and to be clever if a situation demanded it. She also explained how Aru and her seemed to have gotten closer throughout these trials. She didn't tell him of how she was born, though. She still felt a bit tender about the subject._

 _Ash told her about all six days of his trials, how he could remember bits and pieces of his past as time when on, what Mew did as each of his partners, and how Ash and Ashton got closer as well. Ash even told her about the flashback he saw yesterday and what he found out from it. Aurora was listening with a small smile at first, but it slowly morphed into a frown. She knew what Ash was going to ask next and she was dreading it._

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell me that you're my aunt?" Ash asked in a suspicious tone. Aurora took a deep breath and thought about how she was going to respond. Aru and Ashton seemed uncomfortable._

 _"_ _To be perfectly honest, I didn't want you to know about your grandfather yet. It's going to be harder to show what happened in the vision…" Aurora sighed. "I'm not going to confirm anything to you yet. I could be your aunt…. I also might not be. We'll see. Believe whatever about me as you will."_

"I don't like how she's not confirming if she's my aunt or not. Based on how she answered that, can she be my… _mother_? That can't be right because Mom is my mom. All of this feels ominous. Is Aurora really that secretive or…" _Ash shook his head in thought._ "I can't focus on that. I'll find out soon enough, I guess, but I wish she would just tell me!"

 _"_ _Ash. You'll find out the minute we reach Viridian Forest. I promise. I'm sorry for being like this, but…" Aurora started._

 _"_ _I know. I won't accept what I hear yet." Ash said, anticipating her response. Aurora made a sad smile, but nodded._

 _"_ _You're a smart boy. Please be a little more patient, alright? Once we wake up, we can head directly to Kanto on Chari… once you've said your goodbyes to your friends, of course. I'll even fly to the exact spot." Aurora said in an effort to help him feel better._

 _Truth be told, he wasn't sure how to feel about all this. However, he was feeling excited that he was finally going to see what happened soon. He focused his mind on that because not knowing was beginning to make him feel antsy. Mew had slowly healed as all the Kechums sparred. She walked up to them and transformed back into her regular pixie-like form. However, she suddenly paled. Ash and Aurora suddenly wondered what was wrong._

 _Mew suddenly surrounded everyone in a large protective bubble. They got hit with a powerful beam of orange light that was shot into the shield. Ash and Ashton gasped in shock while Aurora and Aru narrowed their eyes._

 ** _"_** ** _Stay right by me, everyone. He's back."_** _Mew growled._

 ** _"_** ** _Mew… leave this dream now! You are interfering in the lives of humans too much."_** _A powerful voice bellowed._

 ** _"_** ** _You are not my boss, Arceus, and you don't dare order me around like I'm some inferior."_** _Mew said harshly. Aurora wasn't used to Mew speaking so harshly to anything. Mew continued,_ _ **"Have you gotten so cowardly to attack humans as a way to make me conform to your will?"**_

 ** _"_** ** _No… You know that I aimed that at you."_** _Arceus responded._

 ** _"_** ** _I was still close enough to my students so that they would be attacked as well. You're not as reckless as I am, either. Don't you recognize this boy? Has trying to contain me really clouded your sense of justice?"_** _Mew hissed as she pointed to Ash. For a few moments, nothing was said and there was a tenseness in the air._

 ** _"_** ** _You…"_** _Arceus suddenly appeared before them and inspected Ash closer. Mew floated in front of him protectively and growled. She looked ready to pounce on him if he touched a hair on Ash. Ash asked Mew to move a little so Arceus could get a closer look. Mew reluctantly agreed. The white Pokémon gasped as his expression softened,_ _ **"I didn't recognize you. I'm still very grateful for what you did to help save me in the past. You're one of the few humans I know is good."**_

 _"_ _Arceus, why are you doing this to your mate? She's only trying to help." Ash questioned the god Pokémon. Arceus seemed to soften as he shook his head in slight sympathy. Mew scowled at this._

 ** _"_** ** _Mew never tells the complete story. She likely victimized herself to gain your sympathy. Mew is very manipulative."_** _Arceus sighed in sadness._

 ** _"_** ** _I have no reason to manipulate my Ketchums when billions of lives are on the line. I want them to be able to trust me. Everything I've said since these trials have started has been true and the last time I've truly manipulated Ash was with his adventure in the Tree of Beginning three years ago. I told him about this, too. Besides, you're my counterbalance, Arcy. You're just as manipulative as I am, if not more."_** _Mew retorted with a sneer._

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not going to try to convince humans on a matter that should be settled by gods. You need to keep them out of the Great Prophecy."_** _Arceus ordered._

 ** _"_** ** _Kinda hard to do that when the prophecy's begun to progress. They have every right to be involved since this will decide if they will have a good future. Besides, you're the idiot the created the prophecy in the first place."_** _Mew responded._

 ** _"_** ** _We helped to create it."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lies! I wanted to kill Nyxcipher to prevent this from happening again!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You still agreed to help shape it."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Not true. Stop lying to them."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I have record of you agreeing with me that I can show and will show at any given moment."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes… records that you've fabricated!"_** _Mew roared at the centaur-like Pokémon. Aurora, Aru, Ash and Ashton all cowered at her thunderous voice. She was speaking with just as much authority as her mate at this point, but was yelling at him._ _ **"I told you of my opinion when you were first trying to give Nyxcipher another chance. I told you I wanted to kill him. So, what did you do? You made it seem like I agreed with you to the other legendary Pokémon to settle their unease about us deciding Nyxcipher's fate. You treasured unity over honesty. You lied to the council to keep a temporary peace that is now beginning to fall apart. All because you can't stand to see Nyxcipher die."**_

 ** _"_** ** _He's our firstborn. You can't be so heartless as to causally talk about killing him."_** _Arceus said, somewhat appalled._

 ** _"_** ** _I don't care that he was our first son. I care about what his actions mean for the rest of life. You're being very selfish by only thinking of him and other immortals."_** _Mew pointed out._

 ** _"_** ** _And you're being inconsiderate for the beings that only truly matter. Humans come and go. Legendaries are immortal. have no idea why you're so determined to help beings that won't live to amount to much. Nyxcipher is needed to maintain the balance of the world because he represents the bad temptations and insecurities of life. If you kill him, you throw the world out of whack. You know this."_** _Arceus said harshly._

 ** _"_** ** _We can create another Pokémon to fill in his role or have multiple Pokémon represent his different roles like Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf did with free will and understanding life. I've told you this."_** _Mew growled. Her blue eyes were twitching. The Ketchums had never seen Mew this angry before._

 ** _"_** ** _It seems we've reached a bit of an impasse. I can't attack you with you being so close to these humans, but you can't attack me because you don't want to ruin any impression the humans may have of you. I know you're holding yourself back from showing why you're the more vicious one."_** _Arceus said, noticing Mew's body shuddering. He knew his balance. If she was shuddering, she was preventing herself from doing something rash._

 ** _"…"_** _Mew didn't bother responding because she knew it was true._

 ** _"_** ** _I'm only thinking in the long term."_** _Arceus continued._

 ** _"..._** ** _For the preservation of the legendary Pokémon instead of everyone."_** _Mew added on to his sentence while reinforcing what Arceus was thinking._

 ** _"…"_** _Now, the white Pokémon was left without a proper way of responding._

 _"…_ _Any respect for you I had is gone, Arceus. We will try to prevent the passing of the Second Great Prophecy." Ash spoke up, showing no fear to either titan. Arceus seemed intrigued by the boy._

 ** _"_** ** _I understand, Ash. I do not wish for the Second Prophecy to pass, but I am preparing for the likelihood of it happening. Don't scratch any deeper than you already have."_** _Arceus acknowledged the boy's words. Ash had never thought Arceus could be this cold toward humanity. Arceus continued toward Mew,_ _ **"You'll have to show your face to the council, Mew. You disobeyed a direct order from me to stay out of human lives."**_

 ** _"_** ** _As the creator of all life, I don't give two hoots about any order you give me. I will act independently of the council despite your constant pressure to give in to your wishes. It's quite unbecoming to see a side of myself turn out like this, but… I guess it's to be expected. You were forced to maintain order in any way possible and thus has become more rigid and cold over the years. I wish the Arceus I remembered was in front of me, but I guess life isn't fair."_** _Mew snorted._

 ** _"_** ** _Life is never fair. You of all Pokémon know that. You based life off that idea."_** _Arceus reminded her._

 ** _"_** ** _I also did it to help living things grow instead of stagnate from being equal. You should work hard for things to be fair. I think you should leave before I seriously try to kill you. No one nearly attacks my Ketchums and gets away with it."_** _Mew threatened Arceus with several psychic orbs surrounding him. Arceus sweatdropped._

 ** _"_** ** _If you kill me, you have no idea of the ramifications."_** _Arceus said. Mew pretended to be scared of what may happen._

 ** _"_** ** _I have some idea of what might happen. I will become the Beginning and the End and take up leadership of the council if necessary. I would become more stressed, but at least I can be in solace knowing that I followed my heart. Now… get out before I make you leave."_** _Mew snarled._

 ** _"…"_** _Arceus stepped back slightly in anxiety. Ash and Aurora couldn't believe what they were seeing. Such a tiny Pokémon like Mew could make a god-like Pokémon yield._

 ** _"_** ** _It takes one snap, Arceus. It's your call."_** _Mew was very close to just snapping her fingers and pull the trigger. Arceus knew she would do it, too._

 ** _"_** ** _Fine. Do remember that all actions have consequences."_** _Arceus finally conceded. As he was disappearing, Arceus stated,_ _ **"I hope we meet again in slightly better circumstances, Ash and Aurora."**_

 _When he finally disappeared, Ash just saw down on the ground and looked up at the sky. He sat there to process everything he'd heard and seen in past day. At this point, he simply wanted to rest to digest everything. He didn't know what to think of the two Great Prophecies or Nyxcipher._

 _As he sat on the floor, he said innocently, "Aurora… when I get my memories back, can you tell me more about Nyxcipher?"_

 _"_ _Oh…, of course." Aurora nodded and blinked her eyes. She wasn't sure if she could provide much information, but she would gladly tell him what she knew when the time came._

 _"_ _I think I just wanna fall asleep and wake up now." Ash decided. Ashton seemed to be feeling the same way. Mew nodded._

 ** _"_** ** _Good idea."_** _Mew figured at much. She floated around somewhat awkwardly and said,_ _ **"I'm sorry this had to end on a sour note, dear. On the bright side, I have blessed you with more endurance than you had before this trial as started since you successfully completed it."**_

 _"_ _Thank you for that. Can you tell us about this council Arceus kept mentioning?" Ash asked. Mew shook her head._

 ** _"_** ** _No. Wait until you've digested all of this first and then I will say more. Getting too much information at once is never a good thing, Ash."_** _Mew advised. Ash groaned, but nodded._

 _"_ _Right. I should expect that sort of response by this point." Ash snorted to himself. Aurora seemed a little sad, but wasn't sure what else to say to him._

 _"_ _I... guess we'll see you tomorrow, young ones." Aurora and Aru said simultaneously. Aurora and Aru started to disappear from the dream. As they were vanishing, Aurora said for the both of them, "I'm glad we got to spar together. I really sense a lot of potential in you and I'm so excited. I can't wait to help bring forth that potential."_

 _The two women left the dream. Then, without saying a word, Mew left the dream herself. Ash and Ashton were left to wonder about everything that had happened in the past six days._

* * *

 **A/N: With Mew's and Arceus's relationship, I hope I've at least begun to highlight how circumstances can change someone and ruin a relationship. Maybe Mew and Arceus will be able to see eye to eye again, but it doesn't seem likely. We'll see.**

 **Also, Ash and Ashton have scratched the surface of what they would be able to do as master guardians later on in the series. Mew always love to push someone's potential to new heights and it showed through her showdown with them.**

 **One more thing:** **Serena will also be receiving some attention through six parts given from her perspective. You'll find out what happened to Serena, Bonnie and Clemont as Ash and Aurora were in their respective comas. Serena also begins to find out about some secrets hidden from her...**

 **For the next three chapters, I will release them every two weeks, on either a Friday evening/night or a Saturday evening/night EST. I hope you will enjoy them.**

 **So... what did you guys think? Although I enjoy writing, it is a bit demoralizing not seeing any reviews for the last chapter. I'm not sure how to improve if I don't get feedback. I will still try my hardest to finish this, but with classes starting, I know I won't have as much time to work on this as I would like. That might not be so evident now, but it might be more evident once midterms begin.**

 **I hope everyone will have a lovely day and happy reading~**

 **Next Chapter: A Psychic Guardian's Perspective Part 1**

 **~SPG123~**


	29. A Hybrid's Perspective: Chari

**A/N: Hey-oh and hiya everyone! SPG123 here! These next six chapters will be in Serena's POV, so things might seem a little limited because you'll only see through Serena's eyes.**

* * *

 _Our relationships, relationships between adults, how all those pieces fit together - that's the most complicated thing we all face. -Bill Condon_

* * *

Chapter 29: A Psychic Guardian's Perspective: Chari

 _Day 1…_

These last few days have been both the most terrifying, but best days of my life. So many things happened that are both good and bad that I could barely comprehend it. My one crush, the guy that makes my heart flutter every time he speaks, is now my boyfriend. It seemed surreal when I found that he reciprocated my feelings, and even more surreal when we hugged afterward. I swear, I was tempted to kiss him on the spot, but I decided against it. When we finally kissed at the Pokémon Center, I just melted away in his arms. That boy has no idea about his charming effect has on me. I felt like I had the ability Cloud Nine when he kissed me.

On the subject matter of kissing, I hated that my first kiss was stolen. Well, it technically wasn't stolen if I got kissed by the same guy. At the same time, he wasn't the same guy when he kissed me. Ugh! I hate the whole 'me but not really me' thing he's had since he's reunited with Aurora. Ashton's attitude is completely different from the Ash I'm used to. This balance and counterbalance thing is very interesting to see, though. Ashton's kiss made me intrigued and now I compare the two. Ash is definitely better, but I have to admit I enjoyed Ashton's kiss (much to my own confusion).

Right now, I'm sitting by Ash's side. He's been sleeping all day and it's concerning me. I can see Pikachu is having the same thoughts because he's looking at his trainer, concerned as well. I thought that he would take a short nap, wake up and then unwind with me. I thought we'd even try to figure out what was wrong with Aurora and himself. Now, he's in a state similar to her. I can sense that both of their auras are very low. They both seem to be in anguish in their sleep, but from what, I'm not sure.

I softly caress his sleeping hand. It's all I can think to do. I want to help him out... to somehow aid him with whatever dream he was having. He softly murmurs my name in his sleep, but I can tell he's in distress. He grimaces and I feel as though he's petrified of something. I wonder if I'm the reason. Oh, Arceus, I wish I can help him so badly!

It's late at night right now. Everyone should be asleep right now. I know I should be sleeping myself, but I can't leave him. I'm not sure what I can do, so I just follow my instincts. I concentrate and hover my hands over his body. My hands begin to glow pink as I once again transferred some of my energy to him. I notice his soft smile upon receiving the energy, but his face once again returns to a grimace. I wish I can help him out some more. I really do.

After I transfer my energy, I begin to sense something else off. Ash is pretty much the same, but something else is in the room with me. I'm not sure what, but I've never been sure of anything else in my life. I feel the presence watching me and Ash. It watches both of our movements. For a few moments, nothing happens. After that, I notice Ash beginning to glow a dark blue. I'm not sure what's happening, but I do know whatever is happening, Ash appears to be stronger. I widen my eyes in wonder and try to look around for what caused it. Once again, I can't see or find anything. It frustrates me that I don't know what's happening with my boyfriend. I feel the presence leave and my determination growing. I decide to leave Ash to see where the presence went. Before I do leave, I give him a small peck on his cheek. I softly murmur his name in affection before heading outside.

I notice the full moon in the darkened sky and I also notice a blue tail flame. I recognize it as Chari's flame. She's looking up at the same moon, sighing in sadness. She doesn't seem to notice my presence because she's too transfixed to move. As soon as I took a step, Chari's head snaps to my direction.

I tense up and freeze. When I first met this Charizard, I was absolutely terrified of her. She looked like she would attack anything at a moment's glance, especially if Aurora gave the call. After seeing how Chari defended against her trainer and the kind gestures she made to Clemont, I know she won't hurt me or anyone else. Chari's eyes study me. Sighing, she sits down and gestures me to sit beside her. Seeing as I don't have too much choice, I decide to sit beside her. Her tail curls up around me. She makes me feel like an ant compared to her size. I wonder if she can feel how much she's intimidating me. Probably not.

She just looks up at the moon again and begins to cry softly. I imagine she's feeling the same way I do. Lost. Confused. Most of all: afraid.

 ** _"_** ** _Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if my sister never looked for Ash."_** Chari admits quietly to me. ** _"After all these years… they both give us a sense of comfort I can't explain."_**

"Are you and Aurora so close to consider yourself her sibling?" I ask the lizard in an effort to make her focus on the good times with Aurora. Chari closes her eyes and stops crying. Then, she begins to laugh tenderly. She looks straight into my eyes and that's all she needed to tell me. Their bond transcends anything I thought possible… except for maybe Pikachu and Ash. I'm not sure which bond is stronger. I decided to try and continue the conversation, "What do think would have happened if Aurora didn't remember and find Ash?"

Chari chuckles and seems to contemplate the question. She answers, **_"Well… lots of things could have happened. She could still be Hokori focusing on keeping her title. She could be at her parents' ranch in Hokori training her body and mind even further. She could nomadically be moving around from city to city like she used to. One thing I'm positive of is that she'd be empty."_**

"Empty?" I echo back.

The Charizard nods, **_"While Aurora had her version of the amnesia, I felt her emptiness. I could feel her strength waning every time she felt overcome by said emptiness. She wondered what was missing her life. Those missing pieces in her heart were Aru and Ash."_**

I remain silent as I weigh in Chari's words. I could tell Aurora cared a lot about Ash, but not to the point where he affected her in her memory loss. I wonder how Chari and the rest of Aurora's Pokémon felt when Aurora had her bouts of weakness. I also wonder about Aru. She did mention she didn't want to fade. By forgetting Ash, Aurora forgot herself, but how else was she effected?

This made me wonder about something else. "Since you are Aurora's Aspect, did you lose your memory like she did?"

Chari looks down at me sadly, but shakes her head. **_"No. I wasn't even there to lose my memory."_**

I can tell Chari was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but my curiosity gets the best of me. I decide to press her as far as I could. "Where were you when it happened?"

 ** _"_** ** _The rest of my compatriots and I were with her parents. There were times Aurora would carry us with her when she was with Ash. However, whenever she was about to teach him something new about his aura, she preferred to be by herself with him. The same is true today, except she keeps our capsules with us and we don't intrude._** " She answers.

"Aurora still trains Ash?" I note with a question.

Chari once again chuckles, **_"He doesn't realize it, but yes, she does. All Ketchums love to train in some way. With the exception of first night where he saw her train Rio and myself, every night since meeting him again, Aurora has shown Ash a new technique she feels he could use to his advantage. The aura grip is a good example of this."_**

I think about how Ash was able to hold me up in the air without touching me when they both thought I was sleeping. I also think about when Ash held down Aru so her partners could restrain her. I cringe at the memory and hold my neck subconsciously. I understand that Aurora was in her berserker stage, but her counterbalance…. I had never been so scared before.

Chari seems to notice that my mind has wondered elsewhere. She studies my expression once again. **_"If… you're thinking about Aru, don't judge her too harshly. The rest of my partners and I love her to death as well. Despite what you've seen, that's not the worse she's been. I'd say she went easy on you guys."_**

I look at the fire type incredulously, "Easy?!"

One look from Chari settles me down. I lose my will to argue. I wonder if Chari has the ability to sap someone's strength as well as give. She shakes her head, **_"I wasn't sure at first. Thinking about what happened today, when I was analyzing her movements, I noticed they weren't as precise as usual._** "

I want to argue against her, but I keep my mouth shut. Chari sighed, ** _"If she truly wanted to kill any one of us… she would have done it. I'm surprised she didn't annihilate all of us like the initial conflict. Aru's mellowed down a lot, trust me. Seems like she loves us, too… in her own weird way."_**

"So… she staged everything?" I feel my anger begin to rise. Chari once again shakes her head sadly.

 ** _"_** ** _No. Everything she said and did was genuine. However, I do wonder why she seemed so… reluctant… to do anything."_** Chari mused.

"I wonder why it is, too." I put my hand on my chin in thought.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not into the sensing business, human. That's Rio's thing. In fact, I imagine Rio coming out here in the next few moments."_** True to Chari's words, Rio indeed came outside. I could hear the door open and close as he entered. I turn around and notice his initial shock, but then he shrugs his shoulders. He chooses to stay standing, but has his arms crossed. He narrows his eyes at me, untrusting. It's a stark contrast to how Chari initially acted towards me.

Chari looks at Rio slightly lazily, **_"Did you find out what's connecting Ash and Aurora?"_**

Rio shakes his head, **_"Should you be asking this with_** **her** ** _here?"_**

I'm taken slightly aback by Rio's harsh tone. He narrows his eyes even more. Instead of feeling intimated, I stare him down. I can sense his surprise. Then, a small smirk. I force myself to ignore him. Chari shrugs her shoulders, **_"Hey, she has just as much as a right as we do. After all, she is the young master's mate."_**

I feel a blush creep up on my face upon hearing the statement. I would love to stay with Ash for the rest of my life, but I know I'm really young. When she said 'mate', I immediately think 'wife' and 'marriage'. These thoughts excite me and makes me nervous all the same. Both Pokémon seem to notice this. Chari snickers and Rio rolls his eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _Just like Aurora."_** Rio shakes his head at her. **_"You support them, too."_**

I feel touched when I heard that. I look up at Chari. She winks at me and smiles. She says to Rio, **_"Leave that to the hu… I mean… Serena's… imagination."_**

 ** _"_** ** _That's beside the point. If you don't mind the girl here, fine. To answer your earlier question, no. I do sense a binding aura in both of them, but the trace is indistinguishable."_** Rio shakes his head in frustration. I notice his paws trembling. Rio looks as though he is about lose his composure, but noticing me here, he quickly snaps himself back. **_"With all due respect, psychic guardian, I need to speak with Chari alone. It's… Aurora."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What about her?"_** Chari asks in a hesitant voice. Rio shakes his head and gestures me to go inside.

I decide to follow through with what he wants, but only because he seemed so insistent. After today, I don't want to argue with anyone. Just as I enter the house, I'm notice that they both began to speak in their Pokélanguage. I wish I can understand them. As I closed the door, I notice Chari's distraught face. Then, tears begin to flow freely from her face. Then, her face contorts to one of anger. Rio has his eyes closed and struggles not to flinch as Chari roars loudly. I look through a window and I notice that Rio has climbed onto Chari's back and they flew off somewhere. At this point in time, I finally decide to change into a simple night gown and to go to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, but I decided it would be good to start small then steadily get longer as Serena learns more about herself and her past. I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **See you in two weeks!**

 **Next Chapter: A Hybrid's Perspective: Rio**


	30. A Hybrid's Perspective: Rio

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. I apologize for yet another short chapter, but I feel like this chapter is a bit more eventful if you look closely. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Day 2_

I wake up pretty early and with a start. The sun is barely in the sky. I'm still thinking about Aru's attack and Chari's words. Part of me wants to think that she's lying in defense of her trainer. Part of me is very skeptical of aura guardians and psychics in general. However, despite these disbelieving parts of myself, I know what Chari said was true. After all, I'll assume (other than Aurora, of course) that Chari knows Aru the best. I notice that Ash is still sleeping and have to stifle a sigh of sadness.

I decide to check outside to see if Rio and Chari returned from wherever they had gone. I open the door and walk outside. Much to my surprise, I see a woman with short messy raven-dark hair and grey eyes caressing Chari on the snout. She's wearing a brown poncho decorated with multi-colored diamonds and tattered jeans. She presses her forehead against Chari's and whispers something so silent only the draconian could hear. Chari seemingly relaxes and wipes away a few remaining tears that was in her eyes. Then, the woman looks up and looks me directly in the eyes. They are very hardened, but not that menacing upon first glance.

Her smile is just as soft as her features and her grey eyes gazes at me with curiosity. It's almost as if she wants to speak with me, but I'm unsure of what she wants to do with me. I wonder if she wants me to do something. She winks at me before disappearing into thin air. I blink my eyes to make sure what I just saw was not a hallucination, but I notice that only Chari is still outside with me. I can tell Chari was slightly surprised at the lady's disappearance… until she notices that I came outside. She makes a small smirk and nonchalantly crosses her arms. She sits down by a tree, almost anticipating something about to happen.

"You're... an interesting one to be sure." I suddenly hear a voice behind me. I snap my head in the direction I heard the voice, which is to my south, but much to my dismay, I find nothing. I scratch my head in confusion. It was definitely a female voice. It sounded soft, but sharp. There was a bit of a matter-of-factly tone I could detect.

"Your senses are dull. It's a shame because I can sense potential in you. Imagine if I was actually hostile. I'd be all over you…. like right now, but worse." The same voice echoes, but this time it sounds like it is above me. I snap my head upward immediately, but quickly grew frustrated trying to follow an abstract voice around.

"Who are you?" I manage to ask. I begin to hear chuckling from all around myself. I can't tell where it's coming from. It's like the laugh is everywhere, but nowhere at once. Chari looks genuinely amused at my confusion.

"…If my friend likes you enough, she should have mentioned me by now. Think about it." She responds bluntly. I could hear the memories laced in her words. She sounds slightly in distress, but it's hard to tell. I feel a small squeeze on my shoulder as she says that. When I turn my head to catch her, I once again see nothing. I wait for her to say something else, to give me some sort of clue on who she is. This time, I don't hear her voice again.

In the distance, I notice a dark dragon flying off towards the south with the same black haired lady I saw before. She looks like she is at least a city away. I marvel at the display I just witnessed. I realize how fast she must have moved, though I do wonder how she escaped my sight. Judging by the speed, she seems to be an aura guardian because the only person I've seen move that fast was Aurora. I think about someone Aurora may have mentioned in the past.

I have some idea who she is.

* * *

During the day, nothing really important happened. Ash and Aurora are still sleeping, though they look significantly better than they were when they first entered Clemont's and Bonnie's house. Still, Aurora looks the worse for wear. She shivers slightly every time someone comes near her and she mumbles incoherently in her sleep. I do wonder what she's dreaming about if it causes her to be like this. Meyer has tried a couple of times to move Aurora to a proper bed today, but each time Meyer is near, Aurora's body gets to the point where Meyer can't even touch her without getting burned. If anyone else comes near her that she knows, her body will stay the same, but she would just continue shivering. Eventually, he gives up trying to move her.

Clemont checks up on the gym during the day and tunes up Clembot, so I don't see him that much. Bonnie seems to always be deep in thought. She doesn't want any to go near anyone, not even Clemont. Every time someone comes near, she would just push them away. I want to tell her the things that Chari told me, but I know she needs some space.

Later at night, I'm once again sitting at the edge of Ash's bed. I look back at him. He still sometimes grimaces in his sleep and I wonder what he's dreaming about. I hear him murmur in his sleep. He sometimes softly speaks my name, other times, he says something I can barely make out. It sounds like a mix of 'mewl' and 'new.'

Once again, I feel a weird presence in the room when I wait long enough. It feels exactly like what I felt yesterday, except it feels much closer to me. I feel like I'm being watched closely and I hate it. I sit on the side of Ash's bed and clutch the sheets. My hands begin to glow a light pink and I try to hide my anxiety. Pikachu jumps on my shoulder with slight sparks in his cheeks. He feels a bit heavy, but I quickly adjust to his weight.

"W-who are you?" I ask in a shaky voice. "Show yourself… I know you don't mean us any harm."

 ** _"_** ** _I like how you said, 'us', human. It shows your dedication to the young master_** _._ _ **"**_ A voice drones. It has a bit of an echo to it, so I know it is telepathy. I also know who the owner of the voice is. Pikachu immediate relaxes on my shoulder and smiles.

"Rio?" I say with a bit of a stutter. The jackal reveals that he had been sitting beside me the entire time. I gasp in surprise. He gives me an icy glare.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello, human."_** Rio greets me formally. I quickly get annoyed with him calling me 'human'.

"Can you call me Serena?" I try to ask politely, but Rio snorts. He gets up and stares at me. He seems disgusted I would even ask that.

 ** _"_** ** _Earn it like Aurora did."_** Rio growled.

"Why did she have to earn being called by her actual name?" I ask. Rio glances at me, almost ruefully.

 ** _"_** ** _Riolu and Lucario were created by Mew with the purpose of aiding guardians with their development and maintaining the balance of aura. I was one of the few reluctant to follow that duty because I felt trapped by that purpose. I resented all guardians as a result. So, I decided to take out my frustrations on whoever my trainer would be. That person was Aurora."_** Rio remembers with a small frown. A pause. Then, a shake of the head. **_"I was so stupid and selfish. She showed me so much love, it was nearly blinding. I regret hating her without giving her a chance."_**

"Will you give me a chance?" I question in a small voice. Rio makes a snort that sounded like a broken laugh.

 ** _"_** ** _Depends on how good you are to the young master. Ash has always been a good kid, but not necessarily the most perceptive judge of character. I'll assume that Ash is still like that."_** Rio looks into my eyes and they seemingly dare me to respond. Or else.

"Yeah… he is." I answer quietly. I immediately think of the times where Team Rocket tricked us to kidnap Pikachu and shake my head. Pikachu seems to be having the same thoughts. Pikachu snorts a little and nods his head easily. Rio is aware of how precise his assumption is and makes a tired sigh.

 ** _"_** ** _You can kind of see why I'm weary of you, psychic guardian. I don't know you enough to know where your heart lies."_** Rio regards me candidly. He continues to regard me with a bit of hesitance, but I can feel him beginning to open up more. I decide to see if I can break even more of his barrier.

"Oh you call Ash by his name, but not me? You haven't seen Ash in years." I say with a slight pout. I don't care if I sound stupid… especially when Rio rolls his eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _That's because he is the Mistress's… er… relative."_** Rio quickly catches himself and shakes his head, but I heard enough. Before I ask him what Aurora is to Ash, he anticipates my question. Then, he disappears into thin air. I blink my eyes in surprise. Ash's body begins to glow blue again and he has a smile on his face. I'm thankful that he seems to be looking better. Then, I feel the Lucario's presence diminish completely.

Pikachu decides to stay by his trainer and falls asleep on top of his head. Feeling unsatisfied, I decide to go to the living room. I notice Aurora's body with the same blue glow as Ash just as I enter the room. The glowing subsides. However, her body continues to shiver afterward and her breaths grow softer. I can hear a distress gasp, then, I notice water dripping the floor. I observe Aurora's body continuously glowing blue, then stopping. The same result happens. A shiver, then a slower breath. I hear a hushed breath, but it's clear it is distraught. I begin to feel guilty just standing there and decide to do something.

I walk toward the couch Aurora is laying on. Just like Ash, she seems to be muttering 'mewl' or 'new'. She's also muttering what seems to be 'sun'. It's hard to tell what she's saying because she's speaking so hoarsely. I also notice how the couch is drenched with sweat and how she seems to be visibly panting. I wonder what she's dreaming about. Must be a wild dream or a vivid nightmare.

I get on my knees and watch Aurora a little more closely. She's still shivering… even more now that I've gotten closer. With a shaky hand, I reach out and touch her forehead. It is a bit warm, but she doesn't seem to have a fever. My hands move south to her chest. Although I don't know what exactly I'm doing, I do know that I want to help. I can feel my power responding to my wish. With newfound knowledge, I close my eyes.

My hands begin to glow a bright pink. Aurora's body glows the same color as my hands. I pour as much of my strength as possible. I feel something over my hands… it feels like a furry paw. My suspicions are confirmed when Rio once again appears out of nowhere with his paw on top of mine. His paws are glowing blue. Our combined energies look like it gives Aurora comfort and her trembling begins to end. Aurora's shivering simmers down before coming to a complete stop.

Rio and I move our hands away from Aurora and see if she would begin shivering again. For several minutes, her breath is normal and her quivering is gone. Rio and I both think we did it… until her breath grows slow and the trembling begins again. I look at her, sad, and turn my attention to Rio. Rio closes his eyes and turns away from me. I can see the carpet underneath him dampening with every drop that comes from his concealed eyes.

I feel the urge to comfort him. I do. I reach for him and place a hand on his shoulder.

Rio opens his red eyes with surprise. He looks at my hand with slight awe and a hint of disgust. I try to make a reassuring smile. Rio's eyes alternate between my hand and my face. He looks into my eyes and seems pensive. His eyes scrutinize my every movement, but I don't care. I just want him to know that I want to help.

It seems my eyes gave Rio what he was looking for. Then, he swats my hand away, but pats me on the back. I'm surprised by the gesture, but is happy for it nonetheless.

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you for trying. We were so close…"_** Rio says wistfully.

"Close to what?" I ask. Rio glances at me and deliberates to himself. After a few moments, it seems he reached some sort of decision. His eyes instantly grow more soft.

 ** _"_** ** _Making Aurora regenerate her aura independently again. She's been losing bits of aura ever since she's been in her sleep. I'm not sure how to stop it, so I've staying up most of the night to help keep her aura stable. It… hasn't been easy."_** Rio looks down. He sits right underneath his trainer with a sigh. He looks away from me. **_"I'm not sure what to do. I'm trying everything I've been taught, but nothing is working…"_**

"Hey… I'll keep helping you." The words spill out faster than I can blink, but I mean it. Rio can see on my face that I mean it, even in the low light. I make a small smile. I can hear his surprised breath and I decide to sit right beside him. Rio continues to look down and away from me. From the low light, it hard to tell, but… is he smiling?

 ** _"_** ** _My thanks…, human."_** Rio hesitates before continuing. **_"I suggest you get some rest. A novice should never use too much of their aura."_**

"But..." I begin to protest, but Rio shakes his head.

 ** _"_** ** _Sleep, please. There's something I need to do during the day. All of my compatriots, really. Can you keep Aurora safe while we do it?"_** Rio looks up at me and I only now notice how bloodshot his eyes are. It breaks my heart to see him like this, despite only fairly recently meeting him. Maybe it's his love for his trainer that's making me feel this pang of grief for him. Still, I am a little curious about what he said.

"I'll try to keep her safe. By the way, what will you need to do tomorrow?" I inquire curiously. Rio chuckles.

 ** _"_** ** _Learning some safety measures… but we need a bit of help performing them. If you stay up late tomorrow, you'll find out more later in the night."_** Rio explained. Rio gets up and takes Aurora's bag with him. He gives me an appreciating look before heading outside. I follow the fighting type to the door. I watch him release all of Aurora's Pokémon. They all converse a little bit before everyone returns in their balls except for Chari. Chari flies off with her trainer's bag in hand. I can't help but wonder where she's gone, but I decide it isn't too important.

Seeing this, I decide I should go to bed myself.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be much larger than this one, so that's a good thing. Also, who is the mysterious lady? If you've been paying attention, the answer should be obvious, but you'll find out in two weeks.**

 **One small note: I'm beginning to write a Mario fanfic involving Luigi and Rosalina (since I don't see enough quality fics of the pair on the website even though I adore the LuigixDaisy pair). Should I release that as I'm writing/submitting chapters of the sequel of this book? This series would still be my primary focus, but it's easier to write the Mario fic because the chapters are often this length. Please, tell me what you think~**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Next Chapter: A Hybrid's Perspective: Chi-Chi**


	31. A Hybrid's Perspective: Chi-Chi

**A/N: Hello and hiya my lovely readers. Welcome to the third day under Serena's POV. Things will begin to pick up this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own this story.**

* * *

 _Day 3_

Clemont, Bonnie and I are getting increasingly concerned. Ash has been asleep for almost three days. Meyer has offered to call in a doctor to help him, but despite how big Lumiose is, there really isn't too many human doctors. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen too many human doctors here in Kalos. I've only ever seen a human doctor in the Hokori region and that's because many people there has trouble breathing in certain places, especially tourists.

Even still, I don't think it's a good idea bringing in a doctor because of the whole guardian thing and because of whatever Rio is planning. I'm the first one to shoot down the idea. Everyone conforms upon hearing my first reasoning.

Meyer tries his best to keep everyone happy, but the house is always tense. Bonnie is still deep in thought and Clemont is becoming a bit of a recluse in his gym. I don't see him during the day at all unless he needs something to eat. I always see beads of sweat painting his forehead and I begin to grow worried for him.

During the afternoon, I decide to go to Prism Tower and see what's up with him. I enter the building and go through the long semi-dark corridor. I remember the pale green light giving me a bit of a chill when I first entered this gym, but now, it doesn't particularly phase me. I reach the end of the hallway and look up at the camera. I make a small smile and wave to the lens. The machine inspects my every move. Then, the door opens. Clembot is there to greet me.

"Greetings, Serena! Wish to see Clemont?" The robot asks me.

"Er… yes." I nod. Clembot quickly guides me to his creator. As I get closer to my destination, I notice Clemont's face beaded with sweat. I also notice books littered on the floor with several hand drawn diagrams and charts. I even see some books about aura guardians and psychics on the ground. I've never noticed Clemont working this hard on any invention or research. I wonder what he's been working so hard to build. Clembot alerts Clemont to my presence, then walks away.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Clemont expresses immediate surprise when he sees me.

"I'm here to ask what's up?" I ask gently. Clemont seemingly relaxes, but he seems to be nervous. Why?

Clemont averts his gaze and shifts uncomfortably. He says in a controlled voice. "Please leave. I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" I press on.

"Building things." Clemont answers evasively.

"Clemont…" I'm not satisfied with that answer and we both know it.

"You have your ways of helping. I have mine." Clemont snaps at me testily. I jump back at harsh tone. I look at his eyes and I notice the dark circles under them. I also notice at his eyes are red... and that immediately makes me concerned. When I am about to ask him what has he been crying about, Clemont dismisses me. "Please. Just give me space and time. I want to try something within the next few days if Ash doesn't wake up. I have to keep researching for his sake and Bonnie's."

"What's wrong with Bonnie?" I immediately grow fretful for my little sister figure. Clemont looks away from me again and begins trembling.

"She won't talk to anyone. Maybe you can get her to talk. She's in her room at our house. Now please leave. I have to keep working." Clemont calls in Clembot and the robot directs me out of the gym. I look back at the Prism Tower with a new sense of dread. I reach my hand out, but then put it away. I decide it isn't worth trying to stress Clemont out even further. Although I'm concerned for his health, maybe it's the best thing to give him space… for now.

* * *

When I walk back to Clemont's house, I'm immediately greeted by his father. He tries to give his best grin, but I can sense he doesn't know what to do or think about the situation. He seems sadder than normal. Both of his children are acting withdrawn in their own ways and its throwing him on a loop. I tell him I want to see Bonnie. He nods and moves out of my way. I see him make a hateful glance toward Aurora as I go upstairs.

When I arrive upstairs, I try to go into Bonnie's room, but I notice the door is locked. I try the lock a bit, but no dice. Then, I begin knocking.

"Go away." I hear a cold dead voice from the other side of the room.

"Bonnie, please open the door." I plead with her. I hear a heavy sigh.

"Serena?" She instantly recognizes my voice. Bonnie grumbles to herself before saying, "Did Papa or Clemont send you here?"

"I came here on my own. I'm worried about you." I say.

"… Go away." Bonnie says with a bit of a threatening tone. I step back in surprise.

"Staying cooked up in a room isn't going to help you. If anything, it's going to make you think about-" I try to talk, but the blond child cuts me off in an explosive way.

"What do you know about anything?! She didn't specifically aim to hurt you! I get nightmares because of _that_ woman and I don't want to see you or anyone else!" Bonnie hisses at me.

"Bonnie! Please talk to me." I plead, but it's fallen on deaf ears.

"Go away, damn it!" She's literally yelling at me at this point. I feel crushed, but I still stand my ground. She hits the door on her side and I jump back. Bonnie screeches, "Sometimes, people don't want to be helped! I don't what to talk about anything!"

I stand there for a few moments, looking dejected. Then, my eyes burn bright with conviction. I glare at the door… the barrier that I want to get past. At least I got her to talk to me, albeit not in the way I hoped. I make a small huff before saying, "… Fine. I'll try to talk to you again tomorrow. Feel better alright?"

I'm not sure if I heard this right because the next response I hear from Bonnie is, "I'm…. sorry… for being such a jerk. I just… have to think for a little longer."

I make a small smile before heading to the living room.

For the rest of the day, I linger about in the living room. I see Meyer come in from time to time, but he's still looking at Aurora wearily. I can't say that I blame him. He can't have a good impression of her after how Clemont and Bonnie has been acting. I make a huff of sadness. I don't know why, but I feel the urge to defend her. Maybe it's because I promised Rio I would protect her. Or maybe because she's important to Ash, so she's important to me. Either way, I'm a girl of my word. I watch over her even though I not the best trainer or psychic guardian. It's the least I can do to help Rio stop worrying.

* * *

By the time it was night, I had nearly fallen asleep on the couch, but then I hear some commotion outside. Strange. When I get up and check the backyard, I don't see anyone. However, I know I'm definitely hearing something because I hear Pokémon grunts and a woman whispering. I gasp in surprise when I saw Aurora's Pokémon appear out of nowhere, clearly exhausted. I'm getting fed up with everyone's ability to disappear and reappear at will. I feel like I'm missing out.

A woman appears right in front of them, checking their health and feeding them berries. It seems like they've been hard at work doing whatever they've been doing all day. I don't know who she is, but upon closer inspection, she's wearing a diamond patterned poncho and tattered jeans. Her grey eyes are soft and kind. Aurora's Pokémon appear to be quite fond of the woman, nuzzling against her. I can also tell they are thanking her.

"No problem, guys. I don't mind helping as long as you need me." The lady makes a toothless grin. Happy gives her a hug with her feelers and that causes the woman to rub behind her ear.

 **"** **Zoro?"** I hear Suzie ask a question I can't understand. The woman nods, raises her hand and encases all of them in a dark barrier. The Zoroark mimics her and smiles. The woman smiles back in approval.

"Good. If you can do all that, you'll not only protect Ashton and Aurora, but you can do that in future situations." The woman murmurs to Aurora's Pokémon. They all seem to be listening intently to the point where they are all sitting down, gazing at the woman. Kairyu's horn begins to glow beige and everyone outside has the same color. They all look more fortified than before.

 **"** **Nair…. Dragonair?"** Kairyu asks her another question I can't understand. He seems a bit sad.

The woman nods and smiles. "Exactly. Keep practicing your aura barrier technique and combine all of your energies to encompass the house. If you sense something off, you can always come out your Poke Balls to defend the regular people here. As for Aurora's comatose state, I wouldn't worry. The chick has survived much worse than this. Who knows? Maybe the hybrid can help you with her aura situation."

She turns around and stares dead into my eyes. I gasp at how piercing they are compared to yesterday.

"Well, speaking of the hybrid, there she is. Think I wouldn't sense you snooping?" The dark-haired woman smirks toward me. She gestures me to come forward. Aurora's Pokémon regards me warmly, except for Rio and Chi-Chi who just stares at me. The lady requests, "Can you guys return in your capsules? I'm sure you need some rest after what we've been practicing. Besides… it's good to observe something new."

Chari and the most of the Pokémon grinned. Happy gives me a hug with her feelers while Chari pokes out a fang and playfully bumps into me. I'm almost knocked down by the force of the bump, but I manage to keep my balance. Rio grabs Aurora's bag and watched as the rest of his partners returned themselves in their capsules. He makes a curt nod to me and Raven and walks inside.

The woman comes up right behind me and laughs. "I can't believe you got Chari to smile at you so quickly. Chari is usually very cold without her trainer's discretion. She must sense your congeniality. Seems like you've yet to win over Rio and Chi-Chi, though."

"Are you Raven?" I ask without thinking. She confirms my suspicions with a nod.

"You know, I never really looked at your face closely yesterday morning. It seems you inherited your mother's soft eyes. She was always a big softie." Raven laughs solemnly. I widen my eyes at that.

I feel a chill down my spine, "How… do you know my mother?"

"I know lots of things, Serena. I know you better than you know yourself... and that's without looking in your aura." Raven smiles when she notices my face contort with surprise and suspicion. She laughs, "You have no idea how deeply rooted we actually are. Of course, I can tell you more, but you have to do a favor for me first."

"What is it?" At this point, I'm creeped out by the woman and she seems to be savoring every moment of it. She disappears from my sight for a few moments… only to appear dramatically holding on to her back like she's an old lady in pain. I cross my arms in annoyance.

"I'm a crippled lady, in search for some food. I can't reach the berries in a certain tree. Care to help me out?" She asks in an eerie witch-like voice. Raven is surprisingly good at it and if I had my eyes closed, I would legitimately think there is witch nearby. I sweatdrop and grow somewhat irritated. Was she mocking me with that voice or just overly dramatic?

"You seem to be a lot more capable than me. Besides, we aren't even near any berry trees." I say, somewhat annoyed.

"But I'm so hungry. Be a dear and help an old gal out." She pleads to me.

"Old? You're like Mom's age." I point out.

"Shouldn't matter if you are kind. I've gotten weak, sweetie. Please… for me." She continues in that same disturbing old lady voice. I don't mind doing her request, but the way she's going about it is odd.

"Alright… on one condition." I cross my arms.

"And what is that condition?" Raven straightens up momentarily and eyes me expectantly.

"Stop that old lady voice. It's creeping me out." I tell her. She cackles in that old lady voice just to mess with me.

"Ah… my dear, we've only scratched the surface of how creepy I can be. I'm a shadow in the night, after all. If I really want to, I can give the impression you are constantly being watched." Raven winks at me. I cringed slightly. She laughs, "If Gracie got used to it, so can you. Come."

Raven throws up one of her Poke Balls high in the air. A burst of bright light springs from the capsule and releases a terrifying three headed beast. A large hydra like Pokémon with searing fuchsia eyes looks at the two of us without much emotion. He hovers using its six black wings and although he is just floating casually, I am immediately given the impression that this Pokémon is incredibly strong. I wonder if Ash was awake right now, would he want to battle him?

"Ever rode on a Hydreigon before?" Raven asked excitedly. I immediately shake my head no and back up. Raven chuckles, "Drei… let's give Gracie's child a safe ride, ya hear?"

The Hydreigon nods and makes a disturbing smile with his main head. I laugh nervously. Raven pats her Hydreigon on his chest and jumps on his back. The dragon roars eagerly at his trainer being on his back. He looks down at me with grins from all three of his heads. Drei is just as creepy as his trainer. Raven brings down her hand and helps me on this thing. I am less than thrilled to be riding a random Pokémon I don't know about with a creepy woman who apparently knows more about me than I do myself. Arceus, that's a weird thought to wrap around. Why did I decide to go through this again?

* * *

Raven directs her Hydreigon to the Berry Fields. Oddly enough, the ride was actually quite comfortable. Even though he seems scary at first, the Hydreigon is very friendly. When we properly land, he nips at my hands gently with one head and nuzzles me with another head. It feels odd, but I let him do it. Raven watches our interaction with a bit of intrigue, but interrupts us. She pets her partner on each of his heads, then gestures me to a high tree. It is full of Oran Berries.

I'm about to throw Delphox's Poke Ball, but the lady stops me in my tracks with her dark gray aura grip. She shakes her head and touches my hands. Strangely, I feel power swelling up inside me, but I'm not sure what it is. Raven's eyes glow grey slightly before returning to normal.

"Please get the berries without using a Pokémon." Raven requests seriously. I look at how high the tree is. It's a pretty long climb up. I frown. My body wasn't made for something like this, psychic guardian or not.

"I have to climb this? I'm not as good as climbing as Ash is!" I argue, but Raven scoffs at me.

"Who said anything about climbing, my dear?" Raven leans in close, clutches my shoulders and breathes her hot breath on my neck. I get a shiver down my spine when she says in her witch like voice, "If you don't think of something… well, Drei can get hungry for humans from time to time. Isn't that right, buddy?"

All three of the Pokémon's heads grin murderously. His eyes seem to be glowing a deeper purple and the Pokémon instantly looks ten times more dangerous than before. I step back. Drei hovers forward. I scream and jump away from both the human and Pokémon. I stand defensively. I have no idea if she really means that, but after a few moments, I can tell she was joking. I relax slightly, but eye the Hydreigon wearily. Raven and Drei both snickers at me Raven high fives her partner. I take out my Pokédex to inspect the dragon just in case.

Dexter says, _"Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon and the evolved form of Zweilous. Hydreigon believes that anything that moves is its opponent, viciously attacking with its three heads."_

When Raven sees my growing anxiety, she says, "Not all entries are true. Yes, Hydreigon as a species can be brutal, but Drei isn't like that. Most well trained Hydreigon won't attack just anything. I was just yanking your chain. Don't think. Just feel. A berry should come to you if you follow your aura's urges."

"Follow… my aura's… urges…" I repeat absently. I understand what she wants me to do, but I am unsure if I can do it. Raven makes an encouraging smile. I wonder, _"Well…. What do I crave for right now?"_

The main priority for me right now is to get a stupid berry so this lady can leave. I don't know why she's so intent on making me use my powers, but I don't delve too deeply into it. I close my eyes. I'm not sure what I'm looking for, but the same power I felt when I was helping Rio comes out again. I feel very tingly inside. Before I know it, my entire body is glowing a bright pink. I don't know what's happening, so I decide to follow my gut.

I raise my left hand in the air. With a wave of my hand, several berries tumbles down from their original spots. I pour more of my energy in the tree. The entire tree is now the same color as my aura. Raven steps back, looking at me in awe. The tree is shaking. Then, most the berries fell from their resting places. I don't know what came over me, but all I see are raining Oran Berries. As the berries are falling, Raven and Drei catches them with their mouths and eats them. I stop using my power and the tree stops shaking.

Raven seems disappointed that I stopped, but picks up a few and heats them up in her hands. She gives me a roasted Oran Berry for me to try. At first, I'm a bit hesitant, but after some insistence from the black-haired guardian, I take one. The flavor instantly melt in my mouth. Raven looks pleased at my subtle smile. She eats some heated berries herself.

"When Mirabelle sensed something in you, she wasn't kidding. I'm glad I got to see it firsthand." Raven says between bites. "Mmm… You sure know how to pick the delicious ones."

"I did your favor. Can you tell me how you know my mom?" I cross my arms and await a response. Raven's smile quickly takes a turn for the worse. She looks into my eyes, studying me. Then, she makes a heavy sigh.

"There are many things I don't mind saying, but I am mindful of Gracie's feelings." Raven regards me sadly.

"When I last saw her, she was acting super weird and sad. Can you at least tell me if she's a guardian or a psychic?" I request as gently as I can.

"Why would Gracie… er… not tell you at least that…?" Raven placed a finger on her chin and says wistfully. She seems to be thinking heavily about something. I wish I can look into her mind to see what she's thinking, but I'm not good at my powers yet. I feel a strong urge to find out what she's thinking about. I once again feel a tingly feeling, but this time, it's more intense. My hands shake and my heart races. I'm not sure why, but I feel… weird, but strangely better.

I hear her think as clear as day, _"She could have at least told her she's a guardian. Gracie, I just don't understand you, even to this day."_

"Mom is a guardian?!" I blink my eyes in surprise. Of course, that also means that Dad is a psychic. It's cool that I finally know, but I wonder why it was so important for me _not_ to know. I feel like I knew this before today, but I don't know why I feel this way. Odd. Raven looks like she's both impressed and frightened.

"Wait… how did you…?" Raven snaps her fingers and shakes her head. "Son of a gun. Your powers are unlocking quickly now that we're beginning to refocus on your aura. I'm happy for you. Gracie's going to be super mad at me, though."

"You technically didn't tell me, so I don't think she's going to be too mad." I tell her.

"She's hidden herself from you so well. It's quite sad." Raven jumps on her Hydreigon and feeds him a few of the fallen Oran Berries. Drei roars happily. She helps me on the dragon and we fly back to Clemont's backyard. I get off of Drei, but Raven stays on. Drei's six wings are fluttering softly to the nightly breeze. I feel a bit of a chill, but it feels refreshing. Raven is looking at me intently, eyeing my every move.

Raven says, "Thanks for the berries, Serena. If you want to find out more about me and your mother, I'll come back tomorrow with another favor for you to do."

"Or you can tell me more now." I sharply reply. Raven snorts at me.

"Life is never easy. There are always circumstances that holds you back from how you really feel. Personally, I respect a girl trying to learn more because it shows how driven you are. If you stay up late again, would you please be so kind to help me out again?" Raven requests with a creepy grin. Drei matches her perfectly.

"Uh… sure." I say somewhat awkwardly.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." Raven flies away on her Hydreigon, but not before reaching into her pocket and throwing something shiny at me. I almost missed it, but I got it right before it hit the ground. I open my hands. It seems to be a golden locket. When I open it up, I see a picture of two women.

I see a younger Raven and Mom standing together with a smile. They have their arms around each other, posing under what seemed to be a 'Z' emblem. They seemed to be very happy, though from what I can see from the background, the place they are in is a poorly run cafeteria of some sort. I can see other people in the background, but everyone has the same purple uniforms on. I feel like I should know these outfits, but my mind fails me. I'll definitely ask Raven about this tomorrow. For now, I decide the best course of action is to check up on Aurora.

* * *

When I go inside, I see Rio hard at work, trying to make her aura regenerate independently. I notice she's shivering significantly less than yesterday. Rio notices me entering and opens up slightly. Then, he inspects me and shakes his head.

 ** _"_** ** _Go to bed, human. It seems like your aura is drained."_** Rio observes with frown. I shake my head.

"No. I want to help you. You shouldn't feel so stressed out over your trainer." I convey to the fighting type. He gazes at me with those sharp red eyes, then looks away. Soon, he focuses his attention on me completely. He is growling at me. I don't know what to think about that.

 ** _"_** ** _I don't want to stress over another human. Trust me, I know you want to help, but I can't stand for another human's aura to be…"_** Rio tapers off, shakes his head and looks away. He stops growling and softens up significantly. It seems like he can't look at me. Rio says in a tired voice, **_"Please go to sleep, human."_**

"No." I put my foot down and glare at the Lucario. Rio appears surprised by my forceful tone. I'm surprising myself. I growl, "I'm getting tired of being pushed away from everyone today. It's good to have support, even when you feel like you don't want it. I don't care how much you push me away, I will help!"

 ** _"_** ** _Human…"_** Rio tries to plead with me, but I'm adamant about my decision.

"Stop talking and let me help her. You need rest, too, you know." I say forcefully.

Rio weighs in my words for a few moments. Then, he nods. Rio says with a subdued sigh, **_"Fine. The minute you feel-"_**

"Stop talking. We'll do this together no matter how I'll feel at the end." I cut him off. I feel a little bad at being rude like this, but it seems being this assertive is helping my cause. Rio grumbles to himself, then smiles. He moves over and brings out his paws. The fighting type gestures me to come beside him. I gladly do it. I bring out my hands.

Rio closes his eyes. The four appendages on the back of his head rise up and he immerses himself in blue aura. I try to bring back that tingly feeling I have inside me whenever I use my powers. I'm beginning to realize that my powers run on desire. If I have a strong enough feeling to do something, I don't know… my aura just does it. It's weird. My body begins to glow a dark pink. My hair flows just as freely as Rio's appendages.

We both pour a lot of our energy into the sleeping Aurora. She shudders heavily at feeling the combination of our auras, but she quickly adjusts. Like Rio predicted, I do feel drained by the effort and would have fallen on the floor if it wasn't for him catching me. He looks into my eyes, both concerned and annoyed, but I make a small smile. Our attention shifts to the sleeping lady when we see her face relax easily and she whispers, "Thank you..."

I get out of Rio's paws and stand on my own. I feel a bit of a burning sensation, but it isn't unbearable. I do wonder how aware Aurora is of the real world. I get on my knees and try to shake her. However, she doesn't budge nor show signs of feeling me at all. She just continues to sleep. Aurora seems to be feeling better, but she still has a bit of a chill when one of us gets close to her. I feel her head. Her head still feels a little warm. I feel like we're making progress, but it is slow. She murmurs, "Keep… moving. Keep… dodging."

I place a finger on my chin in thought. I ask, "Rio, can you figure out what she's dreaming about? Can your aura extend to that?"

 ** _"_** ** _If I could tell, I would have tried two days ago. Only a psychic Pokémon can do…"_** Rio claps his paws together, then face palms. _ **"I've been so stressed out about Aurora that I forgot Chi-Chi is a psychic type. Chi-Chi, please come out and assist us."**_

At the jackal's call, the electric and psychic type comes out of her ball with a bit of a stretch. Chi-Chi arches her back up and purrs, showing her small but incredibly sharp fangs. She seems very tired, but focuses her attention on Rio. She seems a bit surprised at my presence. Chi-Chi looks at Rio for some sort of explanation.

 ** _"_** ** _Chi-Chi, think you can look into Aurora's mind to see what she's dreaming about?"_** Rio asks. Chi-Chi's ears twitch. Then, she glances wearily in my direction. Her eyes seemingly grow sharp and her purrs turn into hisses. I step back in alarm when she unsheathes one of her claws and places it against my throat. Her red eyes watch my every change and dares me to make any move. It seemed like she would relish slitting my throat. I don't dare move.

 ** _"_** ** _See the scar on my left eye, human? Yeah. That's what_** **your** ** _kind does to innocent Pokémon."_** Chi-Chi roars at me, but it sounds more like she's hissing. ** _"Aurora may be more trusting with psychics, but I'm not, even to a half breed. Make one wrong move to Ash or Aurora and I swear to Mew I will easily rip out your throat. Got it?"_**

"Got it." I gulp. I had no idea a psychic caused the scar in her eye. No wonder why she's treating me so harshly. Still, I wish there was a way for me to show her that not all psychics are bad. Does she hold in these feelings of animosity whenever she's by Mirabelle or is she the only exception to her hate? Rio looks disgusted by the Lightning Cat Pokémon.

 ** _"_** ** _Chi-Chi, don't do that. She means us no harm."_** Rio orders. Chi-Chi looks at him in shock.

 ** _"_** ** _Since when are you soft toward psychics? I'm not going to even ask why this human is here with you, but… if you're alright with it, I'll have to be as well."_** She immediately states and sheaths her claw back. I make a sigh of relief and hold my neck. Then, she looks down at her comatose trainer. **_"I'll definitely try to put these paws into good use. Shall we see what torture she's getting subjected to?"_**

Chi-Chi closes her eyes and concentrates. Her fur gets bristly and her ears twitch heavily. She gently hovers in the air. Aurora is now surrounded in visible psychic energy. The cat brings out her paws. Using her psychic powers, an image begins to appear in front of us. However, it's incredibly cloudy. Neither Rio nor me can make it out. When it begins to become clearer to us, it seems like a dirty Lucario is in some sort of temple with another dirty Lucario. They both seem exhausted. However, one Lucario's eyes are yellow and the other's eyes are red. Is that Aurora and Aru…?

Before we can look deeper into the image, Chi-Chi screeches in pain. The image instantly fades away. Chi-Chi groans loudly, faltering in her levitating stance. Suddenly, she gets knocked on the ground. She can barely get up from the floor. The cat holds her head in pain, but looks terrified. She says flatly, **_"Ugh… Well that failed miserably."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What happened?"_** Rio asks. I look at Chi-Chi with concern, too.

 ** _"_** ** _A powerful force is preventing me from seeing into Aurora's dreams and projecting them properly. In fact, I just got threatened. I heard this message, 'Do not dare interfere in my Ketchums' dreams. Heal Aurora's aura like you have been doing, but do not pry into something you won't understand. Same goes for Ashton.' After that, I was attacked telekinetically. I feel like I'm about to faint because of how strong the attack was."_** Chi-Chi explained while rubbing her head.

 ** _"'_** ** _My' Ketchums…? You were attacked telekinetically? Oh no…"_** Rio looks like he's seen a ghost. Both Chi-Chi and I looked at him weirdly.

"Rio…?" I don't know what to do to help in the situation. Rio seems more pensive than normal. His paws are glowing white. He seems more afraid than Chi-Chi.

 ** _"_** ** _Everything makes sense now. Aru's reluctance… the conflict… everything. I have to tell the others."_** Rio muses to himself aloud. Chi-Chi seems a bit confused herself.

 **"** **Rio. Lucar."** Rio mutters something in his Pokélanguage. Chi-Chi widens her eyes and glances at Aurora nervously.

 **"** **Chelectsic?"** Chi-Chi asks the fighting type a question in her Pokélanguage. Rio looks like he's at a lost. He seems so flustered.

"What did you two figure out?" I immediately ask. They seemingly forgot that I was there. He turns towards me and shakes his head. He clears his throat and begins to speak telepathy again.

 ** _"_** ** _I will tell you tomorrow, human. For now, go to bed. I already tended to the young master and he is doing significantly better than Aurora, so don't worry about him. The rest of my compatriots and I will decide what to do with this information over the course of the day. We'll also consult with Raven when she comes back."_** Rio tells me nebulously. I cross my arms. Before I can object, Chi-Chi unsheathes her claws and points all eight at me. Her paws are bristling with electricity.

 ** _"_** ** _He said go to bed. Now."_** Chi-Chi demands me viciously. I raise my hands in defense, then walk away from the two. I feel Chi-Chi's eyes following my every step until we can't see each other anymore.

Before I fall asleep, however, I check up on Ash. He seems to be sleeping comfortably. After I give him a small kiss on his cheek, I hear him mumble, "Greninja… So afraid… of myself…"

Weird. Why is he dreaming about Greninja? Why would he be afraid of himself? I sure hope it isn't a nightmare, but it's hard to tell what's happening. I don't like being in the dark like this. I feel powerless and I don't like it. I don't know what presence is powerful enough to cause so much damage to Chi-Chi, but whatever it is, I can tell it is some sort of neutral force. If I'm right, then what are we supposed to do? I definitely will fight it the best way I can, but it won't be easy. Hopefully, things will become more clear to me soon, because I'm starting to get a headache from all of what's happened in the last few days.

I feel the strain of my aura loss taking a toll on me. I plop into my bed without changing clothes. I am determined to uncover everything that's been hidden from me. However long Ash stays asleep, I will commit to making myself stronger and more knowledgeable.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. How does Raven know Grace? What's the importance of the picture in the locket? Next chapter will be a doozy, I'll tell ya that. Incoming revelations and secrets revealed!**

 **Seems like Aurora's Pokemon are beginning to learn things Ash and Aurora learned through their dreams. Will this affect anything? We'll see what they found out in about two weeks. Until then...**

 **Next Chapter: A Hybrid's Perspective: Raven and Grace**

 **~SPG123~**


	32. A Hybrid's Perspective: Raven and Grace

**A/N: Hiya and hey-oh everyone! Welcome to the latest chapter of _Ash's Realization._ I daresay this chapter is the most important of Serena's perspective chapters thus far, but what do I know? I'm just a measly writer.**

 **Small, but _very_ important note: This is the last chapter I've written in advance. I might take a hiatus to begin writing a surplus of chapters and also because school is starting to become more intense. However, with Spring Break approaching in early April, I may have more time to write so I may not start that hiatus until after two weeks from now. I am almost done with the fifth of Serena's chapters. We'll see what happens. I'll keep you guys posted.**

 **Please don't forget to review (or just leave your thoughts)! It always motivates me to write more and its hard to keep motivation with my increasingly difficult course workload.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. That privilege is Game Freak's and Game Freak's alone. However, I do own the story and its concepts.**

* * *

 _Day 4_

It's clear that Ash being asleep for four days is lowering everyone's morale. He is such a bright light of passion in everyone's eyes and to see that light cut so suddenly is…. I can't even find the right words to describe how depressing it is. Without him, I feel empty. I refuse to let it take over my head, though. I feel the urge to be productively doing something.

Once again, Clemont heads out to the gym early and Bonnie stays locked up in her room. I'm getting concerned for both of them and I'm mad at myself for not trying harder on both of their behalves. Clemont told me yesterday to give him a few days, so I decide I should wait one more day before heading back to the gym. I decide to see Bonnie today. I walk in front of her door and knock. I get no response.

I try to knock on the door again. No response.

I'm quickly growing frustrated, but I keep my annoyance in check. I knock on the door slightly harder than before. As I am knocking, I say, "Bonnie, please open up."

"Did I tell you to go away yesterday?!" She screeches at me. I ring out my ears for how loud that was. She sounds like she right in front of the door on her side. I stop knocking and sigh with relief.

"You did, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave my friend hanging." I make a feeble smile. I know she can't see me, but my relief is shown through my voice. I think Bonnie hears it, too, because I hear a somewhat subdued sigh.

"Friend, huh? I'm no friend for acting this way. You… might as leave me alone, Serena." Bonnie says in a significantly softer voice. I'm surprised. Then, I can hear crying. I immediately grow concerned again. I can tell she's trying to stop herself, but she's failing. My resolve to see her grows stronger. I can feel my aura beginning to flare up inside me. However, I don't want to frighten or discourage Bonnie from opening up. I hold in my building energy and take deep breaths.

"Please let me in. I just want to talk to you. Please…" I say as softly as I can. I'm surprised she's not yelling at me again. I'm glad. Maybe I'm finally getting through?

"Serena, I…" Bonnie seemingly hesitates. I wonder what she held back just now.

"Bonnie…" I plead. I hear something in her voice. It's no longer as hostile. I can't quite grasp it, but it causes me to double my efforts.

"…Come in if you really want to help." The door slowly creeps open as I am graced with a pitch-black room.

I don't see any sign of Bonnie and I wonder where she could be. I've never been this afraid for my blond friend before, but I buckle down my feelings to keep walking. I hear a click. The light shines brightly from the ceiling and I am nearly blinded by it. I see a plethora of tissues littered all over the floor. The beds are disheveled. The draws are out. All and all, the room looks like it's a mess. When I turn to Bonnie, I can't stifle a gasp.

She looks the worse for wear. Her clothes are dirty. She's trembling slightly. She has bags under her eyes and she looks like a shadow of her former self. She seems to regard me with a bit of hesitance.

"Bonnie…" I say in a soft voice.

"Well, are you happy now?" Bonnie says in a hollow voice. She looks away from me and sits on the bed. I decided to sit beside her. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and rock from side to side with her. Bonnie sniffs under me and I notice a ghost of a smile from her. I'm glad I got that response.

"Bonnie, I…" I begin to speak, but I'm not sure what to say or do to comfort her. She interrupts me.

"I get nightmares, Serena. Horrible ones. I can't look at Aurora the same again. I know that she attacked everyone because of guardian conflict, but I can't help how I feel. I even see Ash and Ashton in my nightmares, too. I'm… just so scared. I want to be rid of my fear, but I can't even look at Ash or Aurora without cringing." I can tell the words are pouring out faster than she expected. She seems so ashamed of herself. My shoulders droop in sadness.

"You can't help how you feel, Bonnie. Staying in here isn't going to help you, though. It's only going to make you more depressed." I immediately say. Bonnie steals a sideway glance at me and that makes me wonder if I'm saying things she already knows.

"I haven't been out of my room because I'm afraid Aurora is going to spring up and scare me as Aru." Bonnie makes a sigh and shakes her head. "I know she's nice and kind. I just… I just can't get that demonic image out of my mind."

I place a finger on my chin in thought. I don't know how to help her with something like that. And yet… my heart knows I can do something. Maybe I don't know what I can do yet. I do have a feeling psychics are good with things like this. I rack my brain for any ideas. Maybe…

I gasp. Then, I snap my fingers. She's not a psychic, but she's the closest resource I have to one. I call out, "Raven!"

Bonnie is naturally confused by my sudden outburst. She repeats, "Raven?"

"Yes. I think she may be able to help you with your nightmares since she's an aura guardian. She seems a bit creepy, but I can tell her intentions are pure." I would have said more, but Bonnie once again cuts me off.

"NO! Keep me away from aura guardians!" Bonnie shakes herself off of me and screams. She covers her ears and look away from me. I immediately grow grim.

"So… do you want me to leave, then?" I ask in a small voice. It seems Bonnie heard that and remembered that I am half guardian. Bonnie uncovers her ears and looks guilty. She shakes her head and can't look at me eye to eye.

"Serena… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just so confused!" Bonnie sighs and swings herself on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I have so many conflicting thoughts right now, Serena. I know guardians can be friendly. I mean, look at Ash. At the same time… I'm still so shaken by Aru's attack."

"Chari told me Aru wasn't really trying to hurt us. She was trying to prove her point and act in the nature of the conflict. If anything, Aru seemed reluctant to attack us because she hesitated a lot more than she normally would." I explain.

"You can talk to Pokémon now?" Bonnie seems somewhat incredulous.

"No. She spoke through telepathy to me a few days ago." I clarify. I shift my body toward her and continue, "I want to help you, but you also need to help yourself. Do you really want to keep having nightmares by staying locked up in your room?"

"No…" Bonnie replies in a near whisper.

"Then give her a chance. I'm not sure if aura guardians can help with this sort of thing, but Raven seems experienced overall. You have nothing to lose by coming with me later tonight to meet her." I try to persuade her. Bonne continues to look at the ceiling and offers no response. I make a solemn sigh. I get up, kiss her on top of her forehead, and begin to walk out of the room. Before I leave, I turn around and say, "It's your choice, Bonnie."

Bonnie seems to be lost in thought. She still is looking at her plain ceiling. After that, I close the door.

* * *

It's later at night and I'm sitting outside just looking at the stars. The stars always are beautiful here in Kalos. I feel a smile creep up on my face. After the last few days, it feels good to have some refreshing air. My mind still lingers on Ash and Bonnie, though. I hope they both feel better soon. I wonder if Bonnie is still looking up at the ceiling in her room. I sigh. I can't help the urge to run back inside to bring her out here. I want her to enjoy the air with me.

After breathing in the air and looking at the sky for several minutes, I see a silhouette in the moon approaching me. I can see six wings moving and someone on top of the six-winged Pokémon. Then, the person jumps off and dives towards me. I immediately grow afraid for her.

The Pokémon, which I now recognize as Drei, swoops down underneath his trainer. Raven smiles and winks at me. Her descent seems to be slowing. Soon, her entire body becomes covered in a dark grey aura as her body stops suddenly midair. Drei and Raven flies coordinately together. My eyes widen with amazement. Raven seems to relish the amazed look I have on my face.

Raven soon lands on the ground with a large grin and she and Drei makes a bow. I'm still in a state of shock. I wonder if I can do that one day.

Raven seems to know what I'm thinking about because she immediately says, "You'll definitely be able to do that, Serena. I wonder if you can become the best flier in the world one day because of your… mixed heritage."

"You know I'm a hybrid?" I blink my eyes in surprise. Raven chuckles at me.

"Of course. It's not that hard to sense that you have a mix of aura and psychic energy in you since you're using your aura more often." Raven replies. She seems like she would have continued talking, but then, her head turns toward the back door suddenly. Drei suddenly flies off at a fast speed and Raven disappears into thin air. I'm confused. Then, I hear the click of the door. Much to my surprise and delight, Bonnie comes out of her house. She seems hesitant and confused by me just standing there, doing nothing.

"Um… Serena?" Bonnie asks me with a shaky voice. "You said that someone named Raven is coming to see you?"

"Yes. She was just here, but she… disappeared?" I say it like a question because I'm confused myself. Why did she leave? Wait… no. She didn't leave. I can sense she's still near us. In fact, I feel like there's someone behind us, watching us. I'm starting to feel shivers down my spine, actually. Bonnie seems to be having the same thoughts. She steps closer to me and holds my hand anxiously. I squeeze Bonnie's hand and look down at her with a reassuring smile. Bonnie nods.

"R-Raven? I know you're still here. Bonnie knows about guardians and psychics. You don't have to hide. Bonnie just wants to ask you something." I call out into nothingness. I get no response. I try again, "Please, Raven. Come back out."

Raven suddenly appears right in front of me with a dangerously serious face. Bonnie and I gasp at her sudden appearance. Her eyes are no longer as friendly as it was a few minutes before. Her eyes travel to Bonnie's. Bonnie squeezes my hand tighter and steps behind me anxiously. Raven narrows her eyes.

I can feel Bonnie quivering behind me. I'm curious about Raven's sudden change. Even though she's a bit weird, she seems super nice. Now, I'm not sure what she's going to do. Raven steps forward. Bonnie takes a step back. Raven makes a slight nod to herself.

Raven finally speaks after several minutes of tense silence. She says, "Aru chilled you down to the bone and you wonder if I can help you… right?"

Bonnie doesn't make a response. I'm about to answer for Bonnie, but Raven interrupts me, "Let the child talk for herself."

"Y-yes…" Bonnie finally says.

"There are many things I'm thinking right now and none of them are pleasant." Raven regards my blond friend with a sneer. "You need a reality check, girl. You are depressed over a scary image while I went through hell. The same woman affected us both, mind you. Child or not, people like you makes me sick. No backbone whatsoever."

"Raven, don't say th-" I begin, but I get interrupted.

"Hush." Raven narrows her eyes and silences me. I cover my mouth. "You know what Aru did to me four years ago when she first was in her first conflict with Aurora?"

"N-no…" Bonnie says with a shaky voice.

"When Aru first came back out four years ago, she chilled me down to my very spine. I'm supposed to be a dark aura master and yet I got legitimately scared of my own friend. She called everyone she attacked selfish and cruel. Aru beat mine and Mirabelle's butts in a guardian fight and nearly killed us. She had so much raw anger we could barely take it. We deserved everything she dished out because we didn't think about her." Raven is getting really angry. I could see a dark grey aura surrounding her.

"You really think you have it bad, kid? You're what… ten years old? Little minds always blow smaller things out of proportions. If I am to help you, you are going to have to grow a backbone. From what I read in your aura, all Aru did was use her dark aura to scare you and made some slight bruises. It seems Aru mellowed out a lot from last time. She was way nicer to you... and she doesn't even know you well!" Raven hissed.

Raven brought out her hand. Bonnie gasped as she was suddenly lifted up by Raven's aura grip. Bonnie was petrified. I try to make Raven stop, but she immediately lifts me up in her aura grip and moves me away from both of them. I'm powerless to stop her. She says to me, "Stay out of this."

Raven turns to Bonnie. "Your fear clouds your heart and causes you to act much differently than normal. I'm not making a good impression for guardians, am I?"

Bonnie is looking down and away from her. Her eyes are clenched shut and she is shaking.

"I thought so and… I don't want to make a good impression for you. You represent how reality is. Prejudice like yours is rampant in the Hokori region. Don't expect me have any sympathy if your problem isn't so serious. Look at me when I'm talking to you." Raven demands her. Bonnie is still looking away. Raven growls and yells, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Bonnie cringes and forces herself into looking into Raven's cold grey eyes. Raven may have moved me away from her and Bonnie, but I can see in her eyes that's she's looking for something. They are like a judge. They may be cold, but they are being neutral overall. I can see Raven isn't actually angry… is she disappointed? It's really hard to tell from how she's holding me.

Raven continues, "Do you really want my help or are you going to keep shaking? I will not help someone who can't help themselves."

"…." No response again. It was in this time, Raven releases me from her aura grip. Why? I don't know. I walk in front of Bonnie and notice the indecision in them. However, they aren't as torn as earlier. If I didn't know any better, I would think there was a twinkle in there somewhere.

"Well? Will you keep shaking and waste my time? I'm going to leave right now if you don't say something." Raven snorted. I can tell something changed in Bonnie. Bonnie takes a deep breath.

"N-no. D-Don't go…" Bonnie clears her throat and looks directly in Raven's eyes. I haven't seen such a fire in her eyes since before Aru's attack. I can feel some of her old self coming back when she says firmly, "I want your help. Can you help me?"

"Good. That's the tone I wanted to hear from you." Raven brought out her hand. Bonnie looked at the woman's hand almost as if it was a foreign object. However, she inched closer to it. With a bit of a quiver, she shakes Raven's hand, but flinches when she makes contact. Raven returns the gesture. Bonnie stopped flinching when she noticed Raven smiling. She soon looked like she was getting a bit comfortable with her. Bonnie smiles. I'm glad. Bonnie's smile always cheers me up. Raven chuckles, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm also not going to act nice to spare your feelings."

"Yes." Bonnie nods.

"Now… what have you learned?" Raven asks her. Bonnie seems a bit confused. I am, too.

"Wha?" We both ask. Raven chuckles again and gestures to her shaking hand with her free hand. She winks at my blond friend.

"Look at yourself. _You_ were the one who started to shake my _guardian_ hand _first_. Shouldn't you be quaking in your boots still?" Raven points out with a bit of a rough chuckle. Bonnie widens her eyes in understanding. So do I. Bonnie notices that she isn't shaking anymore. In fact, she's shaking Raven's hand with a firm grip. Raven's ways of teaching are a bit strange, but it's very effective. She asks, "Are you afraid of me? Be brutally honest."

"… If I am being honest, I'm not afraid of you, but I'm also not sure how to feel about you." Bonnie admits quietly.

"That's excellent. The important thing is you aren't afraid of me. Do you think as me as odd or peculiar? Again, be as candid as you can be." Raven tells her.

"Um… I've never had anyone ask me if they are weird before. I do get that vibe from you." Bonnie admits. Raven laughs heartily. Her gray eyes are glittering with interest.

"Perfect. You have the same impression as Serena, then." Raven grins as she says that last sentence in her creepy witch voice. I shudder from hearing it. Raven seems to be aware of everything around her. I feel a bit exposed. Then again, I was making it pretty obvious that Raven is a little creepy. Bonnie seems to be a little surprised that I feel this way considering I was the one who suggested her to come see Raven in the first place. The dark haired guardian begins to walk toward the back door. She turns to me and Bonnie and gestures us to follow her.

"If you feel ready, I think the best way to deal with your fear is to face it directly and do… something… about it." Raven tapers off while looking inside the house through the door.

Ravens suddenly seems a bit somber now and her voice grows a bit more serious. She mindlessly enters Clemont's house and walks directly to Aurora. I immediately follow, wondering what's wrong. However, Bonnie is glued to her spot. She's trembling again and looks at Aurora wearily. I sigh, grab her by her arm, and usher her to follow us. I can feel her reluctance. I know she's afraid, but I know Aurora won't get up.

"Raven's right, you know." I say to her. Bonnie doesn't say anything nor makes any attempt to acknowledge me. Eventually, we're all in the living room. Bonnie stands behinds me and clutches my shirt. She seems a bit confused at what she's seeing.

Like previous nights, Rio is hard at work trying to help his trainer out, but he looks exhausted. He has his paws out, transferring his energy to his trainer. Raven notices this and pats him on the back. Rio nods, stops what he's doing and steps away. Raven then cracks her knuckles and closes her eyes. Aurora is surrounded in a dark gray aura. Her body instantly relaxes and she murmurs nearly silently, "Ra…ven…?"

"Even while unconscious, I can't hide from you. Your sensing ability has always been top notch. Safe dreams, friend." Raven laughs solemnly. Aurora shows no signs of hearing her. I guess she was only able to sense Raven's aura. Raven turns to Rio. "I didn't expect to see her aura this bad. How long has she been like this?"

 **"** **Four days. Do you know how to help her?"** Rio asks with a bit of a desperate voice. Raven contemplates the question and folds her arms. Then, she sighs.

"There really isn't much any of us can do. I sense a primordial energy in her and it's not completely friendly. I'm sure you know what it is by now." Raven replies. Rio looks down and nods.

 **"** **It's Mew…"** Rio whispers.

"Mew?" Bonnie and I both say, somewhat confused. Raven glances at us and nods.

"Mew is the patron of the Ketchums and quite possibly the most terrifying pink demon you will meet if you get on her bad side. She's very protective over the Ketchum family, but she's also very harsh when training them. You have no idea how many times I heard Aurora running away screaming while Mew was training her. Despite all this, Mew can be incredibly sweet and will help out those who needs it." Raven explains to us.

Mew seems frightening to say the least. I've never seen Mew before, so I have nothing to go on beside what Raven just said. It makes me wonder why Aurora has Mew's energy in her. I find it strange. Is this part of the reason why she's a Mewist? This also confirms that Mew exists, but Raven is speaking like she knows the Pokémon personally. I'm a bit curious to find out more.

"Raven, you've seen Mew before?" I ask, but I have a feeling I already know the answer.

"Seen her? Try actually being in her danger zone. Aurora used to take me and Mirabelle to see Mew from time to time and to keep her company. I saw first-hand how dangerous Mew can be while training her. If you think Aurora is super powerful, you haven't met Mew." Raven explains to me.

I look at the sleeping Aurora. She's shivering slightly, but she appears comfortable. At least I understand where she got some of her strength from. I thought most Champions had it simple, but it seems like it wasn't easy for Aurora to get where she is now. It makes me appreciate her a bit more. Thinking about this makes me wonder about Ash. Since they are linked, Mew must be the reason why. I wonder what they are dreaming about. Is Mew watching over them right now or is she actually in their dreams?

"Why do you think you sense Mew?" I need to know more. This is the first time in four days I feel like I'm getting some actual information instead of bits and pieces. I don't want to squander this opportunity. Raven laughs at my eagerness.

"I don't _think_ it. I _know_ it. It's very subtle, but I can pick out the aura that doesn't belong. Mew did a really good job hiding her aura signature." Raven looks down at Aurora and caresses her cheek. She makes a little sigh. Her eyes look soft, but distraught. No tears are falling, but Raven still seems sad. It must not be easy for her to see her friend unconscious like this. She doesn't seem to know what to do for Aurora, too. She says without looking at me, "I'm not sure what's happening to Aurora, but I know she's being tested right now."

"Tested? How?" I ask.

"I know how Mew can be. She always thinks of something convoluted to teach a lesson of some sort. While any Ketchum is being tested, Mew is hostile toward any foreign intrusion. She will make sure no one disturbs a Ketchum being tested." Raven continues explaining for me.

That explains so much. No wonder why Chi-Chi was unable to take the telekinetic attack yesterday. Now my thoughts stray to Ash. Oh Arceus. That means he's getting tested by Mew, too. I do wonder what she's putting him through. I hope he's alright. Meanwhile, Rio seems so flustered. I've never seen him like this.

 **"** **So I'm supposed to sit around while my trainer's aura is unstable?"** Rio growls and becomes immerse in a dark blue aura. His eyes are piercing, just like Korrina's Lucario was. Raven looks at him, intrigued. Bonnie clutches my shirt a little tighter. I wonder what she thinks about all of this? Oddly enough, I feel calm. I'm not really sure why. I feel like I'm getting way too used this aura business. Rio continues, **"As long as I can still stand, I don't care what Mew does to me. I just care about my friend staying safe."**

"Passionate words from a normally distant Lucario. Aurora would be so proud of you." Raven smiles and rubs Rio's head. Rio snarls and swats her hand away. Raven chuckles. Then, she sighs, "Have you been attacked while healing her yet?"

 **"** **No."** Rio answers quickly.

"Then I think that's all you can do until Mew is done with her. You've done so much for her already." Raven makes a gentle smile.

 **"** **Right."** Rio grumbles and looks dissatisfied with Raven's response. He shakes his head and says, **"What will you do?"**

Raven glances at me with a slight twinkle in her eyes. Then she says, "Aurora would want everyone to keep going and she would want me to help. There is no way she wouldn't want me help to make Serena stronger while she's in her coma. I can feel it in my heart."

I widen my eyes. So... that's why she was being so weird yesterday. Raven continues, "We can still do the favor thing so you can learn while being immersed. You can also take a more formal, but serious approach. It's your choice."

"Who said I even want to be trained?" I hiss. Raven's expression turns dark and I immediately regret what I just said.

"Really now? So… you don't want to learn more about what your mother is hiding from you? You want to stand around being useless?" She asks me harshly.

"No… but-" I'm in shock at how quickly Raven changes her tone with me. I'm secretly wishing she was speaking in her witch like voice instead of this new crass tone. I'm not sure why I care so much about her being disappointed in me. She's just a stranger… or is she? I feel like I've seen her before this past week, but that can't be. Then again, she did mention she knew me before, so I'm not sure of anything. I don't like feeling this way. It feels… strange. Raven interrupts me.

"Stop being sassy and think. Would you rather be stubborn because you don't know me or would you rather help?" Raven asks me. In the back of my mind, I already know the answer to that question. Raven seems to know this because she decides to focus on something else. She closes her eyes and her hair begins moving on its own. Then, it stops suddenly. She looks at me again and says, "I can sense another person upstairs with Mew's signature that has similar aura to Aurora's. That's Ashton's aura, isn't?"

"Yes, but he prefers to be called Ash now." I reply almost instinctively. Oh Mew, I know where she's going with this and I don't like it. Raven seems slightly intrigued by Ash's name change, then turns serious again.

"Ash, huh? That's not a problem." Raven acknowledges verbally. Then, she narrows her eyes, "The point is you wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for someone you care about. I know you don't Aurora as well as I do, so I'm assuming you're hot on Ash." Raven crosses her arms and eyes me carefully. I can't hide my blush when she says this. Raven sighs. "Are you in a relationship with him or are you crushing on him?"

"Er… I'm in a relationship with him." I answer. Raven's grey eyes grow as large as moons.

"Oh may Mew help our souls..." Raven face palms and shakes her head. I'm not sure what I said wrong. What's so bad about me being in a relationship with Ash? Raven murmurs, "A half psychic and an aura guardian together while there are two guardians bound together by Mew's aura? That's just asking for trouble."

"What's so bad about me being in a relationship with Ash?" I say my thoughts aloud.

"So… you seriously don't know about how psychics and guardians are really like to each other, huh?" Raven says this almost as if I'm a poor ignorant soul. The worse part about this is that I probably am. She continues, "Aura guardians and psychics hate each other's guts. We are raised to think the other side is an abomination that can't be trusted. You've been fortunate in that you've met a pretty open minded psychic and two open minded guardians. You haven't seen how bad things can be. The fact that you are even a pinch of psychic dating an aura guardian means people will try to… _kill_ … you to save themselves."

"What?! Ash and I did nothing wrong! Why would people try to kill us?" I ask, both in fear and in curiosity.

"That's not how many Hokorians see it. The Great Prophecy has been making everyone scared about this for centuries." Raven shakes her head.

"What is the Great Prophecy?" I ask. I remember Ashton mentioning this when Aurora first saved us from his attack. Raven seems much more open than Aurora is, so I wonder if she will tell me anything. Sure enough, she begins to recite the prophecy aloud.

 _Two guardians bound by a memory lost_

 _Sets the pace of balance being cost_

 _The love of opposite sides proves robust_

 _Love's final breath, world on brink to dust_

 _A cardinal decision dictates one's creed_

 _Ruin or rebirth, the stronger loyalty succeed_

I can understand why people would kill me or Ash. They wouldn't want to risk the world being in ruins because a psychic and an aura guardian dated. Still, I wonder if me and Ash are even a factor in this. I mean, I'm only _half_ psychic. Is that really enough for me and Ash to be on opposite sides, though? Why would I even want to be my boyfriend's enemy? I could never imagine myself hating Ash. And how would a relationship cause the world be turned to dust? I really don't know.

Raven looks away from me and she closes her eyes tightly. She seems to be holding in tears. Bonnie and I immediately grow concerned for her. Bonnie surprises me when she gives Raven a huge hug. It seems she's forgotten that Aurora is right beside her. I'm proud of her opening up today. Raven looks down at Bonnie with glistening eyes, but smiles. She returns the hug and thanks her under her breath. They break apart and Raven wipes her eyes. I wonder why Raven was holding in tears.

"I shouldn't have said anything yet. I just…" Raven looks like she's struggling to find the right words.

"What's wrong, Raven?" I ask. Raven seems so flustered.

"Serena… please. Just train with me. I really don't want anything to happen to you or Ash. I want to at least…." Raven is now stammering on her words. She looks like she has so much to say, but has so little time to say it.

"Raven, how well do you actually know me?" I suddenly ask. It's clear she cares a lot about me, but she cares way too much for her to just be a stranger.

Raven looks down and sighs. She turns cold and shakes her head. "That's the one thing I _won't_ be so candid about."

"…" She said it with such an intensity that I just stare at her. I frown and look directly in her eyes. Raven can't seem to look at me back.

"Tell you what. If you manage to do what I want tonight, I'll…" Raven closes her eyes and tries to think of the right words. "… tell you a little more about your mother. I'll add in how we met, too and why I have reason to want to train you. Deal?"

"Deal." I agree.

"Did you look into the locket yesterday?" Raven suddenly asks. She seems so afraid of something right now.

"Yes. I saw you and Mom in weird uniforms." I note. Raven seems like she's waiting for me to say something else. When I don't say anything else, she sighs and nods to herself. Did I need to say anything else?

"Do you recognize those uniforms?" Raven asks in a small voice.

I place a finger on my chin. When I first saw the picture, I felt like I've seen those clothes before. I feel like I have amnesia about Raven. This is all so weird to me. I notice Bonnie watching us and listening closely. I wonder how she feels about all this. Since she hugged Raven, she's moved back to be right beside me and is clutching my shirt slightly. She's still looking at Aurora wearily.

After a few moments, I reply, "I… feel like I've seen them before, but I wouldn't know why you were wearing it."

"I see." Raven suddenly gives Aurora a small squeeze on her shoulder and smiles. Then, she grabs my hand and leads me to the back entrance. Curious, I make no attempt to stop her. She turns around, looks at Bonnie and says, "If you want me to come and help you a little more tomorrow, tell me."

"I do. Thank you so much, Raven." Bonnie makes a small bow in respect to the lady.

"Not a problem. Glad to see you actually have a backbone somewhere in there. During the day, I want you to try to go by Aurora and touch her hand without shaking or thinking about Aru. Just think about anything that Aurora has done for you that was nice or cool. It'll help wean you from your nightmares." Raven suggested.

"I'll… try." Bonnie barely replies.

"Now, I think you should go to sleep, child." Raven tells her. Bonnie nods and goes upstairs to her room. Raven then leads me back outside.

Raven stares at the glistening stars and the large moon above us. She clenches her fists tightly. I wonder what she's thinking about.

Raven suddenly becomes immersed in a dark grey aura. A few moments afterward, Drei flies back to the backyard. He nips at Raven's fists playfully at first, but then notices her sadness. He glances at me. He slowly hovers toward me with a bit of a pleading look. He seems to want me to help Raven feel better.

Drei can tell in my expression that I'm not sure what to do. He looks at his trainer again. Raven takes a deep breath and climbs on his back. Without looking at me, Raven surrounds me in a dark grey outline. I'm suddenly placed right behind Raven on Drei's back. Within the next few moments, Raven, Drei and I are off, flying toward the large moon.

After about 30 minutes flying, I begin to notice something different in the sky. I see a huge swirl of purple gas concentrated over a large portion of land. It seems so unnatural. I can barely see the land in the gas, but everywhere else around the gas is so lush. It's so weird seeing the contrast while flying. Raven looks back at me for a few moments, seemingly seeing what my reaction would be. She makes a ghost of a frown before focusing on the sky ahead of her.

"Drei… keep flying toward Midnight City. Go through the gas as fast as you can!" Raven says suddenly. Drei picks up his pace drastically. I yelp as I'm forced to hold on to Raven. I'm horrified that we're getting closer and closer to large gas. I look at Raven anxiously.

"Uh… Raven…?" I say in a shaky voice.

"Surround yourself in your aura, Serena. If you don't, the gas will cause you to do things you normally wouldn't. Brace yourself!" Raven suddenly warns me in an urgent tone.

"Wha?" I barely have time to process that as we dive directly into noxious purple fumes. I instinctively cover my nose with one hand and I keep my mouth as shut as I can make it. Raven looks back at me solemnly and surrounds herself and Drei in a dark grey aura.

"Please… Mew. Don't let her lose herself." I could barely hear her when she said that. She sounded so afraid. What can some gas do to me?

It's hard to see anything through the large cloud. After a while in the fumes, I begin to hear several whispers… whispers telling me to give in. It's… so depressing and I feel a sudden urge to just… give up in life. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I… I can feel myself slipping away. My eyes turn cloudy. I'm not sure what's happening to me. I can feel my grip slipping. The voices around me is telling me to do it… to let go.

Should I though…?

Part of me is screaming to ignore the voice… but it's too strong. Should I listen to the voice?

 ** _Yes… listen to me. I am your guide. Let go of the guardian and fall into my humble embrace._**

I… I'm not sure how to respond. I'm not even sure where those three sentences came from. The voices condensed into such a purring, but commanding presence. It… sounds so irresistible. Oh look, Raven is trying to tell me something. How cute. I can't hear her, but that doesn't seem too bad. It's like she's encouraging me to let go of her. Maybe… the drop wouldn't be so bad….

 ** _Yes… do it, child. Give in to me._**

Maybe I should. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?

With a drunken smile, I let go of Raven and Drei and plummet to the earth. I can feel the air whipping through my hair with the gas embracing me in its hold. I feel like I made the right choice. As I'm falling, I see something approaching me. It's flying toward me at a fast pace.

"NO! Serena!" Raven screams frantically. Her voice is enough to snap me out of it. At first, I'm a bit confused. Now, I'm terrified. I begin to scream as I begin to see trees. Raven tries harder to fly to me. She grabs me under my shoulders and lifts me up before I fall into the trees. I'm both in awe and in shock. Underneath the thick cloudy gas there is a beautiful, seemingly ethereal forest. It looks so tranquil… I feel like I'm a bit of a trespasser right now.

Raven gently drops me at the beginning of some city engulfed in the forest. It seems relatively peaceful here, but I can't help but have a sense of dread. A few moments later, Drei finds us and he begins to lick my face in relief. I quickly get overwhelmed by the dragon type and laugh. He's tickling me.

Raven glances at us with a somewhat amused expression, but quickly grows serious again. She suddenly returns Drei inside his Poke Ball and grabs me by my hand. Although I'm shocked, I make no protest. We begin to walk into the city.

* * *

"Don't… don't you scare me like that again…. You hear me?" Raven suddenly says after a few minutes of walking.

"Y-yes, Raven." I say immediately.

"I'm so sorry for putting your life in danger like that. I didn't expect the gas to get to you so quickly…." Raven tells me while squeezing my hand tightly. I'm not sure if I can feel the blood circulating in it from how tightly she's holding me. I make a small grunt to let her know I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable. Raven widens her eyes, blushes slightly in embarrassment and loosens her grip significantly.

"Raven… where are we?" I ask. I have a sense of familiarity being in this city. The city is darker than normal and I can't see the nightly sky anymore. Just gas. The people here are lively, though. They greet Raven as she walks by. Raven greets a few people before she's able to respond.

"This is my hometown, Serena. Midnight City." Raven answers. She seems to be eyeing me closely. I wonder why. She continues, "This is the only place in the Death Zone of Hokori where the people are friendly to outsiders. All other areas have been hypnotized completely by the Zurui and the gas surrounding the area."

"Aurora mentioned the Death Zone. What is it really?" I ask in curiosity.

"It's the area in Hokori surrounded in Nyxcipher's poisonous gas. It's also the area where the Zurui holds the most dominance." Raven responds briskly. I frown, but accept the answer.

After another few minutes of walking, another question pops up in my mind. "So… Hokori is within flying distance of Kalos? I don't remember them being so close."

"They aren't. They are pretty far away from each other. Drei just happens to be a fast flyer. I made it so that you wouldn't feel too much strain from the speed of the flight by surrounding you in a small barrier. However, by the time we actually made it to Hokori and I had to fly down to save you, I ran out of energy. Flying is super hard for me to do at a fast speed because none of my partners are flying types. Heck, I'm super… tired… now…" Raven makes a loud yawn and seems a bit light headed. I immediately look at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"D-don't worry about me, child. We're almost there." Raven coughs. She was hiding her fatigue really well, but it seems like she can't walk too well. I help her walk, but Raven is stubborn. She forces me to let go and continues to walk.

"Where are you taking me? Are you sure you're alright?" I question her again, but this time in a firmer tone. Raven smiles and nods her head.

"We're almost there. Don't worry." Raven reiterates in a way that makes me worry more. After a few more minutes of walking, she stops me right in front of a building. Not gonna lie… it's looks pretty cool. I see the Pokémon League symbol on top of the building and I get an eerie feeling just looking at it. Raven smirks, then directs me inside.

* * *

I'm immediately graced with a large battlefield though it's hard to see it because of how little light there is here. I feel like I'm in perpetual darkness. There are small lights littered everywhere in the battlefield. Despite this, I notice several Dark type Pokémon running about freely. They all seem really happy. I look at Raven with a bit of awe. I can see Raven's smirk.

Raven chuckles, "Can you guess what I am?"

"You're the gym leader of this city, aren't you?" I immediately guess.

"Yes, and I'm quite possibly the strongest gym leader in the region despite being the sixth gym leader." Raven says. I widen my eyes upon hearing that. My gut had been right about Drei being tough. However, I can tell Raven didn't finish her statement. She continues, "I can't wait for you and Ash to come here and properly challenge me. I would love to see what you both have."

"Raven, I'm not a Pokémon trainer. I'm a Pokémon Performer. Ash would probably battle you, though." I explain to her. Raven's eyes widen with a new understanding.

"Sorry. I didn't bring you here to talk about my gym leader status. You wanted to find out more about your mother, right?" Raven assumes. I nod. Her face immediately grows more serious. Then, she claps her hands. The battlefield suddenly turns bright. I cover my eyes for a few moments. When I open my eyes, I am met with Raven beckoning me to follow her to the stands. However, I notice several targets littered throughout the entire field. Although I'm confused, I decide to not say anything.

After a few moments, Ravens begins to talk, "What do you want to know, Serena?"

"There are several things that I want to know that you probably won't tell me, but I'll ask this first. How did you meet Mom?" I ask immediately. Raven nods her head immediately.

"Serena, have you heard of the Zurui?" Raven answers my question with a question of her own. I cross my arms in annoyance.

"Aren't they the main villainous team here? What does the Zurui have to do with what I asked?" I hiss.

"Well, your mother and I are both ex-members of the organization. We met as Zurui members and she was my main partner in crime." Raven answers uncomfortably.

My immediate response is a blank stare. I'm trying to process whether or not Raven is telling me the truth. I mean, Mom has never done anything suspicious. Frankly, she was a bit annoying with the constant exercises for me to be a Rhyhorn Racer like her. It's hard to imagine her as a bad guy. Still, when I look at Raven and evaluate everything that's happened in this last week, I can't bring myself to outright deny it.

There are too many pieces that leads to the disturbing conclusion that my mom and Raven were criminals.

I move away from Raven and get nervous. My heart begins to race and my hands begin to glow pink. Raven sees my weary look and sighs in expectancy. She seems slightly intrigued by the pink glow, but can't seem to look at me. She seems so ashamed of herself. I feel bad about my initial reaction, but it seems like the damage is done. Raven seems super uncomfortable and I made it worse. Ugh! I feel awful. I decide to grab her hand to support her. Raven gasps in slight surprise, then makes a small smile.

Raven says at a near whisper, "Serena… if you want me to take you back to Kalos right now… I will. If you choose to hate me after this, it's totally understandable."

"Raven…"

"Do you want me to say anything else to you?"

"I won't leave you like this. Still… can you explain a little more about how you met Mom?"

Raven nods. "Very well. I remember meeting her when we both were fourteen. However, you should learn the circumstances of me joining the Zurui in the first place. I was the main troublemaker of Midnight City, stealing food and money from stores all across the city. One day, one of the Zurui members observed me stealing several thousand Poke from a Poke Mart and observed how stealthy I was to avoid the mart employees. He later found me and asked me if I wanted to live a more stable life."

"Did you say 'no'?" I ask. Raven smiles solemnly.

"I did at first. I was the type to work alone and I certainly didn't care for some stupid team. However, the man was persistent. He later showed me the Zurui headquarters and how nice it was. He really appealed to how poor I was. So… seeing all the nice rooms and the possible enhanced lifestyle I would get, I seized the opportunity. I got paired up with your mother when I first got initiated because they felt like it would be good to have a partner to rely on." Raven continued.

"So… what did you and Mom do w-while in the Zurui?" I ask in an anxious tone. I'm getting knots in my stomach just anticipating what she might say.

"We stole supplies for the Zurui at first. I thought it was going to be like when I was a bandit, but I was proven wrong after about a year. We eventually started to get assigned to more dangerous jobs. I was confused as to why this was, but your mother and I took our jobs very seriously."

"What were some of those dangerous jobs?"

Raven couldn't look at me. She made a heavy sigh. Then, she grabbed my hands and closed her eyes. My hands began to glow the same color as hers: grey. I gasp as I begin to look into Raven's mind. I… I can feel her fear. She's shaking in her shoes because she doesn't want to open herself up to me… at least not completely. Raven closes her eyes tighter and grips my hands more firmly. I grunt at the loss in circulation in my hands, but I take the squeeze the best way I can.

I can only hear this, _"I'm sorry Serena."_

That's literally her only thought right now. Raven takes another deep breath. She murmurs, "I can do this. The past is in the past…" As she says this, I begin to feel some of what Raven is feeling right now.

Fear. Panic. Despair.

It's hard to keep my morale high with her using the aura grip on me like this. I feel like Raven is testing me in her own strange way to see if I can take whatever is being hidden from me. I feel like I can take the challenge. I grab onto her hand more firmly and I look at her reassuringly. It seems Raven appreciates this because she makes a ghost of a smile before taking a deep breath.

"I was… an assassin… for the Zurui along with your mother, taking out who the Zurui perceived to be threats. I… I… never wanted to hurt anybody… but… I felt trapped after a few years." Raven finally says after several moments of silence. She looks into my eyes for any more changes. To her surprise, I give her a hug. Raven is shaking violently in in my arms and I can feel her tears dropping on my back. I can feel how disgusted she is with herself, but I want to let her know it's alright. Raven seems appreciative of all my efforts. She breaks off from my embrace and breathes deeply for a few moments. I decide to say something.

"Raven… you don't need to tell me anymore than you have to." I murmur softly.

"No. You deserve to know this. I'm not going to make the same mistake Gracie made." Raven growls bitterly. Before I can ponder why, she takes a deep breath before continuing. "Your mother and I proved to be a deadly combination. I was the stealth and the person who traps the victim. Your mother was the power, making sure the victim couldn't tell who they saw before they got killed. We got dangerously good at this… until we were assigned to kill a specific person."

"Are you comfortable telling me who that person was?" I ask. Raven nods.

"When we both were seventeen, we were assigned to kill the premier prodigy of the Hokori region: Aurora Alexandra Ketchum." Raven looks away from me and shifts uncomfortably. I can't hide my surprise, but I choose to stay quiet. Raven notices my face, but continues anyway. "Aurora had been an up and coming trainer with strength people compared to the legendary Redrick Rodney Ketchum. She was a threat to the organization even though she didn't interact with the Zurui back then. Our objective was to take her out, though we didn't know why at the time."

Tears began to form in Raven's eyes. She said as she was wiping her eyes, "I tried my hardest to convince my higher ups to go after someone else because at that point, I had known Aurora ever since we were eleven. She was and still is one of my best friends. However, they threatened to kill me and Gracie if we didn't comply. We were the lowest members on the team. Guardians are the lowest members, followed by regular humans and then at the top of the ladder are psychics. Because of our guardian status, so it would be easy for them to kill us. Eventually… we complied and we tried to do the deed."

Raven looks down and sighs. "I'm… complete and utter garbage. I tried to ditch my friend to try to save myself. I feel so evil. It's an awful feeling."

 ** _"_** ** _My trainer is super strong, but she isn't on Aurora's level, at least aura-wise. Aurora is such a threat she asked me and the rest of my compatriots to aid her in doing the crime."_** Drei suddenly supplements Raven and comes out of his ball and glides right in front of us speaking telepathy. Raven seems a bit surprised at see the dark dragon come out. Drei regards his trainer and says, **_"Rave, you've been carrying this guilt for way too long. I came out to remind you of all you've done since then. You've been a major help to the Hokori region. You aren't evil, so stop feeling that way."_**

"Drei…"

 ** _"_** ** _If you want me to say the rest of the story for you, tell me. I do think Serena should know because this was the objective that made you quit the Zurui and eventually cause you and Grace to be distant."_** Drei offers with three small smiles.

"Go for it, bud."

 ** _"_** ** _My trainer had planned to ambush Aurora while no one was around in Midnight Forest. However, Aurora could pick up on the incoming threat. Aurora knocked out me and the rest of Rave's partners before Rave could strike. After a few moments, she recognized that we were Rave's Aspects and went into a full-blown rage as Aru. Grace tried to help out, but she made things worse. Aru absolutely decimated everything in her path and caused serious injuries and burns to everyone opposing her. Aru knocked Grace out and nearly killed her in a blow to her head, but because she was masked, neither Aurora nor Aru was ever able to see who she was. They didn't want to see the face of their attempted murderer... in case it was someone else they knew."_** Drei says grimly.

"If you were knocked out at this point, how can you tell me what happened?" I interrupt, somewhat curious.

 ** _"_** ** _Raven told me the details once we awoke, little princess."_** Drei explains. I am a bit confused at the use of 'little princess'. He said that so easily… just how well does he know me? My thoughts are soon interrupted when the dragon continues with a frown. **_"Aru demanded Raven to show herself from her hiding spot and fight her guardian to guardian. Aru... is incredibly scary when she's out for blood. Raven tried to return me and the rest of her Aspects, but she was spotted. Still thinking about her job, she tried to kill Aru, but when fighting up close, Aru outmatched her. However, the only reason why Raven stands before today is because…"_**

"…Aurora still valued our friendship enough to give me another chance." Raven finishes with a small voice. Raven clears her voice and nods toward the Hydreigon. Drei smiles and nods back. Raven continues the story. "Aurora took back control before Aru was able to choke me to death. However, I had sustained too many injuries. The last thing I saw before I blacked out from the lack of oxygen was Aurora glancing at me with a sad frown."

"When I woke up, I was lying in a bed. My Aspects were outside sleeping and Gracie was still masked and sleeping in the bed above me. I noticed that I was in Shingetsu Town sleeping on Aurora's and her sister's bed. Aurora was standing in front of me just… breathing in and out deeply. However, her hands were on fire. Without turning towards me, she says in a harsh voice, 'Give me one reason why I shouldn't incinerate your throat right now, friend.' The way she said 'friend' was so alarming because it was clear she was seriously considering it."

"What did you say in response?" I ask. I must admit, I'm very interested in her story, but I'm trying to withhold all my thoughts until the end.

"I said, 'I would give you a reason if I could. You have every right to kill me. I don't deserve to live.' After that, I broke down crying. I told her about my secret life as a Zurui grunt and I told her everything I went through while feeling trapped. I spilled out my heart and soul to the point was I was rambling. Aurora approached me with her eyes completely yellow and her hands still blazing in fire. I closed my eyes, anticipating her to burn my throat. Instead, she gave me a hug."

I can't help but feel fuzzy hearing that. Aurora is way too nice for her own good. If I had been in her situation, I'm not sure what I would have done to be honest. I know I wouldn't try to hug my attempted murderer. I'm curious to find out more.

"Aurora had tears in her eyes and told me everything will be alright. You have no idea how shocked I was. I was raised to be selfish and raised to think that, if given the chance, a human will always betray you. I acted that way because it was all that I knew. Aurora's kindness that day forever changed me. I didn't care about the consequences… I knew that if I wanted to be happy, I would have to leave the Zurui." Raven continues with a pensive stare.

"How did you leave it, then?"

"After a few months of planning and with Aurora's help, I wiped myself from all Zurui records. Aurora used her Rotom to hack into the system on my behalf. She also helped me to gather up all the Zurui members into one place so her Chelecstic could wipe everyone's memories of me… all expect for Gracie. Gracie wanted to make sure everything in her past was cleared."

I stay silent and gesture her to continue.

"Gracie, Aurora and Mirabelle are the only people that knows I was in the Zurui because Gracie was the only person not at the gathered up site and Aurora told Mirabelle that I was in it. I told Gracie not to go to the Doki Doki plaza so she can retain her friendship with me. Gracie stayed in the Zurui despite me telling her we should leave together. She said how it wasn't just about her anymore while holding her stomach."

I widen my eyes. Does this mean….?

"At this point, she was pregnant with you. She had more to lose than me. I respected that and... she eventually had you. She tried to make being in the Zurui work, but she got too concerned for your well-being. She didn't want you to grow up as the daughter of a criminal. So, she moved with you to Yousei City to escape. She hid herself for nine years, even adopting a new look. Your mother used to be blond, but now she's a brunette. I visited the both of you constantly, but I had changed my life around, too. When you were one, I became an Elite Four member, but by the time you were ten, I resigned and became a gym leader because of reasons I won't say." Raven continued.

"Raven… how come I don't remember you?" Although I want to question her about why she decided to change from an Elite Four member to a gym leader, I decide to focus on what's more important to me. I would think I would remember her.

"As per your mother's request, I performed an aura wipe on you when Gracie decided to move to Kalos. You have no memory of me or the Zurui. Gracie wanted to make sure you were safe and considering that I still interacted with people she considered dangerous, she didn't want any signs of trouble. It… it broke my heart when you didn't recognize me yesterday, but it showed how potent the technique was. However, I should stop here. Your mom should give you more details about the ten years you were in Hokori and the times we shared." Raven says with wet eyes.

"Is there anything else Mom is hiding from me?" I ask while looking slightly dejected.

"Kiddo, that's something I can't say. There are some things you should only discuss with your family. Know that Gracie has done what she has done because she loves you." Raven says wistfully. I don't like the vague answer, but there isn't much I can do about it.

"Raven… can you restore my memories of you? I don't like feeling like I know you… and yet I don't." I request as politely as I can. Raven widens her eyes in surprise, then laughs solemnly.

"No, Serena." Raven immediately responds adamantly.

"What? Why?" I hiss in annoyance.

"It's… best you don't remember me or the Zurui. You've lived your life as pure. To remember is to be tainted and Hokori will do that to a person. I want the best for you, too." Raven replies in a small voice.

I suddenly feel odd. I'm not sure what I'm feeling, but it isn't pleasant. I feel queasy and robbed. I know that Raven is only thinking in my best interest, but I also feel like I deserve to have my memories back. Is that too much to ask? I'm not sure at this point. I didn't know Hokori and the Zurui was this bad.

"I'm sorry, Serena. This is for the best. The fact that I told you this much surprises me. However, I did take you here for a reason. I want to help you get stronger." She says.

"Raven… can you give me a few minutes to collect my thoughts?" I ask in a quiet voice. Raven immediately nods.

"Of course. Let me know when you're ready." Raven then leaves me to my own devices. I lay down on the bench and look up at the ceiling.

My mind is thinking about multiple things at once. My first thoughts strays to Mom. Did she feel trapped being in the Zurui like Raven did or did she enjoy it more? Dad and I couldn't have been her only motivation to stay. I want to learn more from Mom. Also… Mom chose me over Raven and even moved on. Even though it seems like Raven moved on, I can tell she thinks about Mom often. I wonder if Raven slightly resents me for it. Probably not if she's willing to train me.

Another question pops into my mind: how did she get into a relationship with Dad and how did he feel when she felt like leaving? Did he help her leave or did he try his hardest to make her stay? It's hard to tell without knowing and even if Raven restored my memories of the Zurui, I would have been too young to remember. I wonder if Dad is even high on the hierarchy of the team. Part of me doesn't want to find out, but part of me know that I'll meet him eventually. After all, I know Ash wants to head to Hokori next and I want to see if I can become the next Hokori Queen.

It's odd that only in an hour I went from feeling like I knew everything about myself to feeling like I know nothing. I don't know what Raven means when she says she wants me to stay pure, but that makes me feel anxious. Finding out about the past shouldn't really affect me much outside of maybe changing my perspective on something.

I decide that I should call Raven back to begin training. I may feel unsettled from not knowing everything, but I will focus on what I do know. I call out for Raven. Within moments, Raven enters the battlefield again, but with an anxious expression.

"You had enough time to yourself, Serena?" She asks.

"Yes. Thank you so much." I nod and thanks her.

"Not a problem." She smiles.

"One more thing, though. Why do you want to train me?" I ask in curiosity.

"I've always wanted to train you, Serena. I thought it would be cool to have a little _protégé_ to train since I don't have any children. I hated that Gracie wanted to prevent you from learning about your hybrid heritage. I felt like that was unfair to you and selfish of her, though I understand why she did it. She didn't want to put you in danger because of how hostile psychics and guardians are to each other. I think you deserve to become stronger." Raven answers immediately.

I feel a calm, warm feeling hearing Raven's interest in me, but sigh in sadness to see Mom's overprotectiveness kick in. I stray my thoughts away from that and get off the benches I stand in the middle of the battlefield, showing Raven that I'm ready to learn.

Raven nods back eagerly and hurries to the middle of the field. She tells me more about the beginner guardian technique: aura sparks and explains that the targets around the field were designed to help me aim the attack. Raven asks to channel my power from within until sparks can form on my arms and hands.

I begin to concentrate. I think about what Ash could do when he was in the first stage of the guardian conflict. I close my eyes. Slowly, but surely, I begin to feel a tingly sensation in my arms. My arms are beginning to shudder. Raven nods her head in approval when she sees blue sparks coming from my arms. The sparks slowly travel to my hands and I feel like I'm ready to proceed.

Raven tells me how to shoot that energy from my hands, down to my fingertips. She tells me how to aim my energy toward the targets and does it herself. Then, she gestures me to do it. I nod. It takes me a bit to learn how to aim. She states that it's important to learn this now so that I'm able to properly create aura spheres in the future. My sparks fly wildly and I even hit Raven a few times when I mean to hit a target. I apologize every time, but Raven laughs it off and tells me not to worry about it.

After about a half an hour of failing miserably, I finally strike one of the targets with my aura sparks. I gasp in both excitement and surprise and grin broadly. Raven nods in approval and encourages me to try that again. I do what she wishes and after a few hours of practicing, I know I have the technique down. Raven claps at me improving. We both notice that it's getting very late. I think it might be two in the morning here. It makes me wonder what time it would be in Kalos.

"Amazing job, Serena. We can keep working toward making you tuned to your aura more. Tomorrow, I have something planned, so hopefully that will get you excited." Raven says.

"It does. Thank you so much for everything you've done… from saving me to telling me a little more about Mom and you." I thank her earnestly.

"I… I'm glad for this. I'm glad to be getting to know you more." Raven says while clutching her chest with her hand. "I should take you back to Kalos now. Get a good amount of rest so when I come back, you won't be tired."

"What time are you coming back?"

"I normally work under the cover of darkness… but just for you, I can come back at sunset. Sounds cool?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, little princess. Time to go… home." I notice Raven hesitate when she said 'home'. I don't get much time to ponder why when she grabs my hand to take me back outside. Then, she sends out Drei and we both get on. However, before we take off, Raven taps my forehead. I suddenly get a small horn like mark on my left hand. I look at Raven, confused. Raven shows her right hand with the same mark, but larger. "This will help prevent you from being influenced by the gas again when we go past the trees. I'm not sure if it will work, but I have to try… even if I'm weakened from this."

"Raven…" I say sadly.

"I'll be alright. Now… time to get you to bed." With that, Raven and I took off for Kalos. True to what Raven said, I withstood the gas much better than before, though by the time we left the Death Zone, Raven's mark on my left hand disappears and appears back on her hand. She pants heavily. I get concerned, but Raven ignores me to focus on flying.

Eventually, we reach Clemont's house again. I only realize how tired I am when I get of Drei and stretch. I yawn softly. Raven chuckles slightly and gestures me inside. Then, she and Drei flies off, promising to see me later. Feeling exhausted, I go inside the house to see Rio hard at work to make Aurora's aura stable. I offer to help, but he immediately shuts me down and tells me I'm way too tired to help. However, he does offer a small smile of appreciation.

Barely keeping my eyes open, I give Ash a small peck on his cheek before finally heading off to sleep.

* * *

Raven steered Drei to a very dark forest. This is the place she felt most at home: Midnight Forest. The serene silence of the night combined with the beauty of such a gloomy wood made it a sanctuary among Death Zonians. It was the last natural area not destroyed for business or some other stupid reason. As long as she resided in Midnight Town, she was going to keep it that way. She flew to a clearing in the forest, waiting.

She laid down on the forest floor and took out all of her Pokémon. Raven had her Hydreigon, a Houndoom, a Drapion, a Sabeleye, a Bisharp and Pixelurk. They all looked at their trainer fully alert and immediately took guard. Raven chuckled at their protective nature.

"Thank you… but that's not necessary. I'm just enjoying being here a bit more than normal." Raven's voice broke the consuming silence. All of her Pokemon immediately relaxed slightly, but they still looked prepared to defend their trainer.

 **"** **Mistress… any reason why you're here in particular?"** The Pixelurk spoke.

"I'm waiting for someone important. She should be here soon." Raven answered. She looked up at the duck filled clouds. As beautiful as this forest was, it made her sad that she couldn't see any stars in the sky. She could never see any stars here. That was the only drawback of being in this forest. The shroud of gas always covered the sky and the only reason it wasn't affecting her or anyone else in Midnight Town was because of the dense wood.

Her Pokemon knew how important Midnight Forest was to their trainer and had the same belief as her. They all wanted the best for the area. The Sabeleye laid down beside her trainer and frowned at the gloomy sky. She asked, **"You think Aurora will actually find a way to reverse this one day? I want to see the sparkly stars again."**

"I _have_ to believe that she will. I can only do so much as a Gym Leader. She's done some work, but I know it's hard on her. I see the stress in her eyes every time I see her. She's our only Champion to become Champion for the Hokorian people, not for the glory or the Zurui." Raven replied. She closed her eyes and slammed the ground. "I'm complete scum. I've changed a lot, but it still doesn't feel like it's enough. Nothing I do will ever make up the sins I committed. At least I can help the hybrid…"

"Raven, don't be too hard on yourself." Another voice entered herself in the conversation. Raven sat up and looked lazily at the woman. All of her Pokemon bowed in respect to the lady. She giggled slightly. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Stop doing that. She isn't that important." Raven snorted. All of her Pokemon straightened up. The lady laughed again.

"Heh. I like how obedient your partners are. It's quite humorous." The other woman noted. Raven got up and playfully pushed her.

"Shut it, Mirabelle." She growled, then laughed herself. "How ya holdin' up?"

"I've been good. It's gotten pretty boring since I got back from Kalos. Things in Doki Doki have gotten too quiet for my liking. I wonder if they're planning something bigger than we realize. I wouldn't put it past that diminutive douchebag." Mirabelle folded her arms.

"I've been noticing the same thing. Charles nor Doku hasn't made any recent speeches flaunting off how important they are to the region and blah, blah, blah. Makes you wonder if they are working harder to expand the Death Zone gas while Aurora isn't here." Raven smirked.

"Well, Aurora did recently kicked Charles's butt really hard recently. The Zurui has motivation to work harder." Mirabelle revealed. Raven's eyes immediately grew as wide at frying pans.

"Really? Did she finally kill the bast-" Raven asked eagerly. She was so psyched that she was immersed in gray aura.

"No." Mirabelle immediately interrupted her and made a heavy sigh. The aura around Raven disappeared and she slumped slightly. Mirabelle continued to report, "She had the opportunity to, but she couldn't do it because of Nyxcipher psyching her out. He's gotten so accustomed to torturing her that he appeared in her thoughts outside of a dream. When I tried to help her the next day, he took control of me and forced me to fight both Aru and Aurora in their dream. Aru almost murdered me, but if it wasn't for Aurora sticking up for me, I… wouldn't be standing here."

"What?! Aru would never want to hurt you normally. What did Nyxcipher force you to do other than fight them?" Raven asked curiously. She folded her arms. Mirabelle grew nervous.

"Um…" Mirabelle couldn't meet Raven's gaze. Raven's grey eyes glistened slightly as she walked closer to her psychic friend. Mirabelle backed up until Raven's Houndoom stopped her in her tracks. The Pokemon showed his sharp teeth with a vicious grin. All of Raven's Pokemon surrounded her. Raven raised her hand, immersed it in dark aura and looked at Mirabelle with the same wicked grin as her Houndoom. Mirabelle sweatdropped. She knew there was no getting out of this.

"Mirabelle… Do not teleport away." She sang with an expectant, but flat tone. The psychic sucked her teeth.

"…Read my aura of the events that's happened in the past week if you really want to find out." Mirabelle crossed her arms.

Raven made the dark aura in her hands disappear and closed her eyes. She became surrounded in a dark grey aura. Mirabelle whimpered as she felt her aura being exposed. She felt jittery and an uncontrollable urge to run. Mirabelle never liked being under a guardian's mercy, but that mostly came from how she was raised. She had to remind herself that this was a familiar guardian that always stayed true to her word. This helped the lilac haired lady to relax.

Raven delved into Mirabelle's aura and gasped immediately when she read her latest encounter with Aurora and Aru. Then, she frowned.

"Mirabelle… you know Red is not the best person to talk about…" Raven was in such as shock that she spilled the words out. Mirabelle rolled her eyes.

"Obviously… which is exactly why the Reaper used him to set Aru off. I still feel so guilty for making them both watch that memory." Mirabelle held her head in shame. Raven felt bad. She gestured her Pokemon to give them space. They obliged. Then, Raven placed a hand on Mirabelle's back. Brown eyes met grey eyes. Both sets were soft and ashamed.

"Hey, at least it's better than me being in the same villainous team who took Aurora's son and husband away from her. I've killed so many in the name of the Zurui, it makes me sick. I've always wondered why she keeps accepting us for all of our misdeeds. She could easily kill either of us and yet… she always defends us." Raven looked up at the gloomy sky in thought. Mirabelle did as well.

They watched the moving shroud in silence. Since aura guardians are raised to hate psychics and vice versa, they both knew they would probably hate each other if it wasn't for Aurora. The amber eyed guardian was the glue that brought two adversaries together to be more accepting. Their bond had stayed strong since Raven quit the Zurui.

"I've always wondered why she does that, too. Maybe being partially raised in the Kanto region helped her be more open. I'm glad we all got to be friends. It warms my heart whenever we get the chance to hang out." Mirabelle smiled.

"Agreed." Raven nodded instantly.

Mirabelle then asked, "How is she, by the way? Is she in a coma like I predicted?"

"Yeah. She's four days in from what her Pokemon told me. How do you predict these things?" Raven wondered.

"There's something called being talented for the super natural." Mirabelle grinned.

"There's also something called being experienced with your powers, Miss Show Off." Raven rolled her eyes. Mirabelle chuckled. Raven continued, "I called you out here because of the hybrid, Serena. I thought you were messin' with me when you mentioned I would see a hybrid soon. I had thought before meeting Serena again that all hybrids are extinct."

"I had thought the same until I met her up close. Seems like she's the last hybrid. Also, I can tell she's a capable girl." Mirabelle said. Raven nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, she is. She performed both the aura grip and aura spark tecniques with relative ease. I think she's ready for you." Raven reported. Mirabelle seemed impressed.

"Good. I've been wanting to show her the beauties of psychics ever since I met her. I wonder if she and Anabel will becomes good friends. They seem very alike." Mirabelle said while streching herself. Once she was done, she was beaming. Raven seem skeptical.

"If your daughter is as spiteful as you can be… heh, I want to see how they would fight. My money's on Serena…." Raven mused morbidly.

"Raven!" Mirabelle looked afronted. Raven looked at her quizzically.

"You seriously aren't thinking about the dangers of your more… unsavory traits… being passed down? Serena is dating Ashton… and you told me how much Anabel was swooning over Ash after their encounter in the Battle Frontier. That's a recipe for disaster. Didn't you look into the future to possibly see Anabel's and Serena's initial interaction?" Raven crossed her arms.

"Constantly knowing what will happen is boring because it usually ruins the thrill of life. I only look in the future because of my job or because of something important, like… well, Aurora's situation. I don't want to spoil myself otherwise. Besides, Anabel is a sweet girl. I don't think anything will happen between them." Mirabelle said firmly.

Raven sighed, "That's what I thought with you and Aurora. We all saw what happened there. It's going to be a cycle reborn."

"Watch it, Raven. I don't feel jealous anymore." Mirabelle growled. Raven knew she was pressing Mirabelle too hard, but she couldn't help herself.

"Sorry. My candidness can get me into trouble from time to time. I didn't mean to end this discussion on a sour note. Just… heed my warning about Anabel and Serena meeting each other. I tend to know when something bad will happen." Raven warned her. Mirabelle looked gloom.

"Fair enough." She nodded.

"Also… out of all hybrids to meet, I never expected to see Gracie's child again. I thought Serena had died when Gracie left the Hokori region and that she was the last hybrid to exist. Gracie is a really good liar, it seems. I feel sad that Serena doesn't remember me, but hey, maybe it's for the best." Raven seemed very gloom.

"Raven…" Mirabelle felt sorry for Raven and felt an urge to console her. So did her Pokemon.

"Don't worry about me. Thank you for telling me about Serena. I'm so happy she's alright. Just… do what you can to help her. If Grace won't help her learn, at least I will try. I don't care what she thinks. Serena needs to be just as prepared as Ashton." Raven made a heavy sigh. She looked up at the lamenting sky. Her grey eyes seemingly grew heavier. Mirabelle was surprised she didn't call Grace 'Gracie' again.

"If you want, I can try to restore some of her memories. I don't like seeing you so upset." Mirabelle offered.

"That's not my call to make. It's Serena's." Raven immediately shook her head. "I… was too afraid to restore her memories today... so if she asks, do it on my behalf. Be sure you answer any question she has... because I'm too terrified to do it myself."

With that, her body turned as dark as the night as she and her Pokemon dissappeared from Mirabelle's sight. Mirabelle sweatdropped. She still wasn't used to seeing Raven turn into aura and the way she went about it made her frightful. She couldn't figure out why. Seeing there was no reason she should still be there, Mirabelle teleported away from Midnight Forest.

* * *

 **A/N: A pretty eventful chapter, yes? Character development all around :)**

 **Here is the Pokedex entry for Pixelurk...**

 **Typing: Dark/Fairy**

 **The Mischievous Pixie Pokemon**

 **Ability:** **Prankster**

 **Entry: Pixelurk appears sweet and cute on the surface, but it actually a prankster at heart. It spends its free time terrorizing areas unfortunate enough to discover it. However, once caught, it forms a strong bond with its trainer... though it still may do a prank or two.**

 **So a little bit of Raven's and Serena's past has been revealed! Of course, there is more to it, but we'll find out once Grace is comfortable enough to say something... what do you think of Raven's relationship with Serena and Grace? How will everyone grow? What about Bonnie and her nightmares. What about Clemont? So many questions... so little answers. I look forward to showing you those answers!**

 **Until then...**

 **Next Chapter: A Hybrid's Perspective: Bonnie and Clemont**

 **~SPG123~**


	33. Hybrid's Perspective: Bonnie and Clemont

**A/N: Fun fact: Did you know that I had this chapter typed up for two months but didn't submit it because of everything that's happening in my life at the moment? Yep. That's a thing.**

 **Hello my lovely readers. Sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long, but college is a struggle. There's so many new responsibilities placed upon you, it's kind of overwhelming. With that being said, that doesn't mean I've quit writing the story. I'm still interested in it, but I need to prioritize my life first. Once I have everything settled, expect to see stable uploads again. I felt bad that I had this chappie for so long, so here you go! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 33: A Psychic Guardian's Perspective: Bonnie and Clemont

Day 5

I wake up to see Meyer and Bonnie sitting at my bedside with worried aces. I can see them both lighten up as they notice me stirring. Bonnie gives me a small hug while Meyer simply smiles. I'm more surprised that Bonnie is out of her room than anything else. I hug her back, proud of her.

"We were getting worried." Meyer says once he notices me awake.

"Part of me was wondering if you were going to end up like Ash and Aurora after flying off with Raven. You've been sleeping for most of the day." Bonnie says. I notice the sun high into the sky when I look at the window. I realize that it's about late afternoon. I didn't expect to sleep that long. My mind wonders off to something else.

"Meyer, you know about Raven?" I blink my eyes when Meyer doesn't seem too surprised. He nods.

"Yes. I should give that lady my thanks for helping Bonnie. Bonnie told me all about her once she woke up and how she inspired her not to give in to her fear… which included leaving her room. I'd say Bonnie is almost back to her usual self." Meyer tells me with a grin.

"Almost?" I'm a bit confused by his word choice. Bonnie suddenly seems a bit sadder.

"Yeah. I did still get a nightmare last night… but it wasn't as bad as before. However, I wanted to wait until you woke up so you can be there while I shake Aurora's hand. I'm still too afraid to go near her and I feel comfort when you're near me." Bonnie admits. My eyes soften and I immediately nod.

I bring out my hand for Bonnie to take. She accepts easily. Meyer gives her a thumbs up as he watches us go toward Aurora's couch. Bonnie slows her pace the closer we get to her. Eventually, she stops a few feet away from her. I look back at Bonnie with a small reassuring smile and give her a gentle squeeze. Bonnie looks up at me. I hope she can see the look in my eyes. I would never let anything happen to her.

It seems she trusts that because she lets go of my hand and advances closer toward the unconscious woman. She's now standing right in front of her. Bonnie looks back at me anxiously. I nod and gesture her to go ahead. Bonnie slowly reaches forward. Inch by inch, the distance between the two hands lessen. Before I know it, Bonnie manages to feel Aurora's hand. I was about to congratulate her for conquering her fear when I notice that Aurora's marks are glowing. Bonnie immediately becomes spooked.

"AHH!" Bonnie jumps away from Aurora and immediately runs behind me. She looks at the sleeping lady wearily. Aurora's marks promptly stops glowing. Meyer comes from upstairs and sees her trembling. He immediately looks sad. I mouth to him, 'She was really close'. He nods.

"Bonnie?" I ask in an unsure voice. I feel her shaking madly. I can sense her fear. Bonnie's eyes close tightly.

"Please… don't hurt me…" Bonnie seems to be in her own world because it seems she's ignoring me. She keeps repeating that to herself. I wonder if in her nightmares, Aurora's marks glow like this. I have no way of knowing unless I ask and I'm sure not asking her now. I get on my knees and clutch her shoulders firmly, but gently.

"Bonnie, it's alright! It's OK…" I say to snap her out of it. Sure enough, she begins to respond to my voice.

"Serena…" Bonnie opens her eyes and looks sad. I can see tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's alright…" I say as I wipe her tears away. Bonnie sniffles slightly and looks at Aurora again.

"I… I… I couldn't do it…" Bonnie says, trembling in her spot. She sniffles again, "I feel awful. I know she's nice, but…"

"Bonnie, do you want to tell me more about your nightmares? Maybe that will help you gather enough courage to grab Aurora's hand." I suggest while gently interrupting her.

"…" She stays silent and look down.

"Bonnie…" I encourage her to answer.

"…I do." She finally says after a few moments. I make a welcoming smile to help her speak her mind. She looks at me with a small frown before starting, "When I fall asleep, I always find myself in a forest. I'm usually alone. Then, I begin walking through the forest. Eventually, I find Clemont, but I never see you. It's weird. After walking for a few minutes, I always smell smoke and see fire in the distance. Curious and concerned, I go and check, but I find Aurora causing the fire. She looks at me all creepily and traps me in fire herself. She spouts how she's going to m-make my l-life miserable and…"

Bonnie is speaking faster and faster the more she speaks. She's also beginning to shake more again. "Every time she gets close to me the fire travels up my body and become even stronger… and every time the dream is ending, I die within the fire and Aurora's marks glow intensely. All this… while Clemont can't do anything to help because she always knocks him out immediately. I never do see you. When I see Ash, his marks are glowing just like Aurora's, but he either disappears or does nothing but watch. He doesn't protect us like he did in the actual attack."

"…" I'm not sure how to respond to that.

"Those 'z's on hers and Ash's face have come to mean terror to me. When Aru first showed her marks to us as she attacked Chari, I was horrified because she was beating her Pokémon." Bonnie admits.

"Do you feel that way for all marks?" I close my eyes and concentrate. Slowly, a heart shaped mark appears at my chest. Bonnie steps back slightly, then moves close to inspect it further. She traces the shape with her finger. I laugh slightly at her touch. It seems my response calmed her down.

"No… it's just Ash's and Aurora's. I think your mark is pretty." Bonnie complements. I respond with a blush.

"Bonnie, I have two marks, but for some reason, I can only show off my guardian mark. Maybe it's because I'm not focusing on my psychic side yet." I tell her. She nods.

"I guess…" Bonnie looks at Aurora gloomily and sighs. "I wish there was something else I can do to get close to her again."

"I think you should keep trying to go near her. Remember what Raven said, alright? Focus on the good things Aurora has done." I advise.

"Well… I do appreciate the large breakfast she made for us. I also like the Poké Bars she made for us, too." Bonnie begins to say absentmindedly. I lightly push her toward Aurora as she continues to think of positive things Aurora has done. I also remind her of how she saved Clemont and I from Ashton's wrath, even though Bonnie was asleep at the time. Bonnie widens her eyes and nods. She begins to move a bit closer without me. When she realizes this, I gesture her to keep moving on her own.

Bonnie is now standing right in front of the sleeping Aurora. She's looking down at the lady, breathing heavily. With a shaky hand, she reaches for Aurora's hand again. I hold my breath slightly in suspense. Closing her eyes, Bonnie finally touches Aurora's hand without moving away. Aurora's marks are glowing once again, but Bonnie can't see them at the moment.

"W-when can I open my eyes again?" Bonnie stutters, knowing she'll lose her resolve if she sees Aurora's marks glowing again.

"Bonnie…" Aurora says in a small voice.

"Aurora…?" Bonnie gasps in surprise.

"Bonnie… I… can feel you…" Aurora murmurs in her sleep. "I sense… how scared you are. Do not… be afraid of what… you don't understand."

"Aurora, are you awake?" Bonnie asks, though I can tell she is somewhat spooked.

"No… not completely. I'm… speaking with you… because you are interacting me through touch. My marks… are a medium of communication… when I'm unconscious… but I'm still much too weak… to wake up on my own." She says after seemingly struggling. I wonder what's wrong with her. I notice that Bonnie opened her eyes, but she isn't moving away. If anything, she is more concerned about Aurora than afraid. I make a small smile at Bonnie's improvement.

"What's keeping you so weak?" Bonnie asks.

"The third part… of the conflict… and me just finishing a trial. Don't sweat… the details… though." Aurora barely speaks above a whisper.

"What? How are you talking with everything you've been through?" Bonnie said with a bit of force behind her voice.

"I don't… have much energy left to speak to you… like this. I must… rest for my future… lesson." Aurora's voice seems to be withering. It's getting weaker and harder to hear her the more she speaks.

"You've been resting way too much!" Bonnie points out.

"It's… hard to explain everything. Bonnie… is Serena or Clemont in the room with you? If they are, let them… touch my hand so… I can sense them." Aurora requests. I immediately move forward and touch her hand. Aurora's marks seemingly glow brighter. She comments, "My, my… someone… has been getting stronger… lately. Nice."

"Aurora, you know that I've been training?" I gasp in surprise.

"I can… sense you more… in tune with your… aura." Aurora's marks are beginning to dim down. She says in a more urgent voice, "I want to let you to know… that Ash and I… will be fine. I know… everyone has been… worrying about Ash… and Aru's attack… has been demoralizing. I also know… that everyone is strong. Please… stay strong. I hope… you guys don't… hate Aru or myself… for what we've done…"

"Aurora, we don't hate you." I say in a confident voice. Aurora chuckles as if I'm naïve.

"Perhaps… resent is a better word choice. I… don't have… any more energy. To continue speaking… will cause a strain… from where I am…" Aurora's marks are now almost completely dim. I'm confused with how she phrased that last part. She's now speaking with what seems to be a mix of her voice and Aru's, "Keep… getting stronger, Serena. Don't… give in to your fears, Bonnie. As for Clemont… I hope whatever bruises I inflicted on him are better and that's he's feeling better as well. I know we will wake up soon… and once we do… I'll try to do something to make up what I've done. Farewell, girls…"

As she finishes her statement, her marks stop glowing and she goes into deep slumber again. However, she left me with many questions. Why was she able to speak with us now of all times? What trials are she and Ash going through? Is Ash still in his trial? Not sure what to do, I decide to get Rio's Poke Ball and summon him. The jackal immediately responds to my call and looks at the snoozing Aurora. He then sniffs her and growls. He immediately forms a bone club and points it at me and Bonnie. Bonnie shrieks and moves behind me. Meyer looks ready to defend Bonnie. I stand in front of the two of them to avoid a conflict.

Rio snarls at me, **_"Where is she?! This is nothing more than a Substitute in her shape!"_**

"What… what?!" I look down and touch her head. I even place my ear against her heart. I hear actual heartbeats. She seems perfectly real. However, Rio snarls and forces my hand away with his aura grip. I'm shocked by his rough pull.

 ** _"_** ** _You won't be able to tell that way! Tell me where she is. You've had to have something to do with it. All the other humans are weak compared to you."_** Rio accuses me. Although I'm confused by his crabby tone, I begin to get annoyed myself. I won't have him talking to me like that or insult Bonnie and Meyer.

"No, I didn't. Do you really think I'm that skilled to replace her with something seemingly real?" I shout at the enraged guardian partner. Rio inspects my eyes, seemingly to see if I'm lying or not. Then, he sighs and taps one of Aurora's other Poké Balls. A small cream and pink Pokémon with ribbon-like feelers and large blue eyes appeared. Her expression is immediately stern and she sniffs Aurora. Her fur stiffens up and she looks at me, Bonnie and Meyer with a frown.

 ** _"_** ** _Aurora… what happened to her? This one is similar, but it's not one the one I know and love."_** Happy points out.

 ** _"_** ** _Happy… inspect if this hybrid is lying about what she knows."_** Rio requests.

"Why would I lie about-" I start, but I get interrupted.

 ** _"_** ** _Silence!"_** Rio creates a shockwave of power and his eyes turn sharp and deadly. We're all pushed back by the sheer power of Rio and get knocked down on the ground. Happy gasps in shock at the fighting type and sighs in sadness. It seems she's never seen him like this before. **_"Happy… please. I don't like being this emotionally detached from Aurora. I can't feel any of her wisdom and experiences... and it's freaking me out."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I understand."_** Happy nods. She helps me, Bonnie and Meyer up. **_"Serena, I'm sorry about Rio. He's probably the most worried out of all of us. Now… tell me what you said to Rio before I came out."_**

"I don't know where Aurora is and I summoned Rio to help us figure out what we should do." I explain. Happy looks into my eyes for a few moments and nods to herself.

 ** _"_** ** _Rio, she's telling the truth."_** Happy points out almost instantly and says it as if it was obvious. _ **"I know you know that, too. Seems like you're taking some of your anger toward psychics out on her… which is quite unbecoming of Aurora's Wisdom. You know better. She isn't like the ones we've faced in the past."**_

 ** _"…"_** Rio immediately looks away from everyone and makes his weapon disappears. He says to me, **_"My apologies for being so rash, human. I normally don't let my emotions get to me. I think we should wait and ask Raven if she can sense Aurora's location because I can't."_**

Happy steps forward and places her paws on Aurora. She closes her eyes and concentrates. With her eyes closed, she says, **_"I can tell you where she is. Aurora is in the Tree of Beginning. She's being kept there while being protected by Mew. This Substitute is imbued with Aurora's aura and is one of Mew's copies to help protect her. Since the Substitute has some of Aurora's essence, Aurora could communicate with the humans here for a brief time because she's aware of how long she and Ash have been unconscious. It also seems Mew transferred her while everyone was asleep last night."_**

"Happy, how can you sense all this?" I say in awe. The pixie chuckles.

 ** _"_** ** _I can sense just as well as she can. Aurora may not be fully aware of what's happening, but she's spoken to us like this before, specifically during her coma. She must care for you all deeply because she would not have spoken otherwise."_** Happy explains. I widen my eyes in understanding. Happy continues, **_"I'm sorry if all of this has weirded you out, but I know my trainer bear no ill intentions. I think the best thing everyone can do is ride out the rest of Mew's trial until both Ash and Aurora wakes up completely. Until then, continue to do whatever you've been doing for the past few days."_**

As she said that, she returns herself and Rio back into their capsules. Meyer, Bonnie and I all look at Aurora and her bag with an indescribable expression.

Meyer asks and clutches Bonnie's shoulders gently, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Papa. I just wish what Aurora said wasn't true." Bonnie turns away from us. She's trembling slightly, "She's right. I do resent her, but that's mostly because of the aftermath of her attack. Clemont's cooked up in his gym… I've been having nightmares and Serena and you have been so worried about both of us. I feel so selfish."

"Bonnie…" Both Meyer and I sigh in sadness.

"I may not be able to help how I feel, but I do want to grow from this. I need to come to better terms with my emotions. So, I'll keep trying to get close to Aurora… alone." Bonnie decides with a determined gaze. She turns to me, "Serena, can you check on Clemont? I want you to let him know that I'm feeling better and also let him know not to worry so much."

"Got it." I agree.

"Now… I need to do this. Papa, if I scream in fear, don't come. I need to handle this myself." Bonnie says in a stern tone. Meyer seems to be reluctant to agree, but complies anyway. Bonnie thanks him under her breath. I decide now is as good as a time as any to see Clemont.

* * *

My mind can't help but wonder about everything that just happened as I walk to Prism Tower. I had no idea about Aurora having the ability to speak with people as she's unconscious. She must have garnered enough energy to speak, but it seems to have taken a lot out of her. I wonder how Mew teleported her actual body away while we were sleep. She must be some legendary in a league of her own.

I see the tower in the distance. It always looks so awesome but now I see how it's dimmed. I wonder how many challengers have come… and if they did come, did he make Clembot battle for him?

I once again enter the tower and go through the murky green hallway. It somehow feels creepier than when I was first here. That's saying something. I feel like the machines are even more broken down than they were before and the actual interior of the tower feels like… I don't know… some place I wouldn't want to disturb. Despite this, I keep walking forward until I'm at the entrance to the battlefield, but it is closed. I knock as loudly as I could to get some sort of response.

Just like a few days ago, I hear Clembot's voice to greet me. "Salutations, Serena! What shall I help you with today?"

"I want to see Clemont." I say immediately.

"Very well. I will guide you to him." The bot responds.

It takes a few moments for anything to happen, but eventually, the door opens and Clembot is standing there greeting me. I can see he looks the same, but it seems like Clemont is relying on Clembot to deal with visitors while he continues to research whatever he's trying to research. The robot eventually guides me to his master's backroom. There are multiple books splatted all over the floor, even more than two days ago. I see Clemont hard at hard inventing something. It appears small, but it's the most sophisticated piece of technology I've seen from him yet.

"Clemont?" I say, breaking the silence. Clemont gasps at my voice.

"Serena…? What are you doing here?" Clemont asks.

"I want to make sure you're alright. I never see you around anymore since the beginning of Ash's and Aurora's comas." I respond.

"I'm… I'm… alright." Clemont says.

He continues to work on his invention and I stand there, awkwardly watching him while also being quiet. Then, after a few minutes, I decide to say, "Clemont… You can't keep doing this."

"Keep doing what?" He asks quizzically. I cross my arms and frown.

"You're smarter than that. I know you know what I mean." I respond. Clemont stops working on his machine. His eyes are hidden in his glasses and he's shuddering.

"What choice do I have, Serena? Tell me." Clemont snaps at me fiercely. I jump back at the change in tone. He snarls, "Bonnie hasn't been herself lately. Ash is in a coma… and it's all because of some stupid guardian conflict? How does that make any sense? Nothing has been making sense lately! Everything was normal until Aurora showed up and now everything is upside down. I'm only helping in the way I know how!"

"Clemont…" I'm not sure what to say about his sudden outburst. He can't help how he feels.

"Just leave me alone. At least when I build machines, there are some semblance of normalcy left…" Clemont says in a wistful voice. I begin to frown again by his response and quickly get annoyed. I don't think he's thinking clearly.

"Clemont, just listen for two seconds." I say.

"Leave, Serena." He shakes his head and shoos me away.

"No." I say in a forceful tone.

"Clembot… can you escort Serena out?" Clemont says in a slight sigh. Clembot nods and reaching for my hand. I look at the disgruntled inventor in shock and disgust. I'm not going to let him push me away like Bonnie had been doing to me two days before.

"I said no!" As I said this, my hand begins to glow pink and sparks begin to form. Clemont short-circuits upon being exposed to my aura. Clemont seems to be at a lost. He's looking at me slightly fearfully. I step back in surprise myself.

"What... did you do to Clembot?!" He could barely choke out. I'm beginning to feel guilty for doing that, but I hold my ground. He looks like he doesn't know what of think of me.

"Not enough to seriously damage him. Just listen!" I say.

"…" No response. I sigh and begin speaking.

"Bonnie has been making strides to make herself feel better. She's beginning to overcome her fear of being near Aurora. Don't you think you should just help her instead of staying cooked up your lab? Has the conflict really caused you to want to stay away, too?" As I say this, my guardian mark appears on my chest. Clemont is stunned and backs away slightly. I sigh and continue, "If that's the case, you've been acting really selfish. It feels like I've been the better sibling to her… and she isn't even my younger sister."

"…" Clemont is still silent after that and is looking down.

"Look… I have no idea what's going through your mind right now. I know this aura stuff is hard to deal with… especially since this is the first time you've seen this. However, what happened to the calm and wise Clemont I've grown to know?" I continue.

"…" Clemont still isn't giving a response.

"You can keep helping in the way you like, I guess, but… I just wanted to pass Bonnie's message to you." I say. I decide that I should leave so maybe he'll be a bit more receptive later. I moved toward the exit.

"Wait." Clemont grabs my hand before I can leave. I gasp in surprise and turn around. I can't see Clemont's eyes through his glasses. He says while looking at my hand, "You're right. I have been selfish. However, I really have been trying to help in my own way."

"What is it?" I asked. Clemont moved his head up and revealed his now determined blue eyes were. I'm shocked at his intensity. He tightens his grip and directs me to the machine he'd been tweaking. I'm not sure what to make of it. It looks incredibly complicated, even for Clemont. It's clear he's been working hard on it.

"I've been trying to build a machine to see if we can enter Ash's dreams to see what's up. I was hoping I could help him wake up or we can at lease see what's going on in his head. I just finished this invention, but I had been finalizing it when you showed up." Clemont explained. I widen my eyes in understanding. However, I know I need to tell him this.

"Clemont, I don't think you should try and look in his dreams." I shake my head. Clemont seems surprised what I would say that and seems to be slightly angry.

"Why not?" Clemont asks in a controlled tone.

"I understand why you'd want to help this way, but trust me, the last time that was tried, Chi-Chi got hit by an attack so strong almost caused her to faint. I don't want to see Mew attack you in the same way." I explain to him. The blond inventor is understandably confused.

"Mew? Serena, what does Mew have to do with any of this?" He asks me.

I begin to explain about everything that happened in the past five days including Mew, Aurora's partners trying to learn some barrier technique to protect us and Raven's visits. I explain to him the things Raven told me and how Mew is the main cause of everything that's happening now. I end it off with telling him that Aurora spoke to us while unconscious. I don't tell him of my mom's and Raven's past as I still feel sensitive on the subject. Clemont puts a hand on his head to take in all the information. I make sure I give him time to digest everything's he has heard.

"Why…? Why did she make us all go through this? To teach Ash and Aurora something?" Clemont says after a few minutes. I shrug.

"That's something I'm trying to figure out. I've never met Mew, so I do not know. I have no idea how she'll be with us." I admit. To be honest, I'm quite afraid to meet her. I don't know how she'll be like. Is she scary… or is she kind? Maybe both.

Clemont now looks slight dejected and looks at his invention in sadness. I feel awful. He's been working so hard on helping and I just smashed any hopes of his way working. Clemont shakes his head and grabs his invention and places it in his backpack. Then, he grabs a few Poke Balls. He seems to be preparing for something.

Confused, I ask, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try anyway." Clemont answers immediately. I widen my eyes and shake my head.

"What? Clemont, I don't know what Mew might do to you. Think about-" I begin, but Clemont cuts me off.

"I'm done thinking, Serena. I've been thinking too much. I think it's about time for me to act instead. Even if this doesn't work, I must try for my friend's sake. I'm not going to bail on Ash… and the sooner I do this, the sooner I can be there for Bonnie again." Clemont tells me in a way I know I won't be able to sway his otherwise. I sigh, then nod. I help him grab all his stuff. Then, the two of us leaves Prism Tower.

* * *

I'm noticing the sun is getting closer and closer to sunset. I know Raven will come here very soon, but I feel the need to help Clemont with this. Clemont and I eventually make our way back to the house. Upon entering, we notice that Bonnie has fallen asleep right under Aurora with Meyer sitting across the room, watching the two of them. Bonnie holding on to Aurora's hand as she snoozes. Clemont's eyes quickly turn soft. He approaches his younger sister, gets on his knees and caresses her cheek.

In the corner of my eye, I notice Meyer smiling in approval. I'm happy, too. Everyone is slowly getting back to themselves. Clemont turns and regards his father. He seems a bit sad. Meyer gets up and ruffles his son's hair.

"I'm so happy you're out of the lab. You always stay cooked up in your lab when you're upset about something." Meyer points out.

"I… had a bit of a change of heart." Clemont glances at me with a smile before continuing. "I want to try something with Ash upstairs. I've invented a device relating to the guardian conflict."

Meyer raised an eyebrow and nods. However, he seems slightly uncomfortable. I wonder why. He hesitates when he says, "I see. I wish for the best in your attempt to help."

Clemont sighs and seemed to expect his father's response. I feel like the two are having a second conversation that I can't pick up on about a past experience with Clemont's inventions. He then says with a determined expression, "Thank you, Dad. Er… before I go, can you tell me more about Bonnie? I see that she's out of her room. Why is she on the floor?"

Meyer laughs slightly and looks at me. Then he says to Clemont, "After Serena left to get you, Bonnie tried to get close to Aurora again. At first, she struggled again, screaming. I tried my best to ignore her like she requested, but it was hard. However, a few minutes ago, I checked in when I didn't hear her scream. To my surprise, she was holding on to Aurora's hand sleeping in the same position you're seeing her in."

"I'm glad she's feeling better. I'm upset at myself that I didn't help her when she needed it most." Clemont said while looking down.

Meyer made a sad smile and put his hand on his shoulder. He shook his head. "Don't be. People have diverse ways to deal with their problems. You just weren't ready to help Bonnie a few days ago and that's alright. It's good to take some time to think by yourself, as long as you don't sulk about too long. The important thing is that you both are feeling strong enough to move past this guardian conflict. That's all I want."

"Thank you, Dad. I'm sorry that I've worried you." Clemont says. Meyer laughs heartily for the first time in days. He gives his son a nuggie. Clemont laughs at well.

"I'm just glad that you're feeling better. Now go and see if your little doohickey will help." Meyer winks before sitting back down to read his newspaper. Clemont and I look at each other before heading to Ash.

* * *

Once we make it to Ash's bed, we see that he's restless, moving about fiercely. Pikachu seems to be at a lost at what to do. I haven't really seen Pikachu too much because he's always in Ash's room, sitting on top on Ash's head or gone to who knows where. It seems he's become a bit more overprotective of his partner. However, I notice Pikachu looks more hardened than before. I wonder why. Pikachu suddenly perks up his ears. Ash is murmuring, "Mew…"

"Mew?" Clemont sounds like he's surprised. It seems like he didn't completely believe me until now. Pikachu narrows his eyes and sparks forms from his cheeks. Clemont seems alarmed by Pikachu's reaction. I am, too. I wonder if Pikachu has been interacting with Aurora's Pokémon when I'm not noticing.

"Oh Arceus, what is she doing to you?" I say while caressing his cheek.

"Mew…. where are you? Ashton…. You gotta feel better…" Ash continues to say. He keeps repeating those words.

 **"** **Pikapi…"** Pikachu said sadly. I know that Pikachu said 'Ash'.

"Jeez. We better see what's going on in his head." Clemont says. Hearing Ash's voice changed something in me. I suddenly don't think this is a good idea. Why would he be looking for Mew? What is wrong with Ashton? I feel like if we try, we might tamper with something. Clemont shakes his head in disagreement.

"And do what? It's not like we'll be able to enter his dreams." I argue.

"I'm not sure that we can either… at least not with science." Clemont says into Ash's closed eyes. "Science is never certain, but that doesn't mean we can't try! Let's just see what's going on so we have a better idea if Ash is alright or not."

Suddenly, Clemont's invention begins to spark wildly. Clemont gasps in surprise. Then, it breaks down in his hands. Clemont gasps and I'm shocked. Clemont looks like he's freaking out. I'm wondering what happened to the machine. It looked perfectly fine a few minutes ago.

 ** _"_** ** _You're lucky that you are human, dear. I don't like to attack humans, especially a human this close to my Ketchum. You best tell your friend not to interfere, or there will be worse consequences."_** I hear in my mind. Spooked, I begin to look around me, but to no avail.

 **"** **Pika?!"** Pikachu looked around in shock just as much as I am. He jumped right on my shoulder and looked around him.

"Did you just hear that?" I say, slightly afraid. Clemont looks at me quizzically and seems to wonder why I would say that as his invention just broke down in front of him.

"Hear what?" Clemont asks.

"You… didn't hear that. I just got threatened…." I say in disbelief. Wait, this must be her. The pink demon Raven spoke of. Mew.

"Threatened?" Clemont seems hopelessly lost.

 ** _"_** ** _He won't be able to hear me. Pikachu and you are haring me. Psychic guardian, you are speaking with me because you are Ash's mate. Pikachu can hear this because he is Ash's most well bonded guardian partner. As such, you two are close to him and thus close to me. I think that it's cute you want to help your mate, but do not challenge my will. I hope you'll understand."_** Mew chuckles in a child-like voice. I'm getting creeped out and frightened. How is Mew speaking to me in my mind? Shouldn't she be in Ash's and Aurora's dreams? I'm so confused.

"Why are you speaking with me?" I say aloud. Clemont is looking at me like I'm crazy.

 ** _"_** ** _I just told you why, child."_** Mew responds simply. She continues, **_"Ash and Aurora will wake eventually. Do not try to force it."_**

"I… won't try to force them awake, if only to prevent any consequences. I want to know something from you instead."

 ** _"_** ** _What is it, dear?"_**

"I figured out that you caused the conflict, but why did you do it? Why did you force Ash and Aurora to be like this?"

 ** _"_** ** _Interesting. Humans are always so interesting."_** Mew titters a bit. Then she says, **_"Well, young hybrid, I forced them to be like this to make them stronger in the long run. I would never want to harm them, but I am willing to put them through tough situations to make them strong. That's how nature is… and I am Mother Nature. In a few years… all of this would have been worth it. For now, I see that this is causing them and you misery. For that, I apologize."_**

"…" I don't know what to say. I didn't expect to hear an apology, especially from Mew.

 ** _"_** ** _I understand the feeling of wanting to see your mate back with you. Trust me. It's a hard feeling not being able to see him…."_** I hear a pause. Then I hear, ** _"I also know that things happen for a reason. You must trust in that. Everything that's happened has happened for a reason."_**

"I don't like the way you are going about this. What kind of patron threatens her beneficiaries' lives?" I growl at her.

 ** _"_** ** _The kind of patron that knows what's best for the world and wants to prevent another apocalypse from occurring. You know nothing about what has happened the first time I left the situation alone. I don't care what anyone says… my Ketchums are in trials to sharpen their mind and spirit."_** I don't know what to think and my face contorts with confusion. Clemont seems to be getting more and more confused, but stays quiet. Mew snorts, ** _"Your reaction to my statement is to be expected."_**

"I see I can't sway you. However, can you promise me this?" I ask.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes?"_**

"Whatever Ash and Aurora is doing in their dreams… make sure they don't get too hurt. Make sure they don't get nightmares and that they'll be alright. When Ash wakes up, I just want to see him alright." I request from the bottom from my heart. I hear laughter echoing in my head.

 ** _"_** ** _Interesting. You have the qualities to be an excellent mother and wife. Ash has chosen well."_** I suddenly turn completely red after she said that. I don't know how to respond to that. Clemont tilts his head in confusion. Mew continues, ** _"I… already got that sort of request from Aurora regarding Ash's trial. She doesn't want me to push him too hard today and I shall oblige once I find Ash in his dream. Don't worry about Ash. You need to be worrying about getting stronger."_**

"Stronger?" I ask.

 ** _"_** ** _Yep. I imagine your teacher is in here right now, but isn't revealing herself. Your friend needs to leave before she will show herself."_** Mew laughs again. I suddenly become more self-conscious. I can't tell if Raven is in here. That's an unsettling feeling.

"I see." I sigh and turn to Clemont. "Clemont, can you leave for a few minutes? I need to be… alone."

"Serena…" He wants to question me, but doesn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Clemont. I just need some time to take in what I just heard from Mew. Also, I think you should tell your dad what's happening." I respond. Clemont seems to be a little surprised that I mentioned hearing anything from Mew. He makes a curt nod.

"I understand." Clemont says, but then slumps his shoulders. He quietly leaves the room. I feel terrible for sending him away without a good explanation, but I rather not surprise him with Raven's sudden appearance. Clemont makes one small nod before leaving. I sigh in sadness. I call out, "Raven?"

"Impressive… at least… that's what I would say if I knew you were the one who sensed me." Raven suddenly revealed herself to be sitting right beside Ash. I jump back in surprise. She looks around the room with a frown. "I've been listening in on your conversation with Mew. What Mew was referring to when she said 'another apocalypse' is the First Great Prophecy. The prophecy I told you about is the Second Great Prophecy. Mew is trying to fight to prevent the Second Great Prophecy's passing. Mew is a strange one, isn't she?"

 ** _"_** ** _Always and forever. Keep doing what you're doing, Raven. The hybrid needs as much help as she can get before she properly meets me."_** Mew said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I kind of figured as much. I want her to do well against you." Raven winks toward me.

"What do you two mean?" I ask. Raven suddenly looks anxious.

"Before Mew properly considers a Ketchum's love interest a suitable mate for said Ketchum, she will challenge the person to a guardian duel. If she thinks you are worthy, she will allow you to stay with Ash. If not, well…" Raven tugs her poncho by the neck and gulps slightly. She's laughing nervously. I suddenly have a chill down my spine. I can't hear Mew either. Raven says in a slightly high pitched voice, "Well…, she hasn't gotten rid of a mate in centuries, so you don't have much to fear. Aurora's husband did quite well against Mew and I have no doubt you will as well."

 _"_ Gotten _rid_ of _?"_ I repeat with disgust. Raven sadly nods.

 ** _"_** ** _I don't do it often, like Raven says, but I need to make sure that you can handle staying with Ash. Being with a Ketchum is easy. Saying with them for life? That's a different story. I won't have some weakling continue the legacy. Consider me an… overprotective grandmother. You have potential to do well against me. I'm afraid I won't be able to attack you faster than you heal. After all, you have amazing healing ability, my dear."_** Mew supplements Raven's speech. I feel appalled while I sense Mew's indifference.

"How the hell am I supposed to feel about you blatantly threatening me?!" I screech. Raven gasp at how harshly I said that. Mew seems to be amused.

 ** _"_** ** _Enraged. Upset. Likely to keep this secret from Ash because you don't want him to worry about you…."_** Mew predicts. I gasp and suck my teeth. She seems to know me well despite not actually meeting me. She's right. I can't tell Ash about this. He already has enough on his mind dealing with Mew's trial and the threat of death from the guardian conflict. I'm beginning to tremble in anger. I can feel my aura flaring up. Raven looks a bit nervous at seeing me being surrounded in pink aura.

"You manipulative little…" I spit out, but Mew interrupts me.

 ** _"_** ** _Please. I've been doing this for years, dear. If you are the one for Ash, then there's truly nothing to worry about. I've said similar words to your mate in his trial. 'If you are a true Ketchum, then there isn't much to worry about' or something along those lines. I have no emotion to someone I do not know and I need to know you. That doesn't mean to say I won't protect you. You have no idea how, but I have been helping to keep a huge threat away from the house."_**

I'm confused with how she's been protecting me. Raven seems confused by this as well. Then she closes her eyes and began to sense the area. After a few moments, she gasped, "Of course! You've been preventing the Dastardly Dashing Dancers from getting near the house. That explains the small tug I feel around Lumiose and why I sensed them as I was coming here the last few days. You've put up a psychic barrier around something, though what I'm not sure."

 ** _"_** ** _Heh. Of course. I would never allow them a free shot at my Ketchums."_** Mew chuckles. Pikachu widens his eyes and shifts around uncomfortably. I wonder why.

"What?" I'm so confused by what they're talking about.

"I can likely explain further, Serena. I'll say more once Mew's presence vanishes." Raven says.

 ** _"_** ** _I'll take my leave then. If you choose to despise me, Serena, that's your choice. I've made many Ketchum mate enemies in the past, but I know that will change if you are the one for Ash. Usually the spouse of my Ketchum despises me at first because I speak to them like this. It's all up to you in how to deal with it. For now, farewell and best of luck in your future training!"_** Mew says with genuine excitement.

Once I know Mew has left completely, I make a sigh of relief. The pink aura around me vanishes and my heart is going through a rollercoaster of emotions. I… don't know how to feel about Mew, especially since she threatened me like this. I understand she doesn't knew me well, but that doesn't give her the right to talk to me like I'm insignificant. I have no idea how I'll beat her, but she's only fueled my fire. I will beat her in this guardian duel. I will prove my love to Ash. In the corner of my eye, I see Raven looking at me curiously. Her grey eyes are seemingly judging the situation, but they are neutral.

 **"** **Pikachu, Pika?"** Pikachu seems to be asking Raven something. Raven smiles and nods.

"Oh yeah. I can do that, Pikachu." Raven says. She places her hand on Pikachu's head and he glows dark grey. I'm astonished by Raven's technique. I see the marks on her hands glowing brightly. I'm not sure what Pikachu requested Raven to do, but I have a good idea of what he wants. Raven takes her hand off. Pikachu grins excitedly.

 **"** **Thank you. I can speak in the human tongue… at least for now."** Pikachu says with a smile. I am a bit bewildered by this. Pikachu chuckles at my confusion. Pikachu continues, **"Serena, are you feeling alright?"**

"I'll be alright. Thank you, Pikachu." I say with a smile. He nuzzles against my cheek.

 **"** **I'm glad."** Pikachu says with relief. He says with a coy smile, **"Many times, when I'm sleeping on top of Ash's head, I hear him whisper about you. He really loves you. I think you were made for each other and you don't have much to worry about."**

My response is a blush. Pikachu laughs, **"As much as I like to continue teasing you, I do want to tell you something important."**

"What is it?" I ask.

 **"** **Those Dastardly Dashing Dancers Raven mentioned? Me and the other Pokémon have been dealing with them when they've gotten too close to the house. Usually, Rio was the one who was left behind inside the house to help heal Aurora while the rest of us went out and dealt with them. It seems Mew has helped us as well since none of us took too much damage while fighting them."** Pikachu explains.

"How did we not notice this?" I say in surprise. Pikachu's smile turns somber. He seems to be debating on telling me. After a few moments, he decides to say something.

 **"** **While you were doing what you needed to help out Clemont's family, I took Aurora's bag during the day and we scoped out the city for anyone suspicious. Every day since Aurora has been unconscious, Chari, Happy and I have been defending the house against the DDD. I also got stronger while battling them."** The mouse continues.

"…" I look at Pikachu to continue.

 **"** **I didn't want to tell you this. Heck, I was prepared to keep this secret from you and the rest of the humans. However, I felt it necessary to explain why nothing Zurui strange has happened since Shelia's attack on the Pokémon Center. Since Raven mentioned the DDD, I know you would have kept asking Raven for answers she doesn't have. Keep in mind… the Zurui is still pursuing Aurora and Ash."**

"Pikachu?" I say his name like a question because he seems so sad. I want to find out more, but the mouse shakes his head.

 **"** **Don't worry, Serena. All you need to be worrying about is getting stronger. Chari, me and the rest of Aurora's partners can deal with any incoming threats…."**

"Pikachu, I want to help you. Let Delphox and-" I start.

 **"** **No."** Pikachu immediately says and interrupts me. He jumps off my shoulder to stand on his hind legs and shakes his head. **"I'm sorry, Serena, but I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to your partners. I… haven't told the rest of Ash's Pokémon about the DDD because I know how strong they are. Chari and I have been doing fine and we will continue to do so until Ash and Aurora awakes."**

"Pikachu…" I say sadly. Raven's eyes are alternating between me and Pikachu.

"I think you should take his word for it, Serena." Raven says.

"What? Raven, he shouldn't feel the need to do something so dangerous!" I argue.

"He isn't doing it because he needs to. He's doing it because he wants to protect his best friend as well as get stronger. Isn't that right, Pikachu?" Raven says to me and then turn to Pikachu. Pikachu nods and jumps on her shoulder. He nuzzles against her cheek happily. Raven places a hand on his other cheek. She says softly, "Little Chu… you've gotten so much more confident since the last I saw you. You've grown a lot from the scared little Pichu I remember seeing you as. I'm glad to see you don't hate humans anymore. Even though I haven't talked to Ash since he was a kid, I see his heart is still pure."

 **"** **Ash is a one of a kind. I will always be devoted to him. He proves how humans can be nice."** Pikachu says with high praise.

"Why did you use to hate humans?" I'm curious to why he hated humans. Pikachu is nice to nearly everyone.

 **"** **It had something to do with how I was treated. I rather not tell you the details, especially since I haven't told Ash. I feel like he deserves to know first more than anyone."** Pikachu answers. I anticipated as much.

"That's fair." I respond. I notice the sun is no longer in the sky. I see that it's nighttime. I didn't realize we've been talking for so long. Then, something peculiar happens. Raven gets off the bed in shock. Ash's body is suddenly lifted-up in a dark blue aura. His marks are glowing. His hair is moving wildly. He's breathing in deeply. I'm not sure what's going to happen.

Ash murmurs in his sleep, "I want… to find out more about Ruru. Please… show me what happened after we were separated."

Within a few moments, Ash vanishes from thin air. Shocked, I look around to see if I was just dreaming, but I'm not. He's really gone. My heart sinks and I'm left confused. A few moments after Ash's disappearance, another version of him a placed on the bed. Pikachu jumps on top of Ash and sniffs him. Then, he shakes his head. That's' how I know that this isn't my Ash. It's like Aurora all over again. I know who caused his disappearance. Then, my normally blue eyes begin to glow pink as I spit out in anger, "Mew…"

Raven places a hand on my shoulder, "Serena, calm down. He'll be alright."

"How do you know?" I ask. I breath in and out and I do feel myself calming down.

"If Ash is being teleported away, that means Mew is trying to show him something important. She will bring him back safely. I've seen her do this to Aurora during her coma nine years ago. Have faith in her." Raven tells me. I'm not sure if I can.

"…" I look down and don't respond.

"I know you may not like Mew, but she really does have the best intentions. Most people don't like her at first, but that's a test to weed out what she perceives to be 'weak'. Don't worry about Ash. I think we should really start our training. It'll be good to take your mind away from this." Raven says.

 **"** **Serena, I don't like this either. I would love nothing more to see Ash safe and sound here. However…"** Pikachu sniffs Ash a bit more. **"I think Ash is in… Shingetsu Town? I'm not sure why he would be there. Mew is likely showing him what he wanted."**

"Maybe." I respond. I then ask Raven, "Isn't Shingetsu Town Aurora's hometown?"

"Yes, it is. Whatever Ash is going through, I know he'll be just fine. If you want, we can check back here after I show you what I want to show you." Raven says in an effort to make me feel better.

"I do want to check on him later…" I say. Raven grins.

"Come on. I have a special guest here today and she's been waiting for quite a bit. Let's not keep her waiting." Raven winks. Before I can ask who she's talking about, she grabs my hand and we leave the room. I see Pikachu running right behind us. As we enter the living room, Raven makes herself invisible while still dragging me along. Both Clemont and Meyer tilt their heads in confusion when they see my arm out as I'm walking. I see that Bonnie is now sleeping on Meyer's lap as I walk outside.

* * *

As Raven, Pikachu and I go outside, I notice a lavender haired human with a giant purple pig-like Pokémon in front of her. It has several orbs on its head and back and a long curly tail. The woman is wearing a jazzy light lavender suit and her hair is a little past her shoulders. It takes me a few moments to realize that this is Mirabelle. However, I can't recognize the Pokémon. It looks very similar to a Pokémon I've seen before, though.

"Well Grumpig, let's continue this, alright?" Mirabelle says excitedly. My eyes widen. That doesn't look like a Grumpig to me… unless this one is a Hokorian form of Grumpig that I've never heard of.

 **"** **You're the boss, Mira!"** Grumpig says with the same enthusiasm.

"Use Power Gem into the air!" Mirabelle commands her. Grumpig's orbs are all glowing. Several rocks are forming around Grumpig. Then, she shoots them all in the air. Mirabelle brings her hand out. "Now use Energy Ball and hold both attacks with Psychic. Jump up and finish it up with Charge Beam!"

Grumpig nods. She charges up a ball of green energy in her mouth and shoots it in the air Grumpig's eyes then glow blue as the Power Gem and the Energy Ball stays suspended in midair. The Grumpig jumps up high in the air, even higher than her attack. Then, charging energy in her hands, the Grumpig shoots electricity at the Power Gem and Energy Ball.

Beautiful fireworks explode from the combination of attacks. As little sparkles of energy sprinkle from the sky, Grumpig is flipping toward the ground. Then, she lands perfectly on her hooves with a great pose. She makes a bow and smiles. I've never seen a Grumpig with so much grace. Mirabelle claps and grins. She comments, "Wonderful job, Grumpig. It's always nice watching you move like that once in a while."

"Wonderful?" I say in surprise. Mirabelle gasps and turn around. Her eyes turn soft. I comment, "That was amazing, Mirabelle!"

Mirabelle seems tickled by my comment. She says, "I might have dabbled with contests in my youth, but never seriously. You just walked into us goofing around."

"I've never seen a Grumpig look like this before. Is this another form?" I ask. Mirabelle shakes her head and laughs. Grumpig grins.

"This is her Mega Evolution. She becomes a lot tankier while maintaining her ability Thick Fat. You'd be surprised how many people become frustrated going against me because of this cutie pie." Mirabelle winks.

 **"** **Ohoho! Mirabelle, stop it. You're making me blush!"** Grumpig giggles. Mirabelle put a hand on her partner's shoulder.

"You're the best, Grumpig. I can't wait for you to go against Ash in the future. He'll definitely give you a run for your money." Mirabelle says. Grumpig's eyes turn a bit more reflective.

 **"** **Ah... young master Ashton. I haven't seen that tyke in quite some time. Whenever we will ever get to fight, I look forward to growing stronger with him."** Grumpig responds.

"So… Raven brought you here, Mirabelle?" I say.

"Naturally. I figured I should help in your training since you are half psychic. Now that Aurora and Ash are in their comas, this would be an excellent time to teach you things on the psychic side of the spectrum." Mirabelle explains.

"Wait... you know about Ash and Aurora's states-" I start, but Mirabelle interrupts me.

"Girl, I'm the one who told Raven that they would be in comas. I have the best future predicting ability in the world. I know which future is most likely to happen and nine and a half times out of ten, I will predict correctly." Mirabelle explains.

"...How long will they be in comas?" I ask. Raven seems to be interested in this as well.

"I'd say for six days. This is the fifth day, so you don't have much time left to wait." Mirabelle smiles. A big smile forms on my face and I place a hand on my heart. I feel a new vigor to keep going.

"What do you want to teach me?" I say eagerly. Raven smiles and sits at the side of the house. Pikachu jumps on Raven's shoulder and watches me as well.

"Well…" Mirabelle snaps her fingers. Suddenly a few hundred Poke floats from Mirabelle's pocket and into the air. It looks like she's manipulating them to float. My eyes are sparkling in admiration. Mirabelle continues, "This technique is the opposite of the aura grip. This is the psychic grip."

"What makes them opposite to each other?" I ask.

"With the aura grip, you are only able to lift up living things in exchange of pouring your emotions into it and becoming more vulnerable to the living thing's emotions. The psychic grip enables you to lift inanimate objects and living things, but you don't feel any emotion while doing so. However, this causes it to be much weaker than the aura grip. It is important for you to switch between these techniques at will in order to become a master psychic guardian." Mirabelle explains.

"Right."

"It's been a while since any hybrid has went through training, so teaching you things are going to be tricky. Neither Raven nor I know what to show you, so we'll show you both sides of the spectrum and see what things you're better with." Mirabelle continues. I nod. She says, "I want you to take control of this money. Have no emotion, but rather complete control over it."

"Complete control?" I repeat. She nods.

"Yes. Think nothing of the thing in front of you and imagine yourself controlling it. Then, if you do it properly, it should come to you." Mirabelle explains.

I nod. Mirabelle drops the money on her hand and gestures me to try and lift them up. I squint my eyes and concentrate as hard as I can. Nothing happens for a few moments. I bring out my hand and it begins to glow pink. However, nothing is happening to the money. After several minutes of trying, I give up and my hand stops glowing. Raven seems to be surprised.

"Ugh… I can't do it. Why can't I do it?" I say, annoyed at myself. Mirabelle puts a hand on her chin in thought.

"Interesting. The psychic grip is usually the first thing novices learn because it is the technique that links to the more advanced stuff. It's normally not that hard unless…" Mirabelle trials off and I wonder what she's trying to say.

"Unless what?" I try to encourage her.

"Unless… you are highly empathetic." Mirabelle finishes.

"What does empathy have to do with it?" I say in confusion.

"Aura guardians are warm and expressive. In order to control aura, you must connect with your emotions and feel the aura run through you. Psychics are cold, but tactical. To become a psychic, you must control the area around you with your mind and seize it. Your mind is your most powerful tool." Mirabelle explains.

"That makes sense. How can I get better control of the area around me then?" I ask in earnest. Mirabelle looks directly into my eyes and shivers slightly. I wonder why. She walks behind me.

"Hmm… Let's try something else. This may play to your more guardian traits." Mirabelle grabs my right arm from behind me. I feel slightly uncomfortable with her this close to me. I glance at Raven. Raven is playing with Pikachu's ear slightly while Pikachu is sighing happily. I can tell she is paying attention to what is happening, but she is being discreet with it.

"W-what are you showing me?" I ask anxious. Mirabelle ignores my question. She seems to be inspecting my body for some reason.

"Just relax…" She says soothingly down my neck. I get a chill down my spine.

"Mirabelle…?" I gulp. At this point, I'm not sure what she's trying to make me do. I feel great energy coming from my arm. I shudder as I pour out all that energy in an explosive way. With Mirabelle right behind me, I fire off a powerful lightning strike into the air. Raven and Pikachu looks over and raises an eyebrow. I step back in awe. That felt… weird, but incredible.

"There we go!" Mirabelle says excitedly.

"Woah! You wanted me to create lightning?!" I gasp in shock.

"Yep. Psychics use their electrical impulses in their body to draw out electricity, compared to an aura guardian who converts the aura around them into electrical energy. I helped you use your electrical impulses just now. If want I sense about you is correct, I think you'll have an easier time with this. Go ahead and try by yourself this time." Mirabelle suggests. I nod.

Mirabelle steps back and gives me space. Raven and Pikachu are now giving me all of their attention. I feel self-conscious seeing them look at me like this. I'm not sure how I was able to form lightning like that, but I try to remember the feeling that came up. I close my eyes and open my hands. I try not to think or feel my aura. Instead, I begin to feel something foreign and tingly inside me. I hear gasps of shocks and open my eyes in confusion.

I realized I formed sparks on my hands and both my psychic mark and guardian mark is out. I nod my head and shoot a powerful lightning strike to the sky. Mirabelle looked at the bolt of with a large gaping mouth while Raven and Pikachu are nodding their heads in approval. The tinging feeling subsides inside me and I no longer make lightning. I feel incredibly drained after doing that technique and fall on the ground. Alarmed, Mirabelle approaches me to help me up.

"Are you alright?" Mirabelle asks me.

"Yes." I nod and stand up on my own.

"Oh my Mew… I was right. You are much more tuned to your guardian side than your psychic side. Usually, intermediate psychics have a tough time creating lightning and yet you did it so beautifully as a novice." Mirabelle says. She tilts her head upon seeing my psychic mark. She traces the shape and gasps. Then she calls out, "Your mark… Raven, come look at her psychic mark…"

"Why should I?" Raven says. Mirabelle rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Before Raven knew it, she was forced to stand up. Raven grumbled and tells her she is coming. Pikachu seems to be disappointed that Raven stopped massaging his ear. Raven stands in front of me and immediately frowns. Her eyes are narrowed. Raven says, "Oh my... This is concerning. It looks exactly like his! It's even at the same spot!"

"Do you think-?" Mirabelle says slightly nervously.

"No. She'll never be like him. She has way more empathy to life around her." Raven growls.

"What are you two trying to say?!" I ask, somewhat flustered. I feel like they are having some sort of hidden conversation I can't pick up on.

"Your psychic mark leaves a bad taste in my mouth, Serena. I assume you know that your father is in the Zurui, correct?" Raven asks.

"Yes…" I answer. Raven snorts.

"He is a dangerous and powerful man. Part of me is glad that your training is showing that you struggle with emotionless techniques. Your father was a psychic prodigy in his age… but he eventually grew to be very cold. It makes sense given that psychics withdraw themselves from their emotions the more they train." Raven explains with closed eyes and crossed arms.

"Who is my father? My mom never mentions him and I never saw him as I was growing up." When I say this, Raven and Mirabelle look at each other and then at me. They both shake their heads.

"We… think your mother should be the one who tells you. We're sorry, Serena." Mirabelle explains.

"It's not that we don't want to say anything, Serena. I think… if you really want to know about your dad, you should ask Gracie to tell you. At this point, you know enough to warrant asking her." Raven supplements her. I slump my shoulders in disappointment.

"I had a feeling you two would answer that way. I asked about him, hoping I was going to be wrong." I admit. Raven and Mirabelle looks at me, somewhat sad. I turn to Mirabelle, "Is there anything else you want to show me?"

"I wanted to show you the psychic grip so you can begin to distinguish the two sensations you have when performing the aura grip or the psychic grip. However, you were able to create lightning instead." Mirabelle explains. She places a hand on her chin in thought. Then, it seems she comes to a decision. She tells me, "We need to keep working on the psychic grip if you are going to progress. Try again, alright?"

Mirabelle holds out some money in her hand. I look at the coins, and then look at the house. I feel the need to see Ash… at least to clear my mind away from my father. I say, "Can I check on Ash before we begin again?"

"Serena, you know that Mew teleported him to Hokori to show him something." Mirabelle says.

"I just want a few minutes. Please?" I plead with her. Mirabelle makes a small frown, but shrugs her shoulders.

"Fine, I suppose." Mirabelle permits. I make a huge grin and immediately go inside. However, I notice Raven looking at me peculiarly as I do.

* * *

As I enter Ash's room, I notice the fake Ash still lying down. A lot has happened today and I know things are only going to get more hectic. I sit on the bed and look at the ceiling. I begin to think about everything I've heard and seen and heard. I wonder how me being empathic makes it harder for me to learn psychic techniques. All of this feels weird to me. I turn my head toward the door when I hear it move. That's how I know she's in here, too.

"Raven… you don't need to hide. I know you just came in here." I call out. I hear a bit of a surprised laugh before I see the dark-haired woman appear in front of me.

"Heh. I was a bit sloppy there. What gave me away?" Raven asks. I point to the door. Raven nods and says, "Noted. I came in here to check on you. Still worried about Ash?"

"Yeah. I don't know what he's going through. I'm afraid…" I begin to say, but I'm interrupted.

"That Mew will hurt him too much?" Raven finishes my statement. I nod. "Don't worry. Despite everything, Mew is a Pokémon who will keep her word. She said that she wouldn't hurt Ash as per your and Aurora's request, so you can trust in that."

"… I trust you Raven. If you speak that highly of Mew, then I'll try to trust her a bit more." I respond. Raven gasps, then smiles.

"That… warms my heart to hear you say that." Raven says with soft eyes. She caresses my cheek slightly, then sighs. "Glad to see you haven't changed too much, little princess."

We just sit in the room after that. Raven closes her eyes, crosses her legs and begins to mediate. I see her lightly floating. I'm curious if I'm able to do that, but I don't try. At this point, I'm in here waiting to see if Ash comes back. I'm not sure if he will, but I can only hope. After a few minutes, I notice a bright blue light right above Ash. I tilt my head curiously. Then, I see the Substitute Ash disappear.

I gasp and shake Raven to pay attention to what's happening. Unfortunately, she's too detached from the world to see what's happening. I watch as I see Ash come back, sleeping in mid-air. Then, his body gently floats back on the bed. My eyes are widened, but I'm not sure if this is the real Ash. I decide to try something out.

I put out her hand out and it begins to glow pink. I… think this is the real deal. After Ash settled down, Raven gets out of her meditative position and looks at Ash. Raven nods her head. I say in rejoice, "He's back! You were right!"

"Naturally, I was right. Like I told you, you can trust Mew to keep her Ketchums safe. Now that your little bout of worry is behind you, let's get back to training, Serena. Mirabelle's waiting for you to come back outside as well." Raven responds.

"Oh… of course, Raven." I say to the black-haired lady. Raven leaves the room immediately afterward. I'm about to leave the room as well, but I feel the urge to act on my happiness of Ash's return. I come back and kiss my boyfriend on the cheek. I notice Ash subconsciously forming a smile after that. I smile in return. I say with a giggle, "Stay safe, Ash. When you wake up completely, I can't wait for us to be together again. Until then, I'll keep getting stronger like you are…"

* * *

Once I return outside, I notice Pikachu on Raven's shoulder and Mirabelle practicing a few techniques I've never seen before. Mirabelle stops upon noticing me and inspects me a bit closer. Then, she shakes her head.

"Hmm… let's try again tomorrow. I don't want to tire you out too much." Mirabelle tells me. She makes a smile, "Even though I anticipated you struggling with the psychic grip, I know that in time you will be able to master it. Just keep practicing during the day. Here."

Mirabelle snaps her fingers. A few thousand Poke comes out of her pocket and flies into my hand. I immediately reject the money and try to give it back, "Woah! Mirabelle, I can't take your money like this!"

Mirabelle curls the money into my hand. This must be at least 3,000 Poke. She insists. "Keep it. You'd be surprised how much money I make as a fortune teller and an Elite Four member. All the Elite Four and Champion makes a comfortable living off just battling."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive. Buy yourself something nice." Mirabelle winks at me. I turn toward Raven and she seems to be morose for some reason. It weird because she didn't seem that way before. I hear her look at the money and sigh slightly. I ask her, "Raven… what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong." Raven blinks her eyes in surprise.

"You seem to be in thought about something. Something has to be bothering you, right?" I press a bit further.

"Hmm… intriguing." Raven says with closed eyes. She then opens her eyes and smiles, "Don't worry about me. Just focus on training until we see you tomorrow. See you later, Serena."

"Uh… bye Raven." I see her throw a Poké Ball high up and Drei come out. Then, she flies off into the distance. Mirabelle seems a bit confused by her friend's behavior as well, but shrugs. Then, she politely says goodbye to me before teleporting off somewhere. I'm definitely going to ask what's on Raven's mind when she comes by tomorrow. Until then, I decide the best thing to do is to go asleep.

* * *

Raven flew until she was right outside of Lumiose City. She thanked Drei and returned him. She then made a deep sigh. Mirabelle suddenly teleported right behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The lavender haired lady said, "Raven, what was that all about?"

"I'm going to keep an eye on her from a distance tomorrow. I have a bad feeling rising in me and I never ignore my gut." Raven explained with darkened eyes.

"What about people who may want to challenge you?" Mirabelle said. Raven looked at her incredulously and shook her head. Mirabelle's expression grew more serious.

"They can wait an extra day. If I know Serena, she's likely going to get herself into trouble. There's a huge threat in the city…." Raven said with narrowed eyes. Her horn like marks appeared on top on her hands and Mirabelle was beginning to get nervous. She never liked when Raven was brooding. She was the scariest guardian Mirabelle knew when upset.

"Raven… what are you talking about...? What threat?" Mirabelle asked anxiously. Raven took a deep breath. Her marks disappeared and she looked at her psychic friend with soft eyes.

"The DDD. If they come across her and find out she's a hybrid, things are going to get ugly. Serena hasn't changed at all… and I have a feeling she'll want to go out tomorrow to help Pikachu even though he warned her not to interfere. That's going to lead her into trouble. You trust my ability to sniff out bad situations, right?" Raven asked. Mirabelle nodded almost immediately.

"Of course. It's like you have a sixth sense when it comes to something bad happening. I'll stay in the city as well. I have a house we can sleep at in Lumiose." Mirabelle offered. Raven smiled and looked off into the moon. She placed a hand on her chest.

"Good. I only pray that Mew can help us a little while longer…" Raven said with her hair swaying to the nightly wind. Without another word, the duo walked to Mirabelle's house to rest, but Raven still felt uneasy.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be submitted since I'm very busy over the summer, but I will let you guys know my progress if I'm not done with it.**

 **Also, certain Pokemon from previous generations will have Mega evolutions in Hokori, just like Grumpig. I feel like some underrepresented Pokemon deserved a mega and I can at least do that in my story (I'm looking at you, Flygon).**

 **Next Chapter: A Hybrid's Perspective: The Good, the Bad, and the Dastardly**


	34. HP: The Good, The Bad and the Dastardly

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Well... I made the deadline... in the Continental United States. My apologies for my European and Asia readers for being a day late. Anyhoo... like I said in the preview, this chapter will be a doozie. I hope it doesn't feel rushed... and I hope you will enjoy. I feel it necessary to give out a very long chapter considering the five month wait.**

 **And now... here it is. Serena's final day with Ash and Aurora asleep. Let's see how it plays out...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 34: The Good, The Bad and the Dastardly

Day 6

I woke up early in the morning and take a deep breath. I begin to wonder what happened yesterday and then it hits me. Mew wants to challenge me to a battle and apparently, my father is a dangerous guy. That much I could figure out since my mom never talks about him, but hearing it from other people? It stings a bit. Part of me wishes that I had a father I could talk about to other people. Instead, I can talk about how good at racing my mom is. That's still great, but I feel like a part of me a is missing whenever I become too reflective about my father.

I shake my head. Gotta get my mind away from him. I decide the best thing for me to do is to go and get breakfast and then begin to try the psychic grip again. I change into my regular attire and head to the kitchen. Then, I gasp.

For the first time in several days, I see both Clemont and Bonnie in the house eating breakfast with their father. I'm frozen in surprise and happiness. Meyer, Clemont and Bonnie notices me almost immediately.

"What are you doing standing over there, Serena? Have a seat with us!" Meyer hollers at me and gesture me to come. I oblige and sit down. I noticed that there was an extra plate specifically for me with eggs, bacon, a cup of grapes and some orange juice. The plate is neatly prepared and I'm grateful for the food. I begin to eat, but something has been on my mind.

After a few moments of eating, I turn and ask Clemont, "Are you alright from yesterday?"

Clemont nods, "At first, when my invention combusted in front of my eyes, I was heartbroken. However, I'm realizing that since Mew was the one who caused it to be destroyed and she doesn't want us to bother Ash and Aurora, I figured the best thing is to leave them be. I know she broke it based on how weirdly you were acting."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't know how to act with Mew in my head." I admitted.

"Hey, it's fine. Considering you've been trying your hardest to help everyone in the past week, I'd say you might need some space." Clemont continued.

"I don't think I need space. Thank you for your concern, though." I respond with a hesitant smile.

"I think he's right, Serena." Meyer jumps into the conversation. "I can't thank you enough for helping Clemont and Bonnie, but I think you might be focusing too much time on them. Maybe you should go out and take a walk. Focus on yourself for once."

"But-"

"Trust me, it good to help others, but it's also good to treat yourself for once." Meyer interrupts me with a wink. I nod, finish eating my food, and decide to go into the backyard. I notice Bonnie and Clemont looking at me as I do with a small smile.

The first thing I decide to do is take out the money Mirabelle gave me earlier and try the psychic grip again. I'm not sure if I will perform better without anyone here, but I'll try anyway. I squint my eyes and concentrate. I try to think about having complete control over the money. I'm not exactly sure what to do. I decide to place it on the ground and concentrate. I close my eyes and feel a tingling sensation in my hands.

I hum softly to myself and bring out my hands. I can feel my hair raising up, too. I have only one thing in my mind and that is to control the money in front of me.

I open my eyes and notice that the money is surrounded in my pink aura. However, it isn't moving. Somewhat frustrated, I pour more of my energy into the cash. The money flares up even more, but it is not moving. I sigh and decide that it is pointless to continue. The money stops glowing pink. I pick up the 3000 Poke and stare into it. I sigh. Why can't I do this? I know that Raven and Mirabelle said that I would struggle because of my empathy, but why is that hindering me? Maybe it has something to do with how Mom raised me. This brings up another question. I wonder how I would have been like if I had known Dad.

Oh Arceus. I feel like every day since I visited Midnight City, I been thinking about my father. I get this sense of foreboding and a sense of longing. I wonder what he looks like. I can at least ask Raven once she comes back. I decide to take my mind off this and head back inside.

When I enter the house again, I walk into listening to a conversation. Sounds like Bonnie is the speaker. I hear her say, "What if Ash and Aurora don't ever wake up?"

"Bonnie…" I hear Clemont say in a heavy breath. At this point, I don't want to disturb them, so I stay behind a wall and keep listening.

"I mean, they've been sleeping for six days! I'm super worried!" Bonnie exclaims.

"I'm worried, too, but I think everything will be alright." Clemont says to her. He continues, "I… heard Serena say yesterday that they are being taught a lesson by the mythical Pokémon Mew. They are only asleep to help make them stronger apparently."

"Aurora did mention finishing a trial yesterday..." Bonnie says in a pensive tone. I can hear Clemont's surprised gasp. I'm tempted to look to see their reactions, but I can't bring myself to do it. I also don't want to alarm them of my presence.

"Aurora spoke to you?! How?" Clemont sounds understandably shocked.

Now I hear Bonnie explain what happened while he was in the lab yesterday. She talks about how when she touched Aurora's hand, Aurora could communicate with us for a brief time. She also explains how Aurora is in the Tree of Beginning. I turn my head around the corner to see Clemont's face. He seems incredulous. When I notice Clemont looking toward my direction, I immediately yelp quietly and hide myself again. I don't know if he saw me.

I don't hear anything for a few moments. Then I hear Clemont say, "…The Tree of Beginning, you say? I read a good deal about that while in my lab. Something tells me with what everything Serena told me, everything will be alright. They will wake up when they will wake up."

Bonnie says, "How can you be so sure?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure at all. I hate not being certain of anything. However, it's all that I can hope for. There isn't much else we can do." Clemont sighs.

"Clemont…" Bonnie responds in a low, sad voice.

"Come on. How about you brush Luxray's hair? I know you like to care for Pokémon." Clemont redirects the conversation with a chuckle. As expected, it works on his sister, but I'm pretty sure she's humoring him.

"Ooh! That would be nice. Let me get my brush and we can head outside and meet Serena! She might be getting a bit lonely!" Bonnie responds. I hear her walk away from Clemont. I widen my eyes and quickly head back outside. However, as I head back outside, I feel like Clemont watched me as I closed the door.

Once I'm back, I decide to try the psychic grip again. However, this time I decide to try it on the ribbon Ash gave me. I sigh in melancholy, but then clap my hands to snap myself out of it. It's just one more day. One more day… and he'll awake. The thought makes my heart flutter in excitement. I become even more determined to get better at the grip.

I become more serious and stare into the ribbon. I feel my hands tingling with power as they begin to glow pink and I also feel my eyes beginning to glow pink. I try to detach myself from the ribbon to seize control of it. Like before, nothing is happening to it. I concentrate harder. I grind my teeth harder. I begin to see the ribbon surrounded in my pink aura. I concentrate even harder. The ribbon eventually begins to rise from the ground. I smile in triumph. However, I know something is wrong.

I haven't completely detached myself from the ribbon.

I'm not sure how I know this, but I'm positive this is the case. I have a good feeling I'm not supposed to have my aura surrounding the ribbon. At the same time, I know this isn't the aura grip, either. After all, I know I didn't pour my heart into lifting it. I feel like this is some sort of weird hybrid technique between the aura and psychic grips. All I'm doing is lifting up the ribbon the same way I lifted up the Oran Berry three days ago.

I hear two gasps in shock. I turn around and notice Clemont, Bonnie and Luxray starring into the ribbon. Then, they stare at me. I suddenly become very subconscious and stop what I'm doing. The ribbon gently falls to the ground. I then tie it back on my shirt. Clemont looks a bit surprised while Bonnie seems a bit more excited. Luxray is staring at me with a neutral expression. We all awkwardly look at each other.

After several moments of silence, Bonnie asks, "Serena, what were you doing? I didn't know you can do that!"

"Uh… I was just practicing my powers. Usually during the night, I practice techniques like this." I respond.

"Can you do that again? I didn't know that you can lift up regular things like that. I've only observed this technique used on living things." Clemont says while lifting up his glasses in curiosity.

I decide to try and humor him. I hum to myself and begin to channel into my power again. Soon my hands and eyes begin to glow pink again. Bonnie's eyes widen in wonder while Clemont gasps. I notice their expressions change when I make the ribbon untie from my chest and suspend in the air. Now that I've done it one time, it feels a lot easier.

"It feels so weird seeing you embrace you power like this." Clemont admits.

"It feels weird to me, too, Clemont. Trust me, I've learned and found out a lot of things about myself." I respond. My expression gets a bit heavier, "However, I'm embracing my power so I can help Ash out in the future. I want to be there for him and I don't want to stay weak. I felt like I was powerless when I couldn't directly help Ash contain Aru… and I have powers. I should have made more of a difference. I don't want a situation like that to happen again where I fail my friends… and my love."

"Serena, you did what you could at the time. We don't think you failed. If anything, we both failed with how we acted afterward." Bonnie said. Clemont nodded his head in agreement. She continued, "I think I can say for the both of us that we more or less accepted what happened. Don't feel so pressured like that. We don't want you to be worrying so much, right, Clemont?"

"Of course. We're sorry if we added onto your worries for the past few days. We're also sorry if we didn't think about you and how you were affected by this. We acted pretty selfishly." Clemont continued for his sister. My eyes soften.

"Thanks for that. I do feel better, but I'm still going to work hard to get stronger." I said with a determined grin. Bonnie and Clemont laughed.

"Jeez, Serena. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I would be talking to Ash." Bonnie says with a smile. I think about it for a moment and laugh myself. I begin to get a bit drained doing this hybrid technique and my eyes and hands stop glowing. The ribbon gently falls to my hand and I tie it back on my chest. Bonnie looks at the sight in wonder. She then asks, "Do you want to help me groom Luxray's hair? I can even groom your Delphox, Pancham and Sylveon, too."

I yawn slightly in fatigue. Wow, that technique took way more out of me than I thought. Is it because I used it on an inanimate object? I need to ask Raven later about this. Bonnie seems slightly confused that I would yawn after she asked me her question. I quickly mention how tired I am after trying my technique. Clemont suggests that I take a nap.

"Clemont, I can't take a nap. I need to keep getting strong-" I begin.

"Yes, you should take a nap. We have all the time in the world and you seem to have been pushing yourself recently. Rest and try again when you are feeling better." Clemont interrupts me.

"Jeez, now I know that you're Ash's girlfriend." Bonnie giggles. I hide a bit of a blush. "Big Brother is right, though. Take a break and try again later. If there's anything you need from us, we'll be there. We'll likely still be out here. Still… can I groom your Pokémon's fur?"

"Oh, of course." I dig into my bag and take out Delphox, Pancham and Sylveon. They seem to be happy to be out after so long. Bonnie, with her eyes sparkling, immediately prances over to Delphox and begins to brush her ear fur. With a bit of a stretch and a yawn, I slowly saunter inside to take a nap. I fall asleep nearly instantly.

* * *

I wake up with a bit of a yawn. I feel great. I'm glad I followed the siblings' advice, but now I'm curious about what they're doing. I'm also wondering how long have I been sleeping for. I get up from the bed and head to where I saw Bonnie and Clemont last.

When I go back outside, I noticed Meyer outside with Clemont helping to cook what I'm assuming to be lunch for everyone. I see several empty bowls out for all the Pokémon, too. I also see Bonnie grooming Delphox's ear fur while the rest of the Pokémon are either playing, relaxing or training with each other. In fact, I see Meyer's Blaziken moving swiftly with Clemont's Luxray. I can tell they will be great training partners. However, Pikachu, Happy and Chari are noticeably missing. I narrow my eyes in suspicion.

It warms my heart to see everyone like this. I haven't seen something like this since Aurora cooked breakfast for us. I noticed Bonnie waving at me and I wave back. Even though my mind is on the missing Pokémon, I decide the best thing I can do is to eat and then search for them. I walk up behind Clemont and Meyer as they are finishing creating lunch for everyone. I'm not gonna lie… the food smells amazing. I can feel my stomach stirring.

A few moments later, Clemont begins to fill all the bowls with Pokémon food and calls all the Pokémon over to eat. Everyone immediately complies and starts to chow down. Bonnie stops brushing Delphox and reunites with her brother. While Clemont had been giving the Pokémon food, Meyer prepares plates for the humans to eat. My eyes marvel at what Meyer made for us. Several fruits and vegetables are in each person's plate, but there is also a good about of rice and chicken as well. I love the variety and wonder how Meyer managed to fit all of this together.

I say my thanks to Meyer. He replies by saying, "It's fine. I always tried to learn how to cook meals in my spare time. Now, eat up!"

Without hesitation, I begin to eat what is on my plate. I savor the feast I was given and eat rather ravenously, though not to Ash's level. Bonnie and Clemont gaze at me in surprise, but then shrug their shoulders and begin eating themselves. I'm not sure why I'm this hungry, but I can't help it. Still, I know it isn't as bad as when Ash and Aurora were super hungry at the Pokémon Center. Honestly, I thought Ash was going to eat the entire food supply.

Meyer chuckles and amusement and eat himself. After he finishes, he looks around and scratches his head in confusion. He comments, "How odd. Didn't we have two Charizards here? And where is Pikachu? I don't want to see their food go to waste."

"Happy is also missing…" Bonnie notices after Meyer makes his point.

I frown and begin to get worried. I know why they disappeared and that Pikachu told me not to look into it, but I can't help but fear his safety. I don't know too much about this Dastardly Dancing Dancers he mentioned, but this can't be too bad, right? I know I shouldn't assume that, but the thought still doesn't ease me completely. I don't feel like saying what Pikachu and the rest are doing is the best, so I decide to suggest looking for them myself. All three Lucios look at me with doubtful expressions.

"Serena, why not all of us go? Papa is super strong and we'd be much better protected this way." Bonnie suggests.

"Under most circumstances, I would agree, but..." I'm not exactly sure how I should explain this.

"But what?"

"…"

"You can't answer. You aren't secretive or weird normally. Oh boy..." Bonnie sighed.

"This… is a guardian related thing, isn't it? You wouldn't be this adamant otherwise." Clemont deduced. I nod my head sadly. Clemont frowns, then sighs. Aurora's Pokémon grows deadly serious hearing our conversation and stops eating. Rio and Suzie and approach us.

 ** _"_** ** _I suggest you take the hybrid's word, humans."_** Rio states.

 ** _"_** ** _The DDD is a serious threat. They will bend you to their will and force you to attack your friends. The mind of a human is no match for the mind of a psychic. Serena will likely be able to resist them naturally as a hybrid, but it is still much too dangerous for any one of you to go."_** Suzie explains.

"What? Suzie, what if Pikachu, Chari and Happy get hurt and we don't do anything about it? I can't stand here and do nothing!" I argue. Suzie sighs and shakes her head.

 ** _"_** ** _Chari is the strongest member of Aurora's team. Pikachu is the strongest member of Ash's team. Happy is deceptively powerful in her own right. I daresay she's almost as powerful as Chari. They should be fine to deal with the DDD. I wish Pikachu never told you about them, but it seems you're just as stubborn as your mate. You need to stay here."_** Suzie shrugged her shoulders.

 ** _"_** ** _I agree with Suzie. Stay here, where it's safe."_** Rio complemented the fox by agreeing with her.

"I don't condone staying here knowing that our friends are rising their lives for us." I clench my fist tightly. Pink aura is forming from it. Suzie and Rio look at me guarded. I frown as I say, "That's cowardly and I'm not going to stand for it."

 ** _"_** ** _It's not cowardly to be sensible about Ash's, yours and Aurora's safety. Do you know what they will do if you decide to find them? They'll likely kill because you are a hybrid."_** Rio tells me. Although my heart is pounding from hearing that, I ignore my rising feeling and begin to walk away. Rio grabs my arm to stop me. He says in a harsher tone, **_"Hybrid, you will stay here."_**

"You can't stop me." I shake my arm out from his grip, but he regrabs me. I make him let go once again. Annoyed, Rio puts me in his aura grip. I gasp in shock and look at the jackal with annoyance.

 ** _"_** ** _I can and I will. I will not allow you to recklessly head into the city and get captured. This is for your own good."_** Rio says with his eyes glowing blue.

"Rio, I know that it's dangerous, but… I can't help shake the feeling that something is off. I don't think they usually miss lunch because otherwise, we would have known that they've been going off somewhere else to do who knows what for the past few days." I argue.

 ** _"_** ** _Are you sure you aren't making that up so you can go? I… hmm…"_** Rio suddenly looks despondent. Suzie looks at Rio with concern.

 ** _"_** ** _What is it, love?"_** Suzie asks.

 ** _"_** ** _I… can't sense Happy. Her aura is always the most visible since she's the most in tune with it. In fact… I can't sense Chari or Pikachu either. This is most strange. I never feel this detached from any of our partners."_** Rio has a spooked face. I knew that my gut was right. My resolve to help grows.

"Do you see my point? I'm not trying to be reckless. I'm trying to see what's up with them." I continue my case.

 ** _"…"_** Rio stares down on the ground, seemingly in thought. Suzie looks at her partner with concern. I do, too.

"Rio…" I say.

 ** _"_** ** _Hybrid… as much as I don't want to do this for fear of your safety, I will accompany you to aid you, but you have to be vigilant. The DDD can disguise themselves as other people on a similar vein to Suzie's illusions. I can't sense nearly as well as Aurora or Happy, so I'm nervous that I would get you hurt."_** Rio explains in a sad tone.

"Rio, I trust you." I smile at him.

"Now hold on a second." Meyer says. We all turn to him. He continues, "I'm not going to allow to go out there and danger yourself Serena, guardian or not. At least bring Blaziken with you. He's sure to be helpful."

 ** _"_** ** _With all due respect, sir, I do not believe that is the soundest choice. I sense that your partner is powerful, but if what I suspect is correct, the DDD has some sort of device to trap Pokémon and cover up their auras. Psychics are known to be fantastic mechanics, after all. I rather not risk anyone else."_** Rio explains and shakes his head. Meyer looks disappointed and seems to be at a loss of what to do.

 ** _"_** ** _Rio, I'm going, too."_** Suzie suddenly begins to glow aquamarine. Her shape changes before our eyes. She grows taller with full black hair and fair skin. Before I know it, I see Suzie look like and talk like Aurora. The illusion looks flawless. She says, "I can at least pose as Aurora. She's the only guardian who intimidates them upon sight. Assuming they've been spying on us, they're going to be frightened to see her awake and out for vengeance. I can even make my eyes appear red since they are even more terrified of Aru. Hopefully, they don't think to sense my brain waves, because that will be the way they tell I'm really a Zoroark."

 ** _"_** ** _Suzie… it's too-"_** Rio begins, but Suzie's eyes turn red and he gasps in shock. I shiver slightly. She really looks like an angry Aru right now.

"I don't want to hear it. I may normally be bashful, but I'm not going to sit here and watch you possibly get captured. You're too important to me." Suzie grabs Rio's paws earnestly. For the first time ever, I see Rio stifle a blush. Wow… I think either Suzie and Rio are in a relationship with one another or Rio has a crush on her. It's odd thinking about it, but I decide I should ask once everyone is safe.

 ** _"_** ** _Su Su… it's rare to see you like this. I respect it. I can't stop you when you're this determined."_** Rio says with a solemn smile. Suzie laughs and gives him a hug. Her eyes turn back to yellow. They hug and Rio even has a nickname for her? Oh my Arceus, they are totally in a relationship. For some reason, that makes me excited to learn. He turns toward Kairyu and Chi-Chi. At this point, both of them are finished eating and looks toward us with deadly serious expressions. He tells them, **_"You two need stay here and protect the house. Despite everything, Aurora and Ash are our number one priority to protect. Make sure they still can't get close to the house… and if anything happens…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Find Raven and Mirabelle… got it. Now go."_** Kairyu finishes his statement and gestures us to leave. Bonnie, Clemont and Meyer looks at us with concerned expressions. I try to make my best smile to ease their worries, but I know it's for naught. With a nod, Suzie, Rio and I leave the backyard and go towards the city.

* * *

Once we begin to walk in the depth of Lumiose, I begin to wonder how we are going to find whoever the DDD are. I mean, they are only a few people in a city with thousands. Suzie gives the suggestion of focusing on people with spikes of aura. She tells me that people with spikes of aura tend to be aura guardians or psychics. Since we're looking for psychics, that's a good place to start. However, I'm not sure how good my sensing abilities are.

The two of them look to me to be able to sense the DDD as we're walking. I widen my eyes and shake my head. I'm not Aurora or Ash. I can't sense people nearly as well as they can. Rio and Suzie looks down in slight remorse for the added pressure.

"Our apologies, Serena. I guess we're really used to Aurora sensing who we need to find." Suzie says with a sheepish smile. She's really good at speaking with Aurora's voice, my word. It's hard to tell that I'm really walking beside a Zoroark. Rio nods in agreement.

"Why can't you two sense the DDD?" I ask.

"If we tried… they would detect us before we'd detect them. You… are the wildcard here. They don't know you or your psychic energy. I think we can find them faster than they can find us if we tap into your latent power. There's a good chance they want to bait us out, but we don't too many options." Suzie explains.

 **"** **Lucar…"** Rio is speaking with his Pokelanguage. I tilt my head in confusion.

"I can't understand you." I say in sadness. Rio groans with slight annoyance and looks at Suzie.

 **"** **Cario. Lu Lu, Lucar…."** He says.

"Rio says he can't afford to speak with telepathy because of all the humans near us and he's asking me to translate. He's suggesting that we go to a place where no one else is around. He has an interesting idea." Suzie translates. I nod and decide to go along with it.

We look around for an area in Lumiose without any other people. It's hard to do that due to how populous this city is, but we try anyway. After a bit of searching, I notice Rio's eyes light up and he tugs at my blouse. Rio directs us in an alleyway out of sight and gestures me to close my eyes. Although I'm feeling a bit uneasy about all of this, I comply. Then, I feel a paw on my left cheek. Suddenly, I'm feeling very warm inside.

Clenching my fingers tightly and concentrating, I begin having a heightened sense of feeling. This is so weird… I feel like I can see everyone in the city. I can even see where Bonne, Clemont and Meyer are. I never expected Rio to help give me this effect. Actually, scratch that. I don't think I feel Rio's paw on my cheek anymore, but I don't want to risk opening my eyes and losing what I sense. This is an amazing feeling. However, I know I shouldn't let my thoughts sway too far away. After all, we need to find three missing Pokémon.

I begin to focus a bit more on trying to find something strange. After a bit of internal searching, I notice three particularly odd auras. They aren't like the other auras I perceive to be regular people. They seem to be more powerful than the other auras in the area. I wonder if this is the goons Aurora's Pokémon mentioned. However, I think I sense some other energy by them, too. It's not sentient aura… more like some other energy is suppressing the aura inside. I have a feeling that the Pokémon are trapped.

I release that the three powerful auras and the Pokémon are in the outskirts of a forest southwest from here. Seems like they are in Route 5. I open my eyes with a newfound resolve. Suzie and Rio look at me expectantly. I tell them what I found and they seem elated. However, Suzie says, "Serena… you need to get rid of your mark. The DDD will recognize it."

"My mark…?" I look down and notice the four-pointed star. I gasp and cover my cheek with my hand. I must have created it when my eyes were closed. I have no idea to get rid of it. I feel like I have an itch that I can't scratch away. I say, "I… don't know how to get rid of it. Is that normal? Can't I just cover it up with makeup?"

"No. People can sense you easier with a mark out, even when physically covered. Besides, it's perfectly normal as a novice not to know how to make it disappear." Suzie tells me. She places a hand on her chin. Rio looks at the two of us, then closes his eyes in thought. The he whispers something in Suzie's ears. Suzie widened her eyes and nodded.

Suzie says, "Rio suggested that you should stay calm so your mark will disappear naturally. That is what he remembers happening when Aurora first showcased your marks."

I'll try to calm down, but when thinking about the reactions I've seen from Raven and Mirabelle, it makes me less than thrilled to see it just there. I breath in and out and try to get my mind away from that. After a few moments, my mark does disappear. I sigh in relief. I give my thanks to the jackal. He makes a small smile in appreciation. Now that my mind has been cleared and we know where Pikachu and the others are, Suzie grabs my hand and we quickly head to the Route 5 gate. I make a note at how soft her hand feels and feel confused about it. Should I be feeling fur instead?

As we begin to hurry, I can't help shake the feeling that we were being watched.

* * *

Rio, Suzie and I hurry to the Route 5 gate. Once we enter Route 5, like I suspected would happen, Suzie and Rio stops me from going any further. I cross my arms. Suzie says, "We don't want you to get hurt. We thank you for your help, but we think you should go back into the house."

"I think I've shown that I care too much about the Pokémon to just back off. I'm not sure what I can do to help, but I know I can be useful with my abilities." I argue. They both shake their heads. Before they can respond, I say, "Do you even have a plan once you find them?! I don't want you two to get captured, either."

Rio whispers something into Suzie's ear. Suzie nods, then translates, "We're going to use Aurora's likeness to intimidate them into releasing the Pokémon. Trust me, they nearly died by Aurora's and Aru's hand when Aurora and Ash got separated. I doubt they would want a direct conflict with her."

"And if your intimidation ploy fails? Then what?" I frown. Suzie looks at Rio to come up with a response. Rio seems to be at a loss himself. I growl, "I thought so. I have another plan that we can do first… then if anything happens we can try your idea. Deal?"

Rio and Suzie look at each other. Then, they nod.

"Alright. I'm going to disguise myself as a lost traveler trying to find her way into Lumiose City. Raven said that DDD stands for Dastardly Dashing Dancers. I would assume that the best way to distract them is by asking them to dance. I'll keep them busy as long as I can while you both free Pikachu, Happy and Chari. I'll try my hardest to lure them away. If that fails… and they find out I'm a hybrid… Suzie reveals herself in Aurora's shape and tries to scare them. Suzie, I would expect you to act just like Aru in that situation." I suggest.

"There are too many holes that can happen here." Suzie says after translating Rio again.

"Same with your plan, but we don't have much of a choice. Aurora and Ash are knocked out still, Raven and Mirabelle are likely in the Hokori region and the strongest Pokémon in the house are missing. Besides, two plans are better than one." I continue.

"…We still don't like putting you in danger like that, Serena. It seems like you're quite like the Mistress… always putting your nose where it doesn't belong." Suzie chuckles. She looks at Rio again. It seems that he nods in approval. He whispers in her ear again. She translates, "You have something in mind to disguise yourself as, yes?"

I smirk. I'm happy they are letting me join in and help. I'm happy that this is how I can help. I know the perfect response to her question, "Kalos is the region of fashion and I recently brought a lot of clothes, accessories and wigs. Give me about fifteen minutes to change and please… come with me to a Pokémon Center. I don't want you two to possible get sensed."

Suzie and Rio nod once more and follow me back the house to get the clothes. We greet Meyer, Bonnie and Clemont while there, vowing to find the missing Pokémon. We also tell them what we are planning to do. They all look at me uneasily, but Meyer tells me to be careful. After we leave the house, we head into a Pokémon Center and I go into a changing room to change into another outfit.

* * *

 _About 15 minutes later…_

I walk out of the changing room with my hands clasped behind my back. Suzie and Rio patiently waited for me to finish and when I did come out, it seemed like they didn't recognize me at first. I had to tap on Suzie's shoulder and talk for her to realize it was me. That's a good sign. Suzie checks me out and give a small smile and thumbs up. Rio makes a small nod in approval.

I'm wearing a long auburn wig and have green contacts on. I tied the long hair into a couple of pigtails. With some makeup, I made my cheeks have a bit of a reddish blush to them and tried to make me look like I have freckles. I'm also wearing simple buttoned red plaid short-sleeved T-shirt and long blue jeans. I'm making sure I'm not wearing my hat, but I am wearing my bag. I make a sweet smile and wink at the two of them.

"You think this is going to work?" I say with a bit of a country accent.

"Oh definitely. You look even more innocent than you do in your normal clothes. Tricking the DDD will be a cinch. Just… watch out for Xander." Suzie warns me.

"Xander?" I tilt my head to the side in confusion. Suzie nods.

"He's the smartest of the three. Do not listen to what he asks or tells you to do, even if it seems harmless. Despite his flamboyant appearance, he's always analyzing a situation and will be suspicious of you." She continues. Rio whispers something in her ear. She translates, "Are you ready to go, hybrid?

"Yes." I respond. Without another word, the three of us went back into Route 5. As we leave the center, I once again have the oddest feeling that I'm being watched. I'm not sure why I'm feeling this way.

The three of us hurries once again to Route 5's gate. Once we pass through it, I notice the bustling skate park. I see so many aspiring skaters. It makes me feel happy, at least for a split second. I realize how much in danger everyone in this area is because of the DDD. I'm concerned. I never fought real psychics before. Every guardian and psychic I know about is nice to some extent. It's hard not to feel nervous.

Suzie perks her head up and looks at me as we walk. I wonder if she is sensing the negative feelings rising in me. I wouldn't be too surprised. Before we leave the skate park completely, Suzie places her hands on my shoulders and asks, "Are you sure you want to do this, Serena? I sense some indecision from you."

"I'm positive. I may be nervous, but I want to help more than anything." I respond. Suzie's face lightens up and grins.

"… If your conviction is this strong, I have no doubt you will grow to do amazing things." Suzie says. She then grows serious again. "The DDD is a few minutes into the forest. They've hidden our comrades from a regular human's sight, but you should be able to see it clearly, being a hybrid. Make sure you act like you don't see them and you will be alright. We should part ways here lest we risk getting spotted. We will keep close watch on you. All you need to do is distract them long enough for us to free our comrades. Best of luck, Serena."

With that, Suzie and Rio walk away from me and I look toward the beginning of the forest. I gulp, then clench my fingers. With a deep breath, I begin to walk into the forest with a determined expression. I'm not exactly sure how the DDD looks, but something tells me the answer will be obvious the minute I see them.

As I stroll along the forest path, I make a note on how beautiful the day is. It's kind of hard to imagine how tense the situation actually is. It's kind of unnerving, if I'm being honest. I continue my terse trek in the forest, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Tree after tree, I continue walking, desperate to see if I can find Pikachu or anyone else. I then widen my eyes when I see a few odd white capsules a huge distance away from me.

I quicken my pace to see what those white capsules actually are. After a few minutes of jogging, I notice that there are three of them and I see some people trapped inside, ferociously trying to escape. I gasp and cover my mouth. Pikachu, Happy and Chari really are in those capsules, trying their hardest to escape. I then shake my head and look neutral again. I can't make it seem like I can see the trapped Pokémon. I quickly recover my bearings completely and continue walking. I begin to look for a few shady characters.

I can see how tired all three of them are from trying to escape. I don't see any other people near them, but I begin to take a closer look at the capsule. They are white capsules of varying sizes, all accommodating for the respective trapped Pokémon. They give the trapped Pokémon enough space to breathe, but they don't seem too comfortable, either. I don't see any sort of lock on any of them and the capsules seem to be giving off some plasma energy. Pikachu, Chari and Happy are looking more and more drained by the moment.

I wonder if the plasma energy is draining their energy.

I hold in a scowl. No wonder why they look so drained. I want to help them out directly, but I know that's not smart. I just have to stick to the plan. I'm getting very close to the capsules. I need to get my best innocent face on. Now that I'm so close, I see a group of three people on the ground discussing something. Two of them are guys and one of them is a girl. The woman has short platinum blond hair and grey eyes. She has an air about her that is super serious and she looks like the type of person that will end you if you messed with her.

One of the guys is tall with shaggy brown hair and a large brown beard. He looks like he could be a large lumberjack, or even a friendly Ursaring. It's weird, but he seems a bit out of place compared to the other two. The other guy looks really… unique… sort of speak. He has a rainbow-colored Mohawk and ever-changing eyes. They looked hazel at first, but it changed to blue in an instant. Despite looking colorful, this guy seems to have an air of seriousness just like the woman, but he definitely keeps it more hidden. If I were to guess, this is the Xander Suzie was talking about. They all are wearing civilian clothes, with jeans and a simple shirt.

"I still can't believe we captured two of the Champion's Pokémon! We even got the brat's strongest Pokémon to boot! What a good start to the day!" The brown haired man says in delight.

"We just needed time to adapt to their attacking patterns, Daniel. It was simple once Xander constructed those energy capsules and lured them too close. Father will appreciate them for his own use as well." The woman said matter of factly. The brown-haired man nodded in response.

I narrow my eyes when they mentioned their father. I wonder if their father is the boss of the Zurui, that Malladus guy. I need to prevent them from being able to give their father the idea to create devices like these. I'm not sure how, but I need to try. All of these is going those my mind as I get closer to the trio. I need to clear out my mind. I need to get all of my anxiety out of my system. I must be bold and brave. I take a deep breath and begin approaching them. I look as frantic as possible.

"Um… excuse me?" I ask in a timid voice. The three looks at me to regard me. I instantly feel all of three of them try to seep themselves into my mind. I try my hardest to clear my mind. All of them seemingly relax after that. In the corner of my eye, I see the Pokémon frantically try to get my attention. However, I ignore them and keep my attention on the three psychics. It's so hard to do that, but I have to for their sakes.

"Hmm… what is it, miss?" The man who I presume to be Daniel asks.

"I'm new to Kalos and I don't know where anything is. Can you show me where Santalune City is?"

"Santalune? Perhaps may I ask you why you are heading there in particular?" The man I presume to be Xander asks.

"I… traveled to Kalos trying to go to all the different cafes and boutiques. I recently landed from the Johto region because I want to pursue fashion and culture. I was already when in Lumiose City and went into as many boutiques and cafes as I could, but I'm not sure if I went through the right gate, though. I'm sorry if I'm impeding your time." I explain and look down in sadness. I wonder if that story is believable enough for them.

"Making a new life for yourself, eh?" Xander says.

I nod eagerly. I continue, "Yes. I moved here from Cianwood and I hated being in the country. I'll admit that the city has been a bit overwhelming, but I want to get more accustomed to this region. Please tell me if I went through the right gate."

"You didn't go through the right gate. Turn around and head south once you go back to Lumiose City. Then, be on your merry way, girl." The woman says in an uninterested tone. Daniel looks at me and sighs. He seems apologetic of his teammate's attitude. Xander is still staring at me with those kaleidoscope eyes. They seem just as unnerving as Aurora's eyes, but I don't dare let that show on my face. Xander shrugs his shoulders and his face doesn't look as cold anymore.

"Hey, Christa, no need to be so cold to this traveler. I like her backstory. Makes me want to learn more about her." Xander says with a smile toward her. Christa looks at him with a slight twinkle in her eyes, then shrugs. I wonder what that meant. Xander grabs my hands earnestly with a sweet smile. I immediately blush and jerk my hand away gently. Xander raises an eyebrow in response. I wonder if I shouldn't have done that, but my reaction was instinctive. I would never allow another man to touch my hand so randomly.

It seems like Xander picks up on that because he says, "Seems like you're the shy defensive type. I can dig that."

I blink my eyes in slight disgust. I scowl and say, "Excuse me?"

"Oh boy…" Daniel facepalms.

"Pardon my forwardness… hmmm, seems like we don't know your name yet, actually. Care to share?" Xander asks me. I let myself relax and I show no sign of distress on my features. I quickly think of a name for myself.

"My name is Sienna. Nice to meet you." I say with a sweet smile.

"Sienna is quite a pretty name. I don't see too many of those." Xander chuckles. Then he regards himself and his teammates. He points to himself, "My name is Xantheros, but most people call me Xander. The gentle giant is Daniel and the cold-hearted woman is Christiana. However, most people called them Dan and Christa respectively."

"Nice to meet you, Sienna." Dan comes over and shakes my hand. I struggle to keep my composure from his strength. He's not paying attention to how hard he is squeezing me. Xander has to tap his on his shoulder to let him know. Dan immediately widens his eyes and let go. He then kisses my man in a chivalrous, though awkward way. I hold in the urge to retract my hand again and just take it. I then tell him, it's alright.

"Hmm… pleasure to make your acquaintance." Christa says with a monotone voice. I'm beginning to wonder if this woman has any other emotions beside apathy.

"Alright Sienna. What my sister says is true. If you want to head to Santalune, you're going to need to head back to Lumiose and then head to the southernmost gate. I can help lead you there if you prefer." Xander offers. I remember what Suzie warned me about him and try to think of a way to get out of his request.

"Um… actually, can I ask about something else?" I ask with as innocent a voice as I can. I begin to see slight ruffles in the leaves behind the DDD. Then, I see blue spiky ears and long black hair in the bushes. I force myself to hold in a gasp and continue focusing my attention on the trio. My resolve to keep the three distracted grows even stronger. It seems like everything is going well, but I can't celebrate just yet.

"What is it?" Xander asks.

"See, I do want to know all about the fashion and culture of each region I visit, at least until I'm able to think of a more concrete goal. Can you three tell me of some Kalos specific things you've experienced? You seem to know what you're talking about considering you guys easily gave me directions earlier." I explain.

"Observant, too. Alright Sienna, you got us. I was hoping you'd ask that sort of question based on what you told us about yourself. I always love showing off to any audience." Xander's eyes sparkle with enthusiasm. Jeez, it's nearly hypotonic with how he's staring into me. Actually, considering he's a psychic, I know that's exactly what he's trying to do. I don't know how to respond to his question or how to show that I'm under his spell.

I take a risk and decide to respond naturally under this persona. I say, "You like to show off?"

"Of course. We may look like ordinary travelers taking a rest, but we're actually a group of dancers. We make lots of people happy with our performances in our home region, but I'm sure the three of us can dance with a bit of Kalos flair." Xander is showing no signs of being suspicious of me or my response. That unnerves me more than if he showed suspicion. Am I just overthinking things?

I have a bad feeling about letting the three dance, but I'm not sure why. I can't backpedal at this point. It would make my disguise apparent. With the corner of my vision, I can see Suzie and Rio trying to figure out a way to break the Pokémon free. I decide to continue rolling along with it to give them as much time as possible.

I say with an excited tone, "Really? That would be amazing, but I wouldn't ask you to do something so soon."

"Nonsense! I think it would be to our benefit to try our dance in front of a fresh perspective. See how good it really is. I would love to see what you think about it, Sienna." Xander says in an almost irresistible way.

He's trapping me into his suggestion from how's he's phrasing it. I'm not sure how I'm certain of this, but I felt the same way when Aru spoke to Bonnie in her rampage. Once again, I can't say no, otherwise I will get caught. I internally gasp. Xander is completely suspicious of me, but it looks like he's hesitating on calling out his hunch. Seems like he needs some sort of concrete proof first. I refuse to give it to him easily. I must be careful on not to make any mistakes from this point forward.

"Well, if you do not mind, then I would love to see your Kalos dance." I say in response.

"Awesome." Xander chuckles and looks at his teammates. Dan looks excited to show me his moves while Christa rolls her eyes. She doesn't want to dance, but is willing to humor Xander. Neither of them is aware of Xander's and my internal battle from what it looks like. Xander continues, "Let's get into proper position and say our motto."

"Motto?" Oh Arceus, I was hoping that I wouldn't need to deal with people like Team Rocket again.

"Of course. It helps us get into the mood to dance. Makes the effect that much more potent to the audience from hearing our charisma!" Xander says while flaunting off his chest. It's hard to ignore how fit Xander is, but I don't give it too much thought. Christa shrugs her shoulders while Dan seems a bit too giddy. They both stand on either side of Xander. They all cleared their throats.

"Leap through the air and dance with steely passion! Christa!" Christa started.

"Stand firm on the ground with lustful passion! Xander!" Xander wiggled his eyebrows.

"Showing an infallible will with watery passion! Dan!" Dan said with a thumbs-up.

"We are the one and only Dastardly Dashing Dancers! None can oppose our moves!" All three of them finished together.

Although I'm not too fond on the motto, I must show surprise to finding out who they are to keep up my act. I say, "Dastardly Dashing Dancers, huh? Kind of rolls of the tongue well."

"Glad to see someone else think the same way." Xander chuckles. He then says to his teammates, "Ready to entertain?"

"Of course!" Dan says eagerly.

"Let's just get this over with." Christa says with a light yawn.

Xander goes into his pocket and reveals that he has an MP3 player. He then begins to play a theme I would imagine Professor Syncamore to have. All of three of them clap simultaneously.

The three shows admittedly very impressive synchronized movements. To be honest, I thought that the name 'Dastardly Dashing Dancers' was just a pompous stage name, but they have clearly proved me wrong. I found myself clapping to the beat of the song and I'm enjoying them dance. I can see through their choreography a French inspired story and I didn't expect that at all. They really know what they are doing. Xander smirks at my surprise.

"Sienna… how are you enjoying our dance so far?" Xander says while continuing dancing with his partners. His eyes have begun to glow and I have no idea how to respond to this. I know he's doing this to goad some sort of reaction from me. I'm not sure if a regular human being would be able to see the glowing or not. Should I just keep up the façade or do I act like I'm getting effected? I'm almost tempted to look over to where Suzie and Rio are for guidance.

Xander is staring intently into me. I can't show too much hesitation, but I have no idea what to do. I'm just going to have to make a choice here and now. I feel like my best option is to submit to him, at least to buy more time. I think about how I would show this in a split second. An idea pops into my mind. I dilate my eyes and make a drunken smile. I think about how hypnotized people would act in a movie and hope it works.

I respond, "How am I enjoying your dance so far…?"

"Perfect. She's under my spell." Xander cackles. Dan looks slightly disappointed while Christa looks surprised.

"Huh. I didn't expect you to actually use your powers on this girl. You were that suspicious?" Christa says.

"Yes. Sienna doesn't seem too outstanding to me, but I naturally would question some random girl appearing right after we captured Aurora's and Ash's Pokémon. I would expect them to try something fishy. Actually, speaking of fishy…" Xander raises his hand up and smiles darkly. I hear two gasps, then a choking sound. I force myself not to show any reaction when I see Xander propel Rio forward like a ragdoll. Rio is holding his neck as if Xander's hold is choking him. Suzie reveals herself behind the capsules and growls at the trio. She's still in Aurora's shape.

"What the-? How did you know she was here?" Dan says in shock. Christa seems to share the same thoughts.

"Serena herself." Xander says toward me. I don't dare show my horror to how he knows my name. He continues, "I will admit that you responded well to me, but you not showing any immediate reaction to my mind control made who you were apparent. Nice work as a novice psychic."

Xander thinks I'm a psychic? That's good. Maybe my aura is helping my aura side not be obvious to him. I don't need him to find out I'm a hybrid. I keep up my brainwashed persona and don't make a response. Xander walks up to me, hold my cheek tenderly and kisses it. As much as I would like to slap him for that, I need to act like I'm still under his control. I'm not sure how much of my mind he's read, but I will only show any change if he confirms what he knows about me. Xander shows some surprise when I don't respond to his advance, then looks at me in thought.

"No response this time. Very well. Even though you resisted my effect, you still fell victim to it. Funny how a girl who thought she can help ended up being a liability. I think I can use that to our advantage later." Xander cackles viciously. Christa and Dan looks at him with devious expressions. Xander looks at Suzie with the same expression as his teammates.

"I'm very surprised that you would send out Serena to try and trick us, Aurora. You're not one to risk anyone but yourself." Xander says to Suzie with a smirk.

When he says that, that's how I know he doesn't know that Suzie is in Aurora's shape. He didn't look into my mind too deeply. With that comforting thought, I keep up my brainwashed persona. They haven't won… not by a longshot.

"The circumstance called for it, but I was prepared for you to find me out." Suzie makes Aurora appear to clench her teeth and create a bone club of aura. She gets into a fighting stance and her eyes turns red. The DDD all gulp and sweatdrop. Just like Suzie predicted, they all are afraid of her. Suzie matches her voice to Aru's, "Serena volunteered herself. Even though I was vehemently against it, she insisted on being able to do something to help. She gave me enough time to figure out how to free everyone. Now that I know, I'll make you pay for what you've done to my partners."

"You made a fatal mistake by allowing Serena to come. Since she's under my control... I wonder how you will deal with fighting your young one's girlfriend?" Xander snapped his fingers. I decide to continue my act. I growl and raise my fists up, even though I have no idea what I'm doing. Suze gasps and doesn't seem like she doesn't know what to do. I wish there was something I can do to tell her that I'm still me. Xander seems to be highly amused of the situation. He laughs, "Go on, my beauty. Kill her!"

Suze is looking at me with horror. She clearly doesn't want to hurt me. I internally take a deep breath and lunge at her. Suzie blocks my strike. My eyes glow pink and I force her to look into my eyes. I try my hardest to convey that I'm not under his control. C'mon, Suzie… read my aura. Rio makes a gasp in surprise. I'm not sure if he thinks I'm under Xander's control or if he thought that I wasn't in control but has now fallen under Xander's spell. It's kind of hard to tell.

Suzie closes her eyes and pushes me back. She seems slightly dejected. She then says, "Do whatever you want to me, but keep Serena out of it. I'll turn myself in if you forgo your control on her."

Xander widens his eyes in surprise, then remarks, "I'm more surprised you didn't try to use your potent aura to break her spell by now, actually. Something is off about you…."

Suzie growls and makes her eyes glow red. Christa and Dan shudder with fear, but Xander becomes bold. He stands right in front of Suzie with a glowing white hand. Suzie stacks him by swinging her bone club at him. She lands a direct hit, but I let out a small breath when I notice that Xander had deep claw wounds on his chest. I widen my eyes for a split second. Xander broke through the illusion and shows it to everyone. He holds his chest tightly in pain, then smirks. Then, he touches Suzie's head with his white hand. Suzie hisses as she is forcibly changed back into her Zoroark form.

Dan gasps in shock while Christa shakes her head in expectance. Then, she throws a compact cube toward Suzie and another toward Rio. Almost instantly, Rio and Suzie are trapped in the same white capsules Pikachu, Chari and Happy are in. Xander shakes his head and turns to the fox. She immediately snaps at him viciously, trying to bite toward his nose. Wow. I've never seen Suzie like that before. Rio seems defeated and is just sitting there. His eyes don't have any spark to them. Has he given up?

"Make sense for you to try and trick me with your illusions, but you did something Aurora would never do. She would never offer herself for a sacrifice _unless_ all options have been exhausted. I was wondering if you were the real thing because the real one would have never allowed someone else to get in danger to extend her goal. You have a lot to learn about your trainer's subconscious habits." Xander says to the fox. Suzie once again snaps at him, but this time gets immersed in an intense grey aura. The wound on Xander's chest heals immediately afterward.

"You had the situation under complete control, Xander. This is amazing results." Christa says in a somewhat complimenting tone. Xander looks at his teammate in surprise, then smiles warmly at her.

"This is working out greater than I could have hoped. We have four of the Champion's partner's and one of Ash's. We also have his girlfriend under our spell, too. Father is going to love this. I would assume that the remaining two is guarding the real Aurora and Ash. I'd say now is an appropriate time to strike the rest of them down." Xander says with a grin.

"Let's capture the boy and brainwash him to our cause, just like his father." Dan says.

I make a nearly inaudible sound and hold in my urge to gasp. The Zurui has control over Ash's father? How? Ash obviously doesn't know about it, but I need to tell him this once he wakes up. I wouldn't even know how to begin telling him everything that's happening right now, but first, I must keep my composure until I can think of a way out of this. For his sake. Xander entertains at the idea internally, then grins.

"Ah… I like the way you think. I would love to see Aurora broken down by her two main boys on our side. The Ketchums getting broken down... is a thought I live to have." Xander laughs deviously. He turns his attention to me and caresses my cheek again. I look at him with lifeless eyes, but the fire in me is burning brightly. I will find a way out of this. I just have to think of a way to separate myself from the trio. "As for this delight, I'd say the first thing we do is teleport her to Hokori with us so she can reunite with her father and join us. It may be a bit overdo, but it's better late than never. We can give the captured Pokémon to Father as well."

I have so many thoughts running through my mind right now about what they plan on doing with me, but I need to push them aside. At this point, I'm aware that acting like I'm a puppet may be a bit pointless if everyone has been captured, but I need it maintain my guise so I don't get captured myself. As long as I can do something, I will do something. Still, I know I'm putting myself in a bigger hole.

I'm not sure what to do at this point. Continuing to act like I'm brainwashed isn't the greatest crutch to reply on. The minute Xander finds me out, he might place a stronger spell on me or worse. I shudder to think about it. I internally shake my head and decide to stop thinking so much. I come to a decision. Though this may not be the smartest plan, it's something that I will stick to. I will only reveal myself if the trio decides to head to Clemont's house to directly try to get Ash or Aurora. Rio and Suzie mentioned how they are the top priority to protect and I will respect their wish. After all, Ash is my top priority to protect as well.

I make a solemn sigh to myself as quietly as I can. I hope none of them heard me.

Xander says, "I'd say we should begin transport of the Pokémon immediately, then we can deal with the sleeping Ketchums. The best thing we can do is weaken Aurora so she is no longer a threat to us. After nine long years, I think Father's goal is beginning to become a reality. Now then… let's…"

Before Xander can properly finish his statement, Dan gets struck in the back of his neck and crumples to the ground, unconscious. As much as I am surprised, I show no signs of emotion. Xander and Christa looks alarmed and immediately goes over to him to see what is up with him. They check his vitals and if he is still breathing. I'm tempted to try and sneak away, but I know they would track me and still send over the captured Pokémon to their HQ.

I don't like this waiting game, but I feel like I need to wait until the perfect opportunity to act.

Christa's gaze suddenly turns sharp as she turns toward my direction. From what I can tell in her eyes, she seems to blame me for Dan's collapse. She quickly lunges at me, but her attempt to strike me down are matched by a mysterious figure who seemingly comes out of nowhere. I can't tell what I'm looking at. It looks like dark grey aura is physically holding Christa back from coming any closer to me. The dark aura then enters Christa's body, forces her eyes to roll upward and turn completely white. Her body convulses uncomfortably until she begs for the pain to stop. Once Christa says this, she stops in place, then also collapses in the same way as Dan.

That was super disturbing to watch. I'm appreciative of what Raven is doing, but that wasn't right. At this point, Xander is visibly freaked out. He coarsely grabs on to my neck and begins to choke me. I can barely breathe under his hold. He demands, "What the hell did you do to my siblings?! Drop the innocent act."

"Oh, my handiwork wasn't the girl's. It was more of a warning to let her and the other Pokémon go." An eerily creepy witch-like voices cackles in the forest. I recognize this voice and I immediately feel relieved. Xander scowls and sweatdrops. For the first time since meeting him, I notice Xander is nervous.

"Serena is clearly important to you in some way if you want me to let her go. I can and will choke her to death if necessary. I can also teleport all the Pokémon at any time was well. In fact, let's do that right now…" Xander smirks while tightening his grip on me. I gasp and hold my neck. This seemed to evoke a low, bloodcurdling growl. I'm feeling nervous. Xander just stands there for a few moments. Confused, he says, "W-why can't I teleport anything?"

"IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU… YOU WOULD UNHAND THE GIRL…" The creepy witch-like voice escalates into a voice that is outright demonic. I don't know what Raven is planning.

"I don't need to listen to you. I…. I…. " Xander is stammering and is completely spooked. I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid right now.

"WHILE THE MARK OF THE BLOOD MOON IS IN MY EYES, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE MY SIGHT. UNHAND THE GIRL…" Raven repeats in the same demonic voice.

"Mark of the Blood Moon? N-no way… I thought we killed all the dark aura masters in the Hybrid Purge!" Xander now looks terrified. He's looking around himself wildly. "S-stay a-a-away from me…."

"YOUR SKULL WILL BE ON A PLATTER… AND SO WILL THE OTHER TWO IF YOU DO NOT UNHAND THE GIRL…" Raven growls.

"Al-alright… I'm letting her go. See…?" Xander lets go of me, knocks me on the ground and walks toward the other two fallen psychics. Once he does, I see a look of terror on his face once he notices the shadowy figure behind him. Before he could retaliate, the figure knocks out him the same way that was done to Christa. Now, every psychic is down. All of the Pokémon are looking at the figure in fear. I… am not sure if I should be thankful to Raven or if I should be terrified that I'm probably next.

From the shadowy of depth of the aura, Raven emerges. Oh my Mew… she's looking at me with some daunting eyes. Her normally grey eyes are soaked in red, but the red in is the shape of crescent moons. She still has the dark aura surrounding her and she's looking at me as if she doesn't know me.

"…" Raven stares into my eyes and is growling. She creates a pure bone club of energy and points it at me. The raven-haired woman narrows her eyes. I grow alarmed.

"Raven?" I get up and step away from her until a tree prevents me from moving. Each step I took, she took. All of the Pokémon are desperately trying to escape to help me, but they are failing. The capsules prevent them from doing anything. I'm beginning to shake in terror. I never thought I'd be so afraid of… no… I'm not afraid of her. It's those marks. There are to be some way for her to get rid of those marks. Eventually, she places the bone club at my neck and she begins to crush my neck. I can hardly breathe. I wish there was some way for me to get through to her. An idea pops in my mind. It's my only shot.

"Ra…ven…, I… thought… you… would… always… protect… your… little… prin…cess…" I say the best way I can. She's still staring at me with those creepy eyes and is pressing the bone club even harder. It's no good. Blackness is beginning to dance in my eyes and I'm not sure how much longer I can take this. My eyes are beginning to flutter shut. I make one last look at Raven and start to cry. I just wish I got to know her better… and to know why she would do this…

"Prin… cess…? Serena?" Raven says with a hoarse voice. Before my eyes completely close from the suffocation, I notice the red moons in her eyes are faltering. Her bone club disappears and she catches me before I fall on the ground. Before I know it, her eyes return to normal. The two moons that were in her eyes are back on her hands. A few moments later, the moon-like marks appear to look like horns again. She closes her eyes and holds her head slightly with her free hand. It seems like she has a bit of a headache. Then the woman opens her eyes and notices me properly.

"Serena…" Raven's eyes begin to tear up until she cries on my shoulder. I didn't expect this sort of response and is unsure about what to do. I sit there and pat her back with one hand and hold my neck with the other. I'm still trying to get used to breathing again. She says while stuttering, "I'm… so happy that you're alright. I'm so sorry for what I was about to do to you. That wasn't me."

"It… was those marks, wasn't it?" I guess. She wipes her eyes and nods.

"The Mark of the Blood Moon is a telltale sign of being a person gifted with dark aura. I think I should tell you something about dark aura users and hybrids. But first…" Raven moves away from me and toward the Pokémon cages. She cracks her knuckles and immerses her hands in dark grey aura. With a single swipe every time, she destroys each of the Pokémon's containment units. All of the Pokémon, except for Rio crowds around her and gives her licks in appreciation. Once Raven breaks out of it, Rio gives her a grin and some thumbs up. Raven laughs. I smile seeing how warm everyone is to her. Raven then approaches me again. She seems a bit uneasy.

Raven begins, "I am the last survivor of the dark aura guardians after the Zurui went after all the hybrids and dark aura masters in the Hybrid Purge thirty years ago. They wanted to be rid of any and all possible threats to their boss, Charles Malladus."

"Wait… is this Charles guy the same person Aurora said broke her?" I ask because I recognize the name.

"Yes… but I don't have the chivalry to call that dirt bag by his first name." Raven closes her eyes, crosses her arms and says in pure hatred. She opens her eyes and continues, "Being a dark aura guardian or a hybrid was rare because dark aura guardians were only found in Hokori and the marks needed to be a dark guardian was inheritable by a slim chance. Hybrids were not created after the Guardian-Psychic War over three hundred years ago… or so we thought. That's a bit of a history lesson I'll wait for Aurora to explain. She's a bit of a nerd when it comes to history and aura."

"Anyway, dark aura guardians have the ability to suppress a regular psychic's power while they have the Mark of the Blood Moon in their eyes. It doesn't matter the number. Having that sort of power comes at a price, though." Raven looks down at her hands and sighs sadly. "Any time you use the mark in your eyes, you lower your overall life energy, so I will die much earlier than normal. The other price is a lack of control. You must hold on to your conviction because if you don't… you will go on a bloodlust. A Blood Moon mark user can control themselves until their goal is finished, but the aftermath often isn't pretty. I'd say you got lucky reminding me who you were because I honestly did not recognize you after I knocked out Xander. I only had the thoughts of killing afterward."

Wow. I can see why the Zurui would want to get rid of people like Raven. Suppressing your counterpart's abilities outright? Her special power sounds terrifying to say the least. Part of me feels touched that she would sacrifice so much just to use her power for me, but I shudder at what might have happened after Raven killed me. Would she have killed the Pokémon? The knocked out psychics? I rather not think about it. Still, I have a question in my mind. Why would Malladus want to kill the hybrids, too?

Almost as if she read my mind, Raven says, "As for the hybrids, Malladus hates hybrids, but no one knows why. Since hybrids are so far in between, no one knows their true potential. I think that fear scared him into acting before he was acted against. He killed any remaining hybrids and made sure everyone would be appalled to mate with their counterpart. That second part isn't too hard to do as it is forbidden by Hokorian law for a psychic and a guardian to be together. People are raised to hate the other side."

"What?! That's absurd!" I growl. I can't imagine not being with Ash just because I'm partly psychic. It doesn't feel right. Raven nods in agreement.

"I know. That's why Aurora has been making strides to fix the rampant racism both sides have. She's already influenced the law being reversed in the Green Zone with constant pressuring about a year ago. It's been hard to erase three hundred years of animosity, but Aurora is helping everyone to be more open." Raven continues with a bit of a smile. She then frowns and look at the fallen psychics.

"One more question… if you're comfortable enough to tell me, that is." I say and look at the master guardian pleadingly. She raises an eyebrow. I say, "How did you manage to escape the persecution of dark aura masters and hybrids thirty years ago? I'm not sure how old you were, but you had to had to have been young."

Raven closes her eyes in thought. For several moments, she stayed in that meditative state. Then, she opened her eyes and had tears formed in them, "I'm sorry Serena. I rather not say anything until I grow more accustomed to seeing you again. Just know that this is the reason why I became an orphaned bandit in the first place and that I was too young to show any signs that I was a dark aura user at the time. To be honest, I was unfortunate. I grew up lonely, selfish and lost. I could have been spared all that if I just died all those years ago with the rest of them…"

"Raven don't say that-" I try and say, but she cuts me off.

"You cannot change how I feel, child. I have the burden knowing that once I die, there are no more hard counters to psychics, especially since I don't have any children. I also have the burden of having a large target on my back because of my status. I have to maintain the façade of being a regular guardian and have been doing just that. I haven't used my marks like that in over a decade and I intend not to use it again after today. Know that I only sunk back in the dark side temporarily to protect you, but I don't want to go back. I don't want to be a monster again." Raven says while shivering and clutching either side of her shoulders.

"You won't be a monster. You never were." I tell her confidently. Raven simply snorts and shakes her head.

"Hmm… what an innocent child. How wrong you can be. You've haven't seen my bad side and I hope you never will." Raven frowns. She regards the psychics once again. She says as her voice slowly turns demonic, "Now to do something I hope I wouldn't need to ever do again. THEY MUST NEVER KNOW… LEST I RIP THEIR SOULS IN TWO."

I look at her and notice that her eyes have the blood moon marks in them again. I gasp and back away from her. Chari stands in front of me and looks at Raven wearily. She has her wings widened to protect all of us from Raven's possible wrath. Raven brings out her hand and frowns. All three of the fallen psychics begin to be immersed in a dark aura. The moons in Raven's eyes begin to glow red as all the psychics visibly shudder in their dreams.

With a bit of an oddly sadistic grin from Raven, she closes her hand. All of the psychics seem to be in immense pain from being in the dark aura and there's nothing they can do about it. Raven seems to be relishing in this fact. I can hear groans of agony from all three of them. This… this doesn't seem right at all. However, my instinct is not to challenge it. I cross my arms. I can't do anything to stop her, but I have to trust that she still knows what she's doing under the influence.

Eventually, Raven snaps her fingers. The dark aura visibly and painfully leaves the unconscious trio and goes into Raven's hand. She stares at her hand with a blank expression, then grins and makes the aura disappear. Chari gets more guarded and plants her feet into the ground. Raven then looks at us with an indescribable expression. I shudder in fear. She has that same look in her eyes. She doesn't recognize us.

The Pokémon and I engage in a bit of a staredown with Raven. Pikachu jumps on my shoulder and look at her, somewhat concerned. Raven narrows her eyes and creates a bone club. Before she does anything else, I yell, "Raven! Don't give in to it! Please… you came here to protect us!"

"Pr-protect…? I see nothing but corpses in front of me. Everything must die. My aura wills it…" Raven is not speaking in that demonic voice anymore. That's a good sign. She's visibly shaking. The last two sentences unnerves me, so I try harder.

"Raven… come back to us like you were. Stay true to yourself!" I continue. Raven closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head. The bone club in her hands disappear. She's clutching her hair tightly and is growling.

"Hmm… come back, you say? Your voice… so pretty. Why?! Why does it seem so familiar to me?" Raven questions me with a deadly voice.

"Raven, you're being influenced by your mark. You gotta stay true to yourself. You brought out your marks to protect us… to protect me!" I continue. A look of recognition washes through her face and she seems so confused. She's clenching her teeth tightly now.

"Must… stay true to myself. Protect… protect… protect… them. Protect… _her_ …" At this point, that is only thing Raven is saying. I can feel how much she's fighting the influence.

"C'mon Raven! I know you can do it! Please…" I say with as much energy as I can muster. Raven is breathing in and out deeply.

"Stay… true to… yourself. Do… not… harm… them. They are… friends…" Raven says to herself with her eyes closed. Raven is clenching her teeth tightly and she's holding her head with her hand. After a few moments, she relaxes and opens her eyes. We're all elated to see her eyes back to normal. She makes a sheepish grin and a sigh of relief. However, she frowns when she notices I'm behind Chari. Oh boy. I need to let her know that I'm not afraid, but the damage has been done. Arceus, I feel like such a jerk!

It seems she read my thoughts because she said, "I don't hold it against you. I expected that sort of reaction after what happened earlier. It's better to be safe than sorry around me."

"Wh-what did you do to them?" I ask.

"Dark aura guardians have the ability to wipe away negative memories naturally, unlike regular guardians who have to find ways around their limitation. All I did was make them forget their fear of me and my dark power. They will wake up not knowing who helped you or my use of my mark." Raven responds. "Now that I see everyone safe, there's no reason for me to be here. I will see you later tonight with Mirabelle. You need to get stronger so you can defend yourself against goons like the DDD."

"Wait!" I call out before she goes. Raven gives me her undivided attention. I ask, "How did you know I was going to be in trouble today? I always had the feeling someone was watching me. Were you following me?"

"I had a hunch that you would help Pikachu despite his warnings, so yes, I did follow you to make sure you were alright. I wasn't going to show myself until I saw Xander almost kill you. That was the last straw. No one messes with you." Raven says in a low growl. This really makes me wonder how well she knows me, but I know she's not ready to tell or show me everything. I'll take all the info I can get bit by bit. Raven smiles and gives me a hug. She says in my ear, "Later Serena. May you rest up for the rest of today and not hate me because of what I almost did to you…"

Before I can say that I don't hate her and that I'm thankful to her, she vanishes from my arms into dark grey aura. I look up at the sky and see a woman on a Hydreigon flying away a few moments later. I look down in thought. So many emotions are running through my mind right now, but I try and shake my thoughts from it. All of the Pokémon are looking at me with serious expressions. I create the best smile I can muster and gesture everyone to head back. They all oblige and we all begin walking back to the house.

* * *

When we returned, I see Bonnie's face light up when she sees Pikachu on my shoulder. Pikachu jumps out of my shoulders and into Bonnie's arms. Then, she cuddles with him happily. Rio, Suzie and Happy all enter the house with relieved faces, but Chari was forced to stay outside because of how big she is. She waves at everyone from outside, then flies to be at the backyard.

After everyone reacquainted with each other, Meyer got each of the Pokémon some food. He then goes outside with a bowl of food, gives it to Chari and heads back inside. He says, "You must be hungry after everything. Please, eat up."

 ** _"_** ** _Our thanks for the nourishment."_** Rio responds and begins eating. Pikachu and the rest of the Pokémon follows suit.

Mayer turns to me and says, "I'm happy you made it back safely. I was beginning to get worried about you."

"We…. got lucky." I say while looking down. The Lucios are naturally confused when I say this. I continue, "The DDD caught us and captured everyone. I was trapped because I needed to act like I was mind controlled to help prolong them from taking me to Hokori. We only got out of it because Raven was following me all day and she took them out without being seen herself."

"Serena…." Bonnie says in sadness.

I turn to Pikachu, "Please tell me how they captured you later at night with Raven and Mirabelle here. I'm going to take another nap to help clear my mind from what I saw and heard."

 **"** **Pika, Pikachu."** Pikachu nods. He turns to Rio and says, **"Pikachu, Pika?"**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll make sure Serena will be able to understand you."_** Rio responds.

"Thank you, Rio. If you see Raven here and I'm still sleeping, please wake me up. I have quite a few questions to ask and I do want to get stronger. I'll see everyone later." I say and head to the guest room to fall asleep. I have a lot I don't want to think about and hopefully sleep with help with that.

* * *

I wake up to something licking my cheeks. I feel like I'm getting fanned by something as well. Once my vision clears, I notice Happy and Pikachu licking me on either side of my cheek while Happy's tail is wagging and fanning profusely. They seem pretty excited to get me up for some reason. Once they see that I'm awake, they jump off me and sit of the foot of the bed. I giggle slightly.

 ** _"_** ** _Good evening, Serena. Like you requested, we woke you up when Raven and Mirabelle got here. They are both waiting for you outside."_** Happy tell me. I give her my thanks and immediately gets ready to head outside. I change from my disguise to my regular clothing because I realized that I fell asleep with the red wig on. The two Pokémon give me piracy to change and I appreciate that.

Once I change into my regular clothes and leave the room, I notice Happy and Pikachu were standing outside as if they were guarding me. Then, their faces lighten up as they see me. They jump on either side of my shoulder and we all head outside to meet up with Raven and Mirabelle.

Once we go outside, I notice that all of Aurora's Pokémon is outside and with Raven and Mirabelle. They all seemed to be waiting for my arrival as they stop what they are doing once I get here. Happy jumps off my shoulder to reunite with the rest of the Pokémon. Pikachu stays on my shoulder. I notice the sun setting on the horizon. It seems like everyone is in better spirits, though they may be trying to hide how they really feel. The positivity in the atmosphere unnerves me.

Mirabelle lightly waves to me while Raven seems to be avoiding my gaze. I wave back at Mirabelle, though.

Chari moves from the group of Pokémon and stand in front of me. The atmosphere suddenly feels more intense as Chari stares into me with narrowed draconic eyes. She's frowning at me as she inspects me. She then says, **_"Serena…"_**

"…" I gulp because of how intense her eyes are. If I didn't know this Charizard, I would think she is livid, but she clearly isn't angry. She's more reflective than anything. I notice that her tail flame isn't burning as fiercely either, but it is still blue.

 ** _"_** ** _Serena… on behalf of all of my Mistress's partners, we express deep gratitude for what you did to aid us today. Because of you and Raven, we all can still be by Aurora and I am ever so grateful. With that being said, I understand what you did when cornered by the DDD. You acted like you were under their spell, when you really weren't, didn't you? You attacked Suzie trying to maintain that guise?"_** Chari surmised.

"Yes." I say in a small voice. I can't lie because Happy will sense it. Now that it's being said, I feel awful. It sounds very selfish of me now that I say it out loud, but the reason was anything but. Suzie looks at me as if she is betrayed while Rio scowls at me. I quickly begin to explain myself, but Chari shakes her head.

 ** _"_** ** _Tell me. Did you do that with the intention of helping us out at any point?"_** Chari's eyes seem to be seething.

"Yes. I was going to expose myself when the DDD made way to the house. At the point before Raven came, I knew I was out of options and I would be useless if they just sent me to Hokori. I figured we had a better fighting chance with Meyer, Kairyu and Chi-Chi. I thought about the long run instead of acting impulsively. If that seems foolish to you, then I'm sorry, but I did what I had to do." I explain, getting slightly testy with how she's implying that I abandoned them to save myself.

Chari stares at me with her intimidating eyes. She then nods to herself. Her eyes go back to normal. The Charizard says with a huge grin, **_"You… will make for a wonderful addition to the family someday, Serena. Nice one not getting intimidated by me and sticking to your guns. You're ready."_**

"Wha…?" I say with a blush because of the first part.

 ** _"_** ** _Mirabelle wanted me to test to see if you had the capability to learn psychic techniques after seeing you struggle with the psychic grip yesterday. She wanted to see or hear the colder and more calculated side of you. I'm proud to say with how you acted and responded to Xander's questions earlier as well as how you responded to me just now, you are more than capable to tap into your psychic energy."_** Chari tells me.

"Really? I'm not sure if that's a good thing. It shows how I can be like my father." I say while looking down.

 ** _"_** ** _Serena, I may not know who your father is, but I can tell that you aren't like him… at least not completely. You haven't been corrupted by Hokori's vicious ways and that is a good thing. Don't worry. I sensed the strength you had when under Xander's whim. I saw the blazing flame searing within you. Unfortunately, the rest of my compatriots, barring Happy, couldn't see through your intentions until I explained it to them when you fell asleep."_** Chari continues.

Rio steps in the conversation as well. He says, **_"I'll be perfectly frank. I thought you were under Xander's spell and I did give up and resigned myself. When I heard Chari defend you, I was livid. I really did think you were fending for yourself and abandoning us. I'm sorry, human."_** Rio says in remorse.

"Rio, it's…" I begin, but Rio cuts me off.

 ** _"_** ** _It's not fine, girl. All of us... have been scarred with experiences in the past due to the Zurui. Aurora may be more trusting with psychics, but none of us likes them. No offense to Mirabelle."_** Rio gestures to Mirabelle in an apologetic manner.

"Eh, none taken." Mirabelle shrugs her shoulders while Raven giggles slightly at the Lucario's bluntness.

 ** _"_** ** _I shouldn't judge you on the basis of you being a half psychic, but I can't help it, unfortunately. I do apologize from the bottom of my heart. I know you are different from previous psychics my partners have fought. Even still, I cannot bring myself to call you by your actual name, yet."_** Rio admits to me. I feel slightly disappointed, but I am not surprised.

"Aww… why not?" I say with a small pout.

 ** _"_** ** _I…. am sorry. Every time I see you, I think of the spark I saw Aurora have with her mate. I see how close you and the young master are and your actions have shown me you are just as trustworthy as he was. I do not want to grow attached and see the same fate happen to you…"_** Rio closes his eyes and shakes his head.

Raven and Mirabelle both widen their eyes upon hearing that. Everyone grows depressed thinking about Aurora's husband. I want to know what happened to him but I doubt any of them will tell me, especially since Ash doesn't know about it either.

 ** _"_** ** _Charlie…"_** Chari closes her eyes and tears up slightly. Happy's ribbons glows slightly pink and she grows even sadder than before. She suddenly gives Chari a huge hug with her feelers. Chari smiles and lightly snuggles against Happy's cheek as thanks. Rio looks away from the fire type.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, I'm sorry, Chari. I didn't mean to remind you of…"_** Rio says, but Chari shakes her head.

 ** _"_** ** _We all feel a bit sore thinking about Redrick. Charlie is still searching for his partner. We just have to keep hope alive, is all. At least the search got a bit narrower…"_** Chari glances at me and shakes her head. She stops speaking when she remembers I'm there.

"So both Ash's uncle and father are missing?" I inquire. I feel like this is my best time to figure it out, especially since I heard the Zurui mention Ash's father earlier. I have a deep suspicion of Ash's family. I'm not sure if I'm right, though. No Pokémon responded at first, but Chi-Chi tilts her head in slight confusion.

 ** _"_** ** _What… do you mean? Ash does not have an uncle."_** Chi-Chi says in slight confusion. Chari facepalms and hits Chi-Chi in the head with her tail. Chi-Chi immediately covers her mouth after getting hit. I widen my eyes at that. It seems my suspicion has some substance. I decide to press further and see what I can figure out.

"Wait… is Aurora's husband… Ash's father? Did he cheat with Mrs. Ketchum or… am I asking a bit too much from you guys?" I ask.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't you dare accuse Redrick of doing such a thing, human! He would never do something so indecent!"_** Chi-Chi snarls at me. She attempts to lunge at me, but Raven puts out her hand and stops her cold in her aura grip. She gives the cat a deadly look while she's trapped. Chi-Chi is suddenly deeply disturbed, but calms down. Raven frowns, but nods and releases Chi-Chi. Raven returns to normal, but her expression is still serious.

"Based on how you responded to that, I know Aurora's husband is his father. If this Redrick guy didn't cheat on her, the only other logical conclusion is that Aurora is Ash's true mother and that the Mrs. Ketchum I spoke to had something to do with Aurora's separation. That sounds a bit absurd, though. Or… am I right?" I ask.

There are no responses from anyone. There are no denials nor are there confirmations. The silence is confirmation enough. A look of confusion is etched on my face at first, then I gasp and cover my mouth. I made the right conclusion.

Oh. My. Mew. Aurora is Ash's mother.

I repeat that statement in my head. Aurora is Ash's mother. So… who is Mrs. Ketchum then? I thought they looked alike because she has the same eyes as Ash. She has to be in the Zurui, but how did all of this happen? Raven mentioned Aurora had a sister as well, but it can't be Mrs. Ketchum if she is in the Zurui. I have so many questions in my mind, but I am deterred from asking because of how serious everyone is. It feels like everyone is glaring at me.

My mind beings to stray to Redrick. Raven mentioned yesterday how people compared Aurora's power with Redrick. This can't be the same Red I've heard legends about, right? I heard that he died like fifteen years ago... and then it hits me. This is the same guy. No wonder why Ash's aura is so potent. Two Champions for parents? One of them happens to be one of the most powerful guardians on the planet while the other is one of the most powerful trainers of all time. That's a little insane to think about.

Mirabelle is looking at me with a horrified expression while Raven has her eyes closed, almost seemingly accepting that I know. Pikachu's ears are perked up and is looking at the Pokémon in complete shock. He's looking for someone to say something in denial, but nothing came. I can't imagine how this feels for Pikachu.

 ** _"_** ** _Chi-Chi, you are the biggest idiot I've ever seen. You broke our promise to Aurora_** **."** Chari stares into Chi-Chi with dragon-like slits for eyes. She snarls at the cat and seems intent on attacking her with her flames. I immediately step in front of Chi-Chi, widen my arms out and narrow my eyes. Chi-Chi looks at me in confusion.

"She didn't tell me. I figured it out." I say in defense of Chi-Chi. Chari is growling at me and shakes her head.

 ** _"_** ** _Chi-Chi still unwittingly helped you figure it out. Serena… you have no idea how important it is for us to keep this secret. We already messed up with Aurora once before… and we won't do it again."_** Chari looks away from me with a soft expression. I… don't know how to respond to that. She says to Mirabelle, **_"Mira Mira… we need you to erase this from Serena's mind. I don't want Aurora to withdraw herself from us again because of what we did."_**

"I…. understand… and will follow through with your request." Mirabelle says. She looks at me with a sad expression. I gasp as I'm lifted into the air against my will. Pikachu widens his eyes and forms electricity in his cheeks. He stands in front of me in my defense. However, all of Aurora's Pokémon surrounds us both. Mirabelle steps through them with her eyes glowing lavender. She seems so sad. "Sorry, Serena. I need to make you forget about this. Don't worry, though. This will be painless and instant, though."

"No, you don't. Do not make her forget this. You all are overreacting from your charged emotions." Raven suddenly cracks her fingers and immerses everyone in a dark aura. Her eyes are glowing red, but I don't see her mark in them. I immediately am released from Mirabelle's grip once Raven takes control. I look at her in awe. It feels nice to see someone strong so protective over me. Raven says, "Don't you see? Hiding the truth will only hurt us in the long run. You guys are making the same mistake that caused Aurora to withdraw from us in the first place!"

"Raven…" Mirabelle says with a soft tone.

"Aurora refused to speak with us because we hid the fact that Ash is her son. I don't think she would appreciate us wiping Serena's memory because we would be doing the same thing to Serena that we did to her: keep her from the truth. I know that we are still upset over Redrick and how he is under Zurui control, but that doesn't excuse us to do something we would regret." Raven continues. All the Pokémon suddenly look at me guiltily. Mirabelle does as well.

"Now… have you all come to reason?" Raven asks earnestly.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. We're sorry, Serena. Our emptions are still a bit high with everything that has transpired recently."_** Chari says on behalf of everyone. Raven smiles in acceptance and releases everyone from her hold. None of the Pokémon can look at me directly. Neither can Mirabelle.

It unnerves me how easy they were going to turn against me. I can feel how everyone is hurting and it makes my heart heavy. I can only imagine what everyone has been through, but I'm glad Raven stepped in on my behalf. It feels like Raven is a second mother I never had. It's a weird feeling.

"It's alright. I may not know what happened in the past, but know that I will keep this secret. You have my word. However, once Aurora wakes up tomorrow, I will let her know that I know. That sounds reasonable?" I say. Everyone nods. I continue with a hand on my chest, "Thank you for trusting me."

"No, thank you for accepting our brash idiocy. With this settled, I'd say it's time to begin your training. Can everyone return in their Poke Balls?" Mirabelle asks the Pokémon. Everyone but Rio eagerly nods.

 ** _"_** ** _I'll return everyone but myself. I still want to watch out if Mew returns Aurora from the tree. Maybe I can aid her from here…"_** Rio says as she returns all of his partners in their respective capsules. He then nods to us and leaves us to our own devices. Pikachu decides to jump on Raven's shoulder and Ravens once again sits on the side of the house. She sits in a pretzel shape and watches us intently. Pikachu is looking at me with a grin.

Mirabelle takes a deep breath and looks at me with determined eyes. She lifts her hand slightly and gestures me to come toward her with a beckoning motion. At first, I was confused my this, but then I realized that she did that to take control of the money in my pocket. The 3000 Poké pops out of my pocket and into the air. The paper and coins spins between us in a circular fashion. I have a feeling I know what she wants to me do, but before I try I need to tell her this.

"Mirabelle, when I was trying to practice, I noticed I could do this…" I untie the ribbon on my chest. Then, my eyes begin to glow pink. The ribbon responds to my aura and glows pink as well. Then, it is lifted in the air without my help. Raven widens her eyes in surprise while Pikachu nods. I wonder if he expected me to do that. Mirabelle seems intrigued. She walks toward the ribbon and inspects it. Then, she nods to herself.

"I've heard about this before, but I never thought I'd see it for myself. As uncreative as this name is, what you are doing is the hybrid grip. As the name implies, you use your aura to lift any object. Usually, aura guardians lift living things with their aura and psychics lift anything with their mind. The hybrid grip is the most powerful version of the three grips." Mirabelle explains. She touches the ribbon and immediately gets immersed in my aura. She shudders and immediately retract her hand back.

"Jeez, I hate it when I feel another's emotion in my mind. Feels a bit too unnerving." Mirabelle shakes her head and sighs. She continues, "That's amazing that you learned the hybrid grip on your own, but I feel like you should learn the aura and psychics grips more properly. What say you Raven?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure to be honest. There may be more techniques that hybrids exclusively learn, but because of the Hybrid Purge, we have no idea what those techniques are. We don't want to show you things that are too hard on you, but we also don't want to make things too easy. I wish Aurora was awake. She'd have a better plan because of how much she reads about anything aura related." Raven says while putting her hand on her chin.

Mirabelle sighs, but nods. She tells me, "I think we should wait until Aurora wakes up to properly begin your training, Serena. However, I do think we should begin to help you refine your hybrid grip since that is the major technique you managed to pick up. Sounds alright with you?"

"Yes." I nod.

"Good. I want you to try and move a person with your aura. Try lifting up Raven from where she's sitting." Mirabelle requests. I nod once more.

Raven seems slightly intrigued by the request, but happily goes along with it. She gently gestures Pikachu to jump off her shoulder so I can try my technique on her. Pikachu obliges and sits right beside her. Ravens sits in a pretzel shape, seemingly prepared for me to try the technique on her.

I crack my knuckles and concentrate. I bring out my hands and begin to pour my aura into them. My hands are now glowing pink. Raven is watching me intently, almost as if she's studying my every move. I take a deep breath and focus on my desire at the moment. I want to lift up Raven with my aura and I want to get stronger. My hands begin to respond to my feelings by glowing even more intensely. My eyes turn completely pink.

Raven gasps when she is surrounded by my aura. Mirabelle widens her eyes in anticipation. I send my hand skyward. Raven goes up, too. Raven is smiling and laughing while in my grip. She probably feels my excitement that I'm actually doing this. Pikachu seems to be happy for me, too.

The aura around Raven begins to falter and I'm quickly losing steam. Although I'm happy that I'm able to lift her up, I don't want to drop her. Raven understands this and breaks out on her own, but is gently floating on her own. I smile at what I can do, but I find myself lightheaded after doing that. Lifting up a human is a lot harder than lifting up a measly ribbon.

I hold my head as the world appears a bit shaky to me. I focus on one spot on the ground to help get my eyes to focus one spot again. One I do, I breathe a sigh of relief to myself. Raven and Mirabelle both come at either side of me when they notice something off. I give them a sheepish grin, trying to let them know that I'm alright, but in truth, I'm exhausted. I'm not sure if that means I have terrible endurance or that the hybrid grip takes more energy. It's hard to tell without any knowledge of the technique.

Raven says with a concerned voice, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just felt a bit dizzy, is all." I tell them. Mirabelle and Raven look at me with a bit of unease.

"Dizziness? How strange." Raven notes.

"Normally, when people first begin learning the aura or psychic grips, they may get a bit tired, but never dizzy. I wonder if this is the drawback to the hybrid grip." Mirabelle muses. She frowns as she says, "If you feel dizziness, it's probably a good thing for you to practice this technique on lighter things and slowly increase the weight as you go. Did you feel dizzy when you first did the hybrid grip on the ribbon?"

"I didn't feel dizzy, but I noticed that I used a lot of energy and felt the urge to take a nap afterward. Once I woke up, I felt fine." I reply.

"Do you feel dizzy whenever you use other techniques?" Mirabelle asks. I think about it for a bit, before responding.

"Not usually. Though, I did feel a bit lightheaded after I transferred my aura to Ash during Aru's rampage." I respond. Mirabelle nods.

"I see. Raven?" Mirabelle looks at the grey-eyed lady.

"Yeah, I have the same thoughts. We need to work on her overall endurance. I'll give Serena a few minutes to change into more fitting attire for a nightly run." Raven says with a wink. I blink my eyes in surprise. Raven looks at me with a devilish grin. I'm suddenly surrounded in her aura and forced to be by the door. She says in her witch-like voice, "Go on. Change. We won't leave until ya do…"

I shake the unsettled feeling in my stomach and oblige immediately. Raven's change in voices strikes a fear in me I can't explain. I change into a simple pink short-sleeved shirt and black shorts that go up to my thighs. I'm so glad I brought all these clothes at the shopping excursion I had last week. The outfits are coming in handy, though… I would have loved to see Ash's reaction to this outfit. The shorts are a bit tighter than my normal leggings, too.

I chuckle to myself thinking about Ash. He's going to be awake tomorrow. Just have to wait until then.

I walk back outside changed. Raven crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. She says in a strict voice, "Change into looser plants. We're not running with you looking like that."

"What? Raven…"

"Your mother may not be here, but that doesn't make it right for you something a bit… tasteless. Pokémon performer or not."

"But Raven…."

"I don't think I made myself clear. Change into loose, comfortable clothing." Raven was about to snap her fingers, but Mirabelle snapped hers first. Raven was caught off guard by not being able to move. I widened my eyes myself. Raven hasn't decided to resist her, yet and is waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Hey Raven, you don't need to be that strict to her. I have an idea." Mirabelle snaps her fingers. The pants suddenly feel a lot looser, but not unbearable so. Interesting. I never knew psychic power can control the very fabric of clothes. The pants feel a bit more like basketball shorts than yoga shorts.

"Oh?" Raven blinked her eyes.

"I made the pants match the level of comfortability that you'd prefer, Raven. She's still a teen, so expect things like this from time to time. Don't give her too little liberty… and her shorts wasn't too tasteless. It more accentuated her shape than revealed much. It was the kind of shorts I'd wear if I was trying to get Will's attention." Mirabelle winks.

"Will?" I repeat.

"Will was my husband." Mirabelle replies in a curt tone. Was? I won't ask further considering what happened earlier in the night. I don't want to invoke awful memories. Meanwhile, Raven has a new look of understanding. She nods to herself, then looks at me.

"My apologies, Serena. The people of Midnight Forest were raised to dress modestly, so I guess you can say we are a bit old fashioned. It's weird seeing you like this considering how your mother was born in Midnight City. Shows the difference between Midnight City and Kalos. Well then, shall we get going?" Raven says.

"I'm going to stay here. I won't want to get all hot and bothered wearing my suit. I'll check in on Aurora and Ash in the meantime."

"Mirabelle, Meyer doesn't know you. Shouldn't you be a bit more-" I begin, but Mirabelle disappears in front of my eyes.

"Don't worry. Go on with Raven. Mira Mira loves to perform a disappearing act!" She giggles as I see the door open and close. With no one else here, the two of us silently leave the backyard and go to the southern end of Lumiose City with Drei's assistance.

* * *

Ravens suggests that as a running exercise, we run around the entirety of Lumiose City without any brakes. When I ask about her poncho, she laughs it off and tells me that she's used to running in one. She then begins to jog ahead of me. Drei is floating right beside me, giving me a devilish grin. He seems to want me to start going. I begin to jog as well. Drei lightly floats behind me. He seems to serve to force me to keep going, otherwise, there will be some sort of consequence.

People begin to look at Raven, Drei and I oddly. It makes sense. I mean, a scary Pokémon is following us, but no one is saying or doing anything to us. Maybe it's because Drei isn't threatening anyone. I'm not sure. I've read stories of how certain trainers like the legendary trainer Gold often had powerful Pokémon following them, but that was about twenty years ago. I didn't expect people to still be open to it.

At first, the nighty run feels a bit refreshing. It is nice to feel the wind in my face. However, I realize that I have awful endurance by the time I started to jog along the fourth corner of the city. I'm panting like crazy. I'm not sure if I can keep going. Drei begins to pick up his pace upon hea66tyring my pants. He then slides his main head right under me and forces me to ride him for the rest of the run. I look at the dragon in shock. I can hear Drei laughing.

Raven looks back at me and nods her head. We eventually reach the beginning of the city again. She pats Drei on each of his heads before turning back to me. I'm expecting her to be disappointed, but I see a look of patience instead. I'm a bit surprised.

"When were you unable to keep up your pace?" Raven says. I tell her. She replies, "I'm not surprised. I was wondering when you were going to slow down because my pace is clearly not your pace."

"What…?" I blink my eyes. Raven laughs.

"See… the point of this exercise is not only to help your endurance improve, but also to showcase how similar running is to your gift. You must pace yourself when running a long distance… similar when you use your techniques for a long time. I noticed you had the problem of not pacing yourself when using your gift. Understand, child?"

"Yes." I nod

"Here…." Raven quickly runs into the city, buys a water bottle, comes back and throws it to me. I barely am able to catch it. She gestures me to drink up. I do. The raven-haired woman then says. "I want you to do this again, but please, jog at your comfortable speed, even if it's slow at first. You will improve your speed with time. Drei, please assist her if necessary."

Drei nods and gestures me to get off him. I finish drinking the water at that time. When I feel up to running again, Raven begins to jog in front of us again. I take a deep breath before going again. Drei is following me closely.

I think about what Raven advised just now and apply it. I notice Raven breaking away from us quickly. I didn't realize that her pace was so fast. Even though I want to keep up with her, I decide to stick to my speed and hope it plays out. Even though it takes me much longer to run around the entirety of Lumiose, I eventually reach the southern end of it again without stopping. By the time I come back, I see Raven meditating at the entrance.

Drei laughs and licks her trainer with each of his head. Raven smiles and opens her eyes. She inspects me and nods to herself.

Raven says, "Nice improvement. You aren't panting as badly as before. I would ask you to keep doing this, but I am aware that you are still drained from earlier. Let's head back to your friend's house and discuss this more. I can't exactly say too much because of the presence of people and I do prefer piracy. Come now, Drei."

Drei nods and scoops me up. Raven jumps on top of her dragon and the three of us heads back to Clemont's house.

Mirabelle is waiting for us to return. She has her Grumpig out as well as her Gardevoir. It seems like she was training while we were gone. Raven rolls her eyes and throws a Poke Ball out herself. A dog-like Pokémon with large horns and an intimidating gaze came out. I recognize the Pokémon as Houndoom. The Pokémon immediately head toward the Gardevoir and snuggles against her. She seems a bit timid and lightly pats his head.

Both Mirabelle and Raven laugh at the exchange.

Mirabelle asks, "So… how was it?"

"Serena's endurance isn't too bad, but her pacing is awful. Before we teach her anything, we need to help her pace herself better. Otherwise, her technique is solid… at least with the hybrid grip and aura sparks. Unfortunately, we can't continue to help her tomorrow since Aurora and Ash will be waking up tomorrow." Raven explains.

I suddenly feel sad. I won't see them tomorrow. I feel like I've gotten closer to both of them, especially Raven. I just have to ask, "When will I be able to see you two again?"

"Probably when Aurora begins to train Ash and when he knows that she is his mother. We're going to help train Ash as well… er… at least Raven will. We're probably going to wait until Ash accepts the truth completely. In the meantime, we will tell Aurora what we observed about you to give her a better basis to train you as well." Mirabelle replies.

"Hey kiddo… you're actually sad to not see us for a while?" Raven asks in her creepy witch voice. I shudder slightly, but nod. She laughs and nod to herself. Raven says in her normal voice, "I'm glad we made that much of an impact on you this last week. I guess this is a temporary goodbye."

"Wait… I have a few more questions for you, Raven." I tell her. Raven raises an eyebrow. I ask her, "If you were in the Zurui, how come they never picked up on the fact that you were a dark aura master?"

"Simple. I never used dark aura while I was in the Zurui. I only dabbled in it in my early twenties because that was when my power was more apparent. I didn't even know I was a dark aura master until the elder of Midnight City told me." She replies almost instantly.

"How come Xander could only pick up on the fact that I am a novice psychic, even though I'm a novice psychic guardian?" Raven seems a bit surprised I picked up on that and laughs nervously.

"I… I decided to cloud your aura and cancel it out, sort to speak." She reveals. I tilt my head in confusion. Raven continues, "Your mother has the aura of a pure regular guardian. I am a dark guardian. The two auras canceled each other out in terms of being sensed and would have left nothing usually. However, since you are also partly psychic, the psychic remnant stood out enough to Xander. I wasn't sure if it would work, especially since you were in a huge bind, but it paid off. They don't know about your hybrid status… at least not yet."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Raven." I express my gratitude and bow to her. Raven responds by ruffling my hair slightly and giving me a warm smile.

"Of course, little princess. Mirabelle, shall we be off?" Raven turns to her.

"Yes." Mirabelle says. She winks at me, "Give Aurora our regards, ya hear?"

"Of course." I nod.

Mirabelle and Raven returns all their Pokémon. Mirabelle grabs Raven's hand and waves at me with her other hand. I wave back. Within a blink of an eye, the two of them disappear. When they vanish, I hold by hand in the air. They are really gone. I sigh slightly in melancholy. I was getting used to seeing them constantly.

I see that Pikachu is back inside with everyone else. There is no reason for me to stay out here any longer. I go back inside myself.

* * *

Once I am back inside, I see Rio checking on Aurora. He seems to be contemplating on something, but shakes his head. He perks his head toward me when he hears the back-door closing. I ask the jackal, "Is the real Aurora back, yet?"

 ** _"_** ** _No. I'm not sure why Mew still has her at the Tree, but we can't do much about it. I've been trying to see if I can get her to talk to me like she did with you and the smaller human, but there hasn't been any response. I'm really getting worried."_** Rio tells me.

"What about her aura? Is it stable?" I ask.

 ** _"_** ** _I-"_** Rio is about to respond to me, but suddenly the substitute Aurora disappears in front of our eyes. Rio looks horrified at first, but I assure him that this happened to Ash in the same exact way. All we need to do is wait for the real one to come back

 ** _"_** ** _She's back! Thank Mew and the stars, she's back."_**

"Hmm… how odd that she and Ash both came back when I was in the room. You think this was a coincidence?" I cross my arms with a slight frown. Rio suddenly looks at the ground with a pensive glare.

 ** _"_** ** _Anything relating to Mew is never a coincidence, psychic guardian. Interesting observation… I think you are right. I wonder why this is... oh?"_** Rio inspects Aurora a bit more closely. His eyes are suddenly as large as red moons. I notice his tail wagging fiercely. Wow. I never imagined I would see that. He says excitedly, ** _"I think we can finally get her aura completely stable again. Whatever she went through isn't draining her too much anymore."_**

"That's awesome news. Let's do this, then." I cracked my fingers and we began our work. Rio's paws glow blue while my hands glow pink. We both begin to transfer our energy over to her. Aurora subconsciously smiles at our efforts. Once we are done, Aurora seems to be sleeping normally. She's not shivering at all. I make a huge grin. Part of me can't wait for tomorrow to happen. Things are beginning to look up for everyone. Rio bows to me in gratitude.

 ** _"_** ** _Young pup… thank you for helping my Mistress as you have been. I will always appreciate this kindness. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"_** Rio asks earnestly.

"You can call me 'Serena'." I say with a hopeful smile. Rio frowns, but the frown slowly turns into a sideways smile.

 ** _"_** ** _If you continue being a good person by the time we begin training you, I might consider saying that you earned it. I'm sorry. Six days of interaction doesn't automatically warrant me to consider you earning your name."_** Rio replies. The fact that he is considering it is a mini victory for me. I begin to feel drained after transferring my energy. I really feel tuckered out and yawn softly to myself. Rio gestures me to go to bed and I do not contest him.

The last thing I think about is how tomorrow is going to be a big day.

* * *

 **A/N: With this, all of 'coma days' have been addressed with Ash, Aurora and Serena. Things will begin moving again next chapter. Makes me so excited to finally type this. If you guys notice a lot of mistakes, I apologize in advance. I really wanted to get this chapter uploaded by the date I intended. I like to keep my word.**

 **So... Serena knows Aurora's secret. How will Aurora react? How will everyone be like once Ash and Aurora wakes up? How will everyone react to each other's news? I like provoking questions... and eventually, they all will be answered.**

 **Small note: Since Serena's chapters are done, I will be heading back to third person and the tense will be in the past tense as it was before. Do you guys prefer the first tense perspective or the third tense? Please let me know!**

 **Next Chapter: Refreshing Awakening! Back to Normal?**

 **Until next time...**

 **~SPG123~**


	35. Refreshing Awakening! Back to Normal?

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. I actually rewrote this chapter over the course of the last two weeks and finished it on Wednesday. I felt unsatisfied at what I had before so I decided to expand some character interactions... and even included two that I didn't plan on doing initially. My writer's block is gone, so rewriting everything was easier than anticipated. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Well, I won't keep you. Go on! Read the chapter!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon, but I own the story and its ideas.**

* * *

 _"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends."_  
 _―J.K Rowling_

* * *

Chapter 35: Refreshing Awakening! Back to Normal?

Early in the morning before the sun was out, an amber eyed woman awoke from her deep slumber. Despite feeling sluggish, she quickly stretched herself and looked around in confusion. She did not know what to expect, but at least her bag was in arm's length. She noticed she had been sleeping on a couch. Her first thought was, _"Where am I?"_

Upon closer inspection, she realized she was in a house. The lady decided to explore the house for a bit. The first thing she noticed when she went upstairs was the abundance of rooms present. She peered into one of them. Her eyes widened at what she saw. She saw Ash light moving about in his slumber, switching between himself. His hair was a disheveled mess, but he was alright otherwise. Her eyes softened and she went over to kiss the boy on his cheek.

"Serena…" Ash mumbled in his sleep. He had a little drool on his face as he continued to whisper, "We'll… be… happy… forever…" The woman smiled. She could see him visibly smiling and laughing in his slumber.

"I'm happy you've found your special one, young one. I can feel how much you care for her. I'll make sure nothing will ever happen to her. That way, you won't ever feel the pain I feel with my special one's disappearance…" The woman promised to herself. She had to prevent herself from choking up slightly thinking about Red. She shook her head and gained a determined look.

"Train… together with Ruru…," Ash continued to mumble. His voice sounded slightly deeper than it did before. The lady recognized it as Ashton's voice. Aurora widened her eyes slightly and chuckled to herself. She didn't expect Ashton to be dreaming about training. It seemed like he really wanted to get stronger. She was happy about that and her excitement almost woke the boy up. Aurora knew that she should wake him up, but she figured he could sleep a bit more before she spoke with him.

Aurora decided to leave the room before she disturbed him. She decided to check out the other rooms. She noticed Bonnie soundly sleeping in her own bed. Aurora also noticed Dedenne sleeping on top of her, curled up in a ball. However, she noticed signs of uncleanliness in the dim light. Aurora tilted her head. Bonnie didn't seem like a messy child, but she didn't put too much thought into it. Aru abruptly said, _"Aurora, you know I hurt this child badly. I… think I caused her to do this."_

 _"_ _I don't think…"_ Aurora tried to tell her, but Aru took control again.

 _"_ _I'm not sure what happened after we were knocked unconscious, but I do know that I mentally scared her. I know myself when I'm angry. I will make sure that you are hurting and play on it hard. The images I showed her was nightmare fuel. I wouldn't be surprised if she broke down a little when she was by her lonesome. I feel so bad about that. I hope she's feeling better."_ Aru said with the bottom of her heart.

 _"_ _You should apologize to her properly, then."_ Aurora suggested.

 _"_ _Aurora… I want to, but I don't want to invoke any possible bad thoughts of you from her. She might resent all guardians and seeing me in the fresh again may solidify that. Depending on how she is and what I sense once you talk to her, then I will apologize directly. Otherwise, can you do it in my stead?"_ Aru pleaded.

 _"_ _You're… being very serious. Alright. I'll do what you want, but you have to let me know if you will apologize. I'm not going to do it for you too early."_ Aurora warned.

 _"_ _Got it. Also… why wouldn't I be serious?"_ Aru questioned her balance in a suspicious tone. Aurora internally sweatdropped.

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I got used to how eerily cheerful you were before the attack. I kind of expected the same here."_ Aurora admitted with a guilty smile. She could feel Aru's annoyance.

 _"…_ _Aurora, just continue snooping and don't talk to me."_ Aru cut herself off before allowing Aurora to properly retort. Aurora shook her head at herself and sighed. She knew she deserved that. However, she knew that her curiosity would continue to get the better of her, so she decided to continue.

A few moments later, she peered into Clemont's room. Aurora noted the different blueprints and inventions scatter all over the room. She also noticed a few books about aura guardians, psychics and the history of their conflicts. Aurora raised an eyebrow in surprise. She never expected Clemont to read up about guardians while she was asleep. She was tempted to ask him about what he knew once he woke up.

Aurora noticed there was two more rooms remaining. One that seemed like a guest room while the other seemed like a master bedroom. She assumed the master bedroom would be for Bonnie and Clemont's parents. So, she decided to peer into the room she thought Serena would be in. She noticed the girl sleeping soundly in her bed, but she could tell that Serena was anxious. About what she wasn't sure.

Serena definitely appeared stronger, aura wise. She could feel her aura and psychic sides melding together well, though it was obvious to her that her aura side had way more dominance. She figured it was because of high empathy, but she wasn't sure. She would ask Raven because she sensed her in the house a few days ago. Aurora knew Raven would take this chance to see what was going on.

After checking on Serena, she decided to go back downstairs and head outside. She made sure to make sure aura as discreet as possible because her partners could sense her quite easily. She didn't want to be disturbed by them. Aurora closed her eyes and contacted Aru again.

 _"_ _Aru…"_ Aurora began, but Aru cut her off.

 _"_ _I said not to talk to me."_ Aru growled in annoyance.

 _"_ _I know, but I want to train before everyone wake up."_ Aurora explained to her. Aru seemed slightly indifferent.

 _"_ _Jeez the first thing you want to do after being in a six-day coma is train. Honestly, that doesn't surprise me…"_ Aru sighed.

 _"_ _Yes. I want to try that technique Mew taught us yesterday. With Suzie being able to make herself appear to look like us, I want to see if it is possible for there to be three Auroras out at once, sort of speak."_ Aurora said excitedly.

 _"_ _You do realize that I don't have human skin when we are separated, right?"_ Aru groaned.

 _"_ _But that prevents you from being able to try on clothes?"_ Aurora retorted. She could feel Aru raising an eyebrow internally. Aurora continued, " _Please… I want to see if this can work out to our favor in the future. You never know when we need to spilt up and infiltrate a Zurui base. Double ground would be covered."_

 _"_ _Ugh… I hate when you have a valid point. Fine."_ Aru grumbled, but truth be told, she was actually excited to try the technique again.

With Aru's consent, Aurora focused her mind on separating. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The amber eyes lady then became surrounded in a deep yellow aura. Her only thought was to separate from herself. Her eyes turned red and yellow while closed. Then, they turned orange. Before long, Aurora and Aru were separated from each other. Aru felt a little dizzy at first, but it wasn't nearly as bad as yesterday. They both felt like someone helped them out last night and they both were appreciative.

Aurora smiled at her now yellow and transparent counterbalance. She said, "Aru, you alright?"

"Yeah. It feels weird to constantly have aura vision on without you. It's a little disconcerting, but I'll manage. Now… you wanted me to see if I can wear clothes like this?" Aru asked.

"Yes. Give me a few moments to get my hood. That should be a good enough test." Aurora quickly went back inside the house to go inside her bag. Once again, she made sure to make her aura as discreet as possible so her partners wouldn't sense her awake. She placed a bubble around her bag afterward so they couldn't sense her while she trained with her aura. Then, she got her black cloak and went back outside.

Aurora gave Aru the cloak and she put it on. Much to her surprise, the cloak stayed on her, but Aru did not change physically. Part of her was hoping that physical objects would give Aru a more physical appearance, but then again, it was just a hope. The next time she saw Mew, she wondered if she could ask the primordial Pokémon if there was some way for Aru to have a physical body of her own. She would gladly give up her aura if it meant Aru was happier.

Aru checked herself out. She grinned, "Neat. I can wear stuff and use our alias as the Masked Master to cover my aura face. This is pretty cool to discover."

Aurora nodded in agreement. She then said, "Aru… would you like to do some actual training? I've never spared with you before… er… at least… not like this."

"Aurora, don't you think this is a bit weird sparing with yourself? Do you really want me to show you why I'm the better half?" Aru said with a cheeky smile. Aurora growled and formed a bone club in response. Aru could see the intensity seething in Aurora's eyes rivaling that of Chari and knew Aurora would give it her all. The thought made her excited. Aru chuckled and formed a bone club of her own. She grinned, "I suppose I'll have to show you why…"

With that, the two clashed their weapons, creating a radiation of power. They both looked determined to beat the other out.

* * *

The radiation of power was enough to wake up Serena. She gasped as she felt an explosion of energy wash through her, but she did not know why. The girl looked around herself in alarm and wondered if something was wrong. Serena's first instinct was to go outside and check outside. Indeed, that exactly what she did.

She changed into her regular clothing and quickly checked the backyard. As she approached the backyard, she noticed that Aurora was missing and that there was a yellow bubble around her bag. Serena blinked her eyes in surprise and gasped. She sped up her approach to the back door and looked outside. She noticed two incredibly fast objects smacking into each other, grunting. Serena felt their power colliding hit after hit and it unnerved her.

After a few moments, the two clashed and bounced off each other. Aurora was panting with a grin. On her opposite side, she saw yellow aura in Aurora's shape panting just as much, but the yellow aura had a cloak on. Serena didn't know what Aurora was fighting, but it was clear that the aura was non-threatening.

"What's the matter? Scared to continue?" The yellow aura said in a coarse, but taunting tone. Serena gasped and instantly recognized the voice as Aru's. Serena was so confused. That aura was Aru? She couldn't believe it and yet it made sense. She didn't want to disturb the two duking it out, especially when they both were this intense, but she decided to continue watching.

"Never! I'll continue to trounce you!" Aurora snarled.

"Bring it!" Aru retorted in kind.

The two began to clash again as they seemed nearly invisible in their strikes. They both were moving so quickly that it was hard to keep track of them. Serena kept shuddering every time they hit each other. Their power was that potent. She hadn't felt Aurora's aura this closely or intensely in about a week and because she got stronger over the week, it became more apparent. Aurora and Aru continued to go at it for another thirty minutes before pausing and taking a break.

Serena found herself watching in awe. She never imagined how a sparring session with two guardians would be like, especially with master guardians. She felt like that demonstration with Chi-Chi was also a fraction of what Aurora was like while training. Watching Aurora made Serena feel a bit nosy, but she found herself enthralled by the action.

Aurora laughed and wrapped her arm around Aru's aura shoulder in delight. Aru growled and tried pushing her off, but Aurora was much too strong and laughing too much to care. Defeated, Aru pouted in Aurora's arm. Serena had never seen Aurora this happy before. This was the first time she didn't see any melancholy in her eyes. The blue-eyed girl could really see how much Aurora cared for her twin.

"Aurora… stop… please. Can't… move… somehow…." Aru was confused that she couldn't get out of Aurora's hold as aura. She wondered if Aurora was doing some sort of aura grip on her, but that clearly wasn't the case. Aurora heard her and let go. Aru took a moment to breathe again.

"I'm sorry if that made you a bit uncomfortable, but I'm just so excited! It's been a while since I could spar like that. It's… been a while since we've been able to see eye to eye and I'll always treasure this moment." Aurora said from the bottom of her heart. Aru softened up and shook her head.

"Aw man… now you've gotten me all sappy from your realization. Gah! I hate you sometimes." Aru crossed her arms. Aurora chuckled and smiled warmly.

"Love you too." Aurora winked. Aru would roll her eyes if she had some. She suddenly moved closer to the door.

"So… do you want to keep going or let Serena come and watch us properly?" Aru giggled. Serena gasped and immediately hid. Aurora opened the door and noticed her right at the foot of it. Serena sweatdropped and got up. Aurora laughed and warmly regarded the girl. Serena didn't know how to talk to Aurora, but she decided to wave to her with a small smile. Aurora did the same thing back.

"Just as awkward as Ash, I see." Aurora laughed. "That's fine, I guess."

"I'm happy to see you doing well. Your partners really missed you. They kept talking about you." Serena said.

"Not surprising. I know how much they love me. They also can be a bit overbearing at times if they grow too fond of you." Aurora responded. "Now… may I ask why you are up at this time? The sun isn't even up yet."

"I… felt a collision of power when I woke up and got curious." Serena explained. Aurora and Aru looked at each other.

"Oh dear… remind me to create an aura barrier the next time I spar with Aru. I didn't mean to disturb you." Aurora bowed to apologize. Serena told her it was alright.

"Actually, Aurora… I need to tell you something very important." Serena said. Aurora and Aru gave her their undivided attention. Serena got a bit nervous, but decided it needed to be done. "Aurora… I know your secret. I know that Ash is your son and that you've been trying to find your husband, Redrick Ketchum, ever since Ash was young."

Aurora gasped and stepped back from Serena shaking slightly. She looked at Serena like she'd seen a ghost. Aurora didn't know what to say or do so she just froze. Aru felt Aurora plight and frowned. Aru turned toward Serena and back at Aurora. The counterbalance took a deep breath and formed a yellow bone club of aura, but didn't point it at Serena. Serena gulped, but was surprised she wasn't doing anything else. It felt like a warning instead.

Aru asked in a calm voice, "Who told you?"

"I… figured it out based on little things everyone was telling me. Before I explain, I want to let you know what you missed this past week. I feel that is fair." Serena began to explain what happened in the six days Aurora was in a coma.

She explained how Raven visited her and later Mirabelle to help get her to be a bit stronger. She talked about her lessons with Raven and Mirabelle, what she found out from Raven regarding her past and her status as the last dark aura master. Serena explained how she figured it out last night. She made sure not to leave anything out, especially how she encountered the DDD and the fact that the Zurui has Red.

Aru listened intently. She got rid of her bone club and seemed to be depressed. Aurora stopped shaking and took in all the information. Then, she approached Serena and gave her the largest hug she could muster. Serena struggled to breathe. All Aurora could say in a small, cracked voice was, "Thank you…"

"H-h-help…. Can't… breathe…." Serena could barely say. Aru gasped. Aurora might suffocate Serena while being succumbed to her mix of emotions without realizing it.

"Aurora. Let her go." Aru said softly. Aurora recovered her bearings and obliged, but she still held on to Serena's hands.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I just…" Aurora closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She suddenly closed her eyes tighter, and fell on her knees. Serena could feel her shaking as she said, "You have no idea how hard I've been searching… how long I've been holding on to hope that my precious one is alive. I've been holding all of this in so people don't worry about me, but the fact of the matter is… I've been broken for fourteen years. The memories are resurfacing and it hurts seeing his face in my head…"

"Aurora…" Aru and Serena said in sadness. Serena was surprised she hadn't reacted to her finding out that she was Ash's mother yet.

"Are you positive that the Zurui has Red? Please…" Aurora asked in a begging tone. She seemed slightly incredulous.

"Yes. Daniel mentioned how he was under their control when they were talking about taking Ash in his coma. They wanted you to be broken down further." Serena recalled.

Aurora sighed and got up from the ground. She opened her eyes and revealed that they were teary. She quickly wiped her eyes and took another deep breath. She clenched her fists tightly and flames spurred from them. Serena stepped back in surprise. Aurora said with glowing eyes, "Those bastards will get their debt paid in full. Now that I know he's alive… I will find him. I'll make sure… he will get to know his son…."

"Aurora… you seem close to breaking your pacifist tendencies with how intense that first sentence was. Stay true to yourself." Aru warned.

"I'm beginning to lean to the possibility that killing can necessary. If I see how Red has been suffering by their hands, I'll…" Aurora growled and waved her hand toward the ground. She created fire from her palm and burned the ground. Aru and Serena seemed alarmed, Aru more than Serena. She said while seething, "… make sure not a single person remains standing…"

Aru gulped internally, but shook her head. She wondered if the strength trial with Mew brought about this change. Mew did teach them how it was important to take charge if necessary. However, Aru was afraid that Aurora might have taken it the wrong way. She hadn't seen Aurora like this since that trial and she had the same feeling of fear rising.

"Still, I would prefer that I don't run into anyone but Red. I will try to avoid a fight if necessary." Aurora continued while a smile. Her eyes and hands returned to normal and she recovered her sense of self. Aru was glad. Serena didn't know what to think about all this.

"Aren't you…?" Serena started.

"Surprised that you know that I'm Ash's mother? Of course. I'm not surprised Chi-Chi gave you too much info, though, heh." Aurora read her aura and responded.

"Won't you…?" Serena began again, but Aurora read her aura again.

"Acknowledge it properly? I already accepted that you would find out sooner or later, but this is earlier than anticipated. I'm happy you found out early. Less on me to worry about." Aurora said with relief. Serena was baffled by the response.

"Why is it so important that you keep this from Ash? He has a right to know." Serena demanded. Aurora made a sad sideways smile.

"I keep it secret to prolong him from the pain of remembering what happened. I… don't want him to go through the pain I went through, but I know I can't do that for much longer. I know my young one has a right to know the truth and I will tell him properly when we reach Viridian Forest. If he ever asked me the question directly before then, I would not lie to him. It seems like you don't know the full story of how we separated, so I'll leave it like that. You wouldn't ask this question otherwise. Do not ask about the separation directly." Aurora frowned and ended with a deadly serious tone.

"That's fair. Also… do I call you Mrs. Ketchum now? I thought I met Ash's mom already, but I met her before I even knew that I met her and… I want to respectfully regard you." Serena said while slightly stammering. Aurora chuckled at the girl's nervousness.

"Ah… the ol' 'trying to impress my date's parent' stick'. Don't bother. I've been by you kids long enough to warrant you to keep calling me 'Aurora'. I also like you enough for that. However, once Ash gets his memory back, it would be nice to be called 'Mrs. Ketchum' by my son's girlfriend. Kind of feel neat, even if it makes me feel a bit old." Aurora giggled. Aru groaned. Serena blushed at Aurora liking her and nodded.

"Don't _ever_ call me Mrs. Ketchum. Continue to call me Aru, kid." Aru snorted.

"Aren't you surprised that I know, too?" Serena asked. Aru shook her head.

"Yeah, but it's not like it matters at this point. I have the same thoughts as Aurora overall. I think we should tell Ash already, to be fair, but I know that Aurora is looking out in Ash's interest, so I don't mind her withholding this long. I don't want to see him hurting, either." Aru responded.

"I'm assuming when everyone tried to wipe your memory, they thought I would overreact when I found out you knew. I'm past that stage of sensitivity. I can easily get rid of it from your mind, but I won't. There's no point. Whether you guys like it or not, this is the last day Ash and I will be in Lumiose. We're going to Viridian Forest the minute Ash says goodbye to you and the blond siblings. I'll fly you home to your mother and pick you up once Ash knows the truth." Aurora told her, but Serena cut her off.

"No!" Serena shook her head. Aurora raised an eyebrow, "With all due respect, Mrs. Ketchum, I want to stay by Ash. I want to help him through whatever happened and make sure he'll be alright after learning of how you two separated."

"Girl, this is an intimate memory. I don't think you should be there." Aru said. Aurora listened passively. She seemed to be withholding a response.

"I know that this is a sensitive topic for you, but I'm not going back home because of that. I want to be by Ash's side. I would find some way to get there, even if I had to sneak from home. I know I probably shouldn't be there, but I want to help Ash in any way I can. That's also the reason why I've been getting stronger. Ash is the love of my life… I have to support him no matter what." Serena said passionately. Aru blinked her eyes in surprise. Aurora nodded, but she seemed slightly sad.

"I see so much of Red in you. It hurts… because I know how stubborn he could be." Aurora made a toneless laugh. Aurora looked at the girl with determined eyes. "Game on, girl. I'll allow you to come with us. I needed to see your conviction before I made up my mind. However, promise me this."

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Do not let Ash know that I'm his mother… at least until he finds out the truth in the vision. It's bad enough he doesn't remember me completely, but he always had questions about his father when he was young… questions that I could never answer. It's alright that you tell him about Red, but make sure he'll be alright after he finds out." Aurora requested.

"You have my word." Serena said. Aurora relaxed and smiled.

"Serena… you make sure to hold true to that." Aurora told her with a small smile. There was a subtle hesitance in her tone, but Serena could tell that Aurora was trusting her. She would honor that. Now that she let Aurora know, she wondered how Aru was interacting with her directly.

"Aru… how are you out like this?" Serena asked.

"Oh?" Aru said in slight confusion. Then she realized she was still outside in her aura form. "Right… this was what Mew taught Aurora in her trials. Aurora can project me for an unlimited amount of time, similar to Mew letting Arceus out for an unlimited time. The main exchange is that we're both slightly weaker without the other, but we can act independently of one another. Once we master this, we will teach it to Ash."

"Wait… Mew is Arceus's balance?!" Serena blinked her eyes.

"Aurora… explain." Aru sighed. Aurora explained what happened in her trials and part of what Ash learned in his trial. She didn't go too deeply in the history of the universe, but she gave enough to where she thought Serena would understand. Serena nodded. Aru continued, "So we decided to do some training before everyone woke up. I want to get used to being in this form. Who knows? Maybe there are some things I can do exclusively like this, but it's all up to experimentation."

"I never expect you to be able to keep learning new techniques as a master guardian, Aurora and Aru. I thought you knew basically everything already." Serena admitted.

"Aurora's a huge nerd. She knows basically everything about aura because of how much she reads, but that doesn't mean she can do every technique. I don't know as much as she does because I usually cut myself off when she's doing her study sessions." Aru said. Aurora frowned.

"That explains so much! I always wondered why you don't know as much as me. Man, you gotta do some reading…" Aurora turned to Aru with a frown.

"Hate to read… and you gushing over something uninteresting when we were kids helped to cement that." Aru responded. Aurora seemed slightly sad. Serena never imagined she would see Aurora and Aru interacting like this. Whatever conflict that was between them was behind them and she was glad. She made a slight yawn. This was not unnoticed by the two women. Aru laughed, "You should probably head back to sleep. Seems like you stayed up late last night."

"We'll properly see everyone later. Go back to bed." Aurora told her softly. Serena nodded and waved them off. She then went back inside.

"Part of me wants to head to Santalune Forest to train, but I don't want them to worry about us disappearing, especially with the DDD scare yesterday. I'm thankful Raven's sixth sense went off to help protect Serena. I remember Raven being very fond of a girl, but I didn't expect it to be her. Small world, huh?" Aurora said.

"Yep. Shall we continue after eating some Poke Bars?" Aru asked.

"You know it." Aurora said as she went inside to get her bag. She was very careful not to make herself known to her partners as she got two spicy bars. She placed her bag at the side of the house. Aurora and Aru ate them before looking at each other competitively. Then, they began to spar as intensely as before, but kept up an aura barrier around the house this time.

* * *

 _A couple of hours later…_

The sun began to shine through the window of Meyer's room. He always used the sun to wake himself up and then did some training before Clemont or Bonnie woke up when they were little. Besides, his partner Pokémon, Blaziken, loved early rises. He always had an urge to yell out when the sun came out, but the rooster-like Pokémon didn't understand why.

Meyer took a deep breath and got himself ready for the day. He had no idea how much longer Ash and this Aurora person would be unconscious, but he was glad that Clemont and Bonnie seemed to be in better spirits, especially Bonnie. He was proud to see how much she had come when she fell asleep by Aurora two days ago. Although he knew her fear wasn't completely gone, she knew that she was getting better. That's all he cared about.

Meyer decided to get some coffee before going outside and getting his newspaper. Once he got he got his paper, he looked at the couch and noticed that Aurora was gone. He figured she woke up, but he had no idea where she could have gone. His question was soon answered when he noticed the long ebony haired lady landing in front of the back door, but she looked exhausted from something.

He tilted his head in confusion when he noticed the lady accepting some yellow aura of sorts in her. She grabbed her bag and headed back inside with her bag at hand. She seemed surprised to see someone else awake with her.

Meyer wasn't going to lie to himself. She looked intimidating, especially with those yellow eyes and long spiky hair of hers. The woman looked like she could be one of the kindest people in the world and yet one of the most ruthless. It was odd. She also looked beautiful with a wild sense of adventure to him, but he shook his head. Meyer promised himself not to look at women again when his wife passed and he was going to stay true to that.

Besides, this woman attacked his kids. He couldn't look at her in that way.

Aurora looked at the man, slightly puzzled. She noticed he was staring at her, but she didn't know why. She did know that things were getting increasingly awkward between them and sought to break the weird atmosphere. When Aurora heard Aru make a sigh, she was slightly confused as to why. Aru knew that Aurora can be quite book-smart, but was very dense when it came to romantic matters pertaining to her.

Aurora said with a smile, "Hello there. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Her voice was serious, but not too deep. Meyer kind of expected a harsh tone with how her eyes were. Meyer responded with, "You're not. You're the Aurora I've been hearing about?"

"Yes. You're Clemont and Bonnie's father, I presume?"

"Yes. My name is Meyer Lucio. Pleasure to meet you." Meyer said. Aurora smiled slightly and brought out her hand for Meyer to shake. Meyer noted that her grip was stronger than any man he shook hands with. Dangerously stronger. He knew that she was an aura guardian and trained guardians tended to have enhanced strength, but it still baffled him for his hand to get crushed by a woman. Aurora didn't seem to notice the amount of force she was using. Meyer struggled to maintain his composure.

"Ah… That hurts…" Meyer managed to break his hand away from her. He shook it fiercely as he tried to get feeling back into it. She looked at him, slightly remorseful and bashful. She moved her hand away and put it behind her. Meyer continued, "You looked pretty messed up when you first got here. I'm glad that you're awake and well."

"Thank you. I also want to thank you for allowing me to stay here as I slept, despite what I did to your kids. That was very sweet of you." Aurora bowed in thanks. Meyer chuckled.

"No problem. However, I know that you actually didn't do it. It was your counterbalance, Aru." Meyer said. Aurora blinked in surprise and had a shiver down her back. Aru was intrigued by the man.

"How much did your kids tell you?" Aurora asked.

"They told me about the conflict you and your counterbalance have and why everyone seemed so shaken when they got here a week ago." Meyer replied.

"I see. Well…" Aurora's eyes immediately turned red. Meyer stepped back in surprise. Meyer thought Aurora with red eyes was just as intimidating as Aurora with yellow eyes. Aru said, "That makes things bit easier for us."

Meyer noted her lighter tone under this persona. He found himself confused because he noticed Ashton had a deeper voice than Ash, but he didn't think that was too important. Meyer said with narrowed eyes, "I have to wonder… what did you do? Bonnie, Clemont and Ashton refused to tell me."

"I'll be completely honest. I… hesitated to do anything to your children for a bit of time. I didn't have much choice in the matter, odd to say, but I can't tell you why because you aren't a guardian and I don't know you. However, you… deserve to know about your kids, so I'll say this. When I did do something to them, it was _much_ milder than what I'm capable of. I could have killed them easily, but I didn't." Aru said in a cold voice.

Meyer was getting shivers just like when Ashton spoke like this. He was annoyed that she wouldn't say why she attacked them, but was thankful she held back. He wouldn't know what to do without Clemont or Bonnie. The reason much have very important if she couldn't tell him and he respected that. Still, he didn't like how she was implying that she spared him grief by not killing Clemont or Bonnie and attacking them instead. He growled at the woman.

Aru continued, "For Bonnie, I gave her a bit of nightmare fuel of showing images that would get a child to wet their pants, but I never once hit her. I made sure she became fearful of me in my blind rage. I did lightly burn her, but it was more like slightly hot water than burning fire. As for Clemont, I got much more physical because he tried attacking me in Bonnie's defense. So, in my own defense, I numbed his body before attacking him harshly. I didn't want him to feel too much pain, but I wanted to make sure he knew who he was dealing with."

"That… is sick attacking innocent children. I hope you know that." Meyer had a feeling of disgust rising in him. He couldn't find himself liking Aru after that. Aru expected as much and seemed indifferent.

"Yes… but then again, the one thing causing the conflict is sicker than I am." Aru retorted with a shrug. Meyer was confused by the phrasing, but didn't say anything. Aru continued, "Meyer, I know what I did was horrible. I can't take it back and I'm not asking for forgiveness. I am saying that we will never see each other again after today, so feel free to hate me as much as you like. I honestly don't care. All I can do is offer my condolences to Bonnie and Clemont for anything I caused to them. I do feel… awful. They didn't deserve it…, but it is the nature of counterbalances to be colder than their balance. I'm not saying it's right, but that is just the way it is. Take in that information with a grain of salt."

"…" Meyer just looked at the woman, stunned and disgusted. Aru still seemed indifferent.

"Now that you know what I did to your kids, I hope we never have to speak again… well, until my young one says goodbye to his friends. Then you can be off with your life." Aru's eyes slowly changed back into yellow. Meyer looked at the woman with an indescribable expression. Aurora seemed remorseful.

Aurora said, "I'm sorry about Aru. She really does feel sorry about what she did… and I did try my hardest to stop her. She's not one to show her feelings overtly to people she doesn't know or care about."

"I… can see that." Meyer said with a cold voice. Aurora sweatdropped at the change, but expected it. Aru had that effect on people.

"If there is anything I can do to help you, I will." Aurora offered. Meyer turned away from Aurora.

"When Ash and the rest of the kids wake up, I want you to leave." Meyer said in a low voice. Aurora frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"I may appreciate your hospitality, but I will leave only when Ash says goodbye to Clemont and Bonnie. That's the reason why we're even here in the first place. You think I wanted to still be in Kalos? If I had my way, we would have never come here." Aurora said with a stern tone. Meyer was surprised in the shift in tone. She continued, "I will respect your wishes. I'll make sure you'll never see me again after today. Now… if you'll excuse, I'm going to meditate."

Aurora sat at the base of the couch she slept in with her legs in a pretzel shape and closed her eyes. She started to lightly levitate in place. Meyer sighed. He didn't know what to think about Aurora. She didn't seem as evil as he thought she might be, but she's also not that nice… well, her counterbalance, anyway.

Meyer knew about his crabbiness and knew she responded in kind. It's hard to feel happy about the woman who scarred his children being awake. He was surprised that he wasn't more upset at her. Maybe it's because he heard Ashton's plight.

Meyer decided not to disturb Aurora for the rest of the morning. He decided to take his mind off the somewhat wayward lady by getting his newspaper and reading it.

* * *

 _A couple of hours later…_

Serena once again woke up, but she felt much more relaxed than earlier. She figured it was because of the extra sleep. She quickly got herself dressed and ready for the day. The girl wondered if Aurora was still training, but her question was answered when she went downstairs. She noticed Aurora meditating while Meyer was reading the news. However, she noticed him stealing awkward glances at Aurora, seemingly not sure what to think about her.

Serena wouldn't be surprised, but she wasn't focused on that. She asked Meyer, "Do you know if Clemont and Bonnie are awake yet?"

"Clemont woke up about an hour ago and he's at his gym, though he said he would come back soon for breakfast. Bonnie is outside with some of Clemont's Pokémon, grooming them. She seems to be fond of his Luxray."

"Did they notice Aurora-" Serena began, but Meyer cut her off and nodded.

"Yes. Clemont was surprised, but he still went to his gym. He didn't say much to me. Bonnie seemed to be feeling a mix of emotions. She seemed happy that Aurora was awake, but afraid to see Aru. I don't blame her if Aurora is the source of her nightmares." Meyer said with closed eyes.

Just as he said that, Clemont came back clutching his backpack. He seemed to be at work at something, but Serena didn't see anything else on him. He smiled at them. He said, "Hey Dad. Is breakfast ready?"

"I was about to begin, actually. I just finished reading my paper when Serena came in." Meyer said.

"May I help you prepare, Mr. Lucio?" Aurora suddenly opened her eyes. Despite meditating, she was listening to the conversation. She continued to float with her legs in a pretzel shape.

"You don't have to be formal to me, Aurora." Meyer told her.

"I suppose you're right, but I figure I regard you with respect. After all, you did allow me to stay in your house. You also seem to not know what to think of me, so I'll adjust how I'll treat you to this. If this appears rude, I apologize, but at least I won't in your hair for much longer." Aurora said.

"…" Meyer looked away. He didn't know how to respond and felt a bit guilty. Still, he couldn't help how he felt.

"You still haven't responded to my inquiry, Mr. Lucio." Aurora said in a deadpan voice.

"If you want to." Meyer shrugged. Aurora clasped her hands together.

"Splendid! I shall cook breakfast for you all as a goodbye present of sorts. Mr. Lucio, I do not want you to assist whatsoever." Aurora said. Meyer blinked his eyes.

"What? I usually-" Meyer began, but Aurora shook her head.

"It's fine. I want to show that I appreciate everything you and your kids have done for me. Why not have a battle with your son while I prepare the food? I wouldn't be surprised if you guys didn't do much in the week I've been unconscious because you were worrying about Ash." Aurora offered. Meyer and Clemont looked at each other.

"Would you be up for it, Clemont? It has been a while." Meyer said.

"I don't mind it. Actually, it would be nice for Ash to wake up to us battling. He loves to battle." Clemont said with a smile. Aurora had hidden a smile of her own. Serena took notice, but she noticed that this smile seemed a bit more mischievous than normal.

"Well, let's do it in the backyard. Bonnie should have been grooming your Pokémon so you should choose one." Meyer told him. Clemont nodded. Aurora got up from her spot and began to inspect the kitchen a bit more. Her hands started to glow as several berries began to surround her. Meyer and Clemont and Serena all blinked their eyes. Aurora looked back at them with a wink. Not knowing how to respond to seeing her like this, the father-son duo went outside.

Serena went to Aurora and asked, "Why did you want them to battle?"

"To spur Ash away his experiences in his trial since he seemed to be pretty hung up about everything he found out. All Ketchums love to battle, so I thought it would be nice for him to wake up to seeing one." Aurora said as she began to grind up the berries into several cups from the air. Serena widened her eyes in understanding. Aurora added with a bit of a twinkle in her eyes. "I also want to battle him after we eat. I've been wanting to honor the promise I made to him about battling him. After sparing so intensely with Aru… I have an itch to fight Ash at my best."

As she said that last statement, Serena noticed she was surrounded in yellow aura. She widened her eyes at Aurora's excitement and felt somewhat fearful for Ash. Serena remembered him losing badly to Aurora when she was holding back. She knew Ash and Aurora got stronger in their trials. The girl wondered if anything would change. Aurora caught herself and stopped producing the aura. She felt slightly woozy and she remembered she was in the conflict still.

As Aurora continued preparing breakfast for everyone, she ate some Poke Bars to help alleviate some of the conflict's effect. Aurora turned to her. "Serena, can you be a dear and wake him up? It is getting a bit late for him to be sleeping. He should be receptive to your attempts now that we are out of our trials."

Serena nodded and immediately went upstairs. Aurora began going into the fridge to see what she can prepare the food with.

* * *

Serena went into Ash's room and noticed he was drooling slightly. His hair seemed more disheveled than normal, but he seemed to be happy in his sleep. Pikachu was sleeping on top of his head, curled up into a little ball. Serena thought the two looked cute near each other.

She tapped on Pikachu lightly and it was enough to put him on high alert. He immediately relaxed when he noticed it only Serena and stretched himself out. He then jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled her slightly. Serena smiled at the little mouse's affection.

Serena then decided to lightly shake Ash. The boy seemed to be stubborn as he showed no signs of waking up. Serena got a little afraid that he was in his coma still, but relaxed when she heard his groggy voice.

"Ruru… five more minutes…" Ash spoke with a mix of two tones. Serena knew she heard a combination of the two of them. It sounded weird, yet oddly attractive at the same time. Still, she need him to awaken.

She shook him a little more vigorously. "Ash! Wake up!"

"Serena… just a little… more… sleep," She heard Ash's voice solely. She knew she was almost through if he recognized her voice. She sighed and shook her head. Serena whispered something in Pikachu's ear. Pikachu perked up to the idea and laughed. His cheeks began to spark wildly.

Pikachu used his signature attack on his friend. Ash wailed out in surprise, but not in pain. He fell off the bed, slightly sizzling. Serena looked over him to make sure he was alright. He was sizzling slightly, but he didn't take damage from the attack. Ash looked at the mouse in annoyance.

"Ugh… you could have woken me up like a normal Pokémon would, buddy." Ash groaned as he sat up.

 **"** **(Ash!)"** Pikachu jumped off Serena's shoulder and tackled his trainer to the ground. He immediately began to lick his trainer affectionately. Ash couldn't stop laughing at the contact. They both were happy to see each other. Serena herself couldn't suppress a giggle. When the two settled, Pikachu got off him and allowed him to stand. Once he stood up, he approached Serena with a smile.

Serena suddenly had tears welling up in her eyes as she lunged at him for a hug. Ash was surprised at the force of her approach and fell on the bed with her. He felt her crying on his shoulder. His eyes grew soft as he accepted the embrace. Ash made them both sit up. Serena snuggled on him in his arms. Pikachu glanced at the two and shook his head. He nodded and went downstairs in mingle with everyone else.

"Serena…" Ash said softly.

"I'm… so happy right now. You have no idea…" Serena said on his shoulder. Ash widened his eyes. She continued, "I felt lost without you. Everything seemed bleak with you and Aurora unconscious. A lot of the time, I felt so empty without you here."

"Well, I may not have been able to control how long I slept, I'm back now. I don't want you to ever worry about me like that again." Ash broke apart their embrace slightly to wipe her tears. He lightly smiled at her. Serena looked at him with an indescribable expression.

Serena suddenly brought him close, held his cheek and kissed him. Ash widened his eyes at first, but quickly relaxed under her touch and kissed her with just as much fervor. He soon cupped her hand with his as the two shared their passion. Both of their aura flared up as they began to glow blue and pink respectively. Serena eventually broke off the kiss and giggled slightly. Although she would love to continue, she knew she had raunchy feelings rising in her. Ash and Serena being in a bedroom didn't help the thoughts, either.

Serena knew Aurora would have her head if she did anything inappropriate to Ash, especially since Aurora trusted her with her secret.

Ash smiled back at her. He noticed her face was still somewhat wet from her tears, so he continued wiping her face with his thumb. Serena was appreciative of his efforts and blushed at the contact. Serena laid her head on his shoulder and sigh wistfully.

"I missed being like this with you." Serena said.

"I did, too." Ash said.

"Ash, can you tell me what happened in your dreams? I often heard you and Aurora whispering to yourselves in your sleep, but you both seemed distressed." Serena asked earnestly.

Ash looked away from her and sighed. When she asked that question, Ash got a shiver because he was reminded of the nightmare involving Serena. He can see the softness in this Serena's eyes and was thankful for them. He never wanted her to regard him so coldly or harshly. He wondered if this is how Aurora and Aru felt about him in her nightmare. Ash decided not to think about it too much.

Ash explained what happened in each of his trials and the nightmare he had before starting them. He explained what Mew told him about the history of the universe and how she treated him throughout the six days. Ash talked about how they both grew and learned a lot throughout the week. Ashton came out and talked about his experiences as well. Serena was surprised to see the counterbalance, but was happy to see him. He seemed to be a lot less cold than he was before the coma. She liked this change.

However, both Ashes made sure not to tell Serena about the aura allegiance part of his sixth day too deeply because of what he promised to Aurora.

Serena noticed how quiet Ash got when describing his nightmare. She never imagined he loved her that much and that she could hurt him so much in her dreams. Serena hoped she would never hurt him like that in real life. Serena was disgusted when she heard about what Mew did as Greninja, but couldn't imagine Ash hurting a Beautifly. She shivered at how enraged Ash could get, seeing glimpses of it with Ashton. The blue-eyed girl softened up when she found out how Mew protected them from Arceus and when she found out Ash learned the Great Prophecy.

"I learned about the Great Prophecy, too. I'm not sure if it talks about us, though." Serena admitted.

"I'm not sure, Serena. Aurora and I are the conflicted guardians in the prophecy, but I don't know if we're supposed to be on opposite sides. Something doesn't feel right about all this, but I can't place my finger on it…" Ash said, somewhat frustrated.

"We'll find out more as time progresses. All I know is that I want you to be at my side." Ash looked at her with a smile. Serena smiled back. He asked in a serious tone, "Since you found out about the Great Prophecy, I know you went through quite a few things, too. Can you tell me?"

Serena nodded and explained what happened during the week for her. She talked about meeting and training with Raven and how she helped to keep everyone together. She didn't tell him about Aurora's secret, but she did tell him that his father is under Zurui control. She also told him about her encounter with the DDD and how Raven saved her. Ash listened intently and closed his eyes when he heard about his father. He curled his fist tightly and sparks began to form from it. Serena yelped slightly at getting shocked.

Ash opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend apologetically. He said, "I'm sorry about that, but thank you for telling me this. This explains why I haven't seen him. I'm happy he's alive. Once this conflict thing is over, I'm going to try finding Dad. Maybe Aurora can help with that considering she's related to me and she knows about the Zurui. Still, are you doing alright from yesterday?"

"I'm doing fine. Raven helped me get out of that situation." Serena closed her eyes and sighed. Serena wanted to tell him the truth about so badly, but she kept true to her promise. She forced herself not to say anything directly. She said, "I know Aurora would want to help you find your dad. I'll try helping, too, but I'm not sure how I will help."

"Thank you, Serena." Ash kissed her on her cheek. Serena's face got completely red at seeing Ash kiss her for once. She started to stammer.

"O-of course. I'm sorry about all of this. I figured you had a right to know." Serena apologized. Ash shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. I'm happy I know this. I'm also happy to see that you've gotten stronger this past week, too. It would be nice to train with you." Ash said. Serena suddenly became a bit fearful and shook her head. Ash seemed disappointed, "Aww… why not?"

"Ash, I'm not as strong as you. I don't think I would give you a challenge." Serena admitted. Ash tilted his head and forced her to look at him.

"Aw, that shouldn't matter, Serena." Ash laughed. Ash seemed to have a fire alighted in him when he said, "What matters is the bond we share while training. See, it is important to get stronger, but that's only part of the journey. Training makes everyone involved get closer. Getting stronger happens to be a side effect. Don't you agree about you getting closer to Raven through training?"

"Yes." Serena replied in a small voice.

"See? You don't have to worry about giving me or anyone else a challenge. You need to be willing to improve yourself and your Pokémon. That's how I see it." Ash explained. Serena looked at Ash with a new respect and understanding.

"Wow. Never thought about training in that way." Serena admitted.

"Hahaha! Most people don't think about it that way and that's fine. I won't ask you to train with me again, but I did want you to think about it a bit more." Ash told her. Serena seemed to be contemplating what he said.

"Well… if training at your side would help me get closer to you, then I am more willing to try it. Just… don't expect much from me." Serena said to him.

"Don't sell yourself short, Seri." Ash said.

"Seri?" Serena blinked at the name. Then, she smiled. She liked it. Ash started to blush and look away from her.

"I thought about the little nickname you made for me and decided I never gave you a nickname myself. Does… that sound fine to you?" Serena's response to her boyfriend's question was a big hug. Ash could barely sit up from the force of her embrace.

"Ash, I love it. I never had a nickname before so hearing my first one from you makes it even better!" Serena squealed excitedly. She rubbed her cheek against his in delight. Ash was happy he could make her happy.

"Better not to get too close, hmm? There could be some unforeseen consequences…" A third voice entered herself in the conversation. Ash and Serena looked at the door and gasped.

"Aurora!" They both said. Aurora chuckled briefly before narrowing her eyes.

"Hello, dears. I just finished making breakfast and I was wondering what was taking so long. Now I have my answer. You two know better." Aurora said with a serious voice. Her eyes chilled them both down to the core with how intense and annoyed they looked.

"Aurora, this isn't like it looks like. We swear." Serena said. Aurora's expression lightened up significantly and laughed at Serena's attempt to explain herself and Ash. She thought it was cute.

"Heh, I know. I know you two wouldn't do anything too intimate… well, yet. Love can only hold back so much teenage curiosity. It'll be a matter of time before I sense your auras combine fully. I wonder how things would be like with a little Ketchum on the way…" Aurora chuckled. Ash and Serena looked at the raven-haired lady horrified. Aurora seemed heavily amused to see them both embarrassed.

"What?! Ruru! Please don't say that…" Ash said without thinking. He started to blush intensely. Aurora started to laugh harder.

"Hahaha! I was wondering if I could spur you into calling me 'Ruru', young one. When you were little, without fail, you immediately would call me that when you got super embarrassed. Seems like I've done my job well." Aurora continued to chuckle. Ash didn't seem amused. Aurora calmed down a bit and said, "Seriously, though. You two should probably get some breakfast… well, after I give you my 'I'm sorry' present. You don't mind a few Poke Bars as an apology, right?"

"Poke Bars!" Ash immediately got up from the bed and went downstairs. It seemed he completely forgot about his earlier embarrassment in favor of his favorite treat. Serena sweatdropped while Aurora giggled.

"Ah… If there's one way to get to Ash's heart, it's those granola bars." Aurora smiled while shaking her head. Serena blinked her eyes. Aurora suddenly looked into her eyes in a less friendly manner. Serena gulped at the immediate change and knew what she was trying to find out. Aurora relaxed and said, "Just checking in case. I'm happy you didn't tell him yet. Try your best to keep him happy… because that won't last for long. Now… come along, Serena."

Serena obliged and followed Aurora downstairs.

* * *

Serena could immediately smell the food as she went downstairs. She found herself impressed with Aurora's presentation. Everything was neatly laid out for everyone to eat. She could also see several bowls of Pokémon food near the table as well. Serena wondered just how long Ash and her were talking upstairs. However, she noticed that no one was inside. Everyone went outside. At first, she was wondering why, but the answer became clear when she saw Meyer's Blaziken.

She decided to walk outside and she noticed everyone watching the battle excitedly. Clemont was on the opposite side of the field with his Luxray. Serena hadn't seen such a confident smirk from him since his battle with Ash for his fifth gym badge. Pikachu was on top of Ash's head for once watching the battle. Ash's eyes were sparkling with excitement watching the battle. His fists were clenched tightly and he seemed to be raring to fight himself. Serena quickly rejoined and stood to his right.

Serena noticed that all of Aurora's Pokémon were out as well, but they were eating the food their trainer made for them. It seemed none of them were too interested in the battle, though.

Aurora right near Ash, but to his left instead. She seemed to be intrigued by the fight. However, Bonnie was standing in the referee spot, cheering her brother and father on. Serena noticed Bonnie was avoiding making eye contact with Aurora, though, stealing glances at the lady occasionally. It seemed like she was checking constantly if Aru would come out or not.

"Luxray, use Thunder Fang!" Clemont brought forth his hand.

"Blaziken, dodge it and use High Jump Kick!" Meyer called out with just as much intensity. Blaziken used his amazing jumping ability to dodge Luxray's electric attack easily. He jumped right behind the electric lynx and kneed him on the side. Luxray roared in pain as he got knocked by the attack. He shook it off the best way he could, but he could feel himself starting to get tired. Clemont knew that his Pokémon was starting to reach his limit and had to act fast.

"Luxray! Electric Terrain!" Clemont called out.

"Oh no you don't. Blaziken, Low Sweep before he gets a chance to set up." Blaziken once again showed his impressive speed by kicking Luxray's knee before it can act. Seizing the opportunity, Clemont commanded, "Luxray, Wild Charge while he's attacking!"

Sucking in his pain, Luxray became immersed in an electrical energy. It had a wild look on its face as it charged into Blaziken before he could finish kicking. Blaziken wailed in pain as he took the full attack hard. He shook it off fairly well as he hadn't been damaged yet. Bonnie looked at her relatives proudly. Meyer and Clemont looked at each other with a satisfied grin.

"Luxray! Use Swift!" Clemont said.

"Flamethrower!" Meyer called out. From his tail, Luxray summoned a line of stars to hit Blaziken. With his fists blazing, Blaziken took a deep breath and created a line of fire to intercept the attack. Stars and fire flew as the combined attacks created smoke. Neither attack overtook the other. Clemont coughed as some of the smoke hit his side of the field. Meyer appeared to be used to it. He had a hearty grin on his face, but his son couldn't see it.

"I think it's time to finish this, son! Blaziken, through the smoke, use Flare Blitz!" Meyer commanded.

The attack was much too fast for Clemont to retaliate. Blaziken's body lit ablaze in reddish flames as he ran to Luxray. The further he moved, the bluer his flames became until the attack became completely bluish white. The electric type hissed in pain as the fire type tackled into him. Luxray was thrown towards the house as he landed on the ground roughly. Blaziken took some visible recoil, but otherwise looked fine to continue. Luxray struggled to stand on his feet again. He didn't want to fail his trainer.

However, he was stopped by a paw on his back. Surprisingly, it was Chi-Chi. It the midst of the smoke, she'd teleported to be right behind Luxray. She shook her head and eased Luxray's back on the ground. Soon, he was sitting on all fours. She was rubbing his back and it oddly felt soothing. Clemont, Meyer and Blaziken looked at the Lightning Cat Pokémon with a bit of confusion. Aurora face-palmed and groaned.

 **"** **This battle is over. I commend your loyalty to the blond kid, but it's a lost cause. I don't want to see you get hurt any more than you need to. I don't want to see either side hurt anymore. Know your limits as an electric type, Luxray. That will help you strengthen your bond with your trainer."** Chi-Chi advised.

 **"** **(But…)"** Luxray was still bewildered. An uncharacteristic soft look was on his face as he was unsure what to make of the sudden turn.

 **"** **No buts. Besides… a handsome Pokémon like you shouldn't get roughed up too badly."** Chi-Chi argued.

 **"** **(What?)"** Luxray visibly flushed slightly. Chi-Chi giggled a little.

"Chi-Chi… aren't you much older than him? Don't do that." Aurora said with a sigh. Though she knew her partner was right, she had no right to end the battle so suddenly.

 **"** **Sorry. You are cute, though…** " Chi-Chi continue to giggle as she floated to be right beside Aurora. Her feet were slightly above the ground as she continued to levitate. She waved to the Luxray happily. Luxray did know what to think of the Hokori native and sweat-dropped slightly. Still, her words did ring true. He turned to look at Clemont. Clemont gave a satisfied nod and returned Luxray in his capsule. Meyer did the same with Blaziken. They didn't expect a Pokémon to end a battle like Chi-Chi did.

Aurora tapped her fingers nervously. "I'm sorry about Chi-Chi. She can do things without thinking at times."

"It's fine. We were getting a bit too intense to be fair." Clemont said.

"Let's all eat breakfast now since the food is getting cold. Then we all can go back outside and regard each other more properly." Aurora said. Everyone nodded. Ash hurried inside to the food while Serena followed him. Bonnie and Clemont also went inside. Meyer stole one glance at Aurora before heading back inside. Aurora went inside, got her plate of food and went back outside with her Pokemon.

* * *

Ash noticed how cold she was being despite making the delicious breakfast and was slightly concerned. However, it didn't seem as serious as when she was upset at the Pokemon Center, so he decided not to bother her and focus on eating. Ash also released the rest of his Pokemon so they could eat the Pokemon food surrounding the table. Serena, Clemont and Meyer followed suit. Everyone was surprised to see all the Pokemon fit.

Ash smiled at seeing all the Pokemon enjoy the food. Ash was happy to be related to someone who cooked a lot of good food. He ate eggs, sausages, pancakes, berries and berry juice. However, he noticed that the eggs tasted more exquisite that he's used to. There was a bowl of Poke Bars for anyone's content, people or Pokemon.

Meyer sighed when Aurora went back outside. He knew he was the reason why she decided not to sit with everyone and he felt bad to see her eat outside. He decided to follow her outside.

Meyer said, "Aurora, you don't have to eat outside. Come and join us."

All of Aurora's Pokemon glared at Meyer menacingly. Meyer gulped and stepped back slightly. They seem to know that Meyer didn't like her and responded to accommodate that. Aurora looked back at the man and said, "It's fine. I like being outside with my friends. I rather not eat near people uncomfortable with me. Go ahead and go back inside with your children. I need to tell them something after they eat. I do hope you all like it."

Meyer sighed. She wasn't moving. He couldn't do much about it, so he shrugged his shoulders and went back outside. When he went inside, he noticed that everyone was in love with Aurora's cooking.

Serena commented, "This tastes amazing! I never had eggs with this seasoning before! I feel like I'm eating something from another region!"

"That's because we are. The spices I tasted in these eggs are found in the Alola region. The pancakes are made with the Alola region in mind as well. I'm impressed. Aurora wasn't kidding when she said she looked into the culture and foods of each region she goes into." Clemont explained. Everyone seemed surprised.

"Aurora's been the Alola region, huh...? I wonder what Pokemon exist there." Ash said, somewhat curious. He grinned, "Now I'm excited! I don't know whether to go to the Hokori region or the Alola region next!"

"Shouldn't you focus on getting rid of your conflict before thinking about that?" Serena reminded him.

"Yeah... you're right." Ash said disappointingly. Ash clenched his fists in excitement, "I still wanna visit Alola at a certain point! Apparently, I would visited it next if I released Greninja so I'm curious to see it brought up again. I'll ask more about it once the conflict is over."

"Fair enough." Serena giggled.

Everyone soon finished up their food and went back outside with Aurora.

* * *

Aurora had finished eating by the time everyone went outside. She seemed to be pleased to see everyone satisfied. She moved away from her partners to regard Clemont. Clemont was slightly nervous to see her approach him specifically.

"Clemont… let me say that I express my deepest apologies. I would never harm you or your sister normally. Things got… complicated because of a force I can't say." Aurora looked at Bonnie and Clemont. Bonnie looked away, petrified while Clemont looked guarded. She sighed. She expected as much. She returned Chi-Chi in her Poké Ball. "I can't say that I blame you for acting the way you're acting now that we get to talk. You were a little more accepting of Ashton because you've known Ash longer. I can respect that. I.s there anything I can do to help you? To atone for my mistakes?"

"Sorry Aurora… I'm just weary about aura guardians in general. It isn't just you." Clemont said sadly.

"So, I'm assuming Ash and Serena as well?" Aurora narrowed her eyes.

Clemont picked up on what she'd done and looked nervous. Those trick questions she'd asked as her counterbalance were designed to trap. He could tell that this question did the same. Any option he took had to potential to upset someone and Aurora knew it, judging by her unamused look. He decided to be very careful of how he phrased his words. Serena narrowed her eyes. She had eard hints of Xander speaking like this.

"I didn't mean it that way. I guess the better way of putting it is I'm weary about counterbalances. I don't hold it against you or Ash. I'm still Ash and Serena's friend and I respect you a lot. It's just the last week has been very confusing. I don't know how I feel anymore." Clemont said carefully, while still being honest.

"A fair point." Aurora softened up. She thought, _"Good save, changing it to something slightly different, boy. Next time, think before you speak."_

"I can tell you're just as sympathetic as Ash. I'm just glad that they are save and that you've made us breakfast. Your presentation is top-notch as well. Thank you." Meyer said. Aurora nodded in agreement and bowed slightly with respect.

"You don't know how happy that makes me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. There isn't much else I can think to atone for myself and Aru, but if there is anything else I can do, I will do it." Aurora offered with a sideways smile.

"Aurora…?" Bonnie said in a small voice. All eyes turned to her and Aurora titled her head slightly. The woman approached the child and sat on her knees. Bonnie flinched at first, but noticed that Aurora was looking at her with concern. Aurora had her hand out with a smile. It wasn't like the creepy smiles Aru etched into her brain. It was completely sincere and inviting. With a shaky hand, she returned the shake. Aurora shook her hand softly. It wasn't nearly as hard as when she shook Meyer's hand. She was extremely gentle, as if she was caressing a baby. She looked away from Bonnie and the young girl didn't know what to think of it.

"For the last week, I've been thinking about things. When Clemont told me how Ashton attacked him, I didn't believe it completely. I knew he was telling the truth because he was acting scared, but I didn't completely see how he felt. Now, with Aru, I understand why he was scared. I'm… scared, too," Bonnie admitted. Aurora had her head down in shame. Bonnie gingerly put her hand on her shoulder, "But… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Why are you sorry? I should be the one apologizing to you after all the horrible things Aru did to you." Aurora looked slightly puzzled.

"I'm sorry… for how I acted after you got knocked out. I wanted to be away from all aura guardians. Ashton…Ash… their words… they kept me thinking about how I was acting. I was wrong. I shouldn't be afraid of you. I'm still hesitant, but I'm not afraid anymore." Bonnie said with conviction. Bonnie gave the raven hared female a hug. Aurora had a small smile on her face as she returned it.

"Thank you, Bonnie. I'm… I'm so sorry for what I've done as Aru. I can feel that she feels sorry, too. Would you like to see Aru directly? She's hesitating on coming out because she doesn't want to scare you." Aurora told her. Bonnie tilted her head slightly.

"Aru… doesn't want to scare me?" Bonnie looked a bit confused. Aurora nodded.

"Yep. When my partners and Pikachu electrocuted her and knocked us unconscious, they knocked us in our noggin real good. For a good while unconscious, we went through some trials in my dreams and she realized how much of a jerk she was to everyone. She understands she frightened you and is being mindful of it." Aurora told her. Bonnie found herself to be relieved. She didn't like the feeling, but she couldn't control it.

"I…" Bonnie didn't seem to know what to say.

"I won't force you to say yes, Bonnie. If you feel too afraid to see Aru face to face, then that's understandable. Just know that she's sorry." Aurora told her.

"… I want her to say that herself." Bonnie suddenly looked at the woman with a strong gaze.

"Are… you sure? Neither wants you to feel uncomfortable." Aurora warned.

"I want to see Aru when she isn't being angry or sarcastic. I want to hear her say the apology if she truly means it. I also want to see your marks out." Aurora blinked her eyes in confusion, but decided to abide by the girl's wishes. Aurora's 'z' shaped marks suddenly appeared.

Bonnie started to shiver heavily, but took deep breaths. Bonnie thought, _"I need to do this…"_

"I-if… I freeze… or scream… please…" Bonnie suddenly shut her eyes and moved away from Aurora. "Please… snap me out of it. Force me to open my eyes if you have to. I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"Bonnie…" Aurora said sadly. She said to Aru, _"Well, you're going to honor her wishes, right?"_

 _"_ _Aurora... Bonnie is a strong kid, but look at her. This is a stark contrast to how she was before the attack. She… really is broken. I… feel awful."_ Aru responded in a small voice.

 _"_ _What will you do then?"_ Aurora asked. Aru seemed to be in a pit of thought. She sighed.

 _"_ _I… I… I… am afraid to see her face to face. I don't want to see the pain I caused. I feel so cowardly. I may talk big a lot, but I can't do it. I feel like I'm running away from the situation, but I just can't do it. Tell her that I can't bring myself to come out right now."_ Aru said with a soft voice. Aurora sighed, but decided to listen to her.

"Bonnie… Aru just told me that she's afraid to see you." Aurora reported.

"She's afraid… of _me_?" Bonnie said in shock. She opened her eyes upon hearing that. Everyone else seemed just as shocked, especially Meyer and Clemont.

"Understand that Aru rarely feels this way. She would rather be cold to someone she hurt, but with you? You've invoked an emotion that she hasn't had this intensely before. That emotion is regret." Aurora said with closed eyes.

"Regret…?" Bonnie said, somewhat confused.

"Counterbalances may feel guilty over what they do, but they never regret their actions… at least not as intensely as Aru. They normally accept that the deed has been done and move on. Aru cares… she cares way more than I thought she did about this. Her not coming out to talk because of her actions speaks to how sorry she is. I've never seen her like this before and to be honest, I'm terrified. I want her to be alright, too." Aurora explained.

Bonnie widened her eyes upon hearing that. To be honest, she thought that Aru was evil… a complete monster. She thought that counterbalances in general were meant to be some sinister version of their balance. Hearing Aurora made her realize that Aru wasn't completely bad. Bonnie couldn't believe that she was the one that prevented Aru from wanting to come out. That hit her hard. She slowly approached Aurora again and touched her hands. Aurora was surprised with the contact, but curled her fingers in response.

"Aru… if you're hearing this… I want you to know that it's OK. I still may be hurting, but I've accepted what happened to me. Now, I want to grow. Don't you want to grow, too?" Bonnie said while staring into Aurora's eyes. If she didn't know any better, she could see a small reflection of Aru in Aurora's eyes. Soon enough, Aurora's eyes had a red gleam to them, but they were still yellow. Bonnie gasped and gulped to herself, but stuck to her guns. She knew she was getting through.

"…" Aurora nor Aru said nothing. Bonnie couldn't tell who was in control at the moment.

"Please… come out completely. Then we both can move on from this." Bonnie pleaded in a soft voice.

"…" Aurora nor Aru continued to say nothing. Then, Aurora sighed. Her eyes turned completely red. Bonnie began to shiver again, but she clenched her Aru's fingers tightly and stared at Aru eye to eye. Aru said, "I do want to grow, but I don't want you to see me if you don't have to. I understand what I did… I intentionally gave you nightmares. I'm… such a horrible person."

"Aru… don't say something like that. If you were truly horrible, you wouldn't be feeling this way." Bonnie retorted. Aru made a toneless chuckle.

"Maybe you're right, but I wouldn't be so sure about that." Aru shook her head. She cleared her throat and said, "For what everything is worth, I'm… s-sorry. I'm not used to apologizing, so forgive me for the stutter. I can only hope that once I leave, you can continue to move on with your life and the pain from the attack will be less of a strain on your heart."

"I… accept your apology. Thank you." Bonnie suddenly hugged Aru. Aru was on her knees, frozen by the contact. Then, her eyes grew soft and she accepted the embrace.

"No… thank you giving me the courage to acknowledge my actions and move on. You're a strong girl, Bonnie. I can see you doing well as a trainer someday." Aru commented and broke apart from the embrace.

"I'm happy you see potential in me." Bonnie chuckled.

"I've always had those thoughts. Hmm... I think you deserve a ride and some child-like glee as a symbol of moving on." Aru closed her eyes and opened them. They were yellow again. Aurora had a feeling she knew what Aru want her to do and giggled.

Aurora took the opportunity to stand on her feet. She looked down at the ten-year-old with a small smirk. She lifted her up and put her on her back. Bonnie's face showed one of confusion, then thrill as Aurora started to run with her. She made sure not to run too fast because she didn't know how Bonnie's body would take the speed of an aura guardian. Bonnie felt a feeling of euphoria. Aurora was glad. Aurora decided to make things more interesting. Concentrating slightly, she lifted herself in the air with Bonnie in a yellow outline. Bonnie looked astonished, then amazed. She loved the feeling of being in the air. Clemont looked wide-eyed and Meyer looked flabbergasted. Ash and Serena looked at her with shock.

"Bonnie!" Clemont called to her, concerned.

"It's fine, big brother! This is soooo cool!" Bonnie said. Aurora chuckled.

"If you think just floating is cool, check this out." Aurora propelled herself upward with Bonnie holding on tightly on her back. She moved fluidly through the sky, acting as if she was swimming in the air. Bonnie brought her hands apart as she felt the wind hit her face. All of her worries dissipated under a cool breeze. Clemont and Meyer watched the sight in awe. This was the first time since Aru's attack that Bonnie was gleaming. They felt happy for her.

Aurora laughed as she forced some wind between herself and Bonnie. They became separated. Bonnie was alarmed at the sudden loss of contact. Bonnie was propelled ten feet above Aurora. Her eyes glowed yellow as Bonnie started to descend downward. Aurora kicked herself downward as Bonnie fell right beside her, flailing her arms around. As she got closer to the ground, Bonnie covered her eyes. Meyer tried to run and catch her, but one look from Aurora stopped him. With her eyes glowing the way it was, she looked at she had the situation handled. At the last moment before they hit the ground, Aurora caught the blond girl in her arms. She wrapped her hands around Bonnie's torso and flew back up the air.

Never in Bonnie's life had she even been so exhilarated. She felt her life flashing before her eyes, but she was OK. She can feel Aurora chuckling. The elder female looked down and winked at her as her eyes returned to normal. Bonnie knew she did that on purpose. Oddly enough, Bonnie trusted her, too. Flying through the air, Aurora had complete control over what happened to her, but she knew that she wouldn't harm her after not letting her fall on the ground. Aurora decided to land gingerly on the ground with Bonnie. Bonnie was jumping up and down with glee.

"That was amazing!" Bonnie couldn't say anything else.

"Aru felt you deserved some joy from us and I'm glad I could provide it. I'm glad you loved it, Bonnie." Aurora winked again at the girl. "I used to do that with Ash when he was with me after he turned five. He always loved to soar through the air."

"That was very dangerous, though! How could you let a five-year-old do that?" Meyer argued.

"By that logic, is it really safe to let trainers start their journey at ten?" Aurora answered his question with another question. He didn't have a good response to the question, so he chose to remain silent. Aurora chuckled, "It's all about trust. You trusted in Clemont when he became a gym leader. I'm right in assuming you're going to trust in Bonnie when she starts her Pokémon journey. I trust in myself and Ash for us be to be safe in the air. If I didn't, we'd both fall. Besides… the flying was more of an introduction into letting Ash be more familiar with his powers. You won't understand that unless you're a guardian yourself."

"Wow! I used to do that with you?" Ash looked excited.

"Yep. Sadly, with your amnesia, you don't remember a thing about your previous life." Aurora frowned.

Ash could feel Ashton stirring inside him. They both agreed on what they wanted to do. Curling his fists, Ash breathed deeply. In and out. He closed his eyes as he concentrated. His fists started to glow a faint blue. The color spread to envelop his entire body. However, Ash didn't float in the air. He sighed with disappointment. Aurora noticed this and chuckled, "You may be a fast learner, but for a guardian, flying is hard normally. For a psychic, flying is easier. They have levitation. Serena, since you are half psychic, would you like to try?"

Serena looked a little nervous. Both Ash and Aurora gave her a reassuring smile. Serena understood what Ash had tried to do and wanted to attempt it herself. Serena mimicked his actions. She closed her eyes. Eventually, her body started to feel lighter. She heard gasps as she opened her eyes. She noticed that she had no outline around her, but she was levitating. Bonnie had twinkles in her eyes while everyone else was shocked. Ash was looking up at her proudly.

"Whoa! Serena, that's so cool!" Bonnie called out.

"Hey, Serena! How's it going?" Ash called to her. Serena looked absolutely mortified.

"How do I get down?" Serena said frantically. She was floating higher and higher in the air without any control. She was flailing her arms wildly. Aurora sighed. She knew the girl would fall if she continued to panic.

 _"_ _Normally, I'd say don't look down, but that's when people look down. A child blessed with the bond of a guardian and psychic… Man, she's gonna have a lot of advantages when she's fully trained. I can hardly wait."_ Aurora seemed to be in deep thought. Her hands started to glow white, but quickly caught herself. She decided to act on the distressed teen in the air. She kicked herself into the air, grabbed Serena's hand and gently brought her down. Serena held on to Aurora tightly as they dropped down. She was thankful to be on the ground at the moment. She was not afraid of heights, but being high in the air without anything to support her surprised her.

"Serena, that was amazing! I know that you are a one of a kind. That's one of the many things I love about you." Ash kissed her on her cheek. Serena visibly flushed. Even though they were a couple, it still felt a little awkward to show affection in public. Aurora clasped her hands together.

"You two are so cute together! It makes me happy so see such a budding relationship." Aurora squealed. Ash and Serena's faces grew red as Bonnie and Pikachu laughed and Clemont slightly chucked. Aurora herself had a small smile as she tried to not snicker herself.

"Right…" Ash said in a tone which forced everyone to stop laughing. Everyone looked to regard Ash. Serena wondered where that sense of authority came from. Ash continued, "Now that we're awake, how about we have our own battle, Aurora? After seeing Meyer and Clemont fight, it's made me itching for a fight!"

Aurora blinked her eyes in surprise at the sudden question. Then, she beamed with a determined smirk, "I certainly have no problem with that, Ash. I did promise you a match. However, just as a precaution…" Aurora went into her pouch and took out four Poké Bars. She threw two of them to Ash. Ash caught one in each hand. While in unison, they both ate their snacks. Ash noticed she gave him his favorite, while Aurora ate the last spicy one and a sour one. She ate the sour one, then the spicy one because she didn't want the former to go to waste. Both Ash's and Aurora's hands glowed blue and yellow respectfully, signifying the complete return of their auras.

"Thank you!" Ash gave his thanks. Aurora nodded.

"No sweat, young one. Remember that this helps us temporarily. I have no idea how long it will last, so I'll probably give you more later. Do you mind it being a Mega Evolution battle?" Aurora asked.

"Oooh! A Charizard vs. Charizard battle?" Ash gleamed excitedly.

"Of course…" Aurora was about to call one of her Pokemon, but Rio immediately came over to her and gave her a large hug. Aurora looked at him wide-eyed and was hesitant on acting for a few seconds. Nevertheless, she returned it. She looked at him quizzically. She regarded the Lucario, "I was going to say 'not,' but it seems I'm getting hugged by all my partners today."

Rio looked up at the woman with a huge smile. Aurora smiled back, but still didn't know what to think of the situation. Rio never liked to hug _anything._ He hated to get touched affectionately in general. This was the first time in a long while. Rio uttered a statement barely above a whisper, **"I thought I lost you at some point… I thought…"**

"Rio, I'm fine." Aurora assured him.

 **"** **You're fine** ** _now_** **. Being in the third stage, resting right after the counterbalance attack caused your aura not to regenerate independently. For the first three nights, I came out and used Heal Pulse on you. I worked endlessly to try to make you make your aura form normally. When I checked the fourth night, you started to make aura by yourself again. I still continued to check up on you each night afterwards to make sure you were OK."** Rio told his trainer. Aurora looked grimly at the jackal, but understood his reasons. She looked at him appreciatively.

"So… you're the reason why my aura wasn't as low as I thought it would be." Aurora realized.

He nodded and continued, **"After I tended to you the first day, I decided to check up on Ash. His aura, although not as low as yours, was still dangerously close to being critical. His aura was regenerating much faster, however. I helped him and anyone else that was injured during the day, but I made sure not be be seen. I tended to Clemont's sore spot on his back and a few marks of Bonnie's and Clemont's necks. They were easier to mend. Serena, due to her incredible accelerated healing, didn't have any injuries by the time I got to her. Everyone's physical injuries should be gone."**

"You're the reason why I'm not in pain anymore?" Clemont started to rub his back unwittingly. He had woken up a few days ago feeling completely refreshed. He thought a bit of rest was the reason at first. Rio's paws were starting to exclude visible blue aura. The jackal smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Rio." Clemont said with a respectful bow. Bonnie did the same thing.

"Wow… thank you for everything, friend. I guess deep down, you're a big softie." Aurora gave him a hug. He was inclined to push her off him, but decided against it. He guessed he could let that one slide. Aurora looked at him, "Rio… you know why I sent you out here, right?"

 **"** **To do battle with the young master."** Rio's face morphed to one of seriousness. The aura from his paws disappeared.

"Rio… you don't have to call me that. I'm not your master. Just call me 'Ash'." Ash said to the Aura Pokémon.

"Trust me, Ash. He's still gonna probably call you that." Aurora sighed. Rio shrugged his shoulders, but maintained a look of seriousness. Aurora looked into her pouch and took out a blue bow similar to the one on her head, except its edges were sharper. She placed it right under Rio's neck and placed a mysterious stone as its center. She then returned the rest of her Pokemon. Aurora looked at Ash excitedly. "I'm going to Mega Evolve Rio instead of Chari. He's the only one that hasn't gotten the chance to battle you, so I thought that would be fair."

"Fine by me." Ash replied.

"I'll be referee." Clemont stood in the middle of the battlefield, backyard. Both combatants nodded.

"Good luck, Ashy." Serena gave him a quick peck on his cheek before running off to be right beside Bonnie. Ash looked slightly dazed at the contact, but a small shock from Pikachu snapped him out of it. Aurora and Ash stood on opposite sides of the backyard each looking at each other poker-faced. Pikachu stood right beside Ash. Ash threw his choice of ball into the air. Out came his beloved fire breathing reptile, Charizard. Upon looking at Rio, his tail flame instantly heated up to be completely white flames. Ash took note of this and grinned. Charizard was fired up and so was he. He knew that Aurora is a tough opponent and Rio would be no exception in strength. Rio looked at the Charizard, intrigued. He was going to have fun.

"This will be a one vs. one Pokémon Battle. Both Pokémon will continue to battle until one was unable to continue. Both trainers ready?" Clemont asked the two. They both nodded. "Then let's start!"

"You told me you wanted me to try at my absolute hardest. I will honor your request by battling at my best for the first time in years. However, there is something I ask of you, young one." Aurora started.

Ash looked puzzled, "What do you want?"

"I'll explain very soon. First, let's do this Rio!" Aurora tapped the stone in the middle of her bow. It started to glow as the stone on Rio also started to glow. Rio became encased in a harsh multi-colored light as his body morphed. The four black appendages behind his head grew longer in size and had red tips. His spikes grew longer and his body grew slightly overall. His tail became covered up by a large tuft of tan fur. By the time the light ended, Rio roared triumphantly with a mega insignia right above him. His appendages moved freely in the air, sensing Charizard's every subtle move.

Ash had to cover his eyes from the sheer power of the evolution. Rio looked at Charizard with a new level of intensity he had not seen in any of his opponents. It gave him a bit of a chill, as it did Ash. The only other time Ash felt this way was when Chari started to try in her battle with Gible. It made Ash wonder if all of Aurora's partners acted like this when they were truly battling.

Ash decided to change his strategies slightly. He went over to Charizard and changed the mega stone on Charizard. It changed from blue and white to orange and white. He patted Charizard on the head as he went back to his spot in the Ash grinned as he pressed the stone against his Mega Bangle. Charizard's body started to shine a multi-colored light. His wings and tail grew longer in size and he started to grow small wings on his arms. He also grew slightly in size overall. A mega insignia appeared above Charizard's head as he took a proud stance. Aurora had a neutral expression as the wind hit her face. Both Pokémon were ready to rumble.

"Now that both of our friends are ready to battle, I want you to try at your hardest as well." Aurora said simply.

"Aurora, that's a given. I always try my hardest in battle!" Ash defended himself.

"You didn't try your best in our initial battle. You have so much untapped potential that you don't even realize. Much of what you have is buried inside you. That potential will come out again." Aurora clenched her fists tightly together. She induced herself with yellow aura as her hair started to move freely. Rio mimicked his trainer, except blue aura was coming from his paws.

"I swear on my honor as a Ketchum, I _will_ force you to show me your true potential!" Aurora brought her hand out, poker faced.

* * *

 **A/N: ~Cue 'Battle! Legend Red' theme here~**

 **Ash vs. Aurora next chapter. I feel like if I would give Aurora a Champion theme, it would be the Red theme from Sun and Moon. Kinda poetic for her have her husband's theme? It fits her character, too.**

 **I've been itching to write another battle (other than the minor Clemont vs. Meyer battle this chapter, heh). I think the next chapter is an improvement over the first battle! It won't last over three chapters, that's for sure. See ya around!**

 **Until then...**

 **Next Chapter: Ketchum Kombat!**

 **~SPG123~**


	36. Small Update of Upcoming Chapters

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't be alarmed at the short, update like chapter. Just wanted to let you know about a few things. There are only eight chapters left in the story! Shocking right? The pace will begin to pick up more past the next two chapters, but I felt like I needed to acknowledge the promise Aurora made to Ash about battling her earlier in the story.**

 **Here are the names of the remaining chapters:**

 **Chapter 36: Ketchum Kombat (Completed) Release Date: November 24th**

 **Chapter 37: Belligerent Beginnings? (Completed) Release Date: December 8th**

 **Chapter 38: Kanto Abound! Ash's Realization (Completed) Release Date: December 22nd**

 **Chapter 39: The Beginning of the Separation (Completed) Release Date: January 5th**

 **Chapter 40: Separation and Explanation! (Almost Completed; Needs some fine tuning, but shouldn't take too much longer... Working on it currently) Release Date: January 19th**

 **Chapter 41: Family Reunion (Halfway Completed; Outline of Chapter done) Release Date: TBD**

 **Chapter 42: An Ashen Oak and an Aurora Lost (Outline Done, Need to Type Actual Chapter) Release Date: TBD**

 **Chapter 43: The Tree and the End of the Beginning (Very Beginning Stages; Note: Final Chapter of this Book) Release Date: TBD**

 **So... the story will have 42 chapters and a prologue if everything goes as planned! The reason why I act as if the prologue is the first chapter because the website itself acts like it is a chapter. I decided to go along with it.**

 **I will type the upcoming chapters on my profile, but I put them up as an actual chapter to get more readers to see. Feel free to PM me your predictions! I love discussions!**

 **Hopefully this will get you guys excited for what's to come. The next two months will be consistent with uploads, unless I can finish the chapters earlier than expected. I've been super excited about the story recently and that's helping me work on it more frequently. I feel so close to the end...**

 **Because I'm feeling nice, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter: Ketchum Kombat!**

* * *

Aurora's hands were encased in her aura and she was chucking. Charging up some power, she created a yellow bone club of aura. Rio mimicked Aurora's actions and formed his own bone club of aura. It was blue at first, but then slowly turned yellow. The aura eluded from his paws also turned yellow as well. They were standing in unison. One could even say they were breathing in unison. Ash didn't feel this kind of pressure in their initial battle. He knew he had to battle on an entirely different plane than before.

"Bone Rush!" Aurora growled while her movements were synced with Rio's.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower! Be careful!" Ash was caught off guard by the sudden attack. He was confused that she would use a ground type move, but wasn't going to let his guard down. Charizard's mouth opened and released a line of white fire. Rio smirked as he twirled his bone club around like a baton and took the attack. As he spun the club, it became enflamed. It became completely white from the flames. Seeing as his attack was doing nothing to the steel and fighting type, he stopped breathing fire. Rio continued to smirk as he twirled the flaming bone club. Rio seemingly disappeared afterwards. Everyone looked bewildered. Charizard was the only Pokémon on the field… at least until he got hit by the flaming bone club that randomly appeared right above him. Charizard shot a Flamethrower in the same direction, but didn't hit anything. He was getting frustrated.

Rio reappeared right in front of Aurora in a fighting stance. Aurora commended him, "Good job, Rio. Multi Aura Sphere!"

"Charizard dodge it!" He gritted his teeth. He knew Aurora forced him into the defensive and he hated that. He racked his brain to counter Rio's blistering speed. Rio kept on appearing and reappearing randomly. Each time he reappeared, an extra aura sphere surrounded Rio. He did this until he had eight aura spheres surrounding him simultaneously. Rio once again disappeared and reappeared right beside Charizard, tackling into him. Charizard had barely any time to react as all the aura spheres hit him at the same time. Charizard grunted in pain. Rio reappeared right in front of Aurora.

Aurora sighed, dissatisfied. She made her hands return to normal. Rio's paws also stopped creating aura, but kept a serious stance. She said harshly, "Fight me like you mean it! If you want to make any progress, you have to channel your power from within! It's gonna be a completely lopsided battle if you won't try!"

"I am trying!" Ash barked back. Aurora scowled at the boy and he felt the urge to back down suddenly. He'd never seen Aurora this aggressive toward him before.

"No, you're not! Every opportunity is a training one, young one. Use your gift. Otherwise, I'm making sure Charizard is going down without landing a single move." Aurora clenched her fists tightly. They were trembling slightly and everyone could see smoke coming from them. Rio looked back at his trainer and sighed. He was dreading this. Rio knew what she was trying to do, but it didn't make him any less hesitant. He would still do what his Mistress commanded, but he was afraid she would take things too far.

Ash gritted his teeth in frustration. "Charizard, we'll show them! Use Wing Attack!"

"Block it." Aurora shook her head. With glowing white wings, the mega evolved lizard charged straight towards Rio. Rio stayed at his spot and opened his arms wide. He stood there and intercepted the attack easily. He gripped on Charizard's large wings and closed them slightly, preventing any escape. Charizard grunted in pain at the sudden pressure.

"Circle Throw," Aurora crossed her arms. Rio nodded as he threw Charizard over him and hard on the ground. Charizard looked at the jackal in shock as Rio created another Bone Rush immediately after the attack and pointed it to the lizard's face. He scowled at the mega evolved fighting type. Rio's face was just as unremorseful as Aurora's.

"Ash… actually try in the battle. Use your aura!" Aurora roared.

He shook his head, "I don't know how to!"

"That's your brain talking! Listen to your instincts! Let the waves flow through you and cement your bond with Charizard!" Aurora expressed to him. Her hands started to glow yellow once again and Rio's paws did the same thing. The four black appendages from behind his head started to move freely once again. Aurora continued, "If you can't do that, you will never be able to defeat me. Come at me with your best shot. I will not accept anything less!"

Ash looked down at his hands. He didn't know how Aurora was using her aura to power up Rio. He didn't know how to use his aura to power up Charizard. He clenched his right hand into a fist and concentrated. He could feel some of his aura flowing through his hand, but not into Charizard. He didn't know what to do. Until he knew how to properly control his aura, he had to rely on strategy to win the battle. He stopped trying and looked down at Charizard. He could tell the lizard had absolute faith in his trainer. He just had to lead him. He would lead him.

Aurora expressed disappointment when his hands stopped glowing. She knew he had the potential. He'd done it when he was a small child. She promised herself she _will_ bring it out again before the battle ended. Ash brought out his hand, "Charizard, knock Rio away!"

Using his long tail, Charizard tried to trip the Aura Pokémon, but Rio once again seemingly vanished before he got the chance to strike. He reappeared right in front of Aurora and looked at Charizard with an indescribable expression.

Ash thought about Rio's sporadic movement patterns. An idea popped up into his brain. He smiled, "Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Aurora's eyes glowed yellow for a millisecond before returning to normal. It happened so fast that no one could see the change. Aurora smirked, "Nice try! I'm not going to get baited into getting close that easily, Ash. Rio, stay put and use your Baton Bone Rush!" Charizard released another stream of fire and shot it at Rio. Using his bone club, he started to twirl it around, negating the effects of Flamethrower. Flames danced around the jackal harmlessly as he looked directly at Ash, poker faced.

"How… did you know I was going to do that?" Ash said in shock. Aurora chuckled a bit.

"I didn't read your aura in our initial battle, being nice. It's very normal in the Hokori region for guardians and psychics to do this to each other and serves to increase the difficulty in battles. None of your thoughts will be safe from this point onward." Aurora said with a devious smirk. Ash looked at her with irritation. He was going against an opponent that could read his moves before it even happens and had the ability to strengthen their Pokémon's attacks. He hated to admit it, but it was a horribly dangerous combination to face. He took a deep breath as he tried to assess the situation. Charizard was nowhere near feeling faint, but he could tell that Charizard was going to feel tired very soon. Rio looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat.

Ash didn't know how to block his thoughts from Aurora. He felt trapped by the elder guardian, but wasn't about to let that show. For now, he needed a way to collect his thoughts. So, he decided to take a more defensive stance. "Charizard! Swing your tail around, but use Flamethrower from it!"

Charizard understood what his trainer meant. From his tail, he released an array of flames in a circular pattern. The flames gave the appearance of being like a pseudo fire shield. Everyone but Ash and Aurora looked at the sight awed. Bonnie, Clemont and Serena never saw such a move before. Aurora looked at the lizard unimpressed, "Your counter shield trick from Sinnoh? While that it good for keeping Pokémon away, it's not good against Pokémon that is skillful in using the field. Rio! You know what to do against defensive opponents like this."

Rio nodded. He pressed his paws against each other in a meditative state and created multiple copies of himself. They all had varying expressions on their faces. They ranged from happiness, to sadness to silliness. Charizard looked confused. The multiple Mega Lucarios surrounded the shielding Mega Charizard Y. Charizard sweat dropped as he tried to figure out which Lucario was the real one. It was hard keeping track of all of them.

"It's not only good as a defense. Charizard! Expand your flames and hit all of them!" Ash called out. Charizard expanded his wings out and blew the flames around him in a circular wave around him. As the flames hit each Lucario, less and less of them were on the battlefield until there were none at all. Rio reappeared right above of Charizard with shadow imbued claws. Ash was completely shocked. Rio raked Charizard's back with his claws. It immediately broke Charizard's concentration enough for all the flames to disperse. Rio stood on Charizard's back. He tried to knock the steel and fighting off, but he was much too fast. Once again, the jackal disappeared and reappeared right in front of Aurora.

Aurora crossed her arms and shook her head. This battle was getting nowhere. Although Rio was fighting fully powered up, she knew Ash could battle a lot better than he had been. She'd had not used any of Rio's harder hitting moves against Charizard besides Aura Sphere. Even though Charizard is resistant against it, Aura Sphere was different for each Lucario who used it. The more experienced the Lucario, the more powerful the attack was.

She knew that Ash was starting to get uncharacteristically nervous. He didn't have a set plan to face her, like most others she fought. She knew Ash wasn't like anyone else, but he was struggling to show that to her. Sighing, Aurora decided to give Ash a little push. She hated to do this, but she felt like it needed to be done.

"What's wrong, Ash? Why can't you hit us? I thought you said you were trying! It certainly doesn't seem like you are." Aurora taunted with a smile.

"I'm trying my best! Stop saying that!" Ash growled, annoyed.

"Are you really? You're being just as predictable as weaker opponents I go against. You've show me no gumption at all." Aurora continued to goad him, looking at him narrowed eyes.

"I'm doing the best I can!" He hated to repeat himself, but it seemed that Aurora was too stubborn to listen.

"If you are, then it brings me shame to even look at you in this state. You… _disappoint_ me. I guess should make this battle end as quickly as possible." Aurora got into a battle stance and curled her fists tightly. They were emitting extremely dark yellow aura. Her eyes became completely yellow, with no signs of irises at all. Rio copied his trainer's movements, except his eyes narrowed slightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Aurora wasn't kidding when she said she could get harsh if she's too passionate. Ouch. Hope Ash will be alright. Find out next week to see how Ash takes it.**

 **Small note: Ash will grow at his own pace. This is me acknowledging a few reviews I've received about how fast he is growing. Remember, this is a three story series. You can't expect him to become this stupidly powerful being without development.**

 **Until then...**

 **~SPG123~**


End file.
